Love Bite by Here's To
by Stuckinmichigan
Summary: Bella gets a little too rough during a play fight with Alice, which has some unexpected consequences. But in hindsight, she really should have known that vampires would consider biting a turn on.
1. INTROSUMMARY

LOVE BITE

Fandom: Twilight

Author: Here's To

Rating: Mature

Pairings: Alice/Jasper (at first), Bella/Edward (at first), Alice/Bella

Summary: Bella gets a little too rough during a play fight with Alice, which has some unexpected consequences. But in hindsight, she really should have known that vampires would consider biting a turn on.

Warnings: Explicit sexual content, violence, major/minor character deaths. This contains M/F sex scenes and F/F sex scenes, so don't say you weren't warned. This is not my story. Originally posted to ff . net but was taken down. Story was posted on Wattpad but missed several chapters. I found the PDF, converted and edited it to word.

I have a copy of the original PDF, if you would like a copy send me a message.

**Bold** text means that its inner monologue occurring.

_Italic_ text means that it is a text message. This doesn't happen often, but enough it needed to be different from regular text.

_**Bold and Italic**_ means it's a part of a vision.

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella was calmly doing homework in her bed when she heard a light tapping at her window. She cocked her head to the side and glanced over at it, a slight thrill going through her. She recognized the sound for the amount of times that she had heard it before. It could only mean one thing.

There was a vampire at her window.

Either Edward, her boyfriend, or his adoptive sister, Alice, was rapping their knuckles against her winter frosted window pane and the thought made her grin. Although, she couldn't help but frown slightly a moment later. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Edward after the fight they'd had that day, and plus, she looked forward to any moment she got to spend with the pixie-like girl who was quickly becoming her best friend. They didn't get to hang out much at school because they shared no classes and they didn't get to hang out much at the Cullen home because Edward monopolized most of her time when she was there, but still, somehow, the tiny vampire had wormed her way into Bella's heart and settled in to stay.

So filled with a curious mix of excitement and apprehension, she tossed her Algebra textbook off to the side, rolled out of her bed and jogged to her locked window, slightly confused when she didn't see the usual form of one of those vampires perched on the sill outside. Furrowing her brow, she unlatched the lock and pushed it up, shuddering at the blast of cold air that hit her a second later as she peered into the darkness of her backyard.

"Edward? Alice?" she called out uncertainly.

Maybe it had been a branch from the oak tree scaling the side of her house blowing in the wind? It wouldn't be the first time she'd gotten her hopes up over nothing because of that stupid tree.

"Boo."

Bella squealed like an honest to God little girl and careened backwards as a pale face popped up right in front of hers. She flailed back a few feet and then fell back on her butt with a thud and a grunt, scowling at the sound of bell like laughter that rang out a second later.

**Little minx!**

"Alice!" she barked, but a second later said vampire's hands locked onto her window sill and then Alice had launched herself into the room like an acrobat. She turned her body end over end in the air, a blur, and hit the floor in front of Bella with a graceful roll.

Bella gasped as bright golden eyes met hers, centimeters away, matched with a straight edge, playful grin bordering on a smirk.

"Hi," Alice beamed and promptly kissed her right cheek which the mortified brunette felt flare with a blush instantly as tingles raced from the spot where her lips touched.

She then stood, twirled on her toes and leaped into Bella's bed, settling in comfortably a moment later, making herself quite at home.

Well, nobody could say that Alice Cullen didn't know how to make an entrance.

"Y-you-You-" Bella spluttered, struggling to get to her feet, indignant and embarrassed and totally awed by her friend's audacity.

Any ire Bella felt, however, was extinguished instantaneously at the playful look of innocence, of feigned ignorance on Alice's face and the twinkle that gave away the pixie's game in her pretty amber eyes. She grinned back helplessly.

"You jerk," she deadpanned and Alice smiled that million watt smile, the one that crinkled her adorable nose up and made her positively glow as they both burst into laughter.

Alice really was something.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist once the temptation hit me," the vampire admitted as Bella plopped down onto the bed next to her, trying and failing to give her the stink eye. It's hard to glare at someone so painfully cute, and how could anyone ever even try and be mad at Alice?

To Bella, it was impossible.

"You're just a show off," Bella retorted good-naturedly, shoving Alice's shoulder gently, which had about as much of an effect as shoving a boulder would do. "No, but seriously, that was pretty bad ass," she admitted a moment later. There was no use denying it. Even though Alice had scared the mess out of her, there was no denying how spectacular Alice had looked flipping through the air like that.

She laughed, though, when Alice immediately preened, her ego stroked.

"I know. I am kind of a boss," she boasted jokingly, popping the collar of her no doubt designer, thin black plaid jacket, the one with the brass buttons she loved so much.

**What a dork,** Bella thought fondly.

"A boss at being lame," Bella replied loftily and giggled at the look of mock outrage that Alice shot her, complete with a dropped jaw and girlish scoff.

She shivered a little at the sight of two small white fangs that peeked out and winked at her from Alice's pretty upper pink lip. The brunette had always had a mild fascination with vampire's fangs, the way they accented the insides of their mouths and how dangerously sharp they seemed. She shifted a bit on the bed and hoped Alice didn't mind the curious look she sent them.

"Please! That was an Olympic worthy front flip! A solid ten!" she protested, comically acting genuinely offended.

"Meh. It seemed more like a six or a seven to me," Bella feigned apathy, sitting up on her side and propping her head in her hand, truly enjoying their game.

This was what she loved about Alice. The girl could simply pop in on an otherwise boring and plain Jane night and within seconds make it exciting and fun.

"A six or a seven? Maybe to a blind man!" Alice snorted, her eyes twinkling as she sat up on the bed and turned to face Bella, sitting cross legged in a pair of impossibly tight skinny jeans.

"I think there's something offensive somewhere in that statement," the brunette pointed out, cocking an eyebrow when Alice only smirked and rolled her eyes.

"There's something offensive somewhere in your face," Alice said, a breathtaking laugh leaving her a second later as Bella was now the one faking offense.

"Oh, good one," she huffed, sitting up a second later and matching Alice's Indian style position.

"Like your mom," Alice added and they both burst into a fit of immature giggles at how seriously she said it.

"You're a hundred and eight years old and still making 'your face' and 'your mom' jokes?" Bella cringed though her face felt like it was going to split from smiling so much. "You need some new material."

"I'm a hundred and eight years old and still burning you like a firecracker, baby doll," Alice sing-songed, winking at her with one gorgeous golden eye framed by long black lashes. "Speaking of material, what the hell are you studying anyway?"

She had picked up Bella's Algebra textbook and was eyeing it distastefully.

"Algebra," Bella replied.

"Gross," Alice wrinkled her nose with disgust and tossed it over her shoulder as one might toss a wadded-up piece of paper.

"Hey! I need that!" she protested, lunging for it but only coming up short when Alice got in her way and kept her from suicidally diving over the bed for it, laughing merrily the whole time.

Clearly, Alice was in one of those moods. She was hyper, and had no interest in sitting still or calmly chit chatting. Bella should have known that the second the girl came flying into her room. She didn't mind, in fact, she loved when Alice was like this, a joyous beacon of light. She had the ability to put Bella in a good mood so easily, even though she did begin wrestling with Alice's arms in defense of an Algebra book she didn't actually care for.

"Algebra is for weenies," Alice stated matter-of-factly, snickering when Bella struggled uselessly with their flailing limbs, on her knees and trying to overpower the pixie who calmly continued to sit cross legged, unmoved.

"You're a weenie!" Bella gasped back, squealing when Alice suddenly lurched forward and then they were full out wrestling around on her bed, sending homework and textbooks flying everywhere.

It didn't matter that Alice was a hundred times stronger and that there was no way Bella could ever beat her. She still played around like a good sport, pretending to let Bella get the upper hand as they rolled around and kicked out, shrieking, grunting and laughing loudly the whole time.

"You weren't saying that when your eyes were all big and starry eyed after I rolled up in your face!" Alice shouted over Bella's muffled and hilariously muttered insults which ranged anywhere from a childish 'butthead' to a playful 'bitch'. She suddenly used her incredible strength and rolled on top of the brunette, making her yelp loudly.

"Starry eyed?" Bella gasped as Alice parried away her grasping hands and grinned triumphantly as the human girl squirmed uselessly with the vampire perched on her lap. "I was not starry eyed!"

Normally, Bella would have been wary of rolling around with any vampire like this. It was too easy to set off their instincts sometimes, but usually when Alice was in a mood like this, she was totally in control. Her eyes remained a shimmering, melted buttery yellow and she showed no signs of strain despite Bella's hands flinging around in her face.

And besides, she was having way too much fun messing around like this to even think about that crap. (Let alone her Algebra homework. Alice was right. That stuff was so for weenies.) It was incredible how easily Alice made her smile, how quickly she put Bella in a great mood.

"You were so starry eyed. Big, brown doe eyes all moony and impressed with my acrobatics," Alice grinned, effortlessly batting Bella's hands away and keeping her hips pinned with two strong, toned thighs.

"I was not!" Bella scoffed back, panting from all the effort of wrestling with a vampire. She knew Alice could stop her swinging arms whenever she felt like it, but damn it if that was going to stop her from trying.

"Were too. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you practically fell in love with me right then and there," Alice pronounced, finally catching hold of Bella's wrists and pinning them, smirking down on the brunette a moment later.

At her words and finally being fully submitted, Bella's breath hitched as she peered up at her friend, chest heaving from being out of breath. She tensed, pressing her lips together tightly as she finally got a good look at Alice after having the girl sit still for the first time since she'd gotten here.

Alice was smiling serenely down on her, eyes full of mirth and an immeasurable amount of joy that only she could get out of simply being alive; that is, if vampires were technically alive. Alice certainly made a good argument for that case, because nothing about her seemed dead. Even ice cold and pale, she radiated warmth and light that left Bella lightheaded.

**What an incredible girl,** she thought dazedly, breathing in heavily as they fell into a mildly comfortable and at the same time, tense silence.

"And you know what else?" Alice's voice suddenly broke that silence with a soft whisper and she lowered her face down to Bella's. She was so close that the brunette knew she should feel as if her personal space bubble was being invaded, but from the moment she'd met Alice, she had relinquished any idea of that bubble existing because Alice was as touchy as touchy comes and just as affectionate.

And though they'd always had a pretty platonic, physical friendship considering Alice's loving nature, something about the way Alice peered down into her eyes, close enough that if Bella leaned up just a little, their lips might just-

Well, it felt different in a way that made Bella hold her breath and her belly flip with anxiety, with nerves, and maybe something else that she couldn't quite place.

"What?" she breathed back, surprised at how soft her own voice sounded. She couldn't deny her own bewildering desperate desire just to hear what Alice might say next.

She breathed in sharply, however, when she glimpsed those two dainty white fangs when Alice smiled a wide smile.

"The tickle monster just arrived."

Oh shit.

Oh no, not the tickle monster. Anything but that.

Bella's eyes flew wide open and then she squealed when Alice released her wrists and impossibly fast hands flew to her ribcage, flying up and down as quickly as they could go, and for a vampire, that was very, very quickly. Whatever weird spell she'd been under was broken instantly.

"Oh my god-oh my g-god, A-Alice, quit it! Stop it! Stop!" Bella was reduced to laughing so hard that tears streamed down her face in seconds as she bucked up and shrieked, flailing at the blurs that were Alice's maddeningly dexterous fingers.

"Say Uncle!" Alice yelled over her screaming, riding out Bella's frantic movements that would have knocked another human out cold with how hard she kicked and punched out.

"No way!" Bella hiccuped back, her voice stuttering with her laughter. Alice brought out her competitive nature like nobody's business, and this was no exception.

But Jesus, she was dying. She could barely breathe as Alice's hands flew up and down her most sensitive spots, playing her like a piano as she hit all the right keys to drive Bella's nerves through the roof.

Tickling was the devil, of that she was sure.

"Come on, Bells, just say it and I'll quit!" Alice sing-songed ruthlessly.

**Nope.**

Bella jerked up as hard as she could, her fingers clawing at Alice's firm shoulders, knowing she couldn't hurt the vampire. She gasped for breath, face wet with tears and Alice only giggled into her ear. Somehow Bella found herself sitting Alice's lap as the girl leaned back with her, fingers still pushing buttons that drove the brunette mad with the need to get away from those damning fingers.

"Alice-"

Bella grit her teeth, swearing under what little breath she had left.

Oh god, she couldn't take it. Alice was going to kill her by tickling.

She had to do something, anything but say Uncle.

A spark of insanity flashed inside her head, an instinctive attack that Bella really should have though through a little more. She had no weapons as her nails were obviously useless, digging into the space between Alice's shoulder blades worthlessly.

So without warning, the brunette sank her teeth hard into the spot where Alice's neck met her shoulder, her teeth scraping along soft skin that was draped over muscle as hard as granite.

In hindsight, Bella really should have known that vampires would consider biting an aphrodisiac.

The effect was automatic. Alice gasped, a high pitched noise and sort of jerked her head to the side, away from Bella's clamped down teeth. Her palms splayed out against Bella's ribs as the brunette's chest heaved, fighting for air.

Right then and there, Bella became aware of their actual positions.

Her face was being tickled by Alice's soft, ebony black hair. She was surrounded by a naturally alluring vampiric scent of icy sweet and the pixie's own personal intoxicating aroma of strawberry shampoo and the forest in which her family dwelled. Her arms were wrapped tight around the vampire and her legs were slung over either side of her hips, thighs pressed into the curve of her waist.

Most of all, Bella realized with a flaming blush that their breasts were pressed together and even though it was winter outside, Charlie always cranked the heat during this season and so she was wearing nothing but a thin baby blue cotton t shirt and a pair of shorts that barely reached mid thigh.

And no bra.

No bra, so that the fabric of her shirt and Alice's jacket pressed intimately into her and her nipples were literally rock hard, aroused by the coolness of the pixie's body even through their clothing.

**Oh god.**

Everything about this was suddenly crossing the line, so intimate that an inappropriate thrill shot through the brunette and she whimpered, screwing her eyes shut to fight it off.

"Bella," Alice's voice was a high pitched, breathless moan that lit her body on fire and made the hairs on the back of her neck fly up.

**Oh shit.**

**Oh god.**

This was a mistake. A great big stupid mistake.

She probably should stop biting the other girl now, considering how absolutely stone still the the vampire had gone.

With a muffled yip of regret and shame, Bella reared back, releasing the iron grip her teeth had on Alice's neck. With total embarrassment, she saw a bright red bite mark ringing Alice's neck, glistening faintly from her saliva.

"Alice, oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I totally wasn't thinking-" Bella sat back in Alice's lap, her hands squeezing the other girl's shoulders apologetically as she tried to make eye contact with her.

This turned out to be a tactical error.

Alice's previously calm canary yellow eyes had become a startlingly deep, midnight black. Her pupils were dilated and the open expression she'd had before had become hungry. They locked gazes, Bella cutting herself off with a gasp at the sight of her friend's transformation. Alice still remained eerily still, her hands fisting Bella's shirt tightly.

"Bella," Alice growled out, her voice guttural and low. A tremor wracked Bella's frame and she tensed at the subtle warning lacing that unfathomably enticing tone of voice.

**I really messed up,** she realized and was proven right when Alice suddenly exploded back into action. Without a second to comprehend, Alice grabbed her by the hips and jerked them forward, sending Bella's back flying to the mattress with a thump.

There was absolutely no reason for that to be erotic. In fact, it should have been downright terrifying, considering she had clearly just stepped all over Alice's instincts. But it wasn't and that left Bella mortified and confused and oddly a little bit desperate.

"You bit me," Alice's tone was accusatory, and Bella blushed brightly, the blood rushing to her cheeks in shame.

"Alice…Calm down…Please…" she murmured, trying to pry her eyes away from Alice's swirling ones. Two slender, powerful hands pressed into the pillow on either side of her head and once more the pixie girl's face was too close for comfort, too close to be anything but something more.

How quickly Bella had turned their playful romping into something so deadly.

"You bit me," Alice reiterated, her cool sweet breath puffing over Bella's lips.

Alice's blatant restating of the obvious only served to string Bella a little tighter up in the noose she'd hung for herself by being an idiot.

"I know, I didn't mean to and I'm sorry-"

Alice clenched her eyes shut and seemed to be struggling with herself as a low rumble started up in her chest and she seemed to pull away a little, lean back in, pull back again and finally her eyes snapped open, boring into Bella's so hard that the human shuddered visibly.

**Oh my god,** she thought.

And oh my god was right.

"Fuck, you smell so good," Alice mewled. "Bella, you smell so good."

Without warning, Alice grabbed her chin in one hand, pushed her head back, and then Jesus Christ, her tongue was licking a long, cool stripe from the hollow of Bella's collarbone, up her bobbing throat, and finally flicked teasingly over the tip of her chin.

Apparently, biting did crazy things to vampires, because Alice had definitely lost it.

"Alice! Alice what-" Electricity coursed from the length of her neck and shot down to the core of her belly, making everything inside Bella feel warm, fuzzy and aroused. Her toes curled and she whined without her own permission, clutched at Alice's slender shoulders desperately.

**Oh god, oh god, I really stepped in it this time,** she thought. **Oh hell, what if she bites me?**

Alice growled again, appeared right in her face, their noses brushing, their lips less than a centimeter away, and their eyes locked together like magnets. A rush of fear and anxiety shot through her, making her tremble as Alice looked at her with eyes that were wild and far from the superb control she'd illustrated before.

Bella knew it was going to happen before it did. She could have resisted, twisted her head to the side, screamed, anything.

But she didn't.

And she had no clue why.

Alice's cool lips pressed to hers with a hungry moan. It was a hard but impossibly languid, delicious kiss that Bella could only whimper into as the vampire laid her body flat out along her own, pressing their chests together again and making her keen.

**Oh god, I'm kissing Alice Cullen!** Bella's brain screamed as Alice groaned against her, moved her lips with hunger and need that made the brunette's stomach drop. She could feel every inch of Alice pressed against her, she wanted to die at the jolts of pleasure her vibrating chest ignited in her. For one brief, intense moment, she could barely believe how good it felt to kiss her best friend.

At the first lick of Alice's cool tongue across her sensitive bottom lip, however, reality slapped her in the face.

She was kissing Alice Cullen.

Alice.

Her best friend.

Edward's sister.

**Oh, crap.**

"Alice, stop!" she cried and with an amazing display of willpower, ripped her lips away from Alice's incredibly firm, soft ones, her head spinning as the vampire's pheromones floated in the air and her scent shrouded Bella in bliss.

She was rewarded with a frustrated growl and she shook fearfully when she looked up again and saw just how far gone her friend was.

Alice was shaking with dark eyes, her upper lip curled back in a snarl. Her fangs no longer invoked curiosity but anxiety in the brunette.

Because now there was a good chance Alice might put those bad boys to use.

"Alice, stop," Bella repeated, her voice cracking pitifully, revealing her fear for the first time.

At the sound of Bella's voice cracking, clearly frightened, Alice seemed to recover slightly. She shook herself as if waking from a dream, looked down on Bella as if she didn't remember quite how they'd gotten in this position. She reached for her neck and her fingers brushed the bite mark Bella's teeth had left imprinted in her marble skin.

"Shit. Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry!"

In a flash, Alice was flying off of her, blurring off the bed with her hand still clasped to the spot where Bella had bitten her. To the brunette's astonishment, Alice actually staggered to the window. It was a stark contrast to the way she'd entered, the way she even moved normally. Alice never tripped, never did anything but float gracefully through the world.

But there she was, stumbling to Bella's still open window, wild eyed and frantic.

"Alice, wait, I-" Bella scrambled up, nerves still painfully sensitive –and as much as Bella couldn't believe it, aroused- and sort of lurched towards her friend, concern and worry overriding her fear or confusion.

But it was too late.

"I can't, Bella, I've gotta go. I've gotta go, I'm sorry, so sorry, I have to get out of here," Alice gasped, barely able to even turn and look over her shoulder at the brunette in her desperation to be gone.

"But Alice-"

"I'm sorry." And with that Alice slid feet first out of her window, gripping her shoulder all the while and disappeared into the night as fast as the human girl could blink.

And all Bella could think as she stood half on her bed and half off it, cold, aroused and out of her mind with confusion and anxiety, was that she really should have just said Uncle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

For a solid week after the incident she saw and heard nothing of Alice. Her friend did not come to school and did not drop by to see her, leaving a dull, miserable ache of shame settled over her heavy heart. Not to mention that was probably the worst time for that to occur, because that was when Bella needed her best friend the most.

Things with Edward had only gotten worse after their first fight. Bella half the time couldn't even tell what they were fighting about, only that he was being an absolute jackass. She got the main idea to be something about him wanting to leave for two entire months and go to Alaska to visit his 'friend' Tanya.

Who he'd once dated.

Two months to see his ex.

Why in the hell did he think she was being unreasonable about this?

Every time Bella asked him about why he suddenly wanted to up and leave her completely for two months to go see her, he would skirt the answer and start a fight.

And Bella was so sick and tired of it.

They had finally reached the breaking point, and Bella was mildly turning over drastic measures in her head to finally get some definitive answers or-or she didn't even know what. Break up with him? The thought was definitely there because he was proving himself to be a truly shitty boyfriend at that point. But she didn't really think she could. She still loved him, but now he was making her wonder why.

But, of course, that was not the only thing once more keeping her from really focusing on studying Algebra on a school night.

To be honest, she missed Alice dearly.

The girl was literally the highlight of her day at school half the time, constantly a diamond in the rough on otherwise dreary days and nights. Plus, she and Alice just clicked. Whether they were staying up all night discussing deep subjects like love, theology, and even utterly random crap like the benefits of abstract art versus realism, or being goofy and cracking each other up with their shenanigans, Alice was so easy to talk to.

Even if some of those shenanigans had ended quite badly last time.

Bella felt awful for having bitten her friend. And stupid. Quite stupid, actually. She should have known better than to bite a vampire. Of course it would set off Alice's instincts. And she also felt dumb for wrestling around with her like that in the first place, which no doubt didn't help the girl's control in the end. Alice had a hard enough time clamping down on her blood lust when everyone knew Bella was the best smelling human to walk this side of Forks, Washington, and adding even a modicum of…Of, well, sexuality to that was only bound to make it worse.

Bella felt her cheeks flame.

Okay…She wasn't a homophobe by any means, but it was no secret that Alice was bisexual. The girl had been open about it from day one, discussing girls as naturally as she discussed boys, and Bella never even blinked about it.

But, it was different now.

It was different now that she'd spurred Alice into kissing her.

God…Even thinking about it sent a shiver up her spine that Bella desperately tried to ignore. She wasn't surprised that the action stirred a hunger in her that she never should have been feeling for her friend, especially when they both had boyfriends but she didn't believe it was her fault.

Or at least, that's what she told herself.

Vampire pheromones do crazy things to not only their owners, but to the humans they're designed to attract, and they certainly didn't differentiate between genders and were completely unrestrained by societal boundaries like sexuality. After all, what better way to capture your prey than by turning them on and making them come right to you? And what predator would actually deign to half their pool of prey based on something as ultimately inconsequential as gender?

Bella squirmed uncomfortably in her bed thinking about it, remembering the way Alice had stiffened when Bella's teeth scraped her shoulder, the black look of desire that pulsated in the vampire's eyes, the way her tongue had literally dragged a wet path from her collarbone up the underside of her throat, leaving a path of electricity coursing in its wake before it flicked provocatively off her chin.

Thankfully, she was broken out of those particular musings by a soft, familiar tapping at her window. (Were her cheeks on fire? They kind of felt like it…) She'd been staring at her algebra book for a minute straight thinking about it, which only served to make her already bright red face even brighter. She snapped it shut quickly, smothering the line of thought she'd been previously pursuing.

Exhilaration flooded her mixed with a palpable sense of anxiety. No way was it Edward, not after their most recent fight which had ended with raised voices and slammed doors…

No, this had to be Alice.

It was as if her thoughts had called out to her best friend and summoned her to reconcile their issues, and so nervously, she stood and crossed the floor to her window. Now was the best chance to apologize, probably as soon as she opened the window, before Alice could get a chance to like, cut off their friendship or something because she now thought Bella was weird or, or maybe into her like that which she totally wasn't and wait, was that even a possibility? Would Alice actually not want to be her friend now?

A mild sense of panic twisted in the pit of her stomach at the thought. Alice had been avoiding her for a solid week now. Maybe this was a bigger deal than she'd thought. Who was she kidding? Of course it was, they'd freaking kissed and Bella had bitten her friend and now things were all screwed up.

**Breath,** she told herself and yanked up the glass pane, peering out into the darkness.

"Alice?" she called uncertainly, suddenly wary of Alice taking the chance to scare her again when she saw only the night surrounding her back yard. Though she welcomed the friendly intent that would undoubtedly accompany such a maneuver and prove that Alice wasn't still mad at her, she didn't fancy being knocked on her ass again like a dweeb.

"Excuse me! Please move, Bella! Watch it!" a high, familiar voice called to her, bewilderingly hidden with its owner.

Except, Alice did knock her on her ass again, only for a different reason this time.

Bella had just enough time to spy a small figure stirring in the tree next to her window before said figure launched towards her. She careened backwards with a shriek and landed flat on her back as Alice came vaulting off a tree branch and into her room.

"Shit!" she vaguely heard the pixie swear and yelped when the blur that was Alice crashed down on top of her, an iron knee knocking into her thigh painfully and then ...

**Oh.**

**Oh.**

Bella blinked and let out a muffled mew of pain and surprise as she suddenly got an eyeful of Alice's cleavage that jerked to a stop only a millimeter from making contact with her face.

Well.

Well okay, that was…

That was just fine then.

"Oh, ow," Alice mumbled, shifting on top of her human friend and Bella's face burned hot as certain assets were shuffled shamelessly about barely centimeters from her face.

"Alice," she squeaked.

Previous musings came rushing back in the form of flashbacks that were so not appropriate after everything that had happened.

Images of Alice with black eyes, baring her fangs, a long, lithe tongue against Bella's throat…

And Bella felt suddenly too warm, her eyes helplessly locked on Alice's chest, trying desperately to look at the lines of her collarbone and not her boobs, never her boobs, totally not looking at her boobs.

She looked.

Damn it.

Why did she look? She had no idea; maybe it was kind of like when you tried not to think about something and then that ended up being the only thing you could think about.

"Oh, shit, Bella I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz, are you okay?" Alice gasped and reared back quickly, shuffling back off of her friend a bit with golden eyes wide in concern.

Okay, hold on a second. Alice was never a klutz.

And when her breasts weren't dangling provocatively in Bella's face and making her remember things she shouldn't be remembering at such a time, the brunette could actually sort of comprehend what just happened. That happened to be Alice's less than graceful entrance, and that was definitely not like her friend. Since when was Alice anything but coordinated, graceful, and completely fluid in her movements?

"I think you broke my leg," she croaked out, wincing and rubbing at the dead leg Alice had given her as she sat up. It was supposed to come off as a joke, but considering everything that had happened and the less than helpful way Alice had come surging into her room and shoved her chest in Bella's face, she came off squeaky and mildly accusatory.

"Oh my god, really? Are you serious? How badly does it hurt? Oh hell, Bella, I'm so sorry, let me see-" Alice began to babble as panic crossed her face and she immediately sank down onto her knees, one on either side of Bella's calf. Bewildered and mildly alarmed at the genuine look of distress on Alice's face, Bella could only blink rapidly as her vampiric friend tentatively began to prod at her bruised thigh. All the blood that had rushed to the brunette's face when she'd gotten an eyeful of Alice's cleavage came rushing back as nimble, slim fingers kneaded, poked and rubbed at the sensitive skin of her thigh.

That would have been disconcerting enough considering the last time they'd seen each other, but Bella was also wearing short shorts.

Charlie really needed to stop cranking up the heat so much.

"Does that hurt? Can you move it at all?" Alice continued to fire off questions rapidly as Bella fought off being light headed. She'd been blushing way too much in the past ten minutes and now Alice was touching her after they hadn't talked in a week, and it was all just too much.

"Alice, I'm fine!" she yelped when both of the pixie's hands curled around her thigh and squeezed experimentally, concerned golden eyes wide and anxious. She practically choked on her own spit.

**Oh god, oh god, oh god,** Bella thought, snatching Alice's hands up in hers to stop them from practically massaging her thigh. Now it was Alice's turn to blink, and as their eyes finally properly met, Bella was sure that if the other girl could, she'd be blushing.

"I'm sorry," Alice repeated for the umpteenth time, her voice ashamed and hopeless as she pulled her hands back.

"It's okay, Alice, seriously," Bella rushed to reassure her, beyond confused with Alice's erratic behavior. "Are you okay?" she asked when Alice only sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking pained and still unconvinced that she hadn't hurt Bella.

What was up with her? Did her failed and completely uncharacteristic entrance and her subsequent stress have anything to do with the last time they'd seen each other? Bella wasn't sure, but it was kind of freaking her out and now she was actually pretty worried about her friend.

Well, if they still were friends. The brunette still wasn't sure where they were at considering how long Alice had been avoiding her for, but she was acting as if she still cared about Bella.

"Yeah, I-I'm good. I'm okay," the vampire responded, though you couldn't tell that by her voice.

"Are you sure?" Bella probed, ducking her head to stare intently at Alice through her lashes to gauge her sincerity. **What's up with her? Man, I hope she's not really upset with me,** she thought.

It was odd, the way her heart skipped a little beat when Alice smiled a genuine smile and nodded at her. It had been such a long time since she'd had the privilege of Alice's lovely company and that expression was one Bella had come to associate with happy times.

**God, I never knew how much I liked it when she smiled at me until she stopped doing it.**

She couldn't help but feel that last thought was kind of gay but didn't even care at that point.

They'd already locked lips so fuck it; she really just wanted her best friend back. She could blame it on the lingering sensation of pheromones in the air. Now that her body had attuned to Alice's natural aura in a way that was more than friendly, it seemed logical to assume that it might continue to stay that way.

Which was a frightening thought, but Bella tried not to dwell on the negative.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, yet again and Bella grinned at that familiar twinkle in the pixie's eye.

"Oh, I don't know, you weigh a lot more than you look. What was up with that entrance? That was a far cry from your last Olympic worthy front flip," Bella teased, eager to diffuse the mild, unusual tension that had been building between them, but also curious as to Alice's unusual display of gracelessness.

Her thigh throbbed from where the vampire's knee had banged into her, but there was an uncomfortable tingling sensation from where Alice's hands had run over her skin that she was definitely not in the mood to address. Maybe vampire pheromones were like a drug or something. Like once they got into your system, maybe they stayed there.

Ugh, this was weird, but she was undeniably relieved by Alice's friendly response.

"Did you just call me fat?" Alice's eyes narrowed at her, her lips twisting into a playful scowl.

"I never said that," Bella smirked.

"You insinuated it," Alice insisted, sitting back on her haunches and resting a hand on the brunette's bare ankle as naturally as she did anything else.

It wasn't an unusual gesture from her friend, or any friend really. Alice was by nature a very physically affectionate person and Bella was used to it, and generally welcomed it. But after everything that had recently happened between them, her eyes couldn't help but flicker to the touch, where cool fingers wrapped delicately around her. When they flickered back up she was startled to see Alice's amber eyes boring into hers.

Without acknowledging it any outward manner, Alice pulled her hand away.

Distraught at the thought that she'd put Alice off or made her think that she made Bella uncomfortable (even if in a way she kind of did), Bella scrambled to recover from her moment of uncertainty.

As well as from the electricity that seemed to emanate from everywhere Alice touched her. Like seriously. What the hell.

"Well, if the shoe fits," she taunted and Alice scoffed, looked outraged even as she bit back a smile.

"At least the shoe would fit me. They'd have to go up a size for you!" she retorted and Bella's jaw dropped.

It was a good thing they weren't the stupidly insecure kind of girls who couldn't take a fat joke. As if. Alice probably weighed like a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet, and Bella barely cleared a hundred and twenty after a heavy meal.

"Says the human wrecking ball!" she yelped back, leaning forward to shove Alice's knees, which didn't budge the girl in the slightest. Alice let out a laugh that was impossibly sweet and contagious.

"I told you to move, dummy. You sat there like a knot on a log! You should have seen the look on your face-Duuhh," Alice made a completely inaccurate and exaggerated face that was obviously supposed to be a remake of Bella's, twisting it up comically and making a stupid noise to compliment it.

Bella's guffawed as if someone had hit a button to trigger it inside her.

How did Alice do this? A minute ago Bella had been losing her shit thinking that they weren't even friends anymore and that the vampire was here to do the friendship version of dumping her-and now Alice had her laughing in five seconds flat.

"You jackass, I so was not!" she laughed as Alice continued to make the stupid face, crossing her eyes and acting as if Bella didn't even exist, still making that inane Duh sound. "Stop it!" she yelled playfully, slapping the side of Alice's leg lightly and the vampire dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"You had like five seconds to move, honey. Plenty of time for the average human," Alice regained her composure and moved to stand, but snickered at the way Bella rolled her eyes at her. The pixie-like girl stuck out her hand to help the brunette up a second later.

Bella hoped Alice didn't notice the way she was looking at her hand as if it were on fire. So far the last few times Alice had touched her, the reaction she'd had to it had been unnerving at the least and alarming at the most. They hadn't even mentioned the most unnerving time Alice had last touched her, when their lips had met and a tongue had traced from her collarbone to her chin.

**Damn, don't think about that! That's not helping!** Bella mentally reprimanded herself, feeling like a jerk when she saw Alice hesitate and her hand flinch backwards a little. She'd been staring for longer than was appropriate for someone who actually intended to accept a helping hand up.

The same way she'd hated seeing Alice withdraw from her wary eyes when the vampire had laid a hand on her ankle was the same way Bella reacted then.

She practically slapped her hand into Alice's in her haste to prove that she didn't mind touching the other girl despite all that had happened (even if, again, she kind of did) and tugged herself forward hard at the same time Alice pulled back.

This turned out to be a tactical error.

Bella was vaulted onto her feet with a gasp. She yelped and catapulted forward and was startled when Alice swore and staggered back, grabbing at her other flailing arm and hip to steady them as they collided.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Bella-" Alice hissed as Bella grabbed at her shoulders with both hands and Alice grabbed her waist to steady her destabilized legs.

Bella barely heard that. She didn't really hear much of anything other than the blood rushing in her ears.

It had been a whole week since the brunette had been privy to Alice's presence, let alone her touch, and she had forgotten just exactly what that felt like.

Vampires were naturally alluring creatures, and Alice was no exception. Her touch was a soothing caress, a seduction without meaning to be as she squeezed Bella's waist and shuffled her feet to keep her balance. Her scent was unreal, a godly aroma that made the brunette want to inhale deep and hard and hold it in until she was giddy with it. The sweet smell of rain, butterscotch and fresh berries swirled with a dark, tantalizing mix of wet earth and chocolate. God, was that perfume, or was that just how she naturally smelled?

It didn't matter because either way it was making her head feel heavy and her heart pound.

"Hell, I'm sorry," Alice repeated for the thousandth time since she'd entered Bella's room, her voice echoing pleasantly around the brunette's right ear. "I guess I sometimes forget my own strength," she admitted and stepped back a little, easing a stiff Bella away at the same time.

At that, though, Bella regained her senses, snapped out of her vampiric daze by yet another oddity that Alice was displaying tonight.

"What? You always know your own strength," she cocked her head at her friend, bewildered once more.

Alice, however, was apparently still feeling playful because with a start, the human girl saw a familiar twinkle sparkle to life in the girl's amber eyes and hissed in a breath at the same time that Alice smirked.

Bella knew that look far too well.

"Oh, do I?" Alice cocked her own head and flashed her pearly white teeth, her grip moving from Bella's hips to her sides and squeezing. God, the vampire needed to stop touching her and soon, because if Bella didn't know any better, she'd almost have to admit to herself that she was enjoying it in a far more than in a platonic sense.

Fucking pheromones, messing with her head.

However, she narrowed her eyes in slight confusion and wariness as Alice eyes flickered from her, to her bed, and back again, positively devious.

Bella realized her intentions a moment too late.

"Don't you dare-"

Alice picked her up and threw her.

With a gasp and a squeal from Bella and a grunt of effort from Alice, the human girl went sailing through the air and landed with a harsh thump on her bed, breathless and irate. She sat up, torn between fuming and laughing, giddy with adrenaline from being launched so effortlessly by her friend.

But alas, Alice wasn't through with her shenanigans and Bella ended up yelping and jerking back when the vampire cart wheeled over and then flipped onto the bed, landing in an Indian style sitting position an inch from her face.

"Boo," she said then burst into hysterical laughter when Bella swore and grabbed the nearest pillow to begin hitting her with it furiously.

"You insufferable jackass! Do I look like a rag doll to you? The hell is wrong with you, acting like you have no goddamn sense-"

But even as she chewed Alice out, Bella was fighting off a giggle fit as her friend howled with mirth, not even trying to avoid the pathetic pillow blows that the brunette was dealing her.

"Jerk," she huffed out and sank back against her headboard, folding her arms and pouting pitifully when Alice finally began to calm down.

"Oh, honey, you're just too easy," the pixie sighed, snickering at Bella's jutted out bottom lip and crossed arms.

"Your mom is easy," she snapped back petulantly. She was only mildly annoyed at the fact that Alice had launched her through her own room and was now only playing at being upset to mess with her.

Honestly, being shot across the room was kinda fun, but no way was she going to tell Alice that. Uh uh. She was going to milk this for all it was worth now.

"Oh my god, stop. That is too freaking cute," Alice gushed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You should pout more often, maybe I wouldn't be so mean to you then."

Bella only jerked her head away, pointedly refusing to look at her friend.

"Bella. Oh, Isabella."

Bella's heart spasmed a little at the sound of her name falling from Alice's lips like that. Alice's voice was breathy and pleading at first, but when she said Bella's full name she said it firmly, in a fondly exasperated manner, almost like a contrite lover.

She stiffened and tried to keep her cool, but was completely unsettled by the effect it had, how it made her tummy dip a bit and her throat close.

This was getting ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I don't know how many times I've said that tonight, but I'm sorry again," Alice's voice became serious then, as if she really believed Bella was mad at her.

Well, that definitely wasn't the effect she was going for.

She turned her head back quickly at the sound of her friend's worry, immediately dropping the pout and the crossed arms.

"Dude, I was just kidding," she grinned, slipping into an Indian style position that mirrored Alice's so closely that their knees touched. But her grin faded when Alice's response was only a weak smile back.

"I know, but you shouldn't be," she replied softly, her demeanor changing from playful and goofy to serious and concerned once more.

Bella furrowed her brow, thoroughly thrown off by the mood swings Alice was displaying. Enough was enough.

"Okay, seriously Alice, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all night," she blurted, then instantly regretted it.

**Well, why the hell do you think she's acting weird, stupid? Probably because you bit the fuck out of her the last time you saw her and made her kiss you,** Bella thought angrily at herself.

Oh god, oh god.

She wasn't ready to have this conversation. Her belly twisted anxiously as Alice's eyes met hers, her emotions unreadable when they were usually an open book. She'd thought they were in the clear when Alice started acting like her normal self, but she hadn't really been acting normal all night.

Sure, she'd been friendly like always but there had been a tension beneath it since the moment she'd careened into Bella coming through the window like a bat out of hell, not to mention that was completely unlike her.

So maybe she was upset about the bite, and maybe she was just trying to be nice and make things normal between them but it wasn't working, and now they wouldn't be friends, and wow Bella really didn't want that to happen, and was it getting hotter in there or was it just her?

**Breathe,** she told herself for the second time, staving off panic, but only barely.

"Bella," Alice began, fiddling with her hands in her lap. "Look, we're like, really good friends right? Have been since like, the moment we met pretty much?"

"Yeah, totally. Always," Bella rushed to answer, already feeling queasy at the choice of words Alice was choosing. "You're like my best friend," she added a second later, feeling pathetic for it immediately, for feeling as if she had to remind the girl of that.

**Here it goes. She's gonna break off the friendship. Why does it feel like I'm getting dumped?** Bella thought sadly, and then mentally slapped herself over the head for making that analogy. As if she wasn't having enough trouble with the pheromones, she had to go and make stupid comparisons like that.

"Always," Alice repeated with a wry smile in a way that the brunette wasn't sure how to interpret. But something about the way she said it made her heart flutter with something a little like hope.

"And we can talk about anything, right? We've never had trouble talking about whatever," Alice continued, clearly trying to lead the conversation somewhere.

"Of course. We can talk about anything," Bella followed like a lost puppy, practically parroting the other girl.

Usually she'd be a little more literate about this but she was more focused on warding off a panic attack.

"So…So I don't want to lose any of that. So can we just talk about what I know we're both thinking about?"

Oh hell.

She said it.

She'd called Bella out.

The brunette's stomach bottomed out and she breathed a shaky breath.

Still not ready for this. Still not able to compute the fact that they'd kissed, that Alice had licked her so provocatively, that the situation had manifested itself into this massive elephant sitting between them and trumpeting its trunk of which only Alice had the guts to point out.

"Which is?" Bella prompted helplessly, internally screaming.

You fucking coward, Swan.

She couldn't say it. Alice was going to have to do it. Bella was a bonafide weenie and literally could barely keep it together. Why was this such a big deal? It was just a misunderstanding, that's all!

"The fact that the last time I was over here, you bit me and I kissed you."

Alice Cullen had balls of steel. She put it so bluntly that Bella felt like she'd been punched in the face and she reeled to get control of her thoughts.

God, now she was thinking about it again. She was thinking about how Alice's lips felt against hers, how her skin tasted in her mouth, how she sparked electricity along the inside of Bella's thigh with her soft, cool hands and how her breasts had swung centimeters from her nose and despite herself, Bella had looked at them for some unfathomable reason-

And how now that all that was flooding her, how she glanced at Alice's lips and imagined them pulling back to reveal bright white fangs.

She almost squeaked out loud.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, um. We can-We should totally-Totally like, talk about that. Yeah," she nodded her head dumbly like a marionette on a string, waving her hand in a weird little flippant wave as if to show Alice how much it didn't bother her.

Alice looked torn between laughing and looking concerned, and so Bella knew that she wasn't fooling her friend for a second.

"Look…I know you probably think I'm a freak now. You've always been cool with me being into girls and all that, let alone the fact that I'm a vampire, but I know you probably aren't cool with either of those things anymore now…" Alice sounded totally resigned to this as she began to talk, her voice heavy and sad.

**What?**

**What?**

Alice thought Bella thought she was the weird one?

"You think I'm mad at you? You think you're the weird one here? Seriously?" she interrupted, gawking, all of her previous panic forgotten in her shock.

Alice furrowed her brow and cocked her head legitimately this time.

"Uh, yeah?" she said. "Why wouldn't I be? I kissed you. I even…I even licked you."

Bella scoffed to keep her cheeks from flaming bright red at the reminder. It didn't work and the blood rushed to her face.

"Okay, Alice, no. I don't think you're a freak and I still don't care that you like girls. I still don't care that you're a vampire. You have got it all twisted. I mean-I totally thought you hated me now. I mean, don't you? Hate me?" Bella asked, immediately rushing forward for fear that Alice might actually answer that question.

"Hate you?" Alice scoffed even as Bella kept talking.

"I bit you. Like a total idiot. It was my fault you lost it, not yours. I should never have done something so stupid. To think that was okay? I should be the one apologizing, not you. And I am. I'm sorry," Bella finished her rant, her chest heaving from nerves.

Alice's face screwed up and she breathed in deeply, as if seeing Bella for the first time. The brunette girl tried not to cringe, fearing that she'd actually convinced her friend that she was right which would be unbelievably stupid of her.

"You-I-No. No, to all of that. No, I don't hate you. How could I ever hate you, Bella? And no way is this your fault. I should never lose control like that. Never, for any reason. I don't care if you had hauled off and slapped me, I should never come at you like that. I-I scared you. Do you know that's pretty much all I've been able to think about, the look on your face that night? God, Bella, don't apologize for this. A little nip on the shoulder should never provoke that, especially from me," Alice exclaimed, reaching out to put a hand on Bella's knee.

They were silent for a moment, Alice looking beseechingly into Bella's eyes as the human girl fought off tears.

Alice didn't hate her.

She really didn't.

The relief was like a weight lifted from her shoulders, letting her breathe easier.

"Oh," she murmured. "Alice…Don't put so much of this on yourself. If I hadn't have bitten you…I totally thought you were coming here tonight to break off our friendship or something. I thought you thought I was a freak," she admitted.

"No," Alice said forcefully. "No, Bella, never. You are always my friend, no matter what. And for the last time, this was in no way your fault."

Bella didn't believe that but she knew there was no convincing Alice of that. She didn't care though. All she knew was that Alice still wanted to be friends, that they were good, they were cool, and suddenly that made everything just fine.

It was unreal, how terrified she had been that Alice didn't want to be friends anymore.

"I'm not afraid of you," she blurted, unable to stand the forlorn look in Alice's eyes as the other girl slowly drew her hand back. Apparently, she'd been silent too long and Alice had misread her silence. "I'm serious. I wasn't afraid. I'm not afraid now. And I still don't care if you're bi or gay or whatever. It was no big deal. Seriously. I just want to put it behind us."

Alice sat back then, her eyes skeptical and her features still self loathing.

"I mean it. We're still friends, right?" Bella insisted, frustrated by the vampire's continued self punishing look.

Alright, so maybe she was desperate for some reassurance. Hearing Alice say it out loud couldn't hurt.

"Always," Alice echoed her previous word back at her, a weak smile on her face.

And again with those peculiar butterflies…

"So no big deal. I'm not afraid of you and it was just a mistake on both our parts, so let's forget it."

"I don't believe you."

Well, so much for that.

"What do you mean you don't believe me?" Bella frowned at her.

"I mean I don't believe you when you say you're not afraid of me. You have never looked at me like that, Bella. You looked at me like I was-Like I was a monster," Alice's voice was overridden with anguish. "And I can't forget it. That's why it took me so long to come see you. How could I ever look you in the eyes again after that?"

So that's what was keeping Alice from letting it go.

"Alice, you are not a monster! And I wasn't scared-" Liar. "-I was just kinda freaked out is all. I mean, we did just lock lips."

Saying it out loud was a bad idea because instantly she was thinking about it and feeling warm and uncomfortable again, but reassuring Alice was higher on her priority list than losing it again.

"You were. You think I can't see it, Bella? I know what fear looks like by now," Alice huffed back, her hands clenched into fists.

Bella didn't want to address how Alice knew that at that particular moment, but she had some pretty good ideas.

"Alice, seriously. Just forget it. I am not afraid of you. I'm more afraid of a bunny rabbit than big bad Alice. You're like, four feet tall in high heels. My own reflection scares me more than you,"

Bella snorted, attempting humor to diffuse Alice's stress.

It didn't work. Alice only glared feebly at her. She sighed and scowled back, frustrated. She just wanted to put this whole mess behind them already.

"Okay, what is it going to take for me to prove that you don't scare me?" she threw up her hands, out of ideas already.

Creative girl, huh?

Alice grimaced and grumbled, shifting around on the bed. She eyed Bella with what seemed to be uncertainty and Bella only raised her eyebrows at her as if to say I'm waiting.

"You're not the one that needs to prove anything!" Alice finally burst out. "Don't you get that? Bella,I practically molested you. And apparently I need to say it out loud that I wanted to bite you back, because you're obviously not getting it."

**Damn it, sonofabitch, shit.**

Images of Alice lunging forward and pinning her to the bed by her wrists assaulted her brain, followed closely by an image of the vampire sinking her teeth into the column of her throat. Bella coughed a little and cleared her throat, turning bright red.

"Dude, I know that!" she snapped back, lingering somewhere between cherry and tomato red. Her face was hot and she had a sudden weird longing to press her face into the coolness of Alice's hands.

**Stop, stop, stop!** She thought frantically. **Stop it!**

This was seriously getting out of hand. God, all she had to do was say one word, one stupid little word and they wouldn't even be in this mess. All she had to say was Uncle, but no, she was too competitive and stubborn and caught up in the moment where it seemed like Alice had invincible control.

It was as if Alice's pheromones were in her head, twisting around her thoughts, telling her that the vampire may be her predator and Bella may be her prey, but that was okay, that was fine, because Alice could make that dynamic feel so good.

"I know you know that, and that's why I know you're still afraid of me. And that's why I need to prove to you why you shouldn't be…Somehow," Alice maintained, oblivious to Bella's renewed internal hysteria.

"I am not," she insisted without thinking about it, still warring with her emotions.

It was true, though. So yeah, maybe the other girl had frightened her when she'd lost it like that, but it certainly wasn't lingering. She felt perfectly safe around Alice now, as she did all the Cullen vampires. It was kind of like she'd kicked a friendly dog and it had snarled at her, but now she knew better. It was her fault, not Alice's, which was why she didn't ever think the vampire would truly hurt her.

"I've got it!" Alice gasped, snapping her fingers out of nowhere and shooting her gaze right to Bella's startled eyes.

But try convincing Alice that it wasn't her fault.

"What?" Bella inquired warily, still uncomfortably hot and blushing like mad, forever replaying memories in her head that really just needed to stop. It was the look in Alice's eyes and how genuinely sincere that they were that made the brunette suddenly anxious as to what exactly her friend had come up with to somehow recover the stability of their friendship.

"You can bite me again!" Alice beamed, looking entirely too pleased with herself.

Well.

At least no one could ever claim that Alice was predictable.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

"I-I hate to burst your-your bubble here Alice, but that sounds like a fantastically bad idea," Bella stammered, immediately searching for any way to shoot down that idea as quickly as possible. Her internal panic skyrocketed and that was definitely saying something considering how high it had been all night.

If Alice couldn't see it in her eyes yet, then she was oblivious.

"It is not!" the vampire huffed back, giving her a mildly pouty look at the immediate dismissal of her plan, as if she didn't understand why the brunette was reacting like this.

Oblivious it is then. As if her mildly gay panic induced by an overdose of mysteriously prominent pheromones wasn't already bad enough, Alice actually wanted a repeat of the scenario that had caused them.

**Seriously.**

**What the hell.**

"Yes it is!" Bella argued, unable to keep the astonishment off her face.

**What on God's green earth had convinced Alice that this could possibly be a good idea? After what had happened last time, she wanted Bella to do it again? Huh?**

"No, it's not," Alice growled back, shifting around on the bed as Bella gave her a WTF look.

"Yes it is!" Bella repeated firmly, eyebrows warring with her hairline from how high they'd risen.

"Are you high?"

**Loco. She's absolutely nuts!** Bella thought.** How could that ever be a logical course of action?**

"No it isn't, and no I am not! Vampires can't even get high, thank you very much," Alice snapped smartly. "Will you just hear me out?" she pleaded, softening her gaze as Bella continued to look at her as if she were insane.

Bella stared at her friend skeptically. No, not even skeptically, but with downright refusal.

"You want me to bite you, again? After what happened last time? Alice, what the fu-"

"Bella, shut up."

Bella scowled at that and immediately began glaring, beyond miffed. However, it took about three seconds of seeing the twinkle in Alice's eye and the slight quirk to the corner of her mouth to know that the girl was deliberately trying to push her buttons to make her listen.

She finally gave up on trying to make Alice cower with her feeble glaring and rolled her eyes. She mimed zipping her lips before sitting back and crossing her arms before flippantly waving her hand as if to say Go ahead.

"Thank you," Alice beamed before immediately becoming serious again.

Again with the mood swings, Bella noted. But something swiftly demanded her attention as Alice began to talk. After the initial shock of the absurdity of Alice's suggestion, a previous problem became known once more.

Pheromones.

They seemed to come rushing back up and make her dizzy as Alice's voice was twisted into something soft and seductive, tantalizing.

Renewed hysteria had Bella's heart going a hundred miles an hour flat in about two seconds. She tried not to outwardly grimace and prayed that the knotting of her stomach wouldn't result in long lasting ulcers.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it's really not. From the moment I've stepped foot in your room tonight Bella, I haven't even been able to look at you the same, nor have you been able to look at me the same. I keep waiting for you to start shrieking and pulling out crosses, or waving garlic under my nose," Alice began, tearing Bella out of her inner chaos.

"I would never," she gawked, affronted at the notion that not only would she treat her friend that way, but also in such a stupid manner.

Alice ignored the look on her face and continued. (Bella was beginning to wonder if she'd been doing that all night too, because no way was she that good of an actress.) "I just…I can't stand the thought of you being afraid of me especially when I know that I have the control to handle myself in a situation like that. I've practiced it for the past five decades solid. I'm better than that. I'm pissed at myself that I let myself get caught off guard like that. Bella, I meant it when I said you could honestly haul off and slap me right across the mouth and I promise you I'd keep my cool…Well, I might be kind of pissed, but I wouldn't assault you."

Right now, slapping Alice across the mouth was starting to look like a better idea than biting her.

**No.** She refused to consider this. **This was absolutely ridiculous. Ridiculous!** Bella was already desperately trying to ignore the unnerving effects Alice's presence seemed to be causing, and she was pretty sure it had something to do with the little nip she'd given her a week ago. To take the chance of biting her again might make it worse.

She wasn't afraid that Alice would react the same way because she was afraid the vampire would hurt her. Like she'd said, she wasn't afraid of her friend. She trusted her, and she knew she'd only snapped her control because she'd startled her.

No, Bella wasn't afraid of being hurt. She was afraid that she would like it.

Maybe-maybe if this was how it felt to think about it, a way that it shouldn't feel, it would be even more potent to actually do it.

**Uh uh. This could not be allowed to happen. If Alice didn't think she was a freak before, she sure as hell would if they went through with this and Bella ended up being…Oh god, being aroused by it enough to where the vampire's keen senses could sense it.**

"I know that, Alice. That's why I think this is dumb! What's the point in taking the risk when we both know you've got impeccable control?" Bella burst out, unable to keep quiet any longer.

Smothering all this couldn't be good for her. It was starting to make her kind of queasy.

"Because there is no risk and I need you to know that. I need to prove it to you, and I need to prove it to myself," Alice insisted fervently, fisting the sheets in her hands as she leaned forward a little.

A waft of Alice's lovely aroma teasingly rushed through her diaphragm as Bella breathed in sharply at the closer positioning. A litany of furious swears went through her mind and she tried not to visibly drawback to keep it together.

"Why can't you just believe me?" Bella breathed out, trying to keep her voice strong. It didn't work and the intensity of Alice's expression made her swallow hard. The frustration and pain in those swirling amber eyes nearly broke her heart.

Alice was serious. She really was even more torn up than Bella had thought. And that fact cut through the daze of pheromones and tugged at her heartstrings.

Oh Alice, she thought sadly when the girl grit her teeth and pulled back, clearly torn.

"Because. Because just the fact that you're so resistant to this proves that you think something bad will happen if we do, and it won't. Because all night you've been looking at me like a caged animal, like you're anxious just being around me. Because you-You flinch every time I even go near you, let alone touch you. That never-That's never bothered you before. You never minded, we were always just close like that and now-" Alice cut herself off in a fit of anguish and averted her eyes sharply. Bella was sure she'd seen them shining with un-sheddable tears, and that felt like a punch to the gut.

She'd never seen Alice truly hurting before. They'd always been happy together and she'd never seen the vampire with a reason to cry or even get this upset. It was startling, the effect it had on her. In fact, everything Alice did had quite a startling effect on her.

Oh, but how wrong she was.

Bella wasn't afraid that Alice would hurt her. She was afraid Alice would turn her on. It turned out Alice actually had been reading the looks on her face.

**Crap,** she thought. **How many times a night was it okay to panic before you started running the risk of permanently high blood pressure and/or a heart attack?**

"No, Alice I-"

The vampire had it all wrong.

And Bella couldn't correct her without giving herself away. The thought of even doing that sent her into a tailspin of heated embarrassment and shame that threatened to melt her into a pathetic puddle.

No way was she going to tell Alice the effect her pheromones were having. This shit didn't happen with anyone else around her. She'd think Bella had some weird, psychotic lesbian crush on her or something now. Just because she was bi meant nothing.

Biting a vampire and being kissed by one didn't convert you to lesbianism. That was absolutely idiotic, and no way could she even attempt to explain that asinine notion to Alice without coming of completely weird.

But then why was her presence so intoxicating now?

"It's fine, Bella. It's okay. I won't pressure you. I know it was a dumb idea. I just don't know what else to do to fix this. I just-Maybe it's better if I just go," Alice interrupted as she turned back to her, giving Bella a watery smile that came nowhere near to reaching her eyes.

**What?**

If she hadn't reached the healthy panic threshold yet, she'd just blown it through the roof.

"I'll do it!" Bella yelped, wildly flailing and grabbing crazily at Alice's jacket sleeves as Alice shifted to leave.

**Yeah, no.**

"Shut up you idiot, I'll do it if it will make you stop acting like this!" she gasped. "Don't even with your melodramatic storm out. At the rate you're going you'd probably beef it out the window anyway," she added, trying to cover up for her unreasonable alarm at that suggestion. She desperately avoided Alice's WTF look that mirrored hers from before. Being a hypocrite and calling Alice the melodramatic one here was helpful.

Whatever. No way was she losing Alice to this nonsense. If she left now Bella would probably never see her again. Even though a reprieve from the effect her presence was having would be great, that option was null and void. It wasn't worth the brunette's overreaction to lose her friend. The thought that she might made her decidedly forlorn.

"Really?" Alice cocked an eyebrow. "But…No, Bella, you're obviously uncomfortable and I'm not going to pressure you into this, it was stupid and I-"

"I'm perfectly comfortable," Bella lied through her freaking teeth, mentally beating herself silly with a hammer for acting so rashly.

But really, when she stopped and thought about the possible consequences of Alice leaving like that, she could barely stand it…

But was she really capable of biting Alice again to prevent that?

"No, you're not. I can tell by the sound of your voice. It was an inane suggestion and I'm not forcing you into this-"

"You can read the future, not the tone of my voice. I'm serious, Alice, if this is what it takes to prove to you that I'm not afraid of you, then fine. I'll bite you. It's not a big deal."

Was her voice a noticeably higher pitch than usual? Bella couldn't tell. She was staving off an anxiety attack.

I'm going to bite her. I'm going to sink my teeth into her again, and taste her. And all I'm going to be able to think about is how it felt to kiss her. Oh my god, hell, hell, hell! I'm not even gay! What the fuck is happening to me?

Her words were pitiful at best; Alice didn't need superpowers to read the tone of her voice. A small child could have listened to Bella speak and heard the anxiety in it.

"Bella, no, you're obviously freaked out-"

Understatement of the year.

"Stop telling me what I feel, damn it! I am not freaked out and I'm not scared of you!"

Lie-diddy-lie-lie-lie.

Lies.

"But-"

"Alice, shut up!"

Bella needed her to stop talking. Like right now. She needed Alice to stop trying to talk her out of it before it worked and their crumbling friendship finally really broke.

Alice snapped her mouth closed and glared at Bella's reiteration that sounded familiar, as if just maybe Alice had said the same thing earlier. The brunette gave her a weak, sheepish grin and after a moment, the vampire grudgingly rolled her eyes and sighed at her.

"Okay," Alice whispered, giving Bella a sincere look that made the brunette's insides throb faintly with some uncertain emotion.

Bella let go of her jacket promptly and sat back up, having suddenly realized what exactly she'd just done. She hadn't realized how tightly she'd been holding onto Alice's jacket sleeves, and wasn't sure why the vampire was so unaffected by it. If the roles had been reversed, Bella would have been completely put off by the display and the grip, but as it was, the pale girl didn't seem to care.

They went silent for a long, tense moment. Bella took the time to gather herself and breathed in deep breaths while she rubbed the back of her neck, blushing faintly under Alice's stare.

**This is no big deal. Just-cool it, Swan. Deep breaths. That's it. Inhale. Exhale. Breathe. Now look at her. She's still just Alice, your best friend. So you bit her. So what. So she licked your throat like a lollipop. So what. So she kissed you. So what. And maybe you even kinda liked it. No. Big. Deal. Pheromones are powerful stuff. It was an honest mistake. She's a vampire, for god's sake, something like this was bound to happen eventually. Just calm down. She's obviously hurting and you're acting like an imbecile. You can bite her again, and Alice will take it like a champ and realize you're not scared of her after proving how good her control is, and then you both can laugh at your idiocy and move on and put this whole mess behind you. Stop acting like a dweeb and just get it over with!**

Bella finally really looked at Alice after her exhausting mental prep talk, and smiled.

Aaand all her resolve shattered the moment their pupils connected and she saw how pretty and broken Alice was, realized how deeply she'd been breathing in her scent and how she was literally about to put her mouth on her skin.

She couldn't do this. Oh hell, she couldn't do this.

"Bella…Are you sure about this?" Alice said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Mhm," Bella squeaked, barely keeping eye contact

"You're sure? Really sure?"

"Yep."

"Really, really sure?"

"Yes, Alice. I mean it!" Bella cried.

If the vampire kept testing her resistance any further, the brunette would back out and that would be their friendship gone down the tubes. Bella didn't think she could stand that at this point, especially with how her relationship with Edward was going lately. She couldn't take any more heartache. Then again, she was starting to think she couldn't take anymore panic. Seriously. She was about to puke.

"If you mean it, then yeah, this is pretty much all I can think of to do the trick…" Alice murmured. "I guess…We should just go ahead and get it over with?"

**Shit,** she thought. **Shitty shit shit. What did I just do?**

"Alright well um…Okay. How do you want to do this?" Bella inquired softly, feeling like her insides were buzzing all at once, like the way her foot felt when it fell asleep.

"Um, I guess the best way to do it would be as close as possible to the first time so I can show you I can keep control in a situation like that…C'mere, Bells."

**Damn damn damn!** Bella's inner mantras were becoming decidedly vulgar. Why did those freaking pheromones have to make everything Alice say sound like a pornographic beckoning? The way she said 'come here' as if the brunette were her half naked lover or something…

Bella had convinced herself to agree in a moment of weakness, terrified that Alice had been about to really drop out of her life for good if she didn't do something drastic. But now she was regretting it, and not for the reasons Alice would assume she was.

It was time to face facts. She was aroused by Alice.

There. She admitted it.

No big deal. Pheromones did that to people. She could deal with that.

Just not if she had to crawl back into the other girl's lap and taste her flawless marble skin again.

Bella slid forward after an unreasonable amount of hesitance with all the reluctance of someone

about to be struck; as if she were crawling towards something disgusting instead of one of the most beautiful and intoxicating creatures on the planet. She shuffled forward awkwardly, not meeting the other girl's eyes, pointedly staring at her delicate chin and not her neck, and certainly not her breasts (again).

"Bella?"

At the sound of her name on pretty pink lips, however, she was forced to look up.

"It's okay…I mean it. I'm not going to hurt you," Alice murmured, her eyes so tender that it actually hurt in a weird way to look at her.

"I know. I wouldn't have agreed if I thought otherwise," Bella choked out the lie, already running through a million different scenarios that ranged anywhere from disturbingly sexual to frighteningly violent.

Awkwardly, Alice moved towards her. Bella froze up as the vampire sidled forward and dropped her right leg over the side of the bed so she could get closer. Bella reluctantly uncrossed her legs and got on her knees.

"It's okay," Alice repeated softly when the brunette made no other movements.

Bella nodded but couldn't make herself move again, trapped in her limbo of fear. Her veins seemed to pump with Alice when the other girl was so close.

After a long moment of just staring at each other, Alice kind and sincere, Bella trapped like a deer in headlights, the vampire tentatively reached a hand out to help her frozen friend.

"I'll…Here, let me…"

Hesitantly, as if unsure if Bella would slap her away, Alice touched her. She almost yelped when a cold hand gently laid over the back of her neck and gently began drawing her forward, giving her all the ability in the world to pull away if she wanted to.

A bizarrely accurate and frightening image of herself being forced into a medieval guillotine flashed across Bella's eyes. She bit her lip as Alice slowly brought her in, turning her head to the side and baring the smooth, creamy expanse of the left side of her neck, on Bella's right. The brunette shuffled closer and closer, no longer breathing and both her legs kind of pressed down on either side of the vampire's thigh that remained on the bed.

**Oh god,** Bella thought at the sight. **Oh my god, what am I doing?**

"Don't hold back or anything. That would kinda defeat the point. You have to bite me the same way you bit me before…Which was really hard…Jerk," Alice huffed playfully, but Bella didn't even have the ability to form a customary joking response.

She seemed to be entering some sort of powerful daze…

The pure scent of Alice was slowly but surely crammed into her senses, shuttled into her skull to really drive the point of her allure home. Pheromones created crystalline patterns of need along the insides of her skin, Alice's cool touch radiating icy heat along the back of her neck.

**Why is she having this much of an effect on me?** Bella wondered, swimming in the palpable sensations. **I knew vampires were supposed to be alluring, but god this is different…**

When Bella's lips were only centimeters from her neck, Alice's hand slid down to her shoulder where it stayed, an anchor to keep the brunette from shying.

"This isn't really that big of a deal, you know," Bella stated a good ten seconds outside the usual response time of two people conversing but as if Alice had only spoken a moment ago.

Huh. Who knew she was a talker when on the edge of a cliff. She'd never thought she'd be the kind of person to talk to ward of complete and total hysteria. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Alice or herself.

She stared blankly at Alice's neck, the cogs and gears spinning rapidly in her brain, and yet no comprehension was produced for all their efforts. She was just saying shit to keep from losing her freaking' mind.

"I know. I don't know why we're being so dramatic," Alice agreed, however. The vampire laughed a little and shifted to get more comfortable.

Bella didn't notice that. All she noticed was how soft Alice's skin looked when she knew it was tougher than granite, and how her throat bobbed when she chuckled. All she noticed was her scent, and the weight of her hand on her shoulder, how it was both a temptation and a chain.

**What am I doing with my life?** She thought desperately.

She put her hand on Alice's left shoulder to steady herself and tentatively slid her other hand into the upturned collar of her jacket, pushing it out of her way. Her hand was brushed by feather soft hair that hugged the contours of a gorgeous jaw line and it made her whole arm erupt in goose bumps. When her palm slid across a lovely sloping shoulder and she felt the coolness of Alice's skin, she almost jerked away.

Alice would be wearing a spaghetti top tonight. No wonder it was so low cut.

Best not to think about her cleavage against at a moment like this. She really tried not to think about why she had to try to not think about Alice's cleavage, ever.

"So do I just…Go for it?" she squeaked, her throat impossibly dry, her body aching in an odd way, her mind whirling a thousand miles a minute.

"Yep," Alice's voice was a far cry from hers, chipper almost.

Weird girl, Alice was. She seemed completely unperturbed. Her belief in her own control was almost inspiring. It was too bad that couldn't rub off on Bella instead of her pheromones. She truly seemed to believe that if Bella bit her again, everything would be fine from there.

"Okay," Bella breathed, leaned in as close as she dared. She screwed her eyes shut as Alice continued to stare at the far wall, as oblivious to Bella's turmoil as she had been all night…Or so she'd seemed.

"Okay," Alice parroted calmly.

"Okay," Bella repeated, still fighting the pheromones with everything she had even as her whole body reacted to being so close, so close since what had happened, to redo it, to actually bite Alice again, and god she shouldn't be having this reaction but she was and she didn't know how to make it stop.

"Okay," Alice's voice was a near giggle in her ear, amused by Bella's antics, apparently.

"Okay," she said back again, stalling helplessly.

**God, god, god! Do it! Just do it! You're being ridiculous!**

"Okay?" Alice's tone became an uncertain question and she turned slightly back towards her friend to see if it really was, considering the amount of times they'd said 'okay' in the past ten seconds.

"O-kay!"

Bella's last thought was simply a solid Fuck it before she opened her mouth and jerked forward, eyes still determinedly shut against the on onslaught of thick pheromones penetrating her system. She dug her nails in without meaning to into the skin of Alice's shoulder beneath her jacket and her heart seemed to stop-literally just stop as she snapped her teeth closed on a cold, graceful neck.

The world slowed to a blinding crawl.

Bella whimpered when she heard Alice inhale sharply next to her, startled by the sudden execution. The brunette felt strong flesh give the slightest bit to the cruel imprint of her teeth which tingled down to the roots. She'd bitten down hard, as hard as the first time in her rush. She felt Alice's hand squeeze her shoulder and felt its twin clamp down on her other one.

**Oh my god…**

A blast of pheromones rocked her eyes open.

Oh Jesus, she'd felt that one down in her bones.

Her nervous system fired and she gasped aloud around the mouthful of Alice that she had.

Everything lit up, pleasantly faintly tingling along her senses. Her world seemed to blur and she fought to make sense of what was happening to her, but before she could get beyond oh my god and Jesus Christ, she lost control of her body and slumped forward. The weight of her body pressed into Alice's as she trembled, and god, god, mother of Mary and Joseph, she should have just sat in Alice's lap again, not straddled her fucking thigh! Her eyes rolled back and a high pitched little keen echoed in the back of her throat as her center came down on Alice's leg. Without meaning to, she dug her teeth in even harder and vaguely heard Alice growl quietly.

But it had no effect, because her tongue had touched skin and it tasted like icy sweet candy, like spearmint and berries. The flavor burst on her tongue and yet another wave of pheromones roiled in her belly in a way that only Edward had ever done to her.

**What is happening to me!** She internally screamed, drowning in a sea of bliss and fear.

Bella quivered slightly as she felt Alice give a shudder and cock her head a bit to towards the mouth latched on to her. It was this movement that caused Bella to snap back to reality. With a muffled yelp, she reared back and released the bit of flesh she'd bitten down on.

"Alice-Alice I'm sorry-I didn't mean to bite so hard-Jesus, I-"

Frazzled beyond anything else she'd been tonight, Bella swiped frantically at the bite mark she'd left with her hands, trying to clear away the saliva, anything to do to keep from shrieking and fleeing the room. Her heartbeat had tripled and she felt too hot, felt like her skin was moving against her nerves and agitating them in a way that was not unpleasant and she didn't know why her body was reacting like this. Bella was beyond confused and aroused and utterly freaked out.

**What was happening?**

This time, she'd bitten Alice directly on her pulse point and a wicked ring of reddish purple was blossoming in the imprint of her teeth.

"Bella," Alice said sharply and caught her wrist, jerking it away from the wound as she winced. "It's okay-Stop, stop-"

Bella gasped in the heaviest lungful of air she could manage and then-she simply stopped breathing all together.

There was a vice grip on her heart and her stomach wrought in the chains of Alice's personal brand of vampiric chemical weaponry.

Their eyes had locked. Alice's were darker, a dull, tarnished shade of gold, nearly brass. But they weren't swirling like the first time, with heat and hunger and desire.

The most terrifying part about that was the tiny part of Bella that was disappointed by this.

"I'm fine, Bella. I mean it. Look at me. I'm good, I'm cool. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm fine," Alice smiled reassuringly, mistaking once again the reason for Bella's panic. But indeed, she seemed to be taking it well. Though her smile was strained, it was there, and she wasn't baring her teeth or giving any sign that she was anything but calm and collected.

Her hand softened its hold on the brunette's wrist and became gentle, soothing.

It had the wrong effect.

A path blazed its way down Bella's arm and drove her to the brink of insanity. Her eyes widened and felt as if they were moving too fast, wildly searching Alice's face for something she couldn't begin to name, greedily drinking her in as if she were possessed. Her skin felt too warm and only where Alice touched her did she feel cool enough to exist, to keep control.

"Calm down, honey," Alice said, ducking her head to stare coaxingly at Bella through her lashes. "I'm fine," she repeated insistently, eager to relax the brunette, her thumb comfortingly tracing a figure eight pattern along the inside of the brunette's wrist.

Wrong move.

"Alice?" Bella breathed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not."

And with that, Bella lunged forward and kissed her.

She really, really kissed her.

Their lips pressed together like two puzzle pieces. The hand Alice didn't hold trapped in her grip cupped her angelic face and held her close, desperately. A feverish fire coursed through Bella's insides and fueled her insane desire, her need. She kissed Alice with passion, pressing forward, unhearing to the startled, muffled gasp the vampire released. She felt Alice's hands come up to her shoulders and her released hand grabbed for the other side of that picture perfect face, loving the sensation of two cool apple cheeks in her palms.

And she continued to kiss her, out of her mind, pheromones singing in her ear and goading her on. Though she couldn't tell if Alice was kissing her back, it didn't matter. Her mouth tasted even better than her neck; spearmint and strawberries, hinting at vague undertones of melted white chocolate.

What a taste. It must be ambrosia. Nothing had ever tasted so good, and the texture of them smeared against her mouth like liquid pleasure. She moaned helplessly, tightening her grip on Alice's face and shuddered when she felt the vampire's chest rumble against hers.

It was a warning Bella was incapable of understanding or heading.

She had no thought. No thought but to keep kissing as she melded their lips together and felt her, really felt Alice and her whole existence, her intoxicating presence. She had never felt anything like this, never wanted it to stop, never ever, never wanted the sensation to end.

But it did when Alice let loose a sharp cry and shoved her back.

"Bella!" she gasped, her voice a tantalizing invitation to Bella's ears, even though it was intended to be the complete opposite.

As for the brunette?

She was ripped from her reverie like a diver who had swan-dived into a pool filled with ice water.

Her eyes snapped open and she felt dizzy, so dizzy as she slumped back into her pillows, breathing hard and insides on fire. Her fists clenched in the sheets and she wanted to die before she even looked up as she felt the heat pooled mercilessly between her thighs, hot and slick…

Their eyes met. Molten black on swirling chocolate.

"Oh my god," she whispered, heart hammering wildly against her ribcage. "Oh my god…"

Alice only stared, wide eyed and unnaturally still, her features frozen into one of shock and bewilderment.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered out, her hand flying to her mouth. She grimaced when she felt how sensitive her lips were, cringed at the reason why.

**No. No. I didn't just do that. I didn't. Oh no, oh no…**

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please-p-please don't hate me, I-"

Bella's stammering was painful to hear, even to her own ears. Alice's expression didn't change, nor did she move. She only stared at Bella as if she could not comprehend what had happened.

And her eyes were the color of an oil slick now, shining and solid black.

"I-I'm s-sorry…I'm so sorry," she choked out, finally understanding what exactly she had done.

She had kissed Alice.

She had kissed Alice, who had been in complete control, not the other way around.

**I'm a freak,** she thought. **And that's the end of one of the best friendships I've ever had. Oh god, what's wrong with me?**

With her blood still racing as if it would never stop, Bella gave a choked cry and surged up. She leapt off the bed and darted for her bathroom, feeling as if she were seconds away from being sick.

**What have I done? Why did I do that? What's happening to me?**

But she never made it.

A low snarl reverberated throughout the room and sent ice through her veins, smothering the fire that Alice's pheromones had built into a flaming roar into a weak wisp of smoke instantly. She was three feet away from the door to her bathroom when a cold hand clasped on her wrist and yanked her back so swiftly it gave her whiplash.

"Alice-?" Bella yelped as she was jerked back around ruthlessly and then shoved into the wall, hard.

She gasped in pain as her back hit with a thud, but-

But it was swallowed instantly as Alice slammed her one hand to the wall above her head and kissed her.

Stunned, she gasped again, lightheaded instantaneously as once more, Alice smothered her in pheromones. Her eyes stayed open and she whimpered at the force of the kiss, the way it bruised her lips in a deliciously painful way. She choked out a noise when Alice growled against her mouth, released her hand and grabbed her hips, only to powerfully push her up the wall and an inch of the floor, held up only by the weight of the vampire's body that settled a second later between her hips.

**Oh fuck!** Bella mentally cried, both in fear and ultimately arousal, unable to verbally say anything as her mouth was assaulted, Alice kissing her hungrily, harder than ever before. Her mouth slanted furiously against Bella's, jaggedly pressing closer.

Unlike before, she was not drowned in some uncontrollable trance. Fear overrode the blinding lust that somehow inexplicably took over her and she stayed sane, understanding that she was in a very, very dangerous position.

Alice had completely lost control this time. Her movements were rough, unrelenting, and completely…Animalistic.

A tongue lashed at her shocked-closed lips and Alice growled harshly when they didn't immediately part for her.

"Mmph-Alice, s-stop-"

It seemed Alice had overestimated her control.

But then again, she had only expected to be bitten, not to be kissed by a madwoman.

And now she was gone.

To say that Bella had messed up would be a complete understatement…

Bella jerked her head to the side, her heart beating a train wreck against her chest. She mewed when Alice snarled, frightened as she realized what was happening. She felt those cool, lovely lips press provocatively to her neck, an open mouthed kiss laving her pulse point. She shuddered and tried to suppress the unhelpful moan that bubbled in the back of her throat when Alice purred and rolled her hips into the center of Bella's undoing.

"Alice please-Alice please stop, stop! You're not y-yourself-Stop!" Bella cried, clawing at her shoulders even when pleasure flooded her core. Her belly twisted but fright made it twist back the other way in a much less pleasant way.

**Hell, what did I do to her! Oh god, this is it, I'm screwed! She won't listen, I can't make her listen! She's lost it!**

Alice did not seem to hear her. Her lips peppered up and down the side of Bella's neck, before she kissed her pulse point again, wetly dragging her tongue over it in a way that made the brunette want to scream, but all she managed was a weak sob. She quivered and fisted Alice's hair in both hands, her body betraying her even as her mind searched for any way out, although there was none. She was seconds away from yanking on the vampire's head to pull her away as that lithe tongue twirled a pirouette where her blood pumped strongest beneath her skin.

The way it dragged slowly, tasting everything was a red flag…

That coupled with Alice grabbing her chin and pushing it to the side as she shuffled Bella another inch up the wall, bearing up on the tips of her toes to do so, was all the warning Bella got.

It did not happen slowly.

It did not happen with any other outward sign.

She did not even get the chance to suspect what was about to happen, nor would she have ever expected it to in a million years.

It happened as fast as Bella had done it to Alice herself.

Alice bit her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella cried out. She cried out louder than anything she ever had before, with pure terror. Her hands tightened into white knuckled fists in Alice's hair as pain lanced the spot Alice had latched onto just under her jaw. She tensed every muscle in her body and mewed as the vampire dug her teeth in with a low growl and the brunette shook violently, tears watering her eyes as she grimaced.

"Alice, no!" she pleaded desperately.

But then, through the haze of pain and fear and pheromones, Bella gave a soft gasp as Alice whimpered into her neck, a quiet sound of confusion and desperation.

Though the pain was pretty harsh, it didn't actually, really…Hurt that badly?

**Huh?**

It didn't even feel like Alice's fangs had punctured her skin. And weren't vampire bites supposed to reduce you to writhing agony within seconds?

This felt more like, well…A human bite.

It didn't do much, but it did a little to pierce Bella's fear and she breathed raggedly, haphazardly tugging on fistfuls of Alice's hair to make her stop.

Bella blinked rapidly when Alice suddenly pulled back and her feet hit the floor with a dull thud.

The pixie like girl stared at her neck, one hand coming up as she swiped her thumb over the angry wound she'd left, making Bella grimace. She stared as if bewildered as much as Bella as to why the brunette wasn't pouring blood like her own personal gory water fountain; she was a confused, hungry, angry looking vampire.

**Uh. What?** Bella's brain struggled to compute at this peculiar turn of events even as her heart hammered and her body screamed for her to run. She didn't get much time to comprehend anything in the small window of Alice's inaction.

She flinched when the vampire let another low noise in the back of her throat, but she winced and yelped when Alice growled, leaned in, and once more bit the hell out of her, this time right at the side of the column of her throat.

Yet again, it hurt like a mother, but it didn't feel like Alice even pierced the skin. It felt like she didn't even have fangs.

"Ow, OW! Stop it! Alice!" Bella shrieked, braced her hands on Alice's shoulder, and shoved with all her might as if it would do any good.

And somehow, it did do some good.

Alice staggered back, just barely managing to keep her balance after Bella's forceful push. Bella's eyes flew wide as her right hand came up to her assaulted neck and clamped down on her newest bite, which throbbed as painfully as the other. Her chest heaved violently as Alice locked her legs to keep upright.

There was no venom pumping through her veins, reducing her to bone crippling agony and she wasn't screaming her head off as she leaked blood all over the floor, none of what the Cullens had told her a vampire bite should entail. And she had literally just about knocked a vampire on her butt, a vampire whom she had playfully pushed, smacked, and wrestled with before and whom she had never even managed to budge before now.

**What the hell,** she thought frantically. **What the hell is going on!**

Alice finally caught her equilibrium, of which she still seemed uncharacteristically lacking. She stood and Bella tried not to cringe or show fear when their eyes locked, even if fear was the only thing she could grasp at the moment. You were never supposed to look an animal in the eyes. It showed your fear and challenged them all at the same time. But it was all washed away in a moment of pure, unadulterated shock that outweighed everything else that had happened tonight.

"Alice?" she gasped.

Because Mary Alice Brandon's eyes were not golden (as if), or amber, or a dark brown, no, they weren't even a daunting ebony black.

They were blue.

At the sound of her name, Alice blinked once, twice, three times. She stared at Bella as if she'd just been slapped awake. She took in a heavy breath, shook her head, and then shuddered violently.

"Bella?" she finally breathed, her voice so soft and uncertain that she sounded like a small child instead of a vampire over a hundred years old.

Bella flushed and swallowed hard, unable to process anything that was happening. She shifted against the wall, too afraid to say anything else in case Alice lost it again. Her hand pressed down harder on the aching spot where Alice had bitten her the second time.

And Alice saw it, really saw her marks for the first time. Her astonishingly bright, electric blue irises flickered unmistakably to the ugly reddish purple bruises on the brunette's neck.

"Oh my god," she whimpered, a hand going to her mouth as Bella continued to cower against the wall, looking like a frightened animal, like prey backed into a corner. "Oh my god."

Bella sank further down the wall even though Alice seemed to have regained some semblance of control. She was still trying to regain a natural breathing pattern and heartbeat as Alice realized what she'd done…Or attempted to do.

Which pretty much was kill Bella and drink her dry.

"Oh my god," Alice said again. "Oh my fucking god-Bella, oh Bella, I-" Her voice cracked and she reached a pale, trembling hand forward as if to touch the brunette and Bella flinched like someone who'd been physically abused all her life.

Alice blanched at that. She reared back with a gasp that sounded like a fish out of water and took two steps back, stumbling. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, strange eyes flooding with tears, and Bella didn't know if she had it in her to be surprised anymore when they actually managed to fall down pretty porcelain cheeks.

And with that, Alice turned and ran.

Or tried to.

And Bella could only watch her go, stunned absolutely and literally stupid by this turn of events.

**What the actual fuck is going on?** She thought, bewildered.** I should be dead, and she should be drinking my blood, and I actually shoved her off, and her eyes are blue, and-**

Alice only got about three steps before she tripped and staggered, running at a pace that was nowhere near the blur Bella was accustomed to seeing. When she finally hit the window pane, it was with a jarring jolt and with an elbow catching the edge. She yelled at that, as if it actually hurt her, and Bella only had enough time to think That might actually be a bad idea, and then Alice scrambled up on to the sill and vaulted out of her window.

A split second later, there was an audible thud and a high pitched wail that jarred Bella into action.

**Oh shit, Alice!**

She bolted forward despite herself, brain reeling and limbs feeling like jelly as the after effects of all that adrenaline began to wear off. She braced the hand that wasn't cradling her aching neck on the window and shoved her head out, half expecting Alice to pop up in her face and snarl like a wild dog, but that didn't happen (thank God).

She looked down into the darkness and saw a squirming, groaning mass on her lawn that could only be Alice.

And even after all that had happened, a desperate worry for her friend surged up in her and she called out her name.

"Alice? Alice, are you okay?" she called, heart pounding.

In any other circumstance, it might have been funny to see Alice utterly fail the jump like that, but as it was… Bella felt a drop of sweat slide down her cheek and sting the bite under her jaw line, sending a jolt of anxiety through her even as she struggled to see if Alice was alright, though she highly doubted it.

There was no response, but Alice did seem to struggle to her feet. She did not answer, only silently clawed her way up to her feet, and before Bella could think of what to do, she began to limp towards the woods surrounding the Swan household, cradling her right arm close to her body, bent on getting out of there apparently.

There was no reason for her to be limping or holding her arm as if it were gimped. She should have been able to take a fall twice that height without flinching, but there she went, staggering away into the darkness as if she were really hurt.

Bella made a loud noise that might have been her name, but an image of Alice turning back to her and snarling with her fangs out and her eyes jet black made her swallow the cry.

Yes, she was agonized with worry for her friend.

But she was also seconds away from puking over what had just happened.

It took only a few pulses of blood in the gnarly bites on her neck to remind her that that blood had almost been consumed and she shut right the hell up. She waffled back and forth for a few seconds, but when Alice disappeared completely into the woods, she jerked back and slammed her window shut.

And promptly locked it.

Her innermost thoughts over what had occurred were an intelligent, well thought out and comprehensive summary of swearing, sobbing, and hysterical laughter that she dared not release for fear that it would mean she really was insane.

When yet another shot of pain lit up the side of her neck, she turned and ran to her bathroom. She ended up stubbing her toe on the doorjamb in her haste and spent a good minute and a half hopping up and down swearing in a manner that would have made Charlie slap her.

Speaking of, it was a good thing he was out late tonight doing police work. If he had been home, surely he would have heard the commotion, but thankfully, he wasn't.

When the pain in her big toe dulled enough for her to catch her breath, she quickly grabbed the handheld mirror on her counter and, with bated breath, held it so that she could properly see the bites Alice had left on her.

…And let out a weak sigh of what really felt like relief.

The first place Alice had bitten her looked worse. It was an angry red around the edges of a ring of deep purple teeth imprints, the skin swollen in a natural immune response. Bella searched and searched the wound, tentatively prodding it, but there was no blood and as she'd dared to hope, no puncture wounds.

None.

Bella had admired those pretty white fangs in Alice's mouth more times than she could count, always drawn in with a morbid fascination. She had occasionally wondered exactly how far the extent of their damage could be, and all of her musings led to something a whole lot worse than this. Mostly with flesh torn apart, a ripped out throat maybe, but not a simple, textbook picture of a bite without even a speck of blood. It looked like she'd barely even broken the skin, if at all.

And she knew without a doubt, when Alice had bitten down, she'd been aiming for the former results. The vampire's posture, the strength of the bite, and her subsequent frustration were proof of that.

Still, accepting that fact made Bella feel dizzy and weak.

Alice could have killed her.

Alice, her best friend, who arguably had the best control in the Cullen household next to Carlisle and Esme.

And for the life of her, Bella could not figure out why she hadn't, or rather, been unable to. Nor could she figure out why she'd managed to shove the girl off of her or why her eyes had been blue, or why'd she been able to cry, or why she seemed so badly hurt after jumping out the window.

It was almost like she was human.

None of this did a lot to soothe her creeping worries. What if she still got turned into a vampire despite how freaking weird this all was? Alice may have been acting human, but she was still a vampire, and as any person with the slightest comprehension of vampires knew, a bite from one was like a guaranteed switch.

She spent another few minutes panicking and rooting through her medicine cabinet and stupidly frantically swabbing straight rubbing alcohol onto both the bites at once in her desperation, which sent the light throbbing to a hair raising ten on the pain scale.

Bella had never sworn so much in her life, nor had she called on the heavens as much either.

"Shit sonofabitch motherofgod and everything holy!" she yelped, running everything together like one word and quickly patting it dry a second later, eyes watering.

**Stupid, stupid, stupid!** She thought, wincing and whimpering pitifully as she pulled the towel away from her neck and reexamined the agitated bites.

As if rubbing alcohol would disinfect a vampire bite…

Okay, well, maybe it wasn't that simple in real life. Normally she'd be comatose by now but still able to experience excruciating agony while the change either worked or killed her, as Carlisle had told her, but none of that was happening.

Yeah, the bites had hurt like a bitch during (and admittedly even worse when she put the alcohol on it), but nothing like what they were supposed to.

It seemed nothing was happening like it was supposed to tonight.

After a while of just staring at them as if waiting for the inevitable moment when she would drop to the floor and start becoming a vampire, Bella sighed and slumped against the sink counter, hands gripping it tightly.

Contemplating as to what the causes were for tonight's strange occurrences gave way to a deep sense of tragedy and self loathing.

**I'm so stupid…What have I done?**

She pressed her forehead to the cool mirror and tried not to cry. Fat lot of good that would do her now.

**This is all my fault. All my fault. I should never have bitten her in the first place. And then I had to go and stomp all over her feelings when she came back when really I was the one to blame for it. And I'm a freaking freak who has some weird weakness to her pheromones and I'm acting like a bonafide lesbian rapist, jumping her like that. I kissed her. I freaking kissed her like some deranged creep. It's no wonder she tried to bite me. Hell, if it had worked right, I would have deserved every bit of it. I'm such an idiot!**

Eventually, Bella wandered into her room and flopped down on her bed, trying to ignore the telltale throbbing in her neck because every pulse of her blood was another flashback to Alice at her throat, invoking a fear of God into her that she rightly deserved to feel after being so stupid.

She gave up trying to figure any of it out because she honestly had no idea where to even begin other than mentally kicking herself silly for her actions. She thought about calling Edward or her father, but what could she even say to either of them?

Nothing to Charlie. If she talked to her dad right now she'd revert to little girl mode and break down sobbing and begging for him to come home and hold her, which, um, no. That had not happened since Bella was like, five and scraped her knee when Charlie tried to teach her how to ride a bike and the thought of doing so embarrassed her horribly.

And no way in hell or heaven was she going to attempt to explain herself to Edward, especially when he was being a jackass lately.

So despite her desire for answers and the anxiety that had permanently rooted itself into her system, Bella curled up on her bed and stared miserably at her window, running everything through her head over and over again, trying to figure out how she could have acted better so that tonight did not play out like it did, wondering what the future would bring. Nothing good, she was sure of that.

**And to think, all I cared about was keeping her as a friend. Wow, Bella, way-to-frickin' go. You did one hell of a bang up job on that, didn't you?**

After hours of agonizing over every detail and mistake and worry, she fell asleep around two a.m. after hearing Charlie come in at around eleven. She promptly fell into a bout of vicious nightmares starring Alice that were blatantly sexual and violent in ways that made her wake up in a cold sweat at four.

And so she stayed that way, dog tired and crying quietly until her alarm clock went off at six and scared the crap out of her.

She didn't readily have an explanation for Charlie when he called to her from downstairs and asked her what that bang was outside, but she calmly called back that she had no idea.

He wouldn't see the pieces of her shattered alarm clock lying on the lawn on that side of the house anyway.

Bella was leaning against the counter in the kitchen when Charlie walked in and saw her.

"Jesus Bells, are you okay?" he exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up. He walked over to the coffee maker that gurgled pleasantly, indicating that the coffee was ready, but his eyes never left her.

No, no she was not okay.

Her neck was aching, her eyes were bloodshot, she'd had a total of two hours of sleep that had been plagued with nightmares that made Bella wonder how she would ever look at Alice again (if she even saw her again) and she hadn't even bothered to have a shower before coming down.

"Um," she mumbled, blinking a bit in the sunlight from the window as he yanked up the blinds, still eyeing her with concern. "I don't really feel good," she said truthfully.

She would remain truthful, too, as long as he didn't ask her why.

Then she would lie in a way that even The Band Perry would be shocked with her.

"I can see that…What the hell happened to your neck?" Charlie suddenly smacked his mug of black coffee down on the counter and she flinched at the volume of his voice. She didn't get a chance to ward him off as he moved towards her and pushed her hair off her neck.

**Stupider by the second aren't ya, Bella,** she thought irately.

She had, in her exhaustion, forgotten to cover up the bites.

"Uhh," she gawked, her fried brain scrambling to come up with any excuse.

"Those are bite marks! Who bit you like that? Jesus Bella," he scowled as she pushed his hands away irritably, refusing to meet his eyes.

Lying time it was then.

"They're not that bad," she defended, subconsciously covering them with her hand a second later. "Seriously dad, me and Angela just got carried away when we were play fighting the other day. You should see her, I bit her back."

"Nobody bites like that in a play fight," he groused skeptically, eyeing her with his knowing father eyes."We got carried away," Bella snapped, glaring at him as if he were personally attacking her. "You're making me feel worse. My head is already pounding."

She internally grimaced when he immediately softened. Guilting him was completely unfair and a totally low blow but she had no other choice but to go on offense to direct his attention off of the ugly bruises on her neck.

"I'm sorry…But you two need to chill out. Those look like they could easily get infected," he apologized, then hesitantly put a hand to her forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever but…I really think you oughta stay home today, Bells. You look terrible."

Bella sighed and tried not to bask in his concern too much. She still had the strong urge to fling herself into his arms and bawl, but she couldn't do that. He'd be confused, and besides, they weren't a physically affectionate pair anyway.

"You said that already," she said, giving him a weak smile to let him know she was joking before slumping back against the counter. "And I think that sounds like a great idea…I'm so tired…"

He grunted a typical male response and began sipping his coffee again, still watching her with worry in his eyes. It made her feel bad and better all at the same time, but she opted not to meet his eyes as she hugged herself.

A moment later his walkie talkie crackled to life on his hip. Bella raised an eyebrow at the garbled chatter that came through.

"Mm, that's duty calling. I've got to get to work now, hun. You uh, you get back to bed okay? Get some rest. If you get worse, don't hesitate to call me alright?" Charlie apparently understood every word though as he leaned in and gave her a coffee scented kiss on the temple that made them both blush a little before he dropped his drained mug in the sink and moved to go.

Bella hadn't been back in Forks but for a year, but she was happy Charlie was acting more and more like a father every day. It was a great comfort even in her distress, as embarrassing and new as it was for both of them.

He popped back in a second later and said gruffly, "Love you."

He was gone before she could reply, but despite her headache and her turmoil, Bella smiled and called to his retreating form that was already halfway to the door, "Love you, too, Dad."

The sound of the door opening and closing was the only response she got, and the smile was gone just as fast as she sank further into the counter and sighed deeply.

"Thank god, I thought he would never leave."

Bella shrieked and leapt a foot in the air as a voice spoke a foot away from her.

Her heart was going to burst if one more thing scared her like that.

Crawling through the window came one of the most beautiful women Bella knew, Rosalie Lillian Hale.

A shock of white blond hair preceded the rest of her, but a moment later the vampire hopped over the counter and onto the kitchen floor like a house cat coming home and the rest of her perfection was revealed. She landed lightly on her feet and tossed her envy inducing mane over her shoulder, putting one hand on a curvy hip as she looked Bella up and down.

"You look like shit," was the first thing out of her mouth.

And Bella remembered that Rosalie was not only one of the most beautiful girls she knew, but also one of the bitchiest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, one hand on her heaving chest.

Life refused to give her a break, it seemed. Vampires had a way of popping into existence like they belonged there too, which didn't help.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Swan? That was cute, by the way. Daddy's little girl, huh?"

Rosalie cocked her chin out arrogantly with a sickeningly sweet smile that made Bella have to smother Mean Girls like qualities that only Rosalie was capable of bringing out in her.

Like the urge to slap a ho, maybe.

"Dude, what-"

"Don't call me dude. This generation's slang is insufferable," Rosalie interrupted her infuriatingly and Bella was pissed in five seconds flat.

She snapped her mouth shut and glared heatedly at the woman before her, who only crossed her arms and sneered. They had a stare down that Rosalie inevitably won as Bella rolled her eyes and looked away, uncomfortable with that gaze on her. The blond could melt glass with that look if she really wanted to.

"What are you doing here?" she ground out through clenched teeth, knowing she risked more mocking if she repeated the question but having no idea what else to say.

She and Rosalie had never been on the best of terms. From the moment Bella had started dating Edward and entered the Cullen world, Rosalie had been nothing short of a total bitch to her, and Bella had no idea why. Though Rosalie was a bitch to pretty much anyone, she really seemed to crank it up for the human girl.

"I'm here to kick you while you're down for one, and for two, I have also apparently been designated the official delivery girl because I've been ordered here to drag your stupid ass back home so you can own up to what you did," Rosalie snarked with all the venom of a stepped on snake.

Bella expected nothing less so it didn't sting much. But still.

God, Rosalie was a bitch.

But her words were definitely enough to make her breath catch.

So Alice had gone home last night, and undoubtedly the Cullens had been informed of her actions.

She had guessed as much would happen so she wasn't really surprised. She was almost relieved in a way that at least it was going to be dealt with, because she wouldn't last long agonizing over it by herself. She just didn't expect for the Cullens to come get her so fast or this early.

Why they sent Rosalie of all people to deal with this, though, was unfathomable, but whatever. It was what it was.

"You always kick me whether I'm down or not so that's nothing new…Why didn't Edward come?" she inquired despite knowing Rosalie's answer would probably be in the form of another insult, and also eager to avoid a discussion with Rosalie about what had happened.

Really, why didn't they? Edward was her boyfriend. Was he not the most logical choice? Wouldn't he be the most worried, the most upset? Knowing him he would have flown over here at the first sign of trouble and berated her for answers but instead, she got Rosalie.

Despite all their fighting lately, Edward's comfort sounded really great right about now. It would be nice to fall in his arms and bury her face in his chest, smell his soothing scent of earth and cedar trees with that faint hint of incense and dark chocolate.

"Oh, Eddie's around. He's preoccupied at the moment though. No time for his poor little human,"

Rosalie shrugged, her eyes sparkling maliciously. Bella had the sneaking suspicion she knew more than she was letting on. "And I'm already bored of chit chatting with you, so go throw on something that doesn't make it look like I'm walking a trash bag to the car and let's move it."

"But-"

Rosalie was gone in a blur, the aroma of pine trees and sunshine trailing behind her. As horrible as she was, Bella had to admit she was a gorgeous specimen, even for a vampire, and she smelled as good as or better than any of them. She always smelled like crisp winter air, pine trees and yet the warmth of a scent that hinted at suntan lotion and reminded the brunette of sunny days always made Bella want to breathe in whenever she was near, as did any vampire's unique scent.

And yet…Despite all that, her pheromones didn't have the effect on Bella that Alice had. She couldn't help but notice that despite how beautiful Rosalie was and how good she was bound to smell, she was still a bitch and Bella didn't like her. She had no urge to be touched by her (ugh) or to…To kiss her.

Gross.

Rosalie was still Rosalie…But then why had Alice not simply been Alice when she returned last night?

She was sure the bite had something to do with her unusual symptoms related to Alice's pheromones, but supposed it didn't really matter at this point. She could only be thankful her strange lesbian symptoms were not present around Rosalie.

**God, how awkward and freaky would that be?** She thought, trudging out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. She really was dressed like crap in nothing but a mud brown hoodie and a faded pair of comfy green sweatpants that she'd stolen from her mom in Phoenix so that they were a few sizes too big on her tiny waist.

She changed into an old pair of ripped-at-the-knees jeans and a black tank top before she brushed her teeth and hair, not bothering with makeup or trying to look good. She could look like Scarlett Johansen and Rosalie would still think she was ugly, so she had no one to impress anyway.

When she walked out the front door a few minutes later, Rosalie was leaning against the hood of an idling blood red Mercedes-Benz sedan that looked like it cost more than an entire college education.

"Pick it up, grandma. I don't have all day, so quit dragging your feet," Rosalie retorted and Bella rolled her eyes, dreading this ride.

A part of her really wanted to go back inside and climb in bed like Charlie had told her to, but she couldn't just blow off the Cullens (and she didn't really want to, she wanted this settled…And she was kind of worried about Alice) and she sure as hell couldn't just blow off Rosalie. The blond would probably happily drag her the whole way there by her hair if given her choice. She couldn't be happy about this arrangement either.

"You're impatient," she uselessly pointed out as she dragged herself over to the car and yanked the door open. She climbed in and was not surprised to see Rosalie already throwing it in to reverse before she could even shut the door even though she had been standing at the front of the car a moment before.

"And you're an idiot. Guess which one's worse?" the vampire scoffed, backing out before slamming her foot to the gas pedal and tearing down the street.

Bella put a hand on the dashboard, not having had a chance to put on her seat belt.

Another thing about vampires; they liked to drive as fast as they could run.

"Easy!" she yelped, buckling in hastily when Rosalie skidded to a stop at a stop sign a few seconds later.

"Is what you are," Rosalie said sweetly, taking off again.

Bella bit the inside of her lip to stop her retort, knowing it would be a pointless, infuriating endeavor to argue with the blond.

Rosalie was being an even bigger twat than usual.

"So I can't help but be a little curious," Rosalie spoke after a long moment of tense silence while she took a curve in the road hard enough to make Bella brace against the door of the sedan and try not to be sick. "Why are you such a freaky little pervert?"

Bella jerked her head towards the blond who looked serenely out over the road.

"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped, offended and blushing like mad.

It was a sad day in Forks that Rosalie seemed to know of her problems with Alice's pheromones the night before. What else would she be asking her asinine question for?

As if she wasn't anxious enough having to ride over there and deal with this, Rosalie seemed bent on making it worse.

"My problem is the fact that you have upgraded from rodent-like nuisance to royal pain in the ass within a fortnight," Rosalie answered with heat in her voice that made Bella's stomach twist with confrontation. "Alice came home looking like a train wreck and sounding like one too because of you and your pathetic teenage hormones, and now here I am, having to drive out here and come get your ass."

"You don't even know the full story!" Bella choked out, cheeks on fire now.

Rosalie was blunter than a spoon and pulled no punches.

"Alice may be annoying but she's not a liar, so yeah, I do. And you're a creepy little pervert. What, you have some newfound bi-curious urges after she gave you a peck on the lips so you jump her? Wanted to make her your new experiment? She's a vampire, you idiot," Rosalie barked back with a condescending laugh at the edge of her voice.

Bella had a feeling Rosalie had been holding all this in from the moment she had set foot in the brunette's kitchen.

"You-dude, seriously-"

"Don't call me dude, you inarticulate fool."

Bella let out a noise of outrage and locked her jaw, shaking her head at the blond in exasperation.

Anger pulsed in her lower belly and came rushing up her throat in a volley of insults that Bella knew better than to let out if she wanted to keep her tongue. Shouting at Rosalie was a guaranteed death wish.

"What? No words now? Or maybe you're thinking about trying to kiss me too. Wouldn't that make my amazing day even better, having to deal with your newfound lesbianism."

She just would not let up!

"Not on your fucking life, you narcissistic woman! What is your deal? I know you've got that whole disease where you're a total bitch to everyone but could you please tone it down?" Bella finally exploded, one hand gripping the handle over the door so hard her knuckles bulged.

There was only so much a person could take before death started looking like a better idea than sitting in this car with this insufferable cunt of a woman!

Rosalie slammed so hard on the brakes at the red light they rolled up on that Bella felt the seat belt cutting into her chest as she jolted forward so hard that her aching neck throbbed in pain.

"You wanna run that by me again, little girl?" Rosalie turned her face to Bella's and gave her a deadly glare that made her insides twist.

**No ma'am!** Her subconscious answered in the voice of a recruit answering a drill sergeant.

Bella chewed the inside of her cheek, torn between letting loose another insult and cowering.

Vampires could naturally terrify any human, who were their natural prey, but Rosalie could turn it up to a whole 'nother level when she wanted to.

And right then she was doing that and Bella really kind of had to pee because of it.

Rosalie stared her down so hard and so long that the light turned green and a car honked behind them. Bella took her momentary distraction as an opportunity to unclip her seat belt and begin climbing over the console.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosalie snapped as the car began moving forward again. "Get that flab you call an ass out of my face and put it back in the seat where it belongs, damn it!"

Bella's escape attempt was diverted as the blond grabbed a handful of the back of her tank top and unceremoniously yanked her back into the front seat.

"God damn it Rosalie, fuck you!" she shouted. "I'm not sitting up here with you anymore!"

She waited for a split second before vaulting over faster this time and Rosalie swore as her foot kicked off of the radio and sent the quiet music that had been playing faintly in the background blaring. The car swerved as an obnoxious rap song roared into the car which swerved in the chaos.

Bella and Rosalie both swore furiously as a series of honking horns blared and the blond pulled the car back into their lane while the brunette was tossed into the back seat.

Well, that had been her goal anyway.

She landed with a thump and a huff of breath, angrily muttering under her breath while Rosalie bellowed something indistinguishable at her over the rapper humming "Bands a make her dance, bands a make her dance, all these chicks popping pussy, I'm just popping bands-"

The music abruptly cut off as Rosalie twisted the volume dial to zero.

"You stupid imbecile, do you want to crash and die? Goddamn you Emmett and your stupid music!" Rosalie raged at any and everything. "Flip me off again you truck driving sonofabitch and I'll make you my lunch! And what does 'bands a make her dance' even fucking mean? What is the matter with you humans?"

Bella ignored her as she scrambled to right herself in the seat, struggling into the seat belt as Rosalie was distracted by the multitude of other things that had managed to piss her off during the brunette's bid for freedom.

She tried not to snicker but she couldn't help it. It was nice to see Rosalie experience some of the fury she caused in Bella every time she came around.

Unfortunately, Rosalie heard her.

"Yeah, keep laughing you little shit. You weren't laughing when Alice was making you cream your panties, were you?"

Bella drew in a sharp breath.

She then did what any angry but mature young teenager would do when civilly responding to a rude, vulgar person.

She kicked the shit out of the back of Rosalie's seat.

The blond swore again as she was shoved forward and the car swerved again. Another bout of horn honking went on and the sound of a police siren whooped to life behind them, coupled with a pair of alternating flashing red and blue lights.

"You brat!" Rosalie snarled as she jerked the wheel to the side and pulled over, rudely cutting off two other cars as she did so.

Needless to say, it was a long ride to the Cullen household.

When they finally pulled up, having not spoken a single word to each other after Rosalie received a ticket for reckless driving of which she vowed not to pay for despite how rich she was, claiming it was all Bella's fault, the brunette was more wound up and nervous than ever.

She was about to have to walk into that house and own up for what she'd done, have to explain why as embarrassing as it was, and hope to god they forgave her…

Especially Alice. Her best friend, who probably hated her now. Who might still be hurt, and it was all Bella's fault.

She had no idea how she was going to explain this to Edward, to any of them. With how much their relationship had been on the rocks lately, she didn't know if it would be able to stand it. And the thought of losing Alice was bad enough on its own, but to lose him, too?

The only reason she did not vomit was because Rosalie would surely have killed her if she puked in her car.

They both got out with Rosalie slamming the door violently and Bella wincing as it agitated her headache. When they made it to the front door, Rosalie storming up and Bella sulking miserably behind her, it was opened for them.

"Oh! Well hello there…"

A woman who rivaled Rosalie's beauty appeared in front of them. Bella's eyebrows shot up and she breathed in harshly as a wonderful scent fluttered into her nose. The smell of cinnamon, ice wine, and roses mixed with the smell of a burning log fire tickled her senses. God, the woman smelled like sex on legs. A fiery waterfall of red hair draped the woman's heart shaped face and she was as tall and voluptuous as the blond standing before her. Where Rosalie looked like an angel, this vampire (for undoubtedly she must be) looked like the devil's temptation personified.

Her eyes…

Her eyes were blood red.

Bella found herself suddenly swaying where she stood and breathing that scent in deeply. She was swimming in a thick haze that floated from the woman's presence…

**Oh my god, this is what Alice did to me!** She internally screamed, petrified instantly.

"My, my, is this her? Nobody said she would be so cute. She looks a bit worse for wear but that's to be expected after a night like that…Nothing a good cleaning up can't fix…"

The woman was talking in a voice like melted butter and she bypassed Rosalie quickly. The blond looked kind of dumbstruck herself, obviously not recognizing whoever was exiting her 's knees almost buckled when the woman pressed one cool hand to the side of her face and smirked as she cupped it, caressing her cheek gently. Her eyes flew wide and she couldn't breathe, stunned by both the woman's gall and her pheromones.

"Little minx, you're the naughty one going around causing all this trouble, hmm? You're like a mischievous kitten…Mm, you'd better behave, sweetheart, because now I've got my eye on you. I like my kittens better when they purr instead of bite, anyway," the woman smiled a feral smile, sharp fangs peeking out under her ruby red almost choked on her own spit when the gorgeous vampire ducked her head to her ear and whispered in a low, husky tone that made her belly drop, "Oh, and I do look forward to getting the chance to make you purr, honey."

And with that, the woman disappeared in a blur down the driveway and into the woods, leaving nothing behind but a hint of cinnamon and the echo of her coy giggle.

"What the fuck?" Rosalie voiced her thoughts, her head cocked to the side. "Who was she?"

For once, they were in agreement.

Bella stood there looking thunderstruck, her throat dry and her head pounding harder than before. Pheromones whispered at the back of her mind and made her spine tingle. Unfortunately, Rosalie noticed all this and –oh god- sniffed at the air, smelling her arousal easily.

"Are you serious? That slut stuff actually turned you on? Maybe you are gay," she scoffed before turning and stalking into the house, looking disgusted.

Maybe she was a closet homophobe or something.

Either way, Bella's cheeks flamed redder than the mystery woman's hair and she dissolved into a fit of confusion and angst all over again. Not knowing what else to do or what had just happened, she reluctantly followed after the spiteful blond, feeling as if she had entered the lion's den.

She followed the sound of quiet conversation and ended up in the living room, suddenly realizing that staying at home and agonizing by herself while everything remained unresolved would have been better than actually dealing with it.

When she walked in, all conversation stopped. Rosalie had walked over to Emmett, who sat in the loveseat, and draped herself across his lap like a pampered house cat. Carlisle and Esme stood next to the coffee table and looked up from what looked to be a hushed conversation when she entered.

But none of them really drew her attention.

She had eyes only for Alice.

Seeing her again so soon made her heart skip a beat, or several. She reacted to the shock and the onslaught of flashbacks in the most natural way she knew how.

"Hey, Alice," she said reflexively as she had done countless times before, despite the lingering sense of fear the girl had left her with. She did so on instinct, completely forgetting for a split second why maybe she really shouldn't do so.

Said girl was sitting next to Jasper on the couch, pressed snugly into his side as Bella had seen them so many times before, but now instead of leaping to her feet and greeting Bella with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she only stared down at their clasped hands and did not even deign to look at her when she entered.

And that hurt. It hurt a lot.

But it was kind of expected, and more than deserved.

But what hurt worse was seeing Alice's arm cradled in a sling, and her haggard appearance. Her normally disheveled hair now actually looked disheveled instead of sexily mussed and her eyes did not twinkle with that light…

But they were still blue, a deep, vivid blue that shocked Bella silent as they had the first time. But why the hell did she need a sling? She was a freaking vampire!

It was only one of many questions swirling in her brain, but in order to cover up her embarrassment at Alice's cold shoulder and the obvious elephant dancing around the room which was last night, she turned to Carlisle and asked weakly, "Where's Edward?"

Silence.

Absolute silence met her question.

She frowned and wondered maybe if she was going to get the cold shoulder from all of them. She felt as if she were in the calm before the storm, waiting for them all to start yelling and shouting at her for how idiotic she was, tell her to get out and never come back or something equally horrifying. The embarrassment at their silence prickled at her until she squirmed as Carlisle glanced from her eyes to Esme and then back again before grimacing.

He had just opened his mouth to speak, but alas, Rosalie beat him to it, and thus the blow that was to be dealt came unsoftened and with no holding back.

"Edward's gone. He left for Denali three days ago, and he won't be back for months."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella blinked rapidly and turned to Rosalie, a slow sinking feeling beginning to build in her gut.

"What do you mean he left for Denali three days ago?" she gawked, trying very hard not to ball up her fists but it was too late; they clenched until the whites of her knuckles showed.

**No, no, no, her brain said. She's a liar. Rosalie's a filthy liar. He wouldn't do that to me.**

"I mean exactly what I said. Are you slow now, too? Damn, we should have grabbed your helmet before we left! I knew I was forgetting something," Rosalie snapped her fingers as if she'd just remembered, then smiled coldly.

A quiet rage stirred in her gut as her throat closed. Never, in all her life, had Bella hated her quite so much. The rage became stronger when Bella realized that Rosalie had known. She had known the moment the blond told her that Edward was 'preoccupied' that she was holding back, and had waited for the perfect moment to really hit her as hard as possible with the news.

This was not kicking Bella while she was down. This was stomping her into a bloody pulp.

For the first time, the brunette understood how deeply Rosalie must hate her if this was how far she'd go to hurt her, but for the life of her, she did not know why.

"Rose!" Esme barked. "Out! Now!" she pointed to the staircase, eyes blazing as Bella made a soft noise in the back of her throat.

"He wouldn't have done that," the human breathed, arms wrapping around herself, but when she looked to Carlisle for confirmation with her eyes already watering, she knew it was true. The blond patriarch looked pained and he put a tentative hand on her shoulder which only made it hurt a thousand times worse.

"Obviously, he would," Rosalie snorted as she stood, dragging a frowning Emmett by the hand.

"Rosalie!" both he and Esme yelled as Bella blanched.

**What in the nine circles of hell was her problem?**

"I want a word with you, young lady," Esme ground out through clenched teeth. Rosalie rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder, unbothered by her adoptive mother's tone. Within seconds, all three of them blurred up the staircase and out of the room. The sound of a door slamming shut punctuated their exit.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm very ashamed of Rosalie; I don't know why she acts so cruelly. But I am more ashamed of Edward. We tried to tell him to settle your problems maturely, but he…He wouldn't listen," Carlisle said in that soothing doctor voice of his.

Bella felt like she was being told a family member had just died during surgery and that, too, only worsened the pain.

**He left. He really up and left. I never thought he was taking the fights that seriously, she thought, breathing shakily and shrugging off Carlisle's shoulder as politely as she could. But then again, wasn't I too? Had I not thought about breaking up with him if it kept up? But I never would have done him this way! Tears burned the back of her eyes as a powerful feeling of betrayal settled heavy on her shoulders and a bitter laugh left her mouth before she could stop it.**

"I guess I should have seen that one coming," she huffed, furiously wiping her eyes.

There was dead silence from the other two people left in the room, one of which should have been right next to her right now, wrapping an arm around her and consoling her with her soft, bell-like voice, calling Edward every name under the sun and telling Bella it would be okay.

But Bella did not even have the strength to look at Alice right then and see what expression might be on her face. All the pain of knowing she'd probably officially lost her best friend came rushing up again and mixed with…

With the quite curious sensation she had of knowing Edward had left with no warning for his ex in Denali.

"Why would you have known?" Carlisle inquired, a muffled bewilderment in his voice.

Bella felt a little bewildered too. Her heart didn't ache the way she thought it should…In fact, remembering that Alice hated her now hurt much, much worse. The feeling in her chest wasn't one of a broken heart…No, it was a rugged sense of abandonment and betrayal.

**He was my boyfriend…But more than that, he was my friend. He was my closest friend next to Alice in this stupid town, and he left me like a piece of trash, like I didn't mean shit, she thought, and knew that her tears were falling out of anger more than sadness. So what if we were fighting? How could he do that to me? Did I not mean anything to him?**

Maybe their break up had been a long time coming. Maybe it was actually better for them to have broken up. Bella searched within herself but could not find it in herself to feel upset that it was over, and she knew because of that that deep inside, maybe she had really just wanted it to be over, too. Looking back she had to admit to herself that she wasn't entirely guilt free; she had lost count of the number of times she'd contemplated screaming It's over! in his face during one of their frequent fights. She also couldn't lie about the satisfaction she got thinking of doing so.

But it was still absolutely shitty of him to do it like this. She loved him, damn it, as much as she would a family member, and he left her without a single word. Not even goodbye.

"I think this was going to happen eventually," Bella answered honestly, even as she swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped furiously at her streaming eyes. "But how could he-he just left. Like it all meant nothing. I was thinking about breaking up too, you know? But I would never do this to him. Not to anyone."

Her voice was too weak and broken for her taste but she decided it was only fair that she was allowed to sound kind of pitiful, considering the circumstances. Carlisle's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You wanted to end it too…?" he said. "Bella, permit me to be honest…I believe you were right then. Your relationship seemed meant to end. He said almost the same thing to me before he left, that he figured you wanted to break up with him as much as he wanted to go. I think Edward actually thought this was what you really wanted."

**Was it? Was it really what she wanted? Did she really want to break up with him, or was it all part of the heat of the moment?**

Bella closed her eyes for a moment and imagined Edward in front of her, smiling his crooked smile with his thick bronze hair and model perfect jaw. She imagined wrapping her arms around him, kissing him and tasting that dark chocolate taste on his lips that was uniquely his.

But she didn't feel much of anything at the thought. All she felt was a sort of affection like the one she might feel for a brother. And then she imagined him scowling and glaring at her, yelling and balling up his fists while bracing his shoulders so tightly that she could see the muscles knot beneath his shirt.

And she knew that he was right; it was time for their rocky relationship to end.

Just not like this.

"Yeah, well. That didn't mean I wanted to lose him. But I did," she shrugged, but the pain of his leaving was slowly giving way to a hurt that was unfathomably stronger, that was clawing at the inside of her chest and making her heart creak.

There should be no reason to feel so much at the loss of a friend. Surely, it was a difficult thing to experience to lose such a good one, but should that really override the loss of a boyfriend? Should it really hurt so much when they had known one another for a little less than a year?

And yet it did. Bella's eyes overflowed again before she could stop them, and she could also not stop herself from looking at Alice, really looking at her despite her silent vow not to after that cold shoulder.

She did not expect Alice to be looking back.

She had expected those strange blue eyes to be still staring determinedly anywhere but at her, but that was not the case.

Their eyes connected and Bella was crying properly before she even had the chance to try not to. The weight of that stare prevented her from comprehending. She couldn't read the vampire's expression. All she felt was the squeezing sensation in her chest.

"And I've lost you too. I lost my boyfriend and I lost my best friend all in one go, and I don't know what's wrong with me. I know you guys only b-brought me here to tell me to get lost and I know you think I'm a f-freak, but I n-never-I didn't mean to kiss you, Alice. I didn't m-mean to, and I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she choked out, her arms tightening around her own waist as the tears really began to fall, thick and heavy and the deepest sense of pathetic self loathing closed in around her at her own desperate words.

Edward was just the icing on her proverbial cake. He was literally the cherry on top of her personal fucked up milkshake of bad decisions. It all tasted rotten and bitter in her mouth.

She suddenly couldn't see anymore when the tears began to blur her vision.

…But she could hear just fine.

"Bella! Oh, Bells."

It was Alice. It was Alice's high, bell like voice crying her name and when the smell of rain, butterscotch and berries flooded her brain, she knew that it must be Alice that had flown across the room, that it must be Alice's arms folding around her neck and pulling her close.

Oh, she thought, her sob freezing in her throat so roughly that it made it impossible to breathe. Oh my…

Bella breathed in as if she had surfaced from a thousand feet underwater. She choked a little and wildly wrapped her arms around the tiny dancer's waist, if only to keep her buckling knees from collapsing as Alice embraced her with a soft, plaintive noise.

"Bella. No, baby, no," she whispered into Bella's ear, squeezing her neck gently.

"Hungh," Bella said.

Sorry to say that word isn't in the English language, Ms. Swan. Or any language for that matter.

Good try though.

**She called me baby,** her brain screamed. **Baby.**

Why that was the only thing she could latch on to at the moment was odd, but she was drowning in pheromones like there was no air to be found in the room, so it was understandable.

"Alice, remember what we talked about," Carlisle's voice sounded far away, though he must be standing only a foot to Bella's right if he had not moved.

Like before, Alice's pheromones crowded into her skull and smothered her mind in a mad sort of heaven, where breathing felt like inhaling a thick slurry of want, where thinking was unheard of, where Alice's touch was the only thing that mattered.

This was not a normal reaction to pheromones. There was no reason for them to be affecting Bella the way they were. They never should have been doing that in the first place.

**What was going on?**

It was even more powerful than before, a million light years ahead of anything that mysterious redhead woman might have done. The sensation did not creep up on her like it did the other night but blasted her in the shock of Alice's hug and she almost fell to her knees when the vampire abruptly drew back.

"Oh, sorry! Oops," she winced as Bella swallowed hard and could not pry her wet eyes off of Alice's bright blue ones. "I forgot."

"Wha-" Bella slurred, confused, her hands still on Alice's waist.

Jasper appeared behind Alice and pried her slowly out of a pheromone drunken Bella's grip. The brunette let her go without a fuss though something inside her that she could not name snarled at him in protest, her fingers feeling boneless and her legs filled with jelly.

"Easy does it, Bella," Carlisle hummed next to her and she felt his hand grip her elbow. She was eased back and down as her brain buzzed as if she'd been shooting up on pure Alice. She flinched a little when the backs of her legs hit something firm and she abruptly sat down on the couch behind her, dizzy and beyond confused.

Slowly, the trance began to break and she shook her head to free herself from the flurries of Alice's lingering touch. She blinked and shook it again, grunting as her skin tingled pleasantly.

"What the hell was that!" she gasped when words finally succeeded her. Her voice was low and cracked embarrassingly. She blushed and rubbed up and down her arms to stop the buzzing sensation. She tried to ignore the way her lower belly throbbed in a knot, but couldn't.

Jasper and Alice were now sitting together again on the opposite side of the coffee table. He had his arm around her shoulders, and something about that bothered her, the lackadaisical way he did it, as if it belonged there. Alice was grimacing in Bella's direction.

Beneath the flood of pheromones dissipating reluctantly around her, a stirring of joy fluttered uncertainly in her chest. She hugged me, Bella thought wonderingly. She hugged me and called me baby…She doesn't hate me?

"That," Carlisle stated as he sat on the arm of the couch next to her, sounding slightly amused, "was Alice's pheromones."

**Oh, well, no shit, Sherlock.**

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as if to say Oh really but her gaze was ripped right back to Alice. That stirring of joy blossomed when Alice gave her a weak, sheepish grin and mouthed "Sorry".

Yes, she was confused beyond anything, but Alice didn't seem to hate her. She was talking to Bella. She hugged her.

So nothing else mattered.

Hope and a wary relief began to fight for her attention as Carlisle began to speak.

"As you may have noticed just now and last night, they are…Stronger than anything you might have previously experienced. Part of that has to do with Alice's unusual symptoms, which we've brought you here to explain…Not to tell you to get lost."

Stronger was an understatement, but Bella looked quickly to him at the admonishment in his eyes were kind and she blushed at the look. Apparently, he had not taken well to her fear that they would tell her to beat it.

That only intensified the hope that maybe she had not ruined everything, if he was actually offended that she thought they would treat her that way.

**Oh god, I hope I'm not getting my hopes up like an idiot…**

"As you can tell by Alice's display of affection there, I don't really think she thinks you're a freak, Bella. None of us do. There are perfectly valid explanations for last night, and even if there weren't, we are no strangers to issues with controlling oneself. I hope you'll pardon how early we sent Rose to come and get you, but I figured you might be extremely distressed and I wanted to ease your mind as quickly as possible. And…I hope you'll pardon me from sending Rose in the first place. I knew you two weren't on the best of terms, but Emmett's license was revoked and Jasper, Esme, and I were running damage control here," Carlisle spoke with that calm voice of his that really told all of Bella's anxiety and trepidation to go away.

Seriously. It was no wonder he was a doctor. Bella could have been dying of a heart attack and Carlisle could have convinced her she was fine.

"I don't understand," Bella admitted, looking from him to Alice and back again. "I…"

"What don't you understand?" Carlisle asked, not unkindly.

**Anything,** she responded mentally.

"A lot of things…Like why her pheromones are doing that to me now when they've never done that before…And why her eyes are blue, and why her bite didn't even really hurt me, and why I couldn't control myself, and why she's in a sling-"

**Or why Edward left me like that, or why I turn into a lesbian with the crush from hell when Alice touches me, or how it could ever be possible that Alice does not hate me after everything.**

The questions came pouring out before she could stop them and she had about a million more, but when Carlisle laughed she snapped her mouth shut, glancing back at Alice, who was watching her with eyes that seemed to glisten in the light.

**Were those tears?**

"Okay, okay, I knew you had a lot of questions Bella, so allow me to answer them all in the best way I can. I believe I have reasonable theories for all of this. Trust me, I was as confused as both of you when Alice came limping home last night, bawling like a baby. Having been around for quite some time and having studied vampires for much of that time, I would ask you to listen to my theories and see if they make sense to you."

It wasn't like she had much choice. She was dying for answers.

She was also dying to get up and go sit by Alice and spew out a few thousand more apologies and ask if Alice hated her, but that would have to wait.

"Okay," Bella agreed meekly, turning to face him when Jasper leaned down and began to whisper into Alice's ear, causing Alice to turn away from her.

**Well.**

She wasn't really talking to her after that out-of-the-blue hug, but at least this was better than the cold shoulder. A part of her was still dying to know what Jasper murmured intimately into her ear though.

"Okay then. Let's start from the beginning," Carlisle hummed and put his hands together.

Bella got the sudden feeling she was in for a rant.

"The night you first bit Alice, Bella, she came home and admitted that she had come close to biting you back. Esme and I reprimanded her for not better controlling herself, but we understood that she had been startled. I assume you believed she was avoiding you because of the awkwardness of the situation, but that was not entirely the case."

Bella's eyes whipped to Alice's for a split second and back again. Why the hell else would she have spent a solid week not coming around?

However, Carlisle had only just begun to weave his story. He spoke in long winded speeches but in a direct way that made it easier to understand.

Strange behavior began to develop into my daughter whom he knew so well. When she walked, she sometimes bumped into things. Alice wasn't as graceful as she had been before, nor as strong. And though Bella's teeth should have done nothing more than clang off her shoulder as if she'd bitten metal, they ended up leaving a mark that did not fade for the entirety of the week. Carlisle was extremely puzzled and watched her closely. None of them had ever really seen anything like it. Alice had trouble hunting and seemed fatigued. But after a while, the symptoms began to fade, and though Carlisle was beyond curious about why Bella's bite seemed to be affecting her so, he could not be certain of anything. And eventually Alice returned to almost normal, and went back to see Bella.

"I believe her intentions were to never let you know the effect you had had so as not to worry you…But then last night happened," Carlisle outed his daughter shamelessly.

Again, Bella looked straight back at Alice with narrowed eyes.

She had been told absolutely none of that. Alice guiltily looked away from her and a rush of irritation bloomed in her belly.

**Why had Alice not told her any of that? Had Bella known she never would have agreed to bite her again –which she should not have agreed anyway but that's besides the point- and she also would not have been so worried and anxious the entire week she was gone.** She didn't get the chance to protest this injustice because she had to keep listening to Carlisle to keep from missing anything else important.

"During the week of the first bite you gave her, Alice was not only acting strangely, but she was also depressed," Carlisle continued.

Alice apparently felt awful for kissing her and scaring her, which Bella already knew, it continued to plague her non stop throughout the week. Alice had some of the better control in the family and was beyond disappointed in herself, especially considering how close they were.

"You're one of the best friends she's ever had, whether you know it or not, Bella. You're the first human who's ever even managed to keep her attention for longer than half an hour, so the fact that you seemed wary of her when she came back probably only escalated the situation."

That rush of irritation was quelled instantly with a rush of affection. Bella felt her heart swell at

Carlisle's words and when she looked yet again at Alice, she saw a tiny smile there that made her belly flutter curiously. She bit the inside of her lip and kept listening, but had eyes only for Alice and her weak but encouraging smile.

"So though I am very disappointed in her idea for correcting the situation, as logical as it may have seemed, I am unsurprised as to what followed. When you bit her again, I'm pleased to say that she kept control, but the vampire inside her has defense mechanisms that I think were activated by an unforeseen attack mechanism that you hold in your saliva, Bella."

Bella cocked her head and furrowed her brow at him, desperately confused now.

"What?" she blinked.

If this had been a comic book, a series of question marks would have popped up over her head.

'Huh' sufficed well here but 'What' sounded slightly less dumb.

"If my theories are correct, it is not you who should fear a vampire's bite, Bella. It is vampires who should fear yours…That is, if they wish to stay a vampire," Carlisle continued.

When Bella only stared blankly at him, plainly not understanding what he was on about, he went on.

"You've witnessed Alice's awakened defense mechanism already when she hugged you. It is her pheromones, Bella. They are operating at a rate that is so toxically high that you are rendered incapable of 'attacking' her, so to speak. It is the vampiric attempt at making you weak enough to defend against. It is not unknown to happen. Our pheromones frequently increase in strength when we're frightened, aroused, and hungry, but this is a whole new level. They were already higher than normal when she entered your room which I know you noticed. That is part of what made you incapable of controlling yourself."

Holy hell that sure explained a lot. No wonder being so close to Alice affected her so much. Her pheromones were not only suddenly more potent, but pumping out at a rate that Bella's poor little nervous system had no way of protecting itself against them.

More relief came flooding into Bella and she sighed, relishing the fact that her gay panic had been for nothing. She didn't have some weird lesbian crush on Alice caused by the first kiss they'd shared. It was just the pheromones, just like she thought it was!

**Thank god,** she thought.

But then why had Alice refused to look at her when she walked in? Surely she couldn't blame Bella for that. It wasn't her fault.

She was still freaking bewildered as to what 'attack' mechanism she had that was capable of making Alice more human. That didn't make any sense. Why would her saliva be able to do that?

"I believe your saliva has the ability to transform vampires back into what we once were, and I believe the vampire in us will fight that to the death with everything it's got," Carlisle elaborated and Bella only raised her eyebrows, skeptical and still confused.

"So when you bit her, already her instincts were being activated whether either of you knew it or not. Your bite acts quickly, Bella, and was only stronger a second time. This time it did more than make Alice weak and clumsy. Her fangs rounded out. Her physical strength waned. Her grace, her invincibility to normal injury was greatly lowered, and her eyes turned their once human color, blue…But her instincts? Her vampiric will to survive? That shot up to a new extreme. And thus her pheromones increased tenfold and you kissed her because that's what pheromones do to humans."

Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush.

She flushed red and internally swore, opting not to look at Alice in her gut wrenching embarrassment.

There was no need to bring that up! She still felt awful enough about it!

Okay, maybe there was a reason to bring it up, but still. She wanted to whine at Carlisle to shut up about it before Alice became legitimately disgusted with her, pheromones be damned.

"They physically attract you in for the kill, forgive me for how morbid that sounds. There was no way you'd have been able to resist that unless you had superhuman levels of resistance. But that kiss also only spurred Alice's instincts on even farther, and when you ran, it became a triple assault on her senses. Running ignites the predator in us as much as anything else, and so Alice lost it…But thankfully your bite had done its work and she couldn't do much damage…To anyone but herself, really. It's almost like that impossibility, where an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You practically canceled each other out with some, er…Interesting consequences."

Interesting.

What a quaint way to put it, Carlisle.

"That's it, really. Alice has a sprained elbow and a sore ankle, but thankfully your bite doesn't act too quickly or her fall from that height might have been a bit more lethal," Carlisle finished, waving his hand to indicate Alice's injuries.

"My bite did that to her?" Bella questioned, suddenly understanding that she might really be even more at fault for Alice's injuries than before. She felt terrible instantly but Carlisle shrugged. Maybe that was why Alice was angry at her, because Bella had made her weak.

"Yes, I believe so. I've never heard of a human being capable of doing this, but it's the only explanation we have readily available," Carlisle shrugged his shoulders.

Bella only half believed him until she took in Alice's injuries and a sick thought occurred to her.

"She's not stuck that way, is she?" Bella asked anxiously. "There's no way I really turned her human, right?"

"No, I don't believe so. Already Alice is exhibiting more vampiric qualities than before, the same as the last time you bit her. Her fangs are even back already. What further bites would do to her, we don't know and why you have this peculiar ability we also do not know, but I believe Alice will make a full recovery," Carlisle reassured her. Before Bella could question him further, he said, "And speaking of bites, those look rough. Allow me to dress your wounds, Bella. I don't want them to get infected."

Bella didn't really listen to that as Carlisle darted out of the room, presumably to gather medical supplies for the bites on her neck that still throbbed faintly whenever she moved. Her focus maintained on Alice, who had remained remarkably silent throughout Carlisle's explanation.

There was an uncomfortable silence between her, Jasper, and Alice. Jasper was whispering in her ear again, but Alice only grimaced and squeezed his knee, and he stopped.

The maddening desire to know what the hell he was saying overtook her again, but she only shifted uncomfortably and opted against words. It was hard enough to maintain eye contact with Alice after everything she had learned and she wished for a moment that they could talk privately, without Jasper or Carlisle or anyone interrupting them.

She also hoped to avoid that with all her might because damn that would be awkward, but…

**And why was his arm around Alice's shoulders bothering her so much?** Maybe it was because he kept muttering in her ear and Bella couldn't tell if it was about her or not, but she had the sneaking suspicion that it was. She'd never had any problems with Jasper but she tended to avoid him because of how poor his control was, but right now he was kind of pissing her off.

Before the silence could become too intense, Carlisle returned with some gauze, cotton, and…

A bottle of rubbing alcohol.

Fuck.

"Um, hey, I already disinfected it, can we just bandage it?" Bella eyed the stuff like it was the devil.

"They look pretty red and swollen. I think another disinfection is a good idea," Carlisle replied as he perched next to her on the arm of the couch and tilted her head to the side gently, gripping her by the chin.

There was no arguing with the doctor.

She winced and drew in a deep breath, dreading what came next. With vampiric speed, he unscrewed the cap to the bottle of rubbing alcohol, soaked a cotton ball, and then swabbed it over the first bite.

She yelped and tried to draw away but a second later he blew a stream of cool breath on the wound that smelled faintly of mint. The cold air took the sting completely out of it and her eyes widened.

A second later she hummed in appreciation. There was another sting further down her neck that was also soothed a moment later by Carlisle blowing on it, and then before she had blinked twice, he slapped the gauze onto her neck in perfectly cut squares and taped it down.

This all took about thirty seconds. Sometimes vampire speed was nice. It certainly hurt less than her own idiotic 'disinfecting'.

"There. All better," he said, placing the medical supplies on the coffee table.

No wonder Esme liked the man so much. He was a genius at this stuff. Bella wondered how efficient he was at real surgery and knew that the Forks County Hospital was in good hands.

"So…All of this was caused by me biting her?" Bella inquired slowly, absentmindedly touching the bandages on her neck.

She wondered how Alice still refused to speak even when they continued to talk about her as if she weren't even in the room.

"In a roundabout way, sort of," Carlisle said in a way that showed he was trying not to upset the human. "If I'm correct. We're not even sure."

Bella was pretty sure if anyone could figure out what was going on it was Carlisle and she pretty much completely believed his theory. It made sense, at least.

"And…The only reason I-I um…Kissed Alice…Was because of her pheromones, right?" she fished, searching for a proper confirmation.

She fully expected to get one, too.

Yet Life had other plans, it seemed.

Carlisle opened his mouth as if to respond and then promptly shut it. He frowned in a way that made her stomach drop. She fought the urge to say Right? again.

**I only kissed her because of the pheromones, right?** She yelled in her mind. **Why isn't he answering me?**

Carlisle rubbed his jaw and glanced over to Alice then back again. Bella was beginning to notice it was a nervous habit of his. She didn't even think he had nervous habits before today. He had just opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.

"Carlisle, can I talk to Bella alone please?" Alice spoke up. Bella jerked her head to the side, eyes wide as the pixie like girl abruptly stood. The distinct impression that they were keeping something from her gave way to panic.

**What?** She mentally freaked. **Why? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Shit!**

"Um. Sure, of course. If you're sure?" Carlisle inclined his head towards her, standing as well.

"I'm sure. Jazz, you too honey. I really think Bella and I should talk privately," Alice affirmed, rolling her shoulder awkwardly in the sling as if it bothered her. Jasper stood quickly. A little too quickly in Bella's opinion, but that was the least of her worries.

Panicked butterflies swarmed to life in her stomach and beat their wings ruthlessly.

**Alice wanted to talk to her? Really talk to her?**

**Alone?**

Bella's eyes flitted to each of their faces in her sudden alarm as she remained the only one seated, her hands clenching her raggedy jeans tightly.

"Yeah, of course hun," Jasper drawled as he put a hand on her hip. He then turned to Bella, inclined his head the same way Carlisle did while looking her right in the eyes and said, "Bella."

And then he kissed her.

Their lips touched with a soft smack that made Bella wince at the PDA.

Something about the way he did it really…Really…

**What?**

**Fucking grinded her gears, that was what.**

The way he darted in and kissed Alice with no warning, the way Alice kind of flinched in surprise, the pointed way he had looked Bella right in the eyes before he did it made the something that had snarled at him when he pulled the vampire out of her hands growl.

**What was his deal? First he whispered about her –because Bella was sure that was the only thing he could have been muttering under his breath over there- and then he did that? Was it all the Cullens that had an issue with her now save for Carlisle and Esme?**

She apparently had a knack for agitating the others; that was for sure.

Bella kept the affronted look off of her face with great difficulty as Alice raised an eyebrow at him when he and Carlisle left the room in two blurs.

**And then there were two,** her subconscious chimed in a manically amused sort of way.

Alice still stood and without thinking about it, Bella stood as well. She realized too late that the the action was kind of awkward, but it was too late to take it back. They were painfully silent as Bella searched for something to say, uncomfortably wiping her sweaty palms off on her pants as Alice only stared. The vampire seemed to note the move as her eyes jumped from Bella's face, to her hands and back in one quick movement.

"Hey," Alice finally spoke, breaking the tense silence. Bella imagined a pen dropping at the end of her sentence to punctuate it properly.

One word had never sounded so beautifully terrifying.

"Hey," she croaked back, attempting a smile that probably came out more of a grimace.

**God, I've never been this nervous around her before!** She thought frantically. **Think, Swan, think! What do I do to make this right? You cannot mess up again!**

Alice shifted on her feet and slowly, ever so slowly, looked Bella up and down.

Bella felt her stomach dip at the appraisal and the butterflies shoot around in surprise at the sudden descent.

"Well. I think we've both looked better," Alice grinned when their eyes reconnected. The sight of her smile, as it always did, brought a real one to Bella's face as if she could not even control it, tentative though it was.

"Cool battle wounds," she went on, a quiet but no less real edge of amusement lingering in her voice. The sound of it made Bella want to leap with joy. "Been fighting again, I see. We just can't keep you under control, can we Tiger?" Alice smirked and that really did it.

Bella swore she could hear the sound of shattering glass as Alice effortlessly broke the ice. She wanted to squeal and writhe on the spot but that would have made her look ridiculous, so she settled on a smile that showed off all of her front teeth.

"You should see the other guy," she replied loftily as Alice's smirk broke into a full blown beam at her words.

"Oh, yeah? No doubt, no doubt. You are quite the scrapper," Alice nodded in faux agreement and seemed to be holding in a fit of giggles when Bella shrugged and flexed the tiny muscles of her right arm playfully, knowing how dweeby it was and totally not caring because holy thank god, Alice was talking to her like she always had and it felt freaking amazing.

"I don't think she likes Spongebob quite as much as you though," Alice waved her hand at Bella's neck and the brunette furrowed her brow, one hand going to the gauze on her neck. She glanced at the mirror hanging on the living room wall to her right and gawked when she saw, sure enough, that holding down the gauze of both bandages were a series of bright yellow and blue Spongebob imprinted band aids instead of tape.

It appeared Carlisle had a sense of humor she had never experienced before.

Alice finally exploded into laughter at her expression and the sound of it, just the sound of it made Bella fall apart too. She dissolved into giggles, laughing so hard that her eyes watered as all the tension that had been building between them was diffused by the return of their usual joking dynamic.

For a long, blissful moment, they just laughed together. Relief soothed Bella's butterflies into calm, fluttery little things that settled into nothing inside her stomach. When they finally calmed down and their eyes met once more, she could see that twinkle she loved so much sparkling in astonishingly pretty sapphire eyes.

If she looked closely, she could see a ring of deep gold around Alice's pupils. She could not help but take that as a sign that things were really going to return to normal.

**Thank God,** she thought for what felt like the thousandth time. **She doesn't hate me. Thank God.**

She'd have to remember to send Carlisle a Thank You card too.

Alice smiled a softer smile at her then, one full of a familiar fondness and lightly jerked her head towards the couch on her side of the coffee table.

"C'mere, Bells."

Bella breathed in deeply, knowing that even though they had broken the tension that they still had some heavy things to discuss and she still dreaded that, but at least now she could go into it knowing that most likely they were going to come out the other end okay.

She walked around the coffee table as Alice sat back down, facing Bella with her legs tucked under her. Naturally, Bella moved to sit next to her, close to her as they always sat together but stopped immediately when she seemed to step over a line where Alice was just a friend and where Alice was something more.

Pheromones assaulted her and she reared back, gasping softly. They slid around her, into her, a silent attack on her senses. When her eyes widened dramatically, Alice winced and put up a hand as if to hold her back from afar.

"Maybe-Maybe over there for now, okay? You've got one hell of a mouth on you, honey. You've done a real number on me," Alice advised gently. "I can't make that go away."

Bella nodded hurriedly and quickly sat down on the opposite end of the couch where the pheromones couldn't reach her half as well, though she still sat her body down facing her friend.

"Sorry," they both said the moment Bella was settled and the pheromones seemed to stop being overpowering.

They both grinned a bemused sort of grin at each other and then instantly tried to talk at the same time again.

"No, Alice, really I-"

"Bella, seriously, I never-"

"-Didn't mean to hurt you, Alice, I never wanted-"

"-Never meant for any of this, Bella-"

They both abruptly shut their mouths as Bella blushed and Alice rolled her eyes and chuckled at their haphazard attempts at conversing.

"Me first?" she suggested and Bella nodded helplessly. She was desperate to know what the other girl was thinking at this point.

Alice went on. "I've wanted to say this to you since you walked in. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so, so sorry for what happened. I never meant for any of this to happen. There are so many things I did wrong but the main one was hurting you, and I will never forgive myself for that. There aren't enough ways for me to apologize to you, and I hope you don't hate me half as much as I hate myself, because that would really, really…Suck," she finished lamely, shifting her arm in the sling, eyeing

Bella with trepidation and sincerity in her eyes.

Like last night when Alice had leapt into her room and all this started, Bella was dumbstruck.

"You-You think-"

**Is she serious? Is she really freaking serious?**

She was at a loss for words. Alice's eyes searched hers and she could only shake her head in astonishment.

"My turn?" she cocked her head forward a little and Alice nodded, eyebrow rising slightly at Bella's surprised stuttering.

"Dude-you have got it all twisted. You always get it twisted. How can you think for even a second that you're the one at fault here? I bit you. I hurt you. You don't have to apologize-God, I'm surprised you aren't screaming at me right now for doing this to you. I'm the one that started all this by being an idiot and I'm the reason you're wearing that stupid sling and I'm the one who should be saying sorry. And I am. I am sorry with all my heart. And if you think for even a second that I could ever hate you-" Bella cut herself off as the absurdity of it all really hit her. "You're so wrong. You're my best friend, and I don't hate you. You're the one who should hate me…But you don't, do you?"

The last question was so pitifully insecure and fearful that she wanted to take it back, but Alice's dissenting scoff was the most heavenly sound on the earth.

"No! No, no, no!" she stated repeatedly, shaking her head as if Bella had just told her that vampires weren't real. "No. You have it twisted. I bit you, Bella, and whatever Carlisle says, that was a hell of a lot more dangerous than you biting me. I could have changed you-I could have killed you. If your saliva worked any slower, I would have! Don't you get that?"

"Yeah, I get it, but-"

"But nothing. And you think I hate you? Carlisle wasn't lying when he said you're one of the best friends I've ever had…Bella, listen to me when I say I don't hate you, that I could never hate you. We've known each other for what, seven months now? But you-Bells, I've never met a human like you. I've never met a person like you. I couldn't stand to see you crying at the thought of it…It killed me. I hugged you just to try and let you know that it's not you I hate for what happened, it's myself."

There was silence at that as they both stared each other down, each blaming themselves more than the other and having no way to convince the other that they were wrong.

"Alice, look-"

"Listen, Bella-"

"It's my fault, not yours-"

"You're not to blame here, I am-"

"It's not your fault," they finished together. For a second they both glared, annoyed by the other girl's determination to point the finger at herself.

And then they both broke out into self deprecating grins and laughed at their inability to talk simultaneously. This released some of the frustration in the room and they fell quiet, watching each other with uncertain, skeptical eyes.

This time, it was Bella who broke the silence.

"Look-can we both just agree to disagree? Or at least agree that we were both at fault here? We both messed up but-hey, it kinda worked out in the end. I don't hate you, you don't hate me, neither of us blames the other and I sure as hell want to stay friends, so can you please listen to me this time when I ask you to just forget it?" Bella pleaded, eyes beseeching.

Alice still looked unconvinced, but at the look on Bella's face, the fight seemed to go out of her.

She slumped and sighed before reluctantly humming in agreement.

"Okay but…I won't forget it. This was a learning experience for both of us. But I will let it go. I don't want our friendship to end over this either," Alice told her. "I think I'm ready to just move past this."

Bella had never heard sweeter words.

"Yeah, definitely…So, we're good?"

There was a tiny part of her that still needed reassurance.

And it got it when Alice smiled her gorgeous, contagious smile.

"Yeah, we're good, Tiger. Always friends, right?" Alice echoed her words from the previous night.

"Right. Always."

The weight of the world officially lifted off of her shoulders.

They spent a moment just grinning goofily at each other, the first comfortable silence they'd endured for a long time settling over them. But a nagging thought niggled at the back of her mind and she broke it again.

"So…What was Carlisle going to say when I asked him about your pheromones and me…Ya know. Kissing you?"

If she muttered 'kissing you' any softer Alice's weakened hearing wouldn't be able to catch it.

At her question, Alice grimaced and rubbed at her shoulder. Bella would have apologized profusely for that when the surge of guilt hit her if they had not already agreed to stop apologizing, but it was Alice's slow, measured response that wiped away everything else.

"Um, Bells…There's something we've never mentioned to you about pheromones before."

The feeling that a bomb was about to be dropped in her lap made Bella tense.

"And that would be…?"

Alice's reluctant sigh sounded like the hiss of its fuse reaching its end.

"What?" she demanded, extremely on edge now.

"Our pheromones only ignite physical attraction in people who are capable of being physically attracted to us…"

When Bella only stared, Alice clarified.

"Which means you're either capable of being physically attracted to girls, or…You're capable of being physically attracted to me."

And BOOM, the bomb exploded.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

**Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!** She internally screamed.

She could not catch a freaking break! It was just one thing right after the next!

Bella let out a noise of despair and looked at Alice as if she'd been personally betrayed by her.

"And you all never thought it was prudent to tell me that before now?" she cried, her voice high enough to hurt a dog's ears.

"We thought it was kind of obvious," Alice winced. Apparently her hearing had become strong enough again to be affected.

The logic of that made Bella do a double take before she made another anguished noise that made Alice screw up her face in sympathy.

**Please tell me she's joking,** Bella thought desperately.

"Are you serious?" she groaned, one hand running through her thick brown locks.

"As a heart attack," Alice confirmed reluctantly and Bella made another sound like the one of a dying animal. "Bella," she admonished at the pitiful noise and tried to shift on the couch to drop one leg over the edge of it to better face her friend, but the sling made her arm awkwardly bump into the back of it and she growled.

Bella watched her tear it off with a horrible feeling in her gut, torn between telling her not to in case she hurt herself further and curling up in a little ball to continue wailing like a kicked cat.

**This isn't happening,** she thought.** It's not.**

"Stupid thing," Alice muttered under her breath and threw it away, rolling her shoulder again as she moved to the position she had been wanting in the first place. Her arm looked fine which soothed the fresh guilt stirring in Bella, but she still held it across her lap carefully.

"I always thought it was just a universal thing! I didn't think your pheromones picked out people based on gender!" Bella told her, her lips pressed together tightly in frustration, her guilt giving way to frantic anxiety.

"They don't. They just have different effects depending on the person. If you…Well, if you weren't capable of being attracted, you probably would have been sent running the opposite way instead of…Ya know, right at me. You would have been terrified, not enticed," Alice told her. She was saying everything like it had the capability to send Bella off the deep end, but it was too late for that.

Bella made another pathetic noise, a muffled moan of desperation.

"Will you quit it?" Alice demanded, but she sounded on the edge of laughter as Bella slumped down so far on the couch that half her body fell off of it and she put her hands to her face.

"So what, I'm gay now?" she whined, knowing she was being horribly melodramatic but unable to stop herself.

"I didn't say that. Oh my god, you are such a drama queen!" Alice broke into a sudden fit of giggles when Bella only moaned again and slid all the way down to the floor and buried her face in her knees, her back to the seat of the couch now.

"It's not funny!" she objected, her voice muffled as Alice snickered.

Alice's sniggering cut off for a brief moment as if she was trying to hold it in, and then she burst into laughter a second later.

Blatantly offended, Bella lifted her head and glared furiously at her. The pixie's hand flew to her mouth and her giggling stuttered, but at the look on the brunette's face she threw back her head and howled with mirth, the room quickly filling with her gorgeous laugh.

**God damn it.**

Despite herself, Bella had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep from grinning.

She was being ridiculous about it after all, a true overly dramatic teenager to the bone, but still. This was serious and Alice was just laughing at her! This was a big deal!

"You jerk!" she snapped but the angry effect in her voice was kind of lost at the muted laugh she was trying to contain as Alice tried and failed twice to stop laughing for her sake before losing it all over again at Bella's pathetic excuse for a scowl.

"Quit laughing at me!" she finally gave in, her laugh spilling out of her as if Alice had pried it out of her by the mere sound of her own, which, she kinda had. She always did, really. Bella just couldn't stay legitimately mad when it came to Alice, let alone when the girl was truly amused like that.

But still.

She grabbed a cushion off the couch behind her head and playfully hurled it at the inconsiderate vampire, trying to stifle her own chuckling at both of their behavior.

To her surprise, it actually hit the girl for the first time ever.

She had forgotten about that whole slower reflexes thing. She also remembered a moment too late that Alice's arm was hurt and she could have hurt the girl throwing projectiles like that.

However, it flumped with an anticlimactic noise into the amused girl's face before dropping into her lap and Bella froze when Alice flinched and looked startled, her laugh abruptly cutting off.

**Oops,** she mentally winced, feeling terrible instantly.

"Hey!" Alice yelped, clutching the pillow in her hands. "Who's the jerk now?" she barked and Bella had to swear and duck as the cushion came flying back at her a second later. It sailed over her head and she whipped her eyes back to Alice's, affronted, but there was a smirk on the girl's face that let her know the vampire was just playing.

"Still you!" Bella scoffed, grabbing another cushion and staggering to her feet to fling it lightly at Alice who deflected it with her good arm and slung the last one on her side of the couch at the human girl. It caught Bella high on the shoulder and she yelped as if it actually could hurt her, which made them both dissolve into another fit of giggling.

"Alright, alright, truce!" Alice put her hands up when Bella plopped back down on her side of the couch and held her last cushion up threateningly. "Truce," she insisted when Bella gave her the stink eye.

"Fine," Bella consented, dropping it and rolling her eyes. "Jerk," she added a moment later, though jokingly.

Bella was barely miffed now. She wasn't really upset about Alice laughing at her because her reaction was pretty dumb, but she was really confused and anxious and had no idea how to deal with the bomb Alice had dropped on her.

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized a second later sincerely. Bella looked at her then, their entire playful manner dissipating at the gentle expression the vampire took on, becoming serious again. The human girl let out a deep, forlorn sigh and crossed her arms protectively over her middle.

"Alice, what does that even mean?" she mumbled, not meeting those beautiful blue eyes in her uncertainty.

You know what it means, her subconscious jeered, ever painfully blunt and uncaring to whatever denial Bella tried to surface.

"It doesn't necessarily have to mean anything, Bells…" Alice answered carefully. "Pheromones are weird. They do different things to different people. All I'm saying is that's the general trend they follow…"

Bella could tell by the sound of her voice that Alice was only trying to make her feel better, and in doing so, the brunette began to feel worse. If Alice was sugar coating it, that meant exactly what she feared.

"Alice, am I…Am I…Gay?" Bella didn't mean to say it like that, as if it were something dirty or obscene. She had no problem with gay people, Alice knew that. She didn't care if guys wanted to kiss guys or girls wanted to kiss girls. It wasn't something that had ever seemed to matter. It was who people really were as people that mattered, not who they were kissing or sharing their beds with.

But it was a whole lot different looking out from the inside than looking in from the outside. It was different when she was the one that might be…

Gay.

"I don't know the answer to that, Bella. Only you do," Alice replied softly, her tone so compassionate that it hurt to hear at the same time that it soothed in the way only her best friend could soothe her right then. "All I'm saying is, there might be-You know, a chance…That you might be," she finished honestly but as if the honesty was difficult to achieve.

Only a best friend could be strong enough to be real with Bella while at the same time hating the fact that she had to be because she knew it was going to hurt her friend.

There was a stark difference in the way Alice revealed things to her and the way Rosalie revealed things to her, she noted. Only Alice could soften the blow so much that Bella could really stand it, and only Rosalie could harden it so badly that it became unbearable.

"Great," she huffed. "Great."

Alice frowned at her for that and she struggled not to pout.

It wasn't that she had an issue with being gay; her issue was with all the baggage that came with it, and the fact that her whole life she had thought she was a hundred percent straight. She had looked at penis and not been totally disgusted. She liked kissing Edward. She liked a chiseled jaw and a six pack.

But now she had to deal with the fact that her attraction to Alice's long lashes, softly defined features, and gorgeous smile might not be inspired purely by pheromones or based on platonic envy.

**I like boys,** she mentally told herself. **I know I do. I've never looked at girls like that, have I? I don't think I have. I mean I always thought Angelina Jolie had really nice lips. And she always looked good in Tomb Raider. And I might have had a tiny girl crush on Hayley Williams…And Pink, but who wouldn't? That's no big deal is it? Girl crushes are normal right? I never thought about kissing them or anything…Did I? Shit, I did when Angela and I talked about girl crushes! And I don't recall hating the idea of it! Fuck!**

"Bella, stop. Hey, look at me. Stop," Alice called to her, breaking Bella out of her miserable musing. "I can see your mind going a thousand miles a minute, honey. Calm down. We're just talking, that's all. We're just talking about it, okay? Nobody's setting anything in stone," Alice reminded her when Bella reluctantly turned her head to face her again.

"Yeah," she mumbled, trying and failing to give Alice a weak smile to let her know she was okay.

Watching Alice's face wasn't good for her. All the compassion there made her heart ache.

"Look, there's a good chance you're not. It might just be me. We hang out so much, maybe my pheromones figured out a way to attract you instead of fill you with fear or something. And I mean, I am pretty hot," Alice added, pretending to preen. When her kidding didn't work and Bella continued to sulk quietly, looking anxious, she sighed.

"I mean, you've never been aroused by any other girl pheromones have you? I know it'll be a cold day in hell when Rosalie manages to turn you on, and I'll be having a chat with her about the way she talked to you earlier, by the way, but what about Esme?" Alice contemplated, still struggling to reassure her friend.

Bella felt a warm feeling stir in her chest at the protective note in the pixie's voice when she talked about 'chatting' with Rosalie. But it was overridden as she knit her brow together in disgust.

"Ew, no! Dude, she's like my second mom!" she protested and Alice winced.

**Gross,** she added in her head. Esme was a very beautiful woman, no doubt and any man or vampire was lucky to have her, but no. All the no's she had.

**Just no.**

"Okay, sorry, my bad. That was a dumb question," Alice acknowledged and rubbed absentmindedly at her sprained arm.

"But um…"

Alice perked up at Bella's tentative start and the brunette waffled back and forth, trying to decide whether or not to tell her about the mysterious redheaded woman who had flirted so blatantly with her before.

What the hell? Why not? There was no reason to keep it from her friend. She might as well. She was insanely curious to know who the brazen woman was. Her actions still made Bella blush.

"There was a woman…A vampire, who walked out of your house when Rosalie and I got here. She uh-She um…" Bella's stammering faded when Alice immediately narrowed her eyes.

"Did she say something to you, Bella? I swear if she did-"

**Huh?** Bella cocked her head, confused.

"What? No? Why would she have? Well, I mean, she did say something to me, but not like that," Bella said, wondering at Alice's outburst.

Alice cut herself short and chewed her lip, watching Bella as if she didn't believe her. "Like what?" she asked.

Oh, well this was the fun part! The details!

"Nothing, really. But her-I mean you asked if any other girl-er, vampire had ever…She did. Her pheromones did, I think. I mean sort of," Bella waved her hand as if any of that was supposed to make any kind of sense but was entirely blindsided when Alice scowled.

"Who was she anyway? I've never seen any other vampires around here except for you guys," Bella inquired slowly, starting to understand that maybe Alice did not really take to the redhead she'd met.

"A new neighbor. Her name's Victoria," Alice answered quickly, too quickly, her voice dismissive.

Bella frowned but Alice only waved her off and shrugged, saying, "I'll tell you later."

For the third time today she got the feeling there was information being withheld from her and she didn't like it, but Alice changed the subject too fast for her to pursue it.

Besides, thinking about 'Victoria' and the way she had affected her only served to make her feel worse, so she let it go.

"Look, none of this really means anything, okay Bells? This is all just speculation. I know you're probably freaking out, trust me, I do. I found out I swung both ways in a time when you were barely allowed to swing any way, let alone that way. So I get it. But you know I'm here for you, right? Whatever happens, whatever you like, I don't care. I'm still Alice and you're still Bella, and we're still friends. Right?" Alice assured her, and Bella's heart swelled a hundred times over.

It didn't matter that she might be attracted to girls. It didn't matter that she might even be attracted to Alice. It didn't matter that they'd bitten the hell out of each other and kissed twice, and it didn't matter that Bella had some weird ability to turn vampires semi-human and had done so to Alice.

Alice was still sitting here with her, for her, and she didn't care about any of that.

They were still friends, come what may, and somehow that made everything so much easier to handle even when she was freaking out on the inside.

"Always," she murmured and they shared a smile. "But is it okay if we stop talking about it for now? I didn't sleep much last night and Rosalie's kind of the epitome of a 'rude awakening.' My head is starting to hurt."

Alice nodded understandingly and stood then. Bella mimicked her movements. "Of course. We can talk more whenever you're ready, whenever you want, Bells. I'll be here. But I think you're right. I think we've had enough drama for one day…Or year, really. I'd offer to drive you home but uh…"

Alice made a gesture to the space between them and a sadness grabbed hold of her heartstrings and played them longingly.

Not being able to be around Alice properly really sucked. It went against their whole nature, their whole dynamic.

Then again, right now being around Alice, pheromones or not, wasn't good for her health. Bella was finding it hard to look her in the eyes now that she knew she might be looking with more than friendly interest, and that was kind of scary.

What if she developed a crush on her best friend now or something?

Oh fuck, what if she already had?

Determined not to go down that route lest she spontaneously combust in hysteria, Bella squashed that train of thought immediately and refused to even consider the notion.

"So yeah. I'll go get Carlisle to drive you home. He's got a day off today anyway. First one he's had in months. Even for a vampire, they run him ragged at that hospital," Alice said and Bella bobbed her head affirmatively. Neither of them had to say out loud that there was no way in hell Bella was going to ride in the car with Rosalie again.

Nuh uh. She would rather walk.

"How did you get her that ticket anyway?" Alice asked a second later, barely holding in the sound of her amusement. Everyone had seen Rosalie smack the ticket down on the coffee table when she walked in save for Bella, who had been waylaid by the mysterious flame haired vixen called 'Victoria.'

"I climbed over the console because she pissed me off and she was too busy yelling at me to keep the car straight. We got pulled over for reckless driving," Bella admitted and felt no shame when Alice broke into a full blown grin and laughed. "I kicked the volume knob way up too, so that may have been why she was so pissed. Emmett has some interesting music for a century old vampire," she added.

"Actually…" Alice drawled then, looking both guilty and beyond amused.

Bella raised her eyebrows.

"That was my music. I leave my CD's in the sedan and he leaves his in the Cadillac."

Surprise made Bella's jaw drop and another beautiful, tinkling laugh rolled out of Alice.

"Bands a make her dance? Really, Alice?" she gawked, snickering when the vampire shrugged and mimed brushing dirt of her shoulders and cocked her head with all the swagger of a million dollar rapper.

"Even a hundred year old vampire likes to shake her ass sometimes. What? Don't judge," she said and Bella's laugh came from deep in her belly.

Alice was too. Freaking. Cute. (No, really, she was too cute. Thinking about it made Bella's laughter substantially shorten.)

They sobered a few moments later, and Bella was beginning to feel a familiar ache in her cheeks that she only ever got after spending time with Alice. It was all the sweeter because she had thought she would never feel it again too many times to count lately.

They locked eyes and as instinctively as they did everything else together, both took a step forward as if to hug each other. They also both froze at the same time and stopped, looking awkward.

**Well, that sucks,** Bella grimaced, rubbing her bare shoulders and wondering why the hell she had thought wearing a tank top in Forks was a good idea.

They shuffled uncomfortably for a few seconds, both upset that they couldn't hug goodbye like usual but both knowing the consequences if they did.

Alice looked directly into her eyes after this tense moment and said, "Quick one?"

**Yes please,** Bella thought, needing the contact with her friend to really solidify that everything was good between them now and plus the comfort after all she had been through.

The gay thing be damned. Alice was still her best friend and she wanted a hug goodbye, damn it.

"Totally," she agreed and before she could panic or take it back, Alice darted forward, threw her arms around her neck and squeezed. Bella tried not to wheeze as pheromones slathered her and made her go weak in the knees.

"Bye, Bells," Alice whispered in her ear in a voice that sounded like smoke and tinted glass.

Then she kissed her cheek, turned, and walked quickly out of the room to go get Carlisle, leaving nothing but the searing burn of the trace of her kiss on Bella's bright red left cheek and the aroma of mint, white chocolate and berries behind her.

Unfortunately, this was the last time Bella saw Alice for a solid week and a half.

Apparently, her bite required a substantial amount of time to fully recover from.

As usual, Bella was pretty bored without her friend around. Life made for quite the uninteresting experience without the pixie around as she learned when her classes dragged on for hours at a time. The other Cullens were still around, and of course she always had Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Eric.

Still, the hallways were substantially drearier without Alice around. And it was still weird not having Edward at her side, but she was doing her damndest not to think about that. Her heartache had rapidly been replaced by the fury only a scorned woman could muster and she resolved to pretend like he didn't even exist.

**Jerk.**

She had enough on her plate to think about her asshole of an ex. It was much harder to do her damndest not to think about whether or not she might actually like girls, the thought of which still caused anxiety to rip roar through her.

She just…She couldn't. Not right then. The nonsense with her and Alice had barely even settled; she was not capable of dealing with another life changing crisis so fast.

Yet imagine her surprise when she was forcibly thrown full tilt into that crisis the very day Alice returned…

And so did Victoria.

"Did you guys see Iron Man 3 yet?" Angela was saying next to her as their little group of friends made their way to Biology one rainy Wednesday. "It was freaking awesome."

"No, and I don't want to," Jessica rolled her eyes when Mike and Eric eagerly nodded.

"Dude, why not? It was so dope!" Eric protested. "Oh hey, me and Mike gotta bolt. Can't be late for Algebra again."

"I haven't had the chance," Bella said honestly, shrugging her backpack higher on her shoulder. "Later guys," she waved goodbye to the boys.

"Yeah, seriously Jess, you got a thing against Iron Man?" Angela raised her eyebrows as Mike and Eric waved back and darted off for their Algebra classroom, which was much further down the hallway.

"No. I have a thing against dumb action movies where the main point is to watch stuff blow up," Jessica retorted and Angela was in the middle of looking scandalized and opening her mouth to presumably defend her favorite movie hero when the students in front of them parted like the Red Sea, just as they reached the Biology classroom.

Out of the crowd came a smiling Alice Cullen, who nodded and waved sociably at all the many admirers who called her name and watched her float gracefully down the hall. Generally most of the people in Forks chose to admire the Cullens from afar, instinctively repelled by their vampiric aura, their instincts sensing the predator even if they couldn't consciously, but when it came to Alice, even the most skeptical could hardly resist smiling back when the pixie seemed so sweet and harmless. They may have naturally known something was off with her, but despite that, Alice was still pretty popular.

Bella lit up like a dog who had heard a doorbell ring. She was grinning before she meant to at the sudden revelation of her best friend's return. She had been figuring it was about time for the smallest Cullen to return. Emmett had told her she would be back soon, the only other Cullen she talked to on a regular basis at school besides Edward and Alice.

She was usually pretty cool with Jasper too, but both of them seemed to have reached a silent mutual agreement to not talk to each other, or acknowledge each other's presence. Bella finally understood that he knew about what had happened between her and Alice and she had no desire to address that issue with him any time soon.

It was no wonder he had seemed a little less than cordial with her that day.

Rosalie was self explanatory.

Alice saw her instantly and her smile seemed to visibly change. Her nose crinkled up and it really hit her eyes, of which Bella was unbelievably thankful to see were once again a lovely shade of gold when the pixie reached them and not that peculiar shade of electric blue.

"Hey, Bells," she greeted smoothly as she sidled up, nodding amiably to Angela and Jessica as she did so. "Miss me?"

"Hey, Alice! Yeah, of course," Bella said, delighted at just the sight of her. "When did you get here?" she asked, unable to contain all of the surprise she had at seeing Alice pop up out of nowhere after not hearing from her for a week.

"About five minutes ago. I hitched a ride with Jasper. We barely got here on time for first period," Alice answered, jerking her head at the door to the classroom on their left to indicate their shared first period.

"So you're back?" she inquired, still grinning like an idiot, ducking her head and peering at Alice through her eyelashes to ask her what they both knew what she was really asking.

**So you're good now?** She was asking.** You're all vampires again?**

Alice sure seemed like it at least, and Bella could stand within a foot of her now without needing to pass out, but Alice confirmed it when she nodded her head.

"Yep, I'm back. That was one wicked bug," she lied with a faux grimace, and then waved brightly at Angela and Jessica when she noticed them just standing off to the side a little awkwardly.

It was no secret that Bella was closer to Alice than any of her other friends, and vice versa. Sometimes they got sidetracked with each other, and even when they didn't Angela and Jessica were only really associates of Alice through Bella.

None of that stopped them from occasionally chatting with the vampire when she came around, which was frequently considering how close she was to Bella. They were all chummy at least; it was just, sometimes it got kinda awkward since Alice wasn't really friends with them the way Bella was friends with them, not to mention the whole vampiric aura thing put them off without them realizing it. Alice always made an effort to make them comfortable, which helped.

They liked each other alright in the end, which was what mattered.

"Hey, Alice," Angela greeted her. "We're glad you're back alright. Bella told us you were really sick."

"Yeah, we know that had to suck. She said you were puking up a storm," Jessica interjected and Alice bobbed her head.

"Yeah, it was awful, but I'm all good now. So what have you guys been up to?" Alice replied sociably, ever flexible when it came to people but quickly getting the subject off of herself so that they didn't start asking too many questions about what she might have had.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what the hell is wrong with this bimbo for not liking Iron Man," Angela replied snarkily and grinned at the scowl Jessica shot her.

"Bimbo?" she scoffed. This time she was the one looking scandalized and Bella and Alice both laughed as they immediately began bickering when Angela rolled her eyes at her before darting into the classroom, ignoring the ranting Jessica hot on her heels.

Their banter trailed off and Bella took a deep breath when Alice turned to look at her, her gaze softening.

"You've been okay?" Alice asked softly. "I know we left on kind of a weird note, but-"

"No, I'm good. I'm fine. I just missed my best friend," Bella rushed to reassure Alice when she saw the concern in her eyes, and to hopefully squash any attempt at bringing up the last thing they had talked about together before Alice could make her turn a thousand shades of red.

"I'm glad you're back, Alice," she added and Alice did that adorable smile thing again where her nose wrinkled from it and her eyes sparkled.

"Me too, Bells," she said. "Me too."

They shared a soft smile and Alice lightly touched her elbow companionably, the way she always touched her.

**Fuck,** Bella mentally swore as Alice gestured for them to hurry inside when the bell rang shrilly.

Alice may have been all vampire again, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Tingles erupted up Bella's arm where her cool palm brushed skin and she was glad that Alice had turned away so that she didn't see Bella's expression freeze on her face.

**You freaking lesbo,** she thought anxiously. **Stop it. Stop.**

She quickly walked in after her friend who had begun to babble about something she wasn't really hearing, rubbing at her arm which had sprouted goose bumps.

"Yeah, so Esme went ridiculously mom mode on me. I could barely get her to give me some breathing space and-"

They both stopped cold, which may have partly been because the room was almost dead quiet save for a few hushed whispers, but mostly because there was someone sitting at the table at the back of the room…

Right at Alice and Bella's table.

Bella's stomach hit the floor when the familiar redhead smiled a feral smile her way and waggled the fingers of her right hand at her in a coquettish wave.

Victoria.

"Class, this new student is Victoria Rosa from Lansing, Michigan. She's a long way from home, so be sure to give her a proper Forks welcome. Victoria, if you would?" the teacher called out from the front of the room as Bella's blood rushed to her face, shell shocked.

What the hell was she doing here?

Images of the first impression the woman had given her flashed across her eyes and she immediately averted them, having no idea why the redhead was looking at her like that. Victoria stood slowly, lackadaisically and Bella was shocked to see her attire.

No freaking wonder the class was so dead quiet.

Victoria made quite the picture for a high-schooler in a tight black leather skirt that barely covered her ass, three inch heels and a blood red, sheer lace top over a black cami that left little to the imagination when it came to her…Er, sizable assets.

It was a wonder half the boys in the room hadn't dropped dead. She was sure some of them were drooling and she had to consciously keep her jaw clamped closed at the racy outfit. She didn't want to think about why she had to make that effort, or why she could barely look at the woman standing there without blushing.

**I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay,** she mentally chanted.

"She's in my seat," Alice snapped, the only one to make any indication that she had heard the teacher in any way.

Bella swallowed as she stepped up next to her friend, her stomach coiling into a frenzied knot in her belly. Red-gold eyes watched her shamelessly, as if there was no one else in the room but her and Victoria. The redhead kept smirking at her too.

"Alice," the teacher, Ms. Shanty, admonished immediately. "That was very rude! I expected better from you of all people!"

"She's in. My seat," Alice repeated, her voice hard and Ms. Shanty made a noise of anger at her continued rudeness. The class erupted into more whispers and even Bella looked to her friend in surprise.

Since when was Alice so cold? Seconds before she had been waving and smiling at complete strangers as if they were all long lost friends. And hadn't Victoria walked out of her house a week before?

Again, she got the clear idea that Alice didn't really like the mysterious redhead. Who was she?

"I apologize. I can move? It was just the first one that caught my eye when I walked in. I didn't know the seats were assigned, Ms. Shanty," Victoria said, sounding convincingly ashamed that she had apparently taken an already taken seat.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Alice, I'm ashamed of you! I'm sorry Victoria, Alice is usually much better behaved than this. Alice, you can sit over there by Andrew. You and Bella talk too much during my class anyway," Ms. Shanty barked after brushing off Victoria's apology.

"It's really no big deal, ma'am. I can move if-"

"No, no, it's quite alright, dear. Alice, Bella, take your seats please. The late bell rang two minutes ago," the teacher ordered.

Alice looked positively mutinous as Victoria slowly sat back down in her seat, looking marginally guilty as the short vampire glared at her. However, her pretend remorse for having stolen Alice's seat was given away when she looked directly at Bella and winked.

Bella burned crimson and swallowed when Alice turned to look at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Cullen, take your seats!" Ms. Shanty's voice rose as they just stood there, Alice's eyes searching Bella's face for something the brunette couldn't name and Bella finally understanding what had happened.

Oh no, she thought desperately when Alice reluctantly turned away from her and moved towards the desk across the room next to Andrew, her jaw locked tightly. I have to sit next to her!

Bella's legs may as well have been filled with lead for how much she dragged them as she walked over to her usual seat. Everybody knew that you didn't take the two seats at the table in the back right corner of the room. They were taken every day by Alice and Bella. They might as well have had their names on those two chairs…

But there sat Victoria, leaned back and perfectly at home, that coy smirk still adorning her beautiful face. Bella wanted to do anything but go and sit by the mysterious vampire that she knew absolutely fuck all about, but she had no choice. If she lingered another moment in the middle of the classroom, the whispering over the mild altercation would drive her mad, or Ms. Shanty would kill her.

She dropped down in her seat and shrugged off her pack, trying her hardest not to look at the woman next to her, who still smelled like pure sex. Cinnamon and roses tickled the inside of her skull and she subconsciously began to breathe deeper as Ms. Shanty began to teach at the head of the classroom.

Her determination to pretend like Victoria didn't exist was foiled when pheromones slid tantalizingly over her, whispering softly over her skin. She crossed her arms on the desk and chewed the inside of her cheek, her knee bouncing.

**I will not look at her. I won't. I will not look at her,** she thought, attempting to shallow out her breathing. **God, why did she have to smell so good? Vampires were the devil; surely they had to be with how easily they pumped out temptation.**

Wait, she was being tempted by a girl again!

**And I'm not gay, god damn it!** She added in her head, working the muscles in her jaw.** It's not my fault I have this fluke weakness to pheromones!**

She could feel the woman's stare on her, burning into the side of her face. Bella opted to look straight ahead, her shoulders hunched. Victoria's gaze was a palpable sensation, crawling over her, begging to be met.

**I won't look, I won't look, I won't look…**

She looked.

**Damn it.**

**Damn, damn, damn!**

Brown eyes met molten red-gold ones and Bella breathed in sharply, which turned out to be a bad idea as more of that ungodly aroma rushed up her nose and fogged her brain.

"Hi," Victoria smiled simply, as if she had been waiting for Bella to look at her the whole time, revealing two sharp white fangs from beneath her red upper lip. Her eyes had been blood red the last time Bella had seen her, but now they swirled the cover of lava, hot and nearly impossible to look directly at and she had no idea why they had changed colors.

"Hi," Bella grunted, averting her eyes almost instantly. She blushed for some unfathomable reason as Victoria's smile developed into another smirk. Her blood pumped harder at the sight of it and Bella bit the inside of her lip in frustration.

**Why is she affecting me so much?** She internally screamed. **It's almost like I bit her, too! Who is this woman?**

Bella suddenly wished she had pressed the subject of the woman next to her harder when she had brought it up to Alice. She had no idea why there was a new vampire in town, nor why she had enrolled in the school, and therefore had no idea what her intentions might be.

"I believe we met before, but I don't think I properly introduced myself, kitten. I'm Victoria Rosa and you must be, ah-Isabella, right?" Victoria hummed and shifted her body around in the seat to get more comfortable, the smirk never leaving her face as she angled herself more towards Bella.

This simple action did stupid things to the bewildered human and she jerked her gaze away with great difficulty.

"Yeah. How-How do you know that?" Bella whispered, aware of Ms. Shanty's eyes on her as the woman droned on about frog anatomy or something. She couldn't really hear her. All of her senses were attuned to the vampire next to her. She could have been sitting next to a lion from the way her body was reacting.

A very sexy lion.

**Not gay!** Her brain yelped.

**So gay,** her body shuddered visibly as Victoria chuckled softly next to her, a husky sound that made her belly twist.

"I've heard a lot about you from your, er…Vampire friends," Victoria replied, her voice tinged with amusement that Bella had no idea what could be causing.

"Oh," she breathed, rubbing at the back of her neck and feeling inexplicably hot as she squirmed next to the vampire. "You-Alice said you were new in town. A new neighbor?"

Why the hell was she talking to this woman? Everything about her screamed dangerous, but she was being drawn in like a fish on a hook.

"Something like that," Victoria snickered, apparently amused by the notion. "I suppose I'm the new kid on the block…Or vampire, if you want to be technical about it. Yes, I was greeting the dominant coven in town to let them know I was no threat…And that's about when I ran into you, huh kitten?"

Kitten. Why did she keep calling Bella that? And what was so damned funny? Did she have to smirk like that?

Bella nodded awkwardly, eyes flickering from the teacher to Victoria nervously.

"I must apologize for being so forward with you at the time," Victoria went on, her voice barely above a whisper as Ms. Shanty walked over and flicked off the lights.

Apparently, they were watching a movie today in Biology. And that meant it was going to be twice as easy for everyone to talk…Which included the vampire next to her. The customary muttering flared up the moment darkness shrouded the room.

"But sometimes, I just can't help myself around a pretty girl. You clean up nicely, by the way,"

Victoria murmured, and then she let her eyes wander slowly down Bella's body, blatantly checking her out.

Yep. That settled it.

The woman was quite obviously a lesbian, and interested in Bella if she could take a hint.

The timing of her arrival was impeccable if she wanted to shatter all the denial Bella was meagerly trying to surface…

The stare made her hot and she desperately wished for once that they weren't watching a movie, and that she was sitting by Alice and not this-this-

This woman.

**Who the flipping flip was she?**

Bella felt exposed in the black leggings and short denim skirt she was wearing. Normally she didn't wear these kinds of clothes, but Alice's fashion sense and shopping sprees had finally begun to wear off on her. She resisted the urge to cross her arms over the black V cut top she wore when Victoria's eyes ascended over her chest, hesitating obviously at what tasteful cleavage Bella was showing.

The woman was absolutely shameless.

"Thanks," Bella finally choked out when their eyes met again and Victoria gave another husky chuckle at her weak reply.

Her entire body was on fire now and she could practically taste the pheromones from how thick they were. Victoria's eyes glittered knowingly and she smiled provocatively, leaning toward Bella so suddenly that she almost fell out of her chair.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, kitten?" she purred, her cleavage showing much more than Bella would ever be caught dead wearing outside her house.

**Mother of god,** her brain short circuited. Victoria was too close for comfort and her entire body seemed to fill up on her aroma, her proximity.

Gay-diddy-gay-gay-gay.

Her reaction was completely fucking gay, and she was too astonished and dumbstruck by it to even freak out about it.

"No," she lied, her voice a high pitched squeak. Her eyes shot back to the front of the room where a movie about amphibians was playing on the projector, the volume loud enough so that everyone around them was whispering comfortably, oblivious to her mild predicament that was rapidly becoming extreme.

"Really? So you don't mind that I'm flirting with you?" Victoria's tone was filled with mock surprise and Bella's gaze whipped to hers, stunned that she would admit to it so easily.

Victoria wasn't even hinting. She was blatantly seducing!

The vampire before her was literally admitting to have more than platonic interest in her and she had no. Freaking. Idea. What to do about it.

Besides panic.

Just like the first time Victoria had come on to her shamelessly the moment they met. Bella should have taken that as a red flag, and now she was regretting that she hadn't.

"No-I mean yeah but I-I mean I'm…I'm not gay," she stammered back quietly, finally settling on the safest response she could manage.

Could Ms. Shanty please catch them talking and make them stop? She was a freaking hawk when she and Alice spoke during her class, why was she oblivious now?

**Stop talking to her idiot! You'll lead her on or something!**

"Oooh," Victoria murmured, grinning so that her fangs were shown off. The sight of them made her blood run cold. "Not gay, huh? Yet you don't mind that I'm flirting?"

"I do-I m-mean I don't-Look, I'm kind of in a standby phase right now," she muttered, her words sounding lost and weak as her skin tingled not unpleasantly when Victoria traced a slow circle on the desk with the tip of her middle finger, a positively lascivious expression on her face.

"A standby phase…" Victoria repeated, rolling the words around before she hitched an eyebrow at the girl.

"Yeah…So um…"

Bella had no idea what she was trying to say other than Please stop looking at me like that.

"So…You're not gay…But you might be?" Victoria hummed under her breath, watching her with her taunting, swirling eyes.

Wow, way to be subtle, Bells. She figured you out in about five seconds flat, didn't she?

She didn't answer that time, biting the tip of her tongue to stay quiet, but that was answer enough. Victoria sat back, that damnable smirk still pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Ah, I get it. You're young, confused…Understandable. Am I making it harder on you?" she inquired, twirling a lock of her flaming hair around one finger.

Bella focused on the screen where a man was currently disemboweling a frog and examining its insides.

She realized she was the frog, and Victoria was the man with the scalpel in his hand, quietly picking Bella apart.

"I don't know," she mumbled, refusing with all her might to look at that gorgeous face again. "This is all kind of new to me, alright? I barely even know you. You come on kind of strong," she admitted, too afraid to look at Victoria's face and see her reaction to that little tidbit.

All she got was a muted laugh that wilted her to the bone.

She looked again and mentally swore in frustration when Victoria's face seemed to glow beautifully in the light of the movie, unearthly intoxicating.

"Coming on strong is one of my better attributes, honestly…So this whole 'might be gay' thing is new to you, huh? It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain tiny vampire sitting across the room, would it?" Victoria ducked her head close to Bella's and the brunette practically hyperventilated as pheromones pulsated around her.

She spluttered so much that Victoria giggled coyly and Ms. Shanty hushed them angrily.

"No," she ground out through clenched teeth when the old hag looked back at her computer, as well as the few people that turned around to look at her. "Alice has nothing to do with that…Why would you think that?"

"Mm, just a hunch. She seemed pretty pissed that I stole her seat," Victoria told her when the attention in the room was off of her. "Jealous, if you ask me…"

**No one asked you,** Bella thought.** And was Victoria sitting closer to her now?**

"She's not. It's not like that with us," she replied, wondering why she hadn't closed the conversation already. It was like Victoria was under her skin though, keeping her talking and all of her attention on her without trying.

However, the conversation was taking a turn that made her beyond uncomfortable. She sure as hell was not going down that road with the nosy woman whom she didn't even know. No way was she discussing Alice like that with her. She wouldn't even do that with herself.

"No, I don't believe so…" Victoria murmured in a voice like silk that dripped honey. Her new tone made Bella's stomach clench and her leg bounced faster, anxious. "But you wish it was, don't you?"

"What-no!" she hissed under her breath, turning to glare at Victoria who was seriously overstepping common boundaries, but that was a mistake, because glittering lava colored eyes were smoldering right in her face.

**Oh my god,** she thought, her heart stopping.

"Look kitten…You seem kind of confused…Let me help you out…I promise I can tell if you're gay or not within sixty seconds. Just-relax, and let me…"

Victoria's tone was hypnotic, her eyes boring into Bella's demandingly, unwavering. Bella could not move under that gaze. Victoria had switched on all of her vampiric ability before the brunette had even had a chance to draw breath for a gasp and now she was frozen, helpless.

However, it was the cool hand that lay across her left bouncing knee that made her whimper. She felt the redhead squeeze gently as she breathed sweet smelling breath inches from her lips and smiled that devilish smile.

For a second, she thought Victoria was going to kiss her right then and there in the back of the classroom and she flinched slightly, but when the redhead leaned in, she bypassed Bella's face and brought her lips right up to her left ear.

And then she began to talk.

"So you think you might be gay…I'd say you know you are, you just don't want to admit it. What straight girl eyeballs a girl like that and doesn't want to…Get to know her a little better?" Victoria whispered sultrily into Bella's ear and the girl's heart shot forward so hard into her ribcage that it almost hurt. Her stomach twisted and she gasped as cool, rouge red lips brushed the sensitive shell of her ear as that strong hand rubbed languidly over the top of her knee, making it throb.

Her body fell the fuck apart instantly and she sank back in her chair, her throat closing. Pheromones pumped in her bloodstream like a dose of heroin, driving her eyes shut as she tried not to lose her mind. Her fingers closed on the seat of her chair and she shuddered at the sound of that seductive voice against her vulnerable ears, coaxing a reaction out of her that she was wholly unprepared to stop.

**Oh god,** she thought.** Oh my god.**

Carlisle had told her that vampires pheromones strengthened when they were agitated.

He never said anything about them being able to do so deliberately.

"Would you like that, huh Bella baby? Hmm, kitten? I bet you would…You could barely keep your eyes off of me from the moment you walked in. I bet you couldn't help but imagine running your hands all. Over. Me," Victoria pronounced each word like the hum of a growling lioness, her hand sliding further up the top of Bella's thigh and leaving a blazing path cutting across it.

These thin leggings were turning out to be a phenomenally bad idea.

And so was sitting by this devil of a vampire who was reducing her to a puddle in seconds just by whispering in her ear.

Bella didn't even know her. She had talked to her for all of five minutes and yet she could not, for the life of her, make her leaden limbs move to shove her off.

All she could do was sit there and sizzle in her shocked arousal, too dumbstruck to move. Her eyes were locked straight ahead on the disgusting dissection still occurring on screen. The man with the scalpel was prying out the frog's heart at present and she could barely see it, her entire attention being funneled into not spontaneously combusting.

"Even now you won't push me away, even though you don't even really know me…You love it, don't you? You think you might be gay, Isabella? What a joke. That's a fucking riot," Victoria hissed, and squeezed Bella's thigh in her palm as if to prove her point. A choked whimper was the only response Bella could manage, a ragged breath filling her aching lungs.

"I'm not," she squeaked feebly, her voice hoarse and barely audible even though she had been trying to say it loud and forcefully in some helpless attempt to get the vampire to back off.

Blushing violently, she sank further down in the seat, her heart pounding a rhythm in her chest that made her head swim.

Victoria was all around her, over her, inside her. She was everywhere, storming Bella's weak human system with her vampiric aura.

"Oh, really?" Victoria snickered into her ear and gave it a tiny lick that made Bella mew softly, failing to strangle the noise before it could leave her. "Then prove it to me…Look over there, Bella. Look at your little friend, sitting right across from us…Look."

The last thing Bella wanted was to look over at Alice!

**No, no, no!**

But when Victoria growled it into her ear like that, she obeyed as if she had no choice, shivering as she turned her head to the right and looked at the table next to them that Alice had been forced to take.

And Alice was staring straight at her, stormy black eyes boring into her.

She gasped at the piercing look, her hands clenched around the seat as Alice glared directly into her pupils, cutting her down to the quick. Her heartbeat stumbled and her lips parted as Victoria giggled in her ear.

"Look at Alice, Bella. She's been watching us the whole time…Her eyes haven't left us from the moment you sat down. She's been watching us like a hawk…She's seen me touching you the whole time," Victoria murmured, amusement evident in her thick voice.

Bella's chest heaved, her head feeling drowned. Her ears seemed to swim with Victoria's words as Alice continued to stare right into her, seeming to strip her to her very naked soul. Alice's jaw was locked and her hands were tightly clenched fists on the table in front of her, her shoulders hunched forward in evident fury.

Alice had been watching the whole thing. Everybody else was engrossed in talking with their friends and grimacing at the movie, but Alice had been looking the whole time.

Blood made her face fantastically hot, but as she quelled beneath Alice's relentless stare, she felt hot in a place far lower, and mortification quickly gave way to undeniable arousal.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Victoria breathed. "You like her eyes on you, don't you Bella? You like that she's staring you down, as if any second she might pounce on you like a three course meal…"

Victoria's hand slid even further up, crossing every line that even Bella had never crossed with Edward. Her fingers dipped into the soft flesh of her thigh that she found and pressed down, causing a choked noise to tumble out of her lips. She gaped and trembled when Alice's upper lip curled back in a silent snarl.

"Look her right in the eyes, Bella, and tell me you don't like it. Look your precious best friend in the eyes and tell me you don't want her. I can smell your desire. You're lying to yourself if you think you aren't gay. You're a filthy liar, and you know it, and I know it, and Alice knows it. Why do you think she won't look away either? Why do you think she was looking in the first place?"

Victoria might as well have been the serpent in the Garden of Eden, whispering in her ear and corrupting her. She was Eve, and she couldn't tell if Alice was supposed to be Adam or the apple.

Bella was going to pass out.

She could feel the black creeping up on the edges of her vision as Alice tore her apart with her unfathomable glare and Victoria's hand crept ever higher, dipping inward towards the inside of her thigh, drawing her toes to curl and her body to shake.

Without meaning to, Bella gave a barely muted moan, her brow furrowing and her skin flushing. Alice's upper lip twitched and her head jerked downwards a little, and yet she still didn't look away.

"But if you're still somehow having doubts sweetheart, allow me to squash them…Just. Like. This."

And with that, the palm of Victoria's hand pressed flush to the apex of her thighs.

The sudden temperature contrast of the vampire's cool hand on the suffocating heat radiating through the thin cotton barrier of her underwear beneath her skirt was a bitch slap back to reality.

Bella jolted upright instantly, spluttering and swearing as she shoved away from Victoria frantically. She staggered out of her seat, her knees giving so suddenly that she almost hit the floor, but of course, Alice never let that happen.

She felt two icy hands clamp down on her right arm and hold her steady as her seat clattered and Victoria sneered, crossing her legs and looking serenely at the both of them.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Rosa, Ms. Cullen, what is the fuss back there?" Ms. Shanty started at the outburst as everyone turned around to look at them.

**No, no, no.**

Being touched by Alice was the last thing she needed right then. She could feel the girl's touch electrocuting her arm, smell her lovely mint and berry scent, taste her pheromones…

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Bella shrieked and ripped away from her friend desperately before bolting for the door like a bat out of hell.

She ignored Ms. Shanty yelling at her furiously, threatening detention, but all she really heard was Alice's high voice calling her name.

She didn't stop for that either, just kept sprinting down the hallway, the sound of her flats slapping the floor echoing maddeningly around her in the silence. Her whole body was on fire when she burst into the nearest bathroom moments later, skidding in and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Fuck," she whimpered, running a hand through her hair and hating how sweaty it felt. "Just fuck."

**What just happened?** Her poor brain had finally surged back to life now that it was out from under Victoria's treacherous influence.

She had the presence of mind to quickly walk by the stalls and check for feet, but seeing none, she finally walked back to the middle most sink and fell into it, gripping the white porcelain until it hurt, staring into the mirror at her haggard appearance.

Her pupils were dilated and her normally milk chocolate irises were now the color of dark chocolate. Her face was red and flushed and her chest was heaving from both the run and what had happened in the classroom. Her hair was messy from where she'd run her hand through it and she could feel a distinct slickness between her thighs that made her screw her eyes shut.

"I'm not gay," she whimpered to herself. "I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay…"

Bella could say it all she wanted, but Victoria had quite clearly made the point that she was, and all the evidence was right there pooled between her legs. She didn't even believe it when she said it anymore, and her voice trailed off as she opened her eyes with a pitiful noise akin to the ones she had made when Alice had first brought up the possibility to her.

It all played back in her mind like some sick horror film; Victoria taunting her, touching her, running her hand provocatively over her leg and pressing down on her intimately where previously only Bella had ever touched herself.

But it wasn't even that that really got to her, surprisingly. (Okay, well, that was a lie; Victoria had gotten so deep under her skin that she could still pretty much feel her.)

Yet all she could really remember clearly were Alice's eyes on her, and how she had not looked away through the entirety of the ordeal, and how Bella had only really lost herself when she turned to her best friend and saw the look on her face as she watched Victoria effectively molest her.

And how seeing Alice had undeniably turned her completely and utterly on.

"I am so fucking gay," she groaned.

She then promptly dropped her forehead into the mirror with a dull thump and began to cry.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella's crying was promptly interrupted by the shrill around of the bell ringing to signify the end of first period. It startled her enough to jump and she quickly began wiping at her eyes, knowing she had all of about thirty seconds before girls began to swarm the locked bathroom as they always did between periods.

"Bella?"

Or maybe even less than thirty seconds.

Bella recognized the voice to be Alice's, for no one else had such a high, sweet voice. There came the quiet sound of the vampire obviously trying the doorknob, and then a gentle knock followed that.

All of this served to restart the frantic pace her heart had been set at after it had only just calmed down.

**Hell. Hell, hell, hell! I don't want to talk to her like this!** Bella thought desperately, looking at the door as if it were caught on fire. How am I supposed to even look her in the eyes after that little exchange?

She resolved to do the most logical thing, which was to close her eyes and hopelessly pretend as if she simply did not exist.

Surprisingly, it didn't work.

"Bella, honey, please open the door. I know you're in there. I just want to talk," Alice called again and gave another light knock.

"Who freaking locked themselves in the bathroom?" a shrill voice rang out.

"My friend," Alice's muffled voice responded. "She's sick."

"I don't care, and neither do the rest of us. Seriously, some of us have stupid teachers who won't let us go in class and can't go any other time. Tell her to open the fucking door!"

"I'm trying, in case you hadn't noticed," Alice said with barely veiled patience.

There were precious few things that made Alice angry, especially quickly, mostly because she was so sweet tempered and kind. Rudeness was one of those things, and apparently, the girl was full of that particular quality.

"Well, try harder. We seriously have to go out here!" the unknown girl snapped. "This is ridiculous!"

"No, what's ridiculous is how insensitive you are. And rude. There are four other bathrooms in this school, and one of those is right down the hall. You and your friends can go use those," Alice's voice tightened as the girl's voice rose a few annoying pitches.

"That's a waste of freaking time! This is the closest one!"

"It's a bigger waste of time for you to sit here and whine at me when I'm doing all I can!" Alice's scowl was visible purely by the sound of her voice. Bella knew by what little experience she had from hearing the tiny vampire become irritated that she was losing her patience.

And apparently, so had the girl.

There came a raucous banging on the door a second later that made Bella flinch. "Hey, bitch! No one cares if you're puking! Open the fuck up! Some of us have to go out here!"

"Are you out of your mind? Stop it. She's sick!" Alice's voice rose instantly and the banging was abruptly cut off.

"Hey, don't you put your hands on me, Cullen-"

"Beat it, Cassie. You're starting to piss me off!"

Bella blinked at the hard quality Alice's tone had taken on. That was one she hadn't really heard before.

"Did you seriously just push her?" a different preppy voice came to life beyond the blocking door. "Jeez, it must be her girlfriend in there, that weird Bella chick she's always hanging out with. Who else would she get so butch over?"

"Oh, is that it? Your best buddy Bella is hurling and you're running lesbian guard duty? God, Alice, we wondered after seeing you guys hang out all the time, but this is a whole new level of obvious." The air quotes around 'best buddy' were understood and Bella turned crimson even though no one could see her.

Did everybody look at their friendship like that? This was quite possibly the worst time for her to find that out…

Everybody knew Alice was supposedly bisexual, but considering it was only rumors despite the truth of those rumors, no one really cared, especially because of how nice she was. But if they suspected Bella was gay for hanging out with her, that was a different story…

There was a brief moment of silence in which Bella fidgeted, debating whether or not she should just end this nonsense and stop being a chicken shit, go open the door, but Alice beat her to action.

"I don't know what either of you are talking about, but if all three of you don't turn around and walk away right now, we are going to have an issue," Alice said very slowly and very deliberately, her tone of voice raising the hairs on the back of Bella's neck.

Alice Cullen was officially agitated, and Bella felt a chill run up her spine thinking about it.

"You don't scare me, Cullen," Cassie responded, though she didn't sound too sure. Bella recognized her now that Alice had named the girls. Cassie and Lauren were Forks' notorious preppy clique who generally preferred to look and act like they had just walked out of a stereotypical high school movie where they played the hot, bitchy villain girls that everyone pretended to love but actually hated. And if that was Cassie and Lauren, the third girl must be Sophie, the third in their trio of idiocy. How cliché their usual drama was always grated on Bella, and she knew now why Alice was losing her usual unshakable calm.

Even a monk would lose his temper with those idiots.

"I'm not trying to scare you," Alice ground out through clenched teeth. "I'm trying to take care of my friend and you all are acting asinine."

"Did she just call us asses?" Lauren said.

Well…She was the blond of the group.

"No, Lauren, don't be stupid. I don't know what that means, Cullen. Just stop being such a dyke and make her open the damn door!" Cassie asserted, pulling her pathetic HBIC voice that made Bella feel like she was experiencing an aneurism every time.

But she chose her words very, very poorly.

"Don't call me that. Don't you fucking dare," Alice snarled in a voice like solid ice, in a tone Bella had never even dreamed her capable of.

**Oh shit,** Bella thought, her heart skipping a beat. She let go of the sink, hearing the danger where other people might not have.

That was the sound of an angry vampire, and an angry vampire, especially one like Alice who never got angry, could not bode well. The fact that the girl had actually sworn with real venom was a seriously bad sign. Without giving herself a second to hesitate, she bolted for the door and fumbled with the lock before yanking the door open.

She came face to face with a genuine standoff. Alice stood in front of the door with her back to the brunette. Bella could see her shoulder blades and how they had pulled together beneath her off the shoulder, white shirt-a clear sign that she was bowing up.

No, that was definitely not good.

It was bad enough when a group of immature teenagers bowed up on each other, but if a vampire was posturing, that was never good. She glanced down and saw Alice's hands had splayed and her fingers were slightly curved, the vampiric version of clenched fists.

Jesus, they had royally pissed her off.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what exactly they had said that had infuriated Alice so much. Rudeness was one of the precious few things that angered her gentle friend. Homophobia was another one.

Calling her a dyke was probably a tiny step below spitting in her face, and Bella's worry tripled at the tension radiating off her normally calm friend.

"Alice," she called, instinctively laying a hand on her best friend's shoulder, concern flooding her as she saw her friend legitimately angry for the first time. She blanched when she felt the cool, smooth skin beneath her palm and the way Alice twitched at her touch but did not shrug her hand away.

Okay, she could be anxious all she wanted about what was currently happening, but none of that erased what had happened like five minutes ago in Biology, or the way her palm tingled against Alice's shoulder.

Cassie, Lauren, and Sophie were all standing in front of the agitated vampire with their arms folded and looking uncertain, suddenly wary of the pixie in front of them. The traffic in the hallway had come to a halt as everyone watched the shouting match.

Bella couldn't see Alice's face, but she could bet that the girl must be scowling up a storm. She was mildly impressed that the three girls hadn't turned tail and run yet…But by the looks on their faces and the way they squirmed as Alice stared them down, they were seriously contemplating it.

Time to act before things got really out of hand.

"Hey, sorry about that guys. I haven't been feeling good. I must have caught something. I guess it was dumb to lock the door like that…" Bella trailed away, her feeble attempt at diffusing the tension dying when they all rolled their eyes and scoffed.

Even Rosalie would be impressed with their bitchy attitudes.

"Caught something from your girlfriend here," Cassie snorted, glaring at her, and Bella blushed, her hand immediately sliding from Alice's shoulder.

The bell rang just as Bella swore she heard a low rumble coming from Alice's chest, but her growl was smothered by the oppressive ringing. All three of the girls looked around in alarm and then groaned.

"God, see what you two did?" Cassie scowled before turning and storming away. "Gonna be fucking late now, thanks, and now I'm going to have to piss all next period because Mr. Gates never lets anyone go."

Lauren dutifully followed after her leader, throwing a heated look back at them but not saying anything. Sophie was the last to go, but as she did, she finally spoke up, normally being the quietest of the three but with a beautiful model face and haughty air that matched them perfectly.

"You should put a leash on her, Swan. No one wants a bitch like that running around and trying to hump all the normal girls and convert them," Sophie drawled, her dark eyes glinting maliciously as she stalked after her friends, flipping her long brown hair over one shoulder.

She was also known to be the witty, smart one of the group, and Bella actually grabbed Alice by the arm when the vampire's hands snapped closed into fists and her shoulders hunched up further.

"Don't," she whispered as all the watching students quickly began to disperse, not wanting to be late if there was to be no actual fight. "She's not worth it. None of them are, Alice."

Alice didn't say anything, but after a few tense seconds, her shoulders slumped and she turned around, her eyes a dull brass color, an indication of her heightened emotions. Her face softened at the worried look on Bella's face and she gave her a weak smile, halfheartedly attempting to reassure her.

She then promptly but gently pushed Bella back into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind them. Bella stumbled a little but immediately tensed when she heard the lock click on the door.

**Shit,** she thought, blushing even though she had no real reason to as Alice leaned back against it and sighed, rubbing at the back of her neck.

"Are you okay?" she asked despite herself, hating the agitated look on the pixie's face.

That face should never be anything but happy. Anything else just looked entirely wrong on her lovely features.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine Bells. It's just-" Alice looked up at the question, folding her arms a moment later and rolling her eyes. "Sometimes even bratty teenage girls can get to me. They have no idea the real connotations of that word. I just can't stand…You know what, it's whatever. They're stupid, and they're gone now. I didn't knock on the door to play catfight with them, I came to check on you, Bella."

Well damn, there went her plans of directing the conversation on to Alice's altercation with the school's resident bitch clique instead of that woman.

Victoria…

"I'm fine," Bella stated quickly, too quickly for it to be anything but false. She winced at her own lack of tact as Alice raised an eyebrow at her.

**Smooth, Swan,** she internally berated herself.

"Right," she drawled slowly, lifting up off the door a moment later. She walked over cautiously, watching Bella with knowing eyes that made the brunette's cheeks burn. Alice leaned against the sink next to her friend, resting her lower back against it and her hands behind her on it.

"No, really. I'm good. I just really had to go. Stomachache, ya know? Charlie made breakfast this morning and you know how bad a cook he is," Bella waved her hand flippantly and only flushed again when Alice immediately snorted.

The vampire stared her down, her expression clearly saying Do you think I'm stupid?

**No,** Bella wanted to say.** No, I think I really don't want to talk about this.**

"Bella," she huffed, frowning when the brunette squirmed uncomfortably, avoiding her eyes. "Are we really going to play that game right now?"

Bella waffled back and forth before crossing her arms protectively over her middle. Hesitantly, she met Alice's eyes, all the fight going out of her the moment she did, which is why she had been avoiding doing so in the first place.

"No," she answered miserably, giving in. Alice watched her carefully, trying to read her.

"Bells, honey, stop looking at me like that. It's just me. You can talk to me," Alice said sincerely as Bella sulked, dreading every next word. "We both know what happened, okay? Let's not beat around the bush. You know that's not really our style."

**No, that's not your style,** Bella thought.** I will happily beat around the bush. I don't want to ever touch that bush. Fuck that bush.**

Alice was always the one with the proverbial balls. She never liked to ignore the elephant in the room and would bring it up in a way that there was no getting around it, plowing ahead through all the awkwardness.

Bella would happily ignore the elephant in the room even as it trampled all over her, screaming its elephant cry.

"Why is that woman here?" she blurted instead of voicing her petulant and sarcastically unhelpful thoughts.

Alice's face darkened, even though she was the one who had insisted they talk about it.

"What did she say to you?" Alice inquired instead of answering Bella's question, scowling.

At this, Bella cocked her head, her curiosity stirring at Alice's continued peculiar reaction to the mere mention of Victoria.

"You couldn't hear her?" she cocked her head. Vampires could hear the softest whispers usually. If Bella could hear her then surely Alice should have been able to.

"No," Alice replied shortly, looking annoyed about it. "She was talking as quietly as she possibly could to you, there was a movie playing, and my senses won't be a hundred percent as sharp as usual until tomorrow. All I heard was really vague muttering and the occasional word."

Even though Alice didn't seem too happy that she had not been able to really catch what Victoria had been whispering, Bella was practically ecstatic. It was a thousand times less embarrassing if Alice had not heard all the lewd murmurings Victoria had let loose. Her mortification was soothed if only a little at this news, but she knew she wasn't out of the pot of boiling water yet, so to speak.

"Um…" Bella floundered for an answer that wouldn't stick her tongue to the roof of her mouth in embarrassment. She debated being truthful about it, but found she couldn't get the words out of her mouth as she stared at her best friend and the irritable expression she wore. "Nothing really."

Alice gave her another do-you-think-I-was-born-yesterday look and she shuffled awkwardly, feeling stupid as she rested her hip against the sink counter next to the one Alice continued to lean on. The vampire crossed her arms and chewed at her bottom lip.

Bella's eyes followed the movement, but after imagining a wrecking ball smashing her across the back of the head, she quit.

**Nope.**

**Not even gonna go there right now.**

"Why are you lying to me?" Alice finally said, her voice sounding quiet but no less…Hurt.

Guilt squashed Bella's insides hotly instantly and she bit her own bottom lip.

"I'm not," she protested, even though she technically was.

God, Alice looked like a kicked puppy. Screw it, Bella would tell the truth and her own embarrassment be damned. She wasn't going to sit here and lie to her best friend (especially so poorly). She never had before and she wouldn't start now.

"She…Look, I don't know, alright? She said a lot of stuff. She was-she was hitting on me, okay? And she-"

Nobody could say she didn't try to tell the truth. Why was Alice asking anyway? Could she not deduce it from simply looking at them? Surely Victoria's hand placement hadn't been that hidden.

"She was touching my leg, and I didn't know how to react. She's a vampire, and she was pumping out pheromones like a-a-an I don't know what, but she was doing it, and you know I've been struggling with the gay stuff so I…" She trailed away, averting her eyes and swallowing hard at the way Alice immediately softened in that way she always did when Bella got upset.

"Who is she, Alice? And don't just blow me off again," she added when Alice automatically opened her mouth, a readymade response seemingly at hand. At that, though, she shut it again and sighed before running a hand through her short, messy black locks.

When she pushed her hair away from her face like that, Bella could really see it and how big and beautiful Alice's dark amber eyes really were.

The wrecking ball came around for another swing in her mind and plowed her through the wall this time.

**Stop it,** she thought desperately. **You pervert. Stop. That's Alice you're looking at. You're gay for less than ten minutes and already looking at her like that?**

"She's a new vampire in town," Alice finally spoke, looking entirely reluctant. Bella already knew that, but she stayed patient.

Her patience was for naught, however, because Alice didn't say anything else. When the vampire was not any more forthcoming, Bella raised her eyebrows at her and she scowled.

"Ugh, what do you want me to say, Bells? She's gay, obviously. She has the hots for you. And I don't like her," Alice growled and the brunette furrowed her brows. Alice wasn't telling her anything she didn't already know.

"Why?" she asked, frowning at the tone of voice Alice was taking with her.

The vampire grunted and looked entirely frustrated. Bella was bewildered at her friend's agitated reaction.

**What is her deal?** She wondered.

"She just-She's bad news, okay? You should already know that considering the way she practically molested you in class," Alice said bluntly and Bella grimaced at the unneeded reminder.

Well now Alice was being plain snappish with her. This was uncalled for, and Bella was only even more confused and starting to get kind of annoyed with herself.

"What is your deal, Alice? Why are you so up in arms every time I mention her? And why won't you give me any straight answers?" she said, her ire bleeding slightly into her tone. Alice caught it easily and ran her hand through her hair again.

"Look…Bella…"

The vampire seemed to be debating with herself and she watched Bella with uncertain eyes. Bella waited, watching her back just as closely but with a wary confusion.

"I just can't, okay?" Alice eventually got out and Bella immediately shook her head, further perplexed by the vague answer.

"What do you mean you can't?" she prodded.

"I mean I literally can't," Alice reiterated. "Listen, Victoria is a new vampire in town. She's a lesbian. She's bad news. That's really all I can say. Why she's here is something I really, literally, cannot tell you. But I don't like her talking to you like that, let alone touching you, and I want you to stay away from her."

Bella threw up her hands in exasperation. So much for not beating around the bush. Bella might as well have been pulling teeth trying to get anything out of the vampire.

"What the hell does that mean, Alice? Why are you keeping stuff from me? How do you expect me to get why you hate her so much if you won't even tell me anything? Why can't you tell me?" she babbled, ignoring the frustration on the vampire's face at her reaction.

"Because," Alice said pointedly. "I-Carlisle asked me not to. And we all promised Victoria we wouldn't tell anyone why she's here. That doesn't mean I have to like her, and I don't."

The way Alice spoke to her then was in a way she never had before and it immediately sent her warning flags up, and honestly, actually pissed her off.

**She's lying to me,** Bella thought, suddenly as hurt as Alice had been earlier, only she was now angry, too.

"Why are you lying to me?" she demanded suddenly. Alice's expression immediately twisted into one of offense, but Bella didn't relent, her stomach knotting as she realized they were actually sort of fighting.

Fighting.

With Alice.

What had the world come to?

"You told me not to lie to you before, so why are you doing it to me now? We never lie to each other," Bella said, her voice somewhere between a plea and a reprimand.

"I'm not lying to you," Alice snapped, her eyes flashing in a way that made Bella's stomach knot for an entirely different reason. "I'm serious. I really can't tell you. Since when have I ever lied to you? I'm telling you straight up that I'm keeping things from you, but not by choice."

Bella drew back then, the wounded expression on her face blatant. She hated the sensation crawling through her right then. She was arguing with Alice, whom she had never genuinely argued with before, and it felt like crap.

Stupid Victoria, why did she have to go and pull that stunt of hers? And why did Bella have to let her?

"Bella, listen to me," Alice switched from defensive to beseeching at that look, immediately relenting at Bella's expression. She took a step forward so they stood close and the aroma of white chocolate, mint, and berries made Bella subconsciously inhale deeply.

She ducked her head and looked at Bella through her lashes and said softly but sincerely, "I am not lying to you. Look me in the eyes. You know me. You know us. I wouldn't keep anything from you if I didn't have to but I do. I made some promises and I can't go back on them. I told Carlisle and I told that-that-that redheaded harlot that I wouldn't. You know I would tell you if I could but I can't. I'm giving you everything I can, so you just have to trust me."

Bella stared straight into Alice's eyes and was struck by the way they bore into her, mercilessly trapping her in the pixie's gaze.

Alice was being truthful. Bella could read it as easily as if her eyes were an open book. She could tell by the sincerity in the girl's voice, and simply knowing Alice, she knew the girl was telling the truth. She really could not tell Bella why that woman Victoria was here. She had given all she could, and was begging Bella to believe her.

And so she did, the fight going out of her for the second time as she slumped, hugging her middle and nodding. She could not resist Alice's honesty.

"Okay…I'm sorry I got so upset, I just…I just don't want us to be the kind of friends that keep stuff from each other, but I get it. If you can't tell me, you can't tell me," she acquiesced.

"It's okay. I don't either, Bella. I'm sorry I can't tell you. I will eventually but for right now…" Alice lightly put a hand on her arm and Bella nodded as the wrecking ball in her mind slammed her again, determined to stop any more than platonic thoughts.

**I guess I really am gay,** she thought forlornly. **Which means I sure as hell cannot be thinking about my best friend like that. Then I'm really asking for it.**

"I get it," she said and Alice smiled her gorgeous smile. "I understand."

She didn't, not really. She still had no clue why Victoria was here or messing with her, and she didn't really understand why Alice had to promise not to tell anyone, but the vampire was not budging, and so Bella knew she must have a good reason.

"Okay. Good," Alice grinned and her hand dropped from Bella's arm. Her grin didn't last long though, before it transformed into a concerned look that sent the brunette's insides writhing again.

She knew what that look meant. She had just hoped that their mild arguing/misunderstanding or whatever that little spat had been would make Alice forget what had happened. In hindsight, it was a stupid hope, but it had been a hope nonetheless.

"You never answered me though, Bells. Are you okay? You got out of there pretty fast. Really, what did she say to you? Was she threatening you? I swear if she was I-"

The protective expression on Alice's face was heartwarming and adorable, but Bella really needed this to drop. Her morning had been stressful enough, and she wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible.

It's not that she didn't love talking to Alice; she really did. It was one of her favorite pastimes, but she did not think she could handle any more of this talk about what had happened in Biology.

"No, Alice, no, it was nothing like that. I told you, she was just-you know…Flirting. Really shamelessly," she admitted, shuffling her feet awkwardly when Alice frowned.

The frown was not as disconcerting as the suddenly curious look she received.

"Did you like it?" Alice inquired cautiously, eyes roaming Bella's face for her reaction.

That reaction happened to be tried and tested true as she blushed brightly, wondering how many times a day she could do so before she passed out from the head rush. She spluttered something incoherent and Alice's eyebrows rose in a manner that made her uncomfortable.

So much for ending the conversation.

"I-I don't know-I mean kinda-no, I mean yes-" Bella snapped her mouth shut when Alice hummed, the corners of her lips quirking slightly.

"So that was a…Yes?" she clarified, sounding amused.

Bella could only manage a shrug, knowing if she tried to lie that Alice would see right through her but unable to tell the truth, to which Alice nodded pensively, her eyes twinkling at Bella in a knowing way.

"So…I guess you're still stuck on the whole gay thing, then."

No, not really. She was pretty sure she was gayer than Freddie Mercury and twice as bad at hiding it at this point, but saying it out loud was an entirely different story. She was pretty sure Alice got that though, because Alice knew her better than she knew herself sometimes and was gazing at her with that twinkle in her pretty eyes.

"Look…Bella, I'll say it again. I don't care what you are, you know I'm here for you when you figure it out or you're ready to talk about it. And if you liked it, that's fine and it's completely understandable. But-" Alice took a deep breath as Bella mentally dug a deep hole and jumped into it, wanting to hide desperately from this conversation. "But if you're going to contemplate girls…Or mess around, or experiment with anyone to help figure it out-Just please, don't do it with her."

The hole in her head had been about four feet deep, enough for her to curl up in it and cower, but at that, it deepened to the classic six feet under.

Fuck, why did Alice read her so well sometimes and then remain completely oblivious when Bella was obviously mortified?

"What?" she gawked but said nothing else because she knew she would only splutter like an idiot some more.

"Anyone else, Bella. I know it's not really my business, but I'm begging you, please, to stay away from her. Victoria is not good company. I know I can't tell you why and I know she must be hard to resist, especially when you're so new to this stuff but please, anyone but her. Anyone but Victoria."

Bella opened her mouth to respond, shut it, opened it again, and then shook her head, a smooth shade of vermillion now due to Alice's words. When she finally found her voice, at least she did not stutter.

"No. No, Alice I wasn't even thinking about that. I wouldn't…Experiment with her. I only just figured out that I'm probably at least bisexual because of her touching but…That was never even a possibility. I wouldn't…Do that. Not with her, she's a total stranger pretty much. And I don't get why she's bad news, but I trust you. But seriously, even if I did experiment, who else would I do it with anyway? Experimenting is not my intention right now, and it's not like I could even if I wanted to. This is Forks, where the gay population is a solid you, her…And maybe me."

She finished her rant with the profound desire to plunge her hot face into a bucket of ice water.

Alice looked a bit skeptical, but slowly she nodded, accepting Bella at her word.

That insufferable bell rang then, making Bella jump and Alice smile that nose crinkling smile at her.

"Shit, did we just skip second period?" Bella whined as Alice chuckled.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p' and looking entirely unruffled by the thought. "Miss Swan, I do believe that warrants a detention, and I don't think you've ever even had one of those."

Bella glared playfully at her snickering friend, but Alice only slung an arm around her waist and led her to the door, bumping their hips together in a way that inappropriately made the brunette's heart skip a beat.

She gave up on the wrecking ball thing. It obviously wasn't working. She switched to mentally electrocuting herself, but that only reminded her off the tingles Alice provoked in her when they touched, and so she gave it up entirely, preferring to simply not care for the time being and just enjoy Alice's company.

"You'll get one too, you know," she pointed out as Alice unlocked and opened the door to reveal a steady stream of students pouring into the hall like ants from the classrooms.

"Oh please, I've had so many detentions in my life that I've lost count," Alice shrugged.

"Really? Good girl Alice is in fact a bad girl? Someone alert the papers, that's a juicy story," Bella joked and Alice laughed.

"Good girl? Hardly. Honey, I don't know if you know this, but I'm kind of a badass," Alice said and giggled when Bella snorted.

"And going to school for years upon years with Emmett is bound to get you into trouble on a regular basis," she added and beamed when Bella laughed aloud.

And yet Bella's laugh trailed off when she realized how many people were watching her and Alice walk down the hall together, glued to each other's sides, and all she could think about were Cassie and Lauren's earlier words…

She also did not miss the way that Alice noticed her sudden uncomfortable tension and the way the vampire subtly slid apart from her a moment later.

"Hey, I'll see you in the gym, okay? I can't be late for third period since you already made me skip second," she said, giving Bella a tiny wave with her hand and moving in the opposite direction.

Bella waved back as Alice turned away, but she called one more thing over her shoulder that caused Bella to blush for the hundredth time.

"Oh, and remember, stay away from Victoria!"

Unfortunately, it didn't matter if Bella stayed away from Victoria, because Victoria was certainly not staying away from her.

The human girl ran into her again the next day in the gym. She had found out yesterday that she and Alice seemed to share quite a few classes with the mischievous redhead, including P.E, a fact that frightened Bella and irritated Alice. However, apart from the first class she had shared with Victoria, the woman had not committed any other disconcerting acts toward her. In fact, except for the occasional wink or smirk when Bella looked at her, she didn't even talk to her. (Bella didn't sit by her in Biology anymore. Andrew got his seat jacked the next day which brightened Alice from her quiet, unfathomable loathing of the redhead in their shared class. He didn't seem to mind, considering he now got to sit next to the lascivious Victoria. He was a teenage boy after all.)

That ignoring her deal didn't last long.

Today, their sadistic coaches had them running laps because, according to them, they could not stop running their mouths during warm ups. That was all well and good for them to say as they literally ate a box of donuts from the sidelines, but whatever.

Sadly, Bella was terribly out of shape and gasping for air on her fourth lap while Angela and Alice ran circles around them, already on their sixth. They had to run eight.

God, she was going to die before she even caught up to them. She may not look fat but on the inside she swore she must be obese. Damn American food and sedentary lifestyle.

Victoria was the same, except she was already on her seventh lap and close to finishing, hiding very little pretext of her vampiric ability. At least Alice had the sense to keep pace with the faster students like Angela.

Every time she had passed Bella, the brunette had squirmed, but the redhead only smiled and moved past them, not further antagonizing the girl. None of that stopped Alice from giving her a reassuring grin whenever she (frequently) lapped her, or from watching the redhead like a hawk. Normally her vampire friend would slow down and walk with her, but Alice was naturally competitive and wasn't used to not being the best in gym.

Thankfully, though, she wasn't the only one fighting for air, as Jessica dragged her feet next to her, both of them sounding asthmatic. For Alice it was to be expected, but for Angela to dart by them while not even breaking a sweat just felt spiteful.

"You guys are really out of shape," the Asian girl laughed as she slowed to a jog next to them, having come around to lap them again. She was hardly panting, her breathing even.

"Fuck…You…" Jessica wheezed, cradling her side. Bella shared the sentiment with a middle finger, concentrating too hard on catching her breath to properly respond. They slowed to a dragging walk and Angela rolled her eyes at them, looking entirely superior.

"You're both pitiful," she told them and darted out of reach when Jessica took a half assed swipe at her, sniggering the whole time.

"Fuck you," Bella chuckled good naturedly and snatched the girl's water bottle from her, giving her the stink eye. "Not everyone can be that athletic," she said as she took a hearty swig, her heart racing.

"Not everyone can be that out of shape," Angela retorted as Jessica massaged the stitch in her side and glared.

"Shut up. You play soccer, you're used to this. I haven't been able to cheer since football season is over and our team sucks anyway, and Bella is…" Jessica glanced at her friend and the brunette rolled her eyes, tossing Angela back her water bottle.

"I'm me," she finished and they all shared a grin. "I'm a bookworm, not a soccer jock. Get out my face, Angie," she said in a lame attempt at a gangster voice that made the other two snicker.

"Wow, that thug voice stinks. You need to work on that…And speaking of stinking," Angela frowned as she wrinkled her nose, an expression that her friends quickly shared as they got a whiff of each other.

"Dude, we reek," Jessica complained. "Why the hell are they making us run out here anyway? Look at them, stuffing their fat faces with doughnuts. Hypocrites."

Bella scowled as she remembered she had left her deodorant in her truck, along with her towel for showering.

"Hell, guys, I forgot my stuff in my car," she pouted, feeling the sweat run down her neck.

Ick.

"You can borrow my deodorant," Angela offered and then huffed when Jessica and Bella both made a face at her.

"Gross," Jessica said.

"Yeah, thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I'll just ask Coach Basselor if I can run to my car. Sharing after gym products is kinda nasty," she declined and Angela shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Basselor likes you anyway. I think she might be one of those lesbian pedophile coaches or something. Look at her haircut…Ooh, Bella, what if she's crushing on you?" Angela crowed, turning around to fast walk backwards as her friends continued to drag their feet, refusing to speed up again.

"Ew," Jessica made another face, looking disgusted. "That's just nasty, Angela. Shut up. She's like fifty, and she's a girl."

Their words made Bella's blood run colder and she opted to stay silent, suddenly entirely uncomfortable.

"What part of lesbian pedophile did you miss?" Angela laughed as she moved further and further ahead of them, easily backwards jogging. "Oh, Bella, you might want to hurry by the way. Class is almost over. No way will she let you into the parking lot after. You won't have time to shower and the teachers always bitch out the coaches if we smell."

"Yeah, I got you. I'll catch up with you guys later," Bella slowed and turned around, eager to get away from them after that abrupt turn the conversation had taken.

So…So Angela and Jessica thought lesbians were gross.

…Great.

That was just freaking great. Now she had even more weight on her shoulders, wondering if she was well and truly gay and now knowing that both of some of her closest friends thought it was disgusting. She could still hear Angela trying to freak out an already grossed out Jessica even further, though their voices were fading as she walked back towards the coaches at the entrance to the track, her shoulders hunched.

She supposed that should have been expected considering how small a town Forks was and how prevalent religion was in certain areas, but still…

That didn't take the sting out of it.

She jogged back towards the coaches and as Alice was rounding the start of the track next to them, she saw her approaching and cocked her head as they met up.

"You know you're going the wrong way, right?" Alice raised an eyebrow, smirking when Bella rolled her eyes.

"Duh. I forgot my deodorant and stuff in my truck. I'm gonna ask if I can go get it," Bella replied and Alice nodded sagely.

"Yeah, you should probably go do that. Boy, for someone who was running at half a mile an hour, you sure worked up a sweat. You smell," Alice grinned, flapping her hand playfully under her nose.

Easy for her to say. She was a freaking vampire, and vampires didn't sweat. She looked perfectly perfect in her gym clothes. It was beyond cloudy today with the smell of ozone in the air, threatening to storm, so Alice had not had to use an excuse to get out of coming to gym. Sunlight killing vampires may have been a myth, but their pale skin burned so quickly that their medical excuses were actually valid.

"Hardy harr harr, very funny. You know you love the way I smell, all the Cullens do," Bella grumbled at her.

"That we do, Bells. That's part of why I haven't been running next to you. You smell even better right now than usual, as gross as that sounds. That, and you're a total slowpoke," Alice said, looking unashamed when Bella's eyebrows rose.

"I knew you were into some weird stuff. Hey, I gotta hurry though. They won't let me go for sure if class ends first," Bella replied and Alice nodded before moving past her to start jogging again.

"Alright, I'll see you later then! Good luck!" she called, darting away.

Bella smiled to herself and walked over to the coaches, quickly trading her customary grin that Alice always left her with for her best pleading look as Coach Basselor scarfed another donut and conversed with Coach Donnehue around her mouthful of sweet baked goods.

"Hi, um, can I go get my deodorant out of my car real quick? It'll only take a minute and I'll stink later if I don't," Bella asked, trying not to visibly wince at the smear of chocolate on her Coach's mouth.

Jessica was right. Fucking hypocrites.

"Huh, kid? Why didn't you bring it with you?" Donnehue griped, wiping crumbs off his mouth.

"I forgot."

The two coaches looked at each other and frowned as if trying to figure out whether or not she was telling the truth, before Basselor shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, hurry up Swan, class is almost over. We always catch flak when you teenagers walk around smelling like garbage, so go. But no funny business. If I catch you lingering in that parking lot, it'll be detention tomorrow," Coach Basselor said, giving her what she supposed passed as a threatening look.

The joke was on her, she already had a detention set up for tomorrow (Friday) for skipping second period yesterday with Alice, but she nodded her head like a good girl anyway and went around them, heading through the fence and straight into the parking lot.

The school's track was connected to the back parking lot, which was the student parking lot, so thankfully even though she was parked towards the far side, it wasn't a long walk.

However, she halted to a full stop when she saw who was standing right next to her truck.

Victoria.

The redhead was leaned against an inconspicuous tan car that looked way too plain against the vampire and her pale skin, especially with her flaming red hair. Victoria appeared to have already not only finished her laps, but showered, and had traded in her t-shirt and shorts for a racy ensemble of a low cut, shimmery emerald green blouse that showed off her large chest coupled with another incredibly tight black skirt, though this one didn't look to be made of leather, that barely covered the swell of her ass. Apparently she had been running even faster than Bella thought if she was already showered and changed.

**What the hell is she doing there?** Bella thought frantically, frozen. **We're supposed to go to the locker room when we're done and wait in the gym until the bell rings. Why is she out here?**

The vampire did not seem to notice her and was looking down at a phone in her hands, texting. Surely though, if the breeze picked up, she would catch Bella's prominent scent on the wind, and so the brunette had barely any time to make a decision before she was noticed.

**What should I do? If I go over there, she'll probably say something to me. God, what if she tries something? I couldn't get past her pheromones last time, and now we're all alone out here, I won't be able to stop her…But I need my stuff. I'll smell like ass all day if I don't get it…**

Bella remained indecisive, weighing her options. On the one hand, there was only so much a shower could do for teenage hormones producing less than pleasant body odor throughout the rest of the day, and no way did she want to walk around stinking. On the other, she definitely did not want another altercation with Victoria.

However, a new idea occurred to her as she stood there, one that seemed to actually make a good deal of sense.

**But then again, this would be the perfect opportunity to tell her I'm not interested…She hasn't really tried anything since that one time in Biology, but she keeps looking at me like she's into me and Alice swears she's bad news so…I could always take this chance to tell her to back off?**

Victoria lifted her head and turned it as Bella came to a decision. Her red-gold eyes found Bella as if she had known all along that she was there and she smiled that devious smile.

It took all of Bella's willpower to walk towards her instead of bolting, but she steeled herself to do what she figured needed to be done. She did not want to avoid the redhead like she was afraid of her anyway. She may be a vampire, but she just needed to be rejected, and then she would back off, that was all.

"Well hello there, kitten. What brings you out here?" Victoria greeted sultrily, raking her eyes over Bella when she approached.

Shameless harlot. She did not even try to hide it as she checked the human girl out.

Bella deigned not to look at her and instead strode past her to her truck, catching the scent of Victoria's own personal brand of vampire incense as she did. She held her breath determinedly instead of breathing in the scent of sex personified, knowing it would only make things worse.

"I forgot my stuff for after gym," she replied in an even tone, hating the way she had to turn her back on Victoria to open the passenger side of her truck. "Why are you out here?" she asked in an attempt to be civil, pretending that nothing had ever really happened between them, which is what Victoria seemed to be doing.

Fine by her.

"Oh, just passing time until next period. That gym smells like old underwear and socks. It's awful, so I came out here for some fresh air. You on the other hand, smell much nicer…" Victoria purred as Bella glanced warily over her shoulder at her, jerking on the handle of her truck with a little too much force.

Nothing happened.

Blinking, Bella quickly turned back to her truck and gave it another yank.

Nothing.

It was locked.

Bella swore softly under her breath as she remembered she left her keys in her jeans, which were currently in the locker room.

"Forgetful today, aren't you Isabella?" Victoria chuckled behind her and she turned back around, her stomach twisting at the honey sweet tone. Pheromones tickled the outer edges of her senses as she mentally freaked.

**Hell, I'm such an idiot! Okay, abort, Swan, abort! Get out of here!**

All her plans to tell Victoria she was not interested were dying the moment she locked eyes with the redhead. All she could think of was how bright her hair was, and how soft and red her lips looked, and the way her canines flashed when she smirked.

Was this how boys felt? Maybe this was why guys were so distrustful of women. She felt painfully vulnerable, knowing how strong of an affect Victoria could pull on her if she really tried.

Who knew being gay would be such a disadvantage in life?

"Need some help?" Victoria lifted one eyebrow at her, her eyes glittering in a way that warned Bella away even as they pulled her in.

She resisted the urge to shake her head to rid herself of the flurries permeating her thoughts, courtesy of the vampire pumping out pheromones before her. No way was she not doing this on purpose…

"No, it's fine. I'll just suck it up. Nice talking to you," Bella squeaked, the pitch of her voice higher than usual.

"Nonsense. We can't have you walking around smelling all day," Victoria insisted, contradicting her earlier words that Bella smelled good to her, which the brunette could not fathom considering she was sweaty and hot and gross, which should have only been amplified to a vampire's sensitive nose.

"I'm pretty sure I have a coat hanger in my car anyway. Your locks are old, you should be able to hook it and pop it open," Victoria said. She lazily reached over to the back door of the car she leaned against and pulled it open, indicating to Bella to go for it.

Ah, so that was why Victoria was leaning against the car next to hers. She wondered if it was coincidence that they were parked next to each other or if Victoria had done it on purpose. She hoped the latter was only paranoia. The vampire was acting cordial enough, and though she was mildly flirty, it was certainly a far cry from her first impressions.

She peered inside, the words lion's den echoing in her mind despite that.

"No, really, I…"

"Seriously, it's no big deal. It'll only take a second anyway," Victoria said, and looked back down at her phone when it buzzed. "Go on," she muttered and began tapping away, for the first time finding something more interesting than making Bella uncomfortable with her sultry looks and flirty tone.

Bella contemplated simply walking away, but knew how weird she would look if she did. Victoria wasn't even being that bad technically, compared to how she had acted in previous situations, and she seemed more interested in whoever she was texting than Bella. Maybe she really was just being nice. Maybe it was a subtle apology for how she had acted before…

So warily, she leaned into the backseat of the car and searched for the coat hanger mentioned. When she did not immediately see it, she called to Victoria, "Hey, I don't see it. Is it in the back of the car or in the backseat?"

"Backseat was the last time I saw it," Victoria called back, sounding distracted with her phone. "Check the floorboards, it might have rolled under the seats."

Bella continued to look, crawling in further so that she was on her knees on the backseat, starting to relax at the bored tone Victoria had taken. So the redhead wasn't actually that big of a deal, and was even helping her out.

Cool. She had panicked for nothing.

If only she could find the damn coat hanger.

She ran her hands on the spotless floorboards, still unable to find it. She was now fully inside the car and leaned down, trying to see into the gloom under the seats.

And that was when Victoria crawled in behind her.

"Having trouble?" the redhead murmured in her ear and Bella spun with a yelp. She found her face a centimeter from Victoria's and she scrambled back, pheromones and that godly aroma bombing her senses from the sudden closeness, but the top of her head knocked into the opposite door and she collapsed on her back in the seat, whimpering. Victoria smiled a deadly smile and crept over Bella on all fours, her body hovering a mere inch over the brunette's as fear twisted her insides, along with an undeniably aroused tug at her lower belly.

**Shit, shit, shit!** Her brain screamed as she pressed one hand against the front seat and sank down as far she could go, practically hyperventilating as the redhead slid over her. Victoria hooked one foot in the door handle of her car and with one effortless movement, pulled it shut; effectively trapping them both inside with thud of the door slamming shut sounding like a death sentence.

Bella had wandered into the lion's den, and the lion had caught her.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella understood then how a rabbit caught in a snare must feel.

The utter panic that exploded to life in her chest as Victoria drifted over her and placed one hand on the door above her head had her panting, her overworked heart bursting to life again. She opened her mouth, having no idea what she could possibly say as her throat closed, but Victoria beat her to it.

"Ah ah ah, kitten. Relax," she breathed and pheromones blasted her senseless.

Bella made a choked noise as they flooded the tiny space of the car and settled over her like a thick, lustful blanket, smothering her. "Jesus Christ," she sobbed, shuddering wildly as they lapped over her skin, dipped into her pores and lit up her nervous system. "What-Don't-"

Bella had never known vampires could do this. She had never been forewarned about this particular ability, and so her shock only deepened the strength of the effect Victoria pulled on her. It was worse than what she had done in Biology, and it was not a slow assault, but a fully fledged, no holds barred attack on her body.

Victoria smiled her deadly smile, baring her shiny teeth. Her fangs were fully revealed as she peered down at Bella through her molten eyes, her sweet breath puffing over the human's face.

"Easy, honey. Shh, I'm not going to hurt you…" Victoria murmured as Bella fell unusually still, fear stopping her cold. The redhead delicately lifted the hand not on the door behind her head and cupped her right cheek, the cool skin making Bella blanch and whimper.

**Stupid idiot, you stupid fucking idiot, look what you did!** Bella mentally mourned, cowering. **Now you've gone and done it! Oh god, I'm so screwed! I'm so, so screwed-oh God, she smells even better than sex!**

"Mm, you smell divine, kitten. God, I can barely stand it. I don't know how Alice can be so close to you all the time. You always smell fantastic, but oh, darling…" Victoria inhaled deeply, relish on her face that twisted Bella's belly with desire and terror. "You smell even better all worked up. Running around like that, getting your fucking hot, sweet blood pumping, your heart racing…Oh, and if I'm right, running isn't the only thing that gets you worked up…" Victoria sneered when Bella blushed, struggling to swallow as the vampire perched over her, practically straddling her.

She could feel her want pulsating most notably between her thighs, stoked by the woman atop her and all the pheromones she was pumping out, filling the car with her presence, suffocating Bella in it. Mortified by this realization, she sank further back into the seat, trembling.

**You idiot, you stupid idiot…** She thought. She felt horribly akin to a small child that had been lured into a stranger's van by promises of candy. God, she'd been lured in by something even less tempting than candy, by a freaking coat hanger.

How had she ever thought this was a good idea? Had she really been so naive as to think Victoria was actually just being nice?

Yes. Yes she had. And now she was paying for it.

"Oh, kitten, don't look so scared…I'm so sorry, I told myself I'd behave around you after being so brazen before, told myself I'd back off so as not to frighten you any further but…I just couldn't help myself. You're so vulnerable, Bella, and you don't even realize it…Living with vampires has made you careless. I think you've forgotten how primal we can be…And I'm not used to holding back, so when you wiggled that cute little ass of yours, bent over in my car, I just couldn't resist. Besides, you smell so. Damn. Good," Victoria groaned, the hand caressing her burning cheek sliding down as she spoke, seduced really.

Bella could only stare up at her, panting heavily. The pheromones drowned her brain, made her weak and pliant, confused, wanton.

**Oh god**, was all she could think as that smooth hand slipped down her neck and rubbed almost lovingly at her throat before it trailed down to her collarbone, tickling the skin there tantalizingly. Everywhere Victoria touched left a path of heat in her wake.

Bella wanted to scream, shove her away, call for help. She wanted to slap the vampire, call her names and scramble out of the car, run for her life, but she couldn't. She physically could not move as Victoria lowered her hips to settle in properly on her lap, the weight of her making Bella mew plaintively against her will. Pheromones glued her to the seat and kept her still.

**Stupid, stupid, stupid**, she chanted in her head, the only word available to her frying brain. The air in the car seemed to radiate Victoria, closing in on her.

"Mm, I can hear your pulse pounding. Do you like this, Bella? I know you do…You're turned on, aren't you, sweetie?" Victoria taunted, smirking when Bella's lips parted, her heart ricocheting ruthlessly inside her oxygen deprived chest.

She tried to open her mouth and scream Get away from me! But nothing came out but a helpless wheeze that made Victoria giggle.

"Oh, you want more, is that it?" Victoria grinned evilly, her eyes glinting.

**No**! Bella thought furiously but it was for nothing because a moment later Victoria sat up on her lap and slid both her hands under Bella's t shirt.

The air turned to slurry, a thick, liquefied thing that she couldn't seem to get enough of as cold hands pressed down on her sensitive stomach and slid over her hot skin. Her muscles clenched, all of them, and she cried out fully, her abs crunching as she curved into the movement.

"Fuck," she keened brokenly, clawing the front and back seat with each respective hand, her thighs squeezing as a jolt of pleasure shot straight from her abdominal core to her other core, heat flashing as wetness became a slick reality between them.

Victoria wasn't even doing anything that was particularly erotic or pleasure inducing, and yet it still had such a powerful effect on Bella, who squirmed, her body shaking as the redhead began to knead the tightness of her flat stomach, the softness of her sweaty skin. Icy hot sensation emitted from Victoria's hands, racing across the tender plane of her belly.

"You like that, kitten? Hmm?" Victoria breathed above her, and then with a teasing wink, she began to rock her hips slowly, back and forth, back and forth, riding her.

Bella's head hit the door behind her with a heavy thunk. She arched her back and strained, the rocking motion making her head spin, bearing her throat unintentionally to the vampire before her, who let loose a gut wrenching snarl at the sight.

"Fuck, don't tempt me," Victoria hissed, grinding down on her lap in a way that was undoubtedly obscene, shameless, as was her nature. One hand came back up to Bella's throat in a way that caused fear to pierce the sexual trance the redhead had put her in. She flinched, her chest heaved, but Victoria only made a quiet purring noise and worked her hips faster, still massaging her belly with fervent, teasing movements of her other icy hand.

"God, you're so warm," Victoria moaned into the simmering heat of the car, her hips speeding up. She almost passed out when she felt the woman press down on her lap, clearly enjoying herself.

Bella was ashamed and terrified and beyond aroused as she felt the unbridled need pooled at the apex of her thighs in a way that she had never felt before.

**I'm so fucked**, was the only thought that twisted out of her swimming skull. The desperation to make Victoria stop, get off of her was giving way to the desire she was invoking in Bella's body, seducing her out of her freaking mind.

"You're so fucking weak and helpless right now, kitten, and you love it, don't you?" Victoria growled as she lowered her face close to Bella's, her mouth an inch away from the brunette's. Her breath smelled like mint and cinnamon and Bella only sobbed in response, her knuckles white against her skin as she clutched each seat tighter. "I told you I'd make you purr, darling," she murmured in a voice that screamed of raw hunger and power.

Bella's eyes widened as Victoria's flashed black.

And then Victoria kissed her.

Bella squeaked into the kiss, her body arching and twisting, torn between trying to get away and getting closer. Those full lips bruised hers in a kiss that was almost painful even as it made her breath blow out of her. Almost immediately Victoria's tongue plunged into her mouth, cool and unbelievably strong as she frenched her and continued to ride her lap mercilessly, building the ache in her gut until Bella wanted to die from the need.

Victoria kissed like she acted; shamelessly, dominantly, ruthlessly. Bella was powerless to resist her, as she had been from the moment the redhead had first blasted her with pheromones.

She was just succumbing to the fact that she was literally doomed, with no one to come and save her, when Alice came and proved her wrong.

"Mmf-" Bella gasped as Victoria was suddenly ripped off of her.

Literally.

Like one second she was there, and then she was just gone.

Bella sucked in air like a jet engine, vacuuming it into her starving lungs as she shot straight up, her heart going harder than it ever had before.

She barely got a second to come back to reality when there came a raucous bang outside the car on the side through which she had been shoved into her cage.

Sensing freedom as she looked out of the now wide open car door –which she had not even heard open in her daze- she scrambled for her escape, desperate to be out of the pheromone saturated car, no matter what might be outside. When her head broke free, she saw none other than her best friend Alice Cullen pinning the predatory redhead to the side of her truck by the front of her blouse.

**Alice!** She rejoiced.

Oh Alice, her wonderful, sweet Alice. Thank God. Thank God.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alice snarled at Victoria as Bella stumbled out of the car, gulping in a fresh lungful of less tainted air and quivering fearfully as she staggered a few more feet away from them. Her knees did not seem to want to support her eight.

Victoria's hands were held out wide to the sides in a faux sign of innocence. She was smirking despite the furious vampire growling in her face, her eyebrows high over her now oil colored eyes.

"Playing with the human," she said, sounding amused as Alice's hands balled her shirt up further. "Which you so rudely interrupted, by the way. We were just getting to the good part. You didn't even give me a chance to see if she was a good kisser. She was still being passive when you so impolitely pulled me out of the car by my very expensive shirttail…"

At her unbothered response, Alice seemed to become even angrier. Lately, she was seeing what Alice was like when she wasn't in her perpetual state of effervescence. She had seen her hungry, aroused, and even experienced what it must be like to be her prey when the girl was hunting, but Bella had never seen her friend so riled up with that much fury, not even when Cassie and Lauren had called her a dyke. This was something else, the rage radiating off of her in palpable waves.

She was only further stunned when Alice suddenly jerked Victoria up off of her truck and then slammed her back into it, the glass of her window cracking ominously.

Alice, she wondered, throbbing between her legs and panting for fresh air. She had to back away another step when more pheromones came to life due to the agitated state of the vampires before her.

"This was not part of the deal!" Alice yelled, her high voice hard and unrelenting in a way that was entirely opposite to her sweet personality. "I told you she was off limits!"

Victoria seemed to be marginally less apathetic after the second time being shoved up against Bella's truck, her eyes narrowing slightly. Fear for her friend warred with the ache in her belly that the redhead had left her with, but there was nothing Bella could really do to help.

**This is my fault**, she thought guiltily, watching them with wide, helpless eyes, hating the want slicking her sex as Alice went toe to toe with another vampire to protect her. **I'm such an idiot…**

"In case you haven't realized it yet, little girl, I don't take orders from you," Victoria said overly sweetly, her tone souring though her smirk stayed in place. Alice's jaw locked at the condescending tone, her shoulder blades tightening.

"I don't care that you're here on their orders," Alice rumbled back, pressing Victoria harder into the car so that the metal groaned in protest. "You don't. Fucking. Touch her."

"Careful, Alice. I can see why you're so jealous, but you'd do well to hold your tongue or I'll be touching her in a much less pleasant way," Victoria warned, still sneering infuriatingly. The undisguised threat made Alice snarl a pure, vampire snarl, and she jerked Victoria forward again before shoving her hard back into the truck for the third time, the glass crackling under the blow.

The sound of it made Bella jolt; it was a sound she had not heard since biting her friend and she remembered just how powerful a noise the tiny girl could let loose when she turned on the animal that lurked in every vampire.

A new respect formed for Alice, her tiny, gentle vampire, who always seemed so harmless and to Bella, -shamefully, she admitted- the physically weakest of the Cullens. She was proving herself to be anything but lately which was unbelievably lucky for Bella. She should have known better than to underestimate a girl like Alice.

Her blood ran cold, however, when Victoria's sneer melted away, being replaced with a daunting, smooth mask. Only her eyes gave any indication of the anger that Alice had finally provoked in her and Bella hissed in a breath as the redhead slowly lifted her hands and grabbed Alice's wrists in them, squeezing tightly.

"You do that again and you might genuinely start to piss me off, little girl," she said, her voice low but clear, the fake sweet tone completely gone now, replaced by a quiet but distinctly threatening one. It raised the hairs on the back of her neck like static electricity. "I suggest you take your hands off of me before you really make me angry."

Alice scowled furiously as Victoria gripped her wrists and they stared at each other down, her friend glaring harshly into the redhead's eyes, who stared calmly back, black eyes glinting. Neither of them moved another muscle and Bella's tension was starting to make her want to puke. She was hot all over despite the cold permeating the air, still aroused despite what was going on. Two angry vampires did not help her predicament.

She wasn't sure just how strong Victoria was, but she was bigger than Alice and had switched from grade A bitch to glowering, dangerous vampire within two seconds, and Bella suddenly wanted to cry out to her friend, tell her to back off.

If Victoria hurt her, if she attacked her, she couldn't stand the thought…

Far away a clap of thunder boomed through the sky and the scent of ozone became clearer on the wind that stirred to life.

At the noise, Alice let go of Victoria's blouse and stepped away from her, her hands flexing at her sides. Relief washed the tension from Bella's shoulders, her fear of the altercation becoming a brawl that would inevitably end in Alice getting hurt keeping her safe dissipating.

"If you ever put your hands on me again, you'll regret it, sweet Alice. Don't forget why I'm here, darling," Victoria spoke first, breaking the tense silence, her voice honey slick again. She smoothed the front of her blouse out and lifted up off of Bella's (damaged) truck, her sneer carefully back in place, not showing any trace of that frightening expressionless mask she had briefly adopted.

"Don't put your hands on her and I won't put mine on you," Alice snapped back, still looking livid. "I mean it. You swore to leave her out of it, so keep it that way."

"I didn't swear to keep her out of it," Victoria rolled her eyes arrogantly. "I swore to keep her out of the loop, as did you, which you are currently treading the line of not doing. Really, Alice, if you want her so much for yourself, put a claim on her. You know I wouldn't touch her if she weren't free game. You don't get to play the jealous girlfriend card if you don't actually have a right to her."

Bella went crimson at that and saw a muscle going in Alice's jaw. **Claim her? What did that even mean? It sounded overtly sexual the way Victoria put it, and she could not stop her blush at the thought.**

"She's not mine to put a claim on, nor is she anyone else's to claim. Seriously. Just back off of her," Alice asserted, eyes flashing.

Bella had no freakin' clue what they were on about, so she stood there awkwardly, still turned on beyond belief and utterly unsure of what to do besides stew in her own traitorously aroused libido. Her heart seemed unwilling to slow down, either.

"Suit yourself, but don't come crying to me when someone else gets her first. Claim her, or someone else will," Victoria shrugged, unbothered, and with that she turned to Bella.

**Oh no**, she thought, freezing as Victoria smiled her lethal smile her way.

"It was fun playing with you, kitten, but I do believe your friend here is too possessive to share you. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find another time to properly, er…Pet you. Preferably uninterrupted," she murmured, winking as she sauntered over and brushed by the statue still human.

Bella thought Alice was going to explode with how hard she twitched and the low growl that rolled out of her throat, echoed faintly by another clap of thunder but Victoria was already floating away, taking her suffocating presence with her as she headed back to the school.

Bella looked to Alice, who stared back at her with her eyes midnight black and her body shaking with barely controlled anger.

"What," Alice ground out through clenched teeth and stalked over to her when Victoria was far away, "the hell were you thinking?"

Bella blushed and shuddered, her insides still aching with what Victoria had left her over with.

Alice's agitation was only making it worse as her pheromones stirred already activated nerves. However, she halted at her words.

"I-" she caught herself, swallowing as Alice looked at her with that fury. She never looked at Bella like that, with anything but kindness or laughter in her eyes. She found it to be an entirely unpleasant sensation.

"What could have possibly possessed you to get in the backseat of a car with her?" Alice snapped and flung the still open back door shut so hard that the noise made her flinch. "Did you forget what we talked about already? And seriously, in the backseat of a car? That's really where you wanted your first time with a girl to be, was it?"

Bella's eyes narrowed at that as a protest bubbled up in her, affronted by Alice's accusations. **Why was she going at her like this?**

"No," she said, suddenly glaring at her friend. "No, what the hell, Alice? I didn't crawl in there to sleep with her! In case you didn't notice, I couldn't very well get out from under her, could I?"

"Why did you get in there in the first place?" Alice demanded, her voice rising. "I told you she was bad news!"

Bella was stunned silent for a long moment, her lips parted in offense at the way Alice was acting, before everything Victoria had built up inside her broke.

"She was being normal for a minute there!" Bella shouted back, her emotions boiling over at how Alice was jumping down her throat, especially considering how high they were already running. That was the last thing she needed right then. Why was Alice being this way towards her? "My car was locked and she offered to help. She said there was a coat hanger in her car and told me to grab it, and then she jumped me. I didn't even get a chance to tell her to get off before she was dousing me in pheromones! And why did you guys never tell me you could do that shit on purpose? I couldn't even move!"

Alice drew back and scowled as the brunette yelled at her, but Bella did not back down.

"Normal? She's a vampire, Bella! You should have known better!" Alice shook her head, her voice harsh.

Bewildered and rapidly becoming genuinely pissed, Bella balled up her hands.

"Well, I didn't, alright!" she fought, though she hated every second that she did it. She hated the way Alice was looking at her with all that ire and frustration and she hated the way their voices were raised in a way that they had never raised them at each other before. "She was standing here, just texting and acting like a normal human being, and I figured I needed my stuff and I didn't want to run from her and make her think I was afraid of her, so I walked over anyway. I even thought I might tell her I wasn't interested, and she was being cool so I just gave her the benefit of the doubt! Why are you so mad at me?"

Alice threw up her hands in an exasperated manner that only pissed her off further, giving her friend a look of shock at her gall, for acting like Bella were stupid.

She was, but that wasn't the point. Alice was being entirely unfair!

"Stop it! Why are you jumping down my throat? You think I wanted her to trap me in that car? Because I didn't! What is your problem? Why are you so pissed off at me? I mean I get that I fucked up, but I didn't ask her to crawl in after me and I certainly wasn't having fun before you came and pulled her off!" she yelled furiously, gesturing wildly with one hand at the car as she glared at a glowering Alice.

Okay…Fun may not have been the right word for it. Her body was certainly enjoying itself, traitorous thing that it was, but the rest of her?

Not so much.

The vampire bit her lip and shook her head at her again, posture taut. "I'm not mad at you!" Alice suddenly burst out, taking one step forward which caused Bella to straighten warily. "Bella, I was terrified. I still am!" she admitted, her voice straining as the anger melted off her face to be replaced with an expression of pure anxiety that shocked Bella into silence at the switch.

"I was scared out of my mind when I walked into the locker room and realized you still weren't back-and Victoria was nowhere to be found. You were taking way too long in the parking lot, and when I walked into the gym, Victoria wasn't there either. I panicked. I never panic, Bella," Alice told her, her eyes shining with tears she couldn't shed.

As Bella saw them glisten, she realized there were tears quivering at the corners of her eyes too, undoubtedly inspired by their shouting match.

Because fighting with Alice like that hurt. Yet the ache in her voice hurt almost as much. She listened raptly as Alice shrugged one shoulder and gave a soft scoff that the brunette gathered was aimed at the pixie herself.

"She's been watching you. You don't notice it, but I do. I knew it wasn't just a coincidence that you were gone so long and she was nowhere around. I barely got out of the gym without running too fast-and when I did, I never moved faster in my life. I could have easily been wrong and I wanted to be, wanted to believe I was overreacting, but I knew it in my gut that I wasn't. And then I got here, and you were shut up in the car with her, and all I could smell was your fear over everything else. I thought she had bitten you-God, Bella, for a second I thought I was too late," Alice ranted, sounding choked up.

Bella suddenly felt like an asshole for going off on her, despite how justified it might have been. She should have realized that Alice was not the kind of person to have a go at her like that with a sincere sort of anger, no matter what she had done. Alice wasn't angry with her, she was terrified for her, and it was coming out of her all wrong because of the way Victoria had provoked her.

"So-So I'm not mad at you, Bella, not really. I'm mad at her, that stupid, evil woman, not you. I don't mean to yell-I'm sorry for screaming at you but I-I was so scared. You're my best friend and I-" Alice swallowed and shrugged, gave her a weak, watery smile. "And I don't mean to be so harsh, but I was so, so worried…"

Bella's high wired emotions dropped swiftly as she sighed deeply, her hands unclenching. Her shoulders slumped and her face softened.

**Oh, Alice…**

"It's fine," she said, returning Alice's smile with one that matched her forgiveness. "I get it. I deserve to be yelled at, for being so stupid. You're right you know, I should have known better. Getting into that car was an absolutely idiotic thing to do. I'm sorry too, for yelling and for scaring you like that, and for putting you in that position with her," she apologized as well, now feeling guiltier than anything else.

Really, this was all her fault, and though she didn't appreciate the accusations Alice had slung in her panic, she certainly appreciated the way her friend had come running to her rescue, stood down that bitch for her, and was now demonstrating the depth of her concern for Bella's safety. Affection and shame warmed the chill beginning to coat her buzzing body as the heat in her bones struggled against the chilly weather.

"It's okay," Alice replied softly, her posture loosening along with Bella's. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, or said those things. You know I don't really think you were going to-not with her, and that whole thing about the backseat-You know I didn't mean any of it, right? I know that doesn't excuse it, but I was just upset, and I was saying my fears of what she wanted to do to you-And even if you had wanted that, I mean, it's not my business, but…"

Bella raised one eyebrow at her friend's rambling, which made Alice fall silent with a sheepish grin.

"Forget it," Bella laughed, crossing her arms and rubbing them to keep out the cold. "I know what you mean, Alice. It's fine. We were both pretty fired up…Victoria seems to have a knack for doing that. I just don't get why she's after me so hard…"

Alice's eyes did darken at the mention of the redhead, but then she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"She does. Will you listen to me next time though, honey? Bells, I love you, you know I do, but you have a tendency to want to see the best in people, but I'm telling you, the best of Victoria is the worst in most. She doesn't need a reason to go after you, other than simply because she feels like it," Alice said, taking a step forward and peering into her eyes, not quite pleading, but hinting towards it.

Startled, Bella felt goosebumps erupt all over her freezing arms.

**I love you?** She tilted her head, a strange sensation settling over her chest. She's never said that before…

She supposed she should not have dwelled on it really. They were best friends; of course they loved each other, but still…Alice had never said it aloud. Hearing it made another burst of affection fill her heart and she was unbelievably grateful then that Alice was her friend. She truly was an amazing person, to stick with Bella through all of her admittedly dumb decisions, and Bella would stick with Alice through any of hers, for it.

"Yeah, definitely. I guess this is like a whole fool me twice kinda thing," she agreed, smiling widely though she wasn't sure why. "I should have known not to give her a chance in the first place, let alone a second one. She won't get me again, not after this shit she pulled. And Alice? I really am sorry for scaring you like that. Thank you…For saving my stupid ass."

Alice's brow furrowed at that, but then she chuckled lightly.

"It's not really your fault, Bells. She's a vampire. You were right before, we should have told you that vampires are capable of forcefully seducing a human into incapacitation. That's what scares me so much about it, Bella. If she gets you alone, and she wants you, she can take you. And there won't be anything you can do to stop her-And if she's really putting on the charm like she did a minute ago, you might not even want to stop her. That's why I warned you off in the first place," Alice said but there was no trace of a reprimand in her voice.

Bella felt one anyway, quietly kicking herself for making this mistake. She also could not deny the chill that ran up her spine at the thought of Victoria getting her alone…And having her, whether she wanted it or not. The thought made her nauseous. Hell, if the pixie had not come looking for her, she might have already done that…

**Thank God for Alice. Just…Thank God.**

"I promise you though, I won't let her get to you like that again. And I'll always come to your rescue, honey. No doubt about that. No way was I going to miss your damsel in distress face. There's only so much my popping up in your face and shouting 'boo' can do. I'd almost say it was worth it," Alice hummed, her voice becoming playful. She winked when Bella gave her a dropped jaw full of mock offense and lightly shoved her arm, giggling.

"You jerk!" she grinned, relishing the way Alice's eyes twinkled at her, taking the hardness out of the pitch black color they had taken on. The tension faded away at Alice's joke.

"Oh, and speaking of your face," Alice turned to contemplative, eyeing said part of her with a slight scowl that made Bella confused. "That bitch left lipstick all over your mouth. You look like you just walked out of a brothel. C'mere, Bells."

And thus all that tension came surging back with a vengeance when Alice walked right up to her, licked her thumb, and began swiping it over her mouth.

**Fu**-

Her brain cut off as if someone had pulled the plug. Her mind turned to a fuzzy buzz not unlike the one a TV experiences when it receives no signal.

Alice's digit dragged over her kiss bruised lips, drawing a line of electric tingles down the length of both. It passed back and forth like a pendulum, over her top lip, down over her bottom lip, and then back again in the same trail as Bella stood frozen, eyes locked on her concentrating friend, who stood painfully close to get at her with her other hand perched on the brunette's shoulder. The pressure on her mouth made her reel as she held her breath, the sensation of Alice's thumb tracing over every inch of it with deliberate, soft force making her knees shake.

**Jesus H. Christ!**

"Alice!" she gasped and her hand flew up, catching a cool, tiny wrist in her hand, effectively stopping the girl's movements.

Alice froze, her lips parting as their eyes locked. Bella's chest heaved and she trembled, not from the cold. All the ache and heat and want that Victoria had given her, that had been dwindling with every second, came roaring back like a dragon breathing fire into her belly.

They stayed that way for a long, silent moment, staring into each other's eyes. Alice gazed at her, her pink, heart shaped lips still parted, and her beautiful eyes lidded slightly, with her cute button nose and her lovely cheekbones, her jet black hair swaying gently against the smooth, pale curve of her jaw line in the rain scented air-

Bella's stomach plummeted at the same time that her heart soared, trapped with her face inches from Alice's, staring intimately at each other, neither speaking, moving, breathing.

Alice was so, so…

"I'm sorry," Alice started, blinking rapidly as she took a quick step back, her hand sliding delicately out of Bella's grasp. Her thumb came away smeared with a red the shade of Victoria's lipstick. "I don't know why I-"

"It's okay," Bella croaked, interrupting her, her trance shattered as she remembered how to breathe.

But it wasn't.

**It's not**, she thought.** It's really not, because…Because…**

Because for a second there, Bella had really wanted to kiss her.

Well, that settled it.

She was definitely gay, as if she had not really known that already. This just erased the last of her feeble denial, and a reluctant acknowledgement of her attraction to girls coiled inside of her, making itself a home.

It was a relief at the same time that it became a heavy, hanging weight on her shoulders.

Fine, she could accept that she was attracted to girls.

But she could not accept that she might be attracted to Alice.

Nope.

Not.

Freaking.

Happening.

The wrecking ball made another appearance in her mind's eye as Alice fiddled with her hands, one hip cocked out as she watched Bella uncertainly, both of them knowing that something had just happened but unsure of what, really. Alice really hadn't thought about what she was doing before she did it, Bella knew. Their touching was as naturally a part of their friendship as talking was in other friendships. She clearly hadn't realized it might be kind of weird-She had wiped ketchup and stuff of Bella's chin while she was eating before and neither of them had thought much of it.

But now…Now things were different…

Before either of them could say or do anything, the clouds above shuddered and began to leak the rain that had swollen them darkly, yet still refusing to downright pour.

"Ah, hell," Alice frowned and looked up as rain began to drizzle over them, pattering softly on Bella's heated cheeks.

Faintly and far away, the sound of a bell ringing reached their ears.

"Ah hell!" Bella repeated Alice's words, scowling, but Alice only let out a chiming laugh and wiped at the droplets splattering her face.

"So that would be us skipping the rest of gym," Alice smirked, the corners of her lips quirked up. "Which means-"

"Detention," Bella groaned. "Are you kidding me?" she whined and Alice only laughed again. "Can we really not catch a break?"

"No, sorry, honey. We just skipped the end of gym, and we still haven't showered, so unless you want to skip out on that, we'll probably be pretty late for fifth as well. So that's a guaranteed one detention at least for being late, and probably two when Basselor finds out you never came back from the parking lot," Alice chuckled, clearly unbothered by their new series of detentions they would be receiving.

"No, I'm not skipping the damn shower, or all of this was for nothing," Bella griped and stomped over to the passenger side of her truck door. She hesitated, seeing the extent of the damage. Her window was shattered, half the glass sticking out at lethal angles around a huge hole where Alice had shoved Victoria into it, and the door was heavily dented. "Thanks for getting me into my truck, though. I'm pretty sure that bitch lied about the coat hanger anyway. At least, I never ended up finding it…"

She carefully reached in as Alice winced contritely behind her.

"Hell, Bells, I'm sorry about that. Emmett can fix your truck, I swear. I wasn't thinking, she just made me so mad, the way she was talking about you-"

"Relax, Alice. It's no big deal. My truck's a piece of shit anyway. This just gives it some character," Bella reassured her as she cautiously popped the lock, being extremely certain not to cut herself.

She had tested Alice's control enough lately. No need to go giving herself a sliced vein to complicate things even more than the complexity of which they were reaching.

She pulled her arm back out and yanked the door open with some effort, avoiding the glass that tinkled down, before she reached in and snatched up her gym bag, shaking it a little as if it were the bags fault for getting left behind and getting her into this mess.

"He can fix it," Alice said again when Bella shut her door, which promptly swayed open a few seconds later…

Fuck it, it's not like there was anything in there worth stealing anyway.

"Seriously, Alice, it's cool. Come on, let's go. I'm freezing, and the later we are the more Mr. Gates will yell at me," Bella waved her off, trotting by her friend and glancing over her shoulder.

When Alice continued to pout guiltily as she followed behind, Bella furrowed her brow, before grinning broadly.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yeah?" Alice cocked her head.

**That's not adorable**, Bella thought. (It was.)

"Race you!" she cried before bolting, immediately laughing when Alice yelped in protest at the unfair head start. (As if it mattered whether or not Bella had a head start.)

"Hey! Cheater!" she called, then instantly appeared right at Bella's side, making the girl yip in surprise. That made them both laugh as they sprinted back for the school, Alice loping along and pretending to let Bella have the lead before darting ahead of her, teasing her the whole way while Bella swore good naturedly.

By the time they finally reached the locker room –Alice won, of course- Bella was out of breath, gasping for air even as she laughed and laughed and laughed, and for a while, it was easy to forget that she had been assaulted by Victoria, that Victoria and Alice had almost come to blows, that she liked girls, and that yes, she maybe, kinda sorta totally had wanted to kiss Alice…

That is, until Alice stripped unabashedly before her the way she always did when they showered after P.E, except now things were different because they both liked girls, even though Bella had never minded before because she trusted Alice not to be a perv, and she realized as Alice flung off her shirt and began unclipping her bra that she really, really wanted to kiss her.

Again.

**Fuck**, she thought as Alice smiled her gorgeous smile at her over her shoulder while she gasped for air, hands on knees from the hard run.

When Alice turned back around and dropped her bra on the bench, she quickly looked away, cheeks burning, having decided that she had had quite enough cardio for the day and did not need Alice making her heart beat so fast and hard anymore.

As terrible as the day before had been, when Friday came around, it kicked off on a pretty good note despite the fact that she had to get up at the ass crack of dawn for a morning detention, the one she'd gotten for skipping second period. But it was detention with Alice, so it was actually kind of fun. They amused themselves all morning by waiting for Coach Donnehue, who ran morning detention, to nod off as he frequently tended to do and continuously making loud, obnoxious banging noises when he did that startled him right back awake.

They quit when he finally yelled at them for 'dropping their books so damn much' and 'making a ruckus' every time he tried to 'rest his eyes' for a minute.

Rest his eyes, right. He was passed the fuck out the third time they did it which was probably why he jumped so high when she and Alice simultaneously 'accidentally' dropped their History books for the third time.

They giggled so much that he threatened yet another detention (which would bring Bella up to a resounding three left to go, because yeah, Coach Basselor had noticed that she never came back from the parking lot, and Mr. Gates definitely noticed her walk into fifth period with her hair still sopping wet from her shower, five minutes before the bell), so they cut it out and whispered the rest of the period, but it was enough to take the brunt of the boredom out of the detention.

And yet…

Her good mood was shattered in sixth period, which so happened to be another period she shared with Alice, as well as quite a few of the Cullen family. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper also were in the class with her.

It was History, which was unfathomably boring to Bella, and she never paid much attention to it. She was surrounded by her friends, which didn't help. Thankfully, it was arguably her most friend-heavy class, with Alice, Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Emmett all sitting around her, so it wasn't too bad. Once she would have counted Jasper as a friend, but…She still had not really spoken to him since the incident with Alice. She had thought about it, but something about his manner towards her had become undeniably more reserved, so she gave him his space willingly.

She had already made out with the love of his life twice, and whatever explanation she might have probably wouldn't take much of the sting out of it. Vampires were notoriously possessive creatures anyway, and Jasper still sometimes struggled with his control.

Best not to poke the tiger, so to speak.

Anyway, she was in the middle of doodling a stick figure hanging itself (a portrait of herself, really, because holy fuck she did not care about the French-Indian war) when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She lifted her head out of her hand and waited until Mr. Gordon turned back to the board before slipping it out of her pocket and holding it low under her desk so she could see who had texted her without getting caught.

She was excited when she saw that it was from Alice. It wasn't unusual for them to text during this class and it was always a lot more interesting when they did. She opened it.

_Having fun over there?_ It said and she glanced up to see Alice grinning at her on her right, looking as bored as Bella felt. Bella could only imagine the depth of I-don't-care Alice must be experiencing. She had been through high school a plethora of times and had probably learned about the French-Indian war enough to teach it better than Mr. Gordon ever could, droning on up there.

She turned back to her phone and quickly typed out a response, careful to make sure he wasn't looking when she did. It was only one word, so it didn't take much time. Oodles, she wrote and sent it, and smirked when Alice casually glanced at her phone a moment later, hidden behind the purse she had plopped down on the top of her desk.

Alice chuckled softly at her reply, and she watched pale fingers tap out a response. Her phone swiftly buzzed when she finished.

_I can tell. That's quite the morbid drawing you've got there._

Bella looked at her and shrugged one shoulder in agreement before going to text her back.

_I know. But isn't it so pretty? I'm a bit of an artist, really. Look how realistic that noose is._

That noose happened to be a straight line that was actually kind of wobbly protruding from the top of her paper. Alice snickered when she got it.

_Oh, I can tell. How come you never told me you were Picasso resurrected?_

Bella rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Alice at that, which only made the girl beam and wrinkle her nose at her.

_Picasso has nothing on me. I was thinking of framing this and giving it to Mr. Gordon. I'm pretty sure his voice is steadier than a surgeon's hand. He is so monotonous that it hurts._

Alice read that and they shared an understanding look before she replied.

_God, tell me about it! I've never met a man who can keep his voice one continuous pitch with no change whatsoever._

Bella had only just finished reading that one and was all set to text her response when her phone buzzed again, interrupting her.

_But hey, as much as I love gushing about how boring this godforsaken class is, I wanted to check on you. You've had one hell of a time these past couple of weeks and I want to make sure you're doing okay._

Bella blinked at that but had to hide her phone when Mr. Gordon's eyes wandered over her. They passed over her harmlessly, and she pulled it back up.

_I've been doing good_, she wrote, then stopped, watching the cursor blink.

It was a lie, she realized. She hadn't really. Her constant anxiety had started making her stomach hurt a lot, and she wasn't eating as much as usual. She was constantly on edge whenever Victoria came around, even though Alice had turned into a virtual watchdog, her bodyguard. She rarely left Bella's side, always warding off the redhead with her presence, but still, Victoria's eyes cut through her anyway. It kept her on edge, and she still pondered over the gay thing, trying to figure out if she liked other girls as well, at least physically, besides Victoria. (And Alice. But she was still refusing to even think about that.)

She figured that she must and had never noticed, because she found herself examining girls closely throughout her day, watching them walk down the hall, musing over their faces, and mostly, thinking about kissing them.

Even though it left her blushing brightly as she did it, she could not deny that she liked the thought of it. She didn't recoil at the thought of pressing her lips to another girl's, and she remembered that she had never felt any true amount of disgust after kissing Alice or Victoria.

In fact, thinking about those kisses did more than actually kissing Edward had ever done for her…

Did that make her a lesbian instead of bisexual? She wasn't sure. She liked kissing him okay. It was nice, and sometimes it made her breath quicken and excited her, but remembering the way Victoria had straddled her, laid her hands on her and kissed her left her dizzier than Edward ever had, which was absolutely mortifying, but the point stood. The woman may have been a conniving bitch with uncertain motives, but there was no denying her beauty and sex appeal.

And kissing Alice…

Kissing Alice had been another thing entirely. Thinking about it always stirred her up to the point that she could not bear to acknowledge it any further and stopped thinking about it.

So did that make her like, sixty percent gay, 40 percent straight? Or was it like 70 to 30? Even more?

She had no. Freaking. Idea. She had spent all the previous night stressing over it, wondering over things she had never expected to have to wonder over.

Like, okay, fine, she liked girls.

Fine, fine, fine.

She could deal with that now; reality had given her no other choice. But when would she tell Charlie? What about her mom? What if it was only a phase spurred on by vampiric aura? What if it went away after awhile and she found herself out and proud but suddenly repulsed by being with another girl?

So no. No, she wasn't really good. She was actually pretty stressed the fuck out, and Alice could surely tell considering how well they knew each other, because she would not have asked if she was not totally sure that Bella was a hundred percent okay.

Bella backspaced what she wrote and then sent a truthful response. If anyone could help her or knew what she was going through, it would be Alice, and she really needed a good friend right now. Who else but Alice could fill those shoes? Who else but Alice really ever had?

_I'm okay, but I don't think I'm doing good. Does that make sense?_

Alice's eyes flickered up after reading that and when their eyes met she saw infinite compassion and understanding there that made her heart ache curiously. She was not sure why Alice had the capacity to feel for her and relate to her so much that it hurt as much as it soothed.

Her phone buzzed again.

_It does, honey. Is it the gay thing?_

Bella paused, Mr. Gordon turned away and began gesturing at a diagram on the board, and went back to her phone.

_Honestly? Yeah. I can't stop thinking about it. That ginger bitch didn't help at all._

Alice smirked at that, but used vampire speed to reply even faster.

_I'm sure she didn't. I swear she won't get near you again, not as long as I'm around. Do you want to talk about it?_

Bella wrote back,_ I wish you could tell me what her deal is, and yeah, kinda, actually. I'm really confused. I'm pretty damn sure I like girls now for sure. You were right about the whole pheromone deal. I'm apparently completely capable of being into chicks…Wow. But I never had any idea. I keep wondering if I ever looked at them like that before but I can't remember if I did. But I…I've been looking recently. And I know that I do now._

Alice's answer was instantaneous.

_I wish I could tell you too, but Bella, there's nothing wrong with any of that, so don't sweat it or lose sleep over it. The whole biting thing probably set it off something that was always inside of you. I always figured you might be, at least._

Bella frowned at that and quickly texted, And why would you think that?

**Did she come across gay or something?**

Cassie and Lauren certainly seemed to think so.

But they were cunts, so their opinions don't count. They called all the boys they didn't like faggots, anyway, so whatever.

_I don't know, just a feeling. I think you've got the kind of heart that's too big and open to deny love based on gender. Plus, as far as you checking out other girls goes, I've caught you staring at my ass before._

Spluttering, Bella whipped her head towards Alice who had a shit eating grin on her face when the brunette caught sight of her.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Cullen, am I interrupting your conversation back there?" Mr. Gordon snapped and Bella quickly faced forward, cheeks flaming at being called out as Alice put a hand over her mouth to hide her laugh.

"No, sir," Alice drawled, and he grudgingly went back to 'teaching.' Angela's brow rose at her and Jessica snickered at the fact that they had gotten in trouble, but they were both yelled at so much for talking to each other in class that it wasn't really a big deal.

Bella texted back so fast it was a wonder she didn't snap her fingers. There were a couple typos in there too, along with some dreadful text slang in her hurry.

_when the hel did i stare at ur ass?_

Bella glared at her the whole time, affronted and internally panicking.

I've never looked at her ass before, have I? I've never checked her out before! Did I? Was I really that gay without knowing it? Have I been looking at girls like that my whole life and just never knew? Shit! Am I a subconscious pervert?

Her phone vibrated.

_Nice spelling, honey. You do it every now and then. You stare at other girls every now and then, too, but you never realize it. That's part of my whole hunch thing. It's mostly in P.E or the locker room. I thought you were just comparing or something, but then you kept doing it and your eyes would get this glossy look, so I figured there might be a different reason._

Her cheeks.

Were on.

Fire.

Bella hissed in a breath and refused to look at Alice to see what expression might be on her face.

_Stop freaking out, Bells. It's no big deal. Everyone checks out what they like now and again. I always make the conscious effort not to blatantly stare though because it's kind of rude, so now that you know, you might wanna be a little more subtle_, Alice texted her again when all she could do was sit there and silently freak.

Bella sent her a look at that that made Alice raise her hands defensively.

_Yes it is a big deal! Jesus Christ, I'm a total lesbo and I never knew! I'm sorry, I never meant to look or anything, I never even noticed I was doing it. I always thought it was for comparison, too, but looking back now I guess I did look a little too long…FUCK._

She put her head down on her desk and groaned softly, ignoring the way Angela and Jess gave her weird looks for it.

Great. So not only was she gayer than a gay pride parade marching down the rainbow road of Mario Kart, but she was also a pervert.

_I never knew you were such a drama queen, honey. Then again, I guess this is a big deal for you. Bells, listen, it's natural. You're not a pervert for being attracted to people. You think no one ever looks at you that way? Boys do all the time, Victoria does (bitch), and I'm sure there are some gay girls in this school who do. I have._

Her eyes widened as she reluctantly looked back to her phone again.

**Huh?**

**Boys do not look at me…Do they?** She wondered. She never paid attention to any of that crap, really. Sure, she figured she was okay looking, even kinda pretty on her good days, but nothing worth really checking out. Victoria acted otherwise, but Bella still didn't even know why she was here.

Then she read the last line of the text.

Alice had checked her out before? Alice?

_You've checked me out?_ She replied frantically, bewildered, her cheeks warming again…

And did her heart just skip a beat?

_Sure. Like I said, it's natural. I like girls, and you're a fairly beautiful girl, Bella. Of course we're only friends, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate that you're an attractive kind of gal. Plus I'm a vampire so sometimes I can't really help it. You know how strong your scent is to us. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable?_

Bella stared at Alice for the longest moment and all the vampire did was smile serenely back at her.

_It doesn't make me uncomfortable_, was all she could bare to send as her brain buzzed with the information.

Why did the thought of Alice's eyes on her like that make her squirm in her seat? And why did Alice complimenting her make her feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside?

_Good. But hey, I've got a question for you…_

_Go for it_, she replied weakly, head whirling.

_Do you think I have a nice ass?_

Bella dropped her phone, fumbled with it, and it hit the floor at the same time that somebody sneezed, barely covering the clatter, but nothing could disguise her idiotic scrambling. Thankfully, somebody had just asked a particularly inane question about whether the Indians they were talking about were the ones in India or the Native Americans, so when she leaned down and snatched it back up, pretending she had dropped her book not unlike she had in detention, Mr. Gordon didn't even give her a second glance.

She scooped it up as Mr. Gordon answered. Angela and Jess both snickered at her but she ignored them again and scowled at Alice.

Alice sat there innocently, twiddling her thumbs and whistling softly under her breath. Then she glanced at Bella out of the corner of her eye, and winked.

Little minx.

Before she could continue glaring, or blushing, or mentally shrieking, Alice was texting her again.

_Come on, admit it, I have a nice ass. It's fine if you like it. You must since I catch you looking at it so much. Hey, I don't have much in the upper carriage department, but I'm pretty proud of that behind at least._

Bella experienced then what a cartoon character does when their faces turn bright red and steam pours out of their ears in shock and outrage at something.

When she finally found the ability to tap out a response, her thumbs moved with a leaden like quality and she wasn't sure if the room had risen fifty degrees or if she had genuinely spontaneously combusted.

_Alice, I don't think acknowledging how nice your ass is has anything to do with me being gay. How the hell did we get on this subject anyway?_

She remembered perfectly fine how they had gotten onto this subject, but that was irrelevant, because she wanted swiftly off of it.

Mr. Gordon obliged her.

"Aha! I knew you were texting in my class Ms. Swan!" Mr. Gordon suddenly cried and Bella jolted upright, instinctively trying to shove her phone out of sight.

Too late.

Mr. Gordon was not as oblivious as he seemed, apparently, and he quickly stomped over to her and stuck his hand out.

"I'll have that, thank you. You kids today are entirely rude and disrespectful, disrupting my class with your phones constantly. Give it here," he ordered.

Well, this wasn't embarrassing at all. She groaned and reluctantly handed it over as he ranted at her, sounding more passionate about people interrupting his class than he did when he was actually running it. The classroom devolved into sniggering at her having been caught and she saw Alice looking guilty for having been a part of her getting her phone taken.

"Always doing this to me, making me have to stop and stutter when I look around and see a screen flash or have nobody paying any attention because you're all texting your friends. Well you know what? I've had it. I'm so sick of this. What was so important, huh Isabella? What was so much more interesting and cool than the history of our world that it simply had to be shared with one of your pals? I'm sure the rest of us are dying to know. Well, why don't we find out?"

**No.**

**No.**

Bella gasped sharply and had no more time to do anything but freeze in her chair when he began to read her last text.

"Alice-" he paused and sneered at the vampire sitting to the right of her. "Oh, you were texting Ms. Cullen? I'll be having your phone too, Alice. Anyway-"

"Don't!" Bella pleaded, but he did not heed her.

"Mr. Gordon-" Alice's voice rang out, but he did not listen to her either.

"Alice, I don't think acknowledging how nice your ass is has anything to do with me being gay. How the hell did we-"

Mr. Gordon abruptly cut himself off as the class exploded, guffawing as he realized what he had just read aloud, and Bella yelped "Dude!" before sinking so far down into her seat that she was nearly parallel to the floor.

**No, no, no! That stupid son of a bitch!**

Mr. Gordon cleared his throat and awkwardly readjusted his tie. Everyone in the room was either hissing at the revelation of Bella's text or laughing outright.

He said nothing else, just turned and walked back to his desk as if he had done nothing wrong and pretended like no one in the room was even making a sound.

Bella was dying.

Her face was redder than it had ever been before and that was really saying something. Her stomach twisted in on itself like a great big writhing snake. She did not look up from her desk, could not stand to look up and see Angela or Jessica's expressions, nor could she bear to meet Alice's undoubtedly compassionate eyes.

And that was how her day was ruined, because her History teacher outed her to everyone, and that was why she studied the grain of her desk for the rest of the class period, seething and hurting and fighting off tears until the bell rang. She was the first one out the door, and she did not stop even when she heard Alice desperately calling her name.

She just up and ran for it.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella was running through the hall when everyone else was walking, spilling out of the classrooms and chattering loudly considering it was the end of the day. She bumped into more than a few and darted between the rest, eyes streaming and head down, ignoring the angry muttering whenever she ran into someone.

She hit the parking lot before anyone else and finally slowed to a fast walk, breathing hard. She sped over to her truck, eager to get away, out of this damned school, away from the fact that she had been outed to her classmates and knowing that soon it would be everyone that knew.

**That bastard Mr. Gordon. Damn him. Damn it!**

Bella reached her beat up truck, vaguely catching the sound of people exiting the school with their friends, filling the parking lot. Anxiously she swung her bag around higher on her shoulder, having a little trouble seeing because her stupid eyes were overflowing and her breathing was ragged from running. She shoved her hand frantically into her pocket to get her keys, feeling as if everyone was looking at her even though that could not possibly be true.

Bella knew logically that they could in no way all know so fast, though surely it would already be spreading like wildfire from anyone who had been in History with her, the way all news in boring ass Forks did. Angela and Jessica knew already, that was just fucking perfect. Already she had two friends she would lose over this. She had heard the way they talked about Coach Basselor, and she wasn't even really gay. Eric, Angela's boyfriend knew, too, and if he was anything like his Church bound father, that was another friend gone too.

"God damn it!" Bella shrieked as she yanked her hand too quickly out of her pocket and her keys slipped out of her hand. They skittered under her truck and she swore so loudly that several heads turned towards her.

Blushing and half hysterical, she turned away from them, pressed her side against her truck and her face into her hands. She fought the sobs beginning to build in her chest. Why is everything going so wrong? She asked herself morosely, miserably pressing the heels of her hands into her eyeballs to press back the tears lest she break down right there in front of everybody.

Realizing that standing there like this was making everything worse, she took a ragged breath and dropped to her knees, ignoring the nasty concrete as she lurched under her truck, fumbling for her keys in the darkness beneath it. She found them beneath the front left wheel, grabbed them, and scrambled back up.

She quickly unlocked the driver's side and jumped in. She wanted to sob, and actually did a little as she saw her passenger side door swaying open in the breeze. She couldn't drive with her door swinging around everywhere.

"God damn it, God damn it, God damn it!" Bella cried, slamming her hand into the steering wheel.

She could not even properly flee from her issues. God, why was this happening to her?

"Bella! Bells! Bella!"

She shuddered and glanced up to the window, knowing that it could only be Alice calling out to her. It seemed her friend had finally caught up to her. Moments later the pixie appeared at her door side and gave her a plaintive look through the window.

Tears running down her face, Bella opened the door and stepped back out, shutting it behind her as Alice stood back to give her room and looked at her with her big beautiful amber eyes wide and her lovely face filled with an expression that tore Bella apart.

"Oh, Bells," she breathed and that was that.

Bella flung herself at her, sobbing as Alice arm's came around her waist and held her steady. She wrapped her arms around the pixie's neck and cried into it, burying her face into the spot where her shoulder sloped into it to hide away from all the prying eyes. Alice did not flinch or shy, just squeezed her close and murmured soothingly into her ear.

"Shh, Bells, it's okay, it's okay sweetie…It's okay, Bella, I'm right here…"

Bella shuddered again and inhaled the soothing pheromones Alice's body began to produce then. The fact that they were generally enacted to keep prey docile to stop them from running was irrelevant, because that white chocolate and berries scent was the only thing keeping her together.

Only Alice.

Bella peered uncertainly over the rim of her shoulder, feeling all the eyes burning into them. Sensing that they were being watched, Alice's arms around her tightened marginally and she rubbed at her back, hissing, "Ignore them. Ignore them, Bella."

But she couldn't. Not even Alice's hand sweeping over her back could distract her.

She felt like everyone in the world knew. Her eyes caught a boy's across the lot, and she recognized Kent from her History class. He was staring blatantly at them with a group of his guy friends surrounding them, gesturing at them. What he was talking about could easily be discerned. When he noticed Bella's eyes on him, he smirked at her in a lewd sort of way that curdled her insides like spoiled milk.

**God damn it**, she thought again, taking such a shaky breath that her lungs rattled in her chest.

Bella ducked her head again and trembled, her sobs dying out as Alice's pheromones did their work. She made a pitiful sort of whimpering sound and Alice hushed her softly again, but already her breakdown was easing up thanks to her friend.

Maybe it wasn't her pheromones then. Maybe it was just Alice herself, being there for her.

Alice seemed to catch onto the fact that she was calming, and she eased her away slowly, hands on Bella's arms. Part of Bella rebelled at being pushed away from the safe haven Alice's arms provided, but it was countered by the other part of her that was still writhing in embarrassment.

"Honey," Alice said gently as Bella sniffled and rubbed furiously at her eyes, embarrassed at how she was acting but unable to help it.

Normally, she didn't believe she would be reacting this way. She would have freaked, yeah, but it all would have been internal and only the people that knew her would have been able to tell. However, all the events that had occurred over the past couple of weeks had built up and finally exploded with that jerk teacher, so her high wired emotions had reached a peak that became too much.

"God," she huffed and wiped at her face, her eyes swollen and undoubtedly red rimmed. "I'm being ridiculous," she mumbled, but Alice shook her head.

"No, you're not, Bella. That was so-so-That was crap. He should never have done that," Alice dissented, refusing to let the brunette belittle herself.

"I just-" Bella groaned and hugged herself, arms squeezing at her middle. Part of her really wanted to fall back into Alice's arms and bask in her comfort, but she was desperate to get control of herself so she did not make things worse than they already were, or make herself look any more pathetic than she already felt. "I just-I didn't even get to be gay for a day and now everyone knows. Everyone's gonna know now, and I-"

"It'll be okay," Alice told her kindly, squeezing her biceps lightly.

"No it won't," Bella shook her head, eyes watering again as she saw all the people looking at them and muttering.

No place could ever spread news so quickly but a high school. Surely the people in her History class were already telling everyone they could, and it was honestly terrifying how many people kept glancing at her in the parking lot. Sure, she had been acting kind of crazy and she had been crying hard, but still…

"Bella, listen," Alice redirected her attention and rubbed gently at her naked arms. Bella was clad in only a short sleeved band tee, having left her jacket in History in her haste, and even though Alice's hands were as chilly as the weather, somehow, they still seemed to warm her.

It might have had something to do with the electricity racing up and down them from her touch, but Bella only ignored that, too needful of comfort to resist it.

"I won't lie to you. Forks is the kind of place where yeah, people are going to find out quickly, but you are not alone. Whatever happens, I'm here for you, and so is the rest of my family."

She doubted Rosalie really gave a shit, and Edward had up and left her without so much as a goodbye, but she chose not to point that out. No use making herself feel even worse.

"People might be shitty to you…In fact, I know some will. A lot, really," Alice informed her and Bella's eyebrows rose, a cringe on her face when Alice winced at her mild lack of tact. "Sorry, I just don't want to sugarcoat this…But even if they are, we'll be right there with you. You know I've always got your back, and not everyone in this tiny town is a bigot. There are plenty of good people in this town who won't care, I promise. And I really doubt you can have friends like Angela and Jessica turn on you for something like this…"

The fact remained that she was now officially out, and not quite proud, in Forks, Washington, a rural, religious town known for gossiping like hissing snakes and judging quickly anything new. And Alice had not heard the way Jessica squeaked in disgust when Angela started talking about Coach Basselor, or the way Angela had made faces just talking about it.

Not to mention…

"Alice, what about my dad?" she gasped, hands going to her head in distress. "He'll definitely find out when it really gets out!"

She was halfway to panicking again when Alice's cool hands cupped her face and redirected her eyes straight back to her own.

**Oh.**

**Oh.**

Bella froze, cheeks heating against Alice's cool palms.

Ah…What was she flipping out about again?

"Easy, Bella. It's going to be fine. Nobody loves you more than Charlie. He's your father. I've seen the way that man looks at you. He may not show it much, but you're his little girl, and he's not going to be reciting bible passages at you, he's going to be cocking his shotgun at anyone who tries to hurt you. No one will be there for you like Charlie, I guarantee you that."

"How can you know that?" Bella whispered, eyes filling up again, her voice breaking.

**Charlie can't hate me. Anyone but Charlie, I don't care what anyone says. I can't have my father, my dad…My daddy hating me. I won't be able to stand it,** she thought miserably, but Alice's thumbs swiped at the tears tracking down her face and she smiled reassuringly at her. Something about the white of her teeth and the sincerity in her eyes reached inside Bella and just…Relaxed her.

**Everything will be okay,** it said. **Everything will be okay,** Alice was saying, and Bella's shoulders lowered with a sigh.

"I can see the future, remember?" Alice wrinkled her nose at her in the way that she did, and Bella snorted, a weak grin pulling at her mouth to match Alice's ever contagious one. But then she furrowed her brow, realizing something.

"Hey, how come you didn't see Mr. Gordon taking my phone up, then?" she cocked her head and Alice let go of her face, looking immensely guilty.

It was astonishingly easier to think when Alice wasn't cradling her cheeks like that.

"Um…I don't have an excuse for that. I usually look out for it, but I got too preoccupied with messing with you and…Forgot?" Alice grimaced as she said it and Bella pouted at her. "Shit, Bella, I know I'm an awful friend. I'm so sorry. I should have been watching, and then this never would have happened…"

There was some truth to that, but it technically wasn't even Alice's responsibility to make sure Bella kept from getting caught. It was her own fault she supposed for being so obvious, dropping her phone and making so much noise about it. She did not blame Alice any more than she blamed herself.

"It's fine. I was being obvious, anyway. It's no wonder he caught me," Bella shrugged off the apology, but Alice still looked ashamed.

"I still should have paid attention," Alice said sadly, fiddling with her hands and eyeing Bella miserably. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "Way to screw up when it really counts, huh?"

Bella rolled her eyes at her, trying to get across that the last thing she was doing right now was judging Alice for what had happened.

"Dude, it's okay. Not everyone's perfect, not even you," she smirked, if a bit feebly and Alice scoffed at her. She was trying hard to pretend like her world wasn't crashing down on her. Alice certainly helped with that, mostly because she had put her hands up and caught the weight of it before it could crush her.

"Pfft, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm flawless," Alice said in an exaggerated flamboyant, preppy voice and flipped her short locks with one hand, which made them both giggle.

Only Alice could make her laugh at a time like this, when her world felt like it was coming down.

Only Alice…

So okay, yes, she was still anxious as all hell that she had just been outed, and Alice may have been able to see the future, but that was always changing, and she was sure it was going to be mostly bleak anyway, but…

Alice always had that way of making everything okay again.

She watched her best friend soften as they looked at each other, really looked at each other then, Bella miserable and Alice so empathetic that she might as well have Jasper's powers, too.

"It'll be alright," Alice vowed and Bella took a ragged breath that made her heart ache. "It will, I promise. You're not alone in this. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I'm always here for you, Bells, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Alice's undying support lifted a lot of the weight off of her chest, along with how convinced she seemed to be that it would all work out. She nodded and rubbed at her arms again, shivering a bit, but despite all of Alice's efforts to make her feel better despite the gravity of the situation, she still felt a creeping, foreboding depression coming on.

Alice, of course, noticed.

"Hey, look Bella, why don't you come spend the weekend at my house? Emmett and Jasper are going out of town, and Carlisle, Esme, and Rose always keep to themselves. We can make a girl's thing out of it. I'm sure Charlie won't mind having the house to himself for a few days," Alice offered cheerily, her attempt at making Bella feel better as transparent as it was heartwarming.

Bella opened her mouth to say no instinctively, already succumbing to the urge to go home, lock herself in her room, and never leave it again, but then she stopped. **Actually…That sounds like a great idea,** she thought. **If I go home and sit and think about it I'll probably be dead come Monday from dehydration, because I'll be crying my eyes out like a baby. But if I go with Alice, she'll keep my mind off of it like nobody else can…**

"Sure," she agreed and Alice beamed, which only further indicated to Bella that that was a much better idea than going home to sulk and pout. God forbid she did that and Charlie asked what was wrong. She didn't know if she could lie to him in this state.

"Okay, cool. Do you want to spend the night tonight too, or go home, or-"

"Tonight, too. Friday nights are always when I hang with Angela and Jess but I…I really can't face them right now," Bella said regretfully and Alice nodded in understanding.

"That's great but um. I don't know if you want to spend like all weekend at my house…I would love for you too, but I was kinda hoping you might-er…Ask Charlie if you can stay home Monday? So if you spend tonight there too that'll be like four days which might be a bit much but…" Alice needled, trying to push Bella towards something she wasn't quite getting.

**What?** Bella tilted her head, confused. "And why would I do that?" she probed curiously.

"Well…" Alice drawled, avoiding her eyes and shifting on her feet. "I may or may not be suspended for a day-And that may or may not be because I called Mr. Gordon an asshole after you left…And a dickhead," Alice admitted, adorably drawing it out as she scrunched up her face.

Bella's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Mary Alice Brandon called someone an asshole and a dickhead? She called a teacher an asshole and a dickhead?" she gawked, torn between shock and amusement.

Sweet, sweet Alice flinging insults like that? No way. The worst she had ever heard from Alice had been when she called Victoria a bitch, but that was merely an accepted fact. But to go off on a teacher like that?

"I also called him a prick," Alice mumbled, sounding both proud and shameful, to which Bella only threw back her head and really, truly laughed. Alice grinned at her for that, and Bella matched her smile much easier now, affection for her friend taking over the anxiety of her outing.

"Don't laugh, I was defending your honor!" Alice giggled. "He deserved it anyway."

Alice, Alice, Alice…

She truly was the best.

"I love you, Alice," Bella chuckled, and then her smile froze in place.

The same way Alice had never said 'I love you' to Bella before, Bella had never said it to her either. It had only slipped out, but for some reason when it slid off her tongue so naturally she felt as if she had done something wrong. She knew it was dumb to think that way, but could not seem to help it.

"Aw, I love you too, Bells. Now, I think you'll be needing a ride back to your place?" Alice said matter-of-factly, clearly not experiencing anything like what Bella was.

The brunette blushed but nodded and Alice motioned for her to follow, beginning to babble about how she would make sure Emmett got her truck all fixed up as fast as possible and apologizing profusely for having messed it up in the first place. Bella let her ramble because it didn't matter how many times she told her it was fine, that she was grateful it was the truck that got fucked up and not one of them, that it had been necessary. Alice would still feel bad for it, so oh well. She sounded cute when she ranted anyway.

Bella sighed.

Well, what? There's nothing wrong with thinking your best friend is cute, is there? She could acknowledge that. Alice had said so herself. She needed to stop acting like Alice having attractive qualities meant she wanted to jump the girl or something, damn. (She could tell herself that as much as she could tell Alice she did not mind her truck being trashed, but it did even less good there.)

Thankfully the parking lot was almost empty at this point so no one was really looking anymore. The vampire led her to the family Cadillac and graciously opened the passenger side door for her. Bella felt a weird flutter in her tummy at that, but she squashed it and muttered, "Thanks."

"No problem," Alice replied loftily as she got in on the other side a moment later, then promptly cranked the heat as Bella continued to shiver, chilled from being outside so long without a jacket. Warm air blasted her soothingly and a few minutes later Alice was driving them down the road and towards the weekend, which would hopefully be better than her absolutely shitty week.

And as long as Alice had a say so in it, she was completely hopeful it would be.

Charlie was, indeed, fine with her spending the whole weekend at Alice's house, only after she told him that Edward was gone and all the boys would be gone too.

He was not fine when she told him why Edward was gone, and had up and left her for his ex. Charlie cursed the Cullen vampire, asked Bella if she wanted him to beat Edward up when he came back. She rushed to assure him that it wasn't a big deal; that she had planned on breaking up with him anyway. It was a half truth, but Charlie eventually relented, promising if he ever saw Edward again he would give him a piece of his mind.

It wouldn't do much more than embarrass the hell out of Bella, but the thought was what counted, and she appreciated his fatherly grumbling more than he could know. She wanted his love more than anything at this point, so she gave him an extra long hug before leaving with Alice.

And Alice had not disappointed her hopes that her weekend would be better than her week.

All weekend the tiny vampire had kept her from thinking about anything other than the fun they were having. It helped that after the fourth text from Jessica and the third phone call from Angela that she turned off her phone to block them out, as bad as she felt for it. She couldn't bear to face them yet.

Friday Alice took her to a movie and by the time they got home, Bella wasn't even thinking about how she had been outed by her jackass History teacher because she was giggling her way through Alice's ridiculous impression of the French guy that had starred in it. She laughed so hard she snorted the first time Alice screwed up her face dramatically and said, "Sacre bleu!" in an exaggerated version of the actor's already flamboyant accent.

Saturday they spent all day hanging out at the local park feeding the ducks, only going home when it began to drizzle rain, then all night Alice and Esme kept her distracted as they made her a fantastic steak dinner. Watching Esme and Alice go back and forth about the semantics of modern day rap was almost as fun as participating in the conversation. Alice swore up and down that bass lines made up for the trashy lyrics, but Esme argued that even a good bass line was no excuse for misogyny. Alice told her she was reading too much into it, and Esme told her she was brainwashed by the media, to which Alice gave her such a look of offense that Bella broke down giggling. She was delighted to find that Esme was as witty as she was hospitable, and snickered every time the auburn haired vampire outsmarted her daughter or made a better comeback…Until Alice gave her a mock look of betrayal and flicked flour at her, coating her in white dust.

Which, naturally, started a flour flinging war that even Esme got dragged into, which only ended when the oven dinged loudly and interrupted Bella in the middle of dumping a whole bag of flour on Alice's head.

Esme noticed the mess they made and called a stop to it, but she was smiling like crazy as she did. Thankfully while she went upstairs to clean up and shower the two vampires handled the mess with godly speed, and by the time she came back down, dinner was ready and somehow both of them were neat and clean again.

It was a great time, and it was incredible how she forgot all of her problems chilling with Alice and occasionally Esme. She did not see Rosalie around, and Alice told her the blond tended to stick to her own room. Carlisle was constantly working, so she did not see much of him either.

Alas, even Alice could not keep her attention forever, and by the time Sunday evening rolled around, they found a genuinely silent stretch of down time, just quietly chilling together in Alice's room. Bella was working on spare bits of homework, sprawled belly down on the girl's bed and Alice was reading a book on Feng Shui , perched on her computer chair (on one foot) as she readjusted the dream catcher hanging from her ceiling fan.

Bella got sidetracked watching her do all of this at the same time, amazed when Alice balanced effortlessly, ran her eyes over the pages and untied the dream catcher without looking at it.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or jealous," she said, breaking the comfortable silence they had lapsed into almost an hour ago.

It was cool how they could talk for hours, but be dead silent with each other for just as long and

still be comfortable with it. Sure, they loved to talk to each other, but sometimes they also wanted to simply hang out and enjoy each other's company instead of constantly babbling. They did not have to talk to enjoy each other, and it was one of the things Bella loved best about their friendship.

"A bit of both, I would say," Alice chuckled, glancing at Bella out of the corner of her eye. She went up on the tiptoes of the one foot she was using to balance on the back of the chair and swiftly re-tied the dream catcher, having un-knotted the strings because the book claimed tangled cords and ropes were bad juju or something.

Sometimes Alice was pretty weird, but Bella only appreciated her more for it.

Alice hopped down and snapped the book shut, tossing it haphazardly at the bed, where it barely missed Bella's head. Bella gave her the stink eye, but grinned at the twinkle in Alice's eye.

"How's that Algebra coming?" Alice asked amiably, floating over.

"It's not," Bella groaned and gestured at the mass of scratch paper and balled up wads of failed attempts littering Alice's queen sized mattress.

"I told you, Algebra's for weenies," Alice said sagely and Bella stuck her tongue out at her.

"Then you must be an uber-weenie. You've been doing Algebra for years," Bella countered, to which Alice only scoffed.

"Please, I am the epitome of awesome. I am in no way a weenie. You, on the other hand, should be the mascot for Oscar Meyer or something," she retorted to which Bella gasped.

"You ass!" she giggled and sat up, shutting her textbook heavily. She held it up threateningly and Alice put her up her hands.

"Whoa there, Tiger. Careful, you might put an eye out with that," she snickered and when Bella opened her mouth to reply, she snatched the book right out of her hands.

"Hey!" she protested, but Alice only tossed it away where it thumped loudly across the room and against Bella's backpack.

"You're a bully," Bella pouted as Alice leapt onto the bed next to her, beaming innocently.

"No, you're just too easy to mess with," Alice pointed out superiorly, and Bella's bottom lip jutted out.

"Oh my god, don't," Alice grinned. "That is too cute."

Bella glared at her, but Alice only reached over and began pinching her cheeks, cooing at the brunette like one might coo at a baby. Bella growled and swatted her hands away, huffing irately, which only made Alice giggle.

When Alice noticed her scowling, she wiped her face smooth and replaced her smile with a faux contrite look. They stared at each other for a minute, Bella with arms crossed and Alice sitting cross legged, trying to look as apologetic as possible, but the way the corners of her lips quivered gave her away.

"Jerk," Bella finally gave in to the heavy silence first, and Alice laughed, eyes lighting up.

"Aw, don't be that way, Bells. You know I just like to pick on you," she said. Then she leaned over and poked her in the side playfully.

"Hey!" Bella yelped, flinching and instinctively covering her sensitive side, her glare giving way to a laugh.

Sensing weakness, Alice did not respond other than to quirk an eyebrow at her, lean forward, and poke her other side. Bella yelped again and slapped at her hands, but Alice was not deterred.

"Oh, is that a grin I see?" she teased, poking at all the areas Bella could not cover with her arms, giggling when Bella swore at her.

"No," she resisted, but she was smiling like an idiot, fighting Alice's quick hands as best as she could. "Knock it off!"

As if to punctuate her playful demand, her stomach gave a forceful, plaintive gurgle, rumbling embarrassingly loud and making Alice halt her attack. Blushing, Bella put one hand on her belly, startled at how hungry she actually was now that her stomach had let her know that it wanted feeding. She could not remember the last time she had eaten.

"Okay, fine, jeez, you don't have to growl at me," Alice joked. "C'mon, let's go get the human some food."

"That sounds awesome," Bella agreed gratefully.

Alice slid off the bed as simple as that and gracefully floated towards the door. Bella followed after her, but Alice was already disappearing into the hallway, moving unnaturally fast.

"Hey, what's the rush?" she called, jogging to catch up. Surely Alice did not like to scrounge up food for her that much. Yeah, the vampires in the house generally had fun trying to get Bella suitable sustenance, having a weird curiosity for getting her food and watching her eat because they were unable to do so themselves, but still.

She quickly rounded the corner, and honestly, she really should have seen it coming.

"Boo!" Alice barked right in her face, having camped right outside her door and waited for Bella to walk out.

"Shit!" Bella cried and lurched back as Alice's chiming laugh rang out.

"Language!" Esme's voice called faintly from somewhere in the house and Bella turned crimson.

"Sorry, Esme!" Bella replied in a loud voice and then immediately scowled at her snickering friend.

"Ooh, Bella got in trooouble," Alice taunted in the tone of a small child, eyes twinkling.

She may have been a hundred and eight years old, but maturity wise, when Alice got in a goofy mood, she could be ridiculous.

Ridiculously and adorably maddening, that is.

"You're so dead," Bella grit out and Alice's face screwed up in mock fear.

"Only if you can catch me," Alice winked, then turned and bolted down the hallway for the stairs at a slightly faster than human speed. Bella sprinted after her, yelling the most unrealistic death threats she could come up with while Alice squealed. They pounded down the staircase with Alice just of reach, pleading for mercy.

They skidded into the kitchen a moment later and Alice ran around the table, avoiding Bella's snatching hands. They ended up on either side of it, and every time Bella moved to go one way, Alice would go the other.

"Oh my, I am in a pickle, aren't I?" the vampire grinned, amber eyes glittering.

"Yep. You're mine now," Bella smirked, slightly out of breath.

She was still painfully out of shape, of course. It was odd that she was though, considering how much Alice ran her around all the time.

"Am I?" Alice's eyebrow rose challengingly. "Because I seem to be over here…And you seem to be over there…You can't very well-what was it you said? Stab me with a wooden stake? Or no, was it make me eat garlic?" she cocked her head as if thinking about it and Bella snorted at her.

"It was both, and I can," Bella declared, feigning left before jerking back right. Alice followed her movements easily, and they stayed on opposite ends of the table.

**Damn**, she thought, mouth trembling as she tried not to grin at the haughty smirk on Alice's face.

This was quite possibly the dumbest thing, but Bella was having way too much fun. Her heart was racing and she was trying to keep up her murderous front, but with Alice, it was always hard not to burst out laughing.

"Well…What if I told you I have a hostage?" Alice drawled, and not taking her eyes off of Bella, she took a step back, reached behind her, and grabbed something off the counter. "The last pack of Ramen noodles, huh? It's chicken flavored. Your favorite…"

Bella blinked as her stomach grumbled again, which made Alice snicker. Blushing and blinking, she shook her head.

"Sorry, even tempting me with food won't save you this time," she sighed in an exaggerated manner as Alice dangled the package of noodles teasingly in one hand. Actually, it might. She was really kinda starving at this point. "You've scared me one too many times, my friend, and now you have to pay."

"I told you, you'll have to catch me first," Alice stared at her in total disregard, looking entirely comfortable as she swayed back and forth, taunting Bella. "And sweetie, you never will."

"Oh yeah?" Bella boasted, hands tightening on the edge of the table.

"Yeah," Alice grinned.

And so Bella launched over the table to prove her wrong.

Alice actually shrieked as she did it, apparently surprised. Stunned by her unforeseen shock value, Bella clambered over the top of the table swiftly and Alice got cornered where the stove top counter and sink counter met up.

"How did you not see that coming Ms. Clairvoyance?" Bella guffawed as Alice made a noise and immediately shoved the Ramen noodles behind her back to defend them from Bella's grabbing hands.

"I was giving you a fair shot!" Alice crowed back, giggling like mad as Bella pressed her back into the counter and scrambled at her hands. Alice kept the Ramen noodles just out of her reach, Bella reaching around her desperately, her laugh stuttering out of her as she tried not to let it out, but when Alice was howling in her ear like that, it was impossible.

Alice stuck the hand with the package straight up in the air and Bella lunged for it, but it was a feint. Suddenly she found herself spinning and then she was the one pinned to the counter, Alice's free hand pressing strongly against her chest. She gasped when her back thudded into it and her elbows sprawled out on each of the perpendicular counters, panting and smiling up a storm. Alice tossed the pack out of reach and it landed with a clatter on the table, and then she grabbed Bella's wrists and pinned her hands down on the counter, craning forward on her tiptoes to do so.

"Who's got who now, huh?" Alice murmured triumphantly with twinkling eyes and her nose all wrinkled up and-

And their faces were right next to each other.

Bella froze up, swallowing hard as she tensed, startled still by how close they were. She could feel Alice's breath on her, and…Christ, her hands were a pair of handcuffs keeping her locked tight. Their bodies were brushing gently every time Bella inhaled or exhaled heavily. She found it hard to swallow, their eyes impossibly close as they stared deeply at each other.

Alice seemed to realize their position at the same time that she did, because she fell statue still a moment later, her smile slipping away into an unreadable expression, as did Bella's.

**What…How did we get like this…**Bella wondered anxiously and…Excitedly? She felt Alice's vampiric aura slowly slip over her like an old familiar friend. Pheromones dipped curiously into her pores, flicking on nerves like light switches. Her core tightened and she breathed in Alice's intoxicating scent without meaning too, gnawing the inside of her lip. The kitchen had gone uncomfortably, tantalizingly silent.

Alice did not move.

Bella did not move.

**What are we doing? Why is she looking at me like that? Why am I looking at her like that?** Bella mentally freaked, her body beginning to stir in a frightening way.

Electricity crackled along her skin and between them, the tension became tangible when neither of them made a sound, made a single movement, only watched each other, so close, too close, not close enough…

"Bella…" Alice broke the silence with the softest of whispers, her voice a coaxing murmur on Bella's wanting ear drums.

Bella's knees almost buckled when Alice's head tilted just so and so did hers, but in the opposite way, without her permission, mindlessly, instinctively mimicking the movement. Her chin dipped at the same time that Alice sort of swayed on the tips of her toes, and suddenly their fronts melded together, and Bella sank down an inch as the pixie kind of dipped forward the tiniest bit, and Bella mimicked that too without meaning too, having no idea what the hell was going on or what she was doing.

**Is she going to kiss me?** She internally screamed. **She's going to kiss me! Holy shit, Alice is going to kiss me!**

"Alice?" she squeaked as the vampire's lips parted and Bella trembled, dying at the way Alice felt against her and the way her wrists stayed trapped in a much gentler, cool grip, the way Alice's eyes pierced her to her very soul, like the way they had in Biology, only now her eyes were not furious but soft in such an intimate way that she was tingling from the back of her skull down to the tips of her toes with anticipation and want and need…

**Alice is going to kiss me, and I'm going to let her…Fuck, I think I'm going to kiss her, too! What is happening? What should I do? What should I do!** Bella thought frantically, and they both moved together, eyes still open though lidded, and then their lips were a centimeter a way, a millimeter away, a micrometer, a goddamn nano meter-

"Hey, Alice, I know you're having just so much fun with your pal Bella acting like a bunch of psychopathic screaming little children down here but-Oh."

Bella jumped so hard that her left elbow swung back and smacked the dish rack as Alice drew back vampirically fast, a foot away in the blink of an eye. She yelped in pain and cradled her stinging funny bone as Rosalie came to a halt at the entrance to the kitchen, eyebrows high and lips pressed together in a line.

"Huh. Well don't you two look cozy," she drawled, slinking into the kitchen like a mischievous house cat. The amusement in her voice had Bella's face skipping straight through red towards a pale white and she stared down at the floor tiles, breathing hard.

**Shit. Shitty shit shit**, she thought vulgarly, beyond mortified and confused. **What the hell just happened?**

She chanced a glance up and grimaced at the cat-that-ate-the-canary look on Rosalie's face, the sneer adorning her pretty features. Alice's arms were crossed over her chest and she was watching Rosalie warily, her posture tight.

"Did you want something?" she inquired, voice just bordering on rude as Rosalie continued to look at them like that.

"Yes. But so did you," Rosalie replied mockingly and Bella averted her eyes, preferring to study the floor some more.

"What is it?" Alice snapped, unusually hostile. Bella glanced up again, gazing at her friend in bewilderment and with a quiet hint of desperation.

She would give anything to know what was going through Alice's mind right then, but Rosalie only gave a derisive laugh.

"Don't get pissy with me because I ruined your sordid little game with the human. Carlisle just got home, and he wants to get started now," the blond groused, cocking one hip out as she crossed her arms as well, not appreciating Alice's tone.

"We were just talking," Alice lied. "There's nothing sordid about that. And not right now, Bella was just about to eat."

**What the bloody mess were they talking about?**

"Do what?" Bella said, her voice so husky that she coughed to hide it, cheeks searing red when Rosalie's judging gaze flickered over to her.

"Oh, you'll find out. And no, it has to be now. Carlisle's running a double shift tonight and he has to go back to work in an hour. You can finish playing pet the kitty with Bella when we're done, don't worry," Rosalie sneered.

**Motherfucker**.

Bella's ears and neck flushed such a brilliant red it was a wonder she did not blind them all. Alice stiffened and shot Rosalie a glare that could rival even the blonde's.

"Rose-"

But Rosalie only blew them a kiss and stalked back out, ignoring the warning in Alice's tone.

And then there was silence.

Bella hugged herself uncertainly as Alice shuffled her feet and sighed, ran a hand through her black locks. When she finally turned back to the brunette, Bella was warring with the profound urge to run for it.

"Come on, Bella. Carlisle wants to talk to you," Alice informed her, sounding normal but unusually restrained.

**What?**

**Was that it?**

**They weren't even going to talk about what had just happened?**

Bella stared at her uncomprehendingly, still remembering the way they had stood so close and…And nearly kissed. But Alice only gestured for her to follow, and Bella knew that yes, Alice was literally going to pretend as if nothing had happened.

She supposed she understood the reasoning behind that, and most of her wholeheartedly agreed with that because she was seconds away from freaking the fuck out, but another tiny part of her protested ignoring it, pleaded with Alice not to do this…

The bigger part won out and when Alice walked out of the kitchen to follow after Rosalie without another word, Bella could only helplessly follow, mind going a thousand miles a minute. She found it hard to think when experiencing such a serious case of what-the-actual-fuck, so she remained as silent as her friend.

**Did that really just happen? Seriously? I can't believe…I mean surely we weren't going to…Were we? Alice sure looked like she wanted to…Or am I just hoping she did? Did I even want to kiss her? Was I just caught up in the moment? I couldn't have wanted to kiss my best friend…What the hell was that?**

When she entered the living room, Alice stood next to her adoptive father, conversing quietly with him. Rosalie was perched on the arm of the loveseat while Esme hovered next to her, pulling back her sheet of blond hair into a tight ponytail.

Further confused, Bella stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of her still hot neck.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle greeted her genially. "Come in, I'd like to talk with you for a moment, if you don't mind."

Bella obliged, mostly because she had no idea what else to do, and walked over to him. Alice stood by him, and when she approached, the pixie did not meet her eyes. Something about that gave her a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, but Bella fought it off, turning instead to Carlisle.

"Bella, I apologize to interrupt your night like this, but I have a favor to request of you, should you be willing to participate. It is perfectly fine if you wish to reject, but I strongly suggest you give the matter ample consideration," Carlisle said to her in his doctor's voice, which only bewildered her even more.

"Um…Okay," she said, brow furrowing.

Alice still wouldn't look at her, and it was distracting her.

"Do you remember the effects your bite had on our Alice, Bella?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yeah," she responded skeptically, desperate to know what the hell was going on.

Of course she remembered that. How could she not? It was part of what had been stressing her lately, the way she had nearly turned Alice human, and all that had followed after she had bitten her friend.

"Well, then you will remember we never really came to a conclusive theory about the full effects your peculiar bite employs. Of course we have ideas, but I am extremely curious to know the full extent it can reach. I believe it would be safer to know the effect you can have on our species as well, because if you can do this, you may be capable of certain other abilities," Carlisle explained and Bella cocked her head at him.

"Uh…Okay," she said, blindsided by what she had been brought in for. "Why? And…You want to do this how?"

"That's where Rosalie comes in," Esme caught her attention and she turned to her and Rose. Astonished, Bella swiftly connected the dots, and when realization dawned on her face, Rosalie gave her a sickly sweet smile and a mocking wave from the love seat, hair tied up and porcelain neck exposed. She wore a white cami that bore her smooth shoulders completely.

**What.**

**The.**

**Fuck.**

**Were they being for real? They wanted her to bite Rosalie?**

"Are you serious?" she gawked, eyes flicking back and forth between Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and Carlisle.

"Completely, sadly," Rosalie affirmed in her scornful way.

Bella realized another thing as she stood there, blinking rapidly. She rounded on Alice and barely kept from glaring at her.

"Is that the only reason you asked me to hang out this weekend?" she demanded. She felt set up all of the sudden, having this sprung on her so fast. Alice immediately drew up in offense, staring back defensively.

"No," she denied, a little heat in her voice at the betrayed expression on Bella's face. "No, I asked you to hang out because I wanted to hang out with you. I didn't even know Carlisle wanted to do this until Friday night. He wanted to tell you himself, which is why I haven't brought it up."

Bella was not entirely sure she believed her at first, the hurt feeling in her chest blinding her, but Carlisle confirmed it by nodding.

"You have weird ways of 'hanging out'," Rosalie scoffed from the love seat, and Esme hushed her as Alice gave her a scathing look and Bella blushed again.

**Don't think about it,** she warned herself. **Just don't.**

"Bella, Alice is being honest. I did want to talk to you about it personally," Carlisle said sincerely.

Relief that she had not spent this so far great weekend with Alice for an ulterior motive relaxed Bella a bit, but not much. What they were asking of her…

"Why, though? What's the point? We know nothing good comes from me biting vampires. What does it matter?" she inquired.

At this, Alice and Carlisle shared a look that Bella had come to find out means that they were keeping something from her. They were doing that a lot lately, and it was starting to annoy her. She wasn't really keen on this. The last time she had bitten a vampire shit had gotten out of hand faster than she could close her fingers around it, and she was not anxious to have a repeat fiasco. Especially not with Rosalie of all people. And why the hell was Rosalie going to be the guinea pig here, anyway? Rosalie hated her.

"Like I said, for safety purposes. And out of purely scientific curiosity, as well. Truly, your bite is a remarkable thing, Bella. I'm anxious to know if it is only Alice that you affect so, or all vampires, and how many bites it takes to gain those effects, the duration of the bite needed, how hard it is…" Carlisle ticked things off on his fingers, talking matter-of-factly.

"Why do I have to bite Rosalie though?" she questioned warily, trying not to frame the question in an offensive way, though that was impossible.

"Because I volunteered, human. No way would you be putting your mouth on me if I wasn't letting you. You should be overjoyed. This is a once in a lifetime chance for you to act out even a little of your brand new Sapphic fantasies on me," Rosalie snarked from her seated position, folding one leg over the other and sneering at her.

"Rosalie," Esme snapped at her, and Rosalie grimaced at the motherly tone. "Be nice."

Bella was fuming at that, but she ignored the anger Rosalie was beginning to invoke in her like she always did. Asking Rosalie to be nice was like asking a rabid dog to stop snarling at you, so whatever.

"Why would you volunteer for this? You hate me," she pointed out needlessly.

She was aware that she was nitpicking now, trying to find any reason not to do this.

"Yes. But believe it or not, most vampires like being vampires. Save for Eddie boy who's up in Denali making whoopee with his ex, I'm the only one who actually misses being human. Alice didn't like it and didn't want to do it, and Carlisle and Esme have no interest in reverting to their old selves. Neither did Jasper and Emmett, so I'm the best we've got," Rosalie informed her, treading the line between civil and scornful. Her mention of Edward was a clear jab that Bella ignored.

This was all too much. Bella looked around the room, taking in all the vampires standing before her. Esme looked at her encouragingly, as did Carlisle, though he looked more pensive than his wife. Alice was still barely meeting her eyes and it was starting to give her a heartache as well as a stomachache, and she had no idea what to do.

**You should say no, she told herself. This has 'bad idea' written all over it. There are so many things that can go wrong here…**

"What if she gets stuck that way?" she turned to Carlisle.

"Rosalie is prepared to accept those consequences. She may even look forward to the opportunity," Carlisle replied simply. "Bella, rest assured, this decision was not made lightly. I have been discussing this with the family almost since it happened, and Rosalie knows what she is getting into. I only ask that you give the choice as much consideration, but believe me when I say you will not be to blame for anything that happens. I just think it prudent we know the full extent of the mechanism you hold dormant in your bite. Not knowing what you're capable of seems much more dangerous than knowing to me."

Bella closed her eyes and rubbed at her forehead unsure. She waffled back and forth as she contemplated it, opening her eyes to gaze over at Rosalie, who stared passively back, golden eyes glinting coolly in the light.

**So she wouldn't even care if she got stuck being human…She probably actually wants to do this more than anyone else. Funny, I would have pinned her for the total opposite. Who would have thought Rosalie would be the one who'd want to be weaker and less pretty, basically inferior in every way? What's her angle, here? Well…If she doesn't mind, I guess I don't…I just don't want to hurt her. I may not like her, but still…Carlisle can say what he wants, it's my choice, and if I choose to do it, the responsibility is on my shoulders…But I also really want to know what is up with my mouth doing that shit to Alice…**

Bella struggled to decide and wished they had not asked her to do it so soon because she did not have really any time to think about it. Yet like Rosalie said, there was nothing else for it. Carlisle worked too much for them to find opportunities like this for Bella to bite anyone in a controlled setting, and she realized then why Jasper and Emmett had dipped out for the weekend. Neither boy had very secure control, though Jasper's was notably weaker. If anything went wrong, only Esme, Carlisle, and Alice had the ability to get it back under control.

Carlisle sure was one sneaky son of a bitch, she noted, eyeing him warily out of the corner of her eye. He had planned this well, and if Alice was telling the truth, Bella surmised that he had done it so that she would be put on the spot and have to make a snap decision under their pressure.

**What was he playing at?**

Unable to decide, Bella looked as she always did to Alice for help, and when the pixie stoically met her eyes, she saw something there that seemed to push her into saying yes. Whether it was in the steadiness of her gaze or the way she tilted her head down slightly, she did not know.

…Whatever it was, it worked. Bella caved under the pressure and shrugged her shoulders with more apathy than she really felt.

"Okay, if this is what you think is best," she agreed reluctantly, not knowing what else to do.

Saying no was one option, probably the smart one, but she could literally feel everyone in the room sending out mental frequencies all tuned to the sound of Yes. Carlisle beamed at her and Rosalie made an indiscernible noise as Alice gave her an equally indiscernible smile.

Well, one good thing she knew she would be taking from this was being distracted from how weird Alice was being after their almost kiss, which pretty much made it worth it. (She did not even notice how she had not thought about being outed to her classmates even once in the past hour.)

"Great," Carlisle clapped his hands together and motioned to Rosalie. "If you would, Bella. I don't mean to rush you, but the hospital is in great need of me tonight and I have to go soon. I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible."

Dragging her feet, Bella walked over to Rosalie and her stomach writhed at the listless look she received, Rosalie's haughty face regarding her almost as if she were not even there. Carlisle moved to Rosalie's right as the blond slid into the actual seat of the love seat, and wordlessly she laid her arms across the arms of the plush chair. Esme and Carlisle immediately placed their hands on them and pinned them there, which made Bella extremely uneasy.

Carlisle noticed.

"It's alright, Bella. It's just a precaution. We won't let anything get out of hand," he promised but she still had the urge to back out while she still could.

"It's okay, Bells. Go ahead. Rose isn't the one biting this time, you are. You should really dig your teeth in. You've got quite the PSI in those jaws. I'm sure you won't hurt her, but even if you do…" Alice was standing next to her, and she smiled her own too-sweet smile when Rosalie scowled at her.

"Alice, when is Jasper coming home again? Maybe this time when you try and play pet the kitty with Bella, he can join in," Rosalie replied and Bella blanched for Alice at that.

The pixie didn't make a sound, but her face did go impossibly cold. So much for being distracted about that confusing as fuck almost kiss.

"Girls," Esme warned, and Bella decided that Alice was right.

**Fucking fine, Rosalie wanted to be the one getting bitten?**

Then Bella would bite her. Hard.

"Do I just…Go for it?" she gestured at Rosalie's neck and grew irritable at the way Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "I'm going to ask you to bite her three times, five seconds each, Bella. Two stretched out over a week was enough to make Alice have starkly human qualities, and I believe three in quick succession should be sufficient to reveal the true nature of your bite. Preferably on her shoulders, so that the marks can be hidden."

**Three times? Nobody said anything about biting her more than once!** Bella blushed, but Rosalie huffed impatiently.

"Will you hurry up? We may live forever, but you're making it really boring to do so," she taunted.

Irate now at how relentlessly and unfathomably bitchy Rosalie was, Bella scowled at her, and before she could hesitate and back out like a chicken, she leaned in. She did so quickly, because going slow would make it even more awkward knowing Rosalie. She halted an inch away from the length of her gracefully sloping shoulders, inhaling the lovely scent of pine and sunshine. How Rosalie could smell so warm and cold at the same time was confusing, but she chose not to dwell on that.

She did smell good, despite her bitchy personality, but Bella had had quite enough of the vampire being so shitty to both her and Alice, and so without warning, she took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and bit the fuck out of her.

"Easy, you brat!" Rosalie hissed as Bella's teeth sank into the middle of the fleshy part of her shoulder, digging in cruelly. Her shoulder dipped down ever so slightly, but otherwise she stayed stone still, the way Alice had reacted the second time Bella had bitten her.

**That's what she gets for being a cunt**, she thought, but her tongue brushed skin and then all she could taste was crisp apples and fresh coconut. She salivated without meaning to at the taste, but her head count reached five and she drew back quickly.

"Bite me that hard again and I might bite you back," Rosalie threatened, but Esme pinched her arm and she fell silent.

Bella was starting to feel a little dizzy, and she wasn't sure why. She could feel pheromones emanating from everyone in the room, but they were all at a low level. She could not quite place her issue, so she hurriedly picked a spot an inch to the right of the first one, and bit down again, refusing to think about how ludicrous this all was.

She bit down softer that time, mindful of Rosalie's warning, continued to ignore how good she smelled and tasted, and after she reached five, pulled back again.

"Good, Bella," Carlisle said. "One more and we're done."

**This isn't as bad as I thought it would be,** she mused.

"I don't see why you made such a big deal about it," Rosalie said to Alice, rolling her shoulder once before settling it back into position.

"The circumstances are a little different," Alice snapped back from somewhere behind Bella.

"Sorry, I forgot I'm not as close to sweet Bella as you are," Rosalie sneered, and Esme barked at her again.

"Rosalie, knock it off. You are being insufferable," she chastised, and Rosalie heeded her mother's warning again, though she still looked at Bella like a cockroach.

She always did that though, so it was losing some of its effect.

The effect of her scent and pheromones, however, seemed to be getting decidedly worse. She was starting to get a phenomenally bad feeling about all of this, but voicing that feeling now would be useless. Bella swallowed uncomfortably and lowered her mouth back to Rosalie's exposed shoulder, for some reason embarrassed by the two rings of angry red teeth imprints she had already left.

She felt bad for a brief instant, seeing them there, and so before she bit down this time she asked Rosalie, "Ready?"

"Yes," Rosalie snarled. "Hurry up."

**Well.**

**Fine then.**

She should have known better than to be considerate of the girl, and so she just leaned forward and did it. She bit Rosalie for the third and last time, teeth scraping icy cold skin. Rosalie shivered but did not otherwise react, and when Bella counted to five and pulled away, it was over.

"That was great, Bella," Carlisle praised her, but he and Esme did not let go of the blond when she straightened back up, wiping her mouth awkwardly.

She wondered vaguely if they felt the way the air had thickened. Alice moved around her and stood next to Esme, watching Rosalie with wary eyes. Rosalie stared at her with an eyebrow cocked and her shoulder lined with three rugged bite marks that still made Bella feel uncomfortable.

"Enjoy yourself?" Rosalie hummed.

"About as much as I would drinking rotten milk," Bella retorted, having lost her patience and becoming increasingly aware of the way the air she was breathing was starting to taste a little sweeter with every breath…Like pine trees and sunshine, like apples and coconut…

**Seriously, were they noticing that at all?** Rosalie's pheromones were getting stronger, and Bella had to pick absentmindedly at her nails to distract herself from them.

"I don't feel any different," Rosalie ignored her and spoke to her adoptive parents, who still held her arms securely to the love seat. "My shoulder is throbbing, but that's it."

"It can take a minute to kick in," Alice said and Rosalie rolled her eyes arrogantly, but thankfully did not let out yet another stinging insult.

One day, Bella was going to get up the nerve to ask Rosalie why she hated her so much. She was certain she would rather know the answer to that at this point than the meaning of the existence of life on earth.

"Alice is right. We've got to make sure nothing goes wrong," Carlisle told her, and so they sat…Waiting.

Bella wasn't waiting for anything. She could already feel it, but she figured it must not be that big of a deal if no one else was saying anything. Her nervous system twittered nervously as more pheromones pumped in, all feeling distinctly of Rosalie.

This was fucking awkward.

Feeling Rosalie of all people swirl inside her like that was making her decidedly uneasy.

About a minute and a half later of tense silence where Rosalie looked superior and unaffected compared to all their anxious, curious faces, something finally happened.

"Look at her eyes!" Esme gasped and Alice let out a low whistle.

"Wow," Bella breathed as she followed their line of sight and saw the cause for the excitement.

Because Rosalie Lillian Hale's eyes had transformed from a stark gold to a brilliant shade of hazel.

As Alice's eyes had gone blue, Rosalie's eyes had gone a lovely blend of green and caramel.

"What?" Rosalie frowned, squinting said eyes.

"Your eyes changed color like Alice's did," Carlisle said, examining them closely.

"Oh," Rosalie said, unsquinting them, but making no further comment. She was taking this all very well.

"That happened a lot faster than mine did," Alice declared, staring at her adopted sister in contemplation.

"That it did," Carlisle replied. "It would seem more bites in faster time enact the effect quicker…And the bite clearly works on others as well…"

That, however, was the only exciting thing that happened in the next five minutes, where they all watched Rosalie closely, awaiting something, anything to happen, awaited her to have the vicious reaction Alice did.

All that happened is that Bella's stomach met up with her feet in a puddle because the pheromones Rosalie was emitting continued to increase in volume, and she found herself holding her breath for unusually long periods of time. It was worsening her bad feeling.

Seriously, why was no one saying anything about that? Did they really not notice, or did they just not care?

"Okay, this is getting kind of ridiculous. I feel fine. I'm not going to pull an Alice and go for her jugular or anything, so can you guys please let me go?" Rosalie complained after the long period of silence.

Bella thought that to be a distinctly stupid idea, but Carlisle, Esme, and Alice all shared a long look, silently communicating about it.

"Well…" Esme hesitated. "She sounds fine, at least…"

Alice made a noncommittal noise, and Carlisle gazed at his blonde daughter.

"Do you feel in control, Rosalie? Be honest," he asked her seriously.

"Completely," she grumbled back.

"You don't feel agitated, or hungry?"

"Nope. I hunted tonight like you told me to. I'm fine," she huffed. "Can you please let me up, Carlisle? Pretty please?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Esme and Carlisle drew their hands back, and Bella flinched when Rosalie automatically rolled both of her shoulders, grumbling about how dramatic they were all being.

"Seriously, stop looking at me like I'm a time bomb. I feel fine, nothing even happened besides my eyes changing color. Whoopty fucking doo, I still feel like a vampire, not a hum-"

Rosalie's rant suddenly cut off as her face spasmed. She made a noise of pain and one hand came up to the shoulder Bella had bitten, grasping at the afflicted area. She hunched over as Esme gasped in concern and put a hand on her back.

"Rose? Rose?" Carlisle called out to her, but Rosalie yelped and fell to her knees on the floor, body curling up in what seemed to be agony.

Bella's bad feeling blasted through the roof and warning sirens flooded her head, but it was overridden by the terror that filled her.

**Oh shit, oh no!** she thought, one hand going to her mouth as Alice crouched by her sister, their squabbling immediately forgotten in her worry for her adopted sister. No, no, no…I've killed her, oh god, I've killed Rosalie!

But she hadn't, because when Rosalie's head lifted up just enough for those wicked hazel eyes to lock onto Bella's across the room and her upper lip curled back to reveal fangs as sharp as they day she'd grown them, she was all too alive.

She was even more alive, however, when she lit up off the floor and shot across the room before anyone could stop her with an unreal speed even for a vampire, grabbed Bella's face in her hands, and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella did not have time to think or react. Rosalie's lips smashed against hers so hard she felt her teeth take the impact. She gave a muffled yelp, eyes wider than wide as everything about the blonde became a palpable sensation in the air. Like Victoria had done in the car, Rosalie unwittingly poured her very being into Bella with her touch, and pheromones made her knees buckle so hard that she almost hit the floor.

Rosalie solved that problem, by grabbing Bella's ass in both hands and yanking her back up with so much force and strength that she cried out against the lips smothering hers as her feet left the floor.

Bella found that to be completely and unnecessarily erotic. Not consciously of course, all her conscious thoughts were composed of swearing and a mindless drone of panic.

Subconsciously though, her body was elated.

Rosalie growled against her parted lips, and then a tongue was in her mouth, tasting of apples and winter as the blonde surged forward, staggering them backward with vampiric speed that turned the world into a smear around her, kissing her and holding Bella so close to her body that all she could feel was the softness of her breasts and the hands gripping her ass painfully, deliciously tight. Rosalie only stopped plowing forward when Bella's back smacked brutally into the kitchen bar, having reached a dead end, which made Bella arch and groan in distress.

All of this happened in the span of about three seconds.

Suffice it to say that Bella was sufficiently brain dead and close to passing out as Rosalie heaved her onto the counter, grabbed her by the hair, and cranked her head back harshly, fully exposing the expanse of her throat, which bobbed tantalizingly at the vampire with Bella's desperate swallowing.

"Rose! Rosalie!"** Was that Esme or Carlisle?** Bella could not tell. Her senses were attuned only to the vampire all over her.

**My god**, she wondered, hands clutching at Rosalie's shoulders as her whole body shuddered wickedly. Bella's eyes were still open as wide as they could go, and she watched as Rosalie opened her mouth and let out a hiss akin to the warning of a coiled cobra. Her fangs extended, glistening, and even the outpouring of arousal she had forced upon Bella could not distort the unbridled terror that filled her at the sight of Rosalie posturing like that over her.

"Rosalie!" Bella yelled hysterically. "Stop!"

Yelling stop right then was kind of like when a police officer yells at a fleeing suspect. Pointless, because they obviously wouldn't.

And yet.

Rosalie froze, her mouth open wide and eyes locked on where Bella was sure her blood pumped the strongest. Her eyes were glazed, but at Bella's exclamation, she blinked once, twice, then rapidly, and they seemed to clear. She closed her mouth and furrowed her brow, opened it again, and then looked directly into Bella's eyes. Rosalie had returned to herself, just like that.

"Shit," she deadpanned and pursed her lips.

Alice appeared behind her in a whirl of rage, grabbed her by the waist, and flung her back so hard that she soared across the room and into Carlisle and Esme's arms. Bella collapsed on the kitchen bar that looked out into the living room which Alice had carelessly thrown her sister into. Her skin buzzed, and for a hysterical moment all she could think about were the Five gum commercials where people lay on millions of little metal balls that vibrated their whole bodies. She was gasping for air, lungs heavy with Rosalie's pheromones, and she cowered when Alice turned back to her with hard eyes that were very nearly black.

**That did not just happen**, was the first conscious thought her brain was capable of producing. **That did not just happen**.

"Bella, it's okay, sweetie. Come here. Oh god, I'm so sorry, we thought she was okay-" Alice murmured and gently but firmly grabbed her by the wrists and hauled her off the counter. Alice steadied her when she damn near collapsed, shaking violently.

"Alice!" Esme shouted as they barely caught the blond. Rosalie staggered with them with a furious bout of swearing.

"You little shit! I was in control!" Rosalie snarled, though in a completely human sort of way.

Bella looked up at her, Alice's arms around her. Rosalie was struggling in her adoptive parents' arms, but they held her still as easily as if she were a small child. Even as Bella watched, Rosalie's skin seemed to be gaining some sort of glow, some color, losing the pale porcelain look. Yet her hair was wild, stray strands flying from her ponytail in a genuinely messy way instead of the deliberately ruffled look vampires usually had when they were mussed up. She gasped for air that she suddenly actually needed, and she trembled, but true to her nature, she remained incredibly pissed despite all the changes occurring in her body. The ragged bite marks littering her shoulder were an ugly, prominent red, and Bella saw a vein straining in the side of her neck.

Obviously, her bites were doing their job. Unfortunately, a side effect of that job had been to spur into kissing Bella, which made no sense what-so-fucking-ever.

"You call that in control?" Alice shouted furiously. "Acting like you're oh so perfect while you were a second away from ripping out her throat?"

"Alice-Rosalie-" Carlisle tried to interject, but it was fruitless.

"Fuck you!" Rosalie exploded, and jerked her arms so angrily that even though her strength seemed to have waned, her parents still released her. "I was fine, unlike you. At least I stopped myself, you sure as hell didn't. Remember those bruises she wore for a week after you got done with her? Or were those hickeys from all the times you guys 'hung out' together?"

Alice's growl reverberated in Bella's ear drums and she flinched, but Alice let go of her so fast she almost fell to the floor. She managed to keep her balance by flailing for the counter behind her and clinging to it like a lifeline, still weak from Rosalie's assault.

It would be nice if Rosalie could stop with her attack on the true nature of her friendship with Alice, too. She was starting to really give Bella a headache.

"Keep it up, Rosalie-I swear-" Alice rumbled, but Rosalie gave a derisive scoff.

"Oh, you can dish it out, but you can't take it?" she snapped haughtily, though her hand came up to her shoulder, brushing at the bite marks. "Isn't that just like you, acting like you're so much better than everyone else. You're the one that almost killed her-"

"God, don't even pull that superior tone with me, you bitch! You were the one about to sink your fangs into her throat!" Alice burst out and stormed into the living room to go a foot away from a sneering Rosalie. Bella found the insult sounded wrong coming out of Alice's mouth, but the girl wasn't done. "Wasn't it you giving her so much crap for liking girls, claiming she wanted you and then you jump her like a bitch in heat? Oh, that's rich, isn't it? Who's acting out Sapphic fantasies now?"

Rosalie slapped her.

Hard.

Right across the mouth.

The crack of it rang out in the room uncomfortably loudly. Alice tensed so hard that Bella stood up straight, spine painfully erect in anxiety. Esme gasped and moved between them while Carlisle barked at Rosalie in a fatherly tone Bella had never heard from him before.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" he reprimanded

Bella found both of their accusations to be entirely unfair. Alice was judging Rosalie for doing the same thing she had done when bitten, and Rosalie was…Well, being Rosalie.

However, Alice only worked a muscle in her jaw, and they stared each other down over Esme's shoulder, Alice seething, Rosalie glaring back fearlessly. They were nose to nose, Alice standing impossibly still with a face so cold it was giving Bella chills from across the room. Bella was sure if Rosalie was not to the point where Alice hitting her would likely kill her in one blow that they would be physically fighting. She was unbelievably grateful that they weren't, because vampire fights were sure to be very violent, and very messy.

"What's the matter, Alice?" Rosalie murmured in a soft voice screaming of mockery. "Jealous? Did seeing someone touch your precious Bella make you mad? Need to lay down the law, make sure everyone knows she's yours?"

"You know what, Rosalie-"

Esme had enough, and before Alice could get out whatever scathing response every single one of them could hear at the back of her bristling, enraged tone, she pushed them apart.

"Enough!" she yelled. "Stop it, right now. Both of you. Alice, go take care of Bella and start acting like a proper friend and not a child. Rosalie, one more word out of you and you're going to get a taste of what you just gave Alice, little girl. Don't push me, I don't care if you are a hundred and thirteen and almost human right now, I will bend you over my knee faster than you can say another awful thing!"

Rosalie looked fully scandalized and mortified at her mother at the thought of being spanked, but she kept her mouth locked shut as Alice scowled and whirled on her toes, eyes black and furious. She blurred over to a stunned stupid Bella, making her blanch in surprise.

"Come on," she muttered and grabbed Bella by the arm, immediately beginning to drag her away from the scene they'd made.

Bella did not get much of a choice but to follow. Her grip was almost too tight and Bella stumbled to keep up with her as Carlisle and Esme went off on Rosalie behind them, the sound of the girl's protesting voice echoing. Alice pulled her all the way to the staircase and up it, down the hallway, into her room, and kicked the door shut behind her.

By this time, Bella was utterly fed up with being dragged like a dog on a leash, and her legs were seconds away from giving out.

"Will you stop it?" she snapped, yanking her arm out of Alice's grip. Alice came to an abrupt halt and turned back around to face her with eyes that were as wild as Bella had seen them in a long time. It was a peculiar sort of wild and it made her hesitate; it was not that Alice wasn't in control of herself physically. She was not showing signs of going vampire mode or anything, but the emotion in her swirling eyes seemed to be a hurricane, and when she stared into Bella the brunette could feel that gaze claw at her with some unknown force.

"Alice, calm down," she mumbled, rubbing at her wrist where Alice had grabbed her and trying to get herself together. She had barely been given a reprieve from Rosalie's pheromones before she had been forcefully drug all the way up here and made to use her shaky legs, and now Alice was looking at her like that…

At her plea, though, Alice seemed to shake out of it. She took a heavy breath and sighed deeply.

"I-I am calm. I'm sorry, Bella. It was wrong of me to behave that way. She just makes me so mad-and she almost bit you…I should have moved faster. But I've never seen Rosalie move that quickly…Then again, she's always been an explosive kind of person…Are you okay?" Alice inquired with concern, but Bella shrugged and stuck her hands into her jacket pockets unsurely, standing in the middle of Alice's room.

This was not how she had seen this night going.

She had been putting off stressing about going back to school Monday (Charlie wasn't buying her fake cough over the phone) especially since Alice would not be there to support her through the immediate fall out, and now this had happened.

Her belly was still knotted with arousal, and the way Alice had looked at her had not helped. She found it unnerving that she could not read her friend when she usually always could, and when her nerves were already so shot from practically being mounted by someone who hated her, who moments before she thought she had killed, it was hard to keep calm.

**What am I doing with my life?** She wondered.

"Yeah, I guess. Don't worry about it, I don't think any of us saw that one coming…Shit, did Rosalie just kiss me?" Bella realized how absurd the mere notion was, especially considering the fact that it had actually happened.

The thought did not gross her out as much as it probably should have. Damned lesbianism or bisexualism or whatever the fuck affecting her desires so cruelly as to make her actually not disgusted at the thought of locking lips with Rosalie of all people.

Her body was anything but disgusted if the way it kept thrumming were any indication, and Alice only scowled and looked away from her.

She had been scowling far too much lately. But then of course, it was completely justified. Things had been pretty hectic, and though the past few days had been great, they had come full circle back to what had jarred them in the first place.

Bella was starting to think she should have just said no. She hated to see Alice anything but joyful.

"Yes. I really am sorry Bella. You could have been really hurt. I swear I would never have let her get her teeth in you, though. She caught me off guard but I was already moving to get my arm between her mouth and your throat. I would have been there even faster, but the last thing I expected was for her to kiss you-God, honey, I'm so sorry," Alice apologized again, ever ashamed of herself for anything that put Bella in harm's way whether it was her fault or not.

And as always, Bella refused to let her take any of the blame on herself. It wasn't her fault anyway.

"It's fine," she shook her head, even though it wasn't really. Her insides were still pumped up on pheromones, and Bella found it hard to meet Alice's eyes when she felt like this because her growing appreciation for her best friend's looks was getting a little out of hand at this point.

"It's not," Alice groaned and put one hand to her forehead, expression twisting into one of anguish.

"Alice-"

"It's not, Bella. This is the second time you've come this close to being bitten-maybe the third because I never know what the hell Victoria's going to do, and I just-I'm being a really shitty friend because I'm keeping stuff from you that you deserve to know, and I keep almost getting you killed, and that honestly terrifies me, because I hate to see you hurt because you're my best friend and I just-" Alice ranted, but Bella made a face at her in concern.

"Alice, hey, slow down. Alice, look at me. Breathe," she said, startled by the outburst. She would have put a hand on Alice's shoulder, but yeah, the whole Rosalie thing still hadn't worn off.

Alice shut her mouth and pursed her lips, staring at Bella with shining eyes.

Is she crying? Bella winced. Why are her eyes getting watery? Alice crying was one step above kicked puppies for Bella on the heartbreaking scale, and sometimes when her face got all hurt or upset it was even beneath it.

"Hey, where is this coming from, Alice? Talk to me," she prodded, worry in her voice. She ducked her head to properly gaze at the vampire, who shrugged and folded her arms.

"I don't know," Alice mumbled. "We never should have done this. I should have told Carlisle to drop it the moment he brought it up," she lamented unhappily and Bella did not get the chance to scoff at her for thinking so stupidly because there came a knock at the door and the sound of voices arguing.

"Esme, stop it, I'm not going to yell at them or anything. No-Will you stop looking at me like that?"

It was Rosalie's voice on the other side of the door, and Alice's reaction was immediate.

"Get back," she ordered, and Bella frowned at the tone of it.

That was a little bossy. She appreciated the gravity of the situation, but still.

"Bella," she insisted, softening her voice pleadingly, and Bella warily made her way over to the bed and restlessly plopped down on it, folding her arms around her middle and watching Alice uncertainly, who blurred over to the door. She hesitated with her hand on the doorknob, and when she turned it, she barely opened the door a crack.

Was this really that big of a deal? Her libido said yes, but precedent had suggested Rosalie physically losing it was not out of the question. The kiss had been a freaking blindside more than anything else, especially because unlike with Alice it had been unprovoked on Bella's end (not to mention they didn't even like each other and for what Bella knew Rosalie was totally straight) but it had all sorta worked out okay. Bella was more than curious to know what the hell was up with her mouth now, doing that to even Rosalie…

Bella jumped when the image of the blond appeared in the tiny gap. She glanced at Alice in panic, but the vampire just stared her sister down.

"Open up, I promise I'm not going to bite this time. Scout's honor," Rosalie groused and Bella winced at the bad tasting joke.

**Uh, no thank you.**

She was definitely not interested in talking to Rosalie after that little fiasco, or ever again, for that matter. The stinging ripostes she would undoubtedly have ready on her vicious tongue did not interest Bella in the slightest.

Alice only stared, and Bella heard Esme say faintly, "Alice, it's okay."

Grumbling, she let go of her death grip on the door, and Rosalie immediately barged in, rolling her eyes. Oh thanks, Alice.

Why did she not simply slam the door shut and to hell with whatever Rosalie could possibly want?

Bella watched Rosalie enter with the trepidation of a prisoner sentenced to death, Esme hovering less than a foot behind her adopted daughter, and flinched when Rosalie stormed right over to her. Her hazel eyes glinted prettily in the light of Alice's room and Sonofabitch!

She stood up fast, legs quivering and light headed as blood rushed to her skull, but Rosalie's proximity cleared more than five feet between them and she staggered back, nearly falling flat back on the bed as the air surged, smelling and tasting of apples, pine trees and sunshine. Alice appeared at her side in a split second and an arm slung around her waist, keeping her upright, but barely.

She knew the movement was meant to be comforting, but at this rate, it only made things worse. She could feel every single one of Alice's individual fingers clinging to her right hip.

"That's close enough!" she barked, and Rosalie halted, her lips tightening.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle's voice called out. Apparently he was up here too, and Bella had to glue herself to Alice's side to keep on her feet despite her issues with being close to the vampire, or any vampire at this point. Rosalie backed up a pace, grimacing, but continued to peer at them with her usual haughty expression. Carlisle swiftly walked right up next to his daughter and then both he and his wife gripped either of her arms, which only made the blonde's mouth thin out even further.

She could seethe about it all she wanted. If Carlisle and Esme let go of her again, mistakenly believing her to be in control, she was going out the window.

Fuck that.

Her body could love it all she wanted. She wasn't locking lips with Rosalie again, so help her god. That was more mortifying than almost being bitten by her.

"Sorry, sorry," Rosalie grunted, and even in her haze Bella could see her face was flushed, something vampire faces were incapable of. The color was disconcerting on a usually colorless face. "I forgot, sorry. Chill the fuck out, Swan."

Easy for her to say. Bella's thighs were squeezed so tightly that it was a wonder nobody could see them flexing.

Was she even breathing air anymore, or was that all Rosalie? It was entirely unnerving how good Alice felt pressed to her side…

"What do you want, Rosalie?" Alice's voice was strained, barely civil.

Rosalie gave her the evil eye briefly before rolling them when Esme made a noise beside her, indicating she hurry up. "Look…" she started, sounding gruff. She cleared her throat, gave a bitter laugh that sounded anything but amused, and then looked directly at Bella.

Not helping. Rosalie was still too close, and all Bella could think of was how it had felt to kiss her, how Rosalie's plush lips had felt against her own, and the way she had grabbed for her ass like a woman possessed.

And how the weight of Alice's arm felt slung around her waist…

"I just came up here to say-" Rosalie choked up as if the words had caught in her throat, then growled. "I just came to say I'm sorry," she practically spat out.

Stunned, Bella straightened a little, and Alice's arm tightened protectively around her.

**Not.**

**Helping.**

**Alice.**

But no, seriously. She had to be joking, setting them up for an inevitably devious pun designed to make them feel awful.

"I didn't mean to jump your bones like that, Swan, even though I'm pretty sure you liked it anyway. And sorry for scaring you or whatever. Seriously. I thought I had it under control, and I didn't," Rosalie muttered, every word coming out like someone was trying to pull her teeth as she said it.

**Did Rosalie really just…Apologize?**

**Hold the phone.** Bella glanced at Alice, not even registering their closeness in her shock. Alice looked as surprised as Bella felt, eyebrows high. Bella looked at Esme, who was looking at her daughter with blatant disbelief. Even Carlisle was blinking uncertainly.

"Those bites sure are wicked, Swan. So sorry to you too, I guess, half pint. I guess I forgot how good she smelled, and I never knew it would feel like that. And hell, who knew even I could be tempted by you, Swan?" Rosalie rolled her eyes slowly, still too close for comfort though she did not realize it. "So yeah. Sorry and whatever. That was all. Bye," Rosalie finished her apology, sounding beyond uncomfortable, and with that, she pulled back and Bella watched in honest-to-god awestruck dumbfoundery as she turned and her parents let her go.

Esme went with her, both just in case Rosalie lost it again (though Bella doubted she would, the bite seemed to have already finished transforming the girl which was what seemed to cause the initial violent behavior) and also because she was eagerly praising her for apologizing.

Rosalie had just apologized.

**What was the world coming to? Why would she ever do a thing like that?**

Carlisle stayed behind, and he gave Bella a tentative smile.

"Isabella, I apologize as well, completely for the behavior of both my daughters," he said pointedly, to which Alice bristled. Bella subconsciously put a hand on the arm around her waist to keep her calm, without even thinking about it. She felt hot, however, when Carlisle's eyes glanced down at it, and she abruptly took a full step to the right, Alice's arm sliding off of her easily.

**Okay.**

**That was fucking weird.**

The point was moot because her whole life was getting really fucking weird, but squirming, Bella gave him a weak smile and feeble nod.

"It's fine. We should have expected something like that. I thought she might get riled up, I just didn't expect to be…Er, kissed," Bella trailed away as she realized Rosalie had just kissed her and groped her in front of both the Cullen parents.

**Oh my god.**

She blushed brightly, but Carlisle just hummed softly.

**Awkward, awkward, awkward. This was completely freaking awkward.**

"I did not expect that either. I don't think any of us did, and that was why Alice did not see it coming," he replied. "It appears your bite may also stir sexual arousal and that is a very peculiar thing indeed…Perhaps Alice may have been provoked to such a reaction whether or not her pheromones provoked you first. Anyway, you've given me a lot to think about and study Bella, and I will be getting back to you once I know more. I'm so very grateful that you took this risk for us when you did not have to. I'm sorry you were almost hurt, but rest assured, none of us would have let her bite you. I believe Alice was fully capable of getting in the way first."

Alice was shifting on her feet and Carlisle noticed. They shared a long suffering look that Bella had no idea how to take, and finally Carlisle faced her again.

"Bella, forgive me, but would you terribly mind staying up in Alice's room for the rest of the night? I hope you are not distrustful of our ability to keep you safe anymore, as Rosalie catching us off guard was a one time thing, guaranteed, but still. I would like to run some medical tests on her and I do not want to take the chance that something should happen. It would be best for you to be safe and tucked away rather than us having to get you out of harm's way should harm arise," Carlisle politely suggested in a way that wasn't really suggesting.

Bella could take a hint just fine and had no desire to argue with him anyway. She had done her part in biting Rosalie and was already pretty much regretting it considering the consequences (her lips still felt bruised and swollen).

"Um…Yeah, sure. No problem," she shrugged, and he inclined his head towards her in acknowledgment.

"Alice, will you please accompany me downstairs? I require your assistance on a few matters and there are some things I wish to discuss with you privately as well," Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded and said, "Of course, Carlisle. I'll be down in a minute."

Carlisle gave Bella one last gentle smile and then exited the room, walking swiftly but at a human pace.

"Bella…" Alice immediately began once he was gone and the brunette cut her off.

"Alice, stop. I'm fine. She didn't bite me. I think I'm scarred for life over being kissed by Rosalie, but it's no big deal. She even apologized, which I will never understand. You're not an awful friend. None of this has been your fault, and I don't blame you at all. You're the best friend I've got, ever had really, and I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself," Bella said and all the fight went out of Alice instantly at her reassuring words.

Alice's eyes were still the color of night and they gazed at her with more of that unreadable, swirling emotion that Bella could not place.

"Okay. I'm sorry anyway, but okay," she mumbled.

"Alice?" Carlisle's voice called up to them and the vampire glanced at the door.

"I'm coming!" she called back and turned back to Bella. "I guess I gotta go. Look, we'll talk later okay? You should try and get some sleep in the meantime. It's getting pretty late, and you've got school tomorrow," she added.

**Well shit.**

She had completely forgotten that.

"Yeah, okay. And seriously, don't beat yourself up anymore or anything," Bella said firmly, smothering her dread over school, which would only get her even more worked up when she was still trying to calm down. Alice looked at her then with that odd expression on her face, and then smiled in a way that did not quite reach her eyes.

"I'll try. See you later. I shouldn't be gone too long," Alice muttered, and then darted for the door before Bella could even say, "Later."

Bewildered at her behavior, and everything else that had occurred in the past month, she finally just sighed and dropped her head into her hands, resolving not to think about any of it at the present moment. She could already feel the headache pressing into the back of her frazzled mind, so she busied herself changing into her pajamas-a black short sleeved t-shirt and dark blue short shorts. She crawled into Alice's bed after, and felt no shame when she plopped her face into one of the vampire's pillows, and the girl's soothing scent wafted up around her.

**This is insane**, she thought, face down in Alice's aroma. How does she expect me to sleep after that?

She spent a few minutes trying to sort everything through in her brain to calm the storm in it, but none of it helped. Eventually it got to the point where she could only replay the kiss with Rosalie over and over in her head like some nightmarish video tape, remembering how good her tongue had felt and tasted in her mouth, and when that started an ache up again between her thighs, the tape switched to memories of kissing Alice, and almost kissing Alice and-

**Fuck, I hate being gay!** She thought angrily and banished the images by flooding her brain with fluffy white sheep jumping fences.

Like she was ever going to sleep now.

She throbbed wetly, uncomfortably at the apex of her thighs, and she could not bear to think about any of it anymore. She lay awake, wired, for what must have been two hours, getting more and more anxious as the time crawled by.

First this, now school tomorrow…

The moonlight was bright as it came through Alice's window. As Bella stayed wide awake and staring up at the pale orb in the sky, miserable and confused and trying not to think about any of it, Alice's clock blinked to 11:30, and the tiny vampire finally came back in.

So much for it not taking too long.

Bella stirred but did not roll over at the quiet sound of the door opening and shutting across the room with a barely audible click. Whisper soft footsteps were the only sign of Alice's approach, and Bella sighed deeply when she felt the bed dip next to her. The scent clinging to Alice's pillow was nowhere as good as the real thing, and Bella was struck with the sudden urge to cry it all out, when that aroma surrounded her.

"You never went to sleep, did you?" Alice whispered.

"Nope," Bella whispered back, and had to close her eyes and bite the inside of her lip when hot tears sprang to them. A cool hand lay across the side of her head facing up and Alice began to absentmindedly stroke her hair. Her chest ached for everything that she was experiencing, but she held in the tears with everything she had.

Alice did not say anything else and neither did she because she was afraid if she opened her mouth again she would start sobbing like an emotionally fragile teenage girl (which she was), but as any emotionally fragile teenage girl would, she melted into the bed at the feeling of Alice's fingers lightly dragging through her locks, the tips brushing her scalp.

After a moment the urge to cry eased and Bella began to lull, sinking further into the mattress. It did not take long for her to relax and drowsiness to overcome her. As she treaded the precipice of sleep and consciousness, emotions and thoughts dying under Alice's petting hand, she heard the vampire murmur something that sounded like "I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, Bella, I promise."

And off she went into dreamland, forgetting she had ever even heard Alice say a word.

Alice drove her to school the next day, getting her out of the house early before anyone else, and she might as well have been driving the car straight to hell for how Bella felt during the whole ride. She did not even have the presence of mind to question Alice about whether or not they had learned anything else after running those tests on Rosalie. It did not help that Alice was unusually silent, that she did not even blast her ridiculous rap music or even really talk or look at Bella at all the whole way.

Bella did not know why Alice was so quiet, but it was making her feel even worse. Her stomach had turned to a puddle of acid, she thought she might puke, and her hands were sweating by the time they pulled into the parking lot. She had finally turned her phone back on this morning after her weekend retreat from her problems that had ended just in time to set her up for going back to school. She had a total of fifteen texts from Angela, Jessica, Eric, and Mike, and eight missed calls.

Looking down at the evidence of her ignoring them, she could only hopelessly delete all the texts without reading them, a sinking feeling pulling her down further. She could not make herself see what they had to say. Undoubtedly they would be disgusted, attacking her, cutting off their friendships. They had proved that enough squealing about Coach Basselor, and Mike and Eric were both regular churchgoers.

Bella tried not to cry.

What she desperately needed was for Alice to comfort her, reassure her, but the pixie did nothing but put the car in park and turn to look at her, not saying a thing. Bella gazed back, waiting for something, anything, for Alice to do what she always did and make everything better, say the magic words that would make it all okay even if she could not be here for Bella today.

"Alice?" she mumbled uncomfortably.

Alice only stared, expressionless. The only emotion Bella could find was in her swirling golden eyes, and even then she did not recognize it.

**Why won't she say something? Why is she looking at me like that?** Bell agonized, her throat beginning to close.

Bella suddenly couldn't stand it another second. She accepted the fact that Alice genuinely had nothing to say after a whole three minutes of silence as much as it boggled her and hurt her and confused her. She unsnapped her belt buckle and roughly grabbed the door handle, preparing to launch out of the car and speed walk to the school, hoping nobody would recognize her in the parking lot before she could disappear inside. She did not have the ability to fret over whatever was making Alice act like this. All of her fretting was aimed at this sure to be an awful day of school.

"Bella, wait!" Alice exclaimed and Bella tensed, her breath catching.

Oh, now she has something to say?

"What?" she said gruffly, sitting back and sinking down into the seat so her face was not so visible through the window. The parking lot was flooding with students starting to arrive.

"Bella…" Alice murmured and Bella turned to face her, jaw clamped shut and chest aching.

Alice put a hand on her shoulder that sent tingles through her even through the fabric of her hoodie, and something about it felt like a red flag.

She's acting really, really weird. Like weirder than her usual brand of weird. Like bad weird, Bella thought nervously. And there was a reason.

"Honey, I've been thinking. Lately we've been spending a lot of time together, and I'm starting to think we might need to…You know, not," Alice said slowly, cautiously, and Bella stiffened. She knew she must have looked wounded almost instantly because Alice hurried on.

"Bells, it's not because I don't want to hang out with you, you know I do, but ever since all this biting stuff started, things have been kind of crazy. And I just think…We might be getting a little too…Close…For comfort," Alice continued, her every word twisting a knife into Bella's already unstable heart. She shrugged out from under Alice's hand and faced forward, her stomach dropping.

**What is she talking about? Does she mean…Does she mean what happened in the kitchen? Or maybe she's talking about when she wiped the lipstick off my mouth…God, of course I wasn't the only one who thought it was weird, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal…I didn't think she cared, I thought it was just a fluke or two, not a declaration of love or anything…Shit, does she think I'm into her? Is that why she's being this way? Am I into her?**

"You're the one that asked me to hang out this weekend," Bella reminded her in a small voice, refusing to touch on the more sensitive side of the subject they were on. The car seemed tinier somehow, and the air harder to breathe.

"I know," Alice replied softly. "I know, and I don't think I should have. Things have been weird between us lately, and you know it. Things are…Different now that we both like girls, and I think you need some time to adjust. And with all this stuff going on with your bite too, it's not such a good idea for you to be hanging around vampires so much…"

Alice never was one to pussyfoot around that elephant squishing Bella into the seat. Her chest was so tight she did not think her lungs could inflate anymore.

Why did she have to do this now? Now, when Bella needed her most? Why could it not have waited? Why could they not have dealt with whatever weird air was between them later, after Bella dealt with her forced coming out?

"Okay," was all she could choke out, staring straight ahead through the windshield. Kids were laughing and talking and chattering on obliviously as they walked towards the school, not noticing them at all. Suddenly the fact that she had been outed to all of them did not seem so urgent anymore.

**Alice doesn't want to hang out with me anymore. She probably doesn't even want to be friends anymore. God, why did you have to be such a stupid idiot, Bella, acting like that around her? You were getting a pathetic crush on her and you both know it, and she's too nice to tell you to get lost.**

A quiet voice in the back of her mind reminded her that Alice had acted weirdly towards her too, pinning her to the counter in the kitchen and staring into her eyes in the parking lot, standing so close to her, nearly kissing her, but she wrote it off, figuring she must have imagined it all in a different way than it had really happened in her newfound sexuality like Alice seemed to be suggesting.

It felt like they were dating and Alice had said they take a break, which really meant that it was over. And maybe that was a sign that she was right; they did need to spend some time apart, if this was how Bella felt about a friend saying they needed to spend some time apart. It wasn't necessarily unreasonable, what Alice was suggesting, but it still felt out of the blue.

"Okay. If you think we should stop hanging out, that's fine. Sorry if I was bothering you or anything," Bella said in a strained voice and before she could break down crying, she shoved the car door open and surged out.

It still hurt like a son of a bitch to be told to get lost by her best friend.

"Bella! Bella, wait, I didn't say-"

She shut the door as gently as her muscles would allow when wound so tight, and so it slammed, cutting off Alice mid-sentence. She heard the girl get out on the other side, but she was already hurrying off as fast as she could go. She put her head down, hunched her shoulders, with her hands in her pockets, praying no one would see her face. Alice gave her away, god damn it, by calling her name, but she did not stop and did not turn back, and Alice, for once in her life, did not follow her.

And maybe that was what hurt the most; that Alice did not come after her to reassure her that they were still friends and everything would be fine, and made the first few tears fall from her eyes as she stepped into the school to face the fallout of her outing by her goddamned History teacher, completely and utterly…

Alone.

She had never realized just how many people attended this school as she watched them swarming in the hallways, heart pounding. She swiftly wiped her face free of the tears, her anxiety over Alice being once more overtaken.

If she had any doubts before that everyone would know by now, they vanished the instant she began walking down the hall, and the loud background conversation dulled to a hush. Everyone she passed glanced at her, whispered to their friends, hissed behind their hands. Social sites like Facebook, Twitter, and how interconnected everything in Forks was had been her downfall. The few who did not give her a second look were far outnumbered by the ones who did, and she practically bolted to her first period classroom, darting through the doorway as every eye in the world followed her.

And ran smack into Jessica and Angela.

Both girls staggered back as the one who had stumbled into them struggled to catch her balance.

"Who the F-"

"Jesus-"

"Shit-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Bella froze, clutching the strap of her backpack tightly in one hand, mouth open.

"Hey, Bella," Angela said, but not in a friendly way.

Bella took a heavy breath at the tone as her Asian friend crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow at her.

**Not good.**

"Hey, pal," Jessica snarked next to her, also crossing her arms.

**Really, really not good.**

She had not expected to run into them so fast. Great. This was just what she needed.

Bella glanced around the room, seeing it was mostly empty because Alice had brought her so early (only so she could deliver a wicked blow to her already damaged emotional psyche). Ms. Shanty was typing away at her computer, and the only other students in the room were seated at a few random tables, the nerds who always arrived to class early.

"Hi," she swallowed and flinched when the bell rang, signaling all in the school to report to first period.

She yelped, however, when they both lunged forward and grabbed a hold of her when she tried to swoop past them and pretend like this wasn't happening.

"Hey-don't-"

Her protests were useless and Ms. Shanty was too, because she did not even look up when they both hauled her to the back of the classroom and unceremoniously shoved her down onto a seat at the table in front of her and Alice's usual one.

Fear twisted her belly as they both dropped down onto a seat at the table with her, Angela across from her on the opposite side and Jessica right next to her. Why the hell were there so many seats at this table, anyway? There were usually only two, and now there were four. One more was on the wrong side of the table next to Angela, waiting to be occupied.

"What are you guys doing?" Bella hissed anxiously. "You can't both sit here-"

"It's group work today, so we can," Angela informed her in a hard voice and pointed to the board at the front of the classroom behind her, where indeed, Ms. Shanty's terrible handwriting sprawled along the whiteboard and read Group Work today, four to a group ONLY. We will be dissecting frogs. NO FLINGING OF AND/OR EATING OF BODY PARTS.

"Oh," Bella said meekly, shrinking further when they both glared at her.

They hated her.

They absolutely hated her, and she was about to feel the wrath of their God come down on her head. Surely that was it. Surely she was about to burst out bawling if they said even one mean thing to her, began making fun of her for being gay, anything at all would set her off-

"Why the hell haven't you been answering our calls?" Angela snapped, leaning forward on the table as people began spilling into the classroom.

"Or out texts?" Jessica added angrily under her breath next to her.

**Because I didn't want to experience what I am now? **She thought helplessly, squirming. **Would she look psychotic if she made a break for the door?**

Probably.

"Because I was busy?" she tried.

No go.

"Busy what, making out with Alice all weekend?" Jessica hissed at her and Bella blanched, eyes welling up instantly.

There it was.

**And here it comes,** she thought, gritting her teeth and biting hard on her lower lip.

"Jess," Angela growled at her, and Jessica backed off with a huff. "Bella-hey, stop. Don't cry. Damn it, Jessica, see what you did?"

"Are you crying?" Jessica looked alarmed. "Whoa, hey hun, don't do that. I was kidding, I didn't mean-"

Bella sniffled and snapped back, "No, I'm not crying." She was, but she wiped away the tears furiously. "Look, if you're both just here to make fun of me, or attack me or whatever, I don't care. If you don't want to be friends anymore that's fine but don't-"

"What?" they both gawked simultaneously at her, and she knit her brow back at them.

**Why the looks?**

"Don't want to be friends anymore? Is that why you haven't been answering your phone?" Angela inquired, sounding dumbfounded.

"Uh," Bella said, straightening at the looks she was receiving. Confusion took the place of hurt and she folded her arms uncertainly around her middle.

"We've been worrying our asses off all weekend over you and that's why you wouldn't even take two seconds to let us know you were okay?" Angela's voice rose but Jessica shh'd her when people looked around at them.

"Yes?" Bella answered unsure and Jessica scoffed beside her.

"What the hell, Bella? Why would you think that? We were trying to make sure you weren't at home committing suicide after you ran out so fast. We even went to your house to check and Charlie told us you were hanging out with Alice," Jessica revealed, sounding pissed.

**Oh.**

**Oh, um…Oh.**

**Huh.**

**Well.**

Bella blinked at them in shock and cocked her head, not quite getting it though surely her ears were not lying to her.

"You were worried about me?" she inquired softly, slowly starting to understand she might have been a teensy bit off point about why they were so angry at her.

"Yes," Angela affirmed exasperatedly. "Why do you think we called you so much? What, did you think we hated you or something?"

**Yes**.

"No," Bella lied, her heart hesitantly lifting.

**They didn't hate her? They had cared, had worried over her?**

**Really?**

"Did you think we were going to spout bible verses at you or some shit?" Jessica groused.

"No, I just-" Bella stammered as Ms. Shanty stirred, preparing to begin teaching. "I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong," Angela huffed and sat back, crossing her arms and giving her the stink eye. "Whatever you thought was wrong, because we don't hate you or any dumb shit like that."

Bella never thought she would be so happy to see her friends angry with her, if only because she was so wrong about why they were. Her stomach reappeared where it was supposed to be and her heart dropped out of her throat in delight.

**I was wrong**, she thought, the realization dawning on her face. **I was wrong. Oh my god, I was wrong!**

They weren't mad because she was gay. They were mad because she had ignored them all weekend.

"We barely even understood what happened before you ran off with Alice. She's not your only friend you know. If that's even what you guys are, which we don't care," she added quickly when Angela frowned at her.

"I thought you guys would freak. I mean, aren't you? Freaked out? I'm-I'm-"

Bella couldn't force the word 'gay' out when there were so many people in the room, many of who were whispering much more than normally and watching her too closely.

"I like girls," she finished, then mentally hit herself with a hammer for reminding them of that in case she caused them to have the reaction she had originally been expecting.

"No," Angela replied immediately, looking offended. Jessica shifted and Bella glanced at her uneasily.

"So you do? Like girls?" Jessica asked uncertainly and then scowled at the looks she got from both of them, Bella nervous and Angela reprimanding.

"Yes," Bella answered honestly, though it almost hurt to do so.

"Well, we figured as much by the way you reacted, not to mention that text message," Jessica mumbled. "It was fucked up of Gordon to do that, too. It's whatever though. I mean yeah, it's kinda weird and maybe a little gross, but whatever. I don't care, it's whatever you're into. My aunt's a lesbian too and it never really bothered me before. She's the coolest one out of all of them anyway, she even rides this really sick Harley to all the family reunions. I don't think you're as butch as her though, Bella."

Bella felt affection well up in her at Jessica's awkward ranting, because even though her friend was clearly a little uncomfortable talking about it, she was doing her best in her own way to reassure Bella that she didn't care, and that? That meant more than anything in the world right then.

They didn't care.

Angela winced at Jessica's lack of tact and said, "I think she gets it, Jess. Do you, Bella? Do you get it?"

"Yeah, I think I do," Bella beamed at them both and they both rolled their eyes and grinned playfully at her dopey expression. She couldn't help it.

All that relief zipping through her chest felt too good.

"Thanks for all the faith in us, jerk," Jessica joked and she instantly felt guilty.

They were right to be mad, of course. She should have known better than to assume so much so quickly. She should have at least given them the benefit of the doubt before assuming the worst.

Angela, however, suddenly slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh my god, no wonder you were so scared!" she gasped. "Dude, I totally forgot we made fun of Coach Basselor right in front of you. Hell, Bella, we never meant-We were only joking-"

"Shit, I forgot that too," Jessica grimaced. "Angela's right, we totally didn't mean anything by it, we were just being stupid."

"It's okay," Bella told them sincerely. She understood what they were trying to say. Thankfully, their jokes about Coach Basselor had been nothing more than teenage immaturity, not genuinely hateful remarks, and Bella knew by the looks on their faces that that was the truth.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"I'm sure," Bella interrupted Angela, still smiling like a dork. "I get it. Really, you guys, I do. You have no idea how much I do."

They both softened and gave her BFF smiles that warmed her heart so much that even when Ms. Shanty barked at them to be quiet so she could teach she did not care.

It didn't last long, though.

As soon as all the dead frogs were passed out, Jessica and Angela began bombarding her with questions about when she found out (Angela), how much she liked girls, if she was gay or bi, if she had ever checked them out (Jessica), and most unnervingly of all, what was up with her and Alice.

And so she was reminded that even though she had not lost two of her closest friends, she pretty much had lost the one she cherished the most, and wanted to keep above all others.

Alice…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Angela and Jessica had been pretty supportive after they'd pried most of the truth out of their friend. Bella had tweaked it anyway, saying that yes, she had recently been having some thoughts that she was into girls, but gave a very vague answer as to why. (Hint: Alice, Rosalie, Victoria. No way was she getting into that, though.) She babbled a lot, but Angela and Jessica had just shrugged at her and reassured her they didn't mind, thank God. She told Mike and Eric the same thing with Angela and Jessica right by her side when she did. They both asked if they could watch.

Bella had never heard a lovelier douche-baggy question.

After her female friends smacked her male friends for their lack of tact, they grew serious and told her they did not care either. Mike had seemed uncomfortable with his cross hanging around his neck, but when he told Bella it did not change anything about their friendship, he didn't flinch a bit as he said it. His reasoning was somewhere along the lines of Jesus wanting them to live and let live or whatever, and love people, and that the bible said a lot of things that people didn't follow. (Eric made a jacking off motion behind him when he said that which made everyone laugh. Mike didn't get the joke.)

They also asked about what had happened to Edward, and she gave them the bitter truth about that. He'd left her like trash for his ex, and their reactions had been much like Charlie's, except more violent and less concerned with her consent to the matter.

Basically, castration if they ever saw the jerk again.

It was nice to see so much of their support.

Whenever they pursued questions of Alice as they were like to do, however, she shut them down or changed the subject.

There was no way to discuss that with them without getting an ache in her heart. Alice had called her twice in the course of the new couple of days and texted her once demanding she pick up her phone, but she didn't. After talking to Emmett once on Monday, she learned Alice had been suspended for each cuss word she had aimed at Mr. Gordon, and that added up to three days, not just Monday, and she wouldn't be returning until Thursday.

That only made the ache in her chest worse because it reminded her of Alice sticking up for her, and now she did not even want to hang out with Bella anymore.

So no, she refused to talk about Alice with them.

And god damn it, she did not know why everyone was so determined to believe she and Alice had a thing. Just because they both liked girls now didn't mean they were always secretly together or something. Their suspicions made Bella uncomfortable and embarrassed and hot between the legs if she thought too much about it, and her heart was miserable enough without all that other talk of Alice, so she never let them get too far with that conversation topic.

Yet her friends were still the only thing that made the uproar about her sexuality bearable.

They also began squashing all the wild ideas that began to float around the admittedly dry rumor mill of Forks about Bella's sexuality every chance they got. Angela and Jessica warded off any staring in the hallways with vicious protective female friend glares, but from then on there, the gay jokes had not stopped. Bella supposed she should have expected that from friends that close, where humiliation was as good as crack, but still, the support was appreciated and it was an undeniable relief that her friends didn't seem to care in the slightest.

The only thing she had to deal with completely on her own was Victoria hovering around, being her usual lascivious self. However, like before, she did little more than wink or smirk Bella's way, which was rarely considering how much Bell avoided that devil, and well. Without any of the other Cullens around, she made a much more intimidating presence, and Bella could always feel her hovering around when she walked the halls.

It helped that Victoria was pretty popular herself because of her sexual nature and good looks. She also seemed to relish the attention, and could frequently be seen shadowed by boys and girls hanging on her every word, which made it easier to stay out of her way. Still, once Bella walked by her in the hallway when the vampire was leaned against a locker lazily, flirting with a group of fawning boys. When their eyes met, Victoria smirked and rolled her hips in a sensual, obvious, and utterly shameless movement, a blatant reminder of the way she had mounted Bella in her car and rode her lap.

She blushed the rest of the day, furious and partly aroused.

All of her friends' comments about whether or not she ever actually did acknowledge whether Alice had a nice ass were not helpful either. She was in the midst of one of their little joking sprees that Wednesday.

"So, you never really answered us," Angela said, popping up on her left as Bella walked down the hallway, trying to ignore the looks she was getting.

It was pathetic really that no one had anything better to talk about, but Forks was starved for anything interesting so she wasn't surprised. She was the first possible lesbian in the school that they had ever seemed to have, at least. And not everyone could be a great person like her friends. She had picked the cream of the crop as far as good people went, apparently.

None of that stopped her from going red when half the hall turned to look at her as she passed by, though. Charlie seemed not to have gotten wind of it yet, which she was grateful for. She was not ready to deal with that.

"Answered you about what?" Bella replied, already exasperated because she knew the answer.

"About whether or not you think Alice has a nice ass," Jessica broke in, walking out of the classroom on Bella's right and joining them seamlessly the way she always did, none of them breaking stride.

"Can we not? Does this never get old to you two?" Bella scowled, partially at them and partially at the dude wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously at her as he passed.

Fucking pig. He was not the first to give Bella one of those lascivious looks, and undoubtedly wouldn't be the last.

**Stupid Mr. Gordon**, she thought angrily, blushing and ducking her head uncomfortably. **Pretentious asshole, reading my text out loud like that…**

But Angela and Jessica switched from joking to protective mode in three seconds flat.

"Hey buddy, your girlfriend's behind you," Angela informed him as they continued down the hall.

"And we're not sure if she's about to break up with you because you're a pig or because you wiggle your eyebrows like that at other girls," Jessica called sweetly and Bella felt her irritation melt away at their response to his idiocy.

There came yelling behind them from the guy and his girlfriend that made Bella shake her head and smile at her friends who both smirked and pretended like they couldn't hear it. Now the people in the hallway had something more interesting to look at.

"So, answer the question," Angela insisted a split second later, laughing when Bella immediately growled and sped up so she was ahead of them. Some of it was dramatics for joking, but some of it was also because they were relentless.

"Come on, no one's judging. Just answer the question!" Jessica crooned, fast on her heels.

"No! There is no answer!" Bella snapped, bright red as her friends cackled at her glare.

Why did everybody laugh at her when she glared? Was she really that unintimidating?

"Sure there is!" Angela crowed, darting forward and matching her fast jog. "C'mon Bells, answer us and we'll never bring it up again!"

"Yep. You know we only badger you because you react like this. Just answer the question, Bells!"

Bella let out a muffled shriek of exasperation and sped up further, all of her previous fondness for them evaporating instantly.

"Come on, Bella!"

"Answer us!"

"Answer the question, Bella!"

"Just answer the question!"

"Dude, wasn't that the lunchroom? It's grub time, Bella, where are you going?" Angela suddenly slowed down as they passed the doors to the cafeteria, Bella speed walking as fast as she could in her determination to get away from them.

"Oops, I think she was too busy thinking about an answer to notice," Jessica snickered.

"You two are insufferable!" Bella yelled and jerked to a stop. She swore when they both doubled over in laughter at the expression on her face.

**Jackasses**, she thought, clutching her books in one arm and scowling as she stomped back towards the double doors, refusing to look at the two hyenas cackling behind her.

"Vultures," she barked at them and they only laughed harder. She didn't know why it was so funny but she supposed it was better than them recoiling from her in disgust at the idea that she might like girls.

"Well, if you would just answer the question," Angela recovered first, wiping at her eyes as they trotted after her, both sniggering.

Bella whipped her head around to snarl back a retort that would probably be surmised entirely of Shut up that would have inevitably sent them both over the edge again, but as she put her hand out to grasp the door handle before her, a lovely scent of pine and sunshine coiled around her and she whipped around.

"Sup, Bella?" Emmett grinned as he walked up to them, his arm draped over Rosalie's shoulders.

What the hell was she doing here?

Rosalie halted them a good five feet away and Bella was undeniably grateful, because if the blond got any closer she would probably have a hernia trying to keep it together in front of Angela and Jessica.

"Uh, hey?" she cocked her head at them, hand still stuck on the door handle.

Rosalie was garbed in a simple cream colored blouse and dark blue jeans, and Bella felt a brief moment of irrational jealousy that even as she stood there, looking as human as the rest of them and not as godly as a vampire that she was still retarded levels of gorgeous. Her hazel eyes were as piercing as ever and her silky blonde locks tumbled over her shoulders the way models had to have them carefully arranged to achieve the same perfect look. Her skin glowed with color that was as lovely as her flawless shade of porcelain.

It just wasn't fair. The inner lesbian in Bella appreciated the curves of her whether she was vampire or not, but still. She was only human, and she couldn't help but want to pout. It might have been nice to see Rosalie taken down a peg or two, but nope, she was as beautiful as ever, and by the haughty look on her face, probably as bitchy.

None of this had anything to do with why she was here, but that aroma radiating off of Rosalie could be quite distracting. Her pheromones were at an extremely high level, and even Angela and Jessica were looking at her kind of funny.

Which begged the question, why was she here? Most of the Cullens had been absent all week except Emmett. Jasper was gone presumably to keep Alice company, Edward in Denali, and Rosalie was busy at home being human and having tests run on her by Carlisle.

Jasper and Edward still weren't here…Yet there stood Rosalie and Emmett.

**Is it not dangerous to have her here at school?** Bella thought in bewilderment. And why wasn't everyone walking past the blonde collapsing in a fit of arousal? Sure, she was getting more looks than usual (which meant everyone was giving her a passing glance, not just most), but nothing like what Bella would feel if she got too close.

Emmett gave her a pointed look that said **Be cool, Bella.**

"Are you just going to stand there gawking like an idiot, or are you going to go in?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow, still hovering a good distance away.

Yep.

Still the same Rosalie as always. Just a little more human. Bella wondered how she was taking the new life, and what all those tests Carlisle was running were telling them.

"Er-yeah. Hi Emmett," Bella stuttered and absentmindedly pulled the door open. A few irritable people were grumbling as she held everyone trying to get to lunch up, so she quickly hurried in.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Emmett asked sociably as he and Rosalie followed behind Angela and Jessica in behind her.

Said girls were both glancing back at him too frequently to be unnoticeable, to which Bella could barely contain her smirk.

Her friends were straighter than a two-by-four, and Emmett was carved from solid muscle and stood a massive six foot, three inches tall. Girls died over all the Cullen boys, but Emmett had more hospitality and charisma than broody Edward (asshole) and Jasper, who kept a polite distance from anyone to control his thirst, which inadvertently put people off.

In other words, they were trying not to swoon.

However, his question made Bella wince and she groaned at the twin smirks that appeared on their faces a second later.

"Oh, nothing," Angela sing-songed, swaying innocently as they walked towards the line to get their food. Bella glared at her.

"Don't," she warned, but it was too late.

"We've just been trying to get Bella to acknowledge whether or not Alice has a nice ass," Jessica stated, giggling when Bella practically hissed at her.

Emmett barked out a laugh that caused any girl who heard it to turn and stare with curious, appreciative eyes, and even Rosalie had to purse her lips to keep from smirking.

"You're both assholes," Bella snapped as they got in line. She crossed her arms and growled when they both cooed at her playfully. "Will you give it a rest?"

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a knot," Jessica laughed.

"Yeah, Alice isn't here to undo them for you," Angela muttered to Jessica under her breath. Bella shoved her away and they both cackled.

They really needed to stop bringing Alice up. If they didn't, she might start to get genuinely pissed off. The jokes could only go so far, especially concerning the friend she seemed to be losing all over again.

**God, Alice, why did you have to do this now?** Bella thought unhappily as she glanced over at a table filled with guys and girls, some of them snickering and gesturing at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Hey, are you guys actually going to eat?" Jessica turned and glanced over her shoulder when Emmett and Rosalie did not wander off like usual.

"Nah," Emmett replied, though they stayed in line. "We're still on that special diet." That special blood diet, he meant. "We were just wondering if we could sit with you guys today. Half the family's not here anyway. Me and Rose were looking for a little company."

Angela and Jessica couldn't say yes fast enough.

"Totally," Angela waved a hand flippantly to emphasize that it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, of course. No problem," Jessica babbled, staring at Emmett with wide eyes.

It was a good thing Rosalie was secure if nothing else but in her man. Emmett gave them a pleasant smile, but his arm stayed wrapped around Rosalie's shoulders, and Bella knew that for that boy, there was no competition who would ever compare to Rosalie. It was sweet to see.

Still, Bella frowned as she ladled food onto her plate, glancing at Rosalie out of the corner of her eye, still wondering at what they were doing here at all, let alone trying to sit with them. The Cullens always sat with each other at their own table with Bella alternating between sitting with them or her other friends each day.

All she got was a quirked eyebrow from the blonde which felt mildly challenging, so she kept her mouth shut. She would find a chance to ask them what was going on eventually, but she couldn't bring up anything in front of Angela or Jess. Normally, she would be getting all the details from Alice, but…

Yeah. Alice had texted her again during the first period. All it had said was **Please pick up your phone the next time I call**, and Bella still wasn't sure if she would or should.

Maybe it was petty to ignore the vampire, but it still stung brutally that Alice had kicked her to the curb when she needed her most. If her friends had not stood by her, there would be no way she could stand all the looks she was still getting from people, or the rude comments, mostly perpetrated by Cassie and her crew of idiots. She could not pass by Cassie, Sophie, or Lauren in the hall without hearing the word dyke under their breath.

It hurt every time.

Still, where her friends made it bearable, Alice would have made it nothing…Maybe she really should pick up her phone when Alice called again. She found it painful how much she missed talking to the girl, and that made her think that maybe she really did need some distance from the vampire. Maybe they were getting too close for comfort…

Yet comfort was all she wanted from Alice right now.

Damn it, she was tired of thinking about it.

When they all got their food and walked over to their table, Eric and Mike were already seated and eating. They looked surprised when Emmett plopped down next to them, and Bella made sure to sit as far from Rosalie as she could get at the rounded table, on the opposite side from her but directly in front of her. It was big enough for the brunette to avoid the brunt of the blonde's pheromones, but she still had to consciously make the effort not to stare at her. Angela and Jessica sat down on either side of her.

"So," Emmett spoke, placing his elbows on the table and looking around amiably. "What's up, everybody?"

Big teddy bear. He may have looked a step under a bodybuilder, but he was as social and goofy as they came.

Bella smiled a little and took a bite of her mashed potatoes as her friends looked both confused and excited that some of the Cullens were sitting with them. They were the most popular people in school, and even her friends were not immune to that star power. They were vampires too, so that surely helped the admiration.

Emmett quickly got a conversation going and soon the whole table was chattering away except for Rosalie and Bella. Bella was glad to see the group taking them so well, but even across the table her mashed potatoes were starting to taste like apples and coconut in her mouth. She made the mistake of glancing up and catching Rosalie's eyes, and her fork literally froze in front of her mouth.

**Jesus**, she thought, lips parted. Rosalie stared at her with apathy, seemingly oblivious to the effect she was having. **Maybe I should have told them not to sit with us. Why is she here anyway? She shouldn't be here like that. It's not safe.**

Whether it was not safe for her or Rosalie, she was not sure.

She was shaken out of it when she was addressed directly by Eric.

"So, Bella, what's up with you and the shortest Cullen? Speaking of, where have all you Cullens gotten off to lately?" Eric inquired, pointing his fork first at Bella and then at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Oh, we've been around. I'd like to know what's up with you and my sister too though, Bells," Emmett said vaguely, then swiftly pushed the subject onto Bella.

Fucking asshole.

Bella glared at him because surely he knew that there was currently tension between her and Alice. There was no way he didn't. He gave her an apologetic grimace.

"Uh," she mumbled, glancing around the table as all eyes turned to her.

Damn it, Emmett.

"Nothing? Seriously, why do you guys keep asking me that?" Bella complained, struggling to find a way out of it.

"Because, for the thousandth time, you two are really close. And you cannot tell me," Angela added when Bella opened her mouth to reply angrily, "that there is nothing going on between you two. Don't give me that crap about 'we're just friends' and 'she's just really affectionate.'"

"She is. Emmett, tell them," Bella demanded, blushing brightly.

"Alice is a pretty friendly gal," Emmett drawled and when he received skeptical looks, he shrugged. "But she's also really friendly with you, Bella."

**Traitor**! She thought furiously, gawking at him when he put his hands up defensively.

"What?" he frowned.

He knew damn well what.

When Rosalie rolled her eyes, though, she thought maybe Emmett really didn't know what he was saying that was agitating Bella so much.

"Yeah, friendly as in I-wanna-touch-your-pus-"

"You finish that sentence and I'm sticking my fork in your ribs," Bella threatened as Jessica smirked.

Her face was burning hotly, and she was ready to make good on that promise at the look on her friend's face.

"Seriously, Bella, it's no big deal. Hey, so maybe you guys think you're just friends and don't know you're not just friends," Angela suggested, popping a grape into her mouth.

"Yeah. You can't tell us you don't feel all that sexual tension between you two," Mike interjected.

What was this, gang up on Bella day? What the shit?

"No, I don't!" Bella snapped, scowling when they sniggered.

"Oh, right. Bella, hon, we're your friends too, but we don't touch you all the time like Alice does," Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You and Angela hug and touch all the time! Plenty of straight girls do too, and just because me and Alice are both into girls doesn't mean we're into each other! Alice is just an affectionate person!" Bella protested loudly, then shut her mouth when people turned to stare.

"Sweetie, me and Angie hug when we say goodbye sometimes, not every time, and definitely not every time we see each other. And when we're touching each other, we're usually slapping one another, not practically holding hands," Jessica snorted.

"Or holding each other's waist," Eric added.

"And sometimes you grab each other's faces when you talk," Angela reminded her.

"Didn't you say she wiped your tears away in the parking lot?" Mike cocked his head. "Nobody does that stuff except boyfriends and girlfriends. And your parents."

Fuck, she shouldn't have told them the full story of what she did after she ran out of the classroom. If she told them about that almost-kiss thing that happened in the kitchen they would have a field day. She ignored the fact that that almost kiss was a clear point in their argument.

"And you always give each other these really gooey looks," Jessica said.

"And you never stop talking to each other. Isn't that how you got outed in the first place?" Angela continued, and Bella exploded.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Will you all shut up? How did we get on this subject anyway?" she yelled, ignoring the looks she got for it.

They all shut their mouths, but looked no less amused.

**Jesus Christ, why am I on the hot seat today?** Bella agonized, face on fire.

They were making her think about Alice in ways she had determinedly been trying not to think about her, and it was making her panic. So what if she and Alice touched a lot? Alice really was just a physically affectionate person, she wasn't lying about that. And Bella didn't mind. Alice was her best friend, that was it. There was nothing between them more than platonic affection, nothing else, and-

But then why did Alice say they were getting too close for comfort? And what was that in the kitchen?

**Fuck**, she thought.** Just fuck. No, no, no. This isn't happening**.

"I don't like Alice like that, and she definitely doesn't like me like that. Even if we did, like you said, she's dating Jasper anyway, and I would never-We'd never jeopardize our friendship over some stupid shit like that. So can you guys drop it?" she pleaded, somewhere between defensive and desperate.

"She touches you more than she touches Jasper," Jessica muttered, avoiding Bella's eyes when the brunette glared at her.

"Bella, we're not trying to piss you off. But sweetheart, you have to admit, you guys are really close. Closer than I've ever seen you with anyone else, even Edward," Angela said cautiously. She did not waver when Bella turned her glare onto her.

"And I've never seen Alice that close to anyone else besides Jasper," Emmett added.

Bella turned a dumbfounded look onto him, sizing him up for the first time when he gazed back innocently. **What is his angle?** She wondered, but his face gave nothing away.

"Why are you all pushing this so hard?" Bella frowned, pushing her food around self consciously on her plate.

"Why are you getting so worked up about it?" Eric countered.

"Because you guys won't let it go," she snapped back angrily.

**I don't like Alice like that. I don't, I won't, I don't**, she thought furiously, stomach twisting anxiously.

"Look, Bella, if it bothers you so much, we'll drop it. All we're saying is, maybe there's a reason you get so defensive talking about Alice. And you can say what you want, that girl's got it bad for you. What it is we may not know, but she does have it," Jessica put in, stealing one of Angela's grapes as she spoke.

"Whether or not you feel it too is a different story," Mike said.

Bella stayed silent, mind going hard. She put up a wall in her mind to block off any of their speculations from reaching any part of her brain that might process them in a critical way. There were too, too many ways that could go wrong.

"Alice doesn't like me like that," she finally mumbled.

**Does she?**

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, that girl would walk through fire for you, Bella. You should have seen her go off on Mr. Gordon. I've never seen her yell at someone like that," Angela told her.

Bella had never seen Alice go off like that either, save for when she had gone off on Rosalie. She did not like that it became an arguing point for their speculation.

"Alice is just really protective," Bella replied, though her words sounded weak even to her own ears.

"Sure. We are too, you know that. You know we'd walk through fire for you too, Bella, and I love you honey, but I'd sure as shit hesitate before I did it," Jessica chuckled, snatching another grape off Angela's plate and dodging the Asian girls fending hands.

"I don't think Alice would even see the flames," Angela stated with total conviction. "And I think you're the same way when it comes to her. You're the same way as her, ya know. You guys don't ever really get mad at people, but when that guy asked if Alice could suck his dick as good as he ate you out, you almost swung on him. You're never a violent person even when people are ruder than rude."

Well, that guy had been fucking asking for it, and he had no right to talk about Alice like that. Son of a bitch would have had a broken nose if Angela and Jessica hadn't grabbed her when she bowed up on him, spluttering and swearing like an idiot. She had never known people could be so rude or obscene in Forks until she got outed.

"So?" Bella scoffed, glancing at her friends in annoyance, mostly because they were making too much sense for her poor heart to take.

"So," Eric said pointedly, waving his fork at her. "You two are like, hopelessly devoted to each other. Like, Sandy from Grease hopelessly devoted."

"It's sickening really," Jessica sighed, and Bella growled at them.

"Martin is a dick, and you all know it. You should have let me hit him. Just because I don't let him talk about my friends like that doesn't mean I'm in love with Alice or something!" she argued futilely.

"Nobody said anything about being in love," Mike pointed out and she blushed brightly.

God damn it, Mike.

"Martin has called Jessica a cock sucking slut more times than I can count on one hand and you never even batted an eyelid at him," Angela laughed.

"Yeah!" Jessica agreed, then, "Hey! Yeah, what the fuck, bitch?"

Bella cringed apologetically, but Jessica tended to step on toes around the school, and if she went around yelling at everyone that called her friend a name she would be in a body bag from all the fighting she had to do. She chose not to point that out so as not to make Jessica feel bad.

"See, that's my point," Angela continued, sounding far too confident for Bella's tastes.

"What is your point, Angela? Because I really don't see it," she grit out through clenched teeth, starting to get really fed up with their persistence that there must be something between her and Alice.

"That you never go off until someone corners you. You're quiet, and you usually either don't care or just brush it off. But when someone backs you into a place where you have no way out, like now, you get vicious. And the only other time you snap faster is when someone goes after Alice," Angela explained.

Bella tightened her jaw and stabbed a carrot angrily with her fork, choosing not to respond to that.

**So what. So fucking what. Alice is my best friend. She's been my best friend for a while. I've been through a lot with her by now, and I've never clicked with someone like I click with her. So so fucking what if I'm defensive about her. That doesn't mean anything. Alice is the nicest person I've ever met. She doesn't deserve any of that crap. And so what if we touch a lot? Girl friends touch each other all the time, we're no different just because we do so a little more…**

And yet girlfriends touched the way they touched. Boyfriends and girlfriends touched the way they touched, if she really thought about it.

All that was missing was the kissing, and they had actually done that, too.

Well shit.

Maybe…Maybe they…

Maybe they were…Right?

Maybe…Maybe she liked Alice. Like-liked Alice.

**No.**

**Nope.**

**Nuh uh.**

**Not happening.**

**No bueno, non, nein, no.**

Because Bella knew what happened when you fell for your best friend, and that shit never ended well.

"Remember when you said you guys would drop it?" Bella said, voice beseeching now. "Can we do that please? Please?"

They must have picked up on the desperation in her voice, because the topic changed faster than Bella thought possible, mostly because Angela brought up Iron Man and the whole table jumped on Jessica for not liking him, including Emmett. She could sense how obvious they all knew it was to change subject so fast and why they were, but they didn't blink and Jessica accepted the assault as if to take the fall for Bella's peace of mind.

There was something to be said for friends like that, but there was also something to be said for friends that didn't push that shit so much until Bella had no choice but to think about it. She fell completely silent, not partaking, and the only other person who was as silent as her was Rosalie.

Rosalie.

Rosalie had been silent throughout the entirety of the time that she had been sitting here, and Bella couldn't help but glance at her to see if she was even still there or how she was taking the turn in the conversation. She was the one who had been making less than subtle innuendos concerning her and Alice's relationship.

She started when she found the blonde staring right back at her. She felt a tightening sensation in her belly when Rosalie kept their eyes locked, uncaring to whatever Bella might be feeling. Her upper lip curled while everyone around them conversed, a monotone buzz beginning to take the place of actual words in Bella's ears.

Without meaning to, Bella glanced down at those full lips. Those were lips she had felt smash against her own a few days ago, and she swallowed hard at the sight of them. They dropped lower and her belly knotted tighter when she saw Rosalie's fingers peeking out from the crook of her crossed arms. Those were fingers that had groped her ass like it belonged to her, hands that had pulled her off the floor with unreal strength ..

She did not like to look at Alice because they were supposed to be friends, and she did not like to look at Rosalie because they were supposed to be enemies, but that didn't stop her from remembering how good it felt to be pressed up against the beautiful blonde in the heat of a moment that would have made even a straight girl faint.

Her eyes abruptly flicked back up. Rosalie's eyebrows were high on her forehead, clearly noticing the look, and Bella was so startled and embarrassed that she dropped her fork halfway to her mouth. It clanked down on the table and mashed potatoes splattered across it and onto Angela's left arm.

"Ew!" Angela squealed as some of it got on her shirt and she jumped up.

Blushing and hating the way Rosalie sneered over at her with a wave of pine scented air wafting across the table to tickle her nose, Bella stood with her.

"Shit, Angela, sorry!" Bella gasped, grabbing for napkins and hurriedly beginning to wipe her friend off.

"You dweeb, I just washed this!" Angela pouted at her and shooed her hands away as everyone else laughed besides Rosalie.

"Sorry, sorry," Bella winced and Angela only shrugged and flicked some potatoes off her fingers at her.

"There, now we're even," Angela chuckled as flecks of potato splattered Bella's face.

Bella gave her the stink eye and Angela bumped their shoulders playfully, nearly knocking the brunette over. Scoffing indignantly, Bella bumped her back and they both squealed when Angela almost toppled over and grabbed at her to catch her balance. They shoved off of each other and Jessica yelped when Bella almost fell over on her. When they finally caught their balance completely, everyone was laughing outright and many were turning to stare at them.

Bella was wiping her face off and snickering at Angela when the voice rang out.

"Oh my god, look at those dykes!"

Bella stiffened and she and Angela turned around. She was able to spot Cassie, Lauren, Sophie, and a few more of their stupid flock hovering in the middle of the cafeteria and hawking at them like a bunch of vultures.

Angela's face smoothed out coldly as Bella shrank to a pinprick within herself, suddenly terrified.

The cafeteria was full of students eating lunch, and Cassie seemed to be relishing the attention that she was garnering with her loud voice. Bella was mortified to see Victoria sitting at a nearby table, surrounded by admirers and watching the scene with apparent interest. Their eyes met and Bella quickly looked away, despising that stupid smirk on the redhead's face.

"Aw, are the two girlfriends having a little cuddle?" Lauren crowed, sneering

**Fucking shit.**

Bella hunched her shoulders and grit her teeth, stomach twisting.

"No, that looked a lot like foreplay to me," Sophie said cruelly, and half the lunchroom broke out into laughter and whispering.

**Shitting fuck.**

Jessica stood protectively as all eyes landed on them.

"No, she's dating that other dyke, remember guys?" Cassie smirked, crossing her arms. "That freak Alice."

Bella bristled but didn't say a word, boiling at the mention of her best friend. Her friends had one thing right; it took only saying Alice's name to fire her up.

"Yeah, we heard about your cute little sexts in History!" Cassie called out to them as she noticed Bella's face tightening. "God, we always wondered about you two freaks, but we never really thought you were a bunch of lesbos."

**Welp.**

If somehow everybody did not know yet, they did now, courtesy of Cassie Streeter. Bella's face flamed and her fists clenched as muted whispering broke out.

Before either Angela or Jessica could rush to her defense, someone else did.

"Funny how things we wonder about sometimes turn out to be true," Rosalie drawled back at them, speaking up for the first time.

Surprised that Rosalie was actually getting involved, Bella glanced over her shoulder and tensed when Rosalie stood slowly, lackadaisically lifting out of her seat. "Everybody wonders about the fact that you're a slut who's slept with the whole football team, Cassie, and oh! I guess all those STD's you've been treated for are proof of that. It's amazing all the things you learn when your daddy works at the local hospital instead of hanging out at all the local strip clubs."

Shocked, Bella's lips parted as Rosalie smiled sweetly, arms crossed and hip cocked out. The cafeteria exploded into guffawing and loud oohing. Eric yelled "BURN!" at the top of his lungs and the laughter rose way up in volume.

Her heart lifted just a little and she almost smiled, but Cassie shot it right back down.

"Who the hell asked you, Cullen?" Cassie snarled, face red with anger and embarrassment. "You're all a bunch of freaks, it's no surprise those two are a couple. You're all incestuous, sleeping in the same house and shit. It's disgusting!"

Emmett didn't like that and he got to his feet, making an imposing figure as he did, rising to his full height next to Rosalie. But Rosalie only laughed in a manner that was so condescending and derisive that Bella knew only the blonde was capable of.

"We're adopted, you dumb cunt, and it's not like we grew up with each other or anything. At least we didn't let half the sports teams run a train on us in Freshman year," Rosalie taunted and Bella's surprise only deepened.

Was…Was Rosalie actually defending her?

No, surely not. It must have been in defense of her sister and her adopted siblings, nothing else.

"Well at least if Cassie did have a train run on her then it was by boys. I bet you're in on that lesbian shit too, Rosalie. What, is that what you do in your spare time, take turns on ugly old Bella with Alice? Or do you run the train on her too with your incest loving 'adopted' mother?" Sophie broke in.

She may have been an absolute bitch, but Sophie was the one in the group who always had the most vicious comebacks, and she knew everyone standing around her felt the heat on that one, most notably herself. Emmett's hands splayed vampirically, for he loved Esme as much as anyone and probably hated to hear the sweet woman's honor slighted. Bella shrank further at the continued attack, stunned that even Cassie's group would go so far in such a blatant way. She had thought Cassie and her group might have it out for her, but maybe they were just bitter about that spat they had with Alice a while ago. They were the kinds of girls who held grudges, and this was the perfect opportunity to get revenge.

Forks High School was such a small school that teachers rarely even entered the cafeteria to watch their students. Occasionally a teacher would pop in to see that everything was okay, but Mrs. Hartford had checked in only five minutes ago. Fights were too rare for them to bother, and most of those happened in gym class anyway. Bella could see the lunch ladies fidgeting over by the food bar, and desperately wished they would do something. There were students blatantly verbally fighting and swearing at each other, but they did not make any moves.

She couldn't stand the hateful snickering in the background and her throat bobbed as she tried to swallow the lump in it. She did not know what to say, was never good at shit talking or any of that. She didn't want to shit talk. She wanted them to leave her alone. It was the first outright display of animosity towards her over her sexuality, and it was awful.

She had never thought Forks was so…Terrible like this. She had expected some of the treatment, but nothing like this.

Cassie was a huge cunt.

"Burn!" Lauren mocked, sneering at Eric who scowled at her and Jessica flipped her the bird as everyone watching hissed, winced, or roared at the insult.

"I don't know why you're acting all high and mighty, Sophie, Lauren," Rosalie said, unaffected, as if they were merely chatting instead of having a bitch-off in front of what seemed to be the whole school. "You call Bella the ugly one but you wear enough makeup to run a cosmetics factory. Maybe it's Maybelline, huh? Or maybe you're just ugly as fuck."

And maybe Rosalie actually was defending Bella.

Nobody else was more stunned by that than the brunette herself, who stared in disbelief at the blonde over her shoulder. Victoria laughed out loud even when everyone else was whispering, watching it unfold with interest. Bella trembled at the sound of it and refused to look at her.

It was best to pretend like Victoria simply did not exist, or she would make everything that much worse.

"Oh, fuck off Rosalie, why do you even try to deny it? Alice even looks like a dyke with her short hair. Still, word has it she was the one sleeping with the football team, and every other guy in the school. Turns out she was just a carpet muncher though," Lauren snapped, offended by being called out personally.

Oh, no.

She did not just go after Alice.

No way. They could say what they wanted about Bella, or anyone else save maybe Charlie. But she was not going to stand around while they ganged up on her best friend when Alice wasn't even here to defend herself. Maybe she and Alice were in a rough spot, but that did not change the fact that Alice did not deserve the assault on her reputation.

She wouldn't let those bitches.

"Who the hell asked you Lauren? Shut your mouth, no one wants to hear from the girl who got held back twice in Kindergarten. You're the oldest one here and the dumbest!" Bella yelled, shouldering past Angela and planting herself out in the open, ignited by the attack on her best friend.

So fine. Angela and Jessica were right about that then. She got angry as fast as a jaguar with a stepped on tail when someone went after Alice.

Oh freaking well. Nobody was going to talk about that sweet girl like that while Bella was around.

Alice did not deserve that. She just didn't.

She could not deny that the crowd guffawing again bolstered her a little. Rosalie surely helped as well. How could you argue with the gorgeous, spiteful blonde? She understood how good it was to have the girl on her side instead of against her for once, whatever her reasons might be.

It would have been even better to have Alice's cool headed self here, too. Then Bella would not cower one bit.

She briefly met Victoria's eyes again and could see the redhead silently clapping with an amused look on her face, apparently impressed by her gall.

God, she was so freaking unnerving.

"You bitch!" Lauren screeched.

"Sycophant!" Bella scoffed back superiorly, ripping her eyes off of Victoria to re-engage.

"You're the sicko!" Lauren shouted and there was muffled snickering in the crowd from anyone who understood the word.

"She's so dumb," she faintly heard Angela say.

Yet it seemed that Cassie had had enough.

"Who asked her?" she scoffed. "Who asked you? Nobody asked to see your nasty lesbian shit around this school but you and Alice are still all over each other all the time. Why don't you Cullens just leave? Nobody wants you here anyway!"

"Yep. Go back home to your fucked up Mommy and fucked up Daddy and take your fucked up selves back to whatever fucked up place you came from, and take Swan with you," Sophia said and the group around her nodded in a sickening way in agreement.

Forks was in Washington and yet people were acting like this was the damned bible belt!

"Sophie, sweetie, don't try to out bitch the original HBIC, okay? Your parents are immigrants from Puerto Rico, you idiot, you're not from here either. You moved here a year before us," Rosalie declared.

"Which means I was here first, so clear the hell out!" Sophie snapped, starting to lose some of her confidence when Rosalie remained wittier and faster than her with her comebacks.

"Yeah, because that makes sense," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You're a homophobe when half this school calls you a wetback behind your back. You of all people should know better."

Half the crowd seemed to miss the context of the racist term Rosalie employed, and as such protesting shouts rang out, and suddenly the whole thing dissolved into a yelling match as Sophie's Hispanic face drained of color. Cassie and Lauren resorted to yelling every insult at them in the book while Jessica and Angela matched them word for word, and the students in the cafeteria went into an uproar.

Sophie suddenly broke free from her group and came flying across the lunchroom, looking pissed and fit to kill. Cassie and Lauren were not far behind.

**That**, Bella thought. **Is a very bad idea.**

Bella was so surprised she couldn't even react. They weren't that stupid were they? She didn't even move but she saw as much as felt Jessica and Angela tense, clearly ready for the inevitable attack, ready to go in swinging if those girls even got close to Bella.

She didn't know why Sophie was eyeing her like a football player eyes the guy running with the ball, either. She was not the one who had been running her mouth; that was Rosalie.

**Shit, am I about to be in a fist fight?** She thought in the few seconds she had before they would reach her. **I don't know how to fight!**

It never happened.

In a whirl of pine trees and sunshine, Rosalie shouldered past them and met Sophie head on. The Hispanic girl looked as surprised as anyone when the blonde vampire –human?- got in her way and two handed shoved her mid-stride.

Sophie staggered and only kept from falling over because Cassie and Lauren caught her, albeit not by choice. They blinked and yelped girlish yelps when Sophie wind milled back into them, nearly sending them all sprawling.

"Walk away," Rosalie spat out, planting herself directly in front of Bella like an angelic statue.

**Not good.**

**Not good!**

Bella inhaled sharply and froze as pheromones swirled around her provocatively, slipping into her pores. She tensed up so hard her muscles screamed, and she could only stare helplessly at the back of Rosalie's head, stuck.

**Oh god, oh god, what is she doing?**

Sophie stood back up straight and postured. She took a step forward as Rosalie stared her down, not moving an inch. When Rosalie didn't move, Sophie opened her mouth and took another step forward, something she never would have dared to do if Rosalie were at full vampiric power.

"Walk. Away," Rosalie snarled, bristling at the aggressive move. Her hands splayed, itching with age old instincts to extend her vampire claws, though she did not currently wield any.

And so it came to be that Rosalie did not even need to be a vampire to back someone down.

Sophie hesitated at that voice, and rightly so. Rosalie's hazel eyes dug into hers, daring her to make another move, to cross that line. Wisely, Sophie drew back, huffing and scowling.

"This isn't over," she promised, and then stormed past them. Cassie and Lauren hurried after her and they all banged out of the place through the doors, the cafeteria dead silent at the tension, breathlessly anticipating a fight that Rosalie had just shut down like a godsend.

Bella?

She was about to pass out.

She was holding her breath so desperately that her lungs felt ready to burst. Every bit of Rosalie's flaring pheromones coated her, melted her insides, and tugged at her sex hungrily, only stirred further by the blonde's apparent agitation.

"God damn," Jessica murmured next to her as Rosalie slowly turned around, the cold look on her face being replaced by her usual apathy, and Angela whistled appreciatively.

"Yo, respect girl!" Eric called from behind them.

"You sure put her in her place. I thought it was about to be a girl fight," Mike said, sounding almost disappointed.

Bella was about to start wheezing.

**Go away,** she thought desperately, stomach cramping from how hard her abs were clenching in want. **Rosalie, please! Get the hell away from me!**

She was standing too close for far too long. It was too much. Bella was going to explode, or implode, or fall to pieces; she could feel it building in an undeniable pressure inside of her.

Rosalie peered at her with an unreadable expression on her face, though her eyes were still hard. They stayed that way, Bella internally dying and seconds away from crying out and going to her knees as the pulsating between her thighs reached a fever pitch.

**Get away, get away, get away!**

"Rose," Emmett appeared and put a hand on her shoulder. Rosalie stirred at it as if just realizing what was going on. She looked Bella up and down, tilted her chin up a little, and scowled her trademark scowl.

"Coward," Rosalie declared to her face, and then she blew past her, brushing their shoulders as she did so.

Bella's knees hit the floor, and right there in front of everybody, in front of all her friends and the entire school and in perfectly plain view, Isabella Swan arched her back, mewled, and came.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Silence is a peculiar thing.

It's incredible how the sound of nothing can be so utterly oppressive, and that was all Bella could hear as her sex spasmed as she collapsed with that hopeless, desperately sexual noise leaving her throat before she could even realize what was happening.

To her credit, she reacted quickly.

**Oh fuck!** She thought and went from arching her back inward and tilting her head towards the ceiling to crunching forward and curling in on herself to hide the look of bliss on her face from all the watching eyes.

"Bella?" Angela gasped above her as Bella pressed her hands down hard on her lower abdomen to quell the delicious ache pumping between her thighs.

**Fuck you Rosalie, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,** she thought furiously, trembling as the quick but powerful orgasm began to fade, leaving her thighs shaking and her heart pounding. She had gushed in her fit of pleasure and was uncomfortably wet between her legs. She flinched when she felt a hand on her back and the voices of her friends calling to her in concern.

That did not just happen…

"Bella, hey, are you okay? Bella?" Angela murmured as she crouched down next to the brunette.

**No.**

**No, she was not okay.**

She just came in front of half the student body.

Her face was so red that she did not dare look at Angela, but she could hear the whispering in the cafeteria stirring up.

"I'm okay," she squeaked, still doubled over.

Jesus, that was ridiculous.

Rosalie had only brushed their shoulders but it had been unreal the way her pheromones bomb rushed Bella from the slight touch. She had not been able to contain or resist the pleasure that shot through her the instant they touched and Rosalie's aura flooded her being with heat and desire that her poor body could not cope with.

Which resulted in her releasing so fast and hard that she was still trying to catch her breath.

That was it.

She was calling Carlisle about this crap the second she got the chance, and killing Rosalie the next.

What happened? You sound like somebody stabbed you," Jessica said. Bella felt her other friend drop down worriedly next to her.

She had been stabbed, by that bitch Rosalie, who knew better than to get that close to her, let alone brush against her like that. God damn it.

"Bells? Seriously, are you alright? People are starting to stare," Jessica informed her nervously.

They had been staring since Cassie and her crew blasted past them. Now they certainly had no reason to look away. Bella glanced up, mortified, arms still wrapped around her quivering middle, and saw all the watching eyes. No one was even really eating anymore, too caught up in watching the weird ass girl collapsed on the floor.

**Well.**

**This was embarrassing.**

Nobody may have known exactly what her problem was, but she did, and getting off like that with everyone watching was completely and utterly devastating.

Bella's eyes of course swiftly found Victoria's, and by the look on her face, she knew the redhead knew exactly what had just happened. Her vampire ears would have known the reason for that pitiful mewl of ecstasy like a professional pianist could pick out the notes of different keys where others could mistake it for a groan of pain.

Victoria's eyes glittered and she was smiling a Mona Lisa smile. Very slowly and very deliberately, the vampire licked her lips, said something to the people she was sitting with, and then stood up.

And then she began to walk towards them.

"Stomach cramp!" Bella gasped and leapt to her feet, staggering a little. Angela and Jessica looked startled, but she looked crazy enough anyway already, so oh well.

"Stomach cramp?" Mike said skeptically, eyeing her uncertainly.

"Yep!" Bella replied in a high pitched voice, clutching her stomach and giving an exaggerated wince. "Must have been the school food. Maybe I'm getting my period. I'm fine now though, don't worry. No big deal. But I-"

Victoria was getting closer, walking unhurriedly with her hips swinging back and forth with every step. Rosalie's pheromones still lingered in her sensitive nervous system, and if that redhead vixen got close, it would be all over for Bella. She might even orgasm again if the vampire laid it on thick which she was perfectly capable of doing, and as she'd proven before, willing to do.

**Shit**.

"I gotta go!" Bella yelped, turned and bolted.

"Bella, what the hell? Gotta go where?" Angela shouted after her.

"Bathroom!" she called back, booking it for the doors on legs that could barely support her weight.

She knew she looked insane as she sprinted out of the lunchroom, but there was nothing else for it. People could say and think what they wanted about her outburst, they could whisper and talk about her standoff with Cassie, they could jump to all sorts of conclusions.

Bella didn't care.

Anything was better than facing Victoria, and so she ran, and did not stop until she reached her third period classroom and grabbed her stuff before darting off to fourth. The bell rang but she was already moving out the door again.

**Don't look at anyone, don't say a word,** she thought frantically, speed walking with her head down, a pronounced slickness between her thighs that made every movement remind her of why she was going to put a fucking stake through Rosalie's chest the next time she saw her, whether it would kill her or not. What was that woman's deal? She knew better. She knew not to get so close to Bella, let alone touch her. And why had the effect been so powerful this time? Alice had hugged her when her pheromones were high and she had not had that reaction.

Bella was going to kill Rosalie, somehow, some way.

She knew there were eyes following her as she walked, some people fresh out of the cafeteria as well and whispering to their friends about it.

She really hated Forks, Washington right then. They were looking at her like a circus freak and her neck went hot under the stares. When she got into fourth period, she sat up front instead of in the back where she usually sat with Mike and Eric, and when they walked in she avoided their eyes like the plague and brushed off their questions of if she really was okay and why she was acting so weird until the teacher told them to go sit down.

And that was what she did for the rest of the day.

She avoided her friends (and Victoria) with the desperation of a woman being hunted throughout the rest of school, and when that final bell rang, she was the first one to the parking lot, and also the first one out of it.

Bella sighed as she reclined in her bed, staring at her popcorn ceiling, the same thing she had been doing for the past hour since she had gotten home from school. She miserably replayed the day for the thousandth and first time, reliving every horrible second of it.

**I came. In front of everybody. And I moaned like a whore while I did it too**, she anguished, putting her face in her hands and groaning. **I hate you Rosalie**, she thought for the one millionth time. **I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.**

The mantra was spiteful and petty but it was comforting all the same. It was the only comfort she was like to get at this point. Besides, the weak hope that nobody would ever guess what her problem had been wasn't doing much for her. That would be just what she needed, for everyone to figure it out.

Isabella Swan, the girl who likes girls, orgasming from brushing up against another girl.

Wow.

**Just, clap it out**, Bella, she thought sarcastically. **Clap it out. This is your life now. Look how great it's turning out**.

If only people knew she hung out with vampires, too. Wouldn't that really put the cherry on top?

She was in the middle of contemplating how mad Charlie would be if she put a hole in her wall –with her face- when Alice called.

Bella's phone rang out to the sound of **Teach Me How to Dougie** (Alice's choice, not hers, supposedly because she swore one day she would make Bella learn how to do that stupid dance) and the human gave a forlorn sigh that was like to wilt flowers with how depressed it was.

To answer or not to answer?

That certainly is the question.

Bella looked at her phone lighting up on her dresser with apprehension, torn.

On the one hand, she needed Alice more than anyone right then.

On the other hand, Alice had also blatantly told her that she didn't want to hang out anymore, which in Bella's mind translated to not friends anymore.

Still…

She had done the same thing with her other friends and had been proven completely wrong. And Alice was closer to her than anyone, so maybe it wasn't fair to assume whatever she had to say would be negative. They were best friends after all, and Bella knew Alice wouldn't just cut their ties off like that so suddenly.

But it still hurt.

"Fuck it," she muttered, reached over, snatched up her phone, and clicked answer. "Hello?" she said tentatively.

"Bella? Finally."

Alice's voice was as sweet and high as ever, and the sound of it sent an unexplained ache through her chest. It had been too long since she had heard it, and it had kinda been the only thing she wanted to hear lately.

"Hey, Alice," she rasped and then coughed to clear her rough throat. She blushed then, for no ready reason.

"Hey, Bells," Alice's reply came through the phone in a gentle tone that made butterflies stir in her belly.

**I don't like her**, Bella told herself vehemently. **Angela and Jessica and everyone were wrong. I just missed her, that's all. There's nothing wrong with missing your best friend after you've had a fall out**.

"Thank you for picking up this time," Alice lilted, sounding both playful and mildly annoyed.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I've been busy lately," she answered in a falsely honest way, clutching the phone tightly in one hand and picking nervously at a stray thread in her tank top at the same time.

There had never been a time in the period of their friendship that they had been too busy to reply to a text or phone call. The excuse was as weak as it was transparent.

"Right," Alice hummed, the sardonic tone making Bella blush again.

"I have," she defended, pursing her lips as more heat made its way into her cheeks. "Besides, you told me you wanted space anyway," Bella continued in a more guarded tone, fighting embarrassment with a little offense.

It probably wasn't a smart idea to get into this so fast, especially in such a way, but it was too late.

"No, I didn't," Alice huffed, not shying from the subject at all. "You seem to have heard what I said a lot differently than I did, Bella."

Gawking, Bella glanced at her phone in disbelief as if Alice could actually see her, and then put it back to her ear to protest.

"Yes, you did! You said you didn't want to hang out anymore. What was I supposed to think, that you were calling me up to chit chat instead? Sorry if I-"

"Bella," Alice interrupted, sounding agitated now. "Can we not do this over the phone? Can I please come over and talk about this to you face to face?"

Bella's stomach flipped at that suggestion and she bit the inside of her lip anxiously. Instinct told her to say no, but with Alice's voice in her ear for the first time in days, when she had needed her so much lately, she hesitated.

"I thought you said we'd been face to face a little too much lately," she murmured into the phone, unable to keep all the spite out of her voice, or the hurt.

**Yep.**

Yep, that wound was still fresh if the way Bella slumped into her bed were any indication.

Alice, however, did not seem to like the comment very much.

"You know what I meant," she snapped. "Don't be that way, Bella," she added as if she had seen her tone of voice make Bella grimace. Alice knew her oh too well. "Please, just let me come over and we'll talk this out. I know you had a really rough day, but I can help. I'm still your best friend, aren't I?"

"Are you?" Bella asked before she could stop herself, the trill in her question making her wince.

"Yes," Alice stated, her voice rising just so in a way that Bella knew she was offended.

**Oops.**

"Are you not mine now or something?" Alice demanded a moment later when Bella shifted and took too long to respond. "You don't want to be friends now, is that it? Because of one conversation where you took what I said wrong anyway?"

Panic.

Absolute panic.

"No, that's not it!" Bella hissed, heart jumping. "No, of course you're still my best friend. I just thought-"

**Well, you thought wrong**, Angela's voice echoed in her brain. **Whatever you thought was wrong, because we don't hate you or any dumb shit like that**.

"I just thought you didn't want to be friends anymore," she finished meekly, and pressed one miserable hand to her forehead, because of course that would never be true, not with Alice.

Never with Alice.

"Always", they had told each other. Always. Had the vampire not proven that time and time again? Why would this be any different?

It just hurt so much to be told that Alice did not want to be around her anymore…

"Of course I still want to be friends," Alice scoffed. "Bella, will you please just let me come over and explain? Please?"

The plea was all it took to break her and Bella sighed helplessly into her phone. How was she supposed to resist that tone?

She wasn't.

She was supposed to give in, and so she did.

"Okay," she murmured, voice quieter than she meant it to be. "Okay, Alice."

"Thank you," Alice sighed with exasperation, and with a light laugh, she hung up.

**O-kay?**

Blinking in surprise, Bella put her phone down back on her dresser and frowned.

Well that was a really rude way to end that call. They never hung up on each other without saying goodbye. Had she irritated Alice that much?

Bella jumped, however, when the vampire who had just so rudely hung up on her appeared in her window with the soft sound of the glass sliding up so she could slip into the brunette's room, which she was currently doing.

"Hey, Bella," Alice greeted in a bright voice, the sight of her stunning Bella stupid.

It was not merely the fact that Alice was here and climbing so suddenly into her room that really shut her up. It was seeing her for the first time in days, and having to remember how beautiful Alice really was, and how well she lit up the world.

Alice landed nimbly on her carpet and smiled a kind smile towards her. Her heart shaped lips tilted up in a way that made her apple cheekbones raise, her golden eyes twinkled, and when she walked right over to Bella, sank on one knee into her bed and reached over to wrap her arms around the brunette's neck, Bella could only freeze up, spluttering.

**What?**

The familiar scent of white chocolate and berries made her inhale deeply and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Alice's waist, straightening and blinking rapidly in astonishment.

It felt better than she could ever admit to herself, Alice's arms around her neck and the feel of her after not seeing her for what felt like weeks and not days.

**I don't like her like that**.

She had not been expecting the hug, nor had she expected Alice to show up like that, but she definitely wasn't complaining as Alice drew back and smiled at her before sitting down on the bed in front of her, oblivious to Bella's internal rush. She didn't know why Alice had hugged her even though they were technically sort of fighting, but something about it soothed Bella immensely.

**I don't like her**, she thought.** I don't**.

"Hey, Bells. I missed you," Alice said when Bella only stared at her in disbelief.

"Hey, Alice? How did you-When did you-" Bella stammered, and Alice perked up as if just realizing why Bella was so surprised.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I knew you would eventually say yes if I kept prodding, so I just came over anyway. Sorry, I didn't mean to like, intrude or anything. But then you did say I could, so," Alice babbled, waving flippantly at the window and shrugging when Bella's eyebrows rose.

"Oh," was all she said in reply, her throat feeling dry for some reason.

They just stared at each other for a long moment. The sunlight coming into her room was fading fast because this was Forks and the sun was never out for long, but the way it lit up Alice was making Bella distinctly uncomfortable. She was intrigued more than she should be about the way Alice's jet black hair was illuminated with a curious red sheen she had never noticed in it before, and the way the strands brushed along her lovely jaw line.

"So," she croaked and cleared her throat, fiddling anxiously with her hands when Alice only continued to wait for her to talk first. "What's up?"

Idiot. Dumb, dumb, dumb question.

Alice quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What's up?" she echoed. "What's up is that you're being really unfair right now."

Straight to the point as always, Alice.

"How?" Bella scowled at her though, blushing despite herself.

"Because I never said anything like not wanting to hang out with you anymore, and I certainly didn't say anything about not wanting to be friends anymore," Alice said pointedly, her gentle smile giving way to a reprimanding expression.

"Okay, you totally did. You said we were spending too much time together and you didn't want to hang out-" Bella rushed out indignantly, folding her legs Indian style under herself.

"No, I didn't. I expressly said that I do want to hang out with you. I always want to hang out with you. All I said was that maybe we shouldn't as much. And I never said we had to stop completely. If you had listened to me," Alice emphasized when Bella opened her mouth to protest. "instead of jumping out of the car and running off, you would have heard me tell you that I only wanted to spend the duration of my suspension apart, not stop being friends. I mean, really, Bella?"

Bella went crimson at the offended look on Alice's face. She glanced down at the sheets and squirmed, embarrassed and a creeping shame crawling up in her.

"Oh," she mumbled, avoiding Alice's piercing eyes.

She really needed to stop jumping to conclusions in her fear.

"But I mean, what was I supposed to think? You said it like I was getting on your nerves or something. And things have been weird between us, and didn't you think it was kind of crappy to spring that on me when I was already freaking out about going back to school? Which has been hell, by the way," Bella feebly protested, and Alice sighed at her.

The vampire turned and slipped both legs onto the bed to fully face her, with both a guilty and exasperated expression on her face. The sight of it made Bella shift around, hot and uncomfortable.

"I know," Alice admitted. "That was really bad timing, but there's a reason I felt like I had to say it when I did. That's part of why I wanted to come talk to you face to face, I'm sorry I made you feel like I was abandoning you when you needed me, but that's not how it is, I promise. You know I would never leave you alone to deal with that. I knew your friends would have your back, and I saw in my visions that Cassie was going to start with you today. I sent Rosalie and Emmett to go and keep an eye on you."

Alice asked Rosalie and Emmett to come watch over her? That's why they were there today?

"Why Rosalie?" she balked, bewildered. "She-Do you even know what-I mean seriously, why her? She shouldn't have been at school like that. She-"

Did Alice know? Had they told her everything that had happened at school today? No, how could they have? Rosalie had stalked off and probably not even noticed Bella falling apart behind her…Or maybe she did, and just didn't care.

Either way, Bella couldn't get it out of her mouth, and just trying made her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth. How was she supposed to tell Alice that she had orgasmed in front of the whole school? Even thinking about it made her nauseous with embarrassment.

"I would have preferred to send only Emmett, but Rosalie's been driving everybody crazy being cooped up in the house, complaining that she isn't even getting to experience being human, and Carlisle wanted to see how she would cope being out and about in her human state for scientific purposes. She's not returning nearly as fast as I did. The only thing she's gotten back about being a vampire is her fangs, and it's been days since you bit her," Alice told her. "Emmett was there to make sure nothing went wrong."

Bella pouted anyway, sulking. So Alice had sent them as guard dogs?

Great fucking choice, that was, and Emmett did a really great job making sure nothing went wrong, didn't he?

She would have preferred to have an old fashioned hair pulling, face slapping girl fight with Cassie and her crew than have that blonde woman make her cum in front of all of her peers. Yet the intention behind Alice's gesture could not be ignored. Even when she couldn't be there herself for Bella, she was trying to do it in other ways.

She was such an idiot for ever believing Alice never wanted to see her again. She had to stifle the urge to blurt out an apology right then and there. It wasn't that she meant to be this way towards her friends, but when the fear of the worst set in, Bella sometimes couldn't help it.

Alice hesitated, on the verge of saying something, and Bella waited curiously, wondering what it was.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "I know what Rosalie did to you, and I am so sorry. Esme's put her on house arrest until she's full vampire again because of it-"

Bella wasn't listening anymore. She was frozen still, all the blood in her body rushing to her face.

**Oh my god, she knows!**

God, could this be any more embarrassing?

"-and we had no idea she would be able to cause that kind of reaction," Alice finished, sympathy written in the downturn of the corners of her mouth.

That only made it worse. Embarrassment coated her like a hot sheet and Bella shrank beneath it. Somehow, the fact that Alice knew only made it worse.

"God, Alice!" Bella mourned, dropping her face into her hands to hide it. Her cheeks were hot to the touch and she whined pitifully.

"It'll be okay," Alice rushed to say. "Bella, it's really not that bad-"

"Yes it is!" she groaned into her palms. "I-In front of everyone-"

"Nobody knows what was happening to you, Bella. It's not your fault, you couldn't help it."

That wasn't helping. It didn't matter that nobody knew. Bella did, and that was enough.

She let out a miserable noise that made Alice sigh again, but this time it was not exasperated, but compassionate.

"Oh, Bells, stop it," she murmured and Bella tensed when two cool hands wrapped around her wrists and gently but firmly pried her hands away from her face.

It wasn't fair. Even when she strained against Alice's grip, it was useless, so she turned her head away quickly to hide the tears that had begun to pool in her eyes, only further embarrassed.

It was mortifying.

"Bella, sweetie, look at me," Alice insisted softly and Bella flinched when the vampire's fingers brushed her cheek, coaxing her to face her again. Helplessly, Bella obeyed, following the motion of Alice's hand against her face.

When their eyes met, Bella took a great shuddering breath, and a single tear dripped from her right eye, overflowing. Effortlessly, mindlessly, Alice's thumb swiped out and brushed it away, and Bella could not explain the ache that pulsed in her quivering heart at the movement, or when Alice smiled a nose crinkling smile at her, trying to comfort her.

**"And sometimes you grab each other's faces when you talk," Angela reminded her.**

**"Didn't you say she wiped your tears away in the parking lot?" Mike cocked his head. "Nobody does that stuff except boyfriends and girlfriends. And your parents."**

Bella ignored the voices of her friends echoing in her mind as Alice drew her hand back.

"I needed you, Alice," Bella admitted in a heavy voice, and Alice's face twisted up, empathy radiating off of her.

**I needed her more than she knows**, Bella thought. **I needed her more than even I knew**.

She didn't like to think of the implications of that.

"I know," Alice replied quietly. "I know, Bella. And that's why I'm here right now, to explain everything. Everything."

Bella tilted her head, rubbing at her eyes to get rid of the tears in them. Crying now would only make her feel worse and she hated to be a drama queen though she knew Alice wouldn't judge her for it.

"Everything?" she parroted, a little confused at the emphasis.

"Yep," Alice said. "Everything. You remember how I told you I couldn't tell you why Victoria was here?"

Bella was instantly more alert now that she knew what Alice was talking about. Curiosity stirred inside her and she nodded swiftly, both apprehension and excitement filling her. Was Alice really about to reveal the nature of that woman's presence? It had been killing her not knowing, but she had not had the chance to ask Alice about it again.

But now? That was a little out of left field, wasn't it?

"But what does that have to do with everything else?" Bella frowned. "Not that I don't want to know, but…"

"It has a lot to do with it Bella. More than you could ever know. It's got to do with everything, really," Alice informed her sincerely. "I don't want to keep any of this from you anymore. You have no idea how much I've been keeping from you, and why I've had to. But I can't do it anymore, Bella. I feel like I'm lying to you even though I'm not, and you need to know. So I'm going to tell you all of it."

Bella got the feeling Alice was understating just exactly how much Bella was missing. She had a vague memory of Alice and Victoria arguing after the pixie had saved Bella from the wicked woman's ways in her car, of Victoria stating that she had only promised to keep Bella out of the loop, but not out of it.

**What the hell was it then?**

"Okay, because I really want to know. Victoria has been driving me crazy. I was about to explode if she looked at me like a juicy steak one more time and I've been dying to know anyway," Bella replied eagerly, some of her embarrassment lifting at the thought that she was actually about to get some answers for once.

Alice didn't like that and she growled at the mention of the redhead's lascivious looks. But then she rolled her eyes and sighed.

She was sighing far too much as of late.

"Look, Bella, I have to tell you that what you're about to hear isn't a joke. This is really serious stuff. Like, life-and-death serious," Alice warned her.

**Life-and-death serious**? Bella raised her eyebrows and Alice made a discontented noise.

"I'm serious. Don't take any of this lightly, Bella. I'm not playing. You need to know what you're getting into-Or rather, what you're already into," Alice insisted. "You can't just write any of this off like it's no big deal because it is a big deal."

**What the crap could it possibly be?**

Bella was really dying to know at this point and the look on Alice's face was causing trepidation to mix with her curiosity, but she had to acquiesce to the girl first.

"Alright, alright. I get it, I won't. I'm serious. What's the big deal, Alice? What are you not telling me?" Bella inquired desperately, beyond curious now.

Alice stared at her for a long moment, and only when Bella ducked her head to stare back honestly through her lashes did she relent.

"Okay…If you get that this isn't some game…"

"I do," Bella said hurriedly. "Seriously, Alice, spill. What's going on?"

Alice ran a hand through her thick black locks, and then reluctantly began to talk.

"Do you remember when Edward told you about that portrait of those vampires in the foyer of our house?" Alice began with a question.

**Uh, barely?** She vaguely recalled her ex explaining to her about some painting they always passed when entering the Cullen home. Something about those being the most powerful vampires around, and they had some weird name she couldn't remember.

"Sorta?" Bella replied in confusion, not getting why Alice was asking.

"That was a portrait of the Volturi. He told you that they are basically like the vampire police, right?"

**Shit, I don't remember, do I**? She thought, shrugging to let Alice know she was at a loss.

Alice gave her a look for her bad memory and she shuffled defensively, to which the pixie gave a soft chuckle and playfully rolled her eyes. The sound of her chiming chortle made Bella grin self deprecatingly.

"Alright, refresher then. The Volturi are some of the strongest vampires currently known and alive. They are one of the largest and most powerful vampire covens around. They enforce the laws of our kind. Their coven is even larger than our own, and they're known for frequently recruiting vampires with special powers to their palace in Italy. They've been out to have me, Jasper, and Edward for years now, and we keep saying no, and there's a good reason for that," Alice explained, which only confused Bella further.

**Ah…**

It was coming back to her now that Alice had charged her memory. She recalled that Edward had told her mostly the same, leaving out the part about the Volturi wanting him and some of his siblings, but she did not forget the grave look on his face as he spoke of them.

That was fairly interesting and all, but why was any of this relevant?

"Okay, but what do they have to do with Victoria?" she cocked her head. "And why do they want you guys so badly?"

"I'm getting to that," Alice said patiently. "They want us for our powers of course. Seeing the future, reading minds, and controlling people's emotions are very valuable assets. Victoria is one of their scouts, for a lack of a better word. She is not from Lansing, Michigan. She was born almost five hundred years ago in London, England, and her name is Victoria Sutherland, not Victoria Rosa."

Stunned, Bella's jaw dropped.

"She's almost five hundred years old?" she gawked. "I got macked on by a woman that's almost half a millennium old?"

Maybe that was missing the point, but still. Victoria was old. She knew vampires were technically immortal, but still. Maybe she should be flattered, not gobsmacked. Victoria was a beautiful, sexy, nearly five hundred year old vampire, and yet she had sought Bella out. It was frightening at the same time that it stroked her self esteem.

But this was not the time to be thinking like that.

Alice wrinkled her nose and shrugged. "There are vampires far older than her in the Volturi, Bella. Anyway, the Volturi are the ones who sent Victoria here."

"But why?" Bella asked, not getting any of this. "Are they trying to use her to convince you guys to join the Volturi? You're not, are you?"

Her last question was asked with wariness…If the Cullens joined with the Volturi, surely they would have to leave Forks, and that honestly terrified her.

If the Cullens left, then so would Alice, and that was something she really didn't want to think about.

"No," Alice asserted. "I just told you we wouldn't, and for a good reason. Bella, they haven't sent Victoria to recruit us. They've tried too many times to bother. They've sent her to recruit you."

Bella stared, waiting for the Just kidding after that, but Alice did not waver. She gazed back stoically, clearly not joking.

"What the fuck?" Bella finally threw up her hands. "Why? Alice, I don't understand-"

"Let me elaborate, Bells. Just, let me explain, okay? You can ask questions when I finish, alright?" Alice suggested gently, catching onto Bella's frustration.

Might as well do it that way. Bella was only getting more and more perplexed the more Alice talked.

"Thank you," Alice smiled lightly at her, then grew serious again. "Bella, the Volturi keep tabs on every coven of three or more because the larger a vampire coven, the more risk there is of being revealed to the outside world. Our family is unusually large at seven, and so they check in frequently on us. They know that Edward told you what we are, and they already weren't happy about that, but they're still holding out hope we'll change our minds and join them so they have let it be so long as you don't tell anyone else. And you haven't, thank God."

Bella pulled a pillow in front of her and held it self-consciously, trying her best to follow.

"Not revealing ourselves to humans is one of the biggest rules there is, and we already broke that. But Bella, they know about what your bite is capable of," Alice admitted to her. "They heard all about what happened when you bit me and what it did. And…And they don't like it, Bella. They don't like the idea that there's someone out there who can weaken a vampire so completely. The Volturi are power hungry if nothing else, and honey, your bite strips us of our power totally. I didn't even have visions when I was recovering."

Surprised at that revelation, Bella made to interrupt, but remembered that she was not supposed to, and Alice continued, sounding unhappy about everything she was saying.

**The Volturi know what I can do**? She wondered. **And they don't like it**?

"So they sent Victoria out here to find out more about it. That's what she was doing at the house when you first met her. She was laying down the law to us, and there's not really anything we can do about it. We can't just tell her to get lost. Defying the Volturi is a really bad idea. She enrolled in school to keep an eye on all of us, but mostly you. And…And that's why Carlisle really needed you to bite someone else. The Volturi are pushing for more information, for more knowledge about what you're capable of, and…The results are what will make them decide what to do about it in the end."

At this, Bella could no longer keep quiet. The way Alice had put it sounded entirely too foreboding, and she was starting to get a supremely bad feeling about all of it.

"Why do they have to do anything about it?" she questioned hotly, beginning to become overwhelmed.

**Who did these people think they were, barging in on to their affairs like they had a right to know?**

"Really, why do they care so much? I'm just-I'm just human. It's not like I'm going to go around trying to chomp on them or something."

Alice grimaced and she shifted around on the bed, letting one leg fall over the edge in her movements.

"Bella, I don't know how else to say it. They care because they're the kind of people who want absolute and total control. The continuation of our kind depends on that control. And you are a wild card. Your bite can make us human, Bella, and being human is one of their greatest fears," Alice elaborated.

"But it can't really make you human, can it? Rosalie's getting back to herself, slowly but surely, right? And you're all vamp again, too. So what are they freaking out about? So my mouth does some weird stuff to you guys, but it's not permanent or anything. Why is it such a big deal?" Bella protested, getting more and more uneasy.

Knowing that there was a group of very powerful vampires out there who would do anything to keep their laws followed that was spying on her, 'keeping an eye on her' Alice had said, made her feel violated.

That's what Victoria was doing here. She was spying on Bella. She was collecting information about her and feeding it to some very scary people who Alice seemed to believe did not appreciate her biting of vampires, whatever the reasons may have been for it.

"That's how it works now, when you are human Bella. But what if that changed? What if it works differently on certain vampires and makes them human for longer periods of time? What if it has side effects that strip special powers from us that we don't know about yet? And what if you were turned, Bella? Everything is intensified and exaggerated once you become a vampire. All your old characteristics and abilities become strengthened, like mine and Edward's intuition or Jasper's empathy. What if you become a vampire, and then when you bite someone it is permanent?" Alice fired off the possibilities, the worries the Volturi must have expressed to her at some point.

Bella fell silent, unable to combat the slippery slope fallacy. She pulled at the stray thread on her tank top anxiously, and Alice softened at the plain anxiety on her face.

"And what if someone tried to use you against them? In the Volturi's mind, Bella, if you're not with them, then by default, you are against them…" Alice went on, every word just making it all so much worse.

"Why would I ever be changed into one of you?" Bella finally managed a response. "I'm not dating Edward anymore, and we only ever talked about that because we thought we'd be together forever…"

**Ha, what a riot. Yeah fucking right.**

But Alice hesitated again at this question.

"Because. The Volturi won't let you know of vampires forever once they finally get it into their heads that we're not interested in joining them. And so they'll stop playing nice, and demand we do something about the human we informed. And according to the law, that means changing you into one of us so that you abide by our laws, or…Or…"

Alice seemed to be struggling, and Bella felt her stomach dip.

"Or what, Alice?"

Alice looked directly into her eyes, took a deep breath and said, "Or they'll demand that we kill you."

**What**?

Bella inhaled sharply at that, and Alice rushed forward.

"But that is not happening no matter what. No way in hell. I'll change you myself before I let them try and execute you, or let anyone else touch you. This is what I meant, Bella. This stuff is serious. You can see the dilemma they're experiencing. They want you as a bargaining chip, but that won't last forever, and they're afraid of what you might be able to do if you ever become a vampire…"

'If she was changed' was suddenly starting to sound a whole lot like 'when she was changed'.

"Why have you never told me any of this before?" she demanded abruptly, her internal panic starting to mix with anger. "That-You guys never told me anything about the fact that I wasn't supposed to know!"

Alice grimaced at her and wrung her hands. "I know, Bella, I know! But it wasn't my place to tell you. Carlisle and Esme expressly asked me to keep it quiet because we didn't want to scare you, and technically it was Edward's responsibility to inform you because he's the one that told you in the first place."

"So you thought it was better for me to just walk around, la-ti-da, oblivious to the fact that there's practically a hit out on me by some of the strongest vampires on the planet?" Bella's voice rose and she jumped off the bed, desperate to move, to pace as her nerves shot through the roof.

**This isn't happening. This is crazy**, she thought. **Alice is crazy! What did I ever do to these Volturi guys? I didn't do anything! I'm not running around willy-nilly, snapping my teeth at any vampire that comes around! If I had it my way, I'd never bite another vampire again! It's not like it's good for my health here either when they're making me orgasm in front of half my school!**

"Were you ever going to tell me or were you just going to do it one day when I wasn't looking?" Bella hurled the accusation, on the verge of hysteria. "Kill me or bite me when I was sleeping next to you or Edward one night?"

She knew she should stop talking while she had the chance. She was speaking out of anger and fear, and that never ended well. She regretted her choice of words the instant they left her mouth.

"No!" Alice snapped and lunged to her feet, eyes blazing so much that Bella froze mid pacing. "What do you think I'm doing now? How could you ever ask me that? Please tell me you don't really believe that I would ever hurt you that way, that I would kill you, Bella! Do you really think-"

"I don't know!" Bella cried and squeezed her midriff, her throat closing as Alice went up in arms at her unjust assault.

She knew Alice would never do anything like that to her, but damn it, she was scared.

"You don't know?" Alice's voice was thick with disbelief and hurt. She swelled like an irate bull frog and when she opened her mouth to yell, Bella hurried to stop it.

"Don't! Please don't. That's not what I meant. I didn't mean to say that. I'm just freaked out, Alice, I didn't mean that. You know I didn't. I know you would never hurt me-never kill me or bite me…Just…Why didn't you tell me before? Why didn't you tell me all of this the second you found out what the Volturi were doing?" she pleaded and Alice deflated like a balloon pricked by a needle, the air whooshing out of her as frustrated tears began to gather in her eyes.

Fighting with Alice was like a one way ticket to Sobville, if she were honest with herself. It would be better not to act in the heat of the moment and throw blame around because she was confused and frightened, when she knew Alice was the one who was here to help, to protect her as best as she could, not act on some psycho coven's orders to change her or take her life to follow their bullshit laws.

"Because I couldn't, Bella. I'm still not supposed to," Alice answered immediately, her voice as beseeching for Bella's understanding as Bella's was of hers. "The Volturi wanted you in the dark about this so that you would be more compliant, but I couldn't-can't do it anymore. You need to know what's going on. It's not fair to play with your life like that, and you deserve to know. You need to know."

'Ignorance is bliss' felt like a good life motto right about now, but Bella knew that it wasn't, not really. Though the bomb Alice had dropped on her was huge, she could not find any more outrage towards Alice in her heart.

Alice had not kept things from her because she thought Bella shouldn't know or thought she was too weak to know. She had only done it because she had thought she had no choice, but now she was telling Bella everything because she knew Bella wanted, deserved, and needed to know.

And so Bella did not resent her, and already regretted her rash reaction.

Because Alice was the one person standing before her, revealing everything. Alice was the one who was always there for her, always looking out for her, always had her back, always wanted to make sure Bella was as safe as could be, and always, always put Bella first, Volturi be damned.

Alice was not the enemy here, and Bella felt ashamed for jumping on her like that.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'm sorry, I just-This is a really big deal…When you said life or death, you really meant it," Bella groaned and rubbed at her forehead, stomach queasy.

**The Volturi want me dead, or a vampire. And they really don't seem to be feeling the vampire thing at the moment, she agonized. Great. Just freaking great.**

Getting off in front of everyone at school was suddenly no more bothersome than stubbing her toe compared to this.

"It's okay, Bella," Alice forgave her immediately. "And I did. I told you this was serious. I know it's a lot to drop on you at once but…But you need to know. You can't…You can't react properly or get through something when you don't even know what's happening. Trust me. I rely on my visions so much that sometimes when they fail me I can barely cope," Alice replied, her tone back at a gentle pitch. She stepped forward and peered into Bella's eyes, trying to catch them.

"I just don't understand how you see the best in people yet still assume the worst of their intentions, Bella. I would never, ever do something like that to you. And I will not let them hurt you. Look at me, Bella. I mean it. No one's going to hurt you. I'm right here, and I am not going to let that happen," Alice vowed the moment Bella finally met her eyes. "And neither will my family."

Bella felt even worse for assuming that Alice was wrong in all of this. She really wasn't. All she was trying to do was the best that she could.

"How can you stop them?" Bella muttered skeptically. "You said they were the most powerful vampires around…"

"I don't know yet, but I will find a way. I swear I will Bella. I got you into this mess, and I will get you out of it. I'm going to fix this, whatever it takes. It's all going to be okay. It's going to work out fine, I promise," Alice murmured with total conviction, so sure of herself that Bella could not help but relax.

There was no use going back to that old argument of who caused Bella to bite Alice and whose fault it really was, so Bella didn't bother.

Alice always found a way. She always found the words to make it better. She always found the path that led to the happy ending. She always figured out what to do to make it alright. Bella stared at her best friend, feeling the warmth of her words reassure her in a way that only Alice could.

"Besides," Alice continued in a lighter voice when Bella visibly eased. "I don't think they want that any more than we do, Bella. I told you how power hungry they are. You're a weapon as much as a threat. Most vampires despise the idea of being human as well, and what could be a better punishment than bestowing that on them? Like I said, Victoria's here to recruit you if she gets the chance Bella. All the Volturi are really doing right now is testing the waters and gathering data. Their interest is piqued, but they're not salivating at the mouth over you. Nothing is set in stone. So please don't believe you've got a death threat looming over you or anything, because you don't, and even if you did, I'd get rid of that threat anyway."

As usual, Alice found all the right words to say to make Bella's panic go from a hundred to zero in just a few seconds, and she smiled genuinely at the protective note in Alice's tone.

"So…Why does Victoria have to molest me in the meantime?" Bella inquired slowly, still sensing holes in the explanation.

Alice scowled and grumbled under her breath.

"She doesn't. Victoria is after you because she's a bitch and you smell good. She'd bite you and drag you back to Italy to be her plaything given half a chance. She's not a very nice person, Bella, and half the time she's more interested in bleeding out the people she's supposed to be 'recruiting' than actually doing what she's supposed to. Her control is limited because she feeds on humans. That's why her eyes are red and gold both. The only reason the Volturi keeps her around is because of her unusual propensity to survive and persuade when she's not doing whatever she feels like doing," Alice groused, clearly annoyed at the thought of Victoria.

Well, it just kept getting better and better.

Not only were the Volturi trying to recruit her or whatever the fuck, but the person they'd sent out for recon could barely keep it in her pants around Bella, not to mention she had a nasty habit of drinking human blood.

**Crap.**

"Why does she want me so badly?" Bella complained. "I'm nothing special, I just smell a little better than most people."

"Because she also has a nasty hobby of liking to fire people up, as you already know. She does it because she wants you, but also just because she knows it pisses me off," Alice growled. "And because she knows I can barely do anything outright about it because she's got the Volturi backing her."

Another thought occurred to Bella, one that she was much more sensitive about broaching.

"Alice…" she began uncertainly and the pixie perked at her tone. "That's all really fucked up and everything, and I think I understand even if it is freaking crazy and stupidly unbelievable, but…How did all that make you say what you did in the car, about us not hanging out anymore?"

Her heart twitched anxiously at the tentative question she had put to Alice, but the vampire only sighed and gazed at her with gentle golden eyes.

"That, Bella? Honey, that's a whole different story, at the same time that it's not."

Well that just made oodles of sense, didn't it?

Bella waited for more, and Alice sighed another soft sigh and rubbed lightly at one arm, shifting on her feet. Her attitude stirred something light and fluttery inside Bella, that both made her nervous and excited at the same time.

"Bella, do you really need to ask? You're not an oblivious or unaware person," Alice reckoned.

Bella wasn't sure how to respond to that, but in a moment of clarity, she understood what exactly Alice was getting at, and it made her stomach dip lower than it should. The reality of the situation really hit her then; Alice was pretty much asking her to acknowledge the fact that maybe they were harboring feelings for each other that were a little too friendly.

It took all her courage to reply.

"Alice, is all this because of what happened in your kitchen?" Bella asked nervously, gnawing the inside of her cheek.

"Yes," Alice answered without hesitation in her characteristically fearless manner. "Bella…"

Bella really hated when Alice took that tone with her. That tone that said she was holding back, because she knew whatever she was going to say might hurt or upset the brunette. She knew it far too well by now. In fact, Alice had been using it since the moment she had popped into Bella's room today.

"You know what happened as well as I do, honey…" Alice said slowly, and it was hard to keep eye contact with the vampire anymore after that declaration.

Bella did. It was admitting the fact of the situation to herself that was the hard part, not understanding it.

"We…" Bella swallowed, finding it hard to speak. "We almost…" She couldn't get the words out. What if she really had been imagining the way Alice had looked at her, as if she were a second away from pressing her mouth to Bella's? And Bella felt a miserable stirring inside as she acknowledged to herself that she wanted her imagination to be right?

"We almost kissed," Alice finished for her, bypassing any of Bella's denial or beating around that god damned bush she liked to hide behind so much.

So much for her imagining it all in her head. Apparently, Alice had taken the situation the same way she had.

**I don't know if that's a talent of hers, or a curse**, Bella thought to herself, tensing now that it was verbalized out in the air.

Alice was watching her with her cautious, measuring saffron eyes gauging Bella. Bella stared back warily, her heart beginning to thump faster inside her chest.

"We almost kissed, Bella, and that's part of why I said we needed to spend some time apart. I'll say it again, Bells. It's different now that we both like girls, and you know it. I know you've felt the way things have shifted between us, and honey, it's shifting in a dangerous sort of way," Alice said bluntly and when Bella hunched her shoulders, she took a step towards her.

A dangerous sort of way, huh? Trepidation filled Bella and she did not reply, too anxious to know where Alice was going with all of this.

"You can't tell me you aren't feeling things for me you probably shouldn't, Bella…" Alice went on, and Bella shrank further, throat tightening.

So Alice definitely knew her feelings were slightly more than platonic.

**Shit.**

No. No, she couldn't tell her that she wasn't feeling things for that she probably shouldn't, and it killed her.

She also couldn't tell Alice how much she hated her ability to be so relentless with the truth of the matter. It was useless trying to deny it, so Bella gave a noncommittal shrug, the best she could manage.

"What I told you in the car was not to put everything on you, though. When I say we're getting too close for comfort, I mean both of us are. Honey, I won't lie to you. You are an amazing, beautiful girl, Bella, and we spend so much time together that there is no way I can't recognize that. You're not the only guilty one here. I shouldn't behave around you the way that I do sometimes, and the fact that we came that close in the kitchen…Do you understand how big of a mistake that would have been, Bella?"

Yes, she did. There were a million reasons why their lips should never be that close, why their eyes shouldn't lock like that, and why they should not be pressed up against each other, quivering with so much tension.

One of the biggest reasons Bella knew was because Alice was with Jasper, and if they kissed without the influence of pheromones or the biting or any of that, then it was an entirely different matter, and Bella did not ever want to do that to him. Already he was more distant towards her when it was justifiable in a way, but if Bella did that…

If Alice were to cheat on him because of her?

It made her sick to think of getting between them like that, of causing what would undoubtedly be a terrible rip between them. If they had kissed in the kitchen, that would have undeniably been cheating.

Bella didn't say any of that, though, because she didn't have to. They both knew it, and so she only nodded helplessly, helpless to the feeling that even though she knew how wrong it would be of them to act on the feelings they were clearly having that it still excited her more than anything else really ever had, especially because Alice was telling her that she felt it, too.

**I like her**, Bella realized, a sinking, soaring feeling warring in the pit of her gut. **Son of a bitch. I like her. I like her, and not as just a friend.**

And that was a very, very bad place to be with your taken best friend.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" Alice inquired gently, sensing Bella's increasing distress.

"Always," Bella answered reflexively, and then blushed at how soft Alice's smile was, how tender.

**Damn it,** she internally swore.

**Damn**.

**Damn**.

Bella was going to punch every single one of her friends the next time she saw them, for putting these thoughts in her head, for making her notice how close she and Alice really were, for forcing her to acknowledge how much she appreciated Alice, in so many ways, ways that she probably shouldn't.

Like physically.

Like emotionally.

Like desperately, adoringly, with her heart pounding, skin tingling, mind racing.

"And…And you know that's all we can be, right Bella? That that is all we're ever going to be? I don't think I should have to say it, but we need this to be as clear as possible…" Alice added, sounding as if she were doing her very best to let Bella down easy, even though Bella had never known she was up where she needed to be let down in the first place.

Her statement made the fluttery feeling in her heart collapse, and she breathed in deeply, heavily.

"Yeah, I know that. Alice, I never meant to make you think I wanted anything more. I mean, you- You're right, when you say we're feeling things we shouldn't. I think you were right to say we needed some time apart. It-Things are different now, but I wouldn't ever-I would never-"

Never risk their friendship like that? Never make such an idiotic mistake as to hope for anything more?

She didn't even want anything more, did she? All she really wanted was to be Alice's best friend, and she had that. She didn't want these stupid feelings.

It was unsurprising that as soon as Bella admitted to herself what her heart was determinedly experiencing that Alice had to smash it, though. There was a tightening sensation in her chest that she couldn't explain.

"I know, Bella. I don't mean to make it sound like you were coming on to me or anything, or like it's one sided when it's not, and I'm glad you're not taking any of this the wrong way," Alice said, understanding what she was trying to get across, which was a relief. "Us taking some time to ourselves was for me as much as it was for you. But making sure neither of us gets the wrong idea or too ahead of ourselves wasn't the only reason I said what I did, and definitely not the reason I said it when I did."

"Well then why did you say it when you did? Seriously man, that was some crap timing," Bella chose to settle on the easiest part of that.

"I told you that Victoria likes to do things purely for the sake of pissing people off, right?" Alice raised one eyebrow, already looking annoyed just having to say the redhead's name.

"Yes."

"Well, trying to antagonize me has become one of her favorite pastimes since she got here, and she's noticed all the things we just talked about. She knows how close we are, and part of why she's out for you is to try and get to me," Alice informed her, her voice hardening as she spoke about it.

Surprised, Bella replied, "So she's coming onto me so much because she doesn't like you or something? What's her deal with you?"

At this, Alice smiled a tight smile and scoffed, shaking her head.

"Because," she said. "I rejected her. More than once. She's one of the ones they've used to try and recruit us before, and every time she thinks she can seduce me. I told her outright this time to piss off, and now she's being bitter. Victoria doesn't take well to rejection. It's kind of a win-win situation for her. You smell fantastic, you're attractive and easy prey, and she gets to agitate me all at the same time. So that's why I was in such a rush to get the air clear between us, and especially because if she catches on to our, er…Inappropriate feelings, then she'll really be out for you. I thought if she saw space growing between us that she would back off."

Fat chance of that. Victoria hadn't backed off, not really. Bella knew that because of how the redhead always looked at her with hungry eyes, and how she had rolled her hips in the hallway.

"Why are the Volturi okay with her? How have they not gotten rid of her yet? She's obviously more detrimental to this recruiting crap than helpful," Bella frowned, rubbing at the back of her neck uncomfortably.

So Victoria wanted Alice, and couldn't have her, and so she had switched to Bella to spite the tiny vampire and get her kicks out of Bella's blood at the same time?

**Well, shit.**

That was certainly disconcerting.

"Like I said, Bells. She's very persuasive when she wants to be, as you may have noticed, and that's a skill the Volturi requires. She has a way of getting what she wants from people, and that's why I warned you away from her so much," Alice said, sounding entirely annoyed about it.

"I see," Bella groaned. "Well, what now? What am I supposed to do about all this Alice?"

Her life was getting really crazy lately.

"Don't worry about any of it," Alice told her. "I'll take care of it, I promise. I'll keep you up to date, and I'll make sure nothing happens to you. You're not being bitten, or anything else. I'll keep Victoria and the Volturi off your back, whatever it takes. I only told you all of this because you deserved to know, and because you needed to, not to worry you, Bella."

**Don't worry about it?**

**How the hell was she supposed to do that?**

"Won't you get in trouble for telling me all this? Didn't you say you weren't supposed to?" Bella inquired worriedly, narrowing her eyes when Alice made a face at her.

"Sort of. There will be consequences, and I accept that. It won't be a big deal, though," she hurriedly added when Bella looked alarmed.

"Consequences? What kind of consequences? They're not going to punish you, are they?" Bella demanded, worry for Alice taking over anything else instantly.

She wouldn't get in trouble for this would she? Surely not? Not just for telling Bella what was going on?

"No, no, Bella, calm down," Alice laughed lightly and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It's nothing big. I'll probably just get like, a stern talking to or something. Seriously, don't worry about it."

Bella found it highly unreasonable of Alice to continue to ask her not to worry about any of this, but before she could open her mouth to say so, Alice's phone rang.

The familiar sound of her own laughter chimed out of Alice's pocket, coupled with an embarrassing snorting.

"You made that your ringtone?" Bella gasped, outraged and cheeks flaming immediately. It was the audio of a recording Alice had taken of her on her phone when they had hung out the previous weekend, when the vampire had made her laugh so hard that she couldn't stop for five minutes straight (something about a time when Emmett went skinny dipping in a Florida swamp and got bitten on the ass by an irate alligator).

"Yes," Alice smirked, eyes twinkling shamelessly. She winked when Bella gawked at her, and then slipped her phone out of her pocket to answer.

**Little minx!**

Bella glared at her, half amused and half embarrassed. Change it, she mouthed at her friend and Alice snickered back, but only for a moment.

"Hello?" she answered. It took only one second for the grin to slip off her face. "Yes, okay. Yeah, I got that. I'll be there in a minute…I said I would, and so I will, alright? Where else would I go anyway? Okay-Fine. Fine, I'm leaving now. Goodbye," Alice snapped and abruptly hung up the phone, looking irritated.

"Who was that?" Bella questioned, surprised at the viciousness of the call.

"Nobody. Look, Bella, I gotta go, okay? I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, but it's important," Alice declared, her playful demeanor gone without a trace.

**If that was nobody, why is it so important**? Bella wondered, confused.

"Um…Okay. It's fine, go do what you gotta do. I need to get started on some homework anyway, so," Bella shrugged it off, not having the energy to pursue it after all that they had already talked about. Alice looked harried, and it wasn't really any of her business anyway.

"Thanks," Alice smiled at her gratefully, but it did not reach her eyes. "But hey, we're all good right? Everything's clear, and you're okay with everything we talked about?"

That was a loaded question if nothing else, and Bella answered before she could second guess herself and say something stupid.

"Yeah, totally. Everything's fine."

"You're sure?" Alice pressed.

The way Alice gazed at her then said everything she did not have to say aloud. Bella knew what she was really asking was, **You know we're just friends right? Even though we might feel more than we should, it'll never happen? You know I'm your best friend, but I don't like you like that, not really? You know we have to let all of that go, and move on, right? You know that, don't you?**

But knowing it and being okay with it were two different things and Bella was still trying to process the feelings in the first place.

So all she said was, "Yes, I'm sure Alice. Everything's fine. I mean, sort of, but you get what I'm saying."

Alice nodded, and Bella started when the vampire's pocket rang with her laughter again, another phone call incoming. Alice promptly reached into her pocket, pressed a button, and the call was stopped.

"You have to change that," Bella ordered and the corners of Alice's lips quirked up despite the annoyed look she wore at it going off again.

"Not a chance," Alice chuckled, and without warning, she leaned in, slung her arms around Bella's neck and squeezed her close.

Caught off guard the same way she had been before, Bella blushed and quickly put one hand on Alice's waist and the other around her, hugging her awkwardly as she tried not to inhale too much of that lovely aroma.

"Bye, Bells. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? By the way, you can call me later if you need help on that Algebra homework, weenie," Alice murmured to her ear, and Bella was startled by the sudden, forceful throb her heart gave at the vampire's soft, high voice.

**Oh shit, I've got it bad**, she mourned.

Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Eric were all getting coal from her this Christmas for being right.

"Bye, Alice. Jerk," she chuckled, ignoring the way her lungs rattled when she breathed, and the way Alice's hair tickled the side of her face as they embraced.

With that, Alice slid off of her, gave her one last lingering smile, then blurred over to the window and slipped out of her bedroom with only the sigh and click of the window pane shutting behind her.

Bella sighed and rubbed at her forehead, feeling a headache coming on at all the new information swirling around it.

So.

The ultra powerful vampire police, the Volturi, were spying on her because she could bite vampires and make them human. Almost. And they had sent some crazy, sex hungry, blood thirsty, woman to see how all that would pan out, who wanted her for her blood and sex as much as she wanted her to spite her best friend for turning her down.

And not only that, she now had a crush on that best friend.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Whatever," Bella griped and threw up her hands.

Maybe Alice was right. What good was it to worry about any of it when there was nothing she could do? She ended up just flopping back down on her bed and closing her eyes, exhausted from the day's events.

She lay there, stewing in the mess her life had become for longer than she intended to. Twilight faded fast to nighttime, and before she knew it, Bella became drowsy, and then she was falling asleep.

She couldn't do that, though. She really did need to get her Algebra homework done. She was starting to fall behind. Her shaky B was slipping to a C in that godforsaken class, and so she dragged herself back up, wondering why knowing how to graph a polynomial function meant anything in the grand scheme of things. How would that ever help her deal with vampires?

It wouldn't, but at least it gave her a reason to call Alice. She felt guilty as she did so, dialing Alice's number while she stared blankly at her textbook, not getting any of the shit in it, like she shouldn't.

It was all for naught, however, because Alice did not pick up, and Bella was surprised when she never even called back…And maybe in the end that was for the best, that Alice did not pick up. After all, Bella knew now that she needed to control whatever feelings she was having for her friend before they ruined them.

Yet her heart and her brain were not on the same page. In fact, it was starting to look like they might be reading an entirely different story…

Alice walked through the forest behind her house, shirtless and in nothing but a simple black lace bra and a pair of ratty old, ripped at the knees jeans that she had found stuffed in the darkest corner of her highly stylish and fashionable closet. She did not feel the cool Winter breeze that stirred the equally naked tops of the tree branches around her, but she swore she could feel every next step weighing her down to the earth just a little more.

Victoria was walking in front of her, and the redhead glanced over her shoulder at her and smiled a feral smile her way, one that made her fangs glint in the moonlight pouring down over them. Even without vampiric sight, the brightness of it made everything clear as day. The promise of pain in those cruel eyes made Alice purse her lips and stare back as stoically as she could manage.

It was not that she was afraid. She supposed she should be, but Alice had felt pain before, and quite a lot of it. She was sure nothing would ever hurt quite so much as her transformation into a vampire, where only Hell itself could come close.

And yet…

Dread still consumed her when they entered the designated clearing, where the trees were far apart and the dirt hard packed beneath her bare feet. She halted just within the perimeter of it, swallowing the venom that had pooled instinctively in her mouth due to her heightened state of emotion. Victoria continued forward and stopped in the middle, next to another vampire who was even shorter than herself. The smaller vampire leaned against a five foot tall post sticking up out of the ground. Victoria turned around and sneered back at her.

Alice gazed back, unflinching.

She would not kowtow to that bitch. No way. She would not cower or look away, give Victoria the satisfaction of seeing her nerves show through. She could not afford to show weakness, and she desperately tried to convince herself that she wasn't weak, that she could take what she was about to get.

Alice had known the consequences of her actions. She had known what she was getting herself into, and did it willingly. She had lied to Bella. The punishment she was about to receive would be much more than a mere 'stern talking to.'

But she did not regret it, and that was what made it easier to meet Victoria's eyes.

For Bella. She had done it for Bella, she reminded herself. And so it would be worth it, no matter how much this was going to hurt.

For Bella…

She stirred only when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder, and slumped when she felt soothing vibes flow into her like ocean waves, lapping at her tension like a purring kitten, like a parent's comforting embrace.

Jasper.

She looked to her side and found him staring down at her with oil slick eyes and dilated pupils, black on black. The worry in his face was even more than any she might ever feel for herself, and not for the first time did she feel shame well up in her at his concern.

He loved her. He loved her with all his heart, and she knew it. How could she ever not? She had been with Jasper for fifty years, five decades of her life, and even now she still wore the ring he had placed on her finger the day they wed, a physical representation of all that he felt for her.

And he still wore the ring she had placed on his.

Alice loved him, too. She did. She honestly, truly did. She was in love with him. Of course she was. It was just…Lately, there had been some interference in the airwaves, diverting her, confusing her. It was not uncommon for vampires to stray from each other. Forever really meant forever when you were immortal, but when they truly loved each other, they did not really leave or cheat or go to someone else.

But…

But then there was Bella.

Alice had not expected to be so enamored with the young girl, the young woman. Bella was eighteen, and she had soft chocolate hair and a heart shaped face, with big brown doe eyes and a kindness in her soul, a genuine humanity to her that Alice had never seen in anyone else. And Bella was intelligent and funny, and so easy to talk to, and Bella understood her when she felt like no one else did, never judged her, and they could talk for hours or never say anything at all and still get each other either way.

Bella was like no one she had ever met before. She had never met someone in her long life that interested her so much. Even Jasper had not clicked with her like that, at least not so well so fast. No one ever had.

Save for Bella…

And when Bella had bitten her, it had triggered her instincts, her want and desire so powerfully that she could not admit to herself how strong it really was. Bella had not created the desire then, only made her see how deep it really went. And it had terrified her, more than anyone really knew, that she had almost really, really hurt the girl when she bit her back. If she had still had her fangs…

God. She couldn't stand to think about it.

Alice knew she liked Bella. She had lived too long to bother with trivial things like denial. It was best to acknowledge the truth as fast as she could, so then she could deal with it.

But she loved Jasper. She loved Jasper, and pursuing any of whatever she felt for Bella was idiotic, foolish, and wrong. There were a million reasons why; Jasper, the fact that that could easily break their friendship anyway, that Bella could be emotionally and physically destroyed…Just. No.

She did not need to linger on Bella because of a simple infatuation because of her baser vampiric instincts and a mild school-girl crush. It was unrealistic and stupid, and Bella was nothing more than a friend, not what Jasper was. So she may have been distant lately, and Jasper probably knew why, and yet he still stood her beside her, gazing at her with devotion and fierce protectiveness in his eyes, not caring, still loving her.

So she would get over it. She would ignore whatever she might feel for Bella until it went away, and Bella would get over whatever she might feel for her too, and they would all move on and deal with the real issue…

Victoria, and the Volturi.

"We can still stop this, Alice," Jasper murmured to her, softly so that Victoria and Jane, the small blond vampire who was also an emissary from the Volturi, could not hear them. "We can run. We can even fight. You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," Alice smiled gently at him, trying to ease his fears. "You know we can't do either of those things, Jasper. It'll be okay, sweetheart. I'll be fine."

For Bella, she had to. For Bella, because she had gotten the innocent human into this by tickling her and starting the snowball effect. And just because they were only friends did not mean Alice wouldn't do anything to keep that sweet girl safe.

Bella didn't deserve this danger, or the heartache. So Alice would do this for her, for both of them.

Victoria smirked right at her and slowly slipped the whip coiled on her hip into her hand. It was thickly braided steel wire, cords of it wrapped around each other tightly, and the silver of it gleamed lethally. Victoria let it unfurl and it brushed across the ground. It glittered curiously in the moonlight, as beautiful as it was foreboding. Tiny but wickedly sharp diamonds were embedded in the steel cords, the only mineral hard enough to breach a vampire's skin.

But damn, was it going to hurt.

"Don't be stupid, Jasper," Rosalie muttered on Alice's other side, hovering and watching Victoria with cold eyes. "Alice knows what she's doing…Or does she?"

Alice really wasn't in the mood for Rosalie's judgment, but she got it anyway.

"Rose…"

"You didn't have to tell her, Alice," Rosalie growled as Jane said something that made Victoria toss her head back and laugh. It made Alice's inner vampire bristle anxiously, but she fought it back.

"Yes, I did," Alice hissed. "Don't start with me. She needed to know."

"No, she didn't," Rosalie snapped. "You-"

"Rosalie."

Esme had appeared behind them, and so did Carlisle and Emmett. She stopped Rosalie's inevitable tirade with the sharp tone of her voice, and Alice was unbelievably grateful. The blonde scoffed and stepped back, and Alice had to breathe in deeply despite the lack of a need for oxygen when Esme put a maternal hand against her cheek in her stead.

She appreciated the gesture, but the motherly worry in Esme's eyes only made her feel worse, and so she could only grimace back, and Esme's hand slipped away.

"Come now, Alice, time's wasting away here. We've got plenty of it, surely, but it's time to face the consequences of your actions," Victoria called, sounding gleeful.

**Sadistic bitch**, Alice thought, and had to force herself to move away from the comfort of her unorthodox but loving family. When Jasper made to go with her, Victoria stopped him.

"Ah ah ah, little one. No one crosses the tree line. It's a precaution, you see. We can't afford the risk that one of you might do something stupid, like try to attack us when the punishment begins," Victoria gestured for him to step back. Alice heard him growl, but Emmett put a hand on his elbow and held him back.

Alice approached with her chin high, but it dipped and her jaw locked when Victoria's eyes raked over the swell of her breasts in nothing but the bra.

"That's a nice bra, Alice. If you want to keep it intact, though, you'll want to be taking it off," the redhead sneered lasciviously.

Disgust and annoyance flitted through her and she chose not to respond.

"Fine, have it your way. But it's going to come off, one way or another once we get started," Victoria shrugged.

"Can we just get this over with?" she snapped, ever aware of Jasper's rising voice and Esme's desperate hushing of him.

"Certainly," Jane interjected, speaking up. The tiny vampire was cloaked in formal black Volturi robes with the red satin interior, and when she pushed her hood back, her blood red eyes contrasted harshly with her pale blond hair.

Jane was small for a vampire. She had been changed just on the brink of childhood and was frozen at thirteen, just treading the line of breaking Volturi law when it came to creating immortal children. If not for her power to invoke unimaginable pain, they might have killed her anyway.

As it was…

Jane reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out two items. One was a rolled up sheet of paper, another a large, unmarked aluminum can. She passed the can to Victoria, then lazily unrolled the paper and began to read from it.

"Mary Alice Brandon, aged one hundred and eight years old, hailing from the Cullen coven of Forks, Washington, you have been sentenced to a whipping of no less than thirty lashes by way of the Viper, to be administered by Victoria Sutherland on the night of November 15th, 2013 for the crimes of outright defiance of Volturi commands consisting of informing the human Isabella Swan of the nature of Volturi interests when you were expressly forbidden to do so, and for revealing vampire kind to said human," Jane droned, sounding bored and uninterested in every word.

"I didn't tell her about vampires!" Alice protested indignantly. "And you said if I told her it would be fifteen lashes, not thirty."

The Viper was the whip currently dangling from Victoria's hand, the primary tool the Volturi used to punish disobedient vampires. It was a renowned and world widely feared instrument of their power, and for good reason.

The redhead popped the top off the can and used two fingers to reach in and scoop a viscous looking substance with the consistency of jelly out of it. She took the substance and began to deliberately smear it all over the whip, coating it in a clear sheen. Alice recognized the substance as the Volturi's patented, perfected version of napalm. They had chemically altered the original product to better control its production of heat, and so that it would cling to the whip but not much else after the initial application. It was also mixed with vampire venom for an extra sting, and thus the name Viper. It gave her chills to know why it was going to be used.

"Oh well. That's just too bad for you, isn't it? We also told you not to tell the human what was going on, and you did it anyway. The Volturi do not take kindly to such blatant defiance. Your punishment has been adjusted accordingly," Jane replied, uncaring.

**Thanks, Eddie boy**, Alice thought sarcastically.

Victoria finished coating the whip and passed the can back to Jane, who slipped it back into her robes. The redhead then reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver cigarette lighter. She took a step back from them both and gripped the whip by its black hilt with the ruby threading with a hand covered in a thick black gauntlet. She held it away from her body, unceremoniously flicked the lighter to life and held the flame to the glistening thing.

It caught fire instantly.

Heat blossomed and Victoria hissed softly as dancing orange flames licked along the length of the whip, stopping halfway down its length, well away from her hand but still threatening. When the flames settled, they flickered only an inch up off the surface of the whip, yet they might have been a hundred feet high for the way Alice felt about them.

Fire…

No vampire was a friend of fire. Nothing else could hurt them quite like fire.

Her insides turned to squirming snakes when Victoria smiled at her, her hair shimmering like the now flaming whip, apparently relishing it.

"Alright then, sweet Alice. Let us commence. You will turn, kneel, and grip the post with both arms. If you stand or try to run, we are authorized to apply Jane's abilities to subdue you. If you or your family attempts to attack us, we are authorized to kill you. Do you understand?" Victoria commanded, her voice thick with excitement.

The woman was evil. Absolute and pure evil.

But Alice had no choice. Even though the heat radiating off the whip made her want to bolt, made everything inside her recoil, she could not.

**For Bella. For Bella, remember?**

So she turned around and bared her back to Victoria, going against her vampire instincts, and sank down to her knees. She folded her arms around the post and tried to pretend it was Jasper she wrapped her arms around, not the cold, unforgiving wood.

**I won't scream**, she thought. **I won't give her that satisfaction**.

"I hope she was worth it, Alice. But, here's a little payback for when you slammed me up against that truck. You ripped my blouse that day," Victoria's voice floated down to her.

And with no further warning, the whip cracked out and lanced a line of fiery agony across the skin of her back.

Alice screamed.

She shot forward and braced her shoulder against the post, smothering the need to cry out. Her knees dug into the hard earth and she could feel the way her marble skin cracked apart. The whip moved too fast to set her aflame, but it turned the steel cording white hot and combined with the diamond inserts, it cut through her like a hot knife through butter, and hurt like nothing she could have expected.

**Oh god**, Alice whimpered. **That was only one. That was just the first one**.

"Hurts, does it?" Victoria giggled behind her as Alice raked her nails along the post and thick lines of wood shavings came up under her fingernails. She was aware the Jasper was bellowing in the distance, but she had shut her eyes to combat the agony coursing through her and could not see him.

**For Bella**.

**For Bella.**

The pain was burning, throbbing, cutting, needles and knives and swords raking across her in one long line of agony. Her back became a raw nerve, and she felt the way her bra brushed the lash mark, broken apart as Victoria said it would. She didn't even care. All she wanted was the pain to stop.

"Screaming already, honey? But we're only just getting started," Victoria cooed. "If that's all it takes to make you scream, then maybe you really weren't worth my time anyway…"

Alice gritted her teeth and did her damnedest to straighten up against the post, wishing Victoria would just stop talking and finish it. She clung to the post with everything she had, trying to ground herself. She had not expected it to hurt this much. She could not even find the ability to growl or bare her fangs when she felt Victoria sink down next to her and whispered softly in her ear.

"You know, Alice, all this whipping is getting me kind of hot…And it's giving me some ideas. You scream so sweetly, but I bet Isabella's are even sweeter. What do you think? Do you think if I took a whip to her that she'd scream for me? I bet she'd like it, don't you? She seems like that kind of a girl. I bet I could whip her bloody and she'd still beg me for more…" Victoria taunted. "I bet she'd beg me to fuck her."

Rage dominated anything else at Victoria's words, that she would dare speak of Bella that way, and Alice found a surge of strength. She turned and stared right into Victoria's eyes, mouth wide open and hurting so badly that she could barely talk, but talk she did.

"She wouldn't fuck you even if you were the one begging her, and neither did I when you begged me, remember? So you might as well just go fuck yourself," she choked out and Victoria's face twisted with fury. For one brief moment, Alice almost wanted to laugh.

"Oh, you'll regret that one, sweetling. And I'll make sure to make you regret it again when I get my hands on that girl, too. Next time, you won't be there to pull me off of her. I'm coming for her Alice. I'm coming for her, and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Victoria vowed, hissed, and disappeared from her sight.

**Like hell you are**, Alice thought vehemently.

And yet she did regret talking back, because not a second later, Victoria went all in.

The whip cracked out, lashing her again and again and again, thirty blows cutting through her in ten seconds, and Alice screamed and screamed and screamed.

**For Bella. For Bella, for Bella, for Bella!**

**For Bella …**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Alice did not return to school for another three days after that incident, and when she and Bella talked on the phone, the pixie claimed it was because there were some issues being cleared up at home. When Bella asked if it had anything to do with the Volturi, Alice told her yes, but she didn't get much more than that. Though the weird air seemed to have been cleared between them Bella couldn't seem to shake the new feelings she had for Alice that she had been forced to acknowledge.

Yet, she was a little more preoccupied with the fact that she wouldn't get her best friend back at school to have her back for days. It was already enough of a pain without her and Bella had been expecting the sailing to be smoother now that she and Alice had made up, but that was not the case.

She did not have Alice to come to school and get in between her and all the prying eyes or the gossip, and she definitely did not have much of a buffer between herself and Victoria. Emmett and Jasper returned to the school and even though Bella still wasn't talking much to Jasper, the guy still seemed to be looking out for her. They shared the occasional polite greeting but not much else, but when Victoria passed by her in the halls and gave her those hungry eyes, he did not hesitate to step between them and block her from view while staring the redhead down until she walked away. Emmett did the same, but still…

Victoria had become a lot more persistent lately. She seemed to hover closer, and Bella consciously had to make the effort to avoid her eyes because they were always undressing her. A few times she actually bumped into Bella at a rare moment when Jasper or Emmett weren't around and blasted her dizzy with pheromones so that Bella was wet between the thighs for the rest of the day with the lingering scent of cinnamon, roses, and wine heavy in her head.

**Bitch.**

Emmett and Jasper were surely of some help, but it was always Alice that was always at her side, always knowing when and where to be to keep Bella out of the redhead's reach. Without her, Bella felt entirely vulnerable, and for the three days Alice remained absent, she desperately missed her.

She also desperately missed Alice for other reasons. Mostly because of her smile and her laugh and her eyes and her hugs and her scent, but she wasn't allowed to think about that.

On the evening of the third day after school without Alice, she was in one of those moods where all she could think about were the Volturi, Victoria, Alice, and Cassie and her crew and basically anything else bound to give her a headache when she had a visitor at her window that she had not had in quite some time…

She was quietly doodling on a sheaf of notebook paper and listening to music on her laptop when a soft tapping arose at her window. Bella quickly looked up, excited. Alice was at her window, and thus this night was about to hopefully become much less boring. (Hopefully not the way it had the last few times Alice had come through her window, but whatever.)

She rolled off the bed and jogged to her window, unlocking it and sliding it up as she did.

"Alice, I swear to god if you come flying in here like a bat out of hell again, I'm going to-"

Bella cut herself off as someone who was definitely not Alice peered in at her.

Edward crouched on her window sill, looking decidedly more cramped in it than Alice ever did. He was gazing in at her with his familiar heavy golden eyes and his thick, swooping bronze hair and his chiseled jaw that Bella had not seen in months. Her playful expression melted into shock at the sight of him.

"Edward?" she gasped, taking a stunned step back.

"Hullo Bella," Edward greeted in his familiar baritone and then slowly slid into the room. That old scent of incense and dark chocolate greeted her as she took another wary step back, eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" she gawked, lips parting in astonishment.

When he looked at her then with those deep, brooding eyes of his and stood ramrod straight without saying a word, Bella felt a quiet rage stir inside her. Edward stood in her room as if he belonged here, as if it were okay for him to even be here, out of bum-fucking-nowhere, and Bella suddenly remembered the way that jackass had left things.

"Get out!" Bella blurted. "I don't know what you want, but get out. Just get out."

Edward grimaced and seemed pained by this. "Bella, please, just-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. Whatever you want, you can shove it up your sorry ass! Get out. Get out now!" she snapped, shoving her finger at the window.

"Bella," Edward insisted, frowning at her rising tone.

"Go, or I'll scream for Charlie. I swear I will. Who the hell do you think you are, coming back here now? You son of a bitch, what are you even doing here? Where's Tanya, huh? That woman you left me for in Denali without a word, without even a single goodbye? Are you kidding me right now? Do you have any idea-"

"Bella!" Edward interrupted her tirade, putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

**How dare he? How dare he?**

Bella swelled up and wrenched away from him, furious.

"Don't you touch me! Don't you dare!" she snarled, balling up her fists as her stomach lurched with disgust for him.

I don't care what he wants or why. He can go right to hell, she thought angrily, fuming at his gall.

Edward put his hands up defensively and took a step back to acquiesce to her.

"I'm sorry. I won't, I'm sorry. Bella, will you please just listen to me?" he pleaded.

"No! Why the hell should I? You come back here after being gone for months and think you have the right? No way. Beat it, Edward. I'm not interested," she growled, heart pounding with confrontation.

She had not known her resentment ran so deeply for him, but he had been her best friend next to Alice, and her boyfriend, and maybe she was gay now and didn't even love him like that, never really had, but still.

He was an asshole.

"I know I acted like a jerk, but please, just hear me out. That's all I'm asking for, please," Edward insisted, his shoulders tightening the way they always did when he was tense.

Sensing that shoving him out the window headfirst was unlikely to happen at this point considering his determination, Bella scoffed and threw up her hands. If he wasn't a vampire and she knew it could hurt him, she might have slapped him.

"Fine, let's hear it then! Let me know why you dropped me like a worthless piece of trash for some girl in Alaska, Eddy boy. I'm sure it'll be just as rich as all your usual bullshit!" she scowled, only more infuriated when some of her hurt spilled over into her words. It would not do for him to sense anything but her ire, not how much it hurt that he could ditch her like that.

"Language," Edward huffed, and Bella balked at him.

"Are you kidding me?"

Bella spun on her heel, searching for something, anything to be used as a weapon. She settled on her Biology textbook. She lunged for it, turned and flung it right at his stupid fucking face. Pages fluttered in the air and he looked alarmed as he caught it easily, which only pissed her off even more.

**Stupid jerk**! She thought. **Asinine, sniveling, smug son of a-**

She grabbed her History book and hurled that too, but he deflected that with his forearm and it hit the floor with a crash.

"Bella!" he barked, startled at her behavior.

Bella didn't even care. **Nope.**

**Not a damn bit.**

"OUT!" she yelled. "Out, or I swear to God the next thing I'm throwing will be your vamp ass out that window! I will find a way, just you wait-"

"I'm sorry!" he jumped in, swiftly cutting her off. Bella clamped her jaw shut as he finally raised his voice to match hers and glowered, shaking with her pent up anger that she had never gotten to take out on him.

"Sorry?" she scoffed. "You're sorry?"

**Like I care!**

"Yes," he growled back, scowling at her scornful tone. His previously golden eyes were darker, but he did not seem to be getting angry with her, just annoyed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I left like that, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, and I'm sorry I came here without warning you first. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I'm such an awful jerk. I'm sorry."

"And what can I do with sorry Edward? Nothing, that's what. I don't care-"

"If you would just listen to me," he continued, speaking over her in a way that made her knuckles go white against her skin when she clenched her fists.

**Pretentious bastard.**

"You would know that there was a good reason I did what I did."

Bella summoned a brutal mental image of Edward being impaled by a giant wooden stake in a place where no person ever wants to be impaled to show him what she thought of that, knowing that he could see it, and watched him make a face at her.

"That's disgusting," he said and rubbed at the back of his neck. "But I don't deserve that, despite what you might think."

"Are you fucking serious?" Bella snapped.

He winced at her F bomb, as if Bella cared, but hurried on.

"Just let me explain. Please. Please, Bella. If you still hate me afterwards, that's fine. But just give me one chance, that's all I need. Let me tell you why, and then if you want, I will jump headfirst out the window for you and I won't even try and land on my feet. I'll land on my stupid face as you so sweetly thought it," Edward begged.

Bella glared twin daggers at him, arms crossed and seething. She dug one foot into the carpet, eyeing him hatefully.

She really shouldn't. She should just keep saying no, but that tiny aching part of her that felt so betrayed couldn't help but really want to know his reasoning behind what he had done. She knew it could only be pitiful and that he would probably only reinforce her despise of him, but…

But as angry and pissed off as she rightfully was, she still needed something to soothe that sense of abandonment. Closure was a powerful incentive as it turned out.

"Fine," she snapped and then sat back down on her bed, crossing her legs to match her arms. She was aware she probably looked foolish, dropping down like an angry five year old, but oh well. "Go ahead, tell me why you're such a jerk. I'm dying to hear it."

She waved a flippant hand at him, adopting an unaffected, superior air, but Edward only sighed and ignored it.

"Thank you," he muttered. "Now…The reason I left you like that Bella, was because of a lot of things, but mostly because of a key few. Carlisle told you that I believed it was what you wanted anyway. I could hear it in your thoughts-"

"You still shouldn't have-"

"But I knew I still should have ended it better," he continued as if she hadn't spoken and ignored the new mental image she conjured of him falling into a boiling volcano for it. "But that wasn't the only thing I could hear in your mind. Bella, you know I make it a point to try and tune people's thoughts out most of the time out of respect, but sometimes things slip through-Things I never should know, that even they might now know…"

Bella stared at him, grinding her teeth but grudgingly listening.

"…Things like how you feel about Alice," Edward revealed slowly.

Bella froze, her breath hitching.

**What?**

"What are you talking about?" she squirmed, arms tightening over her chest.

**Did he know? Had anyone told him about what had been happening? Or was he in her mind right now, rooting around to psychoanalyze her to get back on her good side or something?**

God, she had forgotten how much she hated Edward's powers. She had forgotten how it felt to be around someone who could learn your darkest secrets should you slip for even a second around him.

"Get out of my head!" Bella demanded, feeling violated, but he shook his.

"I'm not in it, no more than what I cannot block out. And yet even now I can hear the whispers in it, Bella. I hear her name, always vaguely in the back of your mind. Even before Carlisle informed me of what has been happening and before I returned and spoke with the family, I heard these kinds of things. I know you like her, Bella. I think I knew before you even had any idea…" Edward declared, looking uncomfortable.

Bella's cheeks flamed and she remained stunned silent, chest heaving.

**What is he talking about? He knew before I did?**

She supposed it should not have been surprising that he could hear Alice in her thoughts. The pixie had been on her mind so much lately for obvious reasons.

"What does this have to do with anything?" she snapped. What, was he going to start lecturing her about God and gays being an abomination or something? He had always been devoutly religious, maybe that's why he was bringing it up. Maybe he thought he had turned her gay or something stupid like that.

"It's part of why I left the way I did. Bella…Bella, you never really loved me, did you? Not really," Edward murmured, and sounded sad as he did so.

Bella scrunched her face at him, disliking having the heat pushed onto her.

"You never loved me either, obviously," she glowered, and hated the way he shook his head at her.

"But I did. It wasn't easy for me to go, especially not because of why I felt like I had to. I heard your thoughts Bella. I always had the feeling when you were with me, you wanted to be with Alice. You preferred her company to mine. Sometimes when you curled up against me at night, all I could hear was the softest thoughts in the back of your mind about how much you wished I were as comfortable as her. And when you got around her…She was the only thing on your mind. How funny she was, how beautiful and stunning, how much you liked to be around her. You never were that way around me," Edward admitted, his voice thick and heavy.

Bella tensed, blushing brightly. She didn't want to hear this, not from him. Had she really been having thoughts about Alice like that as far back as when she was with Edward? Those thoughts were private too, and so what if he had not meant to hear them? He still had and it was embarrassing as hell.

She struggled to swallow, but Edward only went on.

"And it wasn't just you. It was Alice too. I've lived around her for a very long time, and I'm so used to the endless chatter in her brain. You know how she is, always moving, thinking, doing. Being energetic Alice. It translates into her brain the same way, but…But when it came to you, I couldn't block it out. Her thoughts became more pronounced, and somehow all the brainwaves tuned to you whenever we were all around each other at the same time…"

Bella stiffened as he revealed more to her, starting to get an idea of where this was headed.

"And of course, I wanted to believe it was just her vampire side, her wanting your blood. But it wasn't. She didn't hunger for you only because of what is in your veins. I was around when she and Jasper met, you know. And she never locked on to him the way she did to you. Her thoughts have never been so consumed by anyone like that…No one but you, Bella…Your eyes, your lips, your smile, your heart and soul…" Edward said, sounding both unhappy and pensive at the same time.

"What are you saying, Edward?" Bella mumbled, her anger being replaced with uncertainty. Her heart stirred as he told her of how Alice harbored thoughts like that too, and as he told her he believed them to be deeper than what either of them assumed.

He was wrong though. Alice had made that clear already.

"She doesn't get that though. Not yet, at least. Or she's lying to herself. Alice may love Jasper, but I'm saying that you, Bella? You are a whole different story…" Edward shrugged and gave a soft, bitter chuckle.

Shocked at his audacity, Bella's lips parted. Edward seemed to be insinuating that he didn't think Alice was in love with Jasper? Or at least, that Alice loved her, too?

**Love?** She wondered. The word suddenly took on so many more connotations than Bella had ever associated it with when it came to Alice.

"And so I left. I knew I was not what you wanted. I knew there was something growing between you two, something I couldn't hope to divert or stop. The most I could do was get out of the way. The most I could do was to give you a clean break, Bella. I figured it would be easier for you to accept the truth of who you are if you could just let go of me easily. There's no better way to do that than to make you hate me, which seems to have worked out fairly well…"

Bella shifted uncomfortably on her bed, uncrossing her arms. "Edward…That doesn't make sense. You left like that because you thought it would be good for me?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, but nodded.

"Yes, I know, I'm an idiot, and it was unfair. But you can't tell me you wouldn't have accepted the fact that you're homosexual half as fast if I were still around to further confuse you," Edward said to her mortification.

**Homosexual. That was such a stiff way to put it. Why did he have to talk like he came from an entirely different era?**

"Because I do come from an entirely different era," he snorted, listening in apparently.

"Get out of my head, jerk," Bella huffed, but without nearly as much malice as she had carried before.

He had his point, but still…It had been a pretty shitty way to go about things.

"Sorry," Edward murmured genuinely. "And Bella? I mean that. I really am sorry. About everything. About leaving you like that, and about not being there for you when you needed me. I haven't been here to keep you safe from the Volturi, or Victoria. They've told me everything. I am so sincerely sorry that I have been so terrible to you. I was just…Hurting, you know? I did love you, really. And to be second best to my sister bruised my ego, honestly. So I'm sorry for that."

This time when he apologized, Bella really heard him. She sighed deeply and eyed him warily, running a hand through her hair.

"You're still a jerk," she mumbled, and he nodded. Bella tried to grasp at the anger slipping through her fingers, but when Edward looked so contrite and was making his point so well, she simply couldn't.

She had not forgiven him, but when she rolled her eyes at him, he gave her that crooked smirk she used to adore and she did not even get mad over it.

"So…You know about me and Alice then…" Bella drawled as apathetically as she could, pulled into conversing civilly with him despite herself.

"I know," he replied. "Like I said, I think I've known before either of you even had a clue. But I don't hate you even if you hate me, Bella. If there is one thing I have learned over the course of my life, it is that we do not pick and choose who we fall for. It still hurts, but I understand."

**God damn it, Edward made it so hard to hate him when he was being a good guy instead of an arrogant asshole.**

"Is that why you went to Tanya?" she asked slowly, containing most of her annoyance. "To get over me?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"Well…Did it work, at least?" Bella inquired against her better judgment.

He gave her a pained smile that made her finally understand exactly where he was coming from.

Edward had sensed how deep her feelings for Alice ran while they were supposed to be head over heels for each other, and Bella had to know how much that must have sucked. She could read it in his eyes and the furrow of his brow, in the posture of his body. He had been her closest friend next to Alice, and it was still easy to read him.

Bella may not have loved Edward, but Edward had loved her, and the brunette softened immensely at his expression.

He was still an asshole…But now she felt kind of bad for him. He had to hear all her lesbian thoughts and less than platonic shit before anyone else even knew about it, had to deal with it in whatever way he could without giving anything away.

"It is in the process of working, yes. Tanya is a wonderful woman," Edward answered shortly. "She's here, actually. Outside the house."

"She's here?" Alarmed, Bella sat up straight, but he put up a hand to reassure her. Surely he did not want them to meet or something? How awkward and wrong would that be?

"Yes, but only because we're riding together. We came straight over after we unpacked at home. She's um…She's fairly enamored with me, as I am with her. She's very, er…Possessive. We were together for a long time. She's the only woman besides you who I have ever loved, and the only reason we never stayed together was for reasons that have now been taken care of."

Bella nodded, both relieved that he seemed to be moving on well and resentful of it.

"That's…Good, I guess," Bella mumbled. The next question she framed so tentatively that he could undoubtedly sense her trepidation. "So…You don't think Alice is in love with Jasper?"

Edward became contemplative at that question, and Bella waited on pins and needles for the answer when she really should not have cared so much. What answer was she hoping for anyway? Yes? No?

She was frightened that she didn't really know.

"I didn't say that. I don't really completely know, Bella. Like I said, all I've caught are the faintest, deepest whispers from either of you…But it's enough for me to know that she likes you, too, in a way that's more than just friends, and more than she wants to admit," he answered vaguely.

"Well…It doesn't matter what you've heard from either of us. Alice and Jasper are in love, and she made it really clear that nothing is ever going to happen between us. Not that it should anyway. I wouldn't…I don't want that from her. I don't want to get between them like that. I don't even like her all that much anyway."

Edward looked at her in that way he always did when she wasn't fooling him for a second, and not because he was reading her mind to find out, but because of how blatantly transparent she was being.

"Right. I wouldn't assume too much, Bella. Alice and Jasper do love each other, yes, but…"

He didn't finish, only trailed away. The fact that he didn't finish whatever he was going to say made Bella's breathing pick up, mind interpreting it in a hundred different ways, all of them frightening at the same time that they were exciting.

**No.**

**Nope.**

**She wasn't going there.** Edward could guess all he wanted about the true nature of what everyone felt, but Bella knew the real deal.

She and Alice were just friends, nothing more. And that was all it ever would be. They would get over whatever crushes they might have and move on…As friends.

Just friends…

"You're one to talk about assuming," Bella hiked an eyebrow at him. "I still can't believe you thought it was a good idea to drop me like that."

Edward did not even try to deny it or fight it, just gave her his brooding, shameful look, with his stupid fucking face that Bella did not want to acknowledge how much she had missed. Edward had always sort of been the opposite of Alice. Where Alice always brought life, he was always a steady rock, himself to the point of being droll, but comforting all the same. He was stubborn, pigheaded, annoyingly arrogant sometimes, but he was also a genuine gentleman, a superb listener even if he didn't talk much back, and with a subtle sense of humor that always made it impossible to stay mad at him for too long. It was probably part of why she had determinedly stayed with him for so long despite how much they obviously weren't right for each other, relationship wise at least.

But friendship wise…Yeah. That was much better, and after hearing him speak his piece, Bella was finding it hard to stay pissed at him.

"You're still not forgiven," she told him when they both stayed silent.

"I know."

"And you won't be for quite a while," Bella added, staring at him pointedly.

"I know."

"And you know you totally still deserve to be thrown face first out the window, right?"

"Got it. Face first out the window it is then," Edward nodded and promptly turned towards it.

**God damn it,** Bella thought, biting hard on the inside of her lip to keep from grinning.

"Edward!" she called when he opened the window and began leaning way out of it.

He popped back in and turned back to her with his stupid crooked grin, and Bella had to laugh. That was something he and Alice shared. They could both make her smile when she was trying to be mad at them.

"I'm sorry," Bella blurted, though she wasn't really. It was more of a formality, a gnawing feeling that Edward really did get hurt and had not been doing any of this to deliberately hurt her, too. "I'm sorry it worked out like this. I still think you acted like an asshole and you should have talked to me about this instead of just running off, but I'm sorry I didn't love you back."

It was true. Bella knew it now without doubt. All her love had been for him as for a friend, nothing really sexual. Even looking at him now, she felt nothing like physical or emotional attraction. Just a sort of affection like she might feel for a brother and that was at best. Even picturing kissing him did nothing but put her off.

**Huh. Maybe I am a full blown lesbian**, she mused. It wasn't like Edward was ugly or anything. He was as handsome as any guy, vampire accentuation or no.

She just…Didn't feel any desire for him.

"Don't apologize for that, Bella. That's not something to be sorry for. You should never feel bad for not loving someone back. It's not something you can control, nor is it your fault. We don't pick who we fall in love with. If we did, it wouldn't be love. We love who we love, and we must adjust accordingly," Edward waved her apology off.

Something about his words felt deeper than just her and him, and Bella wasn't sure how to take that. She still got the feeling he was keeping his true thoughts about the whole situation between her and Alice to himself, but she did not have the courage to try and pry them out of him.

"Anyway, I just came by to explain myself. Tanya's getting annoyed. I can hear her cussing me from here, so I've got to be going Bella. I…I will be back at school tomorrow, though. Alice will be back as well and she will probably suffice to keep Victoria away from you. I know she has been giving you trouble. I've always despised that harlot. But…I will do everything I can to keep Victoria away from you, too. If you'll allow me…"

Bella wasn't sure if she was ready to go back to being best pals with Edward yet, but she definitely didn't want to end their friendship entirely anymore, either.

"Yeah. All help in that aspect is greatly appreciated…But that doesn't mean we're all good again, either. You're still on thin ice, and I'm not just going to forget it all, Edward," she told him honestly, and he nodded solemnly.

"I understand. Thank you for hearing me out, Bella. I hope in time that I can make it up to you. Goodbye, and good night," Edward inclined his head towards her.

Bella felt a smidgen of guilt for being so hard on him when he took that regretful tone, so as he was slipping out the window, she called, "And Edward?"

He paused and cocked his head, listening.

"I don't hate you."

Edward only smiled his crooked smile, and then disappeared into the night.

When Alice came back to school the next day, it was like she had a shield formed between herself and the rest of the school. Any staring eyes were diverted by Alice either smiling and acting so brightly and politely that it would be a crime to even try and act rude towards her, or by the vampire responding with such a cold glare that no one dared to say a word to her. The pixie was simply too hard to hate, and even though gossip still hovered around Bella and she still had to suffer the occasional muttered insult in the hallway, Alice became the buffer between her and the madness.

Well…Except for Cassie, Lauren, and Sophie. Those three weren't really shy from Alice, or anyone because they thought they ran that school. Bella could feel their hatred any time they passed in the hallways, but they seemed to be plotting their revenge more than anything. Rosalie still had not returned, though Alice told her the blond was nearly ready to. Bella quite honestly would be just fine if she never came back, the stupid witch. But, she had almost returned to her full vampiric state, and Carlisle said that soon he would want to have her over to talk about the effects of her bite.

She was really sort of dying for that conversation. Her curiosity was eating her alive. Alice told her to be patient.

So for the next two weeks, things passed by almost the same way they always had with a few key differences. Namely that she was not dating Edward anymore, but he still eventually wormed his way almost fully into her good graces. Bella was surprised to find how much better they worked when they weren't dating. There was no fighting, no stress to any of it. She still wasn't quite ready to forgive him entirely, but she knew in time she would. He also did not dote on any feelings he might still have for her, thank God. He seemed entirely infatuated with Tanya, but she'd be damned if she could get any details about the Denali vampire out of him. He was being unreasonably obstinate about his new girlfriend.

And Bella…Bella tried not to dote on any feelings she had for Alice. Jasper had returned to school with her, and he too, eventually warmed almost to the point that they had been at before that biting shenanigan stuff had gone down. Alice being around seemed to soothe him, and gratefully, Bella could see him beginning to remember that she had not been trying to steal his girl.

But still.

Being around Alice when she knew how she really felt for her was harder than she thought it would be. Now when Alice smiled or laughed or touched her like she always did, she felt it deep in her bones how much her heart lifted at it. And she was even surprised to find envy stirred in her when Alice directed her lovely attention to Jasper. When they touched or shared a smile, or kissed, Bella had to look away.

It wasn't jealousy really. She didn't want to call it that. She didn't hate Jasper for it, didn't blame him or want to hurt him in any way for it. She simply wanted…To be him sometimes. She wanted what he had, but despite all that, she never resented him for any of it. She wasn't the kind of person to harbor violent or hateful feelings.

It was the loving ones that became her issue…

She had to accept the fact that whatever she felt for Alice was irrelevant. Alice was in love with Jasper, Edward was wrong, and Bella was doing her damndest to pretend like with time these feelings would fade.

It was nice, though, that with all the Cullens except for one back around, Victoria had virtually no opportunity to get at her. She couldn't even get close. Alice especially wouldn't give her a single chance. She shut the redhead down at every turn, blocking her line of sight towards Bella, guiding the brunette away from her in the best routes with a hand in the small of her back, never, ever giving Victoria the chance to get to her.

But Victoria turned out to be a very patient woman, and even Alice could make mistakes.

And as it turned out, even Alice was not immune to envy.

Or rather, Alice was not immune to jealousy.

It was a rainy Thursday afternoon in History when Bella found that particular fact out. It was a study day, so of course she was dicking around with Alice in the back of the room while pretending to work on their homework. Jasper and Emmett had engaged Eric, Angela, and Jessica in a spirited debate over who was better; Superman or Batman. The vampires firmly supported the Dark Knight and her human friends firmly supported the Man of Steel. Normally, Mr. Gordon would probably be barking at everyone to pipe down, but lately he seemed wary of even glancing at Bella. The brunette suspected he was afraid she might file a law suit on him for sexual harassment over reading her text aloud like that.

It would serve him right, too. Asshole.

Bella and Alice were busy making each other giggle like idiots by doodling increasingly unrealistic caricatures of said teacher when he spoke up.

"Class, attention please!" Mr. Gordon called out about ten minutes before the bell was due to ring for the end of school.

Half the class didn't even bother to look up, but Bella did. She blinked in surprise when she saw an unfamiliar girl standing up at the front of the room next to Fat-Fucking-Fatty as Angela had so elegantly dubbed him. She blushed a little when she immediately noticed how…Well…

'Hot' she was.

The girl was slouching with her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her khaki colored cargo pants. She had long, thick dark brown locks tied up in a messy ponytail, dark almond shaped eyes and a definitively shaped nose, plus an unusually tanned skin tone for Forks, Washington. Bella couldn't help but appreciate the musculature of her toned arms. She guessed the girl was either Native American, or at least mixed with it somehow.

The cliche of tall, dark, and handsome trolled through her brain and she blinked and averted her eyes when the mystery girl abruptly met them across the room. When she glanced back again, the girl still hadn't looked away and she shifted around uncomfortably in her seat because of it.

"Class, this is Leah Clearwater. She has just enrolled here and I expect you all to give her a warm Forks High welcome. Leah, would you please say hello?" Mr. Gordon gestured for 'Leah' to introduce herself. Her last name sounded vaguely familiar.

Leah rolled her eyes slowly and lazily straightened up, finally looking away from Bella.

And then her eyes immediately fell on Alice.

Bella did not miss the way both girls stiffened immediately.

**What is it with this girl and unnecessary eye contact?** She wondered, and then cocked her head in confusion when Alice suddenly sat back in her chair so hard that it creaked and clenched her fingers so tightly around the pencil between her fingers that it actually snapped.

**Whoa**, she blinked, glancing back and forth between them at the blatant tension.

"Alice?" she hissed worriedly, but Alice just glanced at her and gave her a tiny, completely not reassuring smile.

Bella wasn't buying it and she was immediately on high alert. Whenever Alice was on edge, so was Bella. There was generally a good reason for it.

Leah was taking an unusually long time to respond to Mr. Gordon as she stared directly at Alice. Bella was bewildered when the new girl's nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed at her best friend. Mr. Gordon was shuffling uncertainly when she finally did.

"Sup," Leah spoke, popping the 'p' and not even giving anyone else in the room a single glance. Bella barely detected a faint accent, a barely noticeable lilt in the word.

"Um…" Mr. Gordon had obviously been expecting more, but at Leah's apathetic attitude and the way nobody was even really paying attention, he gave up.

"Thank you, Leah. You may go sit wherever you like. It's a study day today, so we have not begun any new material," he told her.

Leah walked away from him without a word. If Bella had still tolerated Mr. Gordon, she would have found her disrespectful, something she usually did not admire in a person. But the cool air to the girl's uncaring attitude, her tight black wife beater and baggy pants made her come across almost badass instead.

Okay, well, fine.

So Leah Clearwater was very attractive and that might have had something to do with it but-

But why was she walking directly towards Bella?

"You mind if I sit here?" Leah said the moment she arrived. Bella only blinked some more, unnerved by the way Leah always looked her right in the eyes when they spoke. The new girl also stopped right next to her, close enough so that Bella's nose picked up the scent of earth and heat. She swallowed hard, alarmed at how delicious the girl smelled. Leah gazed down at her with those deep dark eyes of hers, waiting for an answer. Generally only vampires ever made such an impact with their aroma…

**She's very…Forward,** Bella thought.

"That seat's taken," Alice interjected when Bella just stared, unable to find her voice.

"No it's not?" Bella finally found it, tilting her head at Alice in confusion. The vampire sat on her right, both of their desks pressed together because it was allowed on study days. Leah was standing on her left, hands still shoved into her pockets.

"Yes, it is," Alice insisted, her tone unreasonably hard. Bella stared at her, perplexed by the strained edge Alice's voice was taking on. What was her deal? "Joseph sits there. Sorry. You'll have to sit somewhere else."

That was rude. Bella didn't understand why Alice was acting like this towards the new girl. This wasn't like her at all.

"Um…" Bella mumbled, glancing apologetically back at Leah and giving Alice a WTF look.

Yet Leah took it all in stride.

"Well, Joseph doesn't appear to be here right now, so I guess it's free game," Leah shrugged, and then sat down anyway, right on Bella's other side.

Bella felt Alice stiffen next to her again, and this time she stayed tense. She did not get a chance to ask her friend what was wrong, because Leah immediately diverted her attention back to herself.

"So. You're Bella Swan, right?" Leah inquired, propping her elbows up on the back of the seat and the desk both as she turned to sit in the desk and face Bella.

Surprised that the new girl was so fearlessly talking to her, and also impressed because new kids never did that at Forks High, she replied almost eagerly.

Yeah.

Leah was really pretty. And she smelled good too. Not as good as Alice, or even Victoria, but still good, especially for a fellow human. And maybe she was kind of into that whole bad girl attitude

"Yeah. Hi. How do you know that?" Bella responded warily, turning to face her too.

She felt it only because of how close she was to Alice. She knew instinctively that Alice had just bristled, and she had no idea why.

"Oh, I've been here for less than thirty minutes and already some group of girls tried to warn me to stay away from you. Said you and some short haired girl were a lesbian couple and that I might catch your germs if I didn't. Plus, I recognize you by how much you look like your dad. Charlie comes down to La Push all the time to swig beers with my dad," Leah revealed.

Ah, so she was from La Push. That explained the faint accent. And Bella had been right. La Push was a native reservation. Leah definitely had some Native American blood in her.

Some very attractive Native American blood…

"Oh, dude, I knew I recognized your last name! Your dad is Harry? Harry Clearwater?" Bella lit up, remembering where she had heard the name Clearwater before. Harry was pretty much Charlie's best friend.

"Yep. The one and only," Leah drawled.

Bella, however, just registered the rest of Leah's explanation.

"So um…They already told you about the whole gay thing?" Bella mumbled nervously, mentally pulverizing Cassie Streeter. Great. The cool new girl already would think she was a freak before she even got the chance to make friends.

"Yep. Jokes on them though. I caught the gay germs back in eighth grade. So no worries, Swan," Leah chuckled in a smoky tone that made something inside Bella shiver. She couldn't help but grin a little in surprise, too.

Oh…So Leah was into the ladies too? That was certainly some nice news to hear…Bella was more excited by that than she should be.

"You're gay too?" she inquired cautiously. "Hey, you might want to keep that quiet, people aren't exactly cool about it around here-"

"Fuck 'em," Leah scoffed, dark eyes rolling. "Like I give a fuck. What do I care if those preppy bitches don't like me? Most people don't. They'll get over it. Or they won't. I'm going to be gay either way, so why should I care?"

Yep.

She was a bad ass type of girl, and Bella couldn't lie; it was hot. Hearing her swear was, too. And she was into girls. Bella couldn't help but feel thrilled about all of that.

It was tempered when she felt Alice shift next to her and that lovely white chocolate and berries scent wafted under her nose, reminding her with a sharp pang how much more she wished that it was Alice who was available.

But hey, though. She wasn't. And maybe this was just the pick me up Bella needed. Leah was certainly friendly enough, their dads were friends too, they both liked girls and Bella definitely thought she was physically appealing.

So why shouldn't she be a little excited about meeting a fellow homo? It wasn't like she had many options around here. Not that she was planning on trying to get with Leah or anything, but it was still nice that there might be some possibility.

"What about you?" Leah went on, peering around Bella to gaze at Alice with some weird, hard emotion in her eyes. For a split second, Bella thought she saw them flash yellow, and shook her head, thinking the light was playing tricks on her.

Huh. That was weird…

"You two a couple as well?"

"Oh, uh…" Bella blushed at that and squirmed when she noticed Jasper glance back at them out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to really dislike that question, because he moved around in his seat and Emmett subtly put a hand on his elbow. Bella thought he was being a little too territorial, but then again, he had the right to be by now. Plus, he was still having control issues occasionally.

"No, we're not. That's a really invasive question to ask two people you just met, by the way," Alice snapped before she could reply.

Startled, Bella faced her, eyeing her in bewilderment. Why was Alice being so cold towards Leah?

**What's her issue?** Bella thought.** It's like Leah walked in here and spat on her by the way she's ****acting. This isn't her at all…**

"Sorry, Pixie Sticks," Leah hummed, not sounding very sorry at all. The nickname 'Pixie Sticks' seemed to anger Alice further, however. The vampire's face tightened and Bella looked back and forth between them, feeling tension radiating off of both of them. Leah's fingers flexed on the desktop.

**What the hell was their deal? From the moment Leah had walked in, they had been eyeing each other like two rival gang members.**

"Bella, you didn't finish your drawing," Alice said abruptly and indicated the indeed half finished image of Mr. Gordon with a penis for a nose on Bella's desk.

"Uh, yeah," Bella narrowed her eyes, thrown by the sudden change in subject. "I guess I didn't…"

"So, Swan. What do you all do for fun around here? La Push has a beach but there seems to be not much to do in this town," Leah broke in and Bella turned back to her again. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn she heard Alice growl.

**Choosing to ignore that,** Bella answered Leah. She might have been a teensy bit distracted by the slope of Leah's collarbone and the way it dipped when she moved.

"Movies mostly. There's a park, but it's not much."

"Movies, huh? I haven't been to the movies in like, three months. Seen any good ones lately?" Leah inquired amiably.

**No,** lately Bella had been too preoccupied with the crap going on with the Volturi so she hadn't had a chance.

"No, sadly. They have though. Angela swears by Iron Man 3. I've been dying to go see it," Bella said, gesturing at the group sitting in front of them and still arguing about superheroes. Emmett was still chattering, but Jasper was silently gazing at them over one shoulder, and the bigger boy's hand did not leave his elbow even while he talked.

**Okay. Why was everyone acting so damn weird?**

Leah was being pretty freaking cool in her opinion.** Why were they looking at her like that? Especially Alice? She of all people should have been chattering up a hospitable, sociable storm with the new girl, as was her nature.**

"Oh, yeah? I've always liked Iron Man. Hey, maybe me and you could go see it together some time, Swan," Leah offered and Bella started.

**Did she…**

**Did she just ask Bella out?**

If so, that was really fast.

"Like…You mean, together?" she blushed, then internally swore. She was going to look really dumb if Leah hadn't meant it that way.

Leah, however, only let a slow smirk make its way onto her face. The expression spoke of mischief that drew Bella in way more than she wanted to admit.

Stupid bad girl attitude distracting her.

"Well, only if you wanted it to be that way," Leah murmured, quirking an eyebrow at her, which made Bella's stomach flip flop in excitement.

Oh yeah. Leah was definitely a smooth talker, and Bella was delighted, flattered.

"Don't you think that's a little fast though?" she said despite herself.

"Oh, I don't know. You seem pretty cool, Izzy. Why not? Worst that can happen is it doesn't work out and we go back to the whole friends thing. It's up to you though. I'm chill either way."

Bella was turning crimson and trying her best not to smile when the bell rang. Izzy, huh? Nobody had ever called her that nickname before. Just Bella, or Bells. Never Izzy though. She found it seemed to fit coming from Leah.

"Here, let me give you my number. You just let me know if you ever want to get something together," Leah said and lazily reached over to Bella's desk to grab the piece of paper and pen she had been doodling with as everyone began to stand up and file out of the classroom eagerly as it was the end of the day.

**Did I just get a girl's number in one conversation?** She stared in astonishment. **I did! She totally is ****asking me out! Damn, she works fast…**

The scent of heat and earth fluttered under her nose and just like that, Alice's hand shot out and snapped closed around Leah's wrist, halting her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Alice hissed in a voice like ice cold steel as Bella jumped in surprise. The vampire leaned over her, her arm pressing into Bella as the hand at its end squeezed the tanned wrist it had captured.

"Alice!" Bella gasped, reprimanding.

**What is she doing?**

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to touch me you fuckin' leech," Leah snarled back. Bella stiffened at how low and ferocious Leah's tone had gone, though something inside her bristled at the insulting of Alice. She watched as Leah's shoulders drew together so fast that the muscles in them bunched visibly beneath the straps of her tank top.

**What the crap? What is even happening?** Bella thought, bewildered by the hostility being displayed before her, especially from Alice!

"Then stay the hell away from her you filthy mutt!" Alice rumbled back, her upper lip curling and her honey golden eyes melting quickly to black. Her hand tightened on Leah's wrist so hard that Bella could see her hand flexing and she had no idea how Alice wasn't breaking the girl's wrist at this point.

"Alice!" Bella yelped, scandalized. Jasper and Emmett were suddenly there, towering over all three of them, and a few people, including Jessica and Angela, had stopped to watch.

**Alice is really going to hurt her if she doesn't stop! What the hell is wrong with her! **Bella thought frantically, not knowing how to defuse the situation, or why there was even a situation to be had in the first place.

But Leah stood her ground, not flinching away. Bella did not understand how Leah wasn't on the floor, writhing in pain from the vampire's strength.

"You either let go of me right now or I'm going to show you a filthy mutt real fucking quick," Leah said in a rugged tone, and this time Bella swore to God her eyes really did flash a bright, obnoxiously luminous yellow.

She could feel the way Alice's arm was tensed so tightly up against her and the vampire was bent over across her, practically nose to nose with the La Push native. Both of their chests were heaving, and Bella noticed the way Leah's skin seemed to shake with a palpable rage, and the way Alice's now black eyes glittered with rage too. The scent of wet earth and heat fought with a thickening aroma of white chocolate, mint, and berries that made her stomach knot and her head dizzy.

But when all the vampires around her shifted in a threatening sort of motion and Alice's grip only further tightened on Leah's wrist, she had enough.

"Alice, stop it!" Bella snapped and grabbed Alice's own wrist, tugging on it furiously. "What the hell is wrong with you? Lay off!"

Alice hesitated, but when Mr. Gordon called back to them to see what was going on, she quickly shoved Leah's wrist away from her like it carried the plague. The La Push native yanked it back just as harshly and stood up fast, scowling with such an ugly loathing expression on her pretty face that it actually put Bella off.

Before Bella could even get an apology out to her, Leah stormed away, shoving past Angela and Jessica. Her whole body seemed to shake with her fury and Bella felt her own fury well up as she stood and glared when Alice mimicked her movements.

"What the hell was that?" Bella demanded.

Alice gazed back at her with swirling black eyes, her jaw locking when the human turned on her like that.

"That," she snapped, "was me preventing you from making a really stupid mistake."

"What-Are you joking? You're acting ridiculous! We were just talking!" Bella protested irately.

"Talking? You were about to take her number and go on a date with her after one five minute conversation! You don't even know her!" Alice scoffed and shoved her desk back where it was supposed to be with so much force that it skidded across the floor. The vampire leaned down and snatched her backpack off the floor as Bella stared with her jaw dropped, dumbfounded.

"What-How-That's not even-Dude!" Bella stammered furiously, unable to string together a coherent sentence in her outrage.

Alice just scowled at her and Bella became all the more pissed for it.

"Where do you get off?" she shrieked indignantly. "What do you care? How is that even your business? What is up with you? Alice, you're acting crazy!"

Bella realized her mistake the moment the word left her mouth.

There were, of course, precious few things that could piss Alice Cullen off. Rudeness, homophobia, and going after the people she loved were some of them.

Calling her crazy, as it turns out, was on that short list.

You learn something new every day.

Instant regret flooded through her as Alice's eyes flashed and Bella could see the muscle going in her jaw, the way her upper lip twitched.

**Crap,** she shut her eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink, kicking herself. Crap. She could barely open them again, barely face Alice now.

"Crazy?" Alice murmured the word back to her, barely audible. Her tone was so soft and icy that it gave Bella chills.

"Alice-No, I didn't mean-"

It was too late. Bella had royally fucked up, and nothing she could say was going to take it back.

"Fine. Go on a date with Leah, see if I give a damn, but don't come crying to me when she turns out to want you for nothing more than sex. Oh, but you'd probably like that, wouldn't you, swooning over her stupid bad girl crap? Well don't come crying to me when that bad girl stuff turns out to be legit. It's not like you ever listen to me anyway!" Alice spat spitefully, then shoved past Emmett and Jasper and stormed out of the room.

Okay. That stung. A lot.

Alice had never spoken to her like that, with so much disgust and hurt. Bella was still grimacing as Jasper hurried after her and Jessica let out a low whistle.

"Damn, Bella," Angela winced sympathetically and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why is she so angry at me? What did I do?" Bella lamented, looking from her to Emmett and then to Jessica.

"You really don't know?" Jessica looked at her as if she were stupid.

"No!" she huffed, bewildered and felt tears tugging at the corners of her eyes when she remembered the vicious way Alice had gone at her.

She and Alice never fought like this. Never. What the fuck did she do?

"You never call a girl crazy, Bells. Especially not Alice," Emmett told her sagely, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But she was being crazy. There was no reason for her to act like that! And that definitely wasn't a reason to blow up on me!" Bella protested, not getting what they were obviously getting.

"Bella," Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes as if she were being exasperated.

"What? I don't get it!" Bella threw up her hands, turning to Angela for help.

"Bella," Angela clicked her tongue and gave her a compassionate stare. "Alice wasn't acting crazy. She was acting jealous."

Bella's lips parted in shock, and she was so surprised that Angela and Jessica had to take her by the arms and drag her out of the room when Mr. Gordon reminded them that the day was over and it was time to go home.

Alice did not pick up the phone when she called that night, and refused to say a word to her the next day at school, no matter how hard Bella tried to get near her. It was ironic, actually. Victoria seemed to be absent that day, so now it was not Bella avoiding the redhead, it was Alice avoiding her.

Alice was being really un-fucking-fair about all of this. Bella tried multiple times in Biology to talk to her and didn't even get a glance from the vampire.

Maybe Angela and Jessica had it right. Maybe she really was jealous. But none of that was a reason for her to be so…So…

Bella had to cut her train of thought short before she started calling Alice a bunch of bad names she really didn't mean. It's not like she could figure out what Alice's problem was when the girl wouldn't even give her a chance to apologize or yell at her some more. Both were sounding like really great options.

She finally managed to pin Alice right before walking into gym class when they both coincidentally arrived at the same time -that is to say, Bella had been waiting for her to arrive. She had correctly predicted Alice would try and avoid her by coming late, which turned out to be cutting it super close at one minute before the late bell would ring.

"Alice!" Bella stood up straight off the wall when she saw the pixie approaching, and at that exact moment, Leah walked by and gave her a smile and a wave.

"Sup Bella?" she called while giving Alice the evil eye, and kept right on going.

Bella winced and didn't answer, only turned back to her fuming best friend.

"Alice-"

Alice glared right through her and with one wickedly cold shoulder, walked on into the gymnasium without a word.

**Oh for God's sake! **Bella thought irritably and stalked after her.

She did not get another chance to speak to Alice because the vampire speed walked to the locker room and was changed and back out before Bella even reached it the door behind her. The pixie blew past her just as she was reaching for the door handle.

Stupid vampire speed, letting her change in ten seconds flat.

"Swan!" Coach Basselor bellowed at her from across the gym when she stood there and beat her forehead against the door a few times. "What are you doing? Get changed! You're late enough as it is! Move it!"

Bella wondered how many days of detention she would get for flipping Basselor the bird but decided it probably wasn't worth it. She yanked the locker room door open and stomped in, muttering under her breath about the injustice of it all.

Bella hurried over to her locker and began spinning the combination lock harshly, grumbling the whole time. In her annoyed state, she rolled the number dial too far and had to start over. When she did it again a second time, she actually shrieked in frustration.

"For God's sake, open!" Bella snapped and slammed her palm angrily into it, her temper flaring wildly.

When that didn't work, she ground her teeth together and grudgingly spun the dial for the third time, slower, and this time it worked. She faintly heard the whistle blow back out in the gym and rolled her eyes, knowing she was going to catch flak for taking too long to get out there. She popped the locker open and immediately began to strip, pulling off her shirt and bra while unsnapping the button on her jeans and haphazardly pushing them down so they hung low on her hips.

She had just reached up a hand to begin pulling out her change of clothes (having learned from her previous mistake of forgetting them in her truck) when a hand that was most definitely not hers shot out and slammed it closed again with a crash.

Bella jumped a foot in the air, yelped and spun around. She had only enough time to register a flash of wild red hair when the scent of cinnamon and ice wine blasted her senseless.

"Well hello there, kitten," Victoria purred, towering over her and less than an inch away, her hand still pressed to the lockers next to Bella's head.

"Oh shit," Bella breathed, and cried out when Victoria laughed, molten red-gold eyes glittering maliciously as her fangs peeked out from under her ruby red lips and her pheromones assaulted Bella.

Her knees buckled as the vampire pumped ruthlessly into her senses. A shock of desire shot through her core and she slumped, gasping for air that suddenly tasted of nothing but the redhead before her.

**Oh no, oh no, oh no!**

"Don't look so upset to see me, sweet Bella. It's really quite hurtful," Victoria murmured, pursing her lips with a faux hurt look.

Bella sank down further and whimpered piteously when the redhead only smirked again, slowly, tauntingly. She could do nothing but shake and cower when Victoria leaned in and pressed the length of her sinuous, curvy body all along hers. Every inch of it seemed to radiate with her aura and Bella's lips parted at the feel of her, at the way the luxurious silk of her black top slid teasingly against her bare nipples when the woman's ample breasts pressed into hers with a delicious weight.

Victoria had finally caught her alone.

**Oh my Jesus Christ**, she thought desperately, gasping in pheromones as Victoria put her other hand on the other side of her head, trapping her in. Bella couldn't pry her eyes off of Victoria's as they bore into her, piercing through her. She could feel how cool the redhead was through her top and her nipples went stiff, making another quiet whimper leave her throat before she could stop it. She did not even have the presence of mind to freak out that she was topless in front of the woman, only the fact that the woman was here, and had her completely pinned and alone.

"Oh Bella…Bella, Bella, Bella…You're not the brightest of the bunch are you, sweetheart?" Victoria tsked, giggling lightly when Bella screwed her eyes shut and braced her hands on the vampire's shoulders, desire coursing through her nervous system without her permission. Her heart pounded maddeningly loud in her ears as Victoria dipped her head down and ran the tip of her nose from the base of her neck and back up to her jaw line, inhaling her scent.

**I messed up**, she realized. **What is she doing here? Oh God, it's Victoria! I thought she was absent ****today! What ****should I**** do? What the fuck do I do!**

She opened her mouth to scream for help, for Alice, but nothing came out but a wheeze.

"Mm, but that doesn't put me off, don't worry. I do so love a helpless girl. Especially such a lovely one like you…Still, you should have known better than to go arguing with your little protectors with me around. Alice told you everything, I know…And so you should know I'm a very persistent person, Bella…I always get what I want. And right now, what I want is you," Victoria murmured seductively, and to illustrate her words, she rolled her hips into Bella's, their pelvises grinding intimately.

"God!" Bella cried and surged up, arching the small of her back in slightly to escape the bolt of pleasure and want that coursed through her at the motion.

Victoria had finally caught her alone again, and it seemed she wasn't going to waste a second of it on being subtle.

"No kitten, I'm not God. But I can definitely make you see him," Victoria smiled coquettishly, her fangs glinting forebodingly in the fluorescent lighting. "Would you like to see how?"

Victoria lifted her right hand off the lockers and laid it against Bella's shoulder, rubbing slowly at the warm skin there before she let it slide downwards, fingertips trailing over her collarbone. Bella was both mesmerized and repelled by her touch.

"It was very nice of you to strip for me, Bella," Victoria smirked in her face and when she let her palm shift even lower, headed towards the valley between her breasts, panic lit through Bella and she tensed violently.

**Oh my god, no, this isn't happening! Say something! Do something, anything you idiot!**

But words failed her. She pushed weakly at Victoria's shoulders to no avail, because the vampire just laughed a sexy laugh and scraped her nails lightly over her skin.

"Don't even play that game with me, kitten," Victoria chuckled, and then cupped Bella's right breast with no further warning. "My, my. Your tits are fucking perfect."

Bella mewled helplessly against the lockers when Victoria squeezed her in her hand, the pressure sending delicious pleasure straight between her thighs.

Yeah, no, Victoria was expressing no interest in wasting any time doing anything but molesting her; getting straight to the point as it were.

She yelped and pushed at the woman's shoulders again when two cold fingertips pinched at her nipple, rolling it provocatively. Jolts of pleasure raced down to her throbbing clit at the sensation and she cried out. Her belly rolled over hungrily when Victoria pressed her lips against the side of her neck, dragging them over her sensitive skin.

**I don't want this. Not from her. Not from her!** She thought desperately.

But she did. Her traitorous body was aching for it.

"Kitten," Victoria sighed into her ear as she fondled her breast. "Don't act like you don't want this. Sweetie, there really is nothing wrong if you do. I know Alice has poisoned you against me, but it's really not fair. So what if I'm here on Volturi orders? Why does that mean we can't have some fun together? We could even be friends. You know you want it, so just relax."

Bella shivered when Victoria licked the shell of her ear and hummed.

Bella's body screamed for her brain to shut up, to turn off completely while pheromones coursed through her veins. But Bella's brain couldn't, even as she felt slick, desperate heat blooming between her thighs, even as Victoria's delicious scent filled her skull more powerfully than it ever had before.

"I don't," Bella breathed, chest heaving, breast trapped in Victoria's palm as long fingers squeezed her again, making her eyes want to roll back. "You're evil and sick and twisted and I…I don't want this. Not from you. Not from you."

Her words were soft, weak, and strained. They sounded flimsy even to her own ears.

"You don't want this Bella? You don't want me?" Victoria laughed derisively and let go of her breast, only to push her hand up against the plane of Bella's trembling stomach. It was so cool and Bella's breath hitched at the feel of it.

"I-" Bella's throat went dry when Victoria's knee pressed to the inside of her thigh and ran up and down it, easing her legs apart even as she tried to keep them shut. Despite her effort, they still seemed to drift further open as Victoria pressed the outside of her pale thigh against the inside of Bella's.

"Is that really true, Bella? Do you really think so?" Victoria hissed, brushing her nose against her cheekbone, her breath cool and sweet as it puffed across Bella's face, striking her dizzy.

"I-I…" she stammered. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Part of her was afraid that if she did then Victoria might actually stop touching her, and her body screamed in protest at that.

"Then prove it."

Victoria's hand slipped down so suddenly that Bella tensed, but it was too late. The back of her head slammed into the lockers when three fingers slid over the front of her underwear, dipping in between her legs. They passed so firmly over her stiff clit through the cotton barrier that she moaned outright and shot straight up as tingles spread through her most intimate area.

"Oh fuck!" she keened as Victoria began to massage her, her fingers skimming up and down, again and again, the fabric of her underwear soaking through instantly. Her clit throbbed with every pass of Victoria's fingers and she felt her insides eagerly clench around nothing. She dug her nails so hard into the redhead's shoulders, drowning in pheromones and heat and ice and hunger.

"Because it sure doesn't feel like you don't want this to me," Victoria growled into her ear. "I can feel how wet you are even through your underwear, Bella. You're creaming yourself. If you really don't want me, you go right ahead and make me stop. Push me away, if you can. If you try to push me off right now, I will let you, and I will walk right away…."

Bella's thighs quivered and her heart pounded as heat flooded her, building, a fire being stoked by Victoria's rubbing fingers. She was losing herself to the rhythm of them, her hips rocking forward and her throat bobbing as she moaned and cried out, unable to help herself.

"Tell me to stop kitten and I will. Say the word and I swear I will. Tell me no. All you have to do is say it…But you can't, can you? You can't give me anything to show you don't want it. You couldn't any other time, so why would you now?" Victoria taunted, sucking at the skin of her neck, groaning when she felt Bella's hips begin to chase after her rubbing fingers.

**I can't make her stop. I can't**, she thought helplessly. **I can't talk. I can't do it! Oh god, it feels so ****good. Why does it have to feel so fucking good? I can't…I can't, I can't, I can't!**

She really should have seen this coming.

**If she gets you alone, and she wants you, she can take you. And there won't be anything you can do ****to stop her-And if she's really putting on the charm like she did a minute ago, you might not even want to stop her**, Alice whispered in the back of her mind.

And she was right. She was so damn right. Bella couldn't get anything out of her mouth but incoherent mewls of bliss, bucking into Victoria's palm.

She didn't want to make it stop. She could feel the ache stirring inside her reaching a breaking point, the point of climax rushing up on her so fast that she couldn't stand to do anything that might prevent her from falling over that edge.

She didn't want Victoria to stop. She wanted it.

And she hated herself for it.

"Please," she sobbed and began to shamelessly hump at Victoria's hand, striving for the orgasm building between her shaking thighs. "I want it. I want it, please." Her hands spasmed on the redhead's shoulders when Victoria's other hand cupped the side of her neck, holding her still up against the lockers.

"That's what I thought," Victoria sneered and Bella shuddered wildly when she felt the woman's fingertips come up only to dip slowly back into the waistband of her underwear. They had just brushed the naked skin of her clit and were a moment away from ripping her apart at the seams when Victoria let loose a guttural snarl and jerked away from her.

Bella almost collapsed, but in a head rush of white chocolate and berries, Alice appeared, hissing like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs and caught her. She sobbed in surprise and desperation as a pair of arms wrapped around her and hauled her back to her feet.

"You have got to be kidding me," Victoria rumbled, now five feet away as Bella clung to Alice like a lifeline, panting hard.

**It's Alice. Alice, Alice, Alice! Oh my god, Alice!**

But of course it was Alice. Of course it was her. Of course Alice would never let anything bad happen to her.

Alice stepped in front of her, automatically pushing the human girl behind her at the same time. Bella was once again pinned to the lockers, but now it was Alice's reached back hand on the skin of her stomach keeping her there. It was a stark difference from Victoria's domineering hand on her belly. Alice's was a comforting, protective gesture that turned Bella on even as it made her eyes overflow with relief.

"Alice," she whimpered. "Alice, Jesus…"

She had never been so happy to see the girl in her whole life. Even the time Victoria had her trapped in the car did not compare. Alice saving her this time was like her salvation.

"Oh, well, don't you just deserve a round of applause, Alice?" Victoria sneered, crossing her arms even though her features were twisted with barely concealed anger. "You have an annoyingly bad habit of showing up just when Bella and I are getting to the best part."

Alice didn't say a word. Not a single one. She only glared right into Victoria's eyes, her fangs peeking out under her lip and the hand not against Bella held out before her, splayed open, fingers crooked into claws.

"Don't look so irritable, you little brat," Victoria snapped at Alice's lack of response. "You knew if you left her alone for even a moment that I would be on her. You don't get to play the jealous girlfriend card when you won't even put a claim on her. If you really wanted to keep her out of my hands, you'd have left your mark on her by now. But you're a coward, and a poor excuse for a vampire. Don't get mad at me when Bella here comes crawling to me on hands and knees for what you refuse to give her…"

"Leave," Alice snarled. "You have crossed the line. I told you not to lay a hand on her again. How dare you touch her without her permission?"

But Victoria threw back her head and howled with scorn. The sound of her derisive laughter made Bella cower and she felt Alice's fingers flex against her abdomen.

"Oh my god, are you seriously playing dumb right now? You heard her as well as I did, sweetling. I gave her the opportunity to push me away, to tell me to stop. And you know what I got instead? Please. I got her begging me to give it to her the way you won't…And can't. Face it, Alice. She wants me, and you can't do a thing about it."

Alice lurched forward and Bella never felt more naked in her entire life, or vulnerable. She instinctively crossed her arms over her chest and slid down the lockers, trembling and flinching when Alice snarled right in Victoria's face, going nose to nose with her, staring up into those darkening blood gold eyes with her own ebony ones.

"Leave, now. This is the last time you ever put your hands on her. I'm calling your superiors the first chance I get. You can try and twist it anyway you want to but you will not turn her into another one of your blood pets. I won't let you," Alice ground out through clenched teeth.

Bella shrank as both vampires postured, Victoria's eyes narrowing at how close the pixie stood to her, trying to back her down.

"Is that supposed to be a threat, Alice? Is that supposed to scare me?" Victoria murmured, expression melting into that foreboding emotionless mien. "What do you expect the Volturi to do? Fire me? For what? Doing my job?"

"Touching her is not-"

"Isn't it?" Victoria interrupted and drew up to her full height, bearing down on Alice as she did, but Alice didn't give her an inch. "Bella's so much more likely to come along willingly if I fuck. Her. Stupid. Don't you think? Who's she going to follow, Alice? The woman who can and will give her what she wants, or the stupid little girl who will only break her pathetic human heart?"

Alice shoved Victoria so hard that she careened back into the row of lockers behind her with an almighty bang that dented them horribly. Bella blanched at the violence as Victoria's eyes flashed black and she bared her fangs with a gut wrenching snarl.

Victoria stood slowly, so slowly as Alice heaved and did not make another move, just watched the redhead with cold, hating eyes. Victoria took one step forward, then another, every single one putting Bella ever more on edge. The tension crackled through the room, pheromones pulsating in the air as the two female vampires glared, fangs out and hands splayed. Victoria only stopped when she stood so close to Alice that she could kiss her, but by the way her fingers twitched, Bella knew all the redhead wanted to do was kill her.

And then silence. Absolute and total suffocating silence.

For the longest moment, nothing happened. It pressed down on Bella's sanity, watching, waiting for one of them to make a move, for them to explode and go at each other, to start yelling, something, anything.

But no. Victoria only towered over Alice, daunting and intimidating, and Alice did not back down for even a second.

And Bella couldn't stand it another second.

"The girl," she blurted, flinching when Victoria's eyes whipped towards her and Alice perked but did not turn around, though Bella could tell she was hanging on every word.

"What?" Victoria said softly, emotionless. Being spoken to by the woman made Bella tremble and nearly swallow her tongue, but she fought it back the best that she could, insides aching with left over arousal.

"You asked who I would follow…You or Alice. And I'm saying it's Alice. I would pick Alice over you any time. Every time. I would follow Alice. I'd follow Alice to the ends of the earth, but I will never follow you," Bella gasped, shocked at her own defiance, the fact that she could even speak to the redhead now.

For the first time, Bella saw the rage cut across Victoria's face, the way her nose wrinkled as she rumbled loudly, and Alice's answering hiss was the only thing that made Bella feel safe enough to keep staring right back at her. That, as well as the rising anger growing in her for this bitch of a woman, for the way she had turned Bella into a whining, whimpering puppy begging to be touched, for threatening Alice.

"You will both regret this day. Next time won't be so pleasant, Isabella. Next time I'm going to make it hurt. And Alice? Those marks on your back weren't even the start of what you have coming to you," Victoria spat, and in a blur she took off, disappearing out of the locker room with the door slamming shut to punctuate her abrupt departure.

The change in Alice was so fast Bella didn't even get the chance to process it.

"Jesus Christ, Bella," the pixie breathed and took three quick steps back over to her. Bella swallowed hard, expecting a repeat of the last time Alice had gone off on her and fully ready to defend herself even if her sex was aching so profoundly that it was almost all she could think about, but that was not what happened.

Alice leaned down and snatched her shirt and bra off the floor and held them out to her. Bella took them quickly, blinking, but blushed brightly when Alice grabbed the front of her jeans and did up her button and zipper within a split second. She hurriedly slid her bra on and scrambled into her t shirt as Alice briefly looked away to give her some privacy. The moment her head cleared the hole, though, all she could see was Alice, so close, and smelling so fantastic and looking so hurt with her bright black eyes swirling with some unknown emotion after saving her for what felt like the millionth time.

"God, Bella, I'm so sorry," Alice choked out. "I'm so sorry. She almost-I should have known-I didn't mean to…God, I should have known. I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid!"

"Alice," Bella breathed, surprised by the way Alice's eyes shined with tears. "No, don't…Hey, stop, I'm okay. It's okay, don't-"

"No it's not! God damn it, Bella, she was practically raping you and I-I let her get to you. I let her slip past me. I was so angry at you after yesterday and I thought she wasn't here so I let her slip in my visions and I didn't see her coming. Bella," Alice cried forlornly, shaking her head brokenly when Bella immediately switched to concerned mode.

"Alice, stop it. Hey look at me, it's okay. I'm-She didn't rape me. I'm fine. Don't, okay? Please don't cry," Bella pleaded and though she knew it was a monumentally bad idea, she reached out and cupped the pixie's face in her hands when she heard the softest little sob bubble out of her mouth.

It was such a heartbreaking sound that Bella never wanted to hear again, ever. So she ignored the electric tingles that raced through her because she was touching Alice and the lingering ache in her sex from Victoria's latest attack, and held her gaze, trying to convey to Alice that she really was okay even if she kind of wasn't.

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered hopelessly, cupping the hands on each of her cheeks. She was trembling and Bella's heart went out to her because of it.

Alice was really, really falling apart in front of her.

"I'm sorry I failed again. I'm sorry. I didn't keep you safe. I'm so sorry," Alice whimpered.

"No, Alice, no. Stop apologizing. Everything is fine. You did keep me safe. You came just in time. She didn't even…You know. So it's not even a big deal. She just got a little farther this time is all…And it wasn't rape. You were right…When she put on her charm, I couldn't say no. I asked her to, Alice so don't…" It was hard to admit that, that she had genuinely wanted it this time. It was hard to admit that she had actually asked-no, pleaded with Victoria for more.

"Making you want it is not the same thing as consent," Alice scowled and tried to pull away, but Bella held her firmly.

"No, it's not, but she didn't make me do anything. I'm pretty gay in case you haven't noticed. And she may be a fucking bitch and a whore and I hate her, but I-I could have made her stop if I wanted to, but I didn't. I didn't want her to, Alice…I never even said no. I…I all but said yes."

Alice shook her head, not believing her, and Bella sighed softly.

"I don't feel raped if that makes you feel any better," Bella tried again and Alice's eyes swam with more tears.

She meant it. She honestly didn't believe that Victoria had been out to rape her. No, the vibe she got from the redhead was that the vampire wanted her willing more than anything else. Undoubtedly she would get a thrill out of Bella willingly giving into her than having to take it by force. That would definitely be much sweeter when she rubbed it back in Alice's face.

And Bella hated to admit it, but she had certainly been willing once the touching really kicked in.

"It doesn't," Alice murmured back, but she did take a heavy, unneeded breath and her eyes seemed to clear a little.

Bella released her face as the pheromones pulsing around her made her too uncomfortable to keep touching Alice. The girl looked beautiful even when she was hurting, with her wet shimmering irises and quivering heart shaped lips, and Bella did not want to look at her like that at a time like this.

"Alice…Out of a more than mild curiosity, why were you so pissed at me? I don't know what I did to make you so mad at me. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I wasn't trying to, I just didn't get why you were so angry," Bella breached the subject of why Alice had not been watching over her so closely in the first place.

At her question, Alice looked immeasurably pained, her glossy pupils shining.

"Bella, I…It was nothing. I just really, really hate…That word. I don't like to be called crazy," Alice replied heavily.

Bella knew by now what it sounded like when someone was keeping something from her, and she was so not in the mood for that.

"Don't. Don't do that. Tell me what's wrong. Don't keep stuff from me," Bella insisted, her frustration bleeding in when she spoke.

"It's nothing, Bella. Please just-"

"No, I'm serious. Don't do this right now. Tell me," Bella demanded.

"Bella-"

"Just tell me, Alice!" Bella's voice rose when Alice refused to meet her eyes and refused to answer her question. "Please."

"God, Bella, I was jealous, alright? I was jealous!" Alice burst out, throwing up her hands when Bella relentlessly pressed her.

**Oh**.

**Oh**.

Angela had been right…

Alice was jealous…Because someone else was interested in her.

Surprised, Bella's lips parted, but Alice wasn't finished.

"Are you happy now? Do you get it? I was jealous that you were talking to her and looking at her and pretty much ignoring me when you've never done that before, and I got angry, alright? And I don't trust her anyway, she's sketchy as mess. And then you called me crazy and I just kind of lost it. I really don't like that word, you know," Alice admitted, pursing her lips when Bella gazed at her as if seeing her for the first time.

**Does it really bother her that much? So much that she would throw a fit like that because Leah ****tried to give me her number?** She wondered.

"But you…But you said we weren't supposed to…I mean we're not…We're not supposed to care, Alice," Bella said weakly and the vampire gave a tiny, watery laugh that was anything but amused.

"Yeah, well…Oops, right? And then I walked in here and saw Victoria all over you again and I just-Bella I can't stand it. I can't stand to see anyone touching you. I'm not supposed to care but I do, and that's why I was so angry. I'm still seething. And I can't shake it off. I just can't. Every time I see her hands on you the vampire in me just rages and I…I just…"

Alice shrugged helplessly.

"B-But…But…" Bella stuttered and Alice sighed miserably, running one hand through her hair.

"I know what I said, Bella. You know I have feelings for you. I just didn't think they would be so hard to control," Alice murmured and glanced away as she said it.

For a long moment they stayed silent as Bella processed that.

**She…She has feelings for me. And it's hard for her to control them…Was Edward actually on to something? Because it sure is starting to sound like it**, she thought, and tried to squelch the eager sensation that arose in her chest.

She couldn't afford to hope for anything like that. She shouldn't want to hope for anything like that…

"I get that, Alice, I really do. I…You know I like you too. But if we're going to…I mean, we have to let it go, right? Like you said? So it's not fair for you to jump on Leah like that. You could have really hurt her…" Bella mumbled.

At the mention of Leah, Alice's face darkened, but all she said was, "I know."

Mildly confused at the brooding look on Alice's face, she decided to switch back to the much less uncomfortable subject of her impending doom at Victoria or the Volturi's hands instead of the frightening one of her and Alice's feelings for each other.

"Anyway, it's okay, Alice, I forgive you. But I think you really pissed Victoria off this time," Bella stated, slumping back against the lockers. "She looked really angry this time, like seriously pissed. But I'm not blaming you," she added hurriedly when Alice looked extremely guilty. "I'm just saying…And what did she mean about the marks on your back?"

At this, Alice's face smoothed out and Bella knew the next thing out of her mouth was going to be a lie.

"Bella-"

"Alice," she warned, having had just about enough of Alice's reluctance to tell her the truth without Bella having to pry it out of her in a game of Twenty Questions.

Alice stared at her, working a muscle in her jaw.

"It's no big deal. Don't be upset, please?" Alice groaned when she didn't let up.

"Alice, what-"

Alice turned around and pulled her shirt up to her neck exposing her entire back to Bella.

"Oh my god!" Bella gasped.

Because where there should have been nothing but creamy white flawless skin was now what looked to be more than a score of scorch marks.

Long black lines marred the marble of Alice's back from the edge of her neck all the way to the base of her spine. They arched and crisscrossed in random patterns as if someone had taken an ash covered whip to her. The marks were blurry at the edges, almost smeared in appearance.

"Jesus, Alice, what the hell is that? What happened?" Bella exclaimed, moving forward and reaching out a tentative hand as if to touch her but stopping just short as Alice tensed.

"It's nothing, Bella. They'll be gone in a few more days. They don't even hurt anymore," Alice said offhandedly and quickly pushed her shirt back down to her waist.

"No, don't even try that with me! Vampires never get injured like that! What happened? Did she do this to you? Was it Victoria?" Bella babbled furiously as Alice turned back to face her, wincing at the volume of her voice.

When Alice remained silent, Bella had her answer. And she had a sudden epiphany as to what exactly had caused those marks on Alice's back.

"That was your punishment, wasn't it?" she said quietly, and scowled when Alice still said nothing, only confirming it again. "Alice, what the hell! That's a lot more than just a 'stern talking to.' You look like someone flayed you!"

Alice squirmed, but said meekly, "Well, they kind of did…"

Bella swelled angrily, her distress over the wounds on Alice's back taking over her.

**I can't believe this. She's hurt. She's really, really hurt. Her back looked like hell, and all because ****she told me what was going on. She took that beating for me. She told me it was nothing!**

"That's not nothing, Alice!" she yelled, balling up her fists. "How could you be so stupid? If I had known they would do that I never would have wanted to know! You should never have told me, not if that was the consequence! God, I'm going to kill that bitch for this, I swear! And you too!"

But instead of growing angry at her furious ranting as Bella fully expected her to, Alice only softened, her eyes widening the slightest bit. She peered at Bella with the oddest, most unreadable look that made her pause.

"What?" Bella blushed, some of the hot air going out of her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just…You're doing what I did, you know. When I pulled you out of Victoria's car. I yelled at you like this. Because I was scared, and I was concerned for you so much that I didn't know what else to do but go off on you," Alice said slowly.

Bella opened her mouth to deny that, saying that this was different, but she halted.

It wasn't, really. It was the same principle, and she found herself floundering for something to say.

"Yeah, well. So what? So I'm freaked out because you're hurt. I worry about you too, you know. You're not the only one who gets concerned about keeping us safe. God, I don't even have a chance of protecting you from that stuff. So sue me if I'm a little upset and freaking out that you're wounded. I can't do anything about it when you are but freak, Alice. I can't stand the idea of you being in pain or getting hurt, especially trying to protect my stupid self…" Bella trailed away.

Something about the way Alice looked at her then was so different. Alice didn't say anything, just stared deeply at her with those expressive eyes piercing, probing, stripping her to something base. Bella suddenly shrank, feeling shy and confused, anxious and a little excited, bewildered by the way Alice continued to just look at her like that.

Like-Like she wanted something, and was holding it back with everything she had, but her lips parted and Bella felt a lovely, tremulous sensation tug at her gut, instinctively knowing something was about to happen.

"Bella," Alice murmured in a voice like heat and stardust and longing, and Bella started when cool hands reached out and cupped either side of her face. Slender fingers lay along her cheeks, ten lines of electrically cool heat that made her breath freeze in her lungs.

**What is she-**

Alice took a step forward and their eyes locked like the most powerful magnets in the world as Bella took a step back and ended up pressed back into the lockers.

**Oh. Oh, oh, oh,** her brain short circuited and her hands came up to press down on Alice's, her whole body stiffening with an unstoppable yearning that overcame her without warning.

"I'm so sorry," Alice husked, the sound of her voice low and filled with something the brunette did not think she would ever be able to name, but reminded her weirdly, starkly of sunsets, lonely nights, and a lover's embrace.

And then Alice kissed her.

She dipped her head forward and, Bella's eyes screwed shut instantly and she gasped the moment their lips met, her whole body lighting up like the Fourth of July. Her heart stuttered and went still, and she shivered crazily when she felt the length of Alice lay so gently and effortlessly along hers, fitting them together in all the nooks and soft, sensitive places where two bodies could fit, so tenderly and intimately as opposed to the forceful, intrusive way Victoria did it. Those cool hands soothed her burning cheeks and she gasped when she felt her bottom lip slip between Alice's.

She tasted like rain and spearmint and white chocolate and berries, and Bella melted like cotton candy in Alice's mouth the moment the vampire's tongue dipped into hers insistently, her entire world pitching upside down as she and Alice kissed.

This was different. It was different to any other time they had kissed. It was not a violent rush of pheromones and lust and blood lust. They were not out of their minds, unaware of what they were doing. There was nowhere near enough of Victoria lingering in her system to cause Bella to unwittingly kiss her back, and Alice wasn't hyped up on pheromones from being bitten by the human.

It was soft and sweet, so gentle that it almost hurt.

**We're kissing. I'm kissing Alice, and she's kissing me. What is happening?** She thought, squeezing Alice's hands until her knuckles strained against her skin, unwittingly slipping her tongue forward to get more of that taste, the taste of Alice, and Alice moaned, moaned into her mouth with the sweetest sound Bella had ever heard. She whimpered back, but the vocalization of what they were doing seemed to snap Alice out of whatever the hell had come over her.

Unfortunately,

"Fuck!" Alice cursed and jerked back, breaking their kiss apart brutally. She surged away and Bella slumped against the lockers, tingling in all the best and worst ways. Her stomach was filled with a thousand little butterflies and her heart pounded like a tribal drum in her heaving chest.

She must have made quite the stupid picture, standing there with her mouth still kind of hanging open and her hands hovering next to her own face where Alice's hands had been a second before.

"Alice-what-" Bella stammered.

But Alice was already gone.

She disappeared so fast that if Bella could not still taste her, still feel her on her lips, she would have wondered if Alice had ever really even been there at all.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

As it turned out, Alice avoiding her after they experienced something awkward or exceedingly important together that might have overwhelmingly negative implications seemed to be more than just an occasional thing. After Bella bit her, it was understandable that she avoided the human for a while. It was even understandable for her to avoid Bella after they argued over Leah, even if it was slightly unfair and uncalled for.

But after kissing Bella after explicitly telling her that there could be nothing between them, that nothing could, should, or would ever happen between them despite whatever they felt for each other?

That was not understandable.

Once Bella recovered from her dumbstruck state (which took a considerable amount of time) the first thing she did was sprint from the locker room in search of her friend. She was so pumped up on adrenaline from Victoria and the amazing, out-of-the-blue kiss with Alice that she did not even know what she would say, only that she desperately needed to find Alice and confront her.

_**She can't just run away after that. She can't. It's not right. She just kissed me! We have to talk! **__**What was she thinking? She said just friends. That's what she said, so why would she do that? Damn it, where the hell is she?**_

It was all for naught, however, because Bella did not see her in the gym and after inquiring about her with Angela and Jessica and making up some bullshit excuse as to why she had taken so long in the locker room -more stomach issues, to which Angela suggested she see a doctor for- she found out that Alice had requested to go see the nurse, claiming she had a migraine.

And she never came back.

Bella called her three times when she got home and texted her four times, each one more desperate than the last.

_Pick up your phone!_

_Alice, seriously, please pick up your phone._

_Alice, please. This isn't fair. We need to talk about this._

Bella hesitated on the last one, but her frustration had begun to take hold when she got absolutely nothing for her frantic efforts. She sent it while pacing back and forth in her room.

_Just pick up your damn phone Alice! Stop avoiding me! You can't kiss me like that and just run __away! Please, I'm not mad, just answer the phone, or come talk to me, I don't care. Please, Alice._

Nothing.

She got nothing at all.

And when she finally went to bed after waiting for hours for an answer, there was still nothing. And when Saturday morning came, it was more of the same. She called two more times but even as she listened to the dial tone, she knew it was useless. She could feel it in her gut that Alice wasn't going to pick up, that that kiss had crossed a line, even though Bella wasn't exactly sure what that line was or what it meant.

All she knew was that as more time passed by and she still got no response from Alice, the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach grew, and grew, and grew, and as it did, so did her rising sense of anger towards Alice.

Everything was made all the worse by how incredible that kiss had been.

It had been unreal. It still felt surreal to think about it, like a sensation that blissful was not allowed to exist in reality.

**We kissed. Alice kissed me. She leaned in and kissed me, and it was the best kiss, the best feeling I've ever had in my life. I've never felt anything like that before. I didn't even know feelings like that could exist. She was so beautiful and soft and she smelled so good, and she's my best friend but it was just a stupid kiss and I don't know why it means so much but it did, and now she won't even talk to me. She won't fucking talk to me after she kissed me, after telling me that we could never be anything but friends…**

But friends don't feel like that for each other. Friends don't die a little on the inside and live so much in one breathless kiss that two friends should not even be sharing. Friends don't yearn for one another the way Bella yearned for Alice.

And friends most certainly do not kiss one another the way Alice had kissed her, so sweetly, so heartbreaking, so intimately.

It was just a kiss. Just one kiss, and Bella could not get it off her mind for even a second. Alice consumed her thoughts, driving her crazy, and so she texted and called and left pleading voice messages but got nothing.

No answer, no reply, nada, zip, zilch, fuck all.

All the while her brain buzzed and her heart raced and every time she pictured it again in her mind, she felt like she was floating a few feet off the ground. She had never kissed someone and felt so much from it. Even when she had kissed Alice after biting her for the second time, when she was doped up on pheromones and half out of her mind had not made her feel so much. And she couldn't shake it, couldn't get it off her mind.

When Sunday rolled around, Bella tried one last time. She called Alice, clinging to the phone with tears lurking in her eyes, listening to the humming echo as the line tried to reach through and connect her to the voice of her best friend. There was a soft, faint click and Bella's breathing hitched in excitement-

"_I'm sorry, the person you are trying to reach is not available at this time. If you would like to leave a message_-"

"God _damn_ it!" Bella cried and mashed the end button as the robotic answering machine met her ears again.

**She won't pick up. She won't answer. She won't talk to me.**

The tears quivered at the corners of her eyes, and finally fell as she pressed her face into her hands and choked back a sob of frustration and hurt. Alice was avoiding her after taking an action in their friendship that could so easily destroy it, after going back on everything she said. She had reached into Bella's chest and cupped her heart in her hands, kissed it so lovingly, and then stolen away with it like a thief in the night before the brunette could do anything to stop her.

Helplessly, because she did not know what else to do, Bella sent Alice one last text. It was only one word.

_Please._

She had not known how deep the feelings ran. They were pulsing through her core and her soul in a terrifyingly powerful way, and that kiss had sent them thrumming through her chest, and now Alice wasn't even picking up her fucking phone.

After waiting silently for a solid five minutes, she got nothing.

Nothing, nothing, nothing.

The anger in her belly gave a sharp twist that made her clench her fists.

**Alice won't pick up. She won't answer. She won't talk to me,** she thought furiously. **After everything we've been through, she won't even do me the courtesy of picking up her phone to talk to me about it. She can't even do me the dignity of breaking my heart, of ruining us in person after she kissed me. She won't talk to me…**

Bella stormed over to her dresser, grabbed her keys and snatched her jacket off of her bed before stomping out of her room and down the staircase, teeth gritted and eyes watery but hard. She burst out of her house and stomped over to her truck, which still wasn't fixed. The passenger side door was tied tightly shut through the handle to the headrest of the seat with a tarp over the shattered window. Looking at it made Bella even angrier as it reminded her of Alice defending her all over again, and when she got in she slammed the door so hard that the poor old vehicle shook before shoving the keys into the ignition and starting it up.

Thunder clapped faintly in the distance as she backed out of her driveway and then tore down the street, pressing the gas pedal almost to the floor as her furious emotions began to overwhelm her.

**Alice won't talk to me…But I'm for damn sure going to talk to her.**

"Why won't you talk to me Alice?" Jasper demanded as they stood in their room together.

Alice avoided his eyes, knowing it was useless. She crossed her arms and stared out the window, watching the storm clouds rolling in. Even inside she could smell the ozone in the air, the water swelling in the sky.

There was a storm coming, and from the looks of it, it promised to be nasty.

"Look at me," Jasper commanded when Alice couldn't bear to meet his eyes.

**I can't**, Alice thought weakly, closing her own instead.** I can't do it. Not now. Not anymore. Not after…**

"Look at me!"

But she did.

Alice turned her gaze on to Jasper reluctantly, slowly. When she saw him standing there with his seething golden eyes fading rapidly to burnt amber, saw his frame trembling just slightly, it became all she could do not to break down in front of him.

But she couldn't. She didn't have the right to break down, not in her mind.

"I can feel you," Jasper said in a shaky voice. He took a step closer to her and Alice put a hand on his firm chest, feeling the way it shuddered when he breathed his deep, unnecessary breaths that must have filled his head with her scent. It clawed at her, made her own breathing ache as it matched his.

**He doesn't know what's wrong. He only knows that something is wrong,** Alice acknowledged miserably. **And he knows it's bad. You can feel me, Jasper. You always could. And so you know…**

"I can feel what you feel. You know I can," he told her with a voice that was not as strong as he was trying to make it sound. "I can feel you hurting. I hate when I feel you hurting. And I can feel your guilt. You're ashamed, and you're aching, but you won't tell me why. You did something you regret. You're hiding something from me, and it's killing you. Please, Alice, just talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what happened. What did you do?" Jasper begged.

Alice shook her head helplessly, mutely chewing the inside of her lip as she stared back at him, hating herself, hating everything she felt and wishing for once that he couldn't feel it too.

"Please, just tell me. You can tell me Alice. I won't be angry. I won't be mad at you, whatever it is. You can tell me, I promise," he insisted softly with his Southern accent becoming more pronounced in his distress.

He was grabbing at her heartstrings, pulling them with his pleading. Alice had loved him, been married to him for fifty years, and even to this day Jasper was still impossible to hurt without feeling all of it come back around to bitch slap her with the might of karma, or God, or some other wrathful force to punish her for it.

He was too good, too loving, too gentle and kindhearted to hurt. How could anyone ever look a man like Jasper Hale in the eyes and confess to something that would undoubtedly break him?

Alice couldn't. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't. She was confused and hurting, too, and she had done it all to herself, but she could not own up to it, not just yet. She couldn't find her footing, couldn't get a handle on her emotions when her emotions were never something that got out of her control until they were to the most extreme, the most volatile, the most intense.

Her phone chose that moment to chirp in her hand, where she had been cradling it all weekend, trying to pick it up when Bella called, trying to reply to her texts but never quite finding the courage to do it or never knowing just what to say.

She just didn't know. Alice didn't know anymore. She didn't know her left from her right or her up from her down, what she really felt anymore. She had kissed Bella. She had crossed the line between friends and something more, had betrayed Jasper's love in the ultimate way by cheating on him when she lost herself in Bella's eyes and kissed her, kissed her with so much feeling and longing that she had never felt before in her long, entire life.

How was she supposed to tell him that? How? How was she supposed to look Jasper in the eyes and tell him that Bella, an eighteen year old human girl, was blinding her? How was she supposed to tell her husband of five decades that when she kissed Bella, she felt so alive and real and perfect, as if her undead heart could actually beat, and that she had never felt that way when she kissed him? How was she supposed to explain what was happening inside her traitorous, wretched heart when even she herself did not know?

She didn't know anymore. She was so confused and torn and feeling things she shouldn't feel for Bella, and she didn't know what to do to make it better, to fix it, to find the solution because her heart was screaming at her but she had no idea what the hell it was trying to say.

So when her phone went off, she looked at it instead of answering Jasper, like a coward. It was a text from Bella, of course.

It was only one word, and that one word pierced through her chest like a spear and made her purse her lips to stop the onslaught of emotion that surged through her.

_Please_.

Just please. Nothing more, nothing less, and it very nearly broke her down right then and there.

And Jasper felt it.

"It's her, isn't it?" Jasper said softly, so softly she almost didn't hear him. Alice looked up quickly, her lips parting as she tried to find some way to hide the truth from him, but it was useless. He could feel what she felt, and there was no getting around it. He was not stupid, or oblivious. He knew how close she was to Bella, and could undoubtedly feel the firestorm raging in her emotions whenever the girl came around. It was not so hard to guess who had been frantically trying to reach her all weekend, to guess the reason she had barely spoken a single word to him in two days, and could not meet his eyes until he couldn't stand it and cornered her at the current time in their bedroom to demand answers from her.

"Jasper, I-"

"It's Bella, isn't it? Tell me the truth, Alice. Just tell me if it's true," Jasper demanded, and when she opened her mouth to somehow deny it, soothe his fears, his worries, he gasped out one desperate word.

"Please."

Her heart cracked again, threatening to shatter, and Alice could only give in under the weight of both of their pleading, their need of her to answer them, to tell them what was happening inside her, what she was doing to them all. She was breaking every single one of their hearts, and she didn't know what to do to fix them again.

"Yes," Alice breathed, her eyes welling up. "Yes. It's Bella."

Jasper straightened at her confirmation, and Alice felt the stirrings of panic begin as his face tightened.

"Jazz, please, just listen to me-"

"Did you sleep with her?" Jasper cut her off, and Alice tensed.

"No, Jasper. I would never…No," she shook her head furiously, putting both hands on his chest now and gazing into his darkening eyes with desperation, a growing fear that he was about to leave her, end everything in one fell swoop building inside her.

She couldn't let that happen. She loved Jasper. She was in love with Jasper, wasn't she? Fifty years. It had been fifty years, and the proof of it was on his finger, wrapped in a simple gold band of dedication. Bella couldn't erase all that, no matter what wild feelings she brought out in Alice.

But then why had she betrayed that ring when she kissed the girl? Why had she betrayed her supposedly undying, eternal love with Jasper for one sweet kiss?

It didn't matter. No matter what she felt for Bella, she couldn't lose Jasper. She couldn't.

At her sincere denial of the accusation, Jasper seemed to relax the slightest bit. Yet he still asked a moment later, "Did you kiss her?"

And Alice could not lie to him. There was no use denying it. Even if she had wanted to or tried to, he already had his answer when the influx of her shame and guilt pulsed through his powers, and he grimaced when she nodded miserably to affirm it.

"Yes," Alice breathed anyway, aching as she finally revealed to him the troubles of her heart, why she had been unable to even meet his eyes as of late, to touch him, to fall into his arms or kiss him or make love to him, anything.

She wanted to fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness when his eyes flashed and he shuddered, a low vibration humming under her fingers as he growled quietly.

"You kissed her," Jasper repeated, mouth tightening, and Alice's heart cracked a little more. It was his next question, however, that nearly smashed it altogether.

"Do you love her?"

It struck her stupid, honestly. Alice reared back, but he caught her wrists in his hands and held them tightly, almost too tightly. He stared deep into her eyes and refused to let her look away, and Alice could only give a feeble sob as the emotions inside her warred like two snarling dogs.

**I love you**! She wanted to say, but couldn't.** I love you Jasper…And I don't know if I love her, too. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!**

How had it all gotten so twisted? How had Bella done this to her so easily?

If there was one thing that they both cherished in their relationship, one thing they could never go back on, it was honesty.

"I don't know," Alice answered morosely. "I don't know, Jasper, I just don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I have feelings for her, and you know that. You can feel what I feel, and I can't make them stop. I don't know how to make it stop, and I'm sorry, but I know I love you, I do b-but-I just-"

Jasper's hands dropped her wrists and clasped across her face. He hushed her softly and when she began to cry he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, snugly against him and Alice could only cling to him and sob, unbelievably grateful that he wasn't screaming at her or shoving her away even though she had no idea why he wouldn't.

Other than the fact that he loved her so very much.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Alice whimpered. "Jazz, I'm so sorry…"

"Shh," he whispered, petting her hair. "Alice, it's alright. I'm not mad at you, please don't cry."

Disbelief made her pull back and stare up into his now blackened eyes.

**He's not mad? How could he not be mad? She had just confessed to having feelings for someone else, and to kissing them, but he wasn't mad?**

"You like her," Jasper murmured, cupping her face again when he saw her staring. His voice was thick and grating now, the way it got when his instincts were hovering just beneath the surface. She could sense the pain in him when he spoke, and it killed her. I put that pain in him, she thought.** I did, by being a selfish, stupid idiot. And Bella made me that selfish, stupid idiot, because she's so unfathomably beautiful and…And perfect. Too perfect…**

"I know that. I think I've known that for a long time. Alice…Alice, it hurts. I won't lie to you. I hate that you feel anything for anyone at all other than me…But you love me. You love me, don't you?"

"Of course!" she replied vehemently, her own hands going to his cheeks. She tensed when she felt him press against her, closely, melding their bodies together.

"And you don't love Bella," he continued, his tone heavy and rugged now. She could see the vampire in him stirring restlessly. His control was still lacking, and it was hard to miss the possessiveness in his voice, the jealousy and anger despite his claim that he wasn't mad at her.

Yet when she opened her mouth to affirm that, no sound came out. Jasper kept going as if he didn't notice.

"You love me, and I love you. Sometimes people lose their way, Alice, I understand. I know more than anyone how confusing emotions can be and you and Bella are very close. But I love you, with all my heart. And I know you love me too. I know you may be confused, but let me help you remember. Let me help you remember why we've been together for so long, why we love each other the way we do. Let me love you, Alice, and I swear you won't ever second guess again. Bella won't mean anything to you compared to me if you let me love you, prove to you why you love me and not her or anyone else again," Jasper growled, and Alice was not surprised when he leaned in and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

She was not surprised, because she knew him so well. She could hear the heat in his voice, and felt him hardening against her, and did not resist when he moved in. Alice knew what he was trying to do, knew what he was trying to prove, trying to achieve. She could tell part of it was his inner vampire hungering to make his mark, remind her that she was his, but knew a big part of it was the fear in his heart, the need to reestablish to them both that Alice loved him, not Bella.

"Let me love you, Alice. Let me make love to you," Jasper rumbled against her lips, kissing her. "Let me help you remember who you love."

She knew what he was trying to do, and so she let him. She let him pull at her clothes and fall on top of her into their bed, but she did not say a word, and part of her wanted to say no because the last thing she really wanted right now was sex, while the rest of her submitted because she needed to know as much as he did.

Alice needed to know the answer to the question he had asked. She needed to know if she loved only him, if when he entered her that it was only Jasper that she saw, Jasper that she wanted, Jasper that she needed, something she should not even be doubting in the first place…

There was something she still had not told him, something that had been eating her up since the moment it happened, and was one of the most front running thoughts that confused her head and heart so easily, that had started the war inside of her, and it was the fact that the night Victoria whipped her, when she was clinging to the post and trying to pretend with all her might that it was Jasper she wrapped her arms around, that she saw Bella instead.

Alice had wished it were Bella she was clinging to for comfort. Jasper had been replaced with the image of the beautiful doe eyed human girl without her conscious permission. And for weeks now whenever she kissed him, she got flashes of the same. And now she needed to know if it would happen again, if when she wrapped her arms around Jasper as he kissed and bit at her neck and ran his hands over her body, if she had the real thing in her arms, if once more he would turn into Bella…

Alice needed to know if she still loved him the way she thought she did. But she also needed to know if she loved Bella, and more than that, if she loved her more.

By the time Bella pulled up to the Cullen residence and parked, her simmering anger had become a genuine rage.

**After all we've been through, and she can't even pick up her phone for one second. She kissed me, not the other way around, and now she won't even talk to me. Well, I've had it. Alice is going to talk to me, one way or another, damn it,** she thought furiously as she jumped out of her truck and flung the door shut. Another rumble of thunder echoed in the distance.

Bella noticed that the driveway was unusually empty. Usually at least three cars were parked in it because the garage was filled with a number of other expensive automobiles the Cullens had collected over the years, but today she got a prime spot halfway up the driveway, pulling in next to Alice's personal sleek yellow Lamborghini Aventador. She acknowledged it grimly, taking it as a sign that the pixie would indeed be home. The fact that Alice owned a car worth at least four hundred thousand dollars had worn off after seeing it so many times –Carlisle had lived for hundreds of years, and great money tended to be made when you were a beautiful and incredibly intelligent doctor- and it certainly didn't even cross her mind in the state she was in.

She stomped over to the door and debated ringing the doorbell, but she never did that anyway. She was over so much that it was common sense and expected of her to walk in without having to be let in, and the door was never locked because-well, why would a bunch of vampires need to lock their doors?

So Bella just twisted the knob and barged in, not even having the presence of mind to shut the door behind her. She hurried through the foyer and the living room, headed for upstairs to Alice's room where the pixie generally hung out, desperately hoping Esme wasn't here because if the Cullen matriarch stopped to greet her right now, she wasn't sure how polite or civil she could manage to be.

But lady luck was on her side, and not one Cullen appeared to be hovering around as she made her way up the staircase.

Bella was fuming. Alice had ignored her and avoided her for too damn long. The vampire had kissed her, and she would be damned if she was going to be ignored any longer. She had had enough.

**She's going to talk to me, and I'm going to yell at her, and we're going to settle this right here and now,** she thought angrily, jogging down the hallway.

Still no Cullens had appeared. No Emmett popping up to grin and make a witty joke to her, no scowling Rosalie, no brooding Edward, no Jasper…And no Alice.

Bella was hesitant as she made her way to Alice's door, wondering if no one was actually home. It seemed like they were all on an outing together or something, or maybe having a family hunting time as they sometimes did. Maybe that was why she had not been able to get a hold of Alice…

But no, Alice always found time to answer her, even with a short text to tell her she was busy. If Alice wasn't answering her for days, it was on purpose.

Bella was starting to think that maybe no one really was home anyway even as she approached Alice's door, and she hesitated, wondering if her irate state and the determination to talk to Alice was for nothing because the girl wasn't even here. Or any other of the Cullens for that matter. She wouldn't even get the chance to ask someone about Alice, demand that they tell her where she was or wait for the girl to come back.

And then she heard a quiet noise from behind Alice's door.

All her anger came rushing back, and it was with a mild sense of triumph and the anxiety of confrontation that she then burst into Alice's room.

"Alice! We need to-"

Pheromones blasted her dizzy.

Bella halted, freezing as a delicious scent flooded her brain. The smell of sex, mint, and a curious blend of berries and freshly mowed grass filled her nose, and the air in the room felt thick and hot.

But it was none of that that stopped her cold. It was not the pheromones, or the quality of the air, or the aroma that tugged at her lower belly insistently. It was none of that.

It was the sight of Alice, pinned beneath Jasper with her pale, lovely legs wound around his rocking waist, her face over his shoulder with her beautiful swirling oil slick eyes tearing right into Bella, her pink heart shaped lips parted in ecstasy with her gleaming fangs fully extended as she moaned a sweet, high pitched moan and Jasper snarled vampirically above her.

For that brief moment when Alice's eyes met hers, she couldn't move. Her feet fused to the floor and shock made her knees lock up. She still clung to the doorknob, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

At the sound of Alice's moan, the trance broke.

Bella hurled herself backwards, yanking the door shut with an almighty slam behind her. She let go of the knob as if it had seared her and staggered, almost falling over as a sick, nauseous feeling bloomed in her belly.

"Oh my God," Bella breathed, staring at the door in front of her.

**Oh my God**, she thought, and then she turned and bolted.

Her legs felt like jelly as the most awful feeling she had ever felt pooled inside her chest and gut. It pulled at her insides, burned in her throat, and closed it violently. She stumbled down the staircase, breathing hard for no clear physical reason other than the terrible emotion welling up inside her.

**Oh my God,** she thought. **Oh my God!**

She staggered into the living room, desperate to keep moving, to get away from the disgust and gut wrenching ache building in her. She felt strangely numb on the outside, and was not seeing anything in front of her.

All she could see was the image of Jasper on top of Alice, seared into her retinas like the bawdy flash of a camera, lingering in her vision despite her desperate wish for it to go away.

His narrow waist, thrusting between her thighs. The muscles of his back flexed as they moved beneath her slender hands. The way he tightened up when she trembled beneath him. The look on her face as he moved inside her.

Alice's face, screwed up in bliss, and the beautiful, terrible sound of pleasure she released, like an angel's cry, while her whirling ebony eyes plunged into Bella's soul.

"God!" Bella cried, screwing her eyes shut as she staggered out the front door and inhaled the outside air like a dying man heaving for his last breath. The cold oxygen did nothing to soothe her aching lungs.

She needed the images to stop.

They had to go away.

The hysterical urge to bleach her brain overcame Bella. She wanted nothing more than to dunk her mind in gasoline and set it on fire, burn away the image of them until it was ash and gone, till the memory was nonexistent, till she could believe she had never seen it at all.

But she couldn't.

And the emotion that was rippling through her frame right now had tears streaming down her face, and she couldn't say why it hurt so much, but it did. She knew Jasper and Alice had sex. They were married. They were married vampires for God's sake. She knew that.

But knowing it and seeing it were two wholly different things as she had come to find out, and she could not block it out.

It shouldn't hurt so much. It shouldn't matter. She shouldn't even care, but she did, and so she sprinted for her truck, fumbling with her keys as her heart hammered sickly in her chest.

She never got inside her truck.

"Bella!" a familiar, high pitched voice cried. It sent the hairs on the back of her neck shooting up and she tensed so violently that she tripped and dropped her keys on the concrete. Swearing in panic, in undeniable hysteria, she spun on one heel and wanted to scream or die or sob when she the blur that was Alice came darting out of the house and appeared right in front of her. She refused to get a good look at her, sure that if she did that she would have a meltdown, as if she weren't already.

"Bella, stop!" Alice begged when Bella lunged like a madwoman for her keys. Bella ignored her, scrambling for them and straightening only when she had them in her trembling fist. "Bella, stop it, please. Will you please just stop? Bella!"

"WHAT?" she exploded, whirling on her when Alice's voice rose to an insistent, unrelenting volume that clawed at her ears with its desperation. "What do you want?"

She was yelling, unreasonably so, and her voice cracked when she saw Alice fully.

The vampire stood before her in a white, long sleeved button up t-shirt where the buttons were all snapped up one too high and half the top ones weren't even done up, and a pair of black boy shorts, and nothing else.

Alice was standing close to her, close enough so that when Bella inhaled sharply, she smelled the sex on her, the mouth watering aroma of her white chocolate and berries scent with that underlying lacing of peppermint that all vampires produced. If it had been only this, Bella would have swooned, but no, Alice's scent was mixed with an overpowering smell of freshly mowed grass and maple syrup.

Jasper.

The smell of him on her made something inside her rear back and snarl in protest even as Alice stood before her with her jet black hair disheveled and her gorgeous face in an attire that should have made her blush, but didn't because she knew _why_ Alice looked as ruffled and underdressed as she did.

Because they had been having sex.

Alice and Jasper had been _fucking_.

And she could not get the image of it out of her head, and it _killed_ her.

"I want you to calm _down_. Bella, what are you _doing_ here?" Alice demanded, tone beseeching as Bella stared at her with her eyes streaming and burning and her face screwed up.

Bella had no answer for her, not anymore.

"I'm leaving. I was just going," she breathed out, realizing that she couldn't tell Alice the truth of why she had come, not now. She couldn't do it, not after seeing them together. Her anger had been replaced by that nauseous feeling still swirling in her stomach, a devastated sort of pain. "I'm not-I didn't mean-I'm sorry for barging in. I shouldn't have-I'm sorry. I'm just leaving…"

Alice looked at her with disbelief and unbelieving eyes, not fooled for a second.

"Bella, stop it. Why are you crying? What's _wrong_? Don't-I'm sorry you saw that. I didn't know-If I had known you were coming over, I never would have…"

Alice trailed away when Bella's face screwed up in anguish, and all the emotions crushing her chest came surging back before she could control them.

"Of _course_ you didn't know. You wouldn't pick up your phone and talk to me!" she yelled, balling up her fists.

Bella was aware that she was running entirely on emotion right now. She couldn't think, just feel. It was a terrifying sensation at the same time that it was liberating.

But Alice drew back, affronted at her tone. Her worry over Bella quickly melted to indignation.

"No, I didn't. It doesn't feel too good to be ignored, does it?" Alice snapped, and Bella swelled up furiously.

"That was different! You told me we didn't need to talk anymore, remember? You told me we were getting too close for comfort, so I backed off! And you're the one that kissed me, not the other way around! So you don't get to ignore me like that, Alice!" Bella snarled, unable to control herself.

She knew though, and so did Alice, that they were fighting for a real reason, not just randomly going off on each other. Everything they had been smothering was about to be shoved to the surface, courtesy of Bella's had-enough-of-this-shit attitude, and the fact of what had set her off.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Alice demanded irately, her own voice rising. "What is wrong with you, Bella? You come barging into my room and then go rushing out, crying, and now you're shouting at me. What is the matter with you?"

The fact that Alice was asking her that infuriated Bella.

It wasn't like she didn't know. There was no way Alice couldn't know why Bella was yelling and crying and had run out so fast. Alice knew her better than that. Alice knew everything that had happened between them, and she was lying through her perfect fucking teeth if she was going to play dumb like she didn't know what the matter with Bella was.

"Because, Alice!" Bella cried, throwing up her hands and staring at her with what could only be a hint of the hurricane of feeling swirling inside her.

She shouldn't be feeling this much. She shouldn't be acting or reacting this way. It shouldn't hurt so much to look into Alice's eyes and see her pretty face, shouldn't be so difficult to be in her presence.

"Because what, Bella? What is it!" Alice yelled, her shoulders hunching as her jaw locked up, that one tantalizing muscle going in it. Her anger seemed to be only a reaction to Bella's, a defense mechanism. Bella could see the maelstrom in her eyes, the windows of her soul giving away the only hint to the fact that she was as high strung and feeling as much as Bella was, though what she was actually feeling, Bella could never say.

**Because,** Bella thought furiously.** Because…**

She didn't know what. But then again, deep down, she did. She could feel it rising, ascending slowly, an epiphany seconds from being realized. Her mind whirled a thousand miles a minute, everything overloading, working over as she fell apart in front of Alice for that one reason she just couldn't grasp.

The clouds above boiled, gunmetal gray, the world darkening a shade. They trembled with the rain pooled inside them.

"Because!" Bella repeated helplessly, shrinking back now, frightened of everything she was feeling. She didn't know what to say, how to explain to Alice why she was crying or why she had run out, or why she was so angry at her and hurting.

But Alice did not relent.

"Because what!" Alice exploded, gesturing wildly with one hand, flinging it out wide. "What, Bella? What is wrong? Tell me, Bells, please, because I really don't fucking know! I don't know how to help you if you won't tell me what's wrong! Why are you crying? Why are you so upset? Because of what?"

"Because I LOVE YOU!" Bella screamed.

A flash of lightning lit up the world and a mighty boom of thunder cracked across the sky above them, and the skies opened up and began to pour.

Alice froze, lips parted and eyes wide, both literally and figuratively thunderstruck.

Bella was the same, her chest heaving as the rain came down in a sudden torrent, showering the world. The only sound was of it hitting the ground, pattering down on her truck and Alice's car, the rustle of it splashing into the grass. They were both soaked through almost instantly.

**I love her,** Bella realized as they both stood silently, statue still.

**I love her…**

The sincerity of it, the raw truth and finality of it settled over her.

Bella did not just like Alice. She loved her. These feelings were far too strong to be a simple crush.

The hurricane inside her seemed to quiet down, the gale force winds ripping and tearing at her heart lessening to a soft breeze that was almost soothing even as anxiety wrestled with it.

Bella loved Alice. She loved her…

That was why it hurt so much. That was why she couldn't stand to see her with Jasper. That was why she was crying, and why she grew so angry and hurt that she stormed into her house without warning. That was why the kiss had been so beautifully and utterly perfect, so eye opening.

Because she loved her.

"I love you," Bella repeated, her voice cracking when Alice only stared, her hair sticking to her face and her expression totally unreadable. It was astonishing how much she knew it to be true, how she had not known before now that she had said it aloud.

Yet she had just told Alice, just admitted it to her in the fit she had had to realize it.

And there was no taking that back.

"You love me?" Alice breathed as if in a dream, her whole face smoothing out into a mask that terrified Bella.

This is it, she thought. I've finally found the one thing that will really break us.

Because love was a whole lot different than liking each other. Being in love with Alice changed things entirely.

"I love you, and I'm sorry," Bella whimpered, folding her arms around her middle protectively. "I'm crying because of that, because I know what that means. I n-never meant-I didn't mean to fall for you, but somehow I have. I know that now, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Alice didn't say anything and her silence was a dagger to Bella's heart. She took a shaky breath, trembling as the cold rain seemed to seep into her bones.

**I don't know how it came to this. And I don't know how to save us this time,** Bella thought miserably. **All I have is what I've told her, and I can't take it back now.**

"So that's why I'm leaving, Alice. I was just going to go. And I know-I know it's not fair for me to be upset or angry with you over what you and Jas-What you and him were-"

Bile rose in the back of her throat and she couldn't get the words out.

"It's none of my business, and I have no right to be upset. I know-I know you kissed me, and I-I know you like me, but I also k-know that it's not…You don't love me. You love Jasper, and that's okay. That's fine. I get that," Bella continued, her voice shaking.

She knew she was rambling, but the longer Alice starred, so expressionless, not giving anything away, not saying a word, the more she felt like she needed to say something, anything.

"So that's why…I'm not…This isn't to pressure you-Or ask you for anything more. I was going to come here today and demand we talk about the kiss but I know-I get it now, how it is, and that's fine. You're with Jasper, and you will be forever, and n-nothing can happen between us…So I'm just going to go, okay? And if you…If you don't want to be friends anymore, I'll understand…"

Her voice broke so pitifully that she had to stifle a sob, and Alice's eyes visibly flashed at the sound of it.

God, Bella's heart was breaking. She could feel it, little pieces of it breaking away and falling in jagged shards that cut the inside of her chest.

She loved Alice, and Alice loved Jasper, and this would be their breaking point. She could tell by Alice's reaction that there was no getting back from this admission, from her epiphany.

So she found out she loved the girl and was going to lose her all at the same time.

"Just let me know, okay? At least say goodbye if that's how it's going to be. If you can't be friends with me anymore, I understand. B-But please…At least give me that much. At least say goodbye. I love you, Alice, and I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry I love you and if I could make it stop I would, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"You love me," Alice said again, tonelessly, this time stating it. Bella was almost exasperated by the fact that this was all she was getting from Alice.

"Yes," Bella breathed. "Yes, Alice. I love you."

Maybe if she said it like that it would really get through to the girl.

She waited breathlessly for something more from Alice, anything, and died on the inside when she still got nothing. She was still getting nothing from her, and so nothing would have to be what she took.

Bella turned, keys in hand, and took a step towards her truck, her heart and legs so heavy that it took all her effort to move them. She needed to move them faster, so she could leave and break the fuck apart in peace, not in front of Alice like the pathetic person she was. She had to go. The urgency to be away from this returned with a vengeance.

"Bella."

At the sound of her name, Bella swiftly turned back, hopeful despite herself.

And Alice was on her.

She barely had time to gasp before Alice was kissing her, cupping the back of her head to pull them together. Bella breathed in lightning as Alice kissed her, kissed her with a passion that was so intense that it was like leaping from a plane with no parachute, arms wide open, and instead of falling downward, she soared upwards.

She was flying.

She didn't know why Alice did it. She had no idea why Alice was suddenly kissing her.

All she cared was that she did, and it felt fucking incredible.

The floating feeling magnified by a thousand as Alice wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled them flush to each other while stepping forward until Bella's back hit the grill of her truck, hard enough to hurt in only the best possible way. Bella cried out into Alice's mouth, tasting the berries on her lips, the white chocolate on her tongue as it dipped into her mouth.

She hated the foreign taste of pears she found lingering in Alice's mouth, but it only made her kiss back twice as hard, a primal urge to erase any hint of Jasper with her own self, and shuddered when Alice moaned her beautiful moan in response.

It was amazing how much better she sounded when it was Bella making her do so and not anyone else. It sent tingles shooting up her spine, electricity coursing through her nervous system as Alice pressed against her and lifted her onto her tiptoes, hands grabbing for the human's waist and squeezing at her hips as Bella's fingers raked through her black locks.

**Jesus Christ! **Bella thought in exhilaration as she felt Alice's breasts pressing into hers. The pixie wasn't wearing a bra, and the thought that if she properly looked down she would see the outline of them through the shirt made her toes curl as Alice kissed her and kissed her and kissed her until she thought she might pass out from lack of oxygen, or die.

And if she died right then, so be it. It would be a brilliant death, an undyingly happy way to go. She did not know why Alice was kissing her, or what had possessed her to do so, only that she never, ever wanted her to stop.

It was not the sexuality of it that made the thrill coursing through her veins so strong, though. The kiss from before didn't compare. It was nothing to the way that it felt right then, when Bella's heart leapt out of her chest and went sailing away, high above the storm clouds, into a place where she had not known it could reach. Her whole body hummed in response to Alice's touch. Her world shifted into a clear cut focus revolving around Alice, the way Alice tasted, the way she felt, the way she moved, who she was and how much Bella loved her.

She really, really loved her, and kissing her while knowing that she loved Alice like this made it so much better. It wasn't just fireworks. It was not sparks. It was a roaring, unadulterated wildfire, a supernova that spread throughout her limbs, warming her in the icy rain, the cold temperature of Alice's skin somehow heating her up instead of freezing her.

But Alice made it even better than that.

Just when Bella was ready to pass out for real, not caring that she couldn't breathe because of how they kissed so furiously, so desperately and adoringly and passionately and how amazing it felt, Alice pulled away.

The terror she felt at that was indescribable, as she waited for Alice to drop her and run like before, but that didn't happen.

"God damn it, Bella!" Alice gasped against her mouth, pressing their foreheads together as she stared right into Bella's eyes, their pupils centimeters away from each other. Bella whimpered at the closeness, clinging so tightly to Alice's shoulders in her fear that the girl would run now, would leave after that.

**She couldn't. Alice wouldn't dare. She couldn't.**

"God damn it, Bella," Alice said again, softer and in a broken voice. Bella trembled against her as Alice cupped her cheeks and held them tightly. Bella could feel her hands shaking, feel the softness of her breasts, the curves of her waist; a stark opposition to the metal grill digging into her back.

She waited with bated breath, chest heaving, and whimpering when Alice dotted several swift, chaste kisses to her mouth, until Bella could stand it no more and kissed her firmly again even though she wasn't sure if she was allowed to initiate it, but the vampire groaned and kissed her back briefly before reluctantly prying their mouths apart once more as if it was physically difficult to do so. It sure as hell was physically impossible for Bella to do so. The only way their lips would ever break apart was if Alice did it for them.

"Bella," she gasped weakly, and Bella kept her eyes wide open as Alice kept their foreheads pressed together and stared into her, down deep into the intimate heart of her, her eyes a tempest, her face so beautiful in the rain, her frosty breath puffing tantalizingly over Bella's lips.

"Bella, I love you too. I love you too."

Bella shuddered violently, her lips parting in shock.

**What? There's no way…No…Did she just say…**

**She loves me too?**

"God damn me for it, but I love you too, Bella. I love you too," Alice sobbed, clenching her eyes shut and leaning into her so heavily that her back creaked in protest, but she didn't care.

She did not care about anything, nothing but what Alice had just admitted to her, just breathed against her lips in a breaking, broken, adoring and emotionally saturated voice.

**She loves me too,** Bella wondered, and her heart exploded with some joyous sensation that made her give a hysterical half sob half laugh, not believing it even as she did.

"You love me too?" she gasped, the sky shuddering with another flash of lightning and thunder.

"Yes," Alice breathed, eyes opening again, so close that Bella could have counted each long dark lash, and Bella knew deep in her resonating soul that it was true. "I love you too, Bella, I love you too…"

There was nothing else Bella could do but surge forward and kiss her again. She gripped Alice's face tightly in her hands and died and lived more in that moment than she ever had before, because Alice loved her too.

She knew the sob Alice released into her mouth was as miserable as it was elated, and that broke her heart, but Alice kissed her back so desperately that she could not linger on it.

**I love Alice. And she loves me.**

**We love each other, **Bella thought, kissing and clinging to her.** Alice loves me.**

Bella knew that she could stay right there forever, kissing Alice into eternity, forever locked in that one blissful, perfect moment.

Alas, like all good things, it had to come to an end.

And so it did when the sound of a guttural snarl met her ears and Alice spun away from her so fast that she was a little dumbstruck, and Bella peeled her eyes open to see that it was Jasper who had ripped her from her heaven as he stepped off the front porch, naked from the waist up. The jeans he wore hung low on his hips and his lean, shaking muscular form was drenched as he stepped towards them, out from under the porch ceiling and into the rain. His honey golden ringlets drooped around his ears, and his upper lip was curled back to reveal very deadly looking fangs.

"Jasper," Alice whispered, and he looked to her with eyes so black that Bella was not sure if his irises were blending into his pupils, or if his pupils had dilated so far that they had consumed his irises.

"Alice," he rumbled in a ragged, gravelly voice that was not at all his own.

And then he looked to Bella, with her own soaking form shivering in the rain, saw her milk chocolate eyes that were now dark chocolate, saw her heaving chest, and saw more than anything else her bruised, kiss swollen lips.

"BELLA!" Jasper snarled.

And then he lunged for her.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella honestly thought she was about to die and could only stare in horror with wide open eyes as Jasper lurched at her in a blur, hands outstretched into claws that seemed intent on ripping into her throat.

She wasn't sure who screamed first; her, or Alice.

In any other circumstance, it might have been embarrassing how high her voice got, but as it was.

"Jasper, NO!" Alice cried, and as Bella's brain registered the impending doom, she reacted without thinking, doing the only thing her panicking mind could manage to make her body do.

Bella dropped like a fucking rock.

She ducked at the last second, and Alice slammed into Jasper with a crack louder than any other thunderclap the storm above could produce as his hands swiped an inch above her head.

**Holy shit! **Bella gasped as she hit the pavement, jarring her hands against the driveway, and Alice tackled Jasper so hard that they went flying. On her hands and knees, she looked up in horror as the sound of furious snarling.

Alice was fighting Jasper. They were fighting like two wild beasts, hissing and baring their fangs and going at it.

No, no, no, this was not how this was supposed to go!

Hysterical concern for Alice's safety overrode anything else in Bella's brain as she watched them whirling together, clashing in a flurry, Jasper's face twisted up into animalistic violence as he lost himself to his instincts and Alice's screwed up with desperation and a fierce protectiveness…

And fear.

Jasper was the best fighter out of all the Cullens. He had gone to battle with more than his fair share of crazy newborn vampires in his own newborn days, and at heart he was a soldier. The marks littering his body from the scarring of vampire venom were proof of that, and now he was going at Alice as if she were not his wife of fifty years, as if he didn't even know her at all.

And by the way he moved, it was clear that right then, he didn't. He knew nothing more than what his instincts were screaming inside him.

He was really going to hurt her.

"Oh no," Bella whimpered, her heart giving a horrified spasm as she stayed frozen to the concrete.

She watched in terror as Jasper landed flat on his back when Alice shoved him with all her might, yelling at him something that sounded like his name, and stop. To Bella, he had not even hit the ground before he was back up and swinging his hand at her face, unhearing and bellowing in rage. Alice jerked her face back just in time to avoid losing it, but Jasper closed with her too fast for her to get out of the way.

"Alice!" Bella cried as the blonde man vaulted into her, sending dirt flying up beneath the force of his heels as they went sailing through the air again. They crashed through the front porch banister and into the living room window with the sound of crunching wood and shattering glass.

There was a brief moment of silence where all Bella could hear was the rain falling around her, and then the sound of something seeming to explode within the house, and the sound of Alice letting out a high pitched cry rang out.

**No,** Bella thought desperately.** I have to get up. I have to help! I have to do something! For Alice!**

But there was nothing she could do as her stomach jumped into her throat when a moment later, Jasper leapt back out of the hole they had left in the window and crouched, hissing like an agitated cobra with eyes blacker than midnight, lost to the monster inside.

Those eyes found Bella instantly.

"Shit," she gasped, tensing.

Jasper snarled an ungodly snarl at the sight of her that put the most unbridled, unadulterated terror deep in her bones. The sound of it raised the hairs on the back of her neck, made her breath go stale in her lungs, and she couldn't help but cry out.

Just as he jerked to come after her and presumably finish what he had started, Alice appeared behind him with the most vicious look on her face that Bella had ever seen. Her fae-like features were sharp and brutal as she leapt onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck with a furious silence that did not give away her surprise assault.

Jasper roared in rage and spun in circles, clutching at her arms, but Alice did not let go.

"Bella!" Alice cried out to her when the brunette stayed where she was, trembling helplessly and very close to peeing her pants. "Bella, RUN! Go! Get the hell out of here, Bella! GO!"

It made plenty of sense, but Bella couldn't make her limbs work. She couldn't make anything work. She wasn't even breathing as Jasper staggered off the mutilated porch, and then with one almighty wrench, he ripped Alice over the top of his head by her clinging arms and slammed her into the ground so hard that it seemed to shake.

Bella's blood ran cold as Alice shuddered and laid very still, cracks lancing up the back of her neck and spider webbing up her cheeks.

**No…**

**No!**

"Alice!" Bella wailed, but this turned out to be a tactical error as Jasper, fuming even more than before and shaking wildly, turned on her, and this time when he lunged for her, there was no Alice to stop him.

Bella's fight or flight instinct kicked in, though it was nowhere near as powerful as his flaring vampiric ones.

There was nothing she could do.

There was no escape.

Nowhere to run.

Nowhere to hide…

Or was there?

Bella flattened herself to the pavement and did the only thing she could think to do.

She rolled right under her truck, shrieking in fright when she felt the wind from Jasper's snatching hands fly by her face. She scrambled back as he bellowed in fury, bumping her shoulder painfully against the underside of the truck and scraping her arms and one cheek on the driveway in her desperation to get the hell away from him. The heavy smell of petrol filled her nose.

**Fuck fuck fuck, shit shit shit! **Her higher thinking was reduced to a litany of internal swears.

Vaguely, Bella thought she heard the screech of squealing tires, but she was too preoccupied with the fact that she was about to die, and that Alice was lying unmoving on the ground, and that she loved her, and so did Jasper, and that was why he had lost it and was about to kill her, and that she had never meant for any of this to happen when she decided to come here today.

**Why did she have to fall in love with Alice? Why, why, why?**

She shuffled further back under her truck, practically hyperventilating, knowing the most she had done was buy herself another precious few seconds of life, and even that was all for naught, because one second the truck was there, giving her whatever feeble protection it could, and the next, it was gone.

With the horrible crunch and a shriek of tortured metal, Jasper unceremoniously kicked her truck out from over her and down the driveway. She heard it crash down somewhere back in the street. Bella started violently at the sound of it, and when she looked up and saw Jasper standing over her, soaked and radiating power with his lean, muscular form smeared with mud and grass and wicked looking fangs out, she could manage only one last thought, only a single word.

**Alice.**

Jasper lurched down for her, reaching for her neck.

And, as usual, Alice saved the day at the last possible second.

"NO!" Alice snarled in a voice that was so vehement and deep and like nothing the girl should even be able to produce, a vicious declaration from deep in her gut that tore out of her chest in a rumbling cry.

Bella felt a terrible thrill of disbelief run through her when Alice jumped once more out of nowhere onto Jasper's back and hooked her fingers under his jaw. She cranked back so hard and fast that the shockingly unfitting tinkling sound of glass cracking accompanied the sudden rips in Jasper's skin that appeared beneath Alice's fingertips.

She was going to kill him!

"No! Alice, no!"

Bella nearly had a heart attack as a different feminine voice cried out and then three blurs shot past her and slammed into Jasper and Alice, sending them all sprawling into the wet grass, effectively saving Jasper's life.

She caught sight of a shock of white blond hair, and recognized Rosalie as the temptress grabbed a hold of Alice by the waist and hauled her sister off of Jasper at the same time that Bella watched the familiar forms of Emmett and Edward pin a bucking, roaring Jasper to the earth by his shoulders.

She had not been imagining things when she had heard the sound of squealing tires before.

The rest of the Cullens were back.

They were back.

"Bella, oh Bella," a soft voice murmured in her ear, and Bella jumped and whimpered, barely even relaxing when she realized it was Esme.

The familiar, soothing scent of vanilla and caramel filled her nose as she was suddenly bundled up in the woman's arms and then pulled to her feet by the Cullen matriarch.

**Jesus Christ,** she wondered, clinging to Esme as her knees wobbled and the vampire's arms wrapped protectively around her, comfortingly. She had never been so happy to see any of them in her life, but the rush of affection she felt for Esme when the woman only held her closer was even stronger. Carlisle darted past them with the faint hint of his own scent of green tea and sandalwood. Her heart pounded relentlessly in her chest as Rosalie forcefully pulled a shivering Alice towards the front door.

As Bella stared at them, her emotions running at an all time high, Alice's eyes came up and locked on to hers. They were so black, blacker than Bella had ever seen them, and she had no idea what she felt other than the overwhelming desire to run at Alice and fling her arms around her neck and cling to her with everything she had even as she saw Alice still baring her fangs, clearly vamping out. She couldn't read the powerful expression on her friend's face, and Alice seemed to be struggling weakly against Rosalie's grip, but the blonde still managed to shove her through the front door and slam it shut behind them, and only then did their eye contact break.

**Alice,** Bella thought. **Oh god, Alice, what just happened?**

"Move him. Out to the back. Quickly," Carlisle ordered.

Emmett and Edward wordlessly hauled Jasper up and dragged him by his arms, kicking and snarling the whole way around the side of the house.

Like Alice, Jasper's eyes never left hers, but the emotion there was a complete opposition to what she had seen in the girl's. If Jasper had not hated her before, he certainly did now. There was nothing human left in his face, only vampire. Bella trembled at the hatred in them, the primal violence throbbing in his dilated pupils, until all the Cullen boys disappeared out of sight.

Then it was only her and Esme, standing out on the Cullen front lawn, hugging each other tightly, the rain still pouring down, drenching the world, caring not for what it soaked or drowned. Another insistent rumble of thunder coupled with a bright flash of lightning startled an already tense Bella so badly that she yelped and jumped.

Bella shivered wildly and Esme hushed her gently and cradled her to her chest, and as she did, Bella realized she could not help but wish Esme were Alice instead.

Alice had never felt so out of control in her entire life.

Rosalie was still pushing her along, swearing at her under her breath. The blond had both arms around her waist and was pulling her against one hip. As much as Alice wanted to break free of Rosalie, fight her off with all she had, she did not.

Because even under the maelstrom the vampire inside her had created to dull her rational thinking, she knew better.

She wanted more than anything in the world to go back to Bella, to run back to her. To bury her fangs in Bella's throat and quell the blood lust that had begun burning in the back of her own, to even take her like the animal she had become.

To tell her she loved her, loved her so much that it hurt, that it was still piercing through her even as she warred with the most innate instincts born into her the moment she became a vampire.

To hold Bella tightly, to protect her from any harm, including herself, no matter the cost, even if it meant fighting every bloodthirsty, violent instinct clawing at her conscious brain and letting Rosalie continue to pull her away when everything inside her screamed for her to do the opposite.

Because she had to keep Bella safe.

Because she loved Bella. She loved her, and so she would do anything to save her, no matter the cost…

Even if that cost had been Jasper's life.

**Oh God.**

Alice sobbed some weird, broken sound as Rosalie swore for the thousandth time and hauled her further into the forest behind their house, dragging her far, far away from the scene of one of the worst and best moments of her life.

"Come the fuck on. Stop dragging your feet! Jesus Christ, Alice, what did you even do? You idiot, you stupid selfish idiot!" Rosalie hissed and yanked her around, giving her a rough shove so that Alice was forced to walk in the right direction with Rosalie's hands clinging to her elbows to prevent her from bolting back towards the house.

Alice moved numbly, not breathing, not seeing, the inside of her mind at war.

It was only when Rosalie shoved her into a tiny clearing and she came face to face with Jasper once more that she came back to herself.

It was the sight of him on his knees with Emmett and Edward embracing him from the side, and Carlisle's arms wrapped around his neck from behind, cradling and not restraining as he rocked back and forth and sobbed that snapped her out of it.

"Oh God," Alice whimpered, a hand going to her mouth as the horror of it all hit her.

**What have I done?**

The sound of her voice attracted Jasper's attention, and what she got for it was not his familiar gentle smile, or his kindly golden eyes filled with affection, but a terrible snarl that ripped from the back of his throat as his gaze locked onto her.

Her heart fell apart.

All the jagged cracks and blows it had taken finally gave in. It was almost a curious sensation at the same time that it was anguishing. Her heart simply fell, very slowly, very deliberately out of her body, and her bottom lip quivered as he gave her a look filled with so much anguish and desperation that she could not stand it.

**How did it get like this?** She wondered miserably.

"J-Jasper-"

"Why?" he gasped, his voice cracking as his chin pressed into Carlisle's forearm and he dug his fingers into Emmett's and Edward's, which wrapped around his torso. He was shaking, and his eyes were shimmering oil.

They all stared at her. No one said a word, not even Carlisle. Alice felt the heat of the spotlight descend on her, and wished that it was only her and him, that this did not have to happen in front of anyone else, that she didn't have to do this to him in front of everybody. She wished that she didn't have to do it at all.

But she did.

She had to. Before, Alice had not known. She had no answer readily available for why. She didn't know why she was so into Bella. She didn't know why she couldn't get her mind off of the girl. She didn't know why she felt things for that girl that she had never felt for Jasper, or anyone else for that matter, not in her whole long life. She didn't know why she could not suppress or stop the feelings she had for Bella, could not resist them no matter how hard she tried.

And now she did.

And so she told him.

"Because I love her," Alice whispered with every ounce of courage she could muster, and Jasper sobbed another gut wrenching sob, mixing it with a growl.

"You're supposed to love me, Alice!" he bellowed, and with a show of strength, he surged to his feet, pulling Emmett and Edward up with him. Carlisle released him as they gripped his arms to keep him from doing anything dangerous, but Alice knew better. Jasper wasn't going to attack her. He never would hurt her, not for any reason other than if he were vamped out.

He was all too himself now. She almost would have preferred him trying to rip her face off as opposed to this.

Alice didn't say a word as he began to rage.

"I love you, so damn much that it's killing me. And you're standing there after kissing her, moments after making love to me, telling me that you love her? How could you, Alice?" Jasper cried, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Yet her own emotions came roaring up, and Alice was yelling back before she knew what she was doing, still strung so tightly and breaking just as much as him.

"I didn't ask for this, Jasper! It's not like I meant for any of this to happen! I didn't plan to fall for her, but I did, and I'm sorry! I'm so fucking-I'm sorry, but I can't make it stop. Don't you think if I could that I would? Don't you think I tried? What do you think I was doing when we made love, Jasper? I was trying to love you, not her. That's what I've been doing, and it doesn't work, and I can't make it stop. I can't make it stop," Alice's shouting dropped to a barely stifled sob, but Jasper shook his head furiously, disgust and frustration building on his face.

It was the awful truth of it. No matter how hard she had tried, when she had been beneath Jasper, all she could see was Bella. When the carnal part of her brain took over, it was Bella she wanted, not him. It was Bella's body she wanted to writhe beneath, Bella's back she wanted to scratch at, Bella's lips she wanted on hers.

She hated herself even more because of it, but it had not been until she walked outside and heard Bella confess her love that the reality of it really hit her.

How could it not when Bella stood before her, breaking, screaming it in her face as Alice pushed her, already knowing the answer but denying it to herself up until the last second, even when she had not known she was doing anything but attempting to confront the truth head on like she always did?

"Don't give me that bullshit! You've known her for less than a year and now you're in love with her? We've been married for fifty years, Alice! FIFTY YEARS!" Jasper screamed, shoulders bunching up, his every word stabbing at her chest. "We've been together for so long. We have loved each other for so. Long. Fifty years ago I put that ring on your finger, Alice, and for just as long I've worn the one you put on mine. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

His voice had become a soft, desperate plea that made Alice want to put her hands up and shy from him, anything to combat the agony she could hear in his voice.

But she couldn't lie to him. She could not shy away. There was no use trying to fight the truth, when Alice knew it so well in her breaking heart. Denying it now would only hurt them both in the long run anyway.

"It used to," Alice breathed, hugging herself and hating every word she knew needed to come out of her mouth as his upper lip curled back, his fangs extending fully as his chest rumbled violently.

"Used to?" Jasper gawked in disbelief. "It used to mean something to you? Do you not love me at all? Did you ever love me?"

At this accusation, the emotion in Alice, her own vampire, surged so swiftly and furiously, swelling over and breaking before she could stop it.

"Jesus Christ, Jasper, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to lie to you? Because I can't. I can't do it anymore! Yes, I loved you, Jasper! I loved you, I still do love you! But not the way that I love Bella! I'm not in love with you, and-And I-I don't think I ever was."

Her breath hitched so tightly and he reared back as if she had slapped him right across the mouth.

And Alice never hated herself more than in that moment, but she couldn't take it back, and she couldn't sugar coat it, or fix it, or make it better. There was nothing she could do to change it.

She had never felt for anyone the way she felt for Bella. She knew that without a doubt now. She had thought what she had with Jasper was what being in love felt like, but no…

Bella had opened her eyes, and all she wanted to do was screw them shut again, but she couldn't.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I love Bella more. I'm in love with her, and I don't love you the way I love her. I'm sorry," Alice whimpered as he shook his head, this time with growing panic in his eyes.

"You don't mean that. It's not true," he breathed. "Alice, that's not true. You can't mean that. You do love me like that. You know you do…"

Alice's hands went to her hair in anguish, because the last thing she could deal with right now was anything but what needed and had to be said, the truth.

So the next thing she said was the hardest one about what she was trying to deal with.

"Jasper, I almost killed you!"

The resounding silence that came after that made Alice a second away from a panic attack. She trembled wildly as Jasper stared at her, his face frighteningly expressionless, almost as if he had not heard her.

The realization of what she had almost done made a pervasive nausea pool in her lower belly, and she nearly wanted to heave even if she could not physically puke.

"I almost killed you," Alice repeated weakly when no one said anything. She couldn't stand the silence.

**I really did. I was all set to do it. And I-Oh God, I think I really would have if he got his hands around her neck…But no…I could never have…I couldn't have killed him…Could I? Not Jasper…**

When Jasper spoke again, it was so toneless that Alice knew everything was seconds away from being over.

"Would you have done it? Would you really have killed me to save her?" he inquired quietly, emotionless.

Alice saw it all flash before her eyes.

She remembered the absolute, infallible terror she had experienced when she got to her feet and saw Bella cowering on the ground with her big brown doe eyes wide and her pulse jumping so fast that it was visible beneath her skin, with his hands reaching out to tear her life away.

And she remembered the wild, irrefutable, demonic and wrathful protectiveness that had clapped through her whole being and made her move with no thought other than to stop him, no matter the cost.

She remembered hooking her fingers under his jaw and pulling back with everything she had, seeing nothing but Bella lying on the ground, soaked and small and shivering in the rain, vulnerable and beautiful and terrified, and thinking no, not Bella.

**Not Bella.**

No matter what, he would not hurt Bella. And Alice knew that she would have done anything to save her…

**No matter the cost.**

Their eyes met across the tiny clearing, and Alice did not have to say a word.

She did not have to say the one word they could all hear in the ringing finality of her silence as the rain pattered a maddening rhythm on the treetops, obliviously droning on and on and on.

Jasper's face screwed up, twisted with rage and agony, and Alice flinched when he made a sudden movement. Edward and Emmett clamped down on his arms, but he ripped them out of their grip.

Yet all he did was shove his left hand out, yank off the golden band that had been clinging to his ring finger for fifty years, and toss it in the dirt at her feet.

He then turned and promptly disappeared into the forest without a sound.

And just like that, Jasper was gone, and Alice felt very, very cold inside as she stared down at the wedding ring glimmering on the ground. She numbly bent down and picked it up, cradling it in her palm tenderly. When she looked up again, everyone left was staring at her with a mixed bag of emotions on their face.

It was Carlisle who broke the ungodly silence smothering Alice.

"We need to go after him. In this state, he might hurt more than a few deer. Alice…Alice, there are emergency blood baggies in the fridge in my office. Go home and drink three. Esme will be waiting for you…And so will Bella."

"Carlisle-"

He didn't even look at her as he took off, and Alice shuddered at what that might mean.

"I can't believe you," Rosalie hissed as she stalked past her.

"Not cool, Alice," Emmett murmured, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time.

Together, they disappeared into the forest after the Cullen patriarch, as Alice sank a few feet deeper into what felt like hell, swallowing so hard that it stung all the way to the aching pit in her stomach.

Edward had not moved. He stared at her with an unreadable expression, and Alice knew he was inside her mind, and for once she didn't even care. All the hurt came rushing up as he stared at her and she had no idea what he could be thinking, only that she had just made her whole family hate her and lost her husband, and for what?

For Bella?

For a girl she had known less than a year? An eighteen year old teenage human, who wasn't even out of high school yet?

For a pair of big brown eyes and a heart shaped face, and a laugh that made her un-beating heart soar, a girl with a soul so bright that Alice swore she was alive again whenever they were in the same room together, for a pair of soft, warm lips that when she kissed them she felt so much and yearned and loved the girl so entirely that she knew nothing and no one could ever compare?

A girl that Edward had lost because of her…And surely he must hate her almost as much as Jasper at this point.

It was nowhere near as bad, but it was still awful. Next to Jasper, she had been closest to Edward next. He had always been the big brother she never had, always looking out for her in his stubbornly annoying way that she had always appreciated nonetheless. Even if she got along with Emmett better, it was Edward who she grew close to and felt the most like true siblings with.

And now he hated her.

**I'm so selfish. Rosalie was right. I'm awful and horrible, and a piece of shit! What have I done? How could I do this to all of us? This is all my fault. It's all my stupid fucking fault! Why did I have to fall for her? Why?**

So as he stared at her, not moving or saying anything, Alice completely broke down.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, cupping her mouth with both hands as if that could stop the sobs bubbling out of her. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to fall for her. I didn't want to. I don't want to love her, Edward, I'm sorry. I can't make it stop. I don't know how to make it stop. I don't know how to make it stop!"

Alice sobbed into her hands and her knees buckled, unable to bare his gaze any longer, but in a whirl of dark chocolate and incense, she felt two arms wrap around her and her face pressed into Edward's chest as he embraced her closely.

Shock and disbelief filled her, but Edward just held her tighter when she whimpered confusedly.

"I know, Alice. I know. It's alright. I don't hate you. I know…"

His words should have made her feel better, but it only made everything twice as bad, and Alice could do nothing but cling to his frame and shake as she wept and wept and wept burning tears that could never spill from her eyes until they were searing and aching, and even as she clung to him, she had the fleeting thought that she wished he were Bella instead.

And then she just cried even harder.

"Oh, Bella," Esme sighed and eased her gently away, gazing down on her with concern and barely concealed fear. Bella blushed and bit the inside of her lip, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes at the motherly look.

If she was going to break down over anything, it would be over the desperate urge to bury her face in Esme's neck and hide in the comfort of her motherly arms. She had never missed her own mother more than in that moment.

"You're bleeding," Esme murmured, hands on Bella's shoulders.

Bella froze.

**She was bleeding?**

She could feel it then, the blood trickling down her cheek. She brought one hand up to her face and felt the scrape high on her right cheekbone where she had scraped it on the pavement of the driveway when she had scrambled under her truck. The rain was washing away the blood attempting to pool insistently, but more leaked out in tiny, watered down rivulets.

Bella was standing in the arms of a vampire, bleeding.

**Well wasn't this just what she needed?**

She flinched when Esme stirred, but the vampire only turned her around, wrapped an arm around her waist and began to lead her toward the house.

"Don't worry, Bella. It will take a whole lot more than a few drops to get to me, especially if it's raining. Come on, honey, you're okay now. Rosalie will have taken Alice out into the forest with the rest of them by now. It's alright. Everything's going to be fine…"

Esme's voice was gentle and coaxing. She spoke to Bella as if she were in shock. And maybe she was, because she could do nothing but numbly let Esme lead her towards the front door. She could not find a way to ground herself as Esme pulled her up the front porch, through the door and into the foyer. She realized she was shaking when Esme pulled her into the living room and sat her down on the love seat.

The couch and coffee table were in pieces, and the black marble mantle of the fireplace was cracked. There was a thick layer of glass littering the hardwood floor beneath the broken window. It was the grand piano, however, that had gotten the worst of it. It lay in scattered pieces, thick chunks of wood lying brokenly in a heap. It must have been that which made the horrible explosive noise when Jasper and Alice had come flying in here.

Looking at it started up a sick feeling in her stomach that crawled all the way up to the back of her throat. She remembered hearing Alice cry out, but with no idea what was happening to her. She remembered the volatile, horribly violent way Jasper had attacked her, the way he had looked when he kicked Bella's truck down the driveway as if it were nothing more than a pebble in his way.

**Alice…**

When Esme pulled away from her and began to walk away, Bella instantly panicked.

"Don't!" she gasped and grabbed Esme's wrist, squeezing. "Don't go-Please. What if-What if they come back? What if Jas-If Alice-"

"Shh, Bella, it's okay," Esme immediately turned back to her and cupped her cheek in one hand. "It's alright, honey, it's alright. I'm just going to get something to clean your scrape. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right back sweetheart, I promise. You're safe now, I'm right here. I will be back in less than ten seconds, okay?"

It was painfully hard for Bella to nod, to swallow the lump in her throat and let go of Esme's hand. She felt stupid and pathetic when tears rolled down her face, stinging the cut on her cheek, at the fear that Esme had been about to leave her in here alone to go after her family, but Esme only gently pried her wrist out of Bella's hand, and darted off.

She was gone for only five seconds, but those five seconds alone felt like five years to Bella. When Esme appeared back in front of her, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. The maternal woman sat on the couch next to her with a towel, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, Neosporin, and a band-aid.

Bella sat silently and did not protest when Esme quietly began to clean her up, patting her face dry first before soaking a cotton ball in the chemical and dabbing it at the scrape on her face. Unlike alcohol, it didn't sting viciously. While she worked, Esme murmured soothingly to her.

"Everything's alright, Bella. Things like this are bound to happen when a big group of vampires lives together like this. Instincts get out of control. But no one got hurt, so everything's fine, really…"

Bella stared at her in disbelief.

She thought this was just a case of instincts getting out of control?

**No, no, no, it was a whole lot more than that. A whole lot more that Bella still wasn't sure she could comprehend in her stunned state.**

**And no one got hurt?**

She was pretty sure Alice and Jasper weren't too randy-dandy right about now. Did Esme not see the wreckage of her living room around them?

Plus, Bella had come so close to death repeatedly, if she sat and thought about it. How many times did Jasper's claws come an inch from slicing open her jugular vein?

As Bella gazed at Esme, inhaling her soothing scent that always reminded her of her own mother Renee, and apple pie and curling up in a blanket fresh out of the dryer, she realized that Esme was trying to convince herself of what she was saying as much as she was Bella.

"Esme…Alice…She-She almost…"

"Bella," Esme said softly, but her voice sounded funny, and Bella abruptly closed her mouth.

The corners of Esme's mouth were quivering, and Bella knew that Esme knew as well as she did how close Jasper had come to death today. Esme had almost lost her son, and she was trying to console herself, too. Obviously, she did not want to talk about it, but she was also trying to make Bella feel better at the same time.

**She saw it too. She saw the look on Alice's face, in her eyes. She saw his neck cracking. It was Esme who cried out when they stopped her. Jesus, Alice…Would you really have done it? Were you really going to kill Jasper…**

**To save me?**

Two deaths had narrowly been avoided today, and understanding that finally broke through her catatonic state.

**I almost died,** she realized, tears pumping out of her eyes immediately as Esme smeared Neosporin over the cut on her cheek and pressed the band-aid onto it a moment later.

Esme saw, of course, and Bella finally broke down and began to sob it out when the woman sighed her name softly.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Come here honey. Shh, it's okay…" Esme murmured as she folded Bella into the crook of her neck and began to stroke her hair gently.

Bella wasn't sure how long she stayed in that comforting spot, crying hard and trembling in Esme's arms. Again she felt a pang for her own mother, and was unbelievably grateful towards Esme even as she fell apart. She cried and cried, shivering, and after a while, her subconscious seemed to say gently, Okay, that's enough crying. Yes, we almost died, but we're alive now.

The tears slowed to a stop as did her hiccuping crying, and Esme eased her away and picked up the towel again to wrap it around Bella's shoulders. She also pulled the blanket off the back of the love seat and draped that around her too. Bella had not noticed how much she was shivering.

"You're freezing, Bella…I'm going to get a fire going, and then I'm going to make you something hot to drink, okay? I'm sure that will make you feel better," Esme said.

When Bella gave a tiny nod, Esme smiled reassuringly, though it didn't quite reach her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her forehead in a powerful show of motherly protection that made Bella blush as another surge of affection for the vampire warmed her even before the vampire blurred over to the fireplace.

**Bless that woman, **she thought when Esme quickly got a healthy fire burning in the damaged fireplace and then disappeared into the kitchen to set about making her a drink. Bella still felt anxious when Esme wasn't around, her nerves still shot, but Esme made sure to stay in her line of sight through the kitchen bar, and so she hesitantly laid back and relaxed.

Bundled up under the towel and blanket with the fire crackling merrily in protest to her morose, drowned-rat state, the chill slowly seeped out of her frosty bones. But still she trembled, and closed her eyes as Esme bustled around in the kitchen.

**Alice kissed me again…Kissed me, and it was the best feeling I've ever felt in my life. And she did it because she loves me, too…And Jasper tried to kill me for it. How did things get so screwed up? She wondered. Alice, I need you…I can't figure this out my own…Please, come back soon…**

Only when Esme walked back into the room with a steaming mug of green tea in her hand a long ten minutes later did Alice finally return.

"Thank you, Esme," Bella mumbled as Esme pressed the mug into her hands. "For everything, I mean. Letting me cry on your shoulder and all that. You didn't have to do that…"

She didn't have the heart or the rudeness in her to tell Esme that she hated tea, but she definitely appreciated the added warmth against the palms of her hands, so she took it gratefully.

"It's no problem, dear. It's the least I can do after everything you just went through," Esme smiled lightly at her. "And of course I had to let you cry on my shoulder. I practically consider you one of my own at this point, really."

Bella looked at Esme in a whole new light then, but before she could open her mouth and tell Esme just how much she appreciated that, a soft, high pitched voice said, "Bella?"

Bella perked like a dog hearing a doorbell and was on her feet before she knew she had moved. The blanket slid off of her and onto the love seat as she quickly turned towards the staircase and saw Alice slowly coming down it.

The pixie's jet black hair was clinging to her apple cheek bones and the sides of her elegant neck. She was dripping wet, droplets of rainwater sliding off her beautiful features, and when Bella looked closely at her eyes, she saw the faintest hint of dark brass in her irises.

She looked beautiful, and Bella's breath caught in her throat as she gripped the mug tighter, and Esme made a quiet noise.

"Alice, did you hunt?" Esme demanded immediately. "If you didn't, it's not-"

"Carlisle told me to drink from the emergency supplies. I'm not hungry, Esme, I promise. I came in right through his office window and drank. I'm okay," Alice replied as she stepped off the last stair and floated into the living room.

Alice wasn't even looking at Esme as she spoke. She was looking directly at Bella, and Bella found she had no words left in her brain. She had no idea what to say, and so she clutched at the mug of tea in her hands and anguished silently.

"Your eyes are still very dark…" Esme fretted, stepping towards her adoptive daughter and peering into said pair of eyes warily.

"I'm fine, I swear. Esme, if I thought for even a second that I was a danger to Bella, I wouldn't be here. You know that. But I'm not," Alice declared. "Please…I just want to talk to her. We need to talk. You know we do…"

Esme made a tutting noise with her tongue, but at the expression on her adoptive daughter's face, she glanced back and forth between her and Bella.

"Bella…Are you comfortable with this?" Esme inquired gently. Alice made a face, but Bella nodded hurriedly.

"Yeah, of course…I mean, if Alice says she's okay, I believe her…" she mumbled uncomfortably.

Esme hesitated for another long moment but reluctantly took a step back.

"Alright then…If you're okay with it, Bella…But I will be right outside the room, do you hear me? I won't be listening to anything other than a problem, though. It's just a precaution. And Alice?"

Alice turned to her mother, reluctantly breaking the intense stare off she had been having with Bella.

"Yes?"

"She's not the only one you need to talk to," Esme said quietly, clearly referring to herself, and a pained look shot across Alice's face before it disappeared.

"I know, Mother," she murmured.

Esme gave Bella one last glance, brushed a comforting hand against Alice's cheek to which the pixie leaned into, and then left the room.

As soon as she was gone, their eyes locked up again. For a brief moment, they gazed at each other, a million thoughts and words and conversations flashing between them, and just like that, they were across the room and in each other's arms.

Alice, Bella thought as she unceremoniously dropped the mug of tea in favor of flinging her arms around the pixie's neck when Alice flew into her. It didn't break, but tea did splash across the floor.

She figured if Esme didn't mind the other broken things in her house, she wouldn't mind a little tea on the floor.

Bella felt two strong, pale arms wrap around her waist and squeeze tightly as she staggered from the force of the hug, inhaling the scent of white chocolate and berries and love.

It was love, she knew now, that she breathed in deeply as they held each other, Alice whispering her name breathlessly into the crook of her neck.

**How could I not have known?** Bella thought. **How could I have never known what this feeling was? Oh, Alice…**

"Bella," Alice groaned, and gently pushed her back a little.

Like before when she had thought Alice was going to run from her after kissing her again, Bella tensed in panic, but Alice only guided her back down and into the love seat. Bella's heart was racing as Alice crouched down in front of her, and cupped her face in two cool hands that sent tingles racing through her.

Now when Alice held her face in her hands, it felt entirely different.

Better.

"I'm so sorry," Alice whispered, brushing her thumbs over Bella's cheeks.

Bella was crying again, without meaning too. She wasn't even sure why at this point.

**Look at her. She's so gorgeous. She's so gorgeous, and she's broken. Look at her face. Her fucking perfect face. Her eyes are hurting. Did I do that to her? What happened after Rosalie took her away? Did she talk to Jasper? What did they say? Oh Christ, what if she takes back what she said? What if she realizes she really does love Jasper and not me?**

She wouldn't be able to survive that, so to stave off her panic, she did not talk about it.

"Don't," Bella said back firmly. "No apologies. Not right now. We…I don't care. We've both fucked up, Alice, so just don't, okay? It's no use now. Just tell me you're okay, please. Tell me you're not hurt."

Alice bit her bottom lip, and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she breathed. "Well…No, I'm not. I'm really not…Things are so messed up, Bells…And I don't know how to fix it this time…How are you not mad at me? You should have slapped me, not hugged me. I should be down on my knees begging for forgiveness from you right now…"

Bella felt little butterflies flutter in her belly as she reached out and cupped Alice's face, too, hating the way her eyes seemed to be drowning in tears that she couldn't shed.

"Well, in the light of the situation," she furrowed her brow. "I mean yeah, I was really angry at first, but that all kinda went away when we…When we kissed…"

She watched Alice's face closely at that, but the pixie gave nothing away. Bella supposed she should still be mad at Alice for giving her whiplash after kissing her when she had told her there could be nothing between them, and then kissing her again and telling her those things, but it seemed kind of trivial to stay mad at her after all that had happened. Besides, all her anger at Alice had been replaced by the terror she had felt for her, and how she knew Alice wasn't doing it on purpose. That was not the kind of person Alice was. The girl's head must be all over the place trying to deal with all of what she was feeling.

And it's not like she could put all the blame on Alice for it happening in the first place either. She had kind of pulled an Adele on them.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, indeed.

"Besides, it's not like you're the only one at fault, here. And I am still really confused about what's going through your head, but Alice…How can I stay mad at you after that? I thought Jasper…I thought he…I was so scared, Alice. I thought he really hurt you," Bella admitted, her throat closing as she remembered the fear she had experienced for Alice.

All the cracks in her perfect marble skin seemed to have healed, but Bella could imagine them well enough, and it put a nasty feeling inside her to remember how hard Alice had hit the ground to cause them.

"You were afraid for me?" Alice said thickly in disbelief. "Bella…Oh Bella…How? I almost got you killed, Bella and you were worried about me? I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a mistake, and I-"

"Don't. Don't you dare," Bella hissed immediately, withdrawing her hands and clasping them on Alice's wrists instead, squeezing tightly. "You can't do that to me. Not again. You kissed me, Alice, don't you dare say it was a mistake…Or that you didn't mean it. I swear-I swear I…"

She couldn't even finish. If Alice did this to her right now, after everything, she was going to-to…She didn't even know what.

But it wouldn't be pretty.

Alice, however, looked alarmed at her tone.

"No, Bella, that's not what I meant!" she rushed to correct herself. "I meant it was a mistake because it almost got you really hurt. And I…I did mean it. I meant to do it…I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry, but I meant to do it…And I meant what I said, too…"

Bella's breath hitched at that, and she trembled when Alice shifted and traced a finger gently over the band aid on her cheek, eyeing her with so much sadness and emotion in those expressive eyes of hers that pulled at Bella's heartstrings.

**Is she talking about…?**

"You…You meant it," Bella repeated, her heart rate picking up when Alice's eyes landed back on hers instead of the scrape on her cheek. "You meant what, exactly?"

She knew what. But she desperately needed to hear Alice say it now.

Alice gave her a look that clearly said You know what, but when she said it aloud, Bella's stomach did this crazy flip flop and her aching heart seemed to spread wings and jump in her chest.

"That I love you, Bella…Don't tell me you don't remember that?"

As if she could ever forget.

Bella closed her eyes and rejoiced despite herself, opening them a moment later to see Alice still there.

It wasn't an illusion, or a dream, and Alice wasn't taking it back, but reiterating it.

**She loves me back…**

The feeling of that was unreal in how good it felt, but it was tempered by everything that had happened.

"Of course I do, Alice…But…But what about Jasper?" she couldn't help but say.

A flash of pain appeared in Alice's eyes, and Alice murmured softly but deliberately, "Bella…I don't want to talk about him right now. All…All I can tell you is that it's over between me and Jasper. And that's all I can stand to say, okay? So please, don't push that, okay? Please…"

Bella didn't know two feelings could conflict so violently, and she kicked herself furiously for the muted delight that shot through her at this as opposed to the horrible guilt that followed it.

**You bitch, don't do that,** she thought angrily at herself. **Don't you get excited that it's over between them. You did that to them. You ruined them. You're the reason she's here now, hurting like this. And what about Jasper, huh? You just ripped away the love of his life. His wife. You're a filthy home wrecker, so don't even get happy about the fact that they're over. It doesn't even mean anything anyway. You're not going to up and ride off happily into the sunset with Alice or some shit, nor should you, so stop it…**

Oh Alice…If Bella was feeling guilty over Jasper in all this mess, surely Alice had it a hundred times as bad. She had just lost Jasper.

Poor Alice had been ripped nearly in two over the both of them…She was only trying to do the best that she could as her heart was torn between them, and now she had lost her husband…

**What have I done to them?** Bella wondered shamefully.

"I'm sorry, Alice…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry," Bella said helplessly, and Alice only shook her head again.

"Don't worry about it, Bella…You said no apologies, remember?" Alice reminded her, and pushed a lock of wet hair behind Bella's ear.

"Sorry," Bella muttered, and the corners of Alice's lips quirked just slightly as she winced and rolled her eyes at herself. The moment didn't last.

"Bella…" Alice began, her tone taking on some suddenly fervent quality that made Bella really sit up and pay attention. (Not like she wasn't already, but yeah.) "Bella, please tell me you meant it when you said it. Please tell me you really do love me, too, because if you don't, I need to know now. Please tell me this isn't just some infatuation. I can't-I need to know. Please tell me this wasn't all a huge mistake, Bells, because I'm losing everything and it's my own fault, but I-I-"

Alice seemed to choke up, and Bella was speaking without any chance of second guessing herself. There was no chance of her second guessing what she knew.

"Alice, I love you. If I don't know anything else after all this, I know that. I love you, Alice. I do, I know it from the bottom of my heart. It's not just a crush. When I saw-When I saw you and him-It ripped at me, Alice. There is no word besides love for how much I feel for you. There is nothing else it could be. If it were just some crush-I wouldn't care so much. All of this wouldn't hurt so much. But I do, Alice. I love you," Bella told her sincerely, blushing as she spoke, but her words did seem to soothe Alice, who took a heavy breath and nodded weakly, but did not verbally respond.

They were quiet after that, just staring into each other's eyes and trying to process everything that had happened. The longer they sat together like this, so close, Bella felt all the emotion coming back up. The anxiety, the want, the ache, the fear, the love…

She took a shaky breath, falling into Alice's eyes when the vampire shifted, noticing.

Alice's left thumb brushed under her eye, swirling slowly as her palm slid down and against Bella's jaw. Bella trembled beneath it, and reprimanded herself when her eyes unconsciously dropped to Alice's lips.

It was the wrong, most inappropriate time, but she could not help the sudden desire to kiss Alice.

To kiss away the hurt. Kiss away the pain. Kiss her because she loved her, and she didn't know what the hell they were supposed to do about it now.

Yet Alice seemed to share the sentiment, because her thumb dipped down and brushed the corner of her mouth, so that Bella's lips parted, and their eyes got all tangled up again in a mutual look of understanding.

"Oh Bella," Alice whispered, and they both dipped forward and pressed their lips together softly.

It was so tender that it made her whimper as Alice's fingers slipped into her hair and she laid one hand on the pixie's shoulder to ground herself, though it had the opposite effect because she brushed cool skin and electricity coursed through her as that soaring feeling filled her up again, no less powerful than before.

**Like rain and spearmint and white chocolate and berries,** she thought. And their lips fit together so effortlessly, and Alice's were so soft and cool against her own.

And maybe it was wrong to be kissing her now, but it still felt so right.

**Damn**, she always swore she would never give in to that particular cliché for any reason.

But alas…

Bella knew that she could kiss Alice forever, but all too soon, Alice parted the relatively chaste kiss and pressed their foreheads together with the most forlorn, broken noise the brunette could imagine, and she chewed the inside of her cheek at the sound of it.

"Alice…" she murmured, peering right into the vampire's eyes from their positioning, so close, yet so far from her, not knowing how her body could contain all the emotion Alice had put her in her fragile heart. "What do we do now, Alice? Where do we go from here?"

Alice only gazed at her for a moment.

"I don't know, Bella…I just don't know…"

It was certainly less than reassuring, but Alice continued by dotting a tiny kiss to the corner of her mouth that made Bella fall for her all the more as she fought not to swoon.

God damn it, she had it bad.

"But we're gonna figure it out, okay? We'll figure it all out. We'll find a way, Bells. Together…" she murmured.

"Together," Bella echoed, liking the sound of the word even if she wasn't entirely sure of the implications.

She had no idea what was going to happen now. Jasper had been royally fucked over and the shame of that was just now starting to really kick in, and even if they both seemed to be fully in love with each other, that didn't mean Alice was going to up and drop her marriage. She found it hard to believe Jasper would end fifty years of marriage just like that. And Alice wasn't going to just jump into her arms instantly. That's not even what should happen. (But she didn't know what should happen.)

That wasn't how life worked. Not to freaking mention all that crap with Victoria and the Volturi, but all of that seemed so unimportant right then.

All that mattered was the girl before her, and as long as Alice wasn't running away from her, but sticking by her side to figure it all out together with her, then maybe the future wouldn't seem so bleak.

"Yep," Alice sighed, still holding her face like some precious gem in her palms. "Together. You and me. We'll figure it out, Bells. We always do. You, me…Oh, and Spongebob, of course."

Bella blinked, bewildered.

"Wha-?"

A sudden suspicion shot through her as Alice's eyes gave a familiar twinkle, and she lifted a hand to her face to trace over the band-aid Esme had left her with.

"Are you fucking serious?" she deadpanned, and Alice giggled her lovely giggle, wrinkling up her nose cutely at the brunette, and before Bella knew what was happening, a smile was slowly splitting her face.

Alice's amusement, as always, was contagious.

"Like really Esme? Spongebob? Do I look five years old to her and Carlisle? What, are my injuries never serious enough for a solemn skin colored band-aid? Are my wounds so frivolous that only Spongebob can suffice?"

Her impassioned complaining made Alice's giggling rise to full blown laughter, and suddenly they were both laughing, watery, painful laughs that broke the tension even as they felt inappropriate.

It wasn't even that funny, but still they laughed.

And somehow in the middle of all that relieving laughter, Alice was kissing her again, and she was kissing back, and when they realized what was happening, they broke apart, the giggling trailing away as they tasted each other on their lips, startled and enamored with how easily they had simply kissed, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Just like that, the seriousness returned, but it did not feel so suffocating as before, or hopeless.

"Together, right?" Bella murmured. "We'll get through this together, right Alice?"

She couldn't help the emphasis she put on it. She still had her lingering doubts that Alice might back out, might run from her again, might change her mind and decide she didn't really love her at all…

"Together," Alice breathed. "I'm here, Bella. I'm not going to leave you alone in this. I wouldn't do that to you. I couldn't. But we're still just us, Bella, no matter what happens next. I'm still Alice, and you're still Bella, no matter what. Always."

Bella's heart soared, and even through the seriousness of the moment and the gravity of the situation, she couldn't help but smile as she said it back to her.

"Always."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

For the next three weeks that went by, things got spectacularly weird.

Bella, of course, had no idea what she expected to happen next, but it was not what she got. First of all, Victoria seemed to have given up on her. When Bella went back to school the following Monday, she was gone, and when Alice checked her visions, she saw the redhead boarding a plane to Volterra, Italy, the Volturi capitol city. Bella was stunned, and when she asked why, all she got was a grim look from Alice and a short, "I don't know."

She grew excited and asked Alice, "Isn't that a good thing? Now she won't be after me anymore!"

Alice's reply was very foreboding, "No, Bella. I'd say it's actually a bad thing. And Victoria is most certainly still out for you. She's not the type of girl that just gives up."

Alice's logic for that was that she preferred Victoria where she could keep an eye on her, and that the Volturi must have called her back for a reason; a reason she did not know, and that not knowing what the Volturi were thinking was never a good thing, according to the pixie.

That dashed most of Bella's good feeling about it, as did the news that Victoria was not the only one who had left. The same Monday, Alice informed her that Jasper had also disappeared, and no one was really sure where he was going. When she checked her visions, Alice could not tell where he was headed because Jasper himself could not decide.

Alice told her this news with a straight face, and Bella knew better than to ask any further about the matter. She did not want to press Alice after everything, knowing the girl must be sensitive after the emotional hell she had been through when she had been forced to pick between them and break the heart of her husband when she did not choose him. She figured Alice would talk about it when she was ready…

Except this stance on the matter left them in a totally weird place.

They were in love with each other…But they were still carrying on as if they were just friends. And not talking about it with Alice to give her the time she needed simply translated to both of them practically acting like nothing had ever happened, which was not what Bella wanted to do.

The relationship between her and Alice experienced an exponential shift, but what that shift was and where it left them, she was not exactly sure. Everything had changed between them…And nothing at the same time. It was absolutely maddening and frustrating, but Bella did not know how to bring it up and figured that it needed to be Alice who decided when it would be a good time to talk about it all.

There was, however, at least one very noticeable change in their interactions with each other.

Namely the fact that they now kissed.

A lot.

Like, a lot.

From the day of her near death experience and the profession of both her and Alice's love for each other, the weirdness kicked in, starting most noticeably with the kissing.

It was never public. It always happened in a natural sort of way, whenever they were alone or hanging out together. Bella was afraid that after everything she would have to contend with Alice shying away again, with the pixie distancing herself while she collected herself. But it happened in the entirely opposite way.

Almost every day for three weeks, they hung out together, usually at Bella's house because of what Alice had dubbed 'family issues' that was only one thing on a growing list of things they both seemed to have silently agreed not to talk about.

And they kissed.

They could be goofing around, watching TV, doing homework, lounging around bored, it didn't matter. Bella could be in the middle of debating some random topic with Alice, like over the semantics of using a brush as opposed to a comb, and out of nowhere, when they were in the middle of making joking jabs at each other over their preferences, their lips would get locked up. Bella was never even entirely sure how it happened. One second she was brandishing a brush in one hand and waving a comb at Alice in the other, and Alice was laughing, and the next the vampire leaned in and captured her mouth with her own lovely one, and they kissed.

Alice was never even the one to always start it, much to Bella's surprise and chagrin. Once she had been lying on her bed with her head in Alice's lap, staring at the ceiling and listening to Alice ramble on and on about her passion for fashion when she looked up and saw how gorgeous the underside of Alice's jaw was and how pretty the girl was when her eyes were lit up as she talked about something she loved.

She had leaned up, turned around to face Alice, and kissed her, without thinking about it, like she was allowed to, like it was something they had always done. And Alice kissed her back smoothly, sweetly, her rant about the latest winter wear dying as she did.

They always reciprocated. Every single time. With lips and tongue and sometimes even teeth –but no fangs- when things got heated.

And things definitely got heated sometimes.

How could it not? She was making out with Alice. She could probably kiss Alice forever and never get tired of it. The girl's tongue was stupidly skillful, and the taste of her combined with the feel of her lit both emotional and physical fires inside Bella that she was helpless to stop.

It was both frightening and exhilarating how quickly they could really get into whatever it was that they were doing with each other.

Bella remembered with a blush the time one weekend before that she had been plopped down on the couch, with Alice snuggled into her side and Charlie out running a late night shift, watching some random movie on Netflix. Not only had they been kissing, but they always seemed to be draped over each other in some way as well. That in and of itself wasn't much different from before, but it was the way they did it that had changed.

They sat impossibly close. Alice's head was lying on her shoulder, and Bella could smell her amazing aroma and her shampoo, that smelled faintly of fresh grapes. Bella had one arm around her waist and could not ignore the fact that her hand was on Alice's curved hip. Her feet were on the floor, but Alice's were curled on the couch beside her.

Bella was actually almost used to the unusually intimate positions by now, and as such was not completely distracted by Alice as she watched the movie. Just mostly.

That is to say, until she felt Alice's lips on her neck.

It was in the middle of some explosive action scene when Bella felt cool lips gently press to the crook where her shoulder sloped into her neck. She blinked a little and her breath hitched, but she did not dare look at Alice and chance ruining the sensation if the girl pulled away. Her eyes stayed glued on the flashing TV screen as Alice slowly trailed kisses up her neck, and Bella shivered when the vampire pressed one hand against her stomach, clearly uninterested in whatever they were watching.

"Alice?" Bella breathed.

"Shh," Alice murmured against the corner of her mouth, and then kissed her with no further preamble.

When Bella felt Alice's tongue in her mouth that night, a hunger awoke inside her. Heat and desire pooled low in her belly as she kissed her back, their tongues dancing eagerly as Bella lost herself to the taste of Alice's mouth. They turned into each other, and she moaned helplessly when Alice boldly crawled into her lap and straddled her.

She had no idea what had gotten into the vampire that night, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

It was a different kind of hunger than Victoria produced inside her, or even Rosalie. It was an unstoppable head rush that made her whole body wake up eagerly, made her squirm and whimper helplessly against Alice's mouth again and again, not just wanting Alice, but needing her with everything she had.

Bella's hormones went through the roof when she felt Alice's ass on her lap and she put her trembling hands on those tiny hips as their kiss deepened with soft whimpers and moans. Every noise Alice released was pitched perfectly and only stirred the human on further.

Maybe the love she had for Alice only amplified the already fucking sexy girl, but either way, it was incredible how easily Alice turned her on. And how fast.

Somehow Bella ended up with her head on the arm of the couch and Alice lying on top of her, and somehow Alice's hand was up her shirt, under her bra, and cupping her breast, and Bella couldn't even breathe from how good it felt to be in Alice's hands. They were grinding, trembling, moaning, kissing, and Bella was wet and hot between her legs with Alice's mouth sucking hotly at her neck, vaguely wondering how far and fast this was about to go.

**All the way,** her libido groaned as Alice plucked Bella's hand off her lower back and placed it on her ass. Bella died at the way it felt in her hand, and when she couldn't resist giving Alice a good squeeze, she almost came right then and there under the stress of Alice's pheromones and the growl that vibrated into her mouth in response.

She had no idea what the fuck they were doing or where it would leave them, only how good it felt and how much she loved Alice more and more with every hungry kiss and moan.

That little session had been broken up by the sound of Charlie's keys in the lock, her own gasp, and Alice's muffled swear that was way more erotic than it should be as the vampire rolled off of her. When Charlie walked into the living room, they were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, and Alice smiled serenely, looking unruffled as she greeted him. The only thing that might have given her away was the dark shade of her eyes.

Who knew she was such an actress? Only Bella could sense the desire swirling in her irises, having learned the delicious expression well by now.

Bella, however, could not look Charlie in the eyes, because her hair was a mess and her shirt was crooked, and she was pretty sure that her hand was clapped over a brand new hickey, not to mention the hot throb pulsing between her thighs.

Thanks, Alice.

That was how it always ended. They would break apart for some reason or another, with swollen lips and dark eyes. That was the farthest they had been, Alice's hand on her breast, kneading away. As good as that felt, as amazing as it was, and how much Bella truly loved Alice…

She was determined that it would go no farther until they talked about what the hell they were doing. Actual sex was a much bigger thing than a measly second base. (Measly, right. Bella still masturbated to the thought of it. Stupid hormones.)

They were kissing and making out and groping each other. Were they still just friends? Surely not. But then what exactly was this? Were they girlfriends? No, it felt weird to say that, even though Bella really kind of wished they were…What did Alice really want out of this, anyway? What did Bella do? How did Alice feel about all of it? She did not seem to shy from Bella when things got hot and heavy, but she also never really pushed it all the way, either.

They were in love with each other, but they never talked about that. They kissed, but had no idea what their relationship really was.

And though the hormonal part of Bella wanted to go all the way despite all of that, the logical part of her knew that that was definitely not a good idea. She shouldn't even be considering sex with Alice already, Jesus. Still, it was kind of hard not to think about that stuff when the vampire's tongue was practically in her throat.

But reality and practicality could easily dissuade any fantasies. That was a huge step, and they had not even addressed the most important step of even talking about everything that had happened.

The heart of her was beginning to ache with confusion and a want for something more than kisses with uncertain meanings, but every time she tried to breach the subject, it never felt right, and she would chicken out.

So everything stayed completely and utterly weird between them. Different, but the same.

The weirdness was not relegated solely to her and Alice, though. Back at school, things were weird, too, but in an entirely different way, notably concerning Leah Clearwater.

And it was that weirdness with Leah that happened to be the deciding factor that inevitably broke the weirdness between Bella and Alice.

"Sup, Bella?" the La Push girl greeted as she dropped down beside her in the gymnasium bleachers. Over the past three weeks, Bella had gotten closer to Leah, much to Alice's growing irritation. Bella watched as Alice glanced over at them immediately from her position out on the floor, in the competitive game of volleyball going on. Bella's team had already lost and that's why she was sprawled out in the bleachers, watching Angela's and Alice's teams go at it.

A guilty part of Bella was unquestionably turned on by the hard look Alice always got every time Leah came around her. She hated to admit it, but Alice was undeniably sexy when she was angry, and she was angry every time Leah got near her. For the life of her, Bella did not know why. For three weeks it had been almost non stop glaring between the both of them, and despite Alice's hostility towards the La Push native, Leah still made an effort to befriend her, and being the person that she was, Bella happily let it happen.

Seriously. Leah was chill, and funny, and she was one of the few girls in the school who was not only gay herself, but took no crap from Cassie and her crew. More than once Bella had watched Leah come to her defense when anyone tried to give her crap, and that was part of what made it so easy to like her.

So why the hell did Alice dislike her so much? That should have instantly put Leah in her good books, if she was looking out for Bella.

Okay, well…Bella had come to learn that Alice was actually a pretty possessive person, and so the jealousy was what kept Alice from liking Leah. Sometimes Bella still got the feeling Leah might be into her, but with how mysterious the girl was, she was never sure. But that did not explain why Alice had hated her from the get go, and whenever Bella asked her about it, she got nothing but a scowl in response and a vague, "She's just bad news, Bella! Why can't you understand that?"

**Because you won't tell me why she's bad news,** Bella thought with a flash of annoyance as Alice spiked the ball particularly hard and it hit the floor with a slam as Leah sat down next to her.

The fact of the matter was, Bella liked Leah. She was a good friend, something she was definitely appreciated in the hostile environment her homophobic school had become.

If Alice hated Leah so much, if she hated the fact that Leah seemed to think that Bella was available and hated that because of that the girl sometimes hit on her, she should do something about it.

Not kiss Bella all the time, but never talk about what happened. Not grope her and then act like everything was still the same between them. Not pretend like they weren't in love with each other.

If she was so freaking jealous, why didn't she do something about it?

"Hey," Bella greeted her. "You tired of the boys or something?" she inquired, gesturing across the gym at a group of tall, tanned, and stupidly muscular guys that looked a whole lot like the girl sitting beside her.

Leah had not been the only La Push transfer. She was one of four of the Quileute natives that had switched to Forks High. Embry, Quil, and Jake, her cousins, had also entered the school, and just like Alice hated Leah, she also seemed to hate the rest of the guys joking around making obnoxious amounts of noise as usual. But even the rest of the Cullens seemed to have little patience for the group. The Quileutes seemed to return the sentiments, too. Emmett had bumped into Embry and Quil both while walking down the hall one day, and Bella had watched in astonishment as both boys shoved him back, so hard he hit the lockers.

Emmett had not physically responded, but the menacing look on his face had made everyone watching back off a few steps. Embry and Quil had glared at him, but Jake, the one guy out of all of them that Bella could actually stand, had grabbed them by the shoulders and steered them away.

Bella was starting to wonder if maybe the Cullens were racist…No, that couldn't be it.

Since when had they ever indicated they were prejudiced people? But then why else did they hate the La Push kids so much? And why did the La Push kids seem to hate them back? Even Leah did not come around her when Alice was at her side, where Alice always made a point to be.

Bella had no idea. They all acted like two rival gangs, seconds away from having a shootout.

"I'm _always_ tired of them," Leah snorted, resting her foot on one knee and leaning back, stretching the toned, tanned muscles of her arms. Her shirt rode up, and Bella glanced at the tiny strip of skin it revealed.

It was ironic, honestly, the way she looked at other girls now. Ever since realizing she loved Alice, she also realized that no matter how beautiful Leah was, she was nothing compared to the attraction Bella felt for the pixie. Looking back on it, Bella knew she never had been, not really. Even Victoria and Rosalie had not called to her the way Alice did, when she smiled or laughed, or just walked on by, simply existing, but pulling Bella's eyes with her wherever she went.

Bella could acknowledge that other girls were beautiful, even hot, but any attraction she felt towards them was just that. An acknowledgment, nothing more. It wasn't a profound want or desire. She could look, but she didn't really want to touch. She had eyes only for one girl, and that girl was Alice.

Too fucking bad she had no idea what was going on with her and the girl, though. Maybe then this epiphany of hers would actually mean something other than heartache and a decidedly unsatisfied libido.

"I can see why," Bella laughed as Embry and Quil jumped on Jake, unsuccessfully trying to give the bigger boy a noogie. Jake easily grabbed them both in a headlock, his huge biceps bulging. He really was a big guy, probably the biggest in the school next to Emmett.

Bella liked Jake okay. Sometimes when she was eating lunch and Leah decided to sit with them instead of her cousins, Jake would stop by. He was a sweet guy, funny, but obviously crushing on her. That put her off, but out of the three of them, he was the only one who seemed to have any level of maturity, and he wasn't a dick about his attraction to her.

Embry and Quil were both jackasses. Rude, and disrespectful. It was no wonder Leah got tired of them.

"Yeah. I deal with that shit twenty four seven. It gets really annoying, honestly. Whatever, though. Let's not talk about boys. It's not like either of us are into them, anyway," Leah shrugged.

"Right," Bella chuckled, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Sooo…" Leah drawled, and Bella had the sudden feeling that this conversation was going to head into decidedly lesbian territory.

"What's up with you and Pixie Sticks, Swan?" Leah asked slowly.

Close enough to lesbian territory, at least in her opinion. What a loaded question that was. Best to stick with the safest answers she could come up with. At this point, people nosed in on her business with her best friend so much that it wasn't even hard to do so.

"Um…Nothing, really. Me and Alice are just…Me and Alice," Bella replied, crossing her arms when said vampire looked up at them as she tossed the ball in the air to serve it.

Bella realized like a slap to the face that Leah's arm was actually draped along the bleachers behind her head in a way that could easily be mistaken for something more than it was.

It wasn't actually a big deal. Leah always stretched her long limbs out whenever she sat, and after her stretch, she had just dropped it in the most comfortable place, which happened to be in a place that could easily be transformed into it being wrapped around Bella's shoulders if she moved it just an inch forward.

When Alice served the ball, she hit it so hard that it shot straight into the net with so much force that it rebounded into the nearest girl's stomach, making her yelp and nearly drop to her knees. The coach blew her whistle as Bella winced and Alice frantically rushed over to apologize.

Leah laughed.

"Right. Sure you are. That's why she's imagining mutilating me in some twisted fashion every time I get around you," Leah said as Bella squirmed uncomfortably.

"Alice is just…Protective," she said evasively.

"Or jealous," Leah scoffed. "Seriously, you guys are so obvious. And you wonder why everyone's so convinced you two are scissoring it out behind closed doors."

Bella's cheeks flamed, and she spluttered, sitting up straight in protest.

It did not help that Leah's words forcefully put the image of her and Alice…Doing that into her head, and damn it, now she would need to take an ice cold shower after gym just to get rid of it.

Or take a few minutes alone with her right hand…

**Damn!**

"Dude-We're not-I mean we haven't-Seriously-" she stammered wildly, waving her hands in a crazy fashion as Leah hitched an eyebrow at her, almond shaped eyes narrowing.

"What, you guys aren't? You're telling me you haven't tapped that yet Swan?" Leah said with mock disbelief, sitting up too as Bella floundered.

"What? No!" Bella yelped indignantly, then shrank when a few people sitting around looked at them.

Not that she hadn't wanted to, but that was beside the point!

The point being that she wanted a whole lot more than to 'tap' Alice, and that they weren't even ready for that anyway, second base be damned. They weren't even ready for a lot of things, apparently.

Like talking about anything.

Leah, however, only laughed at the outraged blush on her cheeks.

"Dude, Izzy, chill. I'm just fucking with you," Leah snickered.

Bella glared at her for a moment, and then shoved the native girl's shoulder as Leah mimicked her expression of outrage, which only made the Quileute girl laugh harder. Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile, knowing she had overreacted.

"Jeez, I didn't think you were such a prude Swan," Leah said after a minute, noticing the faint blush on Bella's cheeks.

"What? I'm not! You're just a pervert," Bella huffed, offended.

Bella was not a prude. If Leah could hear her thoughts half the time when Alice was around, and even when she wasn't, she would know that. Edward could probably vouch for her.

**Poor Edward.** Sometimes she forgot he could read minds.

Until she saw the grimace on his face when she was pulled out of a particularly graphic day dream involving Alice and an entirely different ending to that night with her on the couch.

Yeah. That was pretty embarrassing, to say the least. She was much more careful with her thoughts whenever he was around now.

"You're blushing," Leah pointed out as if that proved her point, and Bella only blushed more because of it.

**Ugh. Stupid blood, get the fuck out of my face, **she thought in annoyance.

She was not a prude, damn it. She liked kissing and groping and touching, and would happily do so, had been happily doing so with Alice for the past few weeks. Even with Edward she had been the aggressor, always trying for more.

Seriously. If anyone was a prude, it was Edward. That boy was abstinent to the bone.

Her inner lesbian was now thankful for that, though.

But just because she liked getting to second base with Alice did not mean she was a prude if she wanted to keep that to herself.

"So? I'm not a prude," she snapped when Leah smirked. "I just like private things to be kept private. You, on the other hand, are lewd, obscene, and shameless."

"Sure. According to you, there is nothing for you to keep private anyway," Leah said, reclining back into the bleachers again.

If by nothing she meant how often she was playing tonsil hockey with Alice, no.

But she was lying about that, which was what started this in the first place, so…

When Bella decided to plead the fifth on that one and remain silent, Leah glanced at her.

"So…There really is nothing going on between you and Cullen?" she said slowly.

Bella looked at her, curiosity stirred by the fishing tone Leah's voice had taken on.

"Nope," Bella stated.

"Nothing at all…?"

"No," she repeated, feeling guilty about lying for some reason, as if somehow she was betraying Alice.

Hell, it's not like they were dating or anything.

But still…

"Why are you asking anyway?" Bella inquired when Leah fell silent, watching the volleyball game before them.

Bella watched for a moment too, mostly because Alice was wearing short shorts and bouncing all over the place, never letting the ball hit the ground.

**Maybe I'm not a prude. Maybe I'm just a pervert,** she reprimanded herself, feeling exactly like one as her gaze lingered on Alice's butt for a little too long.

Her hormones were out of control lately. Making out with a vampire all the time was bound to do that to you, though. It felt somehow disrespectful to look at Alice's body like that without her permission, even though Alice had once told her that there was no shame in appreciating someone else's body, as long as you weren't rude about it.

"Because…" Leah sighed, and turned to look at her face to face. "If there isn't anything between you two, then I don't have to feel badly about doing this."

Leah reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked to be two movie tickets, and Bella was stunned as the Quileute girl handed one to her.

**Did she just…?**

Bella took it wordlessly, surprise sewing her mouth shut.

"Leah," she mumbled, gazing down at it.

"Look, the offer stands the same as it did before. We can go together as friends, or…We can go together."

**Together.**

Bella looked up sharply at that particular word, hearing Alice whisper it again in the back of her mind.

**Together…**

Leah had just effectively asked her out on a date. She wanted to go to the movies with Bella, together.

"It's whatever you want, Izzy. We don't even have to go at all if you don't want to. But I figured I might as well try one more time," Leah continued, sounding as if she didn't care either way.

Bella looked at her again, the ticket held in both hands. She could see the contours of Leah's pretty eyes, the shade of her tanned skin, the flex of her neck muscles when she shifted in her black tank top.

And all she could think of was Alice, and how the only together she wanted was the together with her.

Not Leah, or anyone else.

Yet despite that yearning for Alice, none of it was coming to fruition between them. They had not talked about it at all, and the only indication that anything had ever happened at all was the faintly lingering taste of white chocolate, spearmint, and berries on her lips that seemed to follow her everywhere nowadays, and the persistent absence of Jasper Hale.

**Together, **Alice had said. **We'll figure it out together.**

But they had not figured anything out other than the fact that Alice had a super sensitive back and Bella had super sensitive ears, and that when they kissed a certain way, they would moan at exactly the same time.

"Leah, I…" Bella swallowed uncertainly, not knowing what to say.

**I should say no. What would be the point? You want Alice. Not Leah…**

But she wasn't getting Alice. Not the way she wanted her. Completely, fully, heart, mind, and soul, not just her lips.

Leah shifted, apparently growing visibly uncomfortable for the first time.

"Hey, don't make this weird, alright? It's okay if you don't want to. I'll understand, Bella," Leah muttered, waving the other ticket around flippantly.

**Just say no. Let her down now, when it's easy…**

Still Bella hesitated, rubbing her fingers over the texture of the ticket to the movie Iron Man 3.

**But why should I say no? Because of Alice? Because I love her, and she loves me…And we've been kissing. And…**

But they weren't dating. What even were they? What did all that kissing even mean?

And what if they never did, never figured it out? What if Alice didn't really love her anymore? She wasn't talking about it, and Bella did not know if she ever would want to again.

So she panicked.

"Yes!" Bella blurted.

**Shit!**

"Yes?" Leah's eyes widened the slightest bit. She seemed pleasantly surprised, and Bella fought not to visibly wince.

**Shit, why did I say that?**

"Uh…No?" Bella said, squirming.

"No?" Leah cocked her head, now looking perplexed.

Backpedal mode: Engaged.

"I m-meant-I just meant yeah, we can go together. As friends, or whatever. Either one, I mean-Hey, why uh-W-why don't we just go together, and then while we're there we can…We'll figure it out if we work together together…"

**Shitty shit shit, **Bella thought. **Shit.**

All feces aside, Leah seemed to be taking her babbling extremely well.

"Actually…That sounds like a great idea," Leah said thoughtfully. "Yeah, alright. You're on, Izzy. The tickets are for this Friday at 8:30. I can pop by at like eight to pick you up, and it will only be a date if it works out like one…If you want it to be. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Bella smiled feebly, cursing her foot-in-mouth syndrome.

Leah smiled back, a pretty genuine smile that Bella had never seen on her before, and then they both turned back to face the volleyball game.

**What did I just do?** Bella wondered miserably, crossing her arms anxiously.

Her eyes sought out Alice, and she blinked when she saw Alice staring right at her with the most vicious look the pixie had ever aimed at her before. She blushed, and had the distinct feeling that Alice somehow knew what had just happened between her and Leah.

And she did not like it.

One.

Damn.

Bit.

When the ball was served onto Alice's side of the net a moment later, Alice quickly turned and jumped straight up in the air, treading the line between human and inhuman ability and spiked the ball so hard that when it slammed into the floor, it exploded.

With a loud pop, the volleyball blew open and several girls, including Jessica and Angela, shrieked and leapt back from the net, startled.

**Oh my god,** Bella tensed, heart skipping a beat when Alice landed nimbly, still glaring right into her eyes.

The high squeal of the whistle blowing was the only sound that followed in the stunned hush.

"Jesus Christ, Cullen, I said no spiking!" Coach Basselor yelled, though she seemed incredibly impressed.

Alice didn't even look at her. She had eyes only for Bella, and those eyes were dark and angry and, unbelievably, making Bella wet with the cold hard possessiveness she could read in them.

"Cullen, hit the bench!" Basselor demanded.

Alice did not storm over and yank Bella away from Leah to show the Quileute who she belonged to as Bella may or may not have been fantasizing about her doing, or even come and sit on their side of the gym. She walked over to the opposite bleachers and sat on the bottom most one, never breaking her steely gaze from Bella's as everyone watched her go, shocked by the power the tiny girl had displayed.

Bella found it was getting harder to breathe, and she actually clenched her thighs, undeniably aroused. She probably shouldn't be, but Alice always was the most beautiful when she was impassioned, and right then, she was the epitome of that. She shivered when Alice's eyes flickered to where her thighs pressed together, exposed in her gym shorts.

Yet slowly, Bella's own eyes hardened.

**Are you angry at me, Alice?** Bella thought, trying to communicate silently with the seething vampire from across the gym. **Do you even know what we're talking about, or do you just hate the fact that I'm talking to Leah at all when you know she's into me? Do you even have the right to be angry with me at all?**

As if Alice could actually hear her, she practically saw the yes burning across her face as Alice's fists clenched.

**Then why don't you do something about it?**

And Bella knew by the way Alice moved when the bell rang twenty minutes later that something was definitely what she intended to do as she shot up off the bench and disappeared into the locker room with that look on her face.

Bella just wasn't sure what that something would turn out to be.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella figured she would have at least until tonight when Alice was supposed to be dropping by to gather herself and figure out a way to fix this mistake before the vampire got too angry.

**Nope.**

She got about, oh…

Ten minutes?

If that ...

The bell signaling the end of gym rang about five minutes after Alice got benched. Everyone streamed into the locker room to change or shower, depending on what they felt like they needed to freshen up. Some people worked harder than others in the gym.

Everyone also gave Alice a wide berth as they took note of the palpable tension radiating off of her, and having seen the way she demolished that volleyball, they also seemed to be regarding her either with disbelief, respect, or a mild sense of fear.

Bella was one of the ones giving Alice space as she changed her clothes and reapplied deodorant, not having worked up a sweat or anything because she sat out for most of the period anyway. It took a lot of effort not to turn and stare when Alice yanked her shirt off and began furiously switching into her normal clothes, also not needing a shower because she was a vampire and vampires didn't sweat.

**I am not a pervert,** Bella told herself.** And I definitely shouldn't be trying to sneak a peek after ****that. God, why am I such an idiot? Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella! Why did I do that? Jeez, she really looks mad…Well, no wonder. Wouldn't you be too?**

Bella was already thinking of ways to get out of it, and apologize to Alice.

How was she supposed to say sorry for that though?

Maybe if she got down on her knees with her hands together and begged for forgiveness…Or was that too much?

Probably too much.

Bella really hadn't meant to say yes like that. She was just confused about everything and Leah, who was usually so cool and aloof had looked so hopeful, and she had been taking too long to respond, and it just kind of came out like a nasty splurge of word vomit, of which Bella knew she was prone to when she panicked.

Bella did not want to go on a date with Leah, but she really was not the kind of person who was good at hurting other people's feelings, especially people she liked. She certainly wouldn't mind going to a movie as friends with her, but now she was in hot water because going on a date with anybody right now was plain stupid, unwanted, and only bound to make things worse, and she didn't want to date anyone but Alice in the first place.

Was it even technically a date? Bella had said something to the effect of it possibly turning into one, and what did that even mean? Who the hell even did that? That didn't make any sense, and the odds of Leah not seeing it as one were slim to none, not to mention the odds of being able to make Alice understand that were looking increasingly slim as well. Bella watched the girl slam her locker shut with too much force and the sound of it echoed throughout the room.

"Jeez Cullen!" Jessica yelped from beside her as Bella winced and a few other girls flinched in surprise. "What's the matter with you?"

**Shut up, Jess,** Bella thought desperately when Alice leaned down and yanked up her gym bag, ignoring her altogether.

Leah chose that time to saunter by everyone.

Butt.

Fucking.

Naked.

Bella's cheeks felt like two burning light bulbs as she froze in the middle of zipping up her own gym bag, crouched over and stunned stupid.

Leah had a towel slung over her shoulder, and was shamelessly moving past everyone towards the showers, where normally most people chose to get naked so as to preserve dignity and keep the whole locker room from being awkward, which it was bound to get if everyone just up and decided to traipse around in their birthday suits.

Leah had no such qualms about her body, or anyone else seeing it.

It was easy to see why.

The girl was fit. Leah had a flat set of washboard abs, full breasts with dusky Hershey's kiss nipples and long, lean legs that seemed to go for miles. Bella stared without meaning too, finding it suddenly hard to swallow.

She may have loved Alice, and wanted no one but her.

But how the actual fuck was she supposed to not look?

She didn't want to touch, but wow, Leah had one hell of a body. She was a hormonal teenager, and it was hard not to admire that. She didn't mean to look, but it wasn't like she saw naked girls every day of her life, and seeing them in reality was a whole lot different from fantasies or anything else. She averted her eyes quickly, refusing to look anywhere but at Leah's face.

Leah paused as the sound of Alice's locker door slamming shut echoed, and turned to stare at the vampire with an undeniably smug smirk on her face.

She then turned, looked right at Bella, winked, and kept on going to disappear into the shower stalls on the far side of the room.

**Shit.**

Bella grimaced, and when her eyes met Alice's across the room, she knew Leah had just pushed her out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Alice was seething.

**Why did she do that?** Bella thought angrily as she stood up straight and gnawed on the inside of her lip. **Why the hell did you do that Leah? She did that on purpose! She totally did that purely to piss Alice off! Great. Just great.**

"Uh oh," Jessica muttered next to her when Alice stormed over to them, several girls looking around at the scene. "You're in for it now," Jessica actually had the gall to giggle at her.

"We need to talk," Alice growled the moment she reached her.

Bella stared, close to swallowing her tongue as she squirmed anxiously, shrugging her gym bag uncertainly onto her shoulder.

"Now."

With that, Alice stalked off, clearly expecting her to follow.

And follow Bella did, helplessly, knowing that Jessica was completely right.

She was definitely in for it now. She felt a surge of irritation for Leah. Her little wink was not appreciated.

**I should have just said no. Who cares if she got her feelings hurt? If she's acting like that then I wouldn't even feel bad for rejecting her, **she thought as Jessica gave her a sympathetic look and a playful, "Good luck, Bells."

She was really going to need it as she ignored all the staring eyes and followed after Alice, having to speed walk to keep up with the vampire as she barged out of the locker room and kept going without looking back.

She could practically see the wrath pulsing off of Alice in the air, the tight hunch of her shoulders as they walked out of the gymnasium, headed somewhere Bella didn't know. Technically, they were supposed to remain in the gym. They had about ten more minutes of free time before the next period would start considering the fact that neither of them had showered, so she wasn't worried about being late. She only hesitated for a moment before she realized the coaches weren't even looking in their direction and then she hurried after an uncaring Alice.

She was just worried about what Alice was going to say, or do.

The girl was pissed, as pissed as Bella had ever seen her…Or at least at herself.

She supposed she was going to deserve it, whatever it would turn out to be. Bella could feel the dread creeping up on her as Alice moved through the mostly empty hallways, walking so fast that the brunette practically had to jog to keep up.

Alice led her on and on, and Bella was just to the point where she was going to risk asking where they were going when the vampire cut down a dead end hallway and walked up to a janitor's closet, which she promptly ripped open and gestured for Bella to enter.

"Are you serious?" Bella frowned, peering into the gloom of it, wrinkling her nose at the dusty smell. The closet looked like it hadn't been opened in years. Did Forks even have a janitor? She had never seen one if they did.

Alice said nothing, only glared at her, and Bella decided that yes, she must be serious

She sighed apprehensively but walked into the tiny closet anyway, wondering how smart of an idea this really was. Probably not at all, but she didn't have much choice, considering this was her own fault anyway.

Bella turned around quickly at the sound of the door snapping shut hard behind her, and winced when Alice swiftly reached up and yanked on the chain that flickered the old light bulb to life, filling the place with a dull, yellow light.

"Uh…" Bella muttered, dropping her stuff on the floor as Alice did the same and rubbing nervously at the back of her neck when Alice only continued to glare at her with dark eyes.

Well.

This was awkward.

**I'm so screwed,** Bella thought and shifted from foot to foot, trying to ignore the aura Alice's pheromones were creating in her agitation. She was made even more nervous by them, but she knew Alice would never hurt her or lose her control or anything.

Not unless she bit her or something.

"Sooo…" Bella mumbled and squirmed, suffocating under the tension when Alice remained silent. "You wanted to talk?"

"What the hell was that?" Alice snapped, folding her arms and cocking one hip out.

**Here we go, **Bella tensed up at the aggressive posture.

Ugh, this totally wasn't fair.

Why did Alice have to look even sexier when she was pissed off? With her eyes hard and glinting in the dim light, her lithe ballerina's form stiff with her anger, her fae-like features drawn tightly…

**Stop it,** Bella told herself in annoyance.

It was hard, though. Alice was so, so beautiful, and it honestly boggled her how she was more attracted to a fully clothed, irate Alice than a completely naked, sultry Leah.

Love does funny things to people, apparently.

Funny, wonderful things that twisted her belly with both shame and arousal.

How could anyone else ever compare to this girl? They couldn't. Now somehow she had to convince Alice of that.

"Er-Well, you see…I uh, I kinda-I mean…You heard?" Bella said meekly, uselessly, because obviously the vampire had, and Alice's scowl almost melted her where she stood.

"Every word," Alice locked her jaw, and Bella felt herself sink a little deeper into the mess she had made when she saw that familiar muscle going in it.

Alice's hearing was better than she thought.

For the briefest moment, Bella's mind cycled through any possible way to make it seem like it had been anything other than what it was, but not only would that be ineffectual, but that was not how she wanted things to be between her and Alice.

**Tell her, you coward. Just say it. Own up to your mistakes. You owe her that much. Don't be a hypocrite. You wanted to talk, now it's time to talk.**

"Look-Jesus, Alice, I didn't mean to, alright? Don't be mad. I fucked up, I know. I just panicked. I panicked!" Bella stammered desperately.

"You didn't mean to?"

The pitch of Alice's voice was going up a little, and Bella knew she was on thin ice that was cracking with every step she took.

"No! I was just-I didn't want to hurt her feelings, and I was so confused about what was happening between us, and I spoke without thinking!" Bella exclaimed, knowing how feeble she sounded.

Alice's scoff was enough to let her know how feeble she thought it sounded too, and Bella felt her panic rising.

"Are you serious?" she said, uncrossing her arms and staring in disbelief. "After everything we've been through-After what we said? Do you like her? You want to go and date someone else after-After all that? After we-After I-"

Alice, who was always so articulate and poised, was struggling to put into words exactly what she thought of that, and so Bella knew exactly how much shit she was in because of it.

"No! No, I don't want to date Leah! I tried to take it back! You must have heard me say no, too!" Bella reminded her frantically as Alice scowled.

**I suck, I suck, I suck****,** she thought, furiously kicking herself. Everything she said was just making it worse.

"Yeah, after you said yes first! Bella-For God's sake, I told you! I asked you flat out if you meant it when you said-when you said you loved me! And you-You told me you did, and now you do this? Why? All you had to do was tell me you didn't mean it! I needed the truth from you. If you didn't love me, why didn't you just say so instead of- Instead of doing this?"

"Alice," Bella breathed, her heart stopping as the girl's voice cracked. The angry front she was putting up was concealing a much more hurt interior, and a horrible feeling of guilt and shame welled up in her at it.

**Oh Alice. Oh Alice, no. Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot!**

Alice was reading way more into this than she assumed, and Bella rushed to stop that train of thought before it went any further, even if it meant throwing herself head first into the moving train itself.

"No, no, no. No, Alice. Listen to me, listen," Bella demanded, stepping towards the vampire, whose eyes she hated to see were shining.

**Fix it. Fix it, right now, you idiot. Fix it!**

"You think I didn't mean it? You think I don't love you?" Bella said, ducking her head to catch Alice's eyes when the girl scowled and looked away from her. "Because I do. I love you, Alice. You think I want Leah? Because I don't. I don't want to date Leah. I messed up, I know, and I'm so, so sorry. Please, you've got to believe that."

If her declaration did anything, Bella couldn't see it, because Alice whipped her gaze back to her and hissed, "Then why did you say yes to her? And you sure weren't saying that when you saw her naked, were you?"

"That's not fair," Bella protested. "I looked for like, half a second, because I was surprised. And then I looked away, because I don't want her, Alice. You think I could have looked away if that had been you standing there with no clothes on?"

Alice's glare was infuriating at the same time that it was terrifying as she scrambled to explain herself.

"I just panicked, okay? I didn't know what to do, and I was so confused because we haven't talked about anything! All we've done is make out and pretend like nothing ever happened, and I was so-so fucking scared that you didn't mean it, and I panicked. I said yes because I didn't want to hurt her feelings, and because I was taking too long to answer because all I could think of was you, and how much I loved you and how much I didn't know what the hell was going on with us!" Bella ranted, trying to make her understand.

"Then why didn't you talk to me about it?" Alice shouted, and the volume of her voice cut through Bella, down to the quick. "If you wanted to, I was around plenty of times! There was no reason you couldn't come to me! I wasn't running from you or any of this. If you were so confused, why didn't you-"

"Because of what happened the first time I tried to talk to you about all of this!" Bella broke in furiously, heart hammering. "Or did you forget how I almost died? It was hard enough to put my heart on the line the first time, and when I did, I screwed everything up. You and Jasper are over because of me, and I was trying to give you time, space, because I thought you needed it, but the more time that went by and you never brought it up, I thought-I thought you were regretting it, and I didn't know if you were only kissing me because you'd given up on Jasper, or-God, I don't know, Alice!" Bella cried.

"I didn't know where we were supposed to go from there, and I was waiting for you to take the lead because I-I have no idea what I'm doing and I love you so much, but I have no idea what you really feel, or if you really love me back, and I've never felt anything like this before for anyone, and I just…" Bella trailed away as she felt hot tears stream down her face at an alarming rate, her heart seconds away from breaking.

**Please don't hate me,** she thought miserably. **Alice, please, listen to me. Please believe me.**

Alice drew back at the sight of her tears and inhaled sharply, looking anguished and uncertain. The same way Bella could not stand when Alice cried, her own tears always hit the vampire hard.

**What else could she say?** Bella didn't know how else to say it anyway. She wiped at her eyes, feeling as if she wasn't the one who got to cry here.

She knew she messed up. She knew she couldn't really take it back. All she could do was hope and pray that Alice believed her, and did not think for certain that Bella really didn't love her.

Because she did. She knew it deep in her bones that she did. All she wanted was fall into Alice's arms, cling to her and never let go again.

Now she was ruining any chance of that. Like she always did.

"Please believe me," Bella breathed when Alice looked away from her, her eyes glimmering with tears she couldn't shed. "Alice, please. I'm telling you the truth. Please say you believe me. Please say you still-Please say you still love me too."

That did it.

Alice's eyes snapped back to her, and they blazed so hotly that Bella could hardly stand it.

"You're really asking me that?" she hissed, and shoved her hand out, bewildering Bella. "Do you see a ring on my finger, Bella?" Alice snapped.

Bella stared, her throat closing as she shook her head, staring at Alice's bare ring finger, comprehension dawning on her, and she felt even worse.

"No, you don't," Alice went on, and yanked her hand back. "And you know why? Because I gave it up for you. I gave up everything for you. I ended things with Jasper, not the other way around. I wasn't kissing you as a last resort, I was kissing you because I love you. How can you think for even a second that I didn't mean it?"

Bella shrank further, biting on her bottom lip. She closed her eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink, basking in Alice's declaration, feeling it warm her insides as it had before, even as she began to feel cold from her mistake, fearing, and not for the first time, that she was going to lose Alice despite all of that.

**Why do I have to fuck everything up?** Bella thought morosely when she opened her eyes again and saw Alice staring at her with shiny, hard amber eyes.

Just because Alice loved her didn't mean Bella couldn't ruin that by making that stupid, stupid mistake by saying yes to Leah.

So she gave it one last try.

"Alice, I love you, and you love me. I don't want Leah. When I said yes to her, it was not because I wanted to date her. I was trying to say we could go as friends, and it all came out wrong, because while I was sitting there, looking at her, all I could see was you. That's all I ever see when I look at someone else. I think of you, and how no one can compare to you. You're all I ever think about anymore Alice, and…And I don't want anyone else. All I want is you."

Alice looked right into her eyes, and swore.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. Why don't you get it?" Alice whispered, and then she leaned in and kissed her.

Bella whimpered in surprise as she inhaled Alice's aroma, tasted the softness of her lips, even as Alice growled into her mouth and pushed her backwards.

**What-?**

She yelped and then groaned in bewildered delight when her back smacked into the shelving behind her and Alice's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as she kissed her firmly, insistently, folding her body close to her own cool one.

"Al-Alice-Mmph-" Bella shivered as their lips broke a moment later and she shuddered at the feel of Alice against her, heart racing as it did every time Alice's lips met hers.

"You've got me, Bella. You want me? You've got me," Alice whispered against her mouth, brushing their noses together in an intimate move that made Bella's breath hitch.

"Alice," she murmured, and moaned lightly when Alice kissed her again, this time letting her tongue delve into the cavern of her mouth. When they brushed, electricity lit through Bella and she wrapped her arms around Alice's neck eagerly, hungrily, lovingly.

**I've got her. Does she mean that? What does that mean?**

Alice rumbled again, her chest vibrating in a delicious way as her hands squeezed Bella's hips, making them tremble.

"You've had me all along Bella," she breathed when she pulled back a second later. "From the moment we've met, you had me. But I want you too, baby, I do," Alice continued, shuddering when Bella couldn't resist peppering soft little kisses to the corner of her mouth, aroused and elated at every word coming out of Alice's mouth and their closeness.

**Oh god, she really does love me,** she thought. **I haven't ruined us.**

"You've got me," Bella said quickly, rushing to reassure her. "How could you not Alice? You have me too. I'm yours."

Something about this word made Alice growl aloud, a low sound that made the hairs on the back of her neck raise, but in a good way, and when Alice kissed her again, it was deep and hard and breathtaking. Bella moaned helplessly as Alice pressed harder into her, lifted her by her waist and set her down on the low set shelf jutting out from the wall.

"You're mine," Alice hissed, cupping the side of her neck and dragging her lips from Bella's mouth, down to her neck, where she smothered the sensitive skin there with her mouth.

**Ah.**

Bella recognized the possessiveness in Alice's tone, and it made a solid flush of heat flash to her sex as her stomach got all knotted up in arousal as the vampire's instincts were revealed in entirety. Vampires were notoriously possessive, and territorial. No wonder Alice was so pissed off and jealous all the time, especially this time.

She probably shouldn't be so turned on by it, but she couldn't help it. Being Alice's sounded so fucking good, and giving Alice that certainty was really…

Hot.

"You're mine, and not anyone else's. Not Edward's, or Leah's, mine. And only mine," Alice growled as Bella squirmed and fisted a handful of those silky black locks in her hand, trembling and closing her thighs on Alice's waist.

"Yours," Bella repeated, just to taste it on her tongue, and Alice shuddered against her. It felt so right to say it, so right to know it.

**I am hers. I am Alice's, **she thought, feeling it fill up her heart, and Alice's mouth met hers again in a blindingly delicious kiss that curled her toes.

But when they broke apart, she had to say it.

"And you're mine," Bella said softly, causing Alice to pause as her hands braced on the shelf besides Bella's hips.

**You're mine too, right Alice? Not Jasper's…Are you mine now? Please say you are…**

"Yes," Alice groaned. "I'm yours, Bella. I'm all yours."

Bella almost squealed, but she contained herself, because that would have been totally uncool.

She just loved Alice so much, and now together really meant together. She was with Alice. She was with Alice, and so nothing else in the world mattered.

"God, Bella, I can't stand it," Alice suddenly gasped and pressed their foreheads together, her voice husky and unbelievably erotic. "I can't stand the thought of you with someone else. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so mad, but Bella baby, you don't know…You don't know the things you do to me…"

**Oh god, **Bella thought, Alice's words lapping provocatively at her ear drums. **She sounds so…**

The thing she did to Alice? Could they even be a fraction of what Alice did to her, was doing to her with just the sound of her voice?

Alice pressed closer to her, if it was possible, and Bella could feel the pheromones thickening as Alice hooked her fingers into the belt loops of her jeans and yanked her forward.

Fuck, that was hot.

"I can't stand the thought of you with someone else Bella. It drives me insane. To think of someone else having you, holding you, touching you…God, no."

"They won't. Nobody will but you, Alice. I don't want anyone else but you," Bella vowed, and when their eyes locked up again, it flipped her stomach fully over.

This time when Alice kissed her, they did not break apart. Alice's tongue dove back into her mouth and she whimpered when she felt the vibrations of her growl run through her body. The fire Alice kindled inside her surged and flames licked at Bella, hunger.

She couldn't help but cry out when Alice's hands slipped under her and grabbed her ass, hauling her literally off the shelf and upwards, so that Bella's face had to tilt completely down to keep kissing her as she fell into the girl, arms around her neck to stay steady.

Damn, she really loved this girl. Alice's strength was one of the perks of being with a vampire.

Alice squeezed her, and Bella moaned desperately, wantonly, turned on with her heart soaring in bliss.

They were together now.

They loved each other, and now Alice had finally solidified it into something real.

It felt perfect.

When Alice set her back down, it was only so that she could run her hands up Bella's sides, brushing against her breasts in a way that made her groan. She ran her own hands down Alice's back, over the silky material of her blouse and loved the way Alice arched inward at her touch. She could not resist slipping her hands up under it, just to feel the smooth muscles that tensed under her touch, and knew it was worth it when Alice let out this high pitched moan of delight into her mouth.

Alice, of course, had to meet this by ducking her head down to latch onto the underside of Bella's chin, forcing the girl's head to fall back and thud into the wall with a gasp as the vampire suckled at a spot she had never known could be so sensitive, and then cupped her breasts in both hands.

That was a bit of a surprise, in the sense that it made Bella mewl and arch, but not because she didn't welcome it.

The chemistry between them seemed to have no inhibitions.

Alice had the deftest touch, and when she squeezed Bella with just the right amount of pressure, the human melted.

"Alice," she swooned, staring up at the dusty ceiling, throat bobbing. "Jesus, Alice."

The sound of her name on Bella's lips was enough to pull the vampire right back to them, and they kissed once more, tongues dueling, Bella pressing her chest further into those hands and clinging to Alice with a hot pulsating throbbing between her thighs.

When Bella let her own hands drop boldly to Alice's ass and cup it, however, the daze was ruined.

"Slow!" Alice gasped, rearing back, and Bella whimpered in confusion when the vampire grasped at her wrists, squeezing lightly.

"Alice?"

Confused, and fearing that somehow she had been the one to push them too far, Bella stared at her with her chest heaving.

**Crap, was that too much? Did I do something wrong?** She wondered frantically, but Alice only shook her head and put her hands back on the shelf as Bella pulled her own back to place them on the vampire's shoulders.

"Slow, Bella," Alice repeated softly, and Bella shivered when the girl kissed her cheek, the side of her head, the shell of her ear.

**What?** Bella tilted her head, enjoying the kisses either way, but still perplexed as to what Alice was getting at.

And melting into her underwear. Oh wow, she was really turned on. She could feel the slickness between her thighs, and wondered vaguely if Alice could actually smell her arousal.

That didn't help, and Bella had to shut her eyes to fight off another wave of it.

"Slowly…" Alice murmured against her mouth. "We have to slow down…"

**Why?** Bella's libido protested, but she took a heavy breath, which also turned out to be a mistake because all she inhaled was Alice's white chocolate and berries scent.

"Slow," Bella parroted weakly as Alice pulled away from her to gaze into her eyes.

Slow was not what her sex was screaming for.

Alice's irises were the color of a midnight sky, and her pupils were dilated. Bella remembered then that she was locked in a tiny closet, making out with a vampire, and probably severely testing the girl's instincts.

**Oops.**

"Bella…You have no idea…It's not that I don't want to keep going, because God, I do. I want you, but…" Alice sighed heavily and shifted back. She did not seem to be physically breathing anymore.

"Not here. I don't want to go too far, especially not in a place like this," Alice told her, her voice sounding thick and raspy in a way that Bella knew meant there was a part of Alice that didn't give a damn that they were in a janitor's closet and would gladly go all the way.

Bella hadn't really been thinking about that, or what they were doing at all really. It was hard to think with Alice's lips on hers, when the girl was so sexy and beautiful, and she loved her so much.

As she stopped and looked around though, she saw the point Alice was trying to make, and why she had pulled back.

This was definitely not the place to get ahead of themselves.

"So let's slow down baby," Alice murmured, and leaned in to give her a much softer, sweeter kiss, which Bella died a little under.

Alice calling her baby did wonderful things to the butterflies that fluttered in her belly. She had always thought if someone were to call her that pet name that it would irritate her, but no. She loved it from Alice.

"We have all the time in the world now…Let's settle in first. Settle in with me, Bella, before we do anything else. You're mine…And I am yours. Let's not rush anything," Alice continued.

"Okay," Bella agreed, shifting to sit up straighter as Alice took a step back and put her hands on the brunette's knees, squeezing them gently. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to compose herself (which wasn't really working, she was still beyond turned on after that little interaction) as Alice straightened out her blouse, and when they looked at each other, Bella felt that shift their relationship had taken shift one more time…

And it all just fell into place.

It wasn't weird anymore.

It was perfect.

"Alice," Bella spoke, and had to clear her throat when it came out lower than she meant to. Alice's eyes twinkled knowingly at it, and she blushed, suddenly shy.

They were together now, and Bella did not want any doubts lingering in Alice's mind. None at all.

"Um…You're right. We should move slower, but…I love you, you know that right? Leah doesn't mean anything at all to me, not compared to you. I'm going to make it right. I won't go to the movies with her, or even…I won't even talk to her anymore, if that's what it takes to make it up to, to prove to you that you're the only one I want, that I need."

Alice smiled then, a nose crinkling smile that made her heart skip a beat, even though her eyes seemed kind of sad.

"Oh, Bells…Don't worry about it, honey. I think I knew the whole time that you only said yes because you're too nice, and because you were confused. And you were right. I should have come to you first. The ball was in my court, and it was my turn to step up. You were giving me all the time I needed. I was just…I was just trying to let the dust settle. It felt wrong to jump into your arms right after everything ended with Jasper…Even if that was all I wanted to do."

Bella opened her mouth to tell her that she was the one to blame, not Alice, but Alice kept going.

"It's just so unreal how much I feel for you Bella. I've never felt like this for anyone before, not even Jasper. And when Leah asked you out, and you said yes…I freaked. I thought I was going to lose you because I couldn't get it together. I knew you were confused, but I didn't know how to tell you how much I really do love you. I was afraid you didn't really love me, too…"

"I do though. I do love you Alice," Bella said, leaning towards her and slipping off the shelf, back to her feet.

Alice had to know that. She needed her to know.

"I know. I know that now. I believe you Bella. You being with me is the only proof I need," Alice said, and leaned in to kiss her to soothe the panic beginning on Bella's face. "But yeah, if you cancel things with Leah, that would be great. I don't want to be the person that tries to tell you who you can and can't be friends with though, even though I really wish you wouldn't be friends with her…"

"I will. I definitely will. The first chance that I get," Bella declared, and caught Alice's hand in her own, her libido dying down slowly. It felt so good to be able to touch Alice like this, lace their fingers together when she knew what it really meant now. "No more Leah. I won't go to the movies with her at all, or hang out with her anywhere but at school."

She didn't want to fuck Leah over completely, but she knew if Alice had asked her too, she probably would have in her love struck daze. She knew that probably wasn't a good outtake to have on it, so it was a good thing Alice wasn't a controlling type of person.

Bella was pretty sure she would do anything for the girl, if only she asked. She wasn't sure if there was anything she wouldn't do.

She felt awful about doing that to Alice, for scaring her like that and making her think for even the briefest moment that she was going back on what she'd told her that day in the rain.

She just wished she could understand why Alice hated Leah so much, jealousy aside. This certainly wouldn't help matters. She was still annoyed with the Clearwater girl for fucking with Alice like that when she knew it would piss her off.

"Good. Because I meant it, Bella. When I said together, this was the together I meant," Alice said, and Bella softened immensely when Alice took her hand and pressed it to her chest, right where her heart was. "My heart may not beat, Bella, but it certainly still feels. I love you, and I need you to be mine. Only mine. Because I'm already yours," Alice reminded her with a fierce look in her eyes that rekindled her arousal in about two seconds flat.

**You're pathetic, Swan,** she told herself, but couldn't stop the goofy grin on her face.

"I'm yours," Bella agreed. "And you are mine."

Alice's smile matched hers brilliantly, and when they realized how dopey they looked just grinning at each other, they giggled. But still, when the urge overtook her, Bella could not resist kissing Alice softly on the mouth.

It was a long, intimate kiss, one that Bella seemed to just really seal the deal, and set her heart pounding joyously.

When they broke apart, she felt like she had to say something.

"But Alice," she said, and almost cooed at how freaking adorable the girl looked when she cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah?"

"If we hadn't stopped, even if we didn't go slow…It would still be perfect for me. No matter how it happens, or when or where, it will be perfect, because I'll be with you. I don't care if we go slow or fast, because I love you, and that's all I need," Bella said, and for the first time, she realized she had the ability to make Alice swoon, too.

And swoon she did.

Alice's expression filled with that gooey look Bella's friends had told her about before, and when Alice swayed forward and locked their lips, she knew it was on her face too.

**Ugh. I'm going to be auditioning for a Hallmark movie if we keep this up,** she thought, but she loved it.

"Bella," Alice groaned against her mouth. "I agree wholeheartedly, but still…I'm going to give you better than that. I won't give you anything less than you deserve. And baby-"

Bella blushed and shivered when Alice squeezed her hips and pulled her close.

Oh.

Well then.

"When it does happen, and it will happen," Alice murmured, her voice silky smooth as she lowered her lips to Bella's ear and made her stiffen in shock of eroticism. "I'm going to give you everything you deserve. I'm going to worship you, Bella, the way you should be worshiped. And I'm going to do it in a warm, comfortable bed, not in some disgusting janitor's closet. I'm going to etch it into every inch of your skin with my hands, my lips, my tongue. I'm going to love you, baby…When the time is right."

Dead.

Dead, dead, dead.

Bella was already six feet under at Alice's whispered promise in her ear, and when Alice pulled back and gave her one of those beaming smiles that was tinged with her minxish, mischievous smirk, she was sure she was gawking unattractively.

Her brain was shut down, and she scrambled to recover as the apex of her thighs filled with her wetness all over again.

**Jesus, **she thought.

How could Alice physically collapse her and emotionally lift her all at the same time?

"But every time is right when it's with you," Bella finally choked out the only thing she could think, and Alice rolled her eyes and laughed her tinkling laugh.

"You're just a horn dog," she joked, and Bella pouted at her in protest.

"I am not!"

"I'm just kidding Bells. Aww, you're so cute!" Alice cooed at the expression, and Bella gave her a playful scowl.

She frowned, however, when Alice's face suddenly twisted into an expression of horror.

"Oh my god," Alice whispered, eyes wide.

"What?" Bella tensed.

**Hell, what was the matter now? What could possibly have gone wrong in the past three seconds-**

"Spider!" Alice squeaked and jumped back, pointing one frantic finger at Bella.

"Spider?"

Bella froze, and felt something tickle the side of her neck…Like a tiny leg, perhaps?

**Oh my god.**

"Spider!" Bella squealed and they both shrieked as she immediately began to flail, hysterically slapping at her neck to get that little monster off of her.

"Oh my god-Alice, get it! Get if off me!"

"Stop it, you're going to get it on me!"

"Jesus-Fucking-Kill it, kill it! Ew, ew, ew!"

"No, get away from me!"

Bella and Alice screamed at the same time as the human desperately spun in circles, trying to see the spider she had felt crawling on her neck, and in her desperation, she fell into Alice, and the vampire lost it.

They tumbled back into the door, which broke open from their combined weight and Alice's frantic backwards scramble to avoid her. They staggered into the hallway as the door made a splintering sound, Alice darting out of her reach with vampiric speed as Bella hopped around and swore, slapping all over herself and shaking out her shirt.

"Is it gone? Where is it?" she stammered, feeling all over herself as Alice stood a safe five feet away, looking both horrified and beyond amused.

"There it is!" Alice suddenly yelped and Bella jumped a foot away as the vampire pointed to the floor at her feet.

A tiny, minuscule little dot on the floor was skittering back towards the safety of the closet, having somehow survived Bella's flailing limbs. It could be no bigger than Bella's pinky nail, and Bella watched it crawl with disgust.

"Little shit," she growled, shuddering as Alice finally collapsed into peals of laughter. "You jerk, why didn't you help me?" Bella demanded as the vampire giggled wildly.

"Like I was going to touch that thing? Ew, no way. I hate spiders," Alice grimaced as Bella glared at her.

"You're a vampire!" Bella threw up her hands in disbelief, and Alice snorted.

"So?"

"So how can you be afraid of spiders?"

"Because they're gross?" Alice shrugged, eyes twinkling as Bella huffed, torn between annoyance and amusement at how ridiculous they were both being.

"So you're telling me you'd go toe to toe for Victoria for me, but you won't even get a tiny spider for me?"

Apparently even being supernatural could not override arachnophobia.

"I can kill it now, if you want," Alice pouted when Bella glowered playfully at her. "If you really want me to…"

"No, don't kill him! Look, he's going away. He's probably freaking out even more than we are," Bella waved her off, watching as the little guy scrambled back into the closet and disappeared.

She had no real issue with spiders. As long as they stayed away from her. And she couldn't see them. And basically pretend like they didn't exist.

"Seconds ago you were begging me to squish him, and now you're feeling bad for him?" Alice stared at her, the corners of her lips quirked up.

"Well…Yeah, I mean…It's different when he's not actually on me, ya know? I don't really want him to die," Bella shrugged, and was mildly confused when Alice shook her head at her, smiling wryly.

The vampire blurred into the closet and slung both of their bags over her shoulders before she came back out and shut the damaged door, which failed to close completely. Alice chose to ignore that.

"Come on, Tiger. Now that we're done playing with Charlotte's web over there, we should probably get to class," Alice motioned for her with a laugh, and Bella willingly slipped up against her, both of them wrapping their arms around each other's waist.

"Wait," she paused as Alice leaned her head into her shoulder. "Did the bell already ring?"

"Yep. That's gonna be another detention, babe. Boy, you're really racking them up lately, aren't ya?" Alice snickered as Bella swore.

"Damn it!" She stomped her foot, and it was only the sound of Alice laughing and pulling her along that consoled her.

**Yeah.**

Alice was totally worth detention. In fact, she was worth a whole lot more.

She was worth everything, really.

All the drama with Leah, Cassie, Victoria, and even the Volturi…

Alice was worth all of it, and more.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

The first chance Bella got to call off the plans with Leah was not until the day before they were scheduled to hang out, which was cutting it way too close in her opinion. So far she and Alice had decided to keep their relationship a secret, at least until Bella could deal with Leah. She really did not want the Quileute girl to find out like that. She felt like an asshole enough as it was, and wanted to do this as gently as possible.

Unfortunately, Leah seemed to constantly be surrounded by her annoying cousins Embry and Quil, and the less annoying but still in-the-way Jake. Bella definitely didn't want to let her down in front of anyone. But throughout every school day, the only time she could get the chance to talk to Leah was during class periods or lunch, where there was always someone around.

Namely Alice.

It was ironic, really. As much as Alice wanted her to tell Leah they couldn't date, she seemed completely disinclined to give her the chance to do so. Alice had become even more possessive now that they were actually together, and it was irritating, arousing, and kind of funny to watch the vampire struggle with her instincts.

Alice was not a mean person, not at all. She wasn't even jealous by nature.

Her inner vampire, however, made that an entirely different story, and Bella quickly came to learn that when it came to her significant other, Alice was very territorial.

Alice was touchy before, but now it seemed like she couldn't keep her hands off of Bella at all. All day Bella would feel Alice's hands on her, anywhere that could be mistaken for innocent…To anyone who didn't know them. On the small of her back, her shoulder, her waist, lingering just a little too long to be considered platonic, especially if Leah was in the vicinity. Bella could tell Alice wasn't doing it on purpose. She watched the vampire struggling any time anyone even looked her way, working to not act like an asshole girlfriend. The pixie also seemed to be at her side constantly.

It was cute at the same time that it was frustrating. She knew she didn't have to tell Alice she was no object to be owned, and besides. It was kind of hot to see sweet, tiny Alice bristle. And how could she possibly complain about the girl touching her? She loved Alice's hands on her. It made being subtle more difficult, and Bella felt guilty about getting turned on by it, but oh well.

The point was that between Alice's instincts and unfathomable hatred of Leah and the fact that Leah was constantly surrounded by her family, it was nearly impossible to get the girl alone to talk. She finally got the chance on a Thursday during lunch, when Alice was absent to talk about make-up work with one of her teachers.

Well…She didn't really get the chance. She just kind of took it.

"You guys are such children," Angela groaned as Mike and Eric arm wrestled across her and Jessica cheered her new boyfriend on. When Mike asked her out, the girl had jumped on the chance, having been crushing on him since freshman year pretty much. The whole group was overjoyed that Mike finally realized Jessica was into him as much as he was into her.

"No, he's a child. I am a man!" Mike boasted, his face turning red as he and Eric struggled.

"Yeah right!" Eric scoffed as Angela rolled her eyes.

The Asian girl settled the whole thing by shoving Mike's arm down as Bella gnawed on a carrot and glanced over her shoulder at the table the La Push natives had taken for their own.

Leah was joking around with the boys, shoving both Embry and Quil off of her as they tried to give her wet willies simultaneously while Jake laughed. She could see the girl smirking when they both hit the floor, and Bella had to give Leah props. She was really strong. It made her remember how Leah had not flinched when Alice nearly broke her wrist, and she had to admit the native girl was pretty tough, especially to hang so effortlessly with those rowdy guys.

**How am I supposed to do this without being the total jerk I am?** She wondered with a sigh.

Bella turned back around and couldn't help but grin when she saw both Jessica and Mike protesting Angela's interference.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Mike whined.

"That was totally cheating!" Jessica added as Eric snickered and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"There's no shame in my game bro. I don't mind letting my girl help me out," Eric said as Angela smirked.

Mike snorted as Jessica pouted and leaned into him consolingly. He put his arm around her shoulder and flipped Eric the bird while Bella watched them all in amusement.

"Yeah well, I don't need my girl to fight my battles for me," Mike retorted.

"I don't either. But I have no problem accepting her help," Eric shrugged, and Angela beamed at him.

"A real man wouldn't need help!" Mike declared.

"Yeah, what kind of guy relies on his girlfriend to fight for him?" Jessica interjected.

"Oh, that's great Jess. Just set the feminist movement back a couple hundred years," Angela laughed as Eric held her hand. Jessica stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm the kind of guy who knows how to accept help when it's needed, and stand my ground on my own when I should," Eric proclaimed, and everyone laughed when he puffed his chest out and flexed his arms.

Mike and Jessica booed and threw carrots at him while Angela cooed and wrapped her arms around his neck adoringly. Bella just watched with a smile.

She felt a sudden pang for Alice as she gazed at all of them, and wished the vampire was here next to her to participate in the sickeningly cute couples' interaction going on with her. But she didn't even know if she was ready for that kind of PDA, what with all the crap she was still getting for being gay, and besides, there was still the matter of dealing with Leah.

She just loved Alice was all. And she missed her. (They'd only been apart for like twenty minutes, but still.)

Soon the topic of the conversation turned to one of their favorite topics as of late.

Prom.

Bella rolled her eyes and immediately tuned out.

They had been babbling about the upcoming prom nonstop all day, and Bella wasn't really big on school dances, so she went back to munching on carrots, absentmindedly humming noncommittally in all the right places to make them think she was paying attention when really all her thoughts were on Alice, as usual. And trying to figure out how to approach Leah.

The only time she couldn't feign interest was in the many places in the conversation where Angela or Jessica would give her a pointed look and tell her with total conviction that she was going to prom whether she wanted to or not, and she would be wearing a dress when she did so.

Bella had more important things to think about than a godforsaken school dance, whether it was her Senior prom or not, and as such gave them an eye roll at the least, and the middle finger at the most, never quite saying she would or wouldn't to keep them from badgering her further. (But on the inside, she was firmly thinking it would be a solid no to prom. Prom was lame, anyway. Why was everyone always so into it?)

Still. She should have been grateful for the topic of prom, because when they finally grew tired of discussing dresses and hairdos and make up and whatever else they had been chattering about, they turned their attention back onto Bella, and began berating her about Alice.

Crap.

"So Bella," Jessica said with a tone that made Bella roll her eyes preemptively, recognizing it.

"What, Jess?" Bella sighed, half glancing at her friend as she sipped on her soda.

"Has Alice given you any new hickeys lately?" Jessica drawled with a smirk.

"W-What-" Bella spluttered, half choking on her coke and blushing instantly as her hand self consciously flew to her neck.

Shit, has she? Bella wondered frantically as Angela snorted a laugh out and Mike and Eric grinned lewdly. I swear I told her to be more careful! Wait, they've noticed those other hickeys? Crap! I thought I had those covered!

"Oh, relax, there's none we can see," Jessica snickered.

"This time," Angela muttered under her breath, and they both giggled at the look on Bella's face, which was somewhere between embarrassed and furious. "That last one she gave you is finally faded. It's kind of cute that you thought your hair was enough to cover it up, Bells."

Ah. So they had noticed, and had correctly deduced the origin of it.

Bella had to close her eyes for a moment to fight off the pure embarrassment flowing through her.

**You idiot. Did you really think they wouldn't notice?**

"Will both of you shut up?" Bella hissed, glancing over her shoulder.

Unfortunately, Cassie Streeter and her usual sycophants shared this lunch with them. They were sitting at a nearby table and Bella was uncomfortably aware of the heat of Cassie's hateful glare coming across the room at her, always judging, always listening in for the best gossip or anything that could be used to hurt somebody.

"Chill, Bella. We were just wondering if there are some bruises we can't see below the neckline," Eric said, only slightly quieter.

"No," Bella snapped, face on fire.

"What about the beltline?" Mike inquired with a falsely innocent curiosity, cocking his head to the side.

"Dude!" Bella put her face in her hands to hide the look of horrified mortification on it, and they all cackled. When she pulled it back out, she saw Cassie was still watching them, obviously trying to eavesdrop.

Creepy bitch. Mind your own, Bella thought with a sudden surge of annoyance, glaring at her for a second before turning back to her insufferable friends.

Cassie Streeter.

Bella was getting really tired of her. From the moment of her outing, she had been catching flak from that girl and her terrible friends, and it was starting to really piss her off. Why did Cassie care so much if she was gay? Why did anybody? Why did it have to matter so much? As if she did not have enough to deal with already…

Like her friends, for instance.

"Are you guys telling me you've seen the other ones?" Bella whined miserably, mortified at the thought.

"So they were from Alice!" Angela exclaimed, and shared a triumphant look with Jessica.

"What? I didn't say that!" Bella backpedaled desperately, realizing her mistake, but it was too late.

"Oh, don't give us that crap, Bella. Come on, spill. What's up with you and-What is it Leah always calls her? Oh, yeah. Pixie Sticks," Mike grinned, looking eagerly at her.

Perv.

"Guys-"

"And on the subject of Leah," Jessica added, readjusting herself against Mike. "What's up with you and her, too? You guys were looking pretty cozy in the gym the other day. Jeez, Bella, you've been gay for like a month and a half and already you've got a lesbian love triangle going on."

Bella wasn't sure if the indignation and protest could be read on her face until she saw them all smirk, clearly amused.

Damn it. Why did she have to have such observant friends?

"Yeah, what's up with that, Bells? And they're not even the only ones! What ever happened to that chick, Veronica, or Victoria, whatever her name was? That slutty redhead girl who only came here for a couple of weeks. She was way into you, too," Eric reminded her.

Bella was seconds away from face palming in her exasperation with them. She could feel the headache from all the blood rushing to her face in embarrassment coming on.

Of course they would remember Victoria. Who wouldn't? It wasn't like the redhead was exactly subtle about her ogling.

"Oh man, I totally forgot about her!" Jessica exclaimed. "Seriously, she was always giving Bella the fuck me eyes. Angela, did you see her practically foaming at the mouth over her in first period that one time?"

"Totally! She always did that though. God Bella, who knew you were such a player?" Angela gave her a look that was only half joking in how impressed it was.

"I'm not!" Bella protested.

**Why was her love life so interesting to everybody? Jesus! She searched for any way to change the subject, but came up blank as her face turned bright red.**

She really needed to work on this whole blushing thing.

"I mean really though. There's only like four gay girls in Forks, including you, and you've got them all after you," Mike furrowed her brow as if she did not understand how that happened.

**Welcome to the club, **Bella thought, trying to figure out how to get them to shut up. She eyed the two oranges perched in the center of the table where they'd been abandoned by everybody who didn't want them, wondering if they would work as sufficient gags if she shoved them into their mouths.

She was not a player. She was apparently just a magnet for bullshit.

That was mostly her own fault, though.

And Alice wasn't really bullshit, but the girl she loved. Everything else though? Definitely BS.

"Maybe you're not a player. Maybe you're just a slut," Jessica said thoughtfully, and Bella scowled, annoyed.

"Jess!" Angela admonished, and slapped Jessica's arm as the girl giggled.

"Come on, I'm kidding Bella! You know I'm kidding," Jessica pouted when she saw Bella glaring.

Yeah, she knew that, but they were all still infuriating. Why was her outrage so amusing to them? She wasn't really in a good mood, and they weren't helping.

"Besides, Bella's not a slut. She's only got eyes for Alice, remember?" Angela drawled.

"Oh, of course. Those big moony eyes of hers," Jessica agreed as Bella fumed. Mike and Eric took it upon themselves to demonstrate those big moony eyes, adopting exaggerated, hopelessly lovesick expressions.

"I do not!" she ground out through clenched teeth, feeling her blush spreading to the tips of her ears.

That was…Okay, that one had some truth to it. Bella hated to admit it, but when it came to Alice, it was impossible for her attention not to be all on her. It wasn't her fault though! She couldn't help it.

"Please," Angela snorted. "It's a good thing we're not jealous friends or we might be a little hurt by it, honestly. Every time Alice comes around it's like no one else even exists to you, Bella."

Bella sat silently, wondering how psychotic she would look if she slammed her forehead into the table.

"Nothing is going on between me and Alice!" she hissed, ever aware of Cassie's stupid nosy ears.

Liar, liar.

Nothing was the exact opposite of what was going on between her and Alice.

No one else was allowed to know that yet though.

"Face it, Bells. You're freaking star struck when it comes to that girl. And I don't know why you won't admit it. It's not like we're going to judge you for it or anything. We're your friends too, you know," Jessica muttered, and Bella had to pause.

They did have a point.

Bella wondered for the first time if the reason they messed with her about it so much was because they were annoyed that they knew she was keeping things from them. She looked at Angela and Jessica and saw that even though they were smiling, they seemed genuinely upset under the laughter.

They were her best friends next to Alice, and Bella suddenly felt bad for keeping everything from them. Throughout it all, they had stuck by her like glue, never judging her for being gay or turning their backs on her for a second.

But it wasn't like she was doing that on purpose. There was nothing she could tell them. She was just on the verge of trying to find a way to apologize and explain the best way she could (Read: lie) when they opened their mouths again and ruined it.

"Yeah, but we're not her special friend, Jess," Angela pointed out.

"Oh, right. We don't leave hickeys all over your neck, do we Bells?" Jessica grinned mischievously at her.

"Though I don't think me or Mike would complain if you did," Eric put in with a smirk, and Mike nodded.

"As long as we get to watch!"

"I hate you all," Bella growled, and they all dissolved into another fit of giggles.

**Why am I even friends with them? **Bella thought, shaking her head and sighing as she rubbed at her forehead in exasperation.

She glanced over her shoulder again on reflex and started when she saw Leah staring over at her. The Quileute girl raised an eyebrow, and then jerked her head, gesturing for Bella to come over. Bella shifted as she noticed the tiny, soft smile on Leah's face that she never really gave to anyone but her.

Leah really just had no idea, did she? She had no idea that Bella's heart was already with Alice. And that was Bella's fault.

**She really likes me,** Bella thought. **Crap. I have to tell her. Soon. The longer I wait the worse it will be. I just have to do it. Just get up and go do it. Do it!**

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go talk to Leah for a second. I'll be right back," Bella stood abruptly, and ignored their surprised looks.

"Don't let Alice see!" Jessica called to her back, and Bella grimaced at the volume of her voice.

Thanks, Jess.

"Sup Bella?" Quil greeted the moment she reached them, and she gave him a weak smile in return.

As much as she really didn't like them, the La Push boys all seemed to like her. They liked to mess with her at least. She couldn't count how many spitballs the idiots had shot at her.

"Hey chick," Leah said amiably. "You looked like you needed a break from your friends over there."

"Yeah, I did, thanks," Bella chuckled a little, and waved back at Jake when the boy waved at her.

Nice guy, Jacob Black was. Not like Embry or Quil, who were already back at trying to stab each other with their forks.

"I know the feeling," Leah rolled her eyes, and kicked both of their chairs to make them stop. They jerked round and glared at her, and received only a haughty smirk in response. "Chill out, you idiots. Stop being so immature all the time."

"Stop trying to act all superior cause your girlfriend is over here," Embry scoffed, and Leah scowled at him as Bella squirmed uncomfortably at the comment.

"Like I could get a girlfriend with everyone knowing I'm related to you two," Leah snapped, leaning back in her chair as Bella stood awkwardly, not knowing how to proceed.

How was she going to bring this up? She needed the boys to go away, because like hell was she letting Leah down in front of Embry or Quil, or even Jake. That would be downright humiliating, and she would never do that to her.

"Well better you than that Cullen girl," Jake interjected. "Seriously, Swan, I don't know why you like the Cullens so much. They're a bunch of freaks."

Bella's eyebrows shot up and she reflexively tensed, disliking his tone of voice. Usually Jake was the most chill out of all of them, and she'd never really heard him outright diss the Cullens before. Embry and Quil and sometimes Leah, yes, but not him.

"Alice isn't a freak. And neither are the rest of them," Bella frowned, glancing over at the Cullen's table. She could see all of them watching her, and she knew it was because she was talking to the La Push natives. Edward was staring intently, Emmett was pretending not to pay attention though Bella knew he was by the way his muscles were all tensed, and Rosalie…

Rosalie was glaring, like usual.

"Yeah right," Quil snorted under his breath, and Bella bristled.

She fought off her natural urge to defend the Cullens and especially the urge to kick Quil in the nuts for even partly insinuating something insulting about Alice, because she still needed to talk to Leah, and she didn't want anyone getting angry and making it more difficult.

"Why do you all hate each other so much?" she said instead.

Embry, Quil, and Jake's faces darkened, but Leah actually threw back her head and laughed.

"Because," Leah chuckled. "We're werewolves, Bella. And they're vampires."

Bella froze.

**Oh my god. Leah knows? They know? How?** She internally panicked.

"Look how pale they are and then check out how hot we are," Leah went on, gesturing first at the Cullens and then at herself. "What else could it be?"

Oh. She was kidding.

Bella actually sighed softly in relief as she realized Leah was making a seriously ironic joke, and she watched as Embry and Quil tensed and Jake let loose a noise of protest.

"Leah!" he hissed, feigning protest like Leah was giving them away.

"What?" Leah scoffed at him, seeing his outraged glare. "It's not like she believes me. She'll just think we're joking. Right Bella? We're not really werewolves, by the way. We're more like shapeshifters. Overgrown dogs, really."

"Shapeshifters, huh?" she said, and Leah nodded sagely. "I should have known you guys were werewolves from the start. You all act like it at least," Bella joked, and smiled feebly to cover her brief moment of panic at the idea that the Cullens had been found out. She actually laughed when Jake and the other boys played along so well.

"Leah, shut the fuck up!" Embry growled.

"Seriously, Leah, knock it off!" Jake barked, and Leah put her hands up defensively.

"Alright, alright. Down boys," Leah rolled her eyes and crossed her legs primly.

There was a moment of silence in which Embry and Quil stared at Leah, faking disbelief at her revealing their supposed secret that they were all werewolves, and Jake glowered furiously to keep up the charade.

It was really funny, actually. Them being werewolves would actually explain the animosity pretty well, considering the Cullens really were vampires.

But still, Bella needed to talk to Leah. And she took the silence as a chance to do what she'd really come over to do.

"Uh hey, Leah. I was actually wanting to talk to you for a second," she said slowly. "Like…Alone."

At this, they gave up the joke, and Embry and Quil broke into twin smirks.

"Ohh, maybe she is into you, Lee Lee," Embry said.

"If you two make out, can we watch?" said Quil.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Leah growled, and kicked their seats again. They both rocked to keep their balance, and Jake remained silent. "Beat it, all of you. Go sit somewhere else for once."

"Aw, come on Lee Lee. We just want to see you guys kiss. Just once?"

"I said beat it!"

Embry and Quil both laughed but stood up as Leah took a swipe at their heads, barely missing.

"You too, Jake," Leah added, when he made no move to get up.

Bella was confused as she realized Jake was still glaring at her. He finally got up, however, and walked after his two retreating friends. Shaking it off, she turned back to Leah and felt anxiety stir in her at what she was about to have to do.

"Sorry about them," Leah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "They're a handful. Not unlike your friends, really. You can sit down though. I won't bite, promise."

**I might, **Bella's subconscious twittered immaturely, and she mentally slapped herself over the head for thinking it.

She sat down in the vacant chair next to Leah, and turned to face her. She took a deep breath, trying to steel herself.

**God, why did I have to say yes? Now I'm going to have to hurt her feelings. I'm such a dick. Stupid word vomit,** she thought, and hesitated. Leah noticed.

"What's up Izzy?" Leah inquired, softening with a mild bit of concern.

That only made Bella feel worse, and she smothered the guilt building inside her. It had to be done.

"Uh…Well…You see…"

Leah was staring at her with her usually hard, mysterious eyes all gentle and she was waiting patiently for Bella to spit it out, and all this was only making it so much harder. This would be so much easier if Leah wasn't such a good friend.

"Er-Okay, look. You know how we're supposed to go see a movie tomorrow?" Bella finally got out, and Leah nodded wordlessly. Bella didn't miss the way she shifted though, apprehension appearing on her face.

"Well…"

**Say it. Just say it. Spit it out. Stop drawing it out. You're only making it worse, **she told herself, and finally just blurted it.

She really needed to work on that.

"We can't," Bella said anxiously, and winced when Leah tensed, frowning.

"And why is that?" Leah inquired quietly, folding her arms slowly.

They had not been friends for very long, but Bella still sensed the way that even if Leah wasn't visibly upset by this, she could see it in the downturn of her lips, and the way her brow furrowed, the way her shoulders drew up slightly.

She felt a Dobby like need to take the tray of food Quil had left behind and smash it over her head for hurting Leah like this. Why did she have to speak without thinking sometimes? It would have been so much easier to just turn Leah down in the first place than do it now. This was going to hurt twice as bad as that would have.

But Bella really hated hurting people's feelings. She really hadn't meant to do it. And she'd been so focused on Alice at the time, that she didn't think it through.

"We just…Look, I think I've been giving you the wrong idea about how I feel about you," Bella mumbled.

Leah didn't say anything, just stared at her, through her. Bella could see the way her arms flexed, and felt worse and worse with every passing moment.

"I shouldn't have-I shouldn't have said yes. I mean I shouldn't have made it seem like I wanted to try…Dating you. Don't get me wrong," she said quickly when Leah tensed at that. "I think you're awesome and I love being friends with you but-"

"So you said yes out of pity?" Leah spat, finally giving away a hint of how she really felt.

Bella winced at the offense in her voice, and rushed to do damage control.

"No, it wasn't out of pity. I was just really confused at the time, but I'm not anymore. I just-Leah, I really do like you. Just not like that. I'm sorry," Bella said helplessly, and Leah drew back, still scowling but not looking as indignant.

She still looked unhappy, and Bella felt so horrible, but there was nothing to be done for it.

"Okay…Fine. That's fine. I told you I don't care either way. It doesn't have to be a date. It wasn't even really in the first place. We can go as just friends. It's no big deal, Izzy," Leah sighed. "I'll admit I'm kinda disappointed, but it's fine."

Bella bit the inside of her lip, and wondered how it was possible for her to feel worse than she already did. But she'd promised Alice, and knew that it would be better to just get this all out in the open now.

"Actually…I don't think we should go at all…At least not this time. Maybe some other time," Bella squirmed as Leah's eyes whipped back on to her again. "I just don't want to lead you on-Or have anyone get the wrong idea about it."

Like Alice.

Leah, however, did not take well to this. Her lips thinned out, and she actually glared at Bella, her eyes narrowing as the brunette fiddled with a loose thread on her shirt nervously.

"So what, we can't even go as friends now? You don't want to lead me on?" Leah scoffed, and as Bella sat in front of her, some-fucking-how, the Quileute girl figured it out.

"This is because of Alice, isn't it?" she spat.

Bella looked up in alarm, and that gave her away more than words could. At the look on her face, Leah abruptly stood up, her shoulders drawing together.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Leah snapped and clenched her fists. Bella could see now that a hint really was all she'd gotten before.

Leah was pissed. She was really, really mad. For a split second, Bella swore she saw the girl's almond eyes flash yellow, and not for the first time.

**Whoa, **Bella thought, and hesitated. Was it really the light playing tricks, or did Leah's eyes really just change color? Surely she was imagining things.

"Leah," she tried, and stood as well. She was uncomfortable as she felt people starting to stare.

Leah had been taking it fairly well up until she realized it was Alice that was the reason behind it all.

"Don't. You think I need your pity party, Swan? Because I don't," Leah ground out through clenched teeth, clearly uncaring about anyone watching them.

"That's not-"

"Stop feeling sorry for me, god damn it, because I don't care! I should be the one feeling sorry for you. You're the one in love with a filthy bloodsucker!"

Bella froze, eyes widening.

Bloodsucker?

Does she…Was she being serious? Does she really know they're vampires?

"And she's a whore. What ever happened to the blond guy, huh? She finally get tired of boys and wanted to try her hand at girls?"

At this, however, Bella felt her own ire flare. That was seriously out of line and completely uncalled for! Why was Leah being this way? She had thought the girl was cool, but apparently not.

"Alice is not a whore. Don't you dare call her that!" Bella shot back, her own fists tightening. "I get that you're upset and you have a right to be but you have no right to-"

Something inside Leah seemed to snap tight like a rubber band, and without warning, the girl lunged to the side and flung Quil's abandoned tray off the table, sending it flying across the room and food everywhere. It clanged when it hit the floor, and several people looked up in surprise.

Bella jumped back in shock with a yelp as a stray carton of milk splattered across the sleeve of her jacket.

**Talk about over-freaking-reacting!**

"What the hell?" Bella gasped, and then stiffened when she looked up and saw Leah less than a foot away.

**Jesus.**

Leah's whole face was screwed up with rage, and this time, there was no mistaking it. Her eyes were yellow, a noxious, luminous shade that seemed to glow. Her chest heaved. Her upper lip was curled back, and she was snarling. Her teeth were bright white.

"Leah," Bella breathed, her voice small.

Leah looked scary, almost like an infuriated vampire. Her whole body seemed to be shaking, and her skin seemed to almost crawl.

Suddenly, Jake was there.

"Leah, go," Jake commanded and stepped between them, having approached so fast that Bella didn't even hear him coming. His massive form blocked Leah from view. "Leah, cool it. Let's go."

Bella watched in astonishment as Jake grabbed Leah by the arm and began to drag her. He got less than a few feet before Leah ripped her arm out of his hand and stormed away from him, not even deigning to look back at Bella as she did. Everyone in the cafeteria watched them go, most of all Bella.

The bell rang as soon as the doors slammed shut behind them, and conversation finally resumed, if a bit hushed, as people stood to leave.

**What the hell was that?** Bella wondered, heart racing. She saw Edward coming towards her, and Rosalie and Emmett were standing.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked her quietly, his eyes dark and worried as he reached her, and people whispered around them.

"Yeah I…I think so. Jeez," Bella muttered, and glanced down at her jacket to see it was practically soaking through the sleeve. "What was that?"

"We've told you they're not good company to keep, Bella," Edward admonished, which was more than annoying. She chose to ignore that.

"That was crazy. Edward, she called you guys bloodsuckers. And earlier she was joking about you guys being vampires…It sounds like she knows," Bella whispered anxiously to him, but Edward only took on his usual brooding face.

But how could Leah possibly know what they were? And what was up with her eyes?

"You should go to the bathroom and wash that out before it sets. It will smell awful later," Edward said, and gently began to lead her by the shoulder towards the exit.

Bewildered, Bella stared at him as she walked.

"Did you not hear me? I said-"

"I heard you Bella. Now is not the time for this conversation," Edward murmured, and Bella abruptly shut her mouth. There were many people staring and whispering behind their hands, and she knew that he was right. Still, he didn't sound nearly concerned enough.

Numbly, she let him guide her out into the hallway and towards the nearest bathroom, where he separated from her.

"Go, wash your jacket. I'm going to go find Alice. If she finds out from anyone else, she'll be on the warpath," Edward told her. "If she hasn't seen it already in her visions."

Leah had just blown an absolute gasket. That was ridiculous! Sure, Bella had expected her to be upset, and maybe her anger was partially justified, but not to that extent. Hopefully Alice hadn't seen yet, because she was almost afraid of what her very protective girlfriend would do in retaliation.

Like killing Leah. That was actually a very real possibility.

Bella obeyed, not knowing what else to do anyway, and still trying to process what had happened. She walked into the bathroom.

Too bad she was about to get a whole lot more to process.

She froze as she saw Cassie, Sophie, and Lauren all standing in front of the mirrors, adjusting their hair and reapplying makeup like they always did between classes.

**Awesome, **Bella thought, grimacing as they all glanced over at the sound of the door opening and saw her standing there, shrugging out of her jacket.

For a brief moment, Bella considered just walking back out to avoid dealing with the inevitable drama they would try and start, but then she stopped.

**Why the hell should I? I'm not afraid of them. If I walk away now though, it will look like I am. And I'm not ruining this jacket because of these girls. Fuck that. I'm not going to turn tail and run from them. No way. I'm tired of dealing with this crap. Like I don't have enough on my plate. Cassie is nothing compared to what just happened.**

Maybe it was her lingering anger over Leah's reaction, the way she'd acted. Maybe it was because Bella was just plain tired of everything in general, especially having to put her head down and deal with all the insults. Whatever it was, instead of walking away, she squared her shoulders and walked over to the farthest sink on the wall, ignoring the sets of eyes judging her every step of the way.

Part of her hoped they wouldn't say anything, but that was a desperate wish, because of course they wouldn't, especially after witnessing Leah's blow out.

"Well, well, well, look who it is girls," Cassie sneered, fluffing her hair as Sophie smirked and smeared lip gloss onto her lips. "Sorry, Swan, did you not see the sign on the door? This is the girl's bathroom. The boy's one is across the hallway."

Bella grit her teeth and bit back her retort as she shoved the sleeve of her jacket into the sink and began running hot water over it.

**Ignore them. Just ignore them. That's what mom and dad always said, right? Ignore her and she'll go away. Girls like Cassie just want a reaction, so don't give her one,** she told herself, hating the way her face heated up when Sophie and Lauren snickered.

Turns out girls like Cassie were not the type to give up that easily, though.

"Where's your girlfriend, butch?" Cassie continued as she stepped away from the mirror and shrugged her purse onto her shoulder, eyes glinting maliciously. "Is she not going to come in here and leave a few more hickeys on your neck? Or is your girlfriend Leah now instead of Alice? I guess I should say 'was', though. It sure looks like you two just broke up."

Bella tensed at that, glancing at Cassie out of the corner of her eye.

**You eavesdropping bitch, **Bella thought, chewing on the inside of her cheek and feeling her blush coming back.

"That's right. Me and Lauren heard you and your little friends having your disgusting pornographic discussions about you and your precious Alice," Cassie snarked, folding her arms and sneering. Lauren and Sophie's expression matched hers eerily well, almost like they practiced it in the mirror together.

Alice's name in Cassie's mouth never failed to crank Bella's annoyance to flat out anger faster than anything else. She clenched her fists, biting hard on her bottom lip to stop the slew of insults itching to come pouring out of her mouth.

Now was really not the time to fuck with her. She was already in a hellacious mood over having to hurt Leah and then deal with the craziness that was her reaction, and she was afraid Leah knew about vampires, and…

**She's not worth it, **Bella reminded herself. **She's not worth it. Don't say a word. She wants you to get mad. Don't give her what she wants. Don't do it. Just ignore her and she'll get bored.**

Usually Bella never even got mad when Cassie really started in, just embarrassed, mostly because she always made fun of her in front of other people. But it had been a while since the girl had been so blatant and outright about her homophobia, and Bella's usual hurt feelings and mild annoyance were not showing themselves.

She was starting to get really pissed off.

Why the hell did Cassie have to do this? Right now, right after that? Bella's bad mood worsened inexorably. What was her problem, anyway? She knew they were terrible people, but surely she must have done something to pull Cassie's wrath so fully down on herself.

It couldn't just be the gay thing. Cassie would have gotten bored with that long ago, and moved on to someone more interesting to torment.

No, if the girl was this relentless, there was a better reason for it. What was it though?

And Bella remembered with a start, how Alice had spited Cassie, made her look stupid in front of a hallway full of people when the vampire blocked her access to the bathroom in protection of Bella. And then Rosalie had made her look twice as stupid in front of a whole cafeteria when they started in again.

Cassie was the kind of girl to hold a grudge for something like that. It didn't take much to invoke the ire of an insecure girl like her, and something as big as embarrassing her in front of half the school was sure to do it.

That wasn't even her fault though! For one Cassie started it in the first place, and Rosalie was the one who finished it!

Now Bella was paying the price for it, and god damn it, she really was not in the mood for this crap. She was tired of everything going on with the Volturi, with her bite, with Alice, with Leah, and most certainly was not interested in this petty high school drama.

"Nobody wants to hear about one of her many slutty sexcapades, especially when they're including someone like you, Swan," Cassie continued.

Bella felt the vein in her temple pulse and she took a deep breath, having had enough of this shit.

How dare she call Alice a slut, even indirectly? Who did she think she was? What a filthy hypocrite! Why did everyone feel this inexplicable urge to go after Alice when they were trying to hurt her?

**No.**

**Forget that.**

"Cassie, I don't know why you of all people are acting so bothered by pornographic discussions," Bella snapped, abruptly standing up straight and wringing her jacket out, the stain fairly faded at this point. "Isn't that what you want to major in anyway? Being a porn star? I don't know about the star part though," she added, whipping her angry eyes onto Cassie as her stomach tightened with confrontation.

The shock on all of their faces was completely worth it when the sneer dropped off of Cassie's face so fast it might never have been there in the first place.

**Okay.**

**That felt good.**

Giving Cassie back some of her own medicine sent a slight thrill through Bella and she smirked as all three girls glared at her when she turned to face them fully, tilting her chin up defiantly.

Bella was not the type of person to shit talk or even insult people, even when they were insulting her like Cassie was. She didn't like arguing with people, or trying to hurt them. She preferred to take the high road, turn the other cheek, and be the bigger man so to speak. She preferred to try and be mature about things rather than sink to someone else's level.

But damn it, she was tired of taking it from them!

She had to deal with vampires going for her jugular, had to deal with all of the Volturi and Victoria, with whatever was going on with Leah, so why did she still have take even more shit from Cassie?

The answer to that was that she didn't.

"I'd rather be a porn star than a dyke any day, Swan!" Cassie snarled, eyes flashing as Bella actually fired back at her for once.

Bella felt her grin drop off, the word Cassie had spat at her a hundred times before still making her flinch like it always did. It was such a cruel, derogatory term, and if Cassie was good at nothing else, she was good at putting so much scorn in her words that even if Bella didn't care about what she thought, it still hurt.

She swallowed hard, seething as Cassie noted the pained expression and her sneer came right back as she once more got the upper hand. Sophie and Lauren stood on either side of her, all of them staring at her with such hateful gazes that for once, did not make Bella want to roll her eyes, but made her bristle furiously.

"Well, that's good, Cassie. Because that's exactly where you're headed. High school was really just practice for you wasn't it?" Bella rolled her eyes, and decided she was done with this.

She needed to go find Alice, and fall into her arms, and find comfort.

She didn't have the time to do this, and she most certainly was not in the mood for it. So she clenched her dripping jacket in one hand and made to blow past them, shoulders hunched and wrestling the building anger inside her.

It didn't work.

As Bella tried to step past the three girls, Cassie pushed her.

Stunned, Bella stumbled back a step, heart jumping in shock.

"Where do you think you're going, you freak?" Cassie scowled, and they all crossed their arms and closed ranks, blocking the way past. "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that when you're nothing but a filthy lesbian?"

Bella stared in disbelief, eyes wide.

Did she really just…?

Cassie had said some terrible things to her, had done her best to verbally destroy Bella every chance she got, but never had she gotten physical. Bella couldn't believe for a moment that the girl really had the gall to put her hands on her, was really doing this.

She suddenly felt trapped as she stared at them, blocked in, unable to leave, cornered in this bathroom by these three girls who had nothing but negative and apparently violent intentions.

**I am done being bullied!**

The quiet rage that had been building inside her swelled to a sudden fury, from the knot in her stomach to a hot blossom in her chest, and just like that, Bella snapped.

"Fuck you!" Bella shouted as she dropped her jacket, lunged forward, and shoved Cassie with everything she had.

The surprise on their faces probably matched hers from before perfectly, but Bella wasn't done yet. As Cassie yelped and staggered back, Bella was already in her face, voice rising faster than it ever had before.

"Are you fucking serious right now, Streeter? My name is Bella, not dyke, or whatever stupid insult you can come up with in your tiny brain. But you better get this real fucking quick. I have had it with your shit. I'm done, do you hear me? You can say what you want about me, I don't care anymore. Run your mouth all day, go right ahead. But you keep Alice's name out of your nasty mouth, and you sure as hell keep your hands off of me. You can talk all day, but you will not touch me. I may be a lesbian, and a lot of other things you don't quite like, but I am done being bullied by you for it. I am nobody's VICTIM!"

Bella's chest was heaving when her last word rang out and she realized that her fists were clenched so tightly that her nails were cutting into her palms.

She looked right into Cassie's eyes, angrier than anything she had ever been in her life. Her whole body buzzed with it, and for a tiny second, she actually considered punching Cassie right in her stupid face, but she stopped herself when she really looked at the girl before her.

Cassie wasn't yelling back, or posturing up, or anything else.

Cassie was scared.

Or nervous, at the very least.

Cassie was squirming in front of her, having finally regained her balance, and she was barely meeting Bella's eyes. She shifted when Bella's arm twitched as if to take a swing, and Bella found herself again as she recognized the emotion on the girl's face.

For all her talk, Cassie was nothing more than a scared little girl when things got real.

Bella drew back, breathing hard and struggling to quell the pounding anger in the back of her skull. She took a heavy breath and looked over her shoulder to see Sophie and Lauren all tensed up, their eyes flickering from Bella's face down to her clenched fists, as if waiting for the inevitable assault.

Bella slumped, shaking her head both at all of them and at herself.

**This isn't me. I'm not…I won't hit her. Even if she deserves it. Even if I want to. Calm down, Bella. She's not worth it. Just…Walk away. You said what you needed to, and I think she gets it. So just leave now before you do something you'll regret. She's not worth it…**

Blowing off steam on Cassie turned out to be just what she needed to get herself together.

With one last final, pointed glare at the bitch, Bella brushed past her, jacket forgotten on the floor as she shook slightly, wound up so tightly, unused to being so pissed off for any reason. She didn't feel bad particularly for frightening Cassie. In fact, it felt great to know that she could back the girl down, but…

But she did not want to fight her. She didn't want to physically hurt anybody. Violence was not what she believed in. She just wanted them to leave her alone. She had way more important things to deal with anyway.

**That's not who I am,** she thought as she reached for the door. **It's just not**.

"You sick freak!"

Bella flinched as she slammed practically face first into the door when Cassie suddenly shoved her from behind, apparently much more courageous when her opponent's back was turned.

That may not have been who she was.

And Cassie may not have been worth it.

But Bella still turned around and socked her right in the mouth.

Cassie hit the floor butt first and squealed. Sophie and Lauren shrieked and dropped down next to her.

Bella stood still, chest heaving and eyes blazing. Adrenaline pumped through her, and everything inside her screamed for her to lunge forward and keep swinging, but there was no point.

Cassie was down and out from one blow.

"You bitch!" Cassie cried, cradling her mouth. Tears streamed down her face.

"Look at her lip! She's bleeding!" Lauren gasped.

"You'll pay for this Swan!" Sophie snarled, glaring at her as Cassie began to bawl, rocking and backing forth as a trickle of blood rolled down her chin.

Are you freaking serious? Bella stared in wonderment, eyes wide and the mad desire to hit something going out of her as Cassie sobbed and sobbed.

**Wow…Just wow.**

Bella didn't even know how to fight, they outnumbered her three to one, Cassie probably had her by an inch and twenty pounds, and to be quite frank, the fact that she'd drawn blood with that wildly thrown, blindly swung punch was astounding.

But none of them made a move to retaliate.

"You…" she breathed. "You're pathetic," Bella realized as she stared down on them.

"Fuck you!" Cassie whimpered, but made no move to stand or get up and hit her back.

"You're all pathetic. Every single one of you," Bella shook her head in disgust, and with that, she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Nobody tried to stop her.

No one got up and tried to fight her.

No one did a thing.

So Bella just walked away.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

The adrenaline high wore off five minutes later, and left Bella shaky and worried instead of enraged and powerful.

Yet surprisingly, she did not see Alice for the rest of the day. It was disconcerting, really. She half expected to see Alice the moment she stepped foot outside the bathroom, just because of the girl's incredible knack to show up out of the blue when Bella was in trouble.

Not that she was actually in trouble. Cassie was down and out, and no threat, as she'd come to find out.

Still. The principle of the matter remained. Whenever Bella experienced anything even remotely violent in nature, Alice was bound to appear at her side. This time she didn't, and at the very least Bella expected to see her girl at some point during the day and talk to her about all of it, but…

Nope.

Alice was not in any of the remaining classes they had together, and after questioning Edward, he told her the pixie had gone home. Bewildered and slightly wounded, she asked why and if Alice knew about her altercation with Cassie. Of course Edward knew already after picking it up from her prominent thoughts, and he wholeheartedly disapproved and tried to tell her that so repeatedly that she almost hit him too, but eventually he told her that he didn't know.

Apparently after he told Alice about her altercation with Leah, both Emmett and Rosalie had to drag her off campus to keep her from seeking the Quileute girl out to pulverize her.

That soothed most of Bella's worries, but she still wished Alice were there instead. She desperately wanted to talk about what Leah had told her, and figure out if the girl really genuinely knew that they were vampires, and ask what the hell was up with the La Push girl's eyes.

Leah had called them all werewolves…Or shape shifters. Something like that. Bella had thought they'd been joking, but now she wasn't so sure. Naturally she tried to tell herself that werewolves couldn't possibly exist, but then she remembered she'd thought the same thing about vampires, so she refused to rule anything out, especially because it seemed to fit so well.

Jake, Embry, and Quil had all seemed pretty pissed with her for bringing it up, and her eyes kept flashing that bright yellow, and when she got mad she really got mad, as if any second she might explode. '

Possibly into a wolf.

Badgering Edward about it got her nothing but his brooding look, which annoyed her to no end. She got the same result from Emmett, and knew better than to bother with Rosalie. Eventually she gave up and worried more about whether or not she was going to be busted for busting Cassie.

She spent the rest of the day bouncing her knee and cradling her bruised hand, waiting for the inevitable moment for the principal or someone to yank her out of class and give her the obligatory suspension for fighting, but it never happened, which boggled her mind.

Cassie must be keeping it on the down low, for whatever reason. Probably so she could plot her revenge…And it must be so embarrassing for her to tell anyone that the lesbo freak she was always picking on had bloodied her lip and made her cry like a little girl.

Damn, as bad as a tiny part of Bella felt about it, she had to admit.

Putting Cassie on her ass was so satisfying.

So all she could really do was wonder how Cassie was going to deal with her busted lip, if she was going to get in trouble, werewolves, vampires, and always, always Alice.

When the bell rang, Bella was the first one out the door, and she was already hitting the speed dial for Alice's number when she trotted out of the school, eager to hear her voice. It was still ringing when she walked into the parking lot and saw Alice reclined against her car, waiting for her.

Despite everything, Bella smiled when she saw her. Alice was draped in a stylish white leather jacket with complementary blue leather riding gloves, leaned back against her yellow Lamborghini and looking so out of place in dreary Forks, Washington. But when she saw Bella, she lit up, and it was all the brunette could do to keep from bolting across the parking lot like an idiot to her.

She settled for a fast walk, and the first thing Alice did when she reached her was to pull her into a tight hug and squeeze her close. All the worries of the day melted away the moment she inhaled Alice's scent and hugged her neck, swaying slightly as the vampire nuzzled her affectionately.

"Rough day?" Alice said when they broke apart, both of them ignoring the familiar stares of their peers.

"You have no idea," Bella replied, basking in Alice's deep golden gaze. She looked as if she'd fed quite recently, and it only made her eyes look bigger and brighter.

"I think I have an idea at the very least," Alice frowned, and Bella noticed the tension in her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess you do," Bella amended, and shrugged her backpack higher on her shoulder as Alice stared into her eyes with a hard look. Clearly her break from the school day hadn't done much for her anger over Leah, and Bella wisely decided not to bring that up first thing.

She debated bringing up Cassie too, but decided that she really didn't want to get into the heavy stuff and ruin the slight mood elevator seeing Alice had given her. There would be time for that later. It could at least wait until they got home.

"So where did you run off to?" she inquired instead.

"To blow off some steam," Alice shrugged noncommittally, though Bella easily read the fierce protectiveness brooding beneath the surfaces of her irises. "Rose and Emmett wouldn't let me kill Leah, so I found something else to kill."

This confirmed her theory that Alice had been hunting recently, but Bella shifted uncertainly on her feet at the way she put it, and Alice winced at her own lack of tact.

"Oh, wow. Sorry, that came out really morbid," the vampire winced, but Bella shrugged it off.

It was not like Alice to say things like that, but the girl's instincts must have been sorely tested at this point.

"It's no biggie. I'm just glad you didn't really murder her. That definitely wouldn't have been good," Bella said. "And that you didn't completely ditch me and leave me without a ride."

"As if I would ever!" Alice scoffed, and Bella couldn't help but grin at the offense in her tone.

Okay, yes, Leah had blown up on her today and put worries in her head about werewolves and vampires and all that nonsensical nonsense, and she'd technically gotten into a fist fight (beat down), but…

When it came to Alice, somehow, she always felt better.

"Good. Because Emmett still hasn't fixed my baby," Bella reminded her playfully, but Alice pouted.

"I know! He's taking forever. I'm sorry," Alice groaned, and Bella just chuckled at the undying remorse Alice felt for damaging her truck so badly. It had been quite some time since her truck had disappeared into the depths of the Cullen garage, and Alice had been giving her a ride to school ever since. Even Charlie couldn't believe that the Cullen boy was still 'fine tuning' it forever, as she'd used as an excuse when her father began questioning her about where her vehicle was.

"And hey, I thought I was your baby now," Alice added, her pout slipping into genuine puppy dog eyes that Bella was absolutely helpless to.

It was ridiculous really, how quickly she melted at that look.

**Gosh, Alice was so cute.** And Alice wanting to be her baby made her heart flutter. What was she so stressed about again?

"Oh right, sorry. Of course you're my baby Alice," Bella grinned, and laughed when the girl beamed.

"Damn right I am."

"Don't tell me you're getting jealous of my truck now, too," Bella rolled her eyes jokingly, and Alice glared at her.

"I'm so not."

Bella stared at her, and Alice shifted, avoiding her eyes.

"Alright. Maybe just a little," Alice acquiesced, and giggled when Bella laughed again. "I can't help it though! Even without my instincts, I'm crazy about you, baby doll."

**Baby doll.**

Bella fought not to swoon at the pet name. She never thought she'd be the kind of girl who got all mushy over pet names, but here she was, blushing about it like wild.

"I thought you didn't like that word," Bella tilted her head, and Alice paused for a moment.

"I don't. But when it comes to you, it's true," the pixie shrugged slightly, and Bella softened.

"You don't have to be Alice. No one means more to me than you. I'm yours," Bella told her honestly. Alice's expression shifted to match hers, and they shared a tender smile.

"You're mine. And I'm yours," Alice echoed.

There was a heavy pause, and then without thinking about it, they both leaned forward. Bella remembered at the last second that they were at school, in a crowded parking lot, surrounded by their peers.

And also realized that she didn't care.

The kiss was short and sweet, but it still left her lips tingling and her heart racing when Alice rocked back on her toes. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Bells, I'm so sorry. I forgot-I didn't mean to-"

Bella looked around and saw only a few people glancing over at them, and she was happily surprised to find how much she really just didn't give a fuck anymore.

After today, with everything with Leah and Cassie, she just couldn't care.

**Let them look, **she thought.** Let them see. I don't care anymore. I love Alice, she loves me, and I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks anymore. They don't matter. No one else matters but her. And damn it, if I want to kiss my girlfriend, I'm going to do it. I didn't punch Cassie for nothing. So there.**

"It's fine Alice. Forget them. I don't care," Bella declared. Alice's eyebrows rose, and she hesitated before a wide smile crossed her face.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Yeah," Bella grinned.

"You're sure?"

"Completely."

"And what about her?" Alice said in a hard voice, and jerked her head to the side. Bella looked over to see Leah staring at them from across the parking lot, too far away for her facial expression to be read.

Bella hesitated, and then she just sighed.

"I don't care about her either, Alice. She acted like a total bitch, and that's not cool. So fuck Leah," Bella stated with total conviction, refusing to feel even slightly bad that Leah might have seen them kiss.

That's what she got for acting like that. Flinging food everywhere, soaking Bella's jacket with milk. If it had not been for her immature hissy fit, Bella wouldn't have even gone into the bathroom and met up with Cassie. Plus, she called Alice a slut. So yeah. Leah could piss right off. She may have seemed cool, but Bella was starting to see that she had a serious temper issue, and overstepped her boundaries.

"Good," Alice smiled a little though it didn't reach her eyes, and then gestured to her car. "We should probably get going. Esme is taking everyone out for a while, but I passed, so we'll have the house to ourselves. We still have a lot to talk about."

Bella nodded, and they both got into the car. Before they pulled out of the parking lot, Alice dotted a kiss to her cheek, and somehow that tiny gesture of affection wiped away any trace of her bad mood, and they held hands the whole way to the Cullen household.

"And I swear to God if Leah ever so much as blinks in your general direction again, I'm going to hurt her."

Bella stared at Alice from her reclined position on Alice's bed, amused and bemused as the vampire paced back and forth next to her, still going on and on about all the ways and reasons she wanted to 'hurt' Leah Clearwater. Her instincts were clearly flaring back up.

This had been going on since they walked in the door, about twenty minutes ago. As funny, heartwarming and sexy as it was to see Alice huff and puff over her with protectiveness and possessiveness, it was starting to get a little ridiculous.

"God, she's such a bitch, reacting like that, as if she had any right to-"

Bella bounced her knee, only half listening, mostly watching the way Alice bristled as her eyes sparkled passionately. Outside it was thundering and raining as it usually did in Forks, but Bella still felt all warm and fuzzy as she watched her tiny yet not so harmless girlfriend growl and grumble.

"Alice!" she finally interrupted when the pixie opened her mouth to continue.

The vampire stopped mid stride.

"Stop it. You're going to wear a trench into your floor. Come over here and sit down," Bella commanded, stifling her grin at the glower on Alice's face. It would not do for Alice to see how cute Bella thought she was when she was all worked up.

"Fine," Alice huffed.

**So cute.**

The vampire walked over and plopped down unceremoniously in her lap, making Bella yelp and sit up abruptly as Alice snickered at her. She recovered quickly, then eagerly wrapped her arms around the girl and dotted a soothing kiss to her cheek, disliking the tension she could still feel in Alice's muscles. It took two more before Alice relaxed, and turned to catch the third kiss with her lips.

As many times as they'd kissed, it still sent Bella soaring every time. As hard and eventful as the day had been, somehow Alice managed to make it all better, even when she hadn't really done anything to do so.

"Relax. It's okay. I'm okay, Alice. That's not even the worst of what happened to me today," Bella told her, rubbing absentmindedly at the vampire's hip.

Then she froze, realizing her slip up.

**Crap. Does she know about Cassie or not? Edward never found out. I wanted to break that too her easier…**

"No, I suppose it's not," Alice replied softly, and caught the hand on her hip. Bella blinked as Alice pulled her hand up between them and gazed down on the slight discoloration of her knuckles with knowing eyes.

**Uh oh.**

Those were Alice's worried eyes, which pointed in the direction of a yes, she did know.

"You-Do you know about what happened with me and Cassie?" she asked uncertainly, deciding to just go for it, and Alice sighed.

"Yes," she said simply, and Bella bit her bottom lip when Alice brought her hand up to her mouth and softly brushed her lips over the bruise on her hand. Her lips were cool and Bella fell for her just a little more at the tender gesture.

"How? You left before that. And you don't sound very upset," Bella pointed out.

"I saw it in my visions when I was being dragged away," Alice admitted. "I almost made a scene trying to get away from Rose and Emmett."

**Ah.** So she'd had a little time to come to terms with Bella being physically attacked. Still, she'd been expecting a more angry reaction than that, considering Alice's track record.

"Oh," Bella said, and blushed when Alice shifted on her lap and turned to straddle her, facing her fully.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Alice murmured, cupping her face gently. "But…Would it be very terrible of me to say that I'm kind of glad it happened?"

**Huh?**

This was a total 180 from the murderous intentions Alice had displayed over Leah, and Leah hadn't even hit her.

Just got her soaked in milk and talked some shit, which was annoying at the most.

"You're glad I punched Cassie Streeter?" Bella cocked her head in confusion, trying to focus with Alice's thumbs tracing figure eight patterns on her cheekbones.

"Yes," Alice replied. "I know that sounds awful. Don't get me wrong, I hate that she put her hands on you or dared say such horrible things to you, and I wish you didn't have to but…It was kind of a good thing, wasn't it? She deserved it, and she needed it. It showed her you're not one to be messed with, and by the way, I'm very impressed by that right straight of yours."

"I guess," Bella said skeptically, but couldn't help but preen at Alice's compliment, which Alice of course noticed. She smirked a little before growing serious again.

"What I'm trying to say is, as much as it makes me want to rip her head off, I'm glad that you stood up for yourself. Naturally I want to fight all your battles for you, Bells, and I never want you to get hurt. But there are some things we just have to do for ourselves. This was one of yours."

**Oh. I guess that makes sense.** Bella hadn't thought about it in that light before.

"Not to mention the way it's made you stand with your chin a little higher," Alice went on, dropping her hands to Bella's shoulders to rub at them, which made her eyes droop in contentment and delight.

Magic hands, those were.

"You're stronger for this. I can see it. And you definitely showed it when you weren't afraid to kiss me in the parking lot. So as much as the vampire in me would prefer Cassie six feet under for touching you, I'm proud of you. I feel like it was a good thing."

"I understand you," Bella murmured, lowering her hands to Alice's waist and leaning back into the headboard to enjoy the pseudo massage Alice was giving her shoulders. She partly comprehended what Alice was actually saying, and partly just enjoyed the sound of her voice, the feel of her company, her presence.

Love, is what it was, simple as that. How could she not have known from the beginning that this was what it was?

"Leah, on the other hand," Alice's voice hardened, and Bella snorted, rolling her eyes and smiling. "Is an entirely different story. She's a whole lot more dangerous than Cassie Streeter, and if she had actually put her hands on you…"

Bella shivered at the way Alice growled quietly and trailed away, clearly still pissed about it. The pixie's hands tightened slightly on the muscles connecting her shoulders to her neck and Bella tensed, enjoying the sensation.

If Alice didn't stop touching her soon, she was going to lose the ability to converse.

**A whole lot more dangerous? **She wondered though. **And could that be…Because she's a werewolf? That still sounds completely crazy though. But so did vampires…And now I'm dating one. Ugh, this is stupid. I should just ask Alice. But Edward kept shutting me down every time I did…Still, he always does that.**

That was another way Alice and Edward were complete opposites. Edward always tried to 'protect' her by keeping her in the dark, and Alice always gave her everything, refusing to treat her like an incapable child that would somehow be shattered by the truth. It was certainly something Bella appreciated about the girl.

"And why is that?" she probed, though she had that gut feeling that she already knew the answer.

Which was an absolutely terrifying thought.

**If she tells me they're real I'm going to lose freaking my mind. At least vampires kind of make sense. Werewolves are just flat out ridiculous.**

"Didn't she tell you?" Alice paused, giving her a surprised look. "I could have sworn Edward said she did."

"Uh…"

**She told me something alright. But I can't really believe it,** Bella thought, and hesitated.

"Bella," Alice said slowly, and sat back on her lap. That look on her face was only confirming what Bella really didn't want to believe. The thought of werewolves being real too was downright frightening.

As if vampires weren't already enough to handle.

Namely Victoria. And the Volturi. Oh, and that minor issue of the girl she'd socked today, Cassie.

The last thing Bella needed was to add Leah to her list of inane, crazy, and downright unreal shit she had to deal with.

"She um-She said something about the Quileutes being…Er…Werewolves?" Bella stuttered, her voice kind of squeaky in disbelief.

There was a heavy pause, and then Alice nodded. Bella's eyes widened and she ran a hand through her hair.

"You're serious?" Bella gawked, feeling a numb sense of shock beat out any sort of denial.

"Unfortunately," Alice sighed.

Bella could only stare, speechless and trying to process.

**She's not messing with me, is she?**

Nope, Alice was not, if the sincere look on her face was anything to go by.

**Holy shit.**

Werewolves were real, too.

Seeing Bella's more than mildly dumbstruck expression, Alice went to elaborate. "Okay, hear me out. I know it sounds crazy, but yes, the Quileutes are a tribe of shapeshifters. They're not werewolves in the traditional sense. They're more like…Overgrown dogs. Mutts, really."

"Yeah. That's what Leah said too. Without the mutt part, but…Yeah. Wow," Bella repeated, rubbing at the back of her neck. She did not miss the recurring anger in Alice's voice. She wondered if vampires and werewolves actually did have that unexplainable instinctive rivalry, and if that really did explain the hatred between the Cullens and the Quileutes.

Or Alice might just be filled with jealousy.

**Damn…I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but…I mean, damn!** Bella thought. **First vampires, and now werewolves. What is my life coming to? What's next? Fairies and elves in the woods?**

Alice watched her for a moment, apparently gauging her reaction.

"You seem to be taking this fairly well," she finally commented.

"Yeah, well…If vampires can be real, why not werewolves?" Bella shrugged with much less apathy than she felt. She must have been a better actress than she thought if Alice thought she was taking this well. She was internally freaking out, and struggling to keep her cool.

**Werewolves, tigers, and bears, oh my!** She thought sarcastically. **Did my parents drop me on my head when I was little or something? Jeez…None of this even seems real. Well, none of it except Alice.**

"Right. Still. This is kind of a big deal. I'm pretty sure you don't actually believe it. You probably won't, either, unless you ever see one of them shift, which I hope to God never happens because they're unpredictable and wild when they do…That's why I'm so mad that she acted like that around you. It would have been seriously bad news if she went literal bitch mode in front of everybody. They're supposed to keep their existence a secret according to their tribe elders as much as we are according to the Volturi, which is why I'm surprised she even told you…"

Alice looked pensive for a moment, before she scowled as Bella continued to silently attempt to process this new information.

It wasn't working. Her brain was having a hard time filing the existence of werewolves in the 'fact' category, considering it'd been in the 'myth' category all her life. She pictured Leah transforming into a massive, snarling, salivating beast, and wrinkled her nose at how unrealistic it seemed. How would that even work?

Alice noticed.

"You still don't really believe it, do you?" Alice chuckled.

"Yes. I mean, sort of," Bella responded uncertainly, brow furrowed, and Alice laughed.

"Well, you always have been pretty good with weird," she said, and Bella couldn't help but smirk, sensing an opportunity despite the seriousness of their current conversation.

"Of course I have. I'd have to be to deal with you, wouldn't I?" the brunette joked, which made Alice's jaw drop.

"You did not just call me weird."

"What else would I call you but the truth?" Bella retorted, which made Alice let out a noise of protest.

"Well, ain't that just the pot calling the kettle black, Ms. Arizona? You still have that cactus collection from back home?" Alice drawled in an exaggerated southern accent, which made Bella laugh.

"No, and they were not a collection. They were presents from my mother, and we do not talk like that in Arizona, thank you," Bella snorted.

"Oh, well, excuuuuse me," Alice put her hands up, still keeping up the accent despite it. "I guess it's not the cactuses that make you weird. It must just be you being you."

"Yeah right!" Bella giggled, and slapped Alice's arm playfully, which made the vampire smirk.

"Down girl. You're not gonna beat me up too, are ya Tiger?" Alice taunted, which made Bella narrow her eyes at her.

Very slowly, and very deliberately, Bella leaned in and flicked Alice right on the tip of her cute button nose.

The challenge that lit up in the twinkle of those honey colored eyes made Bella's breath hitch.

"Now you've done it," Alice growled, and Bella bit her lip, contemplating if she should start begging for forgiveness.

Alas, it was too late.

Bella shrieked as Alice lunged for her and began to tickle her, fingers darting in between her ribs as she simultaneously blew a raspberry into the side of her neck.

"Oh my god-No, s-stop! Alice!" Bella squealed, kicking out as Alice flattened out on top of her and pinned her wrists to the pillows with one hand while mercilessly continuing to tickle her with the other.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Alice cried over her yelps as Bella writhed beneath her. "You know the magic word! Say it and I'll stop!"

"No!"

"Say it! Say Uncle!"

"Never!"

Alice's fingers flew up and down her sides, over her tummy, driving her freaking nuts. Bella fought and struggled, but she knew it was useless as she laughed and laughed and laughed.

Suddenly, Bella felt a wicked sense of déjà vu and she gasped as it struck her, an almost physically visual flashback claiming her vision.

**Bella grit her teeth, swearing under what little breath she had left.**

**Oh god, she couldn't take it. Alice was going to kill her by tickling.**

**She had to do something, anything but say Uncle.**

**A spark of insanity flashed inside her head, an instinctive attack that Bella really should have thought through a little more. She had no weapons as her nails were obviously useless, digging into the space between Alice's shoulder blades worthlessly.**

**So without warning, the brunette sank her teeth hard into the spot where Alice's neck met her shoulder, her teeth scraping along soft skin that was draped over muscle as hard as granite.**

"Alice!" Bella gasped for air, arching. "Alice, please."

Alice froze at the desperate tone of her voice. Bella's chest heaved as the vampire went still atop her, and the grip on her wrists went slack. It was silent except for the sound of the rain outside, as Bella tried to catch her breath, the position so familiar, too familiar.

**This is how it all started,** Bella thought, staring up at the ceiling as Alice slowly drew back and sat up on her lap. **This is how it all began…**

But it wasn't, not really.

Bella shifted on to her elbows, blushing and mildly embarrassed at her outburst as Alice easily picked up on the shift of her mood and the reason for it. Bella could see it on her face, the way Alice was remembering exactly what Bella was remembering.

But she was interpreting it in the entirely wrong way. That wasn't exactly fair though. Bella wasn't sure how to interpret what she was feeling either, but for some reason, it was not a frightened or bad one…In fact, she felt kind of good.

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered, and wrung her hands, staring down at Bella with guilt in her eyes.

"Don't be," Bella said instantly, breathless.

**We didn't start there, when I first bit her, **Bella thought, her heart picking up its pace. **We started the moment we met. We clicked, and the rest was just…Inevitable.**

"Did I scare you?" Alice inquired anxiously, sounding far too miserable for Bella's tastes.

"No. Not a bit. You never do. You never have," Bella reassured her quickly and made sure to meet the girl's eyes to really convey the sincerity of it. "I just…It was so…Familiar. Déjà vu, you know?"

"I know," Alice murmured, and Bella sat up with Alice in her lap, trying to ease her breathing as the vampire sighed when their foreheads met. "But it's not. It's different this time…Everything is different now…You know that, right? Because I love you, and I will never lose control like that around you again, I swear."

"I know," Bella murmured, and brushed their noses together, breathing in deeply as she tried to calm down. "I know Alice. You don't know how much I know it. I love you too."

"I just can't stand the thought of you being afraid of me…" Alice whispered.

"Then it's a good thing you're about as scary as a daffodil," Bella teased her softly, and Alice gave her a weak grin.

They were quiet for a long moment, and despite all her efforts, Bella still felt so…Alive. Her heart was pounding from being tickled, from Alice's touch, from the weight of her in her lap. Her belly felt warm and tight, and she knew there was no fear inside her.

She gazed deep into Alice's pupils, lips pursed, and wondered if Alice understood the intensity behind the look the way that Bella felt it deep inside her soul.

"You're not gonna bite me again, are ya Tiger?" Alice whispered against her lips, and smiled so that her nose crinkled and her eyes twinkled.

**So beautiful. She's so beautiful, and so, so…**

Bella shook her head slowly, pulling her lower lip between her teeth when Alice's eyes flickered down to her mouth. She felt a thrill rush up her spine when Alice growled, and moved to lock their lips in what would undoubtedly be a heated kiss that Bella somehow knew would lead to more-

A crack of thunder rang out, and with a zip of surging electricity, the power went out, and they were plunged into darkness.

"Son of a bitch!" Bella swore, and flopped back when Alice promptly began giggling at her, the mood dashed.

Even if the mood was killed, Bella could still feel it racing through her. She was turned on, and Alice was so close but always so far, and…

**Damn it!**

"Well isn't that just completely convenient?" Alice snickered, apparently much less distraught at the interruption of their moment. "Hang on Bells, I've got it."

Bella was more than disappointed when she felt Alice's weight disappear from her lap, and heard the vampire dart throughout the house, presumably in search of a new light source.

**My hormones are getting out of control, **she thought unhappily, uncomfortably aware of the slickness between her thighs. **How does she do this to me? Just from being with me. Nobody ever makes me feel like her, like this…Goddamn, stupid storm. Ugh. Why does it always have to storm in Forks?**

A few moments later, she heard a muffled noise as Alice zipped back into the room. She then watched as one, two, three, then in the blink of an eye a dozen or more candles flickered to life throughout the room as Alice placed and lit them. She watched, impressed, as Alice blurred around, tossed an armful of logs into the fireplace and quickly got them burning.

That was another perk of having richer than rich parents. A huge room, complete with its own fireplace.

In less than thirty seconds, Alice's bedroom was filled with the dim, soft glow from the candles, and the lovely warm saffron firelight that began to radiate out of the fireplace.

"Wow," Bella whistled, flipping right side up and looking over at her girlfriend, who crouched by the fire, stoking it with the poker until it began to crackle and jump higher, till it was a healthy leaping dance of flames. She swallowed and had to physically exert the effort not to stare at the curve of Alice's ass in her designer jeans. "Where did you even find that many candles?"

"We always keep an emergency set around. Our power usually doesn't go out, so Esme and Emmett haven't gotten around to buying a generator yet. So for now we're stuck with this," Alice replied loftily, standing and turning to face Bella again. "C'mere. It's going to get cold pretty quick with the power out. I can't have you freezing on me."

Bella stood and walked over at Alice's motioning hand, and did not say her thoughts aloud, that even though Alice's skin was probably as cool as the air outside, she still somehow always made Bella hotter than any fire ever could.

She watched as Alice walked over to her bed and ripped the thick duvet free, flung it out on the floor in front of the crackling fire and then grabbed an armful of her numerously fluffy pillows before dumping them unceremoniously down as well.

She then reached out, grabbed Bella by the waist, and dropped them both to the duvet, so that Bella yelped and ended up in her lap this time.

"Now, where were we?" Alice murmured against her lips, voice silky smooth and eyes lidded.

"Right about here," Bella said back breathlessly, and kissed her with no further words, unable to resist those heart shaped lips a second longer.

Alice groaned into her mouth, and it did not take long before their tongues met.

Just like that, the mood came rushing back.

Like the fire building in the fireplace, Bella felt the slow burn Alice had been stoking in her core for so long begin to crackle higher, heat filling her with every icy cool brush of Alice's skin on hers. She cupped the back of Alice's head and couldn't stop the soft, hungry little whimper she let out. The sound of it made Alice's chest rumble against hers, and Bella shivered in delight.

It was funny almost, how long that promise of slow they'd made lasted.

That is to say, it did not last long at all.

As they kissed, Bella's heat melted into her underwear, and she wanted, needed like she never had before. The heat of the fireplace on her left side, Alice's cool soft lips against hers, the texture and taste of her tongue, the tickle of the carpet on her knees, the sound of the rain and thunder outside…

It all really hit her, and Bella rocked forward on Alice's lap, rising up as Alice tilted her head up to keep their mouths together and moaned, that sweet, high pitched moan that always drove Bella wild.

Bella was wanting.

She was wanting more.

More than just lips, more of Alice, all of her.

"Ugh, Bella-" Alice hissed and broke them apart as Bella sank back down onto her lap and moved her hips again, unmeaning to but naturally following the wanting as she immediately went for Alice's sensitive neck. She laid wet, hot kisses up and down the length of it, finding a particularly sensitive patch of skin right up under the vampire's jaw line. When she suckled at it, Alice gasped in a way that set her heart pounding even harder.

Alice pushed forward and Bella's back hit the floor without warning. She felt the thud of it jar into her bones, teasing her libido and she whimpered as Alice draped over her, locked them up together in all the soft nooks and crooks and places that their bodies could fit; and damn, did they fit so well.

**Jesus!**

Bella moaned hungrily when Alice's mouth smothered hers with another growl. When she inhaled, Alice exhaled, and when Bella breathed, Alice breathed as their tongues got all tangled up and the vampire began to roll her hips between Bella's.

**Oh my god.**

"Alice!" Bella gasped, tilting her head back so that it hit the floor with a thunk at the feeling of Alice…

Well, dry humping her.

It was so hot, and erotic, and the way Alice moved her hips so fluidly, like a dancer, grinding into Bella's core through her jeans…

And there were two cold hands sneaking up the front of her shirt, sliding over the hot skin of her trembling stomach, over her ribcage, swiftly, deliberately, until they cupped both of her breasts…

She didn't know why it was always Alice that went to feel her up first, and always went for her breasts. Probably because she was the top, and more forward than Bella, but either way, Bella certainly wasn't complaining.

Again, that knowing sensation that this was somehow going to be more than anything else before flowed through Bella, and she felt no fear of it, only an indubitable rightness.

Because it was Alice, and so everything about it had to be right, was meant to be…And it felt so fucking good.

"God," Bella groaned, arching into Alice's touch, and shuddered as she bucked up to meet Alice's hips. Alice purred and captured her mouth again, squeezing her into her palms until Bella's eyes rolled back.

It was incredible how quickly they switched each other on, how easy it was to get each other going. And Bella loved to touch Alice as much as she loved to be touched by her. So she swept her hands down Alice's hypersensitive back, loved the way she squirmed at her touch, before grabbing a hold of the vampire's ass and yanking her into herself.

The noise Alice released into her mouth at that was not human, and Bella felt the sudden slip of her naked breasts falling out of her bra cups and into the pixie's hands properly. It was so quick that she was stunned and the ache between her thighs gave such a hungry, desperate throb that she cried out into Alice's mouth.

This was her mistake.

"No!" Alice gasped and jerked back, her hands releasing Bella as she went still, stopping the motion of her hips.

**No!** Bella's mind cried, for an entirely different reason.

"Slow," Alice breathed, chest heaving even though she didn't need to breathe. When Bella peeled her eyes open, she could see how dark Alice's eyes had become, the part of her lips, the way her shirt was crooked…

She was not the only one worked up until it hurt. Bella could feel it pulsating in her sex, and she was so wet that when she shifted she could feel how slippery her folds had become, which only made her even hotter.

"Alice," Bella whispered, voice raspy. "Alice…"

"Slowly. We said slow…We have to slow down," Alice murmured down at her, and Bella experienced such a profound rush of irritation and wrongness that it literally cut through her.

"Why?" Bella demanded and sat up, forcing Alice to scoot back onto her thighs. "Why do we have to stop Alice? Why do we have to go so slowly?"

"Because," Alice frowned, seemingly perplexed. Both of them were breathing hard, and Bella had never wanted or loved anyone so much in her whole life. "We…That's…We're not supposed to…"

Alice was literally floundering for words, and Bella was actually aroused by the fact that Alice was so flustered.

**There is no reason,** Bella realized. **I'm not afraid. This is how it's supposed to be. It's supposed to be me and her…**

"Not supposed to what, Alice? Not supposed to love each other?" Bella groused, fisting the carpet.

"No!" Alice scoffed, affronted. "Bella, we just can't rush into this. We have to take our time. Sex is so special, and I don't want to ruin it by-"

"This doesn't feel rushed to me," Bella argued, though with no anger, just frustration that was both emotional and sexual. "It feels right. Everything with you always feels right to me."

"You're missing the point," Alice said exasperatedly, her voice still husky despite her protests.

"No, you are," Bella huffed. "I'm not-We're not rushing into this. I love you, you love me, and I don't need any more time. I want you, and I'm ready. Aren't you?"

"Bella, we only really got together a short while ago. We just need to wait…"

"What are you waiting for?"

Alice seemed absolutely stumped by this question, and she squirmed uncertainly at the ferocity in Bella's eyes. Bella was not lying, or speaking out of some misguided teenage horniness. It was not something she had simply decided on the spot, or could ever second guess.

What she felt for Alice was real. It was real, and it wasn't going anywhere. What was the point of waiting purely for the sake of waiting? Because that's what was expected of them? That didn't make any sense. You were supposed to make love to someone when you were both ready, not wait for some bullshit grace period.

And they weren't rushing into this. Their whole relationship had been a slow burn into what it was now, building momentum until they clashed together and understood the way they really felt, how it was supposed to be between them. It was not like they'd met two weeks ago and declared their undying love for each other within days of that. It had been almost a full year of spending every second they could with each other, going through more than most 'official' couples went through in an entire relationship.

Slow was not what they needed. They'd been going slow for far too long, and Bella wanted to pick up the pace, to experience what they had fully and not partially. She was tired of holding back with Alice, especially when there wasn't really a reason too. (Her libido might have had something to do with it, but not much.)

She just didn't understand the point of fighting this, of kissing Alice and getting all worked up and holding themselves back for no reason. The fire in her belly was as much a part of her as the fire in her heart, and Bella just knew the way you are supposed to know that she was ready for Alice, ready for everything, not just part of it.

Well…There was a teeny tiny part of her that whined about not being ready. She had never had sex with a girl, and the only ideas she had about it were from internet research, which was sketchy at best. She'd briefly dabbled in lesbian porn, and learned quickly how fake and useless that was. (But…She also learned how little of an issue she had with the thought of touching another girl. The thought of going down on another girl actually excited her, which was definitely fortunate.)

Some websites were actually helpful, but still, the whole thing was foreign.

She wasn't a virgin or anything. She'd lost that to a guy named Scottie who used to be her best friend back in Arizona, so that wasn't an issue. All of these things felt like minor details that didn't really mean much to Bella.

She was ready for this, for Alice.

None of that really bothered her. It was Alice, so it all had to work out fine. That's just how it worked between them.

"I don't really know. It's just what you're supposed to do in a relationship, right? Don't rush right into the sex…" Alice mumbled.

"Does this feel rushed to you? Because it feels absolutely perfect to me. Everything is perfect when you're with me, Alice. We've always shared everything with each other, since the moment we met. We never held back, never had to, so why should this be any different? I don't want just part of you. I want all of you, and I want you to have all of me. And there is nothing wrong with that…"

"It's not like I don't want to. Bella, I need it. I have to hunt twice as often because of you, did you know that? Just to stop the aching inside, the yearning," Alice admitted, sounding increasingly desperate. Bella heard the way her voice was weakening, and it spurred her on even further.

"Alice…I can stop the ache. You don't have to yearn from afar. I'm right here. All you have to do…Is take me."

Alice rumbled at that, her brass eyes darkening another shade. Their lips hovered so closely, and when Alice spoke again, Bella knew she'd won, and that it was a victory for both of them for her to have gotten them over that hurdle.

"Why am I being educated about sex by an eighteen year old?" Alice sighed, eyelashes fluttering as her eyes glanced down at Bella's lips.

"Because you're a weenie," Bella said fondly, and kissed her.

The excitement she felt soared in that flying sensation Alice provoked in her, and she groaned as the vampire pushed her slowly by the shoulders until her head hit a particularly thick pillow as Alice laid her out again.

"Are you sure?" Alice groaned between kisses, her hands pressing down on Bella's stomach. "Are you really sure?"

"Completely," Bella whimpered, trying to kiss her deeper, but Alice gave her quick pecks instead that drove her crazy.

"Do you trust me?" Alice murmured against her mouth, the tips of her fingers hooking on the end of Bella's shirt, stilling for just a moment.

**Yes,** she thought in exasperation, but saw the vulnerability in Alice's darkening eyes. They were almost the shade of the blackening wood popping in the fireplace, and the sight of them made her stomach twist.

"With my whole heart," Bella replied helplessly, sincerely, and Alice took a deep breath.

"Do you love me?"

Bella softened, and when she spoke, she made sure to look right into Alice's eyes to make damn sure she knew she was being genuine, without a doubt.

"With everything I have."

Alice beamed, ebony eyes twinkling, and then pushed Bella's shirt up without another word. She sat up instinctively to help get out of it, and when it hit the floor, the brief moment of embarrassment she experienced was erased the second Alice's hungry eyes locked on her.

Alice seemed to be roused at the loss of her first piece of clothing, and it was so erotic to see her desire take over. The vampire dove for her, and before Bella realized what was happening, there were lips and tongue and even teeth on her skin, everywhere.

Alice was everywhere at once, and she felt the snap of her bra coming off, felt it slip down her arms, and for the first time, she was fully bared breast wise to her friend in a way that was seriously more than platonic locker room showers.

The exhilaration destroyed any hint of insecurity, because it was Alice, and Alice could never judge her, or hurt her.

"Beautiful," she heard Alice groan as she dug her head back into the pillow and trembled with soft gasps as the vampire peppered kisses down between them, and cupped them in the smooth grace of her palms. "So beautiful…"

**You are. You're beautiful, Alice,** Bella thought, and her mind turned to mush as Alice's head slipped lower and she was squeezed with exquisite pressure in slender fingers.

"If you want this," Alice whispered, and trailed her lips down the valley between her breasts. "If you're ready, I'm ready. I told you Bella, I told you baby, that I'm going to worship you…Every. Inch. Of your perfection."

Alice's voice was a husky scream at her sanity and Bella melted as she gushed into her underwear the moment Alice took her right nipple into the cool heaven of her mouth.

**Oh fuck.**

Bella mewled a foreign noise and arched her back, her fingers tangling in Alice's hair as the girl suckled at her hungrily, with a sweetness that was firm enough to make her legs part. Little jolts of pleasure raced to her clit. Alice's tongue flicked over the bud that was now rock hard, stiffer than Bella had ever felt it under her own ministrations, and then the vampire switched over and gave her other breast the same attention.

**I'm dead. I'm dying. I'm gone.**

Bella trembled as Alice purred around her breasts, ran her hands over her ribs, all over her body, and then kissed back up her to her mouth only when Bella was literally soaking through her underwear and panting for more.

When Alice's tongue plunged back into her mouth, Bella realized through the haze of her bomb rushing arousal that she was being fairly complacent, completely inactive, and that actually sent a thrill of panic through her.

"Alice," Bella groaned when Alice hooked her fingers into the waistband of her jeans. She could feel them scratching on her legs and wanted them off, hated the constriction. "It's your turn."

Bella surged up and Alice stiffened in surprise, but when the brunette grabbed for her cami and shoved it up with movements that were not rushed, but paced with the eagerness and want they both felt, the vampire quickly realized what she was trying to do and shrugged out of it.

She wasn't wearing a bra, and when her small, perfect fucking breasts bounced into view, Bella actually salivated.

If she'd been in the right state of mind, she might have laughed.

How could she ever have thought she was straight?

How the hell could anybody be straight when things like those existed?

Things like Alice, and her tits, and her flat stomach with the faint definition of her abs, the shameless blaze in her smoldering black eyes…

"Come here," Bella demanded, and though she had no idea what she was really doing, she followed her instincts, and buried her face into Alice's chest, latching onto her skin and sucking and kissing and licking until Alice let loose a guttural, vampiric rumble and fisted her hair in her hand.

Alice seemed to like what she was doing at least. She could tell by the way pheromones poured into the air around her, saturating it in Alice and her godly scent. They were an aphrodisiac, urging her on. She could taste Alice in the oxygen she breathed, surrounded by her.

"Bella," she groaned and Bella moaned at the sound of that lovely voice.

She knew what Alice wanted, and when she took one of those pert little pink buds between her lips, the way Alice arched into her and clutched at the base of her skull made her feel the wetness of her sex overflow.

**God, god, god. She tastes so good!**

She could have stayed there forever, basking between Alice's perky mounds, but the vampire had other plans.

Some very nice plans.

Bella felt Alice pull her off with deliberate but gentle force way too soon, and when her head hit the pillows again, Alice solved the rest of their clothes problem in the blink of an eye.

Bella blinked and gasped when she felt a rough yank on both of hips, heard a slight ripping sound, and then felt the toasty air created by the fire on her naked legs.

And her exposed sex.

Alright, that one was a little more embarrassing. Especially because she was fucking dripping.

Bell had never been so wet in her life. When she looked down, she saw Alice rip her own beloved pair of designer jeans open, caught a flash of electric blue panties disappearing, and then the vampire was back on her, all over her.

Bliss.

Pure, naked bliss.

Alice's front slid over hers, breasts pressed together, and their legs tangled after Alice finished kicking the ruins of her jeans away. Bella cried out as the girl effortlessly settled in between her thighs and began to roll those ballerina hips of her again.

Her brain snapped off, and everything turned into this primal slurry of hunger and heat and ice as she throbbed in the most intimate of areas.

It was so much different without clothes in the way.

"Oh, Alice," Bella whimpered. "Fuck, Alice."

Alice growled and locked their mouths up, and kissed her so furiously, so deeply that she felt herself sink back into the silk of the duvet, rise up into the silk of Alice's skin. The way Alice got them moving then was so base that Bella spasmed and struggled to keep herself together when the vampire was so easily breaking her apart.

**I love her, I love her, I love her.**

Her hips followed after Alice's, rocking up when Alice rolled down, and Bella actually felt her aching, slippery sex slide against the base of her abs when she pushed down. The desperate noise of pleasure she let out at that made Alice drive down harder as Bella mindlessly ran her hands down every inch of that sensitive, bowing back, drowning in all the flawless marble skin.

**She's so beautiful. So fucking gorgeous, and I can't-I can't-**

"Alice," Bella moaned. "Please."

She did not know what she was begging for.

But Alice did.

And it was more.

"Shh," Alice hissed against her lips and kissed her chin. "Let me take care of you. Let me give you everything you deserve, and more, because I love you…I love you so much Bella…And now I'm going to show you how much."

Her words set Bella on fire. Her body radiated with it, and only Alice's cool touch could soothe her.

Alice slid away from the grasp of her lips and it made Bella frantic, but then that heavenly mouth was dragging down her collarbone, pausing to lavish her breasts briefly, and then down, down, down.

**Down.**

**Oh my sweet Jesus Christ,** Bella's eyes widened as she watched and felt Alice kiss down to her hip bones and nip at them with her front teeth until they jumped. Her thighs were trembling when Alice ran her hands over them, and her heart leapt straight into her throat when that silky head of hair dropped just a bit lower.

And then skipped by where Bella needed her the most.

Bella exhaled a heavy breath as Alice kissed down the insides of her thighs, and she was parted for her, everything was open and revealed, the evidence of her arousal, but Alice ignored it, fucking ignored that throbbing spot, refused to even acknowledge it, and layered the lengths of her legs with kisses and suckles, leaving marks, bruises, love bites.

"Please," Bella whimpered again, helplessly, shamelessly. Who wouldn't beg? How could she not?

"Mm, Bells, Bella, my sweet Isabella," Alice purred, her black eyes flickering up at the plea. "You smell so…Delicious."

Bella's ear drums shuddered at that voice, Alice's voice. Her high voice was all low and rasping, until her gut was being pulled by merely the sound of it.

"You smell…Good enough to eat, huh?"

Bella didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry at the wink and grin Alice shot her at the cliché line, but she ended up doing this weird triad of both mixed with a shocked, high pitched cry when Alice, with no further ado, leaned in and licked her.

Alice's cool, lithe tongue slipped between her slick folds at the base of her entrance, and dragged up swiftly, lovingly, and the dexterous tip flicked off of her pulsing clit with such precision that Bella came.

She actually came, right then and there, fisting the duvet in both hands and crying out Alice's name.

**Alice just-With her mouth-Down there!**

"Alice! Alice!"

She felt the vampire's hands wrap around her hips and press down firmly on her lower stomach, easily pinning her ass back down even as Bella quaked, spasming and cumming and searching fruitlessly for breath. Alice did not skip a beat, and before Bella could even realize what was happening to her, that she was already climaxing, Alice's tongue was going back for more.

Again and again Alice licked her, the same way, all over her, flattening her tongue against every sensitive, sweet spot, and flashing over her bundle of nerves at the end of every stroke. And Bella fucking lost it.

**God-Shit-Fuck-Damn-**

Bella slammed the back of her head into the pillow and arched, clutching at the blanket beneath her as she scrunched her stomach up and stared at the ceiling with her mouth hanging open. A litany of noises she'd never known she was even capable of falling out of her mouth, and she closed her thighs around Alice's apple cheekbones to somehow alleviate the powerful pulsating ache coursing through the muscles of her cunt.

"Alice-Alice-"

It was all she could do to get the girl's name out as the coil in her stomach snapped back tight again, gearing up for more as Alice growled into her, sending delicious vibrations through her. When the pixie's tongue dipped into her, tasting the inside of her, Bella's hips bucked, and she felt that cool tongue pierce her until her eyebrows scrunched up and Alice moaned into her.

"You taste so fucking good, Bella," Alice groaned. "So fucking good."

Without warning, Alice shifted up and drew her clit into her mouth. The suction made her eyes roll back as more ungodly noises rolled out of her throat, and Alice pampered the nub ruthlessly, until Bella actually sobbed and flung her hands out, reaching for something better than that stupid duvet to ground herself.

**Oh hell, oh God, **Bella thought desperately.** It feels so good.**

Her hands found purchase on Alice's hair, and the slip of silky chopped locks under her fingers was divine. She clung, probably too tightly, and Alice growled into her again, so loudly that Bella whimpered and let go.

She made better do by grabbing onto both of Alice's hands with her own, and felt the way they locked together effortlessly. Their fingers laced, and Bella arched, seeing stars as that knot turned into a boiling, building escalation of heat that threatened to spill out of her sex at any second, if only Alice didn't stop.

But she did.

Alice released her clit, and kissed it once before she slid back up smoothly, too fast for a human.

"No, don't stop!" Bella cried. "Alice, please-"

"Shh," Alice hushed her. "I've got you baby. I've got you Bella."

Alice took one of her hands and swiftly pinned her arm behind her head. She shook out the other one from Bella's tight grip and lowered it between her thighs, where her fingers slipped into the melt she'd left aching there.

Bella's breath hitched as she realized what was about to happen, and Alice kissed her at the same moment that she plunged two fingers into her swollen, tight passage.

Bella almost swallowed her fucking tongue. (Which would have been a shame, really. She was going to need that later, if she had any hope of giving Alice back even a smidgen of what she was getting.)

"Fuck!" Bella swore aloud, ripping her mouth from Alice's and flinging it to the side as the vampire began to fuck her, make love to her walls with the slip and slide of her pistoning fingers. Bella could feel every inch of them, the drag of each individual knuckle, the curve and flex of her joints, the ice of her skin against the heat of her pulsating walls.

"Like that, baby?" Alice whispered against her ear. "Like this?"

Bella gasped and arched, her hips jerking to chase the rhythm of Alice's diving fingers that hit spots inside her she didn't even know she had. She looked up and saw Alice's eyes less than an inch from her own, felt the brush of the bridges of their noses, saw the flames from the fire dancing in her burning coal irises, saw the length of her bright white extended fangs.

Bella grunted, and licked her, a natural, affectionate move she never even planned. It's not like she could really plan or think at all, anyway, but she did it. Her tongue darted out and flicked across Alice's mouth, and Alice snarled at her.

Bella cried out at the noise, in arousal, not fear. Alice's fingers hooked into her, curving into a spot on the front wall of her core that wrenched her right to the edge, hanging on the precipice. She jerked her head to the side as some primal instinct soared through her, and sank her teeth into the softness of the pillow, tasted the fabric of the case, just to keep from screaming in ecstasy.

"Oh god, I should have known you'd be a fucking pillow biter," Alice hissed, and latched onto her pulse point, sucking at it fervently as her fingers began to plunge in and out faster, raking over nerves. "That's it baby. Come on, Bella, give it to me. Finish, break all over my fingers. Go ahead, I've got you. You can let it go, Bella. Let it go baby. Bella, let it go."

**Damn, **her voice, her words.

It was Bella's undoing.

She did what Alice said, as if she ever had any choice. She let it go.

All her tight, tensing muscles snapped taut as she gave into the pull at her lower gut as Alice pressed down hard on her lower belly and made her give in with the pressure, the rake of her thumb over her clit, the stab of her fingers.

The orgasm Bella felt rushed up on her was so powerful that it was like nothing she'd ever felt or expected, and her thighs spread wide as her back twisted, and everything blurred together.

Her walls collapsed on Alice's fingers and she bucked into them, released the pillow so she could let out this high pitched whistle of air that might have been a scream, and came, and came and came. Alice's tongue got into her mouth and she clung to her hips, raked her nails down her back, squirmed, writhed, fell apart totally.

When the ecstasy pumping through her sex finally slowed to these delicious, rolling aches of pleasure that Alice soothed by taking her slick hand and rubbing slowly over the outsides of her folds, Bella finally slumped, breathless, clinging to her.

She moaned softly, weakly as Alice kissed her, still with hunger, but gentler, almost comfortingly. The brush of her palm brought Bella down easy, so she could enjoy every last bit of her orgasm. Bella's hair stuck to the side of her neck with sweat, and her thighs were still quivering, but she finally managed to gulp down air and meet Alice's gaze.

The intimacy there made her breath hitch all over again, and for a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes and basked in each other.

**God damn,** Bella thought, swallowing hard.** I love her so much. I love her so much. Why would we ever wait to do this? To share this with her…This is how it's supposed to be. Me and her. Together. In every way…**

"So…" Alice murmured sweetly and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face as Bella panted. Bella stared up at her with adoration in her eyes, listening with every brain cell Alice hadn't already shattered.

"Am I good or what?"

Bella furrowed her brow as Alice broke into this huge, full blown smirk. It was only the twinkle in her eye that gave her away, and Bella could not stop the ear to ear grin on her own face.

They both exploded into a fit of giggles that made Bella feel high from the combined post coital rush, and she laughed, exalting in Alice's joyful, playful personality.

"That's the first thing you say to me after our first time?" Bella giggled and poked her side, eyes glazed and probably dreamier than she meant them to be. "You are an egomaniac."

She was completely starstruck, awed by Alice's sexual prowess. She'd never expected that level out of the girl, though she knew it would be good. Alice was just that kind of person who was so confident in herself, and so experienced, that of course it would be.

But that was a whole 'nother level.

Telling her that, however, was a supremely bad idea. No use giving her not so humble girlfriend a big head.

"A maniac for you," Alice said fondly, and dotted an affectionate kiss to her lips. They both snorted at her cheesy line, and kissed again because they both knew it totally worked on Bella anyway.

Somehow the sweet kiss quickly deepened into something much steamier, and Bella was completely aware of Alice's hand resting on the inside of her thigh with slick fingers.

**If she can do that for me…Shit, how am I ever going to compare?** She wondered uncertainly, languidly running her tongue over Alice's when the girl shifted against her, humming quietly.

**I've got to try. At least that. I have to give her something. Anything to return the mind blowing experience she just gave me, **she thought determinedly, sliding her hands down to Alice's lower back, feeling the smooth muscles.

Slowly, she got a handful of Alice's perfect ass, and felt Alice groan into her mouth. With her other hand, she hesitantly ran it down over her hip, and dipped it shakily toward the inside of Alice's thighs. The pheromones Alice had been producing had dissipated when they slowed down, but Bella felt them come rushing back quickly, making it a little harder to breathe, to think.

"Mmf-Wait, Bella," Alice mumbled and pulled away. "You don't have to-I'm okay…"

"Alice," Bella said with a warning in her voice. "Don't even."

Alice stared down at her and hesitated.

"It's your first time, baby doll. I just wanted this to be about you. You've never done this before, so I didn't want to put the pressure on you…I'm alright, really, I don't need-"

Alice was lying through her pearly white teeth. She was a vampire, and as phenomenal as her control was, Bella could see how far her pupils had dilated, the primordial hunger swirling inside them. She'd hunted today, but there was no trace of gold in her big beautiful eyes.

Alice was turned on, undoubtedly. It delighted Bella that Alice was to the point with arousal that she could actually feel her hand shaking on her thigh, see her chest rising and falling faster than even a human's. It only further steeled her resolve.

"Alice…" Bella murmured, and with a surge of inspiration, reached down and grabbed the hand still on her thigh. Slowly, she brought it up, and Alice let her. She brought Alice's fingers right up to her lips, and with only a moment's pause, she took them into her mouth.

Alice hissed immediately, and Bella was careful to keep her teeth off of the vampire's skin. The last thing she wanted was to deal with that nonsense, but she did run her tongue between them as she stared right into Alice's eyes and sucked off her own cum, tasting herself as Alice's lips parted and her fangs dipped.

She'd tasted herself before, out of curiosity, and she didn't mind her own taste really. It was nothing special, but not terrible either. Alice said she tasted fucking good though, so that was all that mattered.

And proving a point.

"Oh my god, Bella," Alice groaned. "That's so…Hot."

Bella grinned a little, and slowly drew Alice's fingers back out of her mouth with a decisive pop.

"Let me do this, Alice. I may not know what I'm doing…And honestly, I'm probably going to suck. But I want to do this for you. You can show me how to do this right. You can lead me, and I want to. Please, Alice. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," Alice answered vehemently, eyes flashing.

Honestly, part of Bella really was thinking with her libido, and wanted to touch Alice, all over her perfect little body. The rest of her was extremely determined to give as good as she got, for Alice, because she loved her, and she deserved it.

She definitely deserved it. Bella's insides were still quivering from her orgasms.

**This should have been my first time,** she thought. **Alice should have been my first. She made me feel beautiful, sexy, loved, and freaking amazing.**

Even if Alice wasn't her first time over all, she was still her first time with a girl…And by the way Bella felt about her, she could certainly be the last she ever had.

And she could die happy with that, really.

As long as she let Bella return the favor, damn it.

Alice rolled her head on her shoulders and took a deep breath. She held it, and did not let it out again.

"Do you love me?" Bella inquired, though she knew the answer.

She was still trying to prove her point here.

"Yes. To hell and heaven and back again," Alice hissed, and kissed her firmly, a little roughly, so that Bella moaned into her mouth.

It took a lot of effort to regain her senses after that one.

"Then let me do this."

Alice gave in.

"Okay…Yes. Do it, Bella. Touch me."

**With pleasure.**

When Bella moved her hand between Alice's legs again, the vampire only hovered over her, elbows on either side of the human's head and shaking slightly. The tremor of her muscles excited Bella, and when she hesitantly brushed her fingers over Alice's sex, she felt them tingle from the tips all the way to the hairs on the back of her neck.

Alice was cool and soft like silk, and Bella felt the copious amounts of wetness pooled between her thighs.

Alice was soaked.

Aroused beyond belief at the thought, Bella bit her lip and gazed up at her lover. Alice had closed her eyes and was not breathing, but Bella could see her fangs peeking out from under her upper lip. For some reason they turned her on as much as anything else, and she reverently ran her fingers over Alice, watching her every reaction.

**You can do this, **she told herself when Alice's lips parted further, and so did her legs. **She wants you too. So just…Do what feels right. Do what she did to you.**

Snort.

As if she could ever match Alice.

**Make her feel good. Just make it feel good. I can do that much, can't I? Can't I?**

Awkwardly, Bella continued to languidly stroke her from below, feeling the texture of her, getting a thrill from being able to touch Alice here. She wasn't sure how to proceed, but natural feminine instinct led her to Alice's clit.

Some of the websites she'd visited had told her that verbal communication during bed play was essential; if she wasn't sure how Alice liked to be touched, she should just…Ask her.

And talking to Alice had never been an issue for her.

"How do you…How-"

Okay, maybe this was different. Saying something so…Lewd was not usually Bella's forte, but when Alice's eyes popped open and bore into hers, throbbing with hunger that needed to be fulfilled, a yearning and an ache Bella had told her she could take care of, she womaned the fuck up and did it.

"How do you play with yourself?"

Alice's upper lip curled back and her eyes flashed at the question. Bella gulped, and though she'd already cum hard at least twice (Or was it three times? She couldn't tell) she still felt a twinge of arousal. When Alice spoke, her voice was high and husky.

"Jesus, Bella…Circles. Start with circles."

Bella did as she was told, and brought her fingers up to the hard nub nestled in the softness of Alice's folds. The feel of it when it rolled beneath them as she began to circle Alice's clit slowly was somehow erotic, but it was Alice's light whimper that really got to her.

"Yeah-Like that…Faster. And tighter circles-D-Don't be afraid to press down…Ugh."

Alice's hips lifted in delight as Bella followed her orders eagerly, adjusting her movements to Alice's specifications to get the most out of her pleasure.

"Like that Bella…Just like that," Alice moaned and began to rock her hips to chase her massaging fingers. Bella licked her lips hungrily.

**God she's so pretty,** she thought, mesmerized by the furrow appearing in Alice's brow.

She'd put that there. She was the one making Alice feel good, and she loved it. She never wanted to stop doing it. She wanted to give her more, the more she obviously needed, that she'd given to Bella before.

Bella sped up, circling the bundle of nerves faster so that Alice made this quiet whimpering noise that turned her on.

**More,** she thought.** I have to give her more. I want to give it all back to her. Come on Alice. I can do this for you. I swear…**

Without being prompted, Bella suddenly slipped her hand downward, and precariously, gingerly slipped a finger into Alice.

**Oh my god.**

Bella was inside her. She was inside of Alice, in the most intimate part of her. Alice gasped at the intrusion, as Bella froze in awe. Alice was cool inside as well as outside, and her walls were tight on the lone digit Bella had pushed up to the last knuckle in her. Her outsides were silk, and her insides were velvet.

Bella felt her whole hand tingle, and struck by a sudden fervor, she began to move her finger, instinctively pumping it.

"F-Fuck," Alice gasped again, and bucked her hips. "Bella…"

Alice moaning her name was the best fucking thing on the planet, she was sure of it. She wanted to hear it again and again.

Still unsure of what exactly to do, but having this instinctual guidance telling her what to do, Bella did her damnedest to mimic the way Alice had moved inside of her. She curved her finger, feeling it slip deeper. When Alice let loose one of her high pitched noises, she did it again, and this time she hooked it so that it caught on something that made Alice cry out.

"Yes," Alice groaned, and Bella stared up at her gorgeous face to see it twisting up in pleasure. "Like that baby. Just like that Bella. More. More."

**More. I have to give her more.**

Bella felt this unfathomable, powerful urge to make Alice climax. It coursed through her veins, and with a grunt of effort, she shot up and flipped them. Alice snarled and but Bella was used to the animalistic noise of aggression, and reveled in it as she darted in to kiss her and slipped another finger into Alice's core.

Together they made Alice tighter around her fingers, and the stretch and give made Bella dizzy with need and want. Fresh wetness coated her thighs as she bore down on Alice, heart pounding, mind racing.

Alice's hard, rough noise quickly transformed into a mewl, and she dug her fingers into Bella's hips, bucking her own upward.

"Oh, oh, oh," Alice moaned, mouth hanging open. "Oh god, Bella-Yes. Faster. God, Bella, faster."

Bella obeyed, working her wrist a bit clumsily but intuitively, following Alice's rhythm, anything that made the pleasure in her eyes intensify.

**I'm doing it. I can do this. God, for her, I'm going to make her feel the best I can. Come on Alice. Give into me. Give it all to me.**

Bella's brow furrowed with concentration, and she worked into Alice faster. She could literally feel slick, cool walls working to clamp down on her fingers, so tightly that it almost hurt. Alice's insides were as strong as her outsides, and Bella loved it.

She was trying her hardest, she really was. She moved into Alice the way she usually moved into herself, mixing it with what she'd felt Alice do to her, with what seemed to make Alice moan the loudest.

Every sweet moan spurred her on, and she felt Alice's fingernails rake along the back of her neck. The slight sting made her gasp.

"God Bella…You're a natural baby," Alice praised her, and arched her back. "I'm not-I can't-"

Alice couldn't speak. Words were failing her, and Bella was elated.

"But you're thinking too much," Alice hissed, and heaved up to snatch Bella's head and yank it down so that she could speak directly to her ear.

"Stop thinking so much and fuck me, because I can take it. I promise I can take whatever you can give me, Bella, so you better give it all to me."

**Ah.**

Words were not failing Alice, and Bella whimpered, slacking off for a second as the muscles of her arm burned and Alice's words cut into her libido.

And then Bella locked her jaw, and with total determination, she did as Alice wanted. She stopped holding back, stopped analyzing everything she was doing, and just slammed into her. Alice yelped at the roughness, and then growled in delight, loving it.

It was almost like she'd forgotten Alice was a vampire, and now she remembered that Alice could take every ounce of strength she might put behind the thrusts of her digits. So Bella gave her everything, everything she could, following instinct over whatever little skill she might have.

She drove her fingers into Alice again and again, hard and fast, making damn sure to hit that one spot that made Alice cry out every single time. She found it, she memorized it, burned it into her mind, and knew she'd never miss it again.

"Yes, yes, yes-Bella!"

**Come on, come on, come on. Alice, baby, come on!**

Bella felt their bodies slide together, slick with her sweat, the heat from the fireplace almost sweltering now as she really went to work, rolling her shoulder, pumping her fingers, twisting her wrist, anything she could until she thought her whole arm was going to fall off.

She couldn't push Alice over the edge. The vampire was obviously close, and Bella was dying to finish her. Alice was bucking into her, but she needed one last thing…What? What the fuck could she do? She was doing everything she could-

**Oh wait.**

Bella swung her thumb around and pressed down on Alice's clit, mentally slapping herself for her stupidity, and watched in fascination and amazement as Alice crunched her abs and bowed her back up in this perfect little arch as her heart shaped lips opened in ecstasy.

"Bella!"

It came on so suddenly.

Alice's thighs closed on her wrist and her inner walls gave this wickedly strong spasm, contracting wildly around her fingers so hard that she felt them jam together. The vampire let loose a gut wrenching snarl that tapered off into a high, high pitched mewl of bliss as she trapped Bella's hand between her legs and squeezed with everything she had.

Bella felt her wrist flare as Alice arched so far up, and gasped in awe as she watched her orgasm. She didn't even feel the pain, too focused on watching Alice fall apart around her, and it seemed to go on forever, for only a split second.

Alice's stomach was trembling when she fell back to earth and finally let go of the vice grip on Bella's wrist. Her legs slipped apart and Bella pulled her fingers out, her arm aching from effort. Her wrist was hurting, but she ignored it in favor of leaning down to hesitantly kiss Alice as the girl panted for air she didn't need.

"God damn Bella," Alice gasped against her mouth, swiping her hand through Bella's hair as the human fell into her, exhausted but pleased with herself.

**I did it, **she thought in wonderment.** It may not have been pretty, or even good, but I did it.**

For a long time they just lay there together. Bella was nestled up into her side and Alice's hand played absentmindedly with her hair, until she felt like a lazy cat that wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep. She rested her chin on the girl's collarbone as Alice purred and tilted her head back into the pillows.

She seemed pretty content, but Bella was not entirely sure she'd done everything right. Towards the end there, she felt like she'd gone a little pussy crazy or something (she kicked herself for that thought) and hoped she hadn't gone overboard or tried too hard or something equally embarrassingly awful.

"Was that…Was that okay?" she inquired insecurely.

Alice stirred from her daze, and turned to Bella with heavy lidded eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me?" Alice said.

Bella winced, fearing the worst.

"That was incredible."

Blinking, Bella sat up a little and draped an arm over Alice's middle, resting her hand on her chest.

"What? Really?" she tilted her head in disbelief. "But I-"

"Bella, baby, for a first timer, that was phenomenal. Sweetheart, you're a natural. Could you not tell by my reaction?" Alice chuckled, smoothing back her hair and gazing at her fondly.

Bella pursed her lips, and cocked her head the other way, thinking about it. It made Alice grin at her until her nose crinkled.

"Don't look so surprised with yourself. You take direction so easily, and then you just-You just went for it. And it worked. I mean…Damn."

Alice giggled, and the sound of it made a slow smirk split Bella's face.

**Did I? Well…Hell yeah. Yes! I didn't suck! In fact, I was good!**

"Oh no, don't you start. Egomania is my thing," Alice admonished at the slightly smug expression on Bella's face.

"Sorry," Bella said, not sorry at all, and they both grinned at each other.

They spent a few minutes just gazing at each other, enjoying each other. They snuggled up, and Bella loved how affectionate Alice became, purring and petting her, bundling her up in her arms to kiss at her skin and lips chastely.

When Alice went for her hand, however, to kiss it, and maybe lick off the fluids shining on them in the firelight like Bella had, Bella winced in pain.

"Ow!"

"Shit, Bella, did I hurt you?" Alice sat up a little and cradled her hand tenderly. "I'm so sorry-I trusted my control, I didn't think I was hurting you. Are you okay? Can you move it at all? Is it broken? Can you bend your fingers?"

Bella laughed at the rapid fire worried questions, and shook her head.

"Alice, stop. I'm fine. It's just a little sore. I don't even think you sprained it. And my fingers are doing just fine. They just need to be cleaned off," Bella reassured her.

Alice hesitated, but then she smirked and said, "Oh, really?"

Sensing Alice's intentions, Bella beat her to it, and licked the wetness of her fingers before the vampire could.

Alice paused at that, and gave her a curious look.

"Sorry…It's just, you got a taste, and I didn't," Bella shrugged, and was stunned at the coy way she did it.

Alice tasted fantastic, by the way. She tasted sweet, and faintly salty, like ice water. The vague hint of berries tantalized her taste buds, and Bella had to resist the urge to go for the source right then and there.

Alice had pulled out the sex kitten in her, apparently, and she liked the way Alice's eyes flashed at her for it.

"Yeah? Well I'm sure we can remedy that sometime in the near future," Alice drawled sultrily, and leaned forward to kiss her.

Bella honestly thought she could probably go another round, but Alice drew back far too quickly.

"But," Alice sighed regretfully. "The family will be home soon, and we need to air this place out. Plus, I need to breathe something besides your intoxicating scent for a minute. Even my control only goes so far, baby doll."

Bella pouted a little, but it was mostly for show.

"Yeah, this fire is super romantic and everything, but I'm really hot," Bella replied. "And if you make a joke about that I'm going to hit you."

Alice smirked but mimed zipping her lips, and Bella shuffled to sit upright. She briefly considered covering herself up, but seriously, after what they just did?

Nah. Alice could look all she wanted, and look Alice did.

But only if Bella got to look back.

Which she did.

They admired each other for a moment, and then laughed at each other for doing it. Alice's plan for airing the room out happened to be nothing more than opening the balcony door and letting in the cool, fresh scent of the quietly falling rain. The thunder and lightning was mostly through, and Alice stepped out under the awning into the open air. She took several huge gulps of Bella-less air from outside, and stood there for a few minutes. When she turned around, Bella walked over with the sheet from the bed and lifted it so Alice could slip under it with her.

They sat on the couch out there for a while, and Bella had never felt so at peace with the world, watching the rain splash on the tree tops, cooling her overheated body against Alice's, as they enjoyed one of their quiet moods together, not needing to say a word.

They'd said it all already, with their bodies, so she just rested her head on Alice's shoulder and breathed her in.

Whatever happened today, Alice made it go away. Whatever might happen tomorrow, Alice would be there to get her through it. Everything was fine, it was all perfect. Everything would be okay.

"Hey, sweetheart, we've gotta get up. As much as I'd love to stay here with you forever, the family will be home in about twenty minutes," Alice lilted out, breaking their trance. Bella stirred, having been close to dozing off on Alice's shoulder.

"Do we have to?" she mumbled, nuzzling Alice's neck.

"Afraid so," Alice murmured, and kissed her cheekbone. "I forgot to tell you that Carlisle finally finished his testing on Rosalie, so this weekend you're going to come over and talk about it. So unless you want to make things twice as awkward with her by being here when she gets home and finds out what we've been doing, you might want to get your cute butt up and get dressed."

Bella shot straight up, alarmed.

"You're serious? How is she going to know?" she panicked.

Rosalie making fun of her as she undoubtedly would for their lovemaking was not something she was interested in seeing.

"Bella…Honey, you smell fantastic. They're all probably going to smell you before they even get a foot in the door."

**Oh god.**

**No, no, no.**

"Shit!" Bella yelped, scrambling to her feet. "How long do we have? Why didn't you tell me that?"

"We've got about seven minutes, so you might want to hurry so I can get you home," Alice laughed, obviously nowhere near as bothered at the thought that her family was going to know immediately that they'd being doing the horizontal electric slide, and would smell all of Bella's arousal-

**Ugh!**

"Wait-You're taking me home?" Bella froze, halfway back into the room. "But…We just…"

Alice stood up and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

"I'm taking you home so I can spend the night with you after making love with you, of course. What? You didn't think I was going to pull a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am or something, did you?"

Bella floundered, because yes, she'd been afraid Alice was going to take her home and leave her there when emotionally she really needed her after something as intense and raw as sex.

But of course, she was freaking out over nothing. As if Alice would ever.

"I would never do that, Bella. I'm not stupid. I'm going to take you home, and then go hunt so I can come back and snuggle you all night. So hop to it, sweet cheeks."

Alice winked, slapped her playfully on the ass, and darted past her. Blushing, Bella glared after her, but it was useless to even try to pretend to be upset with the vampire.

Even the thought of having to deal with Rosalie this weekend was not enough to deter the lovey dovey afterglow she still basked in, so she just smiled and hurried after Alice.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

The shit eating grin on Emmett's face when she and Alice walked into the Cullen home hand in hand that Saturday evening was only one of many he would send their way all night.

"Well, well, well," Emmett grinned as he flung the door open and saw them standing there. "The two lovebirds have returned."

"Emmett, what did I tell you?" Alice sighed as Bella grimaced.

Alice had warned her he would probably be insufferable about their coupling. Alice had also told her that initially her family had not been very warm towards their relationship, considering how things had ended with Jasper, but Emmett could never stay mad at her for long. He had been angry with her for hurting Jasper. It had been hard for all of them to see their brother break down like that the day it happened, but Emmett wasn't stupid despite his fronting, and he came around quickly once he saw how much it hurt Alice for him to be upset with her. Plus, he understood her reasoning once they talked it out.

Now he was back to being his usual goofy self, and Alice had told her that he fully supported them.

Especially the physical aspect of it, apparently.

"Hm, let me see if I can remember," Emmett drawled as Alice rolled her eyes at him and pulled Bella behind her into the house. "Something along the lines of you and little B here doing it, wasn't it?"

Bella blushed as Alice snorted and dragged them into the foyer.

"Emmett," Alice said in warning.

"What?" Emmett laughed, following after them with his big thumping footsteps as Bella was torn between embarrassment and amusement. "Hey Bella, I never knew you had it in you girl. Good going," he told her.

Bella flung a look at him over her shoulder as Alice made another noise of protest. When he winked at her, Bella couldn't help but grin.

She'd been mildly anxious after Alice told her that her family wasn't a hundred percent sure about their relationship, but Emmett was assuaging those worries. Obviously he loved Alice, and did not disapprove of them at all. She'd been especially worried about the big guy resenting her for hurting Jasper, because Emmett was like the big brother she never had and she would have hated for their friendship to be lost over this.

But nope.

Emmett was loving them together apparently, if the way he waggled his eyebrows at her playfully was any indication.

As much as his goofing made her blush, it also made a swell of affection fill her for him. Emmett's joking was his way of letting them know he was cool with it, and even though Bella didn't need his approval, it was nice to have it anyway.

"You're a perv," Bella chuckled as Alice pulled her into the living room, choosing to ignore Emmett.

"I'm the perv?" Emmett gawked as Bella turned back around and saw the rest of the Cullens standing around.

Carlisle stood with his hands behind his back and Esme perched on the arm of the brand new couch next to him. Both the Cullen parents, Alice had told her, were okay with the relationship. They were of course extremely concerned over Jasper, but living as long as they had, they knew a little about love and the way it worked.

So thank God Bella didn't have to deal with those two hating her. That would have been unbearable. At least with Esme. Carlisle she could take, but not the sweet Cullen matron, who was quite possibly the only thing that ever kept her from getting heartsick over missing her own mother.

Rosalie, looking beautiful and haughty as ever, was leaned against Edward's new piano, considering Alice and Jasper had smashed the last one. The rest of the room was also fixed up with new furnishings. The mantle had been replaced as well as the front window, and the new glass coffee table was a nice addition to the room.

It was the new person Bella had never seen before, however, that caught her attention the most.

Standing under Edward's right arm to the left of Rosalie was a vampire Bella had never seen before. She had wavy, pale blond hair and delicate features, and sharp, intelligent golden eyes that watched Bella intently.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was. She was draped under Edward's arm with hers around his waist, and Bella knew instantly that she must be Tanya, the girl Edward had left her for in Denali.

Bella was surprised. Edward had been very secretive about her, and she'd not seen the elusive Alaskan dwelling vampire even though they were supposed to be very devoted to each other. She'd also gotten next to no details out of the private man, so she had certainly not expected to see her here. Something about the woman put her at unease, and she clung a little tighter to Alice's hand.

"At least Emmett didn't make the whole house smell like a brothel," Rosalie snarked before Emmett could make what undoubtedly would have been a much less venomous retort.

"Rosalie," Esme said warningly as Bella turned away from the piercing gaze of the stranger vampire.

She felt Alice tense, but at this point Bella had been expecting it. Alice had told her that unlike Emmett, Rosalie had only chilled towards her further after the fiasco with Jasper, which honestly didn't surprise her. Bella had not come here today expecting things to be anything less than frosty with the blond temptress, but it was still hard to deal with her barbs.

Why was Rosalie so weird and harsh towards her anyway? She'd jumped in front of Sophie for her in the cafeteria, then spun around and called her a coward, which Bella still didn't get. She'd also apologized after jumping her after Bella bit her, which was completely out of character for her.

Bella had all but given up on trying to understand her, and had gotten good at letting her remarks roll off her back, as annoying as they were. Alice, however, seemed to have gotten even worse at it.

"As if you two never have," Alice scoffed at her.

"We did once, when we were newborns. You're how old, Alice? A hundred and eight? What's your excuse?" Rosalie cocked her head as if in contemplation, and Bella felt more than saw Alice tense.

"If you hated it so much, care to explain why you walked around with your eyes black and looking a second away from jumping Emmett all day?" Alice said back sweetly.

Bella's eyebrows shot up as Rosalie scowled immediately. It was not like Alice to be drawn into arguments with Rosalie so easily, but she supposed it must have something to do with her instincts.

And besides. Even Alice had her breaking points. Rosalie had been working on it for a long time, really. Thankfully, Esme intervened as Bella squirmed uncomfortably.

"Girls," she barked, and they both stopped glaring at each other to look over at her. "That's enough. I expect better from you, especially in front of our guest. Edward, would you introduce her please?"

**Why do you do this Rosalie?** She wondered, and ignored the fact that Rosalie's glare transferred onto her a moment later, almost as if she'd heard her.

"Of course," Edward spoke up, and stepped forward. "Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya, this is Isabella."

Her assumptions were correct. Tanya met her eyes steadily, and Bella felt even more uncomfortable meeting hers. They were very sharp eyes, and if Bella looked closely, she thought she saw a faint sheen of red over the gold in them.

"Hello," Tanya inclined her head towards her, expressionless, and made no further move to greet her.

Alright.

This was fucking awkward.

Edward had pretty much dumped her for this chick, and though Bella was long over any resentment over that, it was still weird. Surely Tanya knew how things had ended between them, and she had no idea how the vampire felt about all of it. She also knew nothing about her because Edward was a prickly bastard about telling her anything.

"Hey," Bella waved awkwardly at her with her free hand, and faintly heard Rosalie scoff.

**Bitch.**

Okay, maybe she hadn't gotten so good at letting them roll off her back. Bella fought to ignore the fact that she was becoming rankled by Rosalie's hostility. She was just so relentless in it. As if Bella did not have enough to deal with.

"I apologize for not being around to meet you before," Tanya said to Bella's surprise. "The Cullen's diet is one I have not partaken in a while. I wanted to be sure I could be as safe around you as they are."

Ah. That explained some of it. At least it explained why Edward didn't talk about her much. He always did have a problem talking to Bella about their more natural dietary tendencies. Bella couldn't deny that she was thankful for that. It made her inclined to like Tanya a little more despite how weird this all felt.

**She can't be too bad if she's determined not to eat me, at least.**

Rosalie, however, made another discontented noise.

"I'm sorry, did you have something to say?" Tanya finally towards her. Her voice was slightly clipped, and Bella felt the tension in the room rise further.

She also gained some respect instantly for Tanya when she had the balls to call out a girl like Rosalie so fearlessly. She was making no moves to hide her slight irritation with Rosalie's huffing and puffing. Maybe Tanya wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Oh, I've got plenty," Rosalie cooed back at the Denali woman, eyes flashing, clearly disliking her tone.

Still…Tanya should probably watch herself. Rosalie was not one to be messed with, at least in Bella's opinion.

"Not that any of you would listen anyway," Rosalie snapped, and her gaze shot straight to Carlisle.

Carlisle did not take well to that.

"Rosalie, if you insist on acting like this, I must ask you to leave," he said in a voice that Bella rarely heard from him. It was his angry patriarch voice, and Bella knew he only used it when his adopted children were truly testing his patience. "You are being incredibly rude, not only to your family, but to two of our guests."

The rolling of Rosalie's eyes told him what she thought of that, but she stood up swiftly, her jaw locking.

"Well, excuse me. Wouldn't want to be rude to our guests, would I? But it's really just one now, isn't it? Alice already sealed the deal with the human, as we all know by the stench still lingering around. Isn't that just fantastic?" Rosalie bit out, and blurred across the room where she stopped next to a startled Bella just long enough to hiss, "Welcome to the family. I'm sure you'll fit right in, as long as you don't die first."

Alice didn't even get the chance to growl at her before Rosalie disappeared out of the room.

**Well, isn't she just a big ball of sunshine,** Bella thought sarcastically, and everyone in the room looked to Edward when he let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Their eyes met, and she was comforted by the slight grin she saw in the corners of his mouth.

Sometimes Edward really irritated her, but then she remembered the subtle sense of humor they shared, and remembered why she didn't mind the occasional annoyances.

Emmett did not go after her. Bella knew it was because he knew his girl well. Sometimes when Rosalie pitched one of her fits, he would, and sometimes he wouldn't. He'd learned to read her well enough to know when Rosalie would accept his company, and when she would tell him to go eat dirt and leave her alone.

**Why does she have to be so terrible?** Bella wondered, resisting the urge to rub at her temples in frustration. **What did I ever do to her, really? I've always tried to be nice to her. I just don't get it…**

"Okay then!" Esme clapped her hands into the ensuing awkward silence. "Carlisle, why don't we get started? We've got a lot to tell Bella, remember?"

It did the trick. Carlisle stirred and turned back to them, having been staring after his daughter with an unreadable expression.

"Ah, yes, my apologies. Bella, are you ready to hear what we've discovered after our little, er, experiment?"

**Definitely,** she thought.** It's about freaking time. Forget Rosalie. This is what really matters.**

Once Alice had really confirmed that she was going to finally get to find out what was up with her bite this weekend, she'd been dying to know.

"Yeah, totally," she nodded, only slightly apprehensive.

Alice rubbed at her shoulder soothingly, and Bella gave her a gentle smile for it. She ignored Emmett when he smirked at her again.

"You guys gonna kiss?" he said hopefully.

"Only when you're not looking," Alice shot back, and most of the tension Rosalie had left broke as he pouted and everyone chuckled. Alice smirked and Emmett grinned at her, and Bella just shook her head to hide her smile.

**I'll take his jokes any day over them resenting me, Bella thought. Anything but them hating me. They're pretty much my second family, besides Rosalie. And Jasper…God, I hope I can make it right with him someday…**

Fresh guilt filled her as she remembered the blonde man whose love she had effectively sneaked out from under him, and she wished for the thousandth time to somehow make it better, though there was no way to really do that.

Maybe someday…

But now was definitely not the time to be focusing on that.

"Alright then," Carlisle said with a hint of a smile on his face. "Well then, let's get right into it. Bella, you are aware that I've run quite a few tests on Rosalie, correct?"

"Yes," Bella confirmed, and leaned into Alice naturally when the vampire leaned into her. Everyone in the room was listening. Though the Cullens had a better idea of what those tests were and what they'd revealed to Carlisle, even they did not have the full story. Only Carlisle had had the chance to fully delve into his work and figure it all out.

"I must inform you that there is only so much science can do for us here. As much as I can use it to learn about our kind and what you are capable of, some things are simply without valid explanation…In essence, we will have to leave some of it to the supernatural," Carlisle warned her.

**Ugh, okay, okay, fine. Just get to it! **Bella shuffled impatiently and nodded again.** I just want to know.**

Carlisle must have sensed her impatience, because he hurried on.

"The tests I ran on Rosalie after you bit her were designed to figure out what exactly you'd done to her. The results were startling. You already know that your bite has the ability to make us starkly human, and we discovered that bites in quicker succession make the effects more pronounced, and we knew that it caused a defensive reaction in us in the form of pheromones. Forgive me for bringing up the uncomfortable memory, but I believe Rosalie was spurred into kissing you, because not only do we blast out pheromones defensively, but we do so offensively as well. Crippling you by seduction is not an unusual assault method for a vampire to a human."

"We already know all this, dad," Emmett complained. "Victoria used hers to make Bella all hot and bothered, didn't she? We know we can do that. What's the point?"

Alice bristled at that, but Bella squeezed her hand and she quieted. Privately, she agreed with Emmett. She wanted him to get to the point. And Emmett to shut up about Victoria.

"What I'm getting at is the fact that Rosalie jumped on Bella because her bite literally attacks our entire system," Carlisle elaborated. "Bella, you do not merely give us human qualities, you literally make us human again. Within three days of the bite, I was actually able to draw blood from Rosalie."

Every vampire in the room started, and Bella cocked her head, eyes wide.

"How?" she frowned. "I thought you guys didn't bleed!"

"We don't, Bella. All the blood cells in our systems not taken by a vampire are destroyed by the venom when we're changed. All we have left is the black remains, which are only even seen if you manage to break through our skin and hit the vulnerable flesh left beneath. Rosalie's change was much more extreme than Alice's. Her skin softened. She bruised when she banged into things, unable to cope with her new lack of grace. So I guessed correctly, and put a needle into her skin.

When I drew her blood, it was as red and healthy as any human's."

Bella's breath came a little slower and Carlisle now held the room at complete attention.

**She could bleed? I made her capable of bleeding?**

Bella glanced at Alice out of the corner of her eye, and Alice squeezed her hand reassuringly, though she was listening raptly.

"Not only that, but Rosalie also began to need oxygen. She had to breathe, and not merely out of habit. I believe the saliva of your bite sinks through even our impenetrable skin and…It cures us," Carlisle murmured, eyes bright as he explained the workings of his mind.

"It touches everything that was destroyed, and brings it back to life. The tissues of her lungs, her heart, her muscles…It changed back. Rosalie even developed a heartbeat, so soft I couldn't even hear it without a stethoscope. She even experienced hunger pangs, for food and not blood. She stayed like this so long that I feared she would become malnourished and fed her human sustenance. Rosalie was able to keep it down without vomiting. She even had to use the bathroom," Carlisle continued, surprising Bella more and more with every word.

That was way more than what she'd done to Alice…

"Which we all know she thought was disgusting, as she let the whole house know five minutes later. I don't think I've ever seen Rose so horrified," Alice said, sounding on the verge of laughter, which made Bella wrinkle her nose.

**Gross.**

"But it doesn't last," Carlisle hurried on, presumably to cut off whatever toilet joke Emmett looked on the verge of making by the smirk on his face. "Your bite is not strong enough to keep us human. The venom in our cells is too powerful, and it destroys us all over again. It ripped back through her cells, and Rosalie became a vampire once more, which is why I don't think that your bite is really permanent. Even if you were to repeatedly bite a vampire, over and over and over, I think eventually we would still return to our vampiric selves."

Bella stared at him, trying to understand everything he was saying. All the vampires in the room were digesting it as silently as she was. They had seen the effects on Rosalie, but only now was Carlisle revealing the full scope of them.

She had known her bite could make vampires like a human…But what Carlisle was saying was different. Rosalie had not merely been weakened so that she was still a vampire, but without all the power that came with it.

She had virtually become human again, completely.

And that was a very drastic thing indeed.

**What the hell is in my mouth that does that? **Bella wondered uncertainly. **What am I, vampire antivenom? What the crap?**

"Why does my bite do that?" Bella asked curiously, wary of the answer. But Carlisle only shrugged.

"I do not know the answer to that, Bella. That is one of the things that we simply cannot know. Why can Edward read minds? Why can Alice see the future? It is supernatural, I suppose. Like I said," Carlisle replied.

Oh. Well that was entirely unhelpful.

She felt like he'd told her everything, and nothing at all at the same time.

"So what does all that mean Carlisle?" Bella inquired uncertainly.

Carlisle hesitated and exchanged a glance with Esme. Almost instantly Alice stiffened as Bella's stomach did a curious dip at it.

**Here we go again with the looks. What are they keeping from me?**

"Carlisle, do the Volturi know any of this?" Alice demanded suddenly.

And what were they keeping from Alice too, apparently?

Carlisle sighed, and Bella felt a cold chill run up her spine when he answered.

"Yes," he said. "You know that we had to send them the results…And they're not pleased with them, Alice. They don't like what they're seeing here."

"What have they said?" Edward spoke up, and folded his arms across his chest. He was taking on his brooding look, suggesting his worry, which did not soothe Bella in the slightest. Edward was a worrywart all the time, yes, but usually when it came to her safety it was for a good reason. He was second to caring for her safety only to Alice (and her dad).

Again, Carlisle looked to his wife for support as everyone in the room tensed up, and Alice let go of her hand to step forward. Feeling vulnerable now, Bella wrapped her arms around herself as Alice caught her mother's eye.

"Esme? What did they say?" Alice inquired. Her voice did not waver, but Bella still heard the way it rose just slightly.

Bella waited on tiptoes, and stared at the Cullen matriarch anxiously, waiting as Esme shifted on the couch and uncrossed her legs, then crossed them again, hesitating.

**Just say it! **She thought desperately.

The anticipation was going to kill her! Hell, this really couldn't be good if this was how they were acting about it!

"The Volturi have decided that Bella must be changed within the fortnight…Or be executed," Esme revealed in a rush, and Bella's stomach turned to ice.

**Oh…**

**Shit.**

"What?" Alice reared back as if slapped as the only human in the room inhaled sharply.

"You've got to be shitting me," Emmett snapped and Esme snapped back, "Language."

"They can't do that," Edward broke in, his voice darkening as he stood up straight, fists clenching.

"Everyone," Carlisle raised his hand in attempt for their attention, but it wasn't happening.

"They actually can," Tanya interjected, though without malice. "It is within the right of the law. And since when have the Volturi ever left anything to chance? Certainly letting Bella live or stay human right now leaves everything to chance…"

Bella felt any respect for her drop off the face of the earth, however true her words might have been.

"I'd like to see them try!" Emmett bowed up with a growl.

"I wouldn't," Edward scowled. "I really wouldn't. This is bad, Emmett. Really bad."

"We can take them-"

"No, you can't," Tanya interrupted. "They'd destroy you, little boy."

Emmett took extreme offense to that, but Alice beat him to it.

"It's not happening," Alice snarled at all of them, and turned to meet Bella's eyes with her own dark and blazing. "It's. Not. Happening."

Her voice didn't shake, but her hands did, and for the first time in her life, Alice's words did not reassure Bella, but only solidified her fear.

**Alice is scared. She's never afraid of anything. So if Alice is scared…Edward was right. This is bad. Really bad. The Volturi want me dead…Or undead.**

Alice must have sensed her growing fears, because she took a step towards her, reaching for her.

"It is. And there is nothing you can do to stop it," Tanya frowned at Alice. "Don't be so vapid."

"Vapid?" Alice scoffed and whirled on her, ire flaring immediately. "Who are you to even get a say in any of this? You are here only on Edward's account, so stay out of it!"

"All I am saying is the truth. I have dealt with the Volturi before. There is no way to stop them," Tanya stated, unoffended and quite calm, though her eyes did narrow as Alice fumed.

"We can run," Edward suggested quickly. "We could hide her-"

"Like hell am I running from anyone!" Emmett barked. "If they come calling, we fight. We're not afraid to protect our own, Tanya. And Bella is one of us."

Oh, Emmett. Affection rushed up in Bella for him, even as her stomach turned to a tangled knot of writhing, anxious snakes.

"Emmett, don't be stupid. You'll get not only Bella killed, but the rest of us as well," Edward scowled, which made Emmett glare at him furiously.

"Everyone, please calm down," Carlisle attempted to calm the escalating situation, but it was for naught.

"She will die either way," Tanya shrugged, and Bella found it suddenly hard to swallow. "To run or to hide or to fight, it makes no difference. She will be one of us, or she will die. She might even die afterwards, depending on what the Volturi decides."

And the whole room dissolved into a yelling match as Emmett and Alice turned on Tanya and began shouting furiously, while Edward met their raised voices with his own, and Tanya finally stirred to anger and began to yell, too. Carlisle and Esme rushed between all of them and tried futilely to calm everyone and divert what looked to be an impending physical brawl when Emmett poked Edward hard in the chest and got shoved back by his brother as Alice looked a second away from slapping Tanya across the mouth.

Bella could only watch helplessly, clinging to herself.

**I don't want to die, **Bella thought, breath hitching. **But they're all acting like it's seconds away from happening. Am I going to die? Are these Volturi going to kill me? I don't want to die! I'm only eighteen! I don't know if I even want to be a vampire! This isn't fair…I never asked for any of this. I never hurt anybody. Why is this happening? Why are the Volturi being like this? And why the fuck does everyone have to scream at each other? I can't think. I can't even hear myself think. Stop…I just need it all to stop!**

Bella had enough. It all became too much, much too fast. The yelling, her pounding heart, the sudden, imminent sensation of death looming overhead…

"STOP!" Bella cried, hands going up to her head. The volume of her own voice startled her, but it worked.

Every vampire in the room halted and turned to her, their eyes shades darker than before. The whole room felt hot and uncomfortable and stifling, and Bella felt like it was getting hard to breathe. She knew the feeling. When she was little, she suffered from anxiety attacks frequently, and though she hadn't had one in what felt like years, she recognized it well.

The desperation to stave off the panic attack building in her made her say what she said next.

"I need-I need air. I just need a minute," she breathed, lowering her hands. "I-I…"

Bella lurched for the stairs, trembling, and Alice appeared in front of her and grasped her hands.

"Bella," she whispered, and it killed the brunette to see her lover's eyes shining. "Hey, stop. Hang on, I'm sorry. We shouldn't be fighting. Don't-"

"Alice, I can't-"

"Just stay, I'm sorry. You need to-"

"Alice, stop!" Bella gasped, and with a huge effort, she wrenched her hands out of Alice's.

Alice drew back, looking surprised, and then completely hurt in a way that made a huge rush of guilt and shame flood Bella. She wasn't trying to hurt Alice. She just needed to get out of this room, needed to be able to be alone for a minute to process, to keep herself together.

"I'm sorry," Bella muttered immediately. "Don't-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I just need a minute, Alice. I'll be right back, I just…I need to be alone for a second, okay?"

In a desperate attempt to make up for snapping at her, Bella flung her arms around Alice's neck and squeezed.

**Don't be mad,** she thought. **Please just understand.**

It was a foreign concept for one of them to need to be away from the other, even briefly, to feel better for whatever reason. It hurt, the way it took Alice a few seconds to respond, but she did respond.

"Okay," Alice murmured, voice soft in Bella's ear, and hesitantly embraced her back. "Okay, if…If that's what you need…"

Of course, Alice would give her anything she needed. Even if that meant she had to fight off her own natural urge to keep Bella right at her side.

Bella swallowed, feeling awful for hurting Alice in any way, but still staving off an anxiety attack.

**I don't want to die.**

Bella took a deep breath of the scent of white chocolate and berries, kissed Alice's cool cheek, and then darted past her and up the stairs to the sound of dead silence. Her legs felt numb and heavy as she trotted down the hall.

**The Volturi want me dead, **she thought. **But I do not want to die.**

The walls felt like they were closing in, and Bella turned and rushed down the hall, feeling as if an entire train was pressing down on her chest.

**Breathe,** she thought. **Just breathe. I need to breathe. Air. I need air!**

Mindlessly, Bella rushed into the upstairs drawing room, ripped open the balcony door, and flung herself outside, feeling cool air blast her cheeks.

The relief was almost immediate, but she still sucked in oxygen hungrily, greedily, as if it were the only medicine that could stave off the anxiety pooling in her chest and stomach. It pretty much was. She stared out into the forest as stars twinkled overhead and fireflies fluttered around, oblivious to her predicament. Bella clung to the balcony railing and hung her head over it.

**Breathe. Just breathe…**

Slowly, Bella calmed. Her lungs inflated, and her chest stopped heaving, returned to a normal slow rise and fall, steady.

Her eyes were burning, but Bella didn't feel much like crying. The cold air felt like it had soothed the fire in her brain, and for a long minute, she just closed her eyes and tried to relax.

A voice to her left ruined any chance of that.

"Are you alright?"

Bella yelped and jumped and turned to see Rosalie Hale gazing at her expressionlessly, glimmering faintly in the moonlight.

"What-I don't-"

**Holy shit,** Bella internally freaked, running a hand through her hair in shock.** I didn't even see her standing there!**

Embarrassed, Bella's cheeks flamed as she realized Rosalie had seen her gaping and gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie repeated slowly, enunciating each word clearly. She did not say it meanly, but then she didn't say it nicely either. Why was she asking anyway? It's not like she cared…

Rosalie was leaning against the balcony just a foot away from Bella, and the human had to wonder how she'd missed a girl like Rosalie.

Sneaky vampires. Was she standing there the whole time?

"I'm-I don't know," Bella shuffled, her voice cracking so that she had to clear it. She wiped at her eyes quickly when she felt a few stray tears threaten to fall, and tried to convince her heart that it was better off not slamming into her chest like that.

Just when she was calming down, Rosalie had to scare the mess out of her.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked helplessly, immediately becoming defensive in the girl's presence. Where Rosalie went, humiliation was sure to follow.

"I should be asking you that. I was here first after all," Rosalie hitched an eyebrow at her. "Enjoying the night, and then here you come…Ruining it."

Why did she ever bother to ask if Bella was alright? Probably because if she wasn't, it would give her another chance to kick the human while she was down, which was one of her favorite pastimes.

Bella's breathing was slowly trying to get back to normal, and she ignored the mild jab. So yes, Rosalie had been there the whole time, watching her stave off a breakdown.

Great.

She debated turning around and going back in, but she still felt like being inside would crush her. Only the mass expanse of the outside world was soothing her anxiety right now, and it helped that even Rosalie could not be worse than a death threat by the Volturi.

"Sorry," she muttered instead, and leaned both arms onto the balcony so she could drop her head into them and avoid Rosalie's piercing gaze. She seemed to have two settings; apathetic, and pissed off. Bella supposed apathy was the better of the two. "But I'm not alright. I won't be long…I just needed a breather."

At this, Rosalie gave a soft snort.

"I'd say I told you so, but it's kind of a moot point by now," Rosalie said. Then, "But what the hell, I've been waiting to say it since the day you walked in. I told you so."

Bella glanced at her, and part of her wanted to know what Rosalie thought she'd told her, and then a bigger part of her said it didn't matter. Attempting to get answers out of Rosalie always switched the blond to bitch mode quickly, so she opted not to respond, and Rosalie seemed just fine with that.

There was silence after that. It wasn't even uncomfortable necessarily, but it was weird. Rosalie didn't say anything else to her, and did not attempt to embarrass her by making fun of her near panic attack, and she certainly didn't say a word about the shouting match she undoubtedly could have heard going on before. She didn't ask about the Volturi, or try and make Bella feel worse, she didn't say a word.

It continued this way for five minutes, and Bella was actually able to close her eyes in Rosalie's presence and just breathe, as she'd told herself to do. It helped a little.

Still, curiosity naturally got the best of her. She stood upright and glanced at Rosalie again, who was staring up at the sky with her face blank and completely ignoring her presence.

This was unusual behavior for Rosalie, to say the least. Bella didn't understand it. Normally Rosalie would have been doing her damndest to reduce Bella to tears by now, which probably would have worked considering her state.

But no, Rosalie wasn't even bothering to acknowledge her anymore.

Why was the girl so strange? And mean? Bella couldn't deny the curiosity that burned through her. She understood most things about her odd life. She pretty much understood vampires being real. She understood the Cullens, and Alice, and she mostly understood herself, even the frightening Volturi. Werewolves even, she got.

But not Rosalie. She had no inkling as to why Rosalie was the way she was towards her, or everyone else.

Somehow that soothing silence became suffocating, but Bella could not bring herself to go back in and face her reality just yet.

Rosalie noticed her staring, and turned to stare back with one eyebrow raised up.

The silence was awkward beyond anything and Bella found herself drumming her fingers nervously on the railing, eyes flickering around to the forest, then to Rosalie who stared at her like the insignificant bug she thought the brunette to be, the balcony door behind her, and then back to Rosalie.

The Volturi or Rosalie? Which one, which one should she pick?

**I don't want to die…**

"Sooo…" Bella drawled uncomfortably, unable to stand it anymore. "Did you like being human?"

Rosalie must have taken that wrong some-fucking-how because her golden eyes flashed.

"No. Are you having fun being a raging lesbian?" Rosalie snapped.

Irritation blossomed in her chest at the unnecessary snide comment when she was only trying to be polite.

Rosalie's unusual silence had been the only respite Bella was going to get from her attitude, and now that Bell had stupidly breached the silence and even more stupidly expected civility, that respite was gone. However, Bella grew angry almost immediately, spurred by her already agitated state.

She'd really just had enough of everything lately. Just like she was done backing down from Cassie, she no longer had it in her to just take the shit Rosalie kept shoveling at her all the time, no matter how nice she tried to be, even when the Volturi wanted her life.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Bella huffed.

"Because you're an idiot."

For God's sake.

Bella felt her eye twitch and she took a deep breath. She counted to ten, twice, but it didn't work.

"What is your problem?" Bella blurted angrily, gripping the railing tighter in her hands.

She was not walking on thin ice. She was skipping and hopping and stomping on it.

**Fuck it. Why not?** The Volturi were probably going to kill her anyway, by the way the Cullens were acting. Might as well find out what Rosalie's deal was before she went.

**Wow.** Bella never realized how much of a pessimist she was.

"My problem is you. I didn't like being human at all, so thanks for that little experience," Rosalie snapped at her again.

"You volunteered to be bitten," Bella reminded her, a million retorts rushing to her brain in her ire.

Why was Rosalie being this way? Why did she apologize after she jumped Bella? Why did she jump in front of Sophie for her? Why did she ask if Bella was okay, and then she always turned around to act like this all over again?

"I didn't volunteer to get stuck out here with you though, did I?" Rosalie scoffed. "I'd rather volunteer to jump off a bridge."

Nonstop. She just didn't quit, ever.

And right then and there, all of Bella's confusion and frustration melted into one big rush of exasperation, and she snapped.

"And I didn't volunteer to get molested by you, but you still fucking did it, didn't you?" Bella snarled. "I didn't ask to be stuck here any more than you did, and I have no clue what is going on, and now the Volturi are out to get me, and you're the one making it worse by being a bitch to me for no reason! What did I ever do to you?"

No more. She had had enough. People could only take so much.

Her words, though, made Rosalie's sneer slip into a patented glare that could melt glass and cut through steel. Bella, however, was not having it. She did not back down, and squared her shoulders, stomach twisting with confrontation.

"You haven't seen me be a bitch yet, but call me one again and you will," Rosalie threatened, standing up straighter.

Okay.

So maybe Bella did back down a little.

Rosalie was freaking scary.

"You want to know what you did to me? You existed. You walked into this life, clinging to vampires like you were untouchable, always flouncing around like you're so perfect and invincible when you're not. That's what you did to me," Rosalie ground out through clenched teeth, and Bella looked at her, affronted.

"What are you talking about?" she said, having no idea what the blonde was on about now.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Rosalie growled, making Bella feel as stupid as the blonde thought she was.

"No, obviously. I tried to be nice to you, and then you were terrible to me, but even when I ignored you, you still don't ever back off of me. Why do you hate me so much?" Bella responded irately. "I never spited you or wronged you or anything. I barely said two words to you but from the moment we've met you've treated me like crap. I don't know why you hate me so much, but Jesus Christ, Rosalie, why-"

"Because!" Rosalie exploded, leaning forward and grasping the railing in one hand. Bella reared back as she got a whiff of apples and pine trees. "Because Bella, I'm trying to make you wake up. You are so goddamn stubborn it makes me want to scream."

Gritting her teeth, Bella ignored the pheromones threatening to come over her and stood her ground. She barely noticed that Rosalie used her first name.

Maybe she had been looking for a fight. It felt too good to go off on someone, so maybe she had only been holding in all her emotion, and Rosalie was the perfect scapegoat for her problems.

"I don't know what that means," she growled, crossing her arms defensively.

"Of course you don't. How could you? You're so oblivious-you're so stupid," Rosalie huffed. "You want to know why I volunteered so readily for this?"

Perplexed at the change of pace and all the sense Rosalie refused to make, Bella only scowled at her.

Rosalie answered her own question.

"I volunteered for this because I know what it is to appreciate being human. That's something you seem to be unable to do no matter what. You want to know why I treat you the way I do? Because I hate you. I hate that you were dumb enough to put your life in the hands of my family because half the time all of us are thinking about what it would be like to rip your throat out, and you don't seem to get that," Rosalie ranted, really going off now.

"You act like it's no big deal that three vampires have jumped you now, me included. You walk around us like your life isn't constantly in danger. You don't care about it at all. You're pretty much throwing it away keeping company with vampires," she continued, sounding totally fired up.

"Two of those were accidents. And I made Alice jump me. It wasn't her fault," Bella defended her friend uneasily, starting to dislike the direction the argument was taking.

"Oh, please, don't give me that," Rosalie snapped. "Alice probably thinks about humping you silly every time you bat your big brown doe eyes at her. Her jumping you was going to happen eventually whether you bit her or not."

"So what's your excuse?" Bella retorted furiously, blushing brightly despite herself.

"That's exactly my point, Swan!" Rosalie said, gesturing wildly with her hands. "I don't even like you and I couldn't even stop myself from trying to stick my tongue down your throat or my teeth in it! You are constantly in danger around us and I'm the only one who seems to acknowledge it. I'm a bitch to you because I was trying to put you off. I treat you like this so maybe you won't want to come around so much. I hate you so you'll wake up and realize how stupid you're being with your life. You've only got one and I know what it's like to lose it. I was trying to keep you from losing yours too, but you are so infuriatingly nice and determined to think everything can be happy rainbows and sunshine if you keep it that way no matter how badly I treat you."

Bella took a deep breath, but Rosalie beat her to it. She had a feeling Rosalie had been holding all this in for a long time.

"And now it's too late. So stop acting so fucking surprised that you could die. I hate that shocked look, like you can't believe only now that you could lose your life by associating with us. It's been like that from the very start," Rosalie snapped.

"I don't believe that," Bella muttered, voice barely above a whisper now. "I'm not afraid of you, Rosalie, or your family. None of you would ever hurt me."

At this, Rosalie lost it.

"Are you serious?"

Bella yelped as Rosalie blurred right in front of her. She shrank back with a gasp as Rosalie bore down on her and clasped the railing in both hands on either side of Bella and trapped her in. She leaned back, the bar biting into her as she had to look almost straight up when Rosalie towered over her.

Uh oh.

"We already have hurt you!" Rosalie hissed, glaring down on her as Bella squirmed uncomfortably.

Too close for comfort was an understatement. Bella tried not to freak, and tried to remember that Rosalie could be kind of dramatic sometimes.

Yet this was an entirely different level of 'dramatic.'

"Alice bit you. She could have killed you. We've dragged you into a mess with the Volturi by bringing you into this life, for God's sake, and you still don't believe we're bad for you?" Rosalie growled, and leaned in closer, so that Bella shrank even further, clutching the vertical rails that supported the horizontal one Rosalie was clinging to.

**Why did I have to open my stupid mouth? **She thought.

"You think we won't hurt you?" Rosalie murmured in a voice like molten steel, eyes flashing."You think that I won't hurt you? You're so stupid Bella. I could hurt you right now if I wanted to."

"You won't," Bella said, her voice cracking, and she wasn't so sure when Rosalie continued on as if she hadn't even heard her.

**She won't. Rosalie's a lot of things, but she's not like that. I don't believe it. She's just trying to scare me.**

Bella was starting to understand, slowly but surely, what Rosalie's issues were.

"So easily. I could kill you," Rosalie declared. "I could bend your back over this rail and snap it like a twig. I could tear your throat out with my teeth, or the flick of my nails. I could rip your heart out while it's still beating, and make you watch…"

Bella could hear the strangely feverish quality of Rosalie's tone, and she understood, as if an epiphany had hit her, that Rosalie was desperately trying to frighten her.

This was Rosalie's desperate attempt to scare her, and Bella knew why with a startling clarity.

"I could do worse," Rosalie hissed, and Bella tensed when she felt Rosalie's lithe, curving body press into her own.

"I could take you, right now. I could rape you, Bella. I could do whatever I want to you, right now, and you couldn't do anything to stop me. I could touch you, anywhere I want, however I want, any way I please, and there would be nothing you could do about it," Rosalie rumbled, and Bella was acutely aware of their breasts pressing together, Rosalie's scent, the puff of her breath, the proximity of their lips.

This, however, was taking it too far. But by the brightness of Rosalie's flickering eyes, she knew the blond was determined to make her see what she saw. Every word was a ploy. She didn't mean any of it. She was saying anything to get a reaction out of Bella, make her understand. And Bella did understand, more than Rosalie ever wanted her to.

She angled her head away, and shook it, feeling the pheromones on the air.

If this had been a time before she and Alice fell in love, she would have been thrilled. If she was still vulnerable to anyone but the girl she loved, she might have been tempted, might have been aroused. It's not like Rosalie was ugly. In fact, she was one of the most beautiful people Bella had ever met, save for her own lover.

But the expression on Rosalie's face, the reasons behind what she was doing, and Alice, Alice, Alice, made Bella very, very calm.

"I am not afraid of you," Bella said softly, clearly.

Rosalie reared back, and Bella saw her swallow. She looked down on Bella as if just noticing how close they were, and then shoved abruptly away from her with a scoff.

"Of course you're not. I forgot, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You sure loved it when it was Victoria, at least."

Bella was not perturbed, nor distracted. Rosalie saw this, and seemed to be immediately defensive. She was all worked up, but as she saw that her intimidation tactics weren't working, she pursed her lips and for the first time in Bella's life, she looked away first.

**There's something deeper here, a reason why that she's not telling me…There has to be a bigger reason why she thinks the way she does.**

"What happened to you, Rosalie?" Bella inquired quietly, folding her arms protectively over her chest as Rosalie licked her lips and avoided her eyes.

"Nothing happened to me. What the fuck makes you think-"

"Something must have," Bella continued as if she hadn't spoken, which seemed to stun Rosalie silent, that Bella dared to interrupt her. "Something must have made you like this, made you feel the way you do. What was it?"

Rosalie's eyes locked on hers, and for the longest moment Bella swore she was going to turn and run, or slap her, or simply say nothing at all.

Then she spoke.

"You want to know what happened to me?" Rosalie ground out through clenched teeth. "Fine. I'll tell you. I was raped, Bella. Not only that, I was gang raped. Four men, not just one. Do you have any idea-"

Oh no. It was every woman's worst fear…She had not expected that, never thought…Not to Rosalie, of all people, so haughty and untouchable by the world, invincible in her armor of hate and anger.

Bella's stomach dropped, and she knew that hearing this was going to hurt the moment she saw Rosalie's eyes shining. But…Rosalie was telling her. She was finally going to know why Rosalie was the way she was.

"No…You don't. You couldn't possibly know how that felt. And I never want you to. I never want anyone to feel that kind of pain. That's how I was changed. They left me bloody and broken, and then Carlisle changed me into this, and made me like them. And I hate it!" Rosalie shouted, hands clenching.

**How-**

Rosalie answered her unspoken question.

"He made me like those men. He took my humanity. I would rather have died. They didn't feel remorse. They didn't care when I screamed or cried or begged. They didn't feel anything like sympathy or compassion. They were coldblooded, unfeeling, inhuman. Those men weren't human; they were monsters. And now I am too," Rosalie anguished, and grit her teeth when Bella's face screwed up in compassion.

"Rosalie…No," Bella whispered.

**How could she possibly think…How could they do that to her? That's so sick, and awful, but how could she ever think she's like those bastards that did that to her, in any way?**

"Yes," Rosalie snarled at her, but her voice was choked up. "I'm a vampire, Bella. And that's what we are. Lifeless, inhuman. We revel in bloodlust and live every day wanting to kill and fight or fuck and feed. We slaughter animals and would slaughter humans to live, and like it, too. It is all we are now. That's what my family is. That's what you live with. And I never wanted that to happen to you. I don't want you to end up like me, or like us, and now it's too late. I tried to scare you away, but you're so damn-so stubbornly stupid and nice, and oblivious…You are everything we are not, Bella, everything we want to be. Sweet, innocent, loving, kind, compassionate. I can see it in your eyes even now, even towards me, someone you should hate."

"Rosalie," Bella breathed, and the strongest feeling of compassion filled her at the deep, soul sucking ache she could see that had obviously been tearing Rosalie apart for a long, long time, probably from the moment she was changed.

**Has she felt this way every moment? Has she been hurting all this time? Oh, Rosalie, it's no wonder you treated me like this. She doesn't hate me. She's terrified I'm going to end up just like her. But she's wrong. She's so fucking wrong.**

"You're wrong," Bella told her quietly, and hurried on when Rosalie's eyes predictably flashed in anger.

"You're so wrong, Rosalie. What they did to you was terrible, but how could you ever think you are anything like them? You're not. And that's because you can't possibly be a heartless monster if you care that you feel like this. You can't be heartless if it hurts you to feel these instincts. You can't be soulless or inhumane if it kills you like this, and if you fight it with everything you have the way that you and your whole family do."

"Bella, we're not-"

But Bella cut her off again.

"And you act like all 'humans' are good. Not all of us are good, the same way not all vampires are good. Some humans aren't really human at all. Those men that did that to you-they weren't. They don't have the qualities that make them a person. They are the real monsters. But you? You're not. Because you do your best to be a good person, and that in itself makes you good at heart. You fight your instincts with everything you have to do that."

Rosalie still looked fit to protest, so Bella said the one last thing she could.

"Rosalie, you never stopped being human. You just started being…Something more."

This was enough. Rosalie inhaled sharply, and looked as if Bella had slapped her.

**I never knew,** Bella thought, staring at Rosalie in a whole new light.** I never knew she felt like this. Does her family even know? Does Emmett? Has anyone ever known the way you feel Rosalie, known why you're so angry all the time? Have you ever told them? I get it now…I get why you were so desperate to scare me away.**

None of that meant Bella agreed with her in the slightest. That was not who or what the Cullens were. They weren't soulless monsters that went around killing, or God forbid raping, joyfully reveling in some of their more base or violent instincts.

They resisted the worse of their impulses, as humans do, because they were immoral, and wrong, and tried to be the best they could. That's all anyone could ever do, and if Rosalie thought they were all monsters because they had it a little harder, then she was wrong.

She was just plain wrong.

They were both quiet for a long time after that, and Bella let it be, knowing Rosalie was pulling herself together. She knew that when the blond finally met her eyes again, that she was not the only one seeing the other in a new light.

"You asked me if I liked being human," Rosalie murmured softly, in a civil tone Bella had never quite heard from her before. "It's funny…When I learned of what you could do, I was thrilled. I thought I had a chance to be what I was before. Human. But…"

She laughed a mirthless laugh and shook her head.

"But I hated it. It sucked. I had to remember to breathe, every second, because if I didn't I would die. I bumped into shit all the time. Now I know why you're so graceless. And I was so vulnerable…I was so weak. I really didn't like that. I went out with Emmett to a bookstore, and he left me alone outside for just a second, just a moment…And these two guys started eyeballing me, looking at me like a piece of meat. And I knew if I didn't have Emmett to protect me, if I'd been walking home alone that night, they could have done whatever they wanted to me, because I was so weak and helpless…"

Bella listened intently, her own worries forgotten in concern over Rosalie. She was astonished at how fast she stopped hating the girl and started aching for her pain.

Rosalie took a deep breath and kept going.

"I also heard a baby crying at the mall, and realized that I'm not the kind of person who would ever want kids. I've outgrown that. The sound drove me nuts. Everywhere I went I felt small and vulnerable. I like being strong, Bella, after what I've been through. I like being strong enough to crush steel and granite. I don't like to depend on other people for my protection, not after that night. I like…Being a vampire," Rosalie admitted as if it hurt her to do so. "I thought for sure I must be a monster, to enjoy being what I am more than being human-So for you to say that, that we never stopped being human…It means a lot to me. More than you could ever possibly know."

Bella nodded, not exactly sure what to say, but she was not frightened or wary when Rosalie took a small step towards her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you. I never should have…I just didn't want-"

**She apologized, **Bella internally smiled, and every horrible thing Rosalie had ever said to her was wiped away.

"It's okay Rosalie. It's fine. I forgive you," Bella shook her head quickly, meaning it. "It's fine. I'm sorry for bringing up your past like that. I know it's got to be painful."

Rosalie waved that off and shook her own head. She seemed to be gathering herself. She was pulling it back together, and Bella wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried about that.

Hopefully Rosalie didn't revert to her old self even after this little heart to heart.

**Wait.**

**Did she just have a heart to heart with Rosalie?**

**What is my life coming to?** Bella wondered in awe.

**Its end,** her subconscious whispered, and Bella fought off the nauseous wave of anxiety that started back up in her.

"No, I'm glad you did. You've helped me, I think. God, I never thought I'd say something like that to you," Rosalie said with a light laugh, but it wasn't mean.

Rosalie paused, and stated with only the slightest hint of emotion, "Thank you, Bella."

Bella blinked in surprise, and could only nod dumbly, unsure of how to respond. That was good enough for Rosalie though, because she lifted her hand and hesitantly, as if uncertain if she should or was allowed to, hovered it above Bella's shoulder.

**Oh, Rosalie…**

Her palm barely brushed the human's shoulder, and then she pulled it back quickly, a little awkwardly, but that one gesture said so much as she turned away and headed for the balcony door. Bella could only watch her go, dumbfounded by the direction their conversation had taken.

"Oh, and Bella…" Rosalie paused and turned back. Bella looked at her. "If I say some mean things to you after tonight, don't take it personally. It's kind of a habit. Sorry."

**It must be a habit at the very least by now,** she thought, bemused.

"Yeah, no worries," Bella shrugged, and Rosalie hesitated again, before she broke out into a smirk.

"You know this doesn't mean we're like, suddenly best buddies or anything, right?" Rosalie drawled as she slid the door open and took a step inside.

**So much for us being cool now,** she internally whined.

Bella picked up, however, just barely, on the playfulness in Rosalie's expression, and the relief that filled her was beautiful.

"Of course not," she grinned, unable to help herself.

"Because, you know, you're still an annoying uppity human," Rosalie rolled her eyes, tone light.

"And you're still a bitch," Bella chanced to say, and was delighted when Rosalie just smirked, winked and easily replied, "But of course."

She then turned and walked away, leaving the balcony door open behind her.

Bella sighed as she watched Rosalie disappear through the glass into the house, presumably in search of Emmett, or the rest of her family. She supposed she should go after her, or at least return to the living room and back to Alice before the girl had a stroke worrying about her.

"Wow," Alice's familiar voice said from behind her.

**Or not.**

Bella spun with a shriek to see her girlfriend perched on the balcony railing like some gorgeous, overgrown bird of prey.

"Jesus Christ!" she yelped, hand going to her jack hammering heart as Alice hopped down next to her with a grin.

**Vampires,** she thought with disgust.

More like fucking ninjas.

"That was very sweet, Bella. I can't believe you actually got Rosalie to open up," Alice said as Bella gave her the stink eye for scaring her, which the pixie was clearly not going to acknowledge by the twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, me too. Where did you come from?" Bella demanded.

"You were taking too long to come back. I got worried," Alice told her, shifting on her feet a moment later. "I wasn't listening, not really. I mean I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but ya know, Rosalie's not very nice to you, so I was concerned and-Please don't be mad," Alice finished and immediately gave up trying to pretend like she hadn't heard the whole conversation at Bella's knowing look.

"I really didn't mean to butt in or anything. I didn't want her to hurt you," Alice whined, but Bella just rolled her eyes, not even bothered, honestly. If the positions had been switched and Rosalie had been in a human Alice's face, Bella probably would have swooped in without a second's hesitation.

"It's fine, Alice. I get it. You creeper," she added fondly just to mess with her, which made Alice pout. "I'd have been surprised if you hadn't been watching out for me, with Rosalie of all people in my face."

"I almost broke in when she got in your face," Alice admitted. "I knew Rose had issues, but I didn't know they ran that deep. I guess I can't blame her. She's not the first of us to struggle with self loathing issues. What you said was very beautiful, Bella. That part about us still being human in a way."

"I meant it," Bella replied, startled. Alice had never given any indication that she did not like herself. She'd expressed frustration with her possessive or jealous instincts, and always tried very hard to keep it from bothering Bella by controlling it, but Bella was alarmed at the thought that Alice might hate herself, for any reason.

"I know," Alice softened at her expression. "But don't worry about me Bella. I've never really personally had problems with being a vampire. I mean…Yes, some of it is hard to deal with, but I don't hate myself. I have before, but I've learned to love myself. It's hard for me to live like that. I'm a silver linings kinda girl, I guess. And I know better, thanks to certain people."

How could she ever hate herself? She was Alice. She was beautiful, sweet, funny and kind. How could Rosalie ever think they were monsters when Alice was around? The girl was anything but a monster.

She was…

She was Alice.

"Am I one of those certain people?" Bella inquired with a slight grin, knowing she was, and Alice nodded sagely.

"But of course. How am I supposed to hate myself if a girl like you loves me?" Alice grinned, and nudged her playfully. Bella's heart skipped a beat. "Besides, everybody already knows I'm awesome."

Bella scoffed as Alice flipped her hair superiorly, and then they both went into a giggle fit.

"Your ego is getting out of hand," Bella told her, and Alice just shrugged.

"Oh, I dunno," Alice drawled, and her expression became suddenly sly. "You took me down a few pegs tonight."

"How?" Bella cocked her head, alarmed again.

**What did I say? Is it because I hurt her feelings earlier? Oh crap, no…**

"You and Rosalie were looking pretty cozy there for a minute," Alice mumbled, barely meeting her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

Oh.

**Wait, seriously?**

"You're kidding right? Dude-That was totally-It wasn't like that-You know I would never-"

"Her boobs are bigger than mine."

Bella froze, lips slightly parted at Alice's muttering, and then shook her head as if to shake off her disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Well it's true!" Alice threw up her hands, only half kidding as Bella gawked at her. "And you didn't exactly push her off," she added.

"She's a vampire!" Bella protested, torn between laughter and offense as Alice pulled a face at her.

"I know," Alice sighed dramatically, and gave her a tiny smile. "I'm just being dumb. And jealous. Rosalie's just very beautiful, and I know I'm not like, the best looking gal around but-"

Who knew even Alice could be insecure?

**Fuck that. She better know how amazing she is. Or I'm going to prove it to her.**

"Alice," Bella growled, and grabbed Alice's face in her hands to press their lips together firmly. She peppered Alice's mouth with warm, swift kisses and said between them, "Your boobs are perfect. Everything about you is perfect. You are perfect. You're the most beautiful-"

Bella leaned in and licked a hot stripe across the underside of Alice's jaw, and felt her tense in delight.

"Sexiest-"

She sucked a patch of skin between her lips and heard Alice whimper.

"Best looking-"

Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's waist and pulled her close to hiss into her ear.

"Gal around," she finished, and kissed Alice softly, sweetly on the lips.

Alice positively swooned, and then growled into her mouth.

"Damn, Bella," she moaned a little when they broke apart. "Since when are you such a smooth talker?"

"Probably when I started getting something out of it," Bella said suggestively, with a haughty air, and yelped when Alice slapped her hip and scoffed, which made them both break down giggling again.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "How much will you resent me if I tell you we have to go back inside and talk about the Volturi?"

Feeling as if someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water over the top of her head, Bella inhaled sharply, but Alice kissed the corner of her mouth softly.

**I can't fucking believe I forgot that,** she thought. **Ten minutes ago I was practically puking about it.**

Alice tended to have that effect on her though. Hashing it out with Rosalie probably added to her distraction.

**I don't want to die…**

"Not much," Bella lied, attempting and failing to give Alice a weak smile. "We might as well. Sorry for rushing out earlier, and snapping at you. It was just-"

"I know," Alice murmured, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "But now we really do need to talk about it. The family's pretty upset too."

**And so am I,** Alice's eyes added.

Bella nodded, and it was only Alice's arm around her waist that gave her the strength to move her legs back towards what felt like her death sentencing.

They were walking down the stairs when Alice decided to try and make her feel better by joking around a little.

"Besides, what could be worse than prom? I bet even the Volturi are starting to sound pretty good to you by now, huh Bells? You're still going, by the way."

Bella stopped mid stride, smacked herself in the forehead, and groaned, because yes, she had completely forgotten she was also being forced to attend her senior prom.

"Fuck."

That was to say, if she could even manage to make it to senior prom in the first place…


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella made it to prom.

Sadly.

Or, well, not so sadly. As much as Bella dreaded the event, it really wasn't so bad. She had worse things to dread in the meantime, so that probably helped to take some of the resistance away.

After talking it out with the Cullens, after lots of yelling, bickering, arguing, fighting, and near fist fights that probably would have leveled the entire surrounding area had Carlisle and Esme not intervened –it was actually heartwarming to see how much the Cullens really cared for her- they came to a decision.

In Emmett's words, that decision amounted to a giant middle finger to the Volturi.

In the end, it was decided that because Bella was not ready to give up her human life so suddenly and especially with such dubious consent, that she would not be turned into a vampire, despite the Volturi's threats. Alice put her foot down on that and said if Bella wasn't entirely sure, nobody was making her do it. She backed that up on penalty of breaking bones and cracking skulls if anyone tried to disagree. Nobody did.

She got a lot of back up from Edward on that, because he claimed being a vampire puts one's soul in jeopardy. He'd always said that nonsense though, being the devout religious man he was. Rosalie gave him a dirty look for that, and she and Bella shared a meaningful look, too, over it. It was a look that spoke volumes of the way that Rosalie was slowly coming around, and even though she didn't say much throughout the conversation, Bella still sensed the way the blonde's animosity had faded.

None of that had anything to do with it for Alice though. She simply refused to make Bella do anything she didn't want to do, especially become a freakin vampire. Honestly, Bella thought Alice actually would prefer to have her changed sometimes. It would make things so much easier between them. She wouldn't have to constantly fight bloodlust around her, as good as her control was, and she wouldn't have to be careful not to kill her if she hugged her too tightly.

But Alice was Alice, and she loved her human or vampire, any way, in every way, and left that completely up to her.

It wasn't that Bella didn't necessarily want to be a vampire. It's just…That wasn't exactly a light decision to be made. She'd thought about it, of course. Who wouldn't want to be beautiful and immeasurably strong? And surely she did not want to grow old and wrinkly and die while Alice stayed young and beautiful forever…

Besides, Bella felt like this thing with Alice was a forever kind of deal. Sometimes things just fall into place that way, where you know that no matter what, you will be with someone until the end, come what may. The realistic part of her wondered unhappily if they could ever break up for any reason, but even if that slim chance ever came to fruition, Bella knew they'd still be friends. It was just who they were, how they worked, how they loved each other.

Always.

The point was, she loved Alice, and wanted that eternity with her, but taking that next big step so quickly turned her stomach. Giving up her human life was a huge deal. It would mean leaving behind all her friends, her family, Charlie, her mother, everything she ever knew or loved. She hadn't even told her parents she was gay yet. She loved them too, so much, so to simply leave them behind…Bella didn't think she could do that so easily.

So it was a no to becoming a vampire, at least for now. She needed more time to think about that, come to terms with everything that entailed. Maybe someday, but within the fortnight as the Volturi had demanded?

Nope.

Not happening, as Alice had said.

So that left…

Execution. Her death.

Tanya argued vehemently against the final decision to call the Volturi and ask for more time for a decision than two weeks. She declared that that was not how they worked, and would not take well to having their demands or orders questioned. They would never agree to it and even bringing it up would only anger them.

Carlisle tried to assuage her protests, and eventually after being told for the hundredth time to butt out by Alice, she fell silent and let the Cullens do as they'd decided. Bella had to wonder why she felt so strongly about how the Volturi worked, but certainly wasn't close enough to the Denali vampire to ask. And anyway, her certainty of Bella's imminent doom made Bella completely dislike her on principle, because she was of course terrified that Tanya was right.

When Carlisle called, however, the Volturi seemed sketchy at best. He requested that they be given until Bella's graduation to turn her, which everyone knew was code for stalling until they could come up with a better plan. Aro, their leader, did not like that. They got into a heated argument, and when Carlisle finally hung up the phone, his look was grim. When questioned about what was said, all he replied with was, "They said they'll think about it."

That had been a month ago.

The Volturi had not called back with a legitimate answer since, and by the time prom rolled around, Bella was eaten up with anxiety. All the Cullens seemed restless, and Alice told her that the Volturi thinking about something was never good. Despite that, Alice could not get a handle on what they might do. Even watching all of their decisions like a hawk, she told Bella that everything felt blurry, uncertain, as if anything could happen, and she didn't know why. Usually the Volturi were very decisive, but right now, they weren't.

Carlisle just told everyone to be on their toes, and so Bella was when the doorbell rang the evening of her senior prom night.

"I've got it, dad!" Bella called to her father as she bounded down the stairs and headed him off.

Technically, Bella knew the person at the door was supposed to be Rosalie. Over the course of this agonizing month of waiting and wondering, she'd grown ever closer to the Cullens, surprisingly including the blonde. They'd taken to running a watch on her house most nights, just to make sure she was safe, which only frightened Bella more because that meant they were afraid something could happen to her. Still, getting to hang out with Alice's adopted siblings more was pretty cool.

Who watched her on what nights varied, depending on who had already hunted or who felt like it. Usually it was Alice, which generally meant lots of sex or snuggling or both, and doing their best not to let Charlie know.

Sometimes, though, it was Emmett, or Edward. Trying to stay quiet with Emmett in her room was like trying to silence a bull in a china shop. He was just as goofy as Alice, and twice as bad as hiding it, and though he cracked Bella up like nobody's business, he was loud about it. More than once he'd had to dive out her window when Charlie popped in to see what all the noise was about.

Edward was much quieter, and nights with him were very peaceful. Their conversations were always soft and easy, about anything and nothing. They avoided serious topics so as not to irritate each other with their vastly differing opinions, but his presence in her room always made Bella fall asleep easier. With Emmett, she was up all night.

With Rosalie, though? That was a different beast entirely. Rosalie usually just stayed outside, but once or twice she slipped in through Bella's window. Ever since their talk, Rosalie seemed to have warmed considerably. Bella discovered that Rosalie had a sharp wit, a fast tongue, and was incredibly intelligent. She was elegant in an unreserved sort of way. The first night she came inside Bella's room, they didn't even say anything beyond, "Hey." Then Rosalie sat in the rocking chair in the corner, and just observed. It was weird at first, but Bella eventually relaxed, and when she climbed in bed to go to sleep, Rosalie left without a word.

Like she said, weird. But how could she be afraid of anything happening to her with a girl like Rosalie Hale watching over her? Her presence was actually comforting, just…Weird. She was so used to the vampire figuratively being at her throat, so it would take some getting used to civility between them.

The next time though, Bella was struggling with her Algebra homework, as always, and Rosalie offered her help. She actually managed to teach Bella how to graph polynomial functions, albeit while simultaneously insulting her intelligence occasionally as she struggled through it, but now when she insulted Bella, the brunette could tell the teasing was more playful than anything. And probably still just a habit, of course.

That broke any lingering ice between them, and after that, if Rosalie was on watch duty, she stayed in Bella's room and spent the night conversing with her. Their conversations generally consisted of friendly arguments over a wide range of topics. It was odd, for Rosalie to insult her in a way that was not meant to be hurtful. Bella quickly got used to it though, and they often spent the nights seeing who could make the better comeback. Rosalie always won, but it was still amusing.

Now she was ringing Bella's doorbell, having come over to help her get ready for prom. Alice normally would have done it, but she'd claimed she wanted to be surprised when they saw each other, despite the fact that she knew exactly what Bella's dress looked like, having picked it out herself a week before when they went shopping with Angela and Jessica.

Bella wasn't any good with any of this shit, so she definitely needed help. She didn't get why Alice wanted to be 'surprised' but then her girlfriend did have her eccentric tendencies, so she simply agreed to make her happy. She loved making Alice happy.

And yet, when Bella opened the door, she did so with bated breath. It creaked open as Charlie blinked bemusedly behind her and-

It was Rosalie.

**Duh.**

"Hey, Rose," Bella waved her in, ignoring the way Rosalie's eyebrow hitched at her, sensing the way she was slightly flustered.

So she knew it was Rosalie, but ever since that phone call with the Volturi, Bella suspected death was around every corner. Every time the doorbell rang, she raced to open it just in case some hungry vampire was waiting to execute whoever opened it, and no way was she going to let that be Charlie.

Rosalie didn't reply, but then she usually didn't. She just floated in, a bag slung over her shoulder, and nodded politely to Charlie when he greeted her.

"Hello, Rosalie," Charlie said amiably, but Rosalie just waltzed on by him and up the stairs as if she owned the place.

She may have warmed up, but she was still a total ice queen sometimes. Bella kind of admired that in her, though. She seemed so unaffected by anything. Bella wished she could be that way, especially in times like these. She stifled her grin when Charlie's brow furrowed and he shook his head, still bemused.

"Ya know, I do like her, Bells, but she's just not as friendly as Alice," Charlie grunted when Bella darted past him to follow her.

"No one's as friendly as Alice, dad. Especially Rosalie," Bella laughed, and then she disappeared up the stairs as well.

That wasn't really fair of him, anyway. Charlie may have hated Edward for what he did to her even if Bella didn't, and was wary of the rest of the Cullens by association, but he had a huge soft spot for Bella's girlfriend. Alice had charmed the hell out of him from the moment they met, much to Bella's amusement, so for him to compare Rosalie to Alice was totally biased and unfair.

Rosalie was already in her room, and when Bella walked in, she saw an assortment of girly products that made her want to cringe, from makeup to complicated looking hair clips and bottles of chemicals that she had no bloody idea what they could possibly be for.

Rosalie turned around, saw the horrified look on Bella's face, and smirked.

"This is going to be fun," she said, and Bella could only groan.

An hour later, Bella slowly walked down the stairs, and when Charlie looked up and saw her coming, she knew Rosalie had done her job well.

Her hair was silky smooth and soft, styled in glossy waves over her shoulders. Her dress hugged her frame lovingly, swirling around from her shoulder, around her waist, and fluttering just shy of her ankles in different shades of blue. Rosalie had done her makeup in a way that was not overbearing, but flashy enough for prom, coating her eyes in faint shades of hazy blue smoke and her lips in the deftest shade of light pink gloss.

It wasn't that Bella couldn't do her own makeup or anything, but fancy stuff like this she was clueless at. She didn't dress up often, and never went crazy with the cosmetics. Rosalie, however, was good, and accentuated her natural good looks that she inherited from her parents without drowning them.

"Wow," Charlie muttered, jaw a little slack. Bella blushed, but was pleased by his reaction. She'd been a little nervous dressing up like this, but was glad to see Charlie liked the results. Rosalie smirked next to her, privately pleased with her work, and they both came down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, Bells. I mean, not that you don't always, but…" Charlie stammered, and ran a hand through his hair as Bella stopped in front of him.

**Oh, Charlie.**

They were never very good at verbalizing to each other. Charlie was a less is more kind of guy when it came to words, but Bella could still tell what he was trying to get across.

"Thanks, Dad," Bella grinned at him, and he seemed relieved that she understood. "So you like it?"

"Yeah. You look great," Charlie nodded, still taking her in with proud, affectionate eyes that made Bella smile happily. "I definitely need to get a picture before you go."

Rosalie clearly had no interest in this pre-prom parental ritual, and she quickly said, "I'll be in the car when you're done."

She took off before either Charlie or Bella could say a word, which made Charlie shake his head again. Bella knew he thought that was rude, but well, most of what Rosalie did and said was rude. He might as well get used to it.

"So why isn't Alice picking you up?" Charlie inquired as he walked over to the table and picked up his camera.

"I told you, Rosalie came over to help me get ready and now we're driving over to their house to meet up, and then we're all going together," Bella said, mildly exasperated as she'd told him this not once, but twice before already.

Charlie nodded noncommittally, and motioned for Bella to pose. She did a little awkwardly, self consciously, and Charlie began snapping pictures of her.

"It's just," Charlie said a minute later, peering at her over the camera lens and hesitating. "I thought, when you said you were going with Alice…"

Bella paused, and then her breath froze in her lungs as she cottoned on.

**What? What did he think? Does he…Does he know about us? Does he know I'm…Gay? But how could he possibly? Surely he would have said something before now! I thought word hadn't reached him yet. Shit! Okay, stay cool. Don't overreact. I'm sure he doesn't know anything.**

"You thought what?" Bella murmured, struggling to keep her poker face as Charlie snapped another picture, and then lowered the camera. He hesitated again before he spoke, and it was like a punch to the gut of anxiety, and Bella knew before he said a word what he was going to say.

"I thought you meant you going with Alice to prom."

Bella tensed. The implications were clear, and Bella found it suddenly nearly impossible to meet her father's eyes.

**He doesn't mean it like that.**

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, despite the fact that she had a damn good idea, and it was making her skin tingle with nerves.

**Shit shit shit, **she thought. **Shit. Does he know? If he does…I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do if he does! What if he hates me? Does he hate me already? God, no! No, no, no! I won't be able to stand that!**

"I just mean…" Charlie sighed and broke off, and then he met her eyes directly. "All I'm trying to say is that I love you, Bella. You can tell me anything, and nothing is going to change that. You know that, right?"

Bella's breath hitched, and she knew in that moment, in that gut wrenching realization that her father was speaking to her with a parental connection that one can only share with their child, and that he knew.

**He knows, **she thought, and Bella took a heavy, lung shaking breath as he stared at her with love in his eyes, and a comprehension she had never thought him capable of.

Word had reached him. Charlie knew that she was gay.

She absolutely and totally panicked.

"Yeah, of course dad. Hey, I've gotta run though, don't want to be late or keep Rose waiting. You know how she gets," Bella blurted, darted forward to kiss his cheek, and took off.

"Bella!" Charlie called after her, but Bella moved as fast as she could in that restricting dress out the front door and didn't look back.

**It didn't matter that he'd said he loved her, or that she could tell him anything, because what if he took it back once it was out in the air, if she legitimately came out to him? What if her father started hating her instead? What if he tried to tell her that it was wrong, a sin, that she needed to get help? What if he looked at her with disappointment, or disgust?**

**No. No, no, no. I can't, **Bella thought as the door slammed shut behind her and she speed walked over to Rosalie's car, heart pounding.** I can't. Not right now. Not yet. I can't face that yet. I can't do it.**

When she got in, Rosalie started the car as Bella took another shaky breath and tried to push the tears beginning to burn in her eyes back down.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie inquired quietly as she backed out, staring at her the whole time, not needing to look to reverse out of the driveway.

Bella stared out the window to avoid her eyes.

"I'm fine," she replied weakly, but Rosalie was not fooled.

"You should tell him," Rosalie said tonelessly as they drove down the road. "He loves you, you know."

"Rose."

She was grateful that Rosalie knew better than anyone else what it was to need silence instead of words, and so the blonde did not pry, or say anything else at all.

They pulled up a little while later, and together they approached the front door of the Cullen household.

Bella really didn't want to go to prom tonight, but she also needed something, anything to distract her from her woes and worries. She got just that when she walked inside the Cullen home, and forgot all about her brief but intense talk with Charlie.

She walked into the Cullen home, only to run smack dab into what looked like a party in full swing the moment she stepped foot in the living room.

There was music playing loudly from the very expensive looking speakers perched on the shelves in the corner, and Bella saw the Cullens all milling around, dressed up in suits and dresses alike, talking animatedly. She saw Tanya under Edward's arm as Rosalie kissed Emmett on the cheek before darting upstairs to get ready herself, which probably wouldn't take very long, and even Carlisle and Esme were in refined garb, looking ready to go out.

**What are they holding? **She wondered, however, when she spotted what looked to be tall, dark glasses in their hands.

She didn't get a chance to find out though, because she spotted Alice at the same time that Alice spotted her, and the vampire lit up at the sight of her.

"Bella!" Alice cried, and Bella grinned the moment Alice's arms wrapped around her as she darted over, smelling and looking fantastic, from the brief glimpse Bella had managed to get of her girlfriend before she was in her arms. Already the night felt easier, happier. "Let me get a look at you sweetheart. You have no idea how hard it was not to peek and see what Rose decided to do!"

Bella stepped back, and got a good look at Alice as well.

She was…

**Beautiful.**

As beautiful as anything Bella had ever seen, and so her eyes feasted on her lover hungrily. They'd coordinated colors, but Alice's dress was blue and yellow, vibrant, gorgeous. The dress was made to cut across the tops of her thighs and drape low on her lovely, pale legs, and from the hem a brilliant shade of canary yellow swirled up into the sparkling, bright blue of the rest of her dress. Bella's eyes traveled over her, up the graceful slope of her neck, where blue and yellow feather earrings hung from her lobes.

Finally, their eyes met, and together they beamed.

**Whoa,** Bella thought as she saw how bright Alice's eyes were. They were a shining, vivid shade of gold. She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen them that solid before. It made her whole face glow.

"You're so gorgeous, Alice," Bella fawned as Alice swooned.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. You are incredible, Bella. You really do live up to your namesake, honey. I love what Rose did with your makeup. And your hair! I'm so glad she left it down. I love the way it frames your perfect face," Alice gushed, and Bella got all warm and fuzzy, blushing under the heaps of compliments. Alice was babbling, but she looked adorable, and Bella knew it was because she was excited for tonight, even if Bella wasn't really.

"Hey, Baby B! Welcome to the pre-party!" Emmett called as he walked over and scooped her up into a huge hug that made her yelp before he unceremoniously dropped her back to the floor and grinned at her.

"Uh, hey," Bella blinked dumbly, a little surprised at such a strong greeting though she didn't mind.

"Hullo, Bella," Edward waved from across the room, even his face open and warm, his tone light. The mood was infectious, and Bella could see that the Cullens really were excited for tonight.

She couldn't help but wonder why. Surely they'd been to too many proms to count, but still, it was nice to see them all so happy.

"God, Bella, this is going to be so much fun," Alice said, and grabbed her hands to drag her into the room properly. Her voice was bright and effervescent, even more so than normal, which was saying something.

Well, maybe not so much lately, as everyone had been tip toeing around and looking worried. Alice had been doing her best not to let Bella see the worrying in her eyes, but still Bella caught it, knowing her the way she did. It was so good to see her relaxed again for once. It made Bella smile, to hear her lover as such.

"Sure," she agreed, just to keep Alice in her good mood.

"Dude, check me out, Bells," Emmett demanded, and struck a pose.

Bella looked him over with a barely stifled grin at his goofiness. He did look smooth and suave, decked out in a slick tuxedo with a red vest that Rosalie's dress would undoubtedly match.

"Looking good," Bella laughed as he waggled his eyebrows at her and popped the color of his shirt.

"Damn right I do. Wait till you see Rose though. She looks fucking killer-I mean freaking killer in her dress," Emmett quickly corrected himself as Esme gave him the evil eye.

"Not as good as me," Alice boasted, and did a twirl that made the hem of her dress swirl around her legs and distracted Bella for a good long second. When the dress lifted, she got an even better look higher up at the toned backs of Alice's thighs.

Bella was about to say something in agreement, but Esme caught her attention first.

**Hope nobody saw me peeking.**

By the twinkle in Alice's eye, she totally had, but Bella just smiled privately and looked away quickly from Alice's smirk.

"Hello Bella. You look very beautiful," Esme hummed when Emmett took a swig from the mysterious dark tinted glass in his hand to avoid her warning eyes.

"Thanks. So do you guys. What are you and Carlisle all dressed up for though, if you don't mind me asking?" Bella inquired curiously.

"We're taking the rare opportunity to go out together for a night. We've gotten caught up in the festive spirit, so to speak," Carlisle replied loftily, and sipped from a glass in his hand. "And I've got the night off for once, so I figured I'd take my lovely wife out for a night on the town that she desperately deserves."

Esme leaned into him as Bella nodded noncommittally, distracted by the glass in his hand. She glanced over as Alice bounced back to her arms and dotted a kiss to her cheek, before spinning away to begin dancing with Emmett to the new song that came on, both of them laughing loudly as Edward and Tanya watched and laughed, uncharacteristically amused.

Okay. What the fuck were they all drinking?

The Cullens didn't drink or eat anything, besides…Blood.

**Blood. Are they all drinking blood? Now? **Bella wondered with a start, and was about to ask when Rosalie came back down the stairs.

Rosalie did, in fact, look killer in her dress. It was blood red, and fit her body like a glove. Her hair was now styled in thick glossy ringlets that framed her face, and Bella could only think of her as a much prettier version of Marilyn Monroe, or a sixties beauty queen. She wore elbow length black gloves that matched Emmett's tux, and Bella couldn't help but feel a little insecure when she entered the room, head high and haughty as ever.

Emmett wolf whistled, stopping in the middle of his ridiculous dance with Alice, and Rosalie shook her head with a wry smile.

"So tell me Bells," Alice suddenly murmured in her ear, and Bella leaned back instinctively when she felt the vampire's arms slide around her waist and pull her close. She couldn't help but shiver at the slightly husky quality of Alice's voice. "Does she look better than me, darling?"

**Hell to the nizzo.**

"Not a chance," Bella breathed back, and turned in her arms, meaning it. Rosalie was beautiful, strikingly so, but Alice was just something else.

There was no girl in the world like her, and she really was a shining light tonight. When their eyes locked, Bella couldn't even remember what Rosalie looked like, but she realized she was not the only one the blonde was capable of causing insecurity in.

Alice smiled at her, assuaged and lovingly, with her nose crinkling and her golden eyes twinkling.

"And she doesn't even come close to you," Alice murmured, destroying whatever insecurity Bella might have been feeling herself.

But when Bella leaned in for a kiss, Alice pulled back. Surprised and confused, Bella cocked her head at her, but Alice squirmed and avoided her eyes.

"Alice, what-?"

"Oh, don't worry, Swan. Alice just doesn't want to kiss you with blood breath," Rosalie chuckled as she leaned into Emmett, slipped the glass out of his hand, and then turned it bottoms up to drain it, her throat bobbing as Bella watched.

**Oh.**

**Oh.**

They were drinking blood. Of course, what else could it have been? But why?

Bella didn't even know what to think or feel about that; only that she didn't know why. When she looked around, she saw most of the Cullens were avoiding her eyes, especially Edward and Alice. She realized that just like Alice, their irises were bright gold, more so than usual.

"Our apologies, Bella. Does it make you uncomfortable? Alice was worried that it would, but…It's a necessity for tonight," Esme spoke up.

Did it make her uncomfortable?

**I don't know. It's not really a big deal is it? Bella thought uncertainly, trying to process it. I've always known they drink it. I just don't get why they're all chugging it down right now, of all times. I guess it doesn't really bother me, I mean if they need it…**

"How come?" she asked as Alice fidgeted next to her, which bothered her. She didn't want Alice thinking this upset her. They were vampires. They drank blood. So what? That's how it was. Who cared? It was kind of gross, if she sat and thought about it, but she knew better than to do that.

"Why do you think?" Rosalie said as she blurred over into the kitchen and came back a second later with the glass refilled. "We're going to be surrounded by hot, sweaty, dancing humans all night. Their blood is going to be pumping with hormones, and our pheromones, as they try to get lucky, or dance their ass off. We need all the fortification we can get. It's going to take forever to stock all this back up again. So here's to splurging," Rosalie laughed, and sipped from her second glass of blood, her eyes already brightened a few shades from the first one. She ignored Esme's eye roll over her crass language.

"Oh," Bella said. "Oh, that's totally cool. I mean, drink away. I don't care. Do what you have to do, don't mind me. It doesn't bother me."

The Cullens looked completely relieved, and most of them relaxed. That fast, the smiles in the room returned, and Bella jumped in surprise when Alice kissed her cheek several times in quick succession.

"Good. That's good. See, I told you guys she wouldn't care," Alice declared, and bumped her hip playfully into Bella's.

"Then let me kiss you!" Bella laughed, and reached for her, but Alice darted out of reach.

"Yeah, let her kiss you!" Emmett added, which made everyone chuckle.

"Nuh uh. I'll taste gross. Even your tolerance for weird only goes so far," Alice shook her head firmly. "Hey, I'll be right back. I've got a present to give you, okay? You just relax, and get ready to have hella fun tonight at your senior prom! We're leaving in half an hour!"

Bella's eyebrows rose as Alice tossed back what was left in her glass, and then shot up the stairs in a blur.

**How does she contain all that energy in such a tiny body? **Bella wondered. **And why is everyone so energetic tonight anyway? Prom Isn't that big of a deal!**

"Even though we still don't know the answer to that," Edward chuckled, having heard her think it.

"'Hella,'" Rosalie rolled her eyes slowly. "God, she always reverts to that horrible slang when she's drunk."

"Drunk?" Bella tilted her head, not comprehending, and Rosalie smirked as Esme sighed.

"She's not drunk, and neither are the rest of you," Esme huffed, but the Cullen 'children' all shared similar mischievous expressions.

"Your mother's right. You know we are not capable of being drunk," Carlisle added, but Rosalie scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Give her two more glasses and she'll be slurring and purring," Rosalie said. "You know Alice is a total lightweight. I can't believe the rest of you aren't already. Em, how many glasses have you had?"

"Eight," Emmett stated proudly. "But I can hold my plasma, unlike some people. Look at Eddy boy's eyes. Watch out, Tanya, the hunter's out!"

They all laughed at that, and Edward gave a grudging smirk, but Bella felt like she was missing something. Rosalie noticed her confusion and came to stand next to her.

"Don't worry," she murmured lowly, swilling the liquid in her glass around idly. "You'll see what I mean before the night is over, I bet. We can't actually get drunk, I know, but we can definitely get blood buzzed. It's harmless, really, but it makes us much…Nicer. Alice included."

Bella still felt like she was missing the obvious innuendo in Rosalie's words, but she gave up when Emmett suddenly clapped his hands and yelled, "This song is my jam!" and began to dance wildly, gyrating his hips to the cheers of his family.

Bella laughed, and they spent the next fifteen minutes watching him dance, till he pulled Tanya and Edward in and made them join him, then Esme and Carlisle got dragged into it when Rosalie, in a surprising show of joining in on the fun, pulled her adoptive parents by the hands into the fray. She was right; the blood buzz really did loosen these broody vampires up.

Bella watched with arms crossed, cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much and watching them all.

**Why couldn't they stay here and have prom among themselves? This definitely felt like a lot more fun than prom would be. Now if only Alice would come the hell back. She was taking forever upstairs. What present took so long to fetch? Bella was starting to worry.**

After a while they all ended up seated as they waited for Alice to return from whatever mysterious thing she was doing upstairs. Bella was plopped down on the end of the couch with Rosalie on her side and Emmett next to her, and she snorted when Emmett pulled Edward and Tanya down with him, so that they all had to squish up.

Somehow the conversation turned to trading embarrassing stories, which Bella loved to hear but had no interest in sharing. Emmett wouldn't stand for that though, and eventually, under his demands and the prodding of the rest of the Cullens she got roped into telling them about the time when she was thirteen that she fell naked out of her window into a cactus patch back in Arizona, and had to spend the rest of the night with her mother picking barbs out of her ass.

It was a long story, okay?

She was still thankful none of her neighbors saw that nonsense. Her mother thought she was so fucking funny sending a cactus to Bella every year in reminder, which is why Bella always threw them out.

Sometimes.

She did still miss her mother, after all.

Telling it made her cheeks glow like Christmas light bulbs, but she couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the howling Cullens as they all completely cracked up. Even Rosalie burst into laughter, and everyone in the room froze when she laughed so hard that she gave this adorable little hiccup in between.

"Oh my god," Rosalie clapped a hand across her mouth, looking mortified, and everyone grinned a shit eating grin, which made her attempt a feeble scowl.

Then they all started laughing all over again, and Bella's night just felt so much better. The more Rosalie hiccupped between laughs, the more she couldn't help but giggle, but she froze when she felt Rosalie's hand on her knee.

The blood buzz had really gotten to her apparently. How many glasses had she had now? Was it seven, or eight? Maybe it was ten?

She wasn't the only one. All the Cullens were bright eyed and in wildly good spirits. The gesture wasn't even really a big deal; it was just a friendly motion as Rosalie tried to contain her laugh. Bella did the same with her friends all the time.

And yet…

Bella suddenly became acutely aware of the raised level of pheromones in the room, and though her body was generally accustomed to it, she understood exactly why the Cullens were 'fortifying' themselves for tonight.

They were a pack of predators about to dive headfirst into a sea of their natural prey, and Bella saw as if she'd never known before how beautiful they all were, and how deadly they could be.

**Wow. This is what blood does to them, huh? If this is how animal blood affects them, I can't imagine what they'd be like if it were human blood…**

"Damn it Emmett, where the hell did you put it?" Alice complained as she came flying back down the stairs out of nowhere, looking frazzled. "I've torn the whole upstairs apart, I even looked in the attic-"

Everyone in the room turned to her. Bella felt Rosalie's hand on her knee like a white hot chain as Alice stopped mid sentence and narrowed her eyes imperceptibly.

"What's going on?" Alice asked in a tone that spelled t-r-o-u-b-l-e plainly to Bella.

**Okay, no, don't look at me like that, Alice. This is nothing. Man, is she really mad? I didn't think…**

**Oh wait.**

Bella fought the powerful urge to face palm herself, as she remembered what she'd forgotten caught up in the moment of vampire pheromones and good mood vibes.

Alice was the jealous type.

The very jealous type, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. Rosalie's on her hand could have been as good as kissing her in the eyes of Alice's inner vampire.

"Bella was just telling us about the time she became a human porcupine," Rosalie replied easily, her hand sliding off of Bella with absolutely no guilt. She met Alice's eyes steadily, but Bella felt her shift towards Emmett and lean into him.

"Oh really? That's cute," Alice said, her voice sounding strained. "Bella, can I speak to you alone for a moment? Upstairs, please?"

**Welp.**

**Shit.**

"Of course," Bella stated immediately, but as she stood and stepped away from Rosalie as quickly as she could, she barely heard the blonde whisper, "You're welcome."

Choosing to pretend like she hadn't heard that, because she didn't understand it anyway, she stepped towards Alice, who had that scary, tight look on her face that meant Bella had pissed her off. Her jaw was locked, and her reflective buttery yellow eyes were hard.

**Why does she reserve that look only for when she's mad at me?** She wondered desperately, and hurried after her girlfriend when Alice shot up the stairs without waiting for her. She tried to pretend like the rest of the Cullens didn't watch them go.

**Okay, this is totally unfair. She has no right to be mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong. And neither did Rosalie! She wasn't like groping me or anything. I saw her grab Esme's knee like that just the other day when they were goofing around. She wouldn't even do that normally anyway. Rose is just…Drunk. Kind of.**

Bella's thoughts instantly became defensive as she reached the top of the stairs, and she opened her mouth to call out to Alice, who she could not see in the gloom of the upstairs hallway, but she never got the chance.

"Come here."

Bella yelped as Alice grabbed her by the front of her dress and pulled her. The world turned into a streak, and Bella heard the faint slam of a door banging shut, and then she was laid out flat on her back on something soft with a furious thump.

Talk about vertigo. Did they just break the sound barrier?

Then there were lips smothering hers, covering them. Bella gasped as Alice kissed her hungrily, furiously. Dizzy and shocked and confused, Bella's eyes popped open, but she groaned and kissed back reflexively, clutching Alice's shoulders.

**What is happening?**

"Mmph, Alice-What-"

"Shh," Alice growled against her mouth, and snapped her teeth into Bella's lower lip, her fangs just away from it. Bella whimpered in surprise as a bolt of arousal shot through her when Alice pulled it away from her teeth luxuriously, slowly, sensually, and sucked on it briefly before plunging her tongue into Bella's mouth.

**What the hell…Ugh, oh my god!**

**How was she supposed to think when Alice was all over her like this?**

Bella arched and moaned helplessly as Alice grabbed her by the hips and pushed her further up the bed. She realized that this was not Alice's room. She whimpered confusedly, and was rapidly getting turned on as Alice leaned up into her and peppered wet, open mouthed kisses up and down her neck, rumbling the whole time. She looked around in the hazy darkness of a falling night to see unfamiliar walls, an unfamiliar bed, and an unfamiliar hardwood floor. Alice's room had a carpet, and that's not where her window was, and that was not where her dresser was supposed to be placed.

"Fuck, Alice," Bella gasped and shuddered when Alice jerked Bella's hips up as she pulled back with another growl.

"What the hell were you doing?" Alice snapped down at her. Bella was extremely aware of the way her dress was bunched up around her hips, and the rapidly growing wet spot in her underwear. Her legs were spread lewdly on account of Alice's movements, and she was struggling to think.

"Don't be mad," Bella pleaded, trying to find her brain. "Rosalie was j-just-Hey!"

"Just touching you," Alice rumbled, eyes flashing as Bella shivered and gripped the sheets, looking down on her in bewilderment and arousal.

What was she saying again?

"Alice…"

"Just touching what is mine. Don't you get it, Bella?" Alice hissed, and pushed her dress further up her body, running her hands over Bella's quivering belly as she glared into her eyes.

**Instincts. Her instincts are going off,** Bella understood, and she sucked in a heavy breath.

Alice's instincts were flaring…And it was hot.

It really shouldn't have turned her on, but it did.

"Yes," Bella breathed. "But A-Alice-It wasn't anything. You k-know that…"

Alice groaned and let her head fall back for a moment, and then she shot forward and kissed Bella hungrily on the mouth so that Bella could do nothing but moan helplessly.

As bad as Alice's jealousy was, and as much as she was frustrated by it, she could not lie about the effects it had on her. She knew it frustrated Alice too, but Alice got so electric when she was passionate, and nothing roused her faster than when it came to Bella.

"I know that," Alice murmured, her voice dripping sex that made Bella's stomach clench. Even in the darkness Alice's eyes glowed with desire, and a fierce, loving possessiveness. "It's not you. It's her. I don't care if she's blood buzzing, I don't want her hands on you for any reason. I can't stand it."

"I know," Bella replied, and whimpered when Alice started sucking at her pulse point, running her hands all over her, forcing her dress up higher. Bella knew what she was doing, why she was coming onto her so strongly.

Alice was struggling with her instincts, and Bella didn't know how to help her. She could tell Alice to get off, but yeah fucking right. Why would she ever do that? She was practically soaking through her underwear at this point, and besides, what good would that do?

She knew Alice would listen in a heartbeat, would be off of her the second she requested, but somehow Bella knew that would only make her jealousy issues worse if Bella rejected her now. Not that she wanted to anyway, but damn she really wished Alice didn't have to deal with feeling as if Bella would ever want anyone but her.

Because no. Fuck that. There was no one else in the whole world, the universe.

"Alice," Bella hissed and dug her fingers into her back, squirming under her ministrations as Alice rocked into her. "Alice, don't be jealous. You know I don't want anyone but you. You know that was nothing."

"I know," Alice moaned helplessly, but the tension stayed drawn in her shoulders.

"I don't know how to help," Bella said in frustration, and Alice drew back to stare into her eyes. "I don't know how to prove it to you, Alice. You have nothing to be jealous of."

"You have nothing to prove. I know I have nothing to be jealous of, I just can't help it."

Bella realized it was not Alice she was trying to convince. It was Alice's vampire as she looked into swirling, hypnotic pupils.

"But…"

Bella's breath hitched when Alice licked her lips slowly, and she leaned in to brush their noses together intimately, provocatively, affectionately. The mix took her breath away.

"There is something you can do to help…"

"What? I'll do anything," Bella said devotedly, heart pounding. Anything for Alice. Anything to help.

Alice hesitated and then said, "I didn't want to bring it up the first time…It wasn't the right moment, and it wasn't about that, but…Do you remember how Victoria kept telling me to claim you?"

Rankled at the thought of Victoria now, Bella made a face, but nodded.

"That would help. It would, so much. Let me claim you, Bella…The way vampires claim their mates."

The thought of being claimed by Alice in the primal way she could see it written all over her face in lust and love made Bella shudder.

**Claim me. She wants to claim me like a vampire would…I don't know what that means, but fuck it, if that's what she needs. Whatever Alice needs, I'll do it.**

Still, she had to ask, "Okay. How? What do you have to do?"

At this, Alice gave a deep, chest rumbling purr and started kissing her neck again, so Bella had to squint and whimper in delight, distracted.

"That's the fun part, baby doll," Alice drawled silkily, and slid downwards in that way that always made Bella's heart skip a beat because she knew where Alice was headed. "But it would be so much easier to show you than to tell you…"

"Okay," Bella squeaked, her voice shooting up in pitch as Alice hiked her dress up out of her way again, and her eyes almost rolled back when pearly white teeth clamped onto the damp fabric of her underwear and dragged it down her thighs slowly, Alice's eyes on her the whole way.

Fuck, eye contact with Alice during always cut her straight to the core.

She throbbed in her sex, hungrily, wantonly, and it only deepened when she caught a peek at Alice's fangs before the vampire unceremoniously tossed her panties away.

Even in the gloom of this unfamiliar room, Bella glistened. Alice inhaled sharply at the sight of her naked folds, dripping with the evidence of what she did to Bella. How could she ever be jealous seeing what she could do to Bella. Did she not see, didn't she know?

"It's going to be intense," Alice said with a sudden seriousness. "Bella, don't take this lightly. When I claim you, I'm going to mark you as mine, and any vampire within twenty feet of you is going to be able to know. But you're not an object to be owned-It's just to show them that you belong with me, not to me, and I-"

"Alice," Bella bit out. "Shut up. I know that, baby, I know. So just shut up and do what you have to do to realize I'm yours. I trust you. I love you."

Alright, her libido might have had something to do with that one. Alice had gotten her all worked, and as much as Bella appreciated her caring, she was dying here. She was all spread open, hot and aching, and Bella trusted her.

Alice's eyes flashed at her words, and Bella knew she'd roused the beast.

**Fuck yes.**

"Yeah?" Alice growled. "Then you better get ready, because you're about to orgasm like you never have before. I'm going to give it all to you, and you're going to give it right back to me."

With that, Alice roughly grabbed the backs of her knees and yanked her legs across her shoulders.

Bella could only yelp through a shock of arousal, and then Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's waist and lifted her, so that Bella's back arched off the bed and she was supported at a near perfect 45 degree angle.

Bella gasped in a sudden breath, sucking in the thick, delicious white chocolate and berries air that blasted her senseless.

Alice was literally giving her everything, like she'd promised. Pheromones coated the inside of Bella's mouth, her brain, her whole nervous system, and she gushed, crying out.

She had never known how much Alice held them back, how powerfully she could exert them. Not even Victoria had ever done it quite like this.

And then Alice devoured her.

"Oh fuck-Alice!" Bella mewled, and cranked her back even further up of the bed until it strained as Alice's tongue sworded through her folds, lashing into her, laving over every spot, every nerve. She pressed it in deeply, fearlessly burying her face into her, growling into her so that Bella had to feel every vibration.

"Shh," Alice purred, sounding like a hissing snake as Bella remembered they were not the only ones in the house and let out the strangled sound of a dying animal that she was sure was anything but sexy.

Her mind turned to mush. Nothing but swears, praising deities, Alice's name, nothing coherent.

Just bliss.

**How could she stay quiet through this? How? Was it even possible?**

It was a struggle, that was for sure.

Alice buried her face into Bella, nuzzling in, licking, swiping away at everything that came out. Bella loved it, loved the way Alice was doing everything but literally eating her. She reveled in it, but this was not the best part. As the pheromones saturated the air so thickly that Bella could barely breathe anything but Alice's existence, Alice's tongue dipped inside.

Cool, and slick, and lithe.

**Oh my fucking god,** Bella thought, and scrambled for a pillow to sink her teeth into, muffling her desperate cry.

Alice had done this before, but not quite like this. She pushed it in, deep, deeper than Bella felt like it should be possible. It reached into her being, sliding over every single nerve. Was her tongue even that long? Holy shit, it didn't matter, because it was in and Bella began to rock desperately, back muscles straining, chest heaving as Alice began to fuck her.

With her tongue.

**Oh god.**

Alice groaned into her and scraped her nails over Bella's skin lightly, her tongue flashing in and out of Bella at inhuman speeds, fast and deep and quick. She kept it stiff, somehow exerting total control over the muscle. She pumped it into Bella until Bella felt the hot coil in her walls and stomach knot so tightly that it made her eyes water, the back of her skull throb. The bridge of Alice's nose, the tip of it kept bumping, nudging into her sensitive clit. Her legs dangled over Alice's shoulders, and her dress was so ruffled and wrinkled and her previously perfect hair was splayed out messily on the pillow, and somehow none of that seemed to matter with the sexy vampire's face buried between her thighs.

"Yes, Alice. Yes!" Bella whimpered breathily. "God, yes."

She was right there, dancing on the edge, ready to fall off the skyscraper, to feel that orgasm building up so heavily and powerfully inside her that she knew Alice was right when she'd said it would be like none she'd ever experienced before.

**So good, so good, so good!**

When Alice's eyes locked on hers, her irises a persistent blackening shade of brass gold, and held them, boring into her, nearly glaring with the ferocity of the claim she was laying down, Bella lost it.

"Fu-u-u-uck!" Bella sobbed, a strangled, muted cry of ecstasy as she fell apart all over Alice's tongue.

If the Cullens hadn't heard anything else until this point, there was no way they wouldn't have heard that.

Bella's walls fluttered and then spasmed wildly, heat flaring through her whole being. She arched up as far as she could, felt her spine protesting as if her back would break, felt Alice's arms lock on her waist and hold her tightly. Bella's thighs clamped down on her cheeks, and she was sure had Alice been human she might have suffocated her in the death grip she got on her, what with how deeply Alice's face was buried into her climaxing sex.

The pheromones pulsated in her, prolonged it until Bella was gasping for air, literally unable to breathe. She reached out desperately, whimpering Alice's name, raked her fingers through the her hair and begged, pleaded for a reprieve from her unending release, the never ending crashing waves coursing through her lower belly, her shaking thighs, her heaving chest, her throbbing walls.

"Please-No more, I can't, Alice, p-please," Bella gasped, breathing in pure static electricity.

Alice held her there for a split second more, and then Bella's back hit the bed again and Alice's tongue slid out of her, slowly, dragging the whole way. The whole room was spinning, and Bella thought she might pass out as she continued to quake.

It was still going. She was still going. She was still cumming.

"Alice," Bella whimpered desperately, haplessly.

Alice was there, and she laid her body out along Bella's and pressed her back into the bed, slowly, firmly. Bella felt a wet slickness on the top of her thigh that was not her own, though it could have been considering the fact that she was wetter than she'd ever been in her life.

But it was Alice this time, grinding onto her leg, sliding herself slowly back and forth with a rumbling purr. Bella couldn't even do anything but lay there and tremble and let her do it, her brain struggling to reboot after that not so little death.

**Holy shit…**

Alice switched legs and slid up that one too, coating Bella in her wetness, and Bella moaned softly when Alice shifted upward and slid along her stomach too, pressing down on her with a soft grunt, a high noise of delight leaving her mouth.

"Bella," Alice rasped, and Bella's eyelids fluttered open weakly as Alice shifted up even higher, and the lovely scent of her arousal flooded her already drowning brain.

She was not breathing air anymore. She couldn't think.

It was all Alice. Everything was Alice.

Bella stared straight up into Alice's slick sex, and a hungry moan left her mouth even though her whole body felt like a numb puddle, a floating cloud, and her eyes lidded as she mindlessly lifted up and latched onto Alice the best that she could.

Surely in any other circumstance, what she did would have been considered inadequate. It would have been poorly done though she'd learned well in this past month with Alice and loved to go down on her, but after whatever the fuck Alice just did to her, she couldn't apply any of that.

**Tastes like heaven…**

She just licked obediently, luxuriously, languidly sliding her tongue over her, tasting every inch of Alice, the white chocolate of her flesh, the berries of her wetness. Bella moaned and sucked the pearl of her clit into her mouth, and played with it with her tongue like a hard candy, and that was more than enough for Alice to release her high pitched mewl of bliss and fall apart all over her face.

Alice shook, and Bella's eyes rolled back for the duration of her release, until Alice let out this huffing gasp of a breath, and then she was simply gone.

Bella opened her eyes, feeling drugged, drunken, way more than anything like a blood buzz. It was more like a straight injection of heroin. She blinked owlishly, slowly, staring up at the ceiling, faintly wondering where the hell Alice had gotten off too.

**Besides my face.**

Bella felt a huge grin split her face, and she had to suppress the insane, almost hysterical laugh that threatened to bubble out of her.

**Oh man, what's wrong with me?** She thought, smiling like a maniac as she weakly lifted her head, feeling like she couldn't even move any other part of her body.

When she looked round, she spotted Alice with her head hanging out the window, sucking in the outside air like she would never get to again.

"Alice?" she called weakly, her smile dropping a bit as she tried to collect her senses. The pheromones in the air seemed to have dissipated a good bit, but Bella could still feel them, lingering inside her. They shifted inside her cells, making a home, so it felt like Alice was still inside her, like she'd never left.

"One sec," Alice called back faintly.

When Alice finally turned back around and walked slowly back over to her, Bella raked her eyes over every inch of her and breathed slowly, deeply, finally beginning to come down. The trembles began to fade, and with a huge effort, she brought herself back to reality.

"What," Bella groaned the instant Alice slid back into the bed next to her, molding their bodies together as she kissed softly over Bella's face, pampering her with affection. "the hell was that?"

**Does it matter? Wow, I feel so good.**

"That," Alice grinned down at her, rubbing at the top of her chest lovingly. "was me claiming you. Are you okay, Bella? Was it too much? I told you that it would be intense. Do you need me to go get you a glass of water, or anything-"

"No. You're not going anywhere," Bella grunted at her, and tightened her grip on Alice, snuggling into her and breathing in deeply.

**Am I high?** She wondered.** This feels incredible. What exactly did she do to me?**

"Okay," Alice smiled serenely, her eyes black now.

"So what was that exactly?" Bella insisted dreamily, the feeling of being surrounded by Alice even in the air still not fading. "Explain, if you can. Not that I'm complaining, because wow, that was fucking awesome, but…"

"Vampires claim by scent, Bella," Alice murmured, stroking her hair out of her face. "Inside and out. I released all control over my pheromones, so that they would saturate you, and I'm sure you felt me inside, darling…"

Normally Bella would have gotten turned on all over again by Alice's tone, but she was incapable at this point, so she just grinned, and they both giggled.

"I coated the inside of you with my scent as best I could. It's easier for males to do so, but I'm sure we made do, didn't we?"

**Hell yes we did.**

They did a whole lot more than just 'make do.'

"And I'm sorry, I hated doing it, but it was part of it. It's just so base, and I felt like I might as well have peed on you or something, but I had to…You know. Grind on you, to get my scent on your skin," Alice wrinkled her nose, and Bella burst into laughter.

"I thought for sure that would weird you out," Alice said, sounding amused and bemused with her reaction.

"Alice, no. Don't worry about it. It was actually really hot," Bella husked, and nuzzled into her neck, sighing contentedly.

**She can hump me any time she wants.**

Alice smirked, and then softened when Bella said, "But it worked, right? The claim did?"

"Yes. I may have, er…Overdone it a bit?" Alice replied, sounding guilty. "When I said every vampire within twenty feet of you was going to be able to tell…It came out to be more like fifty."

"That's not what I meant, but that's fine," Bella chuckled, and sat up with Herculean effort, feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside. "I was asking if claiming me worked for you. Are your instincts better now? We did this for a reason…Besides the orgasms. Hard to believe those were just a bonus, I know, but still."

All the pheromones tonight had put her in a spectacular mood, for obvious reasons. Bella's tone was joking and light, but Alice sighed and ran a hand through her mussed black locks.

**What? What is it now? Did it not work right? She said it did!**

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so terrible with my jealousy. That's not even who I really am. And it's not that I think you'd ever cheat on me or anything like that, or that you'd want to be with anyone else. I trust you, and I love you, I really do. I just can't help it. I'm trying, so hard-"

"Alice, I know," Bella replied easily, and shifted around on the bed so that she could sit up and kiss Alice properly on the mouth. Her legs felt like jelly, but Alice still needed her, and so she was going to reassure the best that she could.

It was not Alice that had such extreme issues with jealousy. It was her vampire, and Bella understood that. She only wanted to help her overcome it. She did not blame Alice for it, especially when she tried so hard to control it all the time.

"If claiming me is what you needed, then that's what you needed. If it helps you, I don't mind. I certainly don't mind if that's what it's like. I just want you to be happy. And I want you to know that as worried as your vampire is, you have absolutely nothing to worry about when it comes to me. You never have any reason to be jealous, because you're the only one I want. I love you, with everything I've got. As long as you know that, and I know you know that…" Bella smiled gently and shrugged.

Alice still looked skeptical, so Bella said, "Look, I know you're not some Neanderthal walking around with a club and beating me over the head, dragging me around by the hair and grunting 'mine' at anyone who looks at me funny."

That did it, and Alice burst into giggles, black eyes twinkling. Bella's heart did a little dance at the sound of it.

**God, I love her so much. Don't you know that Alice? Don't you get it? I know you do. And now every other vampire will, too. Which is fine by me. Let them. I'll wear her proudly. I am Alice's. And she's mine. I don't want anyone else.**

**I am hers.**

After they got all cleaned up, which took a good deal of time considering they'd fucked up their hair, makeup, and dresses with their shenanigans, Bella finally got to figure out what her present was.

They found out the Cullens had left without them, which Alice assured her was out of respect for them. She'd read the text from Emmett telling her that, and Bella was horribly embarrassed when Alice refused to let her read it because she didn't want her to know that the Cullens knew exactly what they'd been up to upstairs once they got started.

Bella wasn't stupid.

But oh the fuck well.

It's hard to worry about anything in post coital bliss like that.

She was still walking funny when Alice led her into the garage and gave her the present.

"Oh my god-Is that my truck?" Bella gaped.

Sitting in the middle of the Cullen's garage was her old beaten up truck, completely revamped.

The old peeling, rusty red paint had been redone with a glossy, candy apple red shade that gleamed in the light. It sat on thick, new black rubber tires with shiny chrome rims to match the grill and bumper. The windows had been replaced with shady, tinted glass, and the hood had been tricked out with a thick black racing stripe that Bella was delighted to see matched her brand new interior when she yanked the door open in exhilaration. The seats were a plush black material with red stitching, and the dashboard was now laden with varnished wood inlays. Even the floorboards looked new.

And hanging from the rear view mirror was a simple silver charm bearing the letter B in swirling script.

"You're fucking joking," Bella gushed as she lurched back and saw Alice attempting and failing to contain her huge grin.

"Do you like it?" Alice inquired, and then laughed when Bella made an incoherent noise of appreciation, running her hands reverently over her old baby, her truck.

**Ugh, it's so gorgeous,** she thought excitedly.** Holy crap, I can't believe they did this! That was not just 'fixing it up!' No wonder it took so long! Damn it was so worth the wait though…**

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. I freaking love it!" Bella exclaimed, and then squealed and threw her arms around Alice's neck. "But you knew I would, didn't you?" she grinned and drew back to see Alice smirking cutely, her golden eyes twinkling. She'd downed four more bottles before telling Bella she was ready to go again.

She wouldn't admit it, but claiming Bella had tested her control probably far more than anything else before besides when Bella had bitten her, as demonstrated by the fact that she'd had to hang her head out the window for five minutes to recoup when she never did that the other times they had sex.

"Well, duh," Alice drawled, and Bella peppered her mouth with quick, chaste kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. It's awesome. You're awesome. I love it, and I love you."

"Whoa, easy Tiger. Don't go getting me all worked up again," Alice joked, and gave her an Eskimo kiss anyway.

"Besides, most of it was Emmett. I picked out the color scheme and design, and he put it all together. Still, I thought you might want to take your truck instead of the Lambo. Apparently he left the stupid keys in the glove box, which was not what we agreed on, but whatever."

They took Bella's truck.

By the time they pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School, with Bella's truck purring like a pampered house cat instead of coughing and sputtering like an old man on his last leg, they were a little late.

Only by thirty minutes. Alice called that fashionably late, anyway.

The moment they stepped foot into the prom, they got swamped. Bella barely got to admire the massive tents they'd put up and all the glimmering lights hung up to make the place glow even in the dead of night when her friends were on her.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Angela cried the moment she spotted them walking onto the quad.

"You guys are so late!" Mike and Eric complained.

"Never mind that, get the hell out here and get to dancing!" Jessica demanded, and Bella and Alice could only share a surprised look before they were pulled, giggling onto the dance floor that had been laid out temporarily on the grass of the quad.

From then on, they danced. It was actually really, really fun. Bella realized quickly it didn't matter that she couldn't really dance. She could move her hips okay, and follow the beat, at least better than Mike and Eric who flailed around to their girlfriends' embarrassment and dismay. All that mattered was that song after bass thumping song, they had fun. Bella's friends fearlessly pulled her into the fray of messy, sweating bodies, and they bumped and grinded and laughed and twirled, and alright.

It was fun.

It was really, really fun. Some moments more than others. Once Bella spotted a few dirty looks from Cassie and her crew, but they didn't start anything, and she really just didn't give a fuck what they were plotting. The Cullens would ward off any attempts for tonight at least, so Bella wasn't worried about them trying anything. She was going to dance with her girlfriend, and everyone else could suck on that.

It was hard to care with Alice's ass pressed back into her when they started grinding, playfully at first, and then saucily, until their friends whistled and cat called so much that they laughed and broke apart, even though it got Bella's heart racing. They got them back when Jessica and Angela started grinding on their respective boyfriends, and then everyone gave up on the concept of grinding all together.

Alice's little ballerina hips could really get going when she wanted them to. She was a phenomenal dancer, and didn't seem to care that Bella was average at best. She still slid up against her, turned her on, danced away and then started doing classics like the Running Man and the Sprinkler just to make her laugh like an idiot.

It was especially funny when the rest of the Cullens found them and joined in on the fun. Bella was thankful that none of them acknowledged Alice's scent all over her other than to keep a respectful distance at all times that they'd never given before, and she had to ignore Rosalie's smirk and Emmett's winking.

Rosalie and Emmett were shameless, and incredibly good dancers. They ground against each other all they wanted, and didn't care if anyone stared, and of course everyone did, casting jealous looks at Bella and her friends for being able to be in the presence of the most beautiful people in the school. (Rosalie made Angela and Jessica's night when she let Emmett dance with them, and made Mike and Eric's when she danced with them herself. She really wasn't that mean, honestly. Once you got to know her.)

At one point Bella had a profound longing to be able to claim Alice like Alice claimed her when she saw all the admiring and lustful looks Alice got from boys and girls alike.

Okay.

Like, no.

**No touchy. No looky, either. I am hers, and she is most definitely mine. So back the hell up,** Bella thought, glaring at anyone who looked at Alice like a piece of meat. So that was mostly everyone with an inclination towards the female sex.

Having a beautiful, sexy girlfriend was nice until everyone started wanting to take her away from you. Now Bella really appreciated how Alice felt, and Alice's jealousy was amplified. Bella totally understood it then.

She got over it though. It was hard not to do anything but have a good time with the Cullens around.

All the Cullens were good dancers, including the outsider Tanya, but they only got to see that when Edward actually got on the dance floor, which was only during the slow songs. He refused during anything else, but the horrified look on his face when Emmett grabbed him by the hips and jokingly attempted to grind with him was hilarious.

It was after one of these slow songs, when she and Alice were wrapped in each other's arms, just kind of swaying peacefully together as everyone else did, that something else interesting happened.

The song ended, which disappointed Bella deeply. As fun as it was to get a total work out and dance her ass off with Alice, it was supremely nice and romantic to sway to those rare slow songs, and just bask in each other. This one would probably be one of the last, because the night was almost over.

"Hey, baby doll. You look pretty worn out," Alice said lovingly when they broke apart, ignoring any wayward stares.

"I am," Bella admitted, exhausted from all the night's activities. Alice claiming her had sapped a lot of her energy in the beginning, and her friends had nabbed the rest.

"Why don't you go sit down, and I'll get you a drink?" Alice suggested sweetly.

"Sure. Preferably one that's not spiked," Bella said, only half kidding, not resisting because her feet were killing her.

Yeah. Taking a break right now sounded good.

"Water it is then," Alice chuckled, led her to a nearby table, kissed her cheek, and darted off.

Bella sighed as she watched her go. It was a lovesick sort of sigh, and she knew she was wearing that gooey look her friends always talked about, and she didn't care.

**I really love that girl,** she thought fondly, fingering the corsage Alice had placed on her wrist before they left the house. She'd gotten one for Alice too, but it was nowhere near as nice. Alice loved it anyway.

"Wow," a voice behind Bella said. "You okay, Swan?"

Bella looked up to see none other than Leah Clearwater standing at her table, looking awkward and beautiful.

Surprised, Bella took her in quickly, the copper skin, the pretty almond eyes, the glossy black hair pulled up in an elegant but wild looking style, the sleeveless curve hugging tiny black dress that showed off all the toned muscles of her arms and legs.

**Well then.**

**What does she want?** Bella thought warily, not having talked to Leah since the milk flinging incident. Over the course of the past month, Leah had avoided her, and she had avoided Leah. They seemed to have come to a silent agreement that all friendship was off, but still, sometimes Bella caught Leah watching her in the halls or in the classrooms. She didn't seem to be pining, but then why else was she looking?

This was not what Bella needed tonight. She really didn't want Leah to ruin what was turning out to be a really fantastic night. She needed this good night after all the sleepless ones she had worrying about the Volturi.

"Um, yeah. Why?" she replied awkwardly, out of a naturally inclined politeness.

"If you looked any more lovesick, I swear you'd be puking," Leah stated, shifting on her feet.

She was kidding, and Bella managed a weak smile for civility's sake, but she was still confused and wary as all hell.

"Or maybe that would be me," Leah drawled, and looked entirely uncomfortable. "It would help if you didn't reek."

Bella's eyes narrowed, and Leah made a face and immediately tried to backpedal.

"Okay, shit, this is not going how I planned," Leah groaned and rubbed at the back of her neck. "I didn't mean it to sound so bad. I just meant-You know, I could smell Pixie Sticks all over you from half a mile away."

Bella blinked in surprise. Was Leah blushing? Leah never blushed. And she was floundering wildly, and starting to babble.

**And how can she smell Alice on me?**

Oh right. The whole werewolf thing. Bella still wasn't all too sure about that nonsense.

"God, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That's what I came over to say," Leah finally blurted, looking ruffled, though Bella didn't know why she was so nervous.

"You're sorry?" Bella said slowly, perplexed now.

**What is she trying to get at? And she better hurry up before Alice gets back! She still wants to gouge her eyes out.**

"Yeah," Leah repeated, avoiding her eyes. "I was a dick to you, and I'm sorry. I never meant to be. I'm really not like that. It's just…Well. You know."

"What do I know, Leah?" Bella inquired uncertainly, looking around nervously for her very protective vampire girlfriend.

She wasn't sure how she felt about this apology, but naturally, she appreciated the thought at the very least. She met Leah's eyes again and saw how uncomfortable this was making her, and that let her know that it was sincere.

Leah really did feel bad. That's why she was so nervous. It definitely wasn't Alice. Leah wasn't afraid of jack shit, let alone 'Pixie Sticks', she was just…Ashamed.

"That we're werewolves," Leah said, tilting her head slightly. "I know I told you, and I know your bloodsuckers-er, vampires told you it was true. They did, didn't they?"

"Yes."

Why all of this was relevant, she had no idea. Leah was really blatant about what they were, too.

Like she didn't care. It was the complete opposite when it came to the Cullens, and Bella wondered why she was so flippant about the fact that she and her La Push friends were a bunch of shapeshifters.

"Okay, well, um…It messes with us sometimes. I didn't mean to blow up like that. I'm not like that. Our tempers-They're really nasty. The changing does it to us, and we can't control it completely until we're more experienced. And I was having a bad day, and then you said all that stuff to me, and I'm really just a dick, okay? So I wanted to apologize. That was all," Leah rambled, gesturing with her hands and barely meeting Bella's eyes when she talked.

Something about the way she spoke ignited the bleeding heart in Bella, and she softened as she saw that Leah really meant it.

She hadn't known all that, she couldn't really verify the truth of it, but for a moment, she felt as if she were being really harsh and formal with Leah unfairly. Yes, it had been a shitty thing to do, but if there was truth to Leah's words…And she did look genuinely remorseful.

It's not like Leah was a bitch or anything. She was actually really cool, and chill, and nothing like what Bella had seen that day in the cafeteria. Her words made sense, and she'd been a good friend up until that point. Bella had missed their friendship a little, too. But still…

There was always Alice.

Who was lurking somewhere, about to come back with her drink.

"It's fine, Leah," Bella waved her off, meaning it. "It's really no big deal. No use crying over spilled milk, right?"

Leah smirked a little at her pun, and then it was gone to be replaced by an expression that Bella could only describe as…Not bitter, really, but resigned.

"Right. Well…That was all. I know we can't be friends or anything, and I wasn't aiming for that anyway really. I just wanted to apologize. It was cool getting to know you for a while though, Bella. Sorry again. And I should dash before your girlfriend catches me lingering. I'm sure she wants to do a whole lot more than cry at me over that spilled milk."

Bella and Leah both hesitated, Bella wanting to say something though she didn't know what, and Leah on the verge of leaving. Then Leah spoke again.

"And if you ever need help with something, anything, you can come to me. I know you won't want to now, but…If something ever happens, I'm around. I regret fucking things up with you, and I don't mean any of that romantic shit. Just our friendship. All I'm saying is…Yeah. I'm around if you ever need help. Okay. Bye."

Bella didn't even get a chance to respond before Leah gave her a slight jerk of the head, turned on her heel, and slipped away. Watching her go, Bella felt her chest tighten, and she didn't know why, but a strong feeling of compassion overcame her as she saw the slight hunch in Leah's shoulders, the way her smile didn't quite reach her eyes when Jake clapped her on the back and pulled her back into the group they had going.

Bella felt a soft spot form for Leah and she didn't know why. She just seemed so-

"What did she want?"

Bella stood immediately at the sound of her girlfriend's voice, heart skipping a beat.

"Alice!" Bella yelped, and hated the way her voice sounded so guilty.

Alice didn't say anything, but her face was very stony and she was staring past Bella at Leah and her group. So far tonight the two groups hadn't crossed paths, probably deliberately, and Bella rushed to do damage control.

"Alice," Bella repeated, softer, and Alice turned back to her. When the vampire saw her expression, she softened, and her shoulders slumped a little. Alice took a deep breath, handed her the water bottle she seemed to have crushed just slightly in her hand and asked again, gentler.

"What did she want?"

"She was apologizing," Bella told her, taking a grateful gulp, and then stepping forward to drape her arms over Alice's shoulders, leaving no room for Alice's instincts to flare at all. It probably helped that when Alice's nostrils flared, she smelled herself all over Bella. It also probably helped that Alice was good if at nothing else than controlling her vampiric side.

At least for Bella's sake.

"And what did you say?" Alice murmured. Her eyes had darkened again from prom, and Bella knew that it was a good thing that she drank again before they left the house.

"I forgave her," Bella said honestly.

"Of course you did," Alice sighed, and Bella could tell that she wanted to say more, a whole lot more on the subject of Leah Clearwater and what she really thought about all this, but that she was holding back for Bella.

This would not be the last of it. They would undoubtedly talk about it later, at some other time. But the night was so sweet, it had been so good, and neither of them wanted to spoil it.

"You know what?" Alice mumbled, dipping forward on the tips of her toes, so their eyes hovered close together.

"What?" Bella whispered, mesmerized by all the lights sparkling and reflecting in Alice's big beautiful eyes.

"I'm glad you did," Alice said against her lips, so close to kissing her, but just not.

"Really? Why?" Bella furrowed her brow, pulling back a bit.

"Oh, I don't know. I really don't like her, but it's kind of hard to hate someone who is literally the epitome of a kicked puppy," Alice sighed dramatically, and grinned her nose crinkling grin when Bella laughed.

She was surprised that Alice would express something other than absolute loathing for Leah Clearwater, but then she'd also been surprised when Alice expressed absolute loathing for anyone at all.

"You think you're so punny, don't you?" Bella smirked at her own pun, and Alice giggled.

"Yep. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I love you," Alice said, and kissed her on the lips.

Bella swooned, and they held it softly, until the DJ called out that this would be the last song of the prom, and they broke apart to go and dance the last of the night away.

Alice got her back home late that night. At about 11:30, Bella pulled into her driveway and parked, and Alice, naturally, walked her to her door. It was a good thing Charlie worked the late shift tonight, because it took them a ridiculously long time to actually say goodbye. They ended up kissing, and then making out against the door, and then just holding each other for a long time, until finally Alice had to break away.

Alice needed to hunt desperately, despite all the blood she'd consumed tonight. Grinding on Bella at prom and being around all those excited humans with their blood pumping all night had taken a toll on her, but she promised to come back afterwards.

Bella hated to see her go, but she knew she had to. So they finally kissed one last time, and then Alice gave her one last fond, adoring look, and took off into the night.

Bella reluctantly turned away from where she disappeared, went to her house and shut the door behind her. She sighed and slumped against the door, and then she smiled, buried her face into her hands, and squealed.

Just a little.

She shook herself out of it, but wow, this had been a much better night than she'd thought. She was so glad she'd gone to prom now. She wanted to go upstairs and pass out, sleep for days because she was exhausted, but it was a good kind of exhausted.

But she had to get a shower and wash away the grime and sweat and…None of Alice's scent would be coming off, not for a good long while, the vampire had told her. But she liked that. She couldn't smell it herself, but she admitted that she liked the thought that it was there, telling anyone who could scent it that she and Alice loved each other.

After she showered and changed, Bella was sleepily pouring herself a glass of water in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

She smiled to herself.

**Alice.**

**That was fast,** she thought and set the glass on the table, trotting to the front door with a beam on her face. It had only been about an hour since Alice left. Usually it took her at least three when she was hunting. Maybe she didn't need to feed as much since she'd already drank so much, and that's why it didn't take as long as usual.

But who was complaining? Not Bella. If Alice was here, that meant she could go to sleep instead of waiting up for her, and they could snuggle up together, and that sounded like the best thing in the world right now.

"Back already?" Bella laughed as she pulled the door open to see a fully hunted and restored vampire standing on her front porch.

"Yep. Did you miss me?" Victoria smiled a feral smile, blood red eyes gleaming as she stepped into the house, causing Bella to stumble back in dumbfounded shock.

Victoria kicked the door shut behind her, and as soft as the lock was when it clicked into place between her fingers, to Bella, it sounded like a gunshot.

Bella had the bad feeling this was going to be one bullet she just couldn't dodge.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella's first instinct was to scream.

Then it was to run.

Sadly, both of these were impractical.

She settled on a silent, stricken, wide eyed stare as Victoria smirked, a hint of sharp fangs peeking out from under her upper lip in a way that was so frighteningly familiar.

Victoria took a step forward.

Bella took a step back.

Victoria's smirk broadened, and Bella read the dark promise in the glint of her ruby eyes. They glimmered red in the faint lamplight, and Bella's heart hammered in her chest.

**Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Why is she here? I thought she was in Italy! Oh no. God, why didn't I check ****before I opened the door?**

But of course, the one time she didn't, caught up in the bliss of loving Alice, her fears were finally confirmed.

"What are you doing here?" Bella blurted, and her breath hitched as Victoria took another slow, sliding step forward, inching towards her with a predatory look on her face that chilled the blood in her veins. Victoria's presence alone always spelled trouble, but when she got that look in her eyes, it was unquestionable.

She could not shake the awful feeling that this time, Victoria was really going to hurt her. As in through pain, not pleasure. Something about the look on her face made Bella's insides squirm fearfully.

**This is bad. Really, really bad. She shouldn't be here, not now, not after the Volturi shut down on ****us for so long. This cannot be good, not if they've sent her of all people.**

"Oh, I was passing through town, just thought I'd drop in and say hi," Victoria drawled, the lie discernible through the mockery in her tone. "What? Don't say you're not happy to see me!"

It's not like Bella had to say it. Her hands were shaking visibly so she clenched them to hide it, and locked her jaw and stiffened when Victoria took yet another step, leering her down.

**Nope, nope, nope. This is not good.**

"I thought you were in Italy," Bella said unnecessarily, holding still and her brain whirling rapidly, trying to think of something to do, anything at all, because it did not matter why Victoria was here, it could only end badly, and she needed to figure something out before that happened.

"I was," Victoria hummed as Bella's eyes flitted towards the staircase. "But I came back."

**Obviously.**

Bella supposed she could make a run for it, but that would be so hopelessly futile. Her brain began to panic, which was probably the worst thing to do.

**I'll never make it. She's so much faster than me. I won't get two steps. Goddamn it, what do I do? I need Alice. She always comes and saves me, no matter what. God, that's really pathetic that I'm that much of a damsel, but what can I really do to protect myself against a freakin vampire? I just have to stall, stall until Alice sees us in her visions.**

But Alice was so far away this time, miles and miles away. She had to think. There had to be a way. There had to be.

"Why?" Bella croaked, her breathing beginning to pick up when Victoria ran her tongue over the front row of her top teeth and then smiled fully, exposing every one of them. They gleamed like white Chiclets, and her fangs had never seemed so sharp.

**Do something. Quick, before she expects it! All I have is the element of surprise. Move before she moves. But what? What can I do?**

Victoria was a vampire. She was impossibly fast and strong. Bella could not outrun her, or hurt her. So then what the hell did that leave her?

"Let's not talk about that," Victoria said, her voice smoky and sickly sweet. "There are much more pleasant things we could discuss, sweet Isabella, much more pleasant things we could do…"

Bella's eyes flitted around the room, and her stomach clenched fearfully when she felt Victoria's pheromones increase subtly, making the air just a little hotter, a little softer on her skin. It felt like the tangible version of her tension. Again they found the staircase. Her phone was upstairs in her room. If she could get to it, maybe she could call for help.

Somehow, some way, she had to slow Victoria down long enough to get to it. Alice's visions weren't a surefire thing, especially not lately. They'd been smeary and inconclusive, and clearly they'd missed Victoria's little surprise visit.

**Somehow…**

Her eyes landed on the bottle green glass vase that she'd gotten for Charlie last Christmas perched upon the stone pedestal against the wall at the foot of the stairs. Something inside her brain clicked into place, and an idea formed.

Almost immediately the entire rest of her brain scoffed in protest.

**That's so stupid. That will never work. It'll just piss her off,** Bella mentally swore, but another tiny part of her mind yelled back frantically,** It's not like I have any other brilliant plans!**

The plan may not have been brilliant, but it was all she had, all she could think of. Her only other option was to stand there and gawp like an idiot, and just let Victoria do whatever evil thing she clearly was going to do, like suck her blood and devour her soul (sexually) like the succubus she was.

Which, forget that. Doing something was better than nothing.

Even if that something working was a huge stretch.

"The Volturi sent you, didn't they?" Bella turned back to Victoria, speaking only to stall her.

It was obvious that they had. Why else would she be here?

Well… She did have a particularly bad habit of furthering her own agenda, but somehow, Bella didn't think she'd have come all the way back purely on her own terms, not in light of the circumstances.

Victoria was staring at her, clearly having seen her eyeing the staircase, and watching her like a hawk. The redhead sighed as if regretful.

"Of course they did, you stupid child," she rolled her eyes, but her smirk stayed in place. "I don't know why you are always so determined to dwell on the negative with me. I was trying to be nice about this, but if you insist on avoiding the pleasantries…"

So it was the Volturi who had sent Victoria back into her midst. There could be only one reason why they would have done that. And that only confirmed one thing in Bella's mind.

**She's going to kill me.**

It seemed the Volturi were finally going to act on the terms they'd set.

A raw sort of fear made her breath hitch ever so slightly as Victoria suddenly went very still, and Bella's stomach about hit the floor when it dropped. The vampire's predatory expression tightened and she shifted on her feet in a motion so light and subtle the brunette almost missed it.

**Oh God** was the last thought she had, and then her brain switched into a primal mode of Fight or Flight.

Bella inhaled sharply and her little finger twitched. Victoria's head cocked as if she were contemplating something.

"Surely you're not thinking of ru-"

And Bella bolted.

The terror that filled her bones the moment she turned on her heel and gave that wicked predator her back was one every animal on the planet running for their lives feels. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt and it made the muscles in her legs tingle and snap taut harder and faster than they ever had before. The sudden influx of adrenaline raced through her blood, and Bella actually shrieked when she felt a cold hand close on her wrist at the same time that her own hand closed on the handle of the vase.

Acting purely on instinct, Bella spun, combining her own momentum with Victoria's as the vampire wrenched her around. Bella swung the vase with everything she had, aiming wildly for the redhead's face, barely able to see through a haze of fear and whipping hair.

The smash of breaking glass rang out as Bella sucked in a huge breath and a thrill went through her when Victoria reared back with a cry and released her wrist, hands going to her eyes.

**It worked. It actually fucking worked!**

Even vampire eyes were susceptible to glass. It would not blind or really harm Victoria, but it would sting like a bitch until she got it all out. Listening to Carlisle's medical rants had finally paid off. It was one of, if not the only, weak spots a vampire had.

Bella could not believe her luck for a moment, but when Victoria snarled, she burst back into motion, lurching for the stairs.

Her luck was so painfully short lived.

Her right foot did not even hit the first step before she was yanked back by her wrist again, so hard she yelped in pain as it twisted, and then the world turned into a blur as Victoria threw her. The impact was brutal; Bella slammed back first into something hard and unforgiving and collapsed, the breath blowing out of her in a whoosh.

It hurt.

A lot.

Victoria recovered from that much more quickly than she'd hoped.

She did not have air to even whimper as she slid to the floor, but was ripped right back to her feet when Victoria grabbed her by the front of her shirt and hauled her back up.

"You little bitch," Victoria hissed, blinking rapidly and glaring right in her face.

Bella gasped for air, eyes screwed up in pain. Her spine was aching and her wrist throbbed. She gazed into Victoria's malevolent eyes, and saw a single tiny glittering fragment of glass on her lashes. Victoria's eyelids were faster than she had estimated. It appeared that was as close as she'd gotten to actually getting any into those terrible dilating pupils.

Well, at least nobody could say she didn't try.

"Is that how you want to play, Isabella? Hmm, kitten? You want to get rough?" Victoria hissed, grinding her knuckles into Bella's collarbone until she whimpered.

And then Victoria smiled.

**Oh fuck, this is going to hurt, **Bella thought, and Victoria turned and threw her again.

Bella crashed into the floor and rolled a few feet before her head thunked down hard, ringing her skull like a church bell. Black spots popped in her vision and she yelped. Victoria was by her in the same second, fisting her hair and yanking her already pounding head off the floor by it as she straddled her.

She was so cruel, so sadistic in a way Bella had only ever seen hints of. Victoria had made multiple promises of pain before, but she'd never truly delivered…

Until now.

"Because we can get rough if you want to, kitten," Victoria drawled as slow trickles of agony began to permeate her system. Bella fought to open her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. Victoria appeared in her vision as a swaying flame, her hair shimmering. Pheromones tasting like cinnamon and wine coated the inside of her mouth, and unlike the other times Bella had experienced Victoria's allure, she wanted to retch.

**This sick, twisted bitch… Oh god, this really, really hurts… She really meant it… How can someone be like this? This evil, this cruel?**

"I'm so tired of playing nice with you. I tried so very hard to, I honestly did. Even when I was sent to end your pathetic life, I was going to do it nicely. I was going to go the whole nine yards and shit, tell you it would be alright, it won't hurt, lie to make you feel better and all that. I was even willing to make you feel good first with what little time we have to spend alone together," Victoria said, her voice silky soft and dangerous.

Bella's whole body shook with terror at it. She could see her death in Victoria's face, felt her scalp stinging from the grip on her hair, her spine aching, her gut sickening, her skull throbbing.

**Alice. Oh god, Alice, where are you? Please, I need you. I'm going to die. She's really going to kill me this time. Please, Alice, please.**

It was finally starting to sink in. The realization that she had an honest to God, healthy chance to lose her life here and now was kicking in.

It was absolutely terrifying.

Victoria sighed and her grip slackened just enough to where it didn't feel like she was ripping out every strand. Bella felt a different sick feeling well up in her when Victoria reached out her other hand and gently stroked her cheek, her eyes swimming with a newer, darker kind of promise. The redhead took a deep breath and then purred, lowering herself fully onto Bella's lap. The air thickened.

"It's cute, really," Victoria murmured. "I see Alice has finally sealed the deal with you-Or smell it, rather. Mm, I bet that was fun for you, huh Bella? It's not hard to see Alice is one of those girls who's been around the block so many times that she's surely got to know what she's doing…"

Anger pulsed faintly in her temples, but Bella only trembled, digging her fingers into the carpet.

What a slutty, filthy hypocrite, to speak of Alice like that has she straddled Bella like a prepaid whore.

But anger had no place in the heart of prey; Bella fought to control her hysterically rising emotions, her swelling hatred for Victoria, who had invaded her home, who was hurting her like this, who was intent on killing her, taking away the precious life that Bella was suddenly determined as all hell to keep no matter what she had to do.

But there was nothing she could do.

**I don't want to die. I'm not ready. Not like this. Not now. I can't. I won't!**

"I told her if she didn't want to share you with me, all she had to do was prove it and claim you. But a funny thing about me-I lie a lot."

Big surprise there.

"You see, sweet Bella, where other vampires would turn away from you, repelled by Alice's scent, I find it wholly erotic," Victoria continued, and dipped down a bit as her thumb swiped over Bella's cheekbone. She smiled so her pointy canines winked at Bella. "I don't mind sharing. More than that, I like taking things from other people. You smell better than ever, kitten, with Alice all over you. It's almost like a two in one prize…"

Pheromones flooded the whole room as Bella felt her aching head simmer in them. But this time, when Victoria leaned down to drag her lips up her neck, the expected arousal did not come. All that came was a dark revulsion, insects crawling over her skin, a powerful urge to jerk away from the vampire.

For a brief moment, Bella thought it must have something to do with Alice's claim. She realized quickly that no, it could be nothing other than the unbridled hatred destroying the vampire's seductive visage, ruining her projected image that hid the killer inside her with beauty and sexual power.

Bella did not want her. She didn't want anyone but Alice, and even if that nonexistent chance in hell existed that she might want someone besides her, it sure as fuck would not be Victoria.

Not this bitch. Not anymore. Seeing how cruel and sadistic she really was in such a blatant manner eradicated any pull she might have been able to exert. Gone was the arousal, gone was the attraction.

**How did I ever get turned on by someone like this?** She thought disgustedly. **Was I really so blinded by her, her pheromones? Was I really so desperate? Did I really not see how dangerous she was right from the start? No, I didn't, because I'm an idiot, and now I'm going to pay for it. Oh god, oh god…**

So even though fear was clouding Bella's brain, pumping through her, making her very soul quiver anxiously, she did not succumb. Her panic resurfaced as she desperately began trying to think of another way out, another way to survive, to get away, anything to stay alive at least until Alice came for her, even though it felt like this time, Alice was not going to be her hero.

That hopeless, dreadful feeling was still all too real. It didn't look like Alice was going to be turning up anytime soon.

So Bella was on her own.

Her brain quickly latched on to another idea, this one only marginally more effective, and probably twice as likely to piss Victoria off.

But it was all she had…

**Do something. Anything. Anything but to lie down and die without a fight. No, no, no. I won't. I refuse!**

As Victoria's lips slid over her jaw, Bella lassoed her terror and tried to translate her fearful quaking into an acceptable pretense of arousal.

"V-Victoria…" she whimpered, breath hitching. She laid her hands on the vampire's waist hesitantly, and tried not to puke in disgust when she felt more than heard Victoria purr.

"You're so easy," Victoria giggled into her ear. "I just bashed your head off the floor and you still can't help yourself, can you? Oh, but I think we both know that's the kind of girl you are, kitten. You really do like it rough, hmm?"

**Sick, twisted, foul, loathsome…**

Bella hated her. Hated her for the pain she was inflicting. Hated her for ever being able to arouse her. Hated Victoria because she represented everything that kept Bella awake at night, her fear of dying, of being murdered, because she worked for those damnable Volturi who had no right to steal her life away as if it were justified.

Hated her because it was the only thing keeping her together.

Victoria's hand caressed her cheek. Bella turned into the motion. Victoria's tongue flickered over the shell of her ear, and Bella wanted to scream, but she held herself together, barely.

"You still want it. Even with your precious Alice, you're still getting all hot and bothered. It's too bad I'm running under time constraints. I've love to see how long it takes to make you beg again…"

**I'm not ready to die. I'm not, I can't, I WON'T!**

Victoria's hand pressed harder into her cheek. Her muscles tightened up.

**Do it now. NOW!**

Bella lurched and tried with everything she had to lock her teeth onto Victoria's wrist hovering just by her mouth. For the briefest moment, she thought she could in no way fail to do so because she'd caught the vampire so off guard, but she missed the redhead by… Well, the skin of her teeth.

Bella didn't even nick her. Her teeth clacked together painfully hard as Victoria yanked her hand away and drew back swiftly, swifter than possible.

"Ah ah ah," Victoria tsk-ed, eyes flashing. "Not a fucking chance."

Oh man.

She was really going to pay for that one.

Victoria suddenly drew back her fist and then slugged Bella right in the ribs. The move was so quick that Bella blinked and missed it, would never even have known she was hit if she didn't hear a loud snap and feel the right half of her diaphragm give out in an agonizing stutter step under the impact.

**Oh my fucking god.**

Bella screamed.

It was unbearably loud in the otherwise silence of her house; the ceiling fan swatted limply at the air that Bella could no longer draw into her lungs. She arched and Victoria let go of her hair as Bella clawed at her, sobbing in blinding pain.

"Oh relax," Victoria chuckled as Bella gasped desperately, every breath burning fire through her side and chest. She was breathing a firestorm, so it did not even feel like she was breathing at all. Her lungs felt like ash, and Bella whimpered helplessly, writhing, trembling. "None of this is anything compared to what the venom will feel like in your veins when I drain them dry."

"S-stop," she choked out. "Please, stop."

It was a hapless, futile plea. Even speaking it now in the depths of her agony drew shame through her like a hot wire, but she had never hurt like this before. Bella's worst injury in life was a sprained ankle when she was eight, and maybe falling into that cactus patch.

She had expected pain, but not at this level. This was a cut above. She was not trained to handle torture, never experienced something like this, had no idea how to handle or resist such brazen pain. Her ribs were undoubtedly broken, possibly even shattered. Her skull felt like it was cracked open, leaking out her brain. Her back felt like it had taken a sledgehammer blow to each vertebrae.

It hurt. It hurt so fucking much.

It is frightening how quickly physical agony can break a person.

And so she broke.

Victoria laughed.

"I thought you might try something like that. Wouldn't it be just the best turn of events for you if your toxic, bratty little mouth made me human? No, I don't think so…" Victoria simpered, and rubbed at her throat tauntingly, well away from Bella's mouth now.

She fisted Bella's hair again, and Bella wished with everything she had for this to be over.

No more. No more.

Everything hurt. She couldn't breathe. She wanted the pain to stop. She was so useless, vulnerable beneath Victoria, being tortured by her and she hated it, hated being so helplessly weak, and she knew she was going to die now, without a doubt.

Alice was not here, and if she was not here by now, she was not coming at all. Even if she did, she would never get here on time.

The pain was a useless, unnecessary precursor to an unavoidable doom.

**End it now. Just make it stop. Make it go away,** she mentally pleaded, mouth hanging open, eyes squinted nearly shut.

"Oh, you don't want to play anymore, Isabella?" Victoria smiled her deadly smile. She jerked Bella's head back and leaned down to hiss against her lips, close enough to kiss. "I thought you wanted to play with the big girls? But it was just a show, wasn't it? You are weak and small and helpless, human and pathetic. Without Alice you're a sitting fucking duck, so easy it's almost laughable. You're so vulnerable without anyone around to save you, and guess what?"

Bella whimpered as Victoria licked the corner of her mouth, just to taunt her further. The tears streamed in twin rivers down her cheeks. Breathing was a distant dream.

"No one is coming to save you this time, sweetheart. Not even Alice," Victoria whispered.

Victoria was right; no one was going to save her this time, and she had failed to save herself. Bella despaired, mind torn between her physical torment and her emotional psyche giving out.

**Stop. Let it stop… Even death is better than this. She's right. I'm worthless. I'm so weak. I can't defend myself at all. I need Alice, and Alice isn't here. Where are you Alice? It hurts so much… Why aren't you here to save me this time? It hurt so much. Everything hurts…**

"And you know what else?" Victoria murmured, nuzzling her neck now. Bella only whimpered in her agony, and Victoria giggled. "When it comes right down to it, even with that pretty little mouth of yours, you're all bark and no bite."

On the last word, with no further warning, Victoria's fangs flashed into her throat and ripped into her veins.

Bella gasped and jerked once before going still, eyes screwed shut.

She expected the fiery, unbearable pain that would shroud her current suffering in its power when Victoria's venom hit her system, but it never came. Instead, a most curious sensation fluttered from the points of penetration. As Victoria groaned and began to drink from her deeply, pulling on her life force, numbness spread throughout Bella's body. Her throat seemed to swell shut, and tingles led the way through every nerve until they felt nothing at all, paralyzed, from the top of her head down to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Bella's eyes rolled back as her blood was stolen. A fuzzy static washed over her brain, and everything went smeary and dark. She lost all conscious thought, did not know she was dying, did not even know she was being murdered, knew nothing at all anymore.

She had no time to cry out or panic, see her life flash before her eyes, have any last thoughts.

Bella just silently slipped away, into the veil of the blackest infinity.

Alice crouched behind a tall tree, low to the ground, peering around its thick trunk. Stars glittered through the forest canopy as she gazed hungrily, eyes locked on the doe pawing the earth gently at its hooves. The doe was painfully unaware of the most powerful predator on earth zeroing in on her.

Alice crouched behind a tall tree, low to the ground, peering around its thick trunk. Stars glittered through the forest canopy as she gazed hungrily, eyes locked on the doe pawing the earth gently at its hooves. The doe was painfully unaware of the most powerful predator on earth zeroing in on her.

Normally Alice avoided deer, especially doe. Ever since meeting Bella, she could not look into their eyes and not be reminded of her lover. Even before they became what they were today, Alice could not shake the feeling. They were quiet, peaceful creatures who were hunted enough by humans. Alice preferred larger game. Somehow slaughtering an animal with her bare teeth and hands didn't feel so violent when the animal she killed had even the tiniest chance of fighting back.

And yet, she'd been hunting for the past hour. She had intended to make a quick run, hunt down a bear that had been wandering this side of the mountains, foraging too close to humans for either the bear's safety or theirs. But she had not located his scent, and she was frustrated. She'd promised Bella she would be back before she fell asleep.

The doe would simply have to do. So what if their eyes resembled her lover's uncannily? This was the unfortunate circle of life. For something to live, something else must die. And it wasn't like she hadn't hunted deer before. She just didn't prefer them.

**Just get it over with. Do it quickly. Before she even has a chance to realize she's dead, **Alice thought, her mind beginning to be swallowed by her bloodlust.

The huntress came out in her. Conscious thought gave way to primal hunger. Her nose zeroed in on nothing but the doe's scent. Her fangs extended and Alice shifted around the tree, chest going still, her habitual faux breathing stopped. There was only the predator and her prey…

Chik.

Alice froze at the unmistakable sound of claws on rock, as did the deer. Together they whipped their eyes up and saw the mountain lion perched on a nearby rocky overhang, hidden by sparse brush, luminous yellow eyes glowing through a break in the trees where the moonlight illuminated it.

Alice and the cougar leaped instantly, simultaneously, claws outstretched. The cougar did not see her as it let out its snarling cry, having eyes only for the deer that spun on its spindly legs to bolt. Alice zipped through the air, aiming right for the mountain lion, blood lust screaming in her ears.

And a vision clapped through her.

"_**So?" Jane said, leaning against Bella's truck as Victoria stepped off the Swan front porch and trotted over to her.**_

"_**So what?" Victoria smirked back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand nonchalantly. Her hand came away smeared black in the shadows of the night, tinged faintly red.**_

"_**How did she taste?" Jane drawled, arms crossed.**_

_**Victoria paused, and her eyes glinted as she smiled and revealed teeth dipped in blood. She ran her tongue over them with a moan of appreciation that was almost sexual in nature before replying.**_

"_**Divine," she purred.**_

_**The corner of Jane's mouth twitched, and then she sighed.**_

"_**I figured as much. She smelled better than any human I've ever come across. I don't know why you always get the fun part while I'm stuck out here on watch. I'd have loved a taste," Jane lamented, absentmindedly dragging her nails over the fresh coat of paint on the hood of Bella's truck. Her nails shrieked along the metal, gouging deep scratches into the surface of it. "We didn't even need a watch tonight anyway, with Sulpicia and Omi running shield duty. There's no way Alice would have known…"**_

"_**She will now," Victoria chuckled, glancing at the watch on her wrist. "They were scheduled to stop at 12:30 exactly. I suppose she'll be having her annoying little visions again soon. You have no idea how nice it was to be uninterrupted with sweet Isabella for once. She screams so… Exquisitely."**_

_**Victoria gave a sick little shiver and Jane hitched an eyebrow at her.**_

"_**And don't complain at me; it's not my fault we didn't get to bite the girl together. If you would show a little more interest in the finer aspects of vampiric life, Aro would surely assign you the more… Tasteful duties more often," Victoria added.**_

"_**Just because some of us can control ourselves doesn't mean we want to," Jane scoffed and lifted off of the truck, jerking her cloak further onto her shoulders.**_

_**Victoria suddenly leaned forward and swiped a finger across Jane's lip, the motion so quick that Jane only started in surprise before she stiffened. The blonde's eyes flashed and she growled as she licked her lips furiously, fangs extending with a soft click.**_

_**Victoria smiled.**_

"_**Now tell me a lack of self control can't be rewarding sometimes," Victoria sneered as Jane shuddered and took a deep breath to regain her composure after the tiniest taste she'd gotten of Bella's blood. "I should have shared, I know. But you see why I didn't. She really was delicious."**_

"_**Did you drain her dry completely?" Jane inquired, her voice hard. She seemed to be considering whether or not to go into the house and check for herself. "She won't change if you did."**_

"_**Of course not… Although," Victoria hesitated. "Her reaction to the venom was rather odd…"**_

"_**How so?"**_

"_**She didn't scream or anything. She just kind of passed out really quickly. Instantly, really. That shouldn't happen until the end of the first day."**_

"_**Did you kill her?" Jane said sharply.**_

"_**No," Victoria snapped defensively. "You say I have no self control, but that's probably the best execution of a change I've ever performed. If she can be turned, she will be. It's not like the little shit has ever been anything close to normal. She's… Different. Like Aro said. And really, really stupid. Getting her alone is too easy."**_

_**Jane seemed slightly mollified, but a moment later Victoria collapsed to her knees with a yelp of pain, her body contorting oddly. She stayed there for only a few seconds before Jane averted her eyes and her spasming fit relented.**_

"_**Careful, Janey," Victoria breathed, staring up at her with a feral grin, barely glaring. "You know how hot it gets me when you do that…"**_

"_**Don't touch me again," was all Jane said, sounding bored now. "And don't call me that, or I'll make you learn to hate it. Now come on, or we'll miss our plane. I'm not staying in this godforsaken town a moment longer than we must."**_

"_**Yes, your Highness," Victoria drawled sarcastically, and they both disappeared down the Swan driveway in twin blurs, leaving Bella behind them.**_

Alice gasped and reared in mid air. She sailed over the cougar in her shock and crashed down into the underbrush, slamming into a wayward tree before she came to a ripping halt in the clutches of a bramble patch.

The blood lust evaporated like a breath dies in an exhale, overwhelmed by a powerful terror.

**NO!**

Alice let loose an explosive snarl and lurched to her feet, ripping through the snatching vines and thorns like wet paper. In an instant she was gone, dashing past the oblivious mountain lion who pinned the struggling doe in its strong jaws, tearing into her throat as she kicked and flailed, too slow to get away.

She did not hear the sound of the doe's pained whine, nor did she stop and look back to see the light in the doe's glassy, big brown eyes fade away in her death throes.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Alice never ran so fast in all her hundred and eight years of living. The world was a meaningless blur around her, nothing but an irrelevant smear of darkness and flashes of moonlight as she sprinted. Nothing mattered, nothing but getting to Bella, getting to her now.

Because Bella was bitten.

**No.**

Because Bella was hurt.

**No!**

Because Bella was dying.

**NO!**

With a huge spurt of speed Alice exploded out of the forest across the road from the Swan house and ran full tilt for the front door. She slammed into it, shattering the lock and bursting into the house with the sound of splintering wood.

She tasted the blood on the air before she smelled it.

And it did not invoke the animal in her. There was a different kind of animal inside her, a more raw, powerful one. It did not taste like ambrosia.

It tasted like the end.

Alice found her sprawled out on the living room floor. The vampire let out a soft noise of desperation and appeared at her side, falling next to her lover's unmoving body. The floor beneath Bella's head was stained red, although the two gaping, torn puncture marks in her throat were clean of any blood. Her skin was pale, the pallor of the already dead. When Alice pressed her shaking hands to her cheeks, she felt no warmth. Bella's chest did not move, did not rise and fall as it should.

She was not breathing.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Bella should be screaming in agony as she mutated into a vampire. She should be flailing and writhing, but she lay so very still. And if she was not changing, if she was not turning, then she could only be dying.

Bella's body was rejecting the change. She wasn't going to make it.

**Oh god. Oh god, no, please. She's not dead. It didn't happen. She's not, she's not!**

"Bella, baby," Alice gasped, terrified. "No, no, no!"

The feeling was more than Alice could bear.

Not Bella.

Anyone but Bella.

Anyone but this sweet girl, this innocent, beautiful young woman with the heart of gold, the light in the dark that Alice loved, the one that never judged her, never looked at her as anything less than worthy and bright and lovely, who accepted all her faults and flaws and understood her and loved her anyway, who did not deserve to lose her precious life, who had never asked to be brought into the world of vampires and all their darkness and danger, not Bella.

Not her Bella.

And Alice, who never gave into denying the truth for the sake of self preservation, did so then.

It could not have happened. Bella was not dead. She was simply having a delayed reaction to the venom; soon she would wake and begin her painful transformation. Even now Alice would trade the sleep of death for that unbearable agony, if only it meant that Bella was not gone, was not leaving her to a place where Alice could not follow.

Because she could not bear it. The mere thought ripped at her soul. There was no one like Bella. There was no one who could compare. There was no one Alice loved quite so much, had ever loved so much that it hurt to feel it fill her heart till it was fit to burst, and she knew it by the way she felt the eternity of her future slip into a black despair, because without Bella nothing would ever be right again.

Bella was her one.

Her one and only.

Forever.

They were soul mates not because fate or destiny decided to forge some magical, mythical connection that was unbreakable by time between them; no, they were forever because they were two people that understood each other, who found solace and passion and a kindred mind that lit up each other's worlds based purely on who they were, and how they fit so well together.

Alice did not believe in fate. She'd watched the future change all her life based on what people decided. There was no set path, and chances only took you so far. She believed in love, but the kind of love that works based on the people and nothing else. They were not meant to be from the start, destined for each other, but they had happened anyway, and something about that made it all so much more painful.

Not Bella. Anyone but Bella.

The universe could take anyone else. Not her.

"Bella baby please…" Alice mewled, sliding her hands under Bella's head, lifting her gently as she gazed down on her with blurring eyes and desperation. She felt a thick, swollen lump at the base of her skull. Sticky blood coated her fingers and even though her vampire stirred ever so slightly, it had never been so easy to quell. "Please, you're not dying on me, you can't… Wake up baby, wake up," she begged.

Bella could not die. Alice could not have failed her so fully. She could not have let Victoria slip by her like a viper between Bella's sheets. She could not have failed so utterly to keep the one thing that mattered most, mattered at all in her life alive, protected, safe.

But she did.

And the proof of it was in the way Bella lay broken beneath her.

But then Bella stirred.

Her chest heaved and her body shuddered, and Alice let out a cry of shock, cupped her face more fully.

**She's alive!**

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" Alice said frantically, a sudden fiery determination to preserve that tiny flickering flame of life she saw rise in her lover no matter what it took flooding her.

"Al-ice?" Bella croaked, her eyelids fluttering.

Big brown doe eyes gazed up at her, unfocused. Bella stared through Alice, as if she could not see her. She seemed confused, bleary eyed. The brunette's lips parted and a soft, high pitched wheeze whistled through her as she struggled to draw breath. The sound tore at Alice's heart.

"Bella? Bella, I'm right here baby, I'm right here. You're gonna be okay," Alice vowed immediately when she saw a flash of fear in those chocolate pools.

She did not really know. It was so terrifying, and again Alice did something she had never done before.

She lied to Bella to make her feel better.

Usually when Alice was reassuring her, she gave her the truth as gently as she could, because she believed Bella strong enough to handle it, because she needed it. But right now she did not know if Bella would be okay, and she would say anything to soothe the anxiety she could see rising in her lover, anything to make this easier, and mostly because she desperately needed to convince herself.

**She's not dying. She's alive. She will stay that way. I will NOT lose her!**

Alice found clarity in stress where others found panic and hysteria. She was not naturally inclined to lose it. She felt her control come rushing back from that horrible moment where she thought Bella was really dying too fast to be saved.

Bella was not dead yet.

And she'd be damned if she let her get that way.

But then what the hell was she doing, if she was not dying? She certainly wasn't changing…

"I can't feel my body…" Bella whispered. Her chest rose in quick little pants.

How was she breathing? Victoria had drained her of blood, to where no human could even be conscious, let alone coherent. None of this made any sense. It frightened Alice, the unknown. She could not see Bella's future, because she only saw someone's future when they made decisions. Bella had no choices to make right now. The final choice Alice would ever see someone make was whether or not they would continue to fight to live when they were dying, and its outcome, whether they would be successful in that endeavor, or if it all would just go black, because they were going to die. It was only the final one if it was the last one they would ever make.

Right now Bella just looked confused as fuck.

And scared. She did not know if she was dying or not. She looked like she didn't even know her own last name anymore. Alice was absolutely terrified that she might have to see Bella's final choice.

**Shit, I've got to help her. I don't know what's happening. Nobody's ever reacted to the venom like this before.**

"Al-ice…" Bella gasped, struggling with a multiple syllable word as Alice held her face in her hands, trying to figure out what to do, how to make this better.

**Carlisle.**

Carlisle would know. She had to get Bella to her adoptive father. He knew vampires and humans medically better than anyone else. If anyone could fix this, it would be him.

**Move, Alice. You've got to move! Now!**

Every second counted. She did not know how many Bella had left.

"What's h-happen-ing to me…?" Bella whimpered, paralyzed on the floor.

Her voice, so small and frightened, put Alice into motion.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Alice murmured to her, trying to hide her anguish, to be strong for Bella. She was not allowed to be scared or uncertain.

**I did this to her. I let her get hurt. Oh god Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…**

But there was not time for guilt, not yet. It would come, and justly, and if it came with Bella's death, it would come out in droves and bury her alive in her grief. Just not yet.

"I'm going to take you to Carlisle, okay? He's going to make you better. You're gonna be just fine, Bells," Alice breathed and slid her arms slowly, so cautiously under Bella, afraid to move her because she had no idea what was happening inside her abused body.

Gently she lifted her, and felt like she carried a feather in her arms. She tried her best to find a way to support Bella's head in the crook of her arm, but it lolled grotesquely. The girl was a limp mess in her arms, completely paralyzed and immobile.

**What's happening to her? Victoria, you stupid fucking whore, what have you done to her?**

Rage billowed in all the cold frightened places inside Alice and she calmed that too. There would be time for rage and hate, and guilt and shame, but not now.

**I should have been there. I should have kept her safe. I was all she had and I failed her. I fucking just let it happen, I didn't even check my visions while I was hunting. She was all alone, I should have had someone come stay with her!**

Maybe it wasn't so easy to shrug it all off, even now.

"S'not your fault," Bella whispered, as if she could not raise her voice any further as Alice gingerly walked to the door, afraid to run and hurt her worse even though time was of the essence.

"What?" Alice said worriedly, glancing down at Bella.

Bella gazed up at her with stars in her big brown eyes that were hung in the night sky, and stars in her eyes because that was how she always looked at Alice, as if the whole world did not revolve around her, but was her, as if she was the universe.

It broke her fucking heart apart.

"S'not your fault," Bella repeated thickly as Alice walked out the shattered front door and down the porch steps. Bella's eyes flashed with each juddering step and Alice tried to take them softer, alarmed at the sudden pain in her pupils. Bella so far had not seemed to be in severe pain or discomfort beyond her immobility and that was probably keeping Alice somewhat calm, that she was, at least, not acting as if she were dying.

"Don't… Blame yourself… You al-ways do. I can see it… On your face…" The words came out slowly and heavily, as if it took all her effort.

Alice had to draw a sharp breath to suffocate the strength of the affection and anguish that rushed through her.

Even as Bella lay in her arms, looking like death warmed over and seriously headed that way, hurt and drained nearly dry of all blood, she was trying to make Alice feel better. She was worried about Alice.

Alice fought not to sob and kept walking, headed for Bella's truck. She would go back and get the keys in less than three seconds.

"Shh, Bells, don't talk. Save your strength-"

Bella puked.

Alice jolted in surprise as Bella's lolling head suddenly spewed. Fortunately her mouth was pointed the other way as she vomited and Alice let out a noise of utmost concern and tried to lower her, but Bella only heaved, gagged and then went very still in her arms.

Alice froze as Bella blacked out. She smelled the sweet copper scent of fresh blood in the air, and something darker, sickly, and rotten beneath its tinge. She had never smelled something like that before, but it reminded her vaguely of seared flesh.

Alice glanced at her feet and saw on her shoes something black and red and thick in consistency. That did not look good; in fact, it looked very, very bad. The disgusting pool of bile felt like a warning, a darkening omen, and her sense of urgency skyrocketed.

**Fuck the truck.**

Alice took off into the night, and ran even faster than she had before.

All the Cullens, including Tanya, in the Cullen household looked up at the same time. They were in the living room, conversing happily over their good nights, trading stories with Esme and Carlisle about their date night.

They sensed it; what it was, they did not know, but their vampire instincts stirred and they all looked up and towards the foyer.

Then they smelled it, blood mixed with some foreign aroma of rot and sickness. Even the smell of the sweetest human blood any of them had ever scented was shrouded in it, ruined by it.

A moment later, Alice burst into the house and appeared before them in a blur, stopping with a cry.

"Carlisle!" Alice called. "Carlisle, it's Bella!"

Alice saw her family leap to their feet. Rosalie and Emmett swore, Edward tensed, Esme gasped, and Carlisle met her eyes, showing no alarm, only that sudden cool of his unshakeable composure.

**Father.**

Yes. This was where she needed to be. She needed Carlisle; he could fix her. He could make Bella better. He had to. He always made everything better. Carlisle was the one who always found the reasoning, the will, the life in someone. He wasn't the best damn surgeon on the planet -In Alice's not so humble opinion— for no reason.

"What's happened?" he demanded and crossed the room in two quick strides.

"Victoria bit her," Alice said, her voice barely shaking. Again there was more swearing and another gasp from Esme, a snarl from Edward, and Tanya said, "But of course she did…"

Alice snarled at her with everything she had, a rugged noise that came from deep in her chest, and directed it at Carlisle when the man tried to take her unconscious lover from her arms.

"Alice," Carlisle murmured, catching her eyes. "Come back to me."

The strength of her protective instincts took everything Alice had to smother. Letting go of Bella now, handing her to another vampire went against her in every way possible.

In her arms, nobody could hurt Bella. No one could touch her again. Alice could keep her safe if she was with her. Never again would anyone harm Bella.

She fought through it and relinquished Bella into his arms. Carlisle took her so gently and carefully that it helped her some, but not much.

"I fucking knew this would happen," Rosalie snapped. "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

"That bitch! I'll kill her! Who gave those Volturi freaks the right?" Emmett yelled.

"I warned all of you. I told you this would happen," Tanya declared. "The Volturi cannot be stopped."

Alice swelled, and would have killed her, literally would have flown across the room and torn into Tanya, but Edward beat her to it. He whirled on Tanya and glared at her so fiercely that she immediately averted her eyes and shut her mouth. It probably helped that everyone in the room, excluding Carlisle and including Esme was backing that glare up with one of their own.

Tanya was irrelevant, however. Carlisle did not even seem to notice the tension. He turned on his heel and walked to the stairs, and climbed them in a blur. Alice was after him in a millisecond. She heard her family follow as she found Carlisle where she expected to see him; in his at home hospital.

Through his office was a white room with medical equipment ranging anywhere from expensive monitors to scalpels and syringes. White cabinets and hardwood floor. A silver sink with a plethora of disinfectants and chemicals and medicines that would dizzy Alice's head if she tried to go through them. There was a floor to ceiling window on the far wall that gave the illusion of space and serenity, but it was all a lie.

Carlisle was in his element. He laid Bella down on the table in the center of the room and immediately began to examine her, prying her eyelids open, gazing into her pupils, peering at the puncture marks on her neck, pressing his hand down on her chest, searching for a heartbeat.

"This isn't normal," Carlisle said, sounding disconcerted. If Carlisle was disconcerted, Alice was freaking the fuck out. "This is not how the body is supposed to react to the venom. Tell me what happened, Alice. Tell me everything."

Alice was not in her element, but with a trembling voice she told him everything she knew, the vision, Bella being paralyzed but coherent, her puking and how unnatural and sick it looked and smelled. He listened calmly as he ripped Bella's sleeping t-shirt open and pushed his palm into her chest, heedless of her exposed breasts.

She wanted to kill him, and she did not even know why. He was not hurting her but she felt he was handling her body callously, insensitively, but knew none of that really mattered right now.

The frantic panic that she'd been fighting began to swell again as Esme entered the room behind her and grasped her folded, shaking arms in what was meant to be a comforting manner, but only terrified her more. Emmett and Edward crossed the room and stood out of the way, by the window. They looked somehow menacing, back lit by the moonlight coming through. Rosalie hovered somewhere behind her, brooding, and they all made her want to scream.

**Get out. Get the fuck out! You'll make it worse!**

It was not a reasonable fear; none of them were in the way. They were here to support her in her time of need, but she didn't want it. She did not even want Carlisle touching Bella, when he might make it worse. She just wanted Bella to be okay again. She wanted her to live.

It was such a raw, gripping fear, to be so close to losing someone you loved.

"She's breathing, but I don't feel a heartbeat," Carlisle declared a moment later. His voice was calm, but painfully confused.

He was not supposed to be confused. He was supposed to have all the answers, damn it!

"Her ribs are broken as well," he continued, sliding his hand down to feel the slight concave on Bella's right side. A massive mottled bruise covered it. "There is little to no blood in her body. How did she talk to you? How could she have been coherent, or functioned at all? She shouldn't even be alive."

"Yes, she should!" Alice snarled at him, shoulder blades bowing up.

**Don't you say that. Don't you fucking say that, Carlisle!**

Esme held her tighter but Carlisle ignored her outburst, unfazed. It scared her even more.

**Please, Carlisle, just fix her. Fix her, please…**

"She's not changing, but she's not dead. I've never seen anything like this," Carlisle said. He pressed his hand to Bella's throat, as if searching for a pulse he knew he would not find, and then stepped back, looking perplexed and mildly bewildered. It was not an expression Alice was used to seeing on Carlisle, nor was it comforting.

There was silence for a long moment as Carlisle bent over Bella's still form, the rise and fall of her chest so small it was nearly invisible, and too quick to be normal.

"I don't know what's happening to her," Carlisle finally said, nonplussed.

Alice lost it.

"What do you mean you don't know what's happening to her?" she demanded, taking a step forward.

"I mean exactly what I said, Alice. I don't know what's happening to her," Carlisle repeated, his tone pacifying in a way that ranked her up even more.

"You're supposed to be helping her! Do something!" Alice shouted, her muscles tightening, her fangs dropping, her eyes flashing. A low growl rolled out of her chest.

"Alice, stop it," Esme said pleadingly.

She couldn't. She could not just stand here and watch as Bella did-Did whatever the hell her body was doing! Dying, living, changing? Fucking what? What was happening to her?

Die. Live. Change.

Bella had a choice to make. Or her body did.

"I cannot help her if I cannot diagnose what's wrong with her, Alice," Carlisle murmured, keeping his composure as Alice began to pace.

"Then figure it out! Do something, Carlisle! Don't just let her lay there and die! Start an IV drip, get the defibrillator, inject her with something to make her better, I don't fucking know! Just do anything!"

Alice went from full blown yelling to a broken sob as Carlisle did not wilt under her fury. He softened only when she gave up the pretense of rage to hide her panic and Esme's arms wrapped around her from behind, soothing, whispering gently in her ear.

"Calm down, Alice, it's okay, sweetie, it's going to be okay…"

**It made it worse. Everything was just making it worse. Esme was giving her the same lie she gave Bella. What's happening to me? Bella had asked. If Carlisle did not know, then no one else did. And the unknown is worse than anything else.**

"Please, Carlisle, please…"

**Please.**

"Alice, I-"

Whatever Carlisle was going to say was cut off as Bella suddenly arched off the table, her back a perfect arc and gasped loudly, a fish out of water, a drowning man, an asphyxiating lover. Alice froze fearfully in Esme's arms as Carlisle quickly turned back to her, but there was nothing he could do.

Bella did not speak. She just spasmed on the table and fell back against it before she puked again; the same thick blackened red mess of blood and whatever the hell the oil slick stuff was coating it coming out of her forcefully. Carlisle stayed clear of it, and reached for her as Bella began to cough at the end of her retching fit, a violent, ragged fit that seemed to tear out from low in her wounded diaphragm.

**Oh god.**

**Bella.**

The smell of blood filled the room, sickly sweet, but the vampires only cringed. A powerful odor of rot and seared flesh filled the room as Carlisle cradled Bella's head in his hands, whispering words to her, trying to reach her, but it did not appear that Bella was coherent this time.

She coughed. She coughed and coughed and coughed and what little blood she had left came out with it. Then she sneezed, one, twice, three times, and black flecks sprayed into the air as Carlisle leaped out of range of them before coming right back to grasp her face in his hands, trying to help though it was clear he did not know what to do, how to help.

No one did.

Alice could only watch as Bella's whole body began to shake. Bella reared so quickly and without warning that her head slipped from Carlisle's hands and slammed onto the table, and she began to spasm wildly, limbs jerking, body contorting.

"She's seizing," Carlisle said, his voice so quiet and seemingly unperturbed. It was the only other sound besides the sound of Bella's flailing, her body moving like a puppet on strings, covered in vomit and blood and something else.

Something wrong.

Something dead.

**No.**

**NO.**

**No!**

**NO!**

"Bella!" Alice sobbed as Carlisle turned Bella on her side and then stepped back helplessly as she convulsed.

There was nothing else he could do. Bella was having a seizure, and her eyes, her fucking big brown doe eyes were wide open, but she was not in this world, of it anymore. They seemed to be staring right at Alice, through her, as if she were not there. Alice locked onto them, seeing nothing else but dilating, then contracting, then dilating again pupils, milk chocolate irises. They were unseeing as Bella's whole body gave a violent, trembling jerk, and her mouth opened wide, drawing in one last, soul sucking breath.

And then she stopped.

She just stopped.

Everything and everyone in the room, the whole world, just stopped.

In the blink of an eye, like the snap of two fingers. In the span of time so quick it almost did not exist, in the entire breadth of eternity.

Stop.

Done.

Over.

Just like that.

Carlisle moved first as Alice stared, uncomprehending at Bella's wide open eyes, dimmed, lightless.

He held his hand in front of her mouth. His knuckles were flecked with black and red. Bella's life and death. When he clearly felt no breath against his hand, he pulled it away.

"She's gone."

He did not have to say it. He did not have to speak it aloud, did not have to jar Alice from her blissful state of denial, of incomprehension, of non-understanding, of the shock that kept back the waves of agony that then came pouring in.

But he still did it.

His words plunged the dagger in and twisted it violently sideways, and if Alice had never known the full strength of her love for Bella, she saw it then, in one blinding flash of losing her.

The most pained, broken, inconceivable noise left her lips. A soft cry, a mewl of agony, of anguish so profound that everyone in the room swallowed at the noise. All eyes were blurry, and Esme was squeezing her so tightly that when she crumpled she did not hit the floor even as she felt like she was sinking through it.

Rosalie swore, so ferociously and her voice broke, and Emmett snarled and Edward sobbed, and Carlisle turned, grabbed the heartbeat monitor standing a few feet away and flung it to the ground where it crashed and broke in a flurry of glass and plastic.

**No, no, no.**

**Yes, yes, yes.**

Alice wrestled free of Esme with a snarling whine, ripped out of her arms and staggered over to Bella, Bella who was broken, Bella who was no longer here, Bella who was gone.

**Gone.**

Alice reached for her as the world bottomed out and fell away.

It turns out that hell is not fire and brimstone and demons clawing you to pieces.

It is nothing.

It is utterly black and void and the state of being but not nonexistence, where you have nothing but the blackness.

Alice pulled Bella close, slid to the floor with her, holding her like a priceless, fragile gem. She weighed nothing. She was nothing. Boneless, weightless, gone.

Alice bent her over, Bella's head in the cradle of her arms.

**My fault. All my fault.**

**I left her. I didn't protect her. I didn't save her. I let her die.**

**I killed her.**

Alice began to rock, slowly, her forehead pressed against Bella's. The brunette's skin was clammy, cold, and heatless. Alice made not a sound. If Bella could not make a noise anymore, neither could she. If Bella could not live anymore, how could Alice?

**How could I?**

"Alice…"

Alice snarled a gut wrenching snarl as Esme's voice sounded close by.

**Stay away. Stay the fuck away from me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Everything I touch turns to shit. I ruined her. I killed her, my Bella, my Bella…**

"Alice, she's gone. You have to let her go," Carlisle murmured.

How could she let go of what was already gone?

And yet when she felt hands reach for her, felt her family trying to lift her up, to pull her from the blackness, she felt it rip through her and she screamed at them, howling in anguish and fury as they tried to take Bella from her, and they retreated from her pain, let her break down and sob, squeezing Bella and holding her so close, lips smeared against her forehead, the smell of blood and death cloying at her mouth, filling it.

They backed away and let her ache. Left her in her agony, as they should.

**Let me die. Let it end. I don't deserve to exist. Erase me. Oh Bella, forgive me…**

She did not ask God for forgiveness for her sins. Did not ask him to have mercy on her soul. It was Bella she wanted to forgive her, to look over this one last indiscretion, but she could not, and would not. She could never make that choice, and even though Alice knew what the answer would be -Yes I forgive you, Alice, I love you, Alice— it hurt so much more because she knew she did not deserve it.

Alice had never even seen her final choice. She would never know if Bella died determined to live, or went willingly, in unbearable suffering as her body fell apart under Victoria's venom. Her death was unheard of, not even rare but the first of its kind, but the fact remained that it was death all the same.

"I don't think she felt it, Alice," Edward mumbled. He sounded as if he was crouched next to her. His voice was thick with misery and grief. "When people-When they-"

**Don't say it.**

"When they go, if they feel it, I know. She-She wasn't conscious. I don't think she even knew that … she … That …"

He trailed away.

Alice didn't know how long she stayed there. Time meant nothing. She kept her face pressed to Bella's, her arms around her, and stayed bent double, knees on the floor, holding her.

"Alice."

A million years later Carlisle's voice broke into her again. Hints of gray sunlight were shining through the window.

"I know it hurts, but you have to let her go. She's going to start… She's going to start decaying. And we have to tell Charlie. He's been calling. He lost her too, Alice. We have to tell him."

**Selfish. You selfish slime,** Alice told herself, whimpering pitifully as she remembered Charlie.

Charlie, who had probably come home from a long, late night shift, and saw his front door burst open, blood on the floor and his daughter nowhere to be found on the night of her senior prom.

It stirred her. But what made her realize that she could not stay here forever, holding Bella, was the fact that the person who did this still lived, while Bella did not.

Victoria.

Victoria ripped out her throat and drank her life away. Victoria found the chink in Alice's protective armor and slithered in, a viper, bit down and poisoned her. Victoria jumped on Alice's carelessness like a fly to honey.

And she would pay.

Like long, flaming ropes, the hatred wrapped around her. The hatred and the shame and the guilt came on fully, and warmed her gut with rage.

"Okay," Alice said hoarsely. "Okay."

She pulled back just enough to look Bella in the eyes fully for one last time.

Big, brown doe eyes. Long dark lashes. Blood painted lips. They all contrasted with the stark whiteness of her skin. Black flecks littered her face and mouth, trailed down her neck where vile, dark bile coated her chest.

She was beautiful.

Beautiful in death.

Alice leaned in and kissed her on the lips, tasted the blood that had taunted her for so long and sweetness fought with ash as she tasted the mysterious black fluid mixed with it, but all she really tasted was Bella.

Spring and Autumn. She had never told Bella what she tasted like, or smelled like. Once Bella had told her that she smelled like berries and white chocolate. What kind of berries? She'd asked. Blueberries, Bella replied thoughtfully. And blackberries.

She never told Bella that she smelled like fresh rain, like blooming flowers in the sun. She never told Bella that her aroma was of loamy soil and sweet air that reminded one vaguely of colorful trees and cold, starlit nights.

Like before Winter donned its coat and when it shook off the snow. She smelled like when the world woke up and when it went to sleep.

The kiss tore through Alice. Bella's lips were still faintly warm, somehow, and she pulled away quickly, as if she no longer had the right to kiss her. It was not okay anymore, not allowed. She didn't deserve it. Bella's lips no longer tasted like heaven; they tasted like goodbye.

"Bella…" she whispered softly, eyes burning from the tears welling in them that could not be shed.

Bella sneezed.

Achoo.

Alice started, and blinked rapidly when Bella shifted, and then let out a long, loud groan. She closed her eyes and shifted again, bringing a hand up to her forehead.

**What the fucking fuck.**

"Oh shit," Bella muttered, and cracked her eyes open.

There was a series of loud gasps throughout the room that told Alice her family had gone nowhere in the hours she must have been sitting in her agony if dawn was breaking now, a muffled "Jesus Christ!" that vaguely sounded like Rosalie, and Bella grimaced as Alice stared and stared and stared.

"Alice?" Bella peered up at her then, looking lost, uncertain, and small.

**No, seriously.**

**What the fuck.**

"BELLA?"

Bella winced at the volume of her voice, and then grimaced again.

"Oh, gross. What is that smell?" she cringed and sat up abruptly. "EW, what the hell is that? Is that puke?"

Alice looked absolutely gobsmacked.

**She-She's moving-What is happening? Am I dreaming? Did I kill myself or something? WHAT?**

"And why am I topless? Dude!" Bella yelped and crossed her arms over her nudity as she looked around and saw all the Cullens staring at her like a three headed elephant.

"Bella?"

Alice's voice was that of a small child. Bella looked round immediately at it, and saw Alice gazing at her not like a three headed elephant, but like a dog stares at something incomprehensible.

Their eyes locked. Alice was shaking. Bella was shivering, but only because the room was freezing cold, and she was freaking topless in front of all the Cullens.

They stared.

And stared and stared and stared.

Alice looked into Bella's eyes and saw the light blooming there as if it had never left, shining on. Watched her breathe like she'd never stopped. Watched her brow furrow and her bloodied lips part slightly. Watched her reach up with one hand and push a stringy strand of her brown hair behind her ear, keeping her other arm firmly across her breasts.

Watched her live as if she'd never died.

"You're alive?" Alice squeaked out.

**How? How, how, how? What the actual hell was going on?**

Did it even matter?

"I'm alive," Bella repeated slowly, as if testing the words out. She sounded uncertain, and she looked so very cutely confused, and a little scared, but mostly she looked concerned.

For Alice.

**Jesus Christ.**

"I'm alive," Bella said again, more firmly when Alice looked like she might have come apart, which, no, that could not be allowed to happen.

Alice just kept looking at her, so Bella said it again, this time with conviction, this time fiercely, to get through to her.

"I'm alive."

**She's alive.**

It did not sink in, but blasted Alice senseless, and there suddenly came a furious bout of disbelieving swearing from Rosalie and whooping from Emmett. Esme started crying, and Edward seemed to be praying.

Alice?

She just kept staring.

The world was moving again and now she had to catch up.

It was going to take a minute.

"Bella," Carlisle intervened as his family rejoiced and his daughter's brain struggled.

Bella looked up, and promptly shrank.

She was nude from the waist up.

In front of Carlisle.

So, so embarrassing.

Carlisle reached past Alice, and though Bella clearly had no clue of what was really going on (did anybody?), when he pulled her to her feet, his gaze was somehow calming. His eyes didn't even flicker towards her breasts.

Probably because they were covered in some nasty, awful smelling black gunk. Ick.

"Do you know who you are?" Carlisle inquired as Alice slowly got to her feet, looking like a zombie.

Bella glanced past him, worried about her, and then shook her head as if to clear it.

"Um… Yeah?" Bella answered, still beyond confused.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes?"

Her answers were convincing despite the fact that she kept posing them as questions.

"Do you know how you got here?"

Bella hesitated on that one, and her vision seemed to cloud. She kept her arms over her nudity as Alice continued to just stare at her, expression blank.

"S-Sort of?" Bella said slowly, softly. "I can't… I mean my head kind of hurts, and I feel weird. I feel really weird. My insides feel like they're buzzing. And tingling. I dunno, I…" She shook her head again as Carlisle waited patiently. Bella glanced at Alice and then back to him.

Alice wanted desperately to look at Bella the way she was supposed to, reassuringly, but she was still stunned silent.

This didn't happen. It didn't compute. She was dead one second and back the next?

**What.**

**Was.**

**Going.**

**On?**

Grief like that didn't just dissipate. It still consumed Alice as she tried to understand that it was not needed, not if Bella was okay, but was she? What happened to her? She'd held her for hours, pulse-less, breathless, with no heartbeat, for all intents and purposes, figuratively, literally and utterly dead.

Then she just popped back up on her feet, talking, walking like it never happened.

To feel something so powerful and raw that it had eviscerated her very being…

Bella seemed to have recovered.

Alice had not.

"I remember… I remember Victoria…" Bella struggled. "I remember she broke in-Or I let her in, because I thought she was Alice-"

Somewhere in the room one might have been able to hear Rosalie mutter idiot under her breath.

"And she attacked me. Threw me around, banged my head off the floor…" All the Cullens glowered dangerously, darkly as this was revealed, but Bella didn't seem to notice. She had eyes only for Alice, even though she was technically speaking to Carlisle. "I think she broke my ribs, but I… They don't hurt anymore…"

Carlisle's eyes flicked down briefly to said ribs but he stopped when Bella squirmed uncomfortably. A moment later Edward walked over and draped a lab coat around her shoulders, and she gave him a thankful glance over her shoulder before pulling it around herself as she continued.

Alice watched and listened silently. She could hear everything Bella was saying, but her brain wasn't computing the fact that she wasn't dead yet.

**How was she not?**

**Just…**

**How?**

"She bit me. I know she bit me. I remember that much, fucking bitch-I mean, sorry Esme," Bella added hurriedly with a nervous glance at the Cullen matriarch, but Esme seemed to be crying too hard to hear her, and that alarmed her.

"Continue," Carlisle said firmly, snapping her attention back to him.

"And then Alice came…"

Their eyes met, and Alice saw the desperate need on Bella's face.

She stepped towards her, and touched her face, intimately, as if no one else were in the room, and felt skin that was warm beneath her fingertips, and Bella spoke directly to her, softly.

"And then I woke up. Here. Covered in puke," Bella finished, and grimaced as she peeked under the lab coat to look at the damage. Alice's arm wound around her waist and pulled her close, heedless of it, which made her blush.

She blushed. As if she had any blood left in her body to do so.

**Did she?**

**Bella…**

"So can someone please tell me what's going on? And make Esme stop crying? Esme," Bella called her, worriedly. "Please don't…"

Emmett walked over and gathered Esme in his arms where she finally began to calm, and only Carlisle had the strength or the composure to recover quickly enough from the shock of seeing Bella come back from the dead and explain anything at all.

"You died, Bella," he stated directly. He did not soften the blow, and a high pitched ringing of anger flowed through Alice before she squashed it.

**She did. She did die. You know she did. You saw it. You watched it. You felt it. You caused it.**

Alice held Bella's hip in one hand and could not pry her eyes away from her lover come back to her. Bella kept glancing at her in concern, always worried about someone else.

Die. Live. Change.

**What exactly had Bella chosen?**

She was… Different. There was something different about her. You could not place your finger on it, but it was there. She was still Bella, through and through, that much was discernible. Still anxious and confused and uncertain, shy, a little awkward, worried about everyone but herself even when a minute before she'd had a one way ticket to a grave.

"Your body reacted to Victoria's venom in a way I have never seen nor heard of before," Carlisle admitted slowly. "I would be lying if I told you that I understand what happened to you. I… I wish that I could tell you. I wish I had an idea. But I don't. I did not know how to save you, and so your body shut down."

Bella glanced at the shattered monitor on the floor, and back to Carlisle. His doctor's voice, so unshakeable and soothing was tinged with something pained that everyone in the room heard. Alice felt more than saw the compassion in Bella as she listened to him speak.

"Your body seemed to try to… Repel the venom. Get it out. Humans have natural immune responses. You had no fever because you had no blood, but you tried to vomit it up. Then cough it up, and sneeze it out. And then you had a seizure, I think when your brain tried to fight the venom. And then…"

"… And then I died," Bella finished for him, arms folded together under the jacket. She was leaning heavily into Alice.

There was an awkward silence after that, and in that Alice noticed the way Bella swayed on her feet, her eyes lidded. She looked exhausted, but alive. Confused, but here.

"Sooo…" Bella drawled uncomfortably after the moment stretched.

Yep.

Still Bella.

"What happens now?" Bella inquired uncertainly.

"So now we're here," Carlisle stated. When he spoke again, it was all in a rush, and he ran a hand through his flawless blonde locks and ruffled them out of place, looking beyond troubled. "And I… I do not know what to tell you, Bella. I don't know why your body seems to suddenly be in fine working order. I don't know what the venom has done to you or what you've become. And I'm-I'm afraid. I'm afraid to run any tests because I don't know how your body will react to anything. I just-"

Carlisle broke off, and when he spoke again, his voice was not soothing, or calm, or certain. His eyes were shining.

"I just don't know."

Admitting it seemed to take everything out of him, as if he were failing her somehow. Alice looked at him and it hurt to see the man she revered as father, for once, not have all the answers. Carlisle was somewhat of a hero to her, in all that he did, in all the people he saved, including his 'children.'

So to see him on the verge of tears, no longer in his element, hurt.

"Oh," Bella said, voice small. Alice's arm tightened around her. "Do you… Do you think I'm… Will I be okay now?"

Alice knew what she was really asking. They all did.

**Will I die again?**

**Was this just a fluke? Was Bella really cheating death, or was she about to collapse again?**

"I hope so," was all Carlisle got out. "I really hope so, Bella."

Bella took a deep, shuddering breath. The relief of her return that was not really a relief was now tainted by fear that she would get Bella back only to lose her all over again. The unknown was not something Alice was used to, or could tolerate. Being able to see the future spoiled her. She knew more than most. But now the future was cloudy. Decisions were not being made, not big ones that would reveal to her if Bella would survive now.

It was terrifying. It was made all the worse by how unsteady Bella seemed, how weak her voice was.

"Okay," Bella said, and though she sounded a little scared, she did not seem visibly upset. "Well, um… Do you think I could clean up, in the meantime? I mean if I die again, I want to at least go out clean."

Alice had to close her eyes as Emmett let out a short, sharp laugh as if he were not sure he was allowed to. And then Rosalie laughed, and Edward made a noise that might have been a scoff or a chuckle.

"That's not funny!" Esme snapped, but Bella gave her a tiny, needling grin, and she rolled her watery eyes and shook her head with a huff.

It was so painfully Bella that Alice just collected herself and took a deep, heavy breath to keep from breaking down.

"Of course," Carlisle said, and he too seemed to collect himself. "Just let me perform a quick examination of you, Bella. Victoria did break your ribs, and I'm afraid you might have a concussion…"

A concussion.

A freaking concussion.

That was the least of her worries.

But Carlisle seemed to need to do something productive over Bella's health, so he shooed everyone out to give Bella some privacy, and Alice held Bella's hand, still shell shocked by the turn of events as he checked her over.

Her ribs were fine. They weren't concave at all anymore. The lump on the back of her head was gone, and there was no cut at all. The puncture marks were also missing.

The only thing reassuring in all this disconcerting mess was that Bella's heartbeat had returned. They did not even need a stethoscope to hear it. It was slower than it should be (if she were still human, that is) a slow, heavy, rhythmic thump that came every thirty seconds. Blood seemed to run through her veins again, as Bella's skin was warm to the touch, and there was color returning to her face, slowly but surely.

He had no answers as to why. He did not even theorize over the nature of Bella's vomit or why it smelled so foreign to all of them.

Most surprisingly of all, Alice noticed something the rest of them missed.

When Bella gave her a small smile that was meant to calm her nerves as she gripped the brunette's hand like a lifeline and watched, numb in her dumbfoundery, she saw them.

Two dainty little fangs.

They peeked out curiously from under her upper lip, shorter than a vampire's but most definitely not human. Her canines seemed thinner and longer, and were undeniably sharp at the points.

Carlisle had no answer for that either. It just seemed to confuse everyone even more, and Bella did not seem to have the strength for a discussion about anything. She was wilting on her feet, looking so very tired.

She still managed to crack a joke to try and lighten the mood that resembled that of a funeral.

"So do they make me look like a bad ass like you guys?" Bella smirked with an exaggerated smile, eyelids heavy with exhaustion.

For a moment, Alice wanted to yell at her that this really wasn't funny, this was a serious deal, Bella had almost died for God's sake, but then she realized how dumb that was.

Bella was alive. This was not cause for doom and gloom. She was fucking alive.

"No, they make you look like Bugs Bunny," Alice grinned back, the joke feeling wrong but so right when Bella immediately pouted before Alice winked at her and she smiled that tiny smile of hers that somehow lit up a whole room better than any ear to ear grin Alice had ever seen.

**She's alive.**

"Carlisle, I think I'm okay for now. Not to jinx it or anything but-"

Alice gave into the urge to knock on wood even if she didn't believe in fate. No chances right now. She was still terrified that Bella was going to collapse all over again. Watching her body break down had been the most horrible thing Alice had ever witnessed. She never wanted to see Bella go to pieces like that again. She did it subtly on the nearby counter so only Carlisle noticed.

Privately, she saw him reach back and knock his heel a few times on the counter behind him.

"But I really just want a shower. And to lie down. I feel okay, I think. My insides aren't buzzing anymore, and my head feels fine. I'm just really, really… Tired," Bella sighed.

Carlisle acquiesced, though he didn't look happy about it. There was nothing more he felt comfortable doing. Nobody knew what Bella was now, what had happened to her body, what was still happening to her body as they spoke.

They would just have to wait and see.

As Alice quickly learned, that sucked. It really, really sucked. She expected at any moment for Bella to die again, just out of the blue, leave her again. She still really couldn't believe she was here, alive in her arms. It had not sunk in yet. The fear was sickening.

Alice took her to her room and into the bathroom, and Bella was so fuzzy minded and sleepy that she didn't even care as Alice got naked with her and started up a warm shower. Alice was afraid to even put soap on her skin to wash away the grime and gunk and blood in case it had some weird, crazy reaction, but Bella insisted on it.

The water poured over both of them. The muck swirled down the drain as Alice let it rinse her off first, and just wrapped her arms around Bella's waist from behind, supporting the girl. There was nothing sexual about any of it; Alice's instincts roared inside her. She needed to take care of Bella. She needed to make everything okay, make her safe and happy and never let anyone hurt her again.

**All my fault…**

"Do you want to talk about it?"Alice whispered to Bella's ear, though she didn't know if she personally did. All that mattered was what Bella wanted.

"We can talk later," Bella mumbled, rubbing absentmindedly at Alice's interlocked hands. The feeling of it drew affection and anguish through Alice alike. "Let's just… Relax for a while. Shake it off, ya know? Or sleep it off…"

**Shake it off.**

**Just shake off death.**

**Right. Yeah fucking right.**

Bella gave a huge yawn and Alice figured that it was only her overwhelming exhaustion that was keeping Bella from freaking out. She had no idea what was keeping her own self together.

Then again, Bella had always been good with weird.

Bella swayed under the spray of water, and made a soft noise of pleasure when Alice began to shampoo her hair after a few minutes, massaging her scalp lovingly, tenderly, washing out the blood. She could not help but do so, so gently, brushing her fingertips at the base of Bella's skull where she'd felt that massive goose egg of a lump, where now it was all smooth and contoured like it should.

**She's here… Alive, and here, and breathing and beautiful…**

Bella seemed barely able to stay on her feet as Alice ran a soapy washcloth over her body and washed away all the grossness. Over the graceful dip of her collarbone, the unmarred skin of her throat, down her chest where Alice had the privilege of timing it just right to feel a heartbeat. Slipping over her beautiful breasts, down the plane of her flat stomach. Crouching to wash her legs, back up and around her lower back, between her shoulder blades, leaving suds and clean skin everywhere.

Gently into the dip between her thighs. Stroking just to wash, even though Bella still made a noise and bumped her nose into her shoulder when she did it. Bella was literally just leaning on her, front to front now, head in the crook of her neck, arms wrapped loosely around her waist. It was intimate and Alice felt her throat constrict.

**So alive…**

"Horn dog," Alice muttered fondly, voice watery, and Bella grumbled.

"Am not," she mumbled, barely audible. Alice kissed the side of her head and stepped them back under the water to let it rinse Bella clean. That awful, cloying smell of death and the sweet tang of blood were gone down the drain, replaced by Spring and Autumn again.

It sank in then.

**She's alive.**

She wrapped her arms around Bella's waist and squeezed her close, as strongly as she dared, and began to sob.

"Bella, Bella," Alice gasped as Bella's arms tightened around her, and she leaned further into her, so much that Alice gave into her weight and sank to the floor of the tub. Bella slipped into her lap, burrowing into her neck as Alice began to rock back and forth, crying.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm sorry," Alice choked out, trembling violently. Bella's nose brushed the crook of her neck and she sobbed harder, brokenly.

**All my fault. It's all my fault. I should have been there. I should have been there for her.**

"I'm so sorry… I love you so much, so fucking much…"

Alice took a deep, hitching breath, to beg for forgiveness, to smother the urge because Bella did not need or want her guilt right now, because Alice wasn't the one who got to break down right now, she was not the one who needed or deserved comfort, it was not about her, she was not the one who'd died tonight, been through the ordeal Bella had…

She fought it back. She swallowed it like boiling oil because it was Bella's pain that mattered and not hers, and buried her face into Bella's hair and pressed her lips fervently to the warm roots of her hair, gulping back the tears.

"Bella baby," she whispered, voice raspy. "Are you-Are you okay? Are you really? Tell me if anything hurts, and I swear I'll make it better. I'll find a way. Whatever you need, just say the word. Please just tell me if you're okay. Just tell me that you're alright…"

She got her answer when she looked down and saw Bella, curled up in her arms, oblivious, and sleeping like a baby.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella slept for three days.

It was the hardest, deepest sleep of her life. She had the oddest dreams, if she could even call them that. They were mostly disconnected images, smeary blurs that weren't anything tangible, flashes of color intermixed with long periods of peaceful darkness.

And when she woke again, the world as she knew it was gone.

Bella's eyes popped open like they were on springs, without warning. From sleep to wide awake, literally in the blink of an eye.

**Whoa.**

She blinked rapidly as she stared up at the ceiling, uncomprehending. Her vision was crystal clear, bright, as if someone had plugged the cord of her brain into an HDMI port. She sat up quickly in astonishment and heard a soft yelp of surprise from her left.

"Bella?"

Bella quickly turned and saw (of course) Alice.

**Oh my god…**

The ceiling was a blank canvas that did not do her new eyes justice.

But Alice?

Her eyes did not deserve to bask in that beauty. She was fucking beautiful. Gorgeous. Not that she wasn't always, but wow.

Bella's eyes absorbed her, devouring her. She could see every silky strand of midnight colored hair framing a face that seemed to glow with vibrancy. Smooth, marble white skin draped over apple cheekbones, and Bella watched in rapture as heart shaped lips colored tickle-me-pink parted in surprise. Big golden eyes met Bella's.

"Whoa," Bella breathed.

**Oh god, she's so pretty! What's happened to me? Am I a vampire now? Is this what it's like?**

She could literally count the lashes framing those gorgeous orbs.

The answer was an even 135 each, by the way. Somehow she counted them all in a split second, and did not even realize she'd done it. She would have been more shocked if she weren't so enraptured by them.

Each one long and fluttery, around irises a saturated shade of gold Bella's eyes had never seen before. But no, she'd seen that color so many times and cherished the serenity it meant in Alice's vampire, only now she was really seeing it. She peered closely at them, eyes wide to take in all the different shades of yellow she'd never noticed before, and faintly, she thought, she could see tiny shards of inexplicable luminescence in them.

"Jesus, you're awake!" Alice cried, and lunged for her. Bella started in surprise and then released a sharp moan of delight.

Alice smelled so fucking good.

That familiar scent of mint, white chocolate and berries that she associated with bliss flooded her skull and Bella inhaled sharply as the pixie's arms closed around her neck and squeezed. She almost choked on her own spit in delight at her aroma. Like the way she'd never really seen Alice before, she'd never really smelled her quite like this, where her very essence pooled in Bella's brain in all her lovely glory, at least without the influence of huge doses of pheromones.

And the way she felt; God almighty, it was a revelation in itself. Beneath it she caught faint scents of other things she couldn't place, and even beyond that she could hear a slight hum in the world, the sounds of life and electrically powered appliances amplified more than what it should have been. She swore she heard a soft voice coming from what felt like below her, and then it was gone.

And beyond Alice, beyond the sensory explosion, Bella felt juiced. Her mind felt strong, as if it had been scrubbed squeaky clean, revamped -puns aside— and was now working better than it ever had before. It felt like all the neurons in her brain were firing perfectly, snapping each signal effortlessly together and receiving them fast, so fast.

It was confusing then, why she could not seem to comprehend anything other than Alice. Even though her mind felt strong, somehow her thoughts were still muddled, as if her mind were moving too fast and could not keep up with itself yet.

Waking up, she had been disoriented enough, but Alice was making it a slap to the face. (A nice slap to the face, but still.)

Then again, it was Alice after all.

Bella reflexively wrapped her arms around Alice's waist, gasping her in, and embracing her as tightly as she could. Alice was wearing a plain black cami, so Bella shuddered in pleasure when she felt the naked skin of her arms slide across her neck. Electricity coursed through her and Bella felt she could die at the way her arms felt around Alice's petite frame, when their breasts pressed together, and Alice clung to her, embracing her like the angel she was.

It was like a door had been opened that had been closed for so long. Bella was dumbfounded by all the new sensations and sights.

The most interesting part about all of it was that none of it was technically new. She'd been with Alice for quite some time, and knew all the feelings being with her entailed, but now they were amplified, and that was definitely saying something. Before touching Alice, seeing her, feeling her, just being in her presence was enough to leave Bella dizzily infatuated.

Now, she was utterly lost to it, her brain floundering… That is, until Alice yelped in pain.

"Bella!" she gasped and Bella let go instinctively, alarmed at the pain in her voice.

"Alice? What is it? Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Bella babbled quickly.

She realized then, how much she could have missed in her slumber, and that was when the shock of her brand new eyes gave way to her brand new fears, and the muddled confusion in her brain evaporated in an instant.

**How long was I out? What's happened since? Did the Volturi come for us while I was sleeping? Am I ****a ****freakin**** vampire now? What the hell did Victoria do to me? Did I actually die before? God, that doesn't even matter! Where are the rest of the Cullens? What's going on!**

It was a testament to how well Alice knew her that she saw all that panic on her face and stopped it before it got spiral out of control.

"No, Bells, everything's okay… You just squeezed me really tightly," Alice said.

Something viciously recoiled inside Bella, something a bit like a wild flash of self loathing mixed with anxiety that bewildered Bella in its intensity. It jolted through her and with a sharp intake of breath, she quelled it the next moment, and tried to just shrug it off as it faded quickly.

**I hurt her? How could I have hurt her? Am I strong like that now?**

"But I'm fine-Are you okay?" Alice babbled, and cupped her face. Bella's eyelids fluttered at the feeling of those smooth palms on her cheeks and she blushed when Alice tilted her head this way and that looking over her, peering into her eyes, smoothing back her hair anxiously.

Anxiety was not something Alice wore well. It was not something either of them was used to seeing on her, and somehow Bella found herself calming as Alice fussed over her, clearly anything but.

"Uh," Bella said dumbly, distracted by the way Alice looked in her new vision.

Just… No words. There are no words to do her justice. Is this what being a vampire is like? Is that even what I am now? What did the venom actually do to me? Has it always been this hard to take my eyes off of her?

"I think? How long have I been asleep?" Bella inquired, and gripped Alice's wrists to get her attention back. The girl was seriously fretting over her, and it was making Bella nervous.

**Something big must have happened if it's bad enough to put Alice on edge. She's never like this ****unless things are really, really bad.**

It was hard to focus on anything. Bella found her eyes flickering from Alice and up to the ceiling fan when she saw each individual dust mote drifting in the air and realized she could probably count those out too.

And then she did it. She just did it, within three seconds.

**457\. God, that's insane!**

"Three days," Alice huffed and Bella blinked in surprise, jerking back to herself. She was being overloaded, with curiosity and confusion.

Whatever she was now was not human, at least in the traditional sense. She was… Boosted into something else, at the very least.

"Three long, God awful days," Alice added, looking thoroughly disgruntled by the thought.

"Are you serious?" she gawked and Alice nodded, looking frazzled. She sat back and ran a hand through her hair as Bella took that in. "Alice, what's been going on? The last thing I remember is taking a shower with you, and then… Nothing."

Curiosity was seriously about to kill this cat. Bella was dying to know what had happened since she'd passed out.

"Is that… All you remember?" Alice asked in a careful manner, watching Bella observantly. So very observantly. As if any moment Bella might disappear.

No.

No, that most certainly was not all she remembered.

Her revamped brain locked it all together effortlessly.

She remembered opening the door of her house expecting her angel and getting a demon instead. She remembered Victoria rag dolling her around her living room, effectively torturing her, and draining her dry, the terror and pain she'd experienced at those wicked hands that even now made her ill at just the thought. She remembered a vague sort of memory of a furious sickness eating her from the inside out until her very bones melted beneath her skin, and she remembered long periods of blackness. And she remembered waking up in Alice's arms, looking up and seeing that picture perfect pixie face utterly shattered with grief.

That struck a chord in Bella's heart that made her breath hitch.

Bella remembered that she'd died.

Literally. Technically. In every sense of the word. She'd left this world. Carlisle said it with a look so grave and serious, with his eyes shining with tears when Carlisle never cried or showed anything but his cool, collected demeanor.

It was no wonder Alice was freaking the fuck out. She probably thought she'd lost Bella all over again.

To have ever lost her at all…

**Oh Alice. My Alice…**

"I remember," Bella said with conviction, meeting Alice's eyes. "I remember everything."

"You do?" Alice furrowed her brow as if surprised.

"Yeah," Bella nodded. "Am I not supposed to or something? Alice, seriously, what has been happening since I passed out? And did Carlisle ever figure out what the venom actually did to me? Because seriously-My eyes, my head… Everything's different. It's-It's-"

Bella struggled to put it into words, and Alice looked alarmed.

"Different how? Do you feel sick, or woozy? Are you hurting anywhere? Do you need to lie back down-"

"Alice, no, I'm fine. I mean it. I mean I'm better than fine. I feel-I feel good. I feel great. Am I a vampire now? I've got the fangs now, don't I?" Bella interrupted her swiftly, speaking quickly in her excitement to get answers.

Without thinking about it, she raked her tongue over her top row of teeth and felt her canines, and shivered when she felt two lethal tips prick lightly at her tongue, without drawing blood.

**I should probably not do that. My mouth always did crazy shit. Biting myself with these babies could do who knows what at this point…**

"We don't know, Bella," Alice said slowly, but Bella was working herself up.

"Because I am different now. I can feel it. I can see things that I couldn't see before. Everything looks different-Brighter, better. Did you know you have 135 eyelashes on each eye? And you-God you look amazing, not that you didn't before, and I can smell and hear all these things. It's incredible," Bella babbled, almost breathless.

"Whoa, slow down sweetheart," Alice cut in, the corners of her lips quirking slightly as Bella glanced around the room, taking everything in with her new senses.

Bella's gaze snapped back to her quickly, her attention whipping around, back and forth. She was about to start getting whiplash, but there was so much to absorb, to take in, more than she'd ever known of before.

"Bella, we don't really know what Victoria's venom did to you. You just slept for three days straight after having a reaction no one else has ever had before. And you're not acting like a newborn vampire. If you were you'd be crazy with bloodlust right now and incapable of higher thought or speech until you fed. And you definitely wouldn't remember anything, let alone your entire human life…" Alice trailed away as Bella rubbed at her eyes and frowned in confusion.

Well all this wasn't very enlightening.

"I don't understand," Bella said softly. "Alice… We don't know anything about what happened to me? Then what-What am I? I'm not a vampire, but I… I don't feel human anymore either. I feel… Different."

Different. It was the only word Bella could summon to possibly come close to what she was feeling, but even that was nowhere near enough. She was feeling about a thousand different things right now.

"I'm sorry, Bells. We don't know. We just don't know-Yet. Carlisle has some theories now, but nothing really conclusive…" Alice answered hesitantly and Bella ran a hand through her hair.

She couldn't help but notice that even though she'd been sleeping for three days that her hair was soft and silky instead of greasy.

At least this change she'd experienced was having some major perks, as hard as it was to handle and wrap her mind around it.

"Maybe now that you're actually awake we can get some kind of answers," Alice added, and her tone was so gruff and agitated that Bella looked at her, really looked at Alice again, taking in more than the shallowness of her beauty this time.

If a vampire could look exhausted, Alice looked it. Her ruffled black hair was sticking out even more wildly than usual. Her eyes, though golden, were swirling with emotion barely held back beneath the surface. Her normally smiling lips were set in a thin line, slightly down turned at the corners, and her brow seemed permanently furrowed.

"Hey," Bella said suddenly and grabbed Alice's hand. "Alice, look at me. I'm okay. I'm serious. I'm-I don't know how I know, but I'm fine now. I can feel it. I'm okay."

It was not a lie. Other than her anxiety over the Volturi and a slight (okay, massive) worry over what the future would bring, one thing Bella did not feel was an issue was her health. Sitting there now, she could feel it, a certain invigorated strength inside her. Her body felt incredible. She got distracted by it for a moment again. She shifted on the bed, and literally felt her muscles move and bunch together in harmony. She felt strong.

Alice's eyebrows knit together and she shook her head rapidly. "How could you possibly know that? Bella, I need to go get Carlisle. I should have gone the moment you woke, but I was so worried… He needs to look you over, make sure that-"

"Alice, there's nothing Carlisle can do even if there is something wrong with me, but there's not. I can just tell. I feel fine. I am fine," Bella interrupted Alice before she could even shift to get off the bed.

"Bella." Alice was not to be placated. "You can't know that. You can't possibly-You-You died for god's sake. We don't even know, we have no idea what's happened to you, what you've become-"

Bella was startled to see Alice working herself into a frenzy, and a rush of compassion hit her as her lover began to fall apart in front of her eyes.

**Oh Alice… My Alice, my sweet Alice…**

Bella's death and rebirth was hitting the vampire twice as hard as it was hitting Bella, and only now could she see how much it was really affecting Alice.

A powerful sense of protectiveness and affection for Alice surged in Bella, so much so that it shocked her dumb for a second as she grappled with the rush of emotion. Something inside her straightened up and said vehemently that she needed to soothe Alice, make her feel better, stop the anxiety and fear on her lovely face no matter what it took.

**Whoa… What is that?**

"You just slept for three days! No, you were in a coma for three days after dying right-Right in front of me. I watched it happen, Bella, you just fucking died and God, don't tell me you're okay because you're not. Every second I've been waiting for you to go again, so don't tell me you just know because you don't, you fucking don't know the same way I didn't know about Victoria and-and-"

Bella fought the insane urge to lunge forward and tackle Alice into a huge embrace and squeeze her tight. She did not know where the feeling was coming from, and she spoke hurriedly to ward it off in a panic, frightened by the intensity of the feeling.

"Alice!" Bella cut across her as Alice looked on the verge of a breakdown. "Calm down, baby, please, listen to me."

She reached for Alice, who was shaking her head again with shiny eyes and a quivering bottom lip. Alice gasped in a breath and tried to turn away to hide it, but Bella wouldn't let her.

**No, Alice, no.**

It took everything she had to quell the rolling instincts rearing inside her. She almost didn't, but barely did with a huge breath of Alice scented air.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Bella murmured, cupping her face in both hands, cradling her, leaning close, so close, till their noses nearly brushed to make damn sure Alice looked her in the eyes so she would listen, so she would know what Bella knew, just felt and understood deep in her bones.

Which still included that powerful sense of protectiveness that Bella continued to quietly struggle with. Getting close to Alice only made it worse. She was struck by the profound desire to kiss her, and jerked a little to keep from doing so. Alice tilted her head slightly, noticing, and she rushed on.

**Where is all this coming from? God, I know I want to make her feel better but I can barely think! It must be part of whatever happened to me…**

But these disconcerting instincts making themselves known was not the focus here.

"I'm not dead, baby, I'm right here. If I was going to die, don't you think I would have by now? Why would I come back just to go again? That doesn't make any sense. I slept because-Well, I just died. It's a pretty exhausting thing to do, actually."

Her weak attempt at humor only made Alice cringe, and Bella immediately kicked herself for it. She scrambled to recover.

"But I woke up. I'm right here. And I feel better than ever. I feel… Incredible. I don't even know how to describe it. I don't know what I am either, but I know that I am, at least, alive. And I can tell that for now, I'm going to stay that way. So please, Alice, please just…" Bella trailed away when Alice swallowed so hard that it was visible and fought back a bubbling sob that cut straight to her heartstrings.

But of course Alice always had a direct line to those things. Only now it felt like she'd wrapped them in her fists and was yanking on them.

"Please don't cry. Please don't be upset," Bella whispered and pressed her forehead to the vampire's, softly pleading. "Just be okay. Be okay with me. We're okay. Everything's going to be okay…"

When Alice was hurting, it was nearly unbearable. Bella hated anything that put that broken, terrified expression on Alice's face even as the girl tried desperately to hide it from her, always trying to be strong in front of Bella.

It was odd, almost, for Bella to be the one comforting Alice for once. Usually the tables were turned the other way, and she wondered if it killed Alice this much to see her hurting. She wondered if Alice was as desperate as she was to make it all okay again, to get the tears out of her irises and breathe happiness back into the downturn of her lips.

Alice screwed her eyes shut and took a ragged breath, and Bella drowned further in her, inhaling every bit of her that she could, trying to control herself.

It wasn't working. The feeling intensified to the point that Bella's entire body tensed up.

**What-Why-I can't-**

She couldn't think. She couldn't stop it.

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered, her breath intoxicating. "It was just so-You have no idea how it felt. I thought I'd lost you Bella, forever. I still feel like you're going to drop dead again at any second, and I can't stand it, I can't do it again, I can't lose you… I just love you so much…"

Something inside Bella's brain snapped quickly, violently, and gave way to the tidal wave at Alice's words.

There was a pause.

And then Bella kissed her hungrily, as if she'd never get the chance again. She smashed their lips together in a move that was graceless but passionate, wanting but giving, desperate.

It was fucking incredible.

Alice's lips lit along hers like twin jolts of lightning. The moment their lips touched those bolts shot fire into her core and something inside Bella switched on at the same time that something else switched off.

All she wanted was Alice. It was all she knew, all she felt, all she could do to try and get enough.

Hunger twisted her belly and she pushed forward with a foreign noise ripping out of her chest, rumbling out in a growl. She heard Alice yelp against her mouth and then groan when she immediately pushed her tongue into that cavern of heaven, tasting the ambrosia that was Alice.

**Alice, Alice, Alice.**

All Alice.

Arousal rose inside Bella as she lost herself to instincts she had no chance of controlling. With a show of impossible strength, Alice's back hit the bed as Bella crawled on top of her and kissed her hotly, furiously.

It coursed through her veins, burned her from the inside out, relentlessly pounding at the back of her skull.

**Alice.**

**Alice.**

**ALICE.**

She fisted Alice's hair and snarled, literally snarled into her writhing lover's mouth and kissed her harder, if it were possible. She pulled away and attacked her lovely neck as Alice gasped a high pitched sound that danced on her eardrums. More, more, more, she had to have more of Alice, her taste, her feel, her scent.

Pheromones pulsated in a way they'd never done before, and that was saying something. Bella felt as if every single of her nerves was attuned to the feel of them, as if the neurons in her brain had special made doorways only Alice could get through, and it ratcheted her desire up a hundredfold.

There was no conscious thought. It was all a primal, instinctual blur of heat and desire and need. Bella was gone to it.

"Bella!" Alice gasped again, breathy and nearly moaning.

**God, yes.**

Bella felt hands grasp at her hips, then her waist.

And with no other warning, Alice flung her away.

Literally.

It invoked a very different kind of instinct.

Bella hit the floor and came up rolling, her brain firing rapidly in response. When she came to her feet, she let loose with a gut wrenching snarl, one hand splayed out wide, the other digging into the carpet, and crouched low to the ground.

"Bella!" Alice cried. "Stop it!"

Bella was not there; she was a new beast entirely. Her eyes did not take in anything other than Alice as the vampire got to her feet in a blur and she tensed reflexively, something softly whispering in the back of her mind, Fight.

Alice saw her posture, saw her lip curled back and fangs glimmering dangerously, and her golden eyes flashed. Her jaw locked, she tensed, and her shoulders bowed up just enough to be noticeable.

"I said stop it."

Bella flinched and blinked once, then rapidly.

Gone was the gentle Alice, the easy going Alice, gone was her sweet demeanor.

In her place stood a drawn up vampire with hard eyes and a voice like stone cold steel. Glaring golden eyes dimmed to amber and pierced Bella to the floor.

And then it pierced the haze of instincts coursing through her.

**Stop it.**

Bella hesitated and cocked her head, and then shook it.

**Stop it!**

Bella's butt hit the floor and she peered up at Alice, confused and shocked and reeling. The storm of uncontrollable instincts which had just been overpowering her died down. They were still there, but they were fading, slowly but surely, and as they went, Bella's higher consciousness came jogging back.

**Oh my god. What did I just do? What the hell just happened to me?**

"Holy shit," Bella breathed, gazing at Alice, who seemed to soften ever so slightly from that aggressive, terrifying posture as Bella visibly returned to herself. "Alice, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… God, what the fuck is happening to me?"

Bella pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes and took great heaving breaths. Hot tears burned at the back of her eyes, and seconds later, slipped free down her cheeks.

Vampires couldn't cry.

But humans didn't go crazy like that, or snarl like an animal, or have fangs.

So what was she? Some kind of hybrid stuck somewhere in between? Or just some freaky mutant anomaly?

She could still feel that beast raging beneath the surface of her skin. She could taste Alice all around her like a palpable thing in the air. Pheromones danced tauntingly along her nerves. The animal within that she'd never known before bristled, and it was all she could do to control it.

She'd been trying to convince Alice she was just fine, and she was, physically. But the overload was finally kicking in, and those instincts were a whole lot different and more frightening than any cool perk like stronger senses.

Losing control of yourself is one of the most terrifying things a person can experience, as Bella had just gotten a taste of.

"Sometimes newborns just need a firm hand," Alice murmured softly as she walked over and crouched in front of Bella. Her voice was gentle, soothing. When Bella looked up with a slight quiver in her lower lip and tears tracking down her face, Alice immediately began swiping them away with her thumbs. There was nothing judgmental in her gaze. She didn't even look upset, just concerned and reassuring even when a minute earlier she'd been freaking out.

"Am I a newborn?" Bella scoffed just to hold back more of her tears. "We don't know what I am Alice… God, I can feel something inside me, burning me up. I can't control my emotions, or my-my desires. I'm sorry…"

Alice hesitated, swallowed, and then leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"It's okay, Bella. We may not know what you are, not yet, but we will. And we do have some sort of an idea. While you slept, Carlisle has been busy theorizing. It's what he does best, you know. And usually he's pretty spot on. So… So just relax, sweetheart, and let's go find out," Alice suggested.

"What if I lose it again?" Bella worried uncertainly. "I just jumped you-What if I do it again? What if I hurt you or someone else? Alice-"

"You won't," Alice said vehemently. Then, "And besides, even if you did, I think I handled myself just fine, honey. You're pretty strong right now Tiger, but contrary to popular belief, I'm no weenie."

Bella grinned sheepishly, a watery smile and wiped her eyes.

Somehow Alice just always made it better.

"You're totally a weenie," she muttered as Alice gracefully leapt to her feet and Bella followed suit, albeit a little more shakily. Her legs felt powerful, the tendons flexing effortlessly, and she almost staggered when she stood quicker than she meant to.

"I handled you easily enough didn't I?" Alice smirked cockily, eyes twinkling.

Bella blushed, chagrined, but Alice winked and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before gently taking her hand and leading her out of her room. Bella had to smile despite herself.

Walking down the hallway, Bella felt like a newborn fawn. Somehow she found herself almost dragging Alice as she shot ahead without meaning to.

"Whoa there Tiger," Alice giggled and pulled her back gently.

"Sorry," Bella said, mildly embarrassed, but also thrilled to hear Alice giggle. She seemed to have shaken off her grave mien and was relaxing now that Bella didn't look ready to drop dead or sleep for another few days.

"It's alright, Bells. We all went through it after the change, even if yours is a little different," Alice informed her, and they started off again, this time with Bella making the conscious effort to control her muscles.

She ended up walking some weird trotting gait to keep from streaking away from Alice, and she had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to stop her grin when she caught Alice watching her out of the corner of her eye, looking torn between amusement and sympathy.

When they reached the foot of the staircase, Bella started.

All of the Cullens were gathered in the living room and staring right at them. Bella froze, having not been expecting it, but Alice's hand was there on her shoulder and she was unperturbed.

Her visions were so unfair.

There was a long pause, almost an awkward moment as Bella blushed and squirmed under the eyes of six vampires, including Tanya.

Emmett spoke first.

"Damn, Bella. You're a total babe!"

Bella raised her eyebrows, confused, but it broke the tension as Rosalie tore her eyes off of her and slapped the back of his head as Esme and Edward sighed twin sighs.

"Uh, thanks?" she said and glanced at Alice as Emmett rubbed his head and gazed ruefully at his lover.

"Bella, I'm glad to see you're finally awake," Carlisle broke in and gestured for her to enter the living room properly. Alice guided her in, and though it was unnecessary, Bella still appreciated it. She was a bit flustered, to say the least.

"She woke up about ten minutes ago Carlisle," Alice told him.

"Yes, we all know that. We heard you two thumping around upstairs quite easily," Rosalie said, a slight smirk on her mouth that suggested she knew exactly what the thumping was. Or she thought she did. Bella definitely wasn't about to tell her it was her ass hitting the floor, not coitus.

"What was all the racket about? Bella, dear, how are you feeling?" Esme inquired worriedly, and Bella blushed again when Esme walked over to her and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead in a motherly way. "She doesn't feel like she has a fever, Carlisle."

"Um, I'm fine, Esme," Bella said and gently eased herself away from the hand, feeling hot under all the staring. Everyone kept looking at her curiously, and she had to wonder what she looked like. Surely the change was not all purely internal?

A hopelessly shallow thought formed in her head.

**Am I hot now?**

It was irrelevant, and she immediately chastised herself for it.

Still. One could hope.

"I didn't expect her to," Carlisle said. "Esme."

He called her back, and Esme seemed to have to force herself to stop hovering next to Bella like a mother hen beside her chick. Though it was slightly embarrassing, it also brought forth a gush of affection for Esme.

Oh, what she wouldn't give for the comfort of her own mother's arms right now. Nothing made everything better like mommy, no matter how old she was.

She'd never admit that to anyone, but whatever.

"We're glad to see that you're alright, Bella. We were all worried about you," Edward spoke up.

Bella looked to him and saw Tanya wrapped in his arms. Tanya was the only one not staring. At least at Bella. She seemed to be fixed on a spot directly to the side of Bella's face, and would not meet her eyes.

"Thank you," Bella replied sincerely. When she met Edward's eyes, she saw he was just as sincere. "But I'm fine now, really. I think. You guys don't have to be so worried."

"Forgive us if we're a bit overbearing right now, Bella," Carlisle said. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"Of course she did," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Going and getting yourself bitten. I can't believe you just let the bitch walk right in. You didn't actually trust her, did you?"

Damn, the girl just didn't hold back.

"Rose," Esme warned, but Bella took offense to that.

A lot of offense, actually.

"No. And I didn't just let her walk in," Bella snapped. "I made a mistake. I thought she was Alice. I'm not that stupid."

"Debatable," Rosalie muttered. Both Alice and Bella bristled.

To be fair, she walked right into that one.

"Rose, I'm warning you," Alice hissed.

"What? It's a fair question. She's had issues resisting pheromones before. Who's to say Victoria didn't just waltz right in? Maybe she even wanted her to."

That raging beast beneath her skin straightened up and Bella felt a hot blossom of anger bloom in her lower belly. When she spoke her voice was gruff and she felt like a hand was squeezing the back of her skull, intensifying her anger.

"I didn't," she snarled. Everyone looked alarmed at the quality of her voice. A moment later she felt Alice's hand on the back of her neck, rubbing, and she had to squint and take a huge breath.

It didn't work.

"You think I asked her to come in? You think I asked her to turn me into her own personal piñata, you think I wanted it? Why are you blaming me? You of all people should know better!"

It was a low blow, and Bella knew it, but the beast didn't care. It was raising its hackles, claiming her higher thinking. A tiny part of Bella protested fearfully, but it was being smothered by the ferocity of her instincts.

Rosalie's eyes flashed and she stood upright so fast that Emmett's arms were snapped away from her. She took a step forward and made full on, direct eye contact.

It was such a small movement, but it was enough.

Bella's brain snapped and her shoulders drew up at the same time that her upper lip curled back to flash her fangs with a rugged growl that tapered off into a hiss. Her hands splayed, but Alice wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed.

"Stop," Alice whispered against her ear. "Stop it, Bella. Come back to me, baby doll, come back to me. Stop."

Bella was frozen, torn in time. She was aware that she was growling like a rabid dog, and that Alice was there, slipping inside her mind, soothing the beast. A new sensation flowed up to combat that irrational, pumping anger in her brain. Soft and sweet and relaxing. It said, Down girl, don't worry, it's alright. What are you angry for? Everything is just fine…

Bella gasped in a breath and clenched her fists, coming back to herself.

When she could focus, she saw Rosalie looking surprised, her posture loose now. Esme was berating her furiously, but Rosalie was ignoring her.

Though a quiet rage still demanded violence in a way that frightened Bella, a surge of guilt overrode it quickly.

**Is this how it always is? Is this what they go through every day?** She wondered.

"I'm sorry," Bella blurted. "I'm sorry, Rosalie. I shouldn't have said that."

Everyone quieted, and Rosalie's face smoothed out. It was silent for a minute.

"… Don't worry about it," Rosalie finally said, and then shrugged. "It was a fair point anyway. I'm sorry too. I guess."

No one in the room looked more astonished than Bella. Esme's voice cut out immediately at the unexpected response. Bella had expected fire and brimstone, not an acquiescence. It was so unlike Rosalie that Bella finally understood something.

Rosalie was worried about her.

She could see it then, written in her eyes and the tension in her posture. And it wasn't just Rosalie; all the Cullens seemed as tense as Alice had been before. They'd all been extremely upset over her apparent death, to the point that Bella was shocked by its intensity.

They cared about her. A lot. They loved her, as one of their own. She realized that her dying had traumatized them more than it had her. Rosalie was just the only one who was going to express it, because, well, that's what Rosalie did. She was never one to suppress what was on her mind, even if the way she expressed it was never done very well.

Bella very nearly got choked up, and affection for all of them welled up in her. She basked in it, and when she looked around, she knew they were all perceptive enough to pick up on it.

"Rose isn't very good at saying it, but what she really means is, I love you, girl, and I'm glad you're okay," Emmett declared, and Rosalie slapped his thigh as she settled back into his arms, but didn't deny it.

"You're family, Bella. We can't help it," Esme said.

"Family?" Bella murmured, the word sounding beautiful.

"Of course," said Edward, as if it should have been obvious.

"Yep. One of our own, chica. And now you're stuck with us," Emmett grinned.

**Oh god, no, stop. I'm tearing up. Crap!** Bella thought frantically, trying to hold back the tears as Alice gave her a dazzling smile, and it was honestly a really warm, fuzzy moment.

She didn't know when she was going to get another one of those, and so she locked it up in a place where it would last forever.

**Family. They are my family now. They're here for me.**

At the thought of family, however, Bella suddenly remembered something.

"Oh my god, Charlie!" she gasped.

How could she have forgotten him? He must be losing it!

Carlisle headed off her panic.

"Relax, Bella. Your father currently believes that you're in quarantine at the hospital with an unidentifiable virus that you contracted the night of prom that causes severe sickness but is not lethal, and you cannot have any visitors. He's upset, badly, but it was a fair cover up," Carlisle explained.

**Oh.**

**Oh, well…**

That was a relief. Bella felt bad anyway. It was her poor father after all. What must he have thought when he came home that horrible night and saw her blood on the floor, the door burst open.

"There was no blood on the floor. We cleaned it up before he got home," Edward said, hearing her thoughts.

"Oh," Bella mumbled, and Carlisle nodded.

Even better. The guilt persisted either way. She hated when Charlie was lied to, for whatever reason.

"So… Alice said you've been theorizing?" Bella went on, her curiosity getting the better of her. Her instincts seemed to have cooled considerably when Rosalie relaxed, and alright, she was honestly dying to know.

Some idea of what she might be was certainly better than none.

"Yes," Carlisle said, and clapped his hands together, and entered one of his rant modes. For once, Bella was glad to see it. This was one explanation she definitely wanted to hear.

"I believe Victoria's venom did, in fact, change you into somewhat of a vampire. That much is obvious. Your instincts are clearly more powerful, and I'd guess your senses are much more powerful as well?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded. How did he know? "I could count Alice's eyelashes, and the dust in the air, and I heard you guys talking down here I think, and everything looks different…"

She had to stop herself from rambling.

"She's physically stronger as well," Alice informed him. "She almost broke my back when I gave her a hug."

Bella looked at her quickly, immediately upset at the thought, but Alice ignored it, clearly not caring. The beast inside Bella seemed to cringe and shrink, and she had to stomp the rush of guilt that was too strong to be normal.

It was obvious that in her new state, her connection with Alice had only intensified to a more primal and emotional level all at the same time.

"I figured as much," Carlisle said. "You also grew fangs. But that is where your vampiric similarities end. You are not experiencing the crippling bloodlust that comes with being a newborn, nor are you uncontrollable in your fits. Alice called you back fairly easily, and you seem to have some measure of dominance over your baser impulses. Aesthetically you do not fit as a vampire at all."

Alright.

Time to find a mirror.

"You really need to see yourself," Emmett said, making her all the more curious.

"I've got it," Alice declared and disappeared in a blur to return a moment later with a mirror off

the wall that had to be held in two hands.

It took a minute to sink in when she looked down and saw herself in the reflection.

She was … different.

It was obvious in a subtle way, if that made any sense. (It didn't.)

Her skin was softer, smooth, unblemished. It glowed with health, as did the rest of her. There was no pale, marble skin. Blood still rushed in her veins, giving her color. Her Phoenix tan that she'd been losing ever since she stepped foot into Forks seemed to have returned in an unbroken, even color all around.

Her hair fell in chocolate waves instead of mousy, mildly unkempt locks, a shade of color so rich and luxurious that she could barely believe it. If she looked closely, she swore she saw a sheen of red in it. Her lips seemed to curve just right. Her cheeks were neither too fat nor too thin, but full and rosy.

Her entire face was still her own, but as if someone had found the perfect version of it and put it there instead.

She looked… Good. The same, but better somehow. More, in a way, than what she was before.

It was her eyes, however, that were the kicker. They were just the same as they'd always been. When she looked into the mirror and saw a stranger that was herself, she found the familiarity most achingly familiar in the part of her that had changed not at all.

Her irises were the same smooth, deep shade of doe eyed brown. She could even see that ring of faint burnt sienna around her pupils that she'd gotten from Charlie.

**Why was it that the one thing which had not changed a bit was what shocked her the most?**

"Whoa," she mumbled, and then pushed the mirror away to check out the rest of herself.

She looked down and saw-

**Damn, were those her tits?**

They were undeniably bigger. She'd never been particularly blessed in that area. Just average. Now she could tell they were fuller, maybe by one cup size, just enough to be a real contender, as crudely as it was, with a noticeable rack.

For some reason, this made her blush. She quickly stuck her arms out and surveyed them, startled to find that any excess flab was gone, though she'd never been particularly flabby in the first place. In its place were full, smooth muscles, draped in softest skin. Feminine, but undeniably strong. Since when did she have any kind of muscle to speak of? Her biceps were visible when she flexed!

She looked down last at her legs and saw her thighs and calves were sculpted as well, devoid of any semblance of fat other than the tiniest layer that maintained a feminine quality.

"Told you," Emmett laughed, breaking her out of her wide eyed state. "You've always been a looker, Bells, but welcome to the ranks of perfection. Feels good, eh?"

Bella would be lying if she said it didn't. Who wouldn't want to wake up and find they were now physically the perfect version of themselves?

**Damn. Look at me. That's… Okay, that's pretty awesome.**

"You're a lucky girl, Alice," Edward said, sounding amused with his brother.

"I've always been lucky to have her," Alice replied primly, and looked at Bella fondly. "You looked just as beautiful to me the day I laid eyes on you, Bells."

From anyone else, Bella would have wrinkled her nose at the cheesy line. As it was, she swooned instead.

"Yes, so we know that while you may be acting and thinking like a vampire in some ways, in others you are not. I estimated this would be the case. Your reaction to the venom was not unusual, Bella, it was unheard of," Carlisle continued, pulling everyone back. "I think your body has a natural immunity or resistance to vampires. We've seen it in the way you bite us and nearly change us back, which, by the way, I'd bet money you can change us permanently now."

Honestly, that wouldn't surprise Bella. She'd been wondering vaguely if she might have any powers, but that was one she was 99 percent sure of. If she sank those fangs into someone, she was almost certain the effects would be infinitely stronger now.

"So it should not have been a surprise to us that the venom in your system was rejected. Your body said no. It refused to allow the venom to change you into one of us, but it also refused to let it kill you. What happened then, I believe, was a form of cellular warfare to the death. It was a vicious fight; whatever it is that makes you the way you are is even stronger than venom, which until now I thought to be unbeatable. Still, in the end, your body beat it, though it was a close call. I don't think you ever really died. Your body just shut down and then rebuilt. You slept for days just to recover. The result is what you are now."

"Which is… What?" Bella said slowly.

"Is she like a hybrid now?" Alice inquired. "That's not unheard of. There have been others-"

"No, I don't think so," Carlisle shook his head. "Yes, there are the rare few who get stuck between two worlds, part human, part vampire, but that's exactly what they are. Split. They don't… Blend the way Bella has blended the two. Most hybrids constantly waffle between their humanity and their vampirism. They still lust for blood, but their instincts are not as powerful, but Bella's clearly are. She also isn't blood lusting. Their hearts don't beat so slowly, and they look like other vampires. Pale, ice cold, golden eyes. Not to mention they're born, not made."

**So what. The hell. Am I? **Bella wondered in frustration.

Carlisle turned, looked her in the eye, and gave her an answer.

"Bella, you are not a vampire. You're not human, and you're not a hybrid. In my personal opinion, I believe you to be an entirely new species that is both, and more."

It was quiet for a moment as Bella attempted to process that.

It didn't work very well.

"What that more is, only time will tell. And don't forget, any of you, all of this is just speculation. I could be entirely wrong," Carlisle said pointedly.

Bella didn't think he was. Carlisle was fiercely intelligent, and everything he said made sense.

Still, it was an answer at the same time that it was not.

"So what am I then?" Bella wondered aloud, and she felt upset for some reason, as if somehow her identity was being taken apart at the seams. "What do I call myself if I'm not either of those, if I'm something else?"

All her life she'd been human. She should have turned into a vampire.

Now she was this. But what exactly was this? She was a new species? Species of what? If she wasn't human and she wasn't a vampire, what was she classified as?

Alice broke through the sudden anguish as easily as she always did.

"Bella," Alice stated. Bella turned to her. "You call yourself Bella, because that's who you are. It's what you are. You may have changed, but at the core, you're still you. You may be different, honey, but you will always be Bella. Vampire, human, new species, it doesn't matter. You're just… Bella."

It felt like a slug to the chest.

**How did Alice always know just the right thing to say? How?**

Bella's throat closed.

**I'm still just me. To Alice, I haven't changed a bit. I'm the same person to her. It doesn't matter what I am, because I will always be her Bella.**

"She's right, you know," Edward said. "You've always been an anomaly unto yourself. It's no surprise you'd be different now, too."

"Yep. There's no one quite like you, Bells," Emmett chuckled as she turned to them, Alice's arm around her waist, comfortingly.

"You're still the same annoying, uppity human as always, don't worry," Rosalie smirked, though her tone was light. Bella grinned at her, and Rosalie seemed to soften. "You haven't stopped being human, Bella. You've just started being… Something more."

Bella's own words echoed back at her out of Rosalie's mouth.

**Damn.**

**Damn, damn, damn,** they really needed to quit. Bella was going to turn into a weepy, emotional mess if they didn't stop touching her heart.

To keep from bursting into sobs, because apparently the beast beneath her skin was not just an irritable, horny, angry creature, but also hopelessly affectionate, she latched onto something else.

"Thank you. All of you. You have no idea what that means to me… But what about the Volturi? And Victoria? What's been happening while I've been out?" Bella asked.

Stony silence met that, and darkness clouded features that seconds ago had been open and kind. Bella felt Alice's hand tighten on her waist. When she glanced at her lover, she saw Alice's golden eyes growing black.

The expression on her face was not her usual sweet, loving one. Her dazzling, thousand watt smile and crinkling nose was gone. In its place was a pair of lips pressed together in a tight line and a jaw clenched so tightly that she could see a muscle working in it.

The beast purred at the sight of it.

Yep.

Alice was still sexy as hell when she was angry.

Now was not the time for hormones. Or pheromones. Or whatever the fuck. Could she produce those now, like a vampire could?

"Ah, the Volturi…" Carlisle murmured, and even his face seemed tight. "About that-"

He was interrupted by a furious knocking on the door that rebounded throughout the house. Suddenly every vampire in the room was muscle-locked and hissing as the most god awful stench filled Bella's nose.

"Oh my god," she gagged. "What is that?"

Suddenly her stronger senses turned into a curse. It smelled like wet dog and major BO, to the point that it cloyed at the back of her throat, and she could not stand it.

Everyone in the room stood frozen, but before anyone could do anything, there came the sound of knuckles furiously rapping on glass. They all looked to the window of the porch that opened into the living room, and saw…

Leah Clearwater.

Why in the hell was she here?

"Hey! Open up, seriously! I come in peace!" Leah called through the glass, her almond eyes wild. Her pulse was jumping in her throat, and something soft and whispery fluttered low in Bella's belly, and the back of her throat. She ignored it with some effort. Leah looked furious, but she also looked scared.

Then again, anyone, even a werewolf, should probably be scared facing down a room full of bristling vampires. Bella still couldn't really believe the girl was actually a shapeshifter.

"But it won't be peaceful for long if you don't let me the fuck in!"

Carlisle stirred as several growls issued around the room, and the smell of wet dog grew stronger. Bella grimaced as Alice slid in front of her protectively. The beast in Bella growled at that, disliking the move, because that movement meant danger, and danger meant Fight.

The instincts came back. The only thing that stopped them was the faintest, peculiar, and faintly familiar scent of freshly mown grass that should not have been present in the dead of winter in Forks, Washington.

Behind Leah, standing out in the yard and fast approaching was a figure, a person, and she knew, somehow she knew, it was a vampire.

And that vampire was Jasper fucking Hale himself.

There was a collective gasp in the room, the loudest of all from Alice. Bella didn't get a chance to be confused about why he was back, and now, because the beast inside her recoiled viciously, a word searing the inside of her brain.

**MINE!**

"I said open the goddamn door! NOW! Let me in or you're all going to die!" Leah screamed, oblivious, and smashed her hand against the window pane so that a smattering of cracks spider webbed from her fist.

The figure that was Jasper Hale moved before anyone else could. In an instant he appeared behind Leah, wrapped his arms around her waist, and ripped her away, flinging her out into the yard where she smashed down in a spray of mud, a tangle of limbs.

Something infinitely more human than the beast reared with fear inside Bella.

**Leah. Oh god no, Leah!**

All the Cullens moved at once. They streaked for the door and burst out of the house together, and Bella was with them, moving just as fast, not even thinking about it. She had just moved to race off the porch and go to Leah, because they may have had their falling out, but she was terrified that Jasper, the bastard had just killed her-

She jolted to a stop as Alice flung out an arm and jerked her to a halt.

"Bella, no!" Alice gasped.

She needn't have worried.

Leah rolled over onto all fours, and exploded.

Or at least that's what it looked like.

The smell of wet dog mixed with something else, something muskier and fiery, heat, as Leah Clearwater shot up to eight feet tall, rearing, ashen white-grey fur bursting from beneath her copper skin as her head jutted forward into a muzzle with wide, yawning jaws, lined with bright white glistening fangs.

Bella was stunned stupid as Leah, the motherfucking, honest to god, real life shape shifting werewolf landed back on thick, padded paws, and roared, her hackles high as her luminous yellow eyes cut into Jasper, who stood off to the side, glaring right back, unafraid.

Something ancient and powerful screamed a challenge in Bella as every Cullen dropped to a crouch and snarled back as the massive, bristling, shaking wolf before them tensed every muscle.

And then turned and lunged at the black wolf that was twice her size which came tearing out of the forest behind her in a flurry of snarling teeth and sweeping paws.

Leah Clearwater clashed with one of her own as six more wolves ripped out of the vegetation and came barreling towards them, howling, barking, and salivating for what was unmistakably battle.

Bella had one last conscious thought before the beast within took over.

**Why can't I catch a freaking break?**

And then the wolves were on them.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

A rubber band seemed to snap at the back of Bella's mind as all six of those horrible slavering beasts came down on them in a flurry of fur and fangs.

Before she could do a thing, Alice shoved her backwards. Bella did not even have enough sense left to make a noise, but as she suddenly went sailing back, she twisted in the air and landed nimbly on the porch, on her hands and feet like a cat.

A wild and primal command cracked across her mind.

**Fight.**

With wide eyes, the brunette let loose a furious hiss that choked off the second she looked up and saw the battle blossoming in front of her. Each Cullen whirled and slapped and snarled at a wolf, as Edward and Tanya stood their ground against a particularly monstrously large one, dwarfed only by the black one Leah was currently ripping into.

Or was being ripped into by. The black wolf was a behemoth, and Leah looked so very small and ashy grey, but she ferociously stood her ground against it, fearless.

Suddenly one of the wolves darted after Alice as the tiny vampire streaked to the right to avoid being crushed as it hurled itself at her.

That was when the rage came.

Bella felt her fangs drop low, nearly piercing her lower lip if she had not dropped her mouth open in a guttural growl of fury.

That was Alice, and she loved Alice, and no one was going to hurt her Alice.

**No one.**

The muscles in her legs locked and then sprang as she vaulted off the porch and soared through the air like a vampiric torpedo. There was no fear, only an instinctive, primal call to protect Alice that consumed her entire being, till it filled her like a firestorm.

She pistoned into the wolf's ribcage, leading with her shoulder, just as it opened its mouth to take a bite at Alice, missing by the tips of her hair. The high pitched yelp of pain it released was disturbingly satisfying as Bella wrapped her arms around it as far as she could and squeezed tightly when they slammed into the ground a second later.

The smell of musk and heat became overpowering as Bella tasted mud and wet grass when the wolf immediately snarled and rolled them over and over on the ground at breakneck speeds. Jagged thoughts pierced her mind, intermixed with the instincts clawing at her mind.

**Stupid-Fucking-Dog! Kill you! You won't hurt her! I'll kill you!**

The anger became more pronounced as she heard Alice cry her name desperately, boiling in her skull.

"Bella! No, Bella, NO!"

The weight of the beast was suffocating, as it twisted in her grasp and then slipped free, and with a burst of fiery pain she felt razor sharp claws rake her right shoulder and the breath exploded from her lungs as two powerful hind legs kicked her in the stomach and sent her sprawling ten feet away.

Stunned, Bella rolled slowly to her side, and then hissed in shock and for the first time, a trickle of fear that demanded her to move as the wolf was on her immediately, jaws open wide, saliva flying and black eyes glittering murderously, aiming right for her face.

"You bastard, get away from her!" Alice screamed and faster than Bella thought possible, got between them and socked the wolf hard in the muzzle. With another high pitched yelp it rolled away and whined once, eyeing Alice warily before it lowered itself close to the ground and growled low in the back of its throat, hackles rising high.

The sounds of the Cullens fighting the other wolves echoed in Bella's mind, filling the entire yard like some fucked up Discovery channel special, and her shoulder was on fire, but that one growl cut through it all, for one reason.

It was aimed at Alice.

"Bella, stay back. Run, Bella! Don't!" Alice cried, standing over her as Bella rolled onto all fours and bared her fangs, trembling with hate and rage.

In her past life, Bella would have been all human, and probably cowering inside the house, terrified for Alice and her family. She would be weak, defenseless, helpless, able to do nothing but watch as her lover endured mortal peril.

This was not that past life, and she was much more than human.

Whatever she was now, vampire or something new, it didn't matter. All that mattered was her connection for Alice had been folded over itself a thousand times over like a sword is forged, strengthening it infinitely.

When the wolf lunged, so did she.

With a clap that jarred her bones, they collided in mid air. This time, Bella went in swinging, but the wolf wasn't stupid.

She felt teeth rip into her ribs and claws tear into her legs, and even though agony tore through her, something else overrode it. The wolf had her entire middle in its mouth and was crunching down, threatening to literally bite her in two. She vaguely heard Alice scream, Edward call out to them, Emmett bellowing, wolves snarling… And something very soft but very pronounced clicked in the back of her mind.

A flurry of survivalist mechanisms buried so deep and so ancient inside came to life, and suddenly everything was clear, and Bella knew just what to do. She left the storm in her mind and entered the calm of its eye.

They hit the ground and Bella twisted, ignoring the agonizing rake of teeth ripping her skin and looked the wolf right in the eyes.

"Stay," Bella hissed and slugged the wolf with all her might in the furry temple right above its eye. It loosed a whine along with its jaws.

"The fuck," she snarled, and socked it again, this time directly in the eye so that it whimpered and winced, and abruptly let go for the briefest second.

It was enough.

"AWAY from her!"

She hammer fisted the tip of its sensitive nose and with a dog-like cry of pain it reared back, just in time for Alice to drop kick the hell out of it from the side and send it flying away.

"Jesus Christ, Bella!" Alice gasped as Bella lurched to her feet, taking huge gulps of air, eyes slit in a glare. Her chest heaved and her brain throbbed. Surprisingly conscious thoughts were produced.

**I won't let them hurt her. I won't. Not my Alice.**

**But holy shit, that really hurts.**

She felt Alice's hands on her arm, tugging, heard her speaking but didn't compute it. Somehow, through the instincts and the rage and the pain, Bella had found her center. She was one with all of it, a part of it, controlling it, but she was not out of it.

And she had no idea how or why.

"Oh god, you're hurt! I told you to run, why don't you listen? Come on, Bella, we have to get you away, now!"

Bella glanced down at herself. Her shirt was ripped and hanging loosely from her frame, in tatters. She could see her bra. She could also see the skin of her stomach and ribs were torn worse than the cloth. Dark red lines, darker than normal blood crisscrossed where the wolf had pulled its teeth along her skin, but they did not drip the thick liquid and even as she watched, the skin seemed to knit itself back together, slowly but surely.

It still hurt like an absolute bitch, but less and less with every second.

"Bella, come on!" Alice cried into her ear, yanking on her arm so hard that her wounded shoulder creaked in protest and Bella hissed at her.

Run? No. There would be no running. This was their home, their territory. Bella had no intentions of fleeing, not in this state of mind.

"Alice! Get Bella out of here!" Carlisle yelled from across the yard as Bella came back to the fray and looked up.

Outside the main tussle, Leah stilled clashed again and again with the biggest of the wolves. She seemed to be faring for the worst as the black wolf ripped into her again and again, putting on her heels, her back, but she came up every time, refusing to run.

The Cullens still battled furiously. Emmett had his wolf in a headlock and it was whimpering pitifully. Rosalie was slapping hers in a furious volley every time it got close. Jasper was whirling around and around the yard with another, trading blow after blow. Edward was trying to pry the jaws of the massive russet one off his leg as Tanya straddled its neck and rained down punches at the back of its skull, while Carlisle and Esme struggled together, facing off with the last two.

Watching these monsters attack her second family brought her so close to the edge of the eye of the storm in her skull that she lurched towards them, held back only by Alice's grip on her arm.

"No, no. Stop it, Bella, stop. Listen to me! You're going to get yourself killed!"

Alice's distress was only making it worse. The overwhelming urge to kill all these mongrel beasts and protect her was all Bella could gain from it.

The wolf Bella and Alice had downed together was squirming on the ground, whimpering. Weakly, it struggled to its feet, then collapsed again as Alice continued to hiss in her ear.

"Bella, we have to go! Come back to me baby, please!"

A dark, dark instinct took over Bella.

**Finish him.**

Bella bolted for the downed wolf. He was the enemy, weak, in her territory, trying to kill her and all she loved. She would eliminate the threat.

Across the yard, the black wolf saw her. With a blood curdling howl, it slapped the wolf that was Leah so hard that she crumpled with a yelp, turned, and streaked to intercept.

Bella saw the threat at the same time that Alice screamed at her again.

"NO!"

It was too late. Bella slipped back into the storm and launched into the air as the black wolf did the same.

Unlike its smaller companion, the black wolf slammed into her so hard, it felt like she'd tried to tackle a fucking freight train. Bella hit the mud with a grunt of pain and then scrambled beneath the roaring wolf. The taste of something acrid filled her mouth and the trickle of fear she'd felt before turned into a river.

This wolf was not like the others. He was powerful, very powerful. Bella rolled out from under him and felt claws bite into her down deep, pulling flesh from bone, drawing lines of raging agony along her shoulder blades.

It was funny, almost, how quickly she understood how outmatched she was.

And back into the eye of the storm she went, except this time, she was not going to fight her way out of it to survive.

She was going to run, and run like hell.

Bella was on her feet and sprinting in a millisecond flat as the hot breath of the black wolf blasted the back of her neck when it tried to snap its teeth around her throat, snarling in rage that she had dared attempt to kill its pack mate. She managed to slip away when Alice came hurtling up behind it and yanked on its tail to get its attention away from Bella, but was kicked away like an irksome fly a moment later.

Bella normally would have turned and punched it for that, but as it was, the wolf was still more interested in eating her than Alice, so she kept running.

A path opened up in her mind as if it were drawn just for her escape. She just saw it, and without hesitating, Bella bolted into the thickest part of the fighting. She raced past Edward and Tanya and the russet wolf, careened off of Emmett and the wolf he was still struggling to strangle to death, slid like a baseball player sliding to home base underneath the wolf Jasper dueled as the black wolf sailed over them in a powerful leap, and then darted between both Carlisle, Esme, and the two wolves they fought.

The black wolf crashed into the tumult like a bull in a china shop. He slammed into his own pack mates and knocked Carlisle and Esme off their feet. In the ensuing chaos, the wolf lost her, and Bella somehow found the opening as if God himself had pointed her towards it.

"Get out of here Bella!" Esme cried at her.

"Flee Bella, flee!" Carlisle yelled.

She barely heard them, let alone comprehended. She simply couldn't as adrenaline coursed through her brain cells.

Bella slipped out of the fray amidst swinging limbs and claws and teeth and fur and fangs. But then, whatever was telling her where to go and how to stay alive seemed to come to an impasse. She turned in circles, looking for where to go next, dizzy, scared, furious, hurt.

Who to fight, who to kill, how to survive, who to protect, where to run and where to make her stand?

**Where's Alice?**

Wolves everywhere. Vampires everywhere. Grass and mud slinging and flinging. Cries of pain, wolfish yelps and snarls. It was hellish. Emotions both vampire and human welled in Bella, blending in a maelstrom she couldn't control.

**Stop. This needs to stop. What the fuck is happening? Stop, everybody just stop…**

Bella clenched at her hair, bent double. She heaved for air, trying to get a grip. She turned and saw the mass of whirling bodies that was wolves and Carlisle and Esme, saw the black wolf meet her eyes and rip out of the fray, having found his prey once more.

And above it all, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alice streaking towards her, and even in the blur that she was at that speed, Bella still made out the blacks of her eyes, the black of her hair, the black of the mud on her apple cheekbones…

**Beautiful.**

And terrified.

She glanced back at the wolf.

The wolf looked from her, to Alice, and understood more than Bella could ever stand.

The ebony wolf leaped free from the battle around it and charged straight towards Alice, finding an easier enemy to catch, to kill, a girl that would cripple two in one.

**No.**

**Not Alice.**

"Alice!" Bella screamed, her heart disappearing out of her chest.

Alice skidded in the mud and tried to change direction only ten feet away from her, eyes wide in surprise and fear, but it was too late. The black wolf closed the distance too fast, was too close too quickly. It reared up on its hind legs with one mighty, huge paw raised in what Bella somehow knew would take Alice's head from her shoulders in a single swipe.

She had nowhere to run. No way to get away.

Alice was going to die.

"STOP!"

The air reverberated.

White hot sensation flooded Bella's bones, radiated from her pores, consumed her, and around the yard, seven bodies simultaneously hit the earth with a resounding thud.

Everyone in the yard stopped and looked at her in shock, and Bella peeled her blazing eyes open. Her arms were outstretched, hands open wide, feet spread apart and legs locked. Her chest heaved and her gut was tugging at her, and all her tendons strained, her veins pulsing.

When Bella finally understood what she was seeing, she didn't understand.

**What…?**

Lying on the ground at Alice's feet, panting, was a very naked, very Quileute man. He sat up slowly, dumbstruck, covered in mud with bloody claw marks streaking his chest and biceps, with close cropped black hair matted down in the fading grey sunlight.

Bella turned slowly, arms lowering uncertainly, and looked around as the hurricane of her hybrid mind was overridden by bewilderment. At the feet of the Cullens sat five more Quileute men… Or boys, rather. All muddy, and all nude.

**Okay.**

**Ew.**

**Did I do that? What the hell just happened? What did I just do? Oh my god, my head hurts…**

There was a throbbing in her brain. All the millions of chaotic thoughts that had been racing through it seemed to have been expelled with that peculiar blast of energy, and they left their ache behind, imprinted on her mind.

With a start she realized she recognized some of them.

**Is that Jacob Black?**

Jacob Black was on his knees next to Edward and Tanya, hands over his crotch (thank god), brow furrowed and mouth downturned. Next to Carlisle and Esme were Embry and Quil.

But of course it was. The Quileutes were all wolves, not just Leah. The only question was, why in the hell were they attacking them like this?

And what had Bella clearly done to make them eat dirt? Her veins throbbed, and she felt like she'd just run a mile in three minutes flat. She felt like she'd just run smack into a wall, mentally and physically.

**What the fuck is going on? **She wondered miserably.

The Cullens seemed as bewildered as she, glancing down at the natives collapsed at their feet, and they were all looking at her in shock like every pair of eyes in the yard was doing.

Across the yard, Bella's eyes met Leah's. She was sprawled out in a puddle of mud, but she lifted her head to gaze back at Bella. The girl's lip was split and she was just as nude as the rest of the Quileutes, but twice as muddy and bloody. She looked savaged, and when their eyes locked, Bella could see the infinite surprise swirling there.

Then the most shit eating grin she'd ever seen in her life spread across Leah's lips. The girl rolled onto her back and began to howl with laughter.

**Alrighty.**

**Hardly appropriate.**

**But then Leah rarely ever was.**

Suddenly self conscious, Bella shifted and blushed.

**What the hell just happened? And why is she laughing at me?** She wondered, and turned back to Alice, hot and uncomfortable and still aching everywhere. The man at her feet, clearly the oldest of all the-the naked men sitting around was looking at her with such disbelief she felt like she shouldn't even exist under it.

However, it was not he or Alice or even Bella herself that broke the stunned -and admittedly awkward silence— beyond Leah's raucous laughter.

It was Jacob.

"Madre del Sol," he breathed.

Bella glanced at him, pursing her lips.

"What?" she got out. Her voice was hoarse, and a part of her was still telling her to rip his throat out. Even without the fur and tail, she knew he had been part of the vicious wolf pack hell bent on tearing them apart. If she'd liked him more, she might have felt betrayed, but as it was she was confused and enraged. Her instincts simmered. Jake was the russet wolf. He was the second biggest next to Sam and the reason for the chunk of marble missing from Edward's left leg.

"Madre del Sol," Jake repeated louder, and the shock in his eyes softened into something like… Awe?

"Jacob!" the man at Alice's feet barked warningly. Bella turned and scowled at him, showing her fangs at the volume of his voice.

She was not the only agitated by it.

All at once, the yard exploded into motion, and it was all of the Cullens moving. In a smear of simultaneous movements, they all lunged down and wrapped their arms around the neck of a shapeshifter and hauled them to their feet. Bella jolted and bared her teeth in surprise, but relaxed when she saw what they were doing. There was very little resistance from the Quileutes, who all seemed too dazed to fight. Emmett had to stomp the foot of his new hostage to subdue him, but that was it.

The fight seemed to be over, just like that, but the situation was still decidedly sticky.

All this stress was really starting to give her a stomach ache. And Bella found she really didn't like that man being anywhere near Alice after what he'd just attempted to do. He wasn't struggling, but the sight of Alice pressed up against his back with her arm around his throat told something vicious inside her to go over and slaughter the bastard.

She took a step towards them, shoulders drawing up, but Alice stopped her.

"No, Bella. Stay sweetheart," Alice called gently, as if she could read her mind, though her eyes were hard and cold. Bella saw her muscles flex and the man rumbled threateningly, but anyone in the yard could see Alice could snap his neck in the blink of an eye.

Bella found herself really wishing she'd do it. She was not a bloodthirsty person by any means. And as she had calmed, she found the idea of death, of any of them dying was making her feel sick.

Just not that guy. The black wolf. The one that tried to kill Alice.

He could fucking get it.

And maybe Jake too. Edward could hardly stand and was grimacing, yet he still held Jacob in a full nelson as Tanya gripped his right arm tightly.

Looking around at all the Cullens holding the Quileutes in a similar position, the words bad dog came to mind, but she wisely kept that to herself.

Bella slowly turned her face back at Jake, not understanding, but Carlisle translated.

"Mother of the Sun," Carlisle said in a soft voice. "Of course…"

**Oookay…**

"This is fucking priceless," Leah laughed as she limped over, shameless in her nudity. She cradled her ribs as Bella stood akimbo, trying to convince her heart to stop jumping. Leah was one of them but… But she knew that the girl had been fighting on their side, had stood up to the man that was the black wolf, and that she was Leah Clearwater, not the enemy.

And she was hurt.

"Madre del Sol, alright," Leah went on, snickering. Bella tensed when the girl got near her, but felt no desire to rip out her throat like she did with the rest of the Quileutes. "Of all the damnedest of things…"

"Stay back, Leah!" the man ordered forcefully.

"Bite me, Sam," Leah drawled as she came to a stop next to Bella. "Oh wait, you already did that. Too bad I don't follow your horrible orders anymore, either."

"Leah," Bella breathed uncertainly, warily, worriedly. Her upper lip curled back despite herself at the musky scent of heat Leah carried heavily on her person, but Leah put a hand up in the universal sign of peace.

"Easy, mami. Vengo en paz," Leah said gently in Spanish, to which Bella furrowed her brow at her.

**What?**

"I come in peace," Leah rolled her eyes. "That was some trick you pulled there, chica. I think Jake shit himself. Or maybe he just smells like that all the time."

There was a long pause as Leah stared at Bella with eyes twinkling, and Bella fought through her befuddlement. She glanced at Alice and could see her physically bristling at Leah's proximity, but she seemed ill willing to step away from the 'Sam' guy. He was their leader after all, if Bella had it right.

The powerful impulse to murder Sam twisted her insides, but she fought it back.

"I have no idea what's going on," Bella admitted, turning back to Leah when no one else said anything. The lack of explanation, going from full tilt war mode to dead silence was starting to get to her frazzled self.

"You usually don't," Leah smirked, and Bella narrowed her eyes at her before she realized Leah was still kidding. How was she kidding right now at all after that crap?

"Are you… Are you okay?" Bella inquired hesitantly. She glanced around, unsure how the Cullens felt about her conversing like this with one of the shapeshifters, but none of them said a word.

**Useless.**

Whatever she was now and however she felt about these wolves in instinct, and as bad as Leah smelled, and even though they weren't technically friends anymore, none of that erased the fact that she still cared for the girl, at least a little.

Not to mention Leah had been the only warning they'd had about this little get together.

**Fucking wolves. What the hell was their problem?**

"Oh, I'm just peachy now," Leah muttered, and Bella glanced down at her wounded body before looking back up abruptly when she realized the girl was butt freakin' naked. She blushed, and Leah gave her a wolfish grin. Too wolfish. But all too familiar.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked a moment later, her face softening with that slight hint of concern she was ever willing to let show in her almond eyes.

Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, and that fluttery feeling tumbled in Bella's stomach again, faint but real. She glanced at the drop sliding down Leah's chin and her heart skipped a tiny beat. She licked her lips before she answered, and Leah's jaw seemed to tighten just a bit.

**Is that bloodlust? Can we not right now? Like I don't have enough to deal with without going all Dracula on Leah Clearwater…**

"I'm fine. I think," Bella replied, wincing when she rolled her shoulder blades and felt them sting where Sam had clawed her. "I just want to know what the hell is going on."

"Let me see if I can help you out," Leah said with a scoff. "You see that asshole over there by Pixie Sticks? That's Sam Uley. He's the one that ordered this little attack."

"Leah," Sam ground out through clenched teeth and jerked in Alice's arms.

The effect was instantaneous. Alice's hand clamped down on one of his shoulders and she dug her nails into the muscle. Sam jerked again and with a feral rumble, he bared his teeth, and his skin rippled. His eyes flashed yellow, but Alice didn't flinch. She hooked her other hand under his jaw and glared at him.

"I dare you," Alice spat, voice icy steel. "I dare you."

A flash of pride for Alice went through Bella.

Her girl was a total bad ass, honestly. And adorable at the same time. How did she manage that?

Bella tensed when she heard the other Quileutes echo his growling, and glanced back to see Jasper's bicep flex around the neck of the young man he held prisoner in his powerful arms.

At least the shape shifters seemed to be gimped in their human forms. The Cullens were having no trouble holding them still.

"I wouldn't advise that," Jasper murmured in his Southern lilt.

The sound of his voice after so long made something inside Bella jump, and something else stiffen. He looked up and Bella rubbed her tongue anxiously against the roof of her mouth. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she flexed her hands.

**Jasper Hale…**

His expression was unreadable. Why was he back? Had he known, somehow, that the Cullens were going to be attacked? His help was undoubtedly appreciated, but something inside Bella went on edge just seeing him…

She didn't know what it was. Now was not the time to figure it out.

"Stop it, Art," Jake said to the boy. "There's nothing we can do. You know that."

"Damn right there's not. Someone remind me why we haven't slit their throats yet?" Rosalie interjected, and flashed her fangs at Quil when the native scowled over at her. "Try me, Kibbles 'n Bits!"

"Rose!" Carlisle reprimanded.

"No, she's right. Why haven't we snapped their necks yet? They broke the fuckin' treaty. I don't know what Bella just did but on the off chance it was a one time thing I say we do to these mutts what they tried to do to us!" Emmett snapped. The La Push native he held trapped in his massive arms seemed to be turning purple, and was struggling to breathe.

"It wasn't a one-time thing!" Jacob interrupted fervently, ignorant to Edward's tightening grip on his throat. "Bella es el Madre del Sol! She is the Mother of the Sun!"

"Jake, dude, shut up!" Embry groaned as Sam sighed and Quil muttered idiot under his breath. "You're making it worse!"

"What does that mean?" Bella huffed to Leah, exasperated. "I'm the 'Mother of the Sun'? And why did you guys try to attack us in the first place? Seriously, what the hell? You know, I get that we weren't exactly friends or anything, but you just tried to kill me and my family!"

Embry and Quil turned away from the heat of Bella's glare, and Jake looked ashamed, and that only made her angrier.

**They tried to murder us. They really did…**

"That's right, Jake. I hope you feel as shitty as you look, you coward," Leah snapped at said boy. "Tell me, am I the bitch in this pack, or excuse me, out of this pack now, or are you? Sam's bitch, right?"

Jake locked his jaw and refused to respond to Leah's taunt, but Bella whirled on her.

"And why did you try to stop them? You were trying to warn us before Jasper threw you. Aren't you one of them?" she demanded.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that Superman. I really appreciated those dashing heroics of yours," Leah said and side eyed Jasper with blatant annoyance.

He gazed back steadily, unaffected. "I thought you were trying to break in," he said.

"You really think if I had wanted to break in I would have done it like that?"

"You cracked my window," Esme interjected, sounding angry. Bella heard the fierce protectiveness in her voice. Out of her and Carlisle, it was the Cullen matriarch who hated the most any harm to their children.

"You weren't listening to me. I got a little frustrated, sorry. Wolf temper," Leah shrugged, and Esme's eyes narrowed dangerously until Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder. "Anyway Izzy, yes, I'm one of them technically. Or not anymore. I've been excommunicated from this cute little pack for refusing to slaughter you and your er… Family, for no good reason," Leah said, sounding completely apathetic about it, even as several of her former pack members spat on the ground when she spoke, and looked at her like the scum of the earth.

"I told you I'd be there for you if you ever needed me, remember?" Leah murmured when Bella looked skeptical.

"You're a filthy traitor, you leech lover. How could you?" Embry shouted at her, unable to keep silent.

"You were never one of us," Quil spat. "You're supposed to be there for your pack, not that undead freak!"

Bella cast Quil a deadly glower and felt the hair on the back of her neck rise.

Jake remained silent, as did Sam, but the rest of the shape shifters echoed in agreement. Leah gave them a one fingered salute and did not look away from Bella.

A profound surge of affection for Leah took Bella, and a strong camaraderie filled her. Leah had turned on her pack mates for her? She'd broken that bond for Bella, to keep her safe? How hard must it have been to run from her family and friends, to sever those ties, even turn and fight them?

Whatever had broken between them resealed, and Leah seemed to sense it as Bella relaxed beside her fully. Somehow even the stink seemed to lessen as any ill will Bella might have bore her evaporated instantly.

**Oh Leah… You were a better friend than I ever knew. I should never have cut you off like that… And these assholes can shut their disgusting mouths. She's better than any of those murderous mutts. We never did anything to anyone.**

"Thank you," Bella said softly, sincerely, but Leah just waved it off. The vampire inside her had stopped bristling at Leah's nearness entirely. In fact, it seemed to be relaxed by it now.

Finicky bipolar instincts. It was giving Bella whiplash. And a migraine.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Any-who. That's not important," Leah said, thought it clearly was to both of them, and anyone in the clearing.

Leah had picked her side, and it was one none of them had ever expected her to pick. And she was taking it all with a cool, unaffected air. Bella wondered how much of it was a front. Probably a lot. But even in her birthday suit in a group full of naked dudes she was holding her ground.

Seriously.

That was a lot of muddy penis.

Blech.

If Alice hadn't converted her to true lesbianism, this definitely would.

"When Jake calls you el Madre del Sol," Leah drawled scornfully, apparently moving on, putting air quotes around el Madre del Sol, "Mother of the Sun, that whole pizzazz, he's referring to the magical voodoo you pulled when you made all of us eat mud."

**That explained literally nothing,** Bella thought, and it pissed of the Quileutes all over again.

"Shut the hell up Leah! Don't you dare give away Quileute secrets!" Quil roared.

"They're legends, stupid, not secrets. You can Google them!" Leah rolled her eyes, unperturbed.

Was she the only one who had no idea what everyone was babbling about or what they were all smoking?

"Everyone please, calm down. Fighting solves nothing, as was just proven," Carlisle finally spoke up.

"Easy for you to say with your arms around our necks, you blood sucking freak!" Quil snarled, digging his fingers into Carlisle's forearm furiously.

"Watch your mouth, you filthy animal!" Rosalie scowled.

"What'd you call me, bi-?"

"Are you seriously about to go there? You're literally a dog. Don't open yourself up to all those canine related insults, please," Rosalie cut him off.

"Hey, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, are you quite finished?" Leah interrupted. Carlisle shut Rosalie up with a look when the blonde cast Leah a cold expression, and shut Quil up by tightening his arm imperceptibly, but enough for him to get the point.

Bella's head whirled, and was starting to hurt. She rubbed at her forehead and noticed the pain in her back was almost gone. She glanced at her stomach and saw the vivid lines the wolves claws had left were completely gone.

Bella was learning more and more about what she was capable of. All it did was make her dizzy. She wasn't really processing anything.

"Alright… Whatever. I don't care about any of that crap," Bella shook her head and took a heavy breath, scenting blood and earth and peppermint, heat and musk. It all mixed into a heady drug that taunted her instincts and she twisted her head on her neck, to fight them. Leah sensed her turmoil and stepped away. Bella was afraid she was going to lose control of her mind again under all the stress.

"All I want to know is why you guys attacked us like this. What the hell was all this for? Whatever I am… I don't care. I want to know why you just attempted to slaughter us out of nowhere," she said.

She could learn about her cool new superpowers later, when her brain stopped trying to convince her to kill everyone that had demonstrated a tendency to turn into an overgrown dog.

"They broke the treaty," Sam spoke up, cringing and rumbling as Alice's nails pierced his skin. The pixie's face was tight and drawn, and Bella wanted nothing more than to be at her side, running her hands over her, checking every inch of the girl for injury. She remembered vividly Sam towering over her, ready to sweep her head from her shoulders, and it took all she had not to stalk over and slice his neck wide open in the natural rage pooling in her brain.

**My Alice, my sweet Alice. You monster. How dare you?**

Alice, for her part, looked fearless and deadly, like some mud smeared avenging angel. It made Bella proud of her lover even as powerful nurturing instincts stirred for her.

If Sam had hurt her…

Bella didn't even want to think about it, let alone if the wolf had managed to kill her.

She would never forgive Sam Uley. Never.

"What treaty?" Bella snapped at him, voice gravelly.

"Bella, we have a treaty with the Quileute wolves. Our history goes back a long and violent way, but to live in this town, we made a pact not to go on La Push land and vowed off of human blood. We do that anyways, but it's part of the deal. If one of us bites a human, the treaty is considered void. But Sam, we did not bite Bella," Carlisle explained.

"Oh yeah? And who else would have done it? You all are around her constantly. We know her blood sings to all of you," Sam argued, his throat straining against Alice's arm, which seemed to be tightening by the minute.

Good. Bella hoped she'd strangle him. Their eyes kept flicking off of each other's. She was aware of Alice's presence more than anyone else's. What Bella wanted more than anything else in the world was to curl up against her lover, and pretend like none of this shit was happening.

"How about that bitch you were supposed to be helping us keep under control?" Emmett barked at him.

"The redhead?" Jake scowled, abruptly angry. "She left town! We haven't smelled her in weeks. You're lying. One of you lost control, now own up to it!"

"Is that why she broke into Bella's house on prom night, mutt? She was probably hovering around the school and your 'amazing' noses as dipshit over there dubbed them didn't even pick up a hint of her!" Rosalie snarked, and Quil growled at her for the insult.

Bella realized something abruptly like a slap to the face.

"That's why you guys transferred to Forks?" she gawked at Leah, who pursed her lips and nodded.

"Yeah. Too many vamps in town around humans. No bueno, si? We were keeping a closer eye on things. Or trying to," Leah explained. "Obviously it didn't work out, because… Well, here you are." Leah gestured the length of Bella and sighed as if regretful. She almost looked pained.

"Why do you speak Spanish all of the sudden?" Bella frowned. "And a lot?"

"I've spoken Spanish since I was like three…" Leah cocked an eyebrow at her. "All Quileutes do. It's our native language."

"Oh."

Quil ruined their little side conversation by exploding on Rosalie.

"And where were you? We didn't see you freaks sniffing her out either!" Quil said furiously. "You're the ones with the super special powers. How come you didn't pick up on her and let us know so we could run her out of town again? Oh yeah, because she was never there. You just need an alibi! I bet it was you, you blonde slut, always harping on everyone-"

Emmett flung the young man in his arms to the ground so hard he face planted in the mud with a yelp, and stormed towards Quil, and Rosalie said something in Spanish that was undoubtedly vulgar and insulting that set half the clearing to snarling and yelling.

Leah snickered as Bella grimaced at the tension and tensed in preparation for any of the shapeshifters to explode into a wolf and the war to be back on. Someone pulled the rubber band back into position, ready to snap.

"I like her," Leah muttered to Bella under her breath, grinning as Rosalie made a lewd gesture with one hand and continued to berate Quil in flawless Spanish, which seemed to infuriate him all the more that she was badgering him in his own language. He began to struggle wildly in Carlisle's arms.

"Emmett, no. Back off!" Carlisle shouted furiously. "Rosalie, stop antagonizing them!"

"Quil, stand down!" Sam snarled from across the yard. "ALL of you! Don't shift, any of you!"

Emmett halted a foot away from Quil and gave him a look that could melt stone. All the Quileutes seemed to still at the same time under Sam's voice, even Quil, who looked mutinous, as if they couldn't stop themselves. They all glanced from their Alpha to Bella, as if fearing she would pull her magical voodoo again.

There was something satisfying in that fear.

**Oh, so they think I've got them by the leash?**

Good. Let them think that. Even if Bella didn't, she was glad they thought so.

"Alpha powers. They literally can't disobey. And I will never have to endure that shit again. Never again," Leah said softly in explanation, her voice dark.

Bella was getting really upset and sick of this. She felt close to puking. Ever since she'd flung her arms out wide and made the air vibrate like the world's best bass line coming from the world's best speakers, she'd felt woozy.

She didn't really get the whole el Madre del Sol crap, nor did she really care. If it was keeping the shapeshifters from attacking again or trying anything, fine, they could believe whatever they wanted about her.

But it was really pissing her off how the wolves were acting towards her family, and she'd be damned if she let anyone call her a liar.

"We're telling the truth Sam. We did not change Bella," Carlisle reiterated determinedly. "Victoria Sutherland came back and under some Volturi motive and protection, she bit Bella."

Bella noted the way he did not say they didn't bite Bella. Because Alice had before. And Bella knew she was remembering it too by the guilty flash in her eyes and the apologetic way she gazed at Bella from across the yard.

God, that seemed so long ago… Had they really come so far from that night? And yet it still felt like they had so far to go…

"Who are the Volturi?" Sam scowled. "I don't believe it. You're making things up. We can see it with our eyes. Look at her. Bella is one of you now… Even if she is different. Whether she is the Mother of the Sun is to be determined, but what we know for fact is that one of you did this to her and for that, we will kill you-"

"Shut the fuck up, Sam Uley."

The yard went silent as Bella spoke. Her voice sounded different to her own ears, colder than she'd ever imagined it could be. Her stomach was tightening with that now familiar rage, and the back of her skull was getting hot. She could practically see the rubber band tensed back, ready to snap. She held onto it, barely.

"I don't know you," Bella said softly, smoothly. She stepped towards him and he tightened his jaw as Alice tightened her arm, looking alarmed at the change in her Bella. "I don't know a whole lot about your legends and your treaties and the history between the wolves and the vampires, but I do know this. You will not threaten my family, and you will not call them liars. Victoria Sutherland turned me, not any of the Cullens."

Sam didn't say a word, and when Bella went on, her voice was raw and hard, quietly furious, on the brink of snapping.

"And you will not be killing them for any reason, let alone a false one. And if you ever, ever go after my Alice again…" Bella hissed, and realized she was close to him, close enough to smell his heat and musk. She trailed away, and when she looked up, Alice's eyes met hers.

They were bright even as twilight fell around them. Dark, swirling, and filled with a passionate pride and love that swelled Bella's heart and soothed the fire in the back of her mind. She let the threat hang. She didn't know how to back it up anyway.

**I just love her so much. So, so much, Alice, I love you… How could I ever let him hurt you, let anyone hurt you? My Alice…**

What would she do really? She'd seen what Sam was capable of in his wolf form. Bella was some newborn fawn wobbling around on shaky legs, attacking only because the balls of her instincts overrode any common sense. She could zap him again maybe, but she had no idea how she'd done that in the first place and had no idea how to replicate it.

And yet…

He had tried to kill Alice. Right in front of her. Purely because he knew it would cripple Bella, to get to her. That made her a hundred times more furious, that he would use Alice to get to her, make it her fault that Alice died…

No fucking way.

Sam Uley was on her shit list for life.

She was still Bella, the Bella she'd always been, but now Bella had been tainted by the lick of real mortal danger, had plunged into the fight alongside her vampires, as one of them, and tasted what they tasted.

Fear. Pain.

And nearly death.

Whether she realized it or not, Bella was changing in so many different ways, so very quickly.

"Bella," Alice said softly, and Bella softened imperceptibly.

Alice's voice was the only thing that could ever call her back from the storm. She looked away from Sam to keep from sinking her fangs into his throat and tearing. The image both sickened and elated her.

**What have I become? What am I becoming? Bella wondered uncertainly, weakly. Who am I now, if I feel things like this? Was I always this way, or is it the change doing it to me?**

The yard was silent, and it made Bella hot and uncomfortable as she realized she'd silenced everyone with her threat. Everyone was looking at her again, some with respect, some with curiosity, some with loathing, some with worry, depending on if they were wolf or vampire.

Bella suddenly felt exhausted, bone weary.

**What a way to wake up,** she thought, annoyed.

Some people woke up with coffee, maybe some breakfast, a newspaper in their hands and a little TV.

Bella woke up to werewolves and vampires battling it out to the death.

Awesome.

"Everyone please… Just calm down. It doesn't have to be this way," Carlisle tried again. He had his doctor's voice on, the one that could convince you that you were in tip top shape in the middle of your death throes. "It doesn't have to be this way. We have existed in peace for so long. Let us not ruin it over miscommunication or misunderstanding. Grave injustices have been committed today, and blood has been spilled, but none else needs to be. We are all angry and upset, and no real solution is made in death and violence."

"You wanna bet?" Quil ground out through clenched teeth over his shoulder at Carlisle. "Let me go and we'll see-"

Carlisle let him go.

Quil was so stunned that he stumbled a step forward, then turned and immediately began shaking with flashing yellow eyes.

"Quil!" Sam barked. "Stand down!"

Quil flinched and staggered back, and then growled in frustration, but obeyed. He had no choice. Bella thought there was something sick about that, that he had no ability to disobey, and if she'd still liked Quil at all she might have felt bad for him.

As it was…

"Carlisle's right," Sam admitted a moment later, though he sounded pained to do so. "We may have… Acted rashly."

Leah's snort and guffaw was so obnoxious that Bella had to bite her bottom lip to stop her smirk, and Leah grinned at her.

Damn it. The girl could make even the tensest situation kind of funny.

Bella quit smiling when she saw Alice glaring daggers at both of them. She wondered if Alice's claim was still on her. When Leah wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at Alice, she figured it must be. She thought Alice was going to break her jaw from clenching it so hard, which made her feel awful.

This situation was entirely too tense and serious for Leah to be cracking jokes.

And yet…

Jealous Alice was still fiercely attractive. But Bella saw that it was mostly protectiveness, and she knew Alice must be hating the blurred lines Leah was drawing. It made her ache for her lover.

"Everyone just calm down," Carlisle went on soothingly, gently. "Family, release the Quileutes. We are not enemies here. Calm yourselves."

The looks he got suggested that yeah, they were definitely enemies.

"Carlisle," Emmett complained.

"This is a mistake," Rosalie warned.

Esme was the first to let go, and even she gave Carlisle a wary glance. Embry rubbed his neck ruefully when she did and went to stand by Quil. Jasper was next, then Emmett, and Rosalie finally sighed and shoved the boy in her arms away. He glared at her, saw Emmett glaring at him for it, and immediately stopped. Edward and Tanya both stepped away from Jake, and they all shared a tense glare when Jake shuffled away from them. He was holding his head awkwardly to the side, and a black bruise was blossoming on the back of it where Tanya had punched him over and over.

That left Alice.

"Alice," Esme called when Alice stared back at everyone waiting impatiently for her to let go. The wolves began to tense when she made no move to let go. There was a look in her eyes that was fiery, one that always made Bella's stomach clench and her heart flip, that look that said Alice could stop the unstoppable force and move the immovable object with her passion.

There was a wicked glimmer in her eyes, one of barely suppressed fury. Bella realized Alice hated Sam as much as she did. He had tried to kill her too. She felt his phantom breath at the back of her neck.

Their eyes met.

**Do it,** part of Bella urged her.** Snap his neck. Kill him. He would have done the same if the roles were reversed. He tried to. Do it, Alice, kill that bastard.**

Something inside Bella recoiled at her own thoughts, and she shook the murderous rage away with a heavy effort.

Maybe someday Sam…

Just not today.

"Alice," Bella said gently. "Alice, baby… Let him go. It's over…"

Alice's eyes flashed, and then she shoved Sam away forcefully, ignoring the way he cocked his head and rumbled. In a split second, she blurred over to Bella, and slid an arm around her waist, pulling them close in a shroud of white chocolate and berries that was a balm to any negative feeling inside Bella.

**God she smells amazing. And she's so beautiful. Don't ever leave my side again, Alice. Don't you dare…**

She inhaled deeply, and Leah seemed torn between disgust and amusement.

"What it do, Pixie Sticks," Leah greeted her, and Alice didn't deign to give that a response. Bella wished she'd stop antagonizing her girlfriend.

Leah suddenly tensed and stiffened, and Bella quickly saw what she was looking at.

A boy, the youngest of any others, was walking up behind Sam. He was cradling his face, and blood was seeping between his fingers from what looked to be a broken nose. He was small, with nowhere near as much muscle as his brethren or even Leah. He looked like he might change into a Chihuahua, not a werewolf.

"Oh damn," he stopped when he saw everyone staring at him. "What did I miss?"

"Ay dios mio, what the fuck, Seth?" Leah yelled and stormed over to the boy. "Oye loca, ven aqui! Ahora!"

'Seth' winced at the volume of Leah's voice, and Bella wondered vaguely why the Quileutes were reverting to their native language so much. Maybe it was the stress? And why was Leah so upset over that one kid?

She realized with a start the dazed looking kid must have been the wolf she and Alice had tag teamed. He'd finally recovered. She wondered how she'd ever forgotten about him. He'd been the one trying to snap her spine.

He was the smallest in the clearing, and next to Sam, the one Bella's vampire side couldn't stand the most.

"Leah, chill. Stop it!" Seth complained when Leah grabbed his face and began tilting it left and right, examining him.

"Your nose is broken, idiota! I told you to stay home! Sam, you were supposed to keep him there!" Leah shouted furiously at both Seth and Sam.

"Seth is a part of this pack now, Leah. It's his duty to fight with us. You, however, are not one of us anymore. You chose exile. Do not presume to lecture me. You chose your side. Seth has chosen his," Sam growled and Leah cast him a vicious look that could singe his eyebrows.

"Don't you dare, you bastard. You'd get him killed for your ego?" Leah snarled.

"How dare you? Who are you to speak of egos?" Sam bowed up and Leah shoved Seth behind her with a low, feral noise that was anything but human.

"We have no obligation to protect you, Leah. If you are one of them, then you're the enemy too," Quil put his two cents in, unwanted.

"You can try it, pretty boy," Leah hissed, skin rippling as if any moment she might change. Something in Bella bristled too, for Leah.

Quil needed to back off of her.

**Now.**

"He's right. You're the enemy now," Sam agreed, his voice rugged. All of them seemed on the verge of transforming, and Bella suddenly realized how outnumbered Leah was.

And how much Leah didn't care.

"You can get it too Sam. I'm not afraid of you, puta, never have been, never will be! You wanna have another go? Come on then!" Leah spat scathingly.

Sam towered over her and Seth said pleadingly, "Leah, stop it. Please just stop."

Sam locked eyes with her and Leah let loose a ferocious snarl.

"That's right, your Alpha shit doesn't work on me anymore. I'm not your little bitch anymore, Sam. And wouldn't Emily just love to see you now? Putting Seth in danger, trying to kill me?"

The mention of the woman Emily seemed to anger Sam further, and he bit out his reply with as much venom as he could.

"Emily doesn't care about you anymore, Leah. She picked me remember? And you picked them," Sam snarled, and Leah's face twisted up. Bella knew he'd hit a nerve.

"Get bent!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Quil shouted.

"Back off, traitor!" Embry yelled.

"Aye, come and get it if you want it, bitch boys! You don't see me running!" Leah hissed, going nose to nose with both of them.

They both took a step forward and the smack of Sam's palms on their chests to hold them back rang out the second before something clicked in Bella's brain, and she found herself standing right behind Leah with her hand on her shoulder.

"Back off!" Bella growled. "All of you, _back off_. I'll put you right back in your cages, I swear. If you want her you're gonna have to go through me."

"And me."

Bella jolted in shock as she felt Alice's hand on her own shoulder, heard her high voice declaring in her ear. She turned and saw her lover at her side, fearlessly staring down Sam.

Bella had not made the conscious decision to back Leah, but as the situation had escalated, she realized she couldn't not.

Leah had fought for her, against everyone she knew and loved. She was standing alone in two groups who were rejecting her, and Bella knew deep in her bones that she was not going to let Leah stand alone any more.

Whatever the consequences, she'd moved. Leah was her friend.

And they were not going to hurt her. Not anymore.

She was surprised that Alice was backing her on this, but it wasn't like she had much choice. If Bella was going to fight, so was Alice. There was no other option.

"And us as well," Edward said as he approached, his hand in Tanya's. Behind them Emmett cracked his knuckles, walking over as well.

Ah… And of course, the Cullens couldn't let them go in without backup. Seeing them walk up gave Bella a surge of confidence. Damn, they could be really menacing when they wanted to.

"The testosterone is smothering me," Rosalie sighed as she approached behind her husband. "But I'll bare it if it means I get to put Fido there in the corner. At least one of you mutts has some sense…"

Quil bared his teeth but Sam tensed. Carlisle and Esme approached last, and their eyes were calm but determined. They didn't have to say it. Their children had decided, because if Bella was going to fight, Alice sure as hell would too, and if both of them were in then so were their siblings.

Bella really, really loved the Cullens. A lot. Was she tearing up?

Damn it.

Leah, for her part, seemed too stunned to talk. Bella didn't look at her, but she hoped she understood.

**She's not alone. I won't let her be, she thought. Even though I'm pretty sure she could run Embry and Quil around this yard all by herself. None of us put those marks on Sam's chest. That was all Leah…**

The shape shifters all crowded towards their Alpha, who hesitated before speaking again. He seemed to have noticed that not only were they outnumbered, but where the Cullens had already healed up from any wounds, his pack was still injured.

And Bella was a wild card that might or might not force them into their weaker human forms if they decided to shift.

"We… Apologize for any mistakes we made today. Our intentions were not to break the treaty. I am still not certain it hasn't been breached. We acted as we thought fit. We thought you'd turned Bella, as all evidence seemed to suggest. We will have the truth… But we will do it in a more civilized manner," Sam said slowly, pointedly ignoring Leah, who glared daggers at him.

"Another time, perhaps?" Carlisle replied easily as if they weren't all seconds away from going for each other's throats again. "When we are all more relaxed and our wounds have been tended. We won't forget this assault lightly," he added with a hint of hardness in his tone. "But civility is always better than violence. For now, the treaty should be assumed valid, not void. And Sam… If you ever attack my family like that again, we won't stop when we get the upper hand. Treaty or no treaty. Death will only be the answer when you leave it to be the only answer we have left to give."

It was as good a threat as Carlisle had ever given, and all it got was a few growls from the wolves and a grimace from Sam.

He nodded once, turned to his pack, and jerked his head once towards the trees.

At once they all lurched upwards in an explosion of fur and fangs and landed with loud thuds on their massive paws. Even seeing them again after everything, Bella's eyes still rejected the fantastical image.

They cast one last loathing glance at the Cullens, then took off.

**Good fuckin' riddance, **Bella thought, slumping slightly. Alice's arm wound around her waist again and Bella sank into her gratefully.

Sam stopped and looked back when Seth only stared at Leah, apparently torn. He barked once and Seth flinched.

"Go, baby brother," Leah jerked her head, voice hard.

Bella understood immediately why Leah had acted the way she did.

**Her brother? Her little brother?**

No wonder she'd flown off the handle… And how painful this must be for her. Bella's heart went out to her for the thousandth time. There was barely hidden pain in her voice. Where the others hadn't been able to touch her, it was easy to see Seth was her only weakness, the only one she really cared about out of all of them.

"But…" Seth hesitated.

"Go, Seth."

Seth swallowed, shifted, and then sprinted after Sam, who only moved when Seth reached him. Together they disappeared into the forest after their pack, and Leah shrugged Bella's hand off.

Then there was silence, and a very clear problem. Leah turned and saw them all staring at her, and finally crossed her arms over her breasts, looking uncomfortable. She adopted a grim scowl to hide the obvious uncertainty she had.

"Where are you going to go now?" Bella inquired, concerned, ignoring how edgy the other Cullens looked by her.

Leah had fought for them, warned them.

But she was also a wolf.

Alice's hand was tight on her hip, but Bella didn't care. They were not going to give Leah an insincere thank you and leave her all on her own.

Forget that.

"Not back to La Push, that's for sure," Leah scoffed. "Thanks, by the way. You didn't have to do that… Any of you. And you probably shouldn't have. They're going to hate you even more for protecting me."

"I really don't give a damn if they hate me right now," Bella said hotly.

"I hope they do," Emmett grumbled.

"You can't just sleep on the streets or something though. You can stay with me and Charlie. I'll talk to him, and we'll figure something out," Bella suggested.

She was already thinking of ways to get Leah taken care of. Thankfully with the battle adrenaline pumped out of her skull, she was able to think quickly and concisely with her modified brain. Which still ached.

Whatever she'd done to shift the wolves back had taken something out of her. She leaned further into Alice, who supported her easily, lovingly. She felt Alice's lips brush her temple, and shivered beneath the kiss. Alice pulled her closer.

"Actually, Bella… That won't work," Esme intervened as Leah grimaced.

"Why not?" Bella frowned.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going to intrude," Leah waved her off. "I'll find a place. Somewhere…"

"You don't even have clothes to wear," Rosalie interrupted. She was eyeing Leah like a newly discovered insect. Gross, but curious. "The only place you'll find is a brothel. Seriously, are we really all okay with how many penises we just saw flopping around? Am I the only one scarred for life here?"

Leah side eyed Rosalie with a slight smirk and said, "I never took you of all the Cullens to be the prude."

"Despising a bunch of four inchers acting like eight inchers is not being a prude," Rosalie snapped back.

"Fair enough. We're a little oblivious to nudity at this point," Leah chuckled, and then winced and gripped her side. She muttered a Spanish swear and glanced down to see blood leaking between her fingers from a gash between her ribs.

Bella felt giddy without warning as she smelled something sweet and coppery in the air, and realized it was Leah's blood. She shook her head roughly and thought **No, nope, nuh-uh, not going there. Stop it.**

That blood smelled good. Really good.

**Stop it.**

"You'll stay with us," Esme said firmly, and everyone, literally everyone looked at her in shock.

"You can't be serious," Rosalie gawked.

"That is a phenomenally bad idea," Tanya frowned.

"Mother…" Edward sighed. They all wrinkled their noses at Leah, who jutted her chin at them with a glare.

Bella despised their despise for Leah. They had no right, not anymore. Even if Bella thought it was a bad idea to drop the spark that was Leah into the gunpowder barrel that was a house full of vampires.

"And we'll be happy to accommodate you," Esme cut her children's protests off with a scowl. "After you fought for us, how could we not? We're eternally grateful Leah. You gave us the only warning we had… Even if you did crack my new window."

"I agree with Esme. Leah, all our hospitality and thanks is yours," Carlisle agreed.

"Dude, why not?" Emmett threw in. "She's a hell of a fighter, and banging for a wolf. She fought those assholes for us, and held off that Sam douchebag like he was nothing. I say bring her in."

Bella grinned at Emmett, and he winked at her when no one was looking. Rosalie elbowed him in the side for complimenting Leah.

Leah looked touched, and disturbed all at once. "Um… Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll have to pass. Seriously, I'll be fine-"

"Nonsense. Come here, dear. At least for the time being, you'll stay here. Carlisle can doctor you up, and we'll get you a hot shower and some clothes," Esme insisted in that no-questions-asked tone as everyone looked at her like she'd grown three heads.

Bella didn't blame them in the end.

How were they going to shelter a shapeshifter in the house after that? Bella thought it a miracle that they'd all stood up for Leah like that in the first place, for Bella's sake or not. And why the hell couldn't she stay with Bella and Charlie?

"Why can't she stay with me and my dad?" Bella inquired.

"We'll explain later, Bella," Carlisle said softly as Esme -despite her kindness— took Leah daintily by the hand in two fingers and began leading her towards the house, muttering soothingly to her and chatting in a forced amiable tone of voice.

Leah looked over her shoulder and mouthed help at Bella, looking frightened and bewildered, and Bella shrugged helplessly.

Esme could be quite willful sometimes. Bella didn't feel much like arguing with the matron, and besides, apparently that was the only option for Leah anyway.

"She is so weird," Rosalie muttered.

"Rose," Carlisle sighed. "Come on, all of you. We all need to get cleaned up, and there is much to discuss. Oh, and Jasper?"

Bella stiffened. She had almost forgotten that Jasper was even there. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him standing far away in the yard, unmoving from where he'd grabbed one of the Quileutes. He had not come to Bella's aid when she stood up for Leah.

He approached slowly, arms folded behind his back. He came to a halt next to Alice, and something inside Bella viciously recoiled at him. She smothered it desperately with a flash of guilt, remembering the terms they'd left everything on.

"Yes, father?" Jasper answered.

"Welcome home, son," Carlisle smiled softly, and Jasper nodded in acknowledgement, just barely.

"I'm… Glad to be back," he said slowly, and when he glanced at Alice out of the corner of his eye while deliberately ignoring Bella's gaze, Bella's throat tightened.

**Why is he back?**

"Yeah, welcome home bro!" Emmett beamed and clapped him on the shoulder. "You got here just in time for the party!"

"Welcome home, Jasper," Edward smiled, as Rosalie echoed the sentiments, and they all crowded him. Jasper smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Welcome back, Jasper," Bella spoke up, though her tongue felt like it was sticking to the bottom of her mouth. The words sounded weird and shaky out of her mouth, and Alice's hand slid up to her ribcage.

His eyes followed the movement. Everyone got quiet, and Bella felt flames fanning inside her. Was it anger? Was it shame? Jealousy? Embarrassment?

There was a long pause of silence, and then Jasper gave her the weakest smile, more of a quirk of the lips really, and inclined his head towards her.

"Thank you, Bella. All of you. We should really head in though. I'm not sure who I feel worse for-Esme for having to take care of the dog, or Leah for having to endure Esme's brand of, er… Hospitality."

They all chuckled at his weak joke and followed him as he began to walk towards the house. As he walked, Bella could not stop the question burning up through her gut, because Alice was dead silent, was squeezing her so hard she felt like her ribs might break, and would not look at her despite Bella's repeated attempts to get her to.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking Jasper… Why-_When_ did you get back?"

Bella just caught her slip up, but knew with a grimace that everyone had heard. Vampires didn't miss things like that.

Without stopping or looking back, Jasper replied, "I just got back this morning."

Bella hummed something noncommittal, and they reached the door. Jasper pulled the door open and held it like a gentleman for everybody to walk inside.

As Bella and Alice made to walk past, the last ones in, he said, "As for the why I came back?"

They hesitated, and Bella tensed when she saw a peculiar gleam in his honey golden eyes. Jasper gave her another slight, half crooked grin. She stared back, and again the vampire within her bristled at him, disliking something there with a vengeance.

Finally, he spoke.

"Alice wanted me to."

Then he walked on into the house without bothering to hold the door for them.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

As it turned out, even having a werewolf in a house full of vampires wasn't quite as awkward as sitting next to your girlfriend across from her ex husband of fifty years with no one else but the three of you in the room, and all of you refusing to look at each other.

It was almost a relief when said werewolf came bounding down the stairs after an unbelievably tense twenty minutes, looking frazzled with Esme right on her heels, fussing over her.

"Of course I understand that your kind have special healing abilities as well but I really would feel better if you would let my husband take a look at those lacerations."

"I'm fine, woman! I mean-seriously, I'm okay, Miss. They're already fading," Leah whirled around, biting back exasperation.

Esme pursed her lips as Leah shifted awkwardly under her stare, and in any other circumstance Bella might have felt bad for her, having felt the heat of Esme's motherly gaze herself quite a few times, but as it was…

She was too busy quelling instincts she'd never even had before. Really, really strong instincts.

Like the instinct to kick the shit out of Jasper's face.

Like the instinct to crawl onto Alice's lap and hiss Mine! at him like some weird, demented snake.

She felt like a caveman, not some new, super evolved species with the way her thoughts were going.

**Mine, mine, mine! Fuck you, mine!**

She felt like she was a step away from peeing on Alice's leg to stake her claim, which was why she knew she was being possessive vampire crazy and not possessive irrational girlfriend crazy.

And yet underneath all that possessive bullshit, Bella was swallowing back all too human feelings of uncertainty, insecurity, hurt, and anger. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if Alice had said something since Jasper dropped that bomb, if she'd done anything, said anything at all to refute his claim, or justify it, but no, none of that happened. All that happened was that Alice let go of her waist and stalked into the house after him, expressionless, never even once glancing at Bella and that just made it so, so much worse.

Because that kind of reaction screamed that his words weren't harmless, that the implied weight behind them had a meaning that could make Alice act as if they were as heavy as they sounded.

It was more terrifying than Bella thought possible, and she had to tell herself to breathe, and calm down, not overreact. Actually, she hoped she was overreacting. She hoped she wasn't justifiably upset. She wanted to be told she was being as ridiculous as she felt, because the alternative was making her feel sick. She desperately tried to blame it all on her newborn instincts and not the fact that Alice refused to look at her.

Bella's knee bounced up and down rapidly as she sat next to Alice, arms folded tightly to her chest as her eyes cut across the room with nervous energy to see Leah warding off Esme's attempts to doctor her. Leah's hair was damp and pulled back in a ponytail, and her copper skin shone cleanly. She wore a plain black t-shirt that Bella recognized as one of her own, which didn't surprise her considering how much of her stuff was around the Cullen household. Leah was also wearing a pair of her shorts. Her left leg clearly sported a wicked set of bite marks that looked more befitting of a great white shark in size than any form of canine. She knew the wound was one of many that were making Esme worry in her characteristic way.

Again, under any other circumstance Bella would probably be more worried about her too. She was too busy trying to resist the urge to snarl like a feral animal in frustration. She could also feel a headache beginning at the back of her eyes, and a heavy feeling of tiredness was licking at the inside of her bones.

Whatever Bella had done in the yard clearly did not come without a cost.

"So anyway," Leah said and turned away from the Cullen matron quickly in an obvious attempt to shift Esme's attention away from herself. "What's the game… Plan?" Leah trailed off as she sensed the mood in the room.

Jasper glanced at her out of the corner of his eye from his position on the couch across from Bella and Alice, the corners of his lips downturned ever so slightly, his golden eyes finally darkened to an amber more befitting the tension of the situation.

Alice glared at Leah with a hardness in her face that somehow irritated Bella beyond belief.

**What the hell is she mad at her for now? Does she think she even has a right to be mad about anything right now? I can't believe her…**

Bella worked a muscle in her jaw as Leah's eyebrows shot up.

"Oookay," Leah drawled awkwardly. "I guess we interrupted a really intense silence contest…"

For once, Bella didn't appreciate her sarcasm.

"Is everything alright?" Esme inquired uncertainly.

Fucking no, what do you think, Esme?

Bella had to swallow her unusually powerful frustration so she didn't release it on Esme, who did not deserve it.

There was another awkward pause, and then Jasper turned to his adoptive mother and gave her a smile that for all intents and purposes seemed sincere.

"Everything is just fine, Esme," he said in his slight Southern accent that Bella used to be so fond of, which now grated on her like the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

It didn't help that he was lying through his pearly white fangs.

No, everything was not fine. Not with what he'd told her, not after they'd all been attacked by a pack of godforsaken werewolves, not after Victoria Sutherland bit her neck and drank her dry and turned her into some weird subspecies of vampire, altering the entire course of her very life -a can of worms Bella wisely decided not to open to avert a panic attack— and they were most certainly not okay with Alice sitting next to her like a stranger she'd never met before.

They were saved further questioning when the rest of the Cullens walked in from the kitchen, apparently in the midst of a heated argument.

"I just don't understand how you could just let them go," Emmett said angrily, stalking after his father as Carlisle entered the room, looking slightly frustrated.

"Seriously, they tried to kill us and we didn't even do anything to break their stupid treaty!" Rosalie added vehemently.

"Both of you, please. I told you I would explain when everyone was in the room to hear," Carlisle pleaded.

Emmett and Rosalie both reluctantly shut their mouths but continued to seethe as Edward and Tanya slid in behind them, both silent. Edward was limping slightly, and Bella felt a rush of hatred for Jacob Black, knowing it was his wolf that nearly ripped one of her best friend's legs off. And to think, she had always liked Jake more than the others. Then he went and tried to eat Edward like it was no big deal.

**Asshole.**

"I know that I propose peace in most scenarios where you all would rather have violence," Carlisle began, ignoring the scoffs from Emmett and Rose.

"That's an understatement," Alice said wryly, and Bella glared at her. She was even more annoyed (and worried) when Alice didn't even glance at her.

Bella pursed her lips and shook her head, deciding that now was not the time to dwell on this. She could freak out later. There were more important matters to be discussed at hand. She blinked away the heavy feeling in her eyelids.

"But even in this case I will admit that the Quileutes crossed the line. Under any other circumstances, I would have been inclined to, unfortunately, eliminate them as they so ferociously tried to eliminate us," Carlisle continued.

Bella watched as Leah's jaw locked and the way she folded her arms tightly to her chest.

Rosalie noticed.

"Problem, mutt?" Rosalie scoffed.

"Rose!" Esme warned.

"Don't call her that!" Bella snapped and jumped to her feet immediately when Leah cut the blonde a wicked scowl. She was getting really sick of any ill will towards Leah right now.

And oh, would you look at that? Alice had finally deigned to look at her as Bella moved defensively to Leah's side. But of course, she just couldn't stand if she got anywhere near the girl.

This time, Bella was the one who refused to look at her lover. Two could play at that game. Bella just desperately wished she knew why Alice wanted to play that game in the first place.

"Don't act like it wouldn't have been justified," Emmett threw in darkly. "They tried to kill us first. Fair is fair in war, right?"

Leah didn't say a word, but Bella could see the tendons in her neck straining. A strain of protectiveness flitted through her as she remembered the sacrifice Leah had made in giving up her pack and family to stand with them; and one of those she'd given up was her baby brother. A wave of nausea followed after as Bella realized she had nearly been the one to try and kill the kid.

**Jesus Christ,** she thought, suddenly winded. **I would have… I would have killed someone. I would have killed Leah's little brother without a second thought.**

The fact of that suddenly seemed to outweigh the fact that Seth had attacked her first. He was so young… And did he even have a choice in the matter? Leah said Sam could control the rest of the pack…

These new instincts were no joke.

"Stop it, both of you!" Esme commanded angrily.

"Your mother is right. Stop antagonizing Leah. She's the only reason we had any warning at all. You should be thanking her, not trying to provoke her," Carlisle chastised them.

Rosalie rolled her eyes viciously and Emmett looked slightly taken aback by that reminder. Leah remained wordless, as if she didn't trust herself to speak, and it only steeled Bella's resolve to stand by her as Leah had stood by her, even against her own people. She made eye contact with Rosalie and they glared at each other for a few tense moments.

**Back off,** Bella's eyes blazed. **Back off of her.**

"As I said, with all due respect to you Leah, under any other circumstances, I would not have let the Quileutes go so easily," Carlisle went on.

"I wouldn't have expected you to," Leah finally bit out. She hesitated, and then shrugged. "I warned the idiots. They would have had it coming. But with all due respect, Mr. Cullen, if any of you tried to kill my little brother, I would have ripped your bloodsucking head off," Leah added sweetly, unbothered by the harsh looks she received for that.

Bella felt her cheeks flame with shame and guilt, and all those murderous instincts that before had felt empowering were now making her decidedly sick. She shifted on her feet and was painfully grateful that Leah had no idea who had wailed on Seth in the heat of battle.

**Could I have really done it?** Bella wondered weakly. **Could I have… Killed him?**

She didn't want to think about it.

"You keep saying 'under any other circumstances,'" Bella said, eager to switch the subject off of murdering people. "What 'circumstances' do you mean exactly?"

Carlisle sighed and smoothed back his hair, and shared a glance with Esme. Bella's muscles tightened when the room suddenly grew very quiet and very tense-well, even tenser than before, which was saying something.

Alice got to her feet, and Bella's breath hitched. The pixie like vampire floated across the room, and though she did not meet Bella's eyes -as desperately as Bella tried to meet hers— she did slip up beside her, brushing their hands but not lacing them as she normally would.

That slightest little touch sent sensation rippling through Bella's new, sensitive skin. She felt it zip into the cortex of her brain, the core of her heart, rippling painfully. She did not get a chance to dwell on it, to lament her romantic issues, because Carlisle was talking again.

"We didn't kill the wolves, because we need them, Bella," Carlisle informed her.

"For what?" Bella frowned amidst scoffs around the room. Apparently she was not the only one confused.

"To help us fight," Carlisle said slowly, and realization seemed to dawn on the Cullen faces around her, all save for Alice's, which was still scarily emotionless, even as her hand, without warning, slipped into Bella's and squeezed.

Despite her ever increasing frustration and downright anger towards Alice, Bella found she couldn't shake her hand away. Instead she squeezed back, biting the inside of her lip furiously, then wincing when she felt her new fangs nick her skin.

The tiniest little droplet of her own blood touched Bella's tongue, and she flinched at the taste. She expected the usual taste of metal, but instead got something like raspberries, which she found to be unfathomably weird. She also found it made her feel slightly queasy… And then something pulled hard at the back of her throat and low in her stomach.

Bella's lips parted but she shook it off roughly.

**Not now,** she told herself again. **Not yet. I can't deal with that right now.**

She had a fleeting thought that maybe her stupid bite could affect herself, but dismissed it just as quickly, because now was so not even the time to go there.

"To fight who?" Bella inquired, and then her mind clicked as she felt Alice's hand tighten in hers.

And she knew. She knew who they had to fight, because it was the only sensible answer, and it stole the breath from her lungs.

"The Volturi?" she breathed weakly.

Carlisle's expression was all the answer she needed.

Bella stared at him, processing it.

But of course, who else could it possibly be but the Volturi? Who else would they have made enemies with besides the Volturi? Who else would they need an entire pack of werewolves to fight, but the ultimate, ruthless, evil, all powerful Volturi, who could probably crush this coven like a bug beneath the heel of their polished black boots?

Bella knew she'd missed something crucial unfolding in that particular regard in her three days of slumber.

She found herself shaking her head, and then she was actually laughing in disbelief. Frustration and despair filled her rapidly. She didn't know what else to do but laugh, because it all suddenly felt so hopeless.

It was just one thing right after another. **How did she go from worrying about the latest zit on the tip of her nose and finding a prom dress to this? In less than a week at that!**

"Great. Fucking-that's just great!" Bella threw up her hands, ignoring Esme's wince at her crass language. "What did we do now? Or should I say I? Are they mad that I had to sleep it off? Did my transformation not satisfy them? Or no, let me guess— Did my blood not satisfy poor Victoria? Was I not a good enough fucking meal for her that they've finally decided to just off us all together?"

She yanked her hand free of Alice's and clenched her hands into fists, breathing hard through her nose. Her nostrils flared and she felt the rubber band stretching back, threatening to snap again. Black spots popped in her vision and before she realized she was doing it, she was growling raggedly.

Immediately, two cool hands clasped her cheeks and then a pair of gorgeous, all too familiar eyes were right in front of hers, beseeching.

"Bella, baby, stop… Stop it… Come back to me…"

Alice's voice was so soft and gentle and her hands felt so good on Bella's cheekbones, caressing, making her inhale that soothing white chocolate and berries scent, coaxing the rubber band to relax, and it made something furious well up in her stomach.

"And you-You-" Bella ripped away from her, gasping in a heavy breath before she staggered away from her, hating the look of surprise and hurt on Alice's face. The backs of her knees hit the love seat and Esme stirred as if to catch her, but she just collapsed into it, still maintaining eye contact with Alice.

"Just don't," Bella breathed, wrestling back control with the little burst Alice had given her. "Just don't right now, Alice…"

Bella couldn't stand to look at her, not when she could see Jasper watching them like a hawk with his amber eyes and his lax posture, and Bella felt herself slipping back into the storm that her vampire promised, the one of instinct and wrath, of lust and possessiveness, of unbridled affection and desire.

She swallowed it sourly, fighting with everything she had to keep it together. Bella felt her rage give way to a sudden helplessness, and she gave another weak, hollow laugh, putting her head in her hands a moment later.

She was just so tired. So drained, physically and emotionally. An anchor weighed her down.

**What the hell has my life become?** She mused miserably, and slowly looked back up to see everyone watching her. Despite herself, she still saw Alice fold her arms slowly over her chest, a wounded expression on her face. It took all of Bella's willpower not to drop to her knees and grovel at her feet, or yell at her in fury.

Feeling dramatic and mildly embarrassed with a slow sense of depression creeping up on her, Bella just buried it all deep inside and looked to Carlisle, hunched over in her turmoil.

"Well?" Bella said bluntly after a long, awkward silence. "Which is it? Why do they want to kill us now?"

Carlisle hesitated. He looked torn between concern and-being impressed? Bella swore she saw him eyeing her in mild surprise.

"Damn, did you really just swerve a newborn fit Bella?" Emmett whistled lowly. "Even adult vampires have more issues with control than that…"

"That was impressive," Edward agreed. Even Tanya and Rosalie were staring at her curiously.

**Woopty-doo,** Bella thought, irritated. **So what?**

Carlisle must have seen how much she didn't care about that right now on her face, because he wisely decided to answer her question instead.

"The Volturi have officially decided that we are in need of eradication, Bella," Carlisle said. "Because we refused their demands. Of course, they won't say that. Their 'official' reasoning is that we have apparently shown irrefutable evidence and inclinations of revealing ourselves to humankind, as well as willful ignorance and breaking of vampire law, all of which is punishable by death."

"Which is complete crap," Emmett growled.

"They don't need a reason anyway," Tanya spoke up. "The Volturi never do. It's not like the vampire form of governing is a democracy. We operate under tyranny, not a republic. All that nonsense is just a pretense to avoid outright saying that the Volturi are not a form of justice or protection in our world, but our unelected masters."

Not for the first time, Bella wondered how and why Tanya knew what she did about the Volturi. By the hard look on her face, she knew it must be from personal experience.

"She's right," Carlisle nodded. "I did not see it before. I was blinded by past friendships with Aro. I never thought…"

He trailed away as Bella jolted in shock.

"Friendships? You used to be friends with the Volturi?" Bella gawked.

"I used to be one of them, Bella. No one ever told you that?" Carlisle frowned, and here Bella whipped a glare towards Edward and Alice. Not once had either of them ever mentioned that fact to her.

"No, they didn't," she ground out through clenched teeth. Alice's jaw locked and her posture became defensive. Their eyes locked and Bella felt the electricity of their connection racing through her. Something deep inside her wanted to growl at the eye contact.

"It slipped my mind," Alice scowled, clearly becoming as angry as Bella felt.

Bella didn't even care at this point.

"Yeah, things seem to be slipping your mind a lot lately," Bella snapped and Alice's eyes flashed.

"Well it was kind of obvious anyway," Alice snapped back. "If you had paid any sort of attention to the massive portrait of them hanging in the foyer, you would have seen a startlingly familiar face standing right next to Aro."

Bella's cheeks flamed and she tightened her shoulders, but before she could bite back a retort, Carlisle intervened.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Bella. It is far, far in the past. I once used to be close to Aro, Marcus, and Caius, but clearly that time is over," he said.

To avoid jumping to her feet and exploding at Alice, maybe by yelling in her face and demanding to know what Jasper meant by what he said and why Alice reacted the way she did, or more frighteningly leap for her lips because God she was so sexy when she was angry and Bella's inner vampire appreciated it more than ever, as inappropriate as it may have been, she turned back to Carlisle.

"What demands did you refuse?" she asked, ignoring Alice's presence with Herculean effort even when her very body was attuned to the girl.

Yeah. They were definitely gonna have a talk later. Bella wasn't sure she'd ever been this mad at Alice before. Had she ever been truly mad at Alice like this? She wasn't sure, either, if it was because she was what she was now, or because it was actually justified.

She had a sinking feeling it was the latter.

"The Volturi demanded we relinquish you to them," Esme answered for her husband.

"Which was sure as hell not happening," Emmett said forcefully.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Alice's eyes soften slightly as she glanced at Emmett. The two of them shared a fierce protective look that sent a pang through her heart. Some of her anger towards Alice faded.

"Why?" Bella asked, her knee beginning to bounce again.

"They wanted to study you and what you've become for themselves," Carlisle explained. "They also did not, apparently, trust our judgment, claiming that under the 'unfortunate circumstances of your transformation' our judgment might be 'clouded' or 'biased.'"

"Wonder why?" Rosalie huffed, rolling her eyes. "What Carlisle means to say is that they knew we were pissed beyond belief about the fact that they sent Victoria to off you in the conniving way they did, and that we might be a little more inclined to tell them to go suck a di-"

"Rosalie," Esme huffed.

Carlisle's face became unusually dark.

"What they really want is to see you with their own eyes, as you are the first of your kind, Bella, so they may decide if they want you for themselves, or if you are too much of a threat to be allowed to survive," Carlisle finished.

Bella really hated these people-these people who she had never even met but still somehow wanted her dead so much. It was infuriating and terrifying, like the boogie man under the bed.

"And you said no," Bella said slowly, taking a deep breath as she understood the implications.

"And we said no," Carlisle echoed, in a tone of voice that Bella had never heard from him before. It was utterly final, streaked through with something warm and protective that reminded Bella sharply of the first time she brought Edward home to meet Charlie, who was polishing his shotgun calmly and pointedly at the kitchen table.

It made her fondness increase for Carlisle tenfold.

Bella's eyebrows rose when she saw all the Cullen children smirking at their father with something like pride, who did not acknowledge it.

"Yep, Pops finally put his foot down," Emmett chuckled and clapped Carlisle on the shoulder, who sighed exasperatedly at his children.

"Which was unbelievably stupid," Tanya muttered, making everyone tense up again. "We're all going to die now, instead of just one of us."

The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees, and Bella's heart jumped into her throat.

"Tanya, what did Alice promise to do to you if you started in with this again?" Rosalie inquired in a voice like honey. "Oh yeah, she said she'd rip your head off and set it on fire!"

Alice was staring at Tanya with a look that was positively glacial, as Rosalie gave her that patented Hale sneer that promised one's imminent doom.

"So how about you shut up before I help her do it?" Rosalie finished, and Tanya actually had the gall to flash her fangs and hiss at her, which Rosalie met with a rugged growl.

It was so much nicer to have Rosalie on your side than against you.

"You have signed your own death warrants!" Tanya said, her voice increasingly shrill. "There is no defeating the Volturi! Defying them outright means certain death!"

"Oh, give it a rest Tanya!" Emmett rolled his eyes. "The Volturi have been looking for an excuse to come at us like this for a long time anyway. Now they just have a viable reason."

"Emmett's right, Tanya. I understand your concern, especially with your past, but I fear this was inevitable. They lust for power, as you well know, and with Alice, Edward, and Jasper in our midst, it was only a matter of time before they found a reason to come and take them by force," Carlisle said firmly, but Tanya just scoffed and whipped a withering look onto Bella.

"It's really ironic, isn't it?" Tanya scoffed and took a step towards her, which made Bella lurch to her feet instinctively, her lips pressing together. Alice shifted in front of her, their previous arguing apparently forgotten.

"Back off!" Alice's voice rose sharply, but Tanya just laughed a hollow laugh that made a cold pit form in Bella's stomach.

"Everyone was always so worried that you'd get yourself killed fraternizing with vampires but as it turns out, you're the one that's going to get everyone else killed," Tanya hissed, and a chill raced down Bella's spine so harshly that she felt like she'd had the breath knocked out of her.

"That's enough, Tanya!" Esme demanded, and said blonde whipped about to storm out of the room.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward breathed, casting her an apologetic look as he raced after her, looking furious with his girlfriend.

"Bitch," Rosalie muttered, and Esme heaved a long suffering sigh as Carlisle rubbed his jaw in exasperation.

Bella felt like she'd been slugged in the chest.

**She's right though,** Bella thought. **Everyone… Everyone could really get hurt. The Cullens could die now. It's not just me they want to kill anymore. And it's technically all my fault. It's been my fault… All the trouble they've had, it's been because of me. If it weren't for me, none of this would even be happening. I never even realized that before…**

"Agreed, Barbie. Who the hell is she anyway?" Leah said, startling Bella out of her thoughts. The werewolf had been hovering somewhere around the base of the staircase, out of the way, not interfering. "I've never seen that chick before."

"Barbie?" Rosalie scoffed.

Leak smirked at her, and got a scowl in response.

"Anyway," Leah went on. "Let me get all this straight. From what I've gathered, some weird ass clan of super bad vampires called the Volturi want to kill all of you because you wouldn't give Bella up to them because they might kill her, and they wanted her because she's some new species of vampire?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Figures. You just had to be different, didn't you Izzy?" Leah chuckled, and Bella frowned at her.

"What?" she said defensively.

"You always have been a super special individual snowflake," Leah grinned good humorously, and Bella just rolled her eyes at her.

She didn't miss the way Alice seethed in front of her. She took a sick sense of satisfaction from her jealousy, considering she still seethed about Jasper over there on the couch.

"What I don't get," Leah went on. "Is how you expect to get the packs to fight for you."

"Packs? There's more than one group of you mangy animals?" Rosalie said, eyebrows high in disbelief and disgust.

"Yeah. There's more than just one shape shifting pack in the world, and si, more than one of those tribes has an inclination to morph into a seven foot tall wolf that would gladly bite any bloodsucker's head off, particularly pretty bobble head blonde ones like yours," Leah replied sweetly and Rosalie bared her fangs at her.

Bella honestly wasn't surprised that there were more packs like Leah's old one. Nothing was really surprising anymore.

"I'm assuming you knew that already," Leah said to Carlisle, who nodded again. "You seemed to know what Jake was talking about when he brought up el Madre del Sol as well. You seem to know a lot about our lore, actually," Leah added suspiciously.

"Know your enemy," Carlisle stated calmly. Leah hummed noncommittally.

"What I don't get is why you're Native American, yet you speak Spanish," Jasper finally spoke, sounding pensive.

Bella wanted to kick him in the mouth again just because of the fact that he existed.

"Our ancestors hail from the indigenous tribes of Mexico," Leah informed him.

"Then how the fuck did you guys get all the way up to Forks, Washington?" Emmett asked, looking bewildered.

"Language!" Esme threw up her hands in exasperation. Emmett winced apologetically.

"You really want a history lesson now?" Leah scoffed. "This is kind of completely irrelevant."

"But you don't even look Mexican," Emmett muttered.

"Ay dios mio," Leah sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Anyway. Mr. Cullen, how exactly do you expect to make the packs fight for you? If you think Bella being the Mother of the Sun alone is enough, then I'm afraid to tell you that it more than likely won't be."

"What does that mean, anyway?" Esme inquired curiously. Bella was grateful she'd asked, because the curiosity was starting to eat her up too.

She also dreaded to know. It would undoubtedly be just one more stupid thing she was that would make things inevitably worse.

Surprisingly, it was Carlisle who answered.

"El Madre del Sol, or the Mother of the Sun, is the phrase used by the Quileute tribe to describe a fabled heroine who would one day walk the earth with the power to eradicate the evil plague known as the Cold Ones, which are vampires," Carlisle elaborated. "In Quileute legend, vampires are the natural enemy of humanity and life itself, being the enigmas we are, and thus are their natural enemies. The Mother of the Sun is supposed to be the savior that comes to aid the shapeshifters in their mortal war against vampires. She is recognized by her ability to forcibly un-shift any wolf, supposedly because of her strength with humanity, forcing them back into their human forms. She is supposed to herald the downfall of all vampire kind."

Bella only stared, bemused. She ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth, having no idea how to take this. Her headache was getting worse. The urge to sleep for another three days was overcoming her.

"You're leaving something out, old man," Leah broke in. "Besides being able to put the pups in the corner, el Madre del Sol is supposed to be able to nullify all the so called evil powers vampires have. She also is made by vampire kind, which I'm sure is supposed to symbolize how they bring about their own doom or something. Everything about her resists them in every way. Which you seem to be demonstrating, Izzy. You're not pulling the whole Humpty Dumpty deal like Abercrombie and Fitch was at least," Leah went on, referencing Edward's hurt leg.

"Do you have a nickname for everyone?" Rosalie huffed.

"Sure do, Regina George," Leah said sweetly.

Emmett cut off whatever Rosalie's scathing reply was going to be.

"Okay, but that doesn't make any sense. How does making the wolves human help them at all? And whatever Bella did out there didn't do anything to us. If anything, it just made it easier for us to win!"

"El Madre del Sol's whole deal is humanity. For everyone. Not just bloodsuckers. She radiates it. That's kind of her shtick," Leah said, ignoring the scowls she got for the repeated use of the term 'bloodsuckers'. "I'd assume she can use it on whoever she feels like. She's supposed to be pretty powerful. I'm not a hundred percent sure about that, though. I was never the biggest expert on Quileute legends. The elders always made us listen to their ramblings, but I had a habit of tuning them out. Jake's the one who always got a huge hard on for this stuff."

There was a pause, and then Alice spoke up.

"Wait… She actually did affect us. Or me, at least," Alice said softly.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Even before she was turned, Bella was making us more human when she bit us. And we all are fairly certain if she bit any of us now, it would be permanent. And I… I remember, when we were fighting, when Bella did what she did, my visions suddenly cut out. I couldn't see anything anymore. I can now, but it's still not as strong as it usually is…" Alice revealed slowly.

Carlisle lit up and a few of them gasped in shock. Bella looked at her, stunned at the revelation.

Alice still didn't meet her eyes.

So then she didn't see Bella rolling them in annoyance.

"I lost my power as well," Jasper added. "I didn't think much of it at the time, but I couldn't influence anyone anymore. I couldn't calm the mutt in my arms at all. Like Alice said, it's still not as strong as usual. It's coming back, thankfully… But I'd be willing to bet Edward couldn't read any minds either."

"Why didn't any of you say anything?" Esme demanded.

"It wasn't exactly the right time. And I don't think any of us were sure it was happening to the others. We didn't exactly want to let the wolves know we were affected as well," Jasper replied.

Carlisle and Leah locked eyes, and Leah actually seemed stunned.

"It fits," Carlisle said, staring Leah down determinedly.

Leah pursed her lips, and then gave a shaky laugh of disbelief.

"Yeah. It really kind of does. I honestly didn't believe it at first," Leah admitted, then turned to Bella. "Welp, looks like you're officially the Mother of the Sun, and a Quileute legend come to life. Congrats, Izzy."

Bella narrowed her eyes at Leah for the joke, and then sighed, dropping her head into her hands. She rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

**I seriously have no idea what the hell any of this even means, she thought. It's just gibberish. It's all a load of crap.**

To avoid saying that out loud, she just shrugged helplessly and didn't say anything at all. Alice looked skeptical as well, but also remained silent about it.

"But seriously, Mr. Cullen, if you think that will convince the packs to fight …" Leah began.

"Why wouldn't it?" Carlisle said firmly. "She is the heroine they've been waiting for. They have to fight by Bella's side. It is the core of their legends, their beliefs!"

"Because," Leah huffed. "Fighting with Bella means fighting with you, and sorry guys, but they don't like you. El Madre del Sol is supposed to be the downfall of all vampire-kind, not just the ones you don't like. The more realistic scenario is that now you have two groups of bad guys who want to take Bella from you. They probably think you've captured their almighty heroine and are holding her hostage. I wouldn't be surprised if Sam is already summoning all the packs in a fifty mile radius to come and get her."

Alice looked alarmed and Bella felt another laugh burst out of her unwarranted, nearly hysterical.

"Greaaat," she drawled, shaking her head, ignoring the worry on the faces around her at her reaction.

**Just. Freaking. Awesome.**

Bella had to fight the sudden impulse to punch herself in the face and knock herself unconscious.

"They'll fight when they know the whole story," Carlisle argued.

"Yeah right! You won't even get a chance to give them your side of the story!" Leah scoffed.

"They'll listen to Bella, when they see what she can do."

"Before or after they rip you all to pieces?"

"Bella can stop them. You've seen it. She can make them listen. She'll have to if we're going to have any chance of beating the Volturi and surviving this."

"I don't even know what the hell I did!" Bella exploded, having had enough of listening to this. All eyes turned to her in surprise. "Jesus-Listen to yourselves! El Madre del Sol? You think I'm some mythical magical being that can do all this stuff and I-I don't even know how I did it, let alone if I can do it again! This is all just-It's just stupid!"

Bella clenched her fists and swallowed hard, looking around at all of them in frustration and pleading, begging them to understand how crazy all this was.

"I'm not-I'm not a heroine, I'm not the 'Mother of the Sun'! I'm not even a human or a vampire or a godforsaken werewolf. We don't even know what I am, and I've only even been what I am for a few days, most of which I spent in a coma!"

"Bella…" Alice breathed, and once more she was all Bella could see, her beautiful Alice with her big beautiful eyes and her high apple cheekbones, shrouded by her lovely scent in front of her, beseechingly gazing at her, and god, it all just came flowing back up inside of her.

"And you-You won't even look at me till I'm freaking the hell out! So stop it! All of you just stop it!"

Bella ended with a gut wrenching snarl with her fangs out and her mind blazing. Alice took a step back, as did Leah. Bella looked around at all their wide, judging eyes, and the rage twisted viciously in her gut.

Her eyes met Alice's, and the horrible urge to leap at Alice and hit her came surging up inside her arm. Without thinking about it, she twitched towards her as if to do just that.

**No.**

Bella recoiled as if struck barely a split second later. Alice stared at her with eyes that were rapidly narrowing, hardening, reading the movement as easily as she had always read Bella's movements.

Bella's rage wavered heavily, but the fire did not go out of her completely.

"I need-I need a break. I need-" she choked out, ripping her gaze from Alice's, unable to bear to look at her a second longer.

She couldn't stand to meet any of their eyes, couldn't stand to be in this room, crowded, suffocated. The walls felt like they were closing in, like they had the night Bella was informed that the Volturi were basically sentencing her to death unless they changed her.

And now the Volturi were going to execute her, and everyone she loved, anyway.

With a rugged noise from deep in her chest, Bella stormed past Alice, aching at her presence, at what she'd nearly done, feeling sick and disoriented and riled up. She had to find a way to calm down somehow before she exploded, and actually followed through with that awful, awful violent thought that had flitted through her brain.

"Bella," Alice called and reached for her, and though her back was to Alice, Bella sensed the movement anyway.

"No!" she snarled, whipping around and lurching out of reach. "No, just don't Alice, don't… I can't right now. Just-I need to be alone. Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Bella, you can't be alone right now, we have to-"

"Alice," Carlisle cut off his daughter, and he must have stopped her as well because when Bella fled the house, bolting out the back door so fast it made her dizzy, Alice did not follow her.

The fresh air dazzled her new senses, and Bella staggered, disoriented off the porch, stumbling blindly towards the woods. She wasn't aware of how fast she was moving, but instinct begged for her to get away, to run from the maelstrom in her brain, to find a quiet, safe place to recoup.

She skidded to a halt in a copse deep in the woods and leaned against the nearest tree, breathing in heavily the scent of earth and leaves. The bark felt rougher than ever on her skin, but it grounded her.

**I can't believe I almost hit her,** Bella thought weakly. **I'm losing my fucking mind. I can't do this. I can't do any of this. How do they expect me to do this? I can't save us, I can barely even pass Algebra! And now, thanks to me, they're all in danger. It's not just me, they're going to kill everyone. All of them. All the Cullens…**

Bella pressed her eyelids together tightly, but the tears squeezed out anyway, hot and entirely unhelpful. She bit back a sob.

**I can't do this, I can't do it… I can't… I never meant for any of this to happen…**

She stayed there for a long while, unaware of the passing of time. Evening slowly began to fall. Bella eventually calmed, her breathing mellowing out and the tears abating. She gazed up at the paling sky, swallowing thickly.

"What the hell am I going to do?" she whispered to it.

There was no answer, but there did come the sound of a snapping twig.

Bella jolted upright, her heart jumping one of its slow beats. Her eardrums seemed to literally flutter with power, zeroing in on the noise. Her nostrils flared and the scent of something sweet, so utterly intoxicating filled her mind like a fog.

**Blood.**

Bella's eyes locked onto the doe limping out of the trees. It did not even seem to notice her, and Bella could nearly feel her pupils dilate at the sight of so much red pouring out of one of its flanks. The doe had clearly been mauled by some animal and was panting heavily, one of its back legs brutally wounded. Death seemed imminent for the poor creature.

There was so much blood. So much of the stuff just pouring out, easy, like water.

A searing pain flared in Bella's throat and her breath hitched audibly. It blindsided her in its intensity, so much more powerful than any faint fluttering she'd felt before. It was crippling and Bella let out a high pitched whine of agony.

The doe jolted and finally noticed the brunette staring it down across the copse. In a move that was clearly painful -and surprising in its speed— the deer spun and darted into the trees, its back leg wagging oddly beneath it, broken and flinging blood. It disappeared into the trees, apparently not yet ready to die.

Bella lurched forward, her mind rapidly giving way to an entirely new instinct, one that was ungodly in its strength. She gasped for air, but her mouth was just filled with the lingering aroma of blood.

She was a second away from mindlessly bolting after the doe when a voice called out her name.

"Bella! Bella! Where the hell are you? Bells!"

Torn, Bella hesitated and flipped around, stirred by Alice's familiar voice. She took a step towards it and staggered with a pained whine, slamming into a nearby tree as agony burst inside her. The burning in her throat spread to her chest, hungrily, like a wildfire. She dug her nails into the trunk, peeling bark away beneath her fingernails.

"Alice! Alice, come back! Stop it-Would you just wait a damn second?"

Bella's yearning for her mate quickly devolved into a rugged growl at the sound of Jasper's voice. With strong eyes, Bella peered deep into the forest, took a few steps in and pushed back a stray branch, shaking.

She saw Alice through a tangle of brush and leaves, storming into a clearing with Jasper right behind her.

She could catch that doe. It was wounded, and slow. Bella was fast and powerful. She could stop this burning.

But Alice was here, with Jasper on her heels.

Bella's instincts went to war. She stared at them with wide eyes, silent and struggling.

"What Jasper? What do you want? Haven't you done enough with your petty little comment?" Alice whipped around on him, evidently furious.

"No, I haven't done nearly enough. And it's not like it wasn't the truth," Jasper said and ignored Alice's scowl.

"What do you want?" Alice demanded again.

"I want to talk to you before you go running off after your precious Bella," Jasper snapped, running a hand through his honey blond curls.

Alice rolled her eyes viciously, but stopped when Jasper growled.

Bella would have lit across the clearing and clocked him cleanly for it if she wasn't fighting bloodlust with every ounce of willpower she possessed. It felt like two beings were pulling at her from both directions, back towards the doe or into the clearing towards Alice. She wasn't sure which way she would go if she moved, and she wasn't sure what she would do once she went either way.

"Just listen to me! I deserve that much don't I?" Jasper pleaded, his voice softening with a tinge of desperation.

Alice blanched at the ache in his voice, and paused for a long moment, as if heavily deliberating it. Finally, she seemed to yield the slightest bit.

"Fine. Talk. But make it quick. I have to find her before she gets herself into trouble like she always does," Alice relented.

Jasper took a deep breath, and cut straight to the point. It was something he and Alice had in common.

"Were you ever in love with me?" he asked in a soft but firm tone, ducking his head to catch Alice's eyes properly.

Alice sighed and looked away from him, not in Bella's direction, and therefore not seeing her.

"Jazz…" Alice started, and this time she was the one pushing her hair back. "Please, don't do this right now…"

"It's not going to take long. Just answer me, Alice. Please just answer me damn it! Give me this much. I deserve at least one conversation with you about this. I came back for you. I came back because you asked me to, so I deserve this much."

Jealousy made a strong contender for Bella's bloodlust, but one rough inhale was enough to even the grounds again. There was blood all over the dirt not ten feet behind her. She was out of her conscious mind at this point.

Alice took a heavy breath of her own, but at the look in Jasper's eyes, she again crumpled and relented. She sounded defeated when she spoke.

"Yes, Jasper, of course I loved you-"

"No, you were in love with me at least at some point during our marriage?" Jasper reiterated forcefully.

"Yes," Alice scowled, seemingly annoyed by the clarification. "I didn't marry you for no reason, despite what you think. I was in love with you, or so I thought, up until I met Bella."

Those words seemed to cut Jasper a little, but he pushed on, stepping closer to Alice in a way that made Bella's hackles rise.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Jasper…" Alice murmured, softening when Jasper flinched a little at the reminder of Bella's existence. Alice's endless compassion radiated from her as it always did.

"And I'm right in assuming that you're not foolish enough to think a love like we had could simply be erased, just like that?" Jasper continued as if he hadn't heard, his eyes burning with intensity.

Alice seemed to cotton on to where he was going and again shook her head, frustrated and clearly pained by his words.

"It wasn't erased-"

"I'm right in thinking that you can't really believe that the way you felt for me just up and disappeared the moment you locked eyes with her? Because we both know you were never a love at first sight kind of girl, Alice," Jasper interrupted her swiftly.

Alice huffed in exasperation, but Jasper didn't relent in his determined stare.

"No but-Stop trying to twist this! I love her and you're just going to have to-"

"I'm not twisting anything! All I'm saying is facts. All I'm saying-All I'm asking you is if you really think you never loved me as much as you love her. If one year with her can stand up to fifty years with me, if you really think you're not in love with me at all anymore. I can see it in your eyes, Alice. I can feel it. I can always feel what you feel. I always could!"

"God damn it Jasper, just stop it! You have no idea what I feel!" Alice finally burst out, throwing her hands out defensively, but her voice cracked on the last word.

It seemed, impossibly, that Jasper was getting to her. Alice could barely meet his eyes. It sent a trickle of foreboding down a trembling Bella's back.

"Then tell me!" Jasper growled, a yearning in his voice that made Bella hate him from deep within her being, mostly because it matched the yearning she felt in herself for Alice almost exactly. "Tell me how you really feel, because I don't believe this façade you're putting up with everyone else! You can fool them, you can even fool Bella, but you can't fool me! If I'm feeling your emotions wrongly, then tell me how."

Shockingly, Alice obliged his request. Her eyes flashed and she clenched her hands into fists.

"You think I wanted this? You think that wasn't the hardest decision I ever had to make, between you and Bella? You think it was easy? You think I didn't struggle with my emotions, think I still don't lay awake at night next to her wondering if I fucked it all up?"

Bella's jealousy and protectiveness received a wicked punch of shock, and even the bloodlust seemed to still be in astonishment, as if her brain was putting everything on hold to process this revelation. A different kind of pain filled her chest, one all too human.

"You think I just threw away our marriage like trash? Because I didn't. It killed me Jasper. It still does. You were my other half and I didn't lightly make my decision, I didn't just toss it away! Every day I've missed you, my best friend, my husband."

Jasper's eyes flared with hope and adoration that made Bella want to be physically sick, and coupled with Alice's words, it was a wonder she didn't retch. He stepped even closer, and his hands cupped her face. Alice made a noise, a pitiful broken sound, and put her hands on his chest, but did not push him away. She seemed to have no strength in her arms.

"Jasper, please, don't do this… I can't do this with you. I have to go find Bella. I'm with her now. I made my choice. It's over between us, so just stop… Please just stop…" Alice begged.

She should not be begging. She should be shoving him away, declaring her love for Bella undyingly, but she didn't. There were tears in her eyes.

Bella didn't move. Her mind was too stunned to do a thing.

"Tell me you don't feel it Alice. Tell me you don't love me. Tell me again that you don't love me the way you love her, that you never did," Jasper hissed, clutching her face the way Bella had so many times before. "Tell me you don't still feel it, because I do. I feel it all around me. Tell me it's not real…"

"I…" Alice swallowed, and Jasper's head dipped, and Bella's stomach clenched violently at the movement. "I don't know… Jazz, I do love you, I do, but I don't think-I don't know-"

She didn't know? Alice didn't know if she was in love with him or not?

"You lay awake at night wondering if you chose wrongly, right? You wonder every day if you were mistaken, if you really loved me instead, and I swear you were Alice. Let me prove that to you. One last kiss, to be sure. If I'm wrong, if you don't feel it, then at least you'll know for sure, and I can move on too. We can both move on. But if we don't do this, then you know as well as I do that we'll both leave here wondering what could have been. What should have been…"

"I can't, Jasper… I'm with Bella, I-"

"It didn't stop you when you were with me, so why now?" Jasper hissed, though without malice. Their lips nearly brushed, and Bella's brain screamed.

Alice was supposed to be getting the fuck away from him, not encouraging this! Just get back, get her mouth far, far away from his!

**Why didn't Alice move?**

**Why didn't Bella?**

"Just one kiss. One kiss, to make sure. One last kiss, Alice, just to be sure…" Jasper murmured beseechingly, his blonde lashes fluttering enticingly. Alice's lips quivered just slightly.

"I am sure," Alice snapped, but she didn't move and her declaration was so blatantly weak that Bella wanted to sob aloud.

"If you were sure, you'd be pushing me away right now. But you're not. One last kiss Alice, and then we'll know who you really love…"

There was a long, breath taking pause, then Alice seemed to soften.

And once again, she yielded to him.

Bella saw it in her but didn't really believe it, until Alice gave the weakest of sighs, and then tilted her mouth up to meet Jasper's.

Their lips touched.

A steel fist punched a hole through Bella's gut, and fiery rage plumed through her.

It slapped her brain back into action, and just like that, all the blood lust came rushing back with a vengeance, stronger for having been resisted so furiously for so long. And somehow the rage fueled it, made the desire for violence scream inside her.

Bella wanted to kill. She wanted to fly across the clearing and rip into Jasper, tear him to absolute shreds, and then turn on Alice and hurt her too.

**No.**

But because she could never hurt Alice, not even now, Bella turned on her heels and bolted away without a sound.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

The deer had covered a fair amount of ground for being so grievously wounded, though it did leave an obvious trail of crushed vegetation and blood behind. Considering she had covered nearly a mile in her wounded state, it was quite an impressive feat.

It was nowhere near enough.

Bella flew out of the trees and hit the doe like an SUV, ripping into its emptying veins with a sickening fury, mindlessly drinking away whatever life the creature had left to give. Thankfully, its death was quick and almost merciful, as the doe had no hope of surviving its extremely painful wounds anyway.

High above in the trees, there came a low, impressed whistle.

"Damn, someone was hungry," Victoria laughed, eyeing the spectacle in amused surprise. She perched on a narrow branch, crouched down and watching with a familiar gleam in her eye as Bella fed below, oblivious in her hunger.

"Disgusting. She feeds like the filthy hybrid she is," Jane muttered next to her. She leaned lazily against the thick trunk of the tree, arms crossed.

"These backwoods vampires have no table manners," a man scoffed from the tree next to them. "Tell me again why we all had to be here to take on this pathetic wretch, sister?" the man said to Jane.

"Because she's unpredictable. And you know we don't deal in chance," Jane replied.

"I want to eat too! I want to feed. Please please please, can I Alec?" a high pitched voice pleaded with the man loudly, and down below Bella finally seemed to realize she had company. With a hiss, she jumped back and whipped her eyes upward, seeing a little girl sitting on a branch high above her head, her legs dangling childishly.

The little girl was unnervingly beautiful and attractive for a child, despite the fact that she was completely bald and had blood red eyes. She couldn't have been more than five years old, but two dainty fangs sticking out from her upper lip suggested otherwise.

Jane sighed. "So much for the element of surprise… What did I tell you, Omi?"

"Oh hush. The poor girl's probably starving, and it's not like we needed to surprise the little bitch anyway. Hello, kitten! Did you enjoy your gift? Bloodlust suits you well," Victoria called down, waggling her fingers at Bella, who hissed again, brown eyes wide in bewilderment and fright, blood coating her face and clothes.

Victoria's grin was salacious and malicious all at the same time.

"Would you like to play now kitten?" Victoria giggled.

Bella snarled animalistically and Victoria cackled.

"Yes, I think she would," Victoria smirked, and as if they'd planned it, each member of the Volturi leaped from the trees at the same time and thudded to the ground, startling a crazed Bella back a good five feet.

"We're not here to play with her, Victoria. I'm not in the mood for your lewd games," Alec huffed.

"Oh, you're no fun Alec. You and Jane are both such prudes," Victoria sighed.

"He's right. This isn't one of your games. We're making this one quick, as per Aro's orders, and before the rest of those idiot Cullens show up," Jane said, her tone leaving no room for argument. Victoria scowled and waved them off.

"Fine, fine. Sorry kitten, but it's time to end our game. Once and for all," Victoria smiled toothily, showing off her fangs. Bella stared back, her chest rumbling as she crouched low to the ground, defensively, like a cat.

"Can I eat her after?" Omi inquired eagerly. "Please? I'm so hungry."

"No. We don't know what her blood could do to you," Jane snapped.

"But I-"

"No."

Omi flinched away from Jane's gaze, and then pouted. Jane ignored her and turned back to Bella.

"Alright. Let's end this," Jane murmured, her blood red eyes flashing.

And before Bella could react, they attacked.

Pain.

Bella hit her knees as pain exploded into her very soul, ripping her out of her bloodlust, electrifying her cells, lighting the marrow in her bones on fire, stripping the skin from her flesh. It brought her out of the storm in her mind like a slap in the face from the devil himself; she screamed, a high pitched thing she'd never believed she could be capable of producing, but before it could fill the air, a hand clapped across her mouth with bruising force.

Another hand wrenched her head back by her hair, and her vision filled with the sight of a sneering Victoria.

"God, that's so hot," Victoria purred, her hand squeezing Bella's face so tightly it felt like her jaw would break as the pain radiated through her so viciously that she couldn't breathe.

"Hurry brother. The longer this takes, the more likely the rest of them will show up," Jane ushered Alec.

Victoria kept her hand locked on Bella's mouth as Bella fought not to black out from the pain, struggling to find its source, bewildered and terrified, but rapidly being filled with that unbridled sense of fury her instincts promised. As Alec walked over, Bella's eyes flickered to Jane's, and dimly, she saw her own pain reflected in those unforgiving blood colored orbs, and that was how she knew it was the tiny blond doing this to her.

Bella turned her tear filled gaze back to Victoria. She knew she was going to die. If the pain didn't kill her, she could see it in Victoria's eyes. Fear filled her, raw and uninhibited, a sickening thing, but somehow clarifying.

Anger blotted out the pain enough for Bella to react. She would not die here, not without some kind of fight, on her knees, pathetic and helpless. Her inner vampire surged. Enraged beyond sense by the obvious amusement in Victoria's eyes, Bella whipped out suddenly and slugged Victoria in the stomach hard, sending her staggering back a few feet where she doubled over with a yelp.

Bella leapt to her feet with a rugged growl. The unnatural pain stopped without warning and she actually stumbled at the sudden relief, dazed. Alec came up short, having been stalking purposefully towards her, but it was Jane that Bella looked to, bared her fangs at.

"Oh…?" Jane tilted her head as if studying a specimen under a microscope. "Seems like this one has more of a backbone than most. Omi, why don't you join me this time and we'll see how special she really is…"

The little girl named Omi squealed and clapped her hands, a smile lighting up her face. Bella was bewildered but before she could react, the pain came roaring back as both Omi and Jane's eyes locked onto her.

Agony.

Agony tore through her, multiplied by a hundredfold compared to the first time. Bella had thought it had been unbearable before.

Now it was absolutely un-fucking-real.

Again, she would have screamed, but Victoria leaped towards her and hit her so hard across the mouth that she saw twinkling stars and big black spots pop in her vision. Before she'd even hit the ground, Victoria's hand was back in her hair and her other hand was crushing Bella's mouth shut again, wrenching her back onto her knees.

"Little bitch," Victoria hissed, her smirk tempered with ire now. "Looks like the kitten grew some claws this time around. That really hurt, you fucking brat."

Bella couldn't even feel it through the mindless agony coursing through her veins, twisting her stomach inside out, ripping her muscles apart, over and over. Omi giggled wildly, apparently enjoying herself.

It was impossible, that such pain could exist. Bella was out of her mind.

As Alec approached her, Victoria's hand suddenly released her mouth and Bella gasped in a huge gulp of air. She didn't even make a sound, she couldn't. Her vocal chords were surely turning to ashes, melting down her throat under Jane and Omi's eyes. Alec sneered, held out his hands, and a moment later, black smoke began to pour out of them, rushing towards Bella who recoiled, horrified even in her state.

**Oh my fucking God,** she thought. **Oh my God.**

The Volturi's powers had not been exaggerated in the slightest. As the smoke roiled over Bella's body, the sensation of ceasing to exist filled her. It was an ungodly kind of fear, one primordial and written into the code of everything alive on the planet. She shrieked and tried to scramble back, but the pain still rushing through her kept her immobile, as did Victoria's hand in her hair, and before she could stop it, the smoke poured into her mouth, slid over her eyes, and blocked out the world.

The last thing she heard before the smoke filled her ears and deafened her entirely was Victoria whispering in her ear, "Time to die, kitten. It's been fun…"

Then blackness.

Utter and complete blackness.

Every single sense was blotted out by that awful black fog. Bella would have thought Alec had completely erased her from existence, would have thought she were already dead if not for the pain Jane and the little girl still pulled through her like a livewire.

This was it. Victoria was right; it was time to die. Bella almost welcomed being relinquished from this agony, this hell on earth.

This time Victoria had brought friends; this time, Bella knew, despite Alice's unnerving propensity to show up at the last second and save her, this was going to be too quick even for her. Once again, Bella was on her own, but this time Victoria was not going to send her to the brink of death, but straight into its arms.

A part of her begged for it to be over. Begged for this to end, because the pain was too much, too horrific. She wanted to curl into this black ball and disappear, if only it meant it would all stop.

And yet…

A spark ignited inside her. Instincts surged, fluctuated, and then roared.

But it was also different this time because Bella was no weak, helpless human anymore. She was something none of them had ever even seen before. This time, she could fight back.

**And that's exactly what she was going to do.**

**No. Fucking. Way am I going to let this ginger bitch kill me!**

**NOT THIS TIME!**

Like when Sam had come after her, a path seemed to open up in her mind. The storm inside her skull became calm, controlled, and Bella suddenly knew exactly what she had to do, and how to do it, to survive.

The world around Bella vibrated-

And then blew apart.

The blackness exploded into dizzying shards as Bella screamed, throwing her arms out wide, bringing the world back in like a rushing ocean tide. Heat flooded her bones like a balm, searing the pain out of existence in a sensation that was pure relief.

She gasped for air as her eyes snapped open, watched as Victoria, Alec, Jane, and Omi went flying through the air. Victoria slammed into a nearby tree and shattered it, sending the whole thing tilting over to the side where it hit the ground with an almighty crash. Omi and Jane sailed out of sight into the woods and Alec slammed into another tree, cracking it dangerously but not toppling it before he slumped to the ground, stunned.

Bella felt a brief moment of triumphant exhilaration.

And then she hurled.

Blood and saliva filled her mouth as she retched, her gut tugging violently. She coughed for air, and spit the mess in her mouth out, dizzy and experiencing a serious case of vertigo. The air tasted like raspberries and metal as she trembled on hands and knees.

**Goddamn**, Bella thought weakly as the sick sensation began to ebb slowly but surely, leaving nothing but the heaviest feeling of exhaustion in its wake. **Gotta move… Gotta get up… Come on, Swan, get. Up! Please, get up, I have to run! I need to move!**

Bella knew without a doubt that she would not be pulling her little trick again anytime soon. The first time had left her weakened; this time it felt like it'd nearly killed her. She couldn't believe the Volturi had acted this quickly, this ruthlessly. She could not even process the fact that this was all really happening. She was in no way prepared, and could never be prepared to fight these monsters.

Her brain was focused on one thing and that was survival.

Bella needed to run.

Bella staggered to her feet, gasping in air. Whatever she'd done with her mysterious powers had cleared her mind to an almost human state, but when she faintly heard Victoria muttering "What the actual fuck was that?" and stirring in the bushes near her, they streamed back without her permission.

"Bella? BELLA! Where are you baby? We're coming, hang on!"

It did not help when Alice's voice called to her from close by, attracted by the sound of the tree collapsing, with that lovely, lovely…

Traitorous voice.

Except it didn't matter that Bella had seen her and Jasper kiss. All that mattered at that moment was that help was coming, as Bella felt her knees quiver when Victoria stepped out of the trees to her right, shaking her voluminous fiery curls free of leaves and tree bark.

She was smirking still, but it looked strained now. There was a real rage gathering in her eyes.

"That was a cute trick, kitten. But I'll bet all the delicious blood I drank from your pathetic body that you can't do it again…" Victoria sneered, the corners of her lips curling up just slightly. "Even that deer we gave to you didn't shake that much. Tell me, did you enjoy drinking it dry? You must have. It was so easy to bait you here, with just a filthy animal's blood. But then again, you've always been easy…"

Bella's whole body tightened and she let loose a low, warning growl when Victoria took a step towards her with glittering eyes. Bella didn't think for a second she could take Victoria on and win right now. She wasn't even sure that blast did anything to vampires the way it did to the wolves, besides sending them sailing.

"Do you understand now why I couldn't resist tearing open your throat? Oh baby, but that was just a taste, just a taste… That was just a small taste of what it's like. Animals don't even come close to what it's like to drink the blood of a human. And honey, you were one of the best I've ever had, if it consoles you at all."

Bella felt the warming fire of hatred filling her. She really, really loathed this woman with every fiber of her being, for everything she did, for all she represented. An ancient call to battle begged her to eviscerate the evil woman for the pure sake of vengeance first, self preservation second, as irrational as it was.

It consumed her mind all over again, though she should have been running to Alice, getting away while she could, before Jane and Omi came back, before Alec managed to find his senses again as he stirred slowly on the ground.

"In fact, seeing as I can smell that blood runs through your peculiar veins again…" Victoria took another slow step forward, and Bella's muscles tightened as her Fight or Flight instinct kicked in a moment too late.

"I think I'll have another taste. And this time, I'll make sure you stay dead!"

Victoria burst into motion at the same time that two blurs came streaking out of the trees. Bella jolted, ready to defend herself, but before Victoria could get to her, one of those streaks slammed into the redhead like a rocket.

Blinking stupidly, Bella watched as the other streak took Alec off his feet again just as he managed to find them, and suddenly the clearing was filled with snarls the likes of which she'd never heard. Unlike the wolves, vampires snarled like large, wild cats, like warring lions and tigers.

Jasper and Alec disappeared into the trees in a blur, shattering the forest with the sound of crunching vegetation, but it was not them that Bella had eyes for.

She watched in awe, stupefied as Alice and Victoria went to war.

Hissing and snarling like hellcats, she watched as they clashed again and again. If it weren't for her new eyes, Bella wouldn't have even been able to keep up with their movements. Victoria was fast and utterly vicious, swinging her hands out with her claws aimed to rip Alice apart but she couldn't find purchase as Alice ducked and weaved, her black eyes alight with a fiery intensity Bella only ever saw when Alice was fighting to protect her.

It was a hard, glacial look, the one she so rarely wore that was such a contrast to her usual open, bubbly face. It promised utter retribution and Bella could not help but liken Alice to an infuriated, avenging angel.

Except this time, there was something wild and uncontrolled in Alice's eyes, whereas normally in the heat of battle she seemed to find her center. It was raw, icy hatred.

It stunned Bella. It was a beautiful feeling at the same time that it was terrifying, the intensity of Alice's wrath for her. A huge part of her wanted to help, but she was frightened, she didn't even know how to fight, didn't want to get in Alice's way and make it worse-

Her worry was for nothing.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes flashed and as Victoria swung at her face, she swerved back and twisted gracefully away from the redhead's extended arm at the same time that she backhanded her with so much force that Victoria skidded to the ground.

"That's the last time you ever fucking touch her!" Alice snarled. As Victoria rolled to her feet again, all traces of her smirk gone after that absolute bitch slap, Alice was on her.

The pixie kicked out and clipped Victoria's chin, sending it whipping upwards as she stumbled backwards, struggling to regain herself, but Alice was relentless, leaping for her like a woman possessed.

Bella had a split second flashback of Alice on Jasper's back, about to wrench his head from his shoulders. It was that expression Alice wore but magnified with hate instead of fear, and it was absolutely brutal as she slid down low only to drive her heel upward, right into Victoria's exposed throat.

Victoria flipped end over end through the air, right past a still gobsmacked Bella and landed high up in the trees, catching herself somehow on a branch and swinging around until she perched there, mouth hanging open in pained fury as she hissed like a vicious cobra.

Bella whipped around and watched as Victoria closed her mouth and rolled her head slowly on her shoulders, standing upright and massaging her neck where a series of small cracks splattered across it like broken marble. Even as Bella watched, her heart pounding, they seemed to seal up.

Dumbstruck awe and pride in Alice gave way to icy dread at the look on the redhead's face.

Victoria's face was set in that grim, expressionless mien that seemed to express her fury better than any grimace or scowl ever could.

"Oh, Alice, Alice, Alice…" she murmured, cocking her head and staring down at them both. Bella started when Alice suddenly yanked her back behind herself protectively, glaring Victoria down.

"What's the matter, little girl? You don't like when someone else touches your precious Bella, huh? But I've already done that, remember? When I drank her bloodless and left her to die."

Every word Victoria ever spoke was designed to be a low blow, to hit where it hurt the most, to agitate and infuriate. She was good at it. It must have been all the practice she had with it.

Alice's growl rolled out threateningly, but Victoria just raised one eyebrow, not even bothering to sneer at them, which was how Bella knew she was really mad. Her flaming hair fluttered around her shoulders like a reverse, demonic halo as she crouched down on the branch, placing one hand on it and the other on her knee.

"And you couldn't stop me. It's pathetic the way you try to save her all the time, and yet I still always get to her. And you know what? I'm going to do it again, and you're not going to be able to stop me, again. I'm going to drink the blood from her pretty little neck one more time, and this time when I do it, I'm going to make you watch as the light leaves her eyes, for good. Who knows? Maybe I'll even make you watch me fuck her as I do it. God knows she's been begging for it since the day we met."

Alice's snarl was unbearably loud in the forest, a sound Bella still couldn't believe a girl like Alice could make.

Without warning, Victoria shot off the branch like a bullet.

Bella was too slow to react as Alice leapt off the ground to meet her.

Unfortunately, Alice misjudged Victoria's intended trajectory as the redhead jumped to the nearest tree and out of her way, sprang off of it, and wrapped her arms around Alice in mid air, bull dozing her into another tree trunk.

Once again it was timber as they smashed through it and the poor thing keeled over…

Straight towards Bella.

It was only Bella's instincts that saved her as she finally found the sense to do something. She jumped out of the way as the tree slammed into the ground and made it shake. Bella hissed, her heart pounding in her chest with every beat as she fell into a crouch, searching desperately for her mate.

Bella's fear of making it worse and being unable to help her mate disappeared. Her instincts won out as always. Shaken out of her stupor at seeing Alice's ability to fight, her mind zeroed in on one thing.

Killing the shit out of Victoria.

Bella's ears pricked, attune to the sounds of fighting going on all around her. Before she could pinpoint it, however, Alice and Victoria rocketed back into the clearing.

Bella hissed in a breath as Alice came in on her heels, now on the defensive as opposed to before. Like lightning, she twisted, dodged, ducked and whirled away from Victoria's swings, but Victoria was absolutely ferocious. Her arrogance was gone, replaced by a feral snarl. Without it blinding her, Victoria was an incredibly good fighter and once, twice, three times she connected with Alice, cracking marble skin as Alice grimaced in pain.

On the last blow, Alice yelped, having been caught in the temple, and tripped back.

Bella's stomach dropped fearfully, but before she could do a thing, Victoria ran the space between them, leapt two feet off the ground and punched Alice with crippling force across the jaw.

Alice crumpled to the dirt, unmoving, and lightning lanced through Bella's skull, down her spine, flitting through the rest of her nerves.

Victoria had barely landed lightly on her toes when Bella drove into her side like a linebacker, bellowing like a rhinoceros.

**Not-My-Alice!** Her brain screamed, muddled. **I will fucking MURDER you!**

The world became a tangle of limbs and gut wrenching snarls as she lashed out blindly in her rage.

Victoria had done a lot of terrible things to Bella. She'd molested her, come damn close to outright raping her, had changed her into whatever the hell she was now, but the worst thing she had ever done was to hurt Alice, and Bella was going to make her pay for it.

She could barely see, but she felt the impact of her knuckles on cold hard skin, felt the pain of Victoria striking her back, and it hurt, but the pain didn't matter.

All that mattered was ending this bitch, for daring to ever, ever touch her Alice.

A foot kicked out and caught Bella in the ankle, sending her to one knee on the dirt before Victoria slapped fire across her cheek, sending her sprawling before she came back up, hissing furiously.

All her fury would mean nothing in the face of Victoria's raw experience and skill.

Bella couldn't possibly know that in her state of mind.

"What's the matter, kitten?" Victoria panted, the sneer back on her face. "You think you can keep up with me now? You think anything's changed?"

Bella lunged for her, but Victoria darted out of the way and sent her staggering with a punch to the back of the skull that made her dizzy as she spun back around, infuriated, blinded by it.

"You're no vampire, Isabella. Nobody knows what the hell you are, but whatever it is, you think it's enough to keep up with me? No, sweetheart, no, it's not. You're still that worthless-" Victoria's foot caught her high in the ribs on that word.

"Helpless."

A fist to the nose, sending pain spraying along her face.

"Pathetic."

A hand around her throat, lifting her off the ground as Bella struggled wildly.

"Little bitch you've always been," Victoria hissed, and choke slammed her to the ground, blowing all the air out of her windpipe and her lungs simultaneously.

"You're all bark and no bite, remember?" Victoria whispered to her ear as Bella lay there gasping like a fish out of water, her eyes on Alice still lying limply on the ground nearby, her fingers digging into the earth, eyes screwed shut. Alice's arms shook, as if she were trying to move, but couldn't.

Alice's eyes parted weakly and met Bella's across the clearing, filled with raw fear and desperation at the sight of her at Victoria's mercy; of which, of course, there was none.

**Alice, my Alice…**

**How did we get here?**

It was peculiar, odd almost, how when things were at their absolute worst, that Bella's frazzled mind seemed to relax, seemed to enter the eye of a storm, seemed to always clear a path to exactly what she needed to do to survive.

It was almost like a power she possessed, and she thought vaguely in the back of her mind that it might even be more useful than blasting people through the air, because as Victoria's mouth opened wide and her fangs extended, preparing to rip out her throat for the second time, it was the only thing that saved her life.

**Not this time, you bitch.**

Bella's hand shot up and slammed into the underside of Victoria's jaw, forcing her face away as Bella rocked her hips and twisted them, jolting the redhead off of her. Victoria hissed in surprise but Bella followed the mental path, the voice telling her what to do and rolled right on top of her. Like a whip, she flung out her elbow and cracked it across Victoria's mouth and pinned her hips to the redhead's tightly, locking her thighs powerfully so that the vampire couldn't buck her off.

Victoria bared her fangs at her, but Bella caught both of her wrists when they came up and crashed them into the ground hard enough to break them, growling guttural.

Victoria's eyes actually flashed with fear when Bella paused and looked down on her for a brief moment, before she flashed her own fangs.

Then she surged down and bit Victoria right on the neck.

"NO!" Victoria screamed, and then wailed as Bella's fangs plunged deep into her throat. She kicked out wildly, but the strength in her body seemed to drain too quickly to be real. Bella felt as if her fangs were freezing inside Victoria, but some instinct told her to stay there, to dig deeper, and she did, growling.

"No, no, no, you little whore, get off of me! Get off of me!" Victoria shrieked, and after a long moment, Bella reared back with a gasp and let go of her wrists.

When she looked down, she was stunned.

Victoria's previously pale skin was littered with freckles. Her flaming red hair was limp, lifeless, more of a carroty orange now, tangled instead of wild.

And her blood red eyes were now a bright green, filling with tears that spilled down her cheeks.

"How's that for all bark and no bite bitch?" Bella snapped, and Victoria howled.

The redhead swung out at Bella, but her punches were like butterflies on Bella's skin, useless, pathetic.

"You fucking cunt-What did you do to me? Change me back, NOW!" Victoria screamed in rage.

Bella moved off of the ex vampire, a vicious triumph filling her. Something spiteful and vengeful inside of her rejoiced as Victoria went to her knees and pulled at her hair, bellowing curses at her as she shook wildly, her chest heaving for air, suddenly needing it to breathe.

She could easily kill Victoria now, but watching her, Bella knew this would be so much more satisfying. Nothing could be worse to the redhead than being reduced to what she considered so weak and inferior.

Human.

"Bella," Alice gasped.

Bella started, and something warm and protective filled her chest as she looked over and saw Alice climbing to her feet, looking awestruck.

**Alice,** she thought desperately. **She's okay… She's okay!**

A grin spread across Alice's cracked face as she realized what Bella had done, and the sight of it seemed to drive Victoria over the edge. She screamed at them both, impotent but furious.

"Change me back, change me back! Don't you fucking leave me like this!" Victoria shrieked, but they only had eyes for each other.

**Alice.**

Bella had only the want to go to her mate, to slide her arms around her and keep her safe from any other harm, and had just taken the first step to do so as Alice reached out for her as well, when Jasper and Alec came tearing back into the clearing.

With company.

"Jazz!" Alice cried as Jasper came bolting in with Jane on his back, clawing at his neck, as he fought off Alec and Omi at the same time.

Bella recoiled, horrified at the sight of Omi's precious, childish face twisted into something so ferocious. She was latched onto his leg, biting him like a rabid dog as Jasper did his damnedest to fend off Alec and keep Jane from snapping his neck all at once.

Two parts of Bella's mind clashed in that instant. She remembered Jasper's lips on Alice's, and for the briefest moment, considered joining the Volturi in ripping him apart, then just as quickly let that thought go in disgusted horror.

**No-I could never-Why would I even-?**

Alice shared no such issues, and she leaped forward instantly, ripping Jane from Jasper's back to help him.

Jasper let out a cry and dropped, giving up on Alec as Omi's teeth sank deep into the marble of his hip.

**What the hell was up with the creepy kid vampire?**

Bella heard that cry and knew any of their relationship issues with Alice were completely trivial and irrelevant, that he was a Cullen, which meant family, and nobody was going to hurt her family.

As Alec hissed and moved to finish Jasper, Bella's arms wrapped around his neck from behind and cranked back.

"You!" Alec gasped, and then shook like a wild animal to throw her off, but he was weakened from fighting Jasper, and though Bella was weakened too, she held on tight, hooked a leg between his and yanked back, driving him to the ground.

**Bite.**

She did it without thinking, sank her teeth into his shoulder, instinctively wanting to cripple her enemy. Alec cried out fearfully as Bella's fangs went cold beneath his skin.

**Kill.**

Bella's arms flexed and she braced, snarling, ready to rip his head from his shoulders, when another cry stopped her.

This time, it was Alice's.

Bella's heart missed a beat as Alec whimpered and went limp in her arms, and she looked up to see Jane's arms wrap around her mate's neck, mirroring her own position with Alec. Omi's teeth were buried in Alice's throat, just below her jaw line, and her eyes were wide with fear and pain.

Jasper lay on the ground, clutching his leg and snarling. He tried to leap for them, but his legs did not seem to be working. Even as Bella watched, Jasper squirmed in the dirt, his growls dying out, before he finally lay still with one last hiss.

"No," Jasper whispered faintly as the demolished clearing became still and silent, a standoff.

She remembered vaguely a conversation with Carlisle; that vampire venom against another vampire had the effect of paralysis after a certain amount of time, if they were bitten so many times or in certain areas.

Bella was frozen, practically choking a now human Alec. It was incredible how fast her bite did its work. He was trembling in her arms, and she and Jane locked eyes.

Raw fear, worse than ever before filled Bella. She could see the rage in a usually apathetic Jane's eyes, but deeper than that, she saw a fear that mirrored her own.

**Not Alice. Please, God, no. They can have me. Not her. Anyone but her.**

"Don't," Bella breathed softly. "Please don't."

Jane flinched and licked her lips. Omi growled and Alice whimpered as the weird little girl bit into her harder. It made Bella furious, but there was nothing she could do.

"You've killed him. You killed my brother!" Jane shouted, but Bella shook her head quickly.

"No I-He's alive. I didn't kill him. He's not going to die!" Bella rushed to reassure her as Jane's arms tightened and Alice's neck began to tilt at an awkward angle.

Well, she didn't think he was going to die.

Jane hesitated. For a long moment there was silence, then somewhere in the distance, they all heard a twig break and voices calling out faintly. Jane's face filled with panic. She quickly turned back to Bella.

"Let him go," she demanded, but Bella's eyes narrowed.

"No. Not until you let Alice go," she said forcefully.

She didn't give a fuck about any of this, about the Volturi or Victoria or anything. All she wanted was for Alice to be safe. It was all she cared about, all she needed. It was making her sick, she needed it so much.

**Please don't. Please don't hurt her. Not my Alice, she mentally pleaded. Not Alice.**

It was a crippling sensation of helplessness, to be unable to protect her lover now.

The voice calling out was getting closer, louder.

"Hellooo? Alice? Jasper? Where the hell are all of you? Esme's making dinner for the mutt and the I-don't-know-what and she said it's time to come home. Which means it's time to stop having your heart-to-heart or whatever and get the hell back!"

"Guys, seriously, come on. Where are you?"

It was Rosalie and Emmett.

Jane hissed, and when she spoke again it was rushed and panicked.

"We trade," she barked. "Let Alec go, and we'll let Alice go and leave. If you hold us here until the rest of them come then I swear I'll break her neck and take her down with us."

"Deal."

Bella didn't even have to think about it. Alice's eyes were clouding over the longer Omi stayed latched onto her neck, filled with pain as her body became limper and limper.

It wasn't even a choice. She shoved Alec forward, who was completely silent in all of this. Jane paused, and for one terrifying moment she was afraid the blond was going to break Alice's neck anyway.

However, she didn't.

"Omi," Jane growled. "Omi, enough."

Omi didn't reply. She grumbled and bit down harder, making Alice whimper and Bella hiss, taking a step forward.

"I said enough!"

Omi jolted and then backed off with a cry. When she turned, Bella saw her face was ugly, brutal, filled with a hunger that she couldn't describe, as if it consumed her. It didn't matter, though. Jane pushed Alice away, and the pixie fell face forward into the dirt. Jane streaked across the clearing, folded Alec into her arms in a surprisingly tender move, and glared into Bella's face.

"This isn't over," Jane hissed, before turning away.

Bella's upper lip curled back.

**No, it sure as hell isn't.**

She brushed past Jane, flying to Alice's side, trembling, needing them to be gone, for this fight to be over officially. She put her hands on Alice's sides, a soft noise leaving her at her mate's prone form.

**No, please… She has to be okay, she has to be…**

"Omi, come," Jane ordered, storming towards the girl. "Now, you brat!" she yelled as Rosalie and Emmett's voices came closer, and the blond quickly grabbed the freaky bald girl by the back of the neck and hauled her away.

They disappeared into the trees, and it was only then that Bella realized Victoria had disappeared in the commotion as well.

**Oh well.**

She'd gotten Victoria, done worse to her than death would have been, at least in the redhead's mind. A dark part of her smiled grimly at the thought, but then she gently rolled Alice over with shaking hands.

**Please be okay. Please,** she thought desperately. **Please tell me she's alright…**

She would give anything to make it so. She would endure the pain of Jane's powers, the terror of Alec's all over again a hundred times if it meant Alice would be alright.

"Hey, Bells," Alice whispered up to her, wincing a little, and Bella sobbed in relief, the exhaustion finally catching up to her.

Alice was okay. Alice was okay, so Bella was okay, so everything was going to be okay.

"'S okay, Bells, don't cry… Please don't cry, everything's okay, everyone's okay, thanks to you…" Alice pleaded softly at the sound of Bella's sob, and Bella quivered slightly, the tears dripping off her nose to land on Alice's face anyway.

The cracks along Alice's gorgeous face were sealing up slowly but surely, and though she didn't move, she did smile weakly, beatifically.

It actually made Bella whimper to see that lovely smile. Even in the pain and tiredness catching up to her, the weakness in her bones, it made her stomach warm and fuzzy to see it.

"You… Are so amazing… Did you know that?" Alice murmured up to her. "You did so well…"

For a moment they just stared adoringly into each other's eyes (and Bella knew she had that stupid gooey look on her face despite everything).

"You know. For a weenie," Alice added as an afterthought, and the corners of her lips quirked up just slightly when Bella scoffed tearfully, staring down at her in disbelief.

**I can't believe her. I can't believe her. Little minx!**

At the familiar twinkle in Alice's eyes, Bella gave a short, sharp laugh that was more painful than anything and before she could stop herself she leaned in and kissed Alice on the lips. Her chest rattled at the electric warmth that spread from Alice's mouth to hers when the vampire kissed her back immediately, smoothly with the softest, sweetest of sighs.

"You are unbelievable," Bella muttered when they parted, soothed by even the simplest of Alice's kisses.

"Looks who's talking," Alice chuckled lightly, then winced, sending Bella's concern skyrocketing all over again. "Mind helping me up?"

"Hey! Rose, I think I heard them over here!" Emmett's voice echoed through the woods.

"Good! Tell them from me that they're a bunch of idiots!" Rosalie called back, annoyed.

Bella's hands were shaking as she slowly helped Alice to her feet. She went slowly for her own benefit as well, because when she actually made it to her feet, everything began to spin.

**Whoa.**

"Thank you," Alice breathed, still clutching her hands, which Bella realized were still shaking. "Are you alright?" Alice asked, her voice lowering with concern. Their eyes met, and Bella could only hum, because Alice was beginning to swim before her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry Bells… I'm so sorry this happened-I should have been here-"

Bella didn't really hear whatever Alice was saying.

**She's so pretty,** she thought, blinking to clear her senses. **And she's alright. Thank God she's alright.**

Alice cupped her face in one hand, brushing away a stray tear as she sighed, "Oh, Bells…"

As Alice always, always did, the motion seemed to wipe away most of Bella's inner aches and pains, physical and emotional. She was just about to lean and kiss her again when there was a groan from close by, and Alice turned immediately with a gasp.

"Jasper!" she cried, and moved away from Bella, running to his side as he began to come round again.

Bella swallowed at this, something hot and sick searing her throat as Alice crouched down next to Jasper worriedly. She remembered with a jolt the kiss she'd seen, that Alice allowed, and watching Alice bend over him, cup his cheek like she'd just cupped hers and peer down on him in concern instead of Bella made a different kind of ache well up inside her.

"Alice," she whispered, anguished as the buzzing in her body reached her brain. The world tilted sideways alarmingly.

Alice turned back to her just as Rosalie and Emmett entered the clearing.

"What the hell? What happened?" Rosalie demanded immediately at the sight of them and the destroyed forest.

"Holy shit, are you guys alright? Jazz man, are you okay?" Emmett said, rushing over as Jasper sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened?" Rosalie said again as Alice and Emmett helped Jasper to his feet with effort. "Whoa, watch it Bella!"

Bella had followed the tilt of her world as if to keep it in line, and as such had nearly collapsed to the ground, and would have had it not been for Rosalie catching her. The skin of her arms was cool, and it felt nice on Bella's, which felt too hot. Everything was spinning again, but all Bella could really see was Alice standing next to Jasper instead of her, so that she could never have been the one to catch her.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, and finally she came rushing back, reaching out for her, but Bella's words stopped her.

**No. No, no, no! She doesn't get to do that. She doesn't get to break my heart and comfort me too!**

"Don't!" she snarled, and it took the last of everything out of her, to yell at Alice, who halted, surprised and hurt.

"How could you?" Bella whispered, staring at Alice from the cradle of Rosalie's arms as her vision began to dim. "How could you?"

The confusion and then dawning realization on Alice's face was the last thing she saw before everything finally went black.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

When Bella eventually resurfaced from blissful unconsciousness, it was to Alice stroking her hair gently away from her face.

All the pain and exhaustion from before seemed to have disappeared after her impromptu rest. Bella knew the moment she opened her eyes that she felt physically fine as she peeled her eyes open to see Alice gazing down at her with golden eyes, watching her.

"Alice," Bella mumbled, a slight smile curving up the corners of her lips.

Alice did not return the smile and suddenly everything came rushing back.

The smile dropped off her face. Bella sat up immediately upon remembrance and Alice drew her hand back hesitantly as the brunette brought her own hand up to rub at her face, thrust back so quickly into turmoil.

**Goddamn,** she thought as she gazed around at her surroundings, immediately recognizing that she was sitting in Alice's bed. The pixie was sitting next to her Indian style, and when Bella looked into those beautiful eyes she adored so much, the previously forgotten anguish came back, intensified.

There was guilt, concern, sorrow and something else reflected back at her from Alice's face and it cut Bella immediately to the quick. Bella wanted to cry at the sight of it, at the reminder of what had occurred before she passed out, wanted to scream in frustration at all of it, that they'd been attacked by werewolves and the Volturi in the same day, but somehow more painfully that Alice, of all people, had done what she'd done.

**Just… Goddamn.**

Bella licked her lips and turned in the bed, away from Alice. Alice shifted as well, turning to face her, but their bodies were angled away from each other. It was such a stark opposition to their normal body language that it physically hurt Bella inside her heart, but one flashback of Alice kissing Jasper was enough to fill her with anger as well.

To keep from losing it, right then and there, Bella took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall, gazing at Alice, trying her hardest to come off emotionless but knowing it was written all over her face how she was really feeling.

It's not like it would matter even if she were capable of hiding it. Alice always read her so easily.

"Are you alright, Bella? Do you feel okay?" Alice asked softly after a long moment of just watching each other. The concern was clear in her eyes, but held back more so than usual.

"Yeah… I think so. I feel fine, at least, which usually seems to be a good sign," Bella replied, trying to keep her tone neutral as Alice nodded slowly, the concern giving way to barely noticeable relief, that Bella only picked up on because she knew her so well.

They were silent again. Bella rubbed her tongue against the roof of her mouth, waiting anxiously.

"How long have I been out?" Bella finally spoke when Alice did not seem forthcoming, just kept watching her with those big golden eyes.

"About a full day," Alice answered quietly.

The sound of her voice made Bella swallow forcefully and close her eyes. When she opened them, all she could see was how pained Alice looked, written in the lines of the furrow of her brow, the ever so slight sheen of wetness across her bright irises.

"Did I miss anything?" Bella murmured, trying to contain the urge to cry, to forget what she'd seen, to lunge forward and wrap her arms around Alice's neck, bury her face in it, where it was always safe, always a cool haven from the rest of the world.

But she couldn't. Not anymore.

"Not really," Alice said, still in that quiet tone, as if the silence around them were glass she didn't want to break. "We managed to fight off the Volturi this time, but I think it goes without saying that they'll be back… With reinforcements. Nobody's ever survived a full out assassination by them before, so of course they're going to be furious. We should've been more prepared though. We just didn't think they'd attack so quickly…"

Bella nodded slightly, having figured as much. Alice hesitated before she spoke again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

Bella inhaled sharply, but Alice went on quickly.

**Is she talking about…?**

"I should never have let you wander off like that, not when we knew the Volturi were plotting. It's just-They've been blocking my visions. Aro's wife, Sulpicia, she's a shield. She has the power to block the powers of others, and she's been blurring my visions. She was there when they attacked, hiding, making sure I couldn't see them coming or what they were planning. I only even figured that out because she stopped shielding during their retreat."

No, of course she wasn't apologizing for kissing Jasper. Bella released the breath she hadn't known she was holding, both annoyed and aching when her heart gave a forceful clench.

"Oh," was all she could manage to reply with, her throat bobbing as she swallowed thickly.

Alice clearly read what was on her mind by the way a slight grimace twisted her mouth. The elephant in the room trumpeted furiously, trampled around, its presence unseen but obviously felt by both of them. Surprisingly, Alice did not address it, for once in her life choosing to ignore it even when Bella felt the damned thing sitting on her chest, crushing it.

Somehow, that really pissed her off.

"You were incredible," Alice said suddenly, softly, reverently.

Bella just stared at her silently, one knee pulled up to her chest with an arm around it, her other hand pulling at a stray thread in Alice's duvet. She hated that her mind was clouded by the scent of Alice everywhere in this room, all white chocolate and berries, saturating her traitorous brain.

"If it weren't for you, Bells…" Alice murmured, shifting on the bed. "I came barreling in there trying to save you, but you're the one that ended up saving me. Whatever you've become, it's amazing. You're amazing. Like always."

**Am I?** Bella thought angrily, still not replying. **Because I sure don't feel amazing.**

Although she could never regret saving Alice. Never in a million years, no matter what.

"And you took Victoria down all on your own. It looks like we all guessed right about your bite. She was so mad," Alice smiled a little at the thought, but the last thing Bella gave a damn about right then was Victoria.

Alice saw it on her face (of course) and sighed deeply, pushed her soft black locks away from her forehead, before she bit lightly at her pretty pink bottom lip. A soft, desperate part of Bella wanted to kiss her. A cold, hard part of Bella wanted to shove her off the bed.

Alice took a deep breath, and then looked her directly in the eyes. For one brief, heart skipping moment, Bella thought Alice was going to say exactly what was on both of their minds. The pixie reached out a hand tentatively, clearly expecting to be pushed away, but Bella couldn't bring herself to do it, so she just didn't move at all. She let Alice's palm slide over her cheek, felt her lashes flutter and her heart ache as Alice's thumb stroked just under her eye gently, sweetly.

Yet, at the last second, Alice seemed to back down.

"Are-Are you alright, Bella?" Alice inquired. "You were holding your own when I got there, but did they-Did the Volturi hurt you at all? Are you okay, really? You passed out, so we weren't sure if you were injured or just overwhelmed…"

Bella's eyes slid shut. She bit the tip of her tongue to keep from screaming.

**No! Of fucking course not!** Bella wanted to yell. She wanted to slap Alice's hand away, grab her by the shoulders and shake her wildly, demand to know why she'd kissed Jasper, collapse into her lap and sob, but she swallowed it all back like boiling water.

**How could you, Alice? How could you?** Bella thought when she finally opened her eyes again. **You never did answer me.**

"I'm fine," she bit out, and then slid off the bed, ignoring the flash of pain in Alice's eyes.

She kept her back to Alice when the vampire said her name quickly.

"Bella!"

Bella came to a halt, but just barely. She gritted her teeth and tightened her shoulders, fighting back her anger and frustration the best she could, because she felt the rubber band at the back of her mind stretching back threateningly, and she didn't know what she'd do if she blew up right now.

Bella didn't feel like whatever she'd been changed into was amazing. She felt like a freak.

A freak with a bad habit of losing her mind.

"Bella…" Alice said again, and Bella felt her hand on her shoulder, beseeching, but she did not turn. Alice slid in front of her, but Bella stared over her shoulder at the door, jaw locked.

**Don't look at her. Don't you dare.**

Bella was afraid of what would happen if she met Alice's eyes right then.

"You… You saw us, didn't you?" Alice said, and her hand dropped away at the sight of Bella's face. "You saw Jasper and I… Kissing."

It was like a blow to the chest, but now the tables were turned, and Bella did not want to address that big, stupid fucking elephant stomping around the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

And that was the last thing Bella said to her before she streaked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her and ignoring the sound of Alice calling her name. Bella also ignored the faint sound of Alice swearing, of something heavy thudding into the wall as she made her escape downstairs.

It was the last thing, in fact, that she said to Alice for an entire week.

Carlisle and Esme were furious that the Volturi had gotten to Bella, and she'd never seen them so protective before. After she told the Cullens the full story, Carlisle put everyone on absolute lock down. Even mentioning the Volturi was enough to make him angry. Bella suspected it was because Carlisle had never expected even the Volturi to slip past them so easily. All of the Cullens went on high alert, permanently. Bella was barely even allowed out of the house, which was maddening.

In between avoiding Alice as completely as possible -which was quite a difficult feat, considering they now lived in the same house— Bella spent her time speaking with Carlisle, or hanging out with Leah, much to Alice's blatant annoyance.

Every time Bella felt guilty for avoiding her, it took one look at Jasper to erase all traces of it.

Bella talked to Carlisle so often because the Cullen patriarch was a good source of information, and his ability to calm Bella's mind was unsurpassed. Bella suspected it was from his medical background, where calming patients must have been a daily thing. Combine that with his pure logical and rational theories and Carlisle was the perfect person for Bella to go to for answers.

Through Carlisle, Bella learned that her father still believed her to be quarantined at the hospital, with a disease so contagious, deadly, and unidentifiable that she was allowed no visitors, where even her doctors had to take decontaminating showers before and after seeing her. The only reason this story even continued to work was because Bella called him every day on a disposable cell phone the hospital had supposedly provided her with to convince him she wasn't dead, or, ya know, that this whole story wasn't completely bogus.

To Bella's credit, she did a credible job sounding distressed and sick over the phone. Every time she heard Charlie's voice, her heart ached for her father, and the shame burned through her for lying to him.

But she could not go to him, could not tell him the truth. There was still the very obvious issue that she was no longer human and she could not afford to put him in anymore danger than she already had by being around him. The Cullens had a round the clock watch on the Swan household in case the Volturi tried to pull another fast one but besides that, they weren't even sure Bella could be around her father without wanting to drink his blood.

Which was a supremely painful thought, that not only had she put her father in danger of the Volturi, but was now a danger to him herself. She tried desperately not to think about it. (She failed.)

It was obvious that though Bella could resist bloodlust better than pure vampires, she still craved it. The deer proved that much, seeing all the trouble it had gotten Bella into. It was not a good time to test her control around humans. Under Carlisle's supervision, they discovered that Bella needed a diet of both blood and human food, much to Esme's delight.

That woman loved to cook, and she was ecstatic that she would still be allowed to feed Bella.

Bella could go for what amounted to about three days before the pain of bloodlust began to be unbearable, and as such Carlisle would have her drink from their emergency stores, because considering the volatile situation with the Volturi he didn't want to risk taking Bella out to hunt. The emergency stores were now consequently running low.

Three days was actually less than the full week most vampires could go before they absolutely needed to hunt, but fortunately, animal blood seemed to sate Bella's bloodlust completely as opposed to barely satisfying vampires.

Bella found drinking blood to be really weird, gross, and… Delicious experience. It was like pouring the best hot chocolate in the world down her throat, like an instant relief to the sense of dying of thirst, quenching the fire the bloodlust brought on. There was no denying it tasted good -heated up at least; cold, it tasted substantially worse— but still, the thought of what she was drinking always made Bella queasy afterwards.

Fortunately, she had no issues like that with eating regular food. Esme's cooking was as excellent as ever, and thanks to Bella's new and improved senses, it tasted better than ever as well. She digested it just as well as before. Unfortunately, Bella still had to use the bathroom, which was the only downside to eating human food. Bella didn't really mind, considering the way the flavors now exploded deliciously on her powerful taste buds.

They also found out she could also only stay awake for about two days before she found that she had to sleep, but she only slept for about six or seven hours, upon which she would awake fully rested and restored.

Bella knew Carlisle wanted to experiment with her more than this. She could tell he was dying to figure out every little nuance of her powers, of which he believed there were, indeed, multiple. (Bella would have been much more curious as well, if she weren't stressed half to death at every waking moment.) As Bella figured, besides the unheard of ability to nullify all other superpowers -which she was informed apparently did work on vampires, much to her surprise— she also had an unusually strong survival instinct that was too intuitive to be run of the mill.

It was clear, however, that her power of nullification came at a cost. Using it multiple times in quick succession took a toll on her body, although she thankfully seemed to recover quickly. Carlisle was extremely interested, but holding off in light of the perilous situation. Through the Cullen grapevine (which was really just Rosalie, who thought she and Alice were both being idiots) Bella knew that Alice's visions were still being clouded by Aro's wife.

Apparently Sulpicia was nearly constantly shrouding the Volturi's thoughts, presumably back in Italy, preventing Alice from having any clear idea of what they were going to do or when. Carlisle also gave Bella rundown on the Volturi, letting her know who was who and what they were capable of.

Aro, their leader, could read every thought someone had ever had with a simple touch, which frightened Bella beyond relief. How sick was it that just by brushing against a person, Aro could know every single thing inside someone's mind? It was a terrifying thought.

Marcus and Caius were Aro's right and left hands. Marcus possessed the power to identify the relationship between two people merely by looking at them, but Caius possessed no powers other than a strong sense of ruthlessness and ambition.

Victoria, Bella knew all too well. Along with a weak but all too real ability to persuade, she was a vicious bitch with a poisonous tongue that Bella herself had eliminated as a threat. Carlisle was unsurprised when Bella told him what her bite could do. When Bella asked if it was at all possible that Victoria could be changed back, Carlisle said he didn't think so.

"Changing into a vampire once is dangerous and painful enough. I don't believe the human body is strong enough to not only go there once, but come back, and then do it again. I think it would most likely kill her," he said.

"Good," Bella replied grimly. After fighting the Volturi face to face, her fear of becoming a killer was all but gone, at least where they were concerned.

She'd never hated a group of people so fully, never thought she could be capable of such a vicious emotion, but there it was.

After Victoria, there was only Jane and Alec, whom Bella had already met. Jane's power was very obviously the ability to inflict unimaginable pain with just a look. Carlisle clarified that Alec's ability was simply complete and utter sense deprivation, which accounted for the feeling of ceasing to exist.

Bella had to wonder how Helen Keller ever got along in life, even only being deaf and blind. She really had to wonder whose power she feared more; Jane's or Alec's. The thought of that sinister, numbing black smoke still gave her chills.

However, when Bella told Carlisle about the little girl vampire, Omi, he was shocked and then immediately appalled.

"I can't believe he did it," Carlisle said, disgust in his eyes. "I can't believe he'd really stoop that low."

When Bella explained everything that had happened to her, Carlisle suspected that Omi did not actually share Jane's power of pain, but had her own power which would have seduced Aro into actually creating what he called an immortal child.

Seeing Bella's confusion, Carlisle elaborated.

Immortal children were children who had been changed into vampires. Unlike their adult counterparts, immortal children had almost no control over their bloodlust or their instincts. Stories of them always involved mass destruction and death, as the super powered children fed on whole towns, mindless, incapable of stopping themselves. The Volturi had placed a total, absolute ban on their creation, punishable by death with no exceptions. Not because they cared about the deaths of humans, but because it was a huge exposure risk to vampires.

Carlisle was visibly angered by the fact that Aro apparently thought himself above that law, one of the only laws Carlisle actually agreed with him on. Transforming a child was bad for not only the child, but everyone involved. Immortal children constantly suffered with bloodlust and desires too mature for their young bodies. After hearing how Omi followed Jane's orders, if reluctantly, Carlisle guessed that it must be because of Jane's power. Even the most uncontrollable and instinctual of animals could be controlled by pain. If she couldn't have been contained, Aro would simply have killed her.

Carlisle theorized that Omi must have shown some kind of gift in her human state, prompting Aro's decision to take her. It must have been a very great gift indeed if Aro would go so far as to create an immortal child, instead of having the patience to wait for Omi to grow. Carlisle believed it must have been the power of amplification.

"Aro would never have bothered with creating a second version of Jane, not when Jane does her job so well, especially not as an immortal child. No, I think he wanted someone who could amplify the abilities of his already quite powerful lieutenants. He must have seen something in that poor girl that suggested that ability," Carlisle told Bella sadly. "Something he wanted badly enough to change her then and there, without waiting for her to mature."

It made Bella hate the Volturi all the more. That they could take the life of an innocent child and turn her into a monster for their own selfish gains was sickening.

Besides Aro, Marcus, Caius and their lieutenants, the Volturi were comprised of dozens of other vampires who did not possess supernatural powers, but were very efficient foot soldiers. Because Sulpicia was still blocking Alice's visions, they had no idea of knowing when the Volturi would attack next. For now, it seemed, they were still planning, but after seeing how quickly and sneakily they could attack, like a coiled snake, nobody was taking chances. They were all on their toes and Carlisle had begun making phone calls to friends of the Cullens, desperately requesting help.

Some promised they would. Others flat out refused. Very few said they would consider it.

And beyond all that, they still had to worry about what the wolves might do. Alice was watching them closely, and apparently they were gathering en masse. Leah's guess had been right; Sam was gathering all the packs. Alice wasn't sure exactly what they would do when they came, but come they would.

Soon.

Bella knew Carlisle expected her to be the one to take care of that. He'd said as much in all their conversations, but Bella never knew quite exactly how to say "I have no fucking clue how I did what I did, why do you keep acting like I'm going to be able to stop them?" without sounding rude, so she just tried to pretend like the world wasn't coming down around her.

Seeing Alice around the house in glimpses but not having the strength or the will to talk to her was nearly unbearable. Any time Bella caught sight of the pixie, even scented her coming around, she would disappear into the farthest corner of the house.

Alice eventually gave up on trying to talk to her by the third day of this. Bella wasn't sure if that was a relief, or if it just made her even angrier.

She just… She couldn't face her. Beyond all the rage and the hurt, all the stupid jealousy, Bella was afraid of what Alice would say. She was afraid that Jasper's so called ultimate deciding factor of a kiss had not come to the conclusion Bella so desperately needed it to.

She was afraid of what Alice would say. Bella was absolutely terrified that Alice was going to tell her that she regretted ever making the decision to leave him, that it was Jasper she'd really wanted all along.

After all, it was absurd, wasn't it, that she'd been married to Jasper for fifty years, known Bella for almost less than one, and that she'd given up on that marriage just for her.

For Bella. For a silly human girl.

After all, what was so special about Bella anyway? Nothing, in her mind. She was just another average human teenager.

Maybe, in the fit of hormones and pheromones, Alice had been tricked into thinking otherwise. Maybe because of that fateful day in Bella's room, when she first bit the vampire and started all this mess, they'd confused themselves, convinced themselves that what was between them was something more than it really was.

Or rather, maybe Alice had been tricked, because Bella knew most certainly that she had not convinced herself of anything. She felt it so deeply in the strings of her heart that she knew, at least for her, that her love for Alice was real, realer than anything she'd ever felt before.

She was terrified that Alice was going to tell her that it was no longer the same for her.

Bella supposed the fact that Alice and Jasper were not all over each other, the fact that Alice was avoiding Jasper just as ardently as she was avoiding Alice was a good sign, but then again, that might just be because Alice did not want to hurt her. Maybe she was just waiting for the chance to properly break Bella's heart before she fell back into his arms.

It made Bella want to tear her freaking hair out thinking about it.

And speaking of Jasper…

The tension in the house from waiting for the other shoe to drop, on the Volturi or the werewolves to make their move was already so thick that it was crushing. None of the Cullens were in good spirits, not even Emmett. The brooding vampire stereotype became a reality in that house, as they tried to get together a game plan that wouldn't result in all of their deaths.

Jasper's presence made this all so much worse.

Anyone in the room with Jasper Hale and Bella Swan at the same time could practically swim in the tension between them. It was angry, volatile, and ripe with dissension. They did not avoid each other; no, it seemed that neither of them would give the other the satisfaction. When Jasper came around, Bella's hackles rose. If their eyes met, their faces were smooth on the outside, but inwardly, the fire in their eyes was blazing, challenging.

**How could you do that?** Bella would silently demand him. **How could you do that to me?**

**How could I do what?** His eyes would reply. **How could I do exactly what you did to me?**

And Bella would have to look away because she knew it was the truth, and it killed her that she technically had no right to hate him, to be so furious with him that she wanted to grind his face into asphalt.

Because when it came right down to it, how could she really be angry at Jasper? After all, Bella was the one to steal his wife from him, his mate. She'd ruined everything for him with Alice, whether she meant to or not. Had her lips not touched Alice's even when she still wore a matching ring with him? A ring Bella could not but fucking help notice that was now back on his finger, when it used to sit at the bottom of Alice's drawer?

A ring that was a reminder to Bella's betrayal of him, someone she'd used to be close with. A ring that was a reminder of all that he shared with Alice that Bella did not.

When it came right down to it, when she looked at Jasper, there was always guilt in her heart, for hurting him as badly as she had.

**I never wanted to hurt you,** she wanted to tell him desperately. **I never meant to take her from you. It just happened. I never meant to love her, but I do. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Jasper.**

Bella's inner vampiric instincts did not share those sentiments. No, they wanted to break Jasper's filthy ring finger, beat the life out of him, bow up and eliminate him. Jasper was a threat. Jasper would take her Alice, her mate. It was purely primal, the urge to take out a potential contender for Alice's affections. She was not a violent person by any means, but her vampire side surely was.

**She picked me!** That part of Bella screamed. **She left you for me! You can't have her! She's MINE!**

The possessiveness was scary at the same time that it was comforting. She wondered if this was what Alice always struggled with, and now understood why it was so hard for her.

Nothing ever happened between her and Jasper, but it was there, undeniably. The friction when they got around each other clearly rubbed them both the wrong way. Bella knew something had to give. She was afraid of that happening, too.

It seemed she was afraid of a lot of things these days.

Leah was actually one of the only things that kept Bella from going crazy being cooped up at the Cullen household. Thankfully, with all the other tensions in the house, Leah being a werewolf living with them was nearly forgotten, though the Cullens consistently complained of the smell. Bella personally had grown to like the smell of heat and earth on Leah, a big contrast to the common vampiric scent of icy peppermint, even though she knew the werewolf probably smelled like wet dog to the rest of them.

Esme always hushed them, though her nose wrinkled as well. The Cullen matron had taken a liking to Leah, much to Leah's bewilderment and slight discomfort, though Bella suspected it secretly made the Quileute happy to have another person in the house that didn't look at her like a cockroach scuttling around. Bella was thankful for it too, aching for her friend and annoyed by the barely there tolerance the Cullens exhibited.

She knew Esme was a sucker for a poor young girl in need of some good old fashioned motherly TLC. Leah was now essentially homeless, and now hated by her entire family and friends. Leah, for her part, was taking it well on the outside, but Bella could tell that it hurt the girl deep down.

There was no way Esme wouldn't fawn over her. Besides, she now got to feed two people, and Leah's appetite was even more voracious than Bella's, much to Esme's glee. Bella knew Esme's cooking also had swayed Leah's opinion of the vampire sharply in her favor.

The werewolf ate like… Well, like an animal. And what could bring two people better together than food?

If it weren't for Leah being in that house, Bella surely would have had another newborn fit. As it was, the native was a huge help in keeping her cool. Leah was so relaxed that her vibe always rubbed off on Bella. Coupled with the fact that she cracked the most inappropriate of jokes at the most inappropriate of times, she was all that kept Bella sane. Leah's wit and spontaneity had Bella laughing without her permission, smiling when she'd rather scowl, or at the very least rolling her eyes and losing steam.

Without having Alice, her best friend, Leah became a good stand in. Nobody would ever make her smile like Alice did, till her cheeks actually hurt, but Leah came close. Leah was also so very chill that Bella couldn't help but chill too. Where Alice was full of energy, Leah was so lazy that it was contagious. More often than not she and Leah would just sprawl out somewhere and eat or watch TV and snooze.

Things that sent Bella' s blood pressure through the roof, Leah thought were no big deal, and she was good at convincing Bella of the same. And if she couldn't convince her, she would steer Bella towards a different subject until she had her so off topic that Bella could almost forget she was mad in the first place.

However, there came a time when not even Leah could calm Bella down.

Of course, it was because of Jasper.

She and Leah were sitting out on the second floor balcony, relaxing and talking when Jasper walked out into the back yard.

"You know you're being ridiculous, right?" Leah said as Bella leaned back in her chair, one foot hooked into the railing of the balcony to keep her balance.

"Yes," Bella admitted, popping a grape into her mouth a moment later as she avoided Leah's eyes.

They were discussing Bella's continued avoidance of the love of her life, which Leah thought unbelievably stupid. She'd told Bella that repeatedly in the past week, and Bella knew it was true, but this was the first time she'd admitted it.

"Okay, well now that you've admitted you're being an idiot, why do you continue to do so?"

"Do what?" Bella replied evasively, and though she wasn't looking at Leah, she practically felt her eyes rolling.

"Be an idiot," Leah huffed, and Bella started when a grape pelted her in the temple.

"Hey!" she yelped, rubbing the wet spot off her face with her sleeve as she turned to glare at Leah.

"And now that you're looking at me and not those lovely trees over there," Leah said with a sweet smile, before becoming serious again. "Seriously, Izzy. I'm not trying to upset you, but it's been a whole week. Don't you think it's time to woman the fuck up and face her? I love you chica, but I'm getting really tired of seeing you mope around all the time. It's cramping my style."

"What style?" Bella scoffed, and allowed herself the smallest of smiles at Leah's smirk.

"You know, the whole bad ass thing I've got going on. It's hard to pull off when your best pal is acting like Eeyore," Leah said, which made Bella laugh outright.

"Bad ass, right."

"I am, and you know it. And stop avoiding the real topic at hand here."

"And that is…?" Bella drawled, but immediately gave up the act at the hard look Leah sent her that clearly said, Stop it.

Bella sighed deeply and rubbed at the back of her neck, part of her wanting to ask Leah to drop it, and the other part knowing she couldn't avoid it forever.

It was just so painful to think about… Just the thought of facing Alice now made her seriously anxious.

"I just-I just can't yet, Leah. I can't," Bella said softly.

"Why not?" Leah demanded. "Every time I bring this up you either shrug it off or say 'I just can't.' Newsflash Izzy, that's not a valid reason."

"You just-You don't get it Leah!" Bella snapped with a flash of frustration. The feet of her chair hit the balcony again with a clang as she sat upright, growling.

"Alright, alright. Easy, mami. Don't vamp out on me," Leah held up a hand in acquiescence.

Leah had taken to calling her mami as a joke about her being el Madre del Sol. Usually it made Bella grin, but not this time.

"I'm sorry, I'm not vamping out," Bella put her head in her hands and sighed again. "I just can't face her Leah… I can't."

"Why not?" Leah asked again, gentler this time, and sat up too to catch Bella's eyes.

That was one of the best things about Leah. As inappropriate as her jokes were and as callous as she might come off, when it came right down to it, she was truly a good friend.

"Because," Bella grit out, swallowing back the sudden urge to cry.

How could she explain it to Leah? How could she explain such a raw fear in her heart?

She glanced at Leah's almond eyes, firm and sincere, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Because I'm scared," Bella finally admitted out loud, and it hurt to hear it in the open. "I'm scared that if I talk to her… She'll tell me she doesn't love me anymore. And I can't handle that right now. I can't. I love her so much, Lee, you have no idea… I've never loved anyone as much as I love her. I know it sounds really stupid and cliché, but it's the truth."

Leah nodded and waited for her to continue. That was another great thing about Leah; she was easy to vent to.

"And I need her right now, even though I'm so fucking mad at her. I need her to keep loving me because if I lose her, if I lose her to him and I have to see it while we all wait to be murdered by the goddamn Volturi, it'll kill me. All of this will have been pointless. It will have been for nothing. I can't do this without her. I can't bear the thought that all of this was just-Just a mistake to her, that she never really loved me the way that I know I love her."

Bella locked her jaw and rubbed at her eyes furiously when tears rolled out of them, mildly embarrassed to be crying in front of Leah, who could be as ruthless as Rosalie when it came to pouncing on weakness.

She couldn't help it though. Every word she spoke was the truth, and it hurt so much to know that. Her fear of losing Alice was real, and her anger that Alice did this to her escalated every time she thought of it.

So how could she face Alice? How could she talk about it when just thinking about it made her want to scream?

She couldn't. She just couldn't.

Leah did not make fun of her, or tell her to stop being a baby. All she did was hum and hold out a grape to Bella, who took it with a watery sniff and tossed it into her mouth, chewing it roughly.

"Okay, first things first. Those Vol-whatever-the-fucks are not murdering any of us. Especially not me, and especially not you, because everyone in this house would lay down their life for you in a heartbeat. Or… Lack of a heartbeat. Whatever. The point stands. For a bunch of leeches, the Cullens are pretty alright, and damn strong. I think we've got that under control," Leah said firmly, and Bella scoffed.

"No, we don't! You have no idea how strong they are, how close they came to killing me and Alice and Jasper-and that was just a few of them! Not to mention when they do come around, someone is bound to die and there's no way it can't be one of us because they're so strong, and it will be all my fault because-"

"Oh, shut up with that nonsense!" Leah waved her off, scowling. "You can quit with that whole guilt complex right now. This was not your fault."

"Leah-"

"I said no."

They glared at each other for a few seconds, before Bella gave up, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She didn't agree with Leah for even a second, but arguing with the stubborn werewolf would get her nowhere.

"Anyway," Leah went on, ignoring her eye roll. "They didn't kill you. If I recall, you not only put them all on their asses, but you got that redhead bitch all by yourself. They don't sound too strong to me."

"That's not how it went down! That was luck! I don't even know how to pull that crap again, and Alice totally softened Victoria up first-"

"Whatever, you don't give yourself enough credit Izzy," Leah waved her off again and Bella growled at her in exasperation. Leah stared at her, unimpressed, and popped another grape into her mouth.

"Leah…" Bella sighed, but Leah just tossed another grape at her and continued as if she hadn't said anything.

Bella rolled her eyes again.

**Werewolves. Who knew they were just as stubborn as vampires?**

"Anyway, all of this is totally beside the point, because nobody's getting killed," Leah said. "I get what you're saying girl. I really do. I get why you're scared to talk to Pixie Sticks, but shouldn't you consider the fact that you should probably be more scared of what will happen if you don't talk to her?"

Bella froze at that implication, a grape halfway to her mouth.

"Look at it this way. These Vultures-"

"Volturi," Bella corrected automatically, the corners of her lips quirking up a little at Leah's indifference. Even though she knew it was misguided, Leah's lack of fear of the Volturi was actually really comforting and bolstering. Her confidence was infectious.

"Yeah, that. They could attack at any moment, right? This big bad group of vampires that you're so sure are capable of killing any of us so easily might pop up whenever, wherever. What if they get to you or Alice before you talk to her? What if the last thing you ever had with her was some stupid argument over some stupid boy? What if she dies or you die without ever fixing this?"

Bella felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. She released a heavy breath, feeling sick.

**That… Is a really good point. Not to mention… God, what if Alice died? What if Alice died and I refused to talk to her when I still could? Oh my god, I think I'm going to throw up.**

She put the grape back down in the bowl on the small table between them with trembling fingers, and Leah went on.

"Plus, the longer you wait, the more you push her away, the greater the chance that your fears come true. The farther you push her away, the closer you push her to that pretty boy's arms. If she decides you've given up on her, maybe she really will think this was all a big mistake and run right back to him. You already said she was having second thoughts. This talk could swing her either way, and right now, I think you're swinging it the wrong way entirely."

Bella stared at Leah, aghast, and the native stared back stoically.

"Oh my god," Bella breathed. "Are you serious? Do you really think that could happen just because I won't talk to her?"

"Yeah, I do. I've seen it happen, remember?" Leah said quietly, her face clouding before she pursed her lips and looked away.

Bella knew what Leah was talking about.

Apparently she'd once been madly in love with a girl named Emily, who was now with Sam, whom she had dated before Leah, which tore Bella up for her friend. The story was that Sam imprinted on Emily a year into her and Leah's relationship, the day that he first transformed into a wolf. Imprinting was the werewolf version of mating, and it was extremely powerful. Sam would never love another, even if Emily were to die. His heart would always be set on her. He was always blatantly obvious about trying to win Emily back from Leah.

The Quileute elders, already disapproving of homosexual relationships because they could not reproduce and continue the bloodline, demanded that Leah and Emily separate so that Emily and Sam could be together. Leah, of course, refused, and grew so angry -understandably— when Emily suggested they at least talk about a compromise, namely a three way relationship with Sam, that she didn't speak to her for nearly two weeks.

But the day Leah went to make up with her, she caught Emily and Sam together. Emily was clearly distraught and Sam was clearly trying to win her over, listing all the reasons they should be together, all the things he could give her that Leah couldn't, and ended by saying that Leah didn't even want her anymore as she'd already proved considering Leah wouldn't even speak to her.

Emily believed him. They kissed passionately. It resulted in a nasty screaming match, which resulted in both Leah and Sam transforming to attack each other, which ended with Sam badly wounded and Leah nearly dead alongside a hysterical Emily. The rest of the pack stopped the fight before it could end in one of their deaths.

Emily pleaded desperately for Leah's forgiveness, but Leah couldn't even look at her.

Two months later Emily and Sam got married.

And that was that.

Leah had known that Emily still had a soft spot for Sam, and that his imprinting on her had only strengthened that soft spot, but she had never expected that. Understandably, Leah was still heartbroken over it.

And now she was warning Bella of making the same mistake she had.

It was a powerful warning that made her heart ache for her friend at the same time that it convinced her of what she needed to do.

None of that stopped Bella from being scared shitless. Though she knew it was the one thing she needed to do, it was the last thing she thought she could do.

"I'm sorry, Lee," Bella said softly to her friend, but Leah just hummed and shrugged, gazing out at the trees surrounding the back lawn.

Bella would have said more, but was stopped by the sound of the back door opening beneath them. A moment later Jasper appeared, trotting out into the middle of the yard where he stretched slowly and sighed audibly.

Bella's jaw tightened. Unbidden, her vampire stirred territorially, disliking the mere sight of him. She tried to clamp down on it but as usual, it didn't work. She went silent and glared down at Jasper, her muscles tautening.

"Uh oh," Leah chuckled, glancing at her. "Down, mami."

Bella didn't reply. They both watched as Jasper shrugged out of his shirt and began to stretch his entire body out. When he finished with that, he began to slide in and out of various martial arts poses, the muscles of his upper body flexing with each movement.

"What a tool," Leah scoffed. Considering her history with Sam, she was no fan of Jasper's. The wolf stood up and stretched her arms out wide, yawning as if she didn't notice Bella glaring daggers down at the blond vampire. "Come on, Izzy. Let's go in. We're out of grapes anyway."

Bella stood up slowly as well though her eyes didn't leave Jasper. Her talk with Leah had put the need to do something in her, before it was too late. But she was still so afraid of facing Alice, so afraid of losing her. It had always been one of her worst fears and it was only intensified by her change into… Whatever she was.

She couldn't do it yet; she'd have a panic attack if she tried.

"Maybe I'm not ready to talk to Alice," Bella said slowly and leaned forward, clasping the railing in both hands tightly. "But I think I am ready to talk to him."

Leah's eyebrows shot up, and she glanced from Bella to Jasper and back again.

"Uh… Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Leah laughed a little. "The last thing we need is a full blown fight between you two. I'm serious, I thought a house full of newly transformed wolves was tense, but this house takes the cake. Plus I'm pretty sure if you kill him, the Cullens might be a tad bit upset."

"I'm not going down there to fight with him," Bella deflected, and then shrugged one shoulder, face still hard like her eyes. "I just want to talk."

That was not entirely true; a dark part of her would love to go at it with Jasper. She could not help it, much as she tried. When she looked at Jasper, rage filled her.

"Okay. If you say so," Leah drawled, skepticism about this decision clear on her face. But Leah was not the type of friend who tried to dictate your choices. She gave her opinion, and let a person go from there. It was yet another thing Bella appreciated about her.

"Just… Holler if you need help, or whatever. He doesn't exactly look like a pushover," Leah chuckled, rolling her eyes when Jasper leaped into the air and did an impressive high kick.

Leah put a hand on her shoulder for a brief moment, and Bella smiled lightly at her in acknowledgment of the support, and with that the native disappeared back into the house, the glass door sliding shut behind her.

Bella's smile slipped away immediately. She watched Jasper for another long moment as he shadow boxed, his hands flashing in the air, his stance solid, his face set in concentration. Bella knew that he knew she was watching him, might have even heard her talking with Leah.

A knot formed in her stomach at the thought of confrontation, but it was one that steeled her instead of frightened her away as it would at the thought of confronting Alice.

So maybe she wasn't ready to face Alice.

But she was definitely ready to face Jasper.

**I don't know if I'm in the right here,** Bella thought as she leaped the balcony in one smooth, swift movement, courtesy of her vampiric grace, and landed on the soft grass below lightly with barely a sound.

**Maybe I don't deserve to even be angry at all,** she thought as Jasper slowly stood upright and turned to face her as she approached, his face expressionless, his amber eyes guarded.

"Hello, Bella," he inclined his head in greeting when she stopped a foot from him, and they both knew exactly what this was going to be about as their eyes met and the tension in the yard heightened wildly.

**All I know is that I sure as hell don't want me and Alice to end up like Leah and Emily did.**

And so her showdown with Jasper began.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella didn't respond to Jasper's greeting, at least not verbally. She took a deep breath and looked him right in the eyes. She licked her lips, clenched her fists. Jasper shifted all his weight onto his right foot, held his arms loosely at his sides. Their body posture screamed the words neither of them were speaking.

Something inside Bella stirred at the direct meeting of their eyes. It begged for physical violence, but she shook it off and took a deep breath.

**Oh for God's sake,** she thought as they continued to watch each other in dead silence. **This is ****ridiculous.**

"We need to talk," Bella finally spoke up, her heart skipping a beat.

Jasper quirked an eyebrow at her. He seemed unperturbed, but Bella's newborn eyes caught the slight twitching of the muscle in his jaw. He hid it better than Alice ever did when she was angry or upset.

"Okay. Let's talk," Jasper responded lightly.

Bella watched the way he shifted more than heard the way he spoke. Her eyes watched every movement, every flicker of his body like a hawk.

The silence descended once more. Primal instincts began to rise up the longer she remained tongue tied fighting them, fighting the rise of emotion in her.

Anger. Betrayal. Guilt and shame. Utter frustration.

She tried to contain it.

She failed.

"Why'd you do it, Jasper?" Bella blurted, her shoulders bunching together when he tilted his chin up in a subtle display of defiance.

"Do what?" he said softly, in a tone as if she'd just asked him what he'd done for his summer vacation.

"Don't," Bella bit out, eyes flashing. "Don't do that. Do you really want to play games right now? Is that how you want this to go? Pretending like nothing's happened, like you didn't-"

"Didn't what?" Jasper barked, cutting her off. Bella watched his amber eyes darken to burnt chestnut. His voice finally matched with what it should. All it did was make the hair on the back of Bella's neck rise, her breathing pick up.

Part of her wondered if she should be doing this. Part of her wondered if maybe it would be better to just walk away. Jasper wasn't exactly known for his control, and though Bella had proven to be exceptional at controlling herself, she also knew the feeling of when it was going to leap from her hands. She could already feel that rubber band stretching back warningly as they stared each other down.

But god, she was so tired of just walking away. So tired of everything wrong in her life weighing on her like a million tons of rock, crushing her.

So she didn't. She gritted her teeth and listened as Jasper suddenly tore into her.

"You're right, Bella. Let's not play games here. Let's not pretend like we don't know what happened, like we don't know that all I did was exactly what you did to me," Jasper snapped, and then abruptly looked away, his jaw clenching.

The wind blew lightly, ruffling Bella's hair lightly as she clenched her teeth so hard it felt like they would break.

"So if you want to come down here, get onto me, get mad at me-If you think you've got any right after what you did…" Jasper said, trailing away as their eyes met again.

The worst part was that he was right. That's what made Bella want to scream at him in frustration. She had to close her eyes and breathe in hard through her nose to keep from losing it. She veered sharply, desperate not to go down the path of the fury ringing in her ears.

"I get that. And I'm sorry Jasper. I am so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. But I didn't really take her, did I?" Bella said slowly and the look of disbelief on Jasper's face at her words was scathing. "She came to me. I tried to walk away. I never deliberately tried to steal your wife. And yes I love her and yes I became closer to her than I should have, and I'm not saying that this isn't partially my fault, but Alice loves me. She left you for me. And that's not my fault."

The laugh that burst out of Jasper then was utterly lacking in humor.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he growled, and took a step towards her. Bella braced and bared her fangs before she had a chance to stop herself.

**This is getting dangerous,** her common sense warned her.

**Good,** her heart replied.

"This is your fault! You're the one that confused her by biting her. You're the one that started all this. You swayed my Alice. Whether you meant to or not doesn't matter. You still did it. You still took her from me. You may not have done it on purpose, but you. Still. Did it!"

His use of the word 'my' in relation to Alice made something inside Bella scream in protest.

"It's not like I came to her on hands and knees, shouting my love from the rooftops!" Bella practically snarled back, fighting down her rage. "It just happened! And you know what? I'm not sorry for that. I'm not sorry for loving her, and I'm sure as hell not sorry that she loves me back. I'm sorry you got hurt and I know this is fucked up, but I think what's really eating you up is that you know it's true. You know she left you willingly. You know she loves me. And you can't blame me for that."

Jasper snarled like a rabid dog and took another step towards her, so they were nearly nose to nose. Bella's entire body tensed and the rubber band stretched back so far that she knew when it snapped it was going to be bad.

But she refused to walk away.

She reigned in her anger desperately. She could tell that Jasper was hurting, and really, that's not what she wanted when she came down here. She wasn't trying to start a fight. Deep down she hated the pain she saw in him. She could see it blatantly in his eyes, radiating.

This talk needed to happen. It did. They needed to sort this out, but she didn't want this to end in even more pain and suffering.

But Jasper had to know. He had to know how it was now. He had to know that Bella wasn't going to just give Alice up. That was not even remotely a possibility in her realm of reality.

No way.

"We fell in love," Bella said, softening as Jasper's eyes grew darker and darker. "We didn't do this to hurt you. It just happened. People-We can't control falling in love. You of all people should know that, Jasper."

For a long moment, Jasper didn't reply, just seethed silently.

And then he scoffed, took a step back and smiled.

**Huh?**

"Fine. You're right," he shrugged.

**Uh… I am?** Bella narrowed her eyes slightly.

Then the smile slipped away.

"You two fell in love. It kills me that Alice fell for someone else, but I get it. But I also know she loved me for a lot longer than she's ever loved you. And I can't control wanting her back. And I know what's got you so up in arms about me kissing her. You're afraid she's going to come back to me and forget all about your love," Jasper scowled, practically putting finger quotes around 'your love'.

Bella's heart stopped. He had hit the nail on the head and driven it straight through her chest. He'd guessed her fears so easily.

Suddenly all her sympathy and empathy for him was gone. The rage came searing back.

"And the fact of the matter is, if I can take Alice back, I'm going to do it. If that means kissing her in the woods and breaking your heart like you broke mine, I'm going to do it. If she comes to me, I will open my arms for her. Maybe she will. Maybe she won't. I'm not doing this to hurt you, the same way you didn't do it to hurt me. But I'm going to do everything I can to get her back from you."

Caution and logic and rationality did not just fly out the window, they shattered it.

Jasper's declaration pinged something hard and violent and possessive inside Bella that she had no hope of controlling. Winds whirled inside her skull, the familiar storm stirring to life.

And so easily, so quickly, Bella lost all hope of controlling it.

"No, you're not," Bella ground out through clenched teeth and took a step towards him. Jasper only cocked his head slightly, appraising her.

"We both love her, Bella. Now we're going to find out who she really loves. All's fair in love and war, right?" Jasper murmured in that godforsaken slight Southern drawl.

Bella's stomach boiled with fury, bubbling up into something hot inside her chest.

"Face it, Jasper. She doesn't love you anymore. She loves me. So back off!" she hissed in his face.

"What is it, Bella?" he whispered as Bella's anger became a palpable thing on the air. "Are you scared? Are you scared I'm going to take back what's rightfully mine?"

Jasper should have known better than anyone not to taunt Bella when so was so very clearly teetering on the edge of control.

The rubber band snapped without warning and slapped the back of Bella's skull. It all turned into a storm of instinct and carnal possession, a love bred down in the deepest, darkest parts of her.

"She is not YOURS!" Bella snarled and shoved him, hard.

Jasper staggered back a few feet and then bowed up like a rhinoceros about to charge, baring all his teeth at her. His eyes flashed to black as his growl reverberated around the yard.

"She. Is. MINE!"

Her words hit Jasper like a slap across the mouth. His only response was a gut wrenching snarl.

And then he lunged for her.

Bella met him head on. They clashed with a clap of thunder and swinging fists.

Bella was hopelessly outmatched. She couldn't possibly know that in her state of mind; it did not matter that Jasper had centuries of experience on her, that he was bigger, stronger, faster.

All that mattered was hurting him.

Bella felt something crack immediately inside her ribs, felt pain lance up her side but it was dulled by the satisfying crunch of her elbow slamming into Jasper's nose. It was all a blur as an unbridled rage she'd never felt before reared up inside her. It was all anger and hatred.

He would not take Alice from her. No one would ever take her Alice.

She felt more than heard Jasper's snarling. His arms wrapped around her waist and suddenly she was flying through the air as he just up and threw her. Bella hit the ground and came up rolling just in time for his fist to crack her across the temple.

She staggered back but when Jasper lunged for her again, instinct said swing.

So she swung.

Bella's fist came around and clocked him across the side of the head. He staggered sideways from the force of the blow, but when Bella went to follow through, hissing like a wild cat, he lurched out of the way with surprising swiftness. She tripped forward, off balance, and quickly spun around, desperate not to be caught off guard.

She was.

The moment Bella regained her balance was the moment Jasper's knee came rocketing into her face. She had barely even hit the ground as pain exploded inside her skull before he picked her up and threw her again. When she came back to earth with a jarring thud, he was already on her, his knee pinning her to the ground by her chest as he snarled above her. Her bones creaked in protest as she hissed up at him.

"She's mine!" Jasper bellowed down at her, and brought his hands up together high above his head, presumably to smash her face off.

There was nothing Bella could do but squirm beneath him, trapped, and wait to be destroyed.

And softly, like the hug of an old friend, the storm blew away. Bella went calm, and she waited in that breathless moment for the path to open up and tell her what to do.

But Bella didn't have to do anything.

A streak hit Jasper like a cannonball.

One moment he was there, the next second gone.

Bella surged up without thinking about it and crouched down low, eyes wild, wondering who or what had knocked Jasper off of her in his moment of triumph.

And of course, of course, of course, it was Alice.

It would always be Alice.

She watched in shock and awe as the pixie like vampire went crashing down atop Jasper, face twisted up in fury.

She hit him once, twice, three times in quick succession across the face-Crackcrackcrack.

Jasper snarled at her and lurched upwards as Alice twisted off of him, but before he could do a damned thing, Alice spun around him like a ballerina on the graceful tips of her toes, leapt onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Enough!" she cried in her hardened, high pitched voice. Jasper just snarled some more and clutched at her arms, shaking like a wild dog.

For one brief, terrifying moment, Bella expected him to haul her over his shoulders and slam her into the ground like the last time this had happened, but Alice wasn't having it.

"I said enough!"

Alice suddenly dropped down, wrapped her arms around his waist, and arched back. She straight up suplexed Jasper backwards and drove him into the ground.

Alice rolled away and to her feet as Jasper rolled onto his hands and knees, stunned from landing straight on the back of his neck. As he struggled upwards, Alice's foot came around and cracked him on the side of the head with a dull boom. Jasper rolled out flat on his back as chips of his face went flying through the air and lay still.

Bella stared, gaping. She had to consciously close her own mouth, her breath hitching. Her innate survival ability had cleared her mind and she could only watch anxiously, regretting immediately her decision to come down here and talk to Jasper.

Alice stood over him, chest heaving, eyes blazing.

"Enough," she panted hotly. "No more."

Jasper stared up at her, blinking. He seemed to have been beaten back into a proper state of mind as he gazed up at his ex wife. That or he was too stunned to do anything at the moment.

"This is over. It's over. You will never, ever touch her again, do you hear me?" Alice snapped. "If you ever lay hands on her again, I'll kill you."

Bella heard someone gasp and spun around to see all the Cullens and Leah standing on the back porch, watching them. Esme's hand was over her mouth, clearly the one to have made the noise. Carlisle looked perturbed, as did all of them, except Leah, who seemed to be trying not to laugh. She also had a hand over her mouth, but her shoulders were shaking.

Bella sighed internally.

Leah sure was something.

She turned back around quickly and stood up straight, her mind slowly calming. Something about seeing Alice lay down the law to Jasper did wonders for her instincts. She was not surprised that Alice had come to protect her.

But she was surprised to hear her words, the kind of surprised that made her breath hold in her chest, filling her lungs till they hurt in a way that was painful but oh so good.

Her heart ached, seeing Alice there, in all her righteous glory. She stared at Alice, longed for the crook of her neck, the support of her arms around her, the brush of lips against her.

"Jasper," Alice said softly. "Jasper, you need to listen to me."

Jasper sat up and stared at Alice, face unreadable, cracked like a spider web.

"We're over. Anything that ever was between is over now. I don't love you. I love Bella. You wanted to know who I really loved, wanted me to be sure… Well I'm sure now. I am sure that it's Bella. It has always been Bella."

Bella's heart soared.

She took a heavy, shaky breath and let it out in a rattle.

**It's me. She picked me. Alice loves me.**

Relief settled over her sweetly, soothingly. The weight lifted, finally.

**She's not going to leave me for him. She still loves me.**

Bella resisted the sudden strong urge to sob, or fall to her knees. She panted and clutched at her aching ribs instead, her eyes shutting for a bit longer than a standard blink.

**I haven't lost her,** she thought, throat tight. **Thank God. Thank fucking God.**

"But you kissed me back," Jasper croaked out.

There was something utterly profound and painful in his voice. Bella thought he might be crying and she had to swallow the spike of pain that went through her for him. She had truly never wanted to hurt him. Without the possessive shit clouding her mind, all she could think was how it all got so fucked up.

She didn't hate Jasper. Her instincts might, but Bella didn't. Not really. Even though they'd just been intent on tearing each other apart moments before, Bella couldn't hate him. She knew she'd have done the same thing in his position. She'd probably have been a lot worse about it, actually.

It was no surprise that they'd fought, really, over a girl like Alice. There was no halfway loving that girl. Loving Alice stole all the heart and soul a person could give.

"I did. I admit that. I shouldn't have. I second guessed myself. Our love was real, I don't deny that. I could barely believe that it could be gone, just like that. But our love is over now. My love for Bella-It is so much more. I choose her. I know that now. I knew it the moment we kissed that it would never compare to what I feel with Bella. That kiss… It did what you thought it would, but not what you wanted it to. It made me sure of what I feel."

Jasper flinched and licked his lips. He nodded slowly and looked away.

"And seeing you attack her-Jasper, I mean it. I mean it with everything I have. If you ever go after her again…"

"She came after me," Jasper snapped practically petulantly, standing up now.

Bella shifted guiltily.

**Okay.**

**Well, yeah.**

She had started the fight…

"I don't really give a damn," Alice murmured in a voice like ice.

It sent shivers through Bella, not entirely unpleasant. She could hear and see the conviction in Alice. She knew her well enough to know when Alice meant what she was saying. When her eyes were hard like that, when her shoulders were tense, when her jaw was clenched and her lips were pursed, Alice meant it.

Bella felt tears streaming down her face. She wasn't sure of the exact reason why she was crying as there could be so many, but she wiped them away, gritting her teeth.

The yard was silent for a long moment. Bella could hear Esme sniffling and wished suddenly that the Cullens were not here to see this. She felt like she was tearing them all apart. She wondered vaguely if Esme would hate her now.

"This is really over between us?" Jasper murmured after a while, his voice thick and heavy. He sounded resigned. It seemed to have finally hit him, and hit him hard.

"Yes," Alice breathed.

"You're sure?"

"Jasper."

Jasper nodded and Bella couldn't blame him for clarifying one last time.

"Okay. Okay… I think I already knew but I… That's…"

He seemed to have no words left. Bella could see him sinking into himself and the guilt came rushing back.

**I'm so sorry, Jasper,** she thought desperately, wished she had the courage to speak up and tell him.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I should have controlled myself better. I still love you and a part of me always will, but I understand. It kills me, but I understand…"

Alice nodded slowly and Jasper took a deep breath. Then he turned and looked at Bella.

Bella steeled herself, but she needn't have bothered.

"I'm sorry for fighting you, Bella. I shouldn't have done that," he muttered.

The shock at his apology sent a bolt through her chest. God, she had never wanted to hurt this man.

"I'm sorry too, Jasper. I'm so sorry. For everything," Bella choked out, trying not to sob. "I never meant - "

"I know," he cut her off. "I know…"

The yard became silent for the hundredth time, awkwardly so.

"If you all will excuse me… I think I'm going to go hunt. I apologize for the ruckus, Esme," Jasper said.

Esme just sobbed a little and Carlisle wrapped his arm around her.

"I'll go with you," Emmett declared, stepping off the porch quickly.

"I want to be alone," Jasper stated.

"We gotta use the buddy system, remember? No telling what the Volturi are up to. I'll stay out of your way, I promise," Emmett replied immediately, his voice brooking no room for argument.

Jasper seemed to have no will to argue anyway. He just took one last look at Alice, who softened just slightly enough for him to be able to walk away and disappear into the forest with Emmett following after him.

The moment he was gone, Alice turned and walked to Bella.

Step after step, each a punch to the heart until Alice stood right before her, licked her full bottom pink lip which Bella desperately wanted to kiss even with the air so full between them with all the things she wanted to say to her.

**I understand, but I don't.**

**I know why you kissed him, but I wish you hadn't.**

**I love you, but you're killing me.**

"We need to talk," Alice said quietly, and she was so close that Bella could smell her everywhere, all white chocolate and berries, smell the mint of her cool breath, flitting faintly across her face.

Bella just nodded. Somehow the words 'we need to talk' were so much more daunting coming from Alice.

Alice took her hand then, and Bella swallowed hard at the way their fingers clasped, the sensation of Alice's skin on hers after so long. It felt so painfully good. The pixie gently pulled her towards the house and through the front door.

The Cullens just watched them go, nothing to say though their eyes were expressing thoughts Bella had no idea how to read.

Bella chanced a glance back at Leah, slightly panicking and searching for a last bit of help.

Leah smiled slightly and winked at her.

And then the door closed behind them.

Bella sat on Alice's bed, feet on the floor as Alice shut the door behind her with a soft click.

Their eyes met, like magnets. It was something that they always did, was a part of them. Their eyes sought each other's out, always, to connect, to see into each other's souls.

Bella saw her. Through shades of black, she saw into Alice's heart. The ache, the guilt, the love, all that love.

She nearly bit through her bottom lip as her hands clenched in the duvet. Alice noticed, of course, and Bella watched her lovely little chest rise with a deep breath. Bella braced, and Alice spoke.

"I'm sorry," Alice murmured.

Her voice caressed Bella lovingly. It did not ask of her anything but to listen, so Bella kept her mouth shut though a thousand things to say ran through her mind. She watched as Alice walked forward and stopped a few feet away from her.

"I'm sorry I kissed him back. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for all the things I've done that ever hurt you, Bella. I never wanted that. All I've ever wanted from the moment I met you was to see you smile. To see you laugh. To see you happy. It should have been a tip off, right? How much I wanted to make you happy… I should have known from the first time you smiled at me how head over heels in trouble I was…"

Bella swallowed and rubbed her tongue over the roof of her mouth, her heart rejoicing bitter sweetly.

"But I didn't. You crept up on me. I don't believe in love at first sight… Infatuation, yeah, you had me there. But love? No. You slid up on me the way you always do, and before I knew it… Well, here we are," Alice said with a soft laugh, holding up her hands and shrugging with a slight, watery smile.

"And where exactly is here?" Bella replied, voice thick with emotion. "Where are we now, Alice? Because I really don't know anymore."

That took the smile off of Alice's face, and Bella hated herself for it.

But the doubts and worries inside of her demanded to be known just as much as her love.

"You said out there, that you were sure now, that you knew without a doubt that it's me you love, and not him. But what if you start second guessing yourself again? What if the doubts come back? If you've had them once, you can have them again, and I had no idea you weren't sure before. I thought I always knew what you were thinking the way you always know what's on my mind, but I was blindsided… I had no idea. You told me that you were with me and then-You kissed him so how can I know you mean it? How can I ever-"

Bella was on her feet, speaking so fast that she was losing herself as she choked back a sob and pain flashed in Alice's eyes.

"I love you Alice. There's not a doubt in my mind. And I can't be with you if you aren't actually sure, and if I can't trust you because-Because of you kissing him when I was so sure that you were sure-But goddamn, Alice, I don't want to lose you. But I don't know how to look at you without wondering if some day you'll fall for someone else the way you fell for me, if I'll end up just like Jasper someday…"

"Bella, stop," Alice breathed. "You can't think that way. That's not-It's not fair. I can't see that far into the future. I don't believe in destiny or fate or any of that. I believe things work because people put the effort into it. I don't know if we're going to be forever. How could I possibly know that? All I know is that I want to try. That's what I want because I love you so much that it's all I can ever think about. Maybe someday I'll end up like Jasper, if irony has a really shitty sense of humor. Maybe you'll find some guy or girl who tears you away from me, and I'll just have to wave goodbye."

"That would never happen," Bella snapped, her breath hitching.

**How could she even-?**

"You don't know that!" Alice cried. "All we know is what we have right now, what we feel. We can't live in the future, Bella. I know that better than anyone. It changes so often for reasons that you could never see coming, that I can't put my faith in what's meant to be or any of that nonsense. What the future holds is what we make it."

Bella shook her head and chewed the tip of her tongue, crying again already.

"You told me 'always'," Bella breathed out and Alice eyes suddenly gleamed in the lamplight.

"And I meant that… I said 'always' because 'always' is what I want with you, Bella. I can't guarantee it but if I have my say then we will be together always," Alice replied quietly.

"Now you're just contradicting yourself," Bella scoffed, though she knew she was being petty as Alice scowled.

Her heart was just aching so much. Fighting with Alice always put that ache in her chest, that dull, bruising throb that tore her up inside.

But Alice didn't relent.

"No, I'm not. Bella, all I know is that I love you with my whole heart, and I have never lied to you. Never. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in this whole goddamn-This whole world, Bells. I have never felt this way for anyone else. Not Jasper, not anyone. It's not like this is a recurring problem; that I fall for someone while I'm with someone else. This is the first time that anyone has ever hit me so hard, and I can't imagine how anyone could ever hit me harder… How could I love anyone more than I love you?"

"But if you did-"

"For God's sake!" Alice threw up her hands and then grabbed Bella's hands. "What if, what if, what if? What if you fall for someone else? What if I do fall for someone else again? I don't know what's going to happen, Bella. I can't promise you forever the same way you'd be lying if you promised me forever. I see the future, not the rest of eternity. I promised Jasper forever and look how that ended up!"

Bella pulled her hands away and wrapped her arms around herself, hating how much sense Alice's words made. Her recoiling made Alice sigh heavily and rub at her face.

**I'm not asking for forever,** she thought, frustrated. **I just want to know I'm not going to lose her. I need to know that she really loves me like she says she does, that she's not still torn between me and Jasper.**

"How do I know you mean all of this?" Bella whispered, wiping furiously at her tears, her heart begging for her to just let it go, but she just wasn't so sure, not quite yet. "What if Jasper comes calling again-"

"How do I know you won't go back to Edward if he comes calling?" Alice huffed out, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Because I didn't kiss him," Bella scowled and Alice pinched the bridge of her nose.

It was a ridiculous notion and they both knew it.

"Look, Bella… I don't know how else to prove it to you. Did you think I was kidding out there? I meant it when I said I'd kill him if he ever touched you again. I'd kill Jasper for you. I don't love him anymore, not like that."

"Then why did you let him kiss you? Are you still confused about who you really love or-"

It was the culmination of every fear and doubt Bella had been keeping inside all week, bubbling up all at once.

Alice cut her off immediately, her eyes flashing in that familiar blaze of passion that always made Bella's gut clench. When she spoke it was firm and unyielding, sincere and fervent, and her voice tugged at Bella's heartstrings like a practiced harpist.

"I let him kiss me because I could hardly believe I couldn't love him anymore after how long we were together, and that I could love you so much in such a short time that he couldn't even compare. I thought maybe I was still confused; maybe I'd been wrong because how could I love you so much? How could anyone love someone that much, as much as I love you?" Alice gasped as if she truly couldn't believe it, as if even now she barely could.

Alice shook her head and swallowed so hard that Bella could see her throat bob before she went on, speaking faster with every word, gaining momentum, dragging Bella higher and higher.

"But when he kissed me all I could think of was you and how his lips could never compare to yours, how he doesn't make my heart feel so full, how he doesn't bring me to life the way you do. I thought of your lips, your eyes, your smile, and how I'd rather die than be without you. When I thought you'd died, I was ready to end myself because not having you hurt too much."

"Alice," Bella breathed, hurt to hear that Alice had ever wanted to end her own life, especially for Bella. She never wanted that for Alice, never wanted her to feel that way for any reason. But the rest of her words made her heart beat harder, purposefully, as Alice professed exactly how she really felt for her.

"I won't lie to you, Bella. I refuse. I love you and I want to be with you. I want to see what our future holds, and I hope it's forever, because I love you that much. I hope this feeling never goes away. I hope it's not already gone for you. I hope I didn't mess everything up trying to deal with how much I love you."

Their eyes met again.

Bella's heart throbbed as Alice finally gave a weak sob. Alice, who never completely broke down like this was suddenly falling apart in front of her.

At the sound, Bella's heart gave in.

"And if you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand. I do. I'll try and find a way to move on without you, but I don't want to. I really don't want to. Please just tell me now if you can't do this anymore. Please just end it now, not later, because I c-can't-"

Alice's voice broke mid-sentence and Bella couldn't take it anymore.

She lunged forward and kissed her.

Their lips met in a mutual sob. Alice's arms flung around her neck immediately as Bella wrapped hers around the pixie's sweet waist, pulled her so close their chests moved together, breathed together, so close that Bella only wanted to be closer.

Alice's lips tasted like bliss personified. Bella tasted her own tears in the mix as she squeezed Alice even closer and Alice's fingers raked through her hair, nails trailing her scalp deliciously. Alice pushed forward as their tongues met until the backs of Bella's knees hit the mattress and she sat down with a muffled moan.

This reconciliation filled her chest with warmth, with a sweetness that left her breathless and ever hungry, because she would never have enough of Alice, would never be able to stop loving her. Alice may not have believed Bella could promise her forever, but Bella knew without a doubt that this love was an always kind of love. How could it be anything else?

**Always.**

Their lips parted with a gasp as Alice peppered her mouth with more kisses, her cheeks, her jaw line, her neck, trailing back up to drag over her temple, coming to rest between her eyes as Bella kissed at her chin, squeezed her hips and pulled her farther onto her lap.

"You hurt me, Alice," Bella whispered as Alice's fingers wiped her tears away fervently, thumbs dragging lovingly over the skin just beneath her eyes.

"I know," Alice breathed back, kissing down the bridge of her nose, down to her lips.

"I love you anyway," Bella gasped as Alice sucked lightly at a patch of skin beneath her jaw before sweeping back up to let their tongues meet again.

**My Alice, my sweet Alice…**

"I know," Alice replied desperately, pushing Bella's hair back and out of the way. "Please forgive me, baby, please…"

**But of course,** Bella's heart sighed helplessly.

"I do. I'm not ending this. How could I ever? I still love you so much," Bella whimpered out between sweet kisses as Alice sobbed in what could only be relief, in joy.

"I love you too, Bella. God, I love you too. So much," Alice laughed then, a breathless giggle against Bella's mouth that was equal parts painful and beautiful. Bella whimpered back and then moaned when their kiss deepened.

Their kisses eventually trailed away. Bella ended up with her face in the crook of Alice's neck, nuzzling her gently as Alice petted her hair. Bella ran her hands up and down Alice's back, feeling the smooth, cool skin, sighing softly in contentment.

**It's safe here,** she thought. **It's good here, in her arms.**

It had worked out. It would all work out. So maybe it still stung that Alice had kissed Jasper, but she would forgive that. She understood. So much had been asked of Alice's heart this past year, and Bella couldn't fault her for being confused.

She hoped so desperately that Alice's words were true though; that her confusion was completely gone now. Alice had never lied to her before so Bella was going to trust her with all her heart as she always did.

And maybe Alice couldn't promise the future, but Bella definitely wanted to try.

The future would have to pry this love from her hands with all its might.

Soon she fell back on the bed with Alice on top of her, kissing softly at her neck, the corners of her mouth. Her hands felt at Bella's stomach until the muscles stopped jumping hungrily at her touch and finally just relaxed. Their legs got all tangled up and Bella closed her eyes, feeling for the first time in a long time that everything would be alright. Alice's touch was a balm to every fear, every pain, every worry that had weighed her down this past week.

**I love you so much, Alice,** Bella thought. **I never want to lose her. I don't know how I could ever live without this girl…**

"Thank you," Alice murmured to her ear after a while.

"For what?" Bella replied softly.

"For giving me another chance."

**As if I ever had a choice. As if I ever couldn't.**

Bella turned and brushed their noses together affectionately, not needing to reply.

They stayed that way, silent and just being with each other for what must have been hours. They didn't need any more words. They just wanted to fall into each other. Bella wanted to stay in here and hide from the rest of the world for the rest of her life.

It was good. It was so good. Nothing could touch her here, not the Volturi, not the werewolves, nothing.

Not when she was with Alice.

Bella was drifting off to sleep with Alice's fingers combing through her hair when a rude knocking at the door ruined it.

Bella sighed and stared up at the ceiling as Alice chuckled lightly at her.

"I knew that was going to happen," Alice mumbled. "Carlisle wants to talk to us…"

"Of course he does," Bella huffed. "Someone always wants to talk to us."

She did not want this bubble of bliss popped. Not yet, not ever.

"I mean, we are pretty popular," Alice shrugged, a smirk quirking the corners of her lips.

Bella rolled her eyes, biting her lower lip to fight her grin.

God, she had missed this girl.

"Come on. Let's get it over with, Tiger. We're gonna have to deal with real life sooner or later," Alice tugged on her hands, while kissing her lightly on the lips, making Bella's heart skip.

She had missed that too. She licked her lips to get a little more of Alice's taste.

"Why?" Bella whined pitifully, and then yelped when Alice slapped her on the ass.

"Hey!"

Alice stuck her tongue out at her and then winked sultrily, before making her way to the door. Just as she was about to open it she shot straight up with a yelp of her own at Bella's retaliatory slap of her own rear end.

"You-" Alice whirled around, outraged, and stopped at the smirk and raised eyebrow on Bella's face.

"You little minx," Alice grinned broadly, and shoved her shoulder with a giggle. Bella laughed, and then Alice opened the door with a slight roll of her eyes.

They came face to face with Leah.

"Hey, Pixie Sticks. Papa Cullen has demanded your presence, if you're done having make-up hanky-panky," Leah drawled with a slight smirk, leaning on the door frame.

"We weren't having sex," Bella huffed, glaring at her tactless friend.

Way to absolutely ruin the moment.

Granted their moment had lasted what must have been at least three hours, but still.

"Whatever you say, mami," Leah laughed as they walked past her.

"We weren't. Trust me, you'd have known if we were," Alice said in a voice like melted chocolate, turning around to smirk at them over her shoulder before she sauntered down the hallway, hips swinging the whole way before she disappeared down the stairs.

Bella and Leah both gawped after her, before Bella shoved her friend for staring at her girlfriend's ass, which made Leah snicker. It seemed Alice was much more tolerant of Leah when she and Bella weren't fighting.

"You know what, I changed my mind. I like Pixie Sticks," Leah said contemplatively. "Watching her go to town on that tool was pretty satisfying."

Bella just hummed noncommittally as they followed after Alice, her eyes somewhat dreamy.

Everything wasn't entirely fixed, not yet really. But her heart felt whole again, and that was enough.

"I'm sure it was for you as well, considering you were getting whipped."

Bella turned to her friend with a scowl and Leah put up her hands with a small grin.

"What? You need to learn how to fight."

"I can fight."

"Clearly not very well if a girl that barely clears five feet had to save you," Leah smirked.

"I was handling myself," Bella snapped, cheeks reddening.

"From where I was standing it looked like you were getting your ass kicked."

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Sure thing, Bruce Lee."

Bella just sighed.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella and Leah walked into the living room to see everyone gathered together.

Esme and Alice were embracing. Alice was murmuring something in her ear and rubbing her back gently. A pang of guilt went through Bella, and she hoped desperately that Esme did not resent her for this. She loved Esme almost as much as her own mother and she felt so awful for tearing her children apart.

Poor Esme. She loved all her adopted children as if they had been born of her own blood. To see them fight like that killed Esme every time. To hear Alice declare her willingness to kill Jasper must have broken her heart. Bella couldn't help but blame herself for that.

Because it really was her fault, wasn't it, that Jasper and Alice were fighting? And it was her fault that all the Cullens were in danger now. If she had never come around, none of this would have ever happened…

The guilt of that ate at her insides.

Gazing around at all of them now, at Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, and even Tanya, she could not help but wish she had never met them, if only because she couldn't stand the thought of them getting hurt, or God forbid, dying for her actions.

Standing off to the side were Emmett and Jasper. She and Jasper met eyes and then looked away, both uncomfortable and awkward. Now the tension the two of them caused was purely awkward instead of dangerous. She wasn't sure if she'd ever stop feeling guilty towards Jasper. She still loved him in a way, like family. Like a brother she'd had a falling out with and might never reconcile with. She had no idea where they would go from here.

It was painful to think about.

It hurt all the more when Emmett gave her a small, reassuring grin, when Edward's concerned eyes searched hers out. Even Rosalie's eye roll was endearing.

And there was always Leah, a friend Bella held so dear to her heart, a sister more than anything, who had sacrificed all to protect her. Her entire life with her family was shattered when she chose to stand by her morals and by Bella. Leah could never get that back. She'd been excommunicated from her pack. She didn't even have a home anymore and Bella knew if she had never come around, Leah never would have had to go through all this.

Yet the werewolf still nudged her shoulder and gave her that confident smirk before wandering over to perch on the end of the couch, ignoring the way multiple noses wrinkled when she passed by.

Bella hated herself at that moment. She wished, though she loved them all so dearly, that she'd never sat next to Edward that one day in Biology and thus began her life with the Cullens and Leah. Though it killed her, all she wanted was for these wonderful people to be safe and out of harm's way.

And yet…

When Alice pulled away from her mother, smiling comfortingly as Esme sniffed one last time, and turned to face her, Bella realized that even if she could, she wouldn't change a thing.

It was selfish, truly, genuinely selfish. But looking at Alice then, Bella knew she could never knowingly, willingly give her up. It was a bittersweet pill to swallow. She hated herself for that weakness, too, but there was nothing to be done for it.

She just loved Alice too much.

"Bella, honey," Esme said with a gasp, noticing her. "Are you okay?"

Bella blinked in surprise when Esme walked over and cupped both of her cheeks in her hands, warm honey brown eyes searching it worriedly.

"You're not hurt are you?" Esme murmured. "I was so worried…"

Bella's heart swelled and nearly burst. She wanted to cry all over again.

**Oh Esme. **

Sweet Esme. Bella thought it might hurt even less for Esme to resent her instead of love her so unconditionally.

**Why doesn't she hate me? Why don't they all despise me for what I've brought down on them?**

"No, I-I'm fine. I'm so sorry Esme. I shouldn't have argued with him like that, I didn't mean-"

"Shh," Esme hushed her softly and pulled her into a warm hug. Bella had to take a deep breath to hold back the tears before she embraced her back tightly.

She really, really loved this woman. And missed her own mother dearly so very much at that moment.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Esme said with a light smile, pulling back a moment later. "To be honest, we should have intervened sooner. Leah warned us you two were arguing, but Carlisle thought it best to let you work it out yourselves."

Here, Esme threw her husband a withering look. Carlisle straightened up then, crossing his arms.

"I overestimated both of your controls," Carlisle admitted. "I didn't expect things to get out of hand that fast. Thankfully, no one was seriously hurt. But…"

The last word of Carlisle's sentence hung heavily in the room.

"I know this is painful for you three, but I must not only ask, but insist, that this be where your issues are all put aside. Matters of the heart are important, but there are problems more grave at hand. We can not fight like this with the wolves and the Volturi so close. So please, my children-and that includes you, Bella, put this to rest now. Air it out and then let it go, at least for now.

Otherwise you put all our survivors at risk."

Bella licked her lips as she, Alice, and Jasper all turned to each other and the room went still, holding its breath.

Way to put us on the spot, Carlisle, Bella thought anxiously.

Alice seemed lost for words; a rare thing. She glanced back and forth between Bella and Jasper, before she slowly slid up to Bella's side and laced their hands. It was not disrespectful but it was pointed, and Bella's breath hitched at the motion as Jasper's eyes followed it. His eyes were bright golden, fresh from a hunt.

She saw no hostility there anymore. Only pain. Soul deep pain.

Bella still loved Alice, and was glad that Alice loved her, too.

But she still hated herself at the forlorn sigh Jasper let out.

"I'm not going to be a problem anymore," Jasper finally said quietly. "I won't lie-It will always kill me to see that. To see Alice with someone else. And I'll probably leave when it's all over, and I don't know if I could ever stand to come back…"

Esme let out a noise of protest.

"Jasper," Emmett huffed.

"You don't have to do that," Edward frowned.

"Jazz…" Rosalie sighed.

Jasper put up a hand, quieting his family's protests.

**It's all my fault. He's going to leave them. I've really broken apart this family, **Bella thought hopelessly, her heart falling even further.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it is now. But rest assured I will not be leaving before the fight. No matter where I am or where I go, you will always be my family. And I'm sure as hell not going to leave you all to die. I will always be there for you and I will always come running should any of you call."

The Cullens all gazed at Jasper with an ache in their eyes. Jasper just kept going.

Bella wanted to shoot herself in the chest.

"And Bella-"

Bella stiffened as he addressed her directly. Jasper hesitated, worked a muscle in his jaw before he spoke.

"I don't think we'll ever be friends again. I just can't," he said honestly and Bella took a heavy breath, feeling it like a punch to the chest, but nodded slowly in understanding. She had not expected anything else, but it still hurt.

"But I'm still going to fight for you, too. I don't wish you harm. I may not like you very much right now, but I don't want you to die."

They held gazes for a brief moment as Bella bit the tip of her tongue, not knowing how to express a single thing.

**I'm just sorry, Jasper, **she said with her eyes. **I'm so sorry. **

He turned to Alice.

"And Alice, I understand the way the heart does as it wants. I can feel that what's between you and Bella is real, as much as it pains me to admit. I won't interfere anymore. I'm going to try and move on and let you go. But you will always have a place in my heart, darling. I can't do a thing about that."

"You know you'll always have a place in mine too, Jasper," Alice whispered. Bella saw that her amber eyes were watery and squeezed her hand gently; hurting for them both and blaming herself endlessly.

"Not the one I want," Jasper said with a weak smile.

**Because I have that spot now,** Bella thought. Was being with Alice really worth all this hurt it caused?

That selfish part of her screamed yes with all its might. Somehow that selfish part felt like every part of Bella when it came to Alice.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Jasper interrupted her, shaking his head.

"And that's… I guess it's not okay, but I understand. What I'm trying to say to all of you is that I'm putting everything aside. I understand how it is, and I am prepared to fight. None of this… Situation will be a problem anymore," Jasper stated firmly.

Carlisle nodded, his eyes sympathetic for his son before he turned to Bella and Alice.

"And you two?"

"It's fine, Carlisle. I promise," Alice reassured him softly.

Bella felt too awful to choke out anything other than "Same here."

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he nodded once more.

"In that case…" he said and turned to look at all of them, meeting each of their eyes in turn.

Bella wondered how the rest of the Cullens felt. She wondered how they could be so accepting of this turn of events, how they didn't resent her for getting in between Alice and Jasper. She made a mental note to ask them later, but then Carlisle's eyes landed on hers, and a smile that Bella could only describe as mischievous spread across his face.

"I've got a few people I'd like you all to meet."

Bella's eyebrows shot up, but Carlisle only gestured for them to follow, walked past them and out the back door without another word.

Bella was not the only one skeptical, if the way no one followed him was any indication, but Esme shooed them all encouragingly.

"Go on now! Come on, don't be shy," Esme chuckled, waving her hands at them.

"Looks like Pops has got a surprise for us. I'm down," Emmett shrugged, glancing around at the rest of them.

"Oh goody. Just what we need more of. Surprises," Rosalie sighed.

Emmett was the first to move, with Rosalie gliding after him reluctantly, face set in an antisocial scowl that Bella sympathized with. Then Tanya took Edward by the hand and led him out, followed by Jasper.

Bella looked to Alice to see the pixie grinning at her.

"You already know what's going on, don't you?" Bella said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Duh," Alice rolled her eyes and then dragged her towards the back door. Bella glanced over her shoulder to see Leah standing around looking uncertain as to if she was supposed to follow or not. She was just about to call for her to come on but Alice beat her to it.

"Come on, puppy! Yoo-hoo, come here girl!" Alice said and then whistled, walking backwards so she could smirk at the scowl that lit up Leah's face. Bella's eyes widened comically in surprise, and then she had to bite the inside of her lower lip to keep from bursting into laughter at the look on Leah's face.

Usually Leah was the one antagonizing Alice. It was kind of nice to see the roles reversed, mostly because Leah looked so outrageously offended. Plus she could tell by the twinkle in Alice's eyes that she was mostly just playing.

Mostly.

"Alice!" Esme admonished as Leah stormed after them.

"Good girl!" Alice cooed, letting go of Bella's hand so she could skip out the back door, laughing as Leah snarled behind her.

"What's the matter, Lee Lee? You can dish it out but you can't take it?" Bella smirked.

"I take it back. Your girlfriend's a little shit," Leah muttered to a snickering Bella as they walked out onto the back porch.

"Ooh, bad girl," Alice stage-whispered, slinking up next to Bella and wrapping an arm around her waist, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder as she stared down her nose at Leah. "You should probably be on your best behavior, honey. I don't think these people are big fans of dogs…"

The smile dropped off of Bella's face as Leah let loose a low, guttural growl when they both looked out to see the back yard was filled with vampires.

There were a lot of red eyes out there, all staring back at them.

Far, far away, in a palace tucked into a city deep within the borders of Italy, another gathering full of red-eyed vampires was taking place.

"I am… Disappointed," Aro said softly.

Jane gazed up at her masters, her face stoic, but inwardly she was incredibly unnerved. Next to her, her brother Alec was trembling just slightly.

It infuriated Jane, what that little heathen hybrid had done to him. Bella Swan, the greatest freak of an anomaly to walk this earth had somehow transformed her brother back into a human. It was blatantly clear; Alec breathed out of necessity rather than habit, had a strong, steady heartbeat, warm skin, and was on the verge of starving to death, because he refused to eat human food, to accept what he had become.

Jane vowed vengeance for him. Alec was all she had left in this world, the last of her family, the only one who had always loved her and always been there for her when the rest of humanity and vampire kind alike were all filth and shit, vile and untrustworthy.

And Bella Swan had taken the greatest gift of immortality and superiority from him, turned him into the weak trash that was a human. How she could have so terrible a power was beyond Jane, but she didn't really care. She would kill the little brat for her brother, and it would be a slow, very painful death. She would make sure to have Omi with her when she did it.

But that was the least of her concerns right then. Right then, her concern was her own masters. She envied Omi, for being so devoid of responsibility for anything that happened, as she was too beyond her own control to be held accountable. She was too annoying to even be here and at least get a stern talking to or something.

Jane knew very well that the people she served were evil. She knew that better than anyone; she supposed she must be evil herself. She also knew how utterly merciless they were. You were useful or useless. There was no in between for Aro. You were either a help or a liability.

Liabilities were not tolerated.

And what use did the Volturi have for Alec if he was human?

Standing a few feet away from her, Victoria seethed.

Jane was far less concerned for the redhead. She'd never held much respect for the woman. Too easily distracted by her baser instincts and only proficient at her recruitment job when she wasn't distracted, Jane had no sympathy for Victoria's downfall.

"Tell me again, sweet Jane, how is it that a mere newborn has left some of the best we have to offer in such a… State?" Aro inquired, his voice somewhere between menacing and genuinely curious. Marcus, as always, watched with a sense of utter and ancient apathy.

Caius, on the other hand, stared at them with open disgust. He watched the way Victoria's chest heaved with every breath with outright distaste.

Jane knew she would have to step carefully, watch every word she spoke, or this could go very badly, very quickly. There was no chance of lying your way out of a predicament with Aro. Only twisting the truth in your favor.

"She had powers we were unaware of," Jane replied cautiously.

"Ah… And what powers would those be? Clearly we were right to identify her as a threat as she has obviously developed the ability to transform us back into a state of inferiority. Correct me if I'm wrong, dear Jane, but it looks as if her powers are exactly as we surmised, or are Victoria and Alec not standing before us now as humans?"

The word was spit from his mouth like something vile. Aro always appeared calm and amiable enough, but beneath his outward exterior, Jane knew he was absolutely vicious and cruel. The Volturi as a whole considered humans little more than slightly intelligent cattle, fit for nothing more than sex and slaughter. Physically and mentally the majority of humans were weaker than any vampire by miles.

To have him look at Alec like that made Jane extremely anxious.

"She has another gift. Some kind of power of force and nullification," Jane said quickly, not missing the way several of the royal guards were lurking close by, watching, waiting for any order that might be given.

Aro furrowed his brow but it was Caius that spoke.

"Force? Nullification? Explain," he demanded, standing swiftly and stalking forward to stand beside Aro on the raised platform that held their thrones.

"Is she a shield of some kind?" Marcus rasped in his old voice, but remained seated. He sounded as if he didn't care either way, but was only confused. Marcus was the oldest in the room and Jane suspected he was just waiting to die instead of living a life of immortality anymore. "But you three are well equipped in dealing with shields, knowing Sulpicia so well…"

"She's not a shield!" Victoria snapped angrily, taking a step forward.

Caius's eyes flashed and Aro's narrowed.

Jane wished abruptly that Bella had bothered to kill Victoria. She was inciting a dangerous temper in Caius and if she confused the situation too much, Aro would execute all three of them. Jane knew by the look on Caius's face that he was angered that Victoria even dared to speak, considering she was human now.

Victoria must have sensed that because she hurried to clarify.

"She's something more than that. No shield I've ever heard of can do what she did. She literally sent us flying through the air, and by the time I'd made it to my feet I knew whatever she'd done had cut off my gift of persuasion," Victoria elaborated.

"When Jane, Omi and I fought Jasper, I couldn't desensitize him. I think I caught the worst of the initial attack because I could hardly even get my bearings enough to fight," Alec added.

Jane internally grimaced. It was an idiotic thing to say, to make himself look the weakest. Weakness had no place in the Volturi. They both needed to shut up and let her do the talking.

"And explain to me again, how a single vampire was able to hold his own against both you, your sister, and Omi?" Aro held his hands out with his head cocked, as if truly mystified.

"I think Omi was confused and scared and also weakened by the attack on our senses. Neither Alec nor I could use our powers and the blonde one is an incredible fighter. I'm certain he is better than any fighter we have," Jane jumped in, knowing this situation was getting worse and worse by the looks on their faces.

"So you're telling us that young Bella Swan, a newborn foal barely capable of standing on her own two feet, is the single reason four of our strongest were defeated like common rabble?" Caius scoffed.

"It wasn't just her. The blonde one is no pushover and Alice, the little whore joined in! It's not like the little brat beat us all on her own! We were caught unprepared!" Victoria burst out angrily.

"You should never be caught unprepared!" Caius snarled back.

"We're not the ones that can predict the future, Alice is, remember?" Victoria responded irately.

"If Sulpicia had done her job, Bella wouldn't have been able to do anything in the first place!"

Jane closed her eyes for a moment to hold in the strong urge to strangle the redhead. Every time she opened her mouth, she dug them deeper into this hole. And arguing with Caius and Sulpicia? Did she want to die?

If anyone respected Sulpicia even the slightest bit more, she would have.

Sulpicia, perched on the arm of Aro's throne, stirred at this. Her mind often wandered far away. She cared so little for life that she rivaled Marcus on occasion. Everyone knew her marriage to Aro was not consensual. She was there purely for his protection, for her shielding powers were great indeed, but was considered little more than his puppet.

"As I've told you a thousand times, I was blocking everyone in that clearing. If her powers were capable of being shielded, they would have been. Somehow they got through," she stated in her soft voice, red eyes piercing Victoria.

"That's not our fault!" Victoria retorted angrily.

"But you defeated sweet Alice on your own, even weakened as you were by Isabella's powers, did you not?" Aro demanded, his voice rising and cutting off whatever Caius was about to say, thankfully, which probably would have been something along the lines of 'Off with their heads!'

Yet it was never good if Aro was the one raising his voice. She felt Alec tense beside her, and Victoria flinched slightly. The redhead licked her lips and nodded slowly, now uncertain, as if only just now realizing the foolishness of her outburst.

"And so then who was the one who defeated you, Victoria?" Caius sneered. "Because Jasper was otherwise occupied with the rest of your incapable lot. Who was it you said managed to sink her filthy teeth into you?"

Victoria was caught in a web she'd unintentionally woven for herself. Caius was relentless.

"Answer!" he barked and Jane barely kept herself from jumping.

**Stupid whore, shut your mouth for once in your life!** Jane thought furiously as Alec flinched beside her.

Victoria's pride had no place in the Volturi. You either obeyed authority or you were disposed of. Jane had no intentions of being disposed of because Victoria couldn't control herself.

"Bella," Victoria replied through clenched teeth. "But-"

"There is no but! You all failed spectacularly and now stand before us, all but Jane now human. Humans! You allowed a single newborn to turn you into humans! You had one goal and that was to eliminate the girl before she could do exactly what she did, and that is to harm the Volturi by turning them into filth. We should execute all three of you where you stand-"

"Enough," Aro held a hand out before Caius, halting his rant before it could really get going. If Caius's wrath was allowed free reign, there was no telling what could happen.

This was bad. Jane knew it deep in her bones. Her concern for her brother skyrocketed at the look in Aro's eyes. He was calculating what to do, compassionless, as he always did. What would benefit the Volturi the most from here on out? How would they be punished for failing so badly?

Jane cursed Bella Swan for the thousandth time.

"There is nothing to be done for it," Aro sighed softly after a long moment, and Caius threw him a mutinous, disbelieving look.

"What's done is done," Aro went on, ignoring him. "We underestimated Isabella Swan and the Cullens. It is a sad fact, and a mistake we will never make again. That mistake will be rectified. We cannot allow a coven the size of the Cullens to survive after so blatantly not only disobeying the Volturi, but attacking us. Others will think us vulnerable, less than invincible, and we cannot allow that. The world of our kind will surely fall apart if we are seen as attackable, if the only form of justice our kind has is undermined. We will eradicate the Cullens, and the threat that is Isabella Swan."

"Something we should have done long ago," Caius muttered. "They have long shown flagrance for our laws, revealing themselves so carelessly. It's no wonder the Swan girl has become what she has…"

"I was blinded by my friendship with Carlisle. I believed them convincible. I take responsibility for that. However," Aro said with a clear warning in his voice for Caius.

There was no secret that Aro was the one who truly held the power and control here, a fact Caius was being reminded of. He looked away immediately, knowing his place.

"I know better now. I'd still prefer to capture Alice alive, but if it proves to be too much of a bother, she will be executed as well. We will begin planning immediately. For now, however, we have two very obvious problems that must be taken care of…"

Aro trailed away and Jane tensed. It was obvious what he was talking about.

Victoria and Alec.

This would be the deciding moment.

"There are no humans allowed in the Volturi," Marcus rasped needlessly.

**Shut the fuck up, you old bastard, **Jane thought furiously, her eyes flickering back and forth worriedly between Aro and Caius.

She saw it then. Aro was going to have Alec killed. They had no need for humans in the Volturi, and releasing him was not an option. Right then, she knew Alec was little more than a heavy liability. A liability who had failed at his job.

And he was going to die for it.

**Not Alec! **

"It might be reversible!" Jane blurted in a moment of panic when Aro glanced at a few of the royal guards and Alec stiffened as Victoria hissed in a breath.

There was a tense moment's pause, in which the guards glanced at Aro and he held up a hand, signaling them to wait. Aro stared down at them with a familiar curiosity in his eyes.

"I'll admit, I'm very curious to know the extent of this change. It seems permanent, as opposed to when Isabella Swan was human…" Aro mused. "But perhaps the process may be reversed…"

"Perhaps," Caius echoed, staring down at them with upper lip curled slightly.

"It's worth testing. I know he failed you, but you sent Alec for a reason. He is one of our most gifted," Jane said quickly, sensing the opening and knowing she had to capitalize fast, else all might be lost. She ignored the way Victoria glared at her for only protecting Alec.

Jane didn't give a shit about her. The thought of losing Alec was suddenly real, suddenly right there, and it honestly terrified her.

Alec was all she had left. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't.

**Not Alec, **she thought desperately, eyes beseeching Aro. **Anyone but Alec.**

"My dear Jane, are you actually expressing affection for someone?" Aro said with an amused grin. Several people in the room laughed. Caius scoffed. Marcus just sighed.

As if he was one to talk. As if any of them were. Jane and Alec were probably the only two people in the whole place who gave a damn about anyone but themselves, even if it was only each other.

She felt Alec's hand brush hers and knew he was grateful. She smelled the fear on him, was disgusted by how good his blood smelled, running through full veins. She wanted to bite him herself and it made her sick; but at least he was alive this way. At least he was still with her.

It was the only saving grace Bella Swan would have, when Jane exacted her revenge; that she had not killed Alec. It had earned her death -painful death, but death nonetheless— instead of a century of endless torture.

"Very well then," Aro gestured dismissively. "Out of respect to your years of loyalty and service, Victoria, Alec, we will see if it is possible to restore you two to a more… Appropriate state."

She felt Alec relax just slightly next to her, and heard his breath slide out slowly in relief.

"Who would like to do the honors of-"

"I will," Victoria butt in before Aro could even finish speaking. She jumped forward without hesitation, excitement in her eyes. Victoria loathed being human more than anything else in the entire world. Jane was sure she was eager to get back at Bella for turning her into this weak thing. Alec looked like he wanted to protest but Jane grabbed the back of his shirt, warning him off.

There was no telling what would happen when they attempted to reverse the process. If it went wrong, Jane didn't want it to happen to Alec.

Aro smiled slightly as Caius sneered.

"I thought as much," Aro said mildly. "Very well, Victoria. I'm sure the pain of the transformation will not deter you?"

Victoria shook her head vehemently and a moment later, Aro had gestured for one of the guards to approach her. The man did so and gripped Victoria by the chin, pushing her face out of the way. Victoria didn't resist in the slightest. Jane could see her chest rising and falling faster, desperate to lose her humanity and reclaim immortality.

Watching them, Jane had a sinking feeling in her gut. Isabella Swan's powers had proven to be more than any of them had ever known or seen, and they'd lived for quite a long time. They had no idea how far those powers could go.

Jane had a horrible gut feeling that it was too far to come back from.

"Let us see if this process is, indeed, reversible," Aro spoke. "Bite her."

The whole room watched raptly as the guard sank his fangs deep into Victoria's throat. Victoria gasped, grinning madly, ready to reclaim her former glory.

A moment later she screamed.

It had been expected; becoming a vampire was quite possibly the most painful thing a person could experience, save maybe Jane's powers. Screaming was the norm.

What was not expected, however, was for the guard to rear back and gasp with disgust, before hacking out some nasty black and red goop.

Even more unexpected was the fact that Victoria's skin began to turn black. Rapidly.

And she screamed and screamed and screamed. Victoria fell to her knees, clawing at her arms as if bugs crawled all over, drawing lines of blood to the surface of her darkening skin. When Jane gazed into her mouth she saw that even her tongue was blackening.

Horrified, Jane grimaced when she looked into Victoria's face and watched the whites of her eyes fill with the color of pitch, consuming the greens of her irises. Her chest was spasming and some thick viscous black fluid spewed from her mouth, dripped from her eyes and ears.

A moment later Victoria collapsed sideways, her scream dying without warning into dead silence. The sound of her face hitting the floor was wet and turned Jane's stomach. The smell of blood and something sickly sweet hung heavy on the air, something burnt and dead.

Around Victoria a spreading pool of black and red grew from her face. Her skin was the color of tar. She looked as if someone had burned her alive.

She was dead.

It had happened in less than thirty seconds. Everyone was too stunned to speak.

"Well," Aro said into the eerie, awkward silence. "That was… Unexpected."

Jane had to tear her eyes away from Victoria's corpse. The smell was making her want to retch. It was nearly enough to put her off blood.

Put her. A vampire. Off of blood.

A hysterical part of Jane wanted to laugh.

"It's not reversible," Caius stated darkly a moment later, and that snapped Jane out of it.

**It's not reversible,** her mind echoed as her eyes whipped towards Aro.

Which meant Alec couldn't be changed back.

Which meant he was a liability.

And liabilities weren't tolerated.

"I'm deeply sorry, Alec. Your powers were greatly appreciated. You will be missed," Aro sighed regretfully, and then gestured to the guards.

Alec stiffened and Jane gasped.

"No!" she cried.

**I can't lose him! Not Alec! NO! **

"Don't bite him," the guard that had bitten Victoria warned, still coughing and spitting, face contorted. "My mouth is on fire. God, that was disgusting."

In that delirious, desperate moment, Jane decided to fight. She'd rather die than let them take Alec. No fucking way. This wretched world wasn't worth living in without her brother beside her.

The first guard that approached Alec went down yelling in pain, but a second later two arms wrapped around her and she was lifted off her feet as a hand covered her eyes, blocking her power.

"Jane, do not be childish. I do not want to lose three Volturi in one day!" she heard Aro snap as she kicked and struggled.

She thrashed in the arms holding her, blinded, silent and furious. She let out an incomprehensible cry of frustration and terror.

**No, no, no. They can't take my brother. He's all I have. Please, no! **

"Jane, stop."

It was Alec. His voice cracked when he spoke and cut Jane to the core, hit a place inside of her she didn't even know still existed. It made her whole body go numb and fall limp.

"Alec-no, please-" she gasped.

"Don't fight it, sister. I understand. Don't do anything stupid, please. I love you dearly."

"No-No! No!" Jane shrieked and resumed kicking. Damn her small stature! She was useless without her powers!

"Alec!"

"I love you, Jane. Goodb-"

Crack.

Jane froze at the sound that cut her brother off.

It was the unmistakable sound of a neck snapping.

The hand blinding her was removed and she was dropped unceremoniously back to her feet.

And at her feet lay the dead body of her brother.

Jane stared down at Alec's body; lips parted slightly, heart sliding down into her stomach, hands trembling. Alec gazed lifelessly back up at her, blue eyes dull.

"Sorry," someone said.

Jane looked up to see the guard that had killed him rubbing the back of his neck.

"Didn't mean to cut him off. He was being chatty though. Had to get things done, ya know?" the man grunted.

Common sense was the only thing that stopped Jane from setting him on fire with her eyes. He ignored the murderous look on her face and chuckled before stepping away as Aro approached her suddenly, hand outstretched.

Jane didn't move. She was too shocked to do anything.

**He's gone. Alec's gone. My brother is dead. **

**They killed him. **

After all he'd done for them, they'd disposed of him like taking out the trash.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Aro said softly, cupping her cheek lightly. His palm was ice cold even on Jane's cool skin. "Alec will be missed. But I assure you, you will be given ample opportunity to exact justice upon his killers. When the time comes, you will have full rights to Isabella Swan's life."

Jane just stared into his soulless red eyes, numb.

"Come now Jane, I know you are grieving, but it's only polite to thank your superiors when they give you a gift," Aro smiled sweetly, his hand dropping away.

He might as well have spit on her brother's corpse.

A corpse he made.

If he had kept his hand there a moment later, he would have seen the newest thoughts forming in Jane's mind, seen the fiery hatred filling her entire soul.

"Thank you," Jane breathed, schooling her face into something emotionless, cold. Her usual expression.

Aro clapped his hands together and beamed.

"Excellent! Now that all this unpleasant business is settled, we can get down to the real issue at hand. Someone clean this mess up. That body reeks. We've got plans to form, things to discuss…"

Jane was no longer listening. She stared holes into Aro's back as he walked away, jabbering, and imagined the moment when she would be able to unleash the full force of her power upon him.

**Oh yes, she was going to exact justice on her brother's killers. Already she was forming plans of her own, dark and murderous.**

"Jane? Are you coming?" Caius called her snottily.

Jane gave him a faint smile.

"Of course."

Jane stepped over her brother's dead body and followed after them.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

As it turned out, all those red eyes were friendly eyes.

But they were going to have a hell of a time trying to convince Leah of that.

"What the fuck?" Leah hissed, her voice low and rugged.

"Down, girl," Alice warned, stepping past an alarmed Bella and drifting down into the yard. "These are friends. They're here to help."

"Then why the fuck are their eyes red?" Leah snarled. Loudly.

All the vampires standing in the yard glanced at her and Bella knew she needed to intervene when Leah's skin rippled and she inhaled a huge breath, as if she were about to explode.

"Leah, calm down," Bella murmured, turning to face Leah and sliding in front of her friend to block her sight of the yard.

She knew now who these people were. It seemed Carlisle's cries for help had finally been heard. Bella was actually excited to see that the cavalry had arrived, though all those red eyes were making her decidedly uncomfortable as well. And it seemed as much as Leah had come to support the Cullens, she was still a born and bred werewolf who had sworn to protect mankind from vampires that would kill and feed from them.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You told me only vampires that feed from humans have red eyes!" Leah ground out with her jaw clenched tightly, her eyes flashing yellow. Her shoulders were bowed up and she was breathing hard through her nose.

**Okay. Let's not scare off the only help we're going to get by turning into a werewolf, please, Leah, **Bella thought worriedly, glancing over her shoulder as the people in the yard stirred, clearly still able to hear Leah's voice.

"They do," Bella admitted. Leah growled from low in her stomach and took a step forward. Bella pushed her back gently with two hands on her shoulders and tried desperately to calm her down.

"Then what are they doing here?" Leah demanded, her voice rising. She shoved Bella's arms away, chest rising and falling rapidly.

**Don't shift, dear God, please do not shift, **Bella internally panicked.

"Shh, Leah! I don't get it either but you have got to keep your voice down! You can't go scaring off the people who are here to help us!" Bella hissed.

"You don't want their help! They're murderers!" Leah yelled. Bella heard the muttering in the yard grow in volume and she was seconds away from forcibly dragging Leah away and be damned if she shifted in the process.

If these people decided not to fight alongside them, they would have no hope of defeating the

Volturi. It would mean certain death.

Esme came to the rescue.

"Leah, sweetie," Esme broke in, sliding between her and Bella. Bella had to take a step back and she blinked, surprised.

"Honey, listen to me. These people aren't evil. They're not the vampires you've sworn to fight," Esme murmured soothingly and Leah sent her a scathing look of disbelief.

"They eat people. They suck them dry like leeches! How can you defend them? That makes you no better than the damned Volturi!"

That was where Leah made her mistake.

Esme's eyes flashed and she bristled in a way Bella had never seen her do before.

"Is that what you think of me, of my family?" she demanded Leah, who glared back defiantly. "After we took you in, fed you, clothed you, and gave you a place to stay? Do you really think that low of me, Leah?"

Leah's lips parted and she hesitated. Out of all the Cullens, Esme was the only one Bella could say for sure that Leah genuinely liked -and liked a lot— though she tried to hide it to save face. She could tell by the way Esme always heaped seconds onto Leah's plate before she'd even finish eating, by the quiet grin on Esme's face when Leah would come downstairs in the morning, yawning, and jolt when she saw Esme already had breakfast waiting for her. She saw it in the way Esme made it a priority to hug Leah at least once a day to make her feel comfortable in the house, and the way that even though Leah grimaced every time, when Esme turned away, Leah would always smile to herself and shake her head.

"No-I didn't mean that-" Leah backpedaled, though her eyes were still fiery yellow, her body still shaking as if she wanted nothing more than to shift and go to town on every red eyed vampire in the yard. She glanced from Esme to Bella, as if requesting back up.

**Pfft. **

Yeah right.

No way was Bella getting in Esme's way.

"Because that's what it sounded like. Do you really think I would let evil people into my home? Have I not yet proved to you that not all vampires are the same?" Esme went on forcefully.

"You're not like them!" Leah swung her hand out towards the yard, gesturing wildly.

Bella winced. Several of the people in the yard bared their fangs back at Leah, but Esme ignored them.

"Then trust me and let me explain!" Esme huffed.

For a moment, Leah and Esme just stared each other down. Bella watched anxiously, silently willing Leah to back down. The wolf seemed as if she wasn't going to relent. Her chest kept heaving and she clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly. She growled right into Esme's face, nostrils flaring.

But Esme didn't move, and didn't look away. She held her ground and stared pointedly into Leah's face. After a long moment in which Bella began to mentally prepare to attempt to use her powers to submit Leah who looked a split second away from shifting, the Quileute threw up her hands.

"Fucking fine! Fine," she barked.

"Thank you," Esme beamed, that scary intense look dropping away immediately.

Bella's respect for Esme grew exponentially. The Cullen matron may have been the sweetest woman on the planet, but she was no pushover.

"But I'm not fighting alongside them," Leah snapped.

"Of course not, dear. Now why don't you come inside with me and I'll make you that sandwich you and Bella like so much…"

Bella could only watch, bemused, as Esme took Leah gently by the shoulder and led her back inside, though Leah was still drawn tight like a bowstring. Bella suspected all those hugs had been training Leah to accept physical contact from a vampire. Esme was also incredibly intelligent-and apparently sly about it.

**Thank you, Esme,** Bella thought gratefully.

That crisis averted, Bella turned around to see the entire yard was staring at her. She blushed immediately, embarrassed by all the attention. She rubbed the back of her neck and glanced at Alice.

The little minx was watching her with an amused twinkle in her eye and she winked when their eyes met.

Well, at least one of them was enjoying her discomfort.

"Is that her, Carlisle?" a man with a deep voice and scruffy beard inquired, breaking the silence.

"Indeed it is," Carlisle replied from beside him. "Everyone, this is the Isabella Swan I told you all about."

Damn it Carlisle.

Bella's cheeks burned as curious eyes raked over her from all around. There must have been at least twenty people milling about, all gazing at her like a specimen under a microscope.

"My god, I can smell her from here," another man with an British accent said from across the yard. "She smells absolutely wonderful." He inhaled deeply as if to prove that point and Bella tensed.

Usually vampires inhaling one's scent wasn't a good thing. It meant they wanted to, as Leah put it, suck you dry.

"And yet…" the man trailed away pensively.

"You don't feel the urge to rip out her throat?" a woman with platinum blonde hair finished for him, her head cocked.

"Exactly," the man replied. There were nods of agreement all around.

Bella shifted awkwardly.

**Okay, well, I guess that's good? **

She glared down at Alice when she saw the pixie cover her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Are you sure she's actually part vampire?" the man with the deep voice spoke again. "There is something off about her surely, but she looks human enough…"

"Humans don't look that beautiful," the British man chuckled, and Bella's blush burned brighter.

"Some may," Deep Voice argued. "Carlisle, how do we know this is not some elaborate ruse to acquire allies in taking on the Volturi? Everyone knows of your past with Aro. How do we know you're not just trying to use us to take back a place on the throne?"

Bella frowned at that, offended considering all she'd gone through to be where they were now, and also annoyed that he would question Carlisle's character.

"Always so suspicious, Marshall," Carlisle chuckled, though several others were nodding in agreement with his suspicions. "I assure you, Bella is much more than human."

"Prove it," the blonde woman said suddenly.

Bella furrowed her brow, put off. **Prove it? What did they want her to do, turn into a fucking bat or something? **

"We're not lying to you. I can promise you, I'm definitely not human anymore," she spoke up, starting to get nervous.

"Then you should have no issue proving it," Blondie answered with a sneer.

Bella narrowed her eyes and Alice immediately approached the porch, headed for her.

"Kate," Tanya hissed at the woman from nearby, wrapped in Edward's arms.

'Kate' rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I'm here only out of love and respect for you, sister," Kate snapped. "And it makes much more sense that this pretty boy has duped you with his charm and good looks for the second time, than that this girl is some hybrid no one's ever seen or heard of before."

Ah. So she was Tanya's sister. That explained the attitude. She must have been from the coven up in Denali.

However, Kate's words were having an effect. The vampires in the clearing were all looking at Carlisle with distrust clear in their eyes. Bella suddenly realized how unbelievable her condition was. It was no wonder they were questioning the validity of the situation. And being asked to go up against the Volturi was no small thing; these people must have come here on pure faith and loyalty.

And now Bella had to convince them that they hadn't made a mistake.

"Are you calling me a liar? I've seen her exhibit incredible powers with my own eyes!" Tanya snapped back at her sister.

"So what's the issue with her giving us a demonstration of these so called powers?" Kate spread her hands out defiantly.

"She's got a point, Carlisle," the British man threw in again. "Would it really be too much to ask for a small token to go on more than pure faith in your truthfulness?"

"I won't believe it till I see it," Marshall added gruffly, and Bella was alarmed to see everyone else in the yard murmuring their agreement.

This wasn't going well at all.

Alice reached her and immediately slid a protective arm around Bella's waist, hand coming to rest on her hip. Bella blushed and tensed, wondering how strange vampires felt about lesbian couples, but not a single person even blinked at the show of affection. That was one small relief. Homophobia would have been extremely annoying to deal with right then.

Carlisle looked at Bella from across the yard, hesitating.

**Shit,** Bella thought.** I have no idea how to activate that magical voodoo crap!**

"Um…" Bella stammered, on the spot under all those watching, waiting eyes. "I uh-I um… I don't know how-?"

"Bella can show you her powers," Alice cut her off.

Bella shot her a look, which Alice ignored.

"But the thing is, since they're so new, she's not completely in control of them yet. She needs some kind of… Incentive, to get them going," Alice went on.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing?" Bella hissed as quietly as possible to her girlfriend.

**No, really, what is she doing? **

"Trust me," Alice whispered back out of the corner of her mouth.

"And what kind of incentive would that be?" Kate cocked an eyebrow and a hip, all attitude.

"Alice is correct," Carlisle jumped in and approached the porch quickly, eyes alight, latching onto whatever it is Alice was trying to do. "The only time Bella has been able to use her powers so far has been in times of great distress."

Bella didn't like where this was going. Alice's hand tightened on her hip.

"And you want to put her under great distress… How?" a different woman spoke. She had big, dark eyes, skin the color of rich chocolate and must have stood almost as tall as Emmett. She also wore very little clothing, just enough to cover the essentials. She looked like some rainforest queen and beside her stood a woman who could have been her sister.

Under different circumstances, Bella would have been able to appreciate the variety of cultures in the people around her.

As it was…

"Actually, Zafrina, I was hoping you could help with that," Alice replied loftily, and then gently began pulling Bella down the steps.

Zafrina cast her dark red eyes on Bella pensively.

Bella tensed.

"Alice, seriously, what-" Bella mumbled anxiously to her girlfriend.

"It's going to be fine, Bella, I promise," Alice murmured soothingly to her, dragging the brunette across the yard to stand before Zafrina. It was only extreme trust in Alice that kept Bella from digging her feet in and bolting the other way.

Zafrina and her friend both towered over them like Amazonian queens, watching them the way a tiger might contemplate whether or not it was going to bite a person.

"Don't be scared, little one," Zafrina said after a long pause. "I won't hurt you. Not really."

Oh. Well, wasn't that completely and totally not reassuring?

"Zafrina can make people see things," Alice explained to a nervous Bella. "My thinking is that if she can make you see something frightening enough, your powers will kick in."

"She just told me not to be scared," Bella frowned, crossing her arms.

"Bella," Carlisle said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "These people need to be convinced. Zafrina won't physically harm you. Anything you see will only be an illusion. We just need you to show us that you can disable that power."

Bella shifted on her feet, swallowing. He had a point. Looking around, Bella saw judgmental eyes watching her. All these people had come from all around the world to fight for her and the Cullens… She suddenly felt the undeniable urge to prove that she was the real deal and worth fighting for.

If she couldn't…

She'd get them all killed. All the Cullens. Her second family.

Her Alice.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a challenging glint in Kate's eye. Clearly the blonde didn't think she had the guts to follow through.

"Is this who we're meant to fight for?" Kate rolled her eyes slowly. "Some cowardly little girl who's afraid of what's not even real? She wouldn't last a second against the Volturi."

Bella turned back around, locked her jaw, and snapped, "Do it."

Alice rubbed her lower back soothingly, which helped to steel her as Zafrina gave her a small smile. Her fangs were especially white against the contrast of her dark skin.

"Remember, it's not real. I would never deliberately let anyone hurt you," Alice murmured to her ear. "Just try and feel that power inside you, and then use it."

Easy for her to say. Alice's visions were both willful and involuntary. Bella had never deliberately been able to activate her power. It had all just… Happened.

Now she was going to have to make it happen.

Or else these people would think they were fakers, liars…

And they would stand alone against the Volturi.

And die.

Bella took a deep breath and looked Zafrina directly in the eye. Zafrina glanced at Carlisle, who nodded, before looking back to Bella.

"Prepare yourself," the Amazonian stated.

Bella got a split second to brace, before the world grew dark. Shadows rolled across the sky and Bella looked up, alarmed, as the pale Forks sun was suddenly eclipsed by thick, boiling clouds, racing across the heavens. Thunder rumbled threateningly. Lightning flashed.

**Whoa, **she thought. **Is that Zafrina, making me see this? **

When she looked back down to confirm, Zafrina was gone.

As was everyone else in the yard.

"Alice…? Carlisle?" Bella called, spinning around in a circle. Her breathing began to pick up. Ancient instincts stirred warningly.

**Can she do that? Can she really make them disappear like that? Is her power that strong? **

A moment later, it began to rain.

But it was not water that began to pour from the sky. Bella felt something thump across the top of her head lightly, and then more thumps began to hit her body. When she looked down to see what was hitting her, she screamed.

"Fucking-Oh my god!" she squealed.

They were spiders. Big, thick black spiders, covered in hair with glittering eyes. She felt one crawling through her hair, felt another slip down her shirt as thousands of others slammed into the ground.

And they all began to crawl towards her.

She forgot entirely that this wasn't real, and forgot all about Zafrina's powers.

She screamed and flailed, slapping at them, her voice a pitch so high that it should have been impossible. They were all over her, raining down, a black wave scuttling across the ground, converging on her, crawling all over her. Instinct kicked in, a girlish instinct that made her whole body vibrate in terror.

"Stop it, stop!" she cried, remembering Zafrina once more as lightning flashed across the sky.

But there was no power coiling in her gut to make it stop. There was not even a rubber band at the back of her skull, ready to snap. This was raw fear; this couldn't be an illusion. Bella could feel thousands of legs tickling her skin, she collapsed to her knees and heard little bodies crunch sickeningly as hundreds more scrambled to take their place.

Spiders. Spiders everywhere. Her heart slammed against her ribcage desperately.

"Zafrina! Stop, please!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. The world was a sea of spiders, rising around her, covering her. "Alice! Alice! Help me, please, make it stop!"

There was no escape, no getting away. She curled into a tight little ball, begging and pleading, and then shut her mouth when she one of the hundreds of thousands of spiders tried to crawl inside it. She screwed her eyes shut and shook, whimpering, with the sound of thunder and skittering spiders in her ears.

Literally. They were trying to crawl into her ears. And succeeding. The weight of them was beginning to crush her.

Bella felt as if she were going to die, and wondered desperately in her last moments, why that damned power wasn't coming to her. Why she couldn't feel it in her bones, ready to blast the nightmare away as she swore she felt spiders inside her very skull, scrabbling at her brain.

It had to be real; how could Zafrina's power be so great? It was real, it was.

But… It wasn't.

**It's not real, **her subconscious said fervently**. It's not real. It can't be. This is not happening. You are fine. It's a lie. It's an illusion. Those spiders you feel inside you are not there. There is no danger. **

**It's. Not. Real! **

"Enough! Enough, Zafrina! Stop it! It's obviously not working!"

There was a jolt, a soft exhale, and the crushing weight disappeared. Bella's brain felt empty, quiet. She no longer felt the world moving with millions of little bodies. She shook violently.

**Is it over…? **

"Bella, baby, it's okay…"

What a lovely, familiar voice.

Bella chanced to open her eyes and was met with a beautiful sight. It was Alice. Wide golden eyes stared down at her in blatant worry. Bewildered, Bella sat up, gasping, and looked around.

There was not a spider in sight.

Everyone who had been there before was back, and they all stared at her as before, though now with obvious distrust.

"Alice…" she breathed as the pixie grabbed her and hauled her up. Bella trembled in her arms.

"What the hell did you do to her?" she heard a voice snap. It sounded a lot like Rosalie.

"What was asked of me," Zafrina replied calmly. "I take it you don't like spiders?" she said mildly to Bella.

Bella glared at her weakly and shuddered violently.

**Fuck no. I fucking hate spiders. **

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid idea," Alice groaned to her, looking immeasurably guilty. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine. It was worth a shot," Bella croaked.

Still, she wriggled away from Alice and squirmed, resisting the urge to slap at every inch of her body like an idiot, still feeling phantom legs crawling all over her.

What an absolutely loathsome power. God. She was still shivering. Bella would remember that experience for the rest of her life.

"It seems as if you have deceived us Carlisle," Marshall growled. "She exhibited no powers that I could see besides the ability to curl up into the fetal position and whimper like the child she is."

Bella clenched her jaw, her cheeks burning. Fuming, she turned to glare at him, but felt increasingly panicked when she saw the scorn in everyone's eyes.

"He's right. You lied to us!" someone shouted.

"How could you, Carlisle?" another demanded.

"You've been duped again, sister. Why don't you ever listen to me?" Kate sighed.

**Oh no. We're losing them. I'm losing them. They think we're lying because I can't damning do it! They're going to leave and all the Cullens are going to die! Because of ME! **

Infuriated and becoming hysterical, Bella let loose a violent snarl. She hadn't meant to do it, but it still echoed around the yard and silenced the stirring crowd. She spun to glare at them all, chest heaving, fangs out.

Hey, there was that stupid rubber band. Her instincts were finally jumping up to par, just not in the way Bella wanted them to. Zafrina had turned her into a raw nerve.

"Bella," Alice whispered softly, gripping her arm gently. "No, baby, calm down…"

Loud laughter started up, and Bella whipped her gaze onto its owner. It was the British man.

"Whatever she is, it's certainly not human. I've never seen a human snarl like that. And are those tiny things fangs? They're adorable," he grinned.

Bella was torn between offense and embarrassment. She shut her mouth and shifted on her feet, rubbing her tongue self consciously over her fangs.

**They're not that small, **her subconscious pouted.

"She still has not exhibited the powers Carlisle told us of, Garrett!" Marshall argued furiously.

Bella was really starting to dislike this Marshall dude. But at least she knew the British man's name now.

"It didn't work, alright?" Bella turned on him angrily. "That doesn't mean we're lying!"

She'd had just about enough of these people questioning her and what she'd been through.

"Clearly Zafrina's powers distressed you greatly," Kate threw in scathingly. "You were curled up on the ground, sniveling like a baby. How much more incentive do you need?"

Bella growled from low in her chest, the rubber band tittering back even further as her ire grew at Kate's scornful tone. Alice cupped the back of her neck, but it didn't help.

"Kate, stop it!" Tanya hissed to her sister.

"I don't know, okay! But I tried, damn it! I just couldn't do it!" Bella yelled at her, ignoring the anxious shifting of the people around her.

"And why is that? Possibly because you don't even have any powers?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"No. It just-It wasn't real. I must have known subconsciously that there wasn't any real danger, so it didn't work. I didn't actually need to use the power to stay alive," Bella snapped, frustrated. "That's-That's what it's always been about. When it happens, I have no control. I'm just-Just trying to survive and I have no other option to make it stop."

Bella ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm down. Zafrina had done a real number on her. She had to consciously remind herself not to resent Alice for that particular idea, because she knew her girlfriend was only trying to keep them all alive and hadn't meant to put Bella so on edge…

Or humiliate her like that.

"It makes sense," Carlisle came to her defense. "Many newborns can't use their powers unless they're forced to for quite some time. If Bella's subconscious knew there was no real threat, it wouldn't have triggered anything."

There was a pause as everyone digested that, before Kate smiled.

It was not a kind smile.

"Well, if you're in need of a more real incentive, I can help with that," she said, and waggled her fingers in a taunting manner that Bella didn't understand. Alice, however, did.

"Uh uh. No," Alice broke in and slid in front of Bella when Kate approached them, eyes glinting. Bella's hackles rose warningly.

"Kate," Tanya called warningly after her sister.

"Oh, ease off, Alice. This might be just the thing Bella needs to kick her ass into gear, and it won't leave her damaged… Permanently, at least," Rosalie said from her position next to Emmett and Garrett.

"No," Alice snapped, balling her hands up. "You. Back off!"

Kate froze a foot away, sneering.

"Alice…" Carlisle said slowly.

"Wait, Alice, if she can help, why not?" Bella said suddenly to her protective girlfriend, though she didn't really want to experience any new powers after Zafrina. She swore she could still feel the spiders digging through her eardrums.

She shuddered it away though.

Right now, she needed to woman up and get this done. If she couldn't prove herself, they'd lose their allies right here and now.

She was willing to try anything. Even though she really hated the look on Kate's face.

"Yeah, Alice, why not?" Kate said mockingly.

Bella glared at her as Alice growled.

"No… You're not electrocuting her!"

Bella blanched.

**Electrocuting me…? **

Kate saw the look of bewilderment on her face and sneered. Suddenly the way she'd waggled her fingers made much more sense.

**Fuck my life, **Bella thought, closing her eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink.

Carlisle sure had a lot of powerful friends.

"Okay," Bella blurted, before she could chicken out.

"No!" Alice spun around and gave her a vicious look that Bella had to fight hard to stand her ground against.

Scary Alice was out. Which also meant sexy Alice. But now was not the time for hormones.

"Alice, it makes a lot more sense. When Alec and Jane were torturing me, that was all physical pain. I would have done anything to make it stop. With Zafrina's powers, I just had to wait it out," Bella cupped her girlfriend's cheek but Alice pushed her hand away.

**Ugh. **They were fighting again, already.

"And when you used your powers on the wolves, it was to protect me! No one was hurting you then!" Alice retorted.

Then her eyes lit up.

**Oh no,** Bella thought. **Uh uh. Not happening. **

"Alice. No," Bella growled.

"Shock me instead," Alice said, turning back to Kate. Kate hitched an eyebrow at her.

"No!" Bella yelped. "No way, Alice! You are not getting electrocuted for me!"

Instincts born purely of love leapt to attention. Pure protectiveness radiated through Bella's chest determinedly. This was a raw emotion that said No one will touch my Alice. No one will hurt her.

It was the same thing she'd felt before she tore Victoria a new one.

"It makes a lot more sense," Alice rolled her eyes and Bella scowled at the way she mocked her words. "Your power was the strongest when you were trying to keep Sam from taking my head off. You put at least eight people down that time. So if-"

"I said no!" Bella grabbed her arm and spun her around. Alice looked surprised at the bold move, and then her eyes narrowed.

Bella realized she was about to be in a whole lot of trouble with her girlfriend. It took a lot of backbone, but Bella found her spine and stood her ground at the intense glare on Alice's face.

"Alice-I'm not doing this if you're the one getting shocked. We can call the whole thing off and everyone might as well go home. I'm not having you electrocuted to prove a stupid point!" Bella stated firmly.

Her instincts roared their approval, as stupid a thing as it was to say. It was a shame, really, that instinct and logic couldn't coincide.

"Looks like that's already happening," Garrett drawled. "I'm pretty sure that was the French who just ran off. Not surprising, really, but still…"

Carlisle frowned and they all looked around at the rustle of people disappearing into the trees.

God, this was going so badly. They were already losing people! Bella needed to think fast, because Alice still looked fit to argue.

"Okay, okay," she broke down. "I'll get shocked, and if-if that's not enough, she can shock you too. If that doesn't do it, I don't know what will."

Bella's instincts booed and hissed in protest. She didn't really mean that, but she had to do something before everyone followed the lead of the French and ran off, leaving them with no allies with which to fight against the Volturi.

Alice hesitated for a long second. They were both fighting the same instincts here. Neither wanted the other to get hurt.

"You've got about five seconds before I catch the next plane to Alaska," Kate informed them, tapping her foot, and Alice threw her a withering look.

"Fine."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief, and Alice stepped aside reluctantly, eyes hard.

"You'd better go easy, Kate," she huffed at the Denali sister.

"That's not really the point, sweetheart," Kate smiled back sweetly before stepping up to Bella. Everyone else crowded around to watch, forming a circle. It only made Bella even more nervous. Her instincts were already jumping.

Kate held out her hand, looking way too excited about this. Clearly she didn't think Bella was going to do anything but crumple and cry before they'd all go home and cut all ties with the Cullens for this farce.

The last thing Bella wanted to do was take Kate's hand, but at this point, she had no choice. This was their last chance to prove Bella was what they said she was, that their fight with the Volturi was real.

**I can do this, **Bella told herself forcefully. **I can do this. I have to do this. **

**For the Cullens. For Leah. For myself. **

**For Alice. **

Bella took a deep breath, reached out, and put her hand in Kate's.

The effect was instantaneous.

Electricity bolted up her arm and throughout her entire body. She yelped and dropped to her knees, clutching Kate's hand but only purely for the fact that she could not let go. They were locked together by the force racing through Bella's body, down through Bella's spine, lighting up every nerve like the fourth of July.

When Bella was little, she had a bad habit of sticking her fingers into wall sockets. (She wasn't the smartest kid, alright?) She would always squeal and cry, run red faced to her mother with her finger burning, but in the end she would do it again because she liked the tingle.

Bella didn't like this tingle.

The jolt of sticking her fingers into a wall socket was nothing compared to this. She gazed up at Kate with her entire body convulsing, unable to scream or even hardly think because every nerve was firing in response to the electricity coursing through her. It was like grabbing onto an electrified fence and refusing to let go.

She swore she could hear it, too, very faintly. Thousands of tiny little birds squeaking from the point of contact. Kate watched her, unperturbed, eyebrows high.

**Oh Christ,** Bella thought desperately, gasping for air, arching her back inwards. **Make it stop. This needs to stop! **

It may not have hurt as much as Jane's power, but it still hurt like a son of a bitch all the same.

The rubber band was there, unlike when Zafrina's powers were assaulting her. It snapped without warning and Bella snarled, clutching Kate's hand harder, but it trailed off into a pained whimper. The storm that blew to life inside her mind was useless.

"It's not working," Alice said nervously, her voice high and hard. "Kate, it's not working."

"I can see that," Kate replied. "Fifty percent isn't doing much. Let's try turning it up a notch. How about… A hundred percent?"

**That was only fifty percent? **Bella thought, eyes widening.

She tried to jerk back instinctively, to get away.

Too late.

A bolt of lightning shot out of Kate's hand and kept coming. Bella's whole body went stiff as a board and she cried out, clutching her wrist, shaking violently.

**Stop, stop, stop! **

Bella's mind snarled in protest. She lost all conscious thought. It all became a haze of rage and pain. She bared her fangs. Black spots popped in her vision.

"Kate!" Alice yelled.

"She's going to kill her, Carlisle!" someone that sounded a lot like Edward shouted.

"Lay off, Kate!" That was Emmett.

"Still nothing?" Kate huffed, as if put out.

Still nothing. Bella's mind fought for every way out but all she could do was try and break Kate's hand, desperately trying to weather this until Kate stopped and she could rip her fucking face off.

Her body, apparently, still didn't consider this situation deadly enough to be rational enough to use the strength of her power.

"Give me your hand," Kate said to Alice.

Something inside Bella perked up at that, like a watchdog pricking its ears.

"Now, Alice!" Kate demanded, holding her other hand out for Alice's.

**No, **something inside Bella whispered softly.

After a split second's hesitation, Alice met her eyes, blurred in her failing vision, and then grabbed Kate's hand. Rationality became a distant thing of the past as all of Bella's focus on herself jumped onto Alice.

It happened instantly.

"NO!"

The world shook as Bella took it by the horns and then shoved it away.

Kate went shooting through the air as white hot force emitted from inside Bella, cutting the electricity off like flipping a switch. It almost felt good, the expulsive force that scorched her insides. She lunged forward immediately and wrapped her arms around Alice, thinking only of protecting her from that pain which had been rippling through her moments before.

**Not my Alice! **

They hit the ground with a grunt as Bella growled, breathing hard, mind vibrating, bones quivering, veins throbbing.

**No one will hurt her. No one. **

She felt Alice shaking beneath her as she attempted to shield her from the world, panting wildly. It made her worry for her lover increase a hundredfold and she looked down, frightened that Alice was hurt, that Kate had seriously injured her-And she would kill Kate for daring to touch her mate, her Alice-

Alice was giggling. She was downright laughing.

"Atta girl, Bells," she said breathlessly, arms wrapped around Bella's neck. Her amber eyes twinkled and a huge grin split her face apart, the kind that always made Bella's heart skip beat.

Bewildered, Bella stared down at Alice, and blinked when Alice kissed her lightly on the lips, still giggling. She looked around when she heard rustling, growling protectively, and was surprised even in her state of mind to see everyone in the yard was sprawled out flat on their backs, struggling to sit up.

"You little brat," she heard Rosalie snap. "These are designer jeans… Can't even keep it to a five foot radius…"

"Woo! That was awesome, Bella!" Emmett laughed, jumping to his feet.

"Goddamn… Are you a believer now, Marshall?" Garrett chuckled, shifting onto one knee and grinning broadly.

Marshall, who had somehow landed face down, sat up and spit out a bit of dirt.

Then he gave a grim smile.

"I would say so," he grunted.

"Magnificent!" a man with a thick accent and bright blonde hair gasped, before he sat up Indian style and clapped another man beside him on the back. "What do you think the Volturi will say to that, Stefan?"

"Vladimir and I never needed any convincing to fight the Volturi, Carlisle… But I will admit, I cannot wait to see their faces when they get a load of this beautiful Isabella Swan," Stefan' said, his blood red eyes lighting up.

"And what about you, Miss Kate? You still have the magic touch?" Garrett said as Kate, who had landed fifteen feet away from everyone else came storming back up, looking pissed, her hair a mess and covered in dirt.

She came to a halt beside him and stood there, chest heaving.

"I don't know. Let's find out!" she snapped, and grabbed him by the arm. Garrett flinched and everyone froze. After only a second though, he grinned again.

"My powers are gone," Kate breathed in shock. She turned to gaze around at everyone. "They're gone," she said again, as if she couldn't believe it.

"Mine are too," Zafrina gasped from across the yard, looking down at her hands.

"As are mine," Jasper threw in, brushing himself off.

"I told you we were telling the truth," Carlisle chuckled as everyone finally managed to get to their feet. Carlisle wasn't a smug man, but there was definitely pride in his voice as everyone gazed at Bella with new respect and awe.

Bella just hissed at them.

"Easy, Tiger," Alice murmured, and gently cupped her cheek to guide her eyes back to her own. The raging storm seemed to quiet down as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Come back to me, darling. Come back to me, sweetheart…"

The winds settled down, the clouds drifted away. The sun came out and shone softly, warmly, inside of Bella. The air smelled sweetly, of white chocolate and berries.

**Alice… **

**Alice… **

**Alice! **

"I did it," Bella breathed, coming back to herself, to Alice.

**Oh my God, I did it! **

"You did it," Alice echoed, beaming as Bella gasped in excitement.

"I did it!" Bella repeated happily, and then they both burst into a fit of giggles.

"You sure did, you big weenie. Now will you get off of me?" Alice grinned, kissing the corner of her mouth fondly.

"Oh, uh-Right. Duh," Bella blushed.

**Get a hold of yourself, dweeb, **she told herself, and then jumped up, pulling Alice with her. She overestimated the momentum, however, and ended up staggering back with Alice in her arms, their noses brushing. To be fair, she was still dizzy from using her powers. Embarrassed, Bella's cheeks burned, but Alice only laughed again.

"Well, hello there beautiful," Alice chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, making Bella swoon before she stepped back, but kept a hold of Bella's hand.

**I really love this girl, **Bella thought with a goofy grin.

"But our powers will come back, right Carlisle?" Kate was saying as Bella focused in, managing to sober up enough to listen.

"They will, if precedence remains true," Carlisle assured her. Bella thought she saw Zafrina's shoulders lower in relief.

"You believe me now?" She couldn't help but demand Kate.

And okay, maybe her instincts were still requesting if she could beat the hell out of her.

**No, **she told them.

**Fine,** they said petulantly.

Kate gazed at her, eyes hard. She licked her lips slowly, and then shrugged.

"Yeah. I do," Kate replied. "Sorry for being so skeptical, but it was a lot to believe in faith alone. But no worries. I'm definitely a believer now."

"If you would stop doubting me all the time…" Tanya sighed exasperatedly, leaning into Edward.

"Okay, so she is what you said she is… Whatever that may be," Marshall stated. "But Carlisle… Are the Volturi really going to kill all of you over this girl?"

Bella wished he'd stop talking about her like she wasn't there.

At this, Carlisle grew serious. As did everyone in the yard.

"Yes. And I know how much we're asking of you all to fight for us. I will still understand if any of you want to leave. I will not lie to you, my friends. Even all together, and with Bella's powers, the Volturi stand a great chance to wipe us all out. They are that powerful."

His words made everyone shift nervously, tension rising. It truly was a great deal to ask; too much, in fact. Bella knew Carlisle and his family must have been loved dearly indeed if even this many people had showed up to even give them a chance.

"And you expect us to go against them for… What? A girl we don't even know?"a man with orange hair demanded, sounding Irish in nature.

"Look at it this way. The Volturi have long been unjust. They rule over us, un-elected, controlling our lives. We live always in fear that we will wrong them somehow, or even merely earn their displeasure. Today it is my family, tomorrow it could be you and yours for any number of reasons. Right now, united, we stand a chance to defeat them, once and for all," Carlisle said passionately in response.

There was silence.

Even Bella's demonstration had not been enough to wholly convince these people to go against the Volturi. After fighting them first hand, Bella knew why.

"Look…" Bella spoke up, then halted, surprised with herself. She was not known for her affection for public scrutiny. Her cheeks tinted red when everyone turned to her, but she knew deep in her heart that she needed to tell these people what she knew and how she felt.

"I… Carlisle's right. It's not fair to ask all of you to fight the Volturi for us. To be honest, I'm the only reason this is even happening," Bella said. Alice opened her mouth to protest but Bella rushed onward.

"It's true, Alice. The Cullens have taken me in as one of their own, but due to a seriously unfortunate series of events which I set in motion, we stand here now, asking for your help. But I'm not asking you to fight for me. I'm asking you to fight for the Cullens. You came here for a reason. You answered Carlisle's call because you must care about these people in some way, and for a good reason. If the Volturi wipe them out, the world will lose an amazing group of people. And Carlisle's right. The Volturi are seriously evil. Just by being here, every single one of you could be considered guilty by association. That's how vindictive they are. But right now, we stand a chance to beat them. Not just for old friends, but for yourselves, for everyone out there under their rule. For what's right."

Alice squeezed her hand as Bella bit her lip, feeling cliché.

But it was the truth. She meant every word.

Looking around, she had no idea if she was getting through to anybody. Vampires were good at hiding their emotions when not under control of their instincts.

She had one last thing to add.

"But I can promise you, whether you fight with us or not, we're going to give the Volturi hell. I've already fought them once, and I left two of them human. I don't think you guys want me to demonstrate that particular ability to you," Bella said pointedly and watched a few people shift nervously, watching a few eyes widen.

"Yes, Carlisle told us about that particular affinity of yours as well… Which two?" Garrett inquired curiously.

"Alec and Victoria."

There were gasps all around.

"She got Alec?"

"Jane must be so mad…"

"Can she really do that to people? Change them back?"

"I always hated that redhead bitch," Garrett said mildly, but was clearly impressed.

"You're just going to have to take that on faith, because I'm not biting anyone. We need everyone as a vampire here," Bella continued and watched as all those red eyes seemed to fill with a mixture of both fear and a burgeoning respect. "All I'm saying is they're strong, but maybe they're not that strong. The Cullens are incredibly powerful as all of you know, and no matter if you fight with us or not, I can guarantee that they're going to hit the Volturi back, and hit them hard."

"And you, young one? How hard will you hit them?" Zafrina asked, not mockingly, but genuinely.

Bella thought about that for a second, and then she just had to shrug.

"I don't know. I won't lie, I'm no fighter. But I will say this; I hope the Volturi can fight as well as they can as humans as they do as vampires. Because I'll be damned if I don't go down swinging."

Her words made a few smirks light up the yard, notably from Emmett, Garrett, and even a begrudging smile from Kate.

Everyone glanced around at each other, as if silently communicating on what to do. Alice's arm wrapped around her waist and Bella sent up a prayer, because that was all she had left to give. She wasn't really all that confident. She wasn't very good at giving speeches, but it had come from the heart.

Hopefully it would be enough, because if it wasn't…

Maybe it was time to start thinking of places to hide.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Vladimir, one of the Romanians said, grinning, "but Stefan and I were going to fight before all that. Now you people have no reason not to, besides cowardice!"

"Not that that wasn't a good speech," Stefan inclined his head to Bella with a smile.

"Well of course I'm going to fight!" Garrett spoke and clapped Carlisle on the shoulder. "Revolutions are my specialty, after all."

"American Revolution," Alice whispered to a confused Bella.

"Ah," Bella nodded sagely.

"I don't think I really have a choice now," Kate drawled, and leaned into her sister, who gave her a smug smirk.

"As if we ever did," yet another blonde rolled her eyes. "Of course we're going to fight for our sister."

**Sister? How many of these chicks are there? **Bella wondered.

"Thank you, Irena," Tanya smiled brightly.

"I guess that settles it then," Marshall grunted. "I am no coward. Of course I will fight for you and your beautiful family, Carlisle."

Bella's heart began to swell.

It was working. They were going to fight!

All around the yard, everyone began to nod and vocalize their support. Not a single one left to join the French vampires that had run off. Altogether they had about eighteen vampires pledging to fight the Volturi alongside them.

It wasn't much, but it was something. Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

Their chances weren't great, but at least now they had a chance to beat the Volturi.

Yet one niggling doubt tickled the back of her mind. She took Alice by the shoulder and pulled her away a bit, not wanting to be overheard.

"Alice… Do all these people know about the Quileutes?" she inquired quietly, glancing around nervously when Emmett laughed boisterously, conversing with a group of people loudly.

"Shh," Alice hissed, alarmed, and clapped a cool palm over Bella's mouth.

"One step at a time, Bells," Alice murmured after making sure no one had overheard. "One step at a time."

At Bella's nonplussed look, she said, "They kind of know, okay? Everything will be fine, I promise."

**What the hell did she mean by kind of?**

She gave a reassuring smile to Bella's furrowed brow that was not reassuring at all before saying, "Come on, let's go meet our new friends, okay?"

Bella didn't know what else to do but follow after her, still worried out of her mind.

**One step at a time then,** she thought helplessly.

Unfortunately, Bella's life was not fond of one step at a time. It preferred to take running leaps and bounds.

This would be no exception.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

The next two days were spent effectively getting to know everyone. Bella found most of their new allies to be quite antisocial, but if she could talk to them on their own, they were much more likely to be sociable. Carlisle explained this was because vampires weren't exactly pack creatures. The Cullen coven was one of the largest ones known besides the Volturi, and these nomadic vampires preferred to keep to themselves, despite their loyalty to their friends. They didn't stay inside the house, and most of them had to go elsewhere to hunt, out of respect for the Cullens' permanent residence in Forks.

And yes… They hunted humans.

It was a fact that burned Leah up inside and was difficult for Bella to come to terms with. If it weren't for Esme, Leah probably wouldn't have been able to stand all the red eyed vampires hanging around. To be honest, it was hard for Bella to be okay with it too.

But they didn't have much choice.

It helped that Alice explained most of the nomads targeted people that were less than moral themselves. The Denali sisters in particular liked to hunt rapists and pedophiles. Marshall and Garrett targeted violent men and women that could range anywhere from dangerous alcoholics to near psychopaths.

However… Some of the nomads weren't so picky. It seemed the general consensus was that hunting good humans was less than desirable, but if it came down to starving or not starving…

None of them were going to go hungry if they didn't have to. This was what made Leah burn when she looked at their red eyes, and it was only out of love for Bella and a grudging respect for the Cullens' lives that she did not shift and go snarling after every single red eyed vampire.

It probably helped that none of the nomads went after children, teens, or pregnant women; starving or not.

As it was, Leah spent a lot of time hanging around Esme, as if to remind herself that not all vampires were heartless bloodsucking murderers, which delighted Esme. Bella loved to watch Esme light up when Leah came around. The Cullen matron was truly a mother at heart, and getting to take care of the Quileute native brought her happiness.

Speaking of Quileutes…

Alice still had no idea when the wolves would come, or what they would do when they did. All she knew was that they were gathering en masse and hovering somewhere around the La Push reservation. She said two packs had joined Sam's and she also said that it couldn't be long before they mobilized with such a large gathering of human hunting vampires around.

Yes, the nomads knew there were werewolves in Forks, Washington. Yes, they knew the Cullens had had some trouble with them.

No, they didn't know that the Quileutes were practically gearing up for war.

And no, Bella still had no idea what Carlisle expected her to do when they came, and come they surely would. She still had no idea how to voluntarily activate her gift.

As it was they still had time, time that Carlisle, apparently, wanted to utilize experimenting with Bella, which is what they were doing on a fateful Wednesday afternoon. Bella was perched on the table with Carlisle standing before her, a knife in hand.

"Are you sure about this, Carlisle?" Alice asked worriedly, hovering off to the side, eyeing the knife warily.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, sweetheart," Esme added on Bella's other side, similarly staring at the knife Carlisle wielded.

"Both of you worry too much. She recovered from those werewolf wounds just fine," Rosalie waved them off, standing in Emmett's arms. They were both only here to watch out of curiosity. Edward was somewhere off with Tanya and her sisters, and Jasper was absent as usual, probably off somewhere with Garrett in the woods.

Bella didn't say anything, just watched Carlisle nervously, tapping her fingers on the table. She'd finally given into Carlisle's insatiable want to discover more about her unusual transformation into… Whatever she was.

**Which I probably shouldn't have, **she thought as Carlisle smiled beatifically and twirled the knife expertly.

"Rosalie is right. This is just for experimental purposes. The knife probably won't even be able to break her skin, if my theories are correct," Carlisle said and held out his hand for Bella's arm.

"And if they're not?" Bella raised her eyebrow as Alice made an indecipherable noise and grabbed her other hand. Bella was pretty sure it was more for Alice's benefit than her own.

Carlisle took her hand gently and said, "Then the damage will be negligible as I'm not aiming to cut deep, anyway. It'll be just a scratch at best."

Well wasn't that all fine and dandy for him?

Bella tensed as did Esme and Alice when Carlisle, with no further hesitation, pressed the tip of the stainless steel knife into the top of her forearm and pulled downwards.

Nothing happened. Her skin indented under the pressure, but Bella didn't feel a thing, though she winced all the same.

"See," Carlisle gestured to her arm as he pulled the knife back. "Nothing doing."

Alice exhaled a heavy breath and Bella couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

"Yeah, see, Alice? Nothing doing," Bella teased her lover, and Alice rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You shut it," Alice replied loftily and butted their shoulders together. Bella grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips, ignoring Rosalie's scoff at their display of affection.

"Hot," Emmett grinned, his eyes glazing slightly. Rosalie slapped him on the arm.

They both ignored them. Bella was slightly distracted by Alice licking her lips, as if she were getting another taste of Bella upon them. Being back with Alice after so long had practically magnetized her to the girl; not that they weren't always magnetized towards each other, but lately Bella had been noticing that it was stronger than ever. She shook herself out of it, however, when Carlisle started talking again.

"Now, let's try something a little… Sharper," Carlisle hummed, and he walked over to the counter where he'd rolled out a set of knives when Bella had tentatively agreed to his experiment.

"I'm pretty sure you were a mad scientist in another life, Carlisle," Alice mused as he carefully lifted a small knife with a glimmering tip.

"Yeah, and he's a mad doctor in this one," Emmett laughed as Bella made a face at Carlisle's newest choice in instrument.

"What's the difference between that knife and the other one?" Bella inquired curiously as Carlisle chuckled at his children good-naturedly before taking hold of her hand again.

"This one's got a diamond tip," Carlisle informed her.

Esme made a noise similar to the one Alice had made earlier, but Bella only tilted her head, confused.

"Diamond is the only mineral capable of piercing a normal vampire's skin. As you've demonstrated skin much stronger than any human's, I'm guessing it's going to take a lot more to pierce it. But my question is, is your skin even stronger than ours?" Carlisle explained his thinking.

**Oh, I don't know, Carlisle, **Bella thought sardonically. **But I'm sure you're going to keep slicing me until you find out….**

Bella glanced at Alice, who could only shrug, before she turned back to Carlisle.

"Alright," she drawled. "Go for it, I guess…"

**Why had she agreed to this again?**

Carlisle nodded, and then pressed the tip of the diamond tipped knife into her arm. Bella felt a sharp sting and hissed in a breath as he drew it lightly along her skin. She fought the urge to recoil because it didn't hurt that bad, really. It was just the principle of the matter.

Following the path of the knife, a line of dark red, darker than normal blood beaded up, but almost as soon as it did, her skin resealed as if there had never been a mark at all.

"Whoa," Emmett whistled.

**What the hell? **Bella blinked rapidly. **That's-That's insane!**

"Remarkable," Carlisle breathed, pulling away as Bella quickly pulled her arm back, examining it, unnerved.

"Your powers of recovery are even faster than ours, though you are capable of being harmed by the same things, I would say," Carlisle declared as Bella's eyebrows shot up.

**Alright, that was kind of cool, **Bella thought to herself, impressed as she rubbed a finger over the place where Carlisle had cut her, where there was no hint of a blemish at all. She looked back up quickly when she realized Carlisle was asking her something.

"Bella, when you have fought and been injured before, such as when you fought with Jasper, what did it feel like when you endured heavy impact?"

"Uh… What?" Bella frowned, moderately confused. "You mean like, when he punched me and kicked me and all that?"

"Precisely," Carlisle said as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"What else would he mean?" she muttered to Emmett.

"Rose," Esme hissed, but Bella ignored them, used to it.

"Well… It hurt?" Bella replied slowly, not sure what he was trying to get at. "It felt like he'd cracked my ribs, honestly, but I think the adrenaline kept me from thinking about it too much."

"Did you notice any marks in your skin afterwards?" Carlisle pressed.

"No. I mean, I was kind of… Distracted," Bella blushed and Alice rubbed her arm up and down as Rosalie snickered.

To say this was a sore subject would be an understatement.

"Of course," Carlisle nodded understandingly. "So you didn't get the chance to take a look at where he'd struck you? How long did it take to stop hurting? Were you able to breathe normally?"

"Easy, Pops," Emmett chuckled as Bella's eyebrows shot up.

"Um… No, I didn't get a chance to look at it, it took about five minutes to really go away, and yes?" Bella ticked off each question on her finger, ending on a question as she tried to answer everything Carlisle had asked her.

Carlisle hummed and rubbed his jaw. After a moment, he chanced a glance at his wife, who sighed.

"It's up to Bella," Esme shrugged.

"What's up to me?" Bella asked curiously, as Alice huffed beside her.

"Carlisle wants to know if he can hit you," she scowled. "And the answer is no, father. That's too much. We already let you cut her like some frog up for dissection!"

Bella wholeheartedly agreed with her girlfriend.

"I don't want to hit her, Alice," Carlisle frowned. "I just want to know how her body handles impact in relation to a normal human's and slash or a vampire's."

"By hitting her," Rosalie deadpanned.

Bella wasn't so sure about this one. She didn't fancy taking a punch from a vampire. After having been human around them for so long, if she wasn't out of her mind with instincts, she still felt like a single punch from a vampire would take her head clean off her shoulders.

She shifted nervously on the table and rubbed the back of her neck uncertainly, looking to Alice for help.

No, Alice mouthed, shaking her head pointedly.

"Oh for God's sake," Rosalie scoffed. "This is ridiculous. We've already seen that she can take a hit!"

"That's not the point, Rose-" Alice argued and then whap.

Bella yelped and whipped around to snarl at Rosalie, who had just socked her hard right in the arm.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle, Esme, and Alice all shouted simultaneously as Bella grimaced, rubbing her arm and glaring at the unapologetic blonde.

**What an absolute bitch, **Bella scowled. **That really hurt!**

"Not cool, Rose," Emmett growled to Rosalie, who rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," she shrugged, not sorry at all.

"I'm going to seriously kick your ass one day," Alice told her sister honestly, seething next to Bella.

"Alice, language. Rosalie, behave yourself," Esme snapped, pointing to each of them in turn.

Bella fought not to roll her eyes.

**Behave herself? Yeah freaking' right! It's a little too late for that, Esme.**

"Let me see your arm, Bella," Carlisle sighed after casting his daughter a warning look. Bella just shook her head, exasperated, and considering poisoning the next deer Rosalie hunted down. She allowed Carlisle to take her arm gently and examine it.

"Jesus, Rosalie, look what you did!" Alice huffed as Bella winced a bit when Carlisle prodded at the spot, where a large purplish mark was evident, like a faint bruise. But even as they watched, the mark faded away rapidly, and the ache in Bella's arm faded rapidly along with it.

"It doesn't hurt," Bella told them, surprised. A second ago it had been throbbing like a bitch, courtesy of Rosalie. Just like that, the pain had disappeared.

"Well, I didn't really hit her all that hard," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

That was a downright lie. She had full on whopped Bella, and when everyone glowered at her she put up her hands defensively.

"That's incredible," Carlisle murmured as he pulled back. "That would have cracked any of our arms and taken at least twenty seconds to heal over…"

"So what does all this mean to you, Carlisle?" Bella inquired, wanting to know what the point of torturing her was in the end. She rolled her shoulder even if it didn't ache and cast a wayward glance of annoyance at Rosalie.

"It means your powers of recovery are better than any vampire's. I would presume that you can take somewhat more of a beating as well because of that," Carlisle explained.

"That's good," Alice said happily, playing with Bella's fingers and giving her a bright smile.

Bella smiled back, as always.

**So I'm not completely screwed when the fighting starts, **she thought. **I just have to try not to get my ass kicked too much.**

"Cool. Are we done now, Carlisle?" Bella asked, hopping off the table in relief. She'd had about enough of being used as a punching bag and a carving board.

"One last thing, Bella," Carlisle put up a hand.

"Carlisle," Alice complained as Bella halted with a sigh.

**Of course there's one last thing. There's always 'one last thing'.**

"Honey, maybe you should-" Esme tried to intervene but Carlisle gave them all a pointed look.

"This will be quick, I promise. And it won't hurt at all," he promised to a skeptical Bella.

"This is the last thing?" Bella demanded, running a hand through her hair as Alice scowled.

"I promise," Carlisle nodded somberly.

**Ugh… Why not? What could be worse than being cut and punched? **Bella thought resignedly.

**If it'll get Carlisle off my back, I might as well.**

"Fine," Bella agreed reluctantly. "What is it?"

At this, Carlisle walked over to his set of knives and opened a pouch that had previously been shut. He then reached in and pulled out a long, thick needle, with a glittering, diamond tip.

Ice dropped into Bella's stomach and she suddenly regretted agreeing to this.

"What's that? Carlisle, you're not injecting me with anything are you?" Bella drew back as he approached her, ready to slap it away if he tried anything.

Mad scientist, indeed.

"Of course not, Bella. This is to take your blood. Your blood did not look like any humans when we cut you earlier. It was too dark. Not to mention so much of vampirism centers around blood, and your body has clearly blended in a new and unusual way with vampirism. I want to see how your blood differs. And…"

Carlisle hesitated.

"And what?" Alice asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"And… I want to see how your body might be affected should any vampire choose to bite you."

"Hell no!" Alice barked immediately. "No one is biting her-"

"Of course not, Alice. Why do all my children have so little faith in me?" Carlisle scowled at his adoptive daughter.

Alice shut her mouth, lips pursed as Bella squirmed uncomfortably. She really wasn't a fan of needles. She wasn't terrified of them like some people, but she didn't like them either.

"We're simply going to mix venom with a sample of Bella's blood and see how it reacts," Carlisle explained before he reached out and took Bella's hand lightly. "Flex for me, Bella. I need a vein."

Bella sighed, wondering for the hundredth time why she was going along with all these experiments. Probably because she was so curious about what she was as well.

She acquiesced to Carlisle's request and flexed the muscles of her right arm, making them bulge. A second later a few veins stood up in response, and then Emmett let out a wolf whistle that had her blushing.

"Nice guns, Bells!" he laughed. "We should totally arm wrestle later or something and see how strong you really are. You may recover faster, but I bet I'm still stronger!" he boasted with a grin.

"He's right, Tiger. Nice biceps," Alice whispered softly in her ear, lips brushing the shell.

Bella's blush burned twice as hot and her breath hitched as her stomach tightened. Her inner vampire purred hungrily for Alice and she swallowed.

**God…** It had been a while since Alice had talked to her in that bedroom voice. It had been a long time since they'd been alone in a room together, a long time since she'd been able to feel that warm coil in her lower stomach that Alice always caused, which unlike when Bella was wholly human, was tinged with something darker, greedier.

Bella had a sudden flashing of images of her and Alice, naked, writhing, with lips and tongue and teeth and fangs-Everywhere-

**Whoa there, Bella. Calm yourself.**

She could feel Alice smirking next to her as if she knew exactly what was going through Bella's head, and Bella didn't even notice Carlisle had stuck the needle in until she felt a slight pinch. It brought her out of her own head, but the slow burn of arousal in her gut stayed. She swore she could smell Alice even more than she could a moment ago, and she smelled delicious.

Thank God for vampiric senses.

With some effort, Carlisle pushed the needle in deeper, but Bella hardly felt it. She watched in morbid fascination as Carlisle pulled the plunger back slowly, drawing thick, dark red liquid -her blood— up through the needle and into the tube. When it was full, he pulled back, and the small dot where the needle had penetrated Bella sealed up instantly.

"There," Carlisle smiled. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Bella shook her head and flexed her hand briefly before turning to kiss Alice on the cheek when the pixie rubbed her hand comfortingly. All she could think about was how good Alice's cool skin felt rubbing along hers and the way she felt beneath her lips.

By the gleam in Alice's golden eyes, she knew Alice knew exactly what she was feeling and thinking.

And she agreed.

Something reared its head inside Bella and growled with desire so forcefully that she had to take a deep breath to fight it off. It was that same feeling she'd had when she first awoke and she had kissed Alice as if possessed, unable to resist the urge to be all over the other girl.

**Don't, **Bella warned herself, rubbing her hands together and trying to ignore the way her body seemed attuned to every little thing about Alice. It didn't help that Alice seemed to be deliberately trying to cause this reaction in her, whispering in her ear like that, and sliding her arm around Bella's waist in that painfully familiar way until she wrapped long fingers around her hip tightly, pulling Bella snug to her fit little body.

**God, **she thought, shivering.** Is she trying to kill me?**

When she glanced at Emmett, he was smirking lecherously, as if he knew exactly what was on her mind as her body and Alice's fit together in that way that always made her deliriously excited, like her stomach was trying to jump free from her body and her hands ache to touch.

It really had been far too long since she had been with Alice, so close, yet so far…

"Now," Carlisle said as he popped the tube away from the needle, which he discarded in the trash before holding the vial of Bella's blood up to the light. "Who would like to volunteer their venom?"

"I will," Alice replied immediately and let go of Bella so fast that it made her dizzy and something inside her snarl in protest. It took quite a deal of effort to reign that in and she shoved her hands deep into her pockets to keep from grabbing Alice and yanking her back like some crazy person.

Emmett and Rosalie both snickered at her while Esme hushed them. Alice seemed not to notice, but Bella knew she did. Alice noticed everything about her.

Vampiric instincts really were a bitch.

"Alright, Alice. Come here then," Carlisle said as he placed the vial with Bella's blood down on the counter and picked up another -empty— vial. He also walked over to the fridge and pulled out a baggie full of blood, to which Bella's nose wrinkled.

It made no sense to her why animal blood was so appealing but human blood still made her want to wretch. Carlisle theorized it was because everything about her was based on humanity, and humans didn't eat each other (well, usually). Other animals were their more natural prey.

The Cullens themselves all eyed the blood bag except for Carlisle, who cut it open as if it were nothing, a perk to being a doctor where blood was a common occurrence. Thankfully no one lost their mind because it was both frozen, not fresh, and they were all well fed. Bella watched, curious to see what milking a vampire's venom entailed, and also digging a nail into her thigh to ward off an unreasonably powerful sense of arousal.

**What is wrong with me?** She thought. **It's like Alice is all over me and I just want to be all over her, too…**

Alice stood before her father and opened her mouth wide. Carlisle took the open bag and slowly up ended it over Alice's open mouth, squeezing out a few droplets onto her waiting tongue.

There was something absolutely fucking morbidly and disgustingly erotic about it all.

Bella wanted to be those droplets on Alice's tongue, sliding down her throat, wanted to be the reason Alice made that soft noise of hunger, the reason her buttery yellow eyes darkened to amber.

**Stop being a freak and get a hold of yourself, Swan!**

Bella shifted her thighs and licked her lips, crossed her arms, tried to pretend like the only thing she wanted right now wasn't to jump Alice's bones. The pull in her gut was so much stronger than any human form of desire. She was grateful Rosalie and Emmett were too preoccupied controlling themselves with human blood in the room to notice her struggle.

After a moment, Carlisle pulled the bag away and then lifted the vial to his daughter's top row of teeth, where Alice's fangs were fully extended. If Bella looked hard enough, she could see something clear pearled at their tips, glistening.

Venom.

She thought she knew what the blood was for. The blood excited Alice's vampire enough to stimulate the urge to produce venom, as if she were biting into the warm neck of a human and not being hand fed from a baggie.

Alice made a quiet rumbling noise when Carlisle gently slipped the opening of the vial under one of her fangs and then pulled back slightly, exerting pressure against the tip.

**Drip, drip, drip.**

Slowly, bit by bit, Alice's venom dribbled into the vial, just like one would milk a snake. After a bit, Carlisle switched to her other fang. When the vial was nearly half full, Alice jerked back and snapped her mouth shut. She didn't make a sound, but her eyes were dangerously dark now.

Milking a vampire for venom did not, apparently, come without risk.

"Drink," Carlisle commanded, handing Alice the baggie full of blood as he turned away with the vial of Alice's venom.

While Alice up ended the bag and began to drink from it obediently, gulping it down effortlessly in a way that should not have aroused Bella so much but did, because she could see it satisfying Alice's hunger deeply and she wanted to be the one satisfying Alice, Carlisle walked over to the counter and began to fiddle with a microscope he'd set up there.

**This is ridiculous, **Bella thought, biting the tip of her tongue.

"What are you doing, Pops?" Emmett broke the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Preparing to mix the samples," Carlisle replied distractedly. He took an eye dropper, squeezed a bit of Bella's blood into it and then deposited it on a glass slide as Alice gasped and then crumpled up the now emptied baggie before tossing it in the trash, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Bella watched, fascinated, as Alice licked lips that were a shade redder than normal, clearing them. When Alice turned back to her with a smile, her eyes were still dark. There was a glimmer in them and she didn't break eye contact with Bella, which made Bella's fists clench so hard she thought she might break her own hands.

**She's doing it on purpose,** Bella realized as she saw a glimmer in Alice's eye that made her stomach jump. **She's trying to get a reaction out of me!**

Bella was not the only one who had missed her lover.

Their intense stare off was broken only when Carlisle made a noise of surprise. While they weren't looking, he had dripped a small amount of Alice's venom onto the slide, mixing it with Bella's blood sample.

"That's incredible!" he gasped, twisting the dial on the microscope quickly, presumably zooming in. "Esme, come look at this, quickly!"

"What? What is it?" Rosalie demanded as she and Emmett both stirred curiously. Alice turned away from Bella, who felt her chest rumble in protest.

**I need to get out of here, **she thought**. I don't know if I can keep control of myself right now. God, why is she so irresistible right now? What's the matter with me?**

"My word!" Esme breathed as Carlisle moved aside and she took his place, looking through the microscope at the mixed sample. "It's-It's-"

"It's what?" Emmett inquired loudly, eyes alight with curiosity.

"Her blood is assimilating the venom!" Carlisle told them excitedly.

"Isn't that the exact opposite of what's supposed to happen?" Rosalie cocked her head in shock, and then quickly peered into the microscope when Esme waved her over.

"It is!" Carlisle laughed, excited by this medical phenomena. "Come quickly, everyone take a look!"

Emmett swore when he had his turn to look before he pulled Alice over to see. Alice took a long moment staring through the microscope, her lips parted in apparent wonder.

"Carlisle, how is that possible?" she asked her father when she'd pulled back, eyes wide.

"I have no idea," he chuckled. "How is anything Bella's body does possible? Bella, come see for yourself!"

Bella shook herself out of her stupor of arousal, tearing her eyes away from Alice, who smirked knowingly, and slowly approached the microscope. Hesitantly, she leaned over it and pressed her eye to the glass.

"The dark red is your blood. The clear blots are venom," Carlisle told her as Bella spun the dial, readjusting it so the image wouldn't be blurred. "Watch closely when they mix!"

Bella squinted a little as she watched minuscule droplets of clear and red mixing. Her eyes widened as she watched the tiny red platelets seem to absorb the venom in a burst of blackness that rapidly became the familiar dark red of her own blood a moment later. Over and over, until all the venom had been destroyed and nothing but blood was left on the glass slide.

"Carlisle, it's like my blood is… Multiplying or something!" Bella gawked and drew back to stare at him in confusion.

"Excellent observation, Bella!" Carlisle clapped a hand on her shoulder.

Bella's hackles rose, and she wasn't sure why. She didn't know why she was so on edge, but her arousal for Alice had not weakened, and some part of her wanted to growl and shove Carlisle away.

**Keep it together, Bella…**

"It looks as if any platelets the venom managed to destroy were immediately replaced by more of your blood cells," Carlisle explained to everyone's surprise. "Not only is your blood destroying all traces of the venom, but it's replacing what it loses! I'd hazard a guess to say that even if a vampire managed to bite you again, the effects would be voided as quickly as they came!"

"That's insane," Rosalie muttered, glancing at Bella with the first hint that she was actually impressed since they'd begun.

"You're like a freaking superhero, Bells!" Emmett laughed and clapped his own hand onto her shoulder.

Bella couldn't stop herself.

"Don't!" she snarled and shoved his arm away roughly.

Emmett staggered back a few steps as everyone froze in surprise.

Bella felt awful instantly even as her chest heaved. Her mind had jumped into that familiar storm with little to no warning the moment Emmett touched her. She hadn't meant to do it and the wounded look on Emmett's face killed her.

"I-I'm sorry-I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me-" Bella breathed, clenching and unclenching her hands.

She couldn't bear to look at any of them, embarrassed, her stomach aching with a humiliating arousal, an insensible rage.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispered helplessly and folded her arms tightly around her middle. She was so on edge and afraid of what she might do, felt so out of control.

"I sure do," Rosalie said, her tone thick with amusement. "And Alice does, too…"

Bella whipped her a look at the suggestive tone, and slowly Emmett broke out into a grin before he crossed his arms.

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry about it, Bells, we've all been there," he smirked as Rosalie snickered.

They'd all been where?

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," Esme said quickly as Bella grimaced in confusion.

"Alice, why don't you take Bella upstairs while the rest of us clean up down here?"

There wasn't anything to really clean up. Carlisle's experiments hadn't been messy, but the hint was clear.

**Take Bella out of here before she loses her shit,** basically.

"Bella."

Bella swallowed hard when Alice suddenly filled her field of vision, all big, bright eyes and porcelain skin. Bella's insides twisted and she let out a heavy breath as Alice gently took her tightly wound arms and pulled them apart.

"Come on, sweetheart," she murmured in a voice like dripping honey.

Bella shuddered and allowed Alice to tug her forward, lace their hands as she led her out of the kitchen.

"Have fun!" Rosalie called cheerily after them.

"Rose," Esme hissed.

They slipped into Alice's room silently. The moment they entered Alice's hand slipped out of Bella's as she drifted weightlessly towards her bed before she turned around, standing before it, waiting, as Bella shut the door behind her.

"Alice," Bella breathed, just to feel her name with her tongue, an indefinable, unfathomable tension rising up inside her like a tide.

The moment Bella chanced to meet her eyes, she was lost.

She was across the room in three quick strides, lunging for Alice, a blur.

As always, Alice met her halfway.

They crashed together and Bella growled raggedly, an animalistic thing as their lips met hard in a flash of tongues and teeth. A gut wrenching bolt of desire shot straight from her lower gut to her the core of her sex, an unbearable need. She gasped as Alice kissed her back just as fiercely, clinging to her face, pulling her closer as Bella clutched at her waist, mindlessly reached down to grab for her ass.

The moment she found purchase on that firm back side, Bella snarled and pulled Alice against her body roughly, delighted by her mewl of pleasure.

"Fuck, Bella," Alice hissed and threw her head back when Bella attacked her neck. Bella was out of her mind.

She latched onto any piece of available skin, tasting Alice, a flavor that burst on her taste buds and left her dizzy as she licked and sucked harshly, hungry to leave a mark though she never could. Alice arched into her and she groaned gutturally, lost to a storm inside her head that was entirely new and different than ever before, a giddy, hazy thing that rained desire for Alice through her whole body like a shot of heroin through her veins.

Every moan Alice gave made her more and more delirious. Without warning, she pushed forward, eager to pin Alice down to something, to get horizontal so she could rut like an animal against her, to find some form of release for the desire building up inside her before she exploded.

They slammed into Alice's bed wildly, a tangle of limbs and growls and moans, and a loud crack shattered Bella awake.

**Fuck-No, was that Alice? Jesus, what did I just do?**

"Alice," Bella gasped, rearing back, gazing down at her lover in the shambles of what had been Alice's bed a moment before.

"I'm fine," Alice breathed, her eyes wild and utterly black, endless, depthless with desire. They pierced through Bella as Alice immediately lurched up and latched onto the side of her neck like a-well, like a vampire. Bella inhaled sharply, groaning as Alice brought the arousal rip roaring back, a fresh wave of wetness coating the insides of her thighs as the pixie sucked firmly on her pulse point.

"Fuck, Alice, what's wrong with me? I don't know what's wrong with me," Bella whimpered out, and then growled loudly when Alice's hands swept across her breasts, squeezing briefly before reaching down to cup her ass and pull Bella's core tight against her stomach. Her thighs spread around Alice's waist and she practically came right then and there.

**Jesus Christ, **she thought, fighting with all of her mind not to lose herself to that determined storm again.

She was afraid of how strong these feelings were. She had no idea what she might do if she lost complete control, terrified that she might hurt Alice in her frenzy.

"There's nothing wrong with you Bella," Alice hissed to her ear, nipping at the lobe as Bella clutched at her hair tightly, loving the feel of silky chopped locks, writhing. "This is-It's natural, newborns have really powerful libidos, and you-Ugh, the things you do to me, Bella…"

"I can't control myself, Alice! I-God, I don't want to hurt you," Bella mewled, barely sensible as Alice shoved forward and launched them back out onto the floor where Bella landed smack on her back with a snarl.

Bella wasn't sure how she kept from going full on vampire crazy at how hard her instincts flared due to that move, but somehow she managed it.

"I can promise you, you won't hurt me, Bella," Alice purred against her lips as Bella arched her back, locked her legs tight around Alice's waist and oh-Oh.

Alice rocked between her legs, rolling her lithe ballerina hips expertly until Bella's head fell back with a thump, her sex spasming hungrily.

"I-oh shit-I want, I want-" Bella whimpered into her mouth desperately, barely even knowing what words were coming out of her own mouth as Alice's rhythm made a play at her sanity.

The only reason Bella didn't know what she wanted was because there was so much that she wanted. She wanted everything from Alice, about Alice, inside of Alice. These instincts demanded closeness, a joining, sex, fucking.

"Bella," Alice hissed and cupped her cheeks tightly, forcing their eyes to connect until both their chests were vibrating with rugged growls, breasts pressed together, soft on soft. "Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want, Bella, and I swear I'll give it to you."

**Goddamn.**

It took every ounce of willpower and brainpower for Bella to suck in a breath and find a way to let Alice know what she wanted, what she needed.

"I want you," she breathed. "I need you, Alice. God, I want everything, I don't fucking care. I want you to do everything to me, anything you want, anything. I just-I need you so much right now, but I-I can't control myself and I-I can't."

Her voice cracked. Bella's body vibrated wildly, desperately.

**I need her so much. Alice, please. Please help me. I'm going out of my mind.**

"You don't have to, Bells," Alice whispered to her lips in a sexy husk, licking the corner of her mouth and still just rocking her hips into Bella until the brunette gasped for air, absolutely pulsating with desire between her thighs. "Just let it go, baby doll. I'm gonna take real good care of you, Bells, don't you worry."

Bella shook her head, whimpering.

"No, no, if I lose control, I m-might-I don't even know, Alice. I'm scared," Bella gasped, though it didn't matter because she was losing this fight anyway.

She could not bear the thought that she might ever hurt Alice. She never knew what might happen when she lost control of herself to these instincts.

"Don't be baby, don't ever be scared. You don't have to control yourself with me. Trust me. Let it go, Bella, let it all out. Come on, Bella, let. It. Go."

Breathlessly, because Bella didn't know what else to do and she was rapidly becoming overwhelmed, and because she trusted Alice, her best friend, her lover, with all her heart, she nodded weakly, her cheek brushing Alice's lightly, tantalizingly.

With that, Alice purred, kissed her cheek, leaned back and ripped Bella's shirt off, taking her bra with it.

Bella lost herself immediately.

She snarled up at Alice, baring her fangs, chest heaving as she was suddenly exposed, but Alice pinned her wrists to the floor with a rumbling purr, flattening their bodies together, dragging the cotton of her shirt against Bella's exposed nipples.

"Uh uh," Alice murmured roughly against her cheek, gliding her teeth against her skin as Bella shuddered wildly and bucked, some wild desire to get free and back on top taking over her, so she could do something about the unending ache in her walls, all that wetness coating her folds.

"I'm in control now, baby doll… And if you want me to take care of you, you better accept that fact right now."

Something roared defiantly inside Bella. She had no control of herself anymore. She bucked wildly, straining against Alice's grip, but the pixie kept her pinned almost effortlessly and never stopped rolling her hips. After struggling wildly for a few long minutes in which Alice just kept kissing at her neck relentlessly, holding her down, that defiant something inside of Bella gave in as the ache in her sex became even more desperate.

When Alice kissed her, Bella whimpered submissively, grinding her hips up into Alice pleadingly. The desire for dominance gave way to the desire for fulfillment. She'd have done anything Alice wanted, anything at all just to be touched.

"Good girl," Alice breathed to her ear, letting go of Bella's wrists so her hands could slide down over her breasts, grasping with delicious pressure that made Bella throw her head back and give a throaty, wanton moan.

With her hands free, Bella instinctively reached out, wanting to touch Alice, feel every inch of her. She clutched at Alice's shirt and with a hungry growl, she tore it open from the back so she could drag her nails down all that soft, marble skin, clenching at the feel of it. Alice gasped and hissed in surprise before grasping her chin and murmuring, "Bad girl" to her lips, though the scowl on her face belied her pleasure at being clawed.

Her voice would always be Bella's undoing, as if she were not already undone at the seams. Alice leaned back and threw the remains of her shirt away. She was not wearing a bra and Bella's body jolted at the sight of her breasts with white hot desire, and all she wanted was to envelop them in her mouth, but it was not meant to be, because Alice was on a mission.

Alice tore her own shorts away with all that super strength and then yanked Bella's free from her body as well, leaving them both utterly naked, stopping Bella's heart in its tracks.

Alice's hungry, glittering black eyes took in her spread legs, her heaving chest, her slightly parted lips, and Bella would have begged if she had the voice to do so, because she had no fight left in her. This ancient, primal desire was eating her up from the inside.

She needed Alice. Now.

"Goddamn, Bells," Alice breathed, before she growled, locked their eyes, lunged down and kissed her hard. In the same motion, she pushed one of Bella's thighs out wide and plunged two fingers into her aching, slick sex, forcing a single, conscious thought through her brain.

**Oh my fucking God.**

Bella cried out into her mouth, gasping for air, for Alice's air, for any exhale she could give as Bella's walls clamped down immediately on Alice's digits, feeling every ridge, every knuckle slide inside of her and begin to piston with slick, obscene sounds.

Every stroke was fire on her insides, and when Alice pushed a third finger into her, the sensation of fullness shoved her over the edge without warning.

Bella snarled a noise that was not human, purely animalistic in nature, ripping her mouth from Alice's so she could cry out uninhibited as her cunt convulsed joyfully. And Alice just kept fucking her through it, curving her fingers into that sweet spot that made Bella want to cry with ecstasy. The sounds that poured out of her mouth were desperate, demanding, pitifully broken and hungrily ferocious. Alice ate them all up with her mouth, which became the haven for every one of Bella's moans, every cry.

Bella hooked one leg over Alice's waist, trying to spread further open for her, wanting more, more, more. It felt like it could never be enough, like she could never get enough of Alice.

Alice was not gentle. Bella didn't want it gentle, didn't need it gentle.

Every thrust of Alice's hand sent her palm slapping into Bella's clit, driving her up so high that Bella could barely stand it. Together they rocked, growling, hissing, clutching at each other in an ancient dance. Bella felt Alice's teeth scrape along her neck, the teasing

brush of fangs across her pulse point, and the danger of it made her stomach jolt headlong into another orgasm.

The pleasure of it was so powerful that she couldn't help but scream in ecstasy, raking her nails down Alice's back hard in a futile effort to ground herself. Alice snarled in her ear so loudly that Bella could only whimper back pitiably, bucking her hips, insides molten around Alice's fingers, clenching with every thrust.

Alice still didn't stop.

Dizzy, swimming in the slurry of her own brain, Bella flung her hands out wide and dug her fingers into Alice's hardwood floor, drawing thick, deep gouges into it as Alice drew back so she could brace her free hand on Bella's lower stomach and keep pumping into her.

It gave Bella the view of her life.

She saw her own breasts heaving up and down, her stomach crunching in an effort to take everything Alice gave her, but most extraordinarily, she watched as Alice's long, pale digits stabbed into her again and again, heard the wet slap of skin on skin. The pressure of Alice's other palm on her stomach seemed to add to the relentlessly rebuilding pressure inside her sex and she let out throaty whimpers, moans, cries.

From the depths of her being, a single conscious, verbal word came to the forefront of her mind.

"Alice," Bella whimpered. "Alice, Alice, Alice!"

The sound of her name on Bella's lips seemed to possess Alice. Her sweet pixie growled lowly and the hand that had been pressing down on Bella's stomach suddenly flew up and grabbed her by the throat, squeezing just enough to threaten a lack of oxygen before Alice's lips came crashing down into hers.

"Yes, Bella, yes. Give it all to me. You're mine, everything you've got is mine. You're mine," Alice hissed, her eyes blacker than Bella had ever seen them, glinting with abandon.

**Hers,** Bella's subconscious whispered.

It was a declaration of the most primal kind, and it felt so good.

"Yours," Bella gasped out. "Yours, Alice, yours!"

This seemed to push Alice out of her own mind, and with a rugged growl, her tongue dipped into Bella's mouth before she pulled her fingers free of Bella's grasping walls. Before Bella could even lament the loss, Alice's fingers were flying back and forth across her clit, warmed by Bella's insides, a vibrating blur, inhumanly fast.

A hapless, high pitched cry jumped from Bella's throat as she came again, her body leaping against Alice's as the waves shattered her lower body, filling her up to the brim with utter bliss. She went floating high and away, into some beautiful, heavenly place, where the only thoughts she had were of Alice.

**Oh my God, Alice.**

**Alice!**

Bella came simmering back down at the feel of something slick sliding along her thigh roughly, to the tune of Alice's desperate whimpers. Alice was humping her thigh as Bella panted for air. The vampire's hips were driving into her deliberately, searching for the release she'd given Bella over and over, with soft, kittenish noises that gave away her desperation.

The utter satisfaction Bella was experiencing warmly through her whole body was overcome by a desire that was just as powerful as before; the desire to take Alice the way she had taken Bella, to devour her, to give everything Alice have given to her right back.

Bella's eyes snapped open and she let loose a deep growl that shook her whole chest. Before Alice could do anything, Bella's arms closed around her and she flipped them in a dizzy blur. She slammed Alice back into the floor and did not head her snarl. When she looked down, she saw Alice had lost all sense of herself, too. Her lovely little breasts rose and fell rapidly and her big, beautiful eyes were wild with unbridled want and need, uncontrolled in a way Bella had never seen before.

Alice had let the animal within take control, just like Bella.

And she looked so fucking good like this.

Bella was struck with the overwhelming desire to consume Alice, every inch of her perfection. With no hesitation, she lunged down and latched onto one hard, vulnerable nipple, sucking it between her lips roughly, letting her teeth graze the sensitive tip. Alice's cry was heaven to her ears, but Bella wanted more.

A whole lot more.

Rumbling, Bella released Alice's breast and slid down, dragging her teeth on all that cool skin, her lips and tongue brushing a trail down to Alice's spread thighs. The vampire growled and reached for her hair, but Bella slapped her hand away, pinned her hips, expressing who exactly was in control now. Alice's eyes watched menacingly, still traced with defiance, but like Bella, she was so eager for release that she did not fight it. Bella latched onto the side of one gorgeous, creamy thigh, sucking at the wetness that had coated it because that's how soaked Alice was.

It was barely even a taste, and when Bella's eyes locked onto the center of Alice's need, her slick, open pink folds, desperate for attention…

She wanted to devour Alice.

So she did.

Bella lunged into her, covered Alice's mound with her mouth, lashing her tongue into her wetness, her mouth filling with her ambrosia like taste. It was heaven down there between Alice's thighs, which closed around her head instantly as the pixie gave a cry of delight. Her smooth skin slid along the brunette's cheeks, covered her ears and muffled her moans, much to Bella's displeasure.

But with her mouth filled with pure Alice, she couldn't complain much.

Bella's tongue dipped into Alice's core, hungry for more of her wetness. Her teeth scraped lightly along delicate lips, before she found the vampire's vulnerable little bundle of nerves and sealed it inside the warmth of her mouth, sucking fervently.

Alice's thighs almost crushed her skull.

Alice arched her back, wailing, fisted Bella's hair in her hands, tugging, desperate to keep her right there. Bella growled into her at the delicious sting her scalp, and then moaned when Alice flooded her chin with her sudden orgasm, bucking into Bella's mouth.

But Bella didn't stop. She would never stop. She swore she'd never have enough of Alice. She kept licking, rubbing the tip of her nose against Alice's clit, reached up to clutch her tantalizing breasts as Alice crunched her abs up and gasped for air she didn't need, before she looked down to watch Bella eat her.

Something utterly possessive filled Bella as she devoured her lover.

**Mine,** she thought greedily. **All mine. She's mine!**

"Mine," she rumbled into Alice, sliding her tongue along her slit. "Mine!"

She looked up when Alice gave a heady moan, nodded her head wildly, whimpering something under her breath.

"Yours, yours, yours! Yours, Bella!"

Her words elated Bella's vampire. Their eyes locked at the same time that Bella bit down on Alice's clit, as if to demonstrate who Alice belonged to.

Alice's whole body shuddered violently and she clutched at one of Bella's wrists as she threw her head back and came again. Bella thought her arm might break, knew she wouldn't even give a damn if it did as Alice pressed her mouth against her hand, wound her legs around Bella's head and nearly suffocated her.

God, what a way to go.

She felt Alice's tongue slide between her fingers, felt her heart skip and growled into her again. Alice only moaned at the vibration, half sitting up as she rocked against Bella's relentless mouth. She felt teeth nip at her fingertips, before the pixie took her middle and ring finger into her mouth, sucking forcefully.

It was Bella's turn to moan, delirious and drunk off of Alice's taste. Alice never once broke eye contact as they filled the room with the sounds of their pleasure. Bella pushed her tongue into Alice, deep, as deep as she could get it, causing the vampire to gasp and release her fingers with a pop.

She tasted so good, all white chocolate and berries.

Alice still clutched at her hand like a lifeline, kissing and nipping and licking at her palm before she pressed her lips to Bella's wrist. Bella could practically feel her pulse thumping there, against Alice's mouth.

By the jolt that went through Alice, so could she.

Bella's heart hammered as Alice sucked at the skin of her wrist, purring, their eyes still locked. Alice gave another whole body shudder when Bella opened her hand wide, flexing it, making the vein stand up, full of blood, against her lips.

Suddenly, she knew what Alice wanted. She could see it deep in those dark black eyes, a hunger that was different entirely to the one Bella was satiating with her mouth.

And in her frenzy, Bella wanted to give it to her.

She wanted to satisfy Alice, fulfill her in every possible way.

Every way.

Bella's inner animal didn't give a damn what it took. She would give Alice everything, everything she had.

"Yours," she hissed up to her, eyes blazing into Alice's. "Yours."

Alice gave a whimper and drew back slightly, as if deep down she was trying to fight that dangerous desire, but Bella snarled up at her.

"Yours!"

Alice gasped, her lips parting as Bella pressed her wrist to her mouth forcefully and took her clit back into the heavenly seal of her lips once more.

It broke Alice.

She saw oil slick eyes flash and a moment later there was a sting of pain as Alice bit into her wrist and orgasmed all at the same time. Bella gasped in, inhaling all Alice as the vampire gave a desperate cry against her wrist and sucked.

Bella felt her blood rush into Alice's mouth and mewled dizzily as she felt Alice clenching against her chin, but she refused to release her clit. Alice's whole body heaved upward as she drank from her, taking heavy drafts from Bella's wrist, consumed by a hunger that there was absolutely no stopping.

It did not matter that this could have been a monumentally bad idea, that they had no idea what her blood could do to Alice, or that -despite Carlisle's experiments— they had no idea what a direct injection of venom would do to Bella.

All that mattered was that Alice was absolutely shaking in ecstasy, doubly satisfied, and the noises she made as she drank from Bella, filling herself with her life-force.

Bella felt a sensation radiate out from her wrist and down her arm, a tingling feeling that made her utterly giddy as Alice practically smothered her between her thighs. The lack of oxygen and the feeling of her whole arm vibrating shoved Bella over the edge as she clenched her own thighs, throbbing her way through yet another orgasm.

It seemed to last forever. All she could do was hang on and watch Alice drink her blood, chest heaving, throat working as she swallowed, growling as she did.

After what seemed like forever, when Bella's vision was dim with pleasure and her whole skull was heady with a sensation that could only be likened to a heroin induced high, but was probably much more powerful, Alice released her wrist with a heavy gasp.

Her thighs also unclenched from around the brunette's head, allowing her to give a gasp of her own, taking in a much needed breath of air that wasn't pure Alice, as much as she enjoyed it either way. They both lay there, painting for air, Bella's arm tingling, her whole body feeling warm and thick, like she'd been wrapped in a blanket fresh from the dryer.

She felt utterly sated, content. A smile came to her face as those feelings of needing to have and take Alice faded away as she gazed up at her lover deliriously, giddy.

It didn't last long.

Alice, eyes clenched shut, still reeling from her orgasm and from drinking Bella's blood, the corners of her mouth dripping red rivulets, jolted hard. It startled Bella, but not as much as when her eyes popped open.

Alice's eyes were blue.

A striking, electric blue.

But it was her words that really hit Bella smack in the face.

"Bella, the wolves are coming!" Alice cried, sitting bolt upright.

Hmm? Bella's brain struggled to comprehend, to care. Why was Alice so upset, after what they'd just experienced? Bella felt completely safe and satisfied. In fact, she felt like taking a nap, curled up in her lover's arms.

Alice must have seen that she was still very out of it because she grabbed her by the cheeks, her blue eyes bright and wild no longer with lust, but with fear.

"Bella, the wolves are coming, and so is your father!"

Far away in the distance, there came the sound of howling.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

"What?" Bella gasped, coming back to herself in a rush of pure fear.

"Come on, Bella, get up, get up!" Alice hissed urgently, scrambling to her feet.

"Alice, what do you mean my father's coming? He's coming here?" Bella demanded, struggling to hers too. She was still a little dizzy and a whole lot giddy, and her arm felt fuzzy, as if it were asleep, but she didn't care about that at all.

All she cared about was those hair-raising howls echoing in the distance and the fact that Charlie was apparently on his way. This was the last place her father needed to be and the absolute worst time for him to be here.

"Get dressed Bella, quickly!" Alice commanded and zipped around her room in a blur, into her closet to grab a shirt and then back out to her dresser, yanking out two pairs of jeans, one of which she threw to Bella.

Bella barely caught it and the shirt Alice tossed at her a second later, still frozen in shock.

"God, I can't believe you let me bite you!" Alice babbled anxiously under her breath as she wriggled into her pants. "Are you okay? I can't believe I got so out of control, I can't believe we did that, please tell me you're alright Bella-"

"I'm fine-Are you okay? Do you feel sick at all?" Bella flipped the question, realizing suddenly that she was the one with a track record of doing harm to vampires.

**Please, God, tell me I haven't killed her. Tell me I haven't made her mortal. Tell me I haven't hurt my Alice. **

"I'm fine," Alice replied breathlessly despite her lack of need for breath. "I feel-I'm more than fine, I feel fucking fantastic, I don't know why-I don't think-"

Bella was understandably bewildered as Alice trailed off for a moment looking just as bewildered, licking her lips and running a hand through her messy black hair. Her eyes were an electric blue, wide, filled with a wild sort of life that was unnerving at the same time that it was relieving.

**She feels fantastic? **Bella cocked her head. **What?**

"You don't feel human or something?" Bella inquired anxiously and Alice shook her head immediately.

"No, I… I feel so far from human right now, I can't explain it. I feel good. I feel stronger, actually, I don't think your blood made me more human, I think it did the complete opposite but-"

Alice cut herself off and snapped out of whatever reverie seemed to be in as she stood there, seemingly glowing before Bella's eyes. She definitely didn't look any more human save for her irises, so that was a relief.

If they were about to go to war, then human was the last thing Alice needed to be.

"But that doesn't matter, I think I'm okay-Are you sure you're fine?" Alice insisted worriedly as she got moving again, searching wildly for underwear, which she flung at Bella while she continued to babble. "God, that was so stupid of me! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

It most certainly mattered, but Alice had a point regardless. If she said she was okay and Bella said she was okay then they were just going to have to trust each other and hope they were right, because there was a more pressing problem at hand.

"Seriously, I'm okay, but-Alice, answer me! What did you mean? The wolves are coming? And what about my dad?" Bella insisted, ignoring Alice's concern, her voice jumping up a few pitches as she dodged a wayward bra coming right for her face.

Alice skidded to a stop in front of her, her peculiar blue eyes wide with exasperation. If Bella was not so suddenly overwhelmed, she might have had the presence of mind to wonder about them, but unfortunately, she wouldn't get the chance. She wouldn't get the chance to process anything that had just happened.

Not even the mind blowing sex, unfortunately.

Thankfully, however, Alice seemed to be getting better at taking Bella's word for it when she said she was okay when she very well shouldn't be.

"I mean your father is on his way here right now, Bella! And we are about to have a very serious problem so please get dressed!" Alice pleaded, squirming her way into her own shirt even as she spoke.

"He's coming now?" Bella squeaked out.

"Yes!"

"Shit," Bella breathed, her heart stopping, her stomach falling free.

**Oh no. No, Charlie, no! **

"Shit!" Bella yelped again and then immediately began throwing on the clothes. The fuzzy feeling in her arm was fading away but she still accidentally ripped the neck of the shirt in her frenzy. It was entirely inconsequential. She was clothed in five seconds flat, and she and Alice bolted from the room, down the stairs and into the living room.

Only Esme remained, apparently having waited for them.

"There you two are, finally! The others are-Why are your eyes blue?" Esme demanded suddenly, her own eyes widening as she took in Alice's bright blue irises.

"Oh, you two didn't," Esme breathed as she realized what the only possible explanation could be.

"We did, but that doesn't matter right now Esme," Alice said quickly as Bella squirmed uncomfortably.

Even in all her panic, this was still pretty embarrassing. This was Alice's mother after all. She felt like a child that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Literally as well as figuratively.

"Doesn't matter? Don't you know how dangerous that was, Alice?" Esme cried.

Bella felt a bit guilty for that; it wasn't necessarily Alice's fault, Bella had kind of encouraged her to do it, practically forced her really…

Before either of them could say a thing to her, a howl that sounded much closer than before went up.

"Are they here already?" Bella gasped, her heart jumping fervently in response. A nervous hand squeezed the back of her skull, ready to put her into Flight or Fight mode in a split second.

"No," Esme replied, her voice strained, thankfully distracted from the obvious fact that Alice had bitten Bella. (And that they'd clearly been having sex, much to Bella's relief.) "That was Leah. She's gone to try and head the wolves off and I couldn't stop her. She thinks she can convince them not to attack."

"She won't," Alice said without hesitation, with such conviction that Bella's stomach clenched painfully. Her heart turned to ice with fear.

How had things gone so wrong so very quickly? One second she and Alice had been together in utter bliss, and now Leah was off on some suicide mission, and her father, dear God, was on his way-

Bella whipped around at the sound of a car pulling up outside, crunching gravel beneath its tires.

**Not my Dad! **

"Charlie," she whispered, and tried to bolt for him, but Alice's arm wrapped around her waist and jerked her to a halt.

"Let me go, Alice! I have to get him out of here!" Bella yelled but Alice held her tight. Bella snarled, infuriated, because all she cared about at that moment was keeping Charlie safe. Like hell would she let him get hurt in the wild crossfire that her life had become.

"Is that her father?" Esme gasped in shock as Alice struggled with Bella.

"Yes Esme! He's finally caught on that we've been lying and he's here for answers! Go and get him out of here!" Alice told her mother quickly, still holding Bella close.

To be fair, it had taken Charlie an inordinate amount of time to figure out their game. But the apple did not fall from the tree, and as Bella tended to take things as weirdly as they were, so did her father, until they were simply not inconspicuous enough anymore to continue pulling the hood over his trusting eyes.

"Bella, please stop, we have to go help the others! Esme won't let Charlie get hurt!" Alice pleaded to her ear, but Bella didn't care because there came the sound of furious banging on the front door that could only be her father.

"God damn it, Alice, let me go!" Bella cried desperately, her heart hammering inside her chest.

**She couldn't let Charlie get hurt. She couldn't.**

"The others are already gone to meet the wolves. Both of you, go, I'll handle it. I swear to you, Bella, I won't let Charlie get hurt. I'll get him out of here, far away from this!" Esme vowed, staring directly into Bella's eyes.

If it had been anyone other than Esme, Bella would have said no way. But the conviction in that woman's eyes convinced Bella that Esme would do any and everything to keep her father safe, and knowing Esme, she would succeed.

Bella stopped struggling but didn't stop trembling, and that was Esme's cue to blur her way to the front door and yank it open.

Bella felt a pang in her heart as she heard Charlie's voice immediately start up, full of ire and fatherly concern, and all she really wanted was to go to him, but she couldn't.

It was a far cry from the days where Bella could fall into her father's arms, where it was always safe, where he could always protect her from any harm.

Oh, how the tables had turned.

"Come on Bella, come on. We've got to go!" Alice begged her, tugging her the other away. "We have to go now!"

Reluctantly, Bella nodded her head, and then she and Alice sprinted out the back door, inhumanly fast, pelting into the forest behind the Cullen household. The howls were growing louder by the second.

"Alice, what are we going to do?" Bella called to her lover as they ran, whipping past trees and brush in a blur. It was exhilarating to be able to run so fast; Bella almost felt like she was flying. If she weren't so damn scared, she might have been able to enjoy it.

"We'll figure it out when we get there!" Alice called back, leading the way. "Just stay close to me, Bella! Stay right next to me!"

"I still don't know how to use that power!" Bella told her fearfully as she leapt a fallen log.

"One step at a time, baby doll, remember?" Alice practically drawled as she effortlessly maneuvered through the forest ahead of Bella. If Bella had been so scared, she might have noticed how Alice seemed even more graceful than usual, which was saying something.

As it was, a hysterical part of her wanted to laugh.

**One step at a time, huh? **

**Since when had that ever worked out? **

Still, it was comforting to see Alice was becoming her usual graceful self under her pressure.

That comfort was erased instantly as they burst out of the trees into a huge clearing and came upon everyone. Bella skidded to a halt, kicking up dust as Alice threw out a hand, halting her momentum so suddenly that she staggered, held up only by her lover.

It wasn't the most graceful entrance ever, but it would do.

It was like stepping into a pit of snakes, surrounded by all the nomads that crouched around them, hissing and baring their fangs.

And standing on the other side of the clearing were the wolves.

Bella's hackles rose and she hissed too at the sight of them. They were outnumbered; there must have been over a score of the shapeshifters. They were huge, monstrous beasts, towering at least seven feet tall each, hulking, baring rows of glistening white teeth, snarling.

They padded out of the trees, dripping saliva, snapping their jaws, the fur on their backs high, yellow eyes wild.

Yet Bella had eyes for two wolves in particular that were in the center of the clearing, circling each other, one ashy gray and white, the other solid jet black. She would recognize them both anywhere.

Leah and Sam.

A corrosive hatred blazed through Bella at the sight of that black wolf. She had not forgotten that Sam had nearly killed Alice, and never would. Nor would she ever be able to forgive it.

Now he looked as if any second he might attempt the same on the life of her best friend.

It took all of Bella's willpower to not immediately leap forward and charge headlong into battle like an idiot.

"Nice of you two to join us," Carlisle murmured from their left, his eyes focused on the circling wolves.

"Can you blame them, Carlisle? I haven't heard a copulation like that since my own newborn years," Garrett chuckled from their right.

Despite the circumstances, Bella's cheeks still burned. Alice appeared unaffected. If they survived this, they would definitely be having a talk about that. Surely every vampire in a twenty mile radius had heard them in the middle of their 'copulation'.

"What is she doing?" Bella inquired in a tight voice instead of acknowledging that. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Emmett laughing, and saw a few others shaking their heads.

**How humiliating.** But now was not the time to wallow in embarrassment.

Stupid hormones and instincts.

"She's trying to talk Sam out of attacking us," Carlisle replied, watching them intently.

"She's telling him that the treaty still stands," Edward told them, clearly listening in on their thoughts.

"Why?" Bella groaned, and then growled protectively when Sam snapped his teeth at Leah, who had gotten too close as they continued circling each other. Leah's muzzle wrinkled in response but she didn't back away.

**I swear if you get yourself killed Leah, I will never forgive you,** Bella thought angrily, but only because she was terrified for her. Next to Alice, Leah was her best friend and she had personally seen how powerful Sam could be, and so had Leah for that matter.

If it came down to a one on one between Leah and Sam, Bella wasn't at all confident that Leah would win. Leah wasn't weak by any means, but Sam was just so utterly powerful. She remembered attempting to fight him herself and how badly that had gone.

But maybe…

If only Bella knew how to access her gift, no wolf could stand a chance against them.

If only, if only, Bella lamented internally. If only things could be so easy.

"Is that your pet?" Kate inquired from beside Garrett, crouched low to the ground. Bella glared at her for the derogatory term towards Leah's canine state.

"You should keep her on a leash," Kate muttered as Leah snarled at Sam, who drew up to his full height threateningly.

Bella considered punching her in the face, but figured that would be counterproductive.

"What is she saying, Edward?" Carlisle asked quickly as Bella tensed, ready to jump to Leah's defense if she had too and be damned the consequences. How many times had Leah done the same for her?

"She's saying that attacking El Madre del Sol is blasphemy," Edward replied immediately. "That going against her goes against everything the packs stand for."

"What the hell is El Madre del Sol?" Garrett frowned.

"It's a long story dude," Emmett called to him from a bit further away.

"You did not tell us there were so many of these wolves, Carlisle," Marshall spat from Edward's left, eyeing the Quileutes and whoever the other tribes were with disgust. "What else did you leave out? We signed on to fight the Volturi, not a pack of wayward mutts."

"We're not going to fight them," Carlisle said, side eyeing Bella.

Bella cast him an utterly exasperated look as Alice growled "Carlisle" in an equally exasperated tone.

"Not going to fight them?" someone down the line scoffed, but in that moment Sam let loose a

furious snarl that made every vampire in the clearing hiss and all the wolves bark and growl back.

Leah drew up now, refusing to back down even as Sam towered over her. It was a blatant power play that Edward commentated quickly as the tension rose rapidly in the clearing.

"Sam is saying we've brainwashed Bella," he told them. Bella gawked in disbelief but Edward kept going before she could get a chance to voice how asinine an assumption that was.

"They think we've gathered en-masse to slaughter everyone in Forks out of bloodlust and Leah has been branded a traitor who can either leave, exiled, or die now. He's saying they're going to free Bella from us, and that if Leah doesn't back down, they're going to kill her too."

**Like hell they would! **

Bella's shoulders bowed up, and she felt Alice sway closer to her as if to soothe her, but it didn't help.

There was no way on this entire planet that Bella would allow Sam and his pack to kill Leah.

"Why are your eyes blue, Alice?" Carlisle suddenly inquired of his daughter, doing a double take as he finally noticed something was different about her.

**Damn it, **Bella thought, her eyes closing for a bit longer than a standard blink.

"Did you bite Bella?" Edward demanded, noticing as well.

**Double damn it, **she groaned internally, blushing brightly and avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Seriously Alice?" Bella heard Rosalie scoff from beside Emmett. "What happened to that 'no one is biting her' crap, you little hypocrite?"

Bella fought not to sigh in frustration. It had been such a stupid thing to do.

But acting on instinct wasn't usually motivated by intelligence.

"So not the time for this!" Alice said urgently, and they all tensed up when the loudest snarl yet went up from Sam, echoed by Leah.

And just like that, they attacked each other.

Sam lunged forward and snapped his jaws at Leah who met him head on, swinging her huge paws at his face. The clearing whirled with the sounds of two huge beasts clashing, a twisting mass of fur; a dogfight of epic proportions.

Bella's heart stopped and she made the snap decision that she was not going to stand by and watch Sam rip Leah apart. She surged forward, but she'd barely made it three steps before both Carlisle and Edward grabbed her and yanked her back.

"No!" Bella cried furiously as she heard Leah give a high pitched yelp when Sam's claws slapped across her muzzle.

She saw quickly why they'd pulled her back, however, when the line of wolves across the clearing shifted forward, baring all their teeth, hackles high, daring any of the vampires to join in. The moment anyone did, the war would be on. It would become a bloodbath the moment this standstill ended. Bella sensed the nomads sliding forward, ready to fight any second.

"Don't Bella!" Carlisle said as Bella struggled in their arms, realized she didn't even care when Leah landed flat on her back, kicking her back feet into Sam's stomach, eyes wild as Sam bit roughly at her shoulder, shaking his head to tear the muscle.

Leah's high pitched whines of pain and subsequent snarls of anger cut through Bella like a sword.

"Let me go, god damn it! Let me go! He's going to kill her!" Bella screamed desperately, feeling tears spring to her eyes. "He's going to fucking kill her!"

She watched in horror as Sam's teeth clamped around Leah's throat, squeezing, cutting off Leah's air supply. He was just so huge; how could Leah fight his weight off? Though she seemed determined to try, until the very end. She didn't stop snarling or growling, never stopped scrambling, clawing at Sam, who seemed entirely unaffected by the gouges she was kicking into his belly. Bella could see the rage in Leah's luminous yellow eyes, the way she wasn't going to give in, wasn't going to submit, ever.

Even if it would save her life.

Bella watched as Sam seemed to hesitate, as if waiting for Leah to give in, knowing she'd been beaten, but when it didn't happen, Sam seemed to steel himself, and then clenched his jaws around her throat so tightly that Bella could see blood bubble up between his teeth.

Leah never stopped struggling. She whined in agony and somehow her eyes seemed to find Bella's through it all.

They were filled with fire. Leah's eyes gave no hint of regret, no fear, just an all consuming rage even as Sam prepared to rip out her throat.

And Bella knew she couldn't let that happen.

The slap of instincts collided with her skull, kicking Bella into that animalistic mode where nothing but instinct and raw feeling mattered.

"Get off of her!" she screamed, her voice taking on a guttural quality. She struggled wildly in Carlisle and Edward's arms as Leah let out such a high pitched cry that it pierced through Bella's heart like a white hot needle.

He's going to kill her. He's going to kill my family. My pack mate, Bella's brain hissed with rage and desperation.

**He's going to kill Leah. **

With horror, Bella realized she couldn't break free of Carlisle or Edward, who were both begging her to calm down. She couldn't get free, couldn't go to Leah and protect her as Sam's teeth pierced her throat, close to ripping it out.

"Carlisle, he's killing her," she heard Alice gasp, and with sudden ferocity, Bella vaulted free of the maelstrom in her mind, seeing clearly, so very clearly.

There was only one way to stop Sam, and Bella had never been able to voluntarily do it. She trembled and locked her jaw tightly, summoning a willpower from deep inside that she'd never had before.

She had never consciously been able to draw on that power before.

Until now.

**He. **

**Will. **

**NOT. **

She did not beg or struggle to feel that power inside of her. She demanded that power to come coursing through her veins. She summoned it with every ounce of willpower she had, lassoed it tight, felt it vibrating in her bones.

"Get off of her!" Bella snarled so hard that it burned her vocal cords, and with a sudden pulsation in the air, Carlisle and Edward were forced to stagger away from her as Bella felt a blast of raw energy shoot straight from the core of her chest like a bolt of lightning.

She staggered from the force of it as Sam yelped and went flying through the air, shedding fur and cracking bone to land in the dirt before the packs of wolves who locked as shocked as a canine could…

In his human form.

Leah lay where she'd fallen, human as well, blood leaking from her neck at an alarming rate.

She'd done it.

Maybe her aim hadn't been so good, but the fact remained that she'd still done it.

Bella felt something hot in her throat as the entire clearing went eerily still and she sprinted to Leah's side, uncaring about anything, even what she'd just been able to do. All that mattered now was making sure Leah didn't die. She stood over her, a foot on either side of her, protectively. When she looked down, her heart skipped a beat and the acrid taste of fear filled her mouth.

"Leah," she breathed, terrified by the sight of her. The whisper of bloodlust tickled inside of her, but died immediately at the sight of Leah's ragged breathing.

**You idiot Leah, why did you do this? Why?** Bella thought brokenly, tears springing to her eyes at the sight of her friend's mutilated form.

At the sound of her name, Leah's eyes peeled open and she gazed up at Bella blearily.

What she did next stunned Bella stupid.

Leah started chuckling.

She actually started laughing.

"Way to go, Bruce Lee," Leah mumbled, and Bella stared down at her in disbelief, saw that Leah was holding a hand to her bloody throat and watching her with a weak smile.

Then Leah burst into a coughing fit that wracked her whole body, spraying flecks of blood into the air that scared Bella even as she waved the brunette off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Leah gasped, curling onto her side and shoving Bella's hands away as Bella crouched down to her in anxiety.

If Leah died here, Bella didn't know what she would do. It would be like losing a sister; she could feel the panic of it building rapidly. Leah was known to see dangerous situations as less than they actually were. It was no wonder she'd ended up like this.

"Fine? You are not fine," Bella gawked but Leah grimaced a dry smirk at her.

"I've had worse, trust me," Leah wheezed. "Do your thing, mami, don't mind me. Fuck, that really hurt…"

**How could she possibly have had worse?** Bella wondered with more than a little anxious skepticism.

Either way, Bella was unconvinced. Leah's throat was an open wound, pumping wet, sweet blood onto the ground, but then someone spoke and Bella was ripped out of her concern for Leah's life by absolute hatred.

It was a raw, primal emotion, seeded now deeply within her soul.

"El Madre del Sol," Sam said softly, darkly, but Bella heard him clearly. "Why do you fight for those you are supposed to destroy…?"

Bella looked directly at Sam with a vicious scowl. Her heart hammered. Her chest felt bruised, as if someone had punched her. She felt feverish. She also felt very, very pissed off.

"Shut your mouth," Bella hissed and stood upright, shoulders bowed, hands splayed into claws, working a muscle in her jaw.

The temperature dropped ten degrees. Bella's stomach clenched like iron with a cold rage. The sight of her made some of the wolves' hackles rise and they stepped forward next to Sam, who watched her with a mixture of disbelief and utter bewilderment.

Their movement made the nomads slide forward, baring their fangs and hissing. The packs growled warningly, and Bella felt something all too human snap inside of her.

"Back the fuck up," she snarled and took an unflinching step forward, then two more, her hands snapping into fists so tight that her knuckles popped.

She had never felt something so brutal before, such despise for another person.

The wolves jolted, and Bella was both surprised and utterly satisfied to see them hesitate nervously as even Sam blanched, licking his lips.

Her demonstration had scared them. Every single one of them.

They had seen what she could do to them. Everyone in the clearing knew the wolves were no match for vampires in their human forms, and Bella had just proven that she was capable of making that worst nightmare come true.

The nomads seemed bolstered and they advanced, but Bella threw an arm out and barked, "All of you! Stop it!"

They halted just as quickly, watching Bella warily, stunned by the authoritative sound of her voice. Even the Cullens hesitated. They were not the only ones. Bella had startled herself with her unusual display of dominance.

**I don't care. Enough. No more. Everyone is going to stop, right here, right now. **

Bella had reached a breaking point by the near murder of yet another person she cared about with all her heart.

Only Alice gazed at her with no fear, no anxiety. She stared at Bella; close by, with emotion swirling in her beautiful black eyes.

It was pride, Bella realized belatedly, her breath hitching as Alice gazed at her fondly, with utter trust.

It sealed everything for her. If Alice believed in her, then Bella was not afraid to make a move.

Not anymore.

She turned back to Sam with a dark rage in her heart that she barely contained.

This was not who she usually was, but he had brought it out in her with this fiery bloom of hate filling her stomach, squeezing the back of her skull.

"That's the second time you've tried to kill the people I love when you have no idea what's going on," Bella ground out through clenched teeth to him. "This is the second time I have the chance to kill you…"

She heard growls echo throughout the clearing, but none of the wolves did more than that. They didn't dare in Bella's presence.

"And I'm not going to."

It took all of her willpower to say it, because that was the only thing she wanted to do right then.

Kill Sam. Kill the man who had almost taken her lover's life, and Leah's. Who had brought an army to slaughter the people she cared about most in the world.

Become a killer.

How had it come to this?

Bella was no murderer at heart. She knew that. But looking at Sam and seeing all he had done, she could feel the desire to do it racing through her. She held it back. She fought it away. She didn't want to be that person.

Right now, she wasn't allowed to be that person, for a very good reason.

"Why the hell not?" Emmett snapped in protest at her declaration even as the wolves seemed to share looks of relief that Bella wasn't going to unleash her power on them…

Yet, at least.

"Because they are not the enemy," Carlisle said clearly to the entire clearing.

"Not the enemy?" Kate echoed with disbelief, to an outcry of agreement. The packs shifted nervously but didn't turn to run. They watched every vampire with hate in their eyes, mirroring it.

Bella felt a vein in her temple pulse. Her legs felt like jelly. Using her power, even in a lesser state, had cost something. She was still trying to recover. Only anger fueled her when all she really wanted to do was sit down with her head in her hands.

And her patience was beginning to wear so very thin. She was a raw nerve, and hoped Carlisle could explain her thinking better than she could.

If anyone understood what she was about to try and do, it would be Carlisle.

"Pops, I seriously don't think your plan is going to work," Emmett said slowly, eyeing the growling wolves with distaste. "They literally just tried to slaughter us. For the second time!"

"Sam even went after their precious Mother of the Sun," Rosalie spat. "It's time we throw these pups in the river once and for all!"

Sometimes Bella could be startled by the cold streak that ran through the Cullens. They had all lived for a long, long time. She had always wondered vaguely how many people they each had killed, and for what reasons. Blood lust, and what else?

But she supposed she understood now. In matters of life and death, she was going to stand for the ones she loved, no matter what that took. Part of her agreed with Rosalie and Emmett. A deep, dark part of her wanted this fight, this battle, wanted to rip into anyone who dared threaten her family.

She had to swallow it back.

Leah panted at her feet for air.

But god would it be satisfying…

She crouched and put a hand on Leah's shoulder, ignoring the pull in her throat at the wild smell of her blood. Leah's blood smelled like no other animal's. It was hot and sweet, yet still coppery with some exotic twinge that called Bella's predator despite her humanity. Carlisle theorized that it was because she was technically part wolf, and that was why even as a human her blood still called to Bella.

But it was so easily overridden when Bella was so afraid for her life.

"I'm fine…" Leah mumbled, practically wheezed to the dirt.

**I wish I believed you,** Bella thought desperately. **Why do you give so much to me, to us, Leah? Why do you hurt yourself so much just to keep us safe, you idiot? What did we ever do to deserve this loyalty from you? **

The truth was, they had done nothing to deserve it. It was only because of Leah's heart that Leah did the things she did, stupid as they sometimes were.

**And it's all my fault, **Bella realized with a rush of self loathing and guilt as she gazed down on Leah. All my fault that we're all in this mess. If they'd never met me, if the Cullens and Leah had never had the misfortune of stumbling into my life, none of this would have happened.

**I did this to Leah. I did this to Alice, her family. **

**I did this. **

"No!" Carlisle said again, pulling Bella's attention away from those painful thoughts as there were echoes of agreement from the nomads.

"Why do you defend them, Carlisle?" Marshall scowled. "They are just dogs! Stray mutts! Mutts that just tried to kill you and your whole family! Did you not see the way that swine even converged upon one of their own like a slab of meat? They tried to tear her apart and would have if it were not for Isabella's magnificent gift!"

"Yes, what happened to freeing Bella?" Edward said darkly, glaring at Sam, who stared back stoically, on his knees, dripping mud and blood from the wounds Leah had inflicted on his abdomen. He clutched a hand to them, and Bella was satisfied to see the grimace of pain on his face.

**That's what you get, you bastard, she thought cruelly. **

Leah had not gone down without a fight. He still seemed unable to stand, and it wasn't all Bella's doing. She thought she might be able to see bone in a gouge Leah had left in his left leg. The muscles in both of his shoulders were torn. He breathed as hard as Leah did, though with an easier effort.

It made Bella want to slam his face into the ground like a basketball.

"We need them!" Carlisle said fiercely to his children, and Bella hated to agree but she did.

If they could convince these assholes that helping them was better than attacking them, then when the time came to fight the Volturi, they would actually be a considerable force to be reckoned with.

Instead of a Hail Mary, shot in the dark, last stand band of a desperate, rag tag group of vampires.

This received a general uproar of protest.

"Like hell we do!" Rosalie snapped and didn't quail under her father's furious gaze.

"Carlisle, I think she's right," Edward spoke up. "They can't be trusted. Right now they're just another enemy to contend with. We should finish them while we have the chance and then focus on the Volturi."

"Listen to your son, Carlisle!" Marshall said firmly. "We know you've never had the heart for killing, so just let us take care of it."

"Now hold on a second," Garrett said with a note of caution. "Carlisle's got a point. Remember the old saying; 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'…"

"They can't be trusted!" one of the Irish nomads hissed.

"Enough of this nonsense," Kate rolled her eyes. "Let's just kill them and be done with it!"

"No, no!" Carlisle cried as the nomads all agreed loudly and looked seconds away from launching a full out assault. The wolves bared all their teeth and the clearing echoed with growls and hisses.

Bella knew they could do it, too, if she managed to use her power again. As she stood there she knew she could because she felt so righteous in her fury; she knew now how to do it, how to command its presence forth with all her might. Maybe she didn't have total perfect control, but she sure as hell had an idea. They could easily overpower the wolves. They could kill every last one of them and eliminate a very real, very dangerous threat.

Then she remembered Embry and Quil laughing faces, Jake's kind smile, and remembered that somewhere among all these wolves lurked Leah's little brother Seth. She remembered that even though they were wolves, there was also a person beneath each furry skin, and felt ill at the thought of all of them dying horrible deaths.

A dark part of Bella begged for their deaths; the bright part of her didn't want it to end with the brutal loss of so much life. A burgeoning hatred gave way to Bella's nature, though only barely.

They had just tried to kill her and everyone she loved, after all.

Still, she had to stop this.

At the very least, because she agreed with Carlisle.

"STOP!" she yelled angrily, and whipped around on the nomads furiously, her heart slamming against her chest. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise when they all turned to her and the clearing went so quiet once more.

It became suddenly all too clear that Bella's presence was extremely intense right then, that she had been drawn to the edge of her control, that she was someone who demanded respect and attention, that she was, quite simply, not fucking around anymore.

**They're going to listen to me, whether they like it or not! No more idiotic racist bullshit based on some ancient werewolf versus vampire crap! That is NOT how this is going to go! **

Bella had had enough. She was tired of feeling helpless, tired of being backed into a corner, and tired of everything in general. She didn't blush under all their eyes and she definitely didn't back down.

Fine, so her power was the only thing that would make people listen to her, to respect her?

Then that's what it took.

"Carlisle's right," Bella said when she had their attention, though with less volume. "He is," she repeated herself sternly at the utter skepticism on their faces. "Even though they just tried to kill us, we need all the help we can get to fight off the Volturi."

"Miss Swan, I hasten to disagree," Vladimir spoke up hesitantly, his eyes watching Bella with a hint of wariness. "You proved it yourself moments ago. An entire horde of mutts brought to a halt in seconds by only you and your magnificent gifts. We can eviscerate the Volturi! They will be no match for you, and the rest of us at that!"

Finally she was making an impact on people that was actually helpful. If she could get these century old vampires to listen to her, then all this pain would be worth it. It would mean saving the Cullens and herself.

It would mean saving these people, not watching them die all because of her and her stupid, idiotic choices. Her guilt and her shame combined with all her anger made her stand straight and ignore any characteristic fear or embarrassment.

**I can't let it end like that. I can't let the Cullens die because of the things I've done. I can't. They have to listen. I will make them listen. **

"Well hasten to listen to me for a second," Bella snapped, her chest jumping with the effort of being irritable. There was a headache starting to thump to life in her temples.

"It's not that simple as snapping my fingers and stripping the Volturi of all their powers. Even if we do manage to use this power that effectively, even without all their gifts, they still outnumber us three to one," Bella said forcefully, trying to make them understand.

The nomads were listening to her, though only barely. Somehow she needed to convince them, to save all the people she loved.

As much as she loathed it, the packs would be an undeniable advantage when it came to fighting the insurmountable Volturi.

"If we have the wolves, not only do we have more numbers, but we have warriors that are literally bred to kill evil vampires," Bella continued determinedly. "Even if they are a bunch of assholes who have no idea what's really going on," she added, casting Sam a look full of despise.

The Quileutes and their brother packs all shifted, casting each other uncertain glances.

"That's right," Bella turned back to them, unable to suppress all of her rage. "You went after the wrong vampires. You-God, you're attacking the only group of people standing between Forks and the most monstrous, bloodthirsty vampires on the planet, all because of your pride. You all really have no idea what's going on, do you?"

Sam licked his lips and stood up slowly, and Bella gritted her teeth at the sight of him.

**What would I do if it was just me and you in this clearing right now, Sam Uley? If no one else was around? **Bella thought, locking her eyes on his with repulsion.

She knew what she would do.

It terrified her, but it also gave her strength. A volatile, uneasy strength, but strength nonetheless.

"You say I am your Mother of the Sun and yet you come at me and everyone I love, everyone I stand for like we're the devil on earth. You think what you do is right, you think you're the good guys don't you? You're a bunch of filthy hypocrites," Bella spat and received a few snarls for that that she ignored.

With a burst of confidence, of total fearlessness, Bella streaked forward in a blur, halting feet away from Sam and the packs. They snapped their jaws and roared defensively, but they also backed up a bit, including Sam.

"Bella!" she heard the Cullens cry her name but she flung a hand out and stopped anyone from rushing to her aid.

Everyone needed to stop. They needed to stop, for once, and listen to reason.

**How did I end up as the voice of reason here again?** She mused faintly.

All that mattered was that she had.

"Don't," someone said and to her surprise, it was Alice. "Trust her."

**My Alice. Always my Alice. **

Bella had to close her eyes for a split second to let that wash over her, Alice's unwavering faith in her even when she knew without having to see Alice that the girl was terrified for her safety, but she trusted Bella's judgment. She trusted Bella to do this right.

It was inspiring to say the least.

**God, I really love that girl. **

"You think these vampires are bad? You don't know what bad is. Ever hear of the Volturi? They don't just drink the blood of humans to survive, whether they want to or not, like many of these people do. They do it for fun. They treat humans like cattle. They use them like slaves, for sex and blood and worse. They are stronger than me, my family, and every single one of you. And they're coming for us. They're coming to Forks. And they're very, very mad. And you know what the Volturi do when they're mad? They kill people. Especially humans. I wouldn't put it past them to raze Forks to the ground and put it off as a freak wildfire just to spite us."

The wolves looked alarmed, their ears pricking. They whipped looks from Bella to two huge wolves Bella hadn't noticed in the tumult of events going on that rivaled Sam in size, one a blond gold and the other dark brown. It didn't take a genius to see that they were two more Alpha wolves.

They in turn looked to Sam, whose eyes had filled with trepidation, with actual fear.

"Angeles del Diablo," Sam murmured in Spanish and the packs all shuddered. Several of them even yelped and backed up a few steps but were stilled by their Alphas barking at them. When Bella only stared at him darkly, he translated.

"The Devil's Angels… The legends always spoke of a coven of Cold Ones who would one day come to wreak destruction upon us all. El Madre del Sol was supposed to be the only one who could stop them…" Sam said softly, watching Bella with a rising sense of anxiety, realization of just how deep this went.

The nomads were the least of Fork's problem.

Bella tightened her jaw. She really could honestly not give any less of a fuck about the Quileute legends, but if that was what it took to convince them, then she would use it.

When she spoke again, Bella's voice was ringing with finality, with utter sincerity. It filled her aching body and the entire clearing with its truth as she drew up to her full height and spoke from her very soul.

"You say your legends are the core of your beliefs? Well then you'd better believe this. I am the Mother of the Sun. I am your fabled heroine. I am the one that's going to destroy the big bad evil vampires, not for you or anyone but the people I love, and if you get in my way, I'm going to destroy you too. Every last one of you, you hear me? You will never attack me or my family again. That includes Leah. And if you think I can't, take one look at him and bet me that I won't do it to every single one of you if you cross us."

The packs all shifted nervously and Bella felt all eyes on her. They stared at her with awe and respect and she used it, let it flow through her, let it keep her going when she was so used to just backing down and hiding from attention, from confrontation.

**I mean it. Every single word. If we have to kill these people, fight to the death… Then we have to. I can't let them hurt my family, Leah, Alice. I can't let them do something stupid and put all of Fork's in danger, my father in danger. **

**I can't. I don't want to kill people, but if I have to… **

**God, then I have to. **

It was not what Bella wanted. Death would never be what Bella wanted. But life had made it clear that she couldn't always get what she wanted. She would have to settle for what she needed, and that was for the people she loved to be safe and sound, no matter what it took.

No matter what.

"But we need help. The Volturi, the Devil's Angels or whatever you want to call them, are coming. And if you are who you say you are, if you believe as you say you do, you will fight with us," Bella turned from Sam with great effort as he looked away from her like the coward he was and addressed the packs.

"You'll fight for the Mother of the Sun, to protect humanity. Or you can turn tail and run. But if you continue with this assault, you know and I know exactly how it's going to play out. My girlfriend can see the future, did you know that?" Bella said with a wry smirk, unable to keep all of the pride out of her voice, and just to make a point, she called over her shoulder, "How would it end, Alice?"

"We win," came the instant response and she felt a rush of desire and affection shoot through her core at Alice's icy tone.

**God, what a babe, **Bella thought fondly as the wolves seemed to finally understand the gravity of the situation.

It took them long enough.

"So make your choice. We've made ours," Bella finished and finally stepped back, feeling as if she had said all she could.

She'd never been one for public speeches anyway. Funny how she seemed to be making them so often as of late.

The packs turned to their Alphas, the wolves on the left to the blond wolf, the ones on the right to the massive dark brown one, and the ones in the middle to a human Sam who glanced over his shoulder at them.

There was silence.

She could feel the tension radiating from the nomads. They didn't like it. They didn't like the idea of fighting alongside their ancient enemy, but they were just going to have to deal with it. This was so much bigger than some age old racism. This was about survival now.

After several long, tense minutes, in which the wolves made myriad sounds of canine uncertainty and even protest, in which the blond wolf and the brown one barked at them and at each other while Sam kept his head tilted, listening to thoughts the vampires could never hear, a decision seemed to be made.

Slowly, the blond wolf and the brown wolf stepped forward, huge and slightly intimidating as Bella shifted nervously, her instincts rebelling at how close they came. They towered over her, both of them standing next to Sam and gazing directly into her eyes.

It wasn't exactly a friendly look, but it wasn't exactly hostile, either.

"This is Gabriel Santos, who leads the western Washington pack," Edward spoke up from behind Bella and stepped up next to her hesitantly as he gestured to the blond wolf. She was grateful for his initiative, because she had no idea what to do next. "And Leon Cervantes, who leads the eastern," he motioned to the brown wolf.

It was a good thing Edward could read minds. It was the only kind of translation they were going to get because no wolf here was going to willingly go human to hash this out.

And fuck Sam.

So it was good Edward was here.

"Gabriel says… They won't fight with us," Edward said after a pause, and Bella tensed as the vampires hissed in disgust and jeered. "But they won't fight against us either," Edward went on quickly, and Bella fought back an audible sigh of relief. Her stomach had already dropped in preparation to do war, the rubber band that was always waiting pulling back slightly.

"He says they're going to stay here and protect Forks from any and all vampires that feed from humans until the Volturi are eradicated," Edward said.

**Okay, fine. **Bella supposed that wasn't such a bad idea. If the Volturi won and got past them, if they targeted Forks or Bella's father, then the western pack would offer at least some protection.

She hoped dearly Esme was taking good care of her poor father.

"Leon says…" Edward hesitated and cocked his head, listening intently as Leon huffed breath through his nose in a doggy snort that Bella wasn't exactly sure how to interpret. She thought it might be a scoff, and fought not to roll her eyes.

**Asshole. **

"Leon says that his pack will fight with us," Edward declared, and several people hissed in a breath as Bella felt elation lick through her. "But for the Mother of the Sun, not for, er… Bloodsuckers."

The nomads hissed and jeered again, and Bella fought the urge to tell them to shut the fuck up. She had never expected the wolves to be happy about having to do this, but the fact that they were doing it was a huge deal. She could already feel excitement bubbling in her blood at the allies tentative as they were— they were gaining here.

With the wolves…

God, they could really beat the Volturi. They were no longer running on pure desperation. They didn't just have a chance in hell, they had a chance in heaven too.

She glanced past Leon at the eight wolves behind him, all towering, hulking, muscular, a formidable force. They were bulkier than the Quileutes, thick in the shoulders and hips with shorter muzzles and fierce yellow eyes. When she cast a look at Gabriel's pack, she saw that they were slimmer, more narrowly built. They would be faster. Better to get to people, get in the way of a hungry vampire, but Leon's pack was built to take a beating and dish one out.

She wondered vaguely if there were different species of shape-shifters. Maybe it was just where they come from, their tribes, how they were raised.

**We can do this, **Bella thought, a weight lifting from her shoulders hesitantly. We could really do this.

"Thank you. To both of you," Bella said sincerely, and received a slight nod from both of them.

In any other situation, it might have been weird to see what was technically a dog display such an intelligence, but this wasn't any other situation.

"We will fight as well. Only for the Mother of the Sun. Only because our beliefs demand it, and to keep the town safe," Sam spoke up, and Bella felt her rage come searing back.

She whipped a vicious look onto Sam and snapped, "Not you."

Sam seemed alarmed by her rage, but Bella didn't give a damn. She stepped into his personal space, her vampire on pins and needles within an instant. Any control she'd had earlier slipped dangerously to the tips of her fingers at being so close to this man. Her instincts pulled back like a slingshot, giddily ready to attack.

It was all she could do to control it.

"I could kill you right now Sam Uley," Bella breathed, felt the vampire inside her beg for it, beg for her to reach out and claw the life from Sam. "I could kill you right now, where you stand. But I won't. Don't mistake it for mercy. Don't mistake this for kindness. I could forgive the rest of them, but not you. You tried to kill my Alice. You tried to kill Leah. I will never let that go," Bella hissed in his face.

Sam's jaw locked and his eyes flashed yellow, but he did nothing else as Bella stared him down.

"The Quileutes may fight with us, or leave, whatever they choose. But you will not. If they want to listen to you and leave, whether they really have a choice or not because of your Alpha bullshit, then fine. Or you can let them fight if they want as you should. But you? You will not fight with us. You will not come near us. You will not ever set foot on Cullen property ever again the way they have never been allowed onto La Push because of your prejudice. I don't trust you. I don't trust your judgment. I don't trust your temper. You already turned on one of your own. And you sure as fuck aren't going to be anywhere near my girl or my best friend when it comes down to life or death."

Her rant was cut short when Sam snarled in her face and Bella shoved him away instantly, reflexively, baring her fangs. Suddenly the tension skyrocketed all over again in the clearing as Gabriel and Leon tightened their muscles, unsure of what to do.

**You can come and get it, Sam Uley. I will end it all right here and now. I don't care how I have to do it. You will NEVER come near the ones I love again, **Bella vowed inside her mind. **Never again! **

She thought of Alice's beautiful face, her tinkling laugh, of Leah's crooked smirk and husky chuckle, and knew it was true. She would never take the risk of Sam around them again for any reason. He could have been the Volturi themselves for how Bella felt about him.

Before anything else could happen, a russet wolf that Bella faintly recognized as Jacob Black broke free of the pack. For a split second, she thought she'd ruined everything by being unable to put her hatred of Sam Uley aside, that the battle would happen anyway, but even as Jacob trotted up he was cracking his bones, losing fur, shrinking right before her eyes.

It was still an incredible sight to see, to watch the shapeshifter transform between two entirely different beings.

When Jacob reached her, he was all human, though his eyes were bright yellow.

And when he spoke, his voice sounded just like Bella's, so young, too young, but full of authority.

"We will fight with you. The Quileute pack will stand by El Madre del Sol proudly and destroy Angeles del Diablo with no fear," Jacob declared, speaking directly to Bella. When he stood before her, there was no fear in his eyes, no anger, only raw respect.

It shocked Bella into silence as her vampire wavered in confusion.

Bella blinked a little, uncertain. She was also still not completely comfortable with a naked boy rushing up to her like that. Her cheeks colored slightly and she cursed their betraying blush.

Some things would never change.

"Sam Uley will remain on La Push and protect the tribe," Jacob then stated and Bella's eyebrows shot way up when Sam snarled again, his throat grinding like gravel.

"Jacob," he barked and Jake whirled on him with a look so fierce that Bella was completely shocked.

**How is he standing up to Sam's Alpha power…**?

"You were wrong, Sam. You were wrong!" Jake shouted, making Bella's instincts stir warningly. "For the second time you made us attack the Cullens when they didn't do anything! You keep attacking the wrong people because of old tensions, because of your temper! It's the same reason Emily's scarred to hell and back!"

Bella had no idea what that was about, but the drama was unfolding too fast for her to even care.

Sam shook violently and bellowed, "Stand down, Jake!"

"Don't do it," Bella hissed a warning. If Sam transformed right now, if he could, Bella swore she'd kill him and be damned the consequences.

This was what being a vampire had done to her. She could kill. She had to kill now. These were the choices she had to make.

Sam had, at least, made that decision easier for her. She remembered Leah and felt a pang of fear for her, but couldn't take the chance to turn around and check on her friend when two werewolves looked a split second from going at it.

"No," Jacob shook his head to Bella's astonishment. Jacob didn't cower or back down in the slightest. He drew up to his full -naked— height, the muscles in his tan back flexing, untouched in the slightest by Sam's Alpha influence.

**How? **

"You've gone too far this time. You made us attack the Cullens, even if we don't like the leeches either, and break the treaty, break our honor. You tried to have us hurt them and Bella, El Madre del Sol in the process, going against all of our beliefs. A friend of ours though she may no longer consider us the same. And you almost killed Leah. You would have! We all saw it! We heard your thoughts. I don't give a damn what Gabriel or Leon think; they are not our pack. Leah is one of us. Leah is my family. She is my friend, and no matter what she's done, how could you ever kill her?" Jake demanded, his voice deeper than Bella had ever heard.

"She gave me no choice!" Sam yelled back, and Bella growled at him.

She'd have said something, but Jake seemed to be taking control of the situation now, too fast for Bella to do anything but step back and let it happen.

Yet his words continued to shock her; **the Quileutes had never wanted this? They didn't want Leah to be killed? They had been… On Bella's side? **

She didn't even know how to process that. But then Jacob dropped the real bomb.

"You are no longer the Alpha of this pack Sam. I thought the elders were right; that I was too young, that we needed leadership and you were the strongest, the smartest, but you are not. I am Jacob Black, the son of our former Alpha, and I am exerting my rights to that position right now. You will stand down!"

His voice rang out as Bella's had, with finality and Bella couldn't honestly believe it when Sam actually staggered back a step, his yellow eyes flashing to a muddy brown at Jacob's unrelenting command.

There was absolute silence as everyone in the clearing held their breath, stunned.

Bella felt two very opposite feelings struggling inside of her. One was vampiric anxiety, and the other was a ridiculous, teenage human emotion that said** Fuck yeah, take that, Sam Uley! **

There was so much going on within the packs that they had no idea about, and Bella had never known at all that Jacob Black was always supposed to have been the Alpha. Maybe she should have, looking at him now, tall and strong, proud and fearless even in the face of Sam, one of the strongest in the clearing. She could see it now that she knew; how Jake always was the most mature, how he always had to keep Embry and Quil in line, how he was the only one Leah ever seemed to give any respect, small as it was.

And already he was a damn sight better than Sam as the Alpha, in Bella's not so humble opinion.

The sound that broke the silence, and ruined the moment of delight Bella had in seeing the dumbstruck look on Sam's stupid face, was, but of course, Leah laughing.

It was a thick, watery sound, and when Bella turned to look at her, Leah was sitting up on one knee, clutching her throat, her nude body streaked with blood that, thank God, seemed to be drying.

**You crazy bitch, **Bella thought with complete affection and disbelief.

Leah sure was something.

"I can't believe you actually did it, Jake," Leah choked out, breathing hard.

Bella wanted to yell at her to lie down and be careful, stop talking before she opened the wound in her neck again. But like Bella, Leah seemed to display an unusual propensity to be just fine when she really shouldn't be.

And before she could rush to Leah's aid, Alice was beside her, gripping her arm and helping her up.

Today was just full of surprises, apparently.

She watched in shock and absolute adoration as her amazing girlfriend helped her best friend up, and no one in the clearing could have looked more bewildered than her save for Leah.

The look Leah gave Alice was almost funny enough to make Bella laugh, but as it was, she just bit back a grin, falling so much more in love with Alice as the pixie carefully helped Leah onto her feet.

"I'm good, Pixie Sticks," Leah said, shrugging her off and watching her with a furrowed brow, looking Alice up and down as if seeing her for the first time.

"Okay, Lassie," Alice replied easily, holding her hands up in mock surrender and taking a step back.

**Alice, Alice, Alice. **

**What a hell of a girl. **

Both of them were, really.

"Wait-Why are your eyes blue? And why don't you stink?" Leah demanded, ignoring the insult and sniffing the air tentatively, and Alice's face immediately smoothed out as did Bella's.

Poker face: On.

"Now is really not the time, Leah," Alice hissed with a pointed look, crossing her arms as Leah just shook her head and shrugged it off, too wounded to bother.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

Crisis averted. Kind of. More like ignored. It was a good thing Leah tended to take things in stride.

All their progress would be undone in a split second if the wolves knew their precious Mother of the Sun had been bitten by a vampire not half an hour ago.

At least it seemed as if Leah really was going to be okay, thank God.

"I can't believe you actually sacked up and did it, Jakey boy," Leah tossed her chin at Jake, her almond eyes raking over him in grudging respect. They flickered to his crotch and then back to his face.

"Sort of," Leah smirked and Jacob actually blushed.

Bella felt a certain specific kindred with Jake and sighed heavily at her friend's antics.

Even with her throat torn out she was still entirely inappropriate.

"This isn't over," Sam snapped, and Bella went from 0 to 100 just like that.

"It better be," Bella snarled at him as she whipped around, and Sam, knowing he could do nothing to either Jake or Bella, turned on his heel and stormed off, shoving past wolves to disappear into the trees.

**Bastard,** Bella thought furiously. **Should have killed you when I had the chance. **

These were not instincts Bella had ever wanted. The desire to hurt or to kill. She had never wanted any of this, never wanted anything to come to this point.

But here she was. And now she would have to find a way through it.

"I meant it, Bella. We'll fight with you. All of us. We never wanted to hurt you. And we never… Really wanted to hurt the Cullens. I mean we did, but you know… Not like this," Jacob said to her softly, running a hand through his short cut black hair.

It was just then that Bella remembered how young they both were. Jake was a year younger than her, actually. Both of them too young to be dealing with things like this, and yet here they were.

Bella appraised him silently, before giving him a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"Good. So we're all settled then? Everyone on the same fucked up page?" she then turned back to Gabriel and Leon, and when they nodded their massive heads at her, she gave a falsely sweet smile.

Her patience was pretty much gone, both human and vampiric. And she was still eighteen. Not some centuries old vampire.

So she took her digs where she could get them.

"Great! I guess we'll be in touch. Now beat it," she barked, and without further ado, she grabbed

Edward by the arm, turned around and dragged him back to the nomads and the Cullens, all of who opened their mouths, to protest, or to agree, or to do Bella didn't give a damn what.

"It's done," she snapped at all of them, her voice still powerful, her influence lingering, and they all shut their mouths, thankfully. She let go of Edward in favor of Alice, whose hand she grabbed and kept on going.

Her whole body was aching. Her mind. Her heart. Her soul. She'd given everything in that clearing. She was rapidly losing the ability to look like the one with the plan, that knew what she was doing with the backbone and the power to get it done. She could feel it crumbling all around her, and there was only one thing that was going to make this better.

"Bella," Alice called as they drifted into the trees, headed back towards the house.

Bella didn't reply.

"Bella, baby, talk to me," Alice pleaded as Bella pulled her all the way home at a breakneck pace, her bottom lip beginning to tremble, her eyes beginning to burn.

"Bella!" Alice jerked them to a halt as they stumbled into the Cullen backyard and pulled her around.

"Look at me, Bells," Alice breathed and cupped her face with smooth, cool palms on Bella's hot cheeks.

Bella took one look into her bright blue eyes, inhaled just one breath of her lovely scent, and promptly burst into tears.

"Oh Bella," Alice murmured as Bella fell into her arms, clutching her like a lifeline, burying her face into the crook of her neck, sobbing. Alice rubbed soothing circles around and around her back as she whispered to her ear, "Shh, baby, it's going to be okay. You did so good, you are so good, it's all going to be okay. Shh, don't cry…."

And because it was Alice, Bella had to believe her.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

With the issue of the wolves settled in a better way than any of them really could have hoped for whether the sulking nomads (or Rosalie and Emmett) wanted to admit it— a few other issues needed to be taken care of.

The first was taking care of Bella's father, Charlie. After she cried away her stress, sort of (not really), on Alice's shoulder, they went inside to find Esme sitting on the couch looking extremely worried and waiting impatiently for their return.

Unfortunately for Esme, Bella jumped down her throat in a heartbeat, demanding to know what had happened with her father.

The guilt in Esme's eyes had frightened her beyond measure, but Esme ended up explaining a power to Bella that Bella had never even known she'd had. Apparently Esme had the capability to 'glamour' people like the vampires in the movies did. But unlike in the movies, it was a very rare gift instead of something all vampires could do. It was the ability to use her will to convince someone of whatever she desired.

Bella's shock at having never been told this was high, but Esme explained that she didn't like to talk about it because it wasn't something she was proud of, or liked doing to people, and wasn't a very powerful gift anyway. It didn't even work on other vampires; only humans. Bella was still slightly resentful that it had been kept from her considering how close she was to the Cullens, but in the grand scheme of things it didn't really seem to matter.

Esme informed them that Charlie was safely at home which relieved Bella so much she almost started bawling again, and thanks to Esme's gift, was once more under the impression that his daughter was quarantined at the hospital with an extremely contagious but nonlethal virus.

Instead of a not-vampire about to go to war alongside werewolves and actual-vampires against the most powerful beings on the planet.

It was a bittersweet solution. Bella hated that her father was being lied to, but she would do anything, anything at all to keep him safe from the danger her life had become so saturated with. Besides, Esme told her, the glamour wouldn't last forever. It would weaken with time, and within a month would break completely, at which point Esme would have to reapply it to keep him in the dark.

Bella really hoped it wouldn't take that long for them to deal with the Volturi. If this crushing weight and fear didn't stop soon, she felt like she might have an absolute break down. If Alice hadn't been there to hold her, wrap her in the comfort of her arms, Bella wasn't sure what she'd have done. She hadn't stopped shaking for ten minutes, had never felt so small and out of control.

She had remembered with startling clarity how young she really was compared to the rest of these people, how small and inexperienced she really was in the face of pure bred vampire killing werewolves, and had no idea how she'd managed to step up as she had. If Leah's life hadn't been at stake, she might not have. She probably would have cowered away, hidden behind Alice, and then there really would have been a fight, and Bella had already seen how she fared when the real fighting broke out.

Which led them to the new problem that needed to be addressed.

It was something Leah pointed out that Bella had been hopelessly trying to ignore the very next day while Carlisle was busy both wrapping a clean bandage around her rapidly healing throat and conversing with Leon and Gabriel on the phone about what came next.

"You know your whole magical voodoo is really cool and everything, Izzy, really useful," Leah drawled to Bella, who watched as Carlisle gently wrapped her neck in fresh gauze. "But besides that, you can't fight for shit."

Bella had immediately grimaced, but didn't try to deny it.

It was so obviously true and had been weighing on her mind as well since the confrontation with the shapeshifting tribes. In the two scuffles she'd been in since being changed into… Whatever she was, Bella hadn't fared well. Yeah, she took on Seth fairly well (and was still planning on never telling Leah about that) but only because he was so young and new to what he was, too. She'd proven to be horrible at controlling her instincts if her other subtler gift of survival wasn't at play, causing her to choose her battles unwisely.

Like going after an Alpha werewolf, for instance.

And she'd stood no chance at all against Jasper, either. When the real fighting started, when someone who had even the slightest inkling of what they were doing stepped up to bat, Bella was no match. If she went against the Volturi like this? She'd be destroyed. The only thing she had going for her was her gift of nullification, and that didn't even put vampires down for the count.

Leah's statement made Carlisle pause as if it had only just occurred to him, and Alice, standing nearby, had clapped a hand to her forehead with a soft swear as if that little fact had slipped her mind.

Some-freakin'-how.

Only Emmett, curled up on the couch with Rosalie in his arms, had grinned.

"Oh hell yeah. It's time to teach you how to kick some ass Bells!" he'd beamed and jumped to his feet, flexing his huge muscles eagerly.

If only Bella could share that enthusiasm. She'd never been very good with violence, but when it came down to it she supposed she didn't really have a choice.

It was time to learn how to play with the big boys and girls.

Somehow Bella knew this was going to be painful.

They still had no idea when the Volturi would show up because Alice's visions were still being blocked by Sulpicia, so it was decided that she needed to be taught how to fight absolutely ASAP. So there they were, barely two days after practically going to war with the Quileutes and their brother tribes…

Preparing to train with them.

Something really obvious is telling me this might be a horrible idea, Bella thought nervously as she watched the Quileutes and Leon's pack trotting out of the forest, looking huge and intimidating. They stayed close to each other, luminous yellow eyes distrustful and wary.

Not all of the nomads had bothered to show up, thinking it beneath them, but all of the Cullens were there, and Leah, standing beside her in her full on ashy gray wolfen form -finally fully recovered-made Bella feel a bit better about seeing them all again so soon.

At least Leon was reasonable, if a bit gruff. After much discussion over the phone with Carlisle, he had agreed that a little rendezvous to learn how to fight alongside each other instead of against one another was a good idea.

That definitely didn't mean things were all roses and sunshine between the vampires and the wolves. The hissing and growling was barely subdued. It was like watching rabid cats and dogs try to share food or something, the way they reacted to each other.

Bella honestly thought it was all a bit childish. What was the point of all this hatred? It didn't get any of them anywhere, and most of it was unjustified anyway.

Jacob led the Quileutes, which still shocked Bella to no end. Leah had explained that as the heir to the Alpha position, Jake had been able to exert a brief moment of dominance over a stronger wolf like Sam and scare him off— for the time being, at least. She explained how Jake had given up that position to Sam because he couldn't take the stress or the responsibility of it at such a young age, which Bella understood all too well.

But now…

Now he headed Embry and Quil and the other boys, and when his eyes met Bella's across the designated clearing, they seemed to soften a little.

Maybe Jacob Black isn't so bad, Bella thought, though she still was annoyed at how he'd tried to chew Edward's leg off. He and Edward still could hardly stand to look at each other without scowling up a storm.

"Thank you all for coming today," Carlisle said hospitably to the wolves, who all eyed him like a particularly ugly cockroach. He seemed not to notice.

Bella, who was leaning absently on Alice's shoulder, couldn't stop her slight grin. Carlisle was ineffably kind to people even when they were practically spitting in his eye. Next to her, Alice shook her head and rubbed lightly at the hand of Bella's she held in both of her own.

Alice was the only one that had convinced Bella this was going to be okay. After imagining her clumsy self attempting to train with these battle-hardened warriors, wolf and vampire alike, Bella had become hopeless almost immediately. She'd shared these fears with her lover, and Alice had assured her that she was going to be just fine in that charming, believable way she had.

"Besides," Alice had said with a twinkle in her eye, "you're the Red Riding Hood who had all those big bad wolves whimpering in fear, remember? You'll be fine."

Her display in the clearing had not been lost upon her family. Thinking about it now just embarrassed her, the way she'd acted and barked orders like an Army General, but Alice seemed completely proud of her, impressed by the way she'd taken control. She also seemed a little aroused at the idea of Bella stepping up, which Bella was both embarrassed and turned on by.

They were insatiable, really.

Alice said she'd seen it coming the moment Carlisle and Edward had held her back, which was something Bella had done her best to politely tell them to never, ever do again if Leah's life were in danger.

They had apologized sincerely and agreed when Bella confronted them about it, and any lingering resentment she had over that was erased immediately, but she'd meant it. When they stopped her from protecting Leah, they almost got her killed. No matter that it could have gone so much worse; the fact remained that if Bella hadn't been able to access her gift, Leah would have died.

At least Leah's sacrificial attempt to stop the wolves had warmed the Cullens to her considerably more, and Leah had taken to jokingly calling Bella her knight in shining armor, fawning over her like some pretend damsel in distress, but only if Alice wasn't in the room too, much to Bella's chagrin.

Alice and Leah seemed to have warmed towards each other a little as well, though it seemed in an awkward and uncomfortable way. They still preferred to annoy each other whenever they got the chance, but there was a bit less venom in it. It made Bella happy, at least. Their bickering was more amusing than dangerous now-a-days.

All of that was almost ruined when Leah found out Alice had bitten her, however, which was one other issue that had to be addressed and understood. It took a hell of a lot of convincing on Bella's part to keep Leah from going after Alice with no holding back, but somehow she managed it.

After learning the fate of her father the day they confronted the wolves, the Cullens had returned home and Carlisle had immediately started in on them, demanding to know every little detail that had led up to the biting.

Every. Single. One.

All of them.

That included the nature of their sex, and it was the most mortifying thing Bella had ever experienced. Even orgasming in front of her entire school didn't come close to having to look Carlisle in the eye and tell her that she got so horny while having sex with his adopted daughter that she accidentally kinda sorta on purpose convinced her to take a sip from her wrist.

More like chug from her wrist, but whatever. Minor details, honestly.

Her cheeks had burned for hours with her blush. Bella had tried to take the majority of the blame, and she truly believed she was the one to blame for the biting. She had goaded Alice, goaded her when her guard was the lowest, when she was the most out of control, even when Alice had tried in vain to resist, even in the throes of the most base instincts they had.

Alice had good control for a vampire, but even hers wasn't that good.

Bella hadn't meant to, though. She realized in hindsight how stupid it had been, how wrong it could have gone. It could have hurt her or even Alice horribly. What if her blood had been poisonous to vampires? Her bite surely was. What if she accidentally killed her lover? The mere thought made her ill.

**And what if Alice's venom had been toxic to her, done more than just make her giddy and put her arm to sleep? **

**What if, what if, what if… **

To be fair, they were both partly to blame. But vampires are not known for control in the most primal of moments, and their sex had been extremely primal… The thought of it still twisted Bella's belly, made her breath hitch, made those instincts stir up again, the utmost desire for Alice, to take and give everything to her, be all over her like a second skin.

That included her blood. What Alice wanted, willingly or unconsciously, Bella would give her, in that state. Anything.

Alice, of course, refused to let her take the fall, and blamed herself entirely, looked so immensely ashamed and guilty as Carlisle actually went off on her -and even Bella!— in a full on, honest to God fatherly lecture.

It made her miss Charlie even more.

"Just because you're vampires doesn't mean you don't have to practice safe sex, damn it!" Carlisle had said in the middle of his tirade, his normally calm voice straining.

It was the first time Bella had ever heard him swear, and she wasn't sure who was more embarrassed and ashamed; she and Alice seemed to be in close competition in that regard. Alice seemed like she wanted to cry, and the look of utter guilt she gave Bella broke the brunette's heart. Alice hated anything that hurt Bella, and the thought that she might have clearly killed her.

Thankfully, however, the effect of Alice drinking her blood seemed to have no negative consequences. In fact, the consequences seemed to be entirely positive. After Carlisle got done ranting at them and Bella managed to get over the desire to go curl up in the fireplace with a few matches in mortification, he went into doctor mode.

The first thing he did was a full on examination of Alice and Bella. When he cleared Bella of any pains that weren't the result of her gift -which they also talked about at length after Bella demonstrated that she could actually do it on purpose— and Bella assured him that it hadn't hurt, that there were no lingering side effects, he moved on to Alice.

Whereas Bella's examination had revealed nothing remarkable, Alice's was entirely different. The moment he began questioning her on how she felt after drinking Bella's blood, Alice lit up and took off explaining it.

She told them that she felt alive. That was the exact word she used, too. Alive.

She told them that she felt good, like the way they felt after feeding, only better. "It was better than any human blood I've ever had," Alice had said. "None of it has ever made me feel like this. I feel like I could carry the world on my shoulders, like I could win any fight, I feel stronger, faster, smarter. I haven't felt anything like this since I first woke after the change. It's incredible. And you know what else? It's totally crazy, but when we were facing off with the wolves, I could actually see them in my visions. I usually can't see more than muddled blurs, but with Bella's blood, it all became clearer…"

Bella didn't like to think about Alice feeding from people, so she chose not to dwell on it. Best to focus on the silver linings, so to speak. She and Carlisle were both stunned by the revelation of Alice being able to see the future of the shapeshifters. Usually their powers were much harder to use on the wolves.

"And the way it tasted…" Alice had whispered softly, almost reverently, with a faraway look in her eyes, "It tasted like heaven never could, like bliss, like snow melt and warm Spring raindrops on your tongue, like thick sweet chocolate, like happiness and life…"

There was a pause as Alice seemed to shake herself from a reverie.

"And raspberries," Alice added thoughtfully, glancing at Bella with a soft curiosity.

"Raspberries?" Carlisle had frowned in confusion, but Bella hummed in recognition.

She'd never tasted all the rest of that when she bit her lip or morbidly thrown up and tasted her own blood, but she recognized the tint of raspberries.

Alice looked guilty immediately after describing how it felt and tasted to drink Bella's blood, as if contrite that she'd enjoyed it. No amount of trying to convince Alice that Bella didn't blame her would ever work, as it never did, but she still tried. Bella was actually glad, kind of flattered that Alice liked the way she tasted so much. It was better than the alternative; tasting like shit and killing her with toxic plasma.

No, this was much better. Part of Bella was actually a little turned on listening to it, and Bella's inner vampire purred with pleasure in a manner that made her want to smack herself in the face.

Vampiric instincts were so weird.

For his part, Carlisle seemed mollified by this, and extremely interested into the why and how of it all, and honestly Bella just tuned him out. Did it really matter why or how her blood did what it did? It was the same with her bite, her gifts, Alice's visions, Edward's mind reading, or Jasper's empathy.

Science could only take you so far when it came to a world of vampires and werewolves. Some things simply didn't have an explanation that they could see or find. They didn't get very far with that, and the conversation ended with little to no closure.

Alice swore it would never happen again, but Bella had to wonder, privately, why that had to be. If that was what her blood did for Alice… Why shouldn't she drink it again? If it made her stronger, faster, smarter, and the only side effect was getting to see her pretty blue eyes for a little while they'd returned to gold within the hour— then why not? Anything that gave Alice a better chance against the Volturi, Bella was all for. In fact, why not have all of the Cullens and nomads take a swig before the final fight? It would be just one more advantage they would have.

She knew better than trying to tell them that, at least right then, so she kept her mouth shut, but kept it at the back of her mind.

Now Alice stood beside her, rubbing absentmindedly at her hand and listening to her father speak attentively, eyes soft saffron and skin soft marble. Bella really loved her, so, so much, and gazing at her then, she swore to herself that no matter what happened, Alice wasn't going to die.

Not for her. Not for this. Not because of Bella's mistakes. She would do whatever it took, even if it meant losing her life, to keep Alice out of harm's way, as much as dying terrified her. Alice was a beautiful, lovely girl. Her heart was pure golden on feathers of sweetness and iron will. She was a light in the dark in every sense, and didn't deserve the danger Bella had brought down on her or her family.

Bella had fallen so very far for this girl, never knew she could feel this much.

**For Alice. **

**For Alice. **

The first thing she had to do to keep Alice alive was actually learn how to fight. So she really needed to pay attention to Carlisle and stop ogling her like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"While I know this situation is not the most ideal, we are extremely grateful for your help in fighting off Angeles del Diablo, or as we call them, the Volturi," Carlisle said, his hands splayed out in a welcoming manner.

The shapeshifters looked like they couldn't give less of a damn what the vampires called the Volturi, but Carlisle seemed unperturbed by the less than eager response.

"We know that tensions are high. Our races have never had much headway when it comes to hospitality, but hopefully this can change. We certainly intend to try. Hopefully you all, Leon, and Jacob want the same."

By 'we' he meant himself, Bella, and… Well, Bella wasn't a hundred percent sure anyone else in this clearing was really into this whole 'working together' deal. Even Alice seemed skeptical, but her support for Bella was unwavering in its faith, and it was just one more thing Bella was extremely grateful to her for.

Leah snorted and Bella butted her shoulder lightly into her friend's, as much as she could being so short next to Leah's eight foot height. Leah seemed entirely apathetic about the entire thing, and Bella hadn't been able to get much of a read on her feelings lately. It worried her, but Leah had already proven to be an incredibly strong girl, and Bella trusted her with all her heart.

"Today we intend to learn how to work alongside each other instead of against one another, as well as train Bella, your Mother of the Sun, on how to properly fight. Though her gifts are undoubtedly strong, we would like to make them stronger, more focused, and teach her physical combat that amounts to more than pure instinct."

Gee, thanks for throwing me under the bus there, Carlisle, Bella thought sarcastically, scowling at him. Way to make me look like a total weenie!

Alice tried to hide her giggle behind a cough, and Bella redirected her scowl at her completely unhelpful girlfriend in annoyance. Next to her Emmett was smirking eagerly, which made Bella all too anxious about her 'training'.

"I'm going to let my son Jasper take over from here, as he is our best and most intelligent fighter. Leon, if you would-? Yes, you two can collaborate and my son Edward is capable of translating your thoughts to speech for us…" Carlisle gestured, but Bella saw several of the wolves bristle and bare their teeth at Edward, despising the fact that he could read their precious thoughts, their private wolfen connection.

Leon snapped his teeth at them and they immediately submitted to his Alpha strength, which Bella still found somewhat unethical, as helpful as it seemed to be.

Jasper started off by separating the nomads and the wolves off in pairs as he explained the weakness of vampires, much to the annoyance of the nomads and the delight of the wolves.

"Never let a vampire get their arms around you," Jasper said to the shapeshifters pointedly. "We can snap your spines and ribs like twigs in a split second. You've got bigger teeth than us; hopefully you know how to use them."

The shapeshifters all shuffled around, luminous yellow eyes piercing the nomads with thinly disguised disgust that the nomads returned equally.

"Your size can be as much a hindrance as a help, however," Jasper went on. "Being smaller, we tend to be faster, and harder to catch. Don't go throwing your weight around based on pride like it's going to get you somewhere. Volturi foot soldiers may be caught by simple maneuvering, but any trained vampire will counter wild movement with ease. You think you know how to kill all vampires? Think again. No two vampires' instincts are exactly alike. We are wild and unpredictable when it comes to survival. Never assume that you know what a vampire will do next. You've got to be faster, and never let them get in close."

The wolves didn't like being told that a vampire could outsmart or outmaneuver them, but they grudgingly listened anyway.

"That's why I propose we work in pairs. Every wolf with a vampire, every vampire with a wolf. The brute force of you shapeshifters, while inelegant, is effective. The battles end much faster than vampire on vampire," Jasper threw a little dig in that wrinkled the muzzle of more than one wolf. Several of the nomads smirked and Bella fought not to sigh in annoyance.

"If you manage to get caught up in the arms of the Volturi, one of us can pull them off. Similarly, if we are in danger, a rampaging eight foot tall werewolf can scare off even the most battle hardened vampire. Just make sure you remember which vampires you're supposed to be killing out there…"

Bella thought that was a fair point, as the wolves seemed eager to be killing any and all vampires at the moment.

"Leon says that you're right," Edward spoke up, his head cocked and listening intently to thoughts no other vampire could hear. "In pairs we are more dangerous, a two-headed snake… But he says to be wary of their tempers. They instinctively aim for vampires, friend or foe, when shifted. He also says… Any vampire should stay behind their wolf in the battle. They can knock them off their guard, and the nomads can go in for the kill."

Jasper considered this for a moment, then nodded.

"Agreed. It is an intelligent strategy. Now, let's start learning some techniques…"

Everyone shifted around and got as comfortable as they could. Leah squared off with Bella, who grinned a little, nervous. Leah's mouth hung open, panting a little in the frosty air. She winked one large yellow eye at Bella, who laughed lightly.

When you got past the salivating, snarling monstrosity part of them, the wolves were really cute in a purely canine way. Leah was particularly adorable with her soft looking perky ears and fluffy tail.

"Not you, Bella," Jasper broke off and headed her way immediately as Leon barked orders.

**Ah, shit, **she thought, and barely stifled a groan.

"You need special training," Jasper told her as Alice glanced over at her from next to a particularly small wolf that looked suspiciously like Seth.

Special training, huh? Isn't that what they call it at school? The 'special' classes?

Bella didn't voice that sentiment, but Emmett must have seen it on her face because he let out a boisterous laugh.

"Aw, c'mon, Bells! It's not like that! You get to do the fun stuff. With me, Jazz, Ally-Cat and Rosalie. Marshall, Garrett and Kate are gonna help out too. The rest of the family might pop in for a bit if you need it!" he clapped a huge hand down on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging shake.

Bella gazed at him, nonplussed, and a moment later Alice skipped over and dotted a kiss to her cheek, which made it blush instantly.

"Yay, we get to do fun stuff," Alice beamed, twirling past her and shoving Emmett in the chest playfully. "Come on Em, let's show Bella how to throw hands!"

She and Emmett jokingly started boxing at lightning speed, before Emmett shot forward and threw a squealing Alice over his shoulder where he began to spin her around at breathless speeds.

Bella watched them with a smile on her face, and next to her Jasper watched solemnly, his hands clasped behind his back. Bella's smile slowly faded as she glanced at him.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked softly, her stomach plummeting. It was the first time she'd spoken directly to Jasper after their fight, and the guilt was coming back in full force, her compassion for his pain filling her.

"Not really," Jasper replied just as softly, before giving her a slight quirk of the corner of his lips. "But I guess it doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

Bella's shoulders slumped a little and she shook her head, utterly miserable.

**I never meant to hurt you, **she tried to tell him with her eyes.** I wish it didn't have to be this way… **

Jasper lifted a hand as if to touch her shoulder, hesitated, and dropped it. It felt like a punch to the gut, but Jasper just clapped his hands and called out to Emmett and Alice, who were practically wrestling in the dirt at this point.

**Someday, **Bella thought. **Someday I'll make it up to you, Jasper… **

"Alright you two, break it up! We need to teach Bella how to fight, not whatever ill applied JiuJitsu you two seem to be demonstrating…"

"Get off my husband, Alice," Rosalie drawled from nearby. "You're going to make him cry if you keep punching him in the ribs like that."

"Bullshit!" Emmett yelled as Alice burst into a fit of giggles.

When Alice and Emmett finally got themselves under control, Bella's real training finally began.

**Yippee. **

They started off slowly, basically teaching her how to properly throw a punch without breaking her hand or her wrist on a vampire's face. From there they demonstrated a few simple kicks, and Bella was actually feeling a little good about herself when she mastered them all quickly, her vampiric enhanced brain absorbing and applying knowledge much faster than it would have all human.

It was a false hope, however.

"We're not going to teach you any martial arts," Jasper said as Emmett squared off in front of her, feet planted wide apart and hands on his hips, a boyish grin of excitement on his face that Bella didn't share in the slightest.

She dug her toes into the dirt and hugged herself with one arm, watching him anxiously. Leah wandered over and away from Esme briefly to brush against her encouragingly, butted her muzzle into Bella's palm and made her stroke it for a few comforting seconds before she wandered back to Esme again.

Leah really was an amazing friend.

All around them was the sound of wolfish snarling and vampiric hissing, though none of it was getting out of hand. Leon and Jacob were doing a good job of keeping their packs under control, and Carlisle was keeping the nomads even tempered as they practiced in the clearing.

"There's not enough time for that. The Volturi could strike at any moment, and even for a vampire, it takes years to master that kind of stuff. What we're going to teach you is control. How to apply your instincts in a productive manner, instead of destructive. Now, you seem to have an inherent gift of survival. When your life seems to be in danger, you can identify the best way to get out of it, right?" Jasper inquired.

"Yeah," Bella replied loosely, uncertain of where he was going with this. Across the way, Alice gave her an encouraging smile and two thumbs up, which forced a smile out of Bella.

Damn cutie.

"And when it comes to the point where there is no way out, your other gift activates, correct?"

"Mhm," Bella murmured, unsure if she should laugh or cower when Emmett started bobbing from foot to foot and shaking out his hands, eager to get going.

"What we're going to try to do is get you to the point where you can access your gifts even when death isn't imminent, Bella. We're also going to teach you the best ways to get out of classic vampire kill grabs, how to counter them, and how to do a few of your own, and hopefully teach you how to control the more… Detrimental instincts, while applying the more useful ones."

**Kill grabs, huh?**

The words made her stomach flutter for a variety of different reasons, but now was no time to get squeamish. She had to do this for Charlie, for Alice, for Leah, for the Cullens.

There was no room for arguments of morality anymore. The Volturi erased those lines.

It was a painful truth, but a truth nonetheless.

"And how are you going to do that?" Bella asked without really wanting to.

"By having you fight, of course," Jasper said with a small, barely there grin, and Emmett whooped.

**Fuck, **Bella thought. **Here we go. **

"Don't worry, Bells, I'll go easy on you," Emmett called to her from fifteen feet away.

"You better, Emmett. Don't make me rip your arms off again!" Alice barked at him worriedly, standing anxiously next to Rosalie.

"Again?" Bella cocked her head, but there was no explanation forthcoming, because a split second later Emmett had bolted across the clearing and slammed her flat on her back with a whoosh and a spine shaking thud.

It didn't really hurt, but the shock made her release a yelp of fear.

"Hey-what the hell, asshole?" Bella yelled angrily and leaped to her feet as Emmett jumped back, laughing like crazy.

"First lesson: Never take your eyes off your opponent," Jasper said, strolling around them.

A moment later, a blur struck Bella across the body and she went spinning face first into the dirt again.

That one actually hurt a little, and she realized why when she spit out a lock of her own hair and looked up to see Rosalie smirking down on her.

"Stop it!" Bella yelled, rolling over and sitting up, starting to get extremely pissed off. The stirring of instincts was beginning in the back of her head. She felt a growl rumbling to life in her chest.

"Second lesson: In a battle with multiple opponents, your eyes should always be peeled for more attackers," Jasper said in the fierce tone, his amber eyes flashing. "And third lesson: Control that anger. If you channel it, it can save your life. It could activate your first gift. But if you lose it? You may be unpredictable, but you are also more apt to slip up and make a mistake. And mistakes mean death."

**Alright. I see how this is gonna go. **

Bella realized what she was in for as she slowly stood up and saw the looks on their faces, the amusement at her expense. Alice was grinning at her, if a bit apologetically.

"It's okay, Bella, we all went through this. We're not really going to hurt you, you know that. You can do this. You're going to learn, I promise," Alice said to her softly, even as she crouched down, preparing to spring.

**Freaking seriously? **

"Learn by getting the shit beat out of me?" Bella gawked at her girlfriend in disbelief, clenching her fists.

In a simple heartbeat, the same amount of time it took for Alice to grin that breath taking grin at her, that million watt smile that wrinkled up her adorable button nose, Bella was knocked flat on her back again.

**Fucking fuck! **

Bella snarled but a moment later her wrists were pinned and Alice's nose was brushing over hers, and all the fire went out of her in the wave of white chocolate and berries that assaulted her vulnerable vampiric senses.

**Oh… **

"Basically," Alice whispered, saffron eyes twinkling in that way they always did as she kissed Bella lightly on the mouth. "We're gonna beat the weenie right out of you."

Bella blinked as Alice disappeared in the span of it, and then sighed, seriously smitten.

**This is not going to be fun, **she thought.** But for Alice, I'll deal with it…**

An hour later, Bella was starting to see their point. They all took turns rushing her, making her learn to take bodily queues, spread the span of her attention to more than one assailant at once, identify who was the greatest threat, and react quickly enough to do something about it.

She wasn't perfect by any means. She didn't even get good at it, to be honest. It would take far more time than that, but she was starting to understand. She got so mad after being knocked to the ground one too many times that she went into a full fit of rage and had to be contained by Emmett and Alice as the whole clearing stopped while she let it out. When that was over, she started getting a better grip on herself, so embarrassed as she was at throwing a temper tantrum.

As the day went on and early morning drifted into afternoon, and then twilight drew on, Bella started learning more and more. She got better at not acting without thought to the point that she made herself vulnerable -which was often— but still acting on instinct that would save her life.

None of it was truly dangerous enough to activate her powers. Just annoying enough to make her a wild newborn, if she wasn't careful.

They moved on from teaching her to take on more than one opponent, to showing her what to do if someone got her in a kill grab, as they called it. The only way vampires could die was by having their head separated from their spinal cord, and even then it could be reattached with a little help and a lot of patience, as long as no fire was used to finish the job.

So they taught her the most often used techniques to snap a neck or rip a head off, without actually doing it of course. Surprisingly, the actual techniques were much easier to learn than the broad spectrum ability to control her instincts, and she became adept at them faster. She learned how to avoid getting caught up in a clench, how to shove away grasping hands, dodge, and even how to get in close and be on offense instead of defense.

Of course Bella was nowhere near the Cullens' level of skill. But it was still progress, so as stressful as all of it was, she didn't get too down on herself. Marshall and Garrett spent a lot of time helping her as well, as they were both extremely good fighters that had a lot of helpful input.

Still, she spent the majority of her time getting her ass handed to her, and way more time eating dirt than she would have liked. But several times she actually surprised Emmett with an intuitive move and made him kiss the ground once or twice. She got Rosalie once when the blond got a little overzealous, and probably hit her a little too hard, to be honest.

Payback's a bitch, though. It was utterly satisfying.

She even managed to catch her sweet little pixie off guard when Alice was dancing circles around her, playing havoc on Bella's instincts that screamed for battle and also begged to slide into Alice's arms and fall into her heart like a warm blanket. Alice became so enamored with making Bella blush with comments both sexual and adorable and making her giggle in the midst of an instinct that begged for blood, when Bella found a pattern in her twirling that was familiar.

The next time Alice came sprinting up to her, trying to knock her down, Bella swept her up in her arms and vaulted them both into the ground, where Alice squealed in surprise and then laughed elatedly, proudly.

It was one of the few good moments that made all the bullshit worth it. Bella had been rewarded with a kiss that caused more than a few catcalls from around the clearing, and Leah even had the gall to howl at them, which was more than mortifying.

She never did manage to catch Jasper, Marshall, or Garrett off guard, though Garrett and Marshall had a few close calls. However, by the time night had begun to fall, they came to the serious stuff.

Her gifts.

Whatever Bella was did not exempt her from somewhat human tiredness. She wasn't worn out or exhausted as she would have been human, but there was a definite weariness beginning in her bones. It was when she was clearly beginning to tire of being assaulted and thrown around and grappling with people clearly superior to her that Jasper called it all off and decided to switch it up.

"We're going to call it quits on all the basics today, Bella. You've done incredibly well for a mere newborn," Jasper complimented Bella as she sat on her ass, and side eyed Emmett with a glare as he smirked, still somehow amused at putting her there even after doing it a hundred times today.

"Really?" Bella frowned.

**I don't feel like I did incredible. I feel like I got my ass kicked for eight hours straight, she thought in surprise, but was even more surprised at all the nods she was getting. **

Vampiric stamina sure was incredible. They were going to need it if she was going to be ready by the time the Volturi got here. Still, it was beginning to wear off all the same. It was completely unfair that the Cullens looked as fresh as they had that morning and Bella was starting to feel the burn.

"Seriously though Bells, you did awesome. It took me and Rosalie at least three days to get half that good. You're a natural," Emmett beamed at her, and gave her a hand to help her up that Bella took with only a little mistrust.

So sue her, she was a bit on guard at this point. That was the whole idea, right?

Thankfully he didn't let her slip through his fingers and actually got her to her feet.

This time.

"You are so amazing, Bella. I'm so proud of you…" Alice immediately came forward and slid an arm around her waist, dotting a light kiss to her cheek that still made Bella blush, even after all this time. Her presence was comforting, sweetly so, and Bella leaned into her gratefully.

"Yeah, well… I tried. Thanks, I guess, for beating me senseless. Doesn't that count as domestic abuse or something?" Bella joked, and Alice looked crestfallen, which had not been Bella's intention.

"I'm so sorry, Bells, if there were any other way, you know I would have-"

"Joke, Alice. That was a joke," Bella grinned. Alice pouted, but a second later she smiled good-naturedly.

"Oh, shut up, Tiger. I'll get the weenie out of you yet," Alice said loftily, and Bella just rolled her eyes at her fondly.

"Having a little penis envy there, Alice?"

Bella looked up at the sound of Kate's voice, having just noticed her drifting closer, platinum blond hair shining and golden eyes shimmering. She looked somewhat dangerous, so beautiful that she was almost a contender with Rosalie.

"No," Alice replied shortly, and then draped herself over Bella languidly. She gave Kate a smile that was nothing like the one she ever gave to Bella.

Tight. Taunting. No twinkle.

"I am utterly satisfied with all of Bella's packaging," Alice murmured in a silky voice that raised the hair on the back of Bella's neck like static electricity.

God, she thought, shivering as Alice wrapped both arms around her waist and went on tip toes to rest her chin on Bella's shoulder lightly. Her stomach endured a bolt of arousal that she had to fight hard to contain.

**Why does she do that to me?**

"Really? Not too long ago I could have sworn your perspective was much different… And much blonder," Kate drawled slowly, and the tension soared.

It was a low blow and totally uncalled for, and Jasper's jaw locked up immediately. Bella felt the strong desire to hiss at Kate like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs, but Alice beat her to it.

"I assure you, I'm more than happy with Bella's anatomy. Maybe you'd benefit from a little less penis envy yourself, as you seem to still be blood hopping boys and continue to remain mate-less after… How many years is it now? Over a thousand, right?" Alice pondered sweetly, her high voice practically poisonous.

Bella felt the breath blow out of her, however.

Kate was over a thousand years old?

**Hoooly shit! **Bella gaped, her arousal at Alice's protectiveness cut off in shock.

Kate's sneer seemed completely unaffected, and for a moment they just locked eyes in a casual bitch-off that seemed totally out of nowhere.

After a long, tense moment, though, they both burst out laughing.

Bella's bewilderment skyrocketed, and she considered voicing it, but thought better of it at the knowing, amused smirk on Rosalie's face.

**Roll with it, **Bella thought in resignation.

She had thought Victoria was old. But Kate was even older. Much, much older. It made her wonder suddenly how old the Volturi were. How old were Aro, Caius, Marcus? How old were the rest of these nomads?

She supposed it didn't matter, but the thought of someone reaching that age was still baffling to Bella. What was more baffling was Alice and Kate both laughing together, apparently not having an actual bitch off.

**Silly me, **Bella internally rolled her eyes**. You can calm down, subconscious. You don't actually have to rip her face off for challenging Alice. Please stop trying to make me. **

"Oh, Alice. It really has been too long. I've missed your wit far more than sweet Edward's," Kate smiled a true smile that Alice returned.

"I'd say the same, but you seem to have developed a nasty tendency of shocking my mate when you come around," Alice said slowly, her smile fading a little as Jasper cleared his throat, interrupting them.

"If you two are finished…" he murmured, his eyes darker than they had been before.

Kate's comment had clearly stung, even if it had been a joke. It had been a poor joke, and shouldn't have been made at all in Bella's opinion. Having had to watch Alice and Bella interact all day was clearly hurting him, but Kate was just twisting the knife when she didn't have to.

She wasn't a very nice person, honestly.

"Then we can get started. Bella, we need to test your gifts. In the confrontation a few days ago, you showed us that you can, indeed, deliberately use at least one of them. Kate is going to help us with that."

**Shit. **

Bella really didn't like the sound of that, and neither did Alice, but at the determined look on Alice's face, Bella knew her girlfriend had seen it coming.

"You're going to electrocute me again, aren't you?" Bella deadpanned as Alice squeezed her hand tightly. She was not interested in a repeat of Kate's powers, and her whole body was tightening in a familiar fight or flight response.

"Afraid so," Kate gave her a somewhat false look of regret.

"Only if you agree, Bella. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We know how much Kate's powers hurt. We can find another way to develop your gifts," Alice immediately rushed to assure her, and Bella sighed a huge, miserable sigh.

**No, we can't. If we could have, we would have. They want to literally spark me into gaining control of my powers, **Bella thought unhappily. **Which I guess I have to admit has proven to be effective in the past… **

There was a sharp bark from Leon that startled half the clearing and several of the wolves growled in response. Edward rushed to translate.

"Leon says you lied to them. You made it seem like Bella could use her gift on them whenever she wished," Edward informed them, listening intently to Leon's thoughts.

"In that state I probably could have. Does it really matter anymore? Are we really going to argue semantics right now?" Bella scoffed, seriously not in the mood to start that shit back up again.

Leon snorted, but after grumbling for a few moments at Edward, he seemed mollified.

Thankfully.

With that annoyance out of the way, Bella turned reluctantly back to Kate.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan. Unlike you, I have quite the control over my gift. It will only hurt as much as I will," Kate addressed her directly with that familiar spark of a challenge in her golden eyes.

Bella rubbed at the back of her neck and glanced around at her friends and family. The Cullens were all gathered closely around her, watching attentively. Leah lay close by, curled up next to Seth with her large, luminous yellow eyes glowing like fireflies in the gloom. When Bella looked into them, Leah gave a soft woof that seemed encouraging. It made Bella grin, just a little.

Around them the packs and nomads were finally beginning to wear down and cease their endless training. Many of the wolves lay around panting with lolling tongues but alert eyes while the nomads chatted idly, standing around but glancing over at them with interest.

Every supernatural being in this clearing could hear just about anything they wanted, so basically everyone bothering to eavesdrop knew what they were about to do and was extremely curious about it. At least working so closely with each other for such long periods of time had forced a modicum of peace about all of them, which Bella was grateful for, but she still half wished they'd go back to snarling and snapping at each other instead of staring at her like a specimen under a microscope.

**Oh, fuck it. Who cared? She'd orgasmed in front of her whole school, aired out her dirty laundry to her father-in-law (hopefully), and had every single nomad hear that dirty laundry in the making.**

So who cared if she made a fool of herself anymore? She was just going to have to get over it because her pride was no longer a luxury she could afford. If she didn't learn how to use these gifts, their chances against the Volturi dropped significantly.

If that meant she had to play with Kate's electrical fire again, so be it.

"Fine. Fine. But then I'm done for the day, okay? I'm no vampire. My stamina does run out eventually, you know," Bella consented warily and Kate's sneer was not reassuring in any way.

"It does? That's interesting," Carlisle commented with obvious curiosity.

"Carlisle," Alice huffed warningly.

"Not now, sweetheart," Esme patted his shoulder in consolation.

"We understand. You've done phenomenally today, Bella. With time you will become a formidable fighter. We can only hope the Volturi will give us that time," Jasper said politely.

Bella looked at him with sorrow in her heart. Again she wished desperately that things didn't have to be so broken between them as Alice looked at him with an affectionate appreciation that would probably never go away, even if it no longer rivaled her love for Bella.

He was a good person, really. He deserved so much better. Bella just didn't know how to make it up to him.

"The goal is to get to the point where you can do this at will, without even being provoked by imminent danger or pain. Anyway, let's get this going. If it all gets to be too much, just say so. Are you ready?" Jasper inquired and turned to face her with his shoulders back and arms loosely at his sides.

**Not really,** Bella thought.

"Let's get on with it," Kate called, her tone entirely too eager.

What a freaking sadist.

Bella scowled at her and glanced at Jasper, who just waved her on encouragingly.

Kate stuck out her hand for Bella to take, which Bella eyed as if she carried the Black Plague. She glanced at Alice for help, every bone she had screaming to do anything but take Kate's hand in her own.

"You don't have to do this, Bella. But you're strong enough to do it. You've proven that already. It's up to you, sweetheart," Alice said honestly, her face torn between compassion, concern, and faith.

Alice's belief in her was as uplifting as always. She softened the blow but never lied to Bella, always trusted that she could handle herself if she needed to. She would let her make her own decisions and offer her support either way.

And besides, no way was Bella going to bitch out in a clearing full of judgmental vampires and werewolves, was she?

**Nope. No way. **

"Alright. Do your thing, and I'll try to do mine," Bella sighed and before she could chicken out she clasped her hand with Kate's.

And so they began.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

There was a split second in which nothing happened and Kate winked at her, and then came the pain.

Jolts of electricity shot down her arm and along every nerve in her body like gleeful sprites, playing havoc on her muscles and straightening her spine like a two-by-four never could. Bella swore and she snarled and shook, fangs flashing at a heedless Kate. She trembled wildly, and barely, barely remembered that she was supposed to being trying to stop this.

On purpose, that is.

**Come on. Come on, come on, come on! Make it stop. Come to me. I know you're there. I know I can. I did it before. I know I can make this stop! So why the fuck am I not making it stop? **

Nothing happened. No fluttering of power, of heat in her bones and fire in her heart. After what must have been a solid sixty seconds, everyone seemed to realize how hopelessly she was failing, so Kate decided to up the ante a little bit.

Or a lot a bit.

"Maybe this will help you out…" Kate drawled.

The painful static turned to lightning lancing through her and Bella yelped in agony. Like a gunshot to the base of her skull, she snapped from consciousness to instinct before she could stop it. She hit her knees, hissing like a viper pit, and when it became clear that she had lost it, Kate abruptly let go of her hand.

The pain stopped and Bella curled in on herself in dead silence, shaking. All around the wolves and vampires watched with thinly disguised disappointment. She could feel the shame and frustration creeping up on her sanity.

**Bring it back. Stop. Calm down. I am not mindless. I am human. I am Isabella Swan. I will not lose it. I will NOT lose control…**

Her training hadn't been entirely useless, it seemed. She managed to calm down even before Alice came over and began whispering soothingly to her, rubbing her back gently, and with one heavy breath she brought herself back together.

"Again," she said the second she did.

"Bella…" Alice murmured worriedly as Kate's eyebrows shot up.

"Maybe we should take a break," Carlisle tried to intervene.

"No. Again," Bella snapped, standing up quickly. "I'm going to do this."

She shoved her hand at Kate stiffly, determinedly.

**I mean it. I'm going to do this if it kills me. I have to. I have to prove to them that I can protect them with these stupid powers. I have to make sure I don't get everyone killed. I can do this. I have to do this. **

"If you insist…" Kate cocked her head slightly.

If Bella wasn't mistaken, she thought she could see respect forming in the blonde's expression. A moment later Kate's slender hand wrapped around hers and they were off.

It was a repeat of the first attempt. A lot of pain, a lot of Bella not being able to use her gift, and ending with her on the verge of losing all control. By the time she stopped gasping for air, her whole body buzzing, she was already on her feet.

"Again," she said, holding her hand out. Kate hesitated, clearly surprised as the Cullens all voiced protests. Even several of the wolves loosed woofs of concern for their Mother of the Sun. Leah came trotting up and growled at her as if to admonish her for her stupidity, but Bella ignored her.

"Bella, honey, please…" Alice pleaded with her, gently grabbing onto her outstretched hand but Bella turned on her fiercely.

"I'm going to do this. I'm fine, Alice. I can do this. Trust me," Bella begged of her fervently, meaning it.

Kate's powers hurt a lot, but she'd had worse. Much, much worse at the hands of the Volturi. And no way would Bella ever let that happen to the people she loved so much. So she was going to keep going until she got it or her body gave out.

There was nothing else for it. She was not motivated by her own strength -not in her mind— but a horrible fear for the lives of the ones she loved the most in the world.

Alice paused for a long moment, gazing into her eyes searchingly. Bella drank up all her love and concern greedily, taking in her lovely burnt amber eyes and apple cheekbones, her soft pink lips.

For Alice, she was going to do this.

For Alice.

"Okay," Alice relented softly, and slowly let go of her wrist. "Okay, Bella. I trust you."

Bella's heart swelled, and then she turned back to Kate and repeated herself.

"Again."

A flicker of a grin appeared on Kate's face before it became a somewhat impressed smirk.

"You're either stronger than I gave you credit for, or stupider, Miss Swan. But very well," Kate replied, and grabbed hold of her hand again.

The process repeated for an entire hour, by which time night had begun to fall and no one moved or did anything except watch her and Kate in their twisted dance.

After about an hour, there was the tiniest little bit of progress. Bella was in the midst of being shocked for the tenth time when she became so infuriated at the pain that she felt a tug in her gut and before it could slip away, she latched onto it and pulled with all her might.

**Stop! **

Kate gave a little start and jerked back as Bella gasped. The nomads and the wolves all stirred in excitement as the pain faded away and Bella slowly stood upright.

"Did I do it?" she demanded, massaging her aching wrist.

**Please tell me I did. **

"Did she, Kate?" Emmett asked eagerly as Kate examined her own hand curiously.

"I'm not sure. I felt something. She may have flicked off the switch, or maybe not. Let's find out…?" Kate answered them slowly, and then held her hand out for Bella's again.

Nervously but with a growing hope, Bella tentatively put her hand in Kate's. Their eyes locked and Kate's narrowed when nothing happened for a brief moment, but then a tingle started up that quickly turned into a buzz, and then suddenly there came the familiar arcing bolts of pain.

**God mother-effing bless it! **Bella thought furiously.

She yelped and Kate let go immediately with a scoff.

"So you kind of did it, but not really. Would you like to continue?" Kate inquired drolly as Bella scowled in frustration.

**Son of a bitch. That's not good enough. That was like a kitten scratch compared to what I know I can do! **

"Again," Bella said and ignored Alice's anxious sigh, the worried murmurs of the Cullens, the watchful stares of the nomads and the wolves.

**Again. Again and again until I do this right. **

Kate clasped hands with her once more, and they continued.

But after that, there was no more progress, only failure, failure, failure. Pain, pain, pain. The most she could manage was to cut Kate off for the most split of seconds, and it got to the point where Kate wouldn't even let go of her hand, just wait for her power to come rushing back after a moment.

Electricity and agony and the struggle for control all blended together until Bella thought she might actually scream in absolute frustrated fury.

Kate eventually suggested they try shocking Alice again, but Bella refused outright. It was practically cheating. It wouldn't really count. It would be entirely involuntary if Bella used her gift to protect Alice. It wasn't the same as mastering it and doing it on purpose, on her own.

She knew she could do it. She knew it so very truly deep down inside, but over and over again, she didn't. Again and again and again and a-fucking-gain she tried, but couldn't do it.

Until, finally, she did.

Something finally seemed to flicker to life in Bella as she went to her knees, shaking with fury and frustration that outweighed the familiar crush of instincts beginning yet another onslaught on her senses. It was a soft, breathy thing, swirling up slow and thick before gaining momentum, gaining strength.

**Come on. Come on, come on, come on!** She thought desperately, lips parted in pain.

The power trembled, hesitating, slipping through her fingers like sand, sensing a weakness in her willpower.

**NO! **

She realized what the problem was with a startling clarity. She couldn't beg this power to come to her. She had to demand it, use every bit of willpower she had to make it do her bidding.

**I will stop her! I will do this! Right. Fucking. Now! **

**STOP! **

With a jolt that was, for the first time, not the result of Kate's power, heat came searing up through Bella's body and punched the blonde in the chest with an existential force that knocked her staggering back.

The clearing lit up with yelps of shock and excitement from wolves and vampire alike.

"Did it work?" Bella gasped immediately, practically choking on her own spit as she heaved for air, the exertion pulling her down.

Kate's only response was to stick out her hand for Bella's, and after the slightest hesitation, Bella took it.

But she knew. She somehow knew that this time, she'd really done it. After a solid thirty seconds in which nothing happened, Bella grinned broadly as Kate let go of her and held up her hands in defeat.

A cheer of delight went up all around. The wolves yelped and the nomads leaped to their feet, pumping their fists.

Exhilaration flooded Bella as a grin split her face even as the sensation faded. Though it had been a much weaker use of her gift than what she'd become known for, it still cost her heavily.

She felt dizzy and weak as she struggled to her feet, fighting vertigo.

But she had done it.

**I did it,** Bella thought elatedly, laughing when Alice came rushing over and threw her arms around her neck, squealing. It practically knocked her over and she didn't even care.

"You did it, Bella, you did it!" Alice cried as Bella fought to keep her feet. "I'm so proud of you!"

Somehow everything seemed worth it when the girl you loved was telling you how proud of you she was and kissing you with peppermint lips. She didn't even really mind the PDA.

But of course she still blushed anyway.

"Well, I'll be damned. It only took, what, an hour and a half? But you weren't lying when you said you could do it on purpose. I think I lost my touch," Kate drawled and poked Garrett experimentally in the shoulder, who flinched, then laughed when nothing happened. "I really hate this feeling, honestly…"

Bella would have felt bad if Kate hadn't spent the last hour and a half using her like Benjamin Franklin supposedly used his old kite and key.

"Well done, Bella!" Carlisle clapped her on the shoulder and Bella practically collapsed to her knees because of it.

If they hadn't spent all day wearing her out, the small use of her gift probably would have had a much less significant effect on her, but as it was, she swayed and Alice immediately slid an arm around her waist, supporting her.

"But… I think that's probably enough for today. We have all worked very hard, and now that we know we have a way to train Bella's gift, we should probably stop and continue on another day," Carlisle said in response to Bella's exhaustion, turning to address the rest of the people standing around as Bella gave her lover a reassuring smile even as a headache started up in her temples.

What was that old saying?

Ah, yes. Rome was not built in a day!

Bella's figurative empire would have to take a breather for now.

Leon and Jacob seemed to agree with Carlisle, and the wolves all gathered up to leave. As they did so, they did something that made every hair on Bella's neck and arms rise up with some foreign, primal sensation, and made every vampire flinch and hiss nervously.

They howled.

Like one sentient being, they threw back their heads and howled up at the full moon. The sight of it was ethereal in its beauty, but the sound made Bella's heartbeat quicken, her stomach jump, her muscles ache with some queer desire to run like hell, but not with fear; with freedom.

The nomads and the Cullens didn't share the sentiment; their faces screwed up and they flashed their fangs at the oblivious wolves. A piercing howl, higher than any other went up, and with a start Bella realized it was Leah.

Her cry was sweeter than any of the males, and Bella watched in awe as the ashy gray wolf that was her best friend howled frosty white breath to the moon in an ancient cry.

After a long, long moment, the howling trailed away, and every wolf turned to Bella with their huge yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness.

**Whoa… **

For the first time, Bella truly felt like the stuff of their legends, like the Mother of the Sun they praised. Their howling seemed a sign of respect for her, a battle call, a wild declaration Bella both understood and did not.

When Bella looked to Leah, she could see a canine smirk on her face that Bella could only shake her head and smile at.

Finally, with one look from Jacob and Leon, the wolves all turned and sprinted away into the darkness and the trees. Before Seth left, he nuzzled Leah one last time, cast one last look at Bella, and disappeared with the rest of them.

It was an incredible experience.

"What a bunch of fucking mutts," Kate spat.

"Agreed, my lady sailor," Vladimir drawled with disdain, his red eyes watching after them.

There was hissing in agreement and more vocalizations of disgust for the display that crushed any hope that the hatred between the wolves and the nomads had dissipated even a little bit.

**Idiots,** Bella thought, rolling her eyes, and all together everyone seemed to realize at the same time that there was still one 'mutt' left in the clearing when Leah's growl rumbled throughout the air.

They all turned to her. Leah's teeth weren't showing and her hackles weren't up, but the growl was low and steady, aimed directly at Kate.

Kate's eyes flashed.

"Really, let's not pretend, little puppy. You are hopelessly outmatched here," Kate sneered, a flash of fang coming out. "I think my power is coming back already. Do you really want to start up with me?"

She waggled her fingers tauntingly at Leah, and Bella could faintly hear the sound of electricity stirring to life in them. She wished desperately she had gotten better quicker at using her gift and that Kate was still effectively spayed of her power.

Leah's snarl was immediate. Her hackles stood as if possessed. But she remained where she was, her luminous yellow eyes piercing the twilight haze, cutting through Kate with fire.

Bella tensed, wanting to slap Kate across the face for talking to Leah like that.

"Stop it," she snapped at her angrily. "Leah, you too. Both of you! This is stupid!"

"Bella is right. This is ridiculous!" Carlisle threw in, holding his hands out in a desperate bid for peace.

"Kate!" Tanya hissed to her sister.

But Kate still didn't quit.

"Don't forget, my deluded doggy friend. We are stronger than you when it comes down to it. I've seen your kind before, far away in Alaska where all the mutts are as white as the snow. Even the biggest and baddest of you is no match for any vampire with a Midas touch, and I have learned through them that great pain will make you all too human. And you know what I carry in my fingertips? Pain. And you are nothing without your furry little tails…"

The revelation that there were shape-shifters even in Alaska did not get the chance to sink in, for a very simple reason.

Kate was very old, but she didn't seem very wise. She had a temper that could match any wolf's and liked to run her mouth even when she shouldn't. She also clearly had a bad habit of antagonizing people, and before Bella could get a full grasp on her fury for Kate's idiocy, Leah was finally moving.

And sprinting.

Right towards Kate.

Instinct kicked in.

The nomads all leaped to Kate's side, baring their fangs, crouched low, hissing a warning as Leah came barreling towards them. The Cullens seemed torn, unsure of who to face, as Bella whirled on every vampire furiously for looking at Leah like that.

As if they wanted to kill her.

Fuck that.

But as Leah came running full tilt towards them, she shifted. Leah transformed mid stride, shedding fur on the wind, the sound of snapping and popping bones echoing, shrinking and going from four feet to two as she sprinted straight up and into a snarling Kate's face.

"If you think I won't wear your ass out all over this forest with or without my furry little tail…" Leah snapped even as Kate jolted in surprise, nose to nose with Leah's human form. The nomads all stopped hissing and stood up straight at the same time, almost comically, as if gob smacked at the idea that a wolf would willingly go human in the face of a herd of furious vampires.

Leah was also very, very nude, so that probably had something to do with it.

Bella partly wanted to cover her eyes and also cover her friend's modesty, but Leah was utterly shameless. Proud, in all her beautiful, coppery glory. She stood with her shoulders back, her eyes still flashing shiny gold, long black hair swaying freely in the faint breeze.

She was wild, untamed, and fearless. More than one vampire seemed suddenly confused at how attractive this filthy mutt really was, sexy in all her defiance. Bella heard Rosalie scoff, but totally agreed when Emmett let out a whistle of disbelief at Leah's gall.

"You'd better think again, little kitty cat. And remember your place in the food chain," Leah hissed, her whole body shaking with rage, her skin rippling. The willpower it must have taken to stay un-shifted was unreal, and Bella stood in awe of her friend as did everyone else, the clearing stunned into silence.

Even Kate, for a moment, seemed lost for words.

But then she found them again, unfortunately.

She was good at that.

"You talk a big game, but in the end you're still a little bitch, remember?" Kate cocked her head and Leah bared her teeth with another rumbling growl. "You think you can handle me? Then go ahead and prove it."

Kate stuck out her hand and Leah didn't hesitate for even a second. She clasped it in an iron tight grip, squeezing so hard that Kate's sneer became a lock jawed grimace.

Bella wasn't sure whether her friend had proverbial balls of steel or was just really, really stupid.

Everyone seemed too nervous to do anything. Nobody wanted to provoke the situation further, cause Leah to shift or Kate to go vampiric. Even Carlisle seemed too worried to try to stop it.

"You say you've got the Midas touch? Then prove it," Leah snarled, echoing Kate's words back at her.

"Leah, don't-" Bella gasped, but it was too late.

Kate smiled.

A second later electricity rippled through Kate and into Leah's palm, streaking up her arm. The snarl Leah let out sounded absolutely painful, but she didn't let go. She didn't even flinch. She just clutched tighter to Kate's hand, her mouth hanging open, her whole body trembling with the desire to become wolfen, animal, and rip Kate apart.

But she didn't.

She just kept staring Kate down, furious and silent, refusing to let out a sound of pain.

Everyone watched in surprise, Bella most of all. She didn't even think to attempt to use her powers again, and apparently she didn't even need to.

She knew personally how badly Kate's gift could hurt, had crumpled like a little baby under it, but Leah stayed upright, shaking, shivering in her ferocity, refusing to look away from Kate's eyes.

Kate's lips parted, disbelieving. She stared Leah down as Bella heard the faint sound of a thousand birds shrieking, the sound of Kate's electricity shooting through Leah like a wildfire.

"Color me impressed," Kate murmured with a slow smile, her fangs peeking out.

"Color me not," Leah ground out through clenched teeth. "That the best you got, leech?"

Kate's smile became sweet as molasses.

Bella really wished they would just stop.

"Not even close, puppy," Kate said.

There came a piercing sound and Leah's face contorted in agony. She let out a yelp and clutched at her own wrist. Even the nomads grimaced at the sound.

"Kate, stop it!" Alice yelled at her. "This is stupid! Let her go, damn it!"

"That's enough, Kate!" Tanya shouted to her sister.

"Kate, control yourself!" Irena cried.

Kate ignored all of them, and Bella's mind clicked into that place where she was going to do something about it, and real fucking soon. She hissed with fury as Leah's whole body began to tremble with pain that she couldn't conceal, but still she didn't look away, didn't let go.

The nomads all watched in silence.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Kate whispered as Leah's knees began to buckle.

Bella was about to show her hurting.

But Leah, unbelievably, grinned through her grimace.

No really. She was absolutely unbelievable.

"Not… A damn… Bit…" she breathed, and Kate gawked.

Bella was torn between face palming herself, or punching Leah for this nonsense, or ripping out Kate's throat for hurting her. No one seemed to know what to do and didn't want to make it any worse.

"Just admit it and I'll stop," Kate demanded, and Leah gasped for air as Kate's power continued to course endlessly through her.

"Never," Leah bit out, her voice guttural.

Kate's eyes flashed at the defiance, and Bella snarled herself when Kate's hand suddenly crushed Leah's, and her gift seemed to go rushing through Leah's bloodstream like a live wire. The shapeshifter shook, and for the longest second, it seemed as if even this all out assault from Kate wouldn't be enough, that Leah would withstand it. Kate's eyes widened in disbelief, but a second later Leah's knees hit the ground and she gave a soft cry of pain.

The effect was immediate; Kate let go and Leah gasped for breath as Carlisle and the Cullens immediately surged between them.

Bella lunged forward to hit Kate out of instinct, but Alice got in her way, pulled her back just in time.

"I think that's enough for today!" Carlisle got out, his voice tight with anger.

No, really, Carlisle?

"Everyone, scatter. Go home. Clearly tempers are too high and we could all use a little time apart," Carlisle said quickly as Bella struggled wildly with her lover, losing it.

"Stop it Bella, stop, it's over…" Alice whispered to her ear.

Bella was way too sick and tired of people picking on Leah. She writhed in Alice's arms, furious.

"Kate, I'd like a word with you," Esme hissed, not nearly as good at hiding her anger as her husband.

Kate seemed truly lost for words now. She gazed down at Leah with something like respect forming in her eyes-and something else unidentifiable. She looked up as Carlisle, Esme and her sisters came storming towards her, looking murderous, and rolled her eyes.

Then she looked at Alice with a wry grin, as if she found something funny. Bella hissed at her.

Unbelievable, the both of them!

**You conniving bitch! I will kick your freaking ass! C'mere, you little- **

Alice was really getting really good at holding Bella back lately. Bella couldn't squirm free of her, which was probably for the best.

Kate had about a thousand years of experience on her, after all. Bella really only had today.

"I think you had a point about the whole penis envy thing, Alice," Kate drawled, and then waved a hand at Carlisle. "Yes, yes, alright, alright. I get it-Tanya, don't look at me like that…"

Kate was dragged away amidst the sound of furious admonishment from more than one person as Bella finally began to calm, having become even better at controlling her instincts over the course of the day, The nomads all swiftly began to drift away from the drama.

Vampires weren't very good people-people, and having been forced to interact with their mortal enemies all day hadn't helped. They went willingly and quickly, melting away like shadows into the night, probably in search of blood to cool their rising instincts.

Bella still planned to punch Kate in her perfect little upturned nose the next time she saw her. So much for helping Bella learn to control her gifts. They hadn't gotten too far with that before Leah ended up being the one getting shocked.

**Idiot. Stupid, brazen, prideful idiot.**

Alice let her go when she seemed calm enough, though she herself didn't look too pleased with Kate at the moment. It was a testament to the fact that she didn't really hate Leah anymore.

**Not really really.**

"Leah-Leah, are you alright?" Bella asked her idiotic friend desperately as Leah stayed on her knees, her chest rising and falling quickly as she watched Kate walk away with vicious eyes. When she turned to Bella, her irises were shining like twin suns in the darkness.

"I think I'm in love," she said.

… **What? **

"Huh?" Bella jolted to a stop, staring at her in confusion.

Leah's grin was wolfish. Her breasts heaved with every heavy breath and Bella blushed, suddenly remembering how naked her best friend was. Emmett was staring at her unabashedly, and received a sharp smack across the back of the head from Rosalie for it.

"What a fucking woman. She really doesn't take any kind of shit, does she?" Leah panted, licked her lips slowly, then shook her head as if breaking out of whatever weird trance she seemed to be in.

"Still a total ice queen though," Leah sighed as she got to her feet slowly. "I'd say I'm sad to see her leave, but I'm really kind of not…"

Bella followed her friend's eyes all the way to Kate's ass swaying away into the gloom of the trees.

**You have got to be kidding me, **she thought.

"What is wrong with you?" Bella threw up her hands and Leah made a face at her.

Next to them, Alice started laughing. A second later, Emmett did too as Bella clapped a hand to her face, shaking her head in utter exasperation.

"You are one crazy cool chick, Leah," Emmett grinned as Rosalie rolled her eyes. Even Edward and Jasper couldn't conceal tiny smirks of amusement.

**Not helping, assholes! **

Bella scowled at them and shot a glare at an unrepentant Leah when she snickered.

"What?" Leah said defensively. "She's really good at that whole electric touch thing. I like the tingle," Leah shrugged, and by the knowing look on her face Bella knew she was just trying to get a rise out of her.

Alice actually started giggling, which made Emmett start sniggering again, and then everyone burst out laughing, including the broodier of the Cullen bunch. The whole clearing was just having a grand old time at Bella's expense, much to her outrage.

Bella was a second away from going off on her friend for scaring her like that over her damn pride and having the gall to be turned on by it all, but then an extremely familiar, terrifying voice entered the fray and stopped her.

"Yes, she's really good at that whole pain thing… But I bet I'm better at it."

Bella whipped around on her heels to the tune of wild, surprised hissing as Jane walked out of the cover of the trees and into the light of the moon.

And all Bella could focus on was how her ruby red eyes glittered, as if to prove that statement.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella's reaction was pure instinct. She felt fight or flight kick in, and with her family behind her, she swung inevitably towards fight.

She lunged but Alice's arms hooked around her waist and hauled her back.

"No, Bella!" she hissed as Bella jolted in surprise.

**Yes!** Bella's brain roared. **It's the Volturi! They're here to kill us! Fight them! **

She was stopped dead by Leah exploding upwards into her wolf form where she landed on four massive paws, hackles up and teeth bared.

"Jane!" Jasper barked as the tiny vampire watched Leah with hateful red eyes, unimpressed by her display of hostility or the sight of a werewolf coming to life in front of her.

She turned to Jasper, slowly, expressionless.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett demanded, his muscles bulging with tension, his face dark and stormy. They had closed around Bella like buffalos close around their young when the lions come out to hunt.

Bella didn't struggle in Alice's arms but she did shake with fury, with fear. She remembered easily how much pain she'd felt at Jane's hands, was terrified of experiencing it again, or worse, having it happen to the Cullens.

**I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen! **

"Breathe baby," Alice whispered to her ear, clutching her arm, her lovely eyes black on black, her fangs curving out past her pretty pink upper lip. "You've got to calm down Bella. Remember what we practiced. Control it. We don't know what she's doing here or if the rest of the Volturi are coming."

Alice was right, but that did nothing to stop the rhythmic pounding of Bella's heart from speeding up. It, in fact, only made it worse.

At Emmett's question, however, Jane gave a slight, humorless scoff.

"I'm defecting, of course," she drawled.

"Don't play games with us!" Emmett snarled like a furious bear and Bella hissed along with the rest of them in agreement.

Defected, yeah right. Nobody defected from the Volturi unless they wanted to die. And like Jane, one of the most trusted Volturi, would ever leave them like that.

"Are you here to attack us?" Jasper inquired. His voice was calm but bubbling beneath the surface. His control was only barely above Bella's. In one day Bella had almost caught up with him, actually.

"The Volturi can't possibly be that foolish, and they've never been inclined towards surprise assaults… They're too proud for such cowardice. So why are you here, Jane?"

Why, indeed. Bella's hand clutched at Alice's wrist tightly, too tightly. Her anxiety was pooling around her the longer Jane just stood there, watching them with those malicious eyes. Bella took in the sight of her standing there, and noticed something nobody else seemed to be pointing out.

"You aren't wearing the cloak," Bella spat, her voice rough. She had to swallow the growls begging to come out.

Jane's gaze jerked to hers and Bella's nose wrinkled defensively. Those eyes were what held Jane's gift, had pushed Bella so deeply into agony that she almost lost her mind. She practically flinched, but Alice shifted protectively in front of her and she held it back.

"You're not wearing the Volturi robes," Bella said again, her heart slamming against her ribcage. The Cullens all shifted in acknowledgement of this fact. Leah didn't move from where she crouched, hindquarters quivering, ready to explode into motion in a split second.

All the Volturi Bella had met that fateful day in the forest had been wearing the same cloak draped around their shoulders. Black on the outside, crushed red velvet on the inside. It complimented their blood colored eyes well. It was, she'd been informed, their uniform of sorts, what identified them as part of the Volturi upper class, the elite.

Now Jane stood before them in clothes that were startlingly, well, plain Jane. She wore a black turtleneck sweater and plain black pants stuffed into stylish black boots that came halfway up her calves.

Well, if she had defected from the Volturi, she definitely hadn't defected from their love of black. The color only made her bright blond hair and ruby red irises stand out even more against her pale skin.

"Observant of you," Jane replied dryly. "You're not quite as stupid as I remember, newborn. I am not wearing the cloak because of the reason that I just told you. I defected from the Volturi. I don't wear their attire anymore."

"You're a LIAR!" Emmett bellowed, startling Bella, his frame shaking.

Emmett never had poor control, but right now he seemed to. He crouched beside Rosalie, his hands splayed out into claws, itching to attack, to kill.

"You here to threaten us? Here to give us a warning, tell us to give up Bella again, maybe a nice little ultimatum to spare the rest of us? Well it's not happening! You're not taking our girl, and we sure as hell aren't afraid of you!"

Bella felt a great rush of affection for Emmett. His control wasn't poor for any old reason. He was in protective mode. He thought they were here to try and take Bella, and wasn't having any of it.

He wasn't alone. As Bella watched, every Cullen's body posture shifted to reflect the sentiment. Rosalie tossed her beautiful blond mane back and jutted out her chin. Edward shifted his body weight around, locked his hands tightly. Alice slipped in front of her entirely, let a hand sway back and press against Bella's stomach, as if ready to shove her out of the way of harm at a moment's notice. Leah stood to the side of all of them, her growling a constant backdrop like a jet engine rumbling, about to take off. Even Jasper bared his teeth in defiance.

It made her heart clench. They had all subtly shifted in front of and to the side of Bella, blocking her from any angle of attack.

And she hated it.

This was never what she wanted. She never wanted the Cullens in danger to protect her. She never wanted them in harm's way because of her. It killed her but made her love them all so much more.

**I'll do it, **Bella suddenly realized with a sob that she only just contained.** If that's what she's here for, I'll do it. I'll give myself up for them. I'll… God, I'll die for them if that's what it takes. If it's my life for the rest of them, for all the wolves and the nomads and my father and the Cullens and Leah and my Alice… **

**I'll do it. I have to. I will die for them, because I can' let them die for me, for what I've done. I don't want to die, but if I have to, I will. **

**For all of them. **

Jane, however, rolled her eyes with another scornful scoff.

"You are far beyond ultimatums at this point. Surely you knew that," Jane said. "The Volturi wouldn't spare a single one of you even if you begged after all you've done."

"We're not the ones who are about to be begging for our lives," Emmett spat. Rosalie put a hand on his arm to calm him.

"Then why are you here?" Alice scowled. "Don't give us that betrayal nonsense. No one leaves the Volturi and gets away with it. If you're not here to parlay and you're not here to attack, then why? Where are the rest of you, Jane? It's not like you to wander around without your little sidekicks. Is Victoria laughing in the shadows? Did you ever figure out how to make her a vampire again? Is Alec lurking nearby, blocked by Sulpicia?"

At Victoria's name, Bella felt a surge of hatred. If the redhead was here, then her control was about to play a dangerous game with a fine line.

But At Alec's name, Jane's face went very cold, very quickly.

"Alec is dead."

They all froze at that declaration as Jane showed the first sign of emotion. Her dainty jaw locked and her hands flexed, but she didn't otherwise move.

**Alec is dead? Her brother is dead?** Bella wondered nervously. **Was it me? Did my bite… Kill him? Is that why she's here? **

"How?" Edward spoke up in a baritone, breaking the stunned silence.

"Was it me?" Bella asked thickly, afraid of the answer. "Did my bite…?"

Jane turned to her again with those hateful eyes.

"Kill him? No, you didn't kill him, Swan. Rest assured, that is the only reason you're not locked away in a dark corner of the earth being tortured to insanity, begging for death right now," Jane responded cruelly.

God, she really, really hated the Volturi.

Bella couldn't help the slight shiver that went through her at Jane's tone, but Alice's rumbling growl made her feel a little better. Leah's jaw snapping bark definitely did its part as well.

Jane cast a look of pure disgust onto Leah.

"To think you've sunk so desperately low that you'd ally with dogs…" she shook her head and turned back to the Cullens, ignoring the way Leah's snarl echoed throughout the clearing.

"No, Isabella Swan didn't kill my brother. The Volturi did," Jane revealed. To Bella's amazement, she actually heard pain in her voice, pain that was her own. It was faint, but it was there. She hadn't thought anyone in the Volturi capable of such emotional pain, of feeling anything at all besides greed or hate.

It did nothing to change the fact that she was a hateful little bitch, at least to Bella.

"They don't allow humans into the Volturi," Jane went on. She wasn't meeting their eyes anymore, staring directly above their heads as she spoke. "And there is no reversing the process of her bite. They attempted to on Victoria, and she died a quick, painful death. I suppose you're all glad to hear that…"

Victoria was dead, too?

She and Alice glanced at each other but didn't say anything. Bella wasn't sure how she felt about it. She really didn't feel anything at all, in retrospect. In a roundabout way it was her fault that Victoria was dead, but she felt no remorse. How could she possibly? Victoria dug her own grave with her own actions. Bella found no regret or sadness or vindication that Victoria had died, only a small relief that she didn't have to deal with her anymore. It was one less weight on her shoulders, and she was grateful for that.

**I guess… I guess that's what she gets. Evil bitch, **she mused, and just shook her head with a slight sigh.

"I suppose you're happy to know my brother is dead as well," Jane said with a sneer, a look on her face like all she wanted to do was burn the world to the ground at the thought.

**Am I? **Bella wondered curiously, nervously.** It doesn't really feel like it… Should I be happy? That I got two people killed, as evil as they were? **

Bella wasn't heartless. She was growing nerve, the ability to do what needed to be done to protect those she loved. Kill or die, whatever it took, but that didn't mean she had lost who she was.

"Jane," she said, ignoring Alice's hand tightening against her stomach. "We didn't… It doesn't make me happy. It doesn't make any of us happy. That's not what we wanted. But we weren't the ones trying to kill everyone you love, either…"

Jane looked at her with no expression, though she seemed to appraise Bella silently. It was true. Bella wasn't happy Alec was dead, wasn't happy that she'd indirectly played a part in his and Victoria's death. But she wouldn't apologize for it, either.

He'd tried to kill her first, damn it.

"No, but you still played a part, and if I knew I could I'd slit your throat in a heartbeat. Unfortunately the chances of that are slim to none as you are surrounded by foolish guardian angels… And I also need you."

The admission seemed to take a great deal of Jane's willpower. Everyone listened in astonishment.

"You did not kill my brother, Isabella Swan. The Volturi did," Jane told them darkly, steadily. "They killed the last person in this entire universe who meant anything at all to me, the last person who loved me, the last of my family, the only one who still held a place in whatever wretched heart I might have left. They snapped his neck before my eyes after years and years of faithful service, and made me thank them for it. They offered me the rights to your life as condolences, but I decided I'd rather have the rights to theirs."

Bella felt a pang, small as it was, in her heart for Jane. It was the epitome of sympathy for the devil, but it was sympathy nonetheless. Jane's face was filled with loss, a grief she couldn't hide.

But it was also filled with a desire for revenge.

"And now here I stand," Jane seemed to reel her emotions back into check after a moment of silence in which the Cullens and Leah considered her words.

"I defected. I am here to offer myself as an ally, or die trying. I have nothing left to lose and nothing left to live for anymore, anyway."

"No," Emmett snapped immediately. "It's shitty that you lost your brother, but that's not our problem. It was your own damn fault."

"Ally with us? You're lucky we don't kill you here and now! Wait, why exactly haven't we killed her yet?" Rosalie cocked her head, as if currently considering the merits of flying across the clearing and ripping Jane's head off.

Bella wasn't sure what she felt or what to do as the tension skyrocketed again. She shifted and Alice released a heavy breath, but Jane only gave a slight smirk.

"You could kill me," Jane shrugged. "But you'd be very stupid to do so. You will never find another who knows the Volturi as intimately as I do willing to fight with you, willing to give up every single one of their dirty little secrets, who knows exactly what their strategy is for destroying you down to the tiniest, most insignificantly significant detail. They know all about all these wayward nomads, by the way, know all about all these furry friends you've made, know the nuances of every single one of your gifts down to a T and have made plans to deal with every last bit of it."

"Bull! How could they possibly know all that?" Rosalie scoffed as Alice suddenly swore.

"The French. The fucking French," Alice breathed as she brought a hand to her face. They turned to her in confusion.

"They've been lurking, remember? They never left town but we thought they were just on the fence about whether or not to fight," Alice groaned as Bella's blood ran cold.

The French.

They had rats in their midst. Bella closed her eyes as she realized it was true when Jane nodded, confirming it. Emmett and Rosalie both hissed in rage, as Jasper and Edward shook their heads. Leah snorted a hot breath through her muzzle angrily.

"How could we have been so stupid?" Alice sighed with a moan of regret. "Carlisle, why do you have to be so trusting…? I knew we should have run them off…"

"You should have, but you didn't. So go ahead and kill me. You could do so very easily, but you would regret it dearly. You have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into with the Volturi," Jane shrugged as if un-bothered either way. "You're not the only ones who have been making friends in our time apart. Did you know the Volturi have recruited at least four extremely gifted vampires in the past two weeks alone?"

Jane's smile was eerily frightening, as if even in her hatred of her former masters she still relished the power they were capable of.

"They recruited a man named Solomon, who can break your bones with the slightest brush of skin on skin. They even found a rare pair of vampire twins; a woman named Holly who can freeze you still with the slightest eye contact, and her brother, Mark, who is possibly the fastest vampire alive. The perfect executioner for a frozen vampire…"

The Cullens' faces were all frozen in disbelief and shock, in a fear they just couldn't hide. Bella's face twisted up as her heart spasmed.

Fucking Christ, she thought with a sinking desperation. How-How did they find people like that so fast? How can we even stand a chance against people like that?

"You said there were four gifted recruits. That was only three," Rosalie said quietly. Her bravado was gone now. Bella detected a tremor in her voice. Emmett swore.

Jane smiled a tight smile.

"Oh, but how could I forget sweet Benjamin, the most devout of the Volturi's new martyrs after they saved his family from desolation and disease, from death with their venom, and created a

gifted man like no other… Benjamin is their ace in the hole, my deluded little Cullens. He can control the elements."

There was gasps all around, Bella included.

"No way," she breathed. "There's no way anyone could be capable of something like that. That's like-That shit only happens in movies. You're lying."

But Bella knew deep down that Jane was telling the truth. She could see it on her cold little face. But how could she believe this? How could she accept this?

It would mean all of this was for naught… How could they compete with all of that? How?

"No, you fool, I tell the truth. Ask your former lover. My thoughts are unshielded. And so you know that every word I speak is in no way false. Benjamin is as real as any of the others the Volturi have scoured the world to find and destroy you with. He can control every element, down to the very one we all fear the most…"

Jane didn't need to say it, but she did anyway.

"Fire."

Every vampire standing around hissed in a breath, a grimace on their face.

Fire, the only thing that tore through a vampire like wet paper, that destroyed them as quickly and as totally as any other living creature on the planet.

And now Jane stood there telling them that the Volturi had a man who could harness it, and use it against them.

Not to mention the fact that he could control water and earth and wind as well. What the fuck did they even begin to do about all of that?

What the actual fuck do we do now?

For a long moment, nobody moved or spoke, deliberating what to do. Bella could see how torn everyone was. Jane had made an excellent point, one they couldn't deny. If they turned her away, if they killed her now, they would lose a very valuable source of information. If the Volturi knew everything about them and what they'd been doing, -vive le France her ass— then they needed the same advantage.

Wolves and numbers wouldn't get them anywhere now. As many gifts as they had of their own, the Volturi had just out matched them.

But how could they trust Jane? How could they know it wasn't all a lie? If it was, if they let Jane in and were wrong, it would mean the death of them for sure.

**What do we do?** Bella thought, on the verge of panic.

"She's not lying," Edward informed them, hearing what everyone must be thinking. "I've been

picking her thoughts to the core. No one is blocking them."

"She's not," Jasper agreed. His voice was trembling, fighting for control. "I would feel it. Her emotions are ringing true."

"But that's not it," Edward said quickly. His eyes were darker than Bella had ever seen them, his posture not loosening in the slightest.

"She's not here alone."

Bella stiffened along with everyone else. A chorus of growling and hissing echoed out as Jane remained unaffected.

"I never said that I was," Jane drawled. "I'm not the only one who has left the Volturi."

She turned away from them and gestured to the gloom between the trees.

"Come meet our new friends, Omi."

**Omi? **

Bella stared in shock as the creepy little girl she'd met only once before slid slowly out of the forest, bald head gleaming and red eyes shiny with what seemed to be tears.

"You brought the child?" Rosalie gasped. "You little bitch, you put this whole town in danger!"

"No. Omi obeys me as she obeys no other, not even herself," Jane declared quickly. "And she will be the ace in the hole that you desperately require to defeat the Volturi. Without her, you don't stand a chance, even with the surprising amount of support you've found. And without me, you don't get her. I am the only one who has ever been able to control sweet Omi…"

Jane seemed proud of this fact. She gave Omi a cold gaze that made the immortal child whimper. Bella had seen Omi's look before on abused dogs. The slight cower in her stance, the way she wouldn't meet Jane's eyes, the way she stood submissively, fearing-

Fearing pain.

"You're sick," Bella bit out hoarsely. "That's-It's sick."

After hearing everything about immortal children from Carlisle, Bella couldn't find it in her heart to hate Omi. All she felt for the girl was compassion. She feared her and would never let Omi hurt anyone she cared about whether she could control her urges or not, but none of that changed the fact that Omi was just a kid.

She looked so young, so small, so scared. Bella had seen her go from little girl to vicious killer in a split second, but staring at her then, trembling beside Jane and fearing her like a child fears a drunk parent, it made her stomach turn over. She felt Alice put a hand on her shoulder and saw the way her lover's eyes swirled with the same kind of ache for Omi.

**I really hate the Volturi, **she thought, not for the first time. **How could they do this? To a child?**

"I want to go home!" Omi blurted suddenly as she saw everyone staring at her. "Jane, I want to go back! I'm scared and hungry and I want to go home!"

She sounded just like a little girl. How old had she been when she was turned? Six, seven? Maybe eight?

Sick was right. Omi shouldn't have been in this hellishness. No child should have to go through any of this. Hell, Bella was too young to be dealing with any of this. Bella glanced at Leah when she heard a growl come from low in her throat.

Leah looked as disgusted as she ever had. She had hardly believed them when they told her about Omi, but seeing it made her whole body shake with rage. Bella was afraid Leah might lose it, just seeing the abomination committed before them.

It was innocence corrupted to the worst degree. Omi's eyes were shiny rubies twinkling in the moonlight. It was the closest a vampire could come to crying.

"Well, you can't," Jane rolled her eyes. "You wanted to come, remember? You wanted to make it stop? Then you have to do what I say."

"No! No! I want to go home! I want Aro and blood and I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Omi's voice rose at an alarming rate. She went from frightened child to furious predator in the blink of an eye. Her mouth yawned open to show two tiny fangs and her precious face became ugly, twisted.

It was a horrifying sight.

Jane's reaction was immediate. She turned her gifted gaze onto Omi and the little girl went down screaming. She hit the dirt writhing in pain, shrieking.

Bella almost fucking puked.

"STOP IT!" she cried and shoved through the Cullens furiously, unable to stop herself. Leah's snarl reverberated as the wolf leaped up next to her, both of them hardly controlling the urge to rip into Jane.

Today was all about control, apparently.

"Bella," Alice gasped, coming up behind her quickly, but Bella ignored her as Jane spoke.

"It's the only way she listens. It's the only way she learns," Jane said, not moving her eyes away from a squealing Omi.

Watching what was essentially a little girl being tortured was more than Bella could take.

**This is sick, this is wrong, oh god, look at her-Look at her! **

Attacking Jane wasn't what she should do, even if it was all she wanted to do. They needed Jane, as much as she hated it. They needed her to beat the Volturi, but Bella couldn't stand this.

"Jane, stop it!" Alice yelled, a hand around Bella's hip in case she tried something.

She was about to, too. When Bella put a hand on Leah's heavy, hot body, she could feel the wolf's ribcage shaking with hate, felt her whole body vibrating with rage. She clutched at Leah's fur, preparing to fight with her.

**We can't just stand around and watch this. We can't. This is wrong! **

"Stop it! She's just a kid!" Bella yelled desperately. She didn't want to attack but she couldn't stand another second of watching Omi scream in pain. The Cullens were all looking away from the scene, as if they didn't like it but wouldn't do anything about it.

Fuck that. If this plea didn't sway Jane, Bella was going in.

"She's over fifteen hundred years old. The only child around here is you," Jane abruptly turned her eyes away from Omi, breaking the connection, to scowl at Bella.

Omi gasped and immediately curled up in a little ball where she began sobbing.

"I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home…" she whimpered miserably.

The stunning fact that Omi was over fifteen hundred years old did nothing to change the fact that she was trapped in the mind and body of a small child. It broke Bella's heart, made her feel violently ill.

**Fifteen hundred years of this hell? Fifteen hundred years of feeling urges that even fully grown adults can hardly take? **

"Why did you bring her?" she demanded of Jane, her throat tight. "She shouldn't-We're not forcing her to fight for us. It's not fair. It's not right."

Jane's scowl grew.

"Then I hope you're ready to die. Without Omi, you will lose. Your gifts aren't strong enough. You aren't strong enough. The Volturi will win and you will all die," she snapped. "They'll kill Omi too. Is that what you want? They don't forgive traitors. They'll slaughter all of you, set Omi loose on this pathetic little town, then throw her in the fire with the rest of the dead bodies to burn. That's what you're resigning yourselves too if you don't get over it."

Bella's stomach dropped out, terrified.

"No," Bella hissed, but she knew it was true, and it killed her. Leah roared and Alice's hand tightened around hers. She felt tears spring to her eyes that Jane had no patience for.

"Yes. But you know what you can do? You can help Omi. Use her gifts and we can kill the Volturi to save your own idiotic lives and avenge my brother. And when it's over, take her pain away."

"You mean kill her?" Bella gawked, misunderstanding.

"No, you idiot," Jane spat. "Bite her. Turn her back!"

**Bite her…? **

It was a thought that hadn't occurred to Bella, but one that made hope leap in her chest. She looked at Omi curled up on the ground, sobbing, a pitiful creature, a pitiful sight.

**That… That actually makes a lot of sense,** she admitted internally.

She looked around at all the Cullens, at Leah, who barked forcefully. Bella furrowed her brow, trying to understand what Leah was attempting to convey.

"Leah doesn't agree. She wants you to kill Jane and turn Omi back now," Edward translated quickly.

**Oh, Leah… You think that's not exactly what I want to do? But how can I? **

Bella gave Leah a pained look.

"You know we can't do that, Leah," she whispered to her shape shifting friend.

They couldn't. Even if Bella wanted to with all her heart, they couldn't.

Leah snarled, her hackles high. Alice gave her a look of warning when the wolf seemed to deliberate whether or not she was about to take matters into her own hands.

Leah was not like the Cullens. Her morals were not so gray. She barely tolerated the nomads; she couldn't stand being told that she wasn't allowed to kill one of the actual Volturi. Her fangs glistened from curled back black lips.

"Don't do it, Leah," Emmett called to her, even though he sounded like he wanted to do it, too.

Leah snarled again, louder, her yellow eyes wild. She didn't look away from Bella. Bella didn't need Edward to tell her what Leah was saying.

**You can't be serious,** Leah's eyes said. **Tell me you aren't serious, Izzy. You know it's wrong.**

**I am. I have to be. This is the only way. We have no other way out, **Bella told her silently back.

"We can't," Bella said brokenly, her voice barely managing not to crack. "Leah, I can't. Not now. Not yet."

Leah's furry face filled with disbelief and sudden loathing. She never thought Leah could look at her like that. Leah snarled at her and Alice hissed as the wolf shook with rage and betrayal gleaming in her eyes.

"Back off," Alice said sharply and Leah growled at her in response.

"Leah, please," Bella pleaded softly, wounded.

**She has to understand. Leah, please understand… **

Leah took two steps back from her, growling ruggedly. For a split second, Bella feared that she was about to attack Jane anyway as everyone tensed, preparing for it.

But she didn't. Leah just gave Bella one last look of disgust that tore at her heart, threw her head back and howled.

It was a far cry from the howl she'd given earlier. It was one of frustration and hate instead of respect. It was short, sharp, quick, and then Leah turned and bolted from the clearing into the trees. Bella had no way of knowing where she was going and she could only watch in anguish as Leah disappeared with the swish of her ashy gray tail.

"She'll come around," Alice murmured to Bella as the brunette stared after her, torn.

"Should she even have to?" Bella murmured.

Alice only gazed at her with concern, no response at the ready.

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and turned back to Jane, whose expression hadn't changed. She found herself hating Jane, hating her for putting her in this position, forcing her to make this choice.

"Well?" Jane demanded when Bella only glared at her with despise. "Make your choice. But be warned, if you reject using Omi, I'll kill her myself. If she's not a help, she's a danger. It's hard enough to keep her under control as it is."

Omi had sat up by this point and had her arms around her knees, looking small and lost. Bella stared at her sadly.

**Your poor thing. Why does it always have to be this way, the worst way? **

"You said you'd make it stop," Omi muttered petulantly at Jane. "You told me you were going to make it stop if I came with you. I just want it all to stop…"

"That's not up to me. It's up to her," Jane snapped to Omi as she jerked her head at Bella, looking annoyed.

Bella's eyes narrowed. So that was how Jane had convinced Omi to abandon the Volturi… She'd promised her to make it stop by using Bella's gift.

"What is 'it' exactly?" Bella inquired nervously as Omi gave a despairing wail but quailed when Jane glared at her in warning.

"The hunger," Omi moaned and began to rock back and forth. "I'm always hungry," she whimpered and buried her face in her knees where she began to sob again. "Make it stop, make it stop…"

Oh. Of course. The hunger. The thirst for blood. An urge to murder. An urge normally reserved for sociopaths, serial killers, the sick and twisted.

Not for children…

Bella looked around and was startled to see all the Cullens staring at her, as if waiting for her to decide what to do.

Um, excuse you? Since when did Bella become the final word?

She was baffled by this and it showed on her face.

"What do we do?" she asked them instead of acknowledging the fact that this was clearly all on her. "Do we trust her? Can we trust her?"

Edward and Jasper both looked at Jane for a long moment, then back to Bella.

"She's telling the truth," they both said.

"I don't fucking like it," Emmett declared immediately, glowering down on Jane, his huge muscles bunched up.

"Me either," Rosalie agreed.

"Nobody said you had to like it," Jane told them sarcastically and received two wicked glares in response.

Again, there was silence as they all seemed to await Bella's opinion on the matter.

**Why? **

Bella supposed she understood why. No one else could give Omi what she'd been promised. They needed Jane's information after the betrayal of the French. They needed Omi's power. But it was sick to use the little girl like that when Bella could just as easily stop her pain right now.

Well, if they could get to her before Jane snapped her neck, that is. Evil little brat. She was barely older than an immortal child herself, come to think of it.

Bella waffled back and forth, and as always, turned to the one person who could always set her mind straight.

**Alice. **

Their eyes met in that way they always did; effortlessly, instinctively. Bella absorbed her face, her marble cheekbones, her down turned heart shaped lips, the wrinkle in her brow, the lashes framing expressive eyes.

God she really loved this girl. It wasn't the most opportune moment to notice how beautiful Alice really was, but sometimes Bella just couldn't help it.

"What do we do, Alice?" Bella whispered desperately.

**I don't know what to do. I don't know what's right. All I know is what's going to keep us alive and what isn't… **

Alice's face twisted in compassion at Bella's tone.

"Bella, I… That's up to you, honey," Alice murmured softly, regretfully. "You're the one who can change Omi back. But… But I think we need her, and I don't see Jane turning on us in my visions. She's made up her mind about which side she's on and who she wants dead, and it's the Volturi, not us. For now, at least. And I-I think Omi's going to end up dead either way if we don't do this."

Bella took that in slowly. The reassurance from Alice that Jane wasn't enacting a masterful plot to trick them was helpful, and it was basically exactly what Bella was thinking.

"But it's up to you," Alice repeated quietly, and scowled when Jane began tapping her foot as Omi's crying grew louder and louder, wrenching Bella's heart.

"Why?" Bella whined miserably. "Why does it have to be up to me?"

Her tone of voice caused that familiar twinkle in Alice's eye as the pixie smiled just slightly, just so. It hurt Bella's heart at the same time that it soothed it.

"You know why, sweetheart."

Bella sighed, but in the next moment Omi let out a cry and surged into motion. She was fast. She was across the forest floor and crashing into Bella's legs in the same second.

Instinct slapped the back of Bella's head and she snarled as Alice gasped and Jane gave a furious shout.

"Omi!" Jane hissed, but Bella heaved in a breath and held out a hand to stop the ex-Volturi member from using her power on the immortal child clinging to Bella's legs like the little girl she really was.

It took a lot of effort not to kick Omi away like a scuttling insect when instinct screamed in Bella's skull, but she held it back when Omi turned her small, beautiful little face up to Bella's.

"Make it stop, please make it stop," Omi begged. "Please miss, please, p-please make it stop. I don't w-want to go back to A-Aro and Italy and I don't w-want to be hungry anymore! I'm s-sorry we hurt you and tried to eat you and I w-won't ever do it again, I promise, please…"

**Oh god, **Bella thought as her heart spasmed painfully. **Oh, Omi… **

The Cullens were all alarmed but they didn't move when Bella crouched down and peeled Omi off of her slowly, delicately.

She was still a wild, unpredictable immortal child, but she was also a child, and Bella couldn't stand it.

"Omi, Omi look at me…" Bella whispered to her. "Look at me."

Omi did hesitantly, her wet red eyes filled with over a thousand years of desperation. It made Bella's choice for her.

"I'm gonna make it stop, okay? I'm gonna make it stop," Bella told her softly and Omi gasped as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, please, p-please!" Omi sobbed.

"But not yet. If I do it now, it won't work. You'll be killed and so will a lot of other people," Bella added, and that was a mistake, because Omi's face immediately clouded over, twisted up.

"No! No, no, no! Do it now! I want it to stop NOW! Now, now, now!" she screamed, her tiny hands clutching so tightly to Bella's arms that she felt them straining not to break.

She gasped in pain and grimaced, but when Jane made to intervene she snarled, "Don't!"

Omi had instantly backed off and began to cower when she noticed Jane approaching, but at Bella's declaration, Jane hesitated.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I c-can't help it, I'm sorry, please, please," Omi whimpered under her breath, looking at Bella in ancient melancholy.

**How could anyone ever do this to someone else? **Bella wondered sickly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks unbidden. **The Volturi are truly evil… **

"I will, Omi, I promise. I swear I will," Bella vowed and cupped the little girl's face, forcing her to focus on Bella. Her small red eyes were wild and flickering around anxiously, struggling with instincts and urges and desires too old for her mind, frozen forever in a time that was too young for them.

"You've gotta help us first baby, but I promise, no matter what, I will make it stop," Bella told her fiercely, meaning it with all her heart and soul.

**Whatever happens, however this ends, I'm going to change Omi back. I can't leave her like this. It's not right. **

Omi seemed to zero in on Bella, finally, at this. Her bottom lip quivered pitiably and she whimpered.

"Okay," she whispered.

Bella grinned a watery grin at her, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah?" she murmured, talking to Omi like a Kindergartner instead of a fifteen hundred year old vampire.

Omi nodded furiously, and before Bella could register what was happening, Omi threw her arms around her neck and squeezed, embracing her. Bella choked, her air supply cut off, but Omi immediately loosened her grip at the sound as Alice made a noise of anxiety and Jane snapped at her in warning.

"Don't," Jane said. "She's dangerous!"

"Bella," Alice frowned, but Bella shook her head at them all.

"It's fine," she mumbled and stood up slowly, hesitantly, holding Omi to her as the immortal child began to sob loudly.

Omi was extremely dangerous and unpredictable, yeah, and she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't a little nervous holding her this close or letting her wrap her arms around her neck, but she couldn't bring herself to push the trembling little girl away.

"You're fuckin' nuts, Bells," Emmett shook his head in disbelief as Bella rubbed Omi's back lightly, trying to soothe her sobbing that had started up again.

"Idiot," Rosalie scoffed, but Bella ignored them.

Alice looked torn, as if she both agreed with Bella and wanted to rip Omi away from her at the same time.

Omi deserved a hug, god damn it. She'd been through a lot. Maybe if someone ever bothered to give the little girl a hug in fifteen hundred years, she wouldn't be so freaking psycho.

"You know what's really nuts? Shh, Omi," Bella asked them while trying to calm the girl before she went crazy and tried to snap Bella's neck or something.

When no one answered, she couldn't help but grin a little at the absurdity of it all and inquired with a lighter laugh than the situation called for:

"How are we going to explain this to everybody else?"


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Trying to explain this surprising turn of events to everyone was only funny when Bella didn't actually have to do it. It was also as stupidly difficult and volatile as it sounded.

It had been a month and a few days since the night Jane came to them and she still grimaced at the memory of it.

They spent literally an hour just discussing how to go about it under bright moonlight. There was a lot of arguing and yelling, a lot of second guessing even doing it, and a very great deal of consideration on whether or not they should just kill Jane and be done with it.

Jane spent the whole time leaning against a tree and watching them blankly, unaffected by their discussion, while Omi stayed perched on Bella's hip and watched fireflies dance with curious eyes. Any time Bella even considered putting the immortal child down, the girl would cry and cling to her while everyone watched on in alarm, fearing the worst. Bella finally just consented to hold the peculiar little girl close and allow Omi to rest her head on her shoulder. Clinging to Bella seemed to be the only thing that comforted her, for some unfathomable reason.

There was a soft spot developing rapidly in Bella's heart for Omi, and for the life of her she couldn't seem to stop it. Alice seemed disconcerted by this and she hovered so closely that Bella was practically holding her lover on her other hip, which made a fond smile for Alice stay close to the corners of her mouth at all times.

Eventually they decided to let Alice and Edward do all the talking, as they were the calmest. Jane and Omi wouldn't be around of course, as odds were the nomads would slaughter them without even thinking about it.

When Bella finally managed to pry Omi off of her that night, she felt sick when she watched Jane grab her forcefully by the shoulder and begin to lead her away. Omi began to cry immediately but with Jane beside her she didn't dare do anything else.

"Don't you hurt her anymore, Jane. Don't you do it," Bella said to Jane's retreating form, unable to stop the intense protectiveness of Omi that welled up inside her.

"I'll hurt her as much as it takes, foolish girl," Jane replied apathetically without looking back.

Bella spoke before she could even realize what she was saying.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you."

Jane had only let out a light scoff and just kept walking. Bella swallowed hard as she felt Alice's hand touch her shoulder soothingly. The two ex Volturi members disappeared into the gloom with Bella's declaration hanging behind them in the silence of the clearing.

"This is fucking crazy. And it's never going to work. We should have killed her when we had the chance," Emmett had said darkly, and his sentiments were exactly what everyone else shared.

They waited till next morning when things were slightly more peaceful to set about explaining all that had happened. When they did, chaos broke out. Despite Alice and Edward's best efforts, no one but Carlisle and Esme would even give them a chance to speak. The nomads were bellowing at them and each other within a matter of seconds. Many of them swore to hell and back that they would sooner leave than fight alongside a member of the Volturi, past included. Nearly all of them wouldn't even consider the idea that Jane was telling the truth, with or without Jasper and Edward's powers.

They had to explain the betrayal of the French just to get them to understand, at which point tempers rose at an alarming rate. Vampires were already volatile creatures, and solitary creatures at that. Putting them all together and under stressful conditions was a terrifying ordeal indeed.

Marshall and Emmett ended up getting in a fist fight over Carlisle's honor when the Cullen patron asked them all to be calm and listen to reason, as he agreed with his children. Breaking that one up had been nearly impossible. Rosalie and Tanya had a shoving fight that Esme barely broke up in time before the Cullen blonde got jumped by all the Denali blondes. Bella practically tried to kill the Irish when they called Alice a manipulative liar and accused her of trying to trick them all into being killed by the Volturi.

It was only after Edward -uncharacteristically yelling at the top of his voice over all the mayhem— managed to tell them of all the gifted vampires the Volturi had been recruiting, specifically Benjamin, that everyone finally stopped shouting and pointing fingers and went silent.

The idea that the Volturi had someone capable of controlling the elements, most notably fire, seemed to shock them into complacency, if only long enough for Alice to take the opportunity to explain just how deep into this they were, that the Volturi had plans to stop all of their own gifts, that they were still brutally outnumbered, that without Jane and Omi, things looked as bleak as they did in the very beginning.

At that point the nomads nearly threw up their hands in defeat and gave it all up right then. Vladimir and Stefan still refused outright to fight alongside any member of the Volturi, ex or not. Many of the others refused as well, and everyone seemed to have lost all hope once the truth of the situation set in.

When everyone seemed at a loss for words, when it seemed as if all the nomads were set to leave, to run, to hide, Bella had to speak up, terrified that this was it, that this was how it all fell apart.

"You can't just walk away from this," Bella had told them fiercely, standing in the middle of the backyard, hands clenched into fists. She stopped many of them from turning and walking away at the last second with the ferocity of her tone.

"You can run, you can hide, but you'd better be ready to run and hide for eternity, because you all know as well as we do that no matter where you go, the Volturi will pursue you relentlessly. You know they won't forgive you now, not after all you've done. If they win, whether it's because we lost the fight or because you walked away, your lives are over. At least this way we have a chance. We have a fighting chance to beat them. If we win, never again will you have to feel this way, this terrified, this oppressed. But if you walk away… If we lose, that's it. No amount of running or hiding will ever make you safe again. This is the last chance, the only way we have to not just survive, but to live."

The silence that followed was the longest Bella had ever endured in her young life. She had never been a very religious person, but in that moment she prayed with all her might, because if that didn't do it then nothing else would.

And that had to do it, or else the Cullens were dead. Everyone she knew and loved were dead. They were going to be slaughtered, burnt at the stake, murdered.

**My father. My family. My Alice. Oh, my Alice… **

Please don't walk away, Bella pleaded silently, her jaw locked, her eyes beginning to overflow. None of the nomads would meet her crying eyes. Please don't walk away from us. Please, God, for the Cullens, for yourselves, don't walk away.

For a brief, heart wrenching moment, Bella had thought they were lost as the Germans and the Irish began to edge away when no one spoke.

"Well… What kind of cowards would we be if we ran now?" Garrett finally said quietly to the clearing. "Revolutions live and die on courage and bravery. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees."

Emmett clapped him on the back immediately as Bella shot him a look of pure gratefulness. She was sure that Garrett was the only reason that everyone didn't leave that day, though Alice would swear up and down it had been her heartfelt plea that turned the tide.

All Bella knew was that Garrett was the first one to speak up and after he did, the others all seemed to follow suit.

"We will never turn tail and run from the Volturi, no matter how powerful they seem," Vladimir scoffed as Stefan nodded in agreement. "We can always kill Jane afterward anyway. I owe that bitch for the scar she gave me back in 1989."

"I'm not leaving Edward's side. Not this time," Tanya declared with a determined look at her skeptical sisters. Edward's arm tightened around her waist, and Bella felt a new surge of respect for her bloom.

"Well that settles that, doesn't it?" Kate rolled her eyes. "If Tanya fights, we fight. As stupid as our sister is for doing so…"

Tanya just glowered at her.

"We won't leave you either," Irena clarified in a gentler tone than her sister. "We are many things, but coward is not one of them."

It snowballed after that.

"We'll stay," the Germans promised.

"We will fight," said the Irish.

"The newborn speaks the truth. We will not run from fate," Zafrina declared.

This didn't stop the arguing, nor did it lower tension, but one thing it did do was solidify them together as a group. Their little militia had survived, barely, but they still had a lot to work out and settle before the final fight would come.

Three days later they finally had Jane and Omi come around, and they promptly had to leave when Jane said one wayward sarcastic comment and nearly got mobbed by all of the nomads.

They tried again two days later, and it worked marginally better. Omi stayed close to Bella at all times, frightened by all the distrustful looks she received from the Cullens and the nomads alike. Jasper eventually had to use his powers to keep Omi calm, and with the help of him, he and Bella managed to keep the immortal child soothed, if not comfortable. It annoyed Bella how the nomads would rather be prideful and hateful than sensible and leave the little girl be. It wasn't her fault anyway.

Bella admitted that maybe her strong feelings on the matter had to do with how vulnerable Omi seemed, as she mostly wholeheartedly agreed and participated when they treated Jane the same way.

It was a miracle Jane and Omi survived the first day, let alone the rest of them. Jane, under the heat of a dozen glares and watchful eyes, laid out all of the Volturi's plans over the next week, and they were frightening indeed.

The Volturi's primary target was Bella.

It wasn't necessarily surprising, but it was still fairly horrifying.

Bella could turn the tide of the battle within a single heartbeat. Because as many foot soldiers as the Volturi had, they would fall like dominoes if they had no gifted vampires to back them. They weren't good fighters, not like the nomads or the wolves; many were slaves, prisoners, who would turn tail and run at the slightest sign of weakness from their masters.

Bella could make their masters so very weak… If she could get to them. The Volturi had planned everything around shutting Bella out.

The idea that so many powerful vampires were going to try and kill her made Bella feel very small, very weak, very helpless. She might have been human again for how the fear began to consume her. Even now, she could hardly keep it together at the thought.

**How am I going to survive a full on assault by the best the Volturi has to offer? I can't even handle a little sparring. Fuck me, this is bad. I'm going to die. I'm going to die and get everyone else killed because of it. Fuck fuck fuck… This is all my fault. It's all my fault. Everyone's going to die and it's all my fault… **

"They're going to focus on Isabella," Jane informed them while Bella tried to control her rising panic attack. "If you let them get to her, the battle is over. If the girl dies, so do we all. We can kill only so many before we're overwhelmed by their gifts. If we don't use her to her full potential, whether because they stop her or because they kill her, the battle is already lost."

"That's not going to happen," Alice had vowed in a cold voice, her eyes darkening at the mere thought. Her arm wound around Bella's waist, as if she sensed her anxiety, which Bella knew she did. Alice always sensed her emotions as if they were her own. "I'll make damn sure of that."

Bella took a shaky breath and Alice turned her beautiful eyes on the brunette quickly. They swirled, hard and sincere. Bella couldn't look away as her heart hammered.

Alice… Alice was her rock, her steady hand, the only thing that really kept her together. Throughout all of the craziness, from the moment she'd first bitten the girl, Alice had been the only thing keeping Bella from losing her mind. Remembering her, thinking of her now still calmed Bella down.

But there was a faint heartache, a new feeling that had only begun surfacing this past month, at the thought of Alice.

**What have I gotten you and your family into Alice? How could I ever deserve your love after what I've caused? **

Alice had been unyielding that day despite Jane's doubts.

"Will you?" Jane inquired in a mocking sort of tone. She clearly regarded Alice with no respect which made Bella hate her even more viciously.

"Bet on it," Alice murmured without so much as glancing away from Bella's gaze, her tone sending shivers both pleasurable and comforting up Bella's spine.

**I love you so much, Alice, **Bella had thought, softening when Alice softened, the butterflies in her stomach now fluttering for an entirely different reason than the Volturi.

The fierce expression on Alice's face melted.

**I love you too, **Alice said without saying a word as she finally turned away, but leaned further into Bella.

"No one's going to kill Bella," Carlisle said to them all, his arms crossed,a pensive look on her face. "We will make sure of it."

"God damn right we will," Emmett snorted, and even Esme didn't bother to reprimand him for his language.

Remembering the Cullens protectiveness, the way they always seemed ready to lay down their lives for her at a moment's notice, made the heartache worse by tenfold.

Jane seemed unimpressed by their display, however, and went on without acknowledging it.

"Thankfully, their biggest advantage in this fight has already been taken away and can be used to our own advantage. Omi and Sulpicia together could most likely have been enough to block any of Bella's power from working, but now… Now Omi is going to ensure it. No doubt they know of our betrayal by this point and are working around it, so don't get too excited. I know only what they planned before we left, not what they plan now. They didn't get where they are by being weak or stupid. Caius is a militant mastermind and undoubtedly will be conjuring a way to stop us from using Omi to our advantage."

"Please, the Volturi are nothing if not weak and stupid. If it only took Vladimir and I to upset you before, they will be all too easy to defeat with Bella and the immortal child on our side," Stefan scoffed. Vladimir and Stefan were by far the biggest opponents of the Volturi. Everyone knew that they'd been waiting for a chance like this for quite some time, a chance to destroy their most hated enemies.

Bella wasn't sure why, but she couldn't deny she was grateful for their determination. They could use any morale boost they could get, honestly.

"Is that why you're all cowering in this dead end town, hiding behind a pack of mutts?" Jane had said scathingly, turning a glare upon the man.

"No different than the way they hide in their precious palace behind the shield of a human city," Vladimir spat back.

"If they're as weak and stupid as you claim then tell me, what would you have done if Omi and I were not here to tell you of your most magnificent follies?" Jane replied with just as much venom. Several of the nomads standing around hissed and cast dark looks upon her, to which Jane paid no mind.

"As if you would have left their side if you thought they would win," Vladimir sneered relentlessly.

"Revenge is a powerful motivator. But rest assured, I have not picked my side based on faith for victory," Jane's upper lip curled in disgust.

"Careful Janey. You almost sound like you regret your decision. Like maybe you're really just here to be a filthy little spy," Rosalie hissed, and with that the backyard was full of angry muttering which rose quickly in volume until Carlisle threw up his hands.

"Alright, that's enough for today! We'll try again tomorrow!"

It went like that for the entirety of that week, with every day passing with a little more strategizing and ending with high tensions and pissed off vampires.

But as volatile as vampires were, they seemed to be good at adapting. Eventually they learned to tolerate Jane and Omi, as much as they could bare. They went back to training with each other, Bella included. She was still extremely unfit for battle, and as such spent all day and nearly all night busting her ass, trying to learn as quickly as she could.

And so it went, for an entire month. Training, preparing, stressing, always on edge. It was a hellish way to live. Bella ended up breaking down in Alice's arms again when Esme left one day to go put Charlie under another glamour.

It was for the best, but Bella still missed her father like crazy. Alice assured her that she was handling everything extremely well, but Bella didn't feel like it. Every day she missed her friends, even missed school, missed a world where she wasn't constantly on edge.

She missed a world where she didn't blame herself for the mortal danger of everyone she loved. She wondered vaguely if she would trade the love she had with Alice now to get back the serenity of their friendship, when they didn't spend every night training to kill people but curled up beside one another in Bella's bed, talking softly.

But she knew, selfishly, that she wouldn't. She couldn't. She should, but Bella just couldn't bare the thought of losing Alice, of losing this love. Of losing this feeling she felt for her.

**I don't deserve her. Jasper did. I should never have done the things I did. I should have tried to stop it. I should have walked away. I ruined this family. I tore Alice away from true happiness. And I'm going to get her killed. I'm going to get this beautiful girl and her whole beautiful family killed because I couldn't stop myself from loving her. **

Every day seemed more hopeless, but more hopeful than the last. Bella continued to improve daily, until she began to become a capable force to be reckoned with. She gained more and more control of her instincts and her gifts. She got to the point where she could target specific people, whether it be one or a group and drop their gifts for at least five minutes, and if she went all in, she could put anyone she wished in a thirty foot radius -no matter if they were close to each other or not— down for a maximum of eight and a half minutes, though it cost her just about everything.

She could also just put down an all out blast and hit literally everyone, but the more people she hit, the more it took out of her. However, all this training seemed to be lessening the toll her gift took on her. She was getting stronger, smarter, faster, better.

The only question was whether or not it would be enough to beat the Volturi…

Bella still didn't know.

They continued to train with the wolves occasionally as well, and it was agreed that no one would tell the wolves that Jane and Omi were once Volturi members. There would be no convincing the wolves to fight alongside them as there had been with the nomads. Jane and Omi would be just another face in the crowd to them. Well… They kept Omi out of sight. When some of the wolves did see her, they simply flat out lied to them, saying that immortal children were not uncommon and were like any other vampire, though the outrage from the packs was still huge. It took a good long while to calm them down again.

Actually, they were still pissed off about it.

To keep up this facade, they had to keep Omi away often, and Jane usually had that duty. Those two couldn't hang around like everyone else, for risk of being killed if someone lost control of their hatred, so unless they were discussing plans, Emmett and Garrett were put on watch duty, keeping an eye on them to make sure no foul play was about. No one trusted Jane, Bella included, and they refused to let the girl out of their sight.

The only person who might have blown this cover was Leah.

Leah…

Leah didn't blow their cover. But she also stopped living with them. She went back to La Push at

Jake's request and refused to talk to Bella no matter how hard the brunette tried. It killed Bella. She tried calling all the time. She tried texting. She even went to La Push once, snuck off when no one was paying attention, but none of the Quileutes could help her. They just shook their heads and shrugged, at a loss.

It pissed Bella off, hurt her like hell, and frustrated her to no end. Leah wouldn't even give her a chance. Bella fully expected the girl to reveal the truth of Omi and Jane to all the wolves, as furious as she had been that fateful night, but she never did. Bella had no explanation for that, other than Leah may have viewed it as betraying her and even now she knew Leah wouldn't do that.

Leah didn't show up to any of the training sessions, either. She wasn't giving Bella a single in, and Bella didn't know what to do about it.

"Just give her time," Alice kept telling her. "She'll come around, Bells. She has to."

Bella wasn't so sure she would.

It was just one more thing she sat there worrying about on one particular starlight night.

Would Leah ever forgive her? When would the Volturi strike? A month had gone by and still Alice's visions were being blocked. What if the nomads decided they couldn't ally with Jane and Omi and killed them? What if their strategies didn't work and they all died horrible deaths? What if Bella died without ever seeing her father again, without ever telling him the truth? What if Alice died? What if any of the Cullens died?

**What if I die?** Bella thought with a shaky breath as she leaned against a tree on the outskirts of the backyard, gazing up at the stars.

**I think I'd deserve it. This is all my fault. How can we ask any of these people to die for us? For my mistakes? No one deserves this but me. How can we ever beat these monsters? How could I have been so stupid? If I'd never bitten Alice that night… None of this would be happening. I'm so stupid, so fucking stupid! **

Bella slammed a fist into the poor tree she leaned against, heard it crack pitifully. She promptly shook her head, trying to hold back tears. She splayed her hand against the crack in its trunk as if to apologize.

**Great. Now I'm beating on some poor innocent tree, too. Why am I such a bastard? **

She hadn't shared any of this with anyone, none of the Cullens, especially not Alice. She knew what they would say.

They were too good of people to ever agree with her, to ever say the truth, to ever acknowledge who was really to blame for getting them into this mess.

**You're wrong, Bella. This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself. We love you, Bella, it's not your fault… **

"But it is. It is my fucking fault," Bella breathed to herself.

"Talking to yourself, Mami? Don't tell me you started losing it in the short time I've been gone," a painfully familiar voice said, startling the hell out of Bella.

She jolted upright and looked to the side to see Leah approaching her out of the darkness. She looked exactly as she had before she'd shoved Bella out of her life, save for an rough looking cut on her lower lip. Her almond eyes appraised Bella silently as she came to a stop a foot from her, her expression as guarded as her posture despite her friendly sounding greeting.

"Leah," Bella breathed and then jumped to her feet. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Busy," Leah dead panned, her brow hitching at the sight of Bella's immediate agitation.

"Busy," Bella repeated immediately, her throat tightening with a mix of emotions.

She was thrilled to see her friend but also so damn mad that she'd disappeared for so long when she needed her most over a stupid argument.

"Busy," Leah echoed as if in challenge and crossed her arms slowly, defensively.

"Too busy to talk, huh?" Bella scoffed and shook her head. "Too busy to let me know you were okay. Too busy to not ignore me."

"Too busy being pissed off," Leah snapped, working a muscle in her jaw at Bella's tone.

**Yeah, no shit you big jerk, **Bella thought angrily.

"Clearly, because you couldn't even have the decency to actually talk to me about it, your best friend might I add, instead of dropping me like I wasn't anything," Bella said as she balled up her fists.

This seemed to be a recurring track pattern with Bella and the females she cared about in her life. God, what a little communication would do for her relationships, romantic or platonic.

"I don't talk when I'm pissed off Bella! I yell and fight and make things worse. And I'm still mad at you, but I'm here anyway because you are my best friend. Not to mention I had some stuff to deal with back at La Push. Things aren't all roses and daisies with me and the others just because Jake's the pack leader now," Leah told her.

"Mad at me? Why the hell are you still mad at me? You can't be mad at me for doing what I had to do, damn it. And what happened to your mouth?" Bella demanded, concern mixing in with her anger at the revelation that Leah was still having problems with her tribe.

"You didn't have to do anything," Leah growled, her muscles bunching at just the thought of Bella's decision, which didn't seem to bode well for the direction their conversation was headed. "And I got in a fight with Sam fuckhead Uley."

"Yes, I did! You don't under-Wait, what?" Bella paused as she realized what Leah said.

"We got into it again," Leah sighed and grimaced as if embarrassed when Bella gawked furiously.

"I'm gonna kill that asshole! I can't believe he attacked you again. What happened?" Bella asked angrily, suddenly much angrier at Sam Uley than she was at her friend.

**He put his hands on someone I care about again. I swear to God I'm gonna kill him. I am going to rip him limb from limb. Forget the Volturi, I'm about to go get that bastard. **

"He didn't attack me," Leah muttered with an eye roll as Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I attacked him."

Oh… Well, that was different, if not necessarily surprising.

"Why?" Bella inquired, furrowing her brow.

Dumb question. Who wouldn't want to punch Sam Uley in the face?

Here Leah gave her a smirk with flashing eyes.

"Because he was talking shit, as usual."

"About?"

"About you and me and the Cullens and Emily. And I might have still been a little salty that he tried to fucking off me. So I got mad, and I do what I always do when I get mad. I fought him. It wasn't that bad this time because everyone was there to break it up, but I think I blinded him in one eye," Leah said, sounding extremely pleased at the thought.

"Blinded him?" Bella gawked, not exactly displeased either.

**Serves him right! **

"It's not permanent," Leah said, sounding somewhat disappointed, though she continued to smirk. "But it was still very satisfying."

Bella hummed noncommittally, her eyes glancing at the cut across Leah's lip. She noticed a bruise on her jaw that she hadn't seen before in the dark of the night, and had to contain the instinctive hate bristling in her stomach for Sam fuckhead Uley.

She had enough to deal without that bastard getting on her nerves again.

"Anyway, that's not what I came here to talk about," Leah went on. "I'm here to tell you why I'm so pissed off at you, and why I ignored you for so long."

"Yeah, that'd be great to know," Bella said sarcastically to which Leah locked her jaw.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Bella murmured, and just like that they were to being mad at each other and not Sam.

"Well then let's just get right to the point," Leah huffed and uncrossed her arms.

"Please do," Bella gave a flippant wave of her hand. She knew she was being unnecessarily snarky, but Leah wasn't the only one pissed off here.

She saw the way Leah's eyes flashed in annoyance, but decided she didn't really care right then.

"You should have killed Jane," Leah blurted after a tense moment of silence.

"I wish I could have," Bella replied instantly.

"You could have," Leah growled and shifted a minute inch of space closer. They were already standing close, but it made the hairs on the back of Bella's neck rise.

They were best friends, but they were also a werewolf and something else equally, if not more, dangerous.

**Careful,** her subconscious warned her.

"Yeah, and then where would that have left us? Dead, too," Bella snapped.

"Bullshit! We didn't need her. We were just fine to fight the Volturi before. We should have milked her for any information we could get and then done away with her. How can you justify letting that little girl suffer like that?" Leah demanded furiously, her voice rising already.

Apparently she hadn't cooled off that much.

"Didn't need her? Have you ever seen what fire does to a vampire?" Bella scoffed. "It rips through them like a hot knife through butter. We don't know how to fight that, and god forbid some of those other freaks get their gifts on your pack. Kate had a point, you know. What are you gonna do when Solomon is breaking your bones without even having to get his arms completely around you? We need her to beat the Volturi, to figure out what they're planning and counter it because we're screwed if we don't."

"So figure out their strategy and then kill the bitch!" Leah snarled, which made Bella's pupils start to dilate. Leah seemed to realize she was getting too angry and ran a hand through her thick black locks.

"You think that's not exactly what I want, Leah? You think I don't want her gone just as badly as you?" Bella threw up her hands, exasperated. "I hate her just as much as you do! I hate the way she makes Omi flinch and I hate her beady red eyes, and I hate the fact that we have to work with her, but we do. Nobody knows the ins and outs of the Volturi the way she does or what they're thinking, and I hate to say it but she's got a really useful gift when it comes to fighting. And right now we need all the gifts we can get."

"She. Is. Evil!" Leah burst out. "Pure fucking evil and you want to let her-"

"I don't want to let her do anything!" Bella yelled over Leah, her patience wearing thin. "This is how it is, Leah. Because I fucked up and got everyone in this situation, we have to do things we don't want to do. We have to work with her and I can't change Omi back yet or we're all dead, dead, dead. And I'm not gonna let that happen, not to you or the Cullens or my Alice, no way. If

that means having to fight with Jane and let Omi suffer a little longer just to keep us all alive, including Omi herself, then I'm going to do it. This isn't about right and wrong anymore, Leah, it's about survival."

Leah snarled roughly and then looked abruptly away with yellow eyes as Bella breathed hard, her chest heaving. They were both fighting for control, but when Bella saw Leah shaking her head, as if she still couldn't be okay with this, couldn't forgive Bella for this choice, she felt tears spring unbidden to her eyes.

"And if you hate me for this… Fine. Fine. You don't have to be my friend for me to want to keep you and everyone else safe. If hating me is what you have to do then I get it. Hate me and blame me because you're right, you probably should. If you never want to speak to me again, fine… But I'm going to do what I have to do to keep the people I love safe, including you. And you do what you have to do," Bella said thickly, hating that she was practically crying in front of Leah.

She couldn't help it. Leah was the sister she never had. She didn't want to lose her on top of everything else that was happening.

However, Leah turned back to her with shock in her glowing yellow eyes, which faded quickly back to soft brown.

"Hate you? I don't hate you, Izzy. I could never. And this isn't your fault. None of this is, I told you that before and I meant it," Leah murmured. She ran a hand through her wild black hair. Then she really looked at Bella and grimaced. "Aw fuck, don't-Stop crying. I'm sorry, I'm an asshole. C'mere Izzy…"

Leah pulled her into a tight hug that shocked Bella so much she didn't even embrace her back for a moment. They had never been exceptionally affectionate friends, so it meant all the much more when it happened.

When she realized what was happening, she wrapped her arms around Leah and squeezed her back, huffing to stop the tears trying to burn their way out of her eyes.

"I'm not crying," she mumbled into Leah's bronze shoulder.

"You so are," Leah chuckled back.

"Cause you're a big fucking jerk," Bella huffed, embarrassed.

Leah pulled back but kept her hands on Bella's shoulders.

"I am, and I'm sorry," Leah told her sincerely, all trace of anger gone from her pretty Quileute features, leaving nothing but frustration. "I'm such a jerk when I'm angry. I'm just so-I hate this, Bella. I hate not being able to fight all these leeches with red eyes. They're not like you or the Cullens. They kill people and I can't stand it. And then one of the Volturi shows up and you let her in and I just-I'm just so goddamn mad about it, even if you're right…"

"I know," Bella replied softly. "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do. I don't know how to make this better. I'm just trying to keep everyone alive…"

"I know," Leah sighed. "And I just want to kill practically everyone," she laughed lightly to which Bella grinned a little. "I don't mean to take it out on you. I shouldn't have. You're my best friend and I didn't mean to hurt you. I've been born and bred to hate these people and having to fight with them goes against everything I believe."

Leah let go of her shoulders with a sigh that was part frustrated growl while Bella wiped quickly at her eyes.

**Stop crying, you weenie, **she told herself firmly. **Leah will never let you live it down if you don't. **

"I know I'm gonna have to get over it, even if I don't want to, though," Leah muttered irritably before rolling her eyes and turning back to Bella. "I'm sorry I'm a big fucking jerk."

They both chuckled a little as Leah repeated Bella's words back at her.

"You're not. You're just kind of a jerk," Bella joked, and then, "And I'm sorry I got us into this mess. I'm sorry I upset you. You know all I want is to get that little bitch back for when she jumped me."

Leah smirked as Bella rolled her eyes, irritated at the thought. Jane really was an infuriating little cunt.

They were quiet for a moment as Leah appraised her again, this time with softness in her gaze that made Bella feel uncomfortable because she knew what her friend was thinking.

"This isn't your fault, Izzy," Leah said after a long moment.

**There it is, **Bella thought, biting her lower lip.

She didn't say anything in response, just looked anywhere but at Leah's sympathetic face.

"Blaming yourself isn't going to fix anything," Leah continued at her silence.

Bella shrugged and remained quiet, not trusting herself to speak. There was no point. Her friends and family would never admit the truth to themselves because they loved her so much, so why bother? Bella could hate herself enough for them.

"Your girlfriend agrees with me, by the way."

Bella looked back at her finally at the mention of Alice.

"And how would you know that?" she cocked an eyebrow at her. "You haven't spoken to me in days, let alone Alice or any other vampire, for that matter."

"Because she's been glaring at me for the past ten minutes like some weird ass bird up in that poor tree you seem to have pummeled."

Bella blinked rapidly and whipped her eyes upward. Through the branches and leaves she saw a shadowy figure sitting cross legged in the crotch of the tree, gazing down at them.

Her breath hitched softly, almost guiltily.

"When-"

"About the time I started raising my voice," Leah answered before she'd even gotten the question out. "Which I get, I guess. It makes sense knowing my track record. My only question is how I smelled her out before you did. You guys are like, attached by your DNA or some other romantic cliché bullshit."

"I smell her everywhere," Bella murmured, hardly even hearing Leah as she peered up at Alice, living up to that romantic cliché bullshit in the sense that she, as usual, couldn't pull her eyes off of Alice's. "She's always all around me. I guess I just didn't think about it…"

Now that she was paying attention to it, the aroma of white chocolate and berries was clearly too strong to be Alice's residual scent clinging to her skin. But it was true; she thought of Alice so often it was like the girl was never really gone.

"That's gross," Leah said factually as the two lovers continued gazing at each other, communicating with their eyes in a way no one else could ever hope to understand.

After a long fifteen seconds of this, Leah cleared her throat.

"I guess that's my cue to leave before I puke at this display," she drawled, and Bella finally tore her eyes away from Alice.

"Are we okay?" Bella inquired quickly as Leah began to edge backwards slowly. The sound of Alice dropping from the tree to land lightly on her feet beside Bella did not go unnoticed, but she managed not to turn towards the girl.

Barely.

"Yeah, Izzy. We're okay. I'm just gonna be a little more irritable until this shit is done with, and you won't see me around as much. If at all, until the fight…"

This made Bella painfully sad but Leah gave her a small, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Mami. If I'm going to deal with these vampires, it's best if I don't hang around them. You're welcome at La Push if you want though. I think the boys want to apologize to their Mother of the Sun, if you're down for a little groveling for forgiveness," Leah told her. "Sam hasn't been hanging around because Jake won't take any of his shit anymore, either, so you should be good."

"I might," Bella said softly.

There was an awkward, pregnant pause in which Leah's eyes flickered from hers to Alice's.

"Okay, well then I think I'm gonna bounce for now. I think Pixie Sticks wants to talk with you, and I so don't want to be around for any sickeningly cute conversation you two are about to have. Or steamy making out. God forbid I ever catch you two humping like the rabbits you are. I think I might actually hurl."

Bella's cheeks burned as Alice made a noise that might have been a scoff or a laugh, still on the peripheral of Bella's vision. She could feel the tension and emotion radiating off of her lover. She knew Alice wanted to talk to her, and she knew about what, to. The thought was making her increasingly anxious.

"Leah," Bella scowled as her friend grinned.

"You two are grossly affectionate. It's like watching lesbian porno foreplay sometimes."

"Leah!" Bella hissed, scandalized, even as Alice snorted beside her, apparently amused.

"What? I'm just saying. Wrap it before you tap it, Mami."

"Leah."

Leah smirked as Bella glared at her, cheeks burning red.

**Why did I miss her again? **She thought, but then Leah's smirk softened into a smile, and she held out a fist to Bella.

Bella immediately bumped her knuckles into Leah's, the corners of her lips quirked up.

"See you around, Izzy. Try not to get too frisky with her, Pixie Sticks," Leah said as she began walking backwards into the night, tossing her chin at Alice. "I don't think everyone's forgotten the last time you two did the do. We heard you guys from a mile away. Literally."

Bella shut her eyes in total humiliation, but not before she saw Leah wiggling her eyebrows playfully. She opened them again as Alice replied in her beautiful voice, "No promises, Lassie. Try not to piss on the Lamborghini tires on your way out. I know she's beautiful, but it's my car, not yours."

It was a testament to how far they'd come that they could joke with each other now, when Leah just laughed, turned around and kept on walking.

Bella watched her go fondly into the night, glad that at least one of her problems seemed to have worked itself out.

And yet… She could feel the next one bubbling up next to her in the form of Alice.

"So…" Bella drawled as she finally turned to face her. She was immediately caught up in how lovely Alice looked draped in moonlight, her pale white porcelain skin practically shimmering with it. Reflecting off soft amber eyes.

"You're not making a habit of eavesdropping on me every time I talk to another woman, are you?" she kidded, to which Alice hummed, her expression somewhat unreadable.

That was never a good sign.

"No, darling, don't worry. I've got a handle on my jealousy now, I'd say," Alice played along, however. "I was coming out here to talk to you, actually, but she beat me to it. I didn't mean to

eavesdrop, but I just can't seem to walk away when volatile supposedly mythical creatures are yelling in your face. Forgive me?"

Bella chuckled lightly, her heart skipping a beat when Alice's hand slipped into hers and a dexterous thumb drew circles lightly on her hand.

It was baffling and sincerely amazing that just this little touch still gave her butterflies.

"I understand, Alice. I'd have done the same thing. You really aren't jealous though? She even hugged me. You'd have flown down here and drop kicked her just a month or two ago," Bella grinned playfully, squeezing Alice's hand.

"I can smell her on you now," Alice murmured, lifting their joined hands as they peered into each other's eyes.

"Does it bother you?"

Alice cocked her head cutely, as if considering it while she simultaneously kissed Bella's knuckles affectionately.

**Butterflies. She gives me butterflies. **

"No… Not really, surprisingly. She doesn't reek the way she used to, like the rest of the wolves. She doesn't smell like a threat on you, either. She just smells… Familiar. Like any of my family would. She's growing on me, I suppose. I may not go so far as to say I like her, but anyone who smells like safety on you is okay with me. Leah would die for you, you know. And I told you she'd come around…"

Bella's stomach flip flopped with the sudden urge to kiss Alice, and never stop kissing her. She felt like it had been a hundred years since their lips had touched, and she was struck with a profound agony in her heart.

**How could I have gotten her into this mess? This beautiful, lovely girl? My Alice… Who should never have been mine. Who deserves so much more, so much better. **

She felt suddenly too guilty to hold Alice's hand, to want to kiss her. She let go of her slowly and turned her face away when she saw how Alice immediately noticed.

"Leah was right, by the way. I do agree with her," Alice said slowly, and gentle fingers cupped Bella's chin, to turn her face back, but then she just closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look into Alice's anymore.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Bella chuckled, but it was a hollow sound. Alice's fingers slipped from her face and when she opened her eyes she immediately regretted it at the compassion all over her lover's face.

But for once, it didn't make her feel better. It just made her feel worse, so much worse.

"Bella," Alice began.

"I think I just want to be alone right now," Bella blurted, her throat getting tighter without warning. She could feel the anxiety building up inside her.

**I don't want to hear it. I can't. I know what she's going to say, and she's wrong, and I don't deserve for her to try and make me feel better. **

"No you don't," Alice stated when Bella took a small step back, away from her intoxicating presence. "You just don't want to talk to me about this."

"No, I don't," Bella agreed with some aggression in her voice that she couldn't stop even though she tried. "Which is why I'd rather just be alone right now."

"No."

Bella gawked at Alice's downright refusal. She shouldn't have been surprised. This was Alice after all.

"I know what you're thinking, Bella," Alice told her softly and reached for her again.

Bella stepped away from Alice's touch and watched the instant hurt bloom in her face. It hurt Bella just as much.

"I know what you're thinking, Alice, and you're wrong. And I don't want to talk about this," Bella snapped, her stomach fluttering anxiously. She could feel the sorrow in her heart increasing with every second Alice tried to reach her.

"You don't want to talk about it because you know you're being ridiculous," Alice said firmly, to which Bella scowled.

"No, I'm not," she snapped yet again, defensively.

Again Alice softened at her tone and Bella could hardly stand it.

"Bella, baby, please…"

**Don't say it,** she thought desperately, brokenly.

"This isn't your fault."

Bella locked her jaw, hard. All the hurt and pain came rushing up inside her like a sickness, hot and thick. All the fear and doubt and self loathing, she had to fight it back before it came bursting out of her, before she said something she couldn't take back, that she'd regret.

Alice saw all of this of course and reached for her again, grabbed her wrist before Bella could move away.

"It's not Bells-"

"Yes it is!" Bella yelled and ripped her wrist free so hard that she staggered back into the tree she'd punched before.

**Fuck fuck fuck. I need to stop. I can't do this. I can't do this to her. I can't let her do this to me. After all I've caused… **

"Bella…"

"No!" Bella shouted immediately at Alice's tone of concern. "Stop it. Just stop, Alice, you're wrong. This is my fault. I'm not-That's just how it is. You know it's true. If I had never bitten you, none of this would be happening. It is my fault."

Alice tried to interrupt her but Bella didn't give her the chance.

"It's my fault the Volturi are coming. It's my fault that you're all in so much danger. It's my fault that Jasper is going to leave, if he even survives, if any of us do. It's my fault that your family got torn apart, fuck, it's all my fault you and Jasper can't even look at each other…"

Bella's chest was heaving up and down, and god damn it, but she was crying again. There was no stopping it this time. Her stomach clenched at the way Alice reared back, as if stunned by her word vomit, her admission, the outburst of emotion.

"No it's not, Bella. That's just… It's stupid! You'd have never bitten me if I hadn't been more careful. And the Volturi are evil because of their own choice. They were going to come for us sooner or later, and as for Jasper… Baby, it's not your fault that I fell in love with you."

Her words made it all worse. Bella shook her head constantly, shrank back when Alice took a hesitant step towards her.

"You're so-You're so delusional, so fucking blinded," she gasped and saw the offense in Alice immediately but she couldn't, wouldn't stop.

Alice needed to know, needed to understand.

"It's my fault and you know it and you just don't want to see it, don't want to say it because you love me, and you shouldn't, you should never have-Never have fallen for me. Look at everything it's caused. Look at everything I caused just by being around you. If you hadn't-You'd still be with Jasper, your family would be safe, would be happy. You should have never even met me, I should have butt the fuck out just like Rosalie told me to."

It was all coming out like an unstoppable stream that Bella had no hope of controlling. Her heart was hammering. Her instincts were on edge with emotion.

"Are you-You're being serious right now, aren't you?" Alice gawked at her, as if she couldn't even believe the words coming out of Bella's mouth. "Where is all of this even coming from? How long have you been holding all this in?"

It made something angry burst in Bella's brain, something frustrated, hurt and scared and so, so guilty.

What she said next seemed to physically strike Alice across the face.

"You should have stayed with Jasper."

Alice seemed to lose it herself, a little.

"No, I damn well shouldn't have!" she snapped as Bella clung to the trunk of the tree, dug the bark up with her nails. "You-You're the one delusional. How did you get all this in your head, Bella? You think I should have just stayed with Jasper, la di da, pretending like I wasn't madly in love with you? You think that would have made me happy, made him happy?"

"It would have made you safe!" Bella bellowed, lurching up off the tree, shaking. Alice's posture tightened but Bella just bared her teeth.

**I need to stop. **

**I can't. **

"So yeah. I think you never should have met me. I wish you hadn't. I wish you didn't love me. I wish I didn't love you so I could tell you what I should and I could do what I really should to fix this mess I've made."

**Lie, lie, lie. Liar liar. **

Alice stared at her with fury and disbelief, wounded.

"And what is that, Bella? What should we do since this is apparently all your fault?" Alice sneered with uncharacteristic sarcasm that burned Bella horribly.

It made the next thing out of her mouth so impulsive she couldn't stop it. She was reaching the point of hysteria, total irrationality.

"Leave me. Leave me, and go back to Jasper. Go back to him the way it's supposed to be so I don't keep-Keep-"

She couldn't even get the words out because Alice cut her off.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's what you want? You want me to dump you and go back to Jasper, like that's even an option anyway?"

The swear out of Alice's mouth sounded so wrong.

**Stop. Stop, stop, stop. You need to stop. **

But Bella just couldn't keep it all in anymore. She was speaking without thinking, trying to shove Alice away from her.

**Get away from me, stop loving me, it's going to get you killed. **

"Yes. Go back to him because I'm not-I'm not good for you Alice, for your family. I'm not good enough, I'm the reason it's all gone to shit and-"

Again, Alice cut her off.

"I don't want Jasper! I want you, Bella! Even if you, in whatever fantasy world you seem to be in right now, did leave me, for some stupid ass reason like it would be good for me, I wouldn't go back to him. I'd die inside because I don't have you anymore. That's not an option and even if it was I wouldn't take it because I love you and you're being ridiculous. This isn't your fault and you need to stop blaming yourself for whatever danger we're in…"

**It's my fault my fault all my fault. **

**She won't admit it, she can't see it, she loves me too much and oh fuck I can't stand it, how could you love me Alice? Love me after what I've caused? I have to get her away. I have to make her stop loving me so she can understand… **

She shook her head some more, took a deep, heavy breath, dizzy with the instinct swirling in her brain.

"You're not going to die for me," Bella hissed. "I won't let you die for my mistakes. Not any of you."

Alice stared at her with endless exasperation and anger and that never wavering compassion.

"Bella…" she breathed and with great effort softened herself again, trying to reach Bella at the obvious torment on the brunette's face.

"I won't let you," Bella whispered, still trembling as she fell back against the familiar tree. "I can't. I love you so much. I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice. We'll die for you because we love you, if we have to. I chose to love you. I chose to be with you. I choose you over Jasper. I choose, we all choose, to fight the Volturi. I chose to enter your life, and you biting me didn't cause that. I entered your life because I loved you, always, in any kind of way you can imagine that led us to the love I feel for you now. The Volturi would have come for us one day Bella, with or without you in our lives, and we'd have fought them just like we will now. And one day I'd have realized I wasn't madly in love with Jasper, whether because I had an epiphany or met someone else. That's all on me, on us. Not you. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

Alice's declaration infuriated her, because it terrified Bella.

She exploded.

"Yes it IS!"

Bella whipped around and smashed her forearm into the trunk of the poor tree, through it, with a horrible crack. The tree wavered and collapsed to the side though neither girl flinched away from it as it crashed down, shaking the earth with a bone jarring thud.

She was in the middle of a full blown panic attack, and had no idea what she was saying anymore, what she was going to do. She took a step back. Her heart was trying to burst free of her chest.

Tears were streaming down her face endlessly, and her hands were shaking, her legs quivering. The rubber band stretched back.

Alice didn't move, but her eyes had gone pitch black and her shoulders were drawn back, the vampire in her stirring.

"No… You're not going to do this. You are not going to die for me… No. You-I'm going to leave you. I'm going to leave and I'm going to make damn sure no one dies for me. I'll-I'll stop the Volturi. I'll give myself to them and make it so they understand it was all me, and then-"

Hysteria had officially been reached.

"And then what?" Alice shouted over her furiously, her phenomenal control finally slipping away. She took a step towards Bella, who took a quavering step back. "Then you die for nothing and the only chance we had to win really is gone, and then we really do all die because of you Bella! Do you know how stupid that sounds? Give yourself to the Volturi? Have you lost your mind? Like I would ever let you even-God, Bella, what is the matter with you?"

Bella's throat closed over and she gave a rough sob, before it turned into a growl.

"I have to try. I can't let you do this, let any of you do this…" Bella whispered.

She felt her leg muscles tighten.

**I can't. I can't I can't. I have to run. I have to get out of here. I have to stop this before they all get hurt. **

**I have to try. If I don't… **

Alice's eyes flickered at the movement and she went very still. Her face smoothed over.

"Bella."

Bella's stomach clenched.

**I can't. **

"You're not going anywhere," Alice murmured slowly, with such conviction that Bella's whole being tensed at it.

For the longest moment of Bella's life, they stared at each other with tension crackling like electricity between them, with pain filled eyes and determination for two different things.

**Oh, Alice… **

Bella turned and bolted.

She had barely even vaulted the fallen tree before Alice slammed into her back and they hit the dirt, snarling like wild cats. The rubber band smacked the back of her skull as Bella whirled over, swinging at Alice, kicking at her, trying to get her away.

"Bella! God damn it Bella, stop it! Stop!" Alice yelled as Bella snarled, their arms flailing at each other.

Even in this haze, Bella wasn't trying to hurt her, not really. She didn't hit her, just pushed and clawed and scrambled back, trying to writhe, to run away.

No one ever really overpowered her quite like Alice. She managed to slip out from under her, and the wild panic that jumped into Alice's eyes at the slightest realization that Bella might actually get away from her -get to the Volturi— seemed to seal her fate, because a split second later, Alice was straddling her in a move so fast Bella didn't even see it.

She felt her wrists slam into the earth as Alice pinned down her hips with her own strong thighs with a gut wrenching snarl the pixie had never aimed in Bella's direction before.

"I said STOP!"

The volume of Alice's voice seemed to blast through Bella's vampiric terror, bringing her back to a modicum of conscious thought.

"Get off of me," she whispered, her voice high pitched and cracking, her fangs fully extended. "Alice, get off of me. Let go of me-!"

"No!" Alice bellowed and tightened her grip on Bella's wrists when she began to struggle. "That's enough, Bella. Stop it!"

Bella bucked once, looked up, and caught Alice's eyes.

**Fuck fuck fuck, I can't do this, I can't I can't I can't- **

"Just stop. You aren't going anywhere! You sure as fuck are not going to go running straight to the Volturi to get yourself killed in some stupid suicidal act because you've somehow got it in your head that everything is your fault! It's not."

When Bella shook her head, Alice snarled at her again and she whimpered pitiably, small and broken, her chest shaking with every rattling sobbing breath. She was absolutely breaking down.

"You are going to listen to me damn it!" Alice barked, heedless of Bella's tears, lowered her face so close to Bella's that their noses brushed. "This is not your fault. You-You think you're the only one blaming yourself? You think I don't lay awake at night and hate myself for ever letting you be in so much danger? You think Esme and Carlisle don't wonder every day if it's their fault for not keeping a better eye on all of us, for not sensing when things were going wrong? You think Edward doesn't blame himself for bringing you into our world in the first place? Think Rose and Emmett don't think they should have done more to keep all of us safe?"

Bella couldn't even breathe as Alice glared down on her in passion, her beautiful midnight black irises blazing.

"You think you're the only one who wants to smash trees and break shit? Think you're the only one who's terrified of what's to come? Well you're not. You're not the only one scared or angry or to blame, and you. Are. Not. Going to go running off to get yourself killed. If you want to leave me, fine, but I'm not ever leaving you. I'll never go back to Jasper, I'll never stop loving you, and I will never let you go."

Bella could hardly even see through blurry eyes as Alice's fury broke over her, as her heart broke and Alice's voice broke, too.

"Not in my heart and not to the god damn Volturi," Alice finished forcefully, her bottom lip quivering until she dug one long fang into it, her irises shining like an oil slick.

**Oh, Alice, my Alice, my beautiful, lovely, Alice. **

Bella broke down. She sobbed, those horrible body wracking sobs that shake one's whole frame, soul wracking sobs as Alice immediately let go of her wrists and pulled her upwards into her loving arms, wrapped her in her scent and love and comfort.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, Alice, I love you, I love you s-so much," Bella stammered through desperate breaths of air, shaking violently as she clung to Alice with everything she had, her fingers clutching desperately at Alice's shirt.

"I don't k-know what to d-do, I can't do this, Alice, I c-can't, how can I save any of you, I can barely even control my powers, I can't do this, I can't, I don't want to die, I don't want any of you to die," Bella sobbed as Alice made a soft sound of pain on her behalf and began to rock her back and forth, stroking her hair frantically, murmuring soothingly to her ear.

"Oh Bella," Alice breathed as Bella shut her eyes and fell apart, a never ending mantra of I can't I can't I can't running under her stifled breaths between sobs. "Oh my Bella, my sweet Bella, I'm so sorry, it's okay, it's going to be okay baby, I promise it'll all be okay…"

The rise and fall of Alice's chest against hers was all Bella could focus on as she tried not to black out, to get herself under control.

"You are so young, too young… We forget how young you are because your soul is so old. God I'm so sorry, you're too young for any of this. We should have protected you better, kept you safer… Instead we put the whole world on your shoulders… None of this is your fault, it was all our fault, baby."

Bella shook her head even now, soaking the shoulder of Alice's shirt, but Alice only hushed her softly.

"It's going to be okay, Bella, I promise. You're going to be okay. Shh, baby, shh…"

She trailed away, just murmured continuously to Bella, soothingly, rocking her in a gentle sway.

It took a long while, but Bella eventually began to calm down. The sobs faded away, left her throat and eyes aching, her chest weak, left her exhausted and leaning into Alice's arms as deeply as she could go. She rubbed her nose into Alice's skin, breathing her into to calm down.

Only Alice could bring her so far back from the edge. Get her away from the brink, make her believe it would all be okay. Only Alice could have stopped the anxiety and panic inside of her, calmed the storm.

Only Alice.

They sat there for what felt like forever under sweet moonlight, clinging to one another. Alice's cool skin felt good on her heated cheeks when the vampire finally leaned back and cupped them, pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered hoarsely.

"Don't be. I'm the one sorry here," Alice murmured.

Now that she had time to reflect, Bella was embarrassed by her outburst, by everything she'd said in her panic attack.

"I don't know why I lost it like that… I didn't mean to. I didn't mean-Mean what I said before. About leaving you. About Jasper. I love you, Alice, with all that I have. I just couldn't-Couldn't stand to-"

"Shh…" Alice breathed. "It's okay, Bella, it would have been honestly unreal if you didn't freak out. I can't believe it hadn't already happened before. You are too young for this, too innocent, too beautiful inside for this world…"

Bella didn't necessarily agree with that, but she didn't have the strength to argue anymore. She felt like she'd poured all of herself out in this fight, didn't have the energy to be scared or upset anymore. All she really knew anymore was that she loved Alice, dearly, with everything she was.

"But it's going to be okay, Bella. I promise you I'm going to make it all okay. I won't let anything happen to you," Alice told her gently.

And because, as always, it was Alice, she believed her.

"I won't let anything happen to you either," Bella whispered.

Alice gave her a soft, sad smile, and nudged their noses together. Their lips brushed in a sweet kiss, pressed more firmly together. Bella wrapped her up and pulled her close, sighing into the kiss, soothed by it's warmth through Alice's cool touch.

When they broke apart they rested their foreheads together once more.

"Is it really going to be okay, Alice?" Bella inquired quietly. Alice hummed, then nodded as best as she could in their current position.

"I think so. You know, for a weenie, you're pretty tough, Tiger," Alice whispered in the quiet night to her and Bella didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry again.

"My family is made up of the strongest people I've ever met. The packs were born for this. The nomads are tired of running. With Jane's information and Omi's gifts mixed with yours… I think we're all going to be okay, Bells. I really do…"

Bella grabbed onto that and held onto it, because it was the only thing giving her hope right then.

She went in for another kiss, but before she could press her mouth to Alice's, the vampire in her lap stiffened.

"Alice?"

Bella pulled back and gazed into unseeing eyes, then realized before panic could set in what was happening.

Alice was having a vision.

Pink, heart shaped lips parted as Alice saw into the future, and then she was wrenched back to the present so abruptly that it actually started Bella. Her expression was grim, which was terrifying enough in itself. She told Bella what she'd seen instantly.

"The Volturi are on their way. They're going to be here in three days, on the day of the seventh Spring storm… And they're coming with an army."


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

"The Volturi are on their way. They're going to be here in three days, on the day of the seventh Spring storm… And they're coming with an army."

Three days ago Alice spoke those words to her.

Three whole days had passed of total and complete preparation. All night and day they spent strategizing, running through last second training, drilling the plan they'd come up with into each others skulls over and over and over. They spent three days hunting the animal population practically to death, not to mention the crime rate of Forks was at an all time low, having also been hunted to near nonexistence by all the vampires working hard to be at full strength.

Three days of being with Alice and her family for what could possibly be the last time. Three days of wishing she could tell her father goodbye, just in case. Tell him she loved him one more time, and call her mother up in Phoenix to tell her the same. Three days of wondering about where her friends would go when they graduated a month from now and wishing she could have been there to walk the stage and get her diploma with them.

Three days.

Seventy-two hours had never gone by so fast for Bella.

Now she stood in a wide open field of softly swaying grass as the sun shone gray light through thick, boiling clouds. They crackled ominously, as if God himself were ready for war. Still, the day seemed too bright despite the storm rolling in.

She was surrounded by the Cullens and the nomads. The wolves stood all throughout their meager crowd, each partnered off with a vampire, their fur swaying like the grass with the rain scented breeze. To her right stood Alice, who gazed out over the field, her eyes glassy and far away, peering into the future, watching the Volturi with all she had.

Three days ago, when the first vision had struck, Alice explained to them what was going to happen. The Volturi were finally ready to fight. They would fly into Forks en masse, on the day of this seventh Spring storm, which promised to be nasty and loud. There would be so much thunder and lightning that it would drown out the equally loud sounds of vampire on vampire combat, so as not to alert the nearby Forks population.

They had unblocked themselves to allow Alice to see this out of pure show of strength. The Volturi didn't do sneak attacks, didn't try to hide the fact that they were going to come after you. They weren't afraid in the slightest, and their pride would never let them do anything else but boldly and totally boast complete domination.

Probably because that's what they were used to.

Bella watched Alice, feeling far too calm even as electricity danced in the sky and in the air as they all stood together silently, awaiting what fate would bring, for the Volturi to walk from the trees on the far side of the clearing with the hundred vampire soldiers Alice promised they would have.

She admired her, even now, always. Alice's apple cheekbones, her soft heart shaped lips, the sway of her short black hair over a perfect jawline, and those expressive golden eyes, peering into what was only known to her second sight.

Though Bella adored that beautiful shade of golden in Alice's eyes, she wished with all her heart that it was bright blue instead. She'd tried to convince Alice to drink her blood because she knew it made her stronger, tried to convince everyone to drink from her, but she was flat out refused, much to her frustration.

Nobody wanted to risk weakening her in any way, though Bella couldn't remember feeling weakened at all when Alice fed from her. The look Alice gave her when she suggested doing it again was so furious that she couldn't even make an argument for it. All she wanted was to give these people the best chance she could to live… Give Alice whatever she could to help her survive the oncoming battle.

But she was rebuffed, thoroughly and utterly by everyone. Rosalie told her to stop trying to be a self sacrificing idiot because it was completely counterproductive to the entire plan, which was not what Bella was trying to do, but whatever.

She reluctantly pried her eyes away from Alice when she felt a cold, wet nose nudge at her hand. Leah slid her muzzle up under Bella's palm with a soft woof as Bella turned to her and smiled lightly into Leah's wolfen face.

She rubbed her muzzle gently and Leah rumbled what Bella took to be words of comfort before giving her palm a little lick and then stretching out her front legs with a long, doggy groan of satisfaction.

Then she plopped down on the grass with a sigh as if to say, This is boring.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at her friend's gall as several wolves and vampires alike looked around at her in disbelief.

Leave it to Leah to make their dramatic pre-battle stare into the distance a joke.

"Being a dog doesn't mean you get to kiss my girlfriend, Lassie. Do it again and I'm going to kick your ass after we kick the Volturi's," Alice said without even looking over, apparently not as lost in her visions as they'd thought.

"Really? I don't think that counts, Alice," Bella grinned despite herself as Leah snorted in response.

"It counts," Alice replied, but the corner of her mouth quirked up lightly.

**My girls,** Bella thought fondly, and tried to ignore the way her heart ached fearfully for them.

"Man, Leah is right. Where the hell are these goons?" Emmett sighed, the tension broken by their banter. He stretched his huge muscles as well and then shook his arms out.

"They sure do like to take their sweet time," Edward muttered, his arms crossed as he peered off into the horizon.

"What if they don't even show?" Rosalie said, buffing her nails idly on her own marble skin. Her show of disinterest was just that, however; a show.

"Oh, they're coming," Alice murmured softly. "You don't have to worry about that…"

Everyone glanced at her nervously, Bella included.

"Just stick to the plan," Carlisle said calmly, noticing the way everyone tensed back up.

"The Volturi's hubris is their biggest weakness. This is only further proof of it," Esme added.

"No, their biggest weakness is that they're a bunch of pussies and we're gonna kick their ass!" Emmett whooped, apparently eager for the fight. He was echoed by several barks from the wolves, notably Embry and Quil, who seemed to have taken a liking to the biggest Cullen because of their mutual love for fighting and comic books, despite previous altercations. All that training together seemed to have bonded at least some of the two species.

They would never admit it, but that didn't matter much in the end. It was obvious that the meatheads (Leah's words, not Bella's) had all taken a liking to each other.

"Emmett," Esme admonished, but he and Jasper were sharing twin cocky smirks.

Bella wished she had all their confidence. Right now she just really felt like she needed to pee.

"Stick to the plan, Em," Edward reminded him intensely, never once looking away from the tree line where Alice promised the Volturi would come from.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it. Protect Bella and kill everything. No biggie. Trust me, no one's getting to Bells through me. And especially not Alice. Right Pixie Sticks?"

Emmett had adopted Leah's nickname for the smallest Cullen with gusto, much to her annoyance, but Alice only allowed a smirk to spread her lips slowly, one that did wonders both for Bella's anxiety and her libido.

God, she was sexy when she was dangerous, and she looked so, so dangerous with that smirk on her face.

"Right," Alice agreed and tossed him a cocky look of her own. Emmett grinned at her, and Bella didn't know how she was going to be able to stand losing any one of the Cullens for any reason today.

**I won't. None of us is going to die here, **she thought vehemently.** I refuse to let that happen. **

Bella noticed Edward looking at her and when she looked back, he gave her a tight nod that was meant to agree with her and reassure her at the same time.

"Hubris goes both ways, children," Jane broke in with a sneer from nearby.

"My foot is about to go both ways up your ass," Rosalie sneered back at her, to a general muttering of agreement from the surrounding masses.

"That doesn't even make sense you empty headed fool."

"I'll show you empty headed real fuckin' quick-"

"Enough!" Carlisle barked at them, cutting across Rosalie. "Not now, not here. Control yourselves, all of you!"

Bella was silently agreeing with him when she felt a gentle tug on her pants leg. She peered around and saw Omi gazing up at her with shimmery red eyes. She knew exactly what the little girl wanted and it broke her heart that she couldn't give it to her.

"I can't pick you up right now sweet girl. I'll carry you around all you want later, okay?" Bella told her softly.

"I'm scared," Omi whispered as if the whole clearing couldn't hear her.

Bella bit her lip and tried to ignore the trembling in her hands.

**Me too, Omi. Me too…**

She couldn't tell her that though.

"Don't be. Everything's gonna be fine. You've seen fights before, right? You've even been in them before. And you always made it out just fine. You're a real soldier," Bella encouraged her, but Omi just shook her head.

"Not with Aro. He's mad, isn't he? Mad at me and Jane…" Omi whimpered, nibbling at the tip of her thumb.

Bella hesitated. Now was not the time for Omi to freak out. Everyone was watching them anxiously, afraid of exactly that. If Omi panicked and ran or lost her mind, they were so done for. She had to choose her words so very carefully.

"Yeah, he's mad, but it doesn't matter cause we're gonna kick his butt," Bella grinned as she crouched down next to Omi and pulled her hand away from her mouth to hold it in her own.

"No you're not. No one kicks Aro's butt," Omi said worriedly.

Fair point. Still couldn't agree with her though.

"I do. I kicked the Volturi's butts before, didn't I? You remember. I'm really strong, and so is my family. We're gonna be just fine," Bella cajoled her gently. "And you see all these big bad wolves? Aren't they scary?"

Omi looked around at all the wolves and nodded shyly, nervously.

"And they're all on our side. You know what their favorite meal is? Vampires. But not just any vampire. Special ones. Volturi vampires," Bella whispered as if it were some huge revelation and Omi's eyes widened. The wolves around her snorted but didn't do much else as Bella continued to grin at Omi.

"I'm still scared. Aro's really mean when he's angry. He's gonna kill me. And Jane. And you. I don't want him to kill me, Ms. Bella. I don't want him to kill you either. You're the only one that's ever nice to me and you're really pretty and you remind me of my mommy even if I can't remember her anymore."

Oh fuck. Oh fuck, her heart just swelled and burst three times over.

**Don't cry, Bella, don't you cry. **

Bella had to take several large breaths to keep from bursting into tears and pulling Omi into her arms to hug her forever.

"He's not going to kill you, Omi. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear. You just stay right next to me, right with me when the fighting starts and I promise no one's going to hurt you," Bella vowed and squeezed the immortal child's hand as tightly as she dared. "Can you do that for me?"

Omi nodded rapidly.

"Yeah, sweet girl?" Bella tilted her head at her and tweaked her nose. Omi giggled and nodded some more, her mood flipping like she had bipolar disorder. "Atta girl."

Omi may have been crazy but she was still a little girl at heart.

Bella stood back up and knew deep in her soul that she meant it. She couldn't let anything happen to Omi, either. She'd never be able to live it down. She could have just turned the girl back and sent her somewhere safe, but instead she'd brought her here, and now she was going to make sure nothing hurt her.

She also had to protect Alice and Leah and Carlisle and Esme and Edward and Rosalie and Jasper and how the hell were they going to do this again?

Bella ignored the fact that everyone was staring at her. Ignored everyone except Alice, that is.

"You'd make a great mother, you know," Alice told her quietly, watching her with blatant adoration.

Bella blushed and rubbed her hands on the sides of her thighs, unsure whether to be flattered or embarrassed.

"So would you," was all she could think to say and Alice laughed lightly.

"Have you ever considered adoption?" Alice inquired playfully with a faux hopeful look on her face.

The thought of having a family with Alice bloomed inside Bella and made her feel suddenly breathless. She had an image of her and Alice walking with a little girl between them, each clutching one of her tiny hands, smiling and laughing as the child -their child— skipped along. Then a picture of them standing at an altar with Alice in a gorgeous white dress as Bella lifted the veil back and saw her perfect face in all its glory.

Then a rapid series of images of Bella spending the rest of her life with Alice hit her. Each one filling her heart with hope and love and a fierce determination that blotted out all the fear she'd been feeling lately like stars bursting to life into a pitch black sky.

She realized then that she was taking too long to respond and that her eyes were starting to water. She shook herself out of her day dream daze and saw Alice gazing at her with growing concern.

**God I really love this girl… Forever and ever. Forever ever… **

"Isn't it a little too early to be considering kids already?" Bella finally said with a grin, feeling happy despite the circumstances.

Alice's responding giggle was cut off by Jasper's interruption.

"I hate to break up this conversation, but they're here."

When Bella whipped around, she knew he didn't hate to break it up in the slightest, because he wasn't looking out at the stirring tree line, but directly at her and Alice. His eyes were dark amber and the fighting hadn't even started yet.

**Jasper… **

Something in them seemed to swirl threateningly, but Bella got the feeling he didn't even know it when he quickly turned away from her, his jaw locked up tightly. A sense of foreboding that wasn't entirely because of the Volturi fluttered in Bella's stomach but she didn't get the chance to ponder on it because the hour of truth had finally arrived.

The Volturi came out of the trees in a long, long line that nearly knocked the breath out of her.

She had never realized how large a number a hundred really was until she saw a hundred vampires floating onto the field, each of them dressed in all black like a bunch of guillotine executioners. Their very presence seemed to open up the sky as the rain started to come down in a heavy drizzle.

She watched several of them pop open umbrellas but not to protect themselves. They held them out over those that wore the Volturi royalty black and red cloaks even as they got wet themselves.

Bella expected to feel terrified, expected to want to run and had already braced to fight the feeling, but it never came. Instead, as they came closer and closer, all she felt was a burning, sparkling hatred, swirling in her belly like absinthe, filling her up with fire even under the cool sprinkle of rain.

These were the people who had caused all of her misery, who had taken her life from her, tried to kill her and now wanted to kill everyone she loved, who wanted to burn down her home and slaughter the innocent as if they had the right, as if it were justified.

When her fists clenched and her muscles bunched up and the rubber band of her instincts began to stretch back like a slingshot, it was not with fear. It was with unbridled hatred and determination to kill these people.

For everything they'd done and wanted to do. For everyone she knew and loved.

And hell, for her own self too. She had really been looking forward to graduating with her classmates, damn it!

Her eyes flickered quickly over every member of the Volturi that wore the cloak when they came to a stop a respectable fifty feet away. She recognized Marcus, Caius and Aro almost immediately as they looked exactly as they did in the portrait that resided in the Cullen foyer.

Marcus stood to the left of Aro. He was tall with dark hair and an aged look like she'd never seen before on another vampire, as if all his years actually taxed him like they did no other. He looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else in the world right then. He wouldn't be as much of a threat as the other two.

Caius stood to the right of Aro. Even from here, seeing him made Bella's lip curl back. His white blond hair framed his face that would have been handsome if the ugly look of arrogance and disgust for all of them hadn't marred it.

And between them stood the leader of all her worst nightmares.

Aro was smiling… Almost benevolently. Something about him made Bella's skin crawl despite of or maybe because of his genial expression. His skin seemed translucent somehow, like paper, and his devious eyes were a milky red. His cloak was threaded through with gold where the others were not. She sensed the power radiating from him in a subtle way, as if he didn't need to say or do anything for one to know how ancient he was.

So this was the man that had caused all of her pain. Seeing him didn't frighten her; it only seemed to steel her resolve.

What a curious, lucky thing…

As if he noticed her unwavering gaze, his eyes met hers.

A chilly finger slid down Bella's spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Okay, yes, she was a little afraid of him. She would be stupid not to be.

But she also hated him. Hated him so much it didn't matter. Hated him so much it was like the fear wasn't even there.

Bella felt a peculiar sensation then. Like an age old sixth sense people sometimes have when they sense something's going to happen. It was usually vague, unhelpful, just a whisper of what might come, good or bad. But not this time.

**I'm going to kill you,** she thought, looking directly into Aro's eyes. **No matter what else happens, win or lose, live or die, I am going to kill you. **

As if he'd heard her, or maybe because her unwavering glare irked him, his smile tightened. A crack of thunder rang out and lighting arced across the sky as the rain began to really come down, soaking them all through. It broke the tense stare off between their little militia and this frightening army.

Beside her, Leah finally stood back up as Aro spread his arms wide and spoke.

"And so here we are!" Aro declared with a beam in a simple inside voice despite the growing volume of the storm and the distance between all of them. No vampire or wolf would struggle to hear him with their hyper senses.

Somehow his obvious flare for the dramatic took away some of his intimidation. Bella found herself wanting to laugh at the stupid smile on his face, creepy as it was.

**What a douche-bag. **

"Two opposing forces at a stand still. One must wonder how it really all came to this," he said, his smile fading with a sadness that Bella almost could have believed was real. Then his eyes trailed over her once more with a gleam. "Old friends and loyal subjects turned mutinous… For one pesky, pesky girl."

Bella's gaze never wavered from him. She didn't let him see how that pierced through her when she knew she agreed with him deep down.

"Do not place your own guilt upon our shoulders, Aro. You and yours are alone are responsible for where we stand now. You can still walk away. This needn't come to violence," Carlisle replied, always the voice for peace, even now.

"My dear Carlisle, you know it is far too late for that," Aro tsk-ed and lowered his hands. "You all had the chance to avoid retribution, but somehow you'd rather die like fools than give us one girl. All we require is peace of mind, a guarantee of our world being kept safe and concealed. All we needed was the life of Isabella Swan, but now we are forced to take her life and yours by force. A tragedy…"

The gleam in his milky red eyes belied his pleasure at the upcoming fight.

And then Bella realized something.

"You wanted this," she blurted. Everyone whipped their eyes onto her, surprised that she'd have the courage to speak up.

Aro merely arched an eyebrow at her.

"Wanted this? No, my dear girl. We never relish the thought of vampiric death. No, this is the last thing I wanted," he said somberly, but Bella saw through it.

"Bullshit!" she scoffed and then blushed bright red when both his eyebrows hit his hairline at her vulgarity.

"Bella," Alice hissed at her nervously, but Bella ignored her. All that hate and anger was boiling up and she couldn't seem to stop it now that she'd realized how it really was.

"You wanted this. When the Cullens told me that you'd have come for them sooner or later, I didn't believe it. But I do now. This isn't even about me. This is about control," Bella spoke slowly, gaining momentum as she did.

She felt a thousand eyes on her but ignored it, because that rage was building up and up and up. The Cullens had taught her how to control it, now she just had to do it.

"You're not here because you want to contain the secret of vampires. You're not even here because you're worried I'm a threat. You're here because they defied you. The Cullens rejected you. You… You're like a spurned little boy that got turned down for prom times ten! They didn't want to join you and your crazy tyrannical coven and that scared you. If you couldn't contain them, couldn't control them, then they had to be destroyed," Bella scowled, her fists balling up.

The rain soaked her through as Aro's smirk faded slowly.

"You know nothing of which you speak, little girl," Caius spat poisonously.

**Oh, I think I do,** Bella thought breathlessly as she saw the restless stirring within the Volturi. **I really do… **

"You wanted this. You wanted a reason to come after them. All you needed was a reason to come and get rid of them that seemed even slightly plausible so you could maintain your pretense of justice. So don't even try to make me your-your scapegoat."

**How could she have ever blamed herself so utterly? These people, the Volturi would have come eventually whether Bella was in the picture or not.**

"But you underestimated them. You know what you didn't want?" Bella smiled, actually smiled in the face of death, aware of how crazy she must have looked.

"You didn't want them to rise up against you. That's what you were so afraid of. And by acting the way you have, they did. So you don't get to blame us for what this has come to. Now you can either walk away or reap what you've sewn."

At this, Aro threw his head back and burst into raucous laughter. He was joined quickly by Caius and then all of them were laughing uproariously.

Bella's cheeks burned slightly but she didn't back down because Alice took hold of her hand and she felt the strength of everyone standing around her, backing her up, believing every word she spoke. It would have been more intimidating had they not looked like a bunch of cliché villains in a movie, laughing their evil villain laughs.

**Again I say, what a douche-bag. **

"Good lord, what a riot," Aro finally contained himself with a chortle. "What an uppity little fledgling you are, Ms. Swan. I've not seen such audacity since my own newborn days! Reap what we've sown, ha! Cheeky, aren't you?"

As quickly as his humor came, it disappeared as his eyes flashed. Again a chill ran down Bella's spine but she still didn't dare back down.

"But you are mistaken, my sweet child. The only thing I want right now is your head on a stake, and I will have it. We will not stand defiance, you are correct there. Our world depends on it. And I will not have one foolish girl ruin all we've worked to build. You have led these people astray, and for that they must all pay the ultimate price. Make no mistake, their blood is on your hands, Isabella Swan."

Something inside Bella snapped. The rubber band, the gunshot, the hot electrical wire cracking to life inside her bones, her soul, her veins, her heart.

"The only blood that's going to be on my hands is yours," she growled, her voice rough with instinct, the hair on the back of her neck rising.

The whole field tightened up. The wolves snarled and tossed their heads, shifted forward. The nomads and the Cullens all crouched down slowly, their eyes darkening. The Volturi line held still, but Bella saw the way many of them tensed up nervously.

**Here we go,** Bella thought, her stomach knotting up. **This is it. **

Aro only smiled delicately, as if all of this amused him.

"And your head will be in mine," he replied lightly with that eerie smile of his.

"If you want my head so badly… How bout you come and fucking get it."

Emmett let out a whoop as several wolves snarled and the vampires jeered at the Volturi. Bella couldn't help the slight burst of confidence it gave her.

Aro narrowed his eyes at her, then raised his right hand.

"As you wish," he said and crooked his fingers just slightly, so slightly Bella almost missed it.

The Volturi soldiers all began to move at once. Together they began to draw weapons of all kinds. Long swords and short daggers slid free from concealment. Whips unfurled from hips and a few spears were brandished. Bella watched them pull small silver objects free of their pockets with their other hands.

Her mouth went dry as a hundred lighters clicked to life even in the roar of a strengthening storm. Shielding the lighters with their pale hands, they touched their flames to the Volturi's perfected version of napalm and set their arsenal on fire.

Rain hissed as it spattered against the flames and made their blazing weapons steam ominously, like noxious gas.

Bella's breath hitched with her first real rush of fear. She felt everyone around her draw the same anxious breath, felt them shift with terror of the potent element.

**Holy. Shit. **

They hadn't seen this. The Volturi hadn't given away all their aces, apparently. Already she felt everyone edging back, absolutely petrified.

And yet…

"The napalm is strong, but not that strong. They won't be able to keep that going for long," Carlisle called out quickly to reassure all of them. It was enough to stop them all from bolting, and luckily so, because Aro was done waiting.

"This won't take long," Aro said and then held his arms out to his soldiers. "Well, you heard Ms. Swan… Go get them."

Alice had told her when it all happened, it would happen fast. There would be no slow motion rush at each other like in the movies. It would be an instant clash, absolute chaos. Unbeknownst to Omi, Bella had told her exactly what Alice had told her before they'd reached the battlefield.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Bella. I swear to you. You just stay right next to me, right with me when the fighting starts and I promise no one's going to hurt you…"

With a roar of sound from either side that was echoed by a bone jarring clap of thunder, the two opposing forces surged towards each other. In a heartbeat they were ten feet away from each other. Wolves leaped forward, maws wide and snarling, a fearless front line. The nomads with their claws outstretched, fangs out, black eyes wild. The Volturi poised to cut through all of them like a hot knife through butter with their blazing weapons.

And Bella saw it all as she soared above them like a bird caught in a maelstrom, sprung forward by Garrett and Marshall's powerful arms. In her own arms she held Omi, whose face burrowed deep into the crook of her neck, terrified.

For a brief moment time stood still as her eyes fed her brain a lifetime of information in a split second and she entered that space where only feeling and instinct mattered.

Then she slammed back to the earth in a spray of mud between all of them and screamed, "NOW, OMI!"

A rush of pure power flooded Bella's entire being. She lassoed it, felt her own gift surge up so strongly her whole body seemed to vibrate. She took everything Omi gave her and with a soaring sensation stronger than the one she'd had flying through the air, she threw her arms out with her hands splayed wide and exploded the air around her, concentrating on four people in particular.

The blast of her gift combined with Omi's vaulted the entire Volturi front line off their feet as they came careening towards her. They went down like dominoes as Bella's gut clenched so hard she thought it exploded too.

On her knees she watched as four red lined hoods fell free from four stunned faces. Solomon, Holly, Mark, and Benjamin all struggled to their feet in the pouring rain… Powerless.

Then they were blocked out by the still oncoming army.

Bella got to her feet just in time to hear the loudest, most horrendous boom echo around her as the two sides clashed and thunder tore the sky apart in a wild white flash.

She didn't get the chance to catch her breath, to dwell on the soft ache in her bones, because she was suddenly fighting for her life. Three vampires came straight for her as the air was rent with screams and snarls and howls.

Bella immediately entered the eye of the storm. She had learned how to control it better and it was probably all that saved her life. As a man came towards her, intent on running her through with his flaming spear, she sidestepped and grabbed its shaft before she wrenched him off of his feet with it. She flipped him and he hit the ground at the same time that Emmett came barreling in and stomped so hard on his skull that it collapsed.

There was no time to marvel at the horror of it because she had to whirl out of the way when the flaming blade of a sword made a swipe at her head. The woman wielding it screamed like a banshee when Alice appeared out of the bedlam before her and came flipping over her head like a warrior acrobatic.

There was a dull crack that could hardly be discerned from the rest of the cracking cacophony going on around them as Alice took the woman's head off her shoulders mid flip, hit the ground, and ducked.

The blazing dagger the third man swung missed her by a hair and Bella snarled with fury at the sight of it, but a second later Jasper hit the man like a train.

Bella couldn't see what he did to him because more people were still coming and a stray werewolf came tearing past and blocked it, but she did see his head go flying up a second later.

And now the full tide of the battle broke over all of them. Bella couldn't even tell who was who in all the chaos and the rain but as people surged around her, she knew who was trying to kill her and who wasn't fairly well.

Which seemed to be every single member of the Volturi. She was clearly the focus and the entire fight centered around her. It was honestly terrifying. If it hadn't been for the Cullens surrounding her, Bella wasn't sure she could have even fought through the fear of it. She was sure the only reason she survived of her own accord was because of her second gift, which told her exactly what she could and should to do live. She had learned how to fight well but not that well.

Again and again the Volturi came at her. In droves they came swarming. She dodged, twisted, and screamed animalistically with her fury. Fire came streaking through the rainy weather like flashes of death, dodged and avoided only barely.

It seemed impossible, but surrounded by everyone she loved, they held off the assault. She saw Emmett bellowing and clothes-lining four people at once with his massive arms. She watched Carlisle and Esme tear those who came at them limb from limb. She saw Edward surrounded by the Denali women as they slaughtered soldier after soldier. She watched Rosalie bitch slap one man so hard he was knocked off his feet before she kicked his head free from his neck.

And beside her, always right beside her, was Alice. Like a fucking goddess, a stone faced warrior queen, Alice fought beside her. They kicked, punched, and dodged in an effortless tandem, always acutely aware of where the other was, of who was trying to kill them, of who was the biggest threat to the life of the other.

A woman leaped at Alice like a bat out of hell and caught Bella's foot in her face. A man tried to jump on Bella's back when she turned it, flaming dagger poised to pierce it, and Alice turned and dropped him in a merciless blur.

"COME ON THEN!" Emmett bellowed over the madness. "Come on!"

His cry was echoed by all the others, filling Bella's vampire with a vigorous confidence. She screamed with them, but beside her, Alice made not a sound, her face ice cold, black eyes blazing.

Unbelievably, they were pushing the Volturi back. They were better fighters than the Volturi foot soldiers by miles. All the flames on their precious weapons started to go out. They began to back away, frightened of the monstrous wolves towering over them, bearing down on them as they watched their comrades come apart. Many of them had already fallen. They actually looked poised to run.

Bella's initial blast had been enough to give them an edge. She'd stopped their most gifted from making an impact. They were using this window of advantage to its fullest potential, and had lost almost nobody yet.

But as quickly as they gained their edge, they lost it.

The ground beneath their feet shook-

And buckled.

Like an earthquake, everyone hit the ground as it was rent apart by some unseen force. Bella cried out for Alice, felt their hands brush for a split second before she keeled backwards under the sinking earth. Her head cracked on a rock and a ringing filled her ears.

Heart hammering, Bella waited in the maelstrom of her mind for it to stop. It took a long moment, but when it did, she felt her heart sink. Looking around, she saw the field had been rippled to pieces and she now lay in a small depression in the earth.

Standing in the dead bodies of the Volturi foot soldiers were four cloaked figures.

"Enough!" the man Jane had identified as Benjamin snarled, his fists clenched. His middle Eastern face was filled with rage as he glowered on all of them.

Around her, everyone struggled back to their feet, stunned by the quake. Bella wiped mud from her eyes and stood. Her head hurt. Her arm throbbed where a stray blade had sliced her bicep open and her shin ached where she'd smashed it on someone's face.

But none of that mattered. She looked around desperately and was relieved to see all of the Cullen's were alive, if not unharmed. Most of them were okay save minor injuries like hers, but Emmett was cradling Rosalie close, whose leg kinked the wrong way as if it were broken, and half his face seemed to be missing. They were the closest to Benjamin and had probably taken the brunt of the blast.

"You will defy the noble Volturi no longer!" Benjamin continued. "You have erred in challenging their benevolence and now we will punish you for it!"

"Oh no," Alice whispered beside Bella. Bella followed her gaze, felt her stomach drop out when she saw who stood beside him, small and crying.

It was Omi.

"No," Bella breathed. "How…?"

**Fuck, this is my fault. I should have paid attention to her after the first blast. I thought she would stick with me! **

Bella hadn't been able to keep up with the immortal child with a hundred people intent on killing her. Neither had anyone else, because they'd all been fighting for their lives. Somehow Omi had slipped away, probably terrified, and ran right back to the people who had always controlled her.

"This ends now," Benjamin declared. "Your gift has failed and ours have returned."

"You think that's all I had?" Bella yelled at him as their rag tag group huddled up again. "You think I can't take them right back?"

"Do you really have it in you, Ms. Swan?" a woman hissed like a slithering snake from beside Benjamin. She must have been Holly. Her hair fell in curly waves despite the pouring rain. Her eyes were the brightest red Bella had ever seen.

"Can you really take everything from us and still have enough left in you to fight? To survive another assault like that?" another man -Solomon— drawled, standing at an imposing six feet and 10 inches tall.

"I don't think so. You can take away our gifts and be too weak to protect yourself, or let us keep them and die even more quickly," Mark, the last of them cackled with the same bright red eyes and curly hair as his sister.

"That is, if you can still take them," Solomon added. "Can you, Ms. Swan? If Omi is now ours once more?"

Omi cried loudly, shaking in the rain like an urchin kitten. Bella could feel the fear stirring around her. This was bad. They'd been counting on Omi. If they could have killed the gifted ones with two waves of her and Omi's gifts together, they could have easily taken on Marcus, Aro, and Caius alone.

But Omi had slipped through their fingers. She had slipped through Bella's fingers.

Bella could already feel the toll of her gift. Her bones ached, her soul weakened. It took so much more when Omi was backing her. Could she do it again without Omi's help? And they were right. If she did it again, she'd be too weak to even move. She was panting. She clutched at her throbbing chest, where it felt like she'd been burned.

Whatever she was, it most certainly was not a vampire. Her stamina wouldn't last forever, not like the rest of them.

She felt the weight of these people's lives hanging on her as they all looked to her in desperation, hoping to see her standing strong, ready to blast them all to hell again.

This was really, really bad…

"Omi!" Jane barked suddenly. "Come back here, you dumb little brat! Now!"

Omi's face went from terrified crying to furious snarling in a split second.

"No! I hate you Jane! Fuck you!" she screamed at the top of her little voice, practically demonic.

"You stupid shit… They're going to kill you!" Jane yelled.

"Fuck you!" Omi screamed again. "Fuck you fuckyoufuckyou!"

"Omi," Bella cried desperately, intervening before Jane could make their situation even worse. "Omi, baby, please…"

She has to listen to me. She has to!

Omi stopped and looked at her, trembling. She looked at Bella with her wide eyes, her bald head gleaming in the rain. She flinched when lightning flashed, followed instantly by more thunder.

"Come back to me, sweet girl. You don't want to do this," Bella pleaded, stretched out a hand and took a small step towards them. Omi hesitated, whimpering.

Omi gave a mew of fear that broke Bella's heart.

"Aro will kill me," she sobbed and shook her head rapidly.

"He'll kill you anyway, darling," Bella said quickly.

**I don't want her to die but I can't let her get everyone killed either, **Bella thought in terrified frustration.

"Lies and slander!" Aro spoke for the first time since the fight had started. He still stood thirty feet back, under an umbrella held by a nameless man. "Do not listen to them my sweet Omi. When have I ever hurt you? I fed you and kept you safe. Jane has only ever caused you pain…"

Omi waffled back and forth as Bella snarled.

Aro was right even if he was twisting it, which meant Omi was going to listen to him over her. She had to stop this and stop it now.

"He's lying!" she shouted. "You know he is Omi! Jane may have hurt you but I never did! And I never scared you the way he does!"

"There is a good reason for that. How long have you known me, Omi? You have seen what happens to those who defy me. You have known Isabella for such a little time. Who do you think tells you the truth? Who do you think is really stronger? Look at her now, already too weak to cast her spell again. And here I stand, untouched…"

"Because you're a coward!" Bella screamed at him furiously. Indeed, he sat back with Marcus, Caius and Sulpicia, having not moved an inch.

"Because they can't touch me," Aro countered. "Fight for me as you always have Omi. Give Sulpicia your strength as you have so many times before and all will be forgiven. You know I always keep my word. But join them, and I promise retribution will be swift."

It happened so quickly.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Bella," Omi sobbed.

Despair swelled in Bella's heart when Sulpicia immediately stiffened up.

"She's ours," Caius laughed. "And so is this battle."

**Oh fuck. **

"No, Omi…" Bella whispered.

"Now you burn," Benjamin declared coldly. The Volturi soldiers left rallied around their leaders, and as much as their numbers had been cut down in the initial assault, there still seemed to be so many of them left.

The nomads and the wolves were wounded, some badly. Though nobody had died yet, some looked close to it. Leon still stood tall and strong at the head of his pack, who seemed shaken but steady, but Jacob and the Quielutes looked awful.

Leah's muzzle was cut open and bleeding into her mouth, but she never stopped snarling, unafraid even in the face of what was rapidly becoming less like a chance to live and more like certain death.

That was comforting, at least.

"And how do you plan to burn us in the rain? Your fires have all gone out," Carlisle replied quickly as their own morale seemed to physically drop in spades right before Bella's eyes. The alarm in their ranks was quickly reaching panic levels.

"It never rains forever," Solomon said softly. "Even God let up eventually…"

Before anyone could say or do anything, Alice spoke up.

"He's right," she breathed. "The storm has almost passed us."

Cold, blatant fear made Bella feel violently ill when she realized that the rain was already letting up. It had gone from a downpour to a gentle pattering. Within the minute, it had become a soft sprinkle. The thunder echoed farther and farther away.

It was enough for Benjamin.

Flames burst to life in his palms and Bella felt more than saw their little ragtag group flinch as one.

She saw his eyes glow, and what Volturi members were left let out cries of delight. They were even in numbers now, but not in gifts.

The dark clouds were blowing away, slowly but surely. Soft gray light pierced the sky sprinkling them gently.

"They planned it this way," Alice said. Bella had never heard her voice so anxious in her entire life. "We only had a limited amount of time to break their ranks…"

"Kill her loved ones first," Aro called out as if he were a casual baseball coach at a friendly game. "So Ms. Swan can understand the error of her arrogance before she dies."

Bella felt something hot and heavy brush her arm and felt Leah snarl beside her.

"I have to get to Omi. Which means I have to get close to them," Bella said quickly as they tightened up their formation. Wolves growled and the nomads hissed. "Alice, Leah, we have to punch a hole to her. I can do it with my other gift, but we have to do it fast."

It was the only plan Bella could come up with, and as no one else seemed to be offering up any ideas that weren't totally suicidal, it was all she had.

Unfortunately, Solomon heard her.

"You won't get close," Solomon promised.

"But we sure will," Mark cackled, and within the blink of an eye he was in front of her.

Bella felt his fist crack her across the jaw and just like that the war was back on. Mark was gone so fast it was like he'd never been there, howling with laughter as Bella struggled to come back to her senses when the Volturi were suddenly on them.

Though there were less people than before, the bedlam was even worse. They were now fighting with even more ferocity than before.

"Stay beside me, Bella!" Alice screamed. "Stay right next to me! Leah, let's go!"

And though they were holding their own against the weaker soldiers, Bella still saw, through the hellishness, allies dropping like flies. Fists punched through chests, wolves yelped high pitched yelps of pain.

Benjamin hurled fireballs through the air that set people on fire like kindling. Bella heard them shrieking as they went up in flames. Zafrina's friend went down with a dagger sticking out of the back of her head as Zafrina howled with rage. The Irish collapsed with no limbs and no heads.

Kate and Tanya screamed when Irena's head went flying through the air, the sound of Mark's maniacal laughter following it as he danced around them, uncatchable. Holly stalked towards them and froze Tanya with a piercing stare.

Mark leaped for her and Edward, always the fastest Cullen, got in the way at the last second. He was caught in a headlock and Mark looked puzzled for a moment, before he laughed again. Edward met Bella's eyes for the last time when Mark snapped his neck so hard his head spun around. His body hit the ground and his sightless eyes watched the clouds above drifting away.

The Cullens all screamed, Bella included.

**No. NO! **

There was no chance to mourn, to grieve, because they were still all fighting to survive. The wolves were being overwhelmed as they tried to protect their vampiric partners because Solomon was as animalistic as them. He lunged at them fearlessly, wrapped them in his long arms and broke their ribs like toothpicks just by hugging them in his morbid embrace. He smacked their muzzles and snapped the bone inside. He got his arms around one particularly small one and squeezed till a high pitched shriek left the wolf's mouth and he collapsed, dead in seconds.

A howl shot up, so broken, so hurt that Bella turned and saw Leah with her head thrown back and knew without a doubt the fallen wolf had been her brother Seth.

**Oh no. Oh no… **

Then Solomon turned towards Esme and Carlisle and began to stalk towards them purposefully.

"Leah!" Bella cried out to her, but it was no use. Leah turned from her and Alice and torpedoed towards Solomon like a freight train. Jacob, Leon and the Cullens all converged towards the center of this and because of that so did the gifted members of the Volturi.

Bella lunged to follow after them instinctively, filled with hatred and wrath.

**They killed Edward. They killed Seth. They're killing us. I'll kill them! I'LL KILL THEM! **

"No, Bella!" Alice gasped and jerked her to a halt. "We're all going to die here! We have to get to Omi! It's the only way to save them!"

Bella turned back at Alice's plea as several Volturi members came rushing at them. Bella acted with pure rage. She headbutted one man so hard his face crunched in and grabbed the next one by the throat. His throat collapsed before Bella could even slam him into the ground as Alice dismantled the other woman in seconds.

"Follow me. Follow every move I make. Use your visions. And stay with me, no matter what. I won't lose you too," Bella ground out through clenched teeth, fighting every urge that told her not to follow that little voice so adept at saving her life and to pitch herself face first into all that fury she had inside.

Alice nodded and for the first time Bella saw real fear in her beautiful black eyes. It brought her to where she needed to be to do this.

**She is not going to die here. Not my Alice, not any more of my family. **

Right then, survival meant getting to Omi. The path opened up in her mind, like another eye opening.

The next group that rushed them blinked in surprise when Bella lurched forward and slid right between their legs in the mud. Alice mirrored her movements exactly, precise enough and skilled enough to see and act on her visions of Bella's choices.

They were on their feet and sprinting at the same time, side by side. Bella had eyes only for Aro and Omi. She wasn't exactly sure what they would do when they got there, but god dammit they were going to do it.

They dodged, ducked, killed their way across the battlefield as one.

**Go here, not here, dodge now, swing up, swing low… **

The voice never stopped whispering to her and suddenly they were free of the bedlam and sprinting pell-mell towards Marcus, Caius, Aro and Omi.

Aro watched her with unaffected apathy, but she saw the way Caius's face lit up in alarm at the fact that they were actually getting close.

"Benjamin!" he yelled.

The effect was instantaneous. One second they were running, the next the ground beneath them shook and crumpled. Bella tripped and hit the mud but Alice staggered and maintained her balance.

The next second a burst of wind shoved her off balance as Benjamin appeared and swung a fire filled fist at her face.

Alice jerked back and avoided it, but the fact remained that Bella was abso-fucking-lutely infuriated at it.

She was on her feet in a flash. With fury and wrath, Bella pulled on her gift with everything she had, determined beyond hell and heaven to peel him off of Alice and peel him off now.

Before she could even consider what she was doing, a burst of energy so strong it seared her insides shot out of her chest and hit Benjamin in the back. He twisted towards her, shocked, as the fire in his hands -unbelievably— flickered for a moment.

Aro's eyes widened briefly, stunned, as did Alice's.

A moment later his power came roaring back thanks to Omi and Sulpicia's protection, but his second of hesitation was all Bella needed.

Her hands shot out and closed around his neck. She watched his eyes bulge in sudden terror. His hands came up and clutched at her wrists, burning them viciously, but Bella didn't even flinch.

"You. Will. Not-"

With an almighty clench of her hands, his neck broke in two different directions.

"Touch her!"

Benjamin hit the ground motionless-

One of his pinky fingers twitched.

Bella didn't think about it, too riled up. Her chest heaved, aching with the effort of breathing. The strain was nothing because it meant saving Alice. She looked up and saw Aro staring at her in disbelief, but she turned to Omi, whose small face was filled with awe and a trickle of fear.

Bella knew what to do then and it had nothing to do with her second gift.

"Omi," Bella murmured and held out her hand. "Come here."

Her display was enough to convince Omi that she was stronger than the Volturi apparently, because the girl didn't even hesitate to bolt for her this time.

**Atta girl, Omi. **

"Stop her!" Aro snarled and Caius and Sulpicia came right after Omi. Marcus didn't move a muscle.

Omi was quick. She could have tried to convince Omi to use her power for them again, but there was no time and she couldn't take the chance that the girl would trade sides again. So Bella did the only thing she could. Omi was in Bella's arms in a heartbeat and without a second to spare, Bella's teeth sank into her throat. Omi let out a cry of fear and pain, but Bella dropped her to the ground and hissed, "Stay down!"

She didn't know how else to protect her.

Caius came right for her as Sulpicia went for Alice. Caius was one hell of a fighter, no Volturi foot soldier, and Bella was on her heels immediately, fighting for her life. She was already worn down from using her gift so recklessly and he was strong. His knuckles cracked the bones in her cheek, her ribs, her collarbone. He grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her off her feet. She came back up and kicked out his knee but he clawed at her eye, nearly blinding her as she screamed.

"Die, you wretched girl!" he hissed to her ear when he caught her from behind in a kill hold that made Bella's stomach drop out. The little voice in her head couldn't even catch up, it had happened so quickly.

Unfortunately for Caius, Sulpicia was not one hell of a fighter, was perhaps even less skilled than the foot soldiers they employed. As such Alice was there to help her almost immediately. She cut low and took out his Achilles's heel in quite the morbid fashion with one swipe of her vampiric claws.

Bella could breathe again as he collapsed with a shriek of pain. When she turned around, Alice was already stomping on his throat and pulling his head free from his shoulders in one smooth, cold, calculated motion.

She then turned and tossed it unceremoniously across the field at Aro's feet.

Because of course Alice was going to be a total badass about it.

They didn't get the chance to revel in this victory because with that sixth sense all vampires had, they turned to see the tide of the battle headed straight for them with Solomon, Mark, and Holly leading the way, murder in their eyes.

The Cullens tried to chase after them, but to Bella's horror they were too wounded to keep up. The wolves were too hurt as well, though Leon tried his damnedest on two broken back legs. They were stopped by the rest of the Volturi getting in the way and they had to fight for their own lives instead.

The sight of her loved ones in so much pain, still trying so hard to survive, to protect her, filled Bella with unbridled anger and power. She didn't move but stared down the rapidly approaching trio with utter loathing, her jaw locked.

As hurt as she was, as much as her gift had already taken from her, she still summoned it. Every fried nerve and raw muscle lit up.

"Bella!" Alice gasped when she didn't immediately move.

She needn't have worried.

When they were but an inch from them, Bella let loose. The air trembled and blew back with the force of it, knocking them off their feet like bowling pins.

Bella hit her knees as black swam in her vision. She puked as her whole body shook with the effort, tasting raspberry blood on her tongue.

"Bella," Alice breathed worriedly. Her cold hand cupped the back of Bella's neck, soothingly, but Bella wasn't done yet.

**Fuck you. Fuck you, all of you. I'll kill you! **

She was on her feet and moving despite the way the world kept trying to tilt the wrong way. Holly and Mark had only time to yelp as they struggled to their feet when the blur that was Bella took their heads in her hands and ripped them off.

It was unbearably satisfying. She turned to go for Solomon, but Alice was already there, twisting his head around with an awful crack. Bella thought she might have heard him begging for his life on the wind of his last words.

A rush of affection and love gushed up inside Bella for Alice. Everything hurt but nothing mattered when Alice met her eyes with solid protectiveness, adoration, a thousand emotions she could never name but never wanted to lose.

In that moment she felt like nothing could stop them. They were going to win here. Win forever and ever.

**We are forever in this moment. If we never are again, we were in this moment. **

Together they turned back to Aro with Bella leaning on Alice just to stay on her feet. And though her knees were trembling, threatening to give, Bella still met his eyes with a rush of triumph. Her whole body ached in all the worst ways. She was struggling to breathe and blood was dripping thickly down into her left eye, making it hard to see, but there was no mistaking the cold anger and hatred that darkened Aro's features. His red eyes went black and his sneer was absolutely sinister.

"Surrender, Aro. It's over. You've lost all your best and already the rest of them are beginning to fall," Alice called out to him but Bella had this horribly clairvoyant feeling that Aro was going to do anything but come quietly to his execution. Alice obviously felt this tenfold because her hand tightened on Bella's hip and her body posture became completely protective of the brunette.

"Must I do everything myself?" Aro hissed in response. "You think I'm simply going to lay down and die like the dogs you fight with? No, my darling Alice. I may die here, but you and your precious lover will too."

That brief moment of triumph was gone when, with that, he threw off his cloak in that dramatic flourish of his.

"Shit," Bella muttered as she remembered this wasn't over, not by a long shot, not while Aro still lived.

Death had not been avoided. In fact, they seemed to have only spit in its face.

She remembered also that though he was alone -considering Marcus seemed completely content to never move again— he was quite possibly one of the oldest vampires on the planet, which meant he was ancient, experienced, and totally powerful. Not in the way of gifts, but in raw strength and speed.

He was on them in seconds; in a lightning blur he was before them. Alice shoved her out of the way and Bella couldn't hold herself up. She stumbled sideways and watched in horror as Alice suddenly began to do everything in her power just to survive.

Left, right, up down around, left right left, Aro swung at her lover, her Alice, her lovely Alice, intent on slaughtering her. It was all Alice could do to even dodge him. He was miles ahead of any other fighter on this field, better than Garrett or Emmett or even Jasper.

**No-Get up, get up! Help her! **

Bella's head swam. She struggled to get up again, gasping for air. Using her gift so many times had taken so much, too much from her.

"Come now, sweet Alice," Aro crowed as they danced a deadly dance. "You cannot dance forever. Sooner or later, the song. Must. End!"

He punctuated each word with a particularly vicious swing, and if he caught her even once-

He caught her.

Alice's head snapped back so hard it was a wonder her neck didn't break right then and there. Aro lunged for her, but the most primal sensation in the world erupted inside Bella, overrode any other instinct or pain. It called on her very soul like a shot of adrenaline straight to the stem of her brain. She surged up and got between them, took the full brunt of his swinging claws, didn't even try to avoid it.

They sliced low and deep across her throat, and breathing was suddenly impossible but it didn't matter, because that little voice had gone from whispering to screaming in her head. Alice hit the ground, cradling her face, stunned.

**Save Alice, save Alice, save her! **

Aro's swing took his arm out wide and Bella looped one hand in his hair and the other around the back of his neck. His hands came up and crushed against her torn, bleeding throat and black spots popped in her vision from lack of oxygen, whether because she was bleeding out or because air simply couldn't get past her windpipe. She yanked him forward hard, felt his immeasurable strength resisting her. Their eyes locked an inch from each other as they bared their fangs like wild animals, snarling.

But she didn't let go. The voice in her head screamed don't let go.

No matter what, she wouldn't let go, because if she didn't let go, he couldn't kill Alice.

**For Alice. Don't let go. **

**For Alice. **

"This is how it ends for you, Ms. Swan," Aro murmured to her poisonously, stuck but unharmed by her hold. "And when you're dead, I'll take your precious Alice as well. Then I'll burn your pathetic town to the ground, drain your father dry… What was his name again? Ah yes… Charlie. How does it feel knowing you got everyone you love and hold dear killed? You've only seconds left, my dear. Remember this feeling in hell, Ms. Swan… It might hurt less."

**Fuck you, **she thought furiously, her eyes swimming with darkness and tears that she blinked through with a low, guttural growl. **Fuck you. You. Won't. Touch them! **

Bella felt a flash of agony and pain even as she began to pull him forward with all her might. She saw his eyes widen in surprise and then anger when he actually began to budge.

Slowly but surely, Bella began to pull him closer and closer. Her muscles screamed with the effort, the anaerobic strain as she fought for air that would never come. Her mouth yawned open, her fangs tingling in the air, almost eagerly. His neck looked so pale and vulnerable in the soft gray light.

**Just hold on. Don't let go,** Bella thought wearily as everything began to fade to black.

**Don't let go. For Alice, don't let go. Just hold on… **

"Would you really die for them you foolish girl? Die then. Die, damn you!" Aro snarled, squeezing her torn throat tighter, so tightly Bella thought her head might just pop off.

Still, Bella surged forward, pulled him towards her, struggled against him with everything she had. Somehow she knew it wouldn't be enough. He was too strong and she was too weak. She had nothing left to give, but she didn't dare back off.

Why fight so hard? Why not just give in? Everything hurt and it would be so easy to pass out and give into the comforting blackness… But she couldn't.

For Alice.

"I know what you're trying to do and it will never work. I will crush your throat to nothing because you will never make me as weak as you truly are! You will never make me a pathetic human!" Aro screamed into her face though Bella saw the anxiety in his eyes because he was still getting closer and closer.

But he was right. Bella couldn't do it. She was going to black out. She couldn't do this alone. She couldn't do it.

**I'm so sorry, Alice,** she thought.** I can't do it. I'm so sorry. **

"I told you I would have your head," Aro hissed with that eerie smile of his.

But Alice, as always, had other plans.

"Now, Bella!" Alice cried.

The sound of Alice's high, lovely voice was music to her ears. A split second later, Alice came in from the side with her arms raised high. She brought them crashing down with everything she had on Aro's wrists. His grip broke and air rushed sporadically into Bella's lungs when Aro suddenly released her and began to struggle wildly at her own unforgiving grip.

It was a mistake.

"No-Release me, girl! Let go of me! No, get away, get away from me!" Aro howled with rage. Bella felt his claws dig gouges into her arms but didn't let go, even when his nails bit into the bone. For the briefest of moments she was too surprised and giddy with the sudden rush of oxygen to do anything but hang on to him.

Then Alice screamed her name and she lunged forward all on instinct.

Bella sank her teeth into the side of his neck, bit down deep and hard. Her fangs went icy cold and she heard him scream with fury but Bella held him tightly, not daring to let go. She didn't let go, even when his flesh began to warm palpably around her fangs, and his body became fragile and weak beneath her.

"Bella," she heard Alice sob and looked up to see Alice coming up behind a screaming, kicking Aro, reaching for them with those big, bright black eyes of hers.

**Oh Alice. My Alice. **

Bella reared back with a gasp and before Aro could even say a word, Alice was on him. She hooked a hand under his chin from behind and with the furious wrath of a thousand angels, she snapped his neck like a toothpick.

Aro was dead before he hit the ground. It was really anticlimactic. Bella was almost disappointed.

**Not really. **

Then Alice's eyes met hers like star spangled magnets. Like always. Bella swallowed the best that she could through her bleeding windpipe.

And Alice… Alice smiled at her. A soft, tender thing. It lit up Bella's whole world. The gray light shone the clouds and reflected off her long white fangs, her swirling black eyes.

And because Bella could never resist her, never get over that infectious love, that joy Alice brought out in her, she smiled back.

All of this happened within the span of a single blink, a heartbeat.

Then Alice leaped forward just in time for Bella to collapse into her arms, clinging to her with a gut wrenching sob.

**Oh god. Oh my god, **Bella thought.

"We did it darling, we did it," Alice gushed into her ear, half sobbing, half laughing. "Oh Bella. Oh Bella!"

**We… We did it? What did we… Do again…? God my head hurts… **

Over Alice's shoulder, Bella watched as the Volturi began to turn and run. Seeing their true leader fall was enough to break any of their resolve, but they didn't get far. The nomads, the wolves and the Cullens all cut them down as they ran.

Bella's body was going numb. She was finding it hard to stand. She was soaked in her own blood. Everything hurt.

"Bella… Bells? Oh my god, no. Carlisle! Carlisle!" Alice screamed as she realized how badly hurt Bella really was.

Which was… How badly again?

She lowered Bella to the ground quickly and cradled her head in her arms. Bella stared up at her face, mesmerized by how pretty she was, delirious from the pain and blood loss. Alice was saying something to her but it all sounded far away, bubbled off from Bella's ears.

**God she's so beautiful. I'm so glad she's okay. Am I dying? I must be. But it's okay, she's okay. Alice is okay… We won. Did we really? It doesn't feel like it. Edward is dead. Seth is dead. Who else died? Am I going to die…? Who else did we lose here? **

**Not my Alice… At least I didn't lose her. Never my Alice… **

Something soft tickled the back of her head and for a second she thought it was Alice's soft hair, but then realized it was inside her skull.

A faint memory. Like it had happened a million years ago.

What was it…? Did it really even matter when everything hurt so much and Alice was staring at her with so much fear in her eyes? Why did she look like that? They'd won, right? Shouldn't she be smiling at Bella?

**I wish she would smile. God, I love her smile. I love you, Alice, smile for me… We won. **

Then she remembered Benjamin's pinky twitching. Slightly. So slightly it almost couldn't have happened.

That sixth sense went from a tickle to a boom when Alice suddenly went up in flames.

The sound bubble exploded with Alice's piercing scream as her lover twisted away from her, screaming, screaming, screaming.

**Burning. **

Bella's heart stopped and she vaulted upward even as her body begged to collapse, slammed into Alice and threw out a wayward hand, summoned the last of her soul, the last of herself, to stop the stream of fire Benjamin cast at them from several feet away.

The bolt of energy hit him squarely and he went down hard. Bella saw Carlisle close in on him from the peripheral of her vision. Then she and Alice hit the earth, spraying it high, and she couldn't see anymore. They rolled in the mud with Alice in Bella's arms, hugged to her chest desperately, so desperately.

**No. Not my Alice. **

**NO! **

The fire went out but still the last thing Bella remembered before it all went black was Alice was no longer screaming.

And somehow, she knew the silence was even worse.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Bella woke to a mouth full of blood.

It wasn't as bad as it actually sounded. In fact, it was a very welcome surprise.

Her eyes popped open to unusually bright afternoon light, piercing her retinas painfully. It wasn't as painful as the rest of her body, however. Which is why when she realized she wasn't actually drowning but being fed hot, thick blood, she began guzzling it like an animal possessed.

She sank her fangs into the neck of a deer with a feral snarl. She was aware someone else was in the room when they stepped back to let her feed but didn't care. All she could focus on was feeding, soothing the raw burn in the back of her throat. With every swallow the pain in her body soothed a little more.

When she had drained everything she could from the poor animal, she reared back with a gasp, blinked wildly, pressed a hand to the space just above her collarbone which still ached like hell despite her gorging.

The poor deer slipped from her grasp and whoever was in the room with her caught it and set it aside while she struggled to get her bearings. She'd have been ready to attack if the person didn't smell so familiar and because of that she paid them no mind, instinctively knowing they weren't a threat.

For a brief, blissful moment, Bella was still stuck in that animalistic space in her brain that allowed no room for memories or understanding or conscious thought.

Then it all came rushing back. All of it.

"Alice!" she gasped and lurched to her feet.

Unfortunately, she was standing on a bed and her knees were weak. Thankfully when they buckled on the springy surface, someone was there to catch her.

"Whoa, easy there Bella," Carlisle said gently as she clutched at him, surprised by her uncooperative legs and the woozy sensation in her head.

**Carlisle. It's just Carlisle. Where am I? Where is Alice? Where is everyone? **

It smelled like Rosalie and Emmett and a quick glance around told her that she was in their room, a place she hadn't often been before.

"Carlisle," Bella said thickly as he lowered her down again. She sat awkwardly, clutching the aching spot at the base of her throat. Her voice was unusually raspy. "What happened? Where is Alice? Is she okay? Oh God, Edward is-He's gone isn't he? Who else-Please tell me no one else-"

Her panic was immediate, but Carlisle had always been good at calming people.

"Relax Bella. You have to calm down. Your body is still recovering. You used too much of your gift and Aro nearly tore out your throat. You almost died," Carlisle told her in that soothing doctor's voice.

**He's not answering me! **

Well, Carlisle was good, but not that good.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. Where is Alice?" Bella demanded, pushing away his hands when he tried to shine a light in her eyes and check her pupils.

That wasn't necessarily true. She hurt in a thousand different places, though the blood had made it more bearable.

But none of that mattered. Because Carlisle was hesitating, he wasn't answering her and that couldn't be good-

**Oh god. It's not good. He's not answering me. Alice is-Oh god, no, please no. Not my Alice. She was on fire. She was burning. She was screaming like I've never ever heard her do and then she was just so silent, so quiet, like-like death. **

Bella didn't get the chance to freak out because the door opened and in came a nervous Emmett.

"Is she up? We heard voices-Oh thank God, you're alive Bella!"

He was across the room in two quick strides and pulling her into his arms. His hug was firm but so gentle and careful. Bella embraced him back instinctively, the relief that one of her family was still okay soothing her alarm just enough for her to breathe again.

"We were so fucking scared we'd lost you too," Emmett whispered and kissed the side of her head before he pulled back to gaze at her like the anxious older brother he was.

"Too?" Bella whimpered out. "Too?"

**Oh no… Who else? Who else did we lose?**

Emmett paused and glanced at Carlisle, who was steadfastly staring out the window, not meeting his eyes.

"Emmett," Bella clenched her fingers on his shoulders forcefully. "Where's Alice?"

Like his father, Emmett hesitated and Bella felt it like a kick in the chest. He had just parted his lips to speak when Rosalie came hobbling into the room.

Okay. Now this was just getting ridiculous.

"God damn it Emmett, you know how hard it is for me to get up the stairs right now. Is she up? Please tell me-"

Rosalie froze at the sight of Bella as Emmett took a step back. Their eyes met for a split second and then Rosalie was limping as fast as she could across the room, throwing her arms around Bella's neck in that familiar aroma of sunshine.

"You're alive," Rosalie breathed and kissed the side of her head Emmett hadn't before she pulled back quickly, as if embarrassed by her unusual show of affection. Despite the situation, Bella blushed too. It was still Rosalie after all.

Bella must have given them quite a scare and wondered just how badly she'd been hurt, how long she'd been out but didn't get the chance to ask because she was more concerned over why Rosalie was limping like an old woman with arthritis.

"Yeah-Are you okay? Why are you limping?" Bella inquired despite her persistent desperation to know where the hell Alice was.

"I'm fine," Rosalie waved her off, uncharacteristically flustered due to relief that Bella was alive."Got my foot caught by Solomon and that fucker Mark took my leg off. I guess I shouldn't have tried to kick him but it's almost fully regrown and Emmett totally made them pay for it."

Rosalie gave her husband a fond look at this and he shrugged with a small grin.

"Nobody touches my wife's legs but me," he said proudly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get your nose back baby. It's such a cute nose. Mark thought that was so funny. Bouncing around like an idiot yelling 'I got your nose, I got your nose!'" Rosalie rolled her eyes as Bella noticed the small, almost invisible line delicately sprawled across the bridge of Emmett's nose. It must have regrown just like Rosalie's leg and Bella tried not to think about parts of them regrowing because it made her kind of queasy.

"He didn't think it was so funny when I broke both his arms," Emmett scoffed and they shared smirks.

Bella was glad, unbelievably glad to see them both okay, but she really, really needed to see Alice.

"Hey Rosalie, where's Alice?" Bella asked quickly, breaking their lovey-dovey stare off.

Rosalie turned to her, blinking rapidly.

"You didn't tell her…?" Rosalie asked Carlisle, who was still staring determinedly out the window.

"Tell me what?" Bella demanded and stood up instantly, ignoring the way her knees shook with weakness. God, war really did a number on the body. At least they could regrow their limbs…

"No, I guess you didn't," Rosalie murmured as she and Emmett shared a look.

**Oh my god, I am going to lose my shit. **

"Didn't tell me what, Rosalie?" Bella barked.

**Where is Alice? Why won't they just answer me! **

Rosalie hesitated the same way the other two had and Bella almost freaked out right then and there. Rosalie must have sensed it because she started talking immediately.

"Bella-We um… We lost some people. Too many. When the Volturi got their gifts back, we barely stood a chance," Rosalie said, cutting Bella to the quick.

**Of course we did. Who? Who did we lose? **

She glanced at Carlisle, who's eyes were shining in the bright sunlight and caught her breath roughly.

**Where's Esme…? And Jasper? And my Alice… **

"Who?" Bella choked out, trying to keep it together, to not jump to conclusions. "Who?" she repeated forcefully when Rosalie hesitated for the umpteenth time.

**Just tell me. For God's sake, just tell me. Not knowing is so much worse. **

"Zafrina and her friend. The Irish. Marshall. Vladimir. Irena. Seth, Quil, Paul, and Leon."

Every name filled Bella's heart with more sorrow. These people had died for them, for this cause. They were all brave and strong and maybe not exactly kind but good where it counted. Embry had lost his best friends and the Eastern pack had lost a strong leader. She never wanted any of them to die at all.

But Rosalie was still goddamn hesitating and she must have seen Bella's growing fear and exasperation because she finally forced out the names Bella never, ever wanted to hear her say.

"We lost Edward. He died for Tanya. You saw that, I think… And we lost-We lost Esme, too."

Tears were burning her eyes instantly as Bella found it suddenly hard to breathe.

**No… **

She looked to Carlisle and saw that his eyes were shut so tightly it crinkled his eyelids and his forehead. His jaw was locked but trembling. She'd never seen him in so much pain.

"She… S-She…" Rosalie seemed to find it hard to speak and Bella couldn't blame her because her heart was in her stomach and she didn't know whether to reach for Carlisle, to try and comfort him when there really was no way to ever soothe such a loss.

"She saved me," Carlisle said for her, his voice breathless. His eyes opened and were a soft amber. "I turned my back on Solomon to help Jasper and she got in his way when he went for my neck. Holly froze her-And she was gone."

"I'm so sorry," Bella whispered, tears burning a path down her cheeks.

**Esme… Sweet Esme… **

Esme had been her stand in mother here in Forks, had loved Bella as one of her own so unabashedly and completely. She was beautiful and the kindest person Bella had ever met and she wasn't sure how the world would fare now with such a light gone out.

Let alone this family. Let alone Carlisle…

How could she really be gone? How could Bella have let it happen?

**None of us were supposed to die here. **

"Bella…"

Bella turned back to Rosalie at the sound of her voice and tensed at the look in her eyes. But it was Emmett who spoke up.

"Bella… Leah's gone, too."

Bella had to shut her eyes at the sudden wave of grief that hit her.

**Not her too. Not Leah, too. **

She couldn't process the pain of it. One right after the other she was losing these people. They broke apart in her heart like jagged shards of glass. All she could do was ask softly, "How?"

"She died trying to save Esme. She had just lost Seth and I think she couldn't stand to lose Esme, too. She always had a soft spot for her. When Solomon went for-Went for Esme, Leah went for Holly. She killed her. She killed a lot of them that tried to kill us, actually. She was always getting in the way of anyone who tried to catch us off guard and she took so many wounds she didn't need to for us…" Rosalie told her in a hushed voice.

Of course Leah did. Of course she would have. Would have died for people she never even liked all that much because that's just who she was. Would have given everything to protect someone else.

"They had to jump her. She was incredible," Rosalie went on with a small, impressed laugh that was more sad than anything. "They couldn't bring her down so Benjamin, the cheap little bastard, used his freaky powers and threw mud all over her face and into her eyes. Solomon and Mark got on her together-And we couldn't get them off of her in time."

**You fool, Leah. Self sacrificing to death… I should have followed you. I should have fought with you. I could have done something, anything. **

"We're sorry, Bella. Leah didn't deserve to die. She was unbelievably good to us and we should have been better to her," Carlisle said quietly.

They should have but it didn't matter now. Leah never really cared all that much anyway. She died for them anyway. Loved Esme and died for her anyway.

In vain.

"Nobody deserved to die here. Not Edward or Esme or Leah or any of us," Bella replied as she wiped her eyes furiously, trying to keep it together. Her voice was weak and it cracked.

How were they ever going to go on after losing so much? She wanted nothing more than to sit down, put her head in her hands, and disappear forever.

**I lost her. I lost one of the best friends I've ever had. Fuck. Fuck! **

"You're right," Carlisle agreed and they were all quiet for a moment, trying to absorb the blow of so many losses though it was impossible to do so at that point.

"Jasper's okay though. And so is Omi. You won't believe what's happened to her Bella," Rosalie said quickly to defuse the painful moment.

That was good. It was so, so good and she was relieved to hear it.

But they still hadn't answered her question.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked to their nervous faces, as if they'd been expecting the question any second now. She rubbed absentmindedly at the throbbing spot above her collarbone.

**Please. Please tell me she isn't… I can't. Not her. Not my Alice. **

"Bella-"

"Just answer me god damn it! Where is she?" Bella burst out before she could stop herself, making Rosalie flinch slightly. "Tell me she's not-She's not-"

"She's not dead," Carlisle said quickly.

Bella's breath blew out of her in absolute relief.

If Alice had died, she didn't know what-

"Yet," Rosalie added.

And just like that all the fear and terror came surging back.

Carlisle and Emmett threw Rosalie withering looks but Rosalie didn't back down.

"What do you mean yet?" Bella's voice jumped up a harsh pitch.

"Bella…" Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his slick blond hair.

Bella could feel her instincts rising, filling with a primal sense of panic that was nearing hysteria.

**No. No, no, no, nonono. **

"Carlisle. Where. Is. My. Mate?" Bella growled, her fists clenching tightly.

It was the first time she'd ever referred to Alice as her mate but it was so right because right then, that feeling bubbling up inside her was raw and awful, laced through her DNA, attuned to Alice, all Alice, needing her.

Bella needed to see Alice, needed to see her now, before she lost her actual mind and did-did-

She didn't even know what but it couldn't be good because she was freaking out.

"She's in her room," Emmett told her before Carlisle could even attempt to calm her down.

**Her room. **

Bella bolted. She was out of the room and sprinting down the hall with desperation and anxiety clawing at her the whole way. The door was cracked and she slammed it open. She staggered in due to the dizziness moving so quickly had caused-

And then she saw Alice.

Bella's heart hit the floor as she saw Alice lying on her bed, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling. She was as beautiful as always, except for the fact that the entire left side of her body was black.

Black as the night, black like tar. She was burned from head to toe. Her clothes melted into her porcelain skin on one side like they were a part of it, and she was splattered with mud nearly as black on the other. Her hair had been burned nearly to a crisp on one side. Her face was half untouched, but her left eye was covered in a thick, ashen color, covering the white. Her lips were cracked and small on one side. From her shoulder down to her slender fingers, her skin was cracked open just the same, ashy gray here and there, breaking the occasional endless ebony burn.

Alice was a black and white picture come to life, stuck in a world of color, like someone had sucked all the life out of her.

If Bella looked at just one side of her, she could pretend it hadn't happened. If she only stared at Alice's right side, she could pretend she was just fine, just resting peacefully in her bed. But she couldn't tear her eyes away from Alice's burned, broken side. Just couldn't look away, couldn't process her lovely, beautiful Alice was so hurt, so very very hurt.

**How can she possibly live through this? **

A keening sound of agony left Bella's mouth and she stumbled towards the bed, fell to her knees on sheets stained black on one side. She cupped the side of Alice's face that was pale and untouched by fire, let her trembling hands feel cool skin that was somehow icier than it ever had been before.

"No, no, no. Alice baby, look at me. Talk to me darling, please," Bella whispered to her lover, her hand shaking against Alice's cheek.

"She can't hear you Bella," Carlisle said as he entered the room, the shattered door creaking as he pushed it aside.

"You said she wasn't dead!" Bella yelled with terror as her heart suddenly went from the floor to her throat, choking her up.

**Please God no… **

"She's not," Carlisle replied quickly. "She's in a coma."

Bella shook her head, not understanding. Since when did vampires go unconscious, into comas? They didn't sleep, didn't doze off, couldn't be knocked out. They were either awake, or dead.

**Not dead. He said she wasn't dead. Please tell me she's not fucking dead. **

"It happens very rarely," Carlisle hurried to explain before Bella actually lost her mind. "When vampires experience extreme trauma, to the point where our recuperative system can't cope quickly enough, we enter a coma like state. It's like limbo. It freezes us on the precipice of death in hopes that our regenerative capabilities can catch up in time. It doesn't happen often because it's hard to harm us that badly with outright killing us. A badly snapped neck and fire are the only ways I am even aware of that we can enter this state."

"So she's going to be okay?" Bella whimpered anxiously, tentatively brushing her thumb over Alice's charred lips. A jolt went through her when she pulled her hand back and saw her digit smeared black with ashy residue.

Smeared with Alice.

Bella thought she might be sick.

"We… We don't know, Bella. Fire is the most dangerous thing in the world for a vampire; we're practically as flammable as paper. Alice has been burned, very, very badly. Benjamin's gift was strong. Alice managed to shield at least one side of her body, and you acted quickly enough to put it out before it could spread but…"

**Oh god. **

"But what?" Bella's said hoarsely, unable to tear her eyes away from Alice.

"But it's been nearly four days. With as much blood as we've given her, she should have already been showing some sign of recovery if she was going to make it. And if her system hasn't started showing signs of healing by some time this evening… No vampire has ever lived past three days in this state. No vampire has ever actually been recorded to recover after this amount of time…"

It was like being slapped by God himself.

**No, no, NO! **

"So she's going to die?" Bella gasped and lurched to her feet. "Carlisle-No! There's got to be something you can do!"

Like hell was Bella just going to sit back and watch Alice die! No way, no goddamn way was that happening!

"There's nothing I can do for her Bella. We have done all we can-"

"That's not good enough!" Bella snarled at the top of her voice. "You're telling me there's nothing we can do for her? That Alice is-Why didn't you just tell me she was dead? You gave me hope-And now you're saying she's basically already gone?"

Bella's voice was breaking even at its most guttural quality. She was in the midst of a growing panic attack because Alice, her beautiful Alice…

Was going to die.

The one person who was supposed to be untouched, who she was supposed to save at all costs. The one person Bella couldn't stand to lose…

"Bella, there is something you can do," Carlisle cut her off quickly and took a step towards her, which in Bella's state made her bare her fangs at him. "There is nothing left I can offer, but you can still help. Give her your blood."

Bella flinched back, fidgeting, her eyes already burning with tears.

**My blood? **

"We've seen what your blood does to her once. Maybe-Maybe it could be enough to save her where nothing else could," Carlisle said insistently, gesturing to Alice's burned, broken form.

**My blood. **

Of course! Her blood! What she had begged Alice to take before the fight even began because she thought it could save her, give her a better chance to survive!

Bella whipped around and sank her teeth into her own wrist without hesitation. With a whine of pain, she snagged her fangs and tugged, opening it up with a tang of raspberry flashing on her tongue.

"Bella, be careful-" Carlisle cautioned but Bella paid him no mind because she was so hellbent on keeping Alice alive, and who gave a damn if she opened a major vein? Aro had practically pulled her throat out anyway and no way was her wrist as bad as Alice's burns.

She lunged for her lover and as carefully as she could in her rush, lowered her wrist to her mouth. With the fingers of her other hand she parted Alice's lips and let the stream of her thick, dark blood pour into her mouth.

**Please, Bella thought desperately. Please Alice, please. Just live. Drink and live. Take all of me if it means you're going to be okay. Don't die on me, baby, please don't die on me… **

How many times had Alice tried to give her life for Bella? How many times had she faced death to save her? This would never be enough. Bella could never give her enough to repay that. And when she was finally given the strength and power to protect her, she failed.

**Please just live. Just live, Alice. LIVE!**

"Please," Bella whispered as Carlisle came over and massaged Alice's throat gently, helping to make her unmoving muscles swallow. "Please baby please, don't leave me. I'm so sorry. I should have kept you safe. I love you so much Alice, please don't die. I can't do this without you."

Bella's wrist throbbed but the wound stayed open, an endless stream of her life pouring down

Alice's throat. She squeezed beneath the bite, urging it on faster, faster.

**Save Alice. Save her, please. Please… **

Nothing happened and Bella began to panic all over again. She was starting to get woozy after a long couple of minutes of this when Carlisle finally placed a hand on her arm.

"That's enough, Bella-"

"No!" Bella snarled at him and shoved him away, kept her wrist pressed tightly to Alice's mouth. "I'm fine-She needs it. Nothing's happening, she needs more, I don't need it Carlisle-"

"Bella, you're already weak as it is and you've given her plenty," Carlisle said gently. "It's going to take time, you've given her more than enough-"

"You don't know that!" Bella screamed in a way she had never screamed at anyone before. Her heart was hammering and she felt nauseous and her emotions were becoming a storm that couldn't be stopped because Alice wasn't reacting, she was still laying there hurt and burnt and broken, like she was a corpse already, already gone and oh Christ she couldn't breathe.

"Bella," Carlisle said firmly as Bella swayed back, the energy to freak out going out of her with every drop of blood that dripped past Alice's black and white lips. Using her gift the way she had before had taken something out of her, something that hadn't had the chance to fully recover yet. Her throat still felt ripped somehow from Aro's assault and it made breathing even harder.

Carlisle pulled her away and Bella didn't have the strength to resist even when everything inside her screamed to do so. He ripped the sheets and looped the scraps around her wrist tightly, stemming the flow of blood almost immediately. Her skin wasn't sealing up as quickly as it should have.

"I want to stay with her," Bella breathed, clutching at him, dizzy and unable to stand unassisted. "I have to stay with her Carlisle."

"Okay, Bella, okay. You can stay with her, just come sit down," Carlisle murmured as he led her to the cushy armchair next to the bed. Bella sank down into it but she couldn't let go of Carlisle, her arms thrown around his neck, clinging to him.

She remembered the subtle twitch of a finger. She remembered the sound of Alice's screams, so filled with pain. She remembered the smell of fire and burnt flesh on the rainy air, the cold mud smothering them into oblivion. The oppressive sound of Alice's utter silence when she'd been shrieking at the top of her lungs only a second before.

Silence that persisted even now.

**What have I done? **

"It's my fault Carlisle. I'm so sorry," Bella gasped as the tears rushed out of her eyes all over again. "I'm so s-sorry, I should have saved her, I should have stopped them from hurting Edward and LLeah and Esme and I'm so fucking sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them, I c-can't do it, I can't do this, I'm so sorry!"

Bella fell apart completely and totally in Carlisle's arms. She sobbed but Carlisle didn't move away, just held her tightly.

"It's not your fault Bella, shh, shh," Carlisle murmured soothingly. His voice sounded vaguely watery. "It's not your fault, you did so well. You are so young, too young for these burdens…"

"I saw his finger twitching. I saw it Carlisle, I saw Benjamin move but I didn't think-I didn't think enough about it, I was so caught up, I didn't stop him, I should have known he wasn't dead. I could have saved her!"

Carlisle's hug was suddenly impossible tight, pulling her close. She had never been this close to Carlisle but he was truly a father at heart, and more like Alice than she'd ever known.

It only made it hurt worse.

"No, Bella. We all believe we could have done something more to save the ones we loved. I want to blame myself for Es-Esme's death but I can't. We can't because we'll never be able to go on if we do. You did so much more than we could have ever asked for and I will not let you blame yourself for this."

No, it wasn't her fault, but Bella still felt a crushing guilt smothering her.

**My Alice, my Alice, I'm going to lose you. Don't die on me Alice, please. I'm so sorry. **

Carlisle spoke of going on, but how could the world even turn without Alice? How could the moon shine, the sun glow, the universe keep moving if Alice's light went out? She had never needed or loved someone so much as she did with Alice. The pain of it was crippling.

"How can you stand it Carlisle? How can you stand living without-Without-"

It would have been insensitive to ask if she hadn't been so fucking scared. As it was she couldn't finish the question but Carlisle still answered her, as hard as it must have been for him.

"Because I must," he whispered. "Because she would want-Would want me to. For our children. For her, and for m-myself too. We decided that long ago, as hard as it will be. I won't lie to you; it hurts as nothing I have ever felt hurts. Worse than the change ever could even hope to touch. I don't think it will ever stop and even now I… I don't know how I'm even still breathing without her here. If it weren't for you and the others I don't know if I could. But-But we must go on… Somehow."

Bella didn't agree, not a damn bit. Carlisle may have been strong enough to survive losing his mate, but Bella didn't think she could be.

"She's going to die, Carlisle. I'm going to lose her. I can't do this without Alice, I can't. I need her Carlisle, I love her so much," Bella choked out but he pulled back and stared at her with a fierce look she'd never seen on him before.

"She's not dead yet Bella. You are a magnificent girl as you have proven time and time again. Your blood may still save her," Carlisle said forcefully.

"When will we know?" Bella whimpered desperately.

**I can't bear waiting. I can't. **

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced out the window, judging the skyline.

"I can't say for sure. But I think if she hasn't shown at least marginal improvement by the time the sun goes down…"

**Then she's dead, **Bella thought, swallowing hard. **Then Alice is dead. And I've lost her for real. **

"I'm going to go find you another deer. You need to feed again after giving so much of your blood," Carlisle said softly after a long, tense moment. "Just stay here with Alice, okay Bella? I'll be back soon and Rosalie and Emmett will watch out for you while I'm gone…"

Bella hardly heard him. She had only blurry eyes for Alice. When he left the room she barely noticed. She just stared at Alice from the chair while the ceiling fan beat an insistent rhythm in the air above her.

**How can she survive this? How could I have let this happen to her? She slipped right through my fingers. She was right next to me and she still-She's still-How could it have happened? How can my Alice be so close to death? **

**What if… What if she's already gone? **

Bella's nausea returned and she put her head in her hands, the tears leaking out between her fingers in a crushing, thick silence. Time felt heavy, slow, like sludge. Like this pain and fear for Alice would last forever.

Like nothing would ever be okay again if Alice didn't wake up.

**It was never supposed to be Alice. Never my Alice. **

Rosalie and Emmett came in and spoke to her but she couldn't hear them, didn't answer, and they just stayed with her, hovering around her protectively. Their voices were faint murmurs but instead of being soothing as they clearly intended, Bella heard it like angry bees in her ears, accusing her for everyone she hadn't been able to save.

Edward. Leah. Esme. All of them.

**Alice.**

She was trembling all over by the time Carlisle returned with another deer. The sun continued to sink ever lower and it was only with great effort and an inability to resist instinct that Bella sank her fangs into the animal and drained it dry. It stopped the shaking and was a balm to her burning throat, the ache in her bones.

But her soul was untouchable, her heart unreachable. The Cullens gave up on trying to talk to her as Bella continued to stare at Alice, willing her with all she had to stir, to give a faux breath, to wake up and live.

She wanted to sink through Alice's skin, soothe what made her hurt, heal what harmed her, cleanse the burn from her. Bella would have given everything, every cell she had to replace what Alice had lost.

Jasper came in at one point. He only stood in the door frame and watched them, but his words pierced Bella's fearful haze.

"It's your fault, you know," he told her in that southern drawl, his voice emotionless.

"Jasper!" Carlisle barked when Bella turned wide, burning eyes on him.

"I never let any harm come to her in all these years. It took you only one to put her on her deathbed. You may have taken her but she should have stayed mine. I hope you're happy," Jasper said ruthlessly.

"Dude, fuck off!" Emmett snarled at him as Carlisle stalked toward him and muttered fiercely at him to leave. He obeyed but not without one last scowl in Bella's direction.

Bella felt the strength go out of her, like he'd punched her in the chest with a ten pound block of iron in his fist. No part of her wanted to get up and leap for his throat like she should have; she wanted to sink through the floor because she agreed with him.

"Don't listen to him Bella, he's just upset. We all are," Rosalie consoled her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

**He's right. I killed her. I've killed Alice. I couldn't protect her. I should have stopped Benjamin. I should have stayed far, far away from her, not right next to her. I'm a plague, fucking cancer. All their lives, all I touched turned to shit. **

Bella fell further into despair but she still kept her eyes on Alice, her hands beginning to tremble again. The room once again fell into suffocating silence and stayed that way for a long, long while.

The clock continued ticking persistently, uncaring. The sun sank slowly and daylight began to fade. Bella's hope, her desperate little flame of hope began to flicker.

She felt a spasm of fear when she realized how gray the light was getting, when she saw how anxious the Cullens looked around her. And she realized something.

**It's not enough. My blood's not enough, she's going to die. She's going to fucking die! **

"Carlisle," Bella said hoarsely, going to her feet when the clock ticked to 5:00 p.m.

"Bella," Carlisle reached for her with that look, that terrifying look that Bella couldn't stand for even a second, the sympathetic I'm so sorry, she's gone look.

**No. **

**NO! **

"I don't think she's going to make it," Carlisle murmured. Rosalie gave a sob, Emmett swore and

Bella snarled at him, her insides flaring.

**She has to. She has to live. Alice can't die. **

**She can't. **

"Give it more time!" Bella yelled, looking to Rosalie and Emmett for support, but they looked away with pain in their shiny eyes and her heart jumped wildly.

"There is no time left, Bella," Carlisle cajoled in that goddamn doctor's voice of his, like she was another patient for him to break the bad news to.

"She's not dead yet!" Bella bellowed like an animal and shoved his hand away from her. "She's not - She can't -"

Their faces ripped her up inside and Bella's familiar defense mechanism kicked in. Denial. It couldn't have happened, Alice wasn't dead, she wasn't!

Acting on pure instinct, she whirled and leaped for her lover, tore her wrist open again and pressed it to Alice's mouth.

"She just needs more," Bella gasped, ignoring the pain, the stream of blood from her wrist. "She can't die, Carlisle, she can't!"

Nothing happened. Her life poured into Alice and disappeared. They didn't stop her, not for a long moment. Maybe they, too, hoped a little more would be enough to save her.

"Please," Bella sobbed. "Alice, please, wake up baby, wake up. I'm so sorry, please don't die, I'm so sorry…"

Finally Carlisle understood it wasn't going to work.

"She's gone, Bella," Carlisle breathed as he approached her. His voice cracked, too. "You have to stop Bella, she's gone."

"NO!"

She swung at him but with Emmett's help they pried her away from Alice's still form with blood smeared across her mouth and chin, coloring red against her black and white face.

Even marred and in death she was beautiful. Beautiful and perfect and everything in the world to Bella-

And gone.

There was a beat in which Bella could only stare, frozen, petrified, disbelieving, still holding onto that flickering flame of hope that Alice would move, would come alive again. But Alice didn't move, just lay totally and utterly still, unaffected, far, far away. Too much time had passed. She should have been affected in some way, somehow if she was going to make it through this.

Just like that, the flame snuffed out between two unseen fingers and Bella shattered inside.

With a snarl she ripped free of Carlisle and Emmett, took off out of the room because she couldn't stand the sight of Alice, the feel of her body in the room but her soul gone on somewhere Bella couldn't follow.

She tore down the hallway, leaped down the stairs, crashed out the front door and into the front yard where she staggered and fell to her hands and knees, breathless, dizzy and broken.

**Alice. Alice, Alice, Alice. Please, no, not my Alice. **

"Alice," Bella whimpered, her throat searing as if she'd swallowed hot oil.

She couldn't process it, couldn't comprehend. She had fallen so very far for Alice, loved her in ways primal and soulful and deep, a connection nearly unexplainable in how far it ran into her very DNA.

**How could Alice have died? How could that beautiful, lovely girl have died?**

It ripped through Bella like a bolt of lightning, like a shotgun blast point blank. She let out a cry of agony, of pure pain. She'd have endured Jane's gift amplified by Omi a million times if it meant she didn't have to feel this loss.

Her vocalization was loud, pierced the air, echoed in the woods around the Cullen home.

**Alice, my Alice. **

**She's gone.**

But she had forgotten quite completely what Alice's favorite thing to do was.

There came the sound of shattering glass as Bella whipped around on the ground, eyes wide. Glass fell like twinkling snowflakes as the window of Alice's room blew apart and a form came sailing through it. The figure crashed unceremoniously to the ground a few feet away from her.

Bella froze, her fingers clenching the grass, her mind struck dumb.

The figure stirred, squirmed, gave a soft raspy moan. Slowly, it rose up on one pale hand and knee, then glared right into Bella's eyes.

"Alice," Bella breathed, stunned.

Alice's eyes were a piercing, electric blue.

And as always, her favorite thing to do was to show up at the last possible second.

Without warning, Alice flung herself across the yard, pouncing like a wild animal. Bella couldn't even think to move, just caught Alice up in her arms and let out a yelp of pain when Alice sank two long fangs deep into the side of her throat.

It hurt like hell but Bella's heart was soaring like that time Alice had kissed her in the rain.

**She's alive. She's alive! **

Alice pulled on her veins but Bella only clung to her, holding her close with a cry of delight. Emmett and Carlisle came sprinting out of the house and when they saw what was happening, immediately tried to pull Alice away from her.

But Bella snarled them away furiously, cradled Alice's head protectively in the crook of her neck. They stopped and watched in a curious mix of anxiety and excitement that Alice was alive.

And so what if she was using Bella like her own personal juice box. So what if Bella's neck was going numb with a pleasant tingling feeling. So what if she was getting dizzy and Alice had just thrown herself out of a second story window in this state.

She was alive.

Alice could have it all. Every last drop of blood in Bella's veins if it meant she would continue to live.

But as it turned out, she -thankfully— didn't need it all. With a gasp, Alice finally pulled back, heaved for a breath she didn't need (Or maybe she did? Who the hell knew at this point?) as Bella stared dizzily up at her, giddy, shocked, overjoyed.

"Alice," she whimpered.

"Bella!" Alice cried, blinking rapidly. The sound of her voice was a god send, angels singing, bells ringing-oh fuck it, it was perfect. She grabbed Bella's face in her hands, bewilderment all over her face and overwhelming concern for Bella overriding anything else.

"You're alive," Bella sobbed, unable to even believe it, half believing she was dreaming, hallucinating from blood loss.

But when Alice swooped down and kissed her, tasting ash and raspberry and peppermint she knew that feeling in her heart was all too real.

When Alice pulled back and spoke in a reverent whisper, Bella knew it was true.

"I'm alive."


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

Alice lived.

Somehow God or fate or destiny or whatever mystical power there was decided to let Alice survive. Bella was unbelievably, irrevocably grateful. Alice lived. Despite everything, despite being on the brink of death, possibly already crossed over that line, she was alive. Maybe she made it by the barest breath. Maybe she didn't make it at all, but found her way back somehow.

No matter how or why it happened, Bella's blood worked, Alice was alive, and for Bella that would always be enough.

They both were. Their injuries were both grievous, but something about Bella's blood had miraculous gifts, and healed them both in the end. It took an entire week for all their pain to go away -a lifetime in vampire sense— but it eventually did. Alice's burns faded, slowly but surely, from black to gray to soft, adorable pink, and finally one day she was all glowing porcelain again.

Mostly because despite abundant protesting, Bella made Alice drink from her daily.

Psh. Like hell was Alice going to talk her way out of that one. She gave up when she realized Bella was going to have a nervous breakdown every time she tried. Besides, it was clear by now that drinking from Bella didn't harm her as long as she didn't take too much too quickly, and could actually be quite pleasant for the girl.

What could she say? Bella liked the tingle.

Bella's aches went away on their own. Her sore muscles and wounded insides healed. The only evidence that she had ever even been wounded at all was a set of scars in the form of claw marks across the lower half of her throat that were so faint only vampires seemed to notice them, and that was upon close examination. They seemed determined to stay but Bella didn't mind. Maybe they would fade eventually, maybe not. She didn't care either way. They were just a reminder to her of how much she loved Alice.

The emotional aches and pains didn't heal, however, not for any of them. They would take much more time, far longer to even fade a little. Losing so many people was crushing, a heartache that would probably never fully go away, probably really shouldn't.

Zafrina and her friend. The Irish. Marshall. Vladimir. Irena. Seth, Quil, Paul, and Leon.

Friends locked in immortality for the bond forged in warfare, for fighting and dying for the same cause. And maybe they weren't close to Bella, but she would always have a sorrow in her heart for the people who had died for them, for each other, to bring down such a cruel coven for the good of others.

And then…

And then there was Edward. Esme. Leah.

Family. They'd lost family. The Cullens lost a brother, a son, a mother, a mate, and Bella lost a sister in everything but blood. Despite what ran through her veins, Bella knew blood wasn't everything.

Clearly. Losing them hurt in ways so profound it was hard to put into words. She hadn't known any of them long but she knew the pain of losing them would probably always be there in some form or fashion. One day it would be bearable, but for now all they could do was cope and as Carlisle urged them, go on.

They went to the Quileute funerals for their fallen before Alice's skin was even white again. All of the Cullens were allowed, even invited, for their part in defeating Angeles del Diablo. Fighting together with the Cullens seemed to have finally diffused all their age old tensions and hatreds, and that was one good thing that came out of all of this.

No other vampires were permitted due to the fact that they fed on humans, but that didn't matter. The Quileutes buried their dead in their own personal cemetery with the rest of the deceased tribe.

It was a painful affair that Bella couldn't get through without sobbing into Alice's shoulder. Seeing Seth's small coffin alongside Paul and Quil's tore at her heart. By the time Leah was lowered into the ground after all the eulogies and heartfelt goodbyes and a sermon all in Spanish from the eldest tribe member, she almost couldn't take it.

The Cullens all had shiny eyes. When Jacob asked them to give the traditional farewell with tears running down his face, they didn't hesitate. They touched the palms of their hands to their hearts and then held them out to Leah as she was lowered into the ground, her coffin draped in spiritual beads and a quilt of green silk.

Bella did as well with a trembling hand, and didn't lower it until the dirt was thrown over Leah's grave and a ceremonial torch lit beside her tombstone. It would burn for three days and three nights as per a custom Bella didn't know or understand but fully supported. Thankfully Sam stayed scarce, on the outskirts of everything, so Bella didn't have to deal with that.

She almost fell apart again, however, when she spotted Kate sitting in a tree, high up and nearly out of sight with a look of pure regret and sorrow on her face.

But she managed. Somehow she managed to do as Carlisle said.

Go on for them. Go on because it was what they would want. No way would Edward or Esme or Leah want them to just stop, let their deaths become crippling. Esme would beg them to be happy despite, to be proud and joyful because they'd won the fight, even at this cost. Leah would scoff in Bella's face if she thought she was going to just give up on everything because she was gone.

Bella knew exactly what Leah would say if she didn't fight through the grief, if she tried to mourn forever.

**Please, Mami. What are you crying over me for? Don't let your girlfriend see, she's like to off herself just to come after me in the afterlife. You wouldn't want that would you? Nah, I didn't think so. **

The Cullens were more practiced in handling loss, having lived for so long, and it was probably only through them that Bella found the strength to keep going, to be relieved, to be, maybe someday, happy.

They had won. They had beaten the Volturi, damn it. They would crush no one under their rule any more.

Which left the question now of how to govern the vampire world. Survivors of the Battle of Forks Garrett dubbed it and the name stuck— all came together one last time to decide what to do now. They agreed somebody needed to go to Volterra and set everything back in order and do it right this time.

After much discussion, it was decided unanimously that Carlisle would be their unofficial president of sorts. He would lead them into the new world which would hopefully be far more democratic than its predecessor. He agreed easily and Bella knew part of that was because losing Esme meant he could never live in Forks again without seeing her everywhere, feeling the loss of her. They'd buried her in the backyard of their house, her favorite place in the whole world as she'd often said.

How Carlisle still went on after losing his mate, Bella would never know. The tiny glimpse she'd had of a world without Alice was one she knew she'd never want to live in.

But Carlisle was older, wiser, and probably far more resilient than Bella could ever hope to be. She fully supported the decision for him to lead them into a new government. The nomads had scattered to their far corners of the earth to bury their dead and mourn as well, but would reconvene in Italy within the year. Jane disappeared without a trace and nobody was sure if she had died on the battlefield or simply left after the fighting was over. No one particularly cared.

However, this left the tragic fact that the Cullens were going to leave Forks behind. Already Bella knew this tight knit little family wasn't the same after losing members. They'd already known Jasper was going to leave for a long time because of Alice and Bella, but the curious fact was that he was taking Omi with him.

Omi. What a strange, peculiar little anomaly she turned out to be. Bella found out shortly after Alice's miraculous survival that Omi had not only survived her bite but flourished from it.

Of course Bella's anatomy, her bite and blood had proven to be unpredictable and powerful and completely unfathomable in the strangest, most shocking of ways. But Omi's transformation after being bitten took the cake.

She grew. Omi did not stay a little girl after being bitten, but became the woman she could have been had she never been turned in the first place. Within a month the little girl became a fully grown adult, anywhere between the ages of 25 to 30. It wasn't easy and it wasn't pleasant but it happened. After enduring horrible growing pains and changing dietary needs that were almost fatal without Carlisle's intervention, Omi settled into a new body, a new mind.

She was a willowy woman, tall and thin. She had pale green eyes and a pretty, aristocratic bone structure. She was, however, still entirely bald, a memoir of the cancer she'd had as a child that apparently would never go away. She seemed entirely… Human.

Carlisle's only theory was that if she was forced to stay in the mind and body of a human child with everything she'd endured, the trauma of it alone would have killed her. And something about Bella's bite refused to let that happen.

Bella wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it… Actually, scratch that. She'd believe anything at this point.

The trauma of all the poor girl had ever experienced, of course, had to keep up with this. Her mind nearly shattered trying to cope with an erasure of instincts and a resurgence of humanity, but that's where Jasper came in. It was only with Jasper's help that Omi even kept her sanity, and some days were more iffy than others. But like the rest of them, Omi managed. Jasper seemed to have taken a severe affection for her, a fierce protectiveness. They bonded quickly and undeniably, which Bella thought was a healthy relationship. Omi and Jasper both desperately needed someone and even beyond their emotional needs they seemed to connect on a deeper level. It made her happy to see.

Although she was saddened to hear that they would soon leave for Russia in search of Omi's birthplace because she'd become fixated on it for some reason. Her memories were jumbled and not entirely reliable. Her mind worked in mysterious ways, fragile ways, a step away from snapping, and Jasper was all too willing to give her whatever she needed.

Omi was fairly attached to Bella as well, liked to just sit with her quietly, which Bella didn't mind at all. She knew it kind of creeped Alice out but she thought that was a little funny, too, how Alice refused to leave her side when Omi was around. This caused an awkward dynamic, however, because Jasper refused to leave Omi's side. She would miss Omi's calming presence, the motherly protectiveness she felt for the girl -woman— when she was gone, but she wouldn't miss those awkward Sunday morning silences on the front porch swing.

As for Emmett and Rosalie, they decided they wanted to travel to Ireland for a while and take the time to strengthen their relationship. It alarmed Bella because she thought the whole family was just going to fall apart completely, but she was assured by everyone that this was a common occurrence every few years or so. Vampires weren't naturally coven loving creatures, were nomadic and solitary by nature, so every now and then the family would separate to soothe these urges. But they always, always came back to each other.

Always, she was assured many times. Because Bella couldn't stand the thought that she'd never seen one of them again. Not even Jasper, who had apologized for his words when Alice was on her deathbed, as Bella had known he would.

So that left… Bella and Alice.

After they managed to heal from near death, Bella and Alice couldn't be separated for even a moment. They stayed by each other's sides, and together they decided their future.

The first thing they needed to take care of was Bella's father. Bella had had enough of lying to him. She wanted to come out to him. She wanted him to know that she was madly in love with this beautiful, beautiful girl, and…

And she also had to tell him she was a vampire. (Sort of.)

Esme's tragic death had left behind a certain problem, and that was the fact that her glamour over Charlie was completely and utterly shattered. He was knocking down the Cullen door with a shotgun within the week.

Thankfully Alice could still see the future, so at least they had a game plan.

After desperately talking him down from the cliff and making sure he didn't shoot Alice or anyone else in the face with a 12 gauge by proving she was, in fact, totally fine and not kidnapped or being tortured in the basement, Bella came out to him.

She told Charlie that she was a lesbian. She told him everything she felt about Alice, everything. It had stopped his furious yelling short, made him pause and turn a little red in the face, not from anger but a blush Bella herself was feeling.

"Well I-I knew that already, Bells," Charlie had said to Bella's astonishment.

"You-What? You knew?" she gawked.

"Well… Yeah. I've known since you were a little girl that you were probably, er… Not about the boys, so to speak. When Jacob tried to kiss you way back when and you clocked him in the nose and broke your hand, I had my suspicions… But I really figured it out when you had your barbie dolls kissing and your Ken doll in the toilet."

Okay.

Well.

That was humiliating.

Bella had hardly turned crimson when Alice (hiding behind Rosalie over by the staircase after Charlie's tirade) scoffed, "Jacob Black tried to kiss you?" Meanwhile Rosalie had a hand over her face while her shoulders shook with laughter as Emmett and Carlisle stood by, bemused, having rushed in from the backdoor to see what the problem was.

"You knew I was dating Alice?" Bella had quickly changed the subject to something less embarrassing.

Here Charlie had cast a contemplative, somewhat cold look towards Alice, whom he had always been on good terms with beforehand. Alice peered nervously around Rosalie's shoulder and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"I had a feeling," Charlie muttered. "She took you to prom… I don't know why you didn't just tell me, Bella. You… You didn't think I'd be… You know I love you, right? Nothing's ever gonna change that…"

Charlie's face was open and full of sincerity as he ran a hand through his graying hair. Bella's anxiety, her nervous heartbeat had been through the roof, terrified that he would hate her for this revelation, call her a demon, an abomination, quit loving her-

Something inside her broke and gave way and she had thrown her arms around him before she could stop herself. Charlie immediately embraced her back, squeezing tightly as she buried her face into his chest, smelling coffee and his familiar cologne. Her father. Her daddy.

"I love you so much, dad," Bella whispered, clutching him. "I was so scared. I should have told you, but I…"

"I will never stop loving you," Charlie had told her fiercely, pulled back to look into her face with warm brown eyes just like hers. "Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. I don't care if it's a girl or a guy, as long as they treat you right…"

Bella had gotten all choked up, but it didn't last long.

"And as long as they don't goddamn kidnap you for months! Where the hell have you been and what the hell did you all do to my girl?" Charlie had snapped and pushed her out of the way to scowl at the Cullens, the shotgun still halfway raised.

Here, Bella had made the choice to tell him the truth. They'd debated elaborately lying to him again, but Bella was sick of it, sick of all the lying. She didn't want to play games with her father's mind anymore, so they made the decision to tell him the truth.

Well… Most of the truth.

With Carlisle's reluctant blessing, Bella told him everything she could. She told him about the Cullens and how they were vampires, and how she… She was something else. Something new. She told him how all that came to be, but tweaked the story so that the Volturi were never a part of it. They also left out the Quileutes as that wasn't their secret to tell. She told him Victoria was a rogue vampire that changed her and the Cullens had taken care of her, but had been nurturing her through this change all this time. They had to tell him about how Esme glamoured him.

Of course, he didn't believe a word of it. Charlie accused them of putting Bella on psychotic drugs and drugging him and raised his shotgun again, but Bella decided to prove it, as did the Cullens. It took a lot, a lot of convincing. It was only after Bella pulled her father outside and lifted Alice's Lamborghini (to Alice's great distress) above her head in one hand that Charlie finally began to understand.

Not really. He spent a solid twenty minutes just standing there trying to process it. Then he shook his head and started trying to make up excuses for it (something about steroids and Carlisle being a doctor and having access to all kinds of drugs), but eventually he started to get it.

Bella got that whole denial thing from Charlie, by the way.

This realization led to a whole mess of questions. And even more anger as he accused them of putting Bella in the way of trouble, to which Bella had to put her foot down.

"The Cullens did not do this to me Dad. It was Victoria and nobody else. The Cullens have done nothing but love and protect me and you will not blame them for any harm that's come to me," Bella had said so forcefully and commandingly that Charlie had been stunned silent for an entire sixty seconds.

Then his face screwed up and he seemed a second away from exploding once more, but Alice stepped up to the plate.

"Mr. Swan," Alice had interrupted quietly in her high, bell-like voice. She had walked up to him, looking small and innocent and totally unlike the powerful predator she really was. Her voice was practically hypnotic. It was so gentle when she spoke to him.

"We would like to apologize for any harm that we may have caused to Bella. It was never our intention. We have done everything we possibly can to take care of her since Victoria's attack. We even lost Edward and Esme to friends of Victoria in retaliation, and that should prove to you how much we love your daughter. I love her, and I would never intentionally put her in harm's way. But we should have done better to protect her, and for that we are truly sorry."

Charlie seemed unmoved, possibly even angrier, even in the face of Alice's full blown shame, to which Bella was baffled, because how could anyone resist Alice?

But when Alice didn't look away from his fierce stare, he seemed to waver.

**Aha!** Not even Charlie was immune to Alice's charms.

"You said you lost Edward and Esme? Your wife?" Charlie had inquired hesitantly of Carlisle, who nodded solemnly, causing Bella a sharp pang of grief.

Charlie was not cold. He drew back at this and rubbed the five o clock shadow on his jaw which he always kept clean shaven for work, a sign of everything Bella had been putting him through to her overwhelming guilt.

"I'm sorry. Edward was a good kid at heart and I always did like Esme. She was always kind to me when I stopped in at the hospital. Even if she was messing with my mind…" Charlie offered sympathetically, to which Carlisle could only manage a small smile.

"I just can't… I can't believe this. Vampires? It just doesn't make any sense. I just saw my daughter lift a car after not seeing her for months. Months she's apparently been spending with you. Months I can't hardly recall because Esme, rest her soul, but I'm sorry, apparently spent screwing with my mind to hide that from me. It just doesn't make any sense."

Here, Carlisle had stepped in and in his perfectly sensible calming doctor's voice explained how it could be possible, gave Charlie some of his fascinating biological theories and explanations for vampirism, and basically by the time he was finished Charlie looked like he was waiting to wake up from a dream.

Bella knew the feeling.

"You said you killed the woman that hurt Bella?" Charlie eventually asked gruffly when he seemed unable to refute Carlisle in any way. He seemed to be trying to pretend like Carlisle hadn't said anything at all, actually. Like Bella, he eventually ran out of ways to deny what was happening.

But… Yeah. Charlie was still a cop.

And murder was definitely still illegal.

But for the sake of their story, Carlisle ran with it. He didn't hesitate to nod his head even as Bella and Alice shared worried looks.

And yet Charlie's reaction was not expected.

"Good," he grunted, and finally thumbed the safety on his shotgun back on.

From there it wasn't smooth sailing, but they weren't dead in the water anymore. They moved forward, dragging a confused, bewildered, and very tired Charlie on into the future behind them.

Bella got the whole good with weird things from Charlie, too.

After dealing with Charlie, Bella and Alice had one more hurdle to jump, one that thankfully Charlie fully supported despite the fact that he still seemed to be coming to terms with the whole vampire thing.

Bella desperately wanted to graduate high school.

And when you're friends with vampires that have at least ten high school diplomas a piece, that's as easy as it sounds. After a lot of furious arguing with the principal of Forks High as well as the Board of Education (and maybe a teensy weensy bit of bribing from Carlisle in the amount of 10,000 dollars) they worked out an agreement with Bella's high school.

She had to make up for all the work she'd missed by the week before graduation. She had to take all the tests and she had to pass them. It wouldn't be easy to learn all the material she'd missed since she'd been sick in the hospital-and yes, they were sticking with that story to everyone who wasn't Charlie— but Bella promised them she was up to the task. No one believed her. But when Carlisle was waving green in their face like some kind of sugar daddy pimp, they couldn't say no.

And it was easy. Laughably easy. As a Swan vampire, which was the official name the Cullens finally decided on for what she'd become, learning everything she'd missed within a month was easy.

All the neurons in her brain worked together like they wanted nothing more than to read an entire textbook in a few hours and do a hundred worksheets in a day. With the Cullens help, they got her work done within a week, but staggered when she handed it in so it wasn't too suspicious. And with just a little bit of studying, Bella learned everything for the tests so quickly she was giddy with excitement.

As someone who had struggled with Algebra all her life, understanding it within a fortnight was an incredible experience.

It made her wonder why the Cullens bothered going to school so many times, and the responses ranged anywhere from boredom to they just liked meeting people. Which Bella couldn't argue with, because that was Alice's answer. Their kiss afterward had been beautiful and led to a round of lovemaking that let her know they were going to have to find their own place, too.

A future with Alice, a home with her… What a beautiful, heart wrenching thought.

She took all her tests and made sure to fail a few and score averagely on most of them to look realistic, but she made damn sure to pass. All of her teachers were baffled and impressed with her tenacity, and the looks on her friends' faces when she walked up onto the stage with them on graduation day was so, so worth it.

The day was bright, impossibly bright for Forks, Washington. It was hot outside. The clouds were thick and white and fluffy, lazily sailing along in a light blue sky. She walked alongside the Cullens who looked out of place but completely beautiful, all draped in long sleeves and pants with close toed shoes and hats while everyone else basked in the rare sunlight in shorts and t shirts.

"Aren't you hot young man?" A concerned old lady asked Emmett when he passed her.

"I'm always hot, thank you," Emmett replied smoothly, straightening his tie as he put his hands into the pockets of his jacket while Rosalie snorted.

"How are you not sweating up a storm sweetie?" the lady asked Rosalie next, who was in a lovely long sleeved cream colored dress and knee length white boots.

"We don't sweat," Rosalie deadpanned and kept on walking over to their seats in the soft green grass with Emmett and Carlisle in tow. Jasper and Omi had left for Russia the day before. Charlie met them with a wary wave. He couldn't seem to decide whether he liked the Cullens or not.

The old lady could only peer after them, confused and concerned. Bella only smiled.

She pulled to a stop and put her hand over her eyes to look around for her friends, which she found quickly with her vampiric senses, then turned to Alice.

Alice looked so damn cute in her yellow sundress and black stockings with her cute black boots with the yellow buckles and her stylish black and yellow shawl. Even her huge canary yellow sun hat which matched her golden eyes looked fashionable as it blocked the sun from burning her porcelain face.

Bella longed to see those eyes, however, and gently pulled her expensive Wayfarers sunglasses free from her face to gaze into them lovingly. Alice squinted cutely in the sun, then gave her a dazzling thousand watt smile that crinkled up her button nose.

"You ready Tiger?" Alice asked her adoringly as she cupped Bella's face in two cool palms.

"As I'll ever be," Bella chuckled, somewhat nervously.

She knew it was silly to be anxious about graduating from high school after she'd been in a vampire war to the death, but… She was still only eighteen and damn it, there were a lot of people here. And she hadn't seen her friends in months. What if things had changed? What if she made a fool of herself and tripped on stage?

**Ah crap.** She was getting sweaty hands.** Damn it, this wasn't fair. **She was a Swan vampire, first of her kind, and she shouldn't be nervous sweating!

"Bella," Alice murmured in that sweet, silky voice of hers, calling her back. "You're going to do fine. I've already seen it. Your friends have missed you like crazy and they're going to be so happy to see you. As they should be."

Bella smiled slightly, relaxed by Alice's presence.

"Yeah?" she mumbled, suddenly mesmerized by Alice's pink mouth.

"Yeah," Alice giggled and kissed her softly, her lips like heaven on Bella's. She would never get over kissing Alice. Never want to stop kissing her, never ever. "Now go graduate from being a weenie to a mega weenie, Tiger."

Bella pulled back, faking offense with a dropped jaw as Alice beamed and winked at her.

"If you have ten diplomas, what kind of a weenie does that make you?" she scoffed.

"You look hot in a cap and gown," Alice dodged the question with a sultry smirk, to which Bella grinned.

"You look hot in that dress and that hat," Bella replied, allowing it. She mentally gave herself a point on the never ending scoreboard she had with Alice. One day she might catch up in their battle of wits.

She was all too glad that those days seemed infinite now.

"I just wish I could see your sexy new haircut better," Bella drawled slowly, and gently tugged the hat free of Alice's head.

Alice fluttered and immediately lifted a hand to run it through her new pixie cut. After being burned, it had been necessary. Rosalie managed to salvage a cut from what was left of Alice's hair, but it had to be short, even shorter than before.

Thankfully Rosalie used to own and run a hair salon, and her work was, in Bella's opinion…

Fucking sexy.

Alice was insecure about it and had taken to running her fingers through the shortcut nervously, which only mussed it up into an even sexier look. Bella's inner vampire purred and growled hungrily and she licked her lips, which made Alice's lashes flutter and her eyes darken.

"You really like it?" Alice asked her as she had a thousand times before.

"Yes. No matter how many times you ask me, my answer is going to be yes. I love it. I like it more than the old one. It makes you look older, more mature… Sexier," Bella told her with a slight edge to her voice.

God, if only they were alone right now…

Alice smirked that trademark smirk, all her insecurity vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Easy Tiger. Maybe later, when you can show me that spanking new diploma of yours in nothing but that tasseled cap," Alice said in a low, teasing voice that spiked Bella's libido.

**I really, really love this girl. **

"Did you say spanking?" Bella purred and looped an arm around Alice's waist to pull her closer.

Alice laughed that gorgeous laugh and kissed her lovingly on the mouth. Bella's heart soared and she sighed, lovesick into the kiss.

**Butterflies… She always gives me butterflies. **

Bella hoped they never went away. Never ever ever.

They ignored all the stares they got for it, because really?

A couple of uppity old geezers and their crosses were nothing compared to the Volturi. Bella had seen God's wrath, and their dirty looks weren't it.

"Mm, you better get moving, darling, or you'll never get that diploma," Alice broke apart with a breathless giggle.

"I don't want a diploma. I just want you," Bella pouted, to which Alice only smiled sweetly, going from seductress to charming girlfriend in a heartbeat.

"You've already got me babydoll. Your friends are waiting on you. Now scoot. Scoot!" Alice laughed and shooed her away when Bella snuck one more kiss to the corner of her mouth. Bella then darted away, madly in love and incredibly excited to graduate from high school.

Months ago it would have seemed trivial, but now… It was everything. It was a chance to go on with life without fear and pain. A new beginning.

One with Alice.

She spotted her friends milling about by the stairs to the stage and ignoring the surprised looks and loud whispering when people saw her there, she worked her way over to them. It helped that everyone thought she had some crazy contagious foreign disease and quickly got out of her way.

Angela, Jessica, Eric, and Mike all stood in a huddle, looking nervous but excited. It warmed her heart to see them.

God, I've missed them. I missed being just a high school kid. Even if I only get one more day with them, it's worth it…

"Bella?" Jessica squealed when Bella finally sidled sneakily up next to her with a shit eating grin on her face in a matching dark blue cap and gown. "Oh my god-What-How-?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and held out her arms, unsure what exactly to say, and the next second Jessica was squealing again and throwing herself at her. Bella laughed loudly and joyously into the hug, exhilarated by the warm welcome.

At least Jess doesn't think I'm a freaking leper. Although she is crushing my pharynx. Wow, she could give Aro lessons…

Bella gently peeled Jessica off of her but she was still smiling like an idiot.

"Isabella Marie Swan, is that you?" Angela gasped as she turned around at the sound of the commotion. "Oh my god, are you in a cap and gown? How? We thought-Are you graduating?" Angela stammered and then reached for her but stopped short at the last second.

"Bella?" Eric and Mike both yelped.

"Holy shit, you're alive!"

"We thought you were eaten by some wild Bahama bacteria or something!"

"We heard your lungs turned inside out and your teeth turned black!"

"Or your skin turned all purple and blue and red and like, blistered and shit!"

Their rapid fire exclamations made Bella blink bemusedly as they both lurched and then stopped short like Angela, an inch from hugging her.

"Wait, you're not still contagious are you?" Jessica yelped, alarmed, not having had their presence of mind before hugging Bella. But Bella laughed and shook her head.

"Nope," she said. "Do I look like any of that happened?" she laughed and held her arms out again as if to say, look, no blisters or black teeth here! They hesitated and shook their heads warily, torn between hugging her and getting as far from her as possible like everyone else.

"But everyone said you were on your deathbed, that they'd never even seen this disease before," Angela said nervously. Again Bella shook her head.

"Nope. It was all a huge misdiagnosis. It was just the stomach flu and a nosebleed from all my allergies. Some idiot nurse thought I was coughing blood because she saw the tissues and started crying Ebola."

Her matter of fact response made them gape in surprise and Bella kept going with her pre-planned story.

"The hospital's not equipped to deal with that so they shoved me off in some quarantine bubble and called in a bunch of people to test for it with special equipment and shit. My dad's actually considering suing the hospital but since I'm still dating Alice he doesn't want to piss off Carli-Mr. Cullen," Bella shrugged as if none of it was a big deal.

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Mike said, eyes wide. "That's freaking crazy— I mean, did they test for it though? Like are they… Ya know…"

Bella raised an eyebrow at him, amused by their anxiety over whether or not she was a disease ridden time bomb, though she couldn't blame them.

"Are they sure you don't have Ebola?" Eric blurted for him and Bella couldn't help but chuckle.

**Mhm. It's just a hybrid case of vampirism guys. Nothing to worry about. **

"Yes, they're sure. Yes, I'm fine. And thanks for being so concerned for my well being," Bella rolled her eyes at him.

Angela looked from her boyfriend to Bella and their eyes caught. Bella gave her a small, hopeful grin, and Angela softened.

"Oh fuck it, come here Bells," Angela scoffed and leaped for her. They both burst into giggles at the embrace and squeezed tightly, having missed each other terribly.

Eric looked alarmed but Angela punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh chill out you idiots. Even if she did have Ebola, if she's not dead yet then she's cured."

This seemed to be enough for Mike and Eric because they too hugged Bella tightly and Bella groaned as they squeezed her in their muscular arms, faking discomfort at their strength. It didn't used to be faked, which was just one more thing that had changed since she'd last seen them.

"Damn Bella, that's crazy that that happened to you," Eric said. "I can't believe they could be that stupid. We're totally never going to that hospital again."

"Well, it was just the one nurse and he was brand new. Carlisle fired her and everything," Bella hurried to save face for Carlisle's hospital even if he would soon be leaving it. The only other hospital nearby was fifty miles outside of town and it wouldn't do to have sick people trying to make it there instead.

"I'd still sue, like damn," Jessica laughed, using her cap to fan herself in the heat. "Tell me Mr. Fine Ass Cullen at least paid for your hospital bills…"

She eyeballed Carlisle who smiled politely back at them from his seat and tried not to snicker. Mike glowered at her and she had the decency to look chastised.

"Well, actually, he gave me a full paid trip to Cancun for a few weeks. And he totally worked it out with the school so I could get my work done and graduate with you guys," Bella told them with a barely kept straight face when they gasped and gawked.

"No way!" Angela groaned jealously. "Is that where you and the rest of the Cullens have been off to? Can-freakin'-Cun?"

"Yup. Mr. Cullen didn't want anyone bothering his kids about all this drama, you know how Forks is. So they all decided to just get their GEDs instead of diplomas. But I really wanted to walk the stage with you guys," Bella replied lightly as if it were no big deal.

"God, no wonder you're so tan," Jessica eyed her up and down jealously as well. "You look great Bella. Like damn, that stomach flu was the best thing to ever happen to you!"

"So you and Alice spent a couple sexy steamy weeks in Cancun together? And you're telling me you got in enough studying during that time to graduate?" Eric drawled suggestively, twirling his tassel like a dweeb as Mike grinned, his eyes glazing.

"In between all the hot sex on the beach, yeah," Bella dead panned as Jessica blushed and Angela guffawed when Mike and Eric's jaws dropped.

She met Alice's eyes across the way and saw her smirking from her seat beside Rosalie. She gave her a sly wink.

It didn't have to be on the beach to be hot sex with Alice. The forest behind the house worked just as well.

"Seriously?" Mike said as if in awe, clearly lost in some fantasy of his that made Bella grimace.

"Seriously. Tons of hot, lesbian sex," Bella rolled her eyes and then giggled when Alice mouthed Tons at her with an enthusiastic nod.

Angela noticed.

"So you and Alice are good?" Angela asked her curiously.

Bella turned to her with a genuine smile, her heart fluttering.

Out of all the questions, it was the easiest to answer.

**Are we good? Oh yeah. We are so good. So, so good… **

"Yeah. We're really good. We're great," Bella chuckled softly. "Thanks for asking, Angela."

"Of course. God, we're so glad you're okay Bella! We were all so worried about you," Angela gushed, warming Bella's chest.

"We tried to come visit you at the hospital but of course they turned us out. And now you get to walk with us!" Jessica squealed and apparently so overcome with excitement, she threw her arms around Bella and began to jump and down eagerly.

Angela couldn't resist and joined in, shrieking excitedly too, and when Bella cast Mike and Eric a look for help, they looked at each other, shrugged, and grabbed on to the huddle, and then they were all bouncing and laughing like a bunch of idiots.

It felt so good.

**God I missed them so much. So much. I can't believe this might be the last time I ever see them.**

The thought sobered her slightly, and when the principal cleared his throat and tapped the microphone to grunt, "Places, students. We are about to begin" the others seemed to notice too.

"Oh man, this is it," Eric gulped.

"We're graduating," Mike said nervously.

"We're going to college after today," Jessica added anxiously as she quickly put her cap back on.

"We're starting the rest of our lives today," Angela declared, squaring her shoulders even as she bit her lip.

"And it's going to be fucking awesome," Bella threw in, picking up on their nerves. "Guys, this is it. Don't be scared. We did it. We're graduating. We freaking did it! Get hyped!"

They all looked at her, surprised as she was usually the pessimist in the group. But Bella didn't want to see them nervous or scared, she wanted them to be proud and excited. And honestly it was hard for Bella to see this as too big of a deal when she remembered all that had happened.

They all looked to each other as people began jostling them around, hurrying to get in line to walk up on stage in the right order when their name was called.

"Bella's right. We did it! Let's go boys and girls! Graduation is a go!" Mike finally whooped and threw up his hands. They whooped with him and with one last look of encouragement for each other they all rushed eagerly off to get into place.

"Hey, Bella, don't miss my speech! I'm valedictorian, remember?" Angela called as they separated.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Bella called back with a beam as she jogged towards the back of the line.

The perks of having a last name that started with an S. What a pain. And totally unfair. If only they went by first names. B totally beat S…

And oh yeah. Guess who's last name also started with an S?

Cassie. Streeter.

Bella fought not to roll her eyes and curl her upper lip when she spotted the girl mean mugging her already as she approached and shuffled in behind her.

"Don't touch me you freak," Cassie hissed over her shoulder and Bella stuck her tongue out at the back of her head, unable to contain herself.

Some things really never changed. It was almost comforting in a way.

"Oh god, if you give me whatever nasty disease you had I'm going to lose my mind," Cassie muttered, and pushed the person ahead of her forward a little so as not to stand so close to Bella.

**Oh, if only you were a vampire Cassie. I'd snap your pretty little plastic nose off, **Bella thought irritably.

She decided not to let Cassie ruin her good mood though.

"And I know you got it from doing your weird lesbian shit with Alice. I saw you two earlier, everyone did, God knows what freaky diseases homos can get-"

Bella's eyebrow twitched.

Alright. Time for Operation: Save Good Mood.

She leaned over Cassie's shoulder and placed her mouth right next to her cheek where she spoke in a soft, husky voice.

"If you don't shut your mouth Cassie Streeter and keep it shut until you're across that stage, I'm going to spit right in your face. They said this disease is so contagious if any bodily fluid even touches any part of someone's body they can catch it," Bella murmured.

Cassie's whole body was stiff, terrified, and Bella smirked.

"And you know what the disease is called…?" she went on even more quietly as the principal began to drone into the microphone, preparing to begin.

Cassie trembled, revolted, much to Bella's delight as she delivered the kicker.

"Homosexuality."

Cassie jolted and whipped around to scowl at her furiously as Bella drew back, biting the inside of her lower lip to keep from bursting into laughter.

**Oh my god, she is maaad. **

When Cassie continued to scowl at her, preparing to say something inevitably nasty, Bella schooled her features into something cold and threatening. As a human it might have been intimidating. As a Swan vampire, it was totally menacing.

"Or I could just bust your lip again. Now turn the fuck around and stop staring at me."

Cassie obeyed instantly, clearly frightened. She huddled even closer to the person ahead of her in line, who shuffled away, annoyed. Bella felt kind of bad about that and considered apologizing, but then realized that was stupid.

She glanced over at Alice and saw her and Rosalie both cracking up, staring right at them. Bella bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head to keep from laughing outright when she got two sets of thumbs up from the Cullen ladies.

Cassie still looked frightened when she rushed up on stage a while later, sweating from more than just the heat. She was up and down the other side in a flash, storming over to her little posse undoubtedly to gossip and be hateful about Bella.

And just like that, it was Bella's turn to go up on stage.

**Okay… This is it Bella. No biggie. You've fought to the death before. This is no biggie… **

"Isabella Swan!"

Her stomach bottomed out, but she didn't hesitate.

The principal called her name and the crowd erupted into polite applause with several loud cheers from the Cullens and a wolf whistle from Emmett that made her grin as she trotted up the steps and across the stage, her heart fit to burst.

**I did it. I'm graduating. **

As fate always declared, Bella met Alice's eyes and the butterflies burst into a thousand white doves soaring up inside her and she was still staring at her when she took her diploma and shook the principal's hand without even looking at him.

**No… We did it. We did it. We beat the Volturi. We beat all the odds. We're together and we love each other and nothing can ever take that away from us. **

**We did it. **

Bella waved to her father and blew a kiss to Alice as she walked across the stage in her cap and gown to join everyone on the other side, where she was met with a huge group hug from all her friends, and she'd never felt so happy in her entire life.

It tempered the sadness of all she'd lost in this past year with all she'd gained. The good and the bad trying to weigh each other out as the principal finished calling out names and they all cheered when Angela took the stage to deliver her speech.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, it's been one hell of a year," Angela began as she stepped up to the podium. Bella watched her proudly, fondly. "It's been long and rough and to be honest, no cliché high school graduation speech is going to be enough to explain the feeling we all have right now. But it's worth a try. You could call it happy. You could call it sad. You could call it exhilarated, proud, scared and hopeful. It's that feeling you get when the battle is over, but the war has not yet been won. When you've lost so much but stand to gain even more."

Bella swallowed, her throat already starting to close up. Angela always did have a way with words. She glanced at Alice and started when she found her staring right at her.

"Today we're all going to move on to start our lives. There has never been so much possibility laid out before us. But all that possibility is honestly, truly terrifying. Anything could happen. Anything. It could be terrible-But it could be beautiful. And all we have to do is reach out and take it. With open arms and open hands, the whole world could be ours, if we just reach out and take it."

Bella's breath came faster and when Jessica grabbed her arm and squeezed, already crying, Bella squeezed her back.

**The whole wide world… We lost so much this year. We lost Edward and Esme and Leah and everyone else, and it hurts so much. Is this what they died for? For this feeling she's talking about? So maybe we could have this terrifying chance at something beautiful… **

When she looked at Alice, Bella knew it to be true. She held that close to her heart.

**They gave their lives to give us back the world. **

And the only way to repay that was to take it.

"And I'm here to tell you that we're going to. Every single one of us-If we can graduate from high school, then there's nothing that can stop us. This might as well have been World War 3, let's be honest," Angela grinned and everyone laughed. She chuckled nervously, shuffled her cards, and glanced over at them, her friends. They smiled encouragingly.

"No matter what we lose, whether it's innocence or childhood or whatever, we always, always have something to gain. Everything we could want or dream for will always be there, and all we have to do is take it. For us, it's going to be the future."

The future. She gazed at Alice relentlessly.

**My future. My Alice. My love. My everything. **

"And you know what the future is for the Forks High Wildcats?" Angela held her arms out wide with a bright smile, nearing the end of her speech. The crowd waited on pins and needles.

"We're taking over the world, baby!"

Bella threw back her head and laughed as all the students erupted into cheers and whistles, screaming their support of that sentiment.

"Congratulations to the students of Forks High! You're all free!" Angela called into the mic and her laugh bounced around in it when they all rushed the stage together, and as one, threw their caps into the air.

Blue hats rained from a blue sky amidst the band breaking into the Forks High theme and the roaring of the crowd. Someone unfurled a banner of the Wildcat mascot over the stage, but Bella had eyes only for her future.

Alice never stopped smiling back at her.

Bella was calmly filling out a college application to the University of Arizona that night when she heard a light tapping at her window.

Bella cocked her head and bit the inside of her lip at the familiar sound. It brought back so many memories of sleepless nights that seemed so long ago. Nights filled with Alice.

She tossed the application to the side and jumped up to walk over to her window eagerly. Her body reacted to the thought of Alice the same way it always did. Lovingly. Excitedly. She quickly yanked it up and stepped back to let the little pixie in.

"Hey sweetheart. You're late," she said to the cool night air.

Then she blinked because there was no Alice. Brow furrowing, Bella stuck her head out the window and peered around suspiciously. Then something brushed her hair and she twitched back to see the infuriating branch of that infuriating tree swaying in the wind, trying to tap upon her window.

I knew I should have trimmed that thing off when Spring started up again, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Fighting off rising disappointment, Bella drew back to shut her window before the chill got in-

"Boo."

Bella squealed and careened backwards away from Alice's sudden appearance out of nowhere, the shriek turning to a snarl halfway through as she bared her fangs instinctively.

She caught her balance at the last second and blinked rapidly when Alice cut off her snarl with a swift, firm kiss on the mouth.

Bella pulled back, stuttering, embarrassed by her mild vamp out.

"Y-You-You-" she stammered as Alice burst into giggles at the look on her face even as she looped her arms around Bella's waist and pulled her close.

"You jerk," Bella huffed out finally.

"Now is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" Alice drawled with a sexy smirk as she slid her hand into Bella's back pockets and pulled her even closer. A thigh slipped between Bella's legs and her glare melted with a soft moan.

**Oh wow. Hot damn. **

"I can't believe that still works on me," Bella growled, fighting off the bolt of arousal Alice was intentionally causing.

"What can I say baby doll? You're just easy," Alice purred and laid kisses up and down the side of her neck as she walked Bella backwards until she flopped down onto the bed heavily.

Alice played dirty, damn it!

"You're just eager. Horn dog," Bella muttered, then whimpered when Alice sucked on her pulse point.

**Oh fuck. Okay. Cheap shot. **

"You were saying?" Alice whispered to her ear as she teasingly ran her fingers under the hem of Bella's shirt.

"Mm-Not that I don't appreciate it, but what's gotten into you?" Bella groaned and tilted her head back when Alice licked a cool stripe up the underside of her throat. She felt Alice settle easily between her legs and was almost embarrassed by how easily she'd spread for the girl.

No but seriously. Could it keep getting into Alice? Like all the time? What a way to greet each other. Bella wholly approved.

"Nothing yet baby," Alice murmured, kissing her soundly. Their tongues twirled and Bella's inner vampire started to switch on.

Then she remembered something with a start.

"My dad's home," Bella gasped as Alice began to rock her hips in that way she knew drove Bella crazy.

"He's going out for fast food in about two minutes," Alice giggled as her hands found their way onto Bella's braless breasts.

Huh. Two minutes might not be fast enough.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Alice asked her softly to her ear as she tweaked Bella's nipples and nibbled the shell lightly.

"Only a thousand times," Bella replied huskily, her toes curling. "Are you okay, Alice?"

It was hard to ask through her rapidly growing arousal, but somehow she managed. She would always care about Alice's well being over anything. And though this attention was definitely appreciated, it was out of nowhere, and thus cause for concern.

Alice paused and gently nudged their noses together as one hand slipped down over Bella's tummy sensually. Their eyes met as Bella's breath hitched.

**She's so beautiful. And she's all mine. My beautiful Alice. **

"Did I ever tell you how sorry I am for biting you that night?" Alice inquired with so much emotion it took Bella's breath away.

Ah. So that was it. Thank God, it was nothing serious.

"Only about a million times," Bella said and cupped her apple cheekbones in both hands. "Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you did? Did I ever tell you how much I love you, I love you, I love you?"

Alice giggled and kissed her again. They shared a moan before Alice broke apart and kissed her chin lightly, sending a rush of affection through Bella that staved off the arousal sweetly. Or made it worse. She couldn't really tell.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've never forgiven myself for it. For that fear in your eyes that night. For almost killing you. After everything we've been through, I keep coming back to it… You are my everything Bella. I can't stand the thought that I hurt you. I just want you to know how much I love you. How much you mean to me," Alice whispered in the orange glow of Bella's lamplight.

"You are my future Alice. You are my world. My everything, too. I love you so much and that was nothing. Stop beating yourself up for that because look where we are now. Look where it brought us," Bella murmured, brushing her fingers through Alice's short black hair, watching her eyes droop when she gently scraped her nails over her scalp.

"We've both come so close to losing each other. You know how it feels to watch me die. And I know the same feeling. So you know it was worth it. Everything was worth it because it brought me right here, to you," Bella told her honestly.

Alice gazed at her with those starstruck eyes Bella knew they'd had for each other since the day they met. She thought Alice's eyes might be shining, but Bella didn't want her to cry. All she ever wanted was for Alice to be happy.

"Besides, I bit you first," Bella smirked a little and Alice's starstruck eyes twinkled.

"You did, that's true," Alice agreed playfully, but Bella could see she was still thinking about it. She'd probably always think about it and nothing Bella did could change that because that's just who Alice was.

But she could always make it better.

"And you deserved it," Bella pointed out, making Alice scoff.

"I so did not!"

"You did too with your tickle monster bullshit!" Bella exclaimed.

She realized her mistake too late.

"Tickle monster bullshit?" Alice cocked an eyebrow and sat up between her thighs. "My dexterous tickling skills… Bullshit?"

**Oh no. **

"Alice," Bella put a hand up nervously, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. "Now let's not do anything drastic. Remember what happened last time!"

The last word became a squeal when Alice lunged at her and her fingers found all the spots between Bella's ribs that were vulnerable like she'd never ever forgotten them. Bella's voice jumped fifty pitches and she kicked out wildly as Alice laughed a loud, gorgeous laugh and tickled her mercilessly.

"Take it back!" she called over Bella's struggling.

"Never!" Bella yelped, squirming and giggling like crazy.

They both howled with laughter as Bella, stronger than she'd been the first time, fought back. The tickling turned into a wrestling match as they rolled on Bella's bed, trying to get one up on the other amidst silly trash talk and swiftly stolen kisses.

But as always, Alice got the best of her.

Somehow Bella ended up on her back with a thigh working between her legs and Alice's mouth sucking hard where her blood pumped the hardest beneath her skin, the air filled with pheromones and white chocolate and berries.

How Alice did it to her, Bella would never know.

"Please," she cried pitiably when Alice's fingers slipped beneath the cotton of her underwear and brushed slick heat.

"I love you," Alice murmured to her mouth. "God I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too," Bella gasped, her mind going fuzzy. Her stomach knotted up when she felt Alice push into her and everything cramped with pleasure. "Mm, Alice."

"I really am sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry for biting you that night. Let me show you how sorry I am baby," Alice cooed as Bella's back arched and she let out a laugh that was pure giddy ecstasy when she stared up into Alice's twinkling amber eyes.

**God damn, but I love this girl,** she thought, delirious with pleasure.

"Oh… Don't worry about it baby," Bella gasped, and with care she bit Alice's lower lip and pulled it away from her straight teeth, purred when Alice growled and bared her fangs and fucked her harder. She moaned and kissed her and it felt like the first time all over again. She hoped it would always feel this way. With Alice, she knew it would.

She had a thought and broke the kiss only because she was giggling so much, and when she told Alice they both laughed so much they almost couldn't continue. (They did, of course.)

"Don't worry about it, Alice… It was just a little love bite."


End file.
